Court of Souls
by Rem-chan
Summary: Two years have passed since Kingdom Hearts. Sora, along with Ranma Saotomei and the spirit known as Yami, must face a darkness both old and new as they at last find the source of their new enemies. But there remains a secret Sora cannot face...Complete
1. Dreams of Warning

Author's Note: Hello, it's me, Rem-chan.  I've been writing for at least a year now, but have only recently been able to post my work.  It's mainly been Trigun and Gundam Wing, but now I'm finally starting my biggest fic to date: a sequel to Kingdom Hearts, the best game (in my opinion) to ever grace any system (Majora's Mask and the FF series run close seconds).

            This is going to be very long and will probably take several months for me to finish, but I will, no matter how long it takes.  Sora will be traveling through different Anime worlds (eventually) with new allies and a new enemy.  I will do my utmost to make this the best fic I've ever written and I'm welcoming any and all reviews, to help me make this better.

            Also, I couldn't find a way to incorporate the Save Point in my fic without using ideas from other authors.  So the Save Point will be called a Rest Point, but just be aware that I didn't come up with this.

            Thank you for your attention (hopefully) and please enjoy the first part of my epic adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Anime that appears in this fic.  I do own the game and many Anime videos, much to my heart's content.

Court of Souls

**By **

**Rem-chan**

**Book I: One more Thing**

"The toughest thing about being a success is that you have to keep on being a success."

~Irving Berlin

Prologue 

            Cold and quiet and dark…

            Cold and quiet and dark…

            Cold and quiet and dark, as well as never-ending, stretching everywhere and nowhere at once.  There was so much, there was so little, there was absolutely nothing at all.  There had always been nothing, but there was always the possibility of more.

            This was the Place.

            It dwelled in this place, in the cold and the quiet and the dark.  And it festered here, absorbing all the nothing that there was to absorb.  It grew and it changed and it began to see this Place, its home, with only the quiet, the cold, and the dark for company.

            It saw this and wanted more.

            So it aimed its growth towards escape, a way to use the nothingness to its advantage.  It knew there were other Places, with warmth and life and light; it knew this because such things had once been its own. 

            Not that that mattered now; all that it was, all that it had become was the cold, the quiet, and the dark.

            It felt its readiness, the completion of the growth need to be free of the Place, but not for reclaiming what had been lost to it.  There were tools to be made, Places to be chosen, and many focuses to be found and changed, right here amid everything and nothing.

            Very soon, it would no longer be alone.

            It stood on the platform it had just created and stretched its arms, flexing fully developed fingers, a small smile on its pale face while its solid midnight eyes stared into eternity.

            "Sora…" is whispered and around it the cold deepened, the quiet became utter silence, and the darkness swallowed all.

            "I'm coming, Sora."

Chapter I: Dreams of Warning

            It was a typical day on Destiny Islands; it was bright and sunny with just a little breeze and, astoundingly, zero humidity.  The gently sound of the waves was accompanied by the distant cry of seagulls and the soothing cascade of the waterfall.  Yup, it was perfect, just like it had been the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that.  As a matter of fact, it was exactly like it'd been for most of the last two years.

            Kairi was beginning to think the weather was purposely mocking her.

            It was two years to the day since she had last seen Sora, since she had last heard his voice, but he had been in her thoughts almost constantly.  And at night she would dream of their last moments together; him reaching for her, she doing her best to hold on as long as possible.

            _"Remember what you said before?"_

            It was a bittersweet memory; the clearest, but most painful of all.  

She thought about Riku sometimes, too.  She'd felt him right before she'd been separated from Sora, but she hadn't been able to see him.  She wondered where he was, what he was doing.  He had always been a close friend, always would be, and she would never stop caring.

            So it was only with a little guilt that she turned her thoughts to Sora again

            "Ooohhhh, I know what you're thinking!"

            Kairi spun around, overbalanced, and fell on her butt.  Selphie laughed, then gave her a hand up.

            Blushing furiously, Kairi responded, "Oh yeah?  Well then, what am I thinking about?"

            Selphie waggled her eyebrows, "The exact words would be 'when will Sora come back?'."

            _"I'm always with you too."_

            Kairi sighed and sat back down, the surf brushing gently around her ankles.

            "Is it that obvious?"

            "Yup," Selphie plopped down next to her. "And you were thinking the same thing yesterday."

            Kairi glanced sideways at her.

            "You know, only Tidus was here with me yesterday."

            Selphie gulped and looked at her guiltily.  Kairi smiled sweetly.

            "So you've got Tidus spying on me too, huh?  Wakka not getting the job done?"

            "We're just worried about you!" Selphie exclaimed in a pained voice. "You're not the same anymore."

            _"I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

            _No, I'm not, Kairi thought to herself, but only said, "You don't need to worry. I'm alright.  I just…miss him."_

            Selphie fidgeted for a while, then finally looked Kairi full in the face, her expression sad.

            "What if he never comes back?"

            Kairi looked down at the indifferent waves, the gentle waters caressing her legs.  The soft breeze caused her much longer hair to tumble about her shoulders and her deep red skirt to flutter slightly.  She smiled, an empty motion meant to hide the loss.

            _"I know you will!"_

            "I guess then you can worry."

******

            He watched with growing horror and fascination as it grew, becoming more and more unnatural and perfect.  He couldn't take his eyes off it, even though her should've been rendered blind by the total lack of light.  He had experienced such a darkness only once before and that was a time best left unremembered.  Yet he could not bring himself to turn away.

            There was something here, something he just had to see.

            It was finished, whatever it was, and, from the void, it created a gleaming black platform, on which it slowly stood.  Its near white skin seemed to glow eerily in the darkness, though its other features remained hidden in the gloom.  It raised its arms, pulling the platform to extend all around it.  Inky, silent liquid flowed from its feet, a pool of pure darkness.

            He found himself walking towards it, his footsteps making no sound, not even when he stepped on the advancing liquid.  He got closer and closer, until he was almost close enough to touch it.  He could feel the cold radiating off it, ready and waiting to consume him.

            Or to be consumed.

            The liquid and the platform suddenly stopped their progress and it dropped it arms.  The cold seemed to intensify, the shadow surrounding them beginning to convulse.  A fierce wind started up, catching the liquid and creating a haze of black that began to swirl inches away from him.  The pale, pale thing turned with agonizing slowness to face him.

            Their eyes met and Sora's heart stopped.

            The winds erupted into a raging typhoon, made up of only the cold and the dark, accompanied by an utter silence.  Sora was torn upwards, knife-like blasts of cold stinging his skin and eyes, his cries lost in the dark.  He flipped end over end, his limbs flailing for purchase, but there was nothing…nothing anywhere and no one to help him.

            Amid the chaos, amid the confusion and the hurt, Sora, on some instinct and irresistible compulsion, reached for the pale thing, all his being centered on it and it alone.  He was drawn towards it and the tips of his fingers brushed its cool, cool skin

            "Sora!  Sora, wake up!"

            Sora jerked up out of the bed, hitting his head on the bunk above him and tangling his legs in the thin blankets.

            "Ow!"

            Goofy's head popped up from below the edge of the bed, while Donald's came down from above.  Sora wondered briefly if taking the middle bunk had been such a good idea.  He rubbed the growing knot on his skull and waved his hand dismissively.

            "I'm fine, I'm fine." Sora winced as the room heaved, but it had nothing to do with the bump on his head.

            This ship, the S.S. Nathan, had been stuck in the same system of storms for the last week and a half.  The still had enough food and water, but the boredom, confinement, and Donald's constant seasickness were driving Sora up the wall.  Not only that, but he'd been having some crazy dreams that left him trembling and covered in a cold sweat.

            Although, this last one had been the most real by far.  Every part was crystal clear…except that last bit.  For some reason, Sora just couldn't remember what had scared him so.

            Sora ran a hand through damp hair, smiling blandly.

            "I think I need to cut back on those clams; they're giving me bad dreams," Sora's laugh was self-depreciating, "But thanks guys, for waking me up."

            Goofy looked at him worriedly, "Uh, but Sora, we didn't do anything."

            Sora's eyes widened.

            "Seriously?"

            Goofy nodded and Donald grumbled something about how he knew Sora would crack someday.  Sora, luckily enough, didn't have to respond as one of the crew, a tough-as-nails sailor by the name of Deadon came into the room.  For some reason the man had taken it upon himself to watch over their group, Sora in particular.  They weren't sure why, but he'd been a big help.

            "You'd better get up," he said, a smile on his broad face, "That lurch was the ship docking."

            "Really?" Sora asked excitedly and attempted to jump out of bed, but succeeded only in falling flat on his face.  Deadon laughed and helped him up.

            "The ship'll be in port a few days, but you might want to disembark now," he said, heading out the door, "I hear there's a great temple in this town you just gotta vist."

            Surreptitiously, Sora rolled his eyes.  In the two years they'd been stuck on this world they'd probably visited a least a hundred temples.  It'd been a vain hope, really, but the natives had said there was ancient magic locked within the temples.  Unfortunately for them, they had yet to see any sign of magic.  They were getting desperate, as the temples had been their only lead in getting off this world.

            "We'll be sure to," Sora said, not looking directly at Deadon. "Just give us a sec."

            Sora quickly changed out of his nightshirt and pants, rummaging through the bed sheets in search of his clothes.  He found his pants and belts first and he tottered precariously around as he tried to put them on while the ship continued to tilt.  His pants were full-length, deep blue with numerous, wide-open zippers running horizontally down his legs, giving occasional glimpses of muscled legs.  He wore two leather belts now, as these pants tended to sag; mainly because he couldn't bear to part with the chain he still wore at his waistline.

            His shirt and vest he found crumpled underneath his pillow and grumbled a bit as he tried to smooth the wrinkles out.  Sora's shirt was mostly the same, sleeveless and red with a zipper running all the way down.  His vest, though, was longer, mostly white instead of black, but with a dark trim at the edges and under his arms.  Metal clasps went from the thick, hooded collar to about his stomach, but Sora preferred to keep the vest open.

            Sora's gloves and shoes were stuffed into a corner, along with various odds and ends.  When his old shoes had become worn beyond repair he'd been forced to buy a new and much smaller pair, which irked him a bit, since he was pretty partial to oversized shoes.  He hopped on one foot as he pulled on a shoe, hastily buckling the straps that crisscrossed across the top and around his ankle.  This pair was yellow—thankfully—with black on the top and thick black soles, heavily ridged for traction.

            Sora'd had to get new gloves, too, and had ended up with a set that went several inches past his wrist, loose and dark blue with white circles on the backs of his palms.  Because of the looseness, he used a couple of yellow straps to keep the gloves from slipping off.  Lastly, because the weather tended to be humid, Sora tied a few tightly woven bands just below his bicep to keep the sweat from pouring down his arms.

            "Come on Sora!" Donald shouted impatiently, already out in the hall. "Let's get this over with!"

            "I'm coming, I'm coming," Sora replied calmly, long used to Donald's churlishness in the morning, though he was tempted to point out that he hadn't been the one growing like a weed for the past year.

            Sora grabbed his pack and was about to follow them when he stopped, suddenly remembering.  He went quickly back to the bed, groping frantically until his hand emerged from the sheets holding his battered, slightly tarnished crown medallion with its equally battered chain.   Sora smiled and slipped it around his neck.

            "Okay, now let's go."

            _"…Sora…"_

Sora paused, listening, as a whisper seemed to come out of nowhere; barely audible, yet so close.  

            "Sora!!"

            Sora shook his head as if to clear it and ran after his friends, trying not to notice the chill that had crept into the air.

******

Ah, the first chapter down with the second soon to come (I've got this process going: a chapter is being typed at all times and a chapter is being written at all times; it works pretty well, as long as I stay interested).

I hope you've liked it so far and, if the action is a little slow, that's only to introduce my writing style and the mood of the fic.  It'll get  better soon, I promise.

If you have anything at all to say, review!  I'd really appreciate it.

See you again soon!


	2. Call to Arms

**Authors Note: **Heh, I was looking over my last chapter and noticed several typos.  Curses, no matter how hard I try they always seem to creep into my writing.  I'll see if I can avoid doing that with this chapter, but I can make no real guarantees.  I just have a hard time seeing these things when I type them.  I'll try to fix chapter one and upload it again.

             This chapter features the début of the new enemies.  What are they?  Well, you'll just have to read to find out.  Also, Riku enters the scene!  Though don't expect him to be reunited with his friends for a while.  Why?  That's for me to know and you to find out.

            Welcome to chapter two!

**Dis**: I don't own any of this, except for the town of Canath and a rouge lamppost.

Chapter II: Call to Arms

            The town of Canath was blanketed by a thick, warm fog—a byproduct of all those storms—which showed no sign of lifting.  What buildings that could be seen were squat and square, built to withstand hard weather, but with a certain beauty as well.  Everything was blue, white, or tarnished gold with elegant, deep-set engravings, changing the stone walls into the frozen images of wind-tossed seas.  And everything glistened with moisture, making the whole place both old and new at the same time.

            Sora felt like he was breathing clouds as he walked down the smoothly cobbled street; it was almost like he was underwater again, except with legs instead of a tail.  

            "See a store anywhere, guys?" Sora asked to the fog, hoping his friends were still walking next to him.

            "What do you think?" A blurry figure replied gruffly in Donald's voice. "Feels like soup out here."

            "Well, we're bound to find something eventually," Goofy commented from a patch to Sora's left. "All we gotta do is keep going and--"

            Goofy was cut off as he walked into what appeared to be a lamppost.  Sora helped him up as he looked around in the surprisingly thing patch of fog.  It was like something had just cut a chuck out of the grey, exposing some kind courtyard or miniature park.  There were several benches and low-hung trees, as well as what seemed to be several dark lumps scattered on the ground…

            "Sora!  Look out!"

            Instinctively, he ducked as a dark shape hurtled over his head.  It landed and spun to face the threesome, easily balanced on two bent-back legs.  Its body was painfully thin, with wraith-like arms that ended in short, sharp claws.  Two long antennas ran from the pointed ends of its wedge-shaped head, far back from the slanted eyes that glowed green in the gloom.

            Behind it, he lumps on the ground got smoothly to their feet, proving to be more of the same creatures.  They spread out, surrounding the trio.

            "Heartless?"

            Sora looked sideways at Goofy.

            "I don't think so."

            The creatures leaped inward, claws coming down to rip them apart.  Sora Dodge Rolled under, the Ultima Keyblade appearing in his hand.  He quickly got to his feet and slashed at the creature's unprotected backs.  They didn't dissolve though, only fell forward a bit from the impact, and Sora was forced to jump as three attacked him.  He didn't see the near dozen that materialized out of the mist, or that Donald and Goofy were cornered by a dozen more.

            Sora went sprawling as something rammed into him midair and he hit a wall, his Keyblade falling from his hand.  He tumbled to the ground and four of the things pinned his arms and legs, while a fifth jumped on his stomach.  It raised its claws, aiming for his chest, but its green eyes met Sora's and it hesitated.

            "Thundaga!"

            The creatures burst into nothing as lightening cascaded around Sora.  He was on his feet in a flash, grabbing his Keyblade from the ground nearby.  Donald and Goofy rushed to his side, panting from exertion.

            More and more of the things appeared out of the mist, moving slowly and menacingly.  Sora looked at companions questioningly.  At their nods he crouched low, an aura of gold drifting around him.

"Give me strength…"

He reared back, a deep red bubble of light entering his Keyblade; all the MP his friends had left.  The gold solidified and the whole are was bathed in red.  Sora flipped and plunged his glowing weapon into the ground, swinging around as a red/white light gathered above him.  His feet came down on a great, light-filled crest and the energy exploded everywhere, momentarily blinding Sora and his friends.

            It eventually dissipated, gold sparkles lifting in the air and the red fading away.  Amid the residual magic Sora thought he saw a dimly glowing shape, like two diamonds, one very large and one very small, joined at one point, but it quickly disappeared.

            "Are all of you okay?!"

            Sora turned to see Deadon running out of the rapidly fading mist.  Sora opened his mouth to reassure him, but fell to his knees, weak from using the Trinity Limit.  Deadon rushed to his side, while several other townspeople came to Goofy and Donald's aid.  They were half-led, half-carried t o a nearby inn.

            The innkeeper was all too willing to give them a room, going on about how they had saved the town as he led them down the hall.  Sora was deposited on a large, fluffy bed with a heavy, engraved frame.  Deadon shooed the townspeople out and shut the door firmly behind them, leaving only himself and the innkeeper.

            "That was amazing young man!" The innkeeper, Argil, exclaimed in an excited voice. "You're the only one who's ever been able to destroy those monsters!"

            Sora forced himself into a sitting position. "I couldn't have done it without his friends, but what do you mean 'the only one'?"

            Argil rubbed his substantial chin nervously. "They showed up about ten days ago.  Started attacking people right away; and anyone they got never came back.  We never even found any bodies, just more of the damn things.  They're a menace, those Soulless."

            Sora's head snapped up.

            "Soulless?"

            Argil shuddered. "That's what folk call 'em; those without souls.  I figure the people that've gone missing have lost their souls and become more of the monsters."

            "I'm sorry Sora,' Deadon said as he and Argil started out the door, "It's my fault you had to fight those things.  You wouldn't have gone if I hadn't mentioned the temple.  Argil told me that's where the Soulless came from in the first place."

            Once the door was shut Sora sank back into the pillows, disturbed.  Why Soulless?  What was the difference between a Soul and a Heart?  And how could these people tell?

            But most importantly, what did this mean for the three of them?

            "Sora," Goofy asked from the bed on his right, "He said they came ten days ago, right?"

            "Yeah," Donald answered before Sora could open his mouth, "Just about the same time we…"

            "Set out," Sora finished for him when he trailed off, "When we first decided to come to this town."

            Donald and Goofy shot concerned glances at each other and Sora's fist clenched.

            "First thing tomorrow we're going to the temple."

****** 

            Revived after a hearty breakfast and a stop at a Rest Point, the trio headed for the temple, a perfectly beautiful, crisp morning to accompany them.  It was a welcome change from yesterday and there were no Soulless in sight.  Sora and his friends could only hope that didn't change.

            However, Sora couldn't shake off his sense of disquiet.  He felt like he was tittering on the edge of something vast and important, where one little slip could cost him everything.  He'd had this feeling enough times before to know to take it seriously.  Donald and Goofy knew it too, but had different ways of dealing with it.

            "This is just what we need," Donald griped loudly, "As if the Heartless weren't bad enough.  Now we gotta deal with these things."

            "I'm sure we'll be able to handle them," Goofy commented, "As long as Sora has the Keyblade we should find a way."

            Sora kept his mouth shut, deciding it was best if he didn't mention how the Soulless had been completely unaffected by the Ultima Keyblade, the most powerful one he had.

            _Well, not really, Sora thought to himself, _the Kingdom Key is its true form, but how do I know if that won't work either?__

            "Hey, there's Deadon!"

            At Goofy's shout Sora looked up, seeing the aforementioned sailor waiting for them on the steps of a large, surprisingly circular building with absolutely no engravings, only a light grey wall and a solid-looking door.  There were some inscriptions on the door, though, in a language Sora had never seen before.  He stopped at the bottom of the steps, staring at them.

            "I'm glad you're feeling better," Deadon said as he walked a small ways down the steps. "I was a little worried, but after you destroyed that big group no other Soulless have come through the mirrors."

            "Mirrors?"

            Deadon jerked his thumb behind him.

            "See for yourself; this temple ain't like the others."

            Goofy and Donald started to go inside, but Sora paused.

            "Deadon, what does that inscription mean?"

            "Oh, that?" Deadon rubbed the back of his head, "It's in the old tongue and not easy to translate, but the best way would be 'For now we see as through a glass darkly'."

            Sora lifted an eyebrow.

            "Is that it?"

            "Well, no," Deadon answered sheepishly, "The rest was either lost or forgotten centuries ago.  Anyway, I've got some things to take care of, so I'll meet up with you guys later."

            "Yeah, later," Sora said distractedly, already heading inside the temple.

            The heavy door swung silently shut behind them, the near darkness closing in.  There was enough light to see, though, strange, blue-flame candles flickering from numerous spots around the one room.  The interior was like a cylinder, the ceiling hidden in the shadows.  Their footsteps seemed to echo endlessly, the stillness holding them in a single moment of time.

            And everywhere Sora looked there were mirrors; mirrors of all shapes, sizes, and design coated the wall, stood on and lean against pillars.  No matter where Sora turned he saw countless reflections of himself going on into eternity.

            He wasn't sure why it disturbed him; it was just himself, a teenage boy in slightly scruffy clothing with a crown of brown spikes just starting to feel the inexorable toll of gravity.  It was himself, but, for some reason, he didn't want to see it.

            "Sora!  Look at this!"

            Sora jerked out of his dark thoughts and went to his friends, who were standing in front of a wide, full-length mirror which had an arched top and ornate silver frame.  Unlike the others, the reflection on this one was fogged, the black on black surface seeming to absorb light instead of bouncing it back.

            Sora leaned close, his gaze riveted on the tarnished glass surface.  Slowly, he raised one hand and touched the solid darkness with the tips of his fingers.  The glass rippled like water, distorting the already hazy images.  Then the reflections disappeared completely, while the surface continued to move ever-so-slightly and a ribbon of deep, deep blue began to swirl at the very center.  Sora could feel the vastness on the other side of the mirror, a long, long tunnel with no end in sight.

            Sora pulled back and suppressed a shudder, smiling shakily.

            "That's where they came from, all right.  I don't know how they did it, but this mirror is a door to another world."

            "Does this mean we're gonna have to go through it?" Goofy asked, apparently not very happy with the prospect.

            Sora could understand.  A chill seemed to drift out of the mirror, a brittle cold that was uncomfortably familiar.  He shook off the unwanted feeling and backed towards the exit.

            "Look's like it," Sora answered, "but let's wait until we can re-supply.  I don't want to go anywhere unprepared."

            "Then let's get out of here," Donald proclaimed as he stomped out the door, Goofy running to catch up.  Sora hesitated, feeling a strange pull from the mirror.  He managed to resist it and run outside.

            The mirror rippled again.

            _"…I'm coming, Sora…"_

******

            "King Mickey!  What's wrong?!  What's happening?!"

            "It doesn't matter now, Riku!  Just go, before it's too late!"

            Despite Mickey's command, Riku still tried to reach the king, fighting against the darkness.  He was losing ground, though, and the shadow was steadily consuming the light of Kingdom Hearts.  Riku looked behind him at the wall of joined Heartless and began to give up hope.

            They had been fighting for what felt like weeks now, the Heartless steadily destroying the light despite their best efforts to stop them.  But that wasn't how it'd been in the beginning when Riku had first been locked within Kingdom Hearts.  It had been very calm at first; just the light and the dark, perfectly divided.  Once the door had been closed the Heartless had become almost torpid, dissolved in pools of black just outside the light.

            For the first couple of months the glowing eyes staring out at him from the darkness had bothered Riku, but once a year had gone by he'd gotten used to it.  He gotten used to everything; the fact that he never got hungry, the gentle, distant sounds that could not be identified, and the soft ground with many layers of light and dark.

            And King Mickey had been with him, keeping him company and helping him to hold onto his sanity.  He also had his Keyblade and used it on the occasional rouge Heartless that attacked them.  Yes, Riku had settled into a kind of pattern of life, or as much of a life as a person could have in this kind of place.

            That is, until the nothingness had come:

            _"Your Majesty, I can't feel anything beyond this point.  It's like something just took a piece out of the ground."_

_            "You really should call me Mickey, you know.  Hmm, that _is_ strange."_

_            "What do you think it means?"_

_            "I don't know but we'd better…"_

_            "Your Majesty?  What is it?"_

_            "…I'm not sure, but we need to start running…now."_

_            "Why?  I don't see—ahh!  The cold!"_

_            "It's coming!  Run, Riku!  RUN!"_

            So Riku had run.

            It had only gotten worse from there.  The void had spread, eating away at Kingdom Hearts, until only a small amount of darkness was left outside the light.  And that's when the Heartless had awoken from their lethargic state.  They had risen up, a monstrous wave of joined shadows, and had begun to cover the light.

            That had been about ten days ago and now only a tiny sliver of illumination remained at the top of the wall.

            Riku was backed up against it, the void mere inches away.  Mickey was several feet to his right, in the same position.  Riku gritted his teeth, prepared to stand firm until the end.  He had let people down before; he wouldn't give up now, no matter how bad it looked.  He wouldn't face that shame again.

            Then, taking him totally off guard, a fine, beautiful silver mist appeared out of nowhere, shining with its own light.  The sheen swirled in front of them, holding the emptiness at bay.

            Mickey broke free from the wall, running towards Riku.  It was hard to tell in the haze, but it looked like the King's Keyblade appeared in his hand, glowing strangely.  He dashed to Riku's side and thrust the weapon into his hands. 

            "Hurry, there isn't much time," Mickey said quickly, pointing upwards.  "You need to get to the light.  Don't worry about me; we've got help, now."

            Riku held the blade lightly reluctant to take Mickey's only protection.

            "I can't take this!  And what do you mean, 'we have help'?"

            Mickey smiled. Riku had gotten used to that, too; Mickey always smiled, even when he knew you couldn't see him in the dark.  He reminded Riku of Sora and that hurt; he always felt a stab of guilt, even now.

            "Don't worry, Riku," Mickey said, giving him a push upwards. "Just head towards the light.  Sora's going to need your help; they all will."

            A blast of icy cold wind hit them like a sledgehammer, scattering the silver mist.

            "Go!!" Mickey yelled and turned to face the void.

            Riku scramble to find a hold; as he started climbing he thought he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it and concentrated on the ascent.  Mickey had sacrificed his only chance so that Riku might be able to escape.  He wouldn't waste the hard-fought opportunity.

            It was hard, the ossified Heartless cold as ice and slick with moisture from the mist.  Regardless, Riku climbed as fast as he could, his free hand quickly becoming scratched and bruised.  The closer he got to the light the more violent the arctic wind seemed to become and the cold was almost enough to burn.

            Sweat was pouring down his face and freezing on his arms when Riku's grip finally began to give.  His numb, blue hand was inches from the top when he began to slide.  His turquoise eyes narrowed.

            _No!  I won't fail this time!_

            Riku's fingers slipped and he careened into the dark.

******

            Mwahahahahahahahah!  A cliffhanger!  And you don't get to know what happens to Riku until chapter five!  Well, don't worry, it will come up eventually; like I've said before, this will be finished, no matter how long it takes.

            The next couple of chapters concern the 'certain Anime characters' I mentioned.  One of the worlds, too.  It's getting more interesting, so stay tuned.

            Until next time! ^_^


	3. Darkened Skies

****

AN: Hi, I'm back again and, guess what? I have a computer! No Internet connection, but still, I can type at home instead of the public library and at school. So maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to write these chapters quicker.

Although, the computer is not a toy and I will need to do important stuff like homework eventually (*sigh*).

But then again, isn't furthering my skill in literature considered advancement in an academic field?

…and I wonder why my mother calls me a flake.

Anywho, this chapter is all about the destruction of worlds and the Anime characters that will soon be Sora's new allies. Who are they? Keep reading to find out!

Presenting…chapter three!

****

Dis: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I actually do have a computer (well, sort of; the computer itself belongs to my mom).

Chapter III: Darkened Skies

Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts knew something was wrong the moment he got home. Everything was to quiet, too still. There was a chill in the air, a dark feeling that made his skin crawl. And when he saw the door of the dojo hanging wide open, a horrible gut instinct told him he should've gotten here sooner.

Instantly regretting his weekly fight with Ryoga, Ranma charged through the door, his fighter's mind quickly noting the disturbed gravel and shredded bushes. Also terribly aware of how dark it looked inside as well as out, he ran into the house, calling out almost frantically.

"Pop! Kasumi! Nabiki!"

Ranma got no real answer as he ran from room to room, seeing the same scene over and over again. Tables overturned, chairs and beds in tatters, whole walls blasted through. But, no matter where he looked, there was not a single sign of life.

"AKANE!"

"Ranma!"

Ranma jerked with surprise and spun around to see Akane emerge from a hall closet, a frying pan in hand. She had several bruises and her shirt was torn. Ranma's eyes widened as he realized what had happened; someone, or something, had attacked the house and Akane had…hidden in a closet. Ranma sucked in a quick breath, knowing full well that Akane would never hide from anything, especially if it was threatening her family.

Akane was able to see the disbelief on Ranma's face, the shock, and it renewed her own fear. That, combined with the relief that overcame her senses upon seeing Ranma, she sank to her knees, trembling.

Instantly, Ranma was at her side, putting his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"What happened Akane? Where is everybody?"

"All gone," she whispered and Ranma was utterly surprised as he felt hot tears on his arm. "I tried to stop them; we all did, but nothing worked. Not even your dad…the secret techniques…"

Ranma fought off his rising panic. Akane needed him to be strong right now.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you, Ranma," she continued, looking up at him with wide, glistening eyes. "They were heading in your direction. After…after they got dad, Nabiki pushed me in the closet. She told me to stay there and wait for you. I stayed and after a while things got quiet…Oh, Ranma, I'm so scared."

She buried her face in his arms, her tears wetting his shirt. Ranma took several deep breaths, trying to absorb it all. Akane had said they'd been moving towards him, so why hadn't he and Ryoga encountered them? That question only puzzled Ranma a moment; he and Ryoga had been all over the place, so maybe they had just missed them. And what about these things had made them so hard to beat? If his Pop had really used the Forbidden Techniques, then he should've been able to stop them.

"Akane, what where these things like?" He asked gently, "Can you tell me anything?"

"Like shadows," she answered, her voice hushed, "With glowing…green…eyes…"

She trailed off and grabbed Ranma's arm, her fingers tight enough to bruise. She stared down the hall with open fear. Ranma followed her gaze and saw them; they were like shadows, like shades, with razor thin bodies and long, whip-like antennae running behind slanted green eyes. They stalked towards them, their short claws scraping on the hardwood floor.

Ranma stood, lifting Akane beside him.

"Can you run?" 

Akane nodded, her courage returned now that Ranma was here.

"When I tell you, I want you to run and get out to the street. Head for either Kuno or Shampoo's place; you should be safe there."

"What about you?" Her voice was shaky and she refused to let go of his arm.

"I'm gonna see just how indestructible these things are."

"You can't!" She exclaimed, scared and defiant at the same time. "You can't fight them alone!"

Ranma's small, determined smile stopped her protests.

"I have to. I don't want you in anymore danger. Now, GO!"

He thrust Akane behind him and leaped at the creatures, spinning to bring both hands and feet to bear. He connected with what felt like soft ice, incredibly cold and giving. His fist began to actually sink into the thing and he felt his fingers go numb. He jerked back and kicked hard, sending the creature into the opposite wall.

But it managed to flip over midair and kickoff from the wall, coming back at him with double force. The arch of its head hit Ranma in the chin, snapping his head back painfully. He countered with a backhand, flinging the creature from him. Ranma regained his balance, forcing himself to relax into a fighter's stance.

"I won't let you win," he declared in a low voice. "Not after what you did to my family!"

Ranma's hands came together, palms cupping a growing ball of flame-red chi. This wasn't any well-practiced technique, only every bit of energy he could throw at the monsters. He had the feeling that if he tried anything less he was done for.

"I don't know what you things are," he said, fiery light shinning through his fingers, "But I don't think you'll be able to survive this!"

Ranma's hands came forward, unleashing a massive blast that tore away the walls and ground through the floor. The dozen creatures turned and ran, but weren't quite fast enough. They were consumed by the light, their bodies dissolving in bursts of dark smoke. Ranma thought he saw two conjoined diamonds, faintly bluegreen in color and glowing, emerge from the darkness, but his vision clouded over before he could get a better look.

He fell to his knees, shaking with exhaustion. He did manage a weak, satisfied smile as he looked down the devastated hallway.

"That'll teach ya," he panted, struggling to his feet.

"Ranma! Look out!"

He snapped around as another of the creatures jumped at his face, claws extended. It didn't get very far, though, as Akane rammed the frying pan down on its head, smashing it into the floor. She grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him after her, running for the front door. They reached the street and pointed to the sky.

"I told you!" She yelled desperately, pointing to the sky. "You can't fight them! They come from the dark! Look!"

Ranma did and his eyes widened. He stumbled, his legs suddenly like jelly. A great curtain of darkness was traveling across the sky and a wall of pure black was eating up everything else. As Ranma watched chunks of earth and cement were ripped upwards and sucked into the void. At the same time the curtain was consuming the sun and, all at once, the light went out.

Ranma felt a sudden jerk on his arm and Akane's hand was torn away.

"Ranma, help me!"

Akane was sinking into a pool of darkness; a pool with many green, glowing eyes.

"Akane!"

Ranma dove for the pool, locking hands with Akane and heaved upwards with all his might. But no matter how hard he tried she was steadily being absorbed by the darkness.

"Ranma…" she whispered, the smile on her face that of a person who had known all along they were not going to make it. 

Her face disappeared beneath the surface.

Ranma clenched his teeth, grasping her hands even more firmly.

"No! I won't let you go!"

Her hands went into the dark, taking his with them. A chill instantly spread down his body and his teeth began to chatter. Against his will Ranma was dragged forward and his chest touched the surface of the pool, changing the chill into a stabbing cold. Ranma gasped from the pain, but refused to let go.

"I won't let you take her! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

And short, needle-sharp claws plunged into his chest, ripping and tearing at something that wasn't flesh. Akane's fingers slipped from his hands and he was blown upwards, the wall of darkness sweeping in behind him. Ranma was pulled into the void, hands tight over a spot on the center of his chest where a shinning blue light was pulsing, exposed and in great pain.

The black swallowed him and all was suddenly silent, still; there was no more wind, there was no more destruction. Everything was quiet and empty and Ranma gasped in the dark, overwhelmed by the ache in his chest.

But he did see, an almost immeasurable distance away, another light, pale gold, pulsing in time with his own.

******

It began simply enough; storm clouds started rolling in at about noon and by the time Yugi Mutou got home from school the sky was almost a solid wall of near black. He couldn't imagine the kind of storm that would come out of those clouds; and the temperature was dropping rapidly, causing his breath to come out in while puffs. He didn't like the wind that was starting either; is had a hollow sound to it, sounding almost empty as is whistled between the buildings.

So he was very relieved when he entered the Kame Game store, his shoulder's relaxing from their tensed-up state while he breathed a gentle sigh. He even managed a smile as the door shut behind him.

_Are you alright, aibou?_

_I'm fine_, Yugi responded to the silent query, _It's just that I've never seen such violent-looking clouds before and with Grandpa gone for the week—_

There was a brief flash of light and his dark counterpart emerged beside him. Yami looked as cool and collected as always, but inwardly the ancient spirit was worried; he'd never experienced storms of this nature before, either (excluding a few sandstorms in Egypt that had been so terrible that the inscriptions had been worn off the columns). But there was more to it than just the weather. Something ominous hung in the air; something heavy and cold and…quiet. A terrible power brushed his own, but he couldn't locate it and he didn't know what to do.

But he would comfort Yugi, just the same.

"I'm sure we can face whatever comes," Yami stated confidently, "We always have."

"You're right," Yugi replied, smiling more brightly. "I shouldn't worry so much. Look's like we can close the store early, so how about a game?"

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you know what you are getting into, Yugi?"

The answer was cheerful as the younger boy reached in his backpack for his Duel Monsters cards.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Thus a heated Duel began and time flew, neither Duelist noticing the sky outside getting darker and darker.

Nearly two hours later, the action had come to a standstill, Yugi's Black Skull Dragon facing Yami's powered up Black Luster Soldier.

"Yugi, are you sure it was alright for us to use the other's cards?" Yami asked, looking up from the counter. "I mean, they only asked you to take care of them."

"Aw, they won't mind," Yugi replied, "Besides, they don't know we're using them."

Yami smiled. "Well Yugi, you've certainly…gotten…"

He trailed off, red/violet eyes widening. He began to tremble, the cards falling from his hands.

"It's coming," he whispered, feeling intense pressure on his magic and the very fabric of the world. "The…dark."

Yami leaped out of his seat, dashing for the door. Yugi clamored after him, instinctively stuffing the cards into his backpack and taking it with him. He joined Yami on the street, gaping up at the void the sky had become.

There was no light, none at all, and the surface of the blackness rolled and thrashed, a power barely contained. A frigid wind howled through the streets and there was not a person to be seen. Everything but the wind was eerily silent and Yami felt to the core of his being that it was already too late.

"Yugi, we're going to have to run. Be ready."

Yugi moved closer to him, backpack clutched tightly.

"But Yami, what is it?"

Yami's fierce eyes narrowed and a hand traveled to his chest, where a dull ache had begun.

"Darkness."

As soon as he said it the sky burst forth, raining down shadows upon the city. Everything the black rain touched was consumed, leaving only emptiness and an increased cold. The storm was dense, fast, and unstoppable and all around them the world was quickly lost in the growing, silent void.

"Yami! Behind you!"

Yugi shoved Yami out of the way as a creature, born of the black rain, lunged at them. Yami hit the ground and the shadow pounced on Yugi. It was only slightly bigger than he was, but it managed to throw Yugi over its shoulder and dashed away, claws making a high-pitched clicking noise against the cement. Its destination appeared out of thin air; a large, rippling surface that produced dim reflections and had many glowing, green eyes.

Yami ran after them, knowing more than anything that he had to keep Yugi from going through that mirror-like door, had to keep him in the rapidly fading light. It was a race between Yami and the creature; a race to the dark.

Yami lost.

The shadow and Yugi disappeared into the mirror, the boy managing one last cry.

"No, Yami! Don't follow us!" 

Yami continued, regardless and reached the event horizon of the door and made to jump through, but was pushed forcefully back as three more of the monsters came out of the mirror. He skidded to a halt and sought into the Shadow Realm, putting everything he had into capturing and destroying the monsters. The ancient magic reached inside and found…nothing, absolutely nothing.

Yami sucked in a breath his false body didn't need and put his fists up.

"These things have no soul!"

Yami began to throw a punch, but the creatures were far too fast for him and he was tackle to the ground, two pinning his arms and the third jumping on his stomach. Its green eyes narrowed and it sank tiny, ice-cold claws into his chest.

At Yami's scream they vaulted off him and into the mirror, which disappeared with a dark flash. He to stumble to his feet, but immediately fell into the void that had completely surrounded him by then. All sensation instantly disappeared, the cold numbing his entire body. But the pain in his chest continued, a pale gold light pulsing at the sight of the wound. Yami's vision glazed over and for what seemed like a long time he knew no more.

What felt like an eternity later Yami became aware of more than the soul-deep ache that throbbed throughout his entire body. He was drifting in the dark, amid only quiet and terrible cold. But floating nearby was a battered lump and he watched it as it came slowly closer.

He grabbed it once it was within reach and found it to be Yugi's backpack, straps torn but mainly intact. He pulled it close and drew in a shuddering breath, his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them they glistened, but he refused to let it come to that.

Yami would not give up.

Determined, he looked around again and saw, very far away, a dimly shinning blue light, pulsing faintly, its rhythm the same as his own.

One hand clutching Yugi's backpack, the other tight over his fading light, Yami weighed his options. Then, coming to a decision, he strained for that other light, hoping for a way out.

Yami may have been fooling himself, but the blue light seemed to do the same.

******

I don't know why, but that chapter seemed longer. As a result I'm kinda tired, so expect a few days delay before the next chapter comes out. It will, though, so don't you worry.

Chapter four deals mainly with the Anime characters again, but crossover elements finally come into play. Also, the new 'hub world' is revealed. It's an Anime one, but can you guess which one? 

I may be wrong, but I suspect you'll be surprised when you find out.

So, mainly because I'd like to get some sleep, good-bye!

…for now. ^_~


	4. Crowded Spaces

****

AN: Ah, chapter four, of what is going to be a three-book long fic. It's fun, time-consuming, and ego-pumping. I couldn't think of a better way of putting off my homework. 

These seem to be getting easier to right, but harder to get around to doing. This is mainly due to the urge I get to play Kingdom Hearts whenever I sit down to type. It's slightly unproductive, as I haven't gotten very far in the game (Cerberus keeps kicking my ass in Expert Mode and I refuse to go on to Deep Jungle until I beat him).

Since all of that is beside the point, I'll cut to the chase; Yami and Ranma are the stars of this show, but where they go is something of a surprise. Same thing can be said for Yugi and Akane.

If you're dying to know or are at least mildly interested, read on.

****

Dis: If I did own Kingdom Hearts I would rejoice naked in the streets, but I don't. Besides, I doubt bystanders would share my joy.

Chapter IV: Crowded Spaces

Yugi was sure that if he had any feeling at all he would be acutely aware of the massive bruise that was probably forming on his torso; fortunately for him, the cold had numbed his entire body, causing all pain to stop. Well, mostly. The constant jostling he received, positioned on the monsters shoulder, caused an increasing nausea in his stomach. That could be counted as pain.

The despair he felt, and the loss, could be counted as pain, too. He just couldn't get that last image out of his mind; the dark, chaos ripped world, the terrible cold, and Yami, trying his best to save him. Yugi didn't blame the spirit. Such a thing was beyond him, but he did worry and he did shed inward tears.

His heart told him something terrible had happened to Yami.

The sound of the creature's footsteps changed, becoming a small splash instead of a small thud. They were in shallow water, though Yugi could barely see it, the only light the green of the shadow's eyes and a faint, soft yellow glow that had been emanating from his chest, right above his Millenium Puzzle.

It had started up as soon as they had gone through the mirror. Yugi wasn't sure what it was, but every time it pulsed he felt emptier inside, as if, little by little, he was losing something.

"Let go! Let GO!"

Yugi twisted in the monster's grip, straining to see over its antennae. He spotted two others, running adjacent to them but getting steadily closer. They held between them a struggling girl a little older than Yugi, with black hair and dark eyes, though it was hard to tell in the little light. She thrashed mightily, trying to break the creatures' hold, but they ran on regardless, seemingly unaffected.

"I don't think that'll work," Yugi called, his voice resigned, "They're just too strong, whatever they are."

"I have to try!" The girl yelled, then got a good look at Yugi, her own pale, violet light illuminating his face. 

Seeing him in the same position she was, she calmed down, her expression growing glum.

"I'm sorry," she said, close enough now that she didn't have to shout. "It's just…they…"

"I know," Yugi replied, sagging slightly in the monster's grip. "The same thing happened to me. They destroyed my whole world."

Saying it out loud seemed to make it more real and Yugi's eyes squeezed shut. He pulled in a shuddering breath and tried not to let the tears out. Yami had taught him to be strong and he would not break in front of these shadows.

"But we're still alive," she said, "I think…I think there is still hope."

She tried to smile, even though the cold was burning into her skin and the darkness was all around. Someone had taught her to be strong, too, no matter what came. If this boy had survived, maybe others had, too. Maybe, maybe there was a way out of this.

She had to believe that, anyway, or she would lose even the memory of her home and…of Ranma.

"I'm Akane Tendo," she said, putting on a brave face.

Yugi replied in turn, and felt his light lose a little less, remain just a little more whole.

"Yugi Mutou."

Though words would have helped ease the hurt, they didn't get the chance as the shadows began to move even faster, their antenna waving in almost an excited manner. The splashing of their feet became more pronounced and an echo started up, catching every little sound and sending it back an endless amount of times. A breeze was blowing; more cold, but of a different nature. This wind seemed alive and it slithered into their clothing, chilling them to the bone. 

Ahead of them a dark form loomed above the waters, immense and glinting like glass. There seemed to be a massive crest engraved on the structure; it was like two conjoined diamonds, one small, one large. The points of the diamonds were needle sharp and the smaller one, aimed downwards, had serrated edges that curled slightly. The image was merely a frame, though, and two spiked bands crisscrossed on the middle.

The whole thing shimmered with a black light and the pair had to struggle to keep a hold on their hope, especially when they where suddenly thrown down in the water, the creatures forcing them to lay flat.

Their faces barely breached the surface, so they didn't dare to move, not even when a shadow approached their side and drew, with a dark, clawed hand, the same crest that was on the gigantic building. The black mark covered their light keeping it locked up inside. The edges of the crest where blue, while the gaps where a transparent black, letting a small amount of their light through.

Akane suspected and Yugi knew that it was for identification; something, or someone, wanted them here, in this place, where there was only cold, quiet, and dark. They didn't dare guess what for.

From somewhere deep, deep within the structure, a pale form with solid midnight eyes, the blue barely discernable, saw this and was pleased.

******

Yami was exhausted. He felt like he'd been here for days, moving inch by creeping inch towards the blue light. Perhaps if could remember more of Yugi's science class, where the teacher had explained the so-called laws of motion, he could understand why this took so long. Though he doubted that any laws applied to this void; it was like being stuck between life and death.

Yami's past experience and the increasing pain in his chest made that analogy all too evident. He felt his time running out and he put more effort into reaching the other light.

The blue light had ceased moving a short while ago; Yami suspected that its energy had been spent. He knew his own was almost gone as well, but his false body gave him some leeway. When you weren't real in the literal sense physical limitations didn't apply as much. Briefly, certain comments about his preferred pair of pants and his ability to breathe came to mind.

But that humorous/insulting thought brought Yugi to mind as well and that renewed the ache.

He'd let his aibou down, let the darkness take the boy he'd sworn to protect. The failure ate at his heart and whenever he thought about it his light dimmed. He knew it was adversely affecting him, weakening what he could only describe as his spiritual state, and lessening his chances of escaping this place.

Luckily for him, he was finally near enough to determine the source of the blue light.

It was a boy of about seventeen, with bushy black hair in what looked like a pigtail or a braid. His gray/blue eyes were narrowed with determination, but he was apparently at the end of his strength. Yami guessed him to be some sort of fighter and a good one at that, if his honed, slender body was any indication.

The boy's eyes were on him and he looked slightly annoyed. Yami's own eyes widened with bewilderment.

"Is there a problem?" 

"What took you so long?!!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. The sheer absurdity of the situation seemed to be renewing his strength. The concept was improbable, but he couldn't throw the results. His light was beating stronger already. Rudeness, however, could not be tolerated.

"I beg your pardon, but I don't see you making any attempt to improve our situation."

The boy made a face and struggled to stay facing Yami.

"I would if I could, okay! I'm…I'm just tired."

Yami glanced around him at the unchanging void, his hand still safely secured over his light. He noticed the boy doing the same.

"We need to get out of here," Yami stated, inwardly searching for an answer. "But I have no idea how."

"The light," the boy stated simply, "Only our light changes. So it has something to do with us being here."

"If we could combine our light…" the spirit murmmered, seeing this as their best chance. "We can attempt it; we have nothing left to lose. My name is Yami, by the way."

It was the boy's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Darkness, huh? Well, whatever. I'm Ranma."

Yami smiled, wrapping the straps of Yugi's backpack tightly around his arm.

"On three, we'll release out light."

"Got it."

"Okay…one…two…three!"

They let go of what felt like their very souls and the two radiant beacons met, blazing gold mixing with shinning blue. 

The impact rocked the void, the darkness swirling around and away. The wind began again, but it wasn't cold, it wasn't dead; it was warm and full, a comforting blanket of pure life sweeping down upon them. They were pulled out of the void, riding along what felt like the crest of a wave. They saw in the distance two pure white points, shimmering like stars.

They each felt a connection to one of them and knew in their hearts that those dimly glowing lights were their worlds. They didn't look away until the lights went out, fading into the darkness.

Then the wind swirled faster, a hurricane of returning existence. Each focused on his opposite, both refusing to lose sight of the other.

In was in this way that they fell from their worlds into increasing incandesce and what they would soon realize was their destiny.

******

"Oh my God! They appeared at the same time the stars fell!"

"Does that mean they're survivors?"

"It has to! But…there aren't any others. And they're the only ones in months. Why?"

"That doesn't matter right now. It's obvious that they need medical attention."

"But all the hospitals are packed with the citizens who were attacked. Where can they go?"

"They can come to the Pokemon Center. We have all that we need to treat them there." 

"But Nurse Joy…the light…"

"I'm well aware of their condition and I'm certain we have the means to treat them."

Ranma was rather peeved that people where referring to him in the third person when he was right here and wide awake. Well, sort of. All he could see were bright, blurry images. He was aware of movement and he could certainly hear what sounded like six or seven other people. He decided he would not be treated like some sort of luggage.

"Excuse me," he rasped, his throat extremely dry, "But I'd like to have a say in what happens to me and Yami."

All the people got suddenly quiet. The soft spoken yet forceful woman, Nurse Joy, recovered first from her surprise.

"Yami? Oh, do you mean the other boy?"

"If he has a weird hairdo and red eyes, yeah. It'd be nice if we could decide where you take us."

Ranma suspected Nurse Joy was smirking as she replied, "And where would you have us take you, young man?"

Ranma's mouth opened to answer, but an intense, sharp pain pierced his chest, taking his breath away. Blue light filled his vision and he knew his wound had reopened. Motion instantly erupted around him. He felt his body lifted on a stretcher and he was wheeled through sliding doors, a warm breeze hitting his face. The aforementioned Pokemon Center must have been right next door, as he was almost immediately pushed through another set of doors.

Ranma might have tried to get a better look around him, as his vision was clearing up, but the pain prevent him from doing anything but holding tight to his chest and fighting to breathe. He vaguely realized that Yami must be unconscious, as he would certainly be making gasping sounds, too.

"Get the baby Pokemon over her, STAT!" Nurse Joy commanded and, if Ranma hadn't been disabled by his suffering light, he would have wondered why the other nurses responded with:

"Chansey!"

A short time later Ranma felt something jump onto his chest with a soft plop. It was no bigger than a football and when it waddled into view he didn't know what to think.

It looked like an egg; an egg with blue and red markings and a cracked open top. Through the breech in the shell came a wide, white head with ridges on the top and a cute, smiling face. The thing had little feet and arms sticking out of the shell and it laughed when it saw his face.

"Togeprrrriiiiiii!"

The little thing smiled and placed its tiny hands on his own, right above his light. It laughed again and the pain diminished, then disappeared. Ranma slowly released his hold, staring in complete shock at the little creature, which hopped up to his shoulder and began patting his cheek affectionately.

Ranma looked at the woman standing beside the stretcher, her confidently smiling face framed by to hoops of bright pink and bright pink bangs.

Nurse Joy nodded reassuringly, "I had a hunch that would work. Infant Pokemon are the only ones that haven't been attacked. You're friend should be alright soon, too."

Ranma peered past her to another stretcher where Yami lay, a tiny, yellow and black creature sitting on his chest. The little thing smiled, clapped its small, yellow paws and said happily:

"Pichu! Pichu!"

Yami's golden light was absorbed back into his chest and the creature hopped over his face and buried itself in his multi-colored hair. Nurse Joy laughed softly, then grew more serious as she looked at Ranma.

"You two should be fine now," she said, "But since you're the only survivors of your world, there isn't any place for you to go."

"We're from different worlds, actually," Ranma replied, almost apologetic, "We met in…in the dark."

Nurse Joy shook her head, "I'm afraid that makes it worse. As shameful as it is, people will be suspicious of you. I doubt anyone will take you in."

Ranma breathed out slowly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" 

The young woman thought for a moment, "I tell you what. I'm in charge of this Pokemon Center, so if you're willing to work once your recovered you can stay here. We need all the help we can get."

"Thanks a lot," Ranma said, genuinely relieved, "But why do you need our help? Is your world disappearing?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, "No. At least, not yet. But many of our people and Pokemon are being attacked by the Soulless. We are getting new patients everyday."

Ranma's heart stilled.

"Soulless?"

"Things without souls, shadows of their former selves," Nurse Joy said, sounding tired for the first time, "We're losing more and more lives to them."

Ranma remember the shadows the glowing green eyes and his fists clenched. He met Nurse Joy's gaze, unfearing.

"If there's anything we can do, we'll do it."

"You can be sure of it."

In the opposite stretcher Yami nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Nurse Joy said, her bright smile returning.

"Welcome to Saffron City."

******

Wow, this one took a while. Or maybe not, but working late at night certainly makes things seem longer. Either that or the tension headaches I get while typing are having an adverse effect on my brain.

Well, were you surprised? Considering the serious nature of my fic, I don't think many people guessed I'd be using a city from Pokemon as the hub world. I can only hope that the other worlds Sora will eventually visit will surprise you as well.

Next chapter the spotlight switches back to Sora and part of Riku's fate is revealed. A couple parts are 'cinematic scene' material, so be prepared!

See ya later! ^_~


	5. Through the Mirror

**AN: **Ah, I'm back again at what, 9:00 at night? And it takes me about two, three hours to get a chapter written. I've got school tomorrow and a tension headache is already forming from looking up at this screen. Not only that, but it _would_ help a bit if I worked on my homework.

            You know, I don't think there's anything I'd rather be doing.

            Chapter number five returns to our main Kingdom Hearts characters, Sora and Riku. I'm sorry to say it, but Donald and Goofy won't be playing much more of a role in this fic. I've got two replacements, as you should already well know if you read chapters three and four. This one is a little more dramatic and kind of hard to follow, so pay very close attention.

            Welcome to chapter five!

**Dis****:** If you really care about this stuff, check the previous chapters.

Chapter V: Through the Mirror

            Riku felt his grip finally give and he fell back into the darkness, the wind swirling up to meet him. The cold was terrible, the failure poignant beyond description. In the few seconds it took him to leave the wall, he realized what this meant. Everything, every hope, every chance, every future, ended here, with this. He knew it to be true, but he refused to accept it. Whatever was doing this, whatever hated the light so, would not have the satisfaction of seeing him break.

            His last, defiant cry echoed through the dark, his left hand tight around the Kayblade.

            And someone grabbed his right hand, pulling him with incredible might back towards the fading light. Riku's eyes widened with complete shock as he was bathed in warm, soft white luminescence, the brightness chasing away the cold. He'd never seen anything like it; not even the light of Kingdom Hearts compared to this. It was all beauty and strength and…joy.

            "It'll be alright, Riku. It'll be alright."

            That voice; it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. It just seemed so close, as if it came from his own heart; yet it sounded nothing like his own voice. It was a deep voice, one that knew how to laugh, how to live. And a broad, long fingered hand held his in an unbreakable grip.

            This person was the source of the light.

            At its center gentle, laughing eyes gazed calmly out at Riku. "Just come this way and you should be fine."

            Riku's feet hit the side of the wall and, with the person steadily pulling him upward, he slipped through the tiny opening, falling face forward into the shinning core of Kingdom Hearts.

            And falling and falling and falling, the person who had helped him getting farther and farther away.

            Riku knew, somehow, that he was leaving Kingdom Hearts, traveling through a door no one had ever known about, that no one had ever seen. Except, perhaps, whoever owned those laughing eyes.

            "Mickey knew it too," came that voice, still impossibly near, "But he also knew that _you_ are the one needed now."

            Then, all at once, the voice, the light, and the distant howl of the wind all disappeared, total darkness swallowing all. But only for a moment. Riku's eyes were bombarded by sudden sun light and he hit an uncomfortably hard surface. He lay there, stunned, for several moments, then scrambled to his feet, looking about him wildly.

            "I know this place!" He yelled, not sure if he should be relieved or insulted.

            He was in Hollow Bastion, though it looked considerably better. Many of the balconies had been expanded by the removal of several walls and were now transformed into miniature courtyards, complete with grass, shrubs, and an occasional tree. Of course, Riku had had the luck of the landing on one of the cement walkways that twisted here and there.

            In the distance he could see the Rising Falls, but the once barren expanses supported floating platforms, on which many houses and parks had been constructed. The castle itself seemed younger, fresher, and not a sign of the giant Heartless crest could be seen. Everything looked alive, but there wasn't a person to be seen.

            Riku walked slowly around, trying to spot any other signs of life. He reached the center of one of the courtyards, where a high, elegant fountain stood. His eyes passed over the pool of water, then zipped back, wider than before.

            It'd been quite a while since he'd seen his reflection and he wasn't quite prepared for what he saw. He knew he'd be older, but the tall, muscular young man with waist-length silver hair and fierce aqua eyes staring back at him was still something of a surprise. Not only that, but he hadn't changed clothes in two years; so, while he'd been growing, his shirt—and pants—had not.

            A dark red blush spreading over his face, Riku scrambled for the entrance of the castle.

******

            Sora still wasn't sure if they were ready for this. They'd been preparing for two days, getting whatever supplies they thought they needed and honing their skills to near perfection. They knew they'd face more Soulless and were determined to be ready for them. And yet…and yet, Sora couldn't shake the feeling that it was all for nothing.

            Regardless of his premonitions, Donald, Goofy, and himself where standing at the entrance to the mirror temple, being given a simple send off by Deadon, the only person brave enough to come near the so-called 'cursed' temple. He knew the townspeople were being foolish; the Soulless, not the temple, where to blame for all the terrible things that had happened.

            "So, you boys ready?" The sailor asked, walking with them up the stairs.

            "You bet," Sora lied, "I just wish I knew what kind of trip we were in for."

            "I'm sure we'll know soon enough," Donald pointed out, giving them what Sora called 'The Eye'. "It's no use putting it off anymore."

            Goofy looked downtrodden, "Well, I coulda gone for a little more breakfast. Who knows when we'll be getting good food like this again?"

            Sora patted his friend on the back, but could think of nothing comforting to say as Deadon swung the door of the temple open, the darkness within sucking up the sunlight. The trio went in, Deadon remaining at the entrance.

            "Good luck," he said and shut the door behind them.

            Sora swallowed heavily, glancing around at the small, insufficient candles and the myriad of reflections. Looking at all the mirrors made him a little dizzy; but one made his nauseous.

            The black-lighted mirror was still there, still rippling slightly. Sora's sense of foreboding increased, becoming a kind of tightness in his chest and throat. It wasn't fear, not quite; but warning, some sixth sense that told him things were not quite what they seemed.

            Donald and Goofy seemed oblivious to the sensation, however, and Sora could do no other but follow them to the mirror. Like so many times before, they let him go first. Normally, that was the way he preferred it, but now all he wanted was to be away from the thing, away from what felt like terrible loss. Everything he'd ever dreaded was beyond that darkness, beyond the surface that radiated cold.

            With a trembling hand, he touched the black mirror.

******

            Kairi jerked up out of bed, glancing around quickly for what had woken her up. She saw no one and nothing, but something told her she had to get somewhere, had to see…see what? She had no idea. Despite this, she quickly got dressed and crept out her bedroom door, making it out of her house and down to the harbor.

            She took the small boat to the adjacent Destiny Islands, where she knew something was waiting for her. She didn't like the feeling; the last time it happened did not bear thinking about. Yet, she had to go and when she stepped off on to the dock she couldn't quite help the small sigh that escaped her.

            Driven by some compulsion she couldn't name, she ran around and over the trees and crawled slowly into the now-smaller seeming tunnel to the secret spot. When she'd been younger she hadn't realized the importance of this place. Now, however, she knew that the keyhole to this world was here, inside those seemingly innocent boards of wood. 

            So she wasn't surprised when she saw it, thin tendrils of gold outlining a round, elegant keyhole. But she was surprised by the flat surface of swirling, rippling black the hovered a few inches in front of it. The dark portal leaked cold into the Secret Place, the midnight light distorting the images on the walls.

            But it was the image in the mirror-like thing that caused her to gasp in total shock and her eyes to fill with tears.

            "Sora?"

            _"…Kairi?"_

******

            Riku was kind of thankful that there didn't seem to be anyone within Hollow Bastion. The lack of people had made it easy for him to locate a bedroom and…borrow something clothing that fit him. Standing in front of a mirror, he couldn't help but be pleased with the result. Although, he was kind of surprised that he'd been lucky enough to get clothes that at least fit loosely on him. What were the chances of that?

            A pair of black pants, adorned with several crisscrossing bands of dark leather, had been his first find. A black shirt with an elaborate, deep blue pattern at the scoop neck had followed it, as well has heavy leather belts. The belts had metal-rimmed holes all around, but the silver buckles were shaped like ornate hearts. After that he'd found, much to his surprise, shoes that fit him; a deep gray pair with thick, black laces and heavy, solid soles. Lastly, a long, durable gray coat had presented itself.

            The coat was slightly unusual. The slate gray material looked heavy but was actually light as air. A black zipper traveled all the way down, nearly reaching the bottom (which was just above his feet). The hood was large and loose, but two long-beaded straps at his neck could make it tighter if he wished.

            The final thing he'd had to deal with had been his hair; he knew that he wouldn't be able to manage it at its current length. So, after locating a pair of heavy-duty scissors, he'd made short work of his silver locks. One of the courtyards beneath this room's window was littered with scraps of hair, but the rest was now workable. It hung a ways past his shoulders, but he could deal with that.

            "Well, that takes care of that," Riku said to himself and glanced at the Keyblade he'd put on the bed.

            He'd had it with him since returning to this world, but it had only been when he'd calmed down after that first shock that he had noticed the difference.

            Mickey's weapon had once had a golden blade and a silver handle, but Riku suspected that had all changed as soon as it touched his hand. He wasn't sure how it'd happened, but one entire side was now completely white, while the opposite side was completely black. The shape was the same, but it was obvious that the difference went deeper than the appearance.

            "It's me," he murmured, looking at himself again in the mirror.

            He would have continued talking to himself, but the surface of the mirror rippled, black spreading along the motion. A frigid breeze moved with the mirror, black light emanating from it. The distortion slowed and, little by little, an image appeared.

            But it wasn't his reflection.

            It was like looking inside a three-dimensional triangle; there were three sides, each one holding a different picture. One side obviously represented himself, but in the others…Sora and Kairi gazed across at each other.

            _"Sora?"___

_            "…Kairi?"_

            Riku's eyes widened and his quick gasp shuddered into his lungs. With a kind of desperation he lunged at the mirror, but, even though the surface looked like liquid, he was met with a hard, unyielding surface. 

            "No! **NO!**"

            Riku punched the mirror, but to no avail. Nothing he did could break through the surface. He sank to his knees, watching events he had no control over unfold before him.

            So intent was he on the mirror that he didn't notice the Keyblade glowing. It flickered every time he hit the portal, as if the Keyblade itself, not the mirror, was holding him back.

******

            Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Kairi! She was right there! He could almost touch her, but the cold, the cold held him back. A heartbroken whisper escaped his lips.

_(When you walk away…)_

            "…Kairi…"

            Kairi's image gasped and tears began to flow down her face.

            _"Sora!"___

_(You don't hear me say…)_

            That was enough for Sora. He jumped forward, reaching for Kairi.

_(Please, oh baby, don't go…)_

            Riku saw Sora's leap and felt his heart constrict. Sora couldn't see how far their images were apart! He couldn't see it!

            "He's not going to make it!"

_(Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…)_

As soon as she knew Sora was going to jump Kairi attempted the same, but the mirror was solid and all she could do was watch in despair as Sora's image entered the space between.

            "No, Sora!"

_(It's hard to let go…)_

            Sora entered the darkness and the infinite space between the mirrors, his arm reaching across the distance of only a couple yards. His outstretched fingers brushed the surface where Kairi's hands were pressed.

            "Please…" he sobbed, "Please, not like this…"

_(Don't get me wrong I love you…)_

Riku heard Sora's cries and his own rose in unison. 

"It can't happen this way! **It can't**!"

On the bed, the Keyblade flashed, far brighter than before.

_(But does that mean I have to meet you're father?)_

Kairi saw, and _felt_ Sora brush her hand, but, with a blinding light, the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand, the brightness pulling him down into the space between. She felt the pull on her heart, the connection beginning to strain.

"**SORA!!**"

_(When we are older you'll understand…)_

"NO! I don't want to go!"

            Sora tried to wrench his hand free of the Keyblade, but he was pulled down, away from Kairi, but the incredible light. It aimed in one direction, going towards one point, far away from the one place he wanted to be the most.

            "I DON'T WANT TO!"

_(What I meant when I said "No,")_

Riku had never felt so helpless. Why was this happening? Why?

            **And why couldn't he do anything!!**

Riku threw back his head and his first tears slid down his cheeks.

            "Why am I so worthless?!!" 

_(I don't think life is quiet that simple…)_

            Kairi dropped to her knees, pushing her face against the mirror to keep Sora's falling image in view. It became easier when the brilliant point that was the Keyblade began to shimmer, pulsing like a rapidly beating heart.

            Kairi saw this and _knew._

            "Oh, Sora, be careful…"

_(Hold me…)_

            Sora felt it, the change in the Keyblade; it was splitting, shedding the excess so that only the true form remained. The great gathering of light burst.

                Shinning stars with pure white tails, blazing like comets, scattered into the reaches of the space between.

_(Whatever lies beyond this morning…)_

            Riku knew it too, when he saw it. All that light, the remembrance of joined hearts and life-long friends. It was the true source of the Keyblade Master's power; the hearts of his friends.

            "The Key Chains…" he murmured and his fist pounded the mirror again.

_(Is a little later on…)_

            Kairi finally lost sight of Sora, the last shred of light disappearing in the darkness. For a few moments her breath came in wrenching sobs, but she forced herself to be calm and, with a broken smile, she gazed once more into the mirror.

            "Please, come back soon, Sora…"

_(Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…)_

            Sora would not let this happen; he would not lose the only connection to his friends he had. With all of the strength he held onto one of the points of light, doing his best to keep it with him, in him.

            But it was almost like the Key Chain itself had other places to be. It was torn from his hand by an unseen force, but continued to fall parallel to him, some distance away.

            Sora knew he had done his best and lost himself in the dark descent, trying to keep his silent tears from ripping his heart apart.

            He didn't know where he was going, but he would find a way back, no matter what.

_(Nothing's like before…)_

******

Man, I'm drained. I put my whole heart into this chapter and now I feel all hollow inside. I tried my best, so if anyone has any ideas for improvements I'd love to hear them. Making this the best I can is my ultimate goal.

            I know it'll upset some to hear this, but you won't get any more concerning Riku and Kairi until after about four more chapters. I'm sorry, but things just turned out that way.     

            What happens next chap is pretty predictable, so I won't say anything. But we are getting closer to the _real_ adventure.  I'm aware some want to know what Anime worlds Sora will be going to; I can't tell everything right now, but there will be seven in total, as well as characters from five more.

            Jeez, I'm exhausted already.

                ^_~


	6. Saffron City

****

AN: Rem-chan is here again with another chapter, but as I sat down to start typing this, I realized something; today's February 13. Which means, FanFiction.net will be down tomorrow and the day after, due to the split it's going through. 

You all have been reading the news updates, right? FF.net is creating another site with only original fiction, so they need a couple days to get it up. I think it's great structure wise, but that means I won't be able to post this until Monday, February 17. Oh well, at least I'll be able to catch up on my sleep. 

Regardless, I'm writing the chapter now so I won't have to do it later. And besides, if I finish this I can work on my other KH fic, **When all Other Lights go Out**, which I enjoy writing just as much but has less priority than **Court of Souls**.

So, enough with the small talk. On to chapter six, which is, as I have said before, kind of predictable. But hey, as long as I keep it interesting, that won't matter.

Enjoy!

****

Dis: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or any other copyrighted material that appears in this story.

Chapter VI: Saffron City

Sora awoke with a very familiar smell in his nostrils; the smell of dog. Slightly confused, he forced his eyes open. He was met with a wet, pink tongue, determined to wash his face and probably his hair, too. For a moment he just sat there, completely stunned, then shoved the mass of fur off him, sputtering.

"Hey! Cut it out!" 

"Growlithe!"

Sora stared at the creature in front of him, more confused than before.

"What?"

It looked sort of like a dog, but not quite. It was stockier, its snout more blunt. Its fur was a dark flame orange with some scattered black stripes, though its muzzle, chest, and belly were coated with a thick puff of white. The brush on the top of its head and its fluffy tail were white too, and its large black eyes gazed happily into Sora's. Sora, however, was more concerned with the fact that he thought the animal had just spoken.

"Uh, did you say something?" He asked, feeling foolish.

The dog creature tilted its head.

"Growlithe?"

Sora stood slowly, hoping not to upset it. "Yeah, whatever. I don't suppose you know where I am, do you?"

It seemed to smile, its eyes squeezing shut with merriment.

"Growl!"

Sora laughed nervously and tried to edge around it. He got past, but it followed after him. Deciding that it wasn't dangerous, just weird, Sora tried to ignore it and get a better look around him.

He'd never been in a big city, but he could recognize one when he saw it. The buildings where so tall, blocking out most of the night sky. Streetlights were spread along the sidewalks, illumining the dark streets with muted yellow glows. Trash was littered here and there, rustling about in the tiny breeze. There were a few shrubs and benches, but not many at all. Some posters and signs adorned the fronts of the buildings, but they were hard to see in the thin light.

Despite the apparent size of the city, there was no one around, which made Sora extremely suspicious. He'd learned that an empty, seemingly abandoned place often meant something dangerous was lurking about. He had the feeling that the Soulless were not too far away. And after what had just happened to him, coming to this place, he wasn't about to let them catch him off guard. 

He had to find away back to Kairi.

He felt them coming, the cold that just appeared out of nowhere, poisoning the breeze. The creature at his side crouched low, baring sharp teeth.

"Grrrrooooowwlll…."

Sora looked down at it.

"It's not safe for you here…Growlithe."

It looked up at him, determined. Sora's response smile was daring. Inwardly, he didn't know if he could fight the Soulless alone, so he was glad of any help. He knew how hard it could be, fighting the darkness alone.

It was something he never wanted to do again.

The Soulless appeared suddenly, the way he thought they would, but seeing them still surprised him; they were different than the ones he'd seen before. They were slightly larger, the bodies more stocky. Their overall color was a dirty yellow, with what looked like heavy, metal bracers at their wrist and ankles, extremely rusted and cracking. They hunched over a bit, large, animal-like faces adorned with two dark red spots on each cheek and empty white eyes. Their ears were long and tipped with black, fangs poking out from their upper lips.

Lastly, on their chest, there was a kind of crest, two conjoined diamonds with blue, spiked bands crisscrossing through the center. 

Unsure, Sora activated his Scan ability, the information appearing magically before his eyes.

"Soulless, ChuKahs. Uses thunder and physical attacks." Sora said aloud, glad for some kind of heads up. "Let's see if we can handle these things, Growlithe."

There came an answering growl as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

Sora spun forward, Vortex giving him precious speed. Silently sending up a prayer, he slashed with his Keyblade. He felt it connect and one ChuKah was thrown back, stunned. With renewed confidence, he unleashed a combo on another, four swipes hitting their mark before the Soulless burst into yellow/black smoke, the two daimonds drifting up and away.

"Force!"

A ball of darkness stopped three more in their tracks, giving Sora the chance to Dodge Roll closer, eliminating them with his Keyblade. Six more emerged from the darkness, only they held back, hunching over even more than before. 

"Kkaaahhhhh…"

Their deep, guttural sounds set Sora on edge, so he Dodged just in time as several streaks of yellow lightning roared his way, scorching the spot where he had been. Sora jumped and used Superglide to come speeding down from above, a flurry of attacks and a final spell finishing them off.

"Deep Freeze!"

The ChuKahs dissolved into nothing, but behind him Sora heard another group releasing the same attack. His eyes widened.

"Oh no! Growlithe!"

Sora spun around, only to nearly fall over in surprise as Growlithe dodged the thunderbolts and release from his mouth a massive string of flame on the Soulless, leaving only smoking remains. The creature barked once, panted, and ran over to Sora, looking just as happy and carefree as before. Sora smiled sheepishly and bent over to scratch Growlithe behind the ears.

"You really are like a dog, aren't you?"

"He's a puppy-type Pokemon actually, as you should well know, young man."

Sora looked up at the source of that feminine, commanding voice. A woman in a blue uniform with dark turquoise hair and red amber eyes walked quickly towards him, her heels clicking on the cement. Several people in similar uniforms followed, though she seemed to be the one in charge.

Growlithe ran up to her and rubbed against her leg affectionately. She patted his head, then turned her attention to Sora. He almost flinched under her gaze, though he wasn't sure why. There was just something about the woman, the knowledge that it would be better not to make her mad. She'd also seen him use the Keyblade and, occasionally, that didn't make a good impression.

Sora smiled nervously, "Wh-What should I know, again?"

The woman scrutinized him carefully, her eyes traveling up and down the length of him and finally settling on his Keyblade.

"You're not from this world, are you, young man?"

Sora gulped. "No, I'm not…How did you know?"

One slender eyebrow went up, "Do you mean besides the obvious? Well, Saffron City seems to be a gathering place for those who've lost their worlds to the Soulless. Are you such a person?"

Sora paused, wondering if it was best to tell the truth. The direct approach appeared to the way to go with this woman, so he took a deep breath and went for it.

"No. I've come here to stop the Soulless, if I can."

The woman looked genuinely surprised.

"How? Only high-level Pokemon like Growlithe here have been able to fight them off." She stopped and looked again at the Keyblade. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are really, young man?"

He sagged slightly, the weight returning.

"My name is Sora," even he could hear the weariness in his voice. "I'm the Key Bearer. I can lock the door to this world and, hopefully, keep the Soulless out."

"Hopefully?"

"I'll do the best I can," he replied, a tired smile on his face, "Though I'm not to sure what I'm doing this time."

The woman's suspicious expression faded, hearing and seeing the scars of all the past battles. She walked up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her true nature in the gentle smile the graced her features.

"I'm Officer Jenny. I apologize for not trusting you," she said, and began to lead him down the street, the other uniformed people dispersing, though not heading anywhere alone. "But these are hard times."

Sora was somehow glad that there was someone to give him direction and he felt free to ask questions.

"How long have the Soulless been here?"

Officer Jenny sighed, the strain showing on her face.

"It's been about seven months since the first attacks. Nearly a fourth of the population was lost before we found a way to defend ourselves. Since then we've been losing people and Pokemon little by little, either through carelessness or increased aggression from the Soulless. This city would probably be abandoned by now, if not for the refugees."

Sora paused in his musings as to what exactly Pokemon where when he heard this. Something about it rang horribly familiar.

"Refugees?" Sora couldn't help the sick feeling in his heart. He couldn't already be this late, could he? "Do you mean people who've lost their worlds?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, shaking her head. "They have no other place to go, so they settle here. Some have been living in the city so long they've set up businesses."

Sora closed his eyes. It was Traverse Town all over again. He could only hope there was something he could do. He knew he had to help these people, if he could. It was that sometimes annoying sense of duty, but he was long-used to it. He lived by it.

He refused to listen to the quiet voice deep down inside, telling him that he was only doing this to get it over with as quickly as possible and find a way back home.

The buildings around them were becoming more well-lighted and Sora spotted a few people here and there. He spun his Keyblade and it disappeared, hidden away until he needed it again. Officer Jenny gave him a look.

"What is that anyway?"

Sora was glad for the distraction that pulled him away from his dark inner thoughts.

"It's the Keyblade. Even after all this time, I still don't know how it works, but it's capable of sealing the heart of a world and destroying creatures like the Soulless. The Keyblade chooses its master and there's only one other that I know of ."

"Where is this one? It looks to me like you could use some help."

Sora looked at the ground, seeing again that small silhouette and hearing that voice, so accepting:

_"Now, Sora, let's close this door for good."_

Like so many times before, the rest of that moment followed, the old pain reawakened. Riku's voice echoed in his mind, that last time, so long ago and so clear.

_"Come on! Together we can do it!"_

Sora's chest began to ache, the loss a knife in his heart.

_"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light."_

But where was it? Why couldn't he find it?

_"Take care of her."_

I can't!

"Sora, are you alright?"

Sora's head jerked up, his heart returned to this time, this place. It was dangerous, remembering the past. He knew every time he did a fresh wound was struck in his heart. There was so much he wished he could undo, wished he could make better. He'd made so many mistakes.

But the past was the past. He had to focus on the present; this time, this problem. If he really tried, he could avoid all the errors he'd made the last time. At the very least, he had no friends here he could endanger. There was no one to be at risk because of him.

"I'm okay," he answered, not looking directly at Officer Jenny. "I'm just a little tired."

She smiled sympathetically.

"There really aren't any hotel you can stay at, but there's more space at the Pokemon Center now, with those boys helping out."

A strange feeling in his heart, Sora glanced at her.

"What boys?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know about them, would you?" She said, smiling faintly. "They showed up a week ago. They're worlds had been destroyed and, after they'd recovered, they stayed on to help at the Center."

"Recovered? From what?"

Officer Jenny's expression was sad. "Their souls had almost been taken. I happened to be nearby when they were brought to the Center. You could see the light leaking out of their chests; it was beautiful, in a heartbreaking sort of way. Strange, too. All other souls I'd seen had been a kind of bluish green, but theirs…one was a stunning blue, the other brilliant gold. It was amazing."

The odd feeling increased and Sora was driven to ask more.

"But they're alright now?"

"Yes. Through some special technique the souls were put back. Though they're the only ones left from their worlds, they've managed to bounce back; they have even developed their own ways of fighting the Soulless, though they're not very good yet."

Sora thought of Donald and Goofy, now so far away, and the accusation he'd once received from Riku, that he'd been replaced by the two of them. Where the tables being turned now? Was Sora 'replacing' Donald and Goofy with these two unknown boys?

_It's not like that. I just can't do this alone._

Sora looked again to Officer Jenny, driven now but fighting off an inner sense of guilt.

"Do you think you could take me to see these two?"

She nodded, changing direction and heading for a well-lit, dome-shaped building. "Of course. They might be able to help you. From what I've learned, they've actually been in the void, the place where the Soulless come from, though I have now idea how they escaped."

Following after her, Sora looked up at the night sky, dotted with very few stars. Three years ago, he wouldn't have now what that meant, but now he knew time was short. He had to help as many worlds as he could, but also learn more about this 'void', the place where it all began. He felt a terrible, distant cold thinking about it and a helplessness he didn't understand.

He also felt a twinge of physical pain, he source of which he couldn't identify.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Sora ran to catch up with Officer Jenny.

"What are these boy's names, anyway?"

"I'm sure they'll introduce themselves when you meet them, but they go by Ranma and Yami."

******

An unbelievable distance away, the pale thing felt the guilt, the loss, the hope, and the determination. The emotions bringing forth its own memories, the slow, never-ending cycle began again.

_"Riku!"_

******

Those last couple sentences were put in at the last moment and are meant to be confusing. I'll have little tidbits like that throughout most of the fic. They have something to do with the story underneath this all and, eventually, the secret will be revealed. 

Some of you may guess what is going on, but, if you do, please don't put it in your reviews. If you really think you know and wish to gloat, e-mail me and don't give it away.

This chapter was a filler basically; some plot development and some action, but nothing like the last chapter. Book I ends after chapter seven, so I'm purposely winding things down. Obviously, the next part up will have Sora meeting Yami and Ranma, though there is some interesting stuff.

See ya there!


	7. Partners

****

AN: Well, today's Friday, February 14, and I won't be able to post this chapter for a while, just like I can't post chapter six. Six will come up Monday, but this one is set for Tuesday. Why?

I like to keep people in suspense, if only for a day or so. It's kinda fun actually, at least for me, and I can keep my fic at the top of the update list by periodically posting new chapters. It's slightly sneaky, but really requires a lot of work.

Typing a chapter every night is not easy, you know.

But it is fun, so here's chapter seven, where Sora meets Ranma and Yami for the first time and you get to learn what 'special ways' they've developed for fighting the Soulless.

Enjoy. ^_^

****

Dis: I claim no rights to anything copyrighted, except for any Soulless that appear in this fic. I made them up so I get to keep 'em.

Chapter VII: Partners

The Pokemon Center was not quite what Sora expected it to be. Something like a hospital had bee his first guess and it _was_ a bit like that, but more as well. Along with the check-in counter he saw rows of telephones (Cid had explained, or at least tried, to explain them to him once), benches and chairs that looked equally good for sitting or sleeping, and even a café area set off in one corner.

After just a few minutes inside, Sora saw that it was a place for healing in all things, not just the body.

Officer Jenny and himself had become the center of attention the moment they'd stepped in the door, the numerous young people and strange creatures at their sides looking at the pair closely. Looking between Growlithe and the other animals Sora decided they must be more of these Pokemon, though some were greatly different from the so-called 'puppy-type'.

One looked incredibly like a rock with arms, immense beside a small girl in a pink raincoat. She leaned against its side, almost asleep, and its soft, deep rumblings of "Graveler" appeared to be meant to help her into slumber. A teenaged boy with long black hair and razor thin scars on his bare arms was soothing a small, brown creature that greatly resembled a teddy bear with a white crescent moon on its forhead. He held it in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. 

"Don't worry Teddiursa, I won't let them hurt you again."

Such pairs were scattered throughout the center; the in and out patients, or at least, that was Sora's guess. Among them were what could only be described as numerous, pink eggs with dreadlocks and white nurses' aprons and hats. Their small, smiling faces greeted every patient, whether they be human or otherwise. Their soft, sweet calls of 'Chansey!' echoed around the room.

One approached them, its vocalization changing into a question.

"Chan—sey?"

Officer Jenny smiled, "I need to speak with Nurse Joy. Can you please tell her?"

The Chansey (or so Sora thought of it) nodded and waddled off. It returned a few moments later with another nurse in tow, a human woman this time. She appeared to be about the same age as Officer Jenny, but she wore white instead of blue and had bright pink hair. She was smiling was she walked over, but it became a little sad when she saw Sora.

Inwardly, he cringed. Just how much had these people been through? How many had already come to this world?

"Well, you're in luck young man," she said before introductions could be made, "We still have some space; that is, if you're willing to work a bit."

Officer Jenny held up a hand. "Oh, this one's not like the others, Joy. His world was not destroyed; actually, he came here of his own free will."

Sora cringed again, but decided not to speak up. He didn't like to think about how much he didn't want to be here.

Nurse Joy looked at him with some surprise. "Is that true? Why?"

Sora gave her is trademark smile, knowing that it would help. It always did.

"Well, it's what I do, what I was chosen to do. I'll help you, if I can, but Officer Jenny tells me there are some people here you can give _me _some help."

Nurse Joy gave him a look. "You want to help but can't right now?"

Sora scratched his head nervously. "Uh…it's just, I need as much information as I can get and…and I can't fight alone."

Nurse Joy must have seen the same thing in his face Officer Jenny had and she withdrew her protests. Sora supposed she was willing to accept any assistance at this point, after what looked like a long, hard road.

"No, no one can," she said, "I'll take you to see the boys. Their dealing with some emergencies right now, but they should be finished soon. What is your name, by the way?"

"I'm Sora," he replied and followed her through a large set of double doors and a long, wide hallway. Everything was polished and clean and through several other doors Sora was able to catch glimpses of more people and Pokemon. Their destination, however, was in the very back; the emergency rear entrance, as he was told by Nurse Joy.

They approached another set of double doors, but, before they could enter a loud, deep-voiced shout was heard:

"Ranma! You've got to hold him or Cleffa won't be able to get close enough!"

The response was slightly annoyed.

"I told you, I've got it under control!"

There came a sudden clatter and a boy about a year older than Sora came flying through the double doors, crashing into an extremely offended Chansey. The boy received several slaps as a result and hastily scrambled clear of the enraged egg Pokemon. He hid behind Nurse Joy until it stomped off, then leaned against the wall, panting.

The boy, who Sora guessed to be Ranma, was dressed in a white orderly's uniform, his thick black hair held back in a pigtail. He breathed deeply twice, brushed off his muscular arms, and ran back through the doors, his blue-gray eyes narrowed:

"That was a lucky shot! He won't do it again!"

Their group followed him, emerging into a prep-room, where Ranma was facing a large, bug-like Pokemon, all green with insect wings and wicked-looking scythes for hands. Despite the apparent danger he jumped at the creature, ducking under its first swipe and blocking the flat side of the second. He maneuvered around behind it, dancing just out of its reach, and pinned it from behind. He pulled back, lifting its blades harmlessly into the air.

"Okay Yami! Now's your chance!"

Another boy ran towards the struggling pair. He looked near the same age as Ranma, but there was something about him that told Sora he was older. He had the strangest hair, golden bangs shaped like lightening framing his face, while the main part that spiked upwards was black tipped with shades of magenta. He was a bit short, but the way in which he carried himself more than made up for it.

The fierceness of his red/violet eyes also might have had something to do with his imposing image.

Contradicting this, however, was the tiny, pink creature he held in his hands. It was star-shaped, with small legs and arms and a little curl on its head. Yami was speaking softly to it was he carried it to the struggling insect Pokemon.

"It is alright, Cleffa. Scyther does not mean to hurt you; he is the one in great pain and needs you to help him."

The little Pokemon looked up at him trustingly and nodded. Moving carefully, Yami held Cleffa up to the Scyther's chest, where a bluegreen light had been pulsing all the while.

_A soul_, Sora realized and watched, fascinated and more than a little hopeful, as the creature placed its paws (hands?) on the distressed light. Cleffa smiled and a soft laugh drifted through the room, the sound of innocence. The light ceased its flickering and was absorbed back into the Pokemon's chest. All at once, Scyther sagged, utterly exhausted but finally able to rest, his pain gone.

A girl with extensive chestnut hair and tear-filled eyes ran to the Pokemon, gratefully taking it from Ranma. She held it with tender care and listened closely to what Yami was telling her.

"Your Pokemon is strong, but he's not quite up to the point where he can fight the Soulless successfully. Am I correct in assuming you won't attempt this stunt again?"

The girl nodded vigorously, too relieved for words. She was led off by a couple of Chanseys, and the pair turned to Nurse Joy.

"I think that's it for the night," Ranma said, then spotted Sora. "Who's he?"

Officer Jenny spoke up, "This is Sora. He needs to ask you a few questions."

Yami shook his head, "With all due respect, we do not need any more of the curious taking up our time. If you really wish to know, talk to one of the dozens of others that have already wasted precious hours."

Sora, who, after dealing with hearts so long, could tell more about a person than they let on, was able to see beyond what the older boy was saying. What he saw in Yami was strangely familiar; a somewhat churlish attitude and easily exasperated mindset that did not tolerate the foolish. Although, it was restrained by manners and a kind of superior detachment.

He reminded Sora of Donald.

A rather goofy smile on his face, Sora walked up to the older teen, hand outstretched.

"It's more than information I need. I've come to ask for your help."

******

In the end, they asked Sora to tell them everything, to explain this 'Keyblade', its purpose, and what it, and him, had to do with the Soulless.

He'd told them; or as much as he could anyway. He told them about the Heartless, about the hearts of worlds, and just a little about Kingdom Hearts. Though he was willing to do much to gain their trust, he didn't want them to know what it'd come down to in the end. He didn't want them to know about the sacrifices, the separation, the guilt.

He needed their help, not their contempt.

"We managed to defeat Ansem and have been hunting down rouge Heartless ever since," Sora was finishing. "Or we where, until the Soulless showed up. We managed to locate a doorway, but…my friends weren't able to go through. Only I was, and probably because of the Keyblade."

Yami and Ranma sat in a couch opposite of him, in their sectioned-off area of the lobby, were they presumably slept. Both where in deep thought, though Yami's looked considerably deeper than Ranma's.

"So you say you'll be able to keep a world safe from the Soulless by sealing these Key Holes?" Yami asked, those intense eyes centered on him.

"Yes…or, at least, I'm pretty sure," Sora stammered, slightly put off by Yami's voice, which was far deeper and richer than seemed possible. "I know it sounds iffy, but, right now, it's all I have to go on. I'll try my best, but I've learned, with this kind of thing, you can't go it alone."

"Oh, we know that," Ranma stated with a rueful smile that hid something deeper, "I don't blame you for asking for help, but…I really don't know how much we can give you."

Yami looked at the floor, the shadow of remembered pain darkening his expression. "We tried to protect our worlds, but nothing we did worked. Even now, it's a struggle just to protect this Center."

Sora frowned.

"There've been attacks?"

"Yes," Ranma answered angrily, "Almost every night. They always come after a busy day, as if they knew we were tired."

Yami glanced sideways at Ranma.

"Are you actually admitting that you get tired, Mr. Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

Ranma made a face at him, but was cut off from responding when a crash resounded from the front door. The trio jumped out of their seats and ran around the divide. They were met with a vision of destruction; the large, glass doors had been shattered, a particularly large group of ChuKahs pouring through the break. They made a beeline for the patients and the people and Pokemon pulled back in fear.

Sora made to pull out his Keyblade, but Yami ran past him, the inverted pyramid he wore around his neck glowing brightly. He pulled some kind of playing card out of his uniform and held it high in the air.

"Silver Fang!"

The card blazed silver, flickering like a flame, and from it appeared a large, moon-white wolf, which, with surprising speed, charged in and out of the cluster Soulless. It didn't destroy them, but many staggered, giving Ranma the chance to follow up with a flurry of punches and kicks, his arms and legs glowing a strange flame red. It took about four hits for him to destroy one, but he went on without pause, though it was obvious that the attacks drained him.

And more were pouring through the door.

Deciding it was time for him to step in, Sora called the Keyblade into his hand and the Kingdom Key appeared with a flash of white and gold light, surprising the bystanders. Using Vortex to its greatest advantage, he struck three in a row, aiming for a group already weakened by Yami's Silver Fang. The ChuKahs burst into nothing, but Sora had to Dodge Roll under the lightening attacks of several others.

Seeing another way to take advantage of the clustered Soulless, Sora put his weight into his perfectly horizontal Keyblade, building up his power.

"Sonic Blade!"

Sora became a golden and red blur, moving almost too fast to see and leaving nothing in his wake. He dashed back and forth until he reached the final strike, vibrant blue and stunning white mixing with the energy already radiating from his Keyblade.

"Blast!"

The last lunge really was like a sonic blast, some benches being blown aside in his passing. He skidded to a halt, debris flying past him as he stopped. All was silent behind him and a satisfied smile spread across his face. Maybe he'd be able to do this after all.

Sora thought he'd gotten all of them, so he was caught completely off guard when four more ChuKahs rammed into his back. He hit the floor hard, hissing in pain as some glass shards were embedded in his side. Despite the pain, he rolled to avoid their next attack, but, as he rose quickly to his feet, he saw that it was a wasted effort as Yami and Ranma came up behind the Soulless.

Yami held up another card and this time the flash was green as he yelled:

"Celtic Guardian!"

What could best be described as an elf in green armor, carrying a broadsword, emerged from the card and charged the Soulless with is weapon. Ranma followed, still glowing and spun, arms out and blazing like fire.

The four Soulless were done with quickly, leaving Sora to stare in complete and welcome shock. These two were good, combining physical attacks with what looked like summoning magic. Sora could tell they hadn't been fighting like this long, but still, it was better than nothing and better than he expected.

It looked like there was hope after all.

******

Once things had been put more or less back into order, Sora returned with Ranma and Yami to their sleeping area. He'd had his side bandaged by a displeased but relieved Nurse Joy, and they'd had to help clean up the mess. Nothing could be done for the door until morning, but, luckily enough, the Pokemon Center hand metal panels that came down over all exits after a certain time.

Sora remembered some of the other people talking about a curfew, whatever that was.

Laying down on the bench that had been converted to a bed for his use, Sora smiled at Yami and Ranma.

"Thanks again for deciding to help me," he said, genuinely appreciative. "There's still some stuff we have to do before we can get started, though."

Ranma glanced at him, "What do you mean 'get started'?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "If my hunch is right, there are worlds that are in more trouble than this one. We may need to help them first."

"He's right," Yami said, "This whole affair is big enough to encompass more than one world. I suspect there is still a great deal we need to discover before we can face the true strength of the Soulless."

"Aw, man," Ranma breathed, falling back on his bed, "I've got a feeling that this is going to take a long, long time."

"But I think we can do it," Sora replied, his eyes distant but his thoughts finally in the now. "I mean, we're partners now, right?"

Yami looked at Ranma and Ranma looked at Yami. Both smiled, daring expressions that accepted the challenge, as well as the friendship Sora secretly offered them. And they both knew the way back to their loved ones lay in this boy and his key.

But even more than that, they trusted him and his knowing smile.

"Yeah, partners."

****

End Book I

******

Oh yeah! The first book is now completed! Unfortunately for me, it was the shortest one of the lot. Book III is longer and Book II (which is starting next chapter) is the longest of all. If you want to know, its planned number of chapters is at the thirty-five mark.

It's going to be a long, long ride.

But it will be a good one, filled with many Anime worlds, hopefully varied battles and boss fights, and the little tidbits I mentioned last chapter, which will reveal that secret threat spoken of in the summary. And, like I've said before, if you guess what it is, don't let anybody else know; it's supposed to be a surprise!

I hope you like what's coming, because I know I will.

Live Long and Prosper! ^_^


	8. Out on the Town

****

AN: Herald to the authoress, she is come! Well, don't herald, just read. I'm glad to finally be able to work on the second book. Everything before this has been setting up for the real adventure, as well as a bit of the third book, which is still a long way off.

This chapter and the one that follows it will be mainly introducing who does what and how in Saffron City. You didn't think it would only be Pokemon characters, did you? I'd like to think I'm a little more creative than that.

My thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far; it means a lot to me. Not too long ago this was just a distant dream, but now…well, let's just say lightheartedness is becoming an every day thing.

An appropriate term, considering the fic.

Say hello to the first chapter of book two!

****

Dis: I don't think I'll repeat this much more after this: I don't own any Anime mentioned in this and I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts.

****

Book II: On the Long Road

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

~ Chinese Proverb 

Chapter I: Out on the Town

Looking back at the repaired Pokemon center, Yami couldn't help but smile. Nurse Joy had been glad they were going to stop the Soulless, but, as soon as she learned they were leaving, she had kindly asked them to pack up their things. She was a wonderful, giving woman, but she knew her priorities.

"She knows we'll do well," he said, hefting a battered-looking backpack onto his shoulder, "Now she has more space for more patients and more workers. She's a true healer."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It was kinda nice though, staying there."

"Well, we might have to again," Sora said as the three of them walked into a large, sunlight park in the middle of the city, "I mean, I think we may have to come back to this world to rest and restock our supplies. We'll need somewhere to sleep when we do."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, "I don't wanna take up space if we're not going to help. There has to be some other place where we can go."

"I may have a solution." Yami said, and pointed to a squat, wooden building at the far end of the park. It looked pretty new and the style was what Ranma recognized as Chinese. "I heard from some of the patients that that hotel was built by one of the other survivors a little while before we came here. If the price is reasonable, we may be able to stay there."

So, lifting their few belongings, they went over to the building, Sora spotting the small sign.

"Uh, do you guys have any idea what that says?"

They looked where he was pointing. Yami didn't answer, as he couldn't read it, but Ranma smiled sheepishly.

"It's in Chinese. I can read a little of that language…uh, it looks like it says 'Ishikawa Inn'."

Standing now at the foot of the stairs to the front door, they trio shrugged their shoulders and started up. Sora didn't know what to do; knock or just open the sliding door. Yami didn't either and Ranma looked as though he was trying to remember. Luckily for them they didn't have to, as a young, well-endowed woman in a striped tee-shirt and extremely short shorts started out the door.

She stopped, mid-stride, staring at them. Then, almost happily, she looked over her shoulder and yelled:

"Hey, Goemon! You finally have some customers!"

She opened the door wider for them and motioned inside.

"Please, come inside. I'm your hostess, Fujiko Mine."

The three of them, kind of caught off guard by this beautiful woman (who Ranma was pretty sure wasn't wearing a bra), stumbled into the shadowed interior, lit only by candles. Inside it was like a piece out of history; Fujiko asked them to remove their shoes, so as not to damage the mats spread on the floor and they did so, staring at the gorgeous, highly styled paintings that adorned the cream-colored walls.

Fujiko led them to a small meeting room with a low, polished table that had several soft-looking cushions around it. Sitting at the head of the table was a young man with long black hair, wearing a kendo training gi, or so it looked to Ranma. Fujiko smiled sweetly at them one more time, winked at the man and swept out, taking the smell of expensive perfume with her.

"I am Goemon Ishikawa. Would you like some green tea before we discuss how long you'll be staying here?"

"Uh, no thanks," Sora said, clearing his throat. Goemon nodded and motioned them to sit. Yami and Sora started to, but Ranma nudged them and whispered:

"Sit on you knees."

Sora glanced at Yami and shrugged. They sat one their knees, Ranma and Yami each on one side of the table while Sora faced Goemon from the other end. Sora cleared his throat again.

"We don't plan to stay here right now, but we want to know how much you charge so we can later."

Goemon lifted an eyebrow.

"Why is this?"

The three of them glanced at each other, not too sure if they should go around telling people what they were doing. After a moment Sora sighed and decided that, if they were going to keep coming back here, they needed to explain why.

"Look Mr. Ishikawa, it's like this: we plan to travel to different worlds to stop the Soulless and we made need to come back here to rest. I think it would be good if we started an account or something, so even if we run out of money, we'll still have a place to sleep. So, can you help us?"

Goemon looked, if anything, stunned. Sora flinched, but held firm. After a moment the man seemed to gather himself and he stared intensely at the boys.

"You say you can stop the dark creatures?"

"We'll try, anyways."

Goemon's head lowered in thought. He was about to speak when Fujiko and another man, this one in a dark suit with a spiky black beard framing his face, burst into the room.

"We have to help them!" Fujiko said, a very different look on her face. It was almost like…desperation. The man with her, though far less vehement, nodded in agreement.

Sora glanced between the three of them, confused. Goemon saw this.

"I suppose we must explain. Out world was destroyed, but Fujiko, myself, and this gentleman, Daisuke Jigen, managed to escape."

"But there used to be four of us," Fujiko said and the trio could see the pain in her eyes, "Lupin…he didn't make it."

The other man, Jigen, looked solemn, "Lupin III he was called and there was no better thief than him. But I guess being a thief won't protect a person from the Soulless."

"We didn't see him taken," Goemon continued, sounding pretty subdued himself. "But we know he didn't make it off our world."

"So, if we let you stay here for free, will you look for him?" Fujiko entreated, her hands clasped together, "If you found him, could you bring him back to us?"

Sora, seeing loss he never wanted to see again, nodded with full sincerity.

"Yes. We'll do what we can. Right, guys?"

Yami and Ranma nodded and Fujiko smiled.

"…Lupin used to always flirt with me; I just couldn't get the guy to leave me alone. But I didn't mind, not really. We all miss him."

"We understand how you feel," Yami said gravely, but with a small smile, "And believe me, we will repay your kindness." 

Sora was happy they were already helping who they could, but he couldn't help feeling that if they did find this Lupin, they wouldn't like what the saw.

******

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," Ranma said as they exited the inn, "I guess we can start going to other worlds now. You ready to take us, Sora?"

Sora walked into a tree, sputtering as a fistful of leaves smacked him in the face.

"Wha—what did you say?!!"

The other two stopped walking and looked at him strangely. Ranma helped him to his feet.

"You do know how to travel to different worlds, right?"

Sora gulped, "Well, uh, I can open the doors to worlds, but getting there…I really have no idea."

There was a moment of stillness, then Ranma freaked out. He grabbed Sora by the collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"What do you mean 'you have no idea'?!! How do you expect us to help you save worlds if we can't even get to them!!!"

A massive sweat drop formed on Sora's head and he had no idea what to say. Yami, on the other hand, thought for a moment. After coming to some sort of inner decision, he placed a calming hand on Ranma's shoulder. He let go of Sora, who laughed nervously and edged around to hide behind Yami.

"I don't think we need to worry," the spirit said and motioned for them to follow him. "I heard rumors of a survivor who made it off his world piloting a device of his own making. It may not be true, but it is worth checking out."

Ranma thought this over for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's do it."

Yami glanced over his shoulder at Sora.

"Do you agree?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. Um, tell me…is Ranma always violent?"

Yami paused, as if he didn't understand the question, then smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. Although I haven't been around Ranma long, I've learned that Ranma can only show he's concerned about someone through…hmm, shall we say tough love? It is beyond me as to why, but you should get used to it."

Even though he didn't quite get what Yami had said, but he guessed he should except it. He and Ranma followed after Yami, heading for what could best be described as the business district of Saffron City. Despite the threat from the Soulless, numerous shops and stores were open. Judging from the many differences of styles and products offered, Sora was able to confirm that what Officer Jenny had said was true. Almost all the people operating here were from other worlds.

"It's the last one on the street," Yami was saying and pointed to a large, warehouse-like building. 

They went up to the huge, garage doors, but had no idea whatsoever has to how to open them. Looking around Sora spotted a small, person-sized door off to the right. 

"Hey, let's try that one."

So they did, finding it to be unlocked. Not sure if it was entirely legal, they slipped inside. The interior was a cross between murky darkness and muted sunlight, large, ominous shapes highlighted by the illumination passing through the dirty windows. The business may have been new, but the building was obviously old, wooden and metal beams creaking with age above and around them. Dust drifted everywhere and, as they walked inside, Ranma sneezed loudly.

Quite loudly, actually, and the sound of it echoed around the room.

Yami glanced sideways at Ranma and Sora sighed.

"I suppose whoever owns this place will know we're here."

"You got that right, kid. Now tell me, who are the lot of ya?"

Someone walked into a beam of sunlight, an extremely large wrench in hand. It was a young man, maybe twenty-five, with wild, dark blonde hair and sea green eyes. He wore dirty jade green overalls and a sleeveless blue tank shirt. His black and blue gloves were stained with oil and who knows what else; also, a deep red bandanna was tied over the back of his hair.

"Err, well," Sora shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I'm Sora, this is Yami, and he's Ranma. We…we heard you had a way of traveling to other worlds."

The young man looked at them suspiciously, "Yeah, I do, but this is one of the most peaceful worlds in all the ones I've seen. Why do ya wanna leave?"

_Here we go again_, Sora thought and, sounding slightly exasperated, said, "We want to stop the Soulless. The only problem is we don't have a way of getting to the worlds in trouble. Can you help us?"

When the young man looked more closely at them; it was as if he was searching for something. He apparently found it, because he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll help ya kid."

The trio smiled in response. Sora, glancing hopefully around them, asked, "So, how are we supposed to get to other worlds, Mr.…uh…"

"Call me Bit. Bit Cloud. And the way you're gonna get there is by piloting a Zoid."

"A what?"

Bit motioned for them to follow and he flipped a switch on one of the walls. The huge space was instantly illuminated by the overhead lights, making it possible to see clearly what had only been looming shadows before. In neat, orderly rows were what Sora could only describe as giant robots of all shapes and sizes. Two were blue, but vastly different in style; one resembled a wolf, while the other was like some kind of bird with wide, net-like wings. A couple dinosaur-shaped ones were clustered in a corner, while next to them was a particularly large one that looked remarkably like a bull. Some looked like different kinds of big cats, but the one that really caught Sora's eye was a white, almost feral seeming one off by itself in the back.

Sora didn't know why, but he sensed a kind of pain drifting around that one; pain and a weariness that he couldn't understand. Bit followed the direction of his gaze and smiled sadly.

"That's Liger Zero. We…we escaped our world together; he was the Zoid I piloted through the tunnels. We made it, but the trip…it did something to Liger. I've done my best to repair him, but…he won't wake up."

Sora looked over at him, his voice kind and quiet, "But you'll keep trying, right?"

Bit glanced over at him, surprised, then smiled again, this time with much more hope and a little arrogance.

"Of course."

Yami, pleased by the progress Sora was making, spoke up, "Excuse me, but what are these 'tunnels' you speak of?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know, would you?" Bit rubbed his chin in thought, unknowingly creating a smudge of grease. Ranma snickered until Yami kicked him in the shin. 

"The tunnels are just what they sound like; long pathways between worlds. You can see space if you look outside the walls, but the tunnels aren't really in space."

They all stared at him.

"Where are they then?"

Bit smiled ruefully, "It's kinda hard to explain, but the tunnels are almost a world in themselves; a world stretched almost too thin and extending in all directions. It's in a dimension off by itself. The only way I can put a name to it is by calling it the Space Between."

Sora's heart stilled, remembering; jumping out into pure nothingness, the black mirror a doorway to worlds. It _was_ means of travel, if one knew how to utilize it.

"Bit, the entrances and exits to the tunnels, are they like mirrors?"

Surprised, Bit turned to face him.

"Yes, they are. How did you know?"

"I had to come through one to get here, right? But that mirror was being used by the Soulless. How are we supposed to find one?"

Bit's challenging smile returned. "I've been working on that one for a while now and I just recently came up with a solution. I was able to create a special kind of drive using blueprints from a certain Zoid part called a Black Box. I won't explain that right now, it takes too long, but the important thing is that a Zoid that has the drive installed can open the doorways to the tunnels."

Ranma smiled brightly, finally seeing some progress, "Hey, that's great!"

"But that's not all," Bit continued, assuming what Sora and Yami guessed to be his natural manner: cheerfulness. "The drive is also equipped to scan the star systems outside of the tunnels and plot new courses. It takes a while for the computer to work it out, but I'm still sure it'll be a big help to you."

Sora looked around eagerly at the many Zoids, "So we can pick any one of these?"

Bit laughed, "Well, not really. You see, I've only installed the drive in one Zoid; that Command Wolf over there."

He pointed to the blue Zoid they'd noticed earlier, "It actually takes a couple of weeks to put in the specialized drive. I chose the Command Wolf because…because a friend of my used to pilot a Zoid like that. It has a good balance between offense and speed, so you should be able to handle any enemies that come your way."

Ignoring the nervous looks from Yami and Ranma, Sora smiled and shook Bit's dirty hand, "Thanks a lot Bit. We still have some supplies we need to pick up in this district, but we should be ready to leave by tomorrow morning. Can the Command Wolf be ready by then?"

"Sure," Bit replied as he walked them to the door, "Be back first thing in the morning and everything should be good to go."

"Thanks again," Sora said and they all waved while the door shut behind them.

Bit smiled, somehow tired and happy at the same time. He looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping Liger.

"You know, Liger? Those three might just be able to do it. I hope so, anyway; because, if what we saw comes here, there's no chance. No chance at all."

******

Oh, scary! I actually get scared thinking about what's to come, and, since I'm the one writing this, you know it's gotta be bad! Lucky for you, the heavy stuff is still a ways off, currently waiting in the abyss that will eventually be book three.

Expect _that_ one some time in April; maybe later, if I get writer's block or something.

God help us if that happens, though I don't think it will. I've already got this whole fic planned out, so lack of ideas isn't going to work as an excuse. Suicide through overwork is, so I'll take it easy. Next chapter you get to see the magic and weapons shops, as well as the introduction of the little mini-quest.

Later! ^_^


	9. Finishing Up

****

AN: Look at me, I'm back! Again! And probably many more times after this. Some school vacation is coming up this week, though, so don't expect any more updates this week (the week of February 17, 2003) once Thursday has passed. Can't update unless I have access to the school computers, you know.

Sucks, I know, but right now there's nothing I can do.

New chapter, new faces. I deliberated for a while as to who to put in this chapter, but I was finally able to make up my mind the afternoon before I typed this (even now I'm thinking of switching a few people around). But after this Sora and co. head out to the first world in need of their help.

Personally, I can't wait.

****

Dis: Okay, this is the last time I'll say this; I'll only repeat it the beginning of the third book. I take no credit whatsoever for Kingdom Hearts or any Anime that appears in this fic

Chapter II: Finishing Up

Sora, Ranma, and Yami exited Bit's shop to the advancing afternoon, even more hopeful than before. It looked like they were actually going to start this crazy adventure and really accomplish something, but Ranma and Yami weren't sure about something. What other supplies did they need? They'd gotten medical supplies from Nurse Joy (though Sora had moaned quietly about something; had sounded like 'I'd kill for Hi Potions' or some such nonsense), food had been donated by Officer Joy and her co-workers, and Goemon had given them some thin, easily transported sleeping bags.

What more could they want?

Sora looked over at them, seeing their confusion. He shook his head in a kind of long-suffering way. They might not have been aware of it, but they currently looked like they'd been getting clothes from the garbage. Everything was worn and didn't fit them quite right and Sora was pretty sure Ranma hadn't brushed his hair since he'd arrived in this world.

No one could really tell if Yami's look was intentional or not.

"Uh, I want to see if I can find anything like a magic shop."

Ranma laughed out loud, "Magic? Like they'd have magic—"

Yami gave him a dirty look and he quickly shut up. Sora couldn't keep the grin off his face and, together, they continued walking down the street. They looked from the left to the right, trying to spot anything that looked even slightly mystical. Didn't have very much luck at first, but they kept at it.

In the end, it was Yami who _sensed_ the magic, hidden with a shabby, inset shop at the shadowed end of the street. It was curiously easy to miss, rising Yami's suspicion; he got the feeling that the shop was being purposely hidden.

Sora glanced sideways at him, having the same feeling. They nodded to each other and headed for the oddly rounded front of the shop, a confused Ranma following in their wake. An almost delicate chime sounded as they swung the heavy wooden door open. They took a few steps inside and the door swung silently shut behind them, leaving them in the eerily quiet interior. 

It didn't look like a magic shop, that was for sure. More like a junk shop, actually, with piles of assorted, odd-shaped objects piled on shelves and hanging from the walls. The style of the items ranged from ancient-looking shields and swords to futuristic pistols and what Sora was sure was a jetpack (Cid had explained those, too). There were even articles of clothing on the back wall and hanging from a rack in the rear.

"Well, that solves one of our problems, but I can't see the source of the magic," Sora commented, poking at what appeared to be a stuffed owl. "Do you think anyone's here?"

"Damnit, Gilium! It's never gonna work if you keep fidgeting while I install it!"

The trio shot each other glances, then looked at a curtain they'd almost missed, hidden behind the clothes in the back. It was from behind the thick, maroon cloth that that young, enraged voice emerged, followed by another that Sora was sure wasn't human.

"But Jim, I'm not sure I was designed for this kind of modification."

The response sounded annoyed.

"You and I both know that doesn't matter anymore! So just sit still and let me finish."

The curious group slid behind the curtain, beholding yet another strange sight. A boy of about thirteen years of age with dirty blonde hair that framed his face like a haystack was attempting to tinker inside what appeared to be a pink soda can with tiny metal arms. The soda can vibrated, as if trying to escape, but the boy finished whatever he was doing, releasing the can so that it hovered a few inches above the worktable, a miniature set of helicopter blades keeping it in the air.

The boy smiled, his dark eyes bright with success, "See, I told you Gilium! Now you can get around even without the hookup to the Outlaw Star."

The soda can, Gilium apparently, flew around the room, no longer protesting.

"Well, I must say Jim, you proved me wrong. This is actually quite efficient. But haven't you noticed the three young men standing right over there."

"Huh, what?" Jim, lifting an eyebrow in confusion, turned to look in their direction, surprise blossoming on his face. That beached fish look quickly changed to one of enthusiasm, Jim closing his eyes with mirth and rubbing his hands together.

"You wouldn't be customers, would you? I haven't had any customers since I started rooming with that weirdo. Not sure why, but I'm ready to serve. So, see anything out there you like? Hawking Industries is willing to find you anything, at any time."

Somewhat stunned, Sora stammered out his answer, "Err, my friends could use some new clothes and maybe a few weapons."

"_Real_ warriors don't use weapons," Ranma muttered under his breath and, inwardly, Sora smiled.

If Yami was sort of like Donald, then Ranma was kind of like Goofy; although, he had a great deal more hand-eye coordination.

"Okay!" and Jim led them out into the store, a huge smile on his face, Yami and Ranma in tow.

Sora was glad, but he had two other things on his mind at the moment; one, he was sure Jim was hiding something. When they'd come in he'd mentioned the Outlaw Star, whatever that was. Also, Sora could still sense magic somewhere in here; suppressed, but present and…watching.

While Jim wrestled with his companions and their frequent statements that they didn't need anything, Sora concentrated on the distant power and the hard to shake feeling that they were wasting time.

******

In the end, it sure didn't look like stopping at Hawking Industries had been a bad idea. As a matter of fact, Sora thought it'd been a stroke of luck that they'd found this place. Yami and Ranma couldn't have looked better.

Leather seemed to be the material of the day for Yami. A tight bodysuit of dark blue encased his legs and torso, leaving his slender, muscular arms bare. Black, metal-studded belts crisscrossed over his chest and met at a large, golden ring at the center of his collar bone. One long strap went down to the ring on his belt, with another band going around at the base of his ribs; small sleeves hung from the belt, which Yami had already filled with many of the same kind of cards Sora had seen last night. Two belts were tight around each bicep, while heavy golden bracelets hung at his wrists.

A black leather cape with a blood red lining drifted easily from his shoulders, reaching a short ways past his waist. The collar was high, studded with dark metal. His boots, which melded flawlessly with his pants, had steel toes and heels, the soles gold. Yami, apparently pleased with the rest of the outfit, was fingering one of his ear lobes gingerly, where three small, gold and silver hoops now hung. The golden pyramid around his neck, though, remained unchaged.

"Aw, Yami, it doesn't look that bad," Ranma said, seemingly unaffected by all the business, now that it was over. "But Jim, why did you have Gilium do that?"

Jim smiled, handing Ranma some gloves with spiked knuckles. "You guys strike me as the kind that can look really cool if you try for it. Yami has almost topped the scales; if only we could do something about that hair…"

Yami shot him a glare that could whither flowers, so Jim laughed nervously and sidled around to hide behind Sora.

The Keyblade Master thought that the boy had done a good job, with both Yami _and _Ranma. Although, Ranma's style was considerably different. His clothes were loose, the make Chinese (not that Sora himself could recognize it); the large shirt with the tabs running off to the side and the long sleeves was a vibrant red, the long black pants tied just above his slim, dark shoes. The black, finger-less gloves Jim had given him went well with the ensemble, though Sora was pretty sure they didn't usually go together.

A black chain hung around his neck, at the end of which was a silver, ornate symbol. If Sora had been able to read Japanese, he would have known it meant Soul. Lastly (and Sora wasn't quite sure how they'd managed this) Ranma's braid was now razor thin, traveling down almost to his knees. Ranma caught Sora staring at it.

"I'll explain later, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Sora replied and looked around the store one last time. "I guess that's all we need, but it would have been nice if we could've found the source of that magic."

Pausing in his counting of their payment, Jim glanced at him, "Did you say magic?"

"Yes. We sensed some when we passed this place, but you're obviously not a magician."

Jim jerked his thumb towards the wall on the right, where there was a metal, spiral staircase going up into the second floor. The trio stared, _knowing _that that hadn't been there before.

"If you want magic, you need to talk to Clef. We share the rent to this place, but, I tell ya, the guy freaks me out. Doesn't look much older than I do, but he's got the weirdest stuff. Not only that, but ever since he moved in here it's like the customers don't spot the shop. You guys didn't even look at the staircase when you came in."

Sora gulped and Ranma bent over a bit, trying to look up through the hole in the ceiling.

"Is he a magician?"

Jim shook his head, looking incredulous, "Nah. He tells me he's some kind of 'Master Mage', but I don't know if that's true. I mean, he lost his world and everyone on it; if he was a master mage, shouldn't he have been able to save at least a few people other than himself?"

Ranma and Yami started to go up the stairs, but Sora paused, gazing questioningly at Jim.

"But what about your world. Weren't you the only survivor?"

Jim, whose back had been turned, jerked as if struck. He didn't face them, but his answer was quiet, grieving. Sora regretted asking the question.

"_I_ was one of the people saved. Heh, it's funny; someone was always saving me, but I'd pay them back, somehow. This time, though…I cost them everything; Gene, Melfina, everyone, all gone. And it's all my fault."

Sora closed his eyes, trying not to see yet another example of the damage the Soulless were doing. How long had this been going on? How much time had he wasted?

And why hadn't he known?

"Don't worry Jim. If we defeat the Soulless, all the worlds should return to normal. You'll be able to go home and all your friends souls will be returned."

Jim, eyes wide with shock at that confident, softly spoken statement, spun to face the trio, but they were already gone; ascended to the second floor to confront this Master Mage Clef.

******

If it was at all possible, this room was a stark contrast to the shop downstairs. Not only that, but the marble flooring and numerous white columns could not have been supported by the old, wood and stone walls of downstairs. Sora was sure he saw a balcony with a slim, silver table and a couple of chairs extending from the window that had looked (from outside anyway) only a few feet wide. There were many bookshelves lining the smooth, gleaming walls and a long table set up with dozens of odd-looking instruments.

Set off to one side was a bed and chest of drawers, but what really caught their attention was the short, violet-haired young man walking in their direction. He did indeed look the same age as Jim, but was vastly different in appearance, his fathomless blue eyes missing nothing. He carried a knarled, iridescent staff topped by a glistening sapphire stone. The white, voluminous robes he wore rustled softly as he walked and a large, intricate pendant swung back and forth on his chest.

He stopped only a few feet away from them, those amazing eyes scrutinizing them carefully. After a few moments he smiled and motioned for them to come further into the room.

"I suspected something of this nature would occur eventually. One of you holds the Key, I suppose?"

Surprised, Sora stumbled and looked closely at the diminutive boy.

"I do, but…how did you know that?"

Clef, as they now knew him to be, sat on a silver, cushioned chair, leaning his staff against one of the legs. Since there were no more chairs other than the ones on the balcony, Sora and his friends were forced to stand.

"I've been without a world for quite some time now, so I've had ample opportunity to study the Soulless and their methods. To take a soul one must find the door to it; at least, that is how it is supposed to work. The Soulless, however, force their way into a person and take the soul regardless of any barriers."

Ranma, leaning against a column, let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, what's the point of the door, then?"

Clef shook his head, "The door functions just as it always does; the problem is a person's soul is not restricted. The door is there, but it isn't locked. So a key is needed to keep a soul safe."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about me," Sora pointed out, realizing that this was about the fourth time they'd gotten sidetracked. 

"A soul is a special thing; it takes a special kind of key to protect it. I was not aware of you, young man, but I did feel a very unique kind of magic from you when you entered the shop. Your companions, though different in their natures, felt the same. That is why I let you see the staircase."

"I knew something was up with that!" Ranma whispered loudly and Yami kicked him in shins.

"Hey!"

Clef shot a look their way, slightly annoyed, but continued, "I wasn't sure if you actually held the key to souls, but, when I said it, your reaction confirmed my suspicions. Well, since we are now clear on that, is there anything I can help you with?"

The trio glanced at each other. Sora had been the one who'd wanted to come here, but what for?

"Err, do you know anything about summoning?" Sora asked, not to sure if this would do any good. This guy was nothing like the Fairy Godmother. "I had about six summons before, but I noticed that when I came here they all disappeared."

"They were from different worlds, correct?" Sora nodded. "If that is the case they may not be able to exist in this world. Once separate worlds become too different people and things from those places are no longer compatible."

_The Key Chains…that's why I lost them. But what about the one that I managed to save? I could've sworn I saw it falling along with me._

Sora shook his head slightly, deciding to think about it later.

"I guess there's nothing I can do then. My other magic should last me."

Clef smiled and reached inside his robes. "I wouldn't want our only hope against the Soulless to be lacking. I came across this months ago, on my way to this world, but, though I enabled the magic, I have not been able to summon whoever is inside this gem. Perhaps you can, young man, with the key you possess."

His hand returned holding a perfectly round, white stone, gleaming like glass in the fading sunlight. He gave it to Sora and he held it for a moment before it began to glow, pulsing like a beating heart. It flashed and disappeared, going within Sora, to a place deep inside his heart, where the Keyblade slept until it was needed. Clef smiled when he saw this, his hopes proven true.

Maybe the sacrifice of the Magic Knights would not be in vain.

"I call that one Hallowed West. If you find any others be sure to bring them to me; I am certain there are more, strong souls that are willing to fight."

"Thank you," Sora said gladly and started to go down the stairs with Ranma and Yami. But, after they had gone, he paused and looked once more at the boy with ancient, knowing eyes.

"I…I'm not sure why I'm asking you this, but you seem to be the only person who would know: what is the difference between a soul and a heart?"

Clef paused in his own actions, clearly surprised by the question. He thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Even I don't know that. I suppose it's something I person has to discover on their own and only in relation to themselves. Why do you ask?"

A distant, injured smile on his face, Sora shook his head, "I've…fought an enemy before that was a lot like the Soulless, but instead of being without souls, they were without hearts. I can't help wondering what makes them different. Oh, well, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. Thanks for everything, Master Mage."

Then, Sora was gone, leaving Clef to ponder these unexpected revelations and the disturbing emptiness he sensed within the boy who held the Key.

******

The morning came all too quickly for Sora, Ranma, and Yami. They were up before dawn, getting ready and were standing outside of Bit's warehouse just as the light was breaking over the tops of the skyscrapers. It was turning out to be a beautiful day, especially wonderful after a completely quiet night.

The peace made Sora edgy, but he paid close attention as Bit explained the controls of the Command Wolf, Yami and Ranma loading their things into the modified cockpit.

"The weapon controls are pretty simple once you get the hang of it, but don't let yourself get overbalanced. This is a quick Zoid, but if you don't compensate for the recoil you'll tip."

Sora slid into the pilot's seat, griping the main control handles experimentally. He glanced again at the black, square button off to the side of the main panel, beneath a clear, plastic cover. Bit followed the direction of his gaze.

"And remember, the mirror will only be stable for a few seconds. Get the Command Wolf through it before it closes. Oh, one more thing; remember to bring it back for repairs regularly. It can be murder, traveling through the Space Between." Bit paused and glanced over the top of the Zoid. "Looks like you have some people to see you off."

Indeed there were. Nurse Joy, some of her staff, Officer Jenny, Goemon, Fujiko, Jigen, Jim, Gilium, and Clef were all standing some distance away, waving heartily (Goemon, Jigen, and Clef weren't really waving, but their smiles did wish them luck). But it was a small, lone figure running their way that caught Sora's attention.

He watched the person, curious, until he heard, from about fifty yards away, a shout that sounded like:

"FLY!"

The person suddenly got a lot closer, a young girl with light brown hair and deep green eyes riding atop what looked like a pink staff that ended in real, extensive wings. She flew right up to the cockpit, breathing heavily and entreating Sora with her wide, desperate eyes.

"Wait! Wait, I want to ask you a favor!"

Sora stared for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and carefully stood in the cockpit.

"Uh, yes?"

The girl smiled and reached inside her interesting, light gray outfit. She held a kind of playing card out to Sora, the style very different from the ones Yami used. The designs were much more intricate and the picture was that of a woman in flowing clothing with long, bright yellow hair. Beneath the image were the words 'The Windy'.

"Several of these were scattered on different worlds. They're very important to me, so could you please, please look for them while you're off fighting the Soulless? I'll pay you back, I promise!"

Sora looked at her closely, that strange feeling returned to his heart.

_I can't believe this. Another one whose lost something dear to the Soulless. But…cards? Oh well, I get the feeling that it would be better if I helped her._

Besides, she reminds me a little of Kairi. I wonder how she got that staff to fly?

"I'll see what I can do," Sora said and received a dazzling smile from the girl, who turned and began to fly off. She did, however, stop long enough to yell over her shoulder:

"My name's Sakura!"

Once she was gone, Sora plopped back down into the pilot's seat. Bit gave him a thumbs up and jumped down, somehow surviving the substantial drop. The transparent orange panel came down over Sora and his friends and, after checking to make sure everything was all set, Sora flipped open the covering on the black button.

"Here we go."

He pressed the button and, almost instantly, darkness entered Saffron City, a huge, mirror-like portal opening in front of the Zoid. Sora held back for a moment, feeling again that terrible cold and a loss almost too great to bear.

_"Please, not like this…"_

The Zoid charge forward and was gone.

******

Jeez, that was getting close to four thousand words! Can you believe it? Huh, maybe I should've spilt this up into two chapters. Well, maybe not. My outline doesn't need any _more _revising.

So, let's see how many Animes we have to date: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ranma ½, Pokemon, Lupin III, Zoids, Outlaw Star, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Card Captors. You know, I think that's actually more than I planned. The more the better, I guess, as long as I can keep it interesting.

Next chapter you finally get to hear what happened to Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy; more of Akane and Yugi's fate is revealed, too! It plans to be a good one, so don't miss it!

Onward! ^_^ 


	10. Left Behind

****

AN: Weee! Vacation! School vacation! Two of the best words in the English language combined into one euphoric phrase. One day, maybe, but still, it's so nice to know I could be in school…when I'm not. But besides that, I get to write more, which is always a plus. 

I'm really starting to get reviews now; good reviews that help me improve my fic. I appreciate it so much and I don't have to think very hard to come up with a decent way of repaying all you readers.

I just have to keep writing. And so I shall. This chapter goes in this order: Kairi/Donald/Goofy, Akane/Yugi, and finally Riku/significant others. Also, there's a surprise at the end of this chapter!

Oh, I do want to point out something kinda funny; a few of you are mentioning Animes that you want to see in this fic. The cute thing is that you're actually naming some of the ones I've already got planned out (remember, I did a complete outline of this before I ever started typing)! I'm not telling you which ones, though. ^_~

Chapter III: Left Behind

Kairi continued to look down at the darkness beneath the bottom of the mirror, staring with empty eyes for what felt like forever. It was, in actuality, only a few minutes. She looked up, her head heavy, and felt her eyes widen again. There, where Sora had been, were Donald and Goofy, staring with the same expression of stunned disbelief.

Before she could do anything, they rushed forward, completely intent on the darkness between the mirrors.

And, with hardly a pause, they emerged on Destiny Islands, stepping straight through the glass onto the soft, dark soil of the Secret Spot. Donald fell into Kairi's arms, Goofy stumbling around them and hitting one of the roots coming down from the ceiling.

"What's going on! What happened!" Donald practically screamed, jumping up and brandishing the Save the Queen staff almost wildly. "WHERE'S SORA?!!"

Kairi was at a loss. She didn't know what was happening, either. Why had it been only Sora? Why had Goofy and Donald been able to come through?

What where they supposed to do now?

"Uh, Kairi, where are we?"

Kairi looked over at Goofy, slowly regaining her senses. She had a lot of questions with very few answers, but she saw two of her friends, who had been missing for two years, in need of her help. Though there was little she _could_ do, she would still try. There was so much they needed to talk about, so much that she had missed.

And maybe, just maybe, they would be able to work out what had happened to Sora.

"Come with me," she said, standing and motioning for them to follow, "Your on Destiny Islands. This is where Sora and I grew up. I don't know how it was possible for you to get here, but I'm sure my friends and I won't mind if you stay."

As he struggled to crawl through the exit, Goofy asked, "What friends? Sorry, but Sora couldn't really tell us about when he was younger. I don't know why."

Kairi smiled, helping Donald to his feet. "I think do. It must have been hard for him, missing us. I know he always said he wanted to see new worlds, but, I think, he held home closest to his heart."

"Ah, that must be why he never talked about you, Kairi. He seemed to think all the time, though, so maybe he was thinking about home."

Kairi's smile turned a little sad, and Donald smacked Goofy behind her back.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For having no tact, you big palooka!"

Kairi laughed and looked to the sky.

"You should see this. The mornings are always beautiful here."

They followed her gaze and did see one of the most wondrous things; the soft, golden sun rising above the slightly swaying trees that rippled in the cool breeze. The gentle rays bathed the island in light little by little, the palms almost glowing and an iridescent rainbow hovering eternally above the glistening waterfall. Seagulls began their mournful cries and the waves hit, shinning, against perfectly white sands.

Donald and Goofy stared for several minutes, Kairi smiling happily behind them. She knew there was little she had to be happy about, but, at least she had some of her friends back. That was worth one smile, and hopefully more to come. They would find Sora, no matter what.

"Hey, Kairi! Who're your friends?"

Kairi looked towards the Shack, seeing Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie coming around, having landed their boats at the port on the opposite side of the island. She waved and pulled Donald and Goofy after her as she ran towards them.

The trio had changed considerably over the last two years; mainly, Tidus and Wakka had gotten a lot bigger. They still wore basically the same styles (for some odd reason, Tidus still liked one pant leg shorter than the other) and had taken to wearing some protective gear as their blitzball games got wilder. Selphie's main color was still yellow, but her dress was now fitted for a young lady, not a little girl. They all seemed surprised to see Kairi, but even more surprised to see Donald and Goofy.

Kairi quickly held up a hand, noticing both Tidus and Wakka opening their mouths to speak. "I'll explain everything, just give me a minute. What's important is that these are friends of Sora, so be nice, okay? Tidus, Wakka, that means no surprise blitzball tosses."

Tidus and Wakka groaned, but Selphie was the one that caught on to the unspoken statements.

"Kairi, did you see Sora?"

Though her smile contained a deep, hidden pain, Kairi's answer was cheerful; hopeful even.

"Yeah, I did. He might be coming back soon, but first we have to welcome Donald and Goofy to Destiny Islands. What do you say?"

Tidus' grin could swallow a paopu fruit.

"Sure! Come on, Wakka!"

They ran off, Selphie following behind and shaking her head. Donald and Goofy went after them at a more sedate pace, Donald grumbling about how this was all nonsense. Kairi didn't leave right away; she stood outside the Secret Spot, still feeling the cold.

The mirror was still there, still waiting.

She knew…she knew there was more to it than this, but she suspected that, without a Keyblade, there was no way for her to go through the portal. That didn't explain Donald and Goofy's coming here, but there was nothing she could do right now.

So she ran after her friends, one part of her heart still centered on that dark, dark place where the one she loved had disappeared into the void.

******

Deadon looked quietly at the black on black mirror, where Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy, had passed through moments before. He watched events unfold in the Secret Spot and didn't stop watching until he felt most of Kairi's heart leave the space around the void.

A piece remained, though, forever vigilant, and he was glad.

"I guess there is nothing else I can do. I'll still be watching over all of you, but, for now, you'll have to handle this yourselves. But don't worry; I'm here. Always have been, always will be."

Deadon turned to leave, his gentle, laughing eyes welcoming the brightness outside. A special heart dwelt within those eyes, a kind of joy that made its own light, forever and always.

"I'm still here."

******

Yugi didn't know how long it'd been since he'd been put in this cell; it felt like weeks, but, logically, it couldn't have been more than one. His hair wasn't that much longer; if anything, time seemed to be standing still, caught in the cold with him, and Akane, and every other person he heard breathing in the dark.

There were many of them, these cells, all positioned in seemingly random rows inside a large, open space. The cells were vaguely square, but the bars were nothing like he thought bars should look like; it was almost as if they'd been grown, black, vine-like protrusions encasing the thin, transparent bubble. He could see in all directions, not that it did him any good; it was so dark, like death.

Yugi flinched. He had to stop thinking like that! It didn't help him in the least; as a matter of fact, the crest on his chest seemed to constrict whenever he began to give up hope. It was like a vise, squeezing the soft light that still beat like a heart. He could see several such lights all throughout the room, a rainbow of colors glowing dimly behind the dark net of their bars.

Akane's violet shine was directly across from him, currently pacing around in her cell. Next to her was one that was a vivid green; that one moved occasionally, but tended to be still. On Akane's other side was a light that was pure white, flickering like a star. That one hadn't moved since it had been brought in; Yugi suspected that whoever that was had been injured in some way.

The people on either side of Yugi were visible, too, but only to Akane. She looked at them from time to time, sad, but not so lonely. At the very least, she had someone, even though she couldn't really see them. And their light _was_ comforting; the bronze one always bright, no matter what. She sometimes heard singing from the red one, clear enough that she could make out the words:

_"So, on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world…"_

Yugi looked to his right, listening to the haunting song.

"That's very pretty," he said, hoping for an answer.

"Thanks," replied a light, capable voice, subdued but refusing to give in. "Someone I…knew used to sing it to me. I…I can teach you if you want. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Yugi smiled, even though the other person couldn't see him. "That be great. How'd it go, again?"

And so it went, two voices echoing through the dark with sad, moving words. All other lights stilled, listening and, for the moment anyway, there was a little more hope.

******

Riku clutched the sides of the black mirror, breathing hard and forcing his emotions under control. He couldn't lose it like this. After all the things he'd gone through he wouldn't break down right when he need the most to think clearly. He would be calm, even if he'd just seen a chance to help his dearest friends and let it slip through his fingers.

_Why am I so worthless?_

Riku's head snapped up, sensing someone watching him. He spun around and prepared to do a lot of explaining.

"Hey Squall, isn't that your coat?"

"I don't know how many times I've told you, Yuffie; call me Leon. And yes, that _is_ my coat. Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Riku vaguely remembered these people; Maleficent had mentioned them once. The man in black with the wild hair was Leon, the short girl Yuffie, and the gruff-looking guy with the goggles was Cid. The witch had described them as rebels with little power, but Riku suspected that hadn't been the case.

"I…I'm Riku," he said and, against his will, his eyes drifted to the Keyblade laying on Leon's bed.

Naturally, the threesome at the door looked, too, and three pairs of eyes widened. Yuffie yelped and disappeared back into the hallway, while Leon produced what Riku guessed to be the Gunblade seemingly out of nowhere. 

"You…you where Sora's friend, the one he went to save," Leon said, blocking the door. "But he said you were possessed by Ansem."

Riku looked at the floor. He knew what he'd done, he didn't need anyone else pointing it out to him. But he also knew that getting angry right now wouldn't help anything, so he kept his cool.

Not only that, but fighting off the guilt was hard enough.

"I was. Sora saved me, but I was…I was sealed within the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. I don't know what happened after that, but just now, in the mirror, I saw him. He…he fell into the dark."

After a moment of stillness, Leon lowered his weapon, sighing heavily.

"We've known something was up for a while now, but I guess this makes it real. You're going to have to tell us everything. I get the feeling there isn't much time. Yuffie probably went to get Aerith and Cloud, so we should talk in the Main Hall."

Leon's eyes went again to the Keyblade and Riku slowly picked it up, as if he was under the older man's inspection. He resented this, of course, but they had good reason not to trust him.

What reason had he ever given anyone for trusting him?

With one last look towards the still rippling mirror, Riku followed Leon out the door, secretly glad to be away from the terrible cold and yet another failure.

******

It had to have been at least a few hours after dark when he finally finished telling them all the things that had happened since they'd last seen Sora. He'd known everything that Sora had done; like Leon had said, he'd been controlled by Ansem the whole time. He may not have been able to do anything, but Riku had been aware.

That had been the worst time of his life; no words could describe what it had been like, watching your friend fighting essentially yourself and not even being able to speak.

Riku's eyes narrowed; now was not the time to be reliving the past. Though what it was the time for, he wasn't sure. Presently, he was leaning against a back wall, watching a group that consisted of the first three he saw and the pair, Aerith and Cloud. The golden-haired warrior (for some odd reason, Yuffie had muttered 'chocobo' when he'd walked in) kept looking his way, his eerie blue eyes filled with mistrust.

That was all fine with Riku—he was getting used to it—but he couldn't help feeling like they were wasting time. Though he'd been glad to get away from it, he kept thinking about the black mirror and the thing that had bothered him from the start:

_Why am I needed now?_

The group seemed to come to a decision, and walked over to Riku, Leon and Cloud at the fore. Though Leon usually appeared to be in charge, the Mako-eyed Cloud was the one to speak (*I'm aware that Riku doesn't know what Mako is; this was just for those of us who've played Final Fantasy 7* ^_^).

"We believe you. We've all been feeling the same thing; a dark shadow is approaching, very unlike what the Heartless brought. You're another sign; of what, we don't know, but the fact that you have one of the Keyblades means that at least someone trusts you. I never met the King myself, but Leon tells me that if he put his faith in you, we should, too."

Cloud didn't say anymore, but Riku guessed from the look in his eyes that even though they'd agreed to let him stay, that didn't mean he was entirely clear in his book. Riku decided to let it pass.

"So, where can I sleep?"

******

It was much later that night, maybe a couple hours before dawn, when Riku passed silently through the halls, Keyblade in hand. After watching Yuffie and Leon for a while he'd discerned that, even though they had separate rooms, they would be sleeping together this night. Riku could only hope that Leon would go to Yuffie's room and thus make his task easier.

It seemed that his luck was holding out; Leon's room was empty, the bed showing signs of never being slept in. The offending black mirror had been moved to the walk-in closer, which Leon had declined to lock in his hurry to make his midnight…um, meeting.

It was sweet, in a twisted sort of way.

The mirror, when Riku saw it, was exactly like it'd been that morning, the black surface rippling with a single slash of deep blue drifting around the center. The cold was still there, too, and, for a moment, Riku hesitated, unwanted fear and doubt in his heart.

_What if…_

Riku shook his head viscously, refusing to continue thinking that way. He would do something right this time; he would accomplish what he set out to do. He couldn't forget the sight of the Key Chains, scattering in the dark, lost to the person who needed them the most. Who had been given them by close friends, weapons and symbols of the heart.

He would find them, no matter what it took.

His turquoise eyes rested on the liquid surface, determination and intense hope growing in them.

"Please…"

Riku would do anything; he would do his best.

"…let me help…"

He would use his heart this time.

"…let me pass…"

He would use his heart, and give it if he had to.

"…let me find them…"

His hand clutched the Keyblade tightly, feeling it connect to his heart at last, now that he believed.

"…let me find them, for Sora."

He stepped through the mirror, his body passing through without any restrictions, the white/black Keyblade glowing in his grip. The movement lasted only a moment, his coat and silver hair flowing out behind him, and he was gone, the mirror continuing to ripple with dark light.

And hidden in a corner of the closet was a small, shadowed shape, round, yellow eyes glowing dimly in the gloom.

******

The pale thing with midnight eyes could feel the changes happening around it; everything was progressing the way it should, all according to plan.

But the creature was trapped in the cycle again and, until it was completed, there was really nothing it could do.

_"Sora! Sora, look!"_

******

Ooohhh, another annoying little part that, at the moment, makes no sense! It will—eventually—but I like things to progress slowly, especially something as important as this. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, all will be reveled at some point. 

Big surprise with Riku, no? And guess what it means! Very soon (like, Thursday or Friday of this week) you'll get to read the first installment of Riku's side story, **Of Many Hearts**. It's occurring at the same time as all of Sora's adventures in the Anime worlds, but it's completely separate until the end. It will tell of Riku's quest for Sora's lost Key Chains and the amazing discovery he makes within himself, which not only concerns him, but anyone who has ever wielded a Keyblade.

It means even more work for me (this one will require a bit of research), but I think you'll enjoy it.

Next chapter you get to see the first Anime world Sora and co. visit. Which shall it be? Wait and find out!

Later! ^_^

P.S. I forgot to put this in my author's notes; more thanks to Shinji Ikari for pointing out the difference in magic systems. I actually have a good reason for all this, but I'm saving it for the third book. My only problem had been is that I'd…forgotten about it.

…seriously. It's a real pain, especially on math tests. But kudos to you for reminding me. Also, thanks to a certain someone for the suggestions on how to improve my summaries. ^_~


	11. Masaki Home

****

AN: Ah, the juicy stuff at last. This has been a long time coming, at least for me. I'd had the idea for this fic in the back of my mind even before I finished the game (which I still have yet to do in Expert Mode). I can't describe what it feels like to finally get this down on paper; figuratively, of course.

Also, one of the reasons I'm writing this is so that _I_ can read it. ^_~

Well, as you can see from the chapter title, the first Anime world is **Tenchi Muyo **(this means that some characters found in the other **Tenchi** series will not be present). Not what some people expected, I'm sure, but one that has been around a while and should be easy to recognize. I wanted well-developed yet slightly two-dimensional characters that would make it simpler for me to introduce all the new material.

I'm not saying this Anime is boring, not at all, but it was one of the easiest to work with. And I'm a fan, which makes everything so much more fun. ^_^

Chapter IV: Masaki Home

"So, Ranma, you don't have any problems with that shirt? It seems a bit large to me."

"Well, I might have ta change my fighting style a little, but it will come in handy if I get wet."

"Why? What happens when you get wet?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it."

Sora rolled his eyes. It was distracting, listening to Ranma and Yami talk, and he was inexperienced enough at piloting a Zoid that it was actually a little dangerous. The two main handles he gripped in each hand were free-floating, going back and forth or side to side depending on which way he shifted his weight. And there were triggers on them, easily within reach and poised to go off as soon as his fingers brushed them. Not only that, but he had to keep his eyes on the many read-outs as well as the main screen.

And looking outside was the most distracting of all.

It was like a tunnel; a long, black tunnel with transparent walls, through which he could see stars, their muted light dimly glowing from who knows how far away. There was quite a lot of space within the tunnel, too, enough so that at least eight Command Wolves could run side by side without touching each other.

It was almost disturbing and that, combined with the chatter of his friends and the many things he had to pay attention to, was almost enough for him to lose his cool.

"Err, could you guys be quiet? It's not easy doing this, you know."

"Really? Then please forgive us," Yami said with genuine concern, "How much further is it to the world?"

Sora glanced at one of the monitors. They'd decided on where they were going before they had left. Bit had told them that doorways would already be open on the tunnel; those would be the ones that the Soulless were currently attacking. Consequently, those would also be the worlds most in need of their help.

Their current starmap encompassed only a limited number of these worlds, but, by the time they were finished with them, the new map would be ready.

"Hey, we're almost there. About fifteen or twenty more minutes and we should be able to see the mirror up ahead."

Curious, Yami leaned forward in his seat, hovering precariously above Ranma. The cockpit had been modified to where there was a declining motion to the chairs. Yami, in the back, was highest; then Ranma in the middle, below him; and finally, Sora, who was, technically, at the bottom. Sora didn't really mind, but he kept feeling like they were breathing over his shoulder and how could anyone concentrate with that going on?

He was ignoring it for a moment and, finally getting the hang of piloting, he decided to fill the remainder of the trip with conversation.

There was still so much he didn't know about his companions.

"Hey Yami, Ranma? I've been meaning to ask you guys this, but I kept forgetting: that first time we fought the Soulless, how were you able to do all that stuff? I've seen magic and physical attacks before, but never the way you two do it."

Yami leaned back in his chair, "It's fairly new to us. We had only started defending ourselves in that way when we first came to Saffron City. Everything else we had done before hadn't worked."

"I've trained in Martial Arts ever since I could walk," Ranma began, remembering. Sora could tell he was delving into the past; there was pain hidden inside his voice, "But the Soulless can't be destroyed by just punches and kicks. After I saw that that was useless, I tried using my chi."

"What's chi?" Sora asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain, so let's just say it's the energy of my body made into something real. It worked, but I hadn't known right then that I'd been fighting with my…my soul." Ranma paused, reliving some terrible moment, "It's sort of embarrassing, but my emotions had taken me over and fueled my strength. After I came to Saffron City and tried using my chi, but it didn't destroy the Soulless."

"But when you remembered what the Soulless had done to your world, your soul became strong enough to power your attacks," Sora finished for him, everything falling into place.

Sora'd suspected that that would be the case; after all, the strongest weapon against the Heartless had been the heart itself.

Yami continued next, the same ache inside his deep, rich tones, "I had magic to begin with; the Millenium Puzzle I wear focuses it."

"Your what?" Ranma asked, bemused, but Yami ignored him.

"I tried using my most devastating ability to stop the Soulless, but there was nothing there for my magic to latch onto; my magic targets the mind and the soul. These creatures have neither. So I had to find another way to attack. I tried instead to summon monsters from the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm!"

Yami laughed, dismissing the surprise in Sora's voice. "Don't worry; the Shadow Realm is simply a gathering place for the ancient magic of my world. The Soulless did not know of its existence, so it was not destroyed. The cards I carry are based on the creatures that dwell in that Realm. I use the cards to pinpoint which one I summon. Unfortunately, my magic was…injured when the Soulless attacked me. It may be some time before I'm able to summon more powerful monsters. But I do have certain specialized cards I can use right now."

Ranma craned his neck to look up at him.

"What do ya mean, specialized?"

"Perhaps I'll explain later. I believe we're here."

They looked ahead and, almost right in front of them, was a planet. Though they knew it to be different from their own worlds, Ranma and Yami knew it to be Earth. Everything was the same; the green and brown landmasses, the glittering oceans, and the swirling masses of clouds.

The only one who didn't recognize it was Sora, but the two had suspected from the start that Sora was not from a world even close to theirs; there was something about him that spoke of places far away, where everything was different but closer to a part inside themselves.

It was a difficult to explain feeling, but it was the only way to accurately describe the…well, the vibe Sora gave off.

They were at the threshold now, a rippling, reality-distorting surface directly ahead of them, the dark light bathing them in shadow. Sora slowed to Command Wolf to a stop, mere feet away from the event horizon. He leaned back, tired from the two-hour long trip, and looked over his shoulder, his eyes anxious.

"Okay, I'm still not quite sure what Bit meant when he said this, but he told me that when we go through the Zoid won't."

"Huh?"

"Please explain."

Sora laughed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "Bit said that a Zoid just popping up in the middle of the street would freak a lot of people out, so he worked together with Clef to make an kind of 'holding bubble'. The Command Wolf would be contained inside a small patch of the Space Between, just inside the mirror. We would be able to get back to it through some kind of portal, but he didn't even tell me what it looks like."

Ranma and Yami glanced at each other, incredulous. Yami shrugged.

"What else can be do besides try it?"

"Okay then," Sora said, pushing the controls forward. "Let's go!"

The Command Wolf jumped forward, the snout touching the black on black surface. The ripples instantly became more violent, travel _through_ the Zoid. In response, the cockpit was filled with intense, neon blue light, streamers of near-whiteness shooting upwards all around them. The panels and streamline interior of the Command Wolf dissolved into the light.

Abruptly, the trio were lifted out of their seats, hovering a moment in pure white nothingness, then plopped down on a hard surface, night sky above them and shadowed trees all around. Sora, having been at the bottom level of the cockpit, ended up being at the bottom of the pile.

His face in the dirt, Sora attempted to twist out from under Ranma.

"Um, could you guys get off me?"

Yami rolled off the top and Ranma got quickly to his feet, helping Sora up. They looked down at the spot where they had landed. About two feet in diameter, there was a glowing blue circle floating millimeters above the soil, the edges slightly smoky and drifting slowly upward.

Sora leaned over it, his eyebrows high, "Well, what do you know? He said portal, not Rest Point. I suppose it's a lucky for us; this might come in handy later."

His two companions glanced sideways at him, "Sora, what's a Rest Point? And how are we supposed to get back to our Zoid?"

Sora grinned widely, finally back in his element, "It's just what it sounds like. When we step on this any injuries we've gotten will heal and if Me or Yami are drained of our magic it should be restored. Though I've never seen one like this. The ones I always used were green."

Ranma brushed off his shirt, looking around at the silent trees and the not too distant mountains.

"And getting back to the Zoid?"

"Err…if Clef was the one who set this up, and I think he was, than if one of us gets in the Rest Point and thinks about it, then we should be able to get back."

There was a moments pause, then Ranma, with the air of a person simply getting a glass of water, got on all fours and stuck his head inside the Rest Point.

"Hey! The cockpit's right through here!"

Looking at him, his face in the circle, seeming for all the world to be an ostrich, they decided not to question him. Instead, Yami and Sora scanned more of their surroundings, watching for any sign of life.

There was some; some that they really, really didn't want to see.

"Ranma! You better get out of there!"

******

"Ayeka! I can see flashes of lights outside!"

The Juraian princess ran to her younger sister, who stood against the sliding glass door of the Masaki house, her eyes wide.

"Sasami! Get away from the door! You know who's out there!"

The blue-haired girl refused to move, shaking off her sister's hands.

"But I think there's people out there! Look, you can see them moving!"

Ayeka followed Sasami's entreating motions, distractedly pushing several strands of deep purple hair out of her red/violet eyes. Those eyes widened with sudden shock, seeing brief flashes of light outlining two—no, three people, moving quickly among a mass of shadows.

"There are people out there! Hurry Sasami, get the others. If someone is out there too long they'll attract…"

Ayeka trailed off, but Sasami understood. She ran back into the homey, empty house, going rapidly around the upper and lower floors. Their house looked as it always did, the simple, wooden floors and cream-colored walls. All of her fondest memories were in this house; her first Christmas, the first dinner she ever cooked on her own, and…and…

"I can't think about it right now," Sasami whispered, fighting off the tears, "We have to hold onto as many of our family as we can. And anyone else who needs our help. It's what he would want."

She opened the door to the stairs closet, entering into one of the many expanses of Washu's lab. The lab was the only real safe place left in the house, or any place for that matter. Everywhere else those creatures—what Washu classified as Soulless—were able to appear.

"Everyone! There's people fighting the Soulless outside!"

Instantly, the rest of her family emerged from the park-like area, worried looks on their faces. Washu, Mihoshi, and Grandpa (Sasami knew he was her brother Yosho, but she still saw him as Grandpa) came running.

"You didn't go outside, did you Sasami?" Grandpa asked, his eyes narrowed.

Sasami shook her head, "No, but you can see them from the patio door. They're a little ways up the shore. They're fighting the shadows and…I think they're wining."

"Wow, really?" Mihoshi smiled, seeing only the good things in this development. "How are they doing it?"

_Good question_, Washu thought, her head bowed. Ever since they had appeared, the Soulless had been resistant to everything they'd thrown at them; everything _she _had thrown at them. Their very nature made them difficult to destroy; not living, not dead, only a physical representation of something…something that couldn't be explained.

Not only that, but they had altered since their first appearance, apparently to become more suited for their new environment. The black, shadow-like creatures had changed to large, squat things with heavy, wooden armor that looked like it was still growing on a tree. Their lower jaws had become more pronounced, rows of blunt teeth exposed.

Dirty brown clogs were an accurate description of their feet, thick, twisted gray vines a decent representation of their arms. Their eyes had remained the same, though, glowing a bright, sickly green and the crests on their chests were still like two conjoined diamonds, blue crisscrossing over the center.

These new incarnations had been even more deadly than the prior ones; any person or being capable of stopping them was precious beyond description.

Just like Tenchi had been.

"Did Ayeka go to help them?"

Sasami nodded, pink eyes wide with fear and hope.

Washu met Yosho's gaze, seeing the same determination and resolve.

"We better hurry if we want to help her."

******

"They're called Rootdrivers! I think they're kinda like trees, so use fire! Ranma, find a way to block their vines!"

A rapid nod was Yami's response, but Ranma looked at Sora for a second, annoyed.

"I know what I'm doing!"

Sora didn't have time to sigh in exasperation, as one of the new Soulless had sent its thick, thorn-covered vines his way. He Dodge Rolled under them, a flash of light marking the Keyblade's appearance in his hand. He aimed a swipe over his head, slashing at the vines. He heard several of them hit the ground around him.

Yami flanked the twenty-strong group of Soulless, pulling a Magic Card out of the decks at his waist. He held it in the air, white light gathering around his hand.

"Sparks!"

The light instantly shifted to bright, flame red and many intense red/orange specks scattered in all directions. Several of the bits of fire landed on the Rootdrivers, who abruptly burst into flames. These Soulless seemed lacking in the intelligence department. They simply stood there and were consumed, bluegreen shapes floating out of their smoking, black remains. 

Yami watched the souls for a moment, then went to aid Ranma, who was having a little trouble.

Ranma knew he could hurt them; getting to the actual Soulless was the problem. Their armor deflected his attacks, while the vines continually struck at him. Ranma was forced to dodge more than strike. He was beginning to lose ground when he heard Yami running up behind him.

"Duck!"

Though not used to following orders, Ranma ducked, a shower of bright red specks traveling over him. The Rootdrivers retreated, but their vines caught the front part of Yami's magic. The protrusions were set ablaze and withered away, leaving the Soulless without any means of attack. 

Ranma saw his opening.

With a lightening fast lunge, Ranma plunged his fist into the opening the vines had come out of. He felt the soft-ice skin of the Soulless and knew he'd found his mark. He concentrated, reaching within himself, and flame red energy rippled along his arm. The Rootdriver burst into nothing.

Ranma met Yami's eyes and, together, they faced the others.

Sora was doing well on his own, his Firaga spell holding him in good stead. These Soulless were about as difficult at the ChuKahs in Saffron City, but he got the feeling that there was one major difference. As he incinerated yet another, he watched the ashes closely.

They sank quickly into the ground, the soil almost seeming to eat them up. Sora realized their mistake.

"Guys, stop! Don't let them get back into the ground!"

Yami instantly came to a halt, holding Ranma beside him, but it was already too late. The ground seemed to heave, a huge mass rising out of the soil in front of them. A giant Rootdriver, made up of all the ones they'd just destroyed, rose from dirt, tremendous vines sweeping the trees away.

The trio stared in complete shock as those vines came hurtling down on top of them.

"NO!"

Just as they were going to be crushed, what looked like little wooden soda cans appeared in the air around them, generating an almost transparent barrier. Absurdly, Sora thought of Gilium. Luckily for them, his thoughts followed that vein to Clef, and the summon he'd given him. Sora held tightly to the Keyblade, searching for the strength.

He found it, and the name that emerged with it.

"Courage…Owaru!"

Sora's Keyblade pointed west, directly at the setting moon, and a pure white light blazed at the end, shining like a star. Winds swirled around Sora, lifting his hair and clothing, and he spun slowly, once, the end of his Keyblade eventually pointing directly up.

From the perfect white light emerged what Ranma recognized as a Chinese dragon, immense in size. It scales were perfectly white, the hair framing its face and running down its back a very light gray. It roared as it rose into the air, a sound unlike any they'd ever heard. The winds intensified and it turned its yellow, red-pupil eyes on Sora, who, despite its imposing presence, did not falter.

They locked gazes and the dragon, Owaru, nodded once.

Sora felt himself lifted in the air by the powerful winds and was deposited on the huge creature's head, right between the long, swept-back horns. Sora felt their connection, the strong, unyielding soul of the dragon ready and willing to fight. Both of them looked at the giant Rootdriver.

Tornado winds ripped through the forest, shredding the Soulless into nothing and blowing its remains into the sky.

******

Well, that was fun. A good introduction, I hope, and a few hints as to where the true problem lies. Also, another variety of Soulless; what do you think of them so far? Plausible, corny, or jus so-so?

I liked writing the summon, too. I don't know how many people have watched the Anime that it's from: Sohryuden, Legend of the Dragon Kings. If not, that's too bad, because it's actually very good. Later on in the fic you'll hear the back story of the summons, so, even if you haven't seen it, you'll get to know anyways.

Next chapter has everyone's favorite thing; plot development! Not only for this world, but for the dark undertone of the fic as well.

Also, what has happened to Tenchi? And who is this person they're all afraid of?

Find out next time! ^_~


	12. Dreams of Shade

**AN: **Sorry this one took longer to post.  Had technical difficulties this morning; school Internet system was down.  It's one of the few things I just can't avoid, so be aware that this will happen occasionally.  If I was actually going to take a break from writing, I'd be sure to tell you.

Anyway, here's one of the many chapters that begin with 'Dreams of…'.  Naturally, you'd guess that there will be some dream sequences in these parts, but also there are a large amount of hints and plot developments that go into my impressionistic favorites.

            I love doing dreams, especially ones that mean something.  Of course, I don't want to give too much away  too quickly.

            Oh, I've been meaning to say this but I keep forgetting (it's driving me crazy): my e-mail, though reliable enough to have an account here at FanFiction.net, is extremely fickle when it comes to actual pieces of mail.  So, if anyone has e-mailed me and hasn't gotten a response, it's not because I don't care; more than likely, I never got it.

            This chapter features Sora and co. getting to know the **Tenchi **crew, as well as the horrible events that have already taken place.

            Be vigilant, for all is not what it seems…0_0

Chapter V: Dreams of Shade 

            The winds returned Sora to the ground, almost calm now that the battle was over.  Landing lightly on his feet, Sora looked up at the white dragon, Owaru.  The dragon looked back, with as much intelligence and awareness as any human could have.

            "Thank you."

            Owaru nodded and his body dissolved into many shining spots of white, eventually fading away into the approaching dawn.  Sora breathed deeply, trembling slightly from weariness.  That summon had taken more out of him than he thought it would.  But Owaru had been incredibly powerful, well worth the cost in magic.

            What bothered Sora was the question of how so strong a soul could've lost his world to the Soulless.

            Sora was distracted from his dark thoughts as Ranma and Yami ran to his side, both their eyes on  the young woman standing at the shore of the lake, those weird wooden soda cans floating around her.  She looked to be about the same age as Ranma, though the way she carried herself gave her the well-experienced air that Yami had.  She wore a beautiful kimono of almost unearthly design and what appeared to be a headband made of cream-colored branches rested on her forehead, holding back her deep purple bangs.  The held-back tails of her hair reached almost to her knees, swaying gently in the cool breeze.

            With eyes that were near Yami's in color, she surveyed them with as much trepidation and curiosity as they did her.

            Finally, Sora broke the silence, stepping forward with his hand extended.

            "I'm Sora.  These are my friends Ranma and Yami.  Were you the one who made that shield?"

            The girl stared at him a moment, her eyes seeming to look into his soul, then stepped forward herself, her own hand grasping his.

            "My name is Ayeka.  And yes, I produced the barrier.  It…it looked to me like you could have used a little help, but I had no idea you could bring forth such a creature."

            Sora smiled nonchalantly, "_I didn't know I could do that, either.  I guess it was just a lucky break."_

            Everyone gave him a look, especially Ayeka, but no one commented.  Sora glanced at the mountains, where golden rays were just beginning to streak the sky.

            "Uh, do you live anywhere near here?  I'm sure those weren't the only Soulless in the area."

            Ayeka's eyes narrowed and she turned, motioning for them to follow. "Yes, it's not safe, even during the day.  And there is more to worry about than just the Soulless you saw."

            She didn't say anymore, but the boys felt a chill anyway, wondering what kind of threat could produce such a shadow in a person's voice.  The way Ayeka said it, you would think evil itself was coming up and knocking on their front door.

            Or perhaps the one thing that was worse than pure evil.  Sora knew what it was; knew it, and feared it more than anything.

            _"You!  You're not Riku!"_

            Sora decided to disregard his memories for the moment; Ranma and Yami were starting to recognize the signs that said he was lost in dark thoughts.  Or Yami was, at least, watching Sora closely with narrowed eyes.

            Trying to appear casual, Sora ran alongside Ayeka, spotting a house in the distance.  The architecture was different from the houses he'd seen before, with parts seeming to have been added on as needed.  The overall colors were beige, orange, red, and brown, matching the steadily illuminating forest around them.

            Sora's steps slowed as he was able to see more of the mountains come to life, bathed in the golden light of the sun.  The trees were all ablaze, rich hues of flame red, vibrant orange, earth brown, and canary yellow with a few patches of intense green.  It was unlike any forest Sora had ever seen; having grown up on a tropical island, he knew nothing about the changing seasons and nothing of the beauty of fall.

            Ayeka finally noticed when Sora came to a complete stop, staring in absolute wonder.  Despite the danger, Ayeka couldn't help but smile.  She knew the awe-inspiring feeling, the wonder of seeing a new world.

             It clicked suddenly and she looked at him with increasing surprise.

            "You…you're not from this world, are you?"

            Sora looked over at her, with a lighthearted, tired smile.

            "Well, yeah.  We've come to help you."

            Ayeka's expression was almost relieved, if a little doubtful.

            "I hope so, because we could really use it."

            "Ayeka!"

            They all turned towards the house, were four other people were just emerging.  Two looked like little girls, the one who had just spoken having bright, pink eyes, and bizarre blue hair in long, raised-up ponytails, wearing the same kind of kimono as Ayeka.  The other's hair was an eye-popping reddish pink, spiking all the way down her back, her eyes a slightly more normal forest green.  The woman running up behind them had darker skin, though her curling hair was light blonde, framing her worried, sky blue eyes.

            Behind them, walking at a more sedate pace, was an older man, wearing loose, formal looking pants of dark gray and a long-sleeved white shirt.  The style was vaguely like Ranma's, just more plain.  The dark gray ponytail that reached past his waist swung slowly as he moved, causing Sora to wonder how anyone could grow their hair that long for as many years as this man seemed to.  His moderately lined face carried the wisdom born of long years, his otherworldly, maroon eyes keen as they looked over his spectacles at Sora.

            Sora gulped, feeling himself and his friends on inspection.  Ranma was put on edge, seeing an unyielding, fully capable man that had experienced far too many battles.  And Yami was aware of his immense age even more than Sora; he felt a being much like himself; almost thousands of years of existence hidden behind a false body.

            If Yami had been paying just a little more attention, he would've sensed the same thing from the girl with the red/pink hair; ages beyond even his reckoning.

            Yami leaned close to Sora, whispering, "The man is more than he appears.  We should be careful."

            Sora nodded, then approached the newcomers.  Before he could say anything, though, Ayeka stepped forward, taking control.

            "These three are Sora, Ranma, and Yami.  They've come to help us and I believe you can trust them.  They were able to defeat a large group of Soulless, including one of the giants."

            The older man nodded sagely, his eyes calm and focused, though his voice was surprisingly mild and gentle.

            "Then they should be thanked.  Come inside and tell us of what you mean to do on our world.  It would mean a great deal if you were to rid us of the Soulless."

            "It's what we set out to do." Sora replied, following the man into the house, Yami close behind him.

            Ranma was distracted, the girl with the pink hair looking at him strangely.  He fidgeted a bit and, with his usual amount of tack, said:

            "Why do ya keep staring at me?  Something on my face?"

            The girl smiled, her green eyes twinkling with mirth.

            "Oh, it's nothing.  I just wanted to ask you: ever have any problems with water?"

            Ranma's eyes got real wide and he hurried to catch up with Sora and Yami, trying not to look behind him.

            _Well, well ,well_, Washu thought, watching the boy's retreating form, _There is more to these boys than I thought.  They all posses a considerable amount of power, as well as…other things.  That Ranma must have a heck of a life; even I've never experimented with gender shifts._

_            Might be fun, though._

            Washu looked to the dawn, letting the others pass her by.  They watched her closely, but knew better than to interrupt when she was thinking.  She'd been doing that a lot lately, trying her best to stop the destruction of their world.

            _I'll have to admit sometime that I can't do everything_, Washu smiled bitterly, aware of how much they'd lost already, _But there is something different about the other boy, Sora.  Something I can't explain.  A part of him is outside this world; outside any world.  Maybe he _can_ stop the Soulless._

Washu's eyes narrowed, feeling within herself the darkness that watched them; was always watching them.

            _But can he stop Ryoko?_

******

            Much later, about lunch time, Sora, Ranma, and Yami sat around the Masaki family table, eating a fine meal.  They listened to their hosts tell their story; Ranma listened well, despite his sometimes short attention span, Sora pondered the intricacies of using chopsticks, and Yami wisely picked at his plate with a fork given to him by the woman, Mihoshi.

            "The Soulless appeared about three weeks ago, looking at first to be mere shadows but eventually changing into the monsters you fought," the man only identified as Grandpa began, having offered to tell everything. "At first, we tried to defend ourselves, but the Soulless became resistant to everything we attempted.  The only one who had any success was my grandson, Tenchi.  He would go for days without stopping, determined to protect his family."

            Sora watched Ayeka out of the corner of his eye, seeing her fists clench and unclench in her lap, her eyes glistening.  Yami and Ranma saw it too, and began to suspect.

            Maybe they hadn't been the only ones.

            "He was able to keep  them at bay, but, about a week ago, they managed to capture one of us: Ryoko, Washu's daughter."

            The trio jerked and gaped at the seemingly twelve year-old girl.  She smiled at them, a superior smile on her face, though her eyes hid deep loss.

            "I'm not as young as you think I am."

            Giving them only a moment to cope with this revelation, Grandpa went on, "We know they took her soul; Washu and Ryoko are connected, feeling each other's emotions.  A few days later, Ryoko returned, but she wasn't Ryoko anymore.  They Soulless had done something to her, made her into one of their own by imprisoning her soul, not destroying it.  She still looked the same, fought the same, but we knew who she was had been lost."

            "Lord Tenchi wouldn't leave her like that," Ayeka interrupted, surprising them.  She was smiling, broken and incredibly sad. "He went out to save her, but she ambushed him and he was taken, too."

            Sora gulped, extremely concerned.  How far was this going to go?

            "But we haven't seen my grandson since." Grandpa continued, those ancient eyes flashing, "A large group of the Soulless dragged him into what I can only describe as a black mirror, the surface like liquid and the depths like a void.  I don't know what happened to him, but he left this world with his soul intact."

            Sora said nothing, but Ranma and Yami could not quite keep the fear from their hearts.  The girl, Ryoko had had her soul removed, yet had remained physically the same?

            What did that mean for Akane and Yugi?

            Finally having a set purpose, Sora stood, surreptitiously wiping some rice off his pants. "Where do Ryoko and the Soulless appear the most?"

            Grandpa thought that over a moment, "The shrine.  We've haven't been able to get within fifty yards of the main building without being attacked.  They're most violent at night, so you might be able to make it right now…thought I don't think you'll face any opposition right away.  You already eliminated a large amount of their forces, so I do not believe they'll be able to regroup until well into the night."

            Sora sighed heavily, already feeling how sore his back would be.

            "I guess that means we'll have to stake out up there and wait for them.  Good thing we brought sleeping bags."

            After some minor preparations and directions from Grandpa, the three set out for the Rest Point and the trail of stairs ascending to the Masaki shrine.  Grandpa and Washu watched them leave, and later, Ayeka sneak out after them, closely followed by Sasami and Mihoshi.  After that they returned to Washu's lab, quietly discussing.

            "So, Yosho, do you think Sora and his friends stand a chance?"

            The prince looked at the millennia-old scientist, "You should be able to answer that better than I.  What were you able to tell from them?"

            Washu crossed her arms, thinking hard. "They're strong, I'll give them that, but the real power lies with the one boy, Sora.  He has something, something unlike any I've ever seen.  The only way I can describe it is that it acts like a key.  Even when it's dormant within him, it glows like a star.  If I were a more superstitious person, I'd say it was the boy's heart, made real."

            "You mean like Tenchi and the LightHawk wings?"

            There was a pause, as terrible events replayed themselves in their minds:

            _"Run everyone!  She's coming!"_

_            Tenchi had gone unfearing into the dark, chasing after Ryoko and being chased in turn, the shadows closing in.  Light had enveloped his form, his white clothing billowing around him and the broadsword shining in his hand.  He had stood his ground, the three slashes of bright green glowing on his forehead.  His power could be felt for miles around; strong, brave, and willing to do anything to save those he loved._

_            But it hadn't been enough, because, in the end, you couldn't fight the person you where trying to save._

"No, not like Tenchi, but similar.  He fights for those around him, not for himself.  If this key I detect is capable of what I think it is, than maybe…maybe he can stop Ryoko."

            Yosho didn't want to ask this next question, but he knew he had to.

            "What will you do if they're forced to destroy her?"

            Washu looked at her hands; the hands that had done so much, created so much and were utterly useless against a foe from beyond their world.

            "I guess I'll have to face that when the time comes."

******

            It wasn't as bad as Sora had thought it would be; the temple vaguely reminded him of Goemon's inn, being of the somewhat same design and being made of the same material: wood.  Feeling like they were intruding, the trio decided to sleep outside.  The weather was nice and the sight of the trees incredibly peaceful.

            They knew the dangers hidden out there, but finding the good in the bad was something they all knew how to do.

            Time seemed to pass all to quickly, the sun sinking behind the hills in a crescendo of red and orange shot through with deepened gold.  But it was the time afterwards that drew Sora's attention the most; the near dark with only a sliver of light showing.  Though he never admitted it, he sometimes felt something like that within his own heart, so much darkness and so little light.

            He knew it was only wariness born of his time as a Heartless, and he had recovered completely from that, but still…it bothered him.

            Although he hadn't meant to, he fell asleep watching the approaching shade, his cobalt blue eyes closing slowly and his crown of brown spikes falling back onto the husk-filled pillow.  He found himself somewhere else, instantly, a place that was so familiar and so far away.

            _"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"_

_            Sora stared in complete shock: he was home!  He had to be!  But who was talking?_

_            "Could be.  We'll never know by staying here."_

_            Sora's eyes widened, disbelief on his face.  It couldn't be…but it was!  He was standing behind the old paopu tree, watching…watching himself, talking to Riku and Kairi.  _

_            "Suppose you get to another world…hehe, what would  you do there?" _

_            But…but this had already happened.  What was going on?  And why…why was the sky so dark?  There were no stars, no sun, everything bathed in shadows.  But the children seated on the tree noticed nothing, continuing to dream even as the world was consumed by the void._

_            "We could've just as easily ended up on any other world, right?"_

_            "…I don't know."_

_            "Exactly."_

_            Sora felt an increasing fear in his heart; couldn't they see they dark?  It got stronger every moment, the ocean and the beaches withering away before its unceasing advance._

_            It grew stronger every time they spoke a word, feeding off their ignorance…and something else, something Sora could just barely  see._

_            He tried to step closer to get a better look, but something latched onto his legs, holding him in place.  He struggled, peering down in the darkness; chains of black glass were wrapped around his ankles, steadily traveling upward of their own violation, twining around his arms and torso._

_            Desperate for escape, he tore his eyes away, looking again to his younger self, so free of all the cares he had now.  The darkness was close around the children, thin tendrils of it creeping towards them and the light that shown—unbeknownst to them—within their chests._

_            The darkness found Riku's heart first, consuming it far too quickly.  He was easy prey because he wanted more._

_            Kairi's deflected the shadows, safe for the moment.  She could escape them because she knew only happiness._

_            And Sora's former self…the darkness was absorbed into his light, turning his heart gray, neither dark nor light.  He was lost because he didn't know…he didn't know…_

_            He didn't know that they had already been watching; that** it had been watching and waiting for its chance.  Ansem had only continued the cycle, keeping some empty thing on its way to their world.**_

_            He didn't know he'd already been lost._

_            But they had known it._

_            They had been ready for him._

            Ready… 

******

            Sora bolted upright in his sleeping bag, sweat running down his face and his eyes wide with sudden, horrible knowledge.  He jumped up and ran to wake his friends, desperation on his face.

            "Get up!  GET UP!  They'll attack the house!"

            Sora gasped for breath, already feeling the power struggle taking place at the shores of the lake.

            "**They knew we were coming!!"**

******

            Quite a cliffhanger, no?  And many questions have probably been aroused.  That was the point, actually, and there will probably be more to come.  After all, there is more to this than there seems to be at first.

            Next chapter you'll see the first 'boss fight' of the fic and the fate of the taken Ryoko.  As well as some of the reasons why.  I want it to be as exciting as I can make it, but I must be careful not to lose myself in the moment.

            The chapter produced might be pretty good, but god knows how long I'll be up and on a school night to boot.  Can't be passing out in Geometry, you know.  Oh, I wanted to let you know that most of the world sections will be about four chapters long; more if something especially important is going on.  Six more to go after this and a few extra chapters to tell of events in…other places.

            Not to mention **Of Many Hearts, which promises to be quite a story unto itself and ****When all Other Lights go Out, also developing nicely…Boy, I'm gonna have my work cut out for me.**

            Breath deep, seek peace all you readers. ^_~

            P.S. Can you guess what the above statement is from?


	13. Friend Enemy

**AN: **Hmm, what to do?  Today has not been one of my best days (it's turning out to be a permanent member on my worst days list), but I still want to continue writing.  Because I'm currently trying  to get myself drunk on chocolate to alleviate my depression, I'm not quite sure how this chapter will turn out.

            But not doing well has no excuse; it is only laziness.  I won't let my own problems interfere with the quality of my fic.  What kind of writer would I be if I did that?

            So here's the next installment of my epic adventure, where Sora and his friends must fight Ryoko, as well as some disturbing inner questions.  Judging from my state of mind, this chap might just be a little _too dark, and/or weird._

            Of course, my natural attraction to happy endings might win over my bad mood.

            Let's all hope so.

            Oh, that statement I put in last chapter?  The part 'breathe deep, seek peace' is from the extremely wonderful, illustrated book Dinotopia.  Read it, if you can (and curse all typos, curse them!).

Chapter VI: Friend Enemy 

            Sora hastily gathered up their supplies, repeating over and over again under his breath at how stupid they had been.  Of course the Soulless would know!  No one else used the tunnels but refugees and their own forces.  If a Zoid was going _towards_ a planet marked for destruction, who else would it be besides people coming to stop them?  Sora knew full well that there had to be someone behind the Soulless, someone very intelligent.

            That was always the case.  And what better way to finish off any opposition than to just continue destroying the world they were on?

            But first, any loose ends had to be tied up, including those of people.  So, through normally dependable information they had been drawn away, leaving the house exposed to one final attack.  Sora's expression twisted.

            How could they have been so blind?

            Yami noticed this, becoming concerned even as he quickly rolled up the sleeping bags and tossed them over his shoulder.  He went to Sora's side as they began running down the stairs, jumping  three or four steps at a time.

            "Don't blame yourself Sora," he said, his deep voice pitched to penetrate Sora's frustrated anger, "You couldn't have known.  None of us could."

            "That still isn't an excuse for my impulsiveness," Sora replied fiercely, "I was too full of myself, ready to go out and save everybody, while not actually thinking about who I needed to save."

            Ranma shook his head, adeptly tossing their things into the Rest Point as they sped by, "The shrine was the place that the Soulless appeared, right?  Well, where else could we have gone to fight them?"

            "That's not the point!" Sora yelled, startling Yami and offending Ranma, "I paid absolutely no attention to all my experience.  There are _never random attacks when a world is being destroyed.  There's always a plan, even if we don't see it at first.  And the Soulless knew we were coming to stop them."_

            "I can discern how, when I think about it, but," and Yami paused, his intense gaze settled on Sora, "How did _you become aware of their plans?"_

            Sora looked at the dark soil as he ran, the dream still fresh in his mind.

            _I was already lost._

            "In a dream."

            His companions were silent then and he was glad; he had no desire to explain.  Maybe he could, later, but right now they had more important things to worry about.  A dark cloud of energy hung over the Masaki house, the waters of the lake violent as they hit the nearby shores.  No Soulless could be seen anywhere, but the trio knew that the real problem lay inside the house.

            Ranma and Yami charged through the door ahead of him, but Sora paused, seeing something strange laying half under the porch.  He knelt down and picked it up.  It was a card, larger than Yami's, with a delicate, ornate border surrounding a picture of a girl in a blue, uniform-like outfit, padded gloves traveling from her wrists to her elbows.  The overall color of the girl was light blue, and beneath the picture were the words 'The Fight'. 

            Sora stared at it a moment, remembering the design from somewhere.

            "Sora!  Get in here, quick!"

            Stuffing the card into one of his vest pockets, Sora jumped up, running into the house.  All seemed calm within, but his friends were standing outside what looked like the door to the stairs closet.  They were looking at the crack at the bottom, where the repeated flashes of light could be seen.  There were numerous sounds that resembled thunder shuddering through the house.  Sora could feel the foundations shaking beneath them.

            "It's just a closet, right?" Ranma asked nervously, "What could be in a closet?"

            "We'll just have to find out," Sora said, smiling cheerfully, knowing what effect it would have.  Ranma responded by making a face at him, refusing to let Sora appear braver than himself.  He squared his shoulders and opened the closet door, stepping through while Sora and Yami shot satisfied glances at each other and following close behind.

            They emerged into an expanse that could only be described as some kind of park, wide wooden ledges spreading in all directions and occasionally spotted with large patches of grass and trees.  Near the back were what looked like rooms with glass walls, numerous interesting shapes just behind them.  To Sora's left and right were blue-hued balconies high above, looking for all the world like observation platforms.

            But what really got their attention was the pair moving rapidly around one of the miniature parks.  As the trio got closer they were able to upgrade that assumption to they were _fighting_ in the grassy area, one combatant flying while the other struck at precise intervals with what looked like a glowing, blue sword with a wooden hilt.

            It was Grandpa, locked in combat with the one they assumed could only be Ryoko.  She appeared no older than Ayeka, slender, honed body encased in a black outfit with red blazing along her shoulders and down her arms.  Her hair was a swirl of white and gray/green spikes, shaped like a much smaller version of Washu's.  Those yellow, cat-like eyes added to Ryoko's demonic appearance, as did the flame red beam sword she wielded.

            The only thing that seemed out of place was the Soulless crest imbedded on her chest.  The blue stood out vividly against the black, veins of it traveling off onto the rest of her torso, making the symbol appear to be alive and _growing_ into Ryoko's body.

            Grandpa was obviously trying his best, but Ryoko was getting the better of him, flying around to flank him and slash at his back.  He was always able to turn in time to block it, but it was obvious he was getting tired.  And Ryoko was trying no other tactics; it was like she was playing with him while waiting for a better challenge to come along.

            That was obviously the case.  As soon as Sora and his friends got closer, she came to a complete stop, turning to face at them.  Grandpa took his chance and made a great strike at her unprotected side.  Absolutely nothing happened except Ryoko looking over her shoulder at him with an annoyed expression.  The Soulless crest flashed with dark, midnight blue light, sending Grandpa flying into the opposite wall, cracks traveling outwards from the impact point.

            He fell slowly to the floor, no longer moving.  Sora's eyes narrowed and Ranma made to go help him, but a shower of red energy cascaded around them, blocking them off.  They scattered; Ranma gaining his own flame-colored glow, Yami reaching at his waist for a card, and Sora crouching into his battle stance, Keyblade appearing with a flash of light in his hand.

            Ryoko saw this and smiled, fanged teeth gleaming.

            "So, you are the one who holds the Key."

            She certainly didn't sound completely different from the others Sora and he friends had met on this world; a slightly deeper timbre of  voice, husky in comparison to the sweet, fully-capable-of-shrieking, Ayeka.  But it was the _way she spoke that told Sora she was the enemy; the way she looked at them, the haughty, self-seeking manner she greeted them with._

            Sora was put instantly on alert and searched inside himself for his store of magic.  He got the feeling that this wouldn't be a purely physical battle.

            "Yami, Ranma, be careful.  I think she's planning something."

            "Oh, gee, like we couldn't see that for ourselves, Mr. Enlig—" Ranma's smart answer was cut off as Ryoko lunged at him, sensing that he was vulnerable.  Ranma yelped and dodged to the right, recovering in time to strike backwards with a quick kick.

            Ryoko only laughed and flew back around in front of them.  Her smile was wholly inhuman and the midnight blue gleam from her chest mixed with the flame red of the rest of her body.  It seemed wrong somehow, but Sora didn't have much time to think about it.  A thick shaft of the mixed light thundered his way, ripping up the floor as it went.  Sora's eyes widened with surprise and he quickly pointed his Keyblade to the sky, attempting the fastest spell of his life.

            "Wind!!"

            The Aero spell surrounded him just in time, the force of Ryoko's attack knocking him backwards but leaving him otherwise unharmed.  Yami took this chance and jumped in front of Ryoko, a card in his hand.  His fierce eyes met hers in challenge and he felt his magic swell from the threat.

            "Celtic Guardian!"

            The swordsman appeared abruptly, as if sensing the danger his…his master was in.  Sora, catching the brief, concerned look the elf spared Yami, saw that that was actually the case.  But he would wonder about it later; he and Ranma ran to Yami, ready to give backup if it was needed.

            Yami whispered to them as he took several steps back, searching at his waist for another card, "Celtic Guardian cannot stop her alone, though he will try.  What about your summon, Sora?"

            Sora shook his head, trying not to wince as Ryoko blocked a sword strike as easily as if it were a fly, "It took a lot of magic to summon Owaru.  I might need to use my Cure spell, so I don't want to use any more magic than absolutely necessary."

            Yami's eyes narrowed as the Celtic Guardian, with one last, defiant cry, disappeared in a flash of emerald light, which shot back into the card Yami still held in his hand.  Ryoko glanced over at them, grinning.

            "Is that all you got?  I hope not.  I was really looking forward to a decent fight, especially from you, Keyblade Master."

            Sora's teeth clenched and he noticed Ranma having the same reaction.  Their gazes met in identical fiery glares.

            "Let's give the lady what she wants, Sora."

            "Nice to see we can agree on something.  Yami, see if you can find another way of using your cards."

            Yami, none too pleased with being left out, accepted it anyway and hung back, his cunning mind racing.  Sora and Ranma turned back towards Ryoko, both in their respective battle stances.  Ranma went first, being the fastest, running right under Ryoko and jumping up behind her.  He put all his weight on his left fist, anticipating Ryoko's move.  She did as he thought she would, blocking with her right arm.  He followed up with his own right strike, putting—not his strength—but part of his soul into it.

            Ryoko shuddered under his blow, staggering a bit in the air.  A foul expression twisted on her face, obviously surprised and not happy with it.  He felt her gathering strength, tremendous strength, and was uncommonly happy to see Sora approaching from the front.

            Sora slid to a halt under her and struck, fully confident in his Aerial Sweep ability.  He spun upwards, feeling the Keyblade connect, striking her and…something else; a dark power, unseen but certainly felt, feeding Ryoko's strength.  As he followed up with a midair combo, Sora attempted to feel what his eyes couldn't see and was able to sense the tendrils of power running from the crest embedded on her chest.

            _You're right if you think that's the source of the problem.  The first time she attacked I noticed it right away._

Sora jerked in surprise and was singed by Ryoko's beam sword.

            "Be careful, Sora!"

            _Is that you, Washu?_

_            Yes and listen closely.  Ryoko is far more capable than you think.  She hasn't used her full power yet.  You need to destroy that crest before she does or I don't think you'll come out of this alive._

_            Gee, thanks._

Sora didn't hear Washu's reply as Ryoko knocked Ranma away, the teen tumbling end over end before managing to regain his stance.  He was too far away, though, to stop Ryoko from grabbing Sora by the neck, lifting him high in the air and out of his reach.  Sora strained in her grip, striking horizontally with the Keyblade.  She avoided it by flipping in the air, twisting his neck painfully.

            "You're talking to her, aren't you?" Sora obviously couldn't answer Ryoko's question and she smiled at that fact. "It won't do you any good.  That has-been of a scientist cannot stem the tide of darkness.  She would do well to just give up."

            "But…but she's…your mother." Sora managed to croak, trying to distract Ryoko from the activities he could see out of the corner of his eye.

            "What makes you think I care?"

            "Spellbinding Circle!"

            An intricate, golden designed appeared around Ryoko's waist and she abruptly dropped Sora, all of her other movements strangely restrained and jerking, as if she was pulling against invisible bonds.  Sora landed hard on his feet, gasping for breath.  Yami and Ranma ran to his side, Yami holding a glowing card in his hand.

            "You need to get rid of that crest, now," Yami stated, the strain apparent on his face, "I can't hold her for long."

            "Come on, Sora," Ranma said, cupping his hands and holding them low to the ground, "I'll give ya an extra boost."

Nodding quickly, Sora got a running start and vaulted upwards, aided by Ranma's hands.  He spun midair, one palm placed at the bottom of the hilt of the Keyblade, the other hand gripping the silver area just above it.  With all his strength he plunged it at the two conjoined diamonds that pulsed with dark power.

"You don't think I'll make it that easy for you, do you?"

The blade stopped mere inches away from the crest, held back by that unseen barrier Sora had sensed before.  It was weakened by his blow, but not broken.  Sora's eyes widened as he realized how much they'd underestimated their enemy.

The three of them were blown back as Ryoko broke free of Yami's Spellbinding Circle, the force incredible.  The very world around them was shattered, becoming a plethora of reflected images; many, many black mirrors, not only at their sides, but above and below as well.  Sora saw those disturbing clones of himself, far more than he ever wanted to see.  Not only that, but there were countless copies of Yami, Ranma, and Ryoko all around him.

"Yami!  Ranma!"

"We're here!" Came the thousands of echoing answers, from all directions, as well as merciless laughter full of vengeful mirth.

"Just try and find your way out of this, Keyblade Master!  But beware, you might strike your own companions when you try to get at me!"

A large cluster of Ryoko's reflections struck at him, but, even as he tried to block, he felt a rock-hard fist grind into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  The strength of the blow forced him into one of the mirrors and it shattered, black glass flying around him.  He coughed and dove to his right as he saw the copies going for him again, but it was a sharp kick to his back that rammed him into another mirror, having the same effect on the surface.

Sora fell to his knees, gasping as he looked down at himself, frightened sapphire eyes meeting frightened sapphire eyes.  It alarmed him; he'd never felt this way in a battle before.  He was…he was scared; scared for himself.  The realization caused a terrible cold to gather in the pit of his stomach, choking the life out of him.  An eerie, unwanted feeling of helplessness filled him, the familiarity of it shaking the foundation of his courage. 

Then he heard Yami and Ranma cry out as they too, were struck and the tinkling of glass that followed.  His fists clenched, remembering what he had said all that time ago:

_"My friends are my power!"_

Sora struggled to his feet, breathing heavily but his strength returned.  He might not have been fully sure of himself right then, but he knew he could be strong; for the sake of his friends, if nothing else.

And he could sense that, little by little, Yami and Ranma were accepting him as a friend.

_Glad to hear it._

_Washu?  What's wrong?  I can barely hear you._

_Ryoko was able to create a sort of mini-dimension and trap the three of you inside it, but she overlooked one flaw: what is one thing a mirror always reflects?_

Sora thought that over for a minute, not too sure they had time for this.

_It always reflects yourself._

_Yes, but what do you see as yourself?_

_My heart…no…my _soul_._

_Right.  So what does that mean for Ryoko?_

Realization hit Sora like a ton of bricks (or a weighted blitzball, if he cared to remember).  Though it caused a slight dizziness, he scanned his surroundings, looking from mirror to mirror to mirror, searching for the one that was free of all reflections.  He spotted it far to his left, away from all the damage that was taking place.

Trusting in Yami and Ranma to hold out just a little bit longer, Sora went for it, running low to the ground and sweeping his Keyblade along the black glass.  A ripple formed in his wake, creating an effect disturbingly close to that of the dark mirrors used to travel to this world.  He ignored it and concentrated on that one blank mirror, were the cold was strongest.

"Power!"

He unleashed Ars Arcanum, his whole body highlighted with gold as the flurry of attacks ground into that invisible barrier.  Ryoko herself appeared before him, thrashing under his strikes.  The crest began to strain and, all at once, a crack sounded through the air, lines of broken white spreading over the black and blue.

The mirrors surrounding them disappeared, what Sora now knew to be Washu's lab fading gradually back into view.  Ryoko lay prone on the ground as the mark of the Soulless disintegrated from her chest, light shinning through as the pieces broke off and dissolved into nothing.  After it was gone she remained otherwise unchanged; curled on the ground, breathing slowly in and out, she looked far more vulnerable.

Yami and Ranma limped over, cut and bruised but otherwise okay.  Yami gazed down at Ryoko, beginning to sense what Sora already knew.

Despite being free of the hold the Soulless had had on her, Ryoko was strangely empty inside.  There was pain and loss and fear, but no sense of self, of future.  Sora, though he wasn't sure how, could tell that her heart remained, strong and loving, kindness hidden beneath a tough façade.  But the soul…it was gone and whatever role it played in her life, whatever purpose it served, was kept from her.

Sora got the feeling that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

"Guys…I think this is worse than we thought."

******

            It had lost one of its focuses; it was aware of the event instantly, but that one had not been very important.  A diversion really, a small taste for the one who held the key.  The creature, after noting the change, went on with its remembrances, held in their sway until the infinite moment was pass.

            _"The… The Keyhole!"_

******

            If you want to know, these events were planned from the start and have not been affected by my bad mood, which has long since alleviated.  Writing really does help calm a person and feeling like I've done some good really does boost my spirits.

            There's nothing I hate more than letting someone down.

            Putting that aside, quite a chapter, huh?  I hope you were able to picture the action; I intend to have each character the centerpiece of at least one 'boss battle', meaning they will be the ones to figure out how to or just beat whoever they are fighting.  Must have character development, you know.

            Which is coming next chapter, by the way.  It's the aftermath and recovery of Sora and friends as well as what's left of the Masaki family.  Upgrades, questions, and answers all next time, which includes--*gasp*--a new Key Chain! 

            Hope to see you there! ^_^__


	14. Developments

****

AN: …*Yawn*, man, I'm tired. We took a test today, an important one I hear. The TAKS test or the Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills. Writing and reading, basically, and ridiculously simple. Every sophomore and junior had to take it, but the seniors didn't have to come to school until after lunch.

Damn them.

But why am I mentioning this? I just thought you might find it interesting that I used Kingdom Hearts as a subject in the written composition part (the prompt was 'explain how your surroundings can affect your life'; I classified media as a surrounding).

Anyway, this chapter features the aftermath of the boss fight and our heroes' decisions concerning their future and their mission. Also, you get to see more of what's happening to Yugi and Akane, as well as all the others the Soulless have captured.

They play a pivotal role in this fic and maybe, just maybe, some of you are beginning to guess what it is.

Chapter VII: Developments

Ayeka couldn't believe how foolhardy she'd been, following Sora up to the shrine. They'd hidden inside the temple, waiting for Ryoko and the Soulless to appear. Unfortunately, she, Sasami, and Mihoshi, had all fallen asleep, one right after the other. Ayeka had been awakened by a terrible feeling in her heart and, upon seeing Sora and his friends gone, had realized how stupid they had all been.

She raced back to the house, her sister and Mihoshi close behind. She could feel the power struggle from far away, the heated battle taking place. Though completely aware of how useless it would be for her to fight Ryoko, she still wanted to be there. Total strangers had come to her world, offering help at the risk of their own lives, and she didn't even have the sense of mind to be where she was needed.

Sasami could see the distress on her sister's face, but could think of no way to sooth her. The young girl was at a loss herself, feeling exposed and helpless without Tenchi. It had been a crippling blow to lose him and the close ties that had bound their family together had begun to unravel. The only relief had come in the form of Sora, and his friends, who were so confident of themselves.

Though she couldn't say it to Ayeka, because she wasn't sure how she knew it herself, Sasami felt, somewhere deep in her heart, that hope had come back to her world when they themselves had entered.

They reached the house in record time, Mihoshi going first with her pistol at the ready, although she wasn't sure how much she could do, how much any of them could do. She'd never really been a _good_ policewoman, but she never gave up. That was what counted in her book and, even if she was clumsy sometimes, it didn't really matter as long as she tried her best.

They noticed immediately that the door to Washu's lab was open, swinging slowly back and forth. Their approach was slow, the three of them wary. It was quiet in the house, utterly still. Mihoshi motioned for them to stay outside and she went in alone, trembling and staring around, wide-eyed.

"Oh!"

Ayeka and Sasami jerked at her exclamation, but were calmed as Washu's voice came through the door.

"It's okay, you three. It's all over."

They went in together, looking around for any sign of battle. There was only a few; a large, person-shaped indent on the wall and several burns and funnels dug into the floors. But besides that there was nothing, only Sora, Ranma, and Yami sitting tiredly on some translucent chairs and Washu and Yosho watching over a sleeping Ryoko. She seemed alright, but Ayeka could tell something was really wrong; not on the outside, but deep within the space pirate, an emptiness that couldn't be explained.

Ayeka had never liked Ryoko very much, but no one, no matter who they were, deserved that.

She walked over, her eyes sad and giving a heartfelt greeting to Sora and his friends.

"Thank you, for doing this."

Sora waved his had, refusing the gratitude.

"It's what we came to do and we were glad to help."

Ranma glanced over at Ryoko, no longer feeling the rush of anger that had occurred during the fight. It was hard to think bad about someone who just lay there, totally helpless.

"I just wish there was someway to bring her back….but there isn't, is there?"

"No," Washu answered, the pain obvious on her face, "They took her soul, and where, I don't know. It's probably wherever Tenchi is, locked in the darkness."

Sasami went up to her, innocent eyes wide with tears, "Is there any way for us to get Tenchi back?"

Washu looked away, the gesture itself communicating their grim prospects, "Our world is weakened, the fabric of the dimension itself unstable. If we were to leave, upset the balance, who knows what might happen. And even if we were able to leave, there is no way for us to find him, or to defeat the Soulless that took him."

The silence then was terribly heavy, the sorrow almost palpable in the air. Ranma and Yami looked to Sora, who looked back, his cobalt blue eyes filled with the same purpose.

"We'll look for Tenchi, wherever we go."

The Masaki family looked to them, most of them surprised and all hopeful. The two that weren't surprised, Washu and Yosho, smiled at each other from across the room. Washu reached into one of the pockets of her uniform.

"I figured you might say that, so Grandpa and I prepared this for you. We were barely able to finish it before Ryoko attacked."

She walked up to Sora and handed in a small item, the perfect size to fit in his palm. It was a perfectly smooth emerald, glimmering in the light, set in thin, cream-colored branches that twined elegantly around it. Connected to the top was a fine golden chain.

Washu's laughing eyes met his and he finally saw in her the inventor, the curious mind forever caught up in the details of the universe. It was who she really was and a welcome, welcome sight.

"I got the impression that some kind of key would be your weapon, especially after scanning you astral energy. We decided a kind of key chain would be the best thing for us to give you. We call it the LightHawk key chain."

Sora slowly closed his hand, feeling the power within the Key Chain. He couldn't describe how happy he was; he was beginning to feel at home again, as if he was really meant to have a place in a world. After Kingdom Hearts had been sealed, he'd started to drift, not to sure what he was really supposed to do then. He had known that Riku and King Mickey were still out there somewhere, but the mission had not seemed a part of his life.

He felt near to his old self again and that was as good a reward as anything.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome; just bring back Tenchi to us."

Yami and Ranma came over, rested now themselves. Washu glanced at Yami, then again as she remembered something.

"Oh, Yami, I have something for you, too. I noticed that you were having a hard time focusing your magic. This might help."

Yami attempted to refuse the gift, "I assure you, my full power will return in time, you do not need to trouble yourself—"

"Nonsense," Washu replied and placed a small, violet crystal on the inside of each of his wrists, in the center of the heavy golden bracelets he wore. "These are Power Gems. You'll find that they'll help a lot."

Ranma looked slightly offended, "Hey, what about me?"

Washu gave him a mischievous grin, "I don't have anything that can help you, except for maybe an umbrella. You want it, just in case it rains?"

Ranma's eyes got real wide again and he backed away from Washu. Yami noticed this and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Why do you do that, Ranma? What is she talking about?"

Ranma tried not to look at him, "Um…nothing."

"It does not sound like nothing to me."

"I said it's nothing! Now leave me alone!"

Ranma stomped off, reminding Yami of a petulant woman going off after not getting her way. He shrugged, deciding to let it pass.

Sora, in the mean time, was quiet, listening. After the others had started talking he felt something brush his senses, his heart, or maybe his soul. Whatever it was, it felt—and sounded like—music, deep and full with small, high counterpoints. Trying to listen, Sora followed the sound out the door, out of the house, and onto a path that ran parallel to the lake. Everyone else followed him, curious at the sudden change.

Continuing to walk, his head tilted to catch the sound. Eventually, he came to a sectioned off portion of the lake, at a higher elevation than the rest. At its very center stood a huge tree, broad-leafed limbs stretching out over the water, a path of stones leading up to the trunk. Rainbow-colored light glimmered within the leaves of the tree and, as he watched, tiny lines of it ran from the branches to the water and were reflected back up.

He felt the others come running up behind him, heard the gasps from Ayeka and Sasami. Sora glanced back at them, his face full of awe.

"What is this?"

Sasami returned his look, equally surprised, "It's…it's a space tree, what our people use to power our ships, but this one…it's been dormant since the Soulless came."

Sora looked again at the tree, hearing that beautiful music that seemed to have its own voice. It sang of hope and light and a great inner secret; it sang as if it had its own soul. Sora's breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was.

_"A Keyhole…"_

As he said it the Keyblade appeared in his hand, glowing a blue subtlety different than before; more of an indigo with intense crystalline sapphire at the center. A strange symbol appeared on the tree, as if in response, the design unfamiliar to Sora. But it was what appeared in front of the tree that got his attention.

Two, three-dimensional pentagons, thin and joined at the middle, so that the resulting shape was a slender crystal with flat sides and pointed ends. Though graceful in shape it was fairly large, the Keyhole in its center wide enough for Sora to put his arm through. The crystal was bright green, the edges touched with that familiar blue.

Sora, with the ease brought on, not only by practice, but the confirming feeling within himself, he pointed his Keyblade at the tree, willing the world to be sealed.

But that wasn't quite what happened. A thread of light traveled from the tip of the Keyblade, accompanied by bright yellow starts, to the center of the Keyhole. That was all the same; the sound that was produced was completely different, as well as the effect. It was like the _releasing _of a lock, and the sides of the crystal folded open, revealing an even greater light within, the richest and most vibrant tones of green bursting forth and bathing them all in radiance.

The light died away after a time, leaving all present in a dumb silence. Eventually Washu broke them our of the trance, walking up to Sora.

"What was that? What did you just do?"

Sora shook his head slowly, as if trying to clear it.

"It…it was never like that before. I released something, I let it out, whatever was in that tree."

"Not just the tree, Sora," Yami said, looking around him with obvious surprise, "Don't you feel it?"

Sora followed the direction of his gaze, taking in the still-beautiful landscape. It seemed mostly the same as before, but there was a new life to it, as if the shadow didn't hang so heavy. Whatever he had unlocked had brought this world together again, healing the wounds the Soulless had inflicted.

When he really concentrated on it, Sora got the feeling that the soul of the world itself had been set free, finally able to defend itself as it should. Everything had become stronger, brighter, more capable of fending off the darkness. He realized this and was glad.

He finally knew what to do.

Sora looked over at his friends, that old, happy smile on his face.

"Well guys, I think our job's done here. We need to be moving on to the next world."

Yami and Ranma nodded, though Ranma did so reluctantly.

"Could we at least get some breakfast first? I haven't had anything since yesterday and Sasami's cooking if great."

The little blue-haired girl beamed with pride and everyone had to smile. Things were not all right yet; Ryoko remained in a sleep that couldn't be broken and Tenchi was still lost, his condition unknown. But they all knew that any moment of peace, of happiness, was precious beyond reckoning.

When you almost lose everything, life becomes all the more valuable.

The bulk of the Masaki family started back to the house, Yami and Ranma with them. Sora hung back, walking with Washu and Yosho. He gave them his sincerest look and let them see his determination.

"We'll find Tenchi. I promise."

Yosho smiled, gentle, hopeful, and strong all at once.

"When you say it that way, I believe you. I fear for my grandson, but I trust you Sora, and that is a hard thing to come by."

Sora nodded, understanding, "Thank you. We won't let you down."

Washu gave them another one of those grins, the ones Sora was starting to become suspicious of.

"I'm sure you and Yami won't, be keep an eye on that Ranma. You may yet get some surprises out of him."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You keep saying weird things about him. What do you know that we don't?"

Washu skipped ahead of them, hands behind her back and laughing softly, "Oh, you'll find out eventually. Don't worry about it now; we need to get back before those vultures gobble up all the food."

Sora shrugged his shoulders and walked on, deciding, for the moment, that he would put all his cares aside and let him be…himself.

It'd been such a long time since he had.

******

Yugi awoke from a deep, dreamless slumber. That's what bothered him about this place; you'd think sleeping would be an ordeal, tossing and turning and waking up every few minutes. But it wasn't. He slept so soundly it was like being dead, totally vulnerable and unable to wake when he was threatened.

Not that he was ever threatened. He hadn't been disturbed since they'd put him in here, at least a week and a half ago. That might have posed a problem, but he found that he was never hungry, not in the least (luckily, that meant he didn't have to go to the bathroom, either). His hair hadn't grown at all, confirming his suspicion that this place was outside of time, outside of all worlds. It felt unnatural to him, made, and made for a purpose he didn't like thinking about.

Feeling a sharp, familiar pain in his chest, Yugi scooted over to the right side of his cell, knowing both him and the other needed company.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah. I think we all sleep at the same time."

"Must be more convenient. Well, last time I told you about my world; can you tell me about yours?"

"Sure. It was real different than this, I can tell you. It never got this dark, not even at night. There were five moons, with at least two out every night. We had binary suns, one smaller than the other. It made so much light, but it got real hot. The last time…the last time I saw my brother he was complaining about the heat. He was always so picky, even after we resolved our differences."

"You had disagreements with your brother?"

There came a small laugh, heartbroken. "You could say that. I…I finally got him to see the light and then…this happens. I hope he's alright, wherever he is."

Yugi could hear the pain in his companion's voice and compassion rose within him.

"I'm sure he is. As long as you continue to believe in him, he will be alright."

There was a pause.

"You're right. I shouldn't give up so easily. You know, talking to you makes this thing on my chest hurt less. You're a miracle worker, Yugi."

Feeling his own pain lessen, Yugi smiled, even though he couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Thanks."

Across from them, Akane was trying to help as well, only it was the flickering white light that had her attention, the one that appeared to be injured. She knew there was nothing she could do to heal it, but talking would distract the young, soft-spoken woman from her pain.

"Are you kidding me? How could you flunk sewing class?"

"I always fell asleep," came the answer, the woman laughing in that flexible, naturally joyous voice, "I just had a hard time focusing in school. It wasn't that I didn't care; I would let my mind wander."

"What did you think about?"

"…"

"Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"Well…mainly food and…boys."

"Boys!!" Akane yelled, genuinely surprised, "A composed lady like yourself?!! I find that hard to believe."

That laugh came again, stronger this time, and the flickering of the white light seemed to grow less, "One boy actually. When I first met him I couldn't stand the guy, but, as time went on, I found that he was my knight in shinning armor, helping me even when I didn't want to be helped."

Akane was silent for a moment, a part of that ringing true in her own mind.

"What happened between you two?"

"…We got married and our daughter has been the brightest light in our lives."

Akane found herself smiling and decided that, since no one could see her, she would keep on smiling and thinking of Ranma. Or she would have, had not two voices, ringing with indignation, signal the arrival of two new inmates.

"Unhand me or you will suffer like the twisted, dirty creatures that you are," that voice was an adult, male, but disturbingly sultry, frightening in a way that the Soulless weren't, "Unhand my sister or I will rip you all apart."

That garnered a response from the other, obviously male voice, "Quit calling me your sister! I despise you and I'd kill you if I could!!"

Akane moved to the front of her cell, trying to peer down the row towards what she and the others had guessed was the entrance. She could just see a struggle taking place there, rapid movement and a recurring flash of white. Several flashes of white, actually, and she heard the curious rustle of wings.

The movements shifted a bit, heading towards a couple, presumably empty cells. The struggles intensified, the white becoming more pronounced. Akane looked hard and discerned violently flapping wings, powerful but completely useless against the taller, more sinister version of the shadows they'd seen when they'd been brought here.

These topped off at nearly nine feet, their bodies impossibly thin with only a widening at the chest and hips. The stood upright, handling things with arms that split off at the elbows, giving them four different, clawed hands. Their antennae were shorter, thicker, and a crest in black and blue adorned their chest.

The new arrivals fought hard against them, but Akane could see that they were not at full strength. The beats of their wings were mighty enough, but every follow up was weak, drained by the light she could see pulsing on their chests. She could actually tell the difference between the older and younger man's; the adult's was an almost sickly lilac, mixed with muted gray and green. The other's (Akane was sure he was only a year or two older than her) was a true, rain-cloud gray, soft and perfect, but strong at the same time.

They were forced into cells opposite each other, so that all the two would see most of the time was each other. Akane wondered if the shadows knew how to be cruel. She sighed and leaned against one side of her cell, listening to the far-off bickering already beginning.

"At least we're together, my dear sister. It's been so long since I have been able to just talk with you."

"I told you, I'm not you sister! You disgust me; you've always disgusted me. I'd do anything to rid myself of you."

Akane sighed again and, across from her, she could hear Yugi do the same. With two hopeless cases in the room with them, it would be much harder to keep their light going strong. There was nothing she could do, though, so she turned and tried to tune out the other voices.

"So, you said you had a daughter. What was her name?"

"She was named after me, but we all call her Rini."

******

Ooohhh, big clue there. Some of you might be able to guess what Anime world Sora and co. are going to next. I'm sure some people will not be too happy with it, but that's how it goes. I don't think anybody was too happy with Wonderland, but we all had to get through it to reach the better parts of the game.

So bear with me; the best is yet to come.

Obviously, new world next chapter, along with cavorting with a new Keyblade and, possibly, a new summon. There'll be a new one each world, so be on the look out for it. Also, they'll probably go back to Saffron City every two worlds or so, for supplies and such.

Grazie for all the reviews and your continuing interest.

Ciaou! ^_^ 


	15. Dreams of Dusk

****

AN: It's the simple things in life that really matter; things like finding a midi of the theme song to the Sonic the Hedgehog Saturday morning cartoon. Ah, like a fresh breath of life is the silly, synthesized music to me, calming my very soul.

Pathetic really, but I don't care. Fun is fun, no matter how old you are.

Fantasies aside, there's a new world this chapter! Or there will be once we get through some Zoid traveling as well as some character development (goody!). I feel like I'm on an actual schedule now—which might be bad, since I don't want this to be anything like work—but it guarantees that I _will_ finish this someday. Every time I think about it the prospect makes me shiver; I can't wait until the third book.

So onward, and welcome to the second world!

Chapter VIII: Dreams of Dusk

The Space Between was a little different when Sora, Ranma, and Yami reentered their Zoid, falling into their seats after being washed in a bright, neon blue light. The surroundings were basically the same, black glass enclosing them while distant stars shimmered dully outside. The major alteration was the swarms of _other_ Zoids heading their way, guns blazing.

These new contraptions looked like bats, net-like wings all black with the cockpit like some kind of gleaming green eye at the very front. Guns that fired yellow-energy weapons were placed all along the underside of the Zoids, creating a rain of fire that closed in from all sides. Sora found himself wrenching the controls desperately, dancing in and out of the enemy bombardment.

The whole Zoid shuddered as they took a hit and he retaliated with fire of their own, the Command Wolf's long-range rifle standing them in good stead. But it wasn't much of a help against so many, so Sora blew a path through the line of bats and went for it, pushing the Zoid as fast as it could go.

"Hold on!"

Sora spared a quick glance at the starmap, highlighted on one of the screens. Based on what he saw, he headed for a fork in the tunnels, taking the left path, where everything seemed the darkest. The bats were incredibly fast, but Sora was able to point the rifle backward to take out one or two, creating debris that the others had to avoid. The tunnel began to get considerably thinner, restricting the movement of the enemy.

Seeing them begin to lose their advantage, Sora went even faster, ignoring the warning lights flashing at him from all directions. He saw a mirror ahead of him, the liquid glass beckoning with dark, unceasing light and the dim image of a world beyond.

Though the sight disturbed him, Sora did not slow down, seeing their escape in that black place. He remembered what Bit and Clef had said: that the containment bubble the Zoid went into protected it from enemies. The only reason that they didn't use it as a shield was that it couldn't be sustained while the Command Wolf was moving. It might be a possibility in the future, but they hadn't had time to explore the new technology.

"This is it, guys!"

The snout of the Zoid touched the surface of the mirror, the ripple more violent than before. The neon light came quickly, but the three of them stood in anticipation, Sora starting a little jump forward. As a result, he landed on his feet a bit in front of Ranma and Ranma landed a little in front of Yami, avoiding the pile that had happened the last time. They shakily regained their balance, looking around curiously.

This world looked somewhat the same as the last one; hills surrounded them, coated in soft, green and golden grass with a few scattered trees, willow if Ranma guessed correctly. The sun was shinning, soft and warm, and fluffy clouds drifted across the pale blue of the sky. But it was what was nestled in the valley between the hills that really got their attention, grabbing it and refusing to let go.

A massive gathering of crystal structures, not looking haphazard at all; as a matter of fact, it was almost like a castle of sorts, all beautiful blue and white glimmering in the sun. Pathways, larger than an average-sized road, stretched out from the main building in a starburst pattern, high above many other, much smaller constructions. As unreal as it was, the trio could tell it was a city, far unlike any they had ever seen. They could only stare for several minutes, trying to comprehend.

"Man," Sora said finally, awe in his voice, "And I thought Hollow Bastion was amazing enough, but it doesn't hold a candle to this."

"I have to agree," Yami stated with something close to respect, "The pyramids were my homeland's greatest accomplishment, but this outshines even them."

Ranma glanced at Yami, one eyebrow raised, "You're from Egypt?"

The older boy returned his look, "Yes. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, no," Ranma replied, suspicious, "You don't look it at all. How long did you live there?"

"All my mortal life," Yami responded truthfully, startling the martial artist and causing Sora to look at him curiously. 

Yami smiled at them, giving nothing away, and began walking down the hill towards the city. They had no choice but to follow, Ranma agitated and Sora shrugging if off, having decided that it was Yami's business. He would choose when he was going to tell them the whole truth, if ever. That didn't keep Ranma from being angry, though, so Sora tried to even the playing field.

"Hey, Ranma, I think I know how to get him to talk: why don't _you_ tell _us_ why you jump whenever someone mentions water?"

Ranma's glare was the only response he got and Sora hid a smile. These two really could be a lot of fun. He knew there was more to them than they let on, but he thought it best to let them loosen up on their own. If they decided to confide in him, he would be glad to listen.

__

He might even be able to tell them the whole truth about himself, though that seemed to be one of the few things he just couldn't do. There were some things about himself that Sora didn't like thinking about and knew that others wouldn't approve of. It hurt to hold it inside, but he had no other choice; and the worst of it had begun only recently, within the last year or so.

Something was cold within him, dead. It scared him more than anything else; it scared him because…

…because…

….it felt….

"Hey, Sora! What are you waiting for?!"

Sora's thoughts jumped back to reality, rising up out of a dark pit he hadn't realized he'd fallen into. He shuddered, feeling cold all around. Whatever that had been had come upon him quietly, a silent danger in his own mind. He tried desperately to shake if off, only succeeding when he saw his friends running back, concerned. He smiled for them, hiding the darkness he felt.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I was just thinking a little too hard."

"That can damage your brain, you know," Ranma stated, "I've seen it happen."

Yami looked at him incredulously, "Are you certain?"

"Of course. There's this guy I knew, Kuno. He thought all the time, trying to come up with ways to date this girl and that girl and become the biggest idiot in school. He succeeded, but only after his brain completely shut down. Or that's my theory at least; the guy was always challenging me, even after I'd beaten him like a million times."

"He does sound the fool."

"Yeah…but I miss him; I never got bored with him around."

They continued walking, steadily approaching the city. Sora couldn't put into words how relieved he was that he didn't have to fight the Soulless alone. Between battling them and the unwanted feelings within himself, he didn't know if he could actually prevail in either one. It was too much at once and just couldn't be borne alone.

So, as they walked, he breathed a little easier, letting the light slip back into his heart, where it hurt the most.

******

Sora really put that light to good use as they roamed through the beautiful, empty streets, the silence eating at them like a living thing. There was not a person to be seen, no signs of life anywhere save for a few drooping shrubs that obviously hadn't been tended in weeks. A cold wind blew between the buildings, whistling as it passed. It tugged at their hair and clothing like bony fingers chilled in ice. 

Ranma shuddered and pulled his hands inside his sleeves, while Yami stood firm, not allowing the cold to bother him; his body wasn't real, so he knew it couldn't hurt him. It was the feeling that drifted in the air that put him and Sora on alert, that emptiness that told them the Soulless were near. They heard a tinkling sound, like breaking glass, coming closer and closer and closer…

Ranma slid into a offensive stance, muttering under his breath, "Why does this happen right after we get here?"

Yami pulled a card from his belt, red/violet eyes scanning the area. "Perhaps they're able to sense our presence, as we are able to sense theirs."

"Whatever it is," Sora said, searching inside himself for his improved Keyblade, "We're gonna be ready this time."

With that familiar flash of light, the weapon appeared in his hand, looking quite different than before. The center of the hilt was a slender piece of cream-colored wood, the handles on either side of it twined branches of the same color. A round, gleaming stone of pale blue sat at the base of the blade itself, set in a cluster of dark green leaves. A long branch of the wood extended from the hilt, curling slightly at the end, but the actual weapon part wasn't wood at all.

The best way to describe would be a glowing strip of blue light with key-shaped prongs at the end. It was like the beam sword Grandpa had used, the color nearly the same. And the LightHawk Key Chain hung from the hilt. 

Yami and Ranma stared at it a moment, but didn't get the chance to comment. They were finally able to see the Soulless, approaching from the front and both sides.

They looked like young women, made of the same kind of crystal that surrounded them. Their bodies had no detail, only the basic shape; which was good, considering they wore nothing. The faces that stared at them with black pits for eyes were almost featureless, their hair short, jagged spikes that looked as though they could draw blood. They moved slowly, seductively almost, thin, sharp-clawed hands reaching.

Sora raised his glowing Keyblade defensively, activating his Scan ability.

"Okay, these are called…um, Wraiths. Pretty resistant to magic, but I think they're kinda fast too, so be care—"

The Wraiths jumped at them, so quickly their white/blue forms became blurs that streaked forward. Sora felt the impact as one struck at him and was fended off, he having already been prepared. He didn't get to see how Ranma and Yami fared, though, as he felt the wind rushing ahead of one as it came up behind him. He jumped high and it crashed into the one that had been in front of him, making a sound much like that of dinner plates hitting each other.

The ringing made him wince, but he let loose a combo as he came back down, the cutting beam of his Keyblade slicing through one and partially getting the other. Sora's eyes widened with surprise, but kept moving as the other one continued to strike at him. He Dodged Rolled and struck backwards, hearing it burst and the tiny pieces remaining scatter into the wind.

Ranma had to work hard to keep up with the Wraiths, but refused to let them beat him. They may have been Soulless, but he would never let a girl get the better of him; it was personal. So he found himself dodging more than punching, watching the Wraiths closely. Sure, they were fast, but they kept using the same moves. After only a minute or so Ranma had their whole pattern figured out.

"Pushovers. As if you could actually take me."

Light flared around him like fire, intense and ready for action. He blocked one claw strike aimed at his face, retaliating with a quick backhand, feeling the crystal crumble under his blow. He grinned and spun with a tornado kick, scattering the Wraiths surrounding him.

Yami found success as well, pulling two cards from a deck at once, his magic aided by the Power Gems Washu had given him. He held them both in one hand, positioned between his fingers so that both could be seen. He then faced the Wraiths, unfearing.

"Dark Piercing Light! Axe Raider!"

Bright, pure-white light burst from the first card, momentarily blinding the Soulless and giving the monster from the other time to emerge. It was one of Joey's, a tanned man in golden armor with a double-bladed axe. He attacked the vulnerable Soulless, expert in his swings. All burst into nothing, the shapes of souls floating off into the air.

Sora, done with those that had attacked him, looked around, expecting more. The Rootdrivers had been more difficult than these; the easiness bothered him, made him wary. He heard a distant rushing of wind, paused at the sound, then spun around. Sapphire eyes raised to the sky, he beheld the true threat, what the Wraiths had been distracting them from.

"Guys, look out! There's more! SKYWRAITHS!"

The looked mainly the same as the other Soulless, only these had gossamer lengths of skin traveling from the insides of their arms to the sides of their torsos. This gave them the ability to glide on that cold wind, coming down from above like angels of death. The center of their black eyes glowed green and their mouths yawned open, thin beams of bright green shooting out to rain down around them.

The trio dodged, the laser-like things making small, blackened craters where they hit. Sora saw the danger and raised his Keyblade to summon Owaru, but caught Yami's quick head shake.

"No, Sora, save your energy," he paused as he was forced to dodge again, then continued. "If I can get you up there, can you stop them?"

Sora thought that over, taking only a moment, "Yeah. Once I'm close enough I can use Ragnarok."

Yami nodded, pulling out another card as his Axe Raider caught one of the beams and was destroyed. He held the new one high in the air, standing still despite the danger.

"Catapult Turtle!"

A large, robotic turtle appeared, gleaming silver and green, with a long, black catapult on its back. Sora stared at it incredulously, but didn't have much of a say in the matter as Ranma pushed him towards it.

"Hurry! If you can do something, do it!"

Sora stumble onto the catapult, scrambling to stand up straight as he felt the power build up inside it. He was barely able to regain his balance as he was flung upwards, moving at an incredible speed. He didn't even have to glide, just rapidly use his most devastating aerial combo before he overshot the group of Soulless.

"Ragnarok!"

They tried to stop him, the beams coming dangerously close, but Sora was surrounded by an aura of gold and became momentarily invincible, unleashing a flurry of blows. He reached the height of the ability, red tendrils of light gathering around his glowing Keyblade in an intricate pattern.

"Impact!"

His own lasers of bright red erupted among the Soulless, wiping them from the sky. Sora let loose a breath, then gathered it quickly again as he began to fall from a considerable height. Luckily, he remembered to glide, floating easily down to earth and the stares of his friends. He smiled, enjoying their bewilderment.

"I'll explain it later, okay? Besides, I think those SkyWraiths dropped something."

Sora walked over to where he had seen a small, orange object fall, glittering with a strange light. He picked it up, discovering it to be an oval stone, its surface like glass and four tiny red stars set deep inside it. He felt a presence in the stone, a soul still valiantly fighting for life. It was another summon, another being who had lost their world but refused to give into the darkness. Sora listened to the whispers from inside, gaining a little knowledge of whoever dwelt within as the stone slowly disappeared, traveling inside him to rest with the Keyblade.

"It's a summon. I think…I think I'll call it Smiling Guardian. I don't know why, but that's just the impression I get."

"Whatever," Ranma said and pointed a ways down the street, "There's something glowing over there. We ought to check it out."

So they did, finding a very pleasant surprise.

"It's a Rest Point!" Sora exclaimed, happy with this development, "We can get our stuff _and_ heal from the battle!"

"But how did it get here?" Yami asked, "This is certainly not the point of our arrival."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe Bit and Clef made it so that if we went too far away it would come to us. Who knows? I'm just glad it's here. I _really_ didn't want to look in any of these houses for a place to sleep."

Sora nodded in agreement; although, inwardly, he partially dreaded the prospect of sleep. Sleeping in this place was bound to lead to bad dreams, the kinds that were far too truthful for his liking. But he couldn't very well refuse without giving himself away to his friends, so he buckled down and prepared for a hard night.

Not that it did him any good.

******

_He was on Destiny Islands again, but, this time, there was no one to be seen. He was standing on the pier where they used to tie their boats, where he and Kairi would just sit and talk. It was dusk, those beautiful, ephemeral colors bathing the sky for the few moments they would exist. Yellows, oranges, and reds, bright as flame bordered by the welcoming arms of the indigo night._

He loved this one moment, hovering directly between night and day, when everything seemed perfect, at peace. He'd never told anyone, but he had always felt the most at home, the most calm, at this time and this time alone. He would watch the sunset, welcoming that single moment when all in his world was right.

Watching it now, that dead thing within him came to life, brought back by the intense feeling of comfort and belonging.

It grew, spreading its cold and heaviness throughout his body. He looked down, seeing thin, black chains made of glass wrapping around his body. He felt black walls press around him from three sides, the chains traveling to them and securing him in place.

But, directly in front of him, the dusk remained unchanged, still filling him with calm and contentment. As long as he had that balance, he did not fear the cold, or the chains slowly taking his will from him. 

As long as he had the light and the dark he was at peace.

He felt something crawl up from the pier, from the place where he used to anchor his boat. He did not look away from the setting sun, but he knew when it approached him, when it crouched just beneath his vision, when it was level with his chest. He felt it reach, reach inside. Searching; it was searching.

Reaching and searching for that empty place inside.

Reaching and searching for that place where it belonged.

And he let it search, knowing it was in vain as long as he kept his eyes on the setting sun and the light surrounded by darkness.

But…there was fear; terrible, soul-consuming fear that if he saw what was searching, he would be lost, taken by something he didn't understand and was totally helpless against.

So, out of sheer terror, he held onto the light, letting the chains bind him tighter and tighter, and the thing continue to search…

…and search…

…and search…

******

I warned all of you about these dream chapters! Always, always there will be something new and more than likely ominous in each one, with some important factor pertaining to the story as a whole. All the secrets and clues hidden in the dreams will be summed up in that infamous third book, but, for now, I'll just let everybody guess.

Oh, if you're not familiar with this Anime world or don't recognize it, you'll definitely know next chapter. Sora and co. get to meet the few people remaining and the current ruler of this city, who's probably not who anyone thinks they are.

I love surprises, don't you?

Until next time! ^_~


	16. Senshi

****

AN: I found out something kinda sad this afternoon: you know the guy who played Mr. Rogers on TV? Well, he just died of stomach cancer. I felt all gloomy when I heard. I mean, I'd watched him when I was a little kid and had always enjoyed his shows (I thought the puppets were so cute).

It really makes you appreciate all the things you have; like being able to write and share the things I imagine with others.

Ooohhh, the sentimentalism. It's with a melancholy attitude that I begin the next chapter, where you find out whose world this is exactly and just how much work Sora and co. are going to have to do. Sorry, but I'm saving the summon for the boss fight, where Sora will once again prevail.

But don't worry; Ranma and Yami will get their own chance soon. ^_~

Chapter IX: Senshi

It was deceptively quiet the next morning, Sora coming slowly to consciousness after a rough night. He remembered every part of his dream; the light everlasting, the dark so near, and that terrible creature forever searching inside him for something he could not name. His sleeping bag was soaked with sweat and he couldn't quite keep from trembling.

He hid it, though, smiling for his friends as they packed their gear away and prepared a meager breakfast. No Soulless challenged them and they were glad; they knew that the real fight was somewhere up ahead, deep within the crystal castle. And it wasn't just the feeling of the place that gave it away; what kind of enemy would choose any place but the castle to take over?

"Do ya think anyone's still there?" Ranma asked as they started walking, having a considerable distance to go. "I mean, it's so quiet."

"That would mean the battle for this world is already lost," Yami stated, his head bowed in thought, "And I do not think that is the case. Some still remain, though where exactly, I don't know."

Sora glanced his way, his expression admiring, "You know, you're real good at sensing things like this. It took me years to learn how and most of it was by accident, but it's like it comes natural to you."

Yami smiled, a distant, ancient look in his eyes, "Yes, I suppose it would. When you have none at all, life itself calls like a siren, beckoning."

There was a moments pause, as the wind whistled through the buildings and the clouds drifted slowly over their heads.

"Wait a minute," Ranma said, sounding more surprised by the minute, "Are you saying you're not alive? But, when we were in the dark, I saw…"

"I have a soul, Ranma, but that doesn't necessarily mean I live," Yami's gaze remained beyond their reaching, a heartfelt loss echoing in his voice. "I might have, before, with Yugi's help, but now…not at all."

Sore leaned over a bit, trying to meet Yami's lowered eyes.

"Yugi?"

There came a small smile, Yami's face becoming etched in pain.

"He was the first friend I had in thousands of years; he saved me from eternal sleep within my own mind. He and I were tied by destiny, but…the Soulless took him away."

There was very little emotion in his voice, his words an almost blank statement of fact. The look on his face, though…it made Sora wonder.

Who was really suffering more? Him, or his companions?

Luckily for the lot of them, nobody had to answer that question. At the same time, they all noticed a figure in the distance, rapidly approaching them from the direction of the castle. They quickly slid into an alley, watching the person closely as they became steadily nearer.

The person was revealed to be a young man of about eighteen or nineteen years of age, wearing a tunic and loose pants of pale blue, a heavy silver belt at his waist. The fabric of the clothing seemed to shimmer, much like the crystal all around them and a pendant rested on his narrow collar, engraved with some kind of symbol. His hair was a dirty blonde, spiking generously forward to partially cover his jade green eyes.

He rushed passed their alley, apparently intent on something. Though he didn't spot them, he looked around continuously, eyes wide with anxiety. Searching for the Soulless no doubt, obviously not supposed to be out on the streets but running about anyway.

The trio glanced at each other and Sora grinned, his mischievous nature creeping up on him. 

"HEY, YOU!"

The young man jumped at least four feet in the air, spinning with surprising quickness as he came down. He saw the three walking towards him and visibly paled. He backed up a step and reached for the belt hanging from his waist, where a slender, silver sword was sheathed.

"Back you demons! I warn you, I am a servant of the house of Mercury! To challenge me would be to face your deaths!!"

He sounded confident enough, but he seemed to be having problems actually getting the sword out of the sheath. He tugged several times, his pants lifting in the process. The trio only watched in increasing amusement as he finally wore himself out, shoulders slumping wearily.

"Very well, you win. I didn't think I would make it to my family's house anyway." The young man stood straight and tall, facing them. "So, finish me off them, you monsters. But take care; you won't have my soul so easily."

Sora shook his head, walking over and patting the surprised man on the shoulder, trying to convey some sense of calm.

"It's okay buddy, we're not Soulless."

The man looked at them, confused.

"You're not?"

"No," Yami answered, he and Ranma walking over as well, "We are here to rid your world of the Soulless. We offer our aid."

The young man seemed to have a hard time gripping this concept. He glanced from one companion to the other, disbelief clear on his face.

"Truly? Can you actually defeat the abominations?"

"We'll try," Sora stated, smiling for him and turning him back the way he had come, "So tell us; do you live at that castle?"

"Y-Yes," he replied, still shaken by the sudden appearance of strangers willing to help them fight a losing battle, "Ever since I was a boy and chosen by a Senshi to serve in her house."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Senshi?"

"One of the eight warriors who protect our city," came the reply, "They will very rarely chose a select few out of the populace to aid them in their task. I was the only one out of hundreds of candidates that Sailor Mercury picked to fight by her side. I'm was greatly honored…except I didn't get to see my family as often."

The young man's smile was sad as well as brave, the suffering borne with the greatest strength that could be mustered.

"After the Soulless attacked I didn't get a chance to check on my parents or my younger siblings. I was going now, but…I don't suppose I will find anything when I go to their house."

"How long have the Soulless been here?" Sora asked gently, so as not to make the pain deeper.

"Months now, but the greatest blow to our forces came only a few weeks ago. We have constantly been losing ground and the Crystal Palace itself has been invaded by the creatures."

"What was it that damaged your forces so?" Yami asked, his fierce eyes narrowing, "This city is impressive enough to provide the possibility of large resources. What could crippled you to where you couldn't even protect your own citizens?"

The man looked affronted. He spun to face Yami, green eyes flashing.

"Do not think for a moment that the Sailor Senshi, Guardians of this entire system, would crumble against just any threat! There was no way for any of us to prepare for the capture of the Ki—"

He stopped abruptly, aware that he had almost given away too much to strangers he wasn't entirely sure about. Sora saw his suspicion and felt that it was justified. After all his people had apparently been through, they could afford no more mistakes. Yami raised his hand, his voice calming.

"I meant no disrespect and I understand your mistrust. If you are willing, take us to these Senshi and allow us to prove ourselves to them."

The young man thought it over for a second, examining each of their faces closely, as if searching for something. After a moment, he nodded, gesturing towards the castle.

"Very well; I will take you. I trust you, though I don't know why. What are your names?"

"I'm Sora."

"Yami."

"Name's Ranma."

The young man smiled tentatively and he began to walk, leading them to the immense crystal structure.

"I am called Sukairu."

******

It took them quite a while to reach the castle itself, making Sora wonder how Sukairu had gotten as far as he had running as fast as he had. Thankfully enough, he didn't require them to run back. As they got closer the palace just seemed to get bigger and bigger, looming high above them and giving of the air of being absolutely impenetrable. There were literally hundreds of pathways leading inside, though Sora was sure some did not, going only to dead ends to confuse any intruders.

A special kind of energy seemed to surround the walls as well; a barrier made of a very different kind of magic than any they had ever known. It was immensely powerful, yet as gentle and forgiving as the pale moon glowing softly in the night. It offered solace and protection and a justice found only in the deepest, truest part of the heart.

Sora could see why Sukairu had been honored in being chosen to protect this place, but the sheer strength and safety of it worried him; what kind of enemy had been able to force its way inside?

He met the eyes of his friends, seeing the same question there. They all silently agreed that they might not want to know.

However, they resolutely followed Sukairu as he led them unerringly into the inner sanctum of the castle. The crystal pathways and tunnels eventually gave way to glittering halls with marble doors and high, arched ceilings. The crystal, marble, and what appeared to be perfect white limestone blended flawlessly, the inner beauty surpassing that of the outer.

But more than that, Sora and his companions felt a home here, a place where all hearts come to rest, where there could be peace and love. He glanced into one of the open doors and beheld a luxurious library, countless volumes of books sitting on rows and rows of silver/white shelves with many comfortable chairs set inbetween. In another room he viewed a serene, enclosed garden, all the plants in absolutely stunning bloom, the fragrance almost heavenly,

The only thing drawing from the perfection of the palace was the ominous feeling that hung dead in the air, a cold that seeped into the very marrow of their bones and threatened to snatch their souls away.

It was the calling card of their enemy and they knew at that moment how badly they were needed.

"The Sailor Senshi gather in one of the smaller halls, in the rear wing of the palace. The front and left wings have fallen to the enemy, so it is not safe for us to travel there. That is why I brought you through the back." Their guide stated, his voice carefully neutral.

"That was the back?" Ranma asked in a low whisper, "Jeez, what does the front look like? Heaven?"

Sora rolled his eyes and Yami gave him a look.

"What? I was just asking."

"We are almost there," Sukairu stated, "You must be extremely respectful. Though they are protectors of the royal family, the Senshi are all princesses in their own right."

Sora and Yami nodded, though Ranma was looking rebellious. They decided to ignore him for now and headed through the large set of double doors that Sukairu carefully opened for them. 

They entered to quite a sight; eight women in long, beautiful gowns gathered around a marble table, gazing up at the seemingly holographic image it generated. It looked to be the halls of the palace itself, only with dark shadows and crystalline Wraiths darting through, their purpose unknown. There was something else as well, a tall, shadowed shape with eyes that glowed through the gloom. Sora tried to get a closer look, but the women noticed their presence right away and the hologram snapped off, leaving them the center of attention. 

Sukairu came up behind them, clearing his throat discreetly. "These are Sora, Yami, and Ranma. I came upon them in the streets; they say they have come to stop the Soulless."

There was silence for a moment, then one of the women came forward. She was slightly shorter than the rest, short, navy blue hair framing a face with eyes almost the same color. Her gown was subtly unique, as each one was slightly different from the others. It was pale blue in color, somewhat the same shade as Sukairu's tunic, with pearls on the thin straps that ran over her shoulders. Her face was amazingly gentle as well as intelligent and she smiled at Sukairu, whose ears began to redden.

"Thank you for bringing them to us, Sukairu; but, tell me, what were you doing out on the streets? Especially when it is so dangerous?"

The young blonde stuttered as he answered, "I…I wanted to see if…if any of my family remained. I did not get very far before I encountered these three, but…but there did not seem to be any Soulless around."

The women looked incredulous, especially the tall one with short blonde hair in a boyish cut. Sora saw that Sukairu was about to get chewed out, so he stepped forward, pitching his voice so that all could hear.

"I beg your pardon, but my friends and I destroyed a large group of Soulless when we arrived. We probably scared the others off, so he was actually pretty safe."

The blue-haired woman turned her soft eyes on him, still smiling gently, "Perhaps, but did Sukairu know that? Don't worry, it's alright. I was just worried about him."

Sukairu's blush encompassed his whole face then and Sora suspected he had been more than honored when he had been chosen. He didn't get to speculate very much, though, as the rest of the women approached them, two at the fore.

One was the blonde with the boyish hair, in a gown with no adornments; it only melded to her slender, honed figure, the fabric a light, yellow-tinged orange that reminded Sora of the wild sands of Agrabah, torn by endless winds. Her royal blue gaze was almost a glare, challenging them and putting Ranma on edge.

The other was only slightly less fierce, raven hair traveling down her back, accented by the vivid red dress she wore. A thin, gossamer veil of scarlet ran down the front of it and golden crescents were set on the slender straps. Her violet eyes were a darker shade than Yami's, yet burned with the same intensity.

The blue-haired one glanced at them, hiding a smile at their seriousness. Being close enough, she could sense the natural goodness in the strangers and their almost overpowering urge to help. She knew this, but was one of the few who did, having kept her gentleness despite the hardships they had been going through.

A Senshi who has lost her spirit, her heart, has lost her power and her connection with others.

"I am the Princess Mercury," she said and, despite the disapproving looks from the others, continued, "But since you have given us your true names we shall give you ours: I'm Ami."

"I am the Princess Uranus," the blonde stated, her critical gaze never leaving Sora's face, "Or Amara, if you prefer."

The look she gave them said they had better not.

"I am Rei and the Princess Mars," the raven-haired woman stated, "If Ami trusts you, I suppose we all should. But can you really defeat the Soulless?"

"We did in the world we visited before this one," Sora said, meeting their gazes levelly, "We will do as much as we can here, if you let us. And…probably if you didn't."

Rei raised an eyebrow and a small smile curled on her lips. Amara, however, was not amused.

"And that should give us reason to trust you, a stranger from an unknown world? What do you have that can even harm the Soulless?"

Sora took a deep breath, aware that Ranma was at his side, seemingly readying himself to defend Sora's claim. That surprised him, as Ranma usually preferred to defend his own interests rather than Sora's. Was he finally seeing him as a friend instead of an ally?

Or did it have something to do with them being confronted by a group of women? That way led to disaster, so Sora got ready to diffuse some explosive situations.

"_I_ think they can stop them."

Everyone got still at the sound of that light, defiant voice carrying sincerity and a kind of awed trust. All the women moved aside to reveal a little girl no more than ten or eleven, who had been hidden behind the large table. 

Her hair was pale pink, done up in what looked like two rabbit ears with a large bunch of hair behind each one. Her dress was a perfect, shimmering white, lacey coverings on her shoulders and a light purple bow at the back. Pearls were wrapped around her waist and a single pearl was on each ear. Most surprising of all her eyes were a bright red, startling in the intensity of the color and the innocence of expression. Just looking at her Sora wanted to protect her.

The smallest and most fragile of the women went to her side instantly. This one was about the same height as Ami, but much more delicate, short, midnight black hair brushing the base of her neck and the sides of her face. Her deep-set eyes were true purple, surreal and a little beyond human. Her dress, at odds with most of the others, was black, long black gloves traveling up most of her arms. Despite these idiosyncrasies, she knelt by the little girl's side, placing a tender arm around the small shoulders. 

"Princess, are you sure? Can we really trust him?"

The girl nodded her head resolutely and walked up to them, totally unafraid. She looked hopeful even, her small smile seeking and wrought with a child's pain. The heart-wrenching thing about it was that her eyes seemed so much older, as if she had experienced undue hardship before.

But the bravery came from that, and the willingness to fight in spite of the pain.

"He has a key, Hotaru," she said with complete conviction, surprising Sora, "A key that will open the door and save our world."

Sora started to smile, glad that someone understood, but what she said next made his blood run cold and Ranma and Yami to shudder with remembrance.

"His key can stop my daddy."

******

Not what you were expecting, was it? When I wrote the outline for this I searched for the most surprising or unexpected things to put in it; twists and turns that would hopefully leave any reader guessing. And maybe hopping mad if something bad happened to a character they liked.

Luckily for me, you all don't know where I live.

Anyway, I bet some of you are saying "**Sailor Moon**! How could she pick **Sailor Moon**?!" (or maybe not; depends on the person). The fact is, I've always liked the show; and, because I actually hung around for the later seasons, I found that it got very, very good. The last season, SailorStars, was the best one, but I only got to see the final episode; I found a Korean website with the video (I've given up the hope that it will be dubbed and/or released in the U.S.). 

Also, elements of **SM** closely resemble those of Kingdom Hearts. Oh, and I'll be using the English translation of names, mainly because those were the ones I remembered how to spell.

Next chapter features another boss fight, plot development (yay!), and—oh-my-gosh—the revealing of Ranma's secret!

Later! ^_~


	17. Some Questions Answered

**AN: **Ah, the joys of candy; and reading romance novels while eating candy. I'm having such a good time I don't know if I should stop to write or not. I mean, pouring over volumes of vampires and other supernatural creatures that eventually partake in…um, intercourse, as well as eating the gift of Starburst, is quite a way to spend my evening.

            Heh, it just puts me in a better mood to write; these chapters are just so much more fun at times like this.

            Though this part is definitely serious, with much ado about everything. How will Sora and co. deal with having to stop the princess's father? How will they actually do it? And what about poor Ranma, surrounded by women and extremely on edge?

            Read on people, read on.

Chapter X: Some Questions Answered

            Sora blinked for a moment, trying to accept what he had just heard.

            "D…Did you say…your daddy?"

            The pink-haired girl nodded, disregarding the censoring looks from the women.

            "Yeah. The Soulless took him about ten days ago. We saw him get captured while defending the palace. The next morning, _he _was the one to attack."

            The girl looked at the floor, her small fists clenching and unclenching.

            "No matter what we said to him, what…what I said to him, he wouldn't stop. And the Soulless did what he told them to do."

            Ami walked over, the rest of the Senshi gathering around to shelter the girl, who, despite her pain, did not cry or tremble. She only stood defiant, facing this loss with as much bravery as she could muster. Sora found himself admiring her, though he didn't even know the girl's name.

            "The King is one of the Soulless now," Ami said sadly, her eyes closed, "Nothing we have done so far has brought him back. We all fear nothing will."

            Yami nodded, though confirming this information was the last thing any of the trio wanted to do.

            "We have seen this before, on the last world we visited. One of the people there was taken by the Soulless, her soul removed but her body—and some of her personality, I believe—remained."

            One of the other women, this one with extensive golden hair and bright, sky blue eyes approached him, the cloth of her dandelion yellow gown rustling softly. The fabric of the skirt was like gossamer, but the top with the thin straps was more like satin, giving the garment a summer feel.

            "Did that one regain her soul?"

            Aware of these people's need to know the truth, he shook his head, "We were able to stop her and free her from the Soulless influence, but her soul did not return. The best we can hope for is that once the Soulless are completely defeated everything will go back to normal."

            Amara narrowed her eyes, "Is that the best you can offer?"

            Ranma stood straighter, his expression indignant. 

"Sora's doing the best he can! The three of us are!"

There was a pause, as Sora, Yami, and the rest of the women waited for the tension to leave the room. After a moment, Amara and Ranma broke eye contact, Ranma muttering under his breath. Sora tried to keep from sighing and looked to the little girl once more.

"Was…was your father the only one?"

The girl's eyes remained centered on the floor, surprisingly enough, and Ami had to answer for her.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Queen disappeared shortly after the King was taken. We tried searching for her, but we never found a trace of her presence."

Amara spoke up, sounding tired for the first time and one of the other women, this one with wavy turquoise hair and deep bluegreen eyes, walked up to her and placed one slender hand on her shoulder. The silk of her sea blue dress brushed against the golden satin of the other's.

"We have been devastated by the loss of both the King and Queen. The only remaining member of the royal family is Princess Rini, and it is all we can do to protect her." 

Ranma made an almost disgusted sound from the back of the room.

"Jeez, you all really are hopeless. And I bet this queen of yours just ran off; I mean, you were pretty much losing the battle anyway."

The silence then was absolute, the sudden menace almost palpable and, still standing at the door, Sukairu looked like he was about to faint.. Three of the women slowly approached Ranma; Amara, Rei, and one that had not introduced herself. She was nearly as tall as Amara, her chestnut hair done up with a white ribbon in a ponytail and roses gathering the fabric of her emerald green dress at her waist.

"How dare you speak of the Queen that way," Amara's voice was low, dangerously gentle. "You, a stranger in this land, have no right to judge her."

"Serena would have done anything to prevent all of this," Rei said next, fire dancing in the depths of her eyes. "She would have given her life to keep her husband and daughter safe."

The last one came right up to him, looking down since she was actually a little taller than he was, "You would never say such a thing if you knew her, or anything about our world. As it is, I don't think you're fit to fight the Soulless, or even claim to wish the protection of others."

Ranma's eyes widened with offense and something else, something Sora couldn't quite understand. It was almost like hurt, as if someone telling him he wasn't doing this to help others and knowing she was partially right was a blow to his heart.

Someone had _always_ needed him, and he had always done what he could, even if the task was unsavory. To realize it might now be otherwise was a truth he didn't want to face.

Ranma's blue/gray eyes burned and he spun around, stomping past a stunned Sukairu and disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. Sukairu rushed after him, their steps echoing high into the arches above and they heard Ranma say softly, almost to himself:

"You don't know _me_. You don't know me at all."

Distressed, Sora made to go after them, but Yami's hand on his shoulder restrained him, the spirit shaking his head slowly.

"Let him be. I've noticed a tension within him growing ever since our worlds were destroyed. He needs to sort out his inner problems and I doubt he would appreciate our help."

"But," Sora glanced down the hall again, his honest worry making Yami hide a smile, "But now is not a really good time for him to be going off alone."

"I'm aware of that, but we must leave him to his own thoughts. I doubt he will be of any help to us if he is distraught by inner turmoil."

Despite how grim things looked, Sora had to smile, "You're very observant. Ranma must be thrilled to have a friend as honest as you."

"Of course; who wouldn't be?"

Sora felt a tug on his pants and he looked down to see Rini, her red eyes serious. The Keyblade Master instantly felt guilty; Ranma had insulted the girl's mother, probably making their situation worse than it already was. He didn't—couldn't—meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what my friend said. He's had a difficult time."

"He's lost his world?"

Almost against his will, Sora answered, feeling that the girl would understand; it was the way she looked at them, absolutely without fear.

"Yes. I don't know the details, but he went through a lot."

Yami spoke up then, finding it surprisingly difficult to speak even though he knew he had to defend Ranma in some way.

"I met Ranma after I had been torn from my own world. We were both lost in the dark; we had been injured, too. Our souls were slowly draining away and there was no way for us to escape without each other. He trusted me, even though he had no reason to trust anyone."

Rei chewed on her lower lip nervously, aware that they might have misjudged the boy. The Senshi had been pushed to their limits lately and hearing someone speak badly of their lifelong friend had been just a little too much. She glanced at her companions.

"Amara, Lita, perhaps we shouldn't have been so hard on the boy. It seems like he has been through even more than we have."

Rini looked from them to Yami and back again, trying to figure out what she was sensing. She was alike with her mother in that she could "see" the hearts of people, feel something of who they were. She'd never really used the power before, not even when she had been training as a Senshi in the past, but her mother had managed to utilize it—albeit subconsciously—when she had been a teen. That was the reason she had always looked out for others, feeling their distress and trying to alleviate it, never really knowing why. 

            It hurt so much to think about it, how much she missed her parents. It had happened once before and the memory of that time was like a wound in her heart; she could sense that Yami and Ranma were the same. They had lost something so dear to them, the pain aching to the depths of their souls.

            Yami was better at controlling it than Ranma; she wasn't surprised that he had gotten so upset.

            The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't sense anything from Sora; at least, nothing from his heart. His soul was bright, like a beacon, the key hidden inside a brilliant point almost too beautiful to look at.

            But still…she could not find his heart.

            Rini shook her head, her pink hair bouncing, and decided she couldn't worry about that now. They had enough trouble already. She took a deep breath, seeing that, once again, she had to get things going. Honestly, what would the lot of them do without her?

            "I still think Sora and his friends can stop the Soulless. We should let them try at least."

            The gathered Senshi looked at their princess, not sure if this was the right thing. When no one answered, Rini placed her hands on her hips, outrage gathering on her face. Things were about to get quietly explosive again when the eighth woman, the one who had been hanging back in the shadows silently contemplating, came forward, blood-red eyes settled on Sora and Yami. The delicate one, Hotaru, went to her side as if to provide backup.

            Her dress was black, two buckled straps traveling over her pale shoulders and black gloves covering most of her arms. A wealth of black/green hair went past her waist, a small bun of it gathered at the back of her head. Unlike the others, she carried a pale violet staff, the top curiously heart-shaped with a red sphere set inside the frame, while the lower part had prongs, almost like…

            …almost like a key.

            Sora found himself shuddering under her intense gaze, feeling the terrible weight of something hanging over his head. There was far too much about her that was eerily familiar and he felt a corresponding energy from the staff she held; just looking at it, he was aware of the Keyblade pulsing within him, beating like a heart.

            "Who are you?" He found himself whispering, much to his surprise.

            "The Princess of Pluto, but you may call me Trista," her voice was ancient-sounding with not actually being old at all. It made Sora wonder all the more just who this Trista really was (*sorry to those of you who know the Japanese names; I just couldn't use them without conflicting elements in later chapters; there would be a couple people with the same name*).

            Her eyes were disturbing, the knowing gaze seeming to see straight to his soul and his heart. He got the impression that she knew all his secrets, knew everything he'd ever done and regretted. And as impossible as it seemed, she appeared to know all that he _would_ do, even before he did it.

            Though there was so much he did and did not want to know about her, he found himself asking the first thing that came to mind, what was pure instinct:

            "What's your staff the key to?"

            Everyone in the room grew still. No one from another world could have known to ask that; it just wasn't possible, unless…maybe these boys really were meant to save their world, and other worlds as well. Maybe they could succeed where the Senshi themselves had failed so many times.

            Trista knew all this for a fact, knew all that would occur, at least pertaining to their world. The reason why was made clear in her answer to Sora.

            "It unlocks the Door of Time."

            Sora's eyes widened and, staring into hers, he felt himself teetering on the brink of something terrible, a fate that she knew and he avoided to see. The enormity of it threatened to swallow him and he might have, if Ami had not cried out suddenly.

            "Sukairu!"

            Instantly, the other Senshi were by her side, their expressions serious. Rei placed a calming hand on her friend's arm, seeing the sign of Mercury beginning to flicker on the shorter woman's forehead.

            "He's in combat," she said distantly, seeking outside herself, "I think he and Ranma have encountered Darien. They're fighting him right now."

            Sora, without further preamble, turned and ran to the door, Yami close behind. The Senshi started to follow, but Rini called them back.

            "Wait! Let them go. I think…I think they need to do this themselves."

            Trista, who hadn't moved, nodded in agreement.

            "Small Lady is right. Those three have a great destiny ahead of them. They need to find themselves or no world will be safe from the Soulless. We must trust in the boy and the key that he carries."

            They all nodded, though reluctantly and Mina, the one most distressed by their current losses, wrung her hands nervously.

            "But what is it the key _to_, Trista? How can it stop Darien when nothing else can?"

            Trista stared off into the distance, once again aware that the knowledge she carried was a terrible gift and a life-saving burden, hers to bear for all of time.

            "I don't know," she lied, "But he will do the best he can; in that way he is much like Serena. He puts others before himself, even if it amplifies the pain inside."

            Rini glanced up at her guardian, glad someone else understood.

            "You felt it, too?"

            "Yes. If he is not careful, it will consume him and if that occurs nothing in all the worlds would be able to stop the darkness."

            The Senshi were silent then, each giving their hopes to three boys they hardly knew but sensed were their only salvation. So absorbed were they in their own thoughts they did not see Hotaru slip out the door, a pale purple sign beginning to glow on her forehead and some kind of long, slender weapon materializing in her hand.

******

            Sora and Yami sped through the halls, searching for their friend. Though they couldn't sense him, they were able to discern the presence of the Soulless he was fighting. There were both kinds of Wraiths in fairly large numbers, but besides them was a dark, ominous force nearby as well, not involved in the fight but watching; watching and waiting for something.

            Sora gulped; just like Ryoko, this enemy knew they were coming.

            They were soon approaching a double door more massive than the rest, the arched top disappearing into the vaulted ceiling above. The entrance was all white crystal, contrary to the design of the rest of the palace. Along with intricate, swirling patterns on the edge, a huge crest was on each side; on the right, a crescent moon; on the left, a sun with nine points.

            One door hung slightly open and, through the small crack, they could hear the sounds of battle; the ring of a sword as it met crystal and the thud of a fist as it met flesh. Wasting no time, Sora swung the door the rest of the way open and he and Yami dashed through.

            The room was much larger than the meeting hall they'd just been in and wide, vaulted windows let in a wealth of sunshine from outside. Columns stood in the areas between the windows till about the center of the room, creating a partial barrier around a carpeted path. The path ended at two thrones of crystal with royal blue cushions; the same crests that had been on the doors were on the thrones, the moon on the right and the sun on the left.

            In the middle of the path Ranma and Sukairu fought against nearly thirty Soulless, evenly divided between the two kinds of Wraiths. As they ran up to them Ranma ducked a SkyWraith, who was then low enough for Sukairu to slash with his sword. Though Ranma had been pretty angry and Sukairu hadn't looked like he'd known what he was doing, the two of them were holding their own. Unfortunately, they didn't have the strength to stop _all_ the Soulless.

            And there was still something watching them, something far more powerful.

            Sora jumped at the nearest Wraith, the LightHawk Key appearing in his hand. The blue of its beam traced a pattern in the air as he did a three-way slash, the Soulless falling to pieces at his feet. Yami ran wide, going to the left in an attempt to surround the enemy; Ranma saw what he was doing and went to the right, leaving Sukairu as a distraction in the center along with Sora.

            The Soulless concentrated on the two in the midst of them, giving Ranma a chance to attack their vulnerable backs, but he couldn't reach the airborne SkyWraiths. Yami, thinking quickly, pulled out two of his own cards and, feeling a new surge of strength from the Power Gems, threw them high in the air.

            "Kuribo!"

            A small mound of green fur with four brown paws and purple eyes appeared, making a high, almost cute sound and looking ready for battle.

            "Multiply!"

            Yellow light enveloped the monster and it split in two, then the new monsters divided themselves. This continued until the air was thick with Kuribos, all making that high-pitched sound. They flew among the Soulless, latching on and then _exploding_, taking the Wraiths with them. 

            Sora, Ranma, and Sukairu stopped what they were doing to watch the carnage, awed and disturbed at the same time. The entire area was wiped clear in no time, black and crystalline smoke drifting everywhere as the shapes of souls disappeared into the bright sunlight. Yami waved his hand, dismissing the remaining Kuribos and caught the two cards as they fell back down to earth. He slipped them back into the sheaths at his waist and glanced curiously at his friends.

            "What? Is there something wrong?"

            Sora smiled sheepishly as they all walked over to him,

            "Uh, nothing really, but, jeez, I didn't know you could do something like _that_ with your cards."

            Yami shrugged his shoulders, "Its all part of the game. If you've mastered the game there is almost nothing you can't do."

            Rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor, Ranma attempted to apologize.

            "Sorry about what happened in there. I…I just let my temper get the better of me."

            Sora raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, we forgive you. But why were you so edgy around those women?"

            Ranma gulped, "Well…it's because I—"

            He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as they heard Sukairu cry out from the area ahead of them. They all spun around and saw him lifted high in the air by a dark shadow, the black light like a void in the bright room. Before they could do anything Sukairu was thrown sideways into one of the columns. There was a dull thud as he hit, his head snapping back against the stone and he fell limply to the floor, where he lay unmoving, his blonde hair like a halo around his head.

            The shadow stepped down from the rise the thrones sat on and was revealed to be a man maybe thirty years old, dressed in an elegant, light-colored suit with a long flowing cape. He seemed normal from a distance, but as he walked closer they saw that the cape was entirely black, the ends of his sleeves and pants dipped in darkness. A small black mask covered his face, turning his eyes a dead white. Short, dark hair framed his face, lifting slightly in some unseen updraft. He carried sword in his right hand, wicked looking with back-flowing spikes all along the blade.

            And located jus below his small bow tie was a miniature Soulless crest, hanging like a pendent.  

            "I'm glad to see you finally made it," he said, stopping no more than five feet away, "I've been waiting quite a while. Those simpering Sailor Senshi delayed you longer than I thought they would."

            Sora crouched into his battle stance; the power coming off this man was greater than Ryoko's had been. He seemed to be fueled by his own original power and that of the Soulless. Ranma and Yami flanked Sora, staring down the enemy that smiled so politely at them.

            "I suspect you wish to battle now, but," he slowly shifted his balance, his experience and mastery in swordplay apparent in the very lines of his body, "You will not be able to defeat me."

            "We'll see about that!" Ranma yelled suddenly and jumped forward. He ducked low to avoid the blade and tried to sweep Darien's feet out from under him. The dark man was too quick for him though and jumped, sweeping downwards with his sword. Ranma yelped and lunged forward, the sword digging a furrow in the crystal right where he had been.

            Yami was next to attack, pooling all the strength he had into the card he held high, yellow energy surrounding his hand.

            "Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

            A buzzing sound echoed through the hall and a small, robotic figure emerged form the card, horseshoe magnets on its head and hands, its overall color yellow. It flew through the air with lightening fast speed and latched onto Darien's sword. Darien, in his surprise, loosed his hold and Beta pulled back, taking the sword with him.

            "Sora!" Yami yelled as his monster zipped in and out of the enraged man's reach, "Here's your chance!"

            Sora nodded and ran towards Darien, using Vortex to get in close before the man noticed his was near. He let loose with a flurry of combos, knocking Darien back into the waiting kick of Ranma. Sora had to Dodge Roll sideways as the man fell forward, but didn't get another chance to attack as Darien raised a hand, fingers spread and pointing towards Beta, who still had hold of his sword.

            "Enough of these games!"

            There came an electronic wail as Beta was blown into tiny pieces and the sword was drawn back to Darien, who caught it with his left hand and blocked a punch from Ranma with his right. The martial artist was forced to jump clear to avoid the cutting blade. Sora went in to cover him, trading blows with Darien for a few furious seconds, Deflecting and striking consecutively. He gave it his all, but Darien had many more years of experience, and, step by step, Sora was forced back.

            Yami, though slightly drained, pulled another card, this time throwing it towards Sora.

            "Legendary Sword!"

            The Magic card hit Sora squarely in the back and was absorbed in a white burst of light. The Keyblade Master felt a sudden surge of strength and combined it with the strongest 'sword' ability he had.

            "Ars Arcanum!"

            The storm of golden blows knocked Darien back, his sword clattering to the ground. Ranma, seeing that it wouldn't be smart to get in close again, gathered a small amount of flame red chi in his hand and threw it like a baseball. Darien turned in time to see it coming at him and was hit in the chest, right on the small Soulless crest.

            A wealth of smoke was created by the following blast and they lost sight of him for several seconds. They were all tense, waiting. Noting seemed to happen, but as they watched a cold breeze began to blow through the room, whistling among the columns. The sunlight from outside dimmed, changing to a pale blue tinge. Alarmed, the trio looked to the high windows.            

            Slowly, the windows were filling with white/blue liquid, moving slightly in the increasing wind. They all stared in shock and Ranma backed up instinctively.

            "You can't win," said a deadly quiet voice as Darien emerged from the smoke, battered looking but with a sinister smile on his face. "All of this world is under my control and I can manipulate it in whatever way I wish. After all, _I _am the King of Earth!"

            Torrents of the icy water poured from the windows, thundering around the columns to rush at the trio, a tsunami of deadly force. Sora and Yami braced themselves, but Ranma panicked and, to everyone's surprise, jumped onto the Sora's shoulders, teetering dangerously as the water swept over the Keyblade Master's legs.

            "RANMA! What do you think you're doing?!"

            "I can't let it touch me!"

            Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing and attempted to stay upright while Yami struggled to lift the deadweight that was Sukairu above the deepening water. 

            "Why?!! Can't you **swim**?!"

            "No! It's just…something happens to me when I get hit with cold water!"

            "Does it kill you?!!"

            "**No!**"

            "THEN GET OFF ME AND STOP DARIEN, BECAUSE LOSING **WILL** KILL YOU!!"

            With that, Sora heaved backwards, plunging a loudly protesting Ranma into the water. Turning awkwardly in the waist-high liquid, Sora looked to the spot where Ranma had gone under, but didn't get to see when he came up as Darien lunged at him, sword in hand, from on _top_ of the water. Surprised, Sora didn't quite dodge in time and felt the blow reverberate throughout his body as the blade connected with his shoulder.

            The pain stunned him, as well as the sudden burst of black magic, and he went under, water flowing in through his open mouth. Darien held his sword in a stabbing position, ready to plunge it into the defenseless boy, but was thwarted as something shot upwards from right under him and landed a blow in that one place a man does not want to get hit in.

            "Leave Sora alone! _I_ want ta kill him!!" 

            A slim, red-haired girl with bright blue eyes wearing Ranma's clothes unleashed blow after blow on the disabled Darien, then, sure he was out for the moment, dived back under to help Sora. She lifted him above the water, hitting him a few times to get him focused, as well as alleviate some of her anger.

            She could _really_ deal with him after this was all over.

            Sora sputtered a bit, coughing up water, then realized who was holding him up. He stared blankly, wondering if he was hallucinating.

            "Ranma?"

            Ranma rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I told you not to throw me in the water, but no, you wouldn't listen."

            "Do you…do you really look like this?"

            "NO! This just happens when I get hit with cold water. Now hurry, use a summon or something to finish Darien off. I think we've almost got him."

            Soar nodded and waded with difficulty through the shoulder-high water until he was only a few feet away from Darien, who was struggling to his feet from atop the water. Thinking quickly, Sora saw that using Owaru would be a bad idea; the winds would make intense waves on the water, waves his friends wouldn't be able to deal with. So, deciding to take the chance, Sora concentrated on the new summon, Smiling Guardian, and hoped everything would work out.

            Instantly, he felt tremendous strength and, surprisingly enough, incredible calm.

            "Give me strength…Goku!"

Moved by a compulsion he couldn't explain, Sora held the Keyblade horizontally, the tip pressed against his left palm. A bright orange light gathered there and, after short, amazingly still pause, Sora grabbed the end of the Keyblade with his glowing hand, his right hand releasing its hold. Then, rearing back, he jumped and slammed the hilt of his Keyblade down like a hammer, his right hand thrown out behind him for balance. The water all around him was forced back by the strength of the blow and a bright orange circle with four red stars inside it appeared in the area of impact.

Above the circle a man materialized, his face calm with a small, easy smile. He was tall, wearing an orange and blue outfit, which Ranma recognized as a training gi. The man's body was heavily muscled, strangely accented by his wildly spiking black hair. With one friendly nod to Sora, Goku turned to face Darien who, up until this point, had been watching the proceedings with something close to amusement. 

He wasn't looking amused now, and he watched Goku warily. Goku crouched into his own stance, cupping his palms at his side. Sora felt the corresponding readiness within himself and knew what he had to do.

"Ranma! Keep him busy while Goku charges up!  
            Ranma nodded and made for Darien, her lighter form and the cleared area of water making it much easier. She went at Darien with all she had while Sora held is Keyblade in that horizontal position again, only this time, the orange light enveloped his whole body and, in front of him, Goku began to gather energy.

"KA…ME…"

A bright blue light began to gather within Goku's cupped hands and his growing power could be felt in the air around them. Ranma redoubled her efforts, trying to keep Darien from noticing.

"HA…ME…"

Both lights were almost too bright to look at now and a rumbling was traveling throughout the room. The ground shook beneath their feet and the water was pushed back by the energy, leaving most of the floor clear. 

Ranma, sensing that Sora was ready, jumped clear, leaving Darien exposed. He finally realized what was going on as he looked across the floor at Sora and Goku, the latter holding in his hands a brilliant point of light that pulsed with power. He could only stare in shock as his defeat became glaringly evident.

"HAAAAAA!!!"

Goku's hands came forward and Sora pointed his Keyblade to the sky as an impossibly bright shaft of blue energy burst from the blue light, wider than Sora was tall. The water in the room was blown completely away and several of the crystal columns began to crumble. Darien disappeared amidst the radiance and, for a long moment, all was lost in the light.

Eventually, the blue energy dissipated and Goku stood, looking back at Sora with a small, knowing smile. He then dissolved into many orange specks of light and Sora fell hard on his butt, dripping wet and incredibly tired. Yami walked slowly up to him, Sukairu held over his shoulder. A few moments later, Ranma came over, dragging a limp figure in tattered clothes.

Darien was unconscious but alive, small cracks spreading across the Soulless crest. As they watched, pieces broke off and floated away until nothing remained and the black mask disappeared from his face. Without it, his face was quite handsome and surprisingly gentle.

Everyone let out a quiet sigh as Ranma placed Darien on the floor and shook her head, trying to free her hair of water. This drew attention to the soaked clothes that clung to the curves of her body. Her surprisingly well-endowed body. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder you were so on edge around women. You were feeling threatened."

Ranma glared daggers at him, self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest. "You would know about appearances, wouldn't you? I mean, we're all drenched, but your hair is _still_ standing up. What do you use on it, plaster?"

Sora laughed and was about to comment when a loud, cracking sound was heard and one of the columns that had been damaged by the blast began to tip. It fell forward with surprising speed directly on top of them and all they could do was stare up with open-mouthed shock.

They would've been squashed into pancakes, but the high, whistling sound of a incredibly sharp blade passing quickly through the air reached their ears. The entire section of column above them shattered into many tiny pieces that rained down from above, no longer dangerous but getting them even more dirty.

Even more surprised than before, they all looked to the right, where one of the women they'd seen before, Hotaru, was standing, a staff with a large, G-shaped blade held easily in her gloved hand. She was wearing what looked like a sailor outfit, the color purple predominating and black bows at the collar and at the back of the amazingly short skirt. A tiara with a white gem in the center adorned her forehead and she smiled softly at them, the heels of her high, lace-up boots clicking as she walked.

"I thought you might need my help, but I see you've got things under control. Hmm…Ranma, I do believe that look suits you."

Ranma growled under her breath, Yami hid a smile, and Sora laughed out loud, feeling that empty place inside him finally beginning to fill up.

******

            Another focus had been lost, a stronger one this time, a sign of the Keyblade Master's growing power. It didn't bother the creature though; anything else would have disappointed it. It knew what it wanted, what it needed to see.

            And so much more than what remained had yet to come.

            _"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"_

******

            Holy broken fingers, Batman! Eleven pages! Hah, and so much fun doing them! I'm really tired, but all I need is maybe twelve hours of sleep and a gallon of iced tea. There was so much more in this chapter than I originally planned, but every time I hit on some subject that catches my interest, I just _have_ to spout off for at least a paragraph or two.

            Mentally exhausting, but worth it.

            So, what could possibly come next chapter? Oh, things like embarrassing moments, new Key Chains, and some pretty serious stuff going down in that dark place where Yugi and Akane currently are. It's going to probably be much shorter next time (I actually spread the writing of this one over three days), but not without substance.

            I'm gonna go rest now. -_- 


	18. Stillness

**AN: **Ooohhh, I'm being lazy. It's already after eight and I'm just barely starting on this chapter. I'm watching Angel, too, which makes it worse. I'll be up 'till midnight again tonight, then be really crabby the next morning.

            But don't worry, I'll be fine once I'm out of the shower.

            All that useless talk aside, the usual follow-up this chapter; some obvious fun concerning Ranma's condition, a new Key Chain (there _will _be one for every world), and more of what's happening in the dark place, which will be known as---The Place (as was mentioned first chapter). It gets a better name in the third book, but telling you now would spoil my fun.

            Oh, and the gang will be heading back to Saffron City after the third world, mainly because I had a nice open chapter (that was actually a mistake on my part). By that time the poor Command Wolf will probably be falling apart.

            Ah, anything for the sake of plot. ^_^

Chapter XI: Stillness

            It was a bedraggled crew that limped back to the meeting hall, dripping and extremely tired. Except Hotaru, of course, who led the way with a triumphant smile on her face. She kept glancing behind her on purpose, wanting to see that continually more annoyed look on Ranma's face. It was actually pretty funny and, if Yami wasn't carrying Sukairu and Sora wasn't half-dragging Darien, they would be laughing out loud by now.

            Ranma glared at Sora while trying to keep Darien's arm over her slender shoulder. Sora couldn't quite hold in his snicker.

            "I'm sorry, Ranma, but I just can't believe a tough guy like you would let this kind of thing happen."

            "Truly," Yami commented and Hotaru smiled again, though no one saw.

            "It wasn't my fault!" Ranma exploded, her voice ringing through the halls, "It was my Pop! He took me on this training journey to China and we went to these cursed springs. It was supposed to be a good place to train, but only if you didn't fall into the water. If ya did…every time you got hit with cold water, you turned into whatever drowned there last."

            "So you fell in the spring of drowned girl," Sora finished for him, interested as well as amused, "How do you change back?"

            "Hot water," Ranma replied ruefully, "And boy, do I wish I had some. I really don't want to go back in there when they can see me like this."

            "Don't worry," Hotaru said gently as they neared the door, "They won't tease you all that much. There are some showers nearby too, in the same area as the living quarters. All of you will be able to clean up."

            "Think we could get something to eat, too?" Sora asked hopefully, a bright smile on his face, "That is, if you guys…uh, girls are willing."

            "Don't worry, Lita still cooks as much as she can," Hotaru laughed, a sound surprisingly light and joyous. "Which is good for the rest of us. Ah, we're here."

            They went slowly through the door, a victory procession…of sorts. Instantly, the Senshi noticed them, several sets of eyebrows lifting. Hotaru did the honors of announcing them, as Sukairu was still out cold.

            "It seems we were correct in assuming that Sora and his friends could aid us. They have defeated the King, though I fear that there is nothing we can do for him at present."

            Rini ran up to them, her crimson eyes wide with hope and dread. Ranma and Sora placed Darien on one of the lower tables, trying to keep together his tattered clothing.

            "I'm sorry we had to do that to him," Sora said, genuine regret in his voice, "But it was the only way to stop him."

            Rini smoothed out her father's dark hair with one small hand, tears glistening in her eyes. Her gratitude shinning through, she looked to Sora.

            "It's alright; at least the Soulless don't have him anymore. I—we owe you so much."

            "You should thank Ranma especially," Sora commented with a sly grin to the red-haired girl, "If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

            "Her?" Rini asked quizzically and glanced at Ranma. Her mouth dropped open and she pointed almost dramatically at the martial artist. "_That's _Ranma?"

            "Yeah, but you don't have ta rub it in," Ranma said grumpily, "Now, _if_ you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower."

            "Of course," Amara said, a smug smile on her face and Rei and Lita giggled, "You did save our King, after all; I'll show you there myself."

            With that, she and Ranma headed out on of the side exits, all the Senshi staring as they went. Once Ranma's bright red braid swished out the door, the gathered women looked questioningly at Sora and Yami.

            "He's cursed," Sora answered to the silent question and sat down heavily on one of the chairs, "Darien tired to drown us with tons of icy water; it turns out that Ranma becomes a girl whenever he's hit with cold water. A hot shower should fix that, though."

            "I'm sure you would appreciate one, too," Ami said as she and Mina took Sukairu from Yami, "As well as a hearty amount of food and a good night's sleep."

            "You're too kind," Sora said with a cheerful, though somewhat weary, smile.

            "It's the least we can do," Rini jumped up and sat on the table next to her dad, a kind of tiny guardian watching over him as he slept. "I've been without my daddy before, but this time was even worse."

            Sora looked at her, appalled at a child would have to go through this kind of thing twice, "What happened?"

            "Enemies attacked and my parents weren't able to defend the palace," Rini paused, aware that the Senshi might not approve of her telling them this, but continued, a strange feeling coming over her. "It was my fault, really, playing with things I didn't understand, but they and the Senshi saved me anyway and sent me to the one place I could be protected."

            Sora began to feel it too, something important just beyond their reach. From far away, there came the sound of chimes and a single lilting flute.

            "Where did you go?"

            "The past," Trista answered for her, stepping out of the shadows of the room, "Where we were still there to protect her."

            Seeing Sora's stunned expression, Rini smiled, "I met my Mommy and my Daddy before they ever got married, before my Mommy was even out of school. It wasn't really obvious at first, but they loved me, even then, even when I…when _I_ became their enemy. They did all they could for me and now…I'll do all I can for them."

            She laughed softly, heartbroken and filled with bravery, "I still have a picture of all of us in the past. I brought it with me, to remember."

            The chimes got louder, more clear and strangely beautiful, the flute like a gentle whisper on the wind. Sora felt a light inside, an awareness that he recognized from before.

            "Can I see the picture?"

            Rini glanced at him, surprised, but nodded, "Yes, if you really want to. I keep it in my room."

            She jumped back off the table, sparing one last look to her father, then leading Sora, Yami, and Trista out the main door and down another hall, this one more brightly lit than the others. There were numerous doors, other bedrooms most likely, but it was the set at the end of the hall that Rini showed them into, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

            Pink and white predominated, as well as some blue and royal purple on the window and bed drapes. A dresser set and vanity table took up one wall, while the other was covered by a bookcase and a collection of posters, which kind of surprised Sora. Two small doors lead into the connecting rooms and the large, three-sided window opened up into a small balcony with a fine, slender telescope.

            Rini motioned to the vanity table, where a collection of frames and figurines were placed. One in particular held predominance, larger and with a finer frame. It was a picture of ten people, gathered in front of beautiful blooming trees, pink blossoms falling all around them. Sora recognized, with no small amount of surprise, all of the Senshi, only they were…younger, more his age and wearing various skirts and uniform-like outfits. He saw Darien too, smiling, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight; his left hand held Rini's.

            But it was the girl under his right shoulder that caught Sora's attention. She seemed different than the others, the way she smiled and the way her bright blue eyes caught his, even though this was only a picture. She had the strangest hair, golden and done up in two buns on either side of her head, pigtails running past her shoulders.

            Sora looked for a moment, then said quietly to Rini, "She's your mom, isn't she?"

            Rini nodded and, for the first time, tears slid down her cheeks, silver in the sunlight that poured through the window, "…I miss her so much, Sora. Will…will you find her…for me?"

            "Yes," Sora said and the LightHawk Key appeared in his hand, glowing deep indigo and crystalline blue. A shinning gem, almost exactly like the one he'd seen in the last world, appeared directly in front of the picture, hovering a few inches away. Its color was pure white, flawless and so bright it almost hurt to look at it. Sora pointed the Keyblade to the Keyhole he saw in the center of it and a thin thread of blue energy traveled to it from the tip of the Key. The distant music became a crescendo so near he could almost feel the vibrations of sound brushing against his skin.

            Then that sound of release came again and the crystal folded open, the white light spilling forth in a cascade of brilliance. They were all blinded for a moment, but, once the brightness faded away, they could all feel the subtle relief that permeated the air all around them; indeed, the very world itself.

            Sora smiled and looked back at, not Rini, but at Trista, "I've let the soul of the world out. You should be safe now. If we ever find your Queen, we'll bring her back, I promise."

            "Of that I have no doubt," Trista responded, knowing it was true and despairing because of it. She did not let this show, however and began to walk out.

            The rest of them started to follow, but Yami paused, noticing something odd on the floor. At first, he thought it was one of his cards, but once he picked it up he found that it was not. The border was more ornate, the picture of a small girl in pink clothing, a pair of large puffed pants and a small, sleeveless shirt, bracers at her wrists. Beneath the picture were the words 'The Power'.

            "Sora, do you recognize this card?"

            The Keyblade Master turned back, peering closely at it as Yami held it up. After a moment, recognition lit his eyes.

            "Yeah! That's one of those cards that girl, Sakura, asked me to find. As a matter of fact," He reached inside his still damp vest and a removed a perfectly dry card, this one with the words 'The Fight' under the picture. "I guess they really were scattered across worlds. I'll have to remember to give them back next time we go to Saffron City."

            "Are you two coming?" Rini asked, sticking her head back in the door, "Because Lita offered to cook and there's no way I'm going to miss it."

            Both Sora and Yami smiled, glad to see the girl happy once again. They ran after her, Sora looking back one last time at the girl with the golden hair and the eyes that seemed to look into his heart.

            He didn't know why, but he was both comforted and unsettled at the same time.

******

            The trio found out later that Lita's cooking really was as great as everyone kept saying, Sora and Ranma eating so much they thought they might explode. Yami was a little more restrained, murmuring something about how he didn't really need to eat. Once the plates were cleared from the long table in the almost extravagant dining room, Sora made a mental note to ask him about that, but at a later time, when he wasn't full to bursting.

            He leaned back contentedly in his chair, letting himself digest and his sore muscles to relax. He hadn't realized how taxing it had been fighting Darien and knew he would have to rest a bit before they went to the next world. It kind of bothered him, as he knew things would only get more difficult, but—hopefully—he would find ways of getting around this problem.

            He'd always been able to in the past.

            "So you will be staying the night?" Rei asked them as they all started to get up from the table. "Because, if you are, we have plenty of rooms where you can sleep."

            "Yes, we will, and thanks very much," Sora said, trying not to move too fast, "I doubt we could walk back to our transportation anyway."

            Ami laughed, "You know, Sukairu offered to escort you through the city, but, as he has a concussion, he allowed me to talk him out of it."

            "We'll have to say good-bye to him before we leave," Ranma stated and thusly drew attention to himself. He was a boy again, but that didn't keep a few snickers from escaping around the room. A muscle went off in his jaw. "Would all of ya just lay off, already?! It's not **that** funny!!"

            "Oh, but it is," Amara stated, that smug smile on her face again and laughs broke out throughout the room.

            Ranma huffed angrily and stomped out the dining room door, but not before Sora and Yami noticed the small smile creeping onto his face. They glanced at each other and shared their own knowing smile.

            "Where did Rini run off to?" Mina asked, just noticing the princess's absence from the room. 

            When no one answered, they all started to look around worriedly, but heard Ranma shout from down the hall:

            "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

            Rini came bursting through the door, something clutched in her small fist. The ran up to Sora and held it out to him, panting slightly.

            "He…Here," she said and dropped a small, golden moon, shaped like a crescent into his hand. A delicate gold chain ran from the top of it. "I made it for you, after I saw your key. It might help. It's the…well, it's the Crescent Key Chain."

            Sora held it in his hand for a moment and it began to glow, shimmering gold before it disappeared, going inside to rest with the Keyblade. Rini looked incredibly pleased at this and Sora gave her a dazzling smile.

            "Thank you very much, Rini. This **will**be a big help. Now come on, I think both of us could use some sleep."

            Together, they went out the door, talking softly and sharing the light that shone in both of them. 

            Later, as Sora lay down in the immense, comfortable bed offered to him, he couldn't help but be pleased as to how all this turned out. There was still much to do before this world could be completely put to rights, but it was well on the road to recovery. 

            He rubbed his face on the satin pillow, smiling to himself. He'd never had luxury like this before, nor the special kind of protection that this place offered. With the Soulless influence gone, the palace was how it should be: soothing and strong all at once, a sanctuary for those in need of one. Just as he was in need of one.

            The light and the joy and the simple peace could keep his dreams away. And they did, all through the silent, starry night.

******

            Akane knew something was up as soon as she opened her eyes. The gaunt shadows were moving quickly amongst the cells, their movements restless. Slowly scooting to the center of her cell, she watched them warily, seeing them look back at her with those glowing green eyes.

            _"…Rebirth…"_

            Akane blinked.

            _"…Rebirth…Rebirth…"_

             She shook her head, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. But no…the shadows _were_ talking; to each other or to themselves, she did not know, but still…she'd never heard them say anything before. It was impossible really, as they didn't have any mouths.

            _"Rebirth…"_

            A shiver traveling up her spine, Akane tried to see around the shadows, making sure everyone was still here. She could see all the other lights, moving almost as much as the shadows were. It seemed that this activity bothered them as much as it bothered her, but she found no consolation in this. 

            _"…Rebirth…Rebirth…"_

            She frowned: Rebirth? What was that supposed to mean? She may not have known, but thinking about it made her grow cold inside. It was just the way they said it, in that hollow, echoing way, their voices thin and raspy. Or, they _were_ thin and raspy, until all the movement stopped. There came a pause so still that Akane was afraid to breathe, then the shadow's voices rang out again, reverberating throughout the room.

            _"REBIRTH!!"_

            The ground heaved under her and she felt her entire cell lurching forward, towards the center of the room. Judging from the startled cries all around her, the same was happening to everyone else. The movement was amazingly fast and Akane could only watch in growing horror as her cell collided with another's.

            But there was no crash, no sound to indicate that anything had happened. The cells melded into each other, becoming a single one twice as large as the first two. Akane stared in surprise at Yugi, who was now sitting very near her, utterly stunned. The movement of the cells continued all around them, until everyone was contained within one giant cell.

            All the gathered inmates could do was stare in surprise and slight relief at each other; it had been so difficult, being unable to see one another. They hadn't realized until now how much they had needed to be in contact with some one beyond talking.

            Akane might have even been happy with this change too, but the shadows continued to move restlessly outside of their prison, their voices still whispering through the air:

            _"Rebirth…soon…"_

            Dread began to fill her and the violet light still glowing on her chest constricted with pain.

******

            Man, even _I'm_ bothered with what's going on! And I'm the one writing it! These things always appear to be more mild when I plan them out on paper, but as soon as I get to typing, it comes out darker, more intense, or more poignant than before.

            Creepy, but beneficial to the quality of the fic. Plus, it's fun surprising myself sometimes.  There are some questions I'd like to answer, one being how could the Z-Warriors lose to the Soulless.  I actually have a very good explanation, but I'm saving it for that darn third book, when the presence of _all_ the summons will be clarified.  And I know some people aren't big on detail, but I just can't help myself.  My favorite books of all time (The Saint-Germain vampire novels by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro) _do _take entire paragraphs describing clothes and I've just gotten into the habit.  For me, it helps to make everything more real.  That and I want people to be able to _see_ what is going on within their own imaginations.

            It's just the way I am, I guess.

            New world next chapter, of course, but if you want to know which Anime it is, look again at the parts where Yugi is talking to someone. This person is from the next world and, if you've seen the Anime, you might be able to guess which one it is.

            Oh, and after using Sukairu in this world, I've decided to become more user-friendly. Basically, that means I'll probably be using the names of some of my reviewers in upcoming parts. Why? Well, _I _would be tickled pink if someone did that for me, so I'm pretty sure others would like it, too.

            Lot's of people I know say that I'm 'nice'. He, I think easy-going would be better. ^_^

            Later!!

P.S. Dire announcement next chapter as well!


	19. Gunsmoke

**AN: **Yay! Peace at last! I've actually got an evening totally to myself and I plan to spend it typing and reading. I'm usually not a social person; I tend to keep my own company, as I can be a fool and talk to myself without anyone looking at me funny. I don't often get to act naturally unless I'm around really close friends or my mom.

            Of course, I can act a fool while typing this, as all of you don't really know who I am. ^_~

            Oh, I wanted to say that, unfortunately, I won't be using Digimon in this fic.  It's one of my favorites, but there were just too many characters to deal with and I haven't even seen the fourth season.  However, I have a few other fics in the mind that take place in the Digital World, so, after this is done, I might move on to those.

            Anyway, new world this chapter! I don't know how many people have seen this Anime, but it is one of my favorites of all time. Obviously, I'm using all the Animes I like in this fic, but I'm aware that not everybody has seen them all. The only thing I can hope for is that my descriptions are good enough so that you can see the Anime for what it is; not only that, but some of you may become interested in these ones (ack, that sounds like such bad grammar).

            Share the love man, share the love. ^_^

Chapter XII: Gunsmoke

            The next morning was more beautiful than any Sora had ever seen; it even topped the ones at Destiny Islands, which he missed so much. As he looked out on the coming dawn from the balcony off his room, he tried not to think about his home. It would avail him nothing and only make him wish for what he couldn't have.

            He still desperately wanted to go back, but he was discovering that he almost enjoyed helping and meeting all these people, interacting with them and sharing all that they felt. He had to admit that the whole situation was growing on him.

            "Yeah, like a fungus," Sora said to himself, smiling, and watched the brilliant sunlight strike the crystal of the palace and shatter into thousands of different-colored rays that bounced off opposite walls to create a rainbow kaleidoscope that absorbed everything within sight. The dazzling display lasted only a few moments, then the sun lifted higher, beginning the day.

            "It _is_ nice, isn't it?"

            Sora jumped nearly three feet in the air and spun around as he landed. Rini stood just behind him, wearing her customary white dress. He gulped, fully aware that he only had his pants on; he'd been in the process of getting dressed when the daybreak had distracted him. 

            "Uh…yeah," Sora replied lamely, "You're lucky that you get to see it everyday."

            "Not when it rains," she pointed out, smiling sweetly at his discomfort, but her smile faded as she noticed something odd on his chest. Without asking his permission, she went closer to him, peering upwards.

            There was an old, pale white scar marring the smoothness of his chest. It was shaped like a perfect starburst and positioned directly over his heart. Though it obviously wasn't recent, it still looked shiny and tight, as if it had only healed a few weeks ago.

            Her bright eyes met his shadowed ones.

            "When did you get this?"

            "A long time ago," he answered curtly, his expression closed, but softened up a moment later, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, but I don't like thinking about it. I…was wounded."

            _I **am** wounded._

            "It doesn't still hurt, does it?"

            _Only when I think about it.___

            "Not really," he lied and walked back to his rumpled bed, fishing around in the sheets for the rest of his clothes, "It's in the past, so I try not to let it bother me."

            "That's probably best," Rini glanced at him carefully, "So, you really are leaving first thing?"

            "We have to," Sora answered, smiling apologetically and with genuine regret, "There are other worlds that need our help. We can't forget about them."

            "Oh well," Rini sighed, then flashed him a cheerful grin, "But you **will**come back to visit, won't you?"

            "Sure," he replied, meaning it, while he pulled his vest on over his shirt, "After all this is over, I might take an extended vacation in this place."

            "That would be nice," she commented wistfully, "Then maybe…maybe you could meet my Mommy and Daddy."

            Sora could hear the soft pain in her voice and paused in putting on his shoes to kneel down in front of her, one hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry; me, Ranma, and Yami will do everything we can to get them back for you."

            "You can count on it," Ranma said as he and Yami walked through the door.

            Rini looked over at them, her smile almost a smirk, "You know, I'm lucky to have someone like _you_ to help me."

            Ranma made a growling noise under his breath, "Are any of you ever going to get off my case about that?"

            "Not likely," Yami stated truthfully and Sora had to smile, "But we do need to get going. The Rest Point within the city _is _some distance away."

            "You're right," Sora said as he found his crown medallion and slipped it around his neck, "We will see you again, Rini."

            "I'm looking forward to it…," she replied, waving as the trio walked out the door and getting waves in return.

            "…soon."

******

            Ami and Sukairu were waiting for them at the rear door, the latter looking slightly pale but mainly okay. Ami hovered protectively near him and he was blushing furiously because of it, hoping that the trio wouldn't notice. They did, of course, but decided not to comment.

            "The other Senshi wanted to see you off," the Princess of Mercury said once they were near, "But they are busy restoring the parts of the city damaged by the Soulless. I remained behind to watch over Sukairu and make sure you were able to leave this world safely. But I assure you, we are all grateful for what you have done and what you continue to do."

            "It is really amazing," Sukairu stated admiringly, "I just know you'll be able to find Queen Serenity and restore King Endymion's soul." (*I love Darien/Mamoru's future name; it just sounds so cool*)

            "We'll try our best," Sora replied and Ranma and Yami nodded in agreement.

            Ami glanced at Ranma, smiling and Sukairu handed her a small velvet bag, soft blue, and she, in turn, handed it to Ranma.

            "We thought you might appreciate this; it will aid you in the battles to come." 

            He took it gingerly, as if suspecting some kind of trick, and was proven partially right when he opened it and removed a fine silver and blue choker, set with nine tiny gems in different colors. He gave the smiling Senshi a look.

            "This is for a girl, isn't it?"

            Ami nodded, somehow keeping a straight face.

            "So, it'll only do whatever it does when I'm female."

            "That's about the size of it."

            He made a face, "Gee, thanks."

            "But you haven't looked at the other one."

            Chagrined, he pulled something else out of the bag; this time, it was an oval pendant hanging from a heavy golden chain, an ornate sun engraved on the front.

            "This still looks like it's for a girl."

            "Oh, quit complaining Ranma," Sora said good-naturedly, "At least you got something this time."

            "Yeah, whatever," he gripped, but slipped the pendant around his neck to join his other one and stuck the choker into one of his pockets, "I guess we'll be going now."

            Sukairu smiled, looking relaxed for the very first time, "I'm glad to have met you, all of you. I will not soon forget this time."

            "None of us will," Ami added and her gentle blue eyes shone with gratitude and the beginnings of affection.

            Sora and his friends nodded and turned, running out the door and down the crystal path back to the city. Ami and Sukairu watched them go, not moving until they had lost sight of them.

            "Do you think they really can stop the Soulless?" Sukairu asked, his voice distant and hopeful.

            "Perhaps," Ami replied and sighed, "We will not know for certain for quite some time. Only Trista seems to know and she will say nothing."

            "Do you think that is a good sign or a bad sign?"

            There was a pause.

            "…To be truthful, I don't know. I really don't know."

******

            It was fairly easy to get back to the Rest Point, as the Soulless had completely disappeared from this world. Sora had a suspicion that once he released the soul of a world, that world was able to somehow keep the enemy out itself. But he couldn't help feeling that there was more to it than this, that there was something he was missing.

            Yes, the worlds themselves were targets, but why were people being taken with their souls intact? Where did they go? And why did it seem that the most important person in a world was the one lost to the Soulless?

            There were a lot of questions he had that looked like he wouldn't be getting answers to, so he set his concerns aside, concentrating on the next world. He remembered the fork in the tunnels of the Space Between and decided that the right path would be the one they would take next. There were other tunnels leading off from this one, but they weren't on the starmap; if they were lucky, the computer would be done scanning the surrounding space once they finished up on this next world.

            "Okay, you guys ready to go?" Sora asked, coming to stand just outside the glowing blue circle.

            "Why wouldn't we be?" Ranma asked as though Sora was simple, "Let's just get going, before I change my mind and go back to bed."

            He jumped in, falling into the hole and presumably back into the cockpit of the Command Wolf. Yami shook his head at Ranma's impertinence and followed after him. Sora waited a moment, making sure they were settled and, with one last look back at the Crystal Palace, jumped in himself.

            As the neon light dumped him back in his seat, he glanced around to make sure everything was still in place. He knew a shield came up whenever they were in a world, but he still liked double-checking.

            "Looks like we're all set," he commented and took the controls in his hands, already feeling like a veteran Zoid pilot, "There's only one world left on our starmap, so that's where we're heading."

            "I wonder what it's like," Ranma stated as he leaned back in his seat, "These last two have been pretty nice; full of Soulless, maybe, but still pretty nice."

            "We can only hope," Yami said evenly as the Command Wolf started back down the tunnel, "Though we should not let ourselves become complacent. We never know what we will have to face next."

            "You're right about that," Sora said distractedly as he headed down the right fork of the tunnels, watching the monitors closely. He didn't know why, but he was sure something was out there, watching them.

            "Um, Yami? What does 'complacent' mean?"

            "…It means 'to become more feminine'."

            "That's not true!"

            "…Yes it is."

            "Is not!"

            "…is too."

            "You liar!"

            "Will you two be please be quiet?" Sora said evenly as something emerged out of the darkness, "I think we've got trouble."

            Three Zoids about the same size of the Command Wolf rushed towards them from the area in front; these were cat-like, painted yellow with long fangs running from their mouths.

            "Those look like sabertooth tigers," Yami pointed out calmly, "I saw an exhibit of them once at a museum Yugi visited."

            Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sora asked, "Did you go everywhere with Yugi?"

            "Yes, but not in the way you are thinking." 

            Sora wanted to ask more, but was engaged by the tigers, which fired from heavy cannons mounted on their backs, the recoil sending them several feet back. He was able to dodge them easily enough, but the constant stream was wearying. He had to find a way to break through without taking anymore damage.

            A blast clipped the side of the Command Wolf, smoke trailing up from the contact point. Sora winced but continued running forward, using the Zoid's speed to its greatest advantage. If he was able to get past the tigers, there would be an opening for him to fire at their unprotected backs. He gripped the handles roughly, gritting his teeth as he wove back and forth under their fire. 

            They were grazed twice more, but Sora was able to get the Zoid past the enemy and spin around, careful not to overbalance. He fired off three quick rounds, then spun back around, pretty confident that he had disabled them long enough for them to make it to the next mirror.

            It seemed he was right, as there was no pursuit the rest of the way, only darkness and a few flashing lights on the monitors, warning Sora that some stuff was in need of repairs.

            "We're going to have to go back to Saffron City after this world," he stated as they neared the mirror, the liquid surface gave them a distorted view of a dune-colored world with thin, strained-looking clouds, "I don't think the Command Wolf can take much more of this."

            "Maybe you should let me drive," Ranma said nonchalantly and Sora twisted in his seat to give him a skeptical look.

            "You know, the thought of you _piloting_ this scares me."

            Ranma made a face at him and Yami sighed.

            "Well, whatever; let's just go."

            "I second that motion."

            "What can I do but obey?" Sora said sarcastically and moved the Zoid sedately into the mirror, preparing to emerge on the new world.

            They didn't end up in a pile, but their mouths did drop a bit. The last two worlds they'd visited had been lush compared to this; Akane's world nearly overflowing with trees, Rini's covered with fertile plains. _This_, however, was totally different.

            In all directions, as far as their eyes could see, was desert, white and harsh, covered with rocks and absolutely without scrub or brush of any kind. It was a desolate, depressing landscape, as well as terribly uncomfortable, the heat of two suns beating down from above. Sora could already feel the sweat running down his arms, but did not remove any of his clothing, knowing the kind of damage such unrelenting sun could do to the skin.

            That was one thing about growing up on a tropical island; you knew the importance of shade.

            Not that there was any shade; although, not more than two hundred yards away was a scruffy-looking town. The buildings were mainly of stone and with only one story, though there were some exceptions; the biggest one being a structure that looked incredibly like a giant light bulb, connected to an arc of metal that looked older than everything else. Sora was able to spot people and some kind of animal moving amongst the buildings, but wasn't spotted in turn, as the trio was situated on a slight rise.

            "I guess that's where we should go first," Sora said, wiping some sweat off his brow, "It doesn't look like there's any other towns for miles."

            "How can they stand this heat!" Ranma yelled, rolling up his sleeves, "I mean, how could anyone want to live in a place like this?"

            "When it is the only place you have, you make do," Yami stated, a kind of understanding in his fierce eyes, "In Egypt, the heat was much the same as this, though we had only one sun. It was difficult, be we discovered ways of living and flourished."

            Sora looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you miss it?"

            Yami smiled halfway, purposely making light of his next words, "Only certain aspects. I find that I've gotten used to modern innovations such as air conditioners, but, having been Pharaoh at one time, there are certain privileges that I would not mind having again."

            _Those _couple of sentences garnered slightly different responses.

            "You were a _Pharaoh_?!!"

            "What's an air conditioner?"

            Yami was about to answer his friend's questions, but a third voice spoke up, cool and collected and dangerous in its gentleness. 

            "How could you have lived in Ancient Egypt and know what an air conditioner is at the same time? What kind of creature are you?"

            The trio turned to the owner of that voice, who had crept up on them silently from behind, having spotted them as soon as they had appeared on this world. It was a tall, slender man wearing a cream-colored jumpsuit edged in gray and brown, perfect for blending in with the surroundings, though a holster hung at his side, the handle of a black pistol easily within his reach. He was somewhat pale despite the relentless sun and he held himself in such a way that a sense of power was conveyed even as he stood perfectly still.

            His crystal blue eyes scrutinized them carefully, especially Yami, and a hot breeze shifted his short, platinum blonde hair. There was something about this man, something that wasn't quite right. He looked human enough, but it was the way he _felt_ that altered him. There was age in his eyes and a power that was difficult to explain.

            Yami met his intense gaze with his own, not allowing himself to be intimidated.

            "Though I do not see why I should explain this to the likes of you, I will do so, since my friends can hear it as well: I am not really alive, not as they are. I gave up my life thousands of years ago and placed my spirit within this item, the Millenium Puzzle, so that I might guard my world's future from a menace I was able to stop in the past."

            Sora and Ranma stared at him, surprised. They had known Yami was older than he looked, but…thousands of years? How had he endured that long? And why? Sora felt pain for his friend; he had obviously gone through a lot before the Soulless had ever come to his world and, when they did, everything he had accomplished had been wasted.

            Disregarding the blonde man for the moment, Sora went up to Yami and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

            "It must have been hard, Yami. If you don't want to say anymore, I understand." Sora paused, remembering something, "Yugi, the boy you keep talking about, he somehow let you out of the Puzzle, didn't he?"

            "Yes," the spirit answered, closing his eyes, "I owe him a great deal and I doubt I will ever be able to repay him fully. When…when the Soulless took him…I almost gave up, but I know now that would have accomplished nothing. That is why I joined you, Sora, so that I might be able to find him."

            Sora nodded with understanding and was about to say something, but the blonde man stepped forward, a very different look on his face. It was almost like hope, if hope was a blend of conviction and intensity.

            "Did you say that someone you knew was taken by the Soulless?"

            "Yes," Yami answered, composed again, "Both myself and Ranma have lost someone to the Soulless, and we have seen other worlds, where other loved ones are missing."

            "Then what I'm sensing about the three of you is true," he said and went on, not bothering to explain _how_ he was sensing, "You've come to stop the Soulless."

            "Yes, if we can," Sora said, meeting the blonde man's gaze, "We're offering our help, if you'll have it, whoever you are."

            The man nodded slowly, searching again with his mind to evaluate these three strangers: the one who had spoken before, Yami, was indeed far older than he looked, ancient in spirit and mind. His was a calculating presence, intelligent and strangely competitive. The boy with the long black hair was a firebrand if he ever saw one, but not without his own power and a softhearted will that was unbreakable in its kindness. But the last boy…

            He was unlike any the man had ever seen, almost inhuman—not in body—but in spirit. There was a light inside that shone with an intensity that paled all other lights, keeping away a darkness that was deep beyond reckoning. These three were worth watching, if nothing else.

            And maybe…maybe they could help him find his brother.

            "I would appreciate your…help," he said and started walking down the rise towards the town, "There have been reports of Soulless in this region, maybe even in this town, so _any_ extra hands would be appreciated. Oh, and by the way," the man paused and looked back at them, a strange light in those knowing blue eyes, "My name is Millions Knives."

            "Well…uh, Knives," Sora said awkwardly as they followed after him, "Since you know we're not from this world, could you…um, tell us what it's called?"

            "Certainly. There was an official designation given to this planet when it was discovered, but it was forgotten long ago."

            There was a pause and, though it was difficult to tell, a kind of pain, laced with regret, hovered in the air.

            "But now it is only known as Gunsmoke."

******

            So, the new world is the Anime at the top of my favorites list, the sci-fi/western known as **Trigun**. Ever since I saw the very first episode I've been hooked and, even though I've watched it all the way to the end (there were only about thirty episodes *sigh*) I'm still in love with it. If you glance at the other fics I've done, you'll see the most of them are **Trigun**. 

            It was a great series, very funny at the beginning, then gradually shifting to the kind of drama only Anime can have. Everyone should at least try it out, but, if you read _this_ fic or any of my others, it'll give away some of the ending.

            Next chapter there'll be lots of action: you get to see what the Crescent Key looks like, a new summon shows up, and (he, he) I'll be putting in some of my reviewers for the fun of it. Unfortunately…well, just look below.

**DIRE ANNOUNCMENT**

**Next week is the week of March 10-14, also known as Spring Break. This means, that I, Rem-chan, will be temporarily disabled, as I cannot access the Internet when I am not in school. There will be NO updates of 'Court of Souls' or 'Of Many Hearts' until March 17 (hopefully there will not be any technical difficulties that morning). I will attempt to post a new chapter of 'When All Other Lights go Out' on Saturday, March 8, but I have no way of guaranteeing I will be successful. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but, quite frankly, I'm glad for the break. This concludes my DIRE ANNOUNCEMENT.**

                Jeez, so dramatic. Oh well, see ya in a week! ^_~

P.S. I will also be unable to send any e-mails, so, if you send me one, don't expect a response for awhile. 


	20. Dreams of Loss

**AN:**Hey, I'm back!  And after a week of doing absolutely nothing!  Curse my love of RPGs, curse it!  Because of it, I put off writing and now it's Sunday; I've only got a chapter of 'When All Other Lights go Out' done. So now I've got to do two chapters on the same day, for this and 'Of Many Hearts'.  Hopefully, I'll be able to finish _and _get back to Suikoden III.  Good thing I have an outline of this.

            Anyway, action! Drama! Developments!  Fairly short author's notes so as not to waste time!  That, and I don't know what else to say!

            Onward!

Chapter XIII: Dreams of Loss 

            "The Soulless appeared here about five months ago," the man called Knives was saying as they walked towards the town, "The people were easy targets and, due to the dangers of travel, word of the threat did not spread very quickly.  By the time the government—or what passes for a government on this world—became aware of the threat, the east and northeastern areas had already been decimated."

            Sora tried not to look horrified, "De-Decimated?  How many people were…?"

            Knives offered them a grin that did not reach his eyes, "Not as many as you might think.  This planet is sparsely populated compared to other worlds.  There have been…events in the past that cost lives."

            Yami glanced sideways at him, hearing the odd catch in his voice.  The spirit was surprised that Ranma and Sora did not, as it was something often hard to miss: regret.  Yami suspected that these 'events' were related to Knives in some way.  He would watch him, carefully.  It was obvious this place wasn't Earth, or an offshoot of it, so how had he known about Egypt?

            Red/violet eyes narrowed as they followed the blonde-haired man.

            Oblivious to this, Sora asked, "So, after the government found out, what happened?"

            "Nothing much," Knives replied, "Like I said, it barely passes for a leadership foundation.  It was…it was my brother who made the difference."

            Sora's eyebrows lifted, "Your brother?"

            Knives smiled again, a real one this time that he didn't seem to know he was making, "Yes, my brother, Vash.  As soon as he became aware of the Soulless, he went off to protect the populace.  He was succeeding, too, until he was taken."

            "So he's another one," Ranma said with his usual amount of tact, "Why are all these people disappearing?"

            "There have been more?" Knives bowed his head, deep in thought, "Tell me, were these others paramount in their worlds?  Were the survivors…disabled without them?"

            "Actually, yes," Sora answered as Ranma nodded in agreement, "All of them were the people most important to those worlds.  So, Vash, he was…"

            "He was," and that was all Knives said, as they were only a dozen yards from the town now. "This is the settlement of Neo Colorado.  The Soul Hunters that I've organized are meeting here to discuss current events concerning the Soulless.  If you really want to help, you should attend."

            "You set up a group to fight the Soulless?" Sora asked, mystified.

            Knives raised an eyebrow, looking, for the first time, that he _didn't _have some terrible weight on his shoulders, "Yes.  After I lost Vash, I realized that I would have to…to ask for help.  I was able to locate the humans with the most resilient souls, those that could resist the darkness, just as Vash was able to."

            Yami stepped in front of Knives, undaunted by their vast difference in height, "You call them 'humans'.  Does that mean you are not?"

            "You're very observant, _Pharaoh," Knives said with a lopsided grin that was more disturbing than it was comforting, "I chose to keep my personal information what it is: personal.  Oh, there is something I should warn the lot of you.  Appearance goes very far in this world, especially now that the Soulless are here.  Anything at all that is out of the ordinary will incite suspicion and interference, which my Soul Hunters have enough of without your help."_

            "Hey, it's not like we have a change of clothes!" Ranma yelled and Sora shrugged his shoulders.

            "I kinda wish my friend Donald was here.  He could use his magic so that we would fit in on any world."

            Yami, smiling slightly, pulled a card from one of the decks at his waist. 

            "I believe I have a solution.  This card belongs to my friend, Joey, but I know he would not mind us using it."

            Knives looked incredulous, "A card.  What can you possibly do with a card?"

            "A great deal, actually," Yami responded and held the card in the air, "Copycat!"

            A streamer of white leapt from the glowing card and swung once around Knives.  It changed color as it did so, becoming a mix of gold, blue, and a strange kind of bright white/green.  The streamer jumped high into the sky, split into its three separate shades, and descended onto each of the trio.

            "Hey!" Ranma yelled, but didn't get a chance to complain much more, as he was enveloped for only a brief moment before the light burst and left him standing, stunned.

            Though he didn't know how Yami had done it, his clothes were changed.  Instead of a loose, Chinese-style shirt, he had a tight, Western-style vest of dark red denim with form-fitting pants of the same material.  In the place of soft martial arts shoes there were hard leather boots, buckled around the ankle and low-cuffed.  Beneath the vest was a long-sleeved silk shirt of pristine white, a blue ascot pinned at his neck with the golden pendant he'd gotten from the Sailor Senshi.

            "Oh, well, I guess this isn't too bad," Ranma stated after looking at himself to a moment, "But tell me this: what am I supposed to do if I get hit with water?  Nothing will fit in the right place."

            "Don't worry about it.  My magic will compensate for any alterations," Yami replied casually as he fiddled with the cuffs on his jacket. "Do not worry."

            Yami remained in dark colors, a deep blue suit coat open over his customary vinyl and leather.  Large cufflinks adorned his wrists, golden ankhs that looked exceptionally heavy but complimented the pyramid still hanging around his neck.  His pants were dark blue as well, but his belts were slanted now, the sheaths more like holsters and studs of metal going all around.  There was a band of the same metal running over his coat like a harness and closing in around his neck; the metal appeared again on the toes and heels of his boots.  The only thing that seemed really out of place were the white gloves on his hands.

            "Well, um, thanks Yami," Sora said a little shakily, "I guess this solves out problem."

            Judging from his new clothes, he should have been even hotter than before, but—luckily enough—that wasn't the case.  A long, sienna-colored coat covered a simple, long-sleeved black shirt and dark blue pants while a kind of tie hung from Sora's neck, the ends strangely tipped in metal.  He had large boots that went up to his knees that were the same color as the coat, the wide tops adorned with a black and red pattern shaped like the souls they had seen.  But his finger-less gloves remained the same, as did the belts as his waist and the medallion, which had shifted position to be pinned on one side of his large coat collar.

            Knives crossed his arms, finding for once that he was somewhat impressed, "I have to say, you boys have quite a few surprises.  I did not expect magic, of all things."

            "I'm surprised you are taking this so easily," Yami commented as they began walking again.

            "I can accept anything these days," Knives replied, "As a matter of fact, I came across something not too long ago that convinced me that many things are possible.  I can't do anything with it, so why don't the three of you take it?"

            He handed an oval-shaped stone that glimmered in the sunlight.  It was a beautiful shade of bright blue, the glass of the surface covering the liquid interior.  Knives smiled a little as he handed it to Sora.

            "I call it the Water's Heart.  As you can probably tell from our surroundings, this planet has no surface water.  To find something like this is totally impossible, yet I can feel a kind of power inside that is somehow connected to…to the sea.  A heart, really, but I have no use for it beyond looking at it.  Maybe it will be of some use to you."

            "Thank you," Sora said and took the stone.  It flashed white and disappeared, going inside to join the Keyblade.

            "Somehow, I'm not surprised," Knives said, and motioned for them to keep close, as they were just stepping into the town.

            They garnered several stares, but Yami's disguises seemed to be working.  For a distance, this settlement looked scruffy; up close, it was still scruffy, but at least inhabited.  The people were general village fare, only Wild West style, or so it seemed to Ranma, the only person with enough background knowledge to identify it.  There were one or two saloons, blacksmiths shops, grocers, some official looking buildings, and, of course, the giant bulb that was totally out of place.  The trio stared in fascination, if not wonder, but were interrupted by a loud, almost shrill voice.

            "Sempai!!!"

            Knives flinched as a young woman maybe eighteen years old jumped at him and locked arms around his waist.  Her strawberry blonde hair trailed in a thick braid down to her waist, accenting the short, tight dress she wore of dusty rose and the semi-long vest of forest green.  She had curiously heavy boots and gloves of black and holsters around her upper thighs that held two slender silver pistols each.  Two large pools of light gray gazed up at Knives in admiration as he tried to grimace.

            "I was so _worried about you Sempai!  The others kept telling me to calm down, but I just couldn't!  Not until I knew you had made it safely."_

            "Come on now, A.J., I've told you before not to call me that.  Knives is just fine.  And the rest of them are right in saying that you shouldn't worry.  I assure you I can take care of myself." Prying the over-exuberant girl loose, he gestured to the trio. "These three are Sora, Yami, and Ranma.  They are going to join the Soul Hunters, at least temporarily."

            "Oh," she said, peering at them curiously, "You're not from around here, are you?  Well, I'm A.J. and I'd like to formally welcome you to the Soul Hunters…temporarily." 

            "Uh, thanks, I think," Sora scratched his head, "Err, where are the rest of your group?"

            "They went on ahead," A.J. replied, "There was a lot of trouble in an area nearby, so they went to check it out.  I decided to wait here for Sempai."

            "A.J.," Knives began ominously, but stopped as something occurred to him. "They didn't go towards the west, did they?  About two or three iles?"

            "Why, yes, they did," the teen answered, thinking, "A few travelers reported some strange happenings near a ruined structure.  Didn't really saw what the structure was, though."

            Knives' crystal blue eyes narrowed and something dark flashed in them.

            "A Seeds ship," he murmured under his breath, then stood tall, "Sora, we have to go, _now.  If they have targeted one of my people…we need to stop them.  A.J., did our second in command go as well?"_

            "Yes, she did." A.J. looked at him worriedly, "You're not going to leave me behind, are you?"

            "I'm afraid things are going to get dangerous, more so than usual," Knives, in an unusual show of humanity, placed a slender hand on the teen's abundant hair, smiling softly, "You have an unusually powerful soul and you need to look after the townspeople."

            "I guess so," she said dejectedly, then met his gaze evenly, a question in her eyes, "Um, I know this isn't a good time, but some of the other's were talking about how it things used to be a couple of years ago.  They said that you…you and your brother…"

            "That is in the past," Knives said a little too quickly, then softened his tone, "Perhaps I will tell you of it some other time.  It is just something I…regret."

            "Okay, Sempai."

            Knives was about to tell her again not to call him that, but was interrupted by the sound of screams coming from the other end of town.  The four of them looked quickly at each other, then began running, prompted by the frightened gestures of the other townspeople.  Sora, sensing the approach of darkness, searched inside himself for the gift Rini had given him, the Crescent Keyblade.

             A slender, elegant weapon materialized in his hands, all blue and silver and…pale pink?!!  The blade itself was mainly dark night blue dusted with tiny silver stars that ended in a large crescent moon in white, serving as the 'key' part.  The silver hilt was flanked by sloping wings in pale pink that met with the hilt at a small crown in the same color.  The gold Crescent Key Chain hung from the end, glinting in the bright sunlight.

            Knives glanced back at him as they ran, a blonde eyebrow lifting once more, "This gets more interesting by the moment.  Are you going to fight with that thing?"

            "Yeah," Sora answered as they neared their destination, "It's called the Keyblade.  I use it to lock the doorways to hearts…well, actually, I've been recently been using it to free the souls of worlds.  It seems by doing that the world is able to guard itself from the Soulless."

            "How fortunate for us," Knives said as he stopped abruptly, "We will need it."

            Directly ahead of them was a large opening in the buildings, a kind of plaza with various shops ringing the outside.  There were also various people running away in all directions, seeking refuge from the multitude of enemies in the center of the clearing.  Sora slid into his battle stance while those around him readied as well; Ranma settled into his own stance, Yami pulled several cards out, and Knives and A.J. loaded their guns.  Sora spared them a glance, somewhat intrigued by the black pistol Knives was holding.  He'd never seen one like it before, and, for some reason, he had an uneasy feeling about it.

            He couldn't spare it any other thought as one of the Soulless leapt at him.  He Dodge Rolled under it and activated his Scan ability.

            "There are two kinds again!  The females are Fireflies, while the males are FireSykas!  They use fire-type attacks!"

            "Gee, big surprise." Ranma muttered as one of the females came it him.  Unlike the Wraiths at Crystal Tokyo, these girls were full-bodied, tanned, muscular limbs covered sparingly with shredded, bright red cloth and tight black rings at their waists, wrists, ankles, and necks.  The blue and black Soulless crest was sunken on their chests and wild, bright red hair spiked around their heads.  Only their faces didn't appear human; slanted with royal purple slits for eyes and no mouths whatsoever.

            The Firefly crouched in front of him, muscled arms flexing with excitement.  Black flames began to run up and down its hands, the claws glinting in the light.  Ranma summed it up for a moment, then grinned wolfishly.

            "This'll be too easy."

            The pair of them erupted into movement, flames of a different kind surrounding Ranma.  Some distance away, several of the males had cut Yami and A.J. off, leveling firearms at the both of them.  The FireSykas were less human than the females, their heads snake like and their bodies much thinner.  They were clothed in heavy red material much like tarp, bolts at the sleeve-less shoulders and the knee end of the pants legs.  Each one carried long, mud brown rifles with black sights.  A red bandanna was around their necks, but the crest was embedded on the rise of their heads, looking like some kind of bandanna itself.

            A.J. glanced worriedly at Yami and the cards he was holding up, "Um, I don't think those will be really good for fighting."

            "Do not worry.  These are more capable than you think," Yami tossed two of the cards in to the air, "Flame Swordsman!  Salamandra!"

            A tall warrior decked out in red and blue with tanned skin and fierce eyes appeared, a large orange sword in his hands.  A string of flame surrounded the sword and the swordsman leapt at the Soulless, a battle cry rending the air.  A.J. came in after him, holding four guns at once by some strange feat of dexterity that even impressed Yami.  She fired all four silver pistols at once just after the Swordsman's first swipe.

            Unfortunately, the Soulless were unfazed by it and, as they attacked with greater vigor than before, Yami realized his mistake.

            "FireSykas…," his red/violet eyes narrowed and he drew the Flame Swordsman back into the card, "Fire won't affect them!"

            "Do you have anything else?!" A.J. yelled frantically as she dodged several volleys of brilliant, pinpoint of black fire, "A fish swordsman maybe!!"

            "I may, but…," Yami spun around, tossing up a Penguin Knight to block the FireSykas, "Sora!!  Sora, use that thing Knives gave you!"

            Sora and Knives, near to the center and completely surrounded by both types, looked quickly over at him while continuing to fight.  Knives was an expert marksman, but, for some reason, even if he missed an essential body part, the Soulless would explode into black smoke.  Whatever Sora was feeling about the pistol he used was potent and possibly more dangerous than any of them suspected.  The black firearm was almost as powerful as the Keyblade, but not quite.  The Crescent Key cut through the Soulless with ease, but the sheer numbers of enemies were overwhelming them.

            "What?!  What thi—oh, the Water's Heart!  Of course!"

            While the Fireflies and FireSykas closed in, Sora searched inside himself, seeking that new power.

            "Courage…Umi!"

            Sora held his Keyblade level in front of him and began to spin, slowly at first but going increasingly faster and faster.  He was surrounded by soft blue light with a rippling quality that simulated sunlight on water.  He stopped all at once, the tip of the Keyblade pointed to the sky.  Impossibly, dark storm clouds gathered just above them and _rain began to fall in torrents.  Directly in front of Sora a girl appeared, no more than sixteen with long, straight-edged blue hair the exact some color as the light around Sora.  Her eyes were blue as well, sad yet strong.  She wore a kind of white armor over what appeared to be a school uniform and a black headband held her hair back._

            Sora met her gaze, ignoring the rain pouring off him, rain that didn't seem to touch her at all.  She nodded once and raised both her hands, the blue gem on her left gauntlet glowing strangely.  A slender foil, the sword used in fencing, materialized in her right hand, the hilt carved like a dragon.  She turned to the writhing Soulless, helpless under the rain that drained them of their power.  Yami had been right in his assumption that the creatures gained strength from the heat of this world, so without it, they were severely weakened.

            Umi shot forward suddenly, a blue of perfect blue the streaked through the Soulless, cutting them down one after the other.  She was unstoppable, but she seemed only able to attack the ones Sora was looking at directly.  So, the Keyblade Master found himself turning in several directions, trying to pinpoint each of the enemies for Umi.  The others helped in this regard, herding the enemy into one area with their own blows.

            It was over surprisingly quickly and, once all the Soulless were gone, Umi came slowly to the stop, looking weary but satisfied.  She met Sora's gaze once more, smiling with apparent friendship, and disappeared into many specks of bright blue light.  The storm clouds faded away just as quickly as they had come and the group was left standing in the middle of the plaza, drenched but satisfied.

            Well, most of them anyway.

            "SORA!!  WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!!"

            Sora turned quickly around towards the sound of that high, familiar voice.  Ranma was standing just behind him, her bright red hair plastered to her head but her clothes fitting fairly well, despite the soaking.  The only real difference besides the cut was that the ascot was no longer around her neck; instead, she had that choker the Senshi had given her.

            "What do you mean, Ranma?"

            Ranma's fists clenched and she began stomping towards Sora.

            " 'What do I mean'?!!  **'What do I mean'!!  I'll show you what I mean!!!**"

            Ranma raised a fist, but slipped suddenly on a gooey patch of mud caused by the sudden rain.  She careened into Sora, knocking him back towards the monument that had been erected in the middle of the plaza.  The back of Sora's head slammed against the hard stone and everything went black.

******

            _"Kairi!"_

_            "Sora!"_

_            No…NO!! He didn't want to remember this.  Not this.  Not ever.  It had hurt so bad, more than anything else._

_            "Remember what you said before?!"_

_            It had been such a mistake.  He had lost so much and it was all his fault.  If only he had tried harder, done something better.  Maybe this wouldn't have happened.  Maybe none of it would've._

_            "I'm always with you too!"_

_            Maybe they would have never been thrust off the island, maybe he never would have received the Keyblade.  Maybe they would still be living there, content with their dreams._

_            "I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_            They would be free of all this; **he would be free of all this.  The pain, the loss, the failure.  But mainly the loss.  He had had so much, everything he ever wanted or needed.  His friends, his future, his life.**_

_            His **own** life._

_            "I know you will!"_

_            He watched the two children as they were pulled away from each other, as their images faded into the abyss, leaving him alone in the emptiness with his despair.  He found himself walking, though he had no will to do so.  There was a door in front of him, a door he knew well._

_            He **hated** it._

_            It was what had taken everything away.  It and the Keyblade that he suddenly held in his hand.  The Kingdom Key, the true form and the source of so much pain.  Someone had told him once that the Key Bearer brought with him ruin and chaos; that person had been wrong._

_            The Keyblade was to blame.  It was what began all the pain and the loss and the terrible despair._

_            He was at the door now, but he chose to go no further, knowing he could open it be refusing to do so.  He **would not** allow it to take anything more away from him.  It had his friends, his life, his future…_

_            …his **heart**._

            _He leaned his back against the cold of the door, letting it fill him.  As he did so, the white façade fell away, as he had known it would.  It had all been a ruse, always had been.  A door more suited to be called a mirror, the obsidian surface like liquid that glinted with blue at the very center took its place, becoming what he really hated; his loss itself, and all that resulted because of it._

_            He began to move, to strike at it, to destroy what hurt him so, but a voice, coming from within the mirror, stilled him._

_            "But I'm suffering, too."_

_            And, drawn by a compulsion he couldn't name, Sora fell forward, into the mirror, letting the liquid run over his skin like a caress.  Black chains grew from the mirror and wrapped around him, protecting his body and holding him there._

_            "I lost everything, too."_

_            Sora, too weary to question the voice, continued to fall, letting the cold darkness carry him away._

_            "You promised you would come back."_

_            "But not to you," Sora managed to murmur as drowsiness overcame him, "…not to you…"_

_            The abyss swallowed everything and a pale creature emerged from it._

_            "Didn't you?"_

******

Not too far away, the pale thing was lost in its own kind of dreams, ones that intruded upon the waking hours along with all other times.  The ones it couldn't escape; the ones that demanded to be relieved.  They plagued it and all it was trying to accomplish.

            _"What can we do?"_

******

            Man, that took way longer than I meant it to.  I just kept getting sidetracked.  So, unfortunately, I have one chapter of 'Court of Souls' done, one chapter of 'When All Other Lights go Out' done, but absolutely nothing for 'Of Many Hearts'.  I'm really, really sorry, but it looks like I'll have to skip doing a chapter of this one Monday night so I can get the next installment of OHM out.

            I hope nobody minds, but I need the chapters of 'Of Many Hearts' to corresponded with certain chapters in CoS.  So, the next chapter of this one will come up Wednesday and, if I'm lucky, no one will get too anxious (also, Suikoden III goes back to the rental place on Wednesday, so I won't have as many distractions).

            Next chapter has a boss fight (yay!), more Trigun characters, and some in-depth stuff on Yami and Knives.  Plus, there might be some bonding!

            'Till Wednesday! ^_^

            P.S. But please check out 'Of Many Hearts' on Tuesday. ^_~  Oh, and if there are any mistakes or typos in this chapter, please forgive me as I was in a bit of a rush.

            


	21. Preacher Man

****

AN: New chapter, folks, and one that is being written at the same time as I am running all over a mountain So, I'm typing with one hand while holding the PS2 controller in other hand. It's kinda cumbersome, but the game has to go back tomorrow and there is so much more I want to do. That's the only bad thing about RPGs; there so much to do and so little time to do it in (if you don't _own_ the game, that is).

Anyway, I want to do this as quickly as possible so that I can get back to the game. I won't let the quality go down, however, and the worst you can expect are a few typos, which I always seem to do regardless. This installment, you'll get more info on both Yami's and Knives' past, which is good for those of you who haven't seen their Animes. 

I plan I doing stuff like this often, so that readers who don't know can get at least some background info on whatever worlds Sora and co. are visiting. It's more enjoyable that way. Boss fight this chapter and a few hints to later events.

You could probably tell that already, judging from the chapter title.

Chapter XIV: Preacher Man

Sora slowly rose out of the murky abyss, trying not to think about how hard his head was pounding. It felt a ton of rock had been dropped directly on his skull, which wasn't far from the truth. He didn't blame Ranma, not really, but didn't keep him from wanting revenge. As a matter of fact, he had the beginnings of a plan that involved water balloons and a swell invention Goofy had told him about, the camera.

Despite the pain, Sora couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh, you're awake. I was beginning to worry."

Strong, slender arms slid beneath his back and lifted him up onto a cushion of coarse pillows. Sora forced his eyes opened and found himself face to face to a concerned A.J., who was leaning over his austere bed with a worried look.

"I…I think I'm okay," Sora rubbed the base of his skull, where a huge welt was still throbbing, and winced, "That is, if I can still see straight."

A.J. giggled and handed him a glass of water, "You must be feeling better if you can joke. That was quite a sight, back there. What's up with that Ranma kid? Is he some kind of mutant?"

Sora swung his legs over the side of the bed, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position lying down, "He's cursed. Whenever he gets hit with cold water, he turns into a girl. It takes hot water to change him back."

A.J. snapped her fingers, "Oh, that must be why he wanted to take a shower after he carried you here."

"He carried me here?"

"Well, _she _did, actually," A.J. gave him a sly grin, "The townsfolk got quite a laugh out of that one. Some of the girls actually asked me if you guys are engaged."

Sora tried not to choke and failed. A.J., not noticing this, continued to blather on.

"I told Ranma about it and she looked kinda shocked for a minute. Then she put you on the bed and walked off, muttering that she already had too many fiancés. I wonder what she meant by that?"

"We can only guess," Sora replied, and glanced around the small, rough-hewn room with the single glazed window, "Is this…um, where you live?"

A.J. smiled a little, one very different from her cheerful grin, "No, but it's a lot better than I was used to."

The Keyblade Master sat up straighter, "What? What do you mean?"

The young woman looked at the floor, that sad smile still on her face, "When I was a little girl, my parents were killed in the crossfire between some outlaws and the Cavalry. Violence is an everyday thing on this world and abandoned kids like me are almost as common. I wandered the streets of different towns until I was fifteen years old. Then, I changed my tune because there was a big scare over Vash the Stampede, the most wanted outlaw on the planet."

"Vash?" Sora asked in bewilderment, "But isn't he…?"

"Yes, Knives' brother," A.J.'s eyes grew distant, remembering, "Everyone was out to kill or capture him, to get the 60$$ Billion reward. With me it was a little different; I didn't want the reward. I just wanted to stop one of the many people responsible for my parent's death."

Sora nodded slowly, understanding in his sapphire eyes, "But you found Knives instead, didn't you?"

"Yes, or rather, he found me. I was investigating in the town Vash had last been spotted at. There had been reports of several large explosions not too many iles from that location, though eyewitnesses said that the blasts couldn't have been caused by such contemporary things like dynamite."

"Did you find out what it was?"

"No, never. Even after I knew Knives for a couple years, he still refused to tell me how he and his brother had caused such massive destruction."

Sora rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his remaining pain forgotten, "But you know it was the two of them, right?"

A.J. helped him to his feet and they moved out into the hallway, heading for the front door, "Yeah. Knives never denied it. He came upon me in that town, just leaving with a mysterious bundle wrapped up in the back of his car and two women accompanying him. I know now that it was his brother he was transporting, mainly because Vash had been utterly exhausted due to whatever they had been doing. Knives had been injured as well; there had been bandages on his arms and legs, as well as his left shoulder. Bullet wounds."

The two of them emerged in the bright sunlight, Sora squinting in the sudden glare, "I think I understand. I'm still pretty curious, but it would probably be best if Knives told me the rest himself. Where is he, anyway? And Yami too; I haven't seen either of them around."

"Oh, they went to scope out the Soulless outside of town."

"WHAT?!!"

******

Yami and Knives jogged easily through the desert, both of them long used to the intense heat. They jumped nimbly over protruding rocks and slid into gullies with almost feline grace. Their sharp eyes missed nothing, constantly surveying their surroundings for any sign of the Soulless. They saw nothing but the bone white rocks, sienna colored sands, and an immense black and gray structure that they were steadily approaching.

"So," Yami question, panting only slightly from their trek, "Is that the Seeds ship you were talking about earlier?"

Knives glanced at him, surprised, but only for a moment, "Yes. This planet was colonized and that is one of the ships the people used to arrive."

Yami gave him a skeptical look as the two of them dodged around a particularly large boulder.

"Judging from its appearance, I would say that that ship didn't land; it crashed. How do you explain that, Knives?"

The blonde man grinned, using that small smile that hid what he was really thinking, "You are quite persistent, Pharaoh. I told you before that I prefer to keep my life private."

"But why? What are you hiding?"

Knives stopped running, as did Yami. They were only a hundred yards or so from the ship, hidden by a large outcropping of rocks. A small group of people could be seen maybe fifty yards away, similarly hidden. However, they pair paid them little attention, choosing instead to lock their intense gazes; one, crystalline blue, the other, fierce red/violet.

"You've been holding back ever since we entered this world," the spirit accused, "Who are you? _What _are you? You learned some of my history when we first met. I believe you need to return the favor."

Knives grinned again, challenging Yami with his dark, ancient-seeming eyes, "I doubt I need to take it that far, but I will give you this; _I _was the one who crashed the ships, all of them, all over this barren planet."

His gaze critical, Yami looked over at the ruin that was once capable of space flight.

"Judging from its appearance, that ship had to have crashed over a hundred years ago."

"I was a child then," Knives said distantly, "An incredibly young child who thought he knew everything. It took me quite some time to rectify my…miscalculation. And it took my brother's utmost efforts to point me in the right direction."

"Is that really all?"

"No," came the curt reply and Knives jumped over the outcropping, heading towards the group of people ahead of them, "Perhaps I will explain it further at some later time. I have a feeling that we are needed."

"Shouldn't we wait until Sora and Ranma get here?" Yami was following, despite his protests, leaping easily after the blonde-haired man who was obviously not human, "Ranma is a capable fighter and I know we will eventually require Sora."

"I'm sure they will be here in due time. I need to ascertain how many of my Soul Hunters were lost when they tried to attack the Soulless inside the ship."

"How do you know they did such a thing?"

Knives gave him another smile, a real one this time.

"I have my ways."

They six or so people noticed them then, heads snapping up in obvious surprise and actual relief, which Knives still had a hard time getting used to.

"Mr. Millions! You made it!"

"Yes, and I see that you did not wait for me. You lost five of our members in there. All of you know better than to go into such a dangerous situation without the proper preparation."

They were silent for a moment, then, from their midst, a short, petit woman looking to be about Knives' age stepped forward. She wore predominantly white and had short, dark hair and soft gray eyes that hid incredible depths. Yami, just by looking at her, could see some of what she had gone through and the massive courage she was able to muster in the face of such turmoil.

"Don't blame them, Knives," she said, neither angrily or loudly, "None of us were prepared for what we found inside. It's not just another band of Soulless; _she_ is with them."

Knives pulled back in genuine surprise, "Are you sure it's her?"

The woman gave him a long, sad look, "Of course; I would know her anywhere. She was…too strong for us. She may be too strong for you, Knives."

"But he has help," Yami spoke up, feeling a compulsion to defend his friends and their purpose even though Sora and Ranma weren't here, "My friends and I have come to help rid you of the Soulless."

The lot of them looked at him dubiously, taking in his somewhat diminutive height and apparent lack of weapons. One of the younger men snickered.

"You're kidding, right? I doubt you could take on a lame dog."

Fierce red eyes glared at the other man and were joined by hard crystal blue ones. Knives shook his head disdainfully, his manner disapproving.

"You of all people should no better than to judge on appearances alone. Yami and his companions have, quite possibly, the most powerful souls I have ever seen, maybe even more so than my brother's. They just might be the ones who can truly save our world."

"Then I wish you the best of luck," the woman said gently, placing a slender hand on Yami's shoulder, "Though I wish I had more to offer you."

"It's alright," Yami replied, moved somehow by the woman and her kind, honest eyes, "What is your name, by the way?"

She smiled, "I'm Meryle Stryfe."

"Thank you, Ms. Stryfe," Yami said and he and Knives began running once more, the destination a gaping maw in the hull of the ship, a rend created by the violence of impact.

It was surprisingly dark inside, very little light filtering through the numerous cracks and breaks in the hull. The areas within varied from large, open spaces where walls and ceilings had collapsed to myriads of still-intact hallways created an unsolvable labyrinth. Dust drifted everywhere and all around them they felt an oppressive mix of heat and cold, the emptiness combined with the raw power of this world.

"They'll be in the center," Knives said as he led the way, "This ship may just look like a ruin, but it contains one of my sisters, who still sleeps after all this time."

Yami glanced at him, trying to discern his expression in the gloom, "Your sisters?"

"Yes," Knives replied, feeling that, since it was very possible they would die—or worse—in the next few minutes, it was alright to tell more to this boy whose age could be reckoned in millennia. "You know I am not human; in fact, my kind were created by humans to serve as a power source and producer of life for their colonies. We are called plants and, by normal human standards, immortal. Oh, we can die, but if something does not force the lifeblood from out bodies, we can live hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years."

"If that is the case," Yami said as they approached a particularly large open space that contained one of those huge bulbs, "Why are you and your brother the only ones that seem to be known to the rest of the populace?"

"Because he and I and different from out sisters. We are the only males, and the only ones designed for life outside of the containment bulbs that you see near most towns. I do not know the nature of our birth, but we came to life during the trip here and spent the first year of our life in space. It was a little after that that we reached this world and I made the first of my fatal mistakes."

They were at the large clearing now, the bulb at the far end, a single shadowed form between them and it.

"You say you were in space a year," Yami began as he pulled a two cards from his personal deck, "But you were capable of bringing down such impressive technology. Am I correct in assuming that you and your brother developed more quickly than the average child?"

"Quite correct," Knives answered and leveled his pistol at the shadowed form, "Now, let's get down to business."

His first shot rang loudly, the harsh backfire echoing upwards into the hollow reaches of the ship. Knives had aimed true despite the lack of light, but the shadow was lightening fast, lunging at them with a large object. The object was of a very strange shape and gleamed dully in the gloom. Yami and Knives both managed to dodge it, going in opposite directions.

The shadow paused, apparently contemplating who to follow, then went after Knives perceiving him to be the greater threat. The gunman let off three more shots, but none connected save one, which ricocheted off the gleaming object with the high, unnatural sound of metal on metal. Knives' eyes narrowed as he began to suspect something that could not possibly be.

"Yami! Do you have anything that can produce light?!"

The spirit, realizing his intent, searched at his side for the appropriate card. It did not take him long, as he spent a great deal of time memorizing the order his cards were in so he would not be caught without a means of defense. He got hold of the needed card and held it high.

"Dark Piercing Light!!"

A brilliant white radiance filled the room, filtering down into a more manageable tint but still bright enough for them to see very clearly. And what they saw scared Knives more than anything else would.

The shadow that had been attacking them was a tall man with tanned skin and prominent features, clothed in a black suit and carrying what appeared to be a giant cross, all steel with the Soulless crest engraved on one side. The man's short, dark hair hung in loose spikes, hanging somewhat over eyes that were only almond-shaped black pits.

"It can't be…" Knives whispered, backing up a step, "It just can't…"

"What?" Yami asked, sensing that they were in even greater danger now that they could see their enemy, "Who is he?"

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood," Knives said, shaken, "But he's dead. I know he is."

"He seems alive enough to me," Yami said, and crouched defensively as Wolfwood raised his weapon.

There came a hollow clang and the outer coverings of the cross split apart, revealing a pull-trigger and a large barrel at the long end of the weapon. Yami had never seen such a large firearm outside of Duel Monsters and was instantly put on alert. It was what saved him, since his heightened caution told him to dodge in time as blue highlight streaks, a mix of black energy and actual bullets, tore up the steel where he had just been standing.

The deep, terrible sounds of automatic gunfire jerked Knives out of his trance and he moved just in time as well, knowing that, alive or dead, the bullets were still just as deadly.

"I know he can't possibly be here, unless the Soulless can control the dead," Knives said, aiming more carefully than before by judging how his opponent was going to move next, "But we still have to stop him."

Two shots rang out this time and both found their mark; Wolfwood was thrown back, hit in both his shoulders. He slammed into the ground, but stayed there only a moment, springing back up again to unleash another volley. Impossibly, the holes were closing up at an incredibly fast pace, showing black underneath for a few scant seconds. Knives saw this and a new suspicion rose within him.

"I don't think this actually is Wolfwood!" the blonde man yelled to Yami over the sound of gunfire, "I think it's something created by the Soulless!"

Yami winced in pain as shrapnel embedded itself all down his right side, but managed to keep moving even as blood began to flow through his clothing, "But why would they do that?!"

"I don't know, but I thi—" Knives was suddenly cut off as three bullets hit their mark, two ripping long gashes as they grazed his arms and the third passing right through his side. Unable to keep himself upright, he hit the ground, rolling as he did so to keep from getting killed.

Contrary to all the other times he'd been shot, his wounds did not feel hot; instead, they were deadly cold, weighing him down alarmingly. Yami saw this and hastily threw a card between him and the rapidly advancing Wolfwood.

"Big Shield!"

A short, stocky man holding an enormous red and gold shield materialized between the two combatants, effectively blocking the rain of bullets aimed at Knives. The shield holder was quick enough to stay between the two of them, protecting the blonde man no matter how Wolfwood aimed.

When their enemy realized this, he turned his completely black eyes to Yami, who remained completely exposed. The spirit readied himself to dodge an attack, but Wolfwood flipped his weapon over, pointing the short end at him. Yami puzzled over this for a moment, but was not given a chance to react as the ends of the cross clicked apart, exposing a different kind of barrel.

There came a muted explosion and a brief burst of smoke and light. Yami knew he should've moved when he saw this, but could only stare, stunned, as a black and red missile hurtled his way.

"Look out!"

Someone rammed into his side, knocking him out of the way of the advancing death. The two of them crashed to the floor, but quickly rolled to their feet, preparing for the next attack.

"You know it was really stupid to head out without us," Sora said grumpily, the Crescent Key ready in his hands, "It's pretty obvious that you need out help."

"If you're not careful, you might hurt our feelings!" the boy Ranma yelled from the other side of the room, where he was expertly dodging the attacks from the relentless Wolfwood, "What's the deal with this guy, anyway?! I hit him, but it hardly phases him!"

"That's because he isn't real!" Knives exclaimed, staggering to his feet but remaining behind Yami's Big Shield, "He's a fabrication generated by the Soulless; there has to be a source somewhere! Find it!"

Sora nodded and glanced meaningfully at Yami, "You look; Ranma and I will hold him off." 

Yami returned his nod and the two of them jumped apart as more bullets came their way; Wolfwood had a seemingly endless supply. While his comrades provided engaging distractions, Yami scanned the numerous darkened corners of the room, where the light he had created did not reach. At first, he found nothing, but, after concentrating for several moments, her perceived a barely audible sound. 

The sound of a woman crying.

Disturbed but still intent on his purpose, Yami ran towards the sound, which was situated to the far left of the containment bulb. He went into the darkness, pausing a moment to let his eyes adjust. When they did, he beheld their true enemy; a tall, well-built woman dressed in yellow and brown with an amazingly gentle face. Spiky, mahogany hair hung around her shoulders and innocent, sky blue eyes swam with endless, shimmering tears. On her chest a Soulless crest was pressed, her hands tight over it as if it pained her.

Which it probably did; from what Yami was able to tell, this woman, no matter how tight a hold the darkness had on her soul, could not quite be controlled, as so much of her was geared towards kindness and a long-vanished joy.

Realizing this, Yami almost couldn't quite bring himself to stop her.

But stop her he must and end whatever terrible suffering she was enduring. He pulled out a special card on pure instinct, knowing full well that he hadn't been able to use it before but unable to think of a kinder way of ending this.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

The female version of his favorite card appeared in a flash of bright blue and pink, her long blonde hair and pink cape swirling around her. Her slender, well-endowed form was partially covered in blue armor rimmed in pink, a large, swept-back helmet settled lightly on her hair. She held a short staff with a curled golden end, the handle a swirl of that same blue and pink.

The Dark Magician Girl hovered in the air for a moment, looking back at Yami as she sensed his hesitation. He closed his eyes, listening to the gunfire that continued behind him, then looked at her and nodded once.

"Do it. It is the only way."

The female magic user returned his nod and pointed her staff at the woman, or, more precisely, the Soulless crest that pained her so. There was an explosion of dark magic, the good kind, and the crest burst into thousands of pieces. Instantly, the woman's eyes closed and she fell to the ground, fallen into the same sleep that Ryoko and Darien had.

She would continue to be without her soul, but now, no one else would be in danger.

Behind him, all action had ceased, and he called his two monsters back into their cards, pausing to thank the Dark Magician Girl. She smiled brightly at him before disappearing.

Knives approached on unsteady legs, holding a hand to his bleeding side. He looked down at the woman and closed his eyes, his expression a mixture of sadness, weariness, and regret.

"Her name is Millie Thompson. She's Meryle's best friend and has actually been missing for a couple of weeks now. I'm sorry that I failed to mention that earlier, but at least now I know why we couldn't stop Wolfwood."

Yami looked over at him, tired now that the battle was over. He had used up a lot of magic, especially in summoning the Dark Magician Girl.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't an illusion; he was a memory. Her memory, which was the brightest and most powerful of all."

Ranma wiped some sweat from his brow and winced as he brushed a cut on his forehead, "But why her memory? Why not someone else's?"

Knives paused before he answered and both Yami and Sora saw the actual pain that flickered through his deep, enigmatic eyes.

"Her memory of him was the strongest because she loved him most of all."

Though he hated himself for asking it, Yami found that he needed to know.

"How did this Wolfwood die?"

Knives' shadowed gazed shifted over to him, neither angry nor hurt; just tired, incredibly tired.

"I won't do into the details, but I was the one responsible. I was the one who killed him."

And the blonde man turned, limping towards the exit and pausing only to glance at the huge bulb that dominated the room. Within it, something stirred, then was still. The trio watched him go, more unsure than ever as to who he actually was.

Except Yami, that is. 

"He is human, now," the ancient spirit murmured and began to follow with his friends, the Millie carried between them.

******

Whew, that took a while! It's after midnight and I find myself really sleepy, but I'm the only one to blame. It's what I get for trying to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic while playing Suikoden III at the same time. Man, I just can't control myself when it comes to things like this.

It's a good thing I didn't have any homework tonight.

Next chapter is you basic aftermath, with a little extended stay in the world for healing purposes, not to mention some serious talk. It's going to be plot development all the way and anything else I can think of to add at the time. There will be a new Key Chain presented, though, and another of Ranma's little secrets will be revealed.

All you have to ask yourself is which one is left?

Later! ^_^ 


	22. More Questions Answered

****

AN: Hey, I'm back! And it's _so _to be back, too. It may be tiring, but I love writing and all the possibilities it has. My folder is safe and sound and I have vowed never to be so careless again (with that folder, anyway; textbooks and essays are still fair game).

Anyway, I have some stuff to say to a certain Shinji Ikari: congratulations! You managed to-once again-see right through my veiled plot development. Yes, things have been a little _too _simple in the world saving business. It's been the basic riding-in-on-a-white-horse deal, but Yami at least is beginning to suspect there is more to it all than that.

Not only that, but this is all a learning experience for _me_, so, the more I write, the more ideas I have, not to mention helpful advice from my reviewers. This fic is steadily changing, and, by the time it reaches its end, who knows where it'll be.

Oh, but I do need to point out that this story has absolutely nothing to do with Final Mix. Why? Because I have very little information as to _what exactly_ is said in the added parts. The only bit I got was that Ansem sent a 'girl' to Destiny Islands to help flush out the Keyblade Master, and I found that out by mistake. So, it's like any events in Final Mix (particularly Deep Dive) never happened. Some of my theories concerning the soul probably _will_ contradict whatever is said in Ansem's Report.

Sorry, but I'm working in a vacuum of information here (Squaresoft did the same with FFX: International and thinking about _that_ still gets my blood boiling).

Okay, last thing: this chapter was meant to be a filler really, with passive plot development (meaning mainly talking). A little slow I know, but actually, I like doing chapters like this. It's easier somehow, mainly because I can write whatever I'm thinking at the time. ^_^

Chapter XIV: More Questions Answered

It was a short time before dawn, three days after their fight with Wolfwood. They had needed time to recover after that one, especially Yami, who had been exhausted spiritually as well as physically. So, while he rested up with Knives, Sora and Ranma scouted the surrounding areas, looking for any rogue Soulless. The Keyblade Master had had a sneaking suspicion that, since Millie hadn't been under the complete control of the darkness, more Soulless had been sent to fill the power gap.

Yami was somewhat irked by this, because, upon the discovering of the truth in this, he had been confined to the Soul Hunter's base, to recuperate without endangering himself. Getting the feeling that he was being set up, Yami had asked:

"But would it not be better to just take me to the Rest Point? That heals all wounds, after all."

Both Ranma and Sora had looked away nervously.

"Not…_all_ wounds," the younger boy had stammered, rubbing the back of his brown-spiked head, "Sleep is still…you know, the best medicine…"

"And we really don't _need _your help all that much," Ranma had picked up for him once he had trailed off, "So you can…you know, rest."

Yami had raised on sharp eyebrow, deciding to let it slide for a time.

"Very well. I will…rest. Do whatever you want to do, I will not stop you."

So they had left and had been gone for over two days, this being the third. Yami was feeling much better know, but had not seen hide nor hair of Knives in all this time. As the increasingly bright sunlight began to filter through the thin curtains of his window, he got slowly out of bed, taking his time in getting dressed. Joey's Copycat card was effective indeed; even after three days, his clothes were still in good shape, minus a few gashes on the side where the shrapnel had gone through.

"It is amazing, really, what you do, Yami."

The red/violet eyes of the Egyptian spirit shifted to the doorway, where a lean man with short, platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stood, leaning against the frame and almost foreign in a normal pair of black pants and an off-white shirt. Bandages could be seen through the wide open collar of the shirt and he was a bit more pale than usual.

"What do you mean?"

"It normally takes me about a week to completely recover from injuries such as these, but you are almost ready to continue on your journey after less than seventy-two hours."

Yami met those shadowed eyes of his, seeing again what no one else could.

"And a week is not in itself a great accomplishment?"

Knives shook his head and sat in the unstable chair across from the bed, leaning back to accommodate his long legs.

"I know superiority when I see it. You…you were once human, but what you are now is an improvement. Increased strength, stamina, healing ability; I almost find myself envying you."

Looking out the window, Yami laughed once, a sardonic twist to his lips.

"Improvement? This body I wear is false, an automation constructed to that I may interact with the living without the help of my aibou. My increased abilities stem from the fact that I can die and still continue to exist."

Knives watched him closely, silently searching with his mind to find the truth in Yami's words. He was unsuccessful, as he came up against a mental barrier more powerful than any he had ever encountered, impenetrable and incredibly vast.

"It won't be as easy for you to do that to me," Yami stated with a small smile as he shifted to look at the plant. "I noticed how often you invade the privacy of others; you did not hesitate to search the minds of your Soul Hunters when we reached them in the desert."

Knives crossed his arms, trying not to let his surprise show, "So, you are telepathic, too? Will wonders never cease?"

"I wouldn't call them wonders," the spirit murmured darkly. "I do not welcome this; I never did. I allowed this to happen to me so that my people, my world, could be protected. When it came down to my own personal agenda and the lives of millions, I chose the obvious course."

"You sound like my brother, never once thinking about himself," Knives was disgusted, but with what, Yami didn't know. "He lost a great deal because he could not stop thinking about the humans and their protection. He allows them to think of him as the Legendary Outlaw, the scum of this planet, only because it gives them something else to think about besides their hopeless lives."

"Their lives are hopeless?"

The blonde man sat up straighter, a hint of indignation on his face, "What makes you think they are not? Look around at this place: barren and harsh, unforgiving to the soft flesh of mammals and whatever meager crop them manage to raise without the aid of my sisters. The infant mortality rate is higher than it ever was on Earth and crime rampages throughout all towns and settlements. The fresh water supply underground is slowly but surely being used up, with only enough to last a century and half more, assuming the population does not grow at all. These people have no future!"

"…Sounds to me like you care about them."

Knives' mouth snapped shut and he stared at Yami with an almost stupefied look on his face. The spirit wanted to smile, but restrained himself. This was no laughing matter, regardless of the faces the blonde man made. He was hiding a great deal beneath the surface, where a cold, tremendous storm had been growing for quite some time. Sora had told him what A.J. had revealed a few days ago, so new light had been shed on the situation.

This man, this being, would probably be burning alive if the population at large knew exactly who he was.

"I don't really know if I care," Knives whispered after a time, "I do not wish to care; I would give anything to go back to the way I was, to let this wretched sentimentalism fade away."

"But you can't," Yami said softly but with conviction. "I know how you feel. When I returned to some semblance of mortal life, I cared very little for the people I was protecting. But Yugi showed me differently and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Is Yugi this 'aibou' you keep talking about?"

Yami smiled, not caring that he was showing a softer side of himself. He got the idea that Knives, in all his intricacies and unwanted complexities, would understand.

"When I allowed my spirit to be sealed away, I lost all light; not just of life, but within myself," he paused, seeing the slightly startled look on Knives' face. "Oh, I did not fall into the abyss that the Soulless seem to come from. No, this was a voluntary thing, brought about by my need to stay connected with the Shadow Realm at all times."  
"Shadow Realm?"

"It is like a separate dimension, all of shadow. Those monsters you saw me summon are from that place and my magic is fueled by it. But it was a dangerous thing in ancient times and the very existence of my world was threatened by those who used the power for evil. I managed to stop them, but I knew those like them would return one day, seeking to dominate."

"Hmm…I suppose that is a good reason for willingly giving up your life," Knives allowed. "And this Yugi…he was your ally?"

"He _is _my friend," Yami stated more forcefully than he intended. "He released me from my prison and let me to experience the world again. At first, I could not form a body such as this, so he allowed me the use of his body for short periods of time. Eventually, I no longer needed to, but by that time, I had grown…accustomed to Yugi and his friends…I got the feeling that fate had a say in who solved my Puzzle."

Knives let a half-smile spread on his face, "Your Earth sounds very different from the one I've read about. Ancient magic? Shadowed dimensions? It seems more like what is happening today than actual history."

"The Soulless are unlike anything ever seen before in my world," the spirit interjected darkly. "I knew that the moment they appeared. They came all at once, not slowly like they came here, and took everything away, in an instant."

"Didn't you try to stop them?"

Yami looked at the floor, his fierce eyes burning, "Of course! But everything I attempted was in vain. Yugi was stolen from me right before my eyes and all I could do was watch."

"At least you know what happened to him," Knives stood suddenly and started to pace around the room. "Vash…he just…disappeared. One morning he went out to patrol the town; he never came back. I searched, day and night, for weeks, but I never found him." He paused and laughed once, humorlessly. "A.J. and Meryle was eventually forced to restrain me, an easy task since I pushed myself to the brink. It was funny, allowing humans to take care of me."

Knives stopped and placed his hands on the windowsill, looking out on the disgustingly bright day, cheerful rays of gold bathing the wan pallor of his face.

"But they couldn't understand, not even Meryle. Even though I had been…traveling with my brother for almost four years, I had never told him."

Yami leaned forward, sensing that this was the center of it, what plagued the man with the infinite-colored eyes.

"Told him…?"

"…I never told him that I was sorry."

A hot, dry breeze whistled through the window, causing the thin white curtains to billow around Knives.

"I told you that the people of this world have no future. They lead hopeless lives because of _me_. They were all colonists originally, searching for a place to call home after wars and industrialism ravaged their earth. After my birth, I learned that they had created the plants as an organic power source, to be used in terra-forming a suitable planet. My sisters knew of this from the moment of their creation, but I refused to accept it. We were obviously the superiors, so why were we forced to labor for them?"

Knives turned to lock gazes with Yami, the crystal blue filled with an unanswerable question.

"I sought freedom from what I couldn't understand and in the course of that searching destroyed the lives of thousands. But I didn't care, you see, even after a century had passed. I knew I could kill them all and did my utmost to do so, but Vash stood in my way."

Yami fought to keep from looking away; this was more than he had bargained for, but he had asked for it. He supposed that Sora's nature was rubbing off onto him.

Either that, or this journey was changing him, driving him to go to places he had never gone before.

"I couldn't understand at first; he and I were the same. We knew the same things, felt the same things, yet he opposed me. So I fought him, cruelly at times, trying to show him that I was right. For most of our lives, we were at a kind of perpetual war that neither of us could win, because we were still both the same."

Yami spoke, already knowing in his heart what had happened.

"Vash stopped fighting, didn't he?"

Knives nodded, the pain evident only in the depths of his eyes. "Oh, he defeated me in physical combat, but I would not submit in any other fashion. When he realized this, he offered me an alternative: a truth that he had known all along and I had refused to see."

_No wonder his brother was taken by the Soulless; without him, this world-and this man in particular-will fall apart._

"He said he would die with them. Whatever I did, he would willingly go along if I guaranteed that he would die as well."

Yami finally broke eye contact and lay back on the bed, sighing heavily.

"You couldn't understand that either, could you?"

Knives sat back down in his chair, finding again that calm center within himself that allowed him to face this turmoil without running from it. He was surprised at letting this being know so much about him, but, then again, he _was _the most likely to understand. His years were reckoned in millennia, a length of time that even he could not imagine. True, he had not been awake for most of those years, but to see the world as so changed a place must have been devastation indeed.

Yet Knives envied him, because Yami knew an Earth he would never get to see. It had ceased to exist hundreds of years ago.

"No. But, as time passed, I came to realize what facing this kind of ultimatum every day would be like. The people of this world did and I gave no regard to that. It was a long and arduous process, but one I found that I could endure. I was going to tell my brother, admit to him my final defeat, but, as you said, he was taken from me, in an instant."

Knives stood again, but there was a newfound purpose in his stance, a confidence quite unlike the near-arrogance he had shown before. He reached inside the pocket of his black jeans and withdrew an elegant metal object, glinting silver in the sunlight.

"Take this and give it to your friend, Sora. I made it after I saw that key of his."

Yami took the item, discovering it to be an ornate silver star, much like the one worn by sheriffs. Swirled patterns were engraved on its inside, framing the conjoined diamond shape of a soul. A sturdy black chain ran from the uppermost point of the star.

"I call it the Silver Bullet Key Chain. I know it doesn't look like a bullet at all, but the weapon it should make will fit the description well. Oh, one more thing."

He rummaged inside his shirt and withdrew a slender playing card.

"When I found this I thought it to be some kind of omen, but perhaps it would be better if I let all of you take it. I get the feeling it is not from this world."

The card was dominated by the picture of two children, back to back and jumping in different directions. They were dressed in loose, jester-style costumes in either bright pink or blue. Beneath the picture were the words 'The Twin'. Looking at it, Knives couldn't help but smile again, as he had the first time he had seen it.

"Vash and I are twins, you see."

Yami slipped both items into his coat and brushed off his pants, all business.

"I guess should go look for Sora and Ranma now. Do you know where they are."

The blonde man shook his head in slight consternation. "I suspect you and I were set up to have this little talk, so it was more than likely that they were sent off to give us time alone. I honestly have no idea where they might be."

******

"Do we _have _to come back here, Sora? I mean, A.J. and Meryle just needed us to leave Knives and Yami alone, though I still don't know why."

Sora glanced back at his companion as they jogged steadily through the Seeds ship, heading for that central bulb.

"I think there's something here that we missed, so I want to check it out. As for your other question…maybe I'll tell you, when you're older."

"Hey!"

Sora snickered and ran faster. Ranma was just so easy sometimes.

"I'm just kidding Ranma. The two of them have…um, shall we say issues? They need to work them out and it would be best if we didn't interfere."

"Oh, I get it."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing," Sora replied easily and stifled another snicker. "I think that bulb's just up ahead. When we were fighting I kept getting this strange feeling about it. Did you notice anything?"

"No…wait, there was something, but it didn't have to do with that weird thing," Ranma bowed his head in thought even as he continued to run. "It was really familiar, actually, I smell that I swear I know."

"Hmm, that's weird. Well, whatever it was, I sure it didn't matter too much," Sora looked ahead and spotted the dully gleaming bulb and began to feel the strange pull once again. "Looks like we're here."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Ranma muttered and started, absurdly, to sniff the air.

Sora glanced at him once, slightly worried, then concentrated on his task. The Crescent Key appeared in his hands, the smooth surface shinning like glass even in the dark. The tiny stars on the blade seemed to glow and, in response, something within the bulb began to stir.

_"…help me…"_

Looking up, the Keyblade Master nodded.

"I will."

Light began to gather in the dark room and a crystal, larger than Sora himself, hovered into existence right in front of the bulb. The glimmering sides and angles were suffused with red, a rich tone brighter than blood, reminding Sora, somehow, of a flower he had once seen. The center of the pentagonal crystal was dominated by a Keyhole big enough for a person to walk through. Sora pointed the tip of the Keyblade at its epicenter and let his power flow through it and into the seal of this world.

There came a gentle sound of release and the sides of the crystal folded open, releasing intense, vibrant light from within, erupting into all the tones and shades of red. The plethora of color lasted but a moment, then faded away, taking the crystal and the unlocked Keyhole with it.

Sora lowered his hand and let the Keyblade disappear. 

_"…thank you…"_

"You're welcome," the boy said to the entity that slipped slowly back to sleep within the bulb. Satisfied, he turned to Ranma. "I guess that takes care of it, so we should be going…Ranma? Are you alright?"

The martial artist was standing perfectly still, his back as straight as a board and staring at some dark something hidden just outside of the light. Sora peered closely at his friend and was surprised to find that he was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"I-I re-remembered wha-what that smel-l was Sor-Sora…"

"What is it then? And what are you staring at?"

"It's…it's a…"

"A what?!"

All at once, Ranma spun around and began running faster than humanly possible towards the exit, an extremely confused Sora at his heels.

"IT'S…A….CCCCAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!"

"What?! A cat?! What's wrong with a **cat**?!!"

The two boys beat a hasty retreat, Ranma screaming all the while. Back in the main room, a small, all-black cat with short fur, a broad face, and bright green eyes flashed a toothy cat grin and went about its business.

******

Okay, a little background information on that cat. If you watch the Trigun series, you will eventually notice that in nearly every episode the _exact same _cat appears. He goes by Kuroneko and is known to some as either a benevolent creature or a demon in wicked cat form. In this fic it's really your pick as to which to believe, but I just couldn't leave him out when I had a certain Ranma Saotome on Gunsmoke.

Heh, Ranma's fear may show up later in important parts (some of you should guess this, especially if you know what Neko Ken is).

Anyway, the gang heads back to Saffron City for repairs next time, then, after that, to the next Anime world, since their new starmap will be compiled by that time. Of course, tomorrow I'm posting a new chapter of 'Of Many Hearts', so expect chapter sixteen of this on Friday.

'Till then! ^_^


	23. Other Places

****

AN: Check it out! An extra chapter! This one just seemed to come out of nowhere and take me by complete surprise. I was just checking my outline one day and noticed a slight inconsistency: there was a chapter with almost nothing in it! So, as a kind of compromise, Sora and the gang are going back to Saffron City for repairs, a little rest, and to see the new arrivals in town. Yes, more people have been losing their worlds; the Keyblade Master can't save everybody you know.

Hmm…that may be god material for a later chapter.

Anyway, I'm writing this one for the fun of it and afterwards the serious stuff will continue once again. I'm doing this while playing FFIX (I got stuck in this place where I just CANNOT find a stupid Moogle to save my game). But this one shouldn't be too bad, so it's okay.

I'm going for the funny and the foreboding here. ^_^

Chapter XVI: Other Places

"OW!"

Bit Cloud hit his head on the panel above him as a muted explosion sounded just outside of the warehouse, signaling the opening of a Mirror. There hadn't been an attack from the Soulless since that one four days ago, when a new set of refugees had arrived. So, if it wasn't the Soulless, it could only be…

"Sora!" 

The excited young man leapt out of the half-finished cockpit, uncaring of the considerable height that he dropped from. It had been about a week since Sora, Ranma, and Yami had left and, though there was no sign of progress here on this world, he couldn't help the feeling that they had accomplished _something_, if only the gathering of knowledge. As Bit ran towards the side exit, he glanced back at this sleeping Liger.

"I wonder Liger…do you think they found it yet?"

Bit paused in his running, a shadow flickering across his normally cheerful features.

"No…I get the feeling that, if they had…they wouldn't be coming back here. If they ever find it, it will be the end of everything."

His bright green eyes closed slightly, darkened with terrible memory.

"I'll have to tell them eventually…but not here, not now. They need more time to get stronger, to understand what's really going on. I thought I did and you paid the price Liger. I won't make that mistake again, especially not with Sora. I know he's our only hope, but I kinda like him, too."

With that, Bit's smile returned once again and he opened the small side door at the front of his warehouse, absentmindedly pushing some stray strands of dirty blonde hair back into his bandanna.

He emerged into the bright sunlight, squinting until his eyes adjusted. What he saw when they did was not altogether encouraging. The Command Wolf looked so battered that it was practically falling apart, the colored coating even chipping off in places. From what he could tell, the major balancing circuits had been shorted out on both ends, the long-rang rifle on its back scarred with continual use, which was not at all what it was designed for. Apparently, Sora had advanced his piloting skills to the point where the Zoid was no long capable of keeping up with him. Bit smirked, annoyed and impressed at the same time.

"Leave it to that kid to pull off something like this," he tilted his head upward, trying to look inside the cockpit. "Hey, Sora! Are ya in there or what?!"

There came a muffled response that sounded very much like a scream. The top of the cockpit jerked open a crack and Yami, looking considerably disheveled, crawled out the open space and climbed down the side of the Zoid. He descended practically in front of Bit, jumped down easily to his feet, and brushed off his leather and vinyl outfit, apparently the same one that he had on when he left, only it had some curious scratches; they looked almost like…claw marks?

Yami noticed his questioning look and sighed, knowing full well that he had to be the one to explain it while Sora brought their…problem under control.

"It's Ranma. We had an…encounter before we left the last world. He became…distraught." 

"Jeez, what was it?"

"…a cat."

"A cat?"

Yami rubbed the bridge of his nose, where a tension headache was forming, "Yes, a cat. It seems the boy is terrified of them, but things were complicated when, as we were getting ready to enter the Rest Point, this small black cat appeared and…jumped on him."

Bit fought to keep from snickering. "Did he scream bloody murder?"

The spirit looked pained as he went on, "For a moment he did, then he went stiff as a board, even as the cat continued to claw at his hair. Then, the nature of his eyes changed, became more wild, and he…"

"He what?"

"…he hissed at it."

Bit blinked. "Hissed? You mean, like a cat himself?"

"Yes. He threw back his head to dislodge the cat, then got down on all fours to face it. They were exactly like two tomcats about to engage in a fight for territory and I assure you, it was _exactly _like that. Both had their tails raised high in the air, only Ranma didn't have a tail, so…"

Bit laughed once, somehow disturbed and amused at the same time. "I think I would have paid to see that."

"You would not be saying that if you had been forced to travel with a teenage boy who thinks he is a cat for the last three and a half hours. You see the marks on my clothing? He caused them. I was forced to subdue him. Sora is up there right now, trying to wake him up. I…evacuated, just in case he was still…out of sorts."

Bit laughed again, as he hadn't laughed in quite a while. "Wow, you're not kidding, are you? Was he really such a handful?"

Yami nodded, a speculative look in his eyes, "More so than usual, actually. I believe he was stronger than he normally is when he was acting like a cat."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Bit was about to continue, but the cockpit of the Command Wolf opened all the way and Sora stood in his chair, an unconscious Ranma slung over his shoulder.

"Hey! You ready down there, Yami!?"

Yami waved to him and moved a little distance from Bit.

"Go for it, Sora!"

Bit raised and eyebrow. 

_That sure wasn't in Yami's vocabulary when he left. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was acting a little more…normal. Huh, Sora must be good for him._

Sora waved in response and, with Ranma still positioned more or less on his back, jumped over the edge of the cockpit. He didn't, however, fall like a rock, as the laws of physics dictated, but instead spread one arm and glided downwards at a slant, Yami moving backwards to intercept them. The result was a somewhat untidy heap, with Yami at the bottom, Sora in the middle, and the peacefully sleeping Ranma at the top.

_Then again, maybe he's just fuel to the fire._

Sora and Yami pulled themselves out from under their friend and brushed their clothes off, glancing around a bit now that their first major problem was solved. Sora cringed a bit as his eyes fell on the damage caused by all the dogfights they had been in while traveling through the Space Between. He'd done his best to avoid any major problems, but it was obvious that the Command Wolf was on its last legs. The Keyblade Master breathed deep and faced Bit, who was staring again at the near-to countless signs of abuse.

"I'm sorry, Bit," Sora said with genuine regret in his voice. "I did my best to keep your Zoid in good condition, but…well…"

Bit shook his head, surprised at the boy. Didn't Sora know that, despite the repairs this would have to go through, he was glad that he was so capable a pilot? Handling the Zoid was no easy thing, so being able to produce this level of destruction in only a week was quite an accomplishment indeed.

And besides, he had another Zoid ready and willing to go.

"Don't worry about it, Sora." He said and gestured to the city, which was awash with activity this bright and sunny day. A few passerby had stopped to watched as the gigantic Mirror had opened, but, upon realizing that it was only one of Bit's Zoids, had gone about their business. "Why don't you go see some of the people you know here in town, then get some rest at Goemon's inn. Come back here tomorrow and I should have a new Zoid ready for ya."

A bright smile lit Sora's face. "Really? You don't mind?"

Bit responded with his own smile. "Not at all. Now, get outta here and enjoy yourselves for once."

"…did someone get…the license plate number…of that semi?"

The three of them looked at the asphalt, where an extremely woozy Ranma was struggling to his feet. He looked around in confusion, his eyes not quite focused.

"Hey, when did we get back to Saffron City? And why was I on the ground?" He looked from Bit to Yami to Sora, getting steadily angrier as he did so. "Come on, tell me! What happened?!"

Yami's lips twitched, as is he was suppressing a smile. "If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, you were attacked Ranma."

Ranma's angered evaporated like mist in a desert. 

"Attacked?"

"Yes, by an animal I'm sure you know of."

Ranma paled and did not speak again, not even as Sora and Yami bid Bit farewell and headed deeper into town, where a few surprising discoveries awaited them.

******

Their first stop was supposed to have been the inn, to alert Goemon to their presence, but where interrupted by a commotion outside of the Pokemon Center that was in full swing as they passed it. 

"Please, listen Miss, your Pokemon has to be treated here. It's the only way to keep her soul intact."

The trio recognized that as the eternally patient, soothing voice of Nurse Joy, which was followed by a younger girl's voice that was nearly a shout.

"I told you, she's not a 'Pokemon' or whatever you think she is! And I can take care of her on my own!"

Sora and Yami pushed their way through the gathering crowd as Yami went around, trying to get a better look. They converged on the battle site at the same time, bringing into view Nurse Joy, two Chanseys, and a young girl with light red hair streaked with yellow, kneeling on the sidewalk. A creature bigger than she was nestled sedately in her arms, its fox-like head cradled against her chest. The creatures short, silky fur was mainly yellow, with patches of white on the ends of its hands (paws?) and feet, as well as the tip of its tail.

The only thing out of place in its otherwise elegantly exotic appearance was the pulsing blue/green light on its chest, signaling an exposed soul. The girl held the creature with a gentle iron grip, refusing to let any of the Pokemon Center staff get near.

"We're just trying to help," Nurse Joy said with kind eyes, almost pleading with the girl as the creature's conditioned visibly worsened; the light we beginning to pulse more rapidly, making clear its growing distress. "I promise, we won't hurt this Renamon of yours."

"She's telling the truth," Sora found himself saying as he stepped out of the crowd, which fell back in awe when they recognized him and his companions. "Renamon is in a lot of pain right now and the only way to make it better is to let Nurse Joy help."

The girl looked hard at him, as if taking measure of his mettle. Yami and Ranma flanked him, ready to back up his claims. After all, they had been the first humans to go through the soul-restoring procedure.

A slight change came to the girls light-colored eyes and she nodded curtly, once.

"Okay, but you'd better be telling the truth."

"Thank you," Nurse Joy said quietly to both Sora and the girl as she motioned to one of her Chanseys. The pink Pokemon smiled (which it was doing already, it seemed) and reached inside its tiny pouch, withdrawing an egg-shaped object.

The object uncurled to reveal on of the Center's baby Pokemon, a Togepi if Ranma remembered correctly. Nurse Joy took the beige and white creature into her arms and knelt down, holding it just above the light on Renamon's chest. The Togepi looked down, saw the problem, and smiled, waving its small arms back in forth in the air as it laughed. Its tiny voice was clearly audible in the crowd, lighthearted and filled with innocent joy.

The pulsing light dimmed, then was gone and the fox-like creature breathed easier, relaxing in the girl's arms. The girl looked up at them, the gratitude that she couldn't voice stated clearly in the depths of her eyes.

At this, the crowd dispersed, leaving Sora, his friends, Nurse Joy, and the two still knelt on the sidewalk alone in the sunlit city.

"We need to get her inside," Nurse Joy said gently. "She'll still need a little time to recover."

"Okay," the girl responded and attempted to lift Renamon from the concrete. She was, however, unsuccessful, as events in the past couple of days had exhausted her as well. Sora saw this and went up to the pair, putting his arms under Renamon.

"Here, let me help you."

The girl opened her mouth as if to protest, but stopped herself and allowed Sora to aid her in carrying the fox inside, Ranma and Yami holding the doors open. They followed Nurse Joy's lead to one of the recovery rooms and placed Renamon on a low-slung couch designed for the leaner, mammalian varieties of Pokemon. After making sure her companion was comfortable, the girl sat on a chair next to the couch and leaned back, letting, for a moment, her own weariness show.

"You lost your world recently, didn't you?"

She glanced sideways at them, her expression closed. "Yeah, what if I did?"

Sora raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it; it's just our business to know these things."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your business?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Sora grinned. "I guess you could call it that. We're trying to stop the Soulless and we need to know how quickly they're advancing."

"Quickly enough," the girl said, her confident face haunted by something terrible. "They attacked all at once, without warning. As far as I know, me and Renamon are the only ones who made it to this place." She smiled a little, a hollow thing meant to hide the loss. Sora thought he recognized it, but he couldn't quite remember where. "I don't even know how I got here."

Ranma spoke up, serious for a change. "Are your friends like you? You know, act or feel the same?"

She gave him a look that clearly stated that he was prying to deep, but answered him anyway. "Kind of. We all may have different personalities, but I guess we're sorta the same."

"Then they'll get here eventually," the black-haired boy stated confidently. "Because it was your soul that led you to this world and, if they're like you, then they can make it here, too. So don't worry."

Sora and Yami shared a significant look behind Ranma's back. They'd never seen their friend act this way towards anyone, especially not to a girl. Maybe being a cat had affected his brain or something. Then again, maybe this was voluntary change for the better.

They could hope, anyway.

The girl watched him for a moment, her gaze searching for something only she could see. Then, she smiled, a real one this time that was small but evident.

"I think you might be right. Thanks, Mr. …"

"It's Ranma, Ranma Saotome," the martial artist replied as Sora and Yami nodded their farewells. "And you are?"

"Just call me Rika."

******

"Well, that was interesting," Sora commented as they continued their walk towards the inn. They had decided to visit Jim and Clef's place tomorrow, after they'd gotten some rest. Then, it would be onward to the next world on the hopefully completed starmap. If it wasn't finished right away, there was always stuff they could accomplish here. From what Nurse Joy had told them, the number of survivors from other worlds was increasing again, as if in response to the action Sora and his friends were now taking. 

They'd spotted some of the new arrivals during their walk; there were certainly some interesting new people, with appearances and activities that ranged from awe-inspiring to somewhat ridiculous. One of the more amazing ones had been a kind of practice fight between two distinctly mismatched people.

One had been a bear of a man, with hard, dark eyes and slicked-back brown hair, all decked out in dark shades of green and brown. The other had been a much slimmer young man with wild black hair barely held in check by a slender red band around his forehead. Though the older man had the advantage in size and strength, the young one implemented martial arts techniques that not even Ranma had seen, utilizing superior coordination and speed.

He'd won in less than five minutes, while Ranma had looked on with hungry eyes. Luckily, his friends had dissuaded him from challenging this Domon Kasshu to a practice match himself.

They had also been treated to a disturbing/odd sight when a man walked by them, obviously minding his own business. They had almost stopped to stare as he did, but managed to restrain themselves. This man was dressed like a gazelle, completed with horns and the white/dark red tan color scheme. Ranma had almost asked what freak show he'd come from, but was denied the chance when someone called out to the man and he walked quickly away towards the voice.

But even if the man had remained near them, Ranma would have still changed his mind about talking to him. After all, the voice calling out to him had called him:

"Dik Dik Van Dik."

In light of this, they all decided to leave him well enough alone.*

"Finally, we made it," Ranma breathed as Goemon's inn came into view. "I don't know how much more crazy stuff I can take."

"You know, as we visit more worlds, it'll probably get even crazier," Sora pointed out as they walked up the stairs and slid open the door. "You'd better get used to it."

"Whatever," Ranma grumbled as he reached down to remove his shoes. "As long as none of them touch me."

"Hello, welcome to…Oh!" Fujiko exclaimed as she caught sight of them and remembered who they were. "You're back! Did you…did you find Lupin?"

"Um, no," Sora looked away, realizing guiltily that he had forgotten about it. "But we'll keep searching for him."

Fujiko nodded deeply, embarrassing Sora even more. "Thank you. I suppose you want a room?"

"That'd be nice," Ranma stated as they followed her into the inn. "Err, are there any other people staying here?"

"Oh, there've been a few; survivors, wanting a roof over their heads until they can find their own place," she slid open a certain door that had a the sign 'reserved' on the front and motioned them inside. "There's only one permanent resident. When I asked him why he wanted to stay here, he said it reminded him of home."

Ranma tilted his head as Yami and Sora debated over which of the pads on the floors was more comfortable. "Reminded him, huh? Did he say where he was from?"

Fujiko shook her head and, in the background, Sora and Yami began examining the husk-filled pillows, since they had left their preferred ones in the Command Wolf. "No, but he dresses traditionally, like Goemon." She paused and glanced down the hallway. "Wait, you can see for yourself. He's coming this way."

She moved inside the room to give the other tenant space. He became visible for a moment as he paused to greet Fujiko.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mine."

He looked fairly young, built along slender, honed lines. He wore a reddish kimono with loose white/gray pants, his bright red hair held back at the nape of his necks. Spikes of it hung over his face, no altogether hiding his strange, lilac colored eyes. He was good-looking to quite a degree, aided by his light, gentle smile; the cross-shaped scar on his cheek did nothing to deter his image.

"Same to you, Kenshin."

Then, the man continued walking, one hand held instinctively at the sword sheathed on his waist. Ranma watched him go, seeing a fighter unparalleled. If he got the chance, he would speak to this Kenshin and discover how so amazing a warrior had lost his world to the Soulless.

For he _had_ lost everything; Ranma could tell that much, by the depths of those light violet eyes and they way he was in a state of constant readiness. The teen may not have been very good at perceiving other things, but he knew a fighter when he saw one.

Sora and Yami, seeing his preoccupation, decided not to interrupt his thoughts and went ahead with getting ready for sleep, even though it was still daylight outside. Ranma may have been wide awake, but they had been the ones keeping him under control during the whole trip back here.

So, they slept and Ranma thought and things were calm in the worlds, as if the dimensions themselves recognized this as a time for rest; the souls of the universe calmed for a moment, letting out a gentle, metaphysical sigh.

For they knew as well that it would be the last.

******

Well, that takes care of my 'empty' chapter, which I hope is not so empty anymore. I wanted to put in some random things and Anime that I couldn't use in the rest of the fic, but still wanted to do anyway. It worked out pretty well in my opinion and gives me a whole weekend to work on the beginning of the next world.

Of course, Monday's chapter will feature their departure and their arrival and maybe reviewer or two as well. Which Anime world is next? Well, I won't say much, but it _is _one of the ones that some of you have been asking me to use. I planned to have it from the start, but I couldn't very well say that in the beginning, could I?

*Who is this odd gazelle man with the could-be-nasty name? Watch the extremely ridiculous Ultimate Muscle cartoon on the Fox Box Saturday mornings and you'll know. If you already do, then you're weird, like me. ^_~

That's all for now, so…later!


	24. Peacemillion

****

AN: Another filler chapter today, but one that has just a little more direction. Sora and co. will be going around town a bit for the first half, then it's on to the next world, with only a little introduction. I'm going a little more quickly today, with less talk before hand.

I guess I'm just more in the mood today, or something.

Oh, I want to mention again the connection this has with 'Of Many Hearts'. 'Court of Souls' will be exactly three books long, while OMH is a part of—yet completely separate in context—from the main story. And you can tell when each book ends; I always put 'End Book I' or something like that. Plus, I like to put quotes at the beginning of the books and important chapters.

So if you see a quote, be on the look out: something major is going to happen.

Chapter XVI: Peacemillion

The next morning Ranma was nowhere to be found. When Sora and Yami asked her, Fujiko reported seeing the young marital artist head towards the rooms in the back, where the permanent residents stayed. That had been a short time before dawn and now, well after they had finished their breakfast, Ranma still hadn't shown up.

Yami looked around with an actually somewhat worried expression, massaging his slender fingers after the ordeal of using chopsticks.

"What do you think he's doing, Sora?" the spirit asked, "It has been at least three hours."

Sora shrugged his shoulders helplessly, brushing off a few stray bits of rice from his shirt and trying not to be too obvious about it. Fujiko saw him anyway and hid her smile.

"I think that Ranma has his reasons to be doing whatever he is doing," the Keyblade Master got to his feet, stretching as he did so. "I think we should head over to Jim and Clef's place, then come back later for Ranma. I want to show Clef the summons we got."

"It seems to be the only thing for us to do until Ranma finishes with whatever is taking up so much of his time," Yami turned to Fujiko, who was waiting for them at the exit. "If you see him, will you please inform him of where we are?"

"Of course."

Yami nodded to her and Sora did the same.

"Thank you."

With that, the two of them headed out the door and towards the exit of the inn, apparently not noticing the muffled sounds coming from behind the establishment, where a garden complete with a pond had been recently added. It was there that Ranma and a certain someone where currently…conversing.

She hadn't told Sora and Yami, as she had been requested not to do so.

As she watched the two walk out into the park, Fujiko sighed and slid the door shut.

"I'm sure Ranma can take care of himself, even if he did want to challenge Kenshin to a fight.

******

Ranma was already breathing hard, after only two hours or so of fighting. Normally, he could take this kind of exertion; even more so now that he was able to utilize the power of his soul. This Kenshin, though, was more than a match for him. 

When he had come earlier this morning, the red-haired swordsman had been pleasantly surprised, asking politely as to why Ranma wanted to challenge him. The conversation had gone pretty well, if you counted not getting any answers as pretty well…

"Look, you and I both know that you're an amazing fighter," Ranma had started off with, not being one to beat around the bush. "So what are you doing here?"

Kenshin had looked up at him with those innocent lilac eyes, obviously hiding something, or so it had seemed to Ranma.

"What am I doing here? Well, eating breakfast if that is what you mean."

"You know it isn't," Ranma had replied with some amount of heat in his voice. "I'm sure you're aware that if your soul is strong you can fight the Soulless. So why didn't you?"

Kenshin had glanced sideways at him, his gaze telling him that he was prying. But Ranma hadn't cared at all: this was something he _had _to know. That maybe, somewhere, there were people like him, warriors who had been able to do nothing while the Soulless had destroyed their world. That failure still rankled in him, a shame that he didn't want to face.

Akane had been torn from him right before his eyes and there had been nothing he could do. 

He wanted to fight this Kenshin, to prove to himself that, despite everything, he wasn't alone in his guilt.

Kenshin had looked at him a moment, seeming to see this feeling hidden beneath the challenging surface of Ranma's blue/gray eyes.

"Alright then; I will do as you wish, but, I warn you, this will not be an easy battle."

And it wasn't. Ranma had asked Kenshin to use his sword in their fight and the red-haired man had promptly agreeing, causing Ranma's suspicions to rise. Those suspicions had been confirmed at the beginning of their battle, when the first strike against Ranma had been a low, quick slash with a sword that had the sharp edge on the inside of the blade. Ranma had been so surprised that he had almost lost his footing, but managed to recover in time, continuing what was now a two and a half hour long endeavor.

Kenshin could move so quickly that Ranma was barely able to follow him, his attacks like flashes of light in the air. Luckily for Ranma, the backs of his gloves were lined with metal, allowing him to deflect the strikes from the reverse-blade sword. They wove back and forth across the garden, one moment ripping through the low shrubbery, the next skimming over the grass with an ease born of long practice, then leaping from branch to low branch, each trying to throw off the other's balance.

"Did you fight against the Soulless like this?" Ranma asked in a low voice as he came up hard against Kenshin, straining to keep his fists closed as the dull edge of his opponent's blade. "Did you try to defend your home?"

"Of course," Kenshin replied as he jumped away from Ranma, swinging his sword down as he did so, and Ranma was forced to jump back as well. "But tell me: how much good do you think it did me?"

There was no anger in his voice, or hostility. Just regret, and a kind of weariness that the young martial artist couldn't understand. Kenshin paused a moment to breath deeply, then came at Ranma again, repeating the pattern that they had been keeping up since the dawn had broken over the tops of the tall buildings.

"Not much, I'm guessing." Ranma said, meeting him head-on so that they once again strained against each other's strength. "Does it bother you? That you couldn't do anything?"

"Oh, I could've done something if I had wished, but that would have cost more than I was willing to pay."

Ranma stumbled backward as Kenshin finally found a gap in his defenses and landing a blow across his midsection. He hit the grass, grinding backward a bit from the strengthen in Kenshin's attacks. He made as if to get up, but found that he actually didn't have the energy for it. With a laugh, the teen fell back onto the soft grass, letting the gentle breeze play over his weary limbs.

"I guess I really don't have anything to worry about after all."

Kenshin limped over, tired himself from their battle. He'd been surprised at this boy's strength, but, then again, he _was _traveling with the Holder of the Key. The swordsman would've been disappointed with anything less. And besides, he had known there were questions this Ranma had needed to answer within himself before he could continue to battle the Soulless.

If Kenshin was capable of helping, he would; it was all he could do now, without a place to go home to.

"What were you worried about?"

Ranma looked at him askance, "Hmm, not that it's any of your business, but I was worried that I wasn't the fighter I used to be. That maybe I couldn't do this."

There was a brief pause, then the lilac eyes of the swordsman danced with mirth and his soft, innocent laughter drifted through the air of the garden. Ranma quickly sat up, annoyed that this guy was laughing when he was trying to be serious.

"What's so funny?"

Kenshin looked at him, strands of bright red hair blowing across his gentle face.

"The Keyblade Master sought you out when he came, right?"

"…Yeah…so?"

The swordsman shook his head and stood, beginning to walk away.

"Think about it while you're fighting along beside him. Then maybe you'll understand."

Then, the swordsman was gone and Ranma was left with some very important things to think about. After a few moments, he ran his hands through his disheveled hair, irked already by all the complications that he _really_ didn't want as a part of his life.

"I wonder where Sora and Yami are?"

******

"So, new summons you say?" Clef glided over to them (he never seemed to walk) and inspected the three oval stones that Sora handed to him. "And you got these on different worlds?"

Sora nodded and, as Clef examined the stones, explained. "I was either given them or we just found they laying around, but I know the chances of that are slim. It was like the summons themselves were trying to reach me."

"That is probably the case, as I can sense that these summons are willing to fight for you and all the worlds that have yet to fall," the mage held up the white stone that he had originally given Sora. "This one, did you use it?"

"Yeah, and I know his name now, too. I…I sensed it when he first came out. It is Owaru."

"I see. And this one?"

He gestured to the orange one with four stars within it, easily the most powerful of the three.

"That's Goku. I don't know what his story is, but he's really strong."

Clef lifted the last one and his true sapphire eyes widened with shock. Sora glanced curiously at the summon he held, the Water's Heart. Yami noticed the trembling that came suddenly to the mage's hands and glanced worriedly at his friend.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"This…this summon…what is its name?"

Sora scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Uh, I think she was called Umi."

Clef was still for a moment, then walked back over to Sora, placing the summons back into his hands. He was murmuring under his breath, his gaze turned inwards.

"I see…this is what happened…I suppose there is nothing more I can do. I can only pray that Sora can accomplish this mission…"

Sora and Yami glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that Clef was lost in thought, so Sora just shrugged his shoulders and headed down the stairs, Yami not far behind. Clef paused in his musings to watch them go, wondering if they would find the other Magic Knights, or if they could be found at all.

"It's too early to be certain," Clef said to himself and managed to convince the rational part of his mind that it was so.

The emotional half, however, was not so certain.

******

Some hour or so later, the trio managed to meet up at Bit's warehouse, where supposedly, they would be getting a new Zoid. Ranma looked pretty battered as he waited with them outside of the buildings side exit, but they decided not to comment about it. It was his business after all, but Sora couldn't help worrying a little. In light of all things, Ranma was his _friend_, or so he was starting to think of him. He didn't like that darkened expression or the way he kept running his hand through his increasingly wild hair.

He was doing it so often that the braid was starting to come out and, as it did so, Sora noticed something odd: the strands that managed to break free seemed to be _growing _at an alarming rate.

"Hey, Ranma? What's the deal with your hair?"

"Huh, what?" Ranma stopped his nervous motions and gingerly felt his scalp.

"Oh, crap."

"It's ready!" Bit yelled from the inside, giving Ranma time to recover and tighten the bands on his hair again. "You guys come around to the front!"

They did so, thusly having front-row seats as the main door slid open, revealing a sleek, black Zoid, lupine in design but slimmer, sleeker. Patches of orange adorned its shoulders and haunches, one blaze down the middle of its face, right where the cockpit was. On its back rested a small gattling gun, a lighter, quicker weapon perfectly suited to this Zoid.

Sora, much to his surprise, found his palms itching to hold the controls to this wonder and looked eagerly to Bit as he came out, wiping his hands on an oil-stained cloth that bore a striking resemblance to the bandanna that was curiously missing from his head.

Bit chuckled a little at the excitement on Sora's face. "We'll make a top-rate Zoid pilot out of you yet, Sora. So, to test you, tell me what's improved on this model from the Command Wolf."

"Maneuverability," Sora answered promptly. "And a faster rate of fire for the main weapon."

"There's something else, too, but you'll have to figure it out one your own," Bit said playfully and motioned for them to get on. "It's called the Shadow Fox. I've already programmed in the new starmap, so you can leave any time."

"Thanks Bit," Sora said as Ranma and Yami climbed up to the cockpit. "Really. Without you and your Zoids, we wouldn't be able to help other worlds."

"And that's thanks enough for me," Bit replied with a smile, his sea green eyes twinkling. "Now get going; there's worlds out there that need your help."

Sora nodded and ascended to the cockpit as well, casting one last look back down the street. At first, he saw nothing of interest, but he paused, noticing a couple and their Pokemon walking slowly down the street. That in itself was all that amazing, but it was the _way _they walked that got his attention; full of confidence but with the utmost stealth, succeeding in going completely unnoticed.

They were both maybe eighteen or nineteen years old, yet seeming far older than that. The girl had a slender athlete's body, a bright blue coat without sleeves open over a tank shirt of soft pink and jean shorts of faded black; a belt hung loosely around her waist, several PokeBalls attached to it. Tennis shoes and gloves of light red, matching the spiky hair that went to her waist and was tied at the nape of her neck.

Floating next to her, seemingly suspended in the air even though its gossamer wings were barely flapping, was an almost pure white creature, with a slender neck and short arms and legs. Some faint markings adorned its body, kind of resembling the ones Sora had seen on the Togepi at the Center.

The boy next to them was tall all lanky, showing signs of rapid growth later on in puberty, but his confidence more than made up for this. He had dark blue jeans and a slate gray jacket of some kind of heavy cloth over his plain black shirt. The sleeves were long on the jacket and a hood covered the tattered, read and white baseball cap on his head. A few spikes of black hair covered the upper portion of his face, hiding his eyes from view.

A bright yellow Pokemon sat on his head, small in appearance but with a tough, seasoned arm. The creature had short arms and legs and a jagged, lightening-shaped tail rose over its brown-striped back. Its bright black eyes missed noting, situated above the round, pink patches on is cheeks.

As Sora watched, somehow intrigued by this foursome, the young man lifted his head. Then, as if sensing his scrutiny, looked straight at Sora. Their eyes met for a moment, one gaze deep sky blue, the other a solid black. After an endless moment, the young man smiled and continued to walk.

Sora managed to shake off the vertigo he felt and jumped into the cockpit, choosing to concentrate on the task at hand instead of the odd feeling he got from a total stranger. But no matter how hard he focused, he couldn't get the newfound questions out of his head.

_Who was that?_

******

"Are we there yet?"

"…No."

There was silence. Then, fifteen minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"…NO."

A sigh drifted through the sleek, beige-oriented cockpit of the Shadow Fox, and twenty minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!"

"Jeez, you don't have to get all upset over it. It's only a question, Sora."

"Grrrr…"

Then, half an hour later…

"…Are we there yet?"

"For the last time Ranma, **NO**!!!"

"Hey, I didn't ask it this time!"

"…"

A small snicker came from the seat farthest back and Yami relaxed in his chair, his boredom assuaged for the moment. Ranma, disturbed by the changing mannerisms of Yami, kept his mouth shut for the rest of the trip, leaving Sora to pilot in peace. The space between hadn't changed since the last time they'd come and, luckily, they confronted no enemies.

After an amazing short amount of time (since Ranma was no longer counting the seconds) a new Mirror began to take shape in front of them, coming closer and closer as Sora maneuvered through the slightly tightening tunnel. Ranma and Yami peered over the seats, taking in the puzzling sight of yet another Earth-like world. Sora may not have noticed the similarities, but they were beginning to bother his two companions.

Why did they keep coming to worlds so similar to their own? What was it in these places that drew the Soulless? The only clue they'd had so far was the people missing from each world; they could only hope that a person hadn't been taken from this one yet, giving them a chance to actually get some information on those that were targeted.

The nose of the Shadow Fox touched the surface of the rippling black Mirror and the trio was surrounded by neon blue light, suspended in radiance for a moment until they landed on a hard, slick surface, jumping forward slightly to avoid colliding with each other.

Once their eyes grew used to the dim light, they looked around curiously, seeing world very much changed from the last ones they'd been on. Every was metal plating in various shades of black, dark green, and steel gray. They were in some kind of empty hangar, catwalks stretching out above them and extending into the darkness. At exact intervals on the floor were lift platforms, giving access to some kind of high machinery that wasn't actually in the hangar. A chill permeated the air and the oxygen itself felt used, as if the components were being recycled over and over. 

"Well, this certainly is a nice place," Ranma said sarcastically. "Not too bad; could use some sunlight, though, or maybe a few windows."

"I wonder where we are exactly," Yami mused out loud, looking around with decided interest. Sora guessed that the spirit had never had the chance to explore in this way and was excited by all the prospects. "I don't believe we're on the planet itself."

Sora glanced over at him, one eyebrow raised, "What? How can you tell?"

Yami smiled, "After living millions of years on my Earth, I know a world when I feel one. Each world that we have gone to has contained a magic of its own and I am able to sense the age and power of the magic. I am sensing nothing here, which leads me to guess we are out in space."

"You got that right," said a voice to their immediate right, where shadows hid a corner of the hangar. "What I want to know is how you got here."

A girl stepped out of the darkness, her short, wavy hair gleaming in the dull light. From what Sora could tell it was a soft fawn in color, highlighted with streams of near-platinum blonde. She was wearing a jumpsuit of dark blue, edged in red, black, and white and was holding a helmet under one arm. She watched them warily, her amethyst eyes sliding from Yami to Ranma to Sora. Then, coming to a decision, she stood to her full height (which was five one at the best) and reached at her waist line, withdrawing a pistol. She leveled it at the three of them.

"I think it's best that you come with me," she said with a decided air of command, though it was slightly set off by her petit stature. "This is a restricted area and, besides that, there's no way you've could've gotten in here."

"Since we're in space, right?" Ranma offered, curbing most of his sarcasm since she was holding a gun.

"That's right," she said and motioned with the gun to a nearby door. "This is the ship Peacemillion, by the way, which is currently serving under the command of the Preventers. I am one of their operatives; you may refer to me as Maxine."

"And you're taking us to…?"

They walked ahead of her down a winding hallway, hands now behind their heads.

"I'm taking you to see the Gundam Pilots."

******

The dream, the memory if one wished to call it that, was continuing, the never-ending cycle of pain and rebirth, punctuated by the recurring moment that went beyond all others in importance, loss, and dark-hewn light.

_"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up."_

****** 

Straightforward, huh? That's the way I wanted it really, since I needed everyone to know exactly what was coming next time. Why? Well, because next time won't come 'till Thursday. I've got major Geometry homework to do Tuesday night, so nothing will be up Wednesday. On Friday it'll be another chapter of 'Of Many Hearts', so I'll go full circle by the end of the week.

I know I don't really _have _to explain everything to you guys, but I want to just the same. It's in my nature. So I will say this also: all three of my KH fics **will**be done before the last two weeks or so in May. We get out of school the end of May, so after that, I will no longer have access to the Internet, unless we can afford it at home.

Which is really too bad, since there is other stuff I'd like to do (like sequels to certain things…).

Anyway, fun meetings next chapter, in which there is a heated debate between Ranma and a Mr. Chang Wufei (who I just love to torture, by the way), as well as input from _all _the Gundam Wing characters (finally).

I hope to see everyone there. ^_^


	25. Older in the Eyes

****

AN: 'Tis with an interesting mood today that I start this chapter. I'm watching an older episode of Pokemon on Cartoon Network and enjoying it immensely (Jessie and James are soooooo funny; I'm gonna write a fic about them one of these days). And later I plan to watch my DVD copy of one of the few yaoi Animes available in the U.S.

Ah, it's a wonderful life.

Anyway, I'm feeling pretty good and pretty lucky, too. It was fortunate that I didn't post a chapter until today, as the school Internet went haywire yesterday and I wouldn't have been able to update at all. But, because of that system failure, I was barely even able to check my e-mails, much less my reviews, so I won't be able to answer anybody's questions or comments until next time.

For some reason, I feel bereft because of that.

Gundam Wing this chapter and the next couple of chapters after that! I actually have a lot of ides for the G-Boys, but I only ever got around to writing one (it's called 'Memorial'; so, if you don't mind the formatting errors, check it out). New Keyblade _and _new summon this chapter, as well as the usual plot development and new type(s) of Soulless. The only thing that irks me is that I can't do what I really want to do, which is drive Wufei crazy. This fic is supposed to be 'real' (sigh), so my options are limited. Oh well, that doesn't mean I won't take 'em!

Let the fun begin!! ^_^ (oh, one other thing: for some reason, I have two chapter fourteens--XIV--and two chapter sixteens--XVI. Not really sure how that happened, so just ignore it. This one **is **chapter eighteen…I think…)

Chapter XVIII: Older in the Eyes

"What's a Gundam pilot?" Ranma asked, blunt as usual. From the rear of the odd procession, Maxine lifted an eyebrow, wondering if this guy had hit his head.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Nope."

"…"

Sora sighed and Yami shook his head, though both of them kept their hands where Maxine could see them. She, after all, had the gun. Not that they couldn't take here or anything, it was just that someone might get hurt. Or this expensive-looking ship get damaged. The halls were immaculate steel, gleaming in the artificial light and that acrid, recycled smell permeated the air. Their slow, precise steps echoed through the reaches, and the trio was secretly amazed at how Maxine seemed to know where she was going.

How could anyone memorize all these twists and turns?

In the meantime, Maxine was pondering many things, namely if these boys were for real.

"…But you _do _know about the colonies, right?"

Ranma answered before Yami could stop him with a kick to the shins.

"Of course we don't. We're not from this world, you know."

Maxine stopped altogether and it was several moments before the trio realized this and turned back around, their hands still behind their heads.

"An-Another world?" Her dark amethyst eyes were wide with mystification, trying to comprehend what Ranma had just said. She still kept a firm hold on the gun, though. "Do you mean like Mars or Venus?"

Since the figurative cat was out of the bag, Sora sighed again and began to explain.

"I don't know what worlds those are, but we're definitely not from this one. I'm from Destiny Islands, Yami's from, uh, what was it? Oh yeah, Egypt, and…Ranma, where did you say you were from?"

"…Japan," Ranma answered, suddenly realizing that this may not have been a good idea. If this place was some kind of alternate Earth, there might very well be an Egypt and a Japan already existing.

If that were true, then their story was sounding stupider by the minute. This was made a definite truth by the next couple of words exchanged.

"We're here to stop the Soulless."

"What are Soulless?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and lowered his arms, aware that now they were going to have to find someway of getting out of here and to a world that actually needed their help. Yami did as well, but for slightly different reasons. He knew that the Soulless were here somewhere; the Mirror would not have been opened if that wasn't the case. But why hadn't they shown up yet? In all the other places they had established a presence long before the three of them had arrived.

What exactly was going on here?

In the meantime, Maxine and Sora were both trying to get a hold of the same situation.

"Well, um, if there aren't any Soulless here," he paused, quite sure that he felt that dark, cold presence somewhere around here. The only thing was that he couldn't quite pin it down. "…We, should…get going."

At that, Maxine shook her head, looking at the lot of them as if they had sprouted a second pair of arms. "No way. You just appeared in our secondary hangar bay without warning. I mean, I saw you guys materialize above a glowing blue circle that hadn't been there the last time I checked. There's no chance that I'm going to let you get away before I check with my superiors."

"Very well," Yami conceited, stepping slowly forward. "But there is no need for that weapon. We assure you we are no threat."

The fawn-haired girl examined them closely again, then, with that same decided arm, slipped her pistol back into her belt.

"I guess I let it slid then." She put her face close to Sora's, standing on tiptoe. "I don't know why, but I trust you. Must be getting soft or something."

She turned back around, shifting her helmet under her arm and thus drawing attention to it. Sora tilted his head as he looked at it, never having seen such a thing before. Yami and Ranma had, however, and were somewhat embarrassed by Sora's next question.

"Hey, Maxine, what's that helmet for?"

"Oh, this," she held it up and he nodded. "I'm a Mobile Suit pilot. We all have to wear them in case we have to jettison into space."

Sora just looked confused and Ranma patted him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sora. We all know there are some things you just can't understand."

The Keyblade Master glanced sideways at him, wondering whether or not to take that as an insult. Maxine watched them with curiosity, while Yami focused on something far away that was growing steadily closer.

"Sora, do you feel that?"

The brown-haired teen shrugged off his puzzlement and concentrated. That presence was still there, but it was growing stronger, coming nearing even as he sought it out. Even Ranma, who was only beginning to become consciously aware of the power or lack of a soul, was able to tell that something was wrong.

A terrible event hung very close at hand and they had no way of stopping it. They did know, however, what it was. Maxine, somewhat annoyed that she was being left out of an obviously important occurrence, nudged the dazed-looking Sora.

"Hey, what is it? What are you guys talking about?"

Quite suddenly, a small lurch shuddered through the walls around them and the floor beneath their feet. The trio was instantly on alert, but Maxine just smiled.

"Huh, I didn't expect him to be back so quickly. He usually takes so long with those business conferences."

Sora raised an eyebrow, momentarily distracted from the darkness that was closing in. "Who are you taking about?"

"I guess you wouldn't know, would you? Being from another world and all," there was still a wealth of skepticism in her voice, but it was understandable. "He's one of the Gundam pilots I mentioned. He's the only one with a full time job. He still takes time to help the Preventers, though, which is usually a big help."

"But _who_ is he?" Ranma asked, becoming exasperated.

Maxine was about to answer, but there came another lurch, this one much stronger and very different from the one before. In an unstoppable wave, cold swept through the halls, an eerie wind that somehow whistled mournfully as it rushed down the halls. It emanated from somewhere deep inside the ship, not to far from the place where they had arrived. From a seemingly long distance away, strange sounds, gunfire broken by something that couldn't be identified, began to echo in the endless halls and a place of much space, more than likely another hangar.

"**All Preventers report to Hangar 1. Repeat, all Preventers report to Hangar Bay 1. Come armed; the transport is under attack.**"

Instantly, Maxine began to run, charging back down the way they had come. Glancing back quickly, she yelled at them:

"Stay here!"

Then, she rounded a bend and was lost to sight. The trio stood still for a moment, glancing at each other. Ranma shrugged slightly.

"Well?"

"…What do you think?"

"…Okay."

With that, they began running as well, following the sound of Maxine's disappearing footsteps.

******

Hangar Bay 1 was in utter chaos. People in various uniforms and clothing variations were all fighting desperately against two different types of man-sized machines, blue, black, and bone white. The more slender version had bent-back legs that came to a point on the floor, long, gleaming cables of sickly white serving as arms. They had no heads to speak of, only massive shoulders to house the yards and yards of cable, coming down to an almost ridiculously small junction with their hips. Jets on their backs allowed them to skim easily just above the metal floor, moving with deadly precision.

The heavier-set version was slower, but not without its own power. Four thick legs came out from the base of its torso, rotating with a ball-and-socket set-up, allowing them to turn rapidly in all directions without actually moving a step. These actually had heads, glowing green eyes set deep within heavy face plates. Its arms began small, but widened out at the ends, weighted under the four small cannons on each wrist.

Both machines had a Soulless crest on their chest, the blue and black pattern unchanged from all the times the trio had seen it before.

Tensing up, Ranma looked askance at his friends.

"Guess we were right to come here after all, weren't we?"

Sora and Yami nodded, then, together, the three of them leapt into the fray.

Yami, seeing that many of the people had already fallen, searched for a way to protect those you remained. He found the appropriate card and threw it in front of the largest group of people, holding his magic in place with much difficulty. This card was meant to be used only once and he needed to keep it up far longer than that.

"Mirror Force!"

A shimmering white surface appeared in front of the people, startling them, though they did not move. The Soulless came up against the barrier, the heavy ones continuing to push stupidly forward without success, while the lighter ones searched with their cables for a weakness in the wall. Yami ran and crouched in front of the people, just behind the Mirror to focus his magic.

"Sora! Ranma!" he yelled harshly, aware that he could do nothing until most of the Soulless force was gone. "Take them out!"

From outside the barrier, the two of them were quick to respond. Sora activated his Scan ability, trying to get information on a type of enemy he'd never seen before. Sure, he'd seen some types of machinery, but nothing like this. How did one fight something that couldn't feel pain?

"These are HighWires! Models One and Two! They use physical attacks, some kind of energy blast and…"

Ranma suddenly cried out as a Model One, a skinny version, got its cables around him and sharp, blue lightening danced up and down the dull white metal.

"…electricity!"

Ranma thrashed in pain, trying to break the HighWire's grip. Sora saw his plight and ran to help him. He raised his hands to strike, the Keyblade Yami had passed along to him appeared with a bright, silver-tinged flash of light.

The weapon that came down and cut the Soulless in half shone with an iridescent silver light, the lined blade gleaming even in the dark. The tip of the weapon was like the long, slender sight of a rifle, pointing downwards with a wing engraved on each side. The middle part of the hilt was grooved like the handle of a gun, all black and feeling in his hand like some kind of leather. Oddly, there were no handles surrounding it. Short wings flanked the junction of blade and hilt, which was shaped like the revolving load of a pistol.

The Keyblade was sliver overall and Silver Bullet Key Chain hung from the end. After the Soulless crumbled into nothing, Sora examined his new Keyblade curiously.

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, I'd say this looked a bit like Leon's Gunblade. Well, minus the blade that is."

"Is this really the time to be speculating?" Ranma asked sarcastically, flame-colored energy beginning to rise from this skin like some kind of bizarre smoke. "Yami's in trouble."

And indeed the spirit was. Unable to do anything but defend, he was taking hit after hit, the damage to the Mirror Force steadily draining his magic. If he let the barrier go he would be able to counterattack, but that would leave the people standing behind him exposed. It was all up to Ranma and Sora, if those two would get their act together and get over here.

"What are the two of you doing?!" he yelled, losing his cool for the moment as several Model Twos fired all their cannons on the same area of the wall, directed by the obviously more intelligent Model Ones. 

Yami shuddered under the force of the blast, his outstretched arms starting to tremble with weariness. He managed to pour a little more power into the barrier, the Gems Washu had given him helping immensely, but he couldn't keep this up forever. As the Model Ones joined the Model Twos by striking the wall with their electrified cables, he slipped a little, his arms falling a small ways.

The barrier flickered and one spot, for an instant, went down.

"Sora!!"

Then, like thunder from above, new gunshots rang out and, amazingly, two of the Model Twos went down, their heads exploding from the shot of a long-rang rifle, handled by an expert marksman. More shots came and three of the Model Ones went down, surprising everyone even more. The Soulless shifted their attention to the newcomers, who were standing near a small rear door.

There were five, an exuberant Maxine standing in front of the other four, a triumphant look on her face. Coming up first behind her was a tall young man, maybe a year or so older than Sora, a huge rifle cradled in his arms. It clashed with his normal-seeming beige pants and green turtle neck, though his hair was anything but normal. The long mahogany strands spiked impossibly forward, hiding one forest green eye from view. Despite the situation, he looked calm and spoke quietly to the other two boys that came up next to him.

These two were probably Sora's age, with about the same build. One boy, who had a long chestnut braid and deep violet eyes, wore completely black, a slick leather jacket over a red shirt. His face was far more animated than the other's next to him, who showed no more emotion than a stump. He wore kakhi pants and a green tank shirt, a blue denim jacket hanging loosely from one shoulder.

This boy surveyed the room with Prussian blue eyes partially hidden behind heavy brown spikes of hair, though he missed nothing because of it. He took in the bodies strewn here and there, the dozens of Soulless still standing, Yami struggling to keep the other people protected, and finally Sora and Ranma, the only ones standing outside of the barrier.

Sora met those cold eyes and knew.

_He's **old**._

Not in the way Yami was old, either. Yami's age was measured in years (considerable years), while this boy's was measured in _experience_. There was a wealth of events behind those eyes, eyes that had seen too much, too often, and in a too small amount of time. He was old in his eyes and far more capable than any person Sora had ever seen, save but a few.

The Keyblade Master didn't have long to ponder this or its implications, as the Soulless had begun attacking Yami's Mirror Force again, deciding it was easier to go for those weakened inside. Sora and Ranma rushed towards the dozens of enemies, as did Maxine and the four boys with her. The fourth, the one Sora hadn't been able to spot before, charged ahead of their group, producing what Ranma recognized as a katana seemingly out of nowhere. The weapon flashed in the dull light, its hair-fine edge slicing through the Soulless with ease, the black-haired boy wielding it seeming to relish the combat. His sharp, almond-shaped eyes sized up his opponents with a mixture of contempt and nonchalance.

Sora did the same with his Silver Bullet Key, finding that the somewhat heavy sight at the end made it easy to perform roundabout swings, taking out or forcing back the enemy if they surrounded him. Ranma, on the other hand, was more suited to taking opponents one at a time, so moved over to join the Chinese-looking boy. He was a little edgy, having had not-so-good experiences with China and its inhabitants, but this guy was capable of singling out a Soulless and drawing it away from the group, which was what Ranma needed.

The boy cut down the Model Ones directly in front, apparently uncaring about the Model Twos flanking him, but Ranma saw this as his chance. He went to the left, his glowing fists plunging deep into metal casing and finding a terrible, empty cold inside that convulsed in pain and retreated from the powerful light of his soul made into a weapon. Satisfied, Ranma withdrew his hand and the Soulless jerked to the ground, smoke rising from the hole in its chest. The Chinese boy saw this, his expression now a combination of grudging admiration and scorn.

Ranma frowned, not liking his attitude. What was wrong with doing well in a battle?

"You know, real warriors don't use weapons."

The Chinese boy scowled, giving Ranma a dirty look even as more Soulless attacked them. 

Despite the capable help from these new arrivals, the Soulless continued to attack, new ones replacing the ones they had taken out. Pausing in his fight, Sora looked around desperately for the source of their enemy, some kind of mini mirror separate from the one they had come through. That was the only explanation for the renewal for their forces, so, if Sora could find this mirror and somehow close it, they would be able to fend off the remainder.

He finally spotted an odd rippling, near where Ranma and the black-haired boy were fighting, partially hidden by a mass of pipes. Unleashing an Aerial Sweep on a Model One that had tried to swoop down from above, Sora yelled to get his friend's attention:

"Ranma! There's a Mirror next to you!! It's where the Soulless are coming through and I need you to--!"

"Huh?! What?!" Ranma yelled back, interrupting Sora. He then looked to where the Keyblade Master was frantically pointing and spotted the Mirror. Not paying attention to the rest of Sora's sentence, he turned and made for the Mirror, thinking that he could somehow block it off. The only thing was, there were a bunch of pipes in front of it. The Soulless coming out seemed to materialize just in front of the pipes, just as he, Sora, and Yami materialized just above the Rest Point. Falling back on his normal way of fixing things, he raised a fist to knock in the pipes.

"I got it, Sora!"

"NO, DON'T!"

From inside Yami's barrier, another boy about their age limped forward, holding a bleeding arm. He was a bit slighter in build, feathery blonde hair falling about his face and framing his worried, crystal green eyes. He was frantically trying to stop Ranma, letting go of his arm so he could wildly wave his arm.

"Those are the WATER pipes!"

Ranma, however, did not hear him and brought his fist down, effectively busting the biggest of the pipes. There was a barely perceptible pause, then a surge of icy water exploded out of the pipe. Ranma momentarily disappeared in the torrent of liquid that spread with surprising force all over the hangar. Water a foot deep ran about Sora's ankles, rising eventually to two feet as the stream from the pipe lessened. 

As a stunned group watched (even the Soulless appeared stunned), a body floated down the slight current, red-haired head face down in the water. The nearest one happened to be the Chinese boy, so it was he who lifted the body out of the cold water. He looked down at an unconscious figure in the same clothes as the smartass he had seen disappear after stupidly busting one of the water pipes. 

Only thing was…this person was an ONNA.*

There was a still silence for a moment, then, surprising everyone who knew him, the Chinese boy snickered.

"So _that _is how it is." 

Meanwhile, the Soulless had gotten a hold of themselves again and resumed their attack, somewhat aided by the water that made it difficult for Sora, Maxine, and the rest of the boys to attack. Sora found himself forced back by two Model Ones, continually having to glide above the water as they held their electrocuted cables in it. Unfortunately, he had to come down sometime and, when he did, cried out in pain, blue lightening sinking itself into his limbs.

It continued without stopping and Sora was forced to his knees, almost dropping his Keyblade. He forced open eyes that had shut from the pain and, against all odds, spotted something strange floating beside him. It was an oval stone, its red surface like glass and a curious white slash suspended inside the stone itself. It almost looked like…a smile.

"Are you laughing…?" Sora whispered, shaking from the pain. Straining with all this strength, he reached for the stone.

His fingers brushed its surface and a red and blue flash spread outward, driving the Soulless back. Freed from the pain, Sora quickly stood, the light and the stone itself gathering in his Keyblade.

"Give me strength…Lupin!"

This summon went a little different then the others; Sora faced to the right, Keyblade held vertical with both hands like a gun (appropriate, considering which Key Chain he was using), then swung to the left, stopping in the same pose. Then he seemed to fire it like a gun, facing forward and shooting off a flash of either red, blue, or black in three different directions. That done, he stopped and his Keyblade arm dropped, his other hand sweeping out as if to introduce someone and, right next to him, a man appeared, a huge grin on his face.

The man was tall and almost skinny, with short, afro-like black hair and sideburns, wearing beige pants, a red jacket over a blue shirt, and a light pink tie. Despite the almost silly appearance, his smile spoke of great intelligence, as did his dark eyes as he stepped forward. He looked back at Sora, his expression asking a question.

Sora nodded, instinctively knowing.

"Let's go for the big one."

Lupin nodded and disappeared, only to reappear a second later beside one of the Model Twos. Quick as a flash, Lupin grabbed something from the Soulless and, after an odd pause, the Model Two just fell apart, the pieces drifting away in black smoke. Before the others realized what was happening, Lupin was on them, taking something from each of them and causing them to irrevocably fall apart.

While this was going on, Sora went up to the small Mirror and pointed his Keyblade at it, hoping for the best. And, as easily as you pleased, there came a slight popping sound and the portal disappeared. Immensely satisfied, Sora turned back to Lupin, who was just finishing up wit the last of the Soulless, and the horde of stupefied spectators.

Lupin walked up to him, still smiling, and, very much to Sora's surprise, said:

"Take care of Fujiko, will ya?"

Then, the slender man who Sora now remembered to be a master thief dissolved into many points of blue and red light that drifted slowly back into the Keyblade.

Incredibly tired, Sora plopped down into the receding water and took several deep breaths. He would have been content to remain there, had not a clicking sound came from almost directly in front of him. Sora looked up and met hard Prussian blue eyes gazing down the barrel of a gun at him.

"Who are you?"

******

Weeeee! Cliffhanger! And in quite a nasty spot, too. The new chapter of CoS won't be up 'till Tuesday of next week, so I guess everybody has a while to wait. Unless, of course, I can get my act together and actually do some work over the weekend, but I usually spend that sleeping and watching TV. Well, mainly playing video games actually; I haven't been watching much stuff lately (must be sick).

Anyway, pointless information aside, next time (when it comes around) while have a boss battle (jeez, already?) and more fun with Ranma and Wufei. Not only that, but some PLOT SECRETS while come more into the light. I'm not giving everything away yet (still got quite a few chapters of Book II to go; it's Book III where all the big stuff happens), but I do so like giving out confusing hints.

*Onna is Japanese for woman, if I remember correctly (was it girl or female, too?) 

Oh, and Lupin's ability as a summon was inspired by Rikku from FFX. If you've played the game, you know that if you use steal on any machine, it causes terminal malfunction because Rikku stole a vital part. That's basically how it is with Lupin, seeing as he is a master thief and all. If you've seen the Lupin III Anime, then you'll know what I mean (I actually love it, even though I think it's older than I am).

Guess I'll be checking out of this particular fic until next week, but I hope to see you all at 'Of Many Hearts' tomorrow (you'd better be there, as VITAL INFORMATION concerning this fic will eventually appear in that one).

Later!


	26. Falling Through Stars

**AN: **Well, I'm back, albeit a day later than I thought it would be.  Heh, sometimes stuff just creeps up on you.  I'll try to avoid it as much as possible, but there can be no guarantees, no matter what my muses say.

            Yes, I have **official muses now.  The first more often than not just stares at me (figuratively speaking, of course) with annoyance and a look that plainly says 'I'd kill you if I could'.  Well, that's antisocial Ryu Soma for you, the main character from my most recently discovered Anime: _Argentosoma, which is weird and confusing and a lot of fun for science fiction fans.  The other is Hugo from Suikoden III, whose game I miss *so* much and think about all the time._**

            Um…anyway, to answer Maxine's question, the yaoi Anime is _Fake _(no, it's real, that's just the name), which is about two cops in New York, who have many problems advancing their relationship.  The main two being a male intern that really has a thing for the first guy and a drop-dead male commissioner who has it for the second guy.  And then some random blonde woman who doesn't even show up in the first volume.  I found the DVD on sale at my local entertainment store, so I'm not sure where more of this Anime can be found.

            On yet _another note, I wouldn't mind at all if people did some fanart for this fic.  I can't draw humans at all (I _do _have this picture I drew of Sora from this story; the image itself is titled _Soul Light_, so you can probably guess what it depicts. ^_~).  So, to see my characters given visual form would be really nice.  And if you need any specific details, feel free to ask._

            Okay, I think that's all for the author's notes (thank god), so on with the chapter, which will have a boss fight, certain characters going head to head (again, figuratively speaking), and some important points concerning the plot.

            Let's go!

Chapter XIX: Falling Through Stars 

            The cell they ended up in was fairly nice, probably due to Maxine putting in a good word for them.  It had beds with actual mattresses, decent lighting, and a separate bathroom.  That didn't change the fact that it was a cell and that Ranma wasn't even with, having been taken to the infirmary to treat his…er, her injuries.  Yami had only been really tired and Sora…aw, he could get over a few burns fairly quickly.

            However, frustration was another matter entirely.

            "This is ridiculous!" the spiky-haired teen shouted in annoyance, glaring at the door with bars on the window. "Can't they tell from that battle that we're here to help?!"

            "Perhaps," Yami allowed, reclining on one of the beds and staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "But we used powers that they have never seen before.  For all they know, we could be in league with the Soulless, pretending to be allies so that they will let their guard down."

            Sora made a face, "You're defending them after they practically manhandled us into this prison?  And what about Ranma?  Why haven't they brought her yet?"

            Yami smiled a little, humor lighting his normally serious face. "If I know Ranma, it is more than likely her own devices that are delaying her return."

            Sora stopped his rapid pacing for a moment and thought about that.

            "…you're probably right."

            "Of course," Yami stated simply as he lay back down again. "I am always right."

            The Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow and grinned, but said nothing.  He didn't get the chance to, as the door to their cell swung open, admitting Maxine and two of the boys they had seen before; the blonde one and the one who had been holding the rifle.  Maxine looked pretty composed, if one overlooked the nervous glances she kept shooting the boys with her, as if she was under their inspection.

            Which she more than likely was, if these were two of the 'Gundam Pilots' she had mentioned.

            "I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the blonde one said, offering Sora his hand. "But after that, we couldn't be too sure."

            Taking his hand in a firm grip, Sora smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, as long as you know that we really _do mean to help."_

            The blonde answered with his own smile, looking slightly apologetic, "Well, we still can't be too sure of that, though Maxine trusting you is a big step forward.  She is one of our most talented Mobile Suit pilots, so we've come to trust her instincts.  I am Quatre Rabereba Winner and this is Trowa Barton."

            "I'm Sora…just Sora," the teen replied, having no idea that his best friend, far away on a world that was closer than anyone knew, had said almost the exact same thing in the exact same tone. "This is Yami and the guy…um, girl you took to get treated was Ranma."

            Quatre looked, if possible, more embarrassed than before. "Yeah, we were wondering about that…girl, especially Wufei."

            "Wufei?"

            The Pilot nodded and motioned for them to follow him.  In a line, they walked down the hall, Sora and Quatre in the front, Maxine and Yami in the middle, and Trowa bringing up the rear.  They garnered stares from the random passerby, but no one stopped them.  As a matter of fact, they made a point of getting out of the way, leading Sora to believe that these Gundam Pilots were revered, if nothing else.

            "His name is Chang Wufei.  He was the one he…she was fighting near and helped her out of the water when she broke the pipe."

            From behind them, Yami innocently asked, "You mean the one who laughed?"

            Quatre chuckled before he could stop himself, then, scratching the back of his head nervously, explained, "Wufei is not always kind towards women, or females in general.  It has to do with something in his past, but we find it better not to ask."

            "Ranma is much the same way, for obvious reasons," Yami said. "Is she doing alright?"

            "Oh, yes.  It was only a bit of trauma to the skull and ribcage, which has healed at a surprising rate.  Is there something special about Ranma?  Besides the obvious, I mean."

            Sora shrugged his shoulders, seeing a door slightly large and more heavily guarded ahead on their path. "All I know is that she is a martial artist who has been training since she was a toddler.  Of course, she has been using her soul recently as a weapon to aid her, so that might have something to do with it."

            Looking at him askance, Quatre asked, "Soul?"

            "I wouldn't mind explaining," Sora responded and gestured to the door that they were now directly in front of. "But I'm pretty sure you'd like me to save that for when the rest of your group can hear, right?"

            Looking surprised for a moment, Quatre smiled again, "Yes, that's right."

            The room they entered could best be described as a conference room, but how many conference rooms had wall-spanning windows that looked out into the infinite reaches of space?  The plain gray table and chairs didn't hold a candle to the expanse of stars and the perfect jewel that was the planet, hanging in the darkness like a sapphire gem, the clouds like shine on a crystal surface.  Though he had seen worlds from a distance before, the sight never ceased to amaze Sora.  Every time, seeing a new world, so still and so peaceful, took his breath away.

            The only thing was…this world looked kind of…familiar. 

            He didn't get a chance to ponder over this oddity, however, as Quatre began introducing the people already seated at the table or standing at the back wall.  There were seven in all, not counting Maxine and Trowa.  Quatre gestured to each of them in turn.

            "This is Heero Yuy and next to him is Duo Maxwell, both of whom you met in the battle.  I already told you about Wufei."

            The three boys Sora's age acknowledge the newcomers in different ways, Heero and Wufei simply looking up and Duo waving, a big smile on his face.  Sora found this a bit odd, but Quatre continued, regardless.  He pointed to the only females, two woman and a girl who was about sixteen.  The woman were of about the same age, one with short, blue/black hair, the other with silken tresses that reached her shoulders, a soft mouse brown in color.  Sora raised an eyebrow as he saw this, realizing that Maxine's hair was near that color.

            "These two are the founders of the Preventers, Lucrezia Noin and Lady Une."*

The girl rose as Quatre introduced her, offering her hand to Sora as he had done.  When he took it, he got the strangest feeling, like he was being watched.  Glancing over the girl's fair hair, he spotted Heero, his eyes honed in on them with the intensity of a hawk.  Spooked, Sora let go of her hand before Quatre even finished telling them her name.

            "She is Relena Darlian."

            Grinning sheepishly and ignoring Yami's amused smirk, Sora looked to the last person Quatre introduced.

            "He is Zechs Merquise."

            Sora felt his heart stilled and, for a single moment, stop all together.  Silver hair…that lean, muscled frame…a white coat…power clinging to him and a shadowed face that told of terrible deeds…

            "Sora, are you alright?"

            Sora jerked, feeling suddenly Yami's hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly to get his attention.  The boy shook his head, trying to clear it.  This man wasn't Ansem.  He was a little younger, with eyes of perfect sapphire and skin that was pale, not tanned.  But still…the resemblance was enough to make Sora uneasy and remember events that he really didn't want to remember.

            _"A meaningless effort."_

            "I'm alright," Sora lied, trying not to look again at Zechs and see his most powerful enemy instead. "I guess I'm getting tired."

            Yami didn't seem to be buying it, but he let it slide, as they had other things they needed to concentrate on.  Sora turned to the people now watching him avidly and took the seat Quatre offered him.  He sat down with a little consternation; all these people seemed so serious, paying such close attention to him.  Just how many battles had they been in?

            So, Sora began his and his friend's story, trying to keep everything straight and ignore the words and images playing in his head over and over again.

            _"Take a look at his tiny place."_

"They are called the Soulless…"

            _"He sought a way to cross over into other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness."_

"We've fought them on four other worlds…"

            _"Don't bother.  Your voice can no longer reach him where he is."_

"I use the weapon you saw, the Keyblade, to release the soul of a world…"

            _"His heart belongs again to darkness."_

"But every place we went to, someone important to that world was missing…"

            _"Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it."_

"From what Quatre tells me, no one has disappeared, so there may be more hope than usual, if we can stop the Soulless before they get a strong foothold…"

            _"Such is its nature."_

"So, will all of you be willing to help us?"

            _"So you have come this far and still you understand nothing."_

An answering nod from all present, even the man in the back, who Sora still refused to look at.

            "Okay then, we can start by—"

            A shrill alarm rang throughout the ship and everyone instantly stood.  Noin was the first to speak, though the Gundam Pilots were already heading for the door.

            "That sound means we're under attack, so we need to head to the bridge," she said to Sora and Yami, motioning for them to follow. "You'll want to be there too, right?"

            "Definitely," Sora answered promptly as Yami nodded in agreement.  Noin smiled, impressed by how quickly they were adapting to this place.  She turned to Maxine, who was just about to head out the door. "Lieutenant, will you take these two to the bridge while I go to recover their friend?"

            "Of course."

            Then, they all sped out the door, each person knowing where they needed to go.  Sora, however, was only half-concentrating on this, as that silver-haired man was running just behind him obviously heading for the bridge as well.  Against his will, Sora looked back at him, trying and failing not to see his long gone enemy.

            _"Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"_

Sora forced himself to look ahead again and continue running, his mind blank.  So of course, he did not see the way Zechs' eyes narrowed.  For the man had not missed the boy's reaction to him.  

            And from what he had heard, any memories that Sora had capable of causing such a mixture of pain and loss were sure to be beyond imagining.  He had to discover what scared the boy so, for his sake as well as all those around him.

            The still unburied feelings were crippling to them all.

******

            Ranma was softly brought back to consciousness by a hand gently shaking his shoulder, causing a slight ache but nothing more.  His eyes opened a fraction and met those of a concerned woman with blue/black hair, who looked sort of in a hurry but trying to control her impatience.  Guessing that he'd better get up, Ranma forced himself into a sitting position and discovered an extremely unwanted fact.

            He was still a girl.

            "Well, crap," **she said in disgust and looked to the woman now standing off to the side of her infirmary bed. "You wouldn't happen to have any hot water, do you?"**

            Noin raised an eyebrow.  She knew about Ranma's curse, Sora having told them all, but there was another reason to be a little perplexed, at least for Ranma.

            "No, we actually have no water at the moment.  You busted the pipes, remember?  That was the main junction for the water flow of this entire ship.  We have stored water for medical purposes and for cooling machinery, but we can't spare any for anything else."

            From the look on her face, Noin guessed that Ranma was going to break down and cry.  But, she didn't.  After a moment, she composed herself, let out a resigned sigh, and removed a golden pendent that had accompanied a silver one around her neck.  Then, reaching into an inner pocket, Ranma took out a fine silver choker, the chain links studded with nine different gem stones.  She placed it around her neck, jumped off the bed, and looked at Noin.

            "Okay, so what's the big deal that you have to come down here and wake me up for?"

            Smiling at the girl's—guy's—strength of mind, Noin said, "We're currently under attack.  By what, I don't know yet, but your friends should already on the bridge by now."

            Ranma nodded, her intense blue eyes filled with determination.

            "Then let's go.  I can't have those two taking all the glory."

            With that, they ran out the door, already feeling the tremors as hit after hit assaulted Peacemillion.

******

            "They're Mobile Dolls, I'm sure of it, but we don't know where they came from or who's controlling them."

            The man currently speaking was older than most of the people on the ship, spikes of white hair framing a large bald spot, his Hawaiian shirt almost ridiculous in a setting like this.  He was Howard, or so Sora and Yami were told, and the main designer and builder of this ship.

            The two of them were standing near the back, watching the rapid, focused activity of the bridge with wide, admiring eyes.  Everyone, from the people at the rows of monitors, to Howard, to Lady Une and Relena, to the Gundam Pilots themselves, were completely centered on their task at hand.  Sora marveled at the organization and the way they all worked flawlessly with each other, even when they had no idea what they were going up against.

            "Do you have any idea at all?" Quatre asked, having been the one to—surprisingly—take command. "An estimate will do."

            Howard rubbed his bearded chin, not liking what he had to say, "We're not really sure, but they seem to be pouring out of one of the larger chunks left of the Libra.  There are still a few floating in Earth's orbit.  The Dolls are coming from the largest one, which still has areas air-sealed, so they can support life, at least marginally."

            Quatre absorbed this information, thought a moment, and turned to Sora and Yami, who had been listening intently.

            "Does this sound like the work of those Soulless?"

            Pondering the question a moment, Sora came up with his own.

            "What are Mobile Dolls, exactly?"

            "They're Mobile Suits that don't require a pilot.  They are run on a computer, and can be directed from a distance, sometimes using a very dangerous program we call the Zero System."

            "But all of this…none of it has life, right?"

            "That's right," Quatre answered, a little puzzled by the question. "Why do you ask?"

            Sora placed a hand on his own chest, "The Soulless feed off the soul, just like the Heartless I told you about fed off the heart.  But all these things you are talking about don't have a heart _or _a soul.  The darkness usually has to take these things for there to be control."

            _I should know._

            Yami nodded, catching on. "So, without having either in the first place, the Soulless are able to enter these machines like they would people and direct their actions, maybe even using that Zero system you talked about."

            Duo, who had been fighting to stand still up to this point, threw up his hands in exasperation.

            "So what does all of this _mean?!"_

            "That the Soulless are more than likely on that remnant of the Libra, controlling the Mobile Dolls from afar," Heero said, surprising everyone, including Sora and Yami, who barely knew him. "And they're using the Zero System."

            He was watching the main screen with narrowed eyes, seeing the movements of the Mobile Dolls with an experienced, focused air.  Sora, sensing something important, did as well and saw something that was greatly discouraging.

            On each of the dull green machines, a blue and black mark was pulsing, like a still-burning brand on the flesh of an animal.

            "So what are we gonna do about it?"

            They all turned around at that light, annoyed voice coming from the main door.  Standing just inside the bridge we're Noin and Ranma, Sora and Yami recognizing their friend instantly.  Everyone else, however, did a double take.  From the far side of the bridge, there came a small snicker and Wufei stepped out of the shadows.

            "I was wondering when you would wander in."

            Ranma looked his way, a nasty expression on her face.  She opened her mouth to say something, but Sora raised a hand, stalling her.

            "I'm sure you've got a good comeback, Ranma, but we really need to get down to business."

            The red-haired girl scowled and walked over, glaring eyes still settled on Wufei, who glared back with equal intensity.  Sora sighed and turned instead to address Yami and Quatre, trying, once again, not to notice the man watching him from the other corner of the bridge.

            "You guys have Mobile Suits you can fight with, right?"

            All five of the Gundam Pilots gave him a look, even Wufei, who had been locked in a staring contest with Ranma.  As a matter of fact, sudden silence came to the bridge and Sora wondered if it were possible to sink into a metal floor.  In the end, it was Maxine who ended the embarrassing moment, saving poor Sora.

            "Um, I never told them what _exactly Gundams were," she said as a way of apology. "Maybe it would be better if we show them?"_

            "You're right, as usual," Quatre said with a smile and, much to the trio's surprise, Maxine blushed in response.  

            Hadn't she been all calm and in control before this?

            "Here's what we need to do," Quatre stated in a clear, even voice and the bridge grew quiet again as everyone hushed to listen to him. "There will be two groups.  The main force of most of our Mobile Suits and three of the Gundams will protect Peacemillion.  The two remaining Gundams will make they're way to the Libra fragment while most of the enemy's forces are occupied."

            He turned to the trio. "At least one of you will have to get on the fragment and locate where the Soulless are directing from.  You said you could sense them, right?"

            "Right," Sora answered. "But won't it be extremely hazardous?  I don't know much about space, but that strikes me as being really dangerous."

            "It is," Quatre said with a sad smile. "Which is why it would be better if only one of you went."

            More silence then, as the trio tried to decide who would be best to go.  Sora, as was his want, started to say that he would go, but Ranma kicked, causing the boy to look over at her in surprise.

            "Don't even say it, Sora," the red-haired girl stated in an annoyed voice. "Me and Yami know you would love to go, but that's really not an option.  If something happened to you, how would the souls of all the other worlds be released?  As far as I know, you're the only one with a Keyblade, so we can't let you go."

            Ranma looked directly at Quatre, a challenge in her blue eyes. "_I'll_ go, if that's alright with you."

            "I don't have a problem with it, as long as you understand the risks."

            "I do."

            "Then you'll be the one," the blonde paused and smiled a little. "Of course, you'll have to be taken by the fastest of the Gundams."

            Ranma's eyes narrowed, not liking the look on Quatre's face.

            "Who's fastest?"

            Quatre pointed to the corner of the bridge. "Wufei's Altron Gundam."

            "What?!!"

            "I am NOT babysitting that **onna!!"**

            There came a collective sigh as the battle plan was put underway. 

****** 

            Sora shifted nervously in the seat of the Space Leo, beginning to think that offering to pilot a Mobile Suit and partake in the battle had been a bad idea.  Well, he _had_ gotten Yami to use his Copycat card, so he _knew _everything he needed to know about piloting, but that didn't make up for his lack of experience.  It was a good thing he would be fighting with the Gundams, since that almost guaranteed that he would survive this.

            When he had seen the Gundams, Sora's mouth had dropped open, his eyes widening with shock.  The other Mobile Suits were chunky toys compared to the sleek, stylized weapons that Heero, Duo, and Trowa were readying for battle.  Wufei was with Ranma, getting ready in a different hangar and Quatre had stayed on the bridge with Yami and Lady Une, where he could direct their forces without the distraction of being on the battlefield.

            Sora was a little uneasy at the thought of their group being split up like this, but in this kind of full-scale operation, it was all for the best.  The only thing that really bothered him was that Zechs was getting in a Mobile Suit directly across from him.  That machine was not a Gundam, but it wasn't like the others, either.  It was mainly white, with wide shoulders and a long rifle attached to one arm.  There was a traditional feel to it, coming off as some kind of knight in shinning armor.

            Now, if only Sora could look at its pilot without flinching and turning away.

            "Sora, are you ready to go?"

            It was Maxine's voice, coming over the special communication line that had been set up between Sora's Space Leo, Zechs' Tallgeese, and the other Gundams.  She sounded rather nervous, which Sora could completely understand.  Since Quatre was remaining on the bridge, someone had to pilot his Gundam, Sandrock.  The one he had chosen for the job was Maxine, who, along with being the best of the regular pilots, had been involved in this from the start.

            It had almost been funny, really, watching the different stages of shock flicker across her small face.  

            Now, Sora was pretty sure those same expressions could be seen on his face, as a technician strapped him in and closed his cockpit.  For a moment Sora was locked in darkness, then the information that had been downloaded into his brain took effect and he flipped on the lights, the monitors coming on as he did so.  He tried not to be too confused as he checked all the readouts and set his screens to show what was happening outside.  On one side, however, Quatre's face appeared, connecting with them straight from the bridge.  Sora could see Yami watching from the background. 

            "Okay everyone, Wufei's team has just left.  All of you must keep the enemy occupied so they can reach the Libra fragment.  This is your first objective.  Once this has been accomplished and we have confirmation from both Wufei and Ranma, all you need do is protect Peacemillion until they have achieved their mission.  That is all," Quatre paused and a small smile appeared on his face. "And everyone…good luck."

            _I'll need it_, Sora thought as Quatre's image disappeared and the Mobile Suits began leaving the hangar via the huge doors that opened up into the vastness of space, no longer so peaceful.  Already, Sora could see the distant streaks of light that were Mobile Suits already in combat, Heero's Wing Zero among them.

            He had been the first to leave with a squadron and Sora had watched in awe as the Gundam had almost seemed to float out the door.  Once clear of the hangar, majestic white wings had spread, revealing the blue and white masterpiece underneath, deadly in its beauty.  Sora, seeing this and the Gundams that followed, finally began to understand why everyone on this world held the pilots and their capabilities in such high regard.

            Being a Gundam Pilot had to be the most difficult and responsibility loaded task a person could have in this place.

            _…kind of like being a Keybearer._

"It is our turn…Sora," came a smooth, somewhat husky voice over the communication line.

            Sora, somewhat surprised, looked to the small viewscreen that had popped up, flinched, and just barely managed to keep from looking away.  He had to look at this man, because he and Zechs Merquise had been put in a squadron all by themselves.

            "…yeah, I'm ready."

            And the two of them shot out into the chaos that space had become.

******

            "Dammit!  Do you have to go so **fast!!**"

            Inside the cockpit of his beloved Nataku, Wufei grinned evilly, finding that he could since no one was able to see him.  Since Mobile Suits were only designed for one, Ranma was currently attached to the outside of the Gundam, clothed in a too-big space suit and handing on for dear life.  That she was protected by the near-unbreakable shield of a Dragon Fang made little difference.

            "Speed was the reason I was chosen for this mission," Wufei stated coolly as they rapidly neared a huge, desiccated piece of space junk that had once been a part of the devastating battleship Libra. "We'll reach the target within the next ninety seconds, so quit complaining."

            Then, to make sure he didn't have to listen to Ranma anymore, Wufei shut off the private line that ran from the small transmitter in the space suit to his cockpit.  The onna's voice was annoying, for one thing, and he had to concentrate on getting to the Libra without being drawn into any skirmishes.  Of course, Maxine was escorting him in the Sandrock to make sure that didn't happen, but he didn't really expect the girl to do much.  Quatre may have doted on her, but he wasn't willing to go that far.

            The hulking mass of the Libra piece loomed ahead of them, the space equivalent of a sunken ship, all exposed frames looking like bones and a darkened interior that was not encouraging.  Nevertheless, Wufei aimed for the largest opening in the dirty green hull, making it through with the ease of long practice.  Maxine stayed just outside the opening, guarding against any sneak attack that might come.

            Inside, Wufei delved as deep as he could go without using his weapons to make space.  They knew that there were some pocket areas that still held air, but they had no idea where they were.  Hence, Ranma would be in a space suit the whole time, with the capability of calling for help.  However, it depended on how the battle was going outside whether or not that help would come.

            Switching the communication line back on, Wufei simply said:

            "Your on your own…Ranma."

            The response was simple as well, spoken with easy confidence.

            "Don't worry, Wufei.  _I _can take care of myself."

            With a smile and one last look at the tiny figure in the white space suit, Wufei turned his Gundam around and headed towards the exit, flying easily out into the quiet of space.  Maxine was waiting for him and, together, they began to make their way to the main battlefield.

            It was then that the sneak attack came.

******

            Back on the bridge, Quatre's eyes were riveted on the screen (or screens, in some cases), watching as much of the battle as once as possible.  His crystal green eyes would flick from image to image, the rapid calculations in his mind clearly visible on his face.  Whenever he saw a squad in trouble, or a large group of Dolls advancing, or a single Mobile Suit get cut off, his orders would be issued in those same calm, intense tones and relayed by the people at the communication boards.

            Yami, watching this, was pleased that his hunch had been correct.  Having been involved in deadly games that cost lives for thousands of years, the spirit knew a master strategist when he saw one.  He wasn't sure of how much help he could be on the bridge, but seeing someone who was clearly an artist in action almost made up for the helplessness.

            His appreciative attention, however, was broken when Quatre turned to him and said:

            "I need your help." 

            Utter silence on the bridge once again.

******

            Sora was panting and trembling from the effort it took to keep up with the rapid flow of information, not only from the main screens but all the readout monitors as well. It was a lightning fast dance with countless possible, and more than likely, deadly outcomes, with complex rules that had long ago been thrown out the window.  One endless moment Sora was yanking the controls to the right, avoiding a stream of fire, then swinging back around to take fire with his own weapon, then upwards to get away from the ones behind him, then going left at such a speed that he was thrown against the straps holding him to his chair.

             It was all becoming a blur and, as the images and sounds and explosions and flashes of light swam together in an insane canvas painted all the colors of chaos, his memories surface again, refusing to be silent in this time when he needed no distractions:

            _Slashing helplessly, the pathetic wooden sword doing nothing as dozens of shadows rose out of the ground, leaping at him and rending his flesh with their cold claws.  Running in intense fear, knowing that nothing would work against them, nothing would save him from the darkness.  Seeing Riku, a beacon of hope, a little patch of light to hold onto._

_            Running to him and finding that there was no hope at all._

Left again, enemies in front, charge at them, no, there were too many, fall back, see an ally blown into nothing from several directions, so many of the enemy closing in at once, no way out, wait, above, go up, fire down, take out one or two, go right this time, grab a suit that has lost mobility, throw it into the enemy, fire to finish it, go left and downwards, where it's open, look around in increasing fear…

            _She was huge!  Monstrous, with eight writhing tentacles now longer and wider than a train whipping around with impossible speed.  Keyblade out and ready, friends ready as well, but she might be too strong.  Wild currents pull him away, pull him towards, nearly rip the weapon from his hands.  Tail pumping in an effort to get control, but he's getting tired, it's too much.  He doesn't know this place, this environment, how's he supposed to fight in it?_

_            Weakened now, he is pulled by the current, then realizes too late.  A gaping mouth with even, white teeth beneath malevolent eyes is waiting for him and then pain…such pain…and screaming…_

Leftrightdownfirefallbackgoforwardfire…FIREleftupwardshidebehinddebris…swingaroundfirefireFIREAGAIN…enemiestoomanyhavetogetawayburstofspeedpressinghimback…painbutfleetingdodgingbetweensurprisingagroup…firefirefiringFIREfastmustgofastfastfastFASTERdodgerightnoleft…NONOcomingdidn'tseeNONONONONONO…

            …no.

            _Huge, all black, erupting in green flames, wings rising from its back.  It rears and he moves, so afraid.  This is darkness, this is what happens when darkness takes you, when it changes you.  Black claws tearing at the ground, spikes on the back keeping him from attacking that way.  This is what happens.  Bright flames, still bright green, surround him, a ring impossible to escape.  This is why the darkness is stronger.  A roar and the burning, the smell of…this is darkness…blood staining…it's so strong…it's too fast, don't have enough time to heal…I can't do it…falling, teeth coming down…the darkness…I can't scream…I won't scream…_

_            …so terrible…_

Sora tried to pull up in time, to avoid the direct it, but, after the abuse the controls had been going through, they froze and refused to respond.  But still the deadly beams came, beautiful streaks of light that lit space and the horrified eyes of the Keyblade Master, who, in this place, could not summon up his greatest power to fight.

            _"Look as hard as you are able.  You will not find even the smallest glimmer of light."_

******

            …yes, I'm stopping the chapter right here.  Why?  Well, it's after midnight and, besides, I have no idea what came over me.  When I started typing, I had no idea I'd being doing this.  But is just kinda snuck up on me, starting with my seemingly idle thought that Zechs looked a bit like Ansem.  I don't know how it could've have gone from that to how this chapter has ended, but it did.

            Hmm, maybe getting muses was not a good idea after all (*Rem-chan looks accusingly at the DVD cover with Ryu on it.  He's smirking at her, she knows it*).

            …well, yes, next time everything will be finished.  Luckily for all of you, that time will be tomorrow.  That is, if nothing happens to the school computers (again).  Everyone's problems will be solved (mostly), someone will DISAPPEAR from the Gundam world, the soul of the world will be released, and, as usual, a new Key Chain will be presented to Sora, who, hopefully, will be back to normal.

            But, then again, what is normal in this fic?  Not only that, but the next installment begins with 'Dreams of…', so you can guess what's coming.

            Also, we finally get back to Akane and Yugi, who have been somewhat forgotten up until this point.  Now, I think I'll go to bed and hope that no one is going into cardiac arrest from the cliffhanger I couldn't help but put in (*again, glares at Ryu and doesn't notice Hugo sneaking away*).

            I think lack of sleep is driving me slowly insane. @__@

            Um, bye!


	27. Dreams of Horror

****

AN: Ah, back again, and not a moment too soon, huh? I actually had to sit down and _think _before starting this chapter, so that I could run through again in my mind what needed to occur. Having the battle go on from three different perspectives is not very easy. But it's fun though, so I'll still go with it.

I am currently trying to figure out which of my ideas come from which muse (whenever I look at a picture of Ryu or think about Hugo, I get ideas; that's why, out of all my fav Anime and game characters, I consider them my muses). This section with Gundam Wing is definitely more like science fiction, with some serious emotional draw mixed in, leading me to believe Ryu is responsible (watch his Anime and you'll understand).

But Hugo will have his day, mark my words.

Superfluous comments aside, many questions will be answered this chapter, with probably more taking their place. Why does Quatre need Yami's help? What the hell is Ranma doing? How will Sora survive on a battlefield he can barely understand? And how will all of this end?

Let's find out, shall we? This is one intense chapter, if I do say so myself, so be prepared. The longer I go on the more serious I get, especially now (I have my muses and I've started reading other fics in earnest again, which also helps me get ideas). I'm warning you now that the dream at the end of this chapter is really harsh, so, if you can't handle it, just skip it.

Chapter XX: Dreams of Horror

"What is it?" Yami asked as he went to Quatre's side, his red/violet eyes narrowed. "Seeing as I have very little experience with the workings of this kind of world, I don't see how much help I can be."

Quatre smiled, even as the Peacemillion shook under yet another assault. "You know your friends and you know the Soulless. We don't have enough people to fend off this attack directly, so it all depends on Ranma and probably Sora as well."

The spirit nodded, understanding. "Ranma will go as quickly as she can. Patience is not her strong point, but is this case it's a blessing. Sora…I'm not sure how well he will do in a Mobile Suit, but he _will _give it everything he's got."

"But what I'm worried about are the Soulless," Quatre said, grabbing onto some railing as the floor heaved under them. "What is their target?"

Yami lowered his head in thought, having come to the same dead-end that the Gundam Pilot had. Of course, the Soulless would attack, but why this ship? Why not the planet instead, which probably had far fewer defenses?

"The aim of the Soulless is to destroy the world, or so we have come to believe," Yami thought aloud while Quatre listened intently to him while still directing their forces outside. "But, so far, the attack only began in earnest when someone was taken from that world. Then it became as though the world itself was weakened because that person was gone. Only the soul of the world itself could hold the darkness at bay."

Quatre looked down at his pale hands, his expression closed. He knew what it was to fall into darkness, to fall into madness. He didn't like thinking about it, but avoiding the truth would accomplish nothing. To understand what it means to lose everything you have to live through it or die in the process.

It can make you stronger or mean the end of everything.

"These people," he murmured, crystal green eyes suddenly widening with insight. "What if they, in some way, represented their world?"

A sharp intake of breath from Yami, as the meaning of Quatre's words sank in. _Represented the world…Tenchi, who everyone depended on…Serena, the ruler of her entire solar system…Vash, the sole protector of a doomed people…the one Ranma wouldn't even speak of but felt the keen lack of every moment of everyday…and Yugi, who meant the whole world to him and literally held the fate of their Earth in his hands…_

All of these people had held their worlds together, their strength the foundation of so many futures. Without them, the worlds _were _vulnerable, exposed and ripe for the taking. But to destroy these people would mean getting rid of an essential part of a planet prematurely. So they took them instead.

But what…what happened once the worlds were destroyed?

"Quatre," Yami said in a low, fierce whisper. "I think this is worse than the three of us thought. Once those vital people were taken, the world was lost. Our actions so far have only delayed the inevitable; without the souls of those who are gone, each world's defenses are at half strength. We _have _to get them back."

Quatre nodded, secretly relieved that his Yami person had been as intelligent as he thought he might be. "We were lucky to have the three of you come so quickly then. No one was gone when you got here, so we might still have a chance."

Then, by some twist of fate, a younger Preventer whose nametag read 'Saymir' ran up to them, a fearful look in her sky blue eyes. Her slender hands trembled as she pushed back strands of curly black hair and tried to give them her message.

"Mr-Mr. Winner…we, we can't find Minister Darlian anywhere!"

The blonde's eyes widened with shock, but Quatre recovered quickly. "Can you take me to the last place she was seen?"

"Ye-Yes, sir."

He nodded once and turned to Yami again. "If what you said is true, and I am certain it is, we have to find Relena. Everyone else is on the battlefield, so I'm leaving _you _in command."

Yami's eyes widened with genuine, shocked surprise and, for a moment, he doubted himself. He had participated in deadly games before, but it had always been his life at stake; he would have been the first one to suffer should he fail. But this…one wrong command, one miscalculation, and hundreds could be doomed in an instant. How could he do this? How could he take such a risk when it had always been him alone to face the outcome?

_Yugi, smiling at him so innocently, caring even when he barely knew who Yami was. "You're not alone anymore, you know. You have me and all our friends beside you. You don't have to fight alone."_

Sora, smiling almost exactly the same way, even though Yami could see that he was hiding something, terrible memories that haunted him in the night.

"We're partners now, right?"

Holding Yugi's seemingly lifeless body, Pegasus taunting him with that satisfied smirk. "Look at you now, spirit. Didn't you swear to protect that boy even at the cost of your own life? What good are you, that you can't even save the life of one little brat? His soul is gone forever and you _are the one to blame."_

Sleeping beneath the stars in Crystal Tokyo, listening to his companions sleep. Ranma only snored softly, but Sora…

…his soft cries of fear drifted slowly through the night, his limbs jerking as if something in his dreams bound him to a wall.

Yami looked to the floor to hide the conflicting emotions that flickered across his face. However, Quatre knew of this and waited patiently for an answer. There were others who could easily assume the task of leadership, but, despite everything, the Gundam Pilot knew that _Yami _was the one to take control. He was a leader, but one who had lost all those who had followed him.

Quatre knew the feeling.

_Head bowed in defeat, Yami almost said it, almost gave into Pegasus. Better to be a slave to the man, trapped once more in the Millenium Puzzle, than admit to Yugi's friends that he had failed the boy, that he had let all of them down. He started to look up, but, like the coming of the dawn, he had felt something new._

Strength all around him, trust and an unbreakable faith in him. Yugi's friends, although outside of the Shadow Realm, had felt their plight and lent him their power, even though they knew even less about him than Yugi did.

Without them, all might have been lost that day.

Yami looked to the monitor, where the battle was continuing at a frenzied pace, the Suits streaks of light in the distance when not magnified by one or more monitors. They were a mass of chaotic forces, one moment their people dominating, the next, the Soulless Mobile Dolls pushing them back. It was almost too much to take in, but Yami was able to make sense of it all, his red/violet eyes following the images just as Quatre and Heero's had.

He _was _capable of this, if he believed it so.

_The look on Sora's face when he saw Zechs Merquise, the near horror that had seemed to capture his body. Then after that, the way he refused to look at the man, for fear of feeling that numbing terror again. Yami had been worried for his friend; what could possibly do that to him? What in his past brought about emotions like that?_

So, the spirit had used a talent he almost never did, as it violated his strict honor code: he read Sora's mind or, more accurately, his heart.

Letting his recovering power loose from its bonds, he had searched inside tentatively and found…darkness.

Darkness and memories…

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder…"

And then a loss too terrible to describe, locked inside Sora for as long as he would live. Yami had remembered seeing a starburst-shaped scar on his friend's chest and had wondered what it meant. After viewing this memory, he no longer wondered.

So that is what a Heartless is.

"I'll do it."

******

Ranma decided that space was stupid. And space suits were probably just as, or more than, stupid as space itself. Nothing fit in the right place, the lack of gravity was having a not-too-likable effect on her chest, and she could barely see anything. Sure, she had a little palm light she pointed at various chunks of debris to avoid hitting them, but it was like a spark in an unlighted warehouse.

Basically, she was moving at a snail's pace and felt like she was getting nowhere fast. 

"I can't believe I agreed to this," she muttered, though no one was near enough to hear. "Why didn't I just let Sora do it? Stupid conscience."

In spite of her complaining, she was paying the utmost attention to her surroundings; not just what she could see, either, but what she could sense. She may not have been as good at it as Sora and Yami, but she had a budding pride in her advancing skills. Somewhere not too far off to her right was a concentrated patch of dark energy, pulsing with power. Even from this distance, she could feel the cold, very different from the life-threatening chill that the thin layers of cloth and plastic kept at bay.

Since that wasn't a very reassuring thought, she continued onward, risking the use of some of her soul power. Not sure if it would burn through the suit or not, she expelled a bit of flame-colored light from the tips of her fingers and was rather pleased to find that it _didn't _char a hole in her glove and _did _light the corridor she was currently traveling down.

This ship—or piece of a ship—was a dump, floors and walls cracked, entire sections missing, doors, tables, and random junk floating here and there. It made it a bit difficult to maneuver, but Ranma found a slight advantage in her smaller, more slender frame. It was tough admitting it, but it was sometimes better if she was a girl.

Not that she would EVER tell that to anyone.

"I'm close," Ranma murmured under her breath, feeling the cold sharpen as she shoved a jammed sliding door aside. "I wonder what I'll find?"

Once again, there came a twist of fate, as four of the Model One HighWires came bursting through the crumbling wall to his right, starlight streaming through where they had entered. Eight bone-white cables crackling with electricity came hurtling towards Ranma, ripping up sections of the floor and walls and moving too fast for a normal person to see.

But Ranma was anything but a normal person.

Using the small amount of zero-g experience she had gained by merely floating through the ship, Ranma blasted a bit of her energy downwards, propelling herself towards the ceiling. She flipped around and hit the metal with her feet, leaning one direction so that her glowing fists caught the Model Ones on the right. Her hands sank into their plating, pushing into the darkness within. Concentrating, Ranma sent more power down her arms, but wasn't able to get enough to finish them off as the cables from the other two wrapped around her legs and sent bolts of electricity coursing painfully through her.

The Soulless swung Ranma around and, before she could do anything, her back connected squarely with the opposite wall. Her head snapped back, the helmet bouncing off the steel. Ranma, realizing the increased danger, gathered a ball of flame light into her cupped palms and sent it careening towards the enemy before they could unleash their next attack. The two holding her were blown into nothing and Ranma quickly kicked off what remained of their cables.

Once again with the upper hand, Ranma looked quickly around for the remaining Model Ones and spotted them speeding through the opposite door, where the cold emanated from the most strongly.

"Don't think I'll let you just run away like that!" Ranma yelled and rushed after them, launching herself from the wall to gain the needed momentum. Balancing expertly, she spiraled through the door and into the center of the darkness.

She came face to face with the four small cannons mounted on the Model Two's wrist and knew, all at once, that she was done for. There was no time to dodge, no time to raise a defense. There was only time to remember, which can take a second that lasts forever.

_…warmth and peace, so quiet now, no one bothering him…there had been cats, so many of them…then the tiger, those awful eyes glaring at him with murderous intent…he'd lost it…all control…he'd retreated into that place he could never remember…_

…but she was here, he didn't need to worry. She was so soft, it was heaven, sitting in her lap, purring contentedly, not a care in the world. He rubbed his cheek against her leg, reassuring himself that she was there, that she was real. She was and, in his joy at this fact, he rose up on his hind legs, still on her lap and…

…and did what the humans do: kissed her softly on the lips, a smile on his face. Then, back down again, to continue purring into the warmth that was Akane.

Ranma jerked back, strength rising up from some unknown place inside her. So, when the blast came, only the oversized helmet took the hit, the top portion shattering into a thousand pieces. Cold rushed into her suit and Ranma waited that eternal, awful moment for the blood to begin boiling in her veins.

…and continued to wait…in vain.

Around her neck, the choker the Sailor Senshi had given her was glowing strangely, emitting nine different colors, one right after the other. Bright blue, dark blue, aquamarine, golden yellow, bright orange, emerald green, deep purple, brilliant red, and pure, pure white, all flashing rapidly from the separate stones set on the delicate chain links.

Ranma just stared dumbly at the light, going cross-eyed in the process. Then she looked around herself and at the near-transparent shield that surrounded her and kept death at bay. There was a full minute of stillness, the Soulless themselves seeming stunned at this turn of events.

Once sixty seconds had passed, it finally dawned on Ranma.

"Of course!" She yelled, waving her arms around wildly. "They're all from different planets!! Mars and Venus and all the rest of those hunks of rock don't have air!! THEY HAVE TO HAVE A WAY TO BREATHE IN SPACE!!!!"

Her confidence renewed, Ranma tore off the rest of her space suit, stretching with satisfaction at the return of freedom to her limbs. Then, an almost demonic look in her blue eyes, she turned to face the two dozen Soulless occupying what appeared to be a computer room. Four Model Ones were gathered around one main console, where a strange-looking helmet was placed.

_Hmm, must be that Zero System they were babbling about. Whatever. It's gonna be just so much junk in a couple seconds._

As the first wave of Soulless came at her, Ranma decided to experiment. There had to be more to these little crystals they'd given her (though being able to breathe in space was quite enough for her). As the light blue one flashed, the energy surrounding Ranma's hands changed from flames to sharp spikes of ice. One eyebrow lifting, Ranma swung at the Model Two that had originally fired at her, the ice acting like extremely long spikes on her knuckles.

Needless to say, the Soulless didn't stand a chance.

After that, Ranma found that she only needed to use the golden yellow light, which let her unleash torrents of ripping winds in space. It defied the laws of physics, but Ranma really didn't give a damn. She was a demon in that place, using the abilities given to her by a bunch of female warriors and winning with such ease that it was almost painful.

This had to be one of the most ironic times in Ranma's life.

After a concentrated five minutes, Ranma floated alone in the dark room, bits and pieces of the Soulless drifting around her. Flexing her muscles with much satisfaction, she took one look at the helmet, blasted it with a stream of ice, and shouted:

"Oh, YEAH! I did this!! ME! I stopped the SOULLESS all by MY—"

Ranma stopped suddenly, looked around, and realized that there was absolutely no one to hear this.

"…DAMMIT!!" 

******

Sora was no stranger to fear, or helplessness, but those were two things that he hated to admit or give into. At this moment, however, to resist was futile, his death staring him right in the face. The Mobile Doll had fired point-blank, too close and too quickly for him to dodge, even if he had been able. His implanted knowledge told him it was a system freeze, that the internal computer would reboot within moments, but, by the time it did, it was more than likely the internal computer would be floating next to the charred remains of the rest of the suit.

_I can't, not now. Kairi's still waiting…I promised…_

…please, someone…HELP ME!

And Sora was thrown against the side of the cockpit as another Suit collided with his, knocking them both clear. The few moments passed and the computer came back up. As quickly as he could, Sora adjusted his monitors to look upon his savior and opened a channel to fervently thank them.

The Tallgeese filled his vision and a low, somewhat husky voice came over the speaker.

"You have to be more careful, Sora. I might not be close enough next time."

The Keyblade Master gulped, unable to say anything. How could he? He could barely stand looking at this man and he had saved his _life._ What words could possibly describe the defeated irony that was filling him at this moment and demanding to be released? In the end, Sora looked away and said nothing.

"Stop being such a fool."

The teen looked up sharply, his affront finally giving him the courage to meet those pure sapphire eyes. Zechs looked back at him, seeing that now was the time, battle or not.

"Whatever it is, you can't be so weak as to let it put your life in danger."

A sudden communication broke in, the crackling static marking it as some distance away. It was Maxine's voice, sounding more fearful than Sora thought she was capable of sounding.

"We need help over here. Ranma was successfully dropped off, but Wufei and I were ambushed. There are too many, we need backup—"

The signal broke off abruptly and Zechs looked again to Sora, a challenge in his face.

"Can you overcome it? Will you fight it when others need your protection?"

_Take care of her…_

Sora closed his eyes for a moment, willing away his fear, at least for a time. He was _here_, not anywhere else, in _this _battle. That was all he should be thinking about now, all that should matter to him. Though he missed Riku and Kairi terribly and would have done anything to go back to them, these new friends needed him at _this _moment. It may have felt like betrayal to one part of his mind, but it was engraved in his heart to help those he could whichever way he as able.

_I'm always with you too…_

Zechs was able to perceive the change in Sora's face, the determination rising in his eyes. Satisfied, the man spoke again.

"Your main weapon is all but useless in close quarters, so use the beam sword instead."

With that, Zechs spun the Tallgeese around, hurtling towards the Libra fragment and their friends in need. Sora pondered what he had said, but not for very long. Realization dawning on him, Sora activated the secondary mode of the Space Leo and pulled from a side compartment a glowing green saber. The blade flickered in the darkness, a reassuring sight that Sora well remembered.

The Keyblade Master rushed after Zechs, knowing now what he had to do.

******

Quatre followed closely after Saymir, confident in Yami's abilities. What he wasn't so sure about was whether or not he could find Relena. Not only would Heero kill him if he didn't, the determining of the target of the Soulless led him to believe that she might be in even more danger than any of them realized.

She had to be found _now_, or their whole world might crumble.

They rounded a corner and Saymir came to an abrupt stop, Quatre almost plowing into her back. She hardly noticed, however, staring down the amazingly empty hall. Shaking her head slowly, she took a few steps forward, peering into a darkness at the end of the corridor that shouldn't have been there.

"When I left this hall was full of people," she murmured. "And the lights were still working…Mr. Winner, I don't know what's going on. There should be at least a dozen people here!"

It was cold in the corridor, too cold. Quatre felt the hairs on the back of his neck lifting up and he maneuvered to stand in front of Saymir. There was something moving in the darkness, shadowed shapes carrying an unconscious figure over their shoulders.

"Get back to the bridge," he said in a low voice. "Tell Yami _exactly _what you've seen here. Don't leave anything out."

"But…Mr. Winner…"

He smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry about me. Just get back to the bridge."

With one last furtive look into the shade, Saymir nodded and turned around, running as fast as she could back the way they had come. Glad that at least one person was safe, Quatre eased forward and entered the darkness. Out of the glare of the overhead lights, his eyes took several seconds to adjust, but, when they did, his teeth clenched with shock.

Tall, gaunt shapes held a sleeping Relena in their four arms, their wedge-shaped heads adorned with short, thick antennae brushing the ceiling. Unlike the machine Soulless, this creatures were all black with slick skin and wraith-like limbs. The only similarities were the blue and black crest and the glowing green eyes.

Muscles tensing, Quatre looked again to Relena and saw, this time, the pale rose light beating softly on her chest. Though he had never seen one, he instantly realized that that had to be her soul. About the time this was crossing his mind at light speed, the Soulless noticed him, just within their realm of sensing, since he had freely walked into the dark.

Now that he was there, they were faced with a conflict. Though a means no one was aware of, the Soulless compared the soul they had captured with the one that had stupidly come after it. They were very, very similar, but one was slightly more powerful than the other.

Their master's directions still perfectly clear in their minds, they took their new course of action.

Quatre didn't expect the attack when it came and, even if he had, he still wouldn't have stood a chance. Four sets of ice-cold claws grabbed him from behind, the Soulless having risen out of the one patch of darkness he wouldn't have been able to see. Two bony hands closed in on his neck like a vise, while the other two snaked around and sank ten frigid spikes into his chest, ripping a sand-colored light, shot with white, into view.

No matter how hard he tried, Quatre could not keep from screaming.

******

This new battle Sora entered was not as chaotic as the first, if only because half of his mind wasn't occupied by things he didn't want to remember. Instead he was totally focused, the beam saber of his Suit somehow becoming his makeshift Keyblade. Guns were difficult, but, when it came to sword-like weapons, he could honestly say he was a master.

It was a good thing, too, as it would be four of them against about a two hundred Mobile Dolls.

Wufei and Maxine were already in rapid, heart-stopping combat, surrounded by a thick wall of enemies. Which was pretty stupid of the Soulless, since that made it easier for Wufei to use the Dragon Fangs on his Gundam and rip the front rows to shreds. Maxine couldn't go as quickly, since the heated dual Shotels* could only take out—at most—four enemies at once. The were both using the mounted Vulcans on their Gundams, the automatic fire driving back whichever Dolls they could immediately take out.

Zechs and Sora launched themselves into the fray as soon as they were near enough, cutting off this group of Suits from the main force. They may have been two hundred strong, but Sora had the feeling that that wouldn't matter all that much. He and Zechs shot forward with the same blinding speed, Sora slashing at all the enemies on the right will Zechs devastated all those on the left using a kind of serrated whip, heated like Maxine's Shotels. That only left those in front, so Zechs, knowing it would be best, let Sora take the lead.

Though nervous, Sora did so, falling back on tried and true techniques, even if he was piloting a machine that he hadn't even known existed a few hours ago.

His combos had always been his greatest strength, so he plowed through the ranks of Mobile Dolls, giving none of them time to counterattack as he up, down, left, and right, the beam saber a bright streak in the darkness of space. The old pattern came back, the speed intensified by the jets of the Suit, though Sora, through some nearly unbelievable feat, managed to keep up. Those watching him were left in awe, even Wufei, who found it difficult to believe that he might have been proven wrong twice in one day.

First, by that (s)he, and now, by this self-proclaimed Keybearer. It was annoying, but ultimately satisfying when it came to ending this battle.

Although, it looked like ending it would be extremely difficult. Despite their increased efforts, the Soulless were able to fill the gaps in the ranks of their Dolls fairly quickly, giving them more and more enemies to fend off. On another part of the battle field, Trowa had already run out of ammo and was trying in vain to get back to Peacemillion to resupply. Energy was running low on all fronts and they had no other fighters to replace those lost. Already, a miniature retreat was underway, directed by Quatre, who was still supposedly on the bridge.

Then, right when Sora thought it would all be over, the ranks and ranks of Mobile Dolls just…stopped. Then, like so many apparitions, they all disappeared.

Dead silence for maybe a minute, then nearly every pilot still capable of it cheered, loudly and with much enthusiasm.

"You did it, Ranma," Sora said with a smile and leaned back in his seat. "You really did it."

A monitor to his right flickered and Zechs appeared, looking basically like he did when Sora first saw him. Sora didn't flinch this time, but, with the battle over, there was nothing, nothing at all to keep the memories at bay.

"You did well," Zechs said with, believe it or not, a small amount of admiration. "You overcame whatever it was that held you in its grip. You may always remember it, but the effects don't last forever."

Sora shook his head slowly, a sad, defeated smile on his face. 

"It's nice of you to say that, but you're wrong. No matter what I do, no matter where I go, they'll always be there. I can't chase them away, because they're a part of who I am."

Then, utterly exhausted, the Keybearer slumped in his seat, unconscious.

******

__

Thrashing in the water, trying to break her grip, but the black tentacle around his neck was solid muscle, squeezing tighter and tighter. He swung the Keyblade, trying to reach her, but the sea witch just laughed, tentacles enclosing his arms, his tail, his whole body, trying to rip the life from him.

There was no one there to help him, no one at all. They had all gone, leaving him to face this pain and humiliation. 

He was helpless.

Sensing a new game, the witch released him, but he was too weak to take advantage of it, the Keyblade actually falling from his hand and sinking slowly in the water, forgotten as soon as it was out of sight. Her minions, which had changed from battle-scarred eels to mysteriously cold, black ropes that looked like glass, twined around him instead. His arms were pinned behind his back, his tail curled painfully forward, his head yanked back almost farther than it could go, exposing his neck.

The witch, moving her substantial mass easily through the water, ran a hand over his smooth skin, her smile darkening. He tried to break free, using whatever strength he could summon up. He would not give up, he could not give up.

But, even so, when she poured what could only be described as liquid heat over his exposed and sensitive flesh, his determination did nothing to stop his screaming.

Then, in a flash, he was somewhere else, still held by those accursed ropes, though now they were joined by chains, still of that same black glass that was so familiar. Where had he seen them? Where had he felt them? He didn't know, but it was so close, near enough to touch if only he could remember how.

He was out of the water now, in a place as different as it was possible to be. A deserted city, hidden in the desert, relentless, burning sun blazing down upon him. He was bound to the ground, the ropes and chains running to rings that had somehow been placed there. He looked around, still dazed by the previous pain, but saw nothing. It was so silent, so still, that he, foolishly, believed he might be safe.

And he was, for a time. But time was the problem. It stood still, the sun staying centered directly above him, beating down with merciless heat. Sweat poured off him, his mouth as dry as the sands around him and his breath became a pant, his limbs trembling from the pain of exposure. It started to burn, truly burn, and he was still all alone.

Only malevolent eyes beneath a black turban watched him from atop a building.

After an eternity, the scene changed again and he found relief at last from the sun. It was dark here, the sky awash with stars above him, the wooden planking beneath his feet a welcome change. However…he was tied to the mast, watching mutely as people went about their business, swarthy men giving him sneers as they passed or kicking him, uncaring of the red burns that now covered every part of his body that hadn't been covered.

The captain walked by, a satisfied smirk flashing his way and the captain bent down, lifting his head with the tip of his hook. He was exhausted by now and could barely get his chin up, so the sharp tip drew the smallest amount of blood.

"You can end this, you know."

And so Sora did, giving in to what he had known was an illusion all along. The pain was real, but the images were not. Everything faded away, leaving him alone once more, darkness surrounding him. He was more afraid than he had ever been, terror coursing through him like a living thing.

The fear beat at him, tore his courage away, left him without anything to fight off the dark, all because he knew_, beyond a shadow of a doubt, where those ropes and chains came from, why they were always able to find him and hold him, no matter where he went or what he did._

…they came from his own heart, and the darkness there, which would enslave him…always.

******

Sensing this, the pale creature paused in its own dreaming, surprised at the sudden progress. Perhaps this would be over quicker than planned? No, it couldn't have that. Not until it was freed of its own memories, when it would be at its full power.

Then…

_"I think you're right. If we can free her heart…"_

******

Sheesh, maybe I overdid it a little? I don't know, but that'll be the only dream sequence like that (but it wasn't titled 'Dreams of Horror' for nothing, you know). That's falling into the realm of angst, which I want to save for my other fic, 'When All Other Lights go Out'. I want to avoid using it in both, since I tend to use the same words and sentences. These Gundam Wing chapters are pretty long, too, but I guess that's only because the 'boss' battle was taking place along three different fronts.

I don't think I'll do that again.

Well, with this chapter, we are more than halfway through Book II, with only three Anime worlds left. In the next one (which I can hopefully get to next chapter), the guys will try to get things back together, especially Sora (Ranma seems to be doing just fine, isn't he? Er, she…). I know I said I was going to have the new Key Chain, but my annoying habit of spouting off got the better of me (or it may have been Ryu again…he _is _the one I actually have a picture of). But it **will **be next time, as well as the releasing of the world's soul.

*What's a Shotel, exactly? Well, think of a sickle (the handheld kind, not the one the grim reaper has) all white with short handles. If you need a picture, check out a Gundam website or something having to do with farming.

I promise that the next world will be more lighthearted, since I can't stand being serious forever. It's also another one that you have been requesting that I do, so, hopefully, it'll make up for the dark feeling that has been prevailing thus far. Oh, and last time I checked, I had two hundred reviews!! I'm so happy! (*Dances around madly with Hugo and ignores the disapproving look from Ryu*) It really, really makes me want to finish this, as a way of thanks!

Wouldn't that be nice?

See ya tomorrow! ^__^

P.S. Mainly because I feel like it, I want to explain why Ursula was the first one I used in Sora's dream. The truth of the matter is…she scares me. Seriously. I have to get my stepbrother to beat her in the game because I'm afraid of her. My mother (THE ALMIGHTLY KENTUCKY HICK) tells me that, when she took me to see _The Little Mermaid _when I was little, I actually freaked out upon seeing that stupid fat bi—uh, witch. I guess that childhood fear is still affecting me today. 

I _did _beat her once though, so I got my revenge!! XD

__


	28. Wandering Thoughts

****

AN: I've been playing Kingdom Hearts again and remembering why I do this. I have no shame in saying that I absolutely love that game. It's not the action, the graphics, the story, the characters, the music, or the memories. At least, not alone. I love it because of all those things mixed together and the way they combine to make all of who _I _am. But all of you no doubt know this, since you've probably felt the same thing.

You wouldn't be here if you didn't, right?

But I must keep to the point, as Ryu often reminds me (he's so serious). This chapter is another one of those fillers between worlds, but not without its own substantial amount of content. Ranma and Yami are on top of things for a while, since Sora is currently out of it. Though it will take me a while to get to it, the new world _will _be reached, a new Key Chain _will _be given, and all the other stuff I've been meaning to write about.

Oh, and concerning artwork. If you need any details, I'm currently trying to type accurate descriptions of everyone. I don't know when I'll be done, so if anyone needs anything specific, please e-mail me so I can answer you personally. Once I'm done typing the descriptions, I'll send those if requested. I might be going through too much trouble, but what the heck. It's fun. ^_^

Now, down to business!

Chapter XXI: Wandering Thoughts

Two hours, forty-six minutes, twelve seconds. That long since the end of the battle. Two hours, forty-six minutes, nineteen seconds. That long and Sora was still unconscious. Two hours, forty-six minutes, twenty-six seconds. That long and Quatre still hadn't been found, though a sleeping Relena was currently occupying the infirmary bed next to Sora's. Two hours, forty-six minutes, thirty-four seconds. That long and Ranma had finally found some hot water.

But that did little to ease the tension that had fallen over the entire ship. Sure, the battle was won, the Soulless were gone, but what guarantee was there that they wouldn't come back, especially when the world couldn't defend itself? They were completely exposed now, more so than ever because Quatre was gone. Yami now knew that Quatre had been the one most directly connected to this world; that he, more than all others, had a soul most like that of the world's itself.

Two hours, forty-seven minutes…

"I can't take this anymore!" Ranma yelled suddenly, jumping up from his seat next to Sora's bed. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll MAKE him!!"

Yami placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, slowly shaking his head. "Let him rest, Ranma. The world should be able to hold its own a little longer."

"Can you be so sure of that?"

Wufei was leaning on the doorframe, his scornful face turned their way. Behind him, partially hidden in shadow, were the other remaining Gundam Pilots. Ranma, guessing that this was the moment of truth, stood to his full height, secretly relieved to be a guy again. Sure, when he was a girl he could use the Senshi's powers, but he was born a boy and was most comfortable as one. And that was really all there was to it.

Because, oddly enough, Ranma didn't really consider his female half so weak anymore.

"We trust Sora to come through for us," the martial artist said with complete confidence. "I'll admit that _I _didn't very much at first, but I do now."

"I as well," Yami put in, standing protectively in front of Sora's bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did from the first and I continue to do so. This world _will _hold until he awakens."

Wufei shook his head and came into the room, the others following behind him. Heero, out of all them, didn't look at Sora, choosing instead to stand at the head of Relena's bed, looking down at her and not looking away. None of the others seemed to notice this, so Yami chose to disregard it. Heero's feelings were fairly obvious, if one cared to look.

But only if anyone cared to look. His demeanor didn't not encourage such an action.

"It's not this world alone that will require his help," Duo pointed out, gesturing towards the sleeping Keybearer. "How much more of this do you think he can take?"

Yami didn't answer and Ranma looked away. They didn't have to worry about answering though, as a soft moan alerted them to Relena's conscious state. Her eyes opened slowly, and the first thing she saw was the ever-stoic face of Heero, looking down at her through heavy bangs of deepest brown.

It wasn't all that bad of a way to wake up.

"Heero…" she tried to sit up, finding that she was very sore, but the rose-colored light was no longer pulsing painfully on her chest. "What happened? How did I get away from those things?"

"Quatre went to find you once it was discovered that you were missing." Heero said, almost no emotion in his voice, only the clear statement of fact. "He never came back and you were found on the floor, unconscious, in one of the maintenance corridors."

"Then they took him instead…" Relena closed her eyes. "They were like tall, gaunt shadows, with four arms and glowing green eyes. They had the same crest of their chests as the Mobile Dolls."

"Then what I suspected is true," Yami stated, addressing everyone. "Quatre has been taken, just like the others in the worlds we visited before this. We haven't been able to find them so far, but I am more than certain that Quatre is now with them."

"What can we do?" Trowa asked, garnering the stares of his fellow pilots.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, deciding to be blunt with these people. "_You _can't do anything. Sora is the one with the Keyblade; all of this falls onto him. We just help him as much as we can, since he asked our help."

"Why did he do that, anyway?" Wufei asked, his face blank and not giving a reason for Ranma to be annoyed. "Where did he find you?"

"We had already lost our worlds when he came to help us," Yami stated evenly, the pain from those memories skillfully hidden. "Ranma and I had managed to escape to what could best be described as a 'hub world', where survivors from other worlds would gather. We had started working at one of the healing facilities when Sora came to us, stating his mission and asking our help. We could do no other but oblige."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "There are a lot of other fighters on that world." There was a pause as he remembered Kenshin, but Ranma continued. "But it was us he came to. We don't know why."

Both Duo and Wufei opened their mouths to ask another question, but Heero spoke before they had a chance.

"We need to get back to the bridge. There is still more to be done after the battle."

Relena, feeling that she should not be lying down in a time like this, swung her legs over the side of the bed, glad, for once, that Heero did not help here. He understood her need to do things herself, even if it was something simple like this. She got to her feet and brushed off the pale skirt she still had on.

"Well, if the all of you are down here, who is running operations of the bridge? Noin? Lady Une?"

Duo grinned and Wufei scowled.

"Maxine," they said at the same time.

Yami's eyes widened and Ranma grinned as well. They looked at each other and Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"I've _got _to see that. Do you think Sora will be alright?"

The spirit looked down at their friend, who was utterly still, his chest rising and falling with steady rhythm.

"I think so. We'll be back right away. I do not think he needs us around all the time."

_…at least, that is what I hope._

******

Sora still felt the pain as he woke, his muscles aching from tension and remembered agony. He didn't think it was possible to actually be hurt by a dream, but this one came pretty close. The bright lights above him caused some slight squinting, but he did managed to make out the other plain white beds around him. He was probably in the infirmary, but he wondered how he had gotten there.

Hadn't he been in his Space Leo when he'd lost consciousness? If so, who had gotten him out?

"On second thought," Sora murmured as he forced himself to sit up, "I don't want to know."

There was a strange sound in the distance, almost like music, but he could barely make it out. The last time this had happened him and Ranma had been wandering around the massive desert that was Gunsmoke, searching for any Soulless that might have remained. They had been going past the Seeds ship when he had heard the distant sound of drums, more like a heartbeat than anything else. It had led him to the Keyhole of that world, so he suspected that this one would be the same.

Massaging his shoulder a little to ease the ache, Sora got out of bed and headed out the door, following the lilting, eerie tones of a violin. If he passed people in the corridors, he wasn't aware of it, only the sound that he now knew to be the soul of a world. It was somewhere in the rear of the ship, where those large hangars were. 

Where the Gundams were.

Sora found his way there effortlessly, guided by the music. The huge open space was darkened, by he could still see the human-shaped Mobile Suits gleaming dully. Nearest was the Wing Zero, its great white wings folded over its torso, its glass-like eyes of green dimmed for the moment. The Keybearer simply gazed at it a moment, admiring. After his experience in the battle, he knew he didn't have what it took to pilot one of these, but he could still appreciate their beauty and power. It was very different from all other kinds that he had seen, in all the worlds that he had visited.

The newness almost, _almost _made the pain worth enduring.

"I know what you're thinking," came a low, husky voice and Zechs Merquise stepped out the shadows like he had so many times before, watching silently as was his choice. "And would be capable of it, if you hadn't already experience the hardship it takes to master it."

Sora looked over at him, his head tilting back and a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do," Zechs replied as he walked up to him, stopping a mere two feet away. "You have great talent, but the kind that can only be directed towards one thing. Obviously, what you have chosen is that Keyblade."

"I didn't chose it," Sora whispered, his eyes on the floor. "It chose me. Everything…everything else was started the night the Keyblade came to me."

"Everything?"

"…all that I have done, all the battles I've fought. What I told you about before was the barest of stories. I can't describe what I've gone through."

"Is that why you have such a hard time looking me in the face?"

Sora jerked, feeling like he wanted to run, but managed to refrain, and, in a small, quiet voice, offered the only explanation he knew.

"You look like one of the…enemies I've beaten before. He was the strongest, the leader of them all. I lost everything to him; my world, my friends, my future, my _heart_. I was able to defeat him in the end, but I never really got many of those things back. I can't help seeing him in you, so it's hard, even now."

Zechs could see the truth in the boy's downcast eyes and decided not to push it any further. Sora had a great many problems to work out, but it would have to be on his own. Yami and Ranma could not be there for him all the time, and they didn't know these inner demons as well as Sora did.

But…it was a terrible thing for someone so young to face. Sora had lost his childhood to it, much as the Gundam Pilots had lost theirs. Or as Milliardo Peacecraft had lost his. It was so much the same, even though their worlds and lives were obviously very different. And perhaps the pain as well, for when he had lifted Sora from the cockpit of his suit, the boy had been shaking terribly, locked in an inescapable dream. He had been murmuring the same thing over and over, while horrible pain had etched itself on his features.

_"…in me…it's in _me_…the…dark…"_

"Sora."

The teen looked up at him and, for the first time, did not see the triumphant face of his greatest enemy. Instead, there was only a friend, holding out a small object while a smile lit the depths of his perfect sapphire eyes.

"While you were sleeping, Heero and I made this for you. I wasn't sure what it was for, but Heero assured me you could use it."

Sora took the small item, marveling at its perfection. It was a prism-shaped crystal with a strange iridescence, the surface of the gem gleaming green while the inside was a shifting core of deep blue. The crystal was set in a round piece of white metal, slender, miniature beams of that metal rising off the back like a pair of short wings. A steel chain ran from the top, jingling a little as it dangled from his hand.

"Heero and I decided to call it the Z-Pilot key chain. I don't know how a key chain can be useful to you, though."

Sora smiled, "You weren't here for the first battle, were you?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"Then you didn't see the Keyblade."

The ever-present violin became louder suddenly, the elegant music enveloping Sora. He turned and, high above him, even with the chest of the Wing Zero, a huge crystal appeared, a light the color of fine sand, shot with white, shinning down on the two of them. With its own flash of light, the Silver Bullet Key appeared in Sora's hand, the familiar weight reassuring. A small smile still on his lips, Sora pointed the tip almost straight up and a thread of blue/white light ran from it to the Keyhole at the center of the massive crystal. After a moment, the sides of it folded open and a mixture of colors poured out, soft oranges and browns, mixed with hazy white and golden tan, all the colors of the desert.

Then, almost as quickly as the light had come, it was gone and Sora was left only with silence, the lingering, mournful melody of the violin drifting through his thoughts. He lowered his hand and the Keyblade disappeared, going into his heart…

_…and becoming the only light in that darkness._

"I think that's all I can do for this world now," Sora said quietly and looked to Zechs, already knowing what the older man didn't want to say. "Someone's missing, aren't they?"

Zechs nodded, surprised and not a little impressed by the boy's ability to sense these things. It was like he was perfectly in tune with the soul, any soul.

"It was Quatre that they got in the end."

Sora let out a heavy sigh, feeling an incredible weight on his shoulders. Now there was one more person they needed to find.

"We'll look for him in the worlds we visit, but I don't know how long it'll take. Your world should be safe, at least for the moment."

Zechs nodded with understanding, then stopped, and reached inside his uniform jacket, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, Sora, I found this in your suit when after you passed out. Is it yours?"

Sora took the slender card offered to him. It was much like the ones they had found before, with the same border and colors on the back, but the picture of this one turned out to be very different. Instead of a human, it was only an intricate pattern of diamond and various other shapes, somehow chaotic and perfect at the same time. Beneath it were the words 'The Dream'.

_Why am I not surprised?_

"No, it's not mine, but we're looking for these, too. They were scattered on many different worlds, so we don't know when any will show up. Thanks for giving it to me."

Sora slipped the card into his vest pocket and took one last look at the Gundams, looming silent and perfect above him.

"We'll be leaving soon. There's really nothing more we can do here. Do you know where Yami and Ranma are?"

"Yes. They should be on the bridge."

"Okay then. I'll go get them and then we'll head out to our next destination."

Sora paused, trying to find the right words to say when he didn't really feel like saying anything at all.

"Thanks…for everything. It was really difficult for me and if you hadn't…just, thanks."

Then, not sure of what else to do, Sora turned around and walked off, not looking back. Zechs watched until he was gone.

"You're welcome…but I don't think it will be enough."

******

The cockpit of the Shadow Fox was eerily quiet, no one daring to say anything. When Sora had come to get them, he had looked curiously closed off, much unlike the Sora they had gotten used to. Their friend was lost in his own thoughts, and they were extremely lucky that they weren't running into any enemies. It was a little disturbing, the lack of opposition, but Yami and Ranma were more concerned about Sora, who was staring blankly ahead while handling the controls without looking at them.

After about forty minutes of this, Ranma decided it was time for drastic measures.

"Hey, Sora, what's that monitor for?"

"Energy output."

Five minutes later…

"What about that one?"

"Rear targeting."

"Rear? How can you tell if a Zoid has a butt?"

"…"

Ten minutes later…

"Does that button turn on the lights?"

"No, it releases smoke for the Zoid to hide in."

"But won't it be hard to breathe?"

"…" 

Fifteen minutes later…

"What's a 'Strike Laser Claw'? I heard Bit talking about it when we left."

"…I don't know."

"What?! Sora the Mighty doesn't know something?!! Yami, get a lighter! Hell's freezing over!"

"…I know what you mean, Ranma. I am certain I saw a pig fly dangerously close to our port side."

Against his will, Sora smiled and looked over his shoulder at his friends. Yes, his _friends._

"Thanks, guys. I needed that."

"We know," Ranma said, leaning forward and ruffling Sora's spiky hair so that the teen looked at him in surprise. Ranma only smiled. "You can't get too lost in thought. Remember what I said about thinking too much? You'll go crazy. I mean, just look at Yami. He thinks about a card game all the time, so you know he's loony for sure."

The spirit raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, choosing instead to hold up one of his cards, Gazelle the King of Dreams, which looked remarkably like a lion. Ranma paled and sat back down. Sora snickered.

"Well, we're almost there anyway. I think I can see the Mirror up ahead."

The other two looked ahead as well and spotted their destination with relief and consternation in equal amounts. It was good to know they could get back to their mission, but this was yet _another _world that looked like Earth. They didn't know what this meant, but it was becoming disturbing.

"Here we go!" Sora yelled and the Shadow Fox put on a burst of speed, rushing the last stretch to the Mirror.

The suddenness caught Ranma and Yami off guard, so, when they emerged from the bright, neon blue light, the two them landed in a heap, Sora laughing from a small ways in front of them. Ranma growled ominously, trying to get his face out of the dirt, and practically heaved the smaller and lighter spirit off his back in an effort to get at Sora.

"You're gonna pay for that one!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep from smirking. "Oh, am I? Let's see you try and take me, Ranma."

The martial artist grinned and brushed his shirt off with exaggerated care. "I don't think I'll waste my time on you, Sora. It would just be too easy."

"Whatever," the Keybearer replied and looked around him.

They were in a forest again, much the same save for one thing: there was pink everywhere. The trees around them were covered in soft pink and mauve leaves, the trunks and branches near-white, pristine in the bright daylight. Ranma, looking around, couldn't help but smile. Neither could Yami. They had both seen such trees before and knew how lucky they were to be able to experience them even after they had lost their worlds.

"Sakura trees," Ranma said with awe. "I didn't think it would be possible for me to see them again."

"I thought the same thing," Yami stated, still finding joy in the delicate blossoms. The flora and fauna of Japan had been a wonder to him, who had lived in a sea of dunes for all of his life. "It is highly unlikely that we would come to a world at just the right time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora had been marveling at the trees, too, having never seen anything like them before, but something in what his friends were saying had bothered him. "Have you seen trees like this before?"

The two of them looked at each other, wondering how to explain it. In the end, Ranma just shrugged his shoulders and said what he thought was best.

"Before you came, me and Yami found out that our worlds were very similar. We don't know why, but it looks like this one is a little the same, too. These trees, Cherry Blossoms, grow on both our worlds."

"I've noticed stuff like this before," Sora said to them as he started to walk, heading deeper among the trees and loving the feel of the blossoms as they fell and brushed against his skin. "Although, it was more with animals. There were dolphins that swam near the island where I grew up, but, as I went to other worlds, I saw dolphins there, too, and some of the kinds of fish I used to catch. I guess some worlds just come out the same."

"Could be…" Ranma speculated as he followed his friends, while Yami said nothing, choosing instead to simply enjoy the breathtaking sight that normally lasted only a week.

So, no one noticed the figure that followed them, his long, gleaming white hair blowing gently in the wind and his yellow, cat-like eyes narrowing as he heard them speak of other worlds. His slender, clawed fingers rested lightly on the hilt of his once-useless sword as he wondered whether or not these were more of his new and powerful enemies.

Knowing that he would have to find the answer, he went silently after them, his empty left sleeve fluttering as he ran.

******

Okay, if you're a fan of this Anime, then you should be able to guess where the trio is, no sweat. If not, then it will become really clear with the next chapter. This one was slow, but, frankly, I'm glad. The hectic pace of the last two was really hard to keep up with (*Hugo pats Rem-chan reassuringly on the back and shoots a death glare at Ryu*). I won't get myself in the same situation again, no matter how good it may come out. I won't be able to do any chapters at all if I drive myself to creative exhaustion (*again, the glare*).

But I'd like the think I have a little more restraint than that.

Next time we'll have some fun battles, what the new Keyblade looks like, the finding of a summon but probably not the using of it, and introductions, which are always a hoot. I want this world to be a little less serious, so I'll take a shot at some more (dry) humor.

But……I've recently gotten a good reason for doing some really evil cliffhangers, hopefully the worst I can possibly think of. I don't yet know if I'll use them in this fic or one of my others, but they _will_ appear at some point. A certain someone should know what I'm talking about. ^__~

Oh, one more thing. By putting that two-parter in 'Of Many Hearts', I've decided to throw my schedule out the window. I'll be posting a new chapter of that every week (if I can manage that) and, when it ends, it ends. I won't give away too much of what's happening (or going to happen) in CoS, but it may take a while for Riku to appear in this one since the chapters will no longer align. I don't really mind, as the end of that one might be the TRULY evil cliffhanger I'm hoping for.

Be afraid! ^.^


	29. Of Men and Demons

****

AN: Be happy, people! I'm actually stopping myself from playing the Expert Mode on Kingdom Hearts so I can type this! Although, I can't guarantee that I won't stop at odd moments and start wandering around the Cave of Wonders again…

Anyway…yes! Inuyasha, which was with the fic since the planning stages. Originally, the choices for those who would go with Sora came down to Yami, Ranma, Vash, or Inuyasha. I picked Yami and Ranma because I wanted to use the other two's Animes as worlds to visit. It was a tough decision, but things seem to be working out just fine.

Oh, I would like to thank those of you who pointed out my inconsistency with the Clow Cards. I read the reviews, thought for a moment, then said:

"Oops."

Heh, my mistake. I'll change it if I can, but I have a terrible memory and will probably forget about it a couple days from now. But, when Sora returns the cards to Sakura, it **will **be 'The Illusion' that is given.

I should say now that I haven't seen all of the episodes of Inuyasha. The farthest I ever got was about two after the one where Sesshoumaru saves that little girl (I read somewhere that her name was Rin, so that is what she'll be called). So, let's just say that this occurs directly after that episode and interrupts all other events in the series.

Shameless plot alterations, maybe, but that's how it goes.

Chapter XXII: Of Men and Demons

After about five minutes, the line of trees thinned, opening up into a clearing, small, grassy knolls surrounding a clean blue stream. Short, thatched houses ran all along the banks, wooden walls with solid doors or woven screens. There where simple garden patches next to most of the houses, and a few pens contained mules or dogs or lean-fleshed goats. People were milling about, men and women with a few children playing here and there, all of them in generally the same kind of clothing.

Ranma recognized it as Japanese from several centuries in the past and began to worry. The three of them were already in sight, so there was no time for them to use the Copycat card. They would just have to wing it this time and hope nothing too serious broke out. Of course, judging from the stunned looks on the nearest people's faces, this wasn't going to be pretty, regardless of what they tried. Ranma gulped and shot a warning glance at his friends.

"Guys, we need to be careful," the martial artist whispered as they stopped maybe twenty yards from the entrance of the town. "I'm getting the strangest feeling."

"I as well," Yami murmured, his fierce eyes scanning the area around them. "Like we're being—"

The spirit was cut off as a silver-tinged flash rocketed their way, a high, girlish voice calling a battle cry at the same time. Yami didn't even know what hit him as the silver flash tackled him to the ground, pinning him underneath with surprising swiftness. In the mean time, a heavily muscled form in a dark brown kimono had assaulted Ranma from a nearby rooftop, the two of them instantly locked in a lightning fast dance of punches and kicks. It was obvious that the other was skilled and Ranma calmed himself after that first surge of anger, sensing that he needed to be just a little more cautious.

Sora, staring at his friends in surprise, almost didn't see the slender fighter cart-wheeling his way, slim beige shoes nearly smashing his face in. He managed to dodge, however, and tried to get a better look at his attacker, who was only a white blur. The blur paused, somehow indistinguishable even when still and Sora recognized this as some kind of spell. With a gesture, the Keyblade appeared in his hand, changed now that a different Key Chain was attached.

The hilt was dark blue metal framed by a single handle of pristine white in the shape of a comet, giving it the look of a fencing foil. A crest of golden spikes spread outward from around a green crystal at the junction of blade and hilt, while the blade itself with the same white as the handle, only serrated all down one side. The prongs at the end where really an outward stretching line of beams that came to sharp points, graceful and dangerous at the same time. A second, short and smaller line of beams ran just below it on the opposite side of the blade and where a deep blue to match the hilt.

Sora hefted the slightly heavy weapon to get used to the change, then turned his eyes again to the white blur, which was now hesitating in uncertainty. Seeing its confusion as his chance to strike, Sora jumped forward, weapon raised high. The blur jerked in surprise and started to go around again, aiming a kick at Sora's unprotected side.

"That's enough!"

It wasn't spoken loudly, or angrily, or with very much force at all, but all three of their attackers suddenly backed off, looking chastened. Mystified, Sora turned towards the sound of that voice, which was coming directly from behind, in the forest they had just come out of. What he saw was not really encouraging and he didn't know if this new person's arrival was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sora couldn't quite place how old he was, looking somewhere between nineteen and twenty-five. His features were composed, smooth, and perfect, the yellow cat-like eyes and facial markings that included fuchsia slashes beneath his eyes and a black crescent on his forehead accenting his good looks rather than drawing from them. Gleaming white hair lightly framed his face and trailed all down his back, joined by a flowing cape/wealth of white fur that hung from the right shoulder of his white and red kimono. 

Black and dusty silver armor went over the top of his clothes, tied by a yellow sash that held the slender scabbard of a katana. The trio eyed it warily, Ranma seeing a very well-made and powerful weapon, Yami and Sora sensing a great, unknown strength within; not destructive, but something entirely different. They weren't quite sure what it was, but this man, with his glistening hair, pointed ears, and clawed hands, seemed to be in charge.

He stepped slowly over, every movement graceful and seething with power, and motioned to their three attackers.

"Van."

The dark shape who had been fighting with Ranma stopped all movement and went over to the new arrival, spiky black hair falling forward as he looked to the ground. This boy—who was no more than a year older than them—was extremely well-muscled, a shadow in his deep-toned clothes and glancing back at Ranma with eyes that were pure obsidian. The only thing glaringly not human about him was the brown-furred tail, greatly resembling a monkey's, that waved back and forth with veneration from the base of his spine.

"Teena."

The silver flash lifted herself off Yami, casting one last look down at him and smiling saucily, causing the millennia-old spirit to blush in a most becoming way. She got to her feet, platinum blonde strands of short hair waving about her head in the slight breeze, bringing her sea green eyes out in her pert face. Her skin-tight tunic and leggings of light gray clinging to her form, she backed up a few steps, then turned around and walked over to the white-haired figure. The only things odd about _her _appearance were the silver fox ears sticking out from the top of her head and the slender, bushy tail coming out the seat of her pants. 

"Kitsaki."

The blur in front of Sora coalesced into an actual person, a young woman maybe seventeen, night black hair startlingly dark against the pure white of her kimono and the slightly deeper shade of her beige pants and cloth shoes. Her sleeves were large and long, her slim hands clawed as the white-haired one's were, her ears pointed as well, though the only markings on her body were spirals of black on the backs of her hands. Two shorter katanas were strapped to her back, though she had made no move to use them when attacking Sora. 

At the command, she stepped back, sliding out of a fighter's stance, but her dual colored eyes—one ice blue, the other storm gray—remained on Sora and the Z-Pilot Key, still held in his hand.

Once the three of them had retreated, the…person turned to them, his expression closed and his voice calmly neutral.

"I will deal with them, the boy in particular."

Kitsaki spoke up, glancing warily between Sora and the one speaking.

"But…Sesshoumaru…"

There was a slight narrowing to those yellow eyes and Kitsaki quit speaking, a small yelp escaping.

"Tell the humans of this occurrence."

The three of them nodded and, with nervous and suspicious glances to the trio, went around to the town, staring people parting to let them pass. Sora watched them for a moment, then turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru, who was utterly still, the breeze tossing his white hair and the mass of fur running over his shoulder. His left sleeve fluttered in the wind, strangely loose. Sora focused on it and pulled in a quick breath when he realized the truth.

_He doesn't have a left arm…_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

_At least he doesn't waste time._

"I'm Sora." The Keybearer said and gestured to his friends. "These are Ranma and Yami. We're here…um, we're here to stop the Soulless. That is…if there are any around."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment, simply looking at them with eyes that gave nothing away. Ranma was a little bothered by this and would have said something, had not Yami stepped rather hard on his foot.

"Hey!"

Ignoring them, Sora took a step forward, trying to figure this guy out. What did he want with them? Why did he just keep staring? Could he see something they weren't aware of?

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru spoke, causing Sora to jump slightly.

"You say you have come to stop the creatures. How will you do this? With that weapon you carry now?"

Sora nodded, attempting to keep from being intimidated by this stranger who he was pretty sure wasn't human.

"Yes. It is called a Keyblade and I can release the soul of a world so that it can defend against the darkness."

"What about those already lost? How will you save them?"

Taken off guard by the odd question, Sora simply stared at Sesshoumaru, whose expression hadn't changed in the least. With silent steps, he came forward until he was barely a few feet away from the teen. Sora found that he had to look up to meet those yellow eyes and give the only answer he could think of.

"If we can stop the Soulless at their source, seal away whatever is causing them, then every soul that has been lost should be returned."

Sesshoumaru smiled down at him, a chilling thing that did not reach his eyes. Slowly, his right hand went to the sword at his side.

"That is not good enough. Prove to me you truly mean to combat this menace."

Then, before the Keyblade Master could even blink, a flash of polished steel whistled his way, parting the air as it passed. He was barely able to bring the Keyblade up in a block, straining against the incredible strength of Sesshoumaru. Yami and Ranma, farther back, started to rush to the aid of their friend, but found themselves held back by two more people, a young man and woman who had come running from the village. The young man was clad in purple and black robes, holding a monk's staff, his right hand curiously wrapped in a blue rosary. The young woman was lithe in black, pink sashes holding it all in place and a huge boomerang slung over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sora was leaping away from the silver-haired demon, for he could be nothing else, with his speed and unbelievable power. His katana was merely a flash in the air, the wind pushed before it the only warning Sora had to go by. The Keybearer raised his weapon to Deflect a strike from above, then pivoted on one foot to meet the slash coming from the side. Then back around again, blocking from the other side and jumping over an attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. Then, Gliding to make some room, Sora twisted in midair for an attack from behind, a cascade of white hair filling his vision.

A high, echoing clang rang through the shifting air as Sesshoumaru spun easily to meet him, not looking at all surprised that Sora had been able to nearly fly. The demon continued the movement, going up so that Sora was thrown end over end and back to the area in front of him. The teen landed on his feet, Dodge Rolling forward as another attack came at him from behind. With a low grunt, Sora attempted a difficult High Jump backwards, the way he had come, and managed to pull it off, swinging low with the Z-Pilot Key as he did so.

Though he wasn't able to see, Sora felt his weapon connect and knew that he had landed a hit on Sesshoumaru. He landed and slid around, pulling back for a Strike Raid, but stopped abruptly, the tip of a gleaming sword pressed against the column of his throat. The white-haired demon stood calmly in front of him, looking completely unruffled, though a section of his shoulder armor was cracked and crumbling from where the Keyblade had hit it.

Sora didn't dare to breathe, knowing that Sesshoumaru could kill him with a simple flick of his wrist, but something told him that that wasn't really the case. The blade pressed against his neck didn't feel cold, as he would have expected; no, it was warm, comforting almost, and a gentle wave of soothing heat was traveling out from that point. Lifting a brow, Sora met those emotionless yellow eyes.

"You couldn't kill with this if you tried, could you?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but Sora knew it was true, just the same. There was stillness for a moment, neither of them moving, until, finally, the demon lowered his sword and stepped back from the Keybearer. Then, without another word, the white-haired warrior turned around and walked away, back into the forest awash with pink and mauve. Sora let out his pent-up breath in one long, welcome sigh.

"Jeez, what a way to start my day."

The spell broken, Ranma and Yami ran over to him, followed by the young man and woman who had held them back. 

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked worriedly. He'd never seen Sora move that fast; heck, he'd never thought his friend _could _move that fast. But…Sesshoumaru had been much faster, and more powerful, too. "I know you didn't get hit, but still, are you okay?"

Sora waved his hand, shrugging it off, but his smile was shaky. He wasn't sure what had just happened or if it would happen again. Yami caught sight of the teen's shaking shoulders and he ushered him towards the town.

"Come on, Sora, I think you should rest now. We might be able to find lodging in the town."

Ranma glanced at him askance. "Yeah, maybe, but how are we supposed to pay for it?"

"…"

"You can stay with us," the young man said, looking apologetic. "Over dinner we can explain why Sesshoumaru did that."

"You _know _that guy?"

The girl sighed, shaking her head in disgust. "Unfortunately, yes. He has been our most powerful weapon against the Soulless so far. Not even Inuyasha can compare."

"Who?"

The boy motioned for them to follow him, "Like I said, we'll explain. I'm Miroku."

"And I'm Sango," the girl said, smiling for them. "We've been fighting the Soulless for maybe a month now, but it hasn't been easy."

"We can sympathize," Sora replied, giving them his own smile. It was somehow refreshing to find nice people after all this, and especially after Sesshoumaru. Sora was still pondering over the demon in the back of his mind and the strange question he had asked.

_"What about those already lost? How will you save them?"_

Sora sighed inwardly, completely baffled and stuck with his own question.

_Why do you care?_

******

Inside the largest of the empty houses converted for their use, Sora, his friends, Miroku, Sango, and the three that had attacked them originally were all sharing a dinner. It was mostly comprised of steamed vegetables, dried fish, and rice, much to Sora's and Yami's despair, since they still couldn't use chopsticks to save their life. As it turned out, the three were demons as well, though Van was more of a monkey spirit than a true demon. They had been protecting this village under Sesshoumaru's orders, or so the trio had learned with some surprise. 

_Some _surprise…

"What?!!" Ranma yelled, gesturing with his bowl but somehow managing not to spill anything. "_That _jerk actually wants to _protect _people?"

"Well, not really," Van said congenially, actually a pretty nice guy when he wasn't fighting. "For every human, or demon, lost to the Soulless, that means there's one more we have to fight. So, Sesshoumaru tries to keep the number of enemies down by protecting those who can't protect themselves."

"But he has never actually come to the aid of humans on his own, has he?" Yami asked knowingly and a whisper of truth shimmered throughout the room, along with something else.

"Well, yes and no," Teena answered, leaning against the spirit's back with a small sigh. Yami blushed but waited for her to continue. "Now he only fights them in the forest, where he can do things the way he wants to, but, before, there was a little girl that was always tagging along behind him. He never seemed to notice her, but, whenever he would stop, it would be in a place with easy access to food and water."

She turned around and draped her arms lazily over Yami's shoulders so that her hands bumped against his chest and her tail flicked contentedly. Sora hid a smile and Ranma did his best not to snicker.

"But, when the Soulless attacked, he defended her. I think she was actually the reason that he went around collecting those of us capable of fighting the things. But, to tell you the truth, _I _don't know how we're able to do it. I mean, I certainly don't feel any stronger than before."

"It's your soul," Sora said with a knowing smile. "We saw this kind of thing on another world, where someone got together all the strongest souls to fight. It worked pretty well."

"And it's been working so far," Sango commented, looking much more comfortable in her beige and brown kimono. "But it's hard sometimes. It is not easy for humans and demons to work together. Van, Teena, and Kitsaki are some of the rare few that don't mind living and working in a human village."

Teena sat up straighter, which basically meant that she put her hands on Yami's shoulders and leaned her chest against the back of his head and neck. She seemed totally oblivious to the strangling sounds coming from beneath her.

"Well, me and Van were raised by human parents, while Kitsaki here could easily pass for human. It's harder for some of the other demons that can fight." 

"But it has become the most difficult for Sesshoumaru," Kitsaki said, brushing strands of her waist-length black hair over her shoulder. "Because, despite everything he could do, he still lost Rin to those monsters."

Silence prevailed for a moment, then Miroku spoke up, standing and motioning to the adjoining rooms.

"I think we had better turn in for the night and continue this in the morning. By then Inuyasha and Kagome should be back, so you can tell them your story."

Sora stood, tilting his head slightly and holding back a yawn. "Who's this Inuyasha? You talked about him before."

Sango smiled slightly as she started out the door. "Oh, he's Sesshoumaru's brother. And, Sora, I found this near the place where you and he were fighting. Why don't you hold onto it?"

A strange, glassy black stone was thrown Sora's way and before any of the trio could voice a question, she and Miroku were gone, off to wherever they would be staying for the night. Sora looked down at the stone in his hand, feeling its odd weight and peering at the pure darkness within. Despite its not too encouraging appearance, Sora felt a strange connection with the gem and, out of nowhere, a name came to him.

__

Shadowed North.

That's odd, Sora thought, then shrugged it off, slipping the gem into his pocket and deciding to deal with it later. 

Unaware of this intercourse, Yami glanced around at the other five people left in the room and tried not to choke.

"Are you…are all of you staying in here, too?"

"Yes!" Teena replied happily and dragged him off to her room. Van shook his head slowly, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I guess since she wasn't successful with Sesshoumaru she will try for your friend instead."

Sora didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned, but Ranma just chuckled and went off to get the best spot before everybody else. Not to be outdone, Van followed after him, already asking about the style of martial arts he had used during their brief fight. That left Sora and Kitsaki in the main room.

They hesitated and both knew why.

"I guess you feel it too, huh?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kitsaki nodded, strange eyes gleaming. "Yes. Everything is too still. The Soulless haven't attacked in four days; that was why we were so tense before. I feel like they're waiting for something. But I suppose there is nothing we can do until Inuyasha and Kagome return."

Sora nodded his agreement, knowing it would be foolish to be hasty in times such as these. "But, um, why aren't the two of them here now?"

Looking away, Kitsaki answered, "A week ago two more of our number disappeared; a young fox named Shippo and Sango's companion, Kilala. Inuyasha and Kagome went off to find them, leaving Miroku and Sango to guard the village. We…hadn't arrived yet and no one can ever account for Sesshoumaru."

Sora sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Then I guess we should just get some sleep and hope for the best."

And they did, or at least, they tired to. But the stillness, the waiting was ever-present, a tangible thing made real by the shadows in the night and the white-haired demon that fought them. He was searching, searching for something and dreading the moment when he found it.

_Which one is she? Which one is Rin?_

******

"Master…master, there are two…pieces of the same whole…what do we do?"

Pale, slender fingers brushing back strands of dark hair in annoyance, the creature gestured impatiently to the Soulless that addressed it.

"Then take both."

"Yes, master."

Then, it was alone again, the way it preferred it and continued to dream without sleep, a waking spell that held it until its completion, when all had been lived over again.

_"But…but how?"_

******

Gah, the more I write the more serious I become. I just can't seem to control myself, even after locking Ryu in the closet. He has more influence over me, since I don't even own Hugo's game. Oh well, I'm trying to special order Suikoden III, so let's all hope it comes in.

But I _do _have an important announcement! It turns out I _can _post things over the weekend at the public library, so if (or when) this fic goes on into the summer, I can continue to update, even if it's like three chapters every Saturday instead of one every weekday. Oh well, let's all take what we can get. Also, in light of this development, I'll be extending the trio's time in this world one chapter, so on _Thursday _the boss fight will occur, with more juicy stuff coming tomorrow.

It is a tangled web I weave and one that threatens to make me fail Geometry, since I hate doing homework when I could be writing or playing Kingdom Hearts (*sigh*). Ah, I'll just do my best and find me a decent Texas Instruments calculator.

Next chapter has the arrival of our two favorite characters, the new kinds of Soulless, the summon _won't _be used (saving it for the boss fight), and some good overall action, as well as some humor if I can weasel Hugo into helping me. Oh, and concerning the plot as a whole…if you really want some decent clues, look to those small tidbits I keep adding (one of which is above), as well as all throughout the rest of the fic (including 'Of Many Hearts'). All the signs are there, but it's up to all of you to figure them out and the single, phenomenal thing they hint towards…

…which I'm not saying, since that would be telling. ^_^

Until tomorrow! 


	30. Not Quite Right

****

AN: I seem to be a master of this whole 'doing two things at once'. Tonight's activities? Typing this while trying to watch _Spirited Away _at the same time. _Spirited Away _has to be the VERY BEST Anime release this year. If you don't think so, then you have been under a rock for the last couple of months. This film won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and is, overall, beautiful.

But enough about that, or I might never get around to finishing this chapter. And that would be rather bad, wouldn't it?

So let's get right into it…er, one more thing. I wasn't really sure how Kirara's name was spelled. When it was said on the English Anime, it sounded like 'Kilala'. So, I'll just stick with that and hope for the best.

Okay! Enough talking! I'm trying to watch a movie here! Let's hope I can stay awake!

Chapter XXIII: Not Quite Right

"It was an accident, Ranma! Really!!"

It had been too good of a chance to pass up. When he had awoken, Sora had been alone in the house, everyone else having already risen with the soft, rose-tinged dawn. Yawning, he had emerged outside, gazing around for any sign of his friends or the three demons they had been lodging with.

He'd spotted them by the stream.

"Don't try that on me, Sora! I KNOW you did that on purpose!"

Yami and Ranma had been watching Teena fish, which had turned out to be quite exciting. The fox demon would almost completely disappear underwater, the only sign to her location her silver tail sticking up above the water, waving back and forth as she wove beneath the surface. Ranma had been leaning particularly close to the edge, following the action with a quick, hungry eye.

It had _really _been too good of a chance to pass up.

"No, it wasn't! Well…maybe I did get a little close, BUT THAT'S ALL!"

"OH, YEAH, LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT!"

Sora shot around a corner in the middle of town, trying to keep ahead of the enraged, soaking, red-haired girl that was currently hot on his heels. He High Jumped over an ox-cart, startling several people, Superglided down an empty stretch of street, and dashed the rest of the way to the small clearing just outside of town. He slid to a stop and glanced fearfully over his shoulder, breathing hard.

After a moment, he let out a sigh of relief.

"HAH, I CAUGHT YOU!!"

A blur of red came down from above, Ranma having jumped from roof to roof, easily bypassing all the obstacles Sora had faced. Said Keyblade Master was now currently being throttled by a positively furious Ranma-chan, who was red in the face and looking pretty good, despite everything.

While the strangling was going on, Yami, followed by the three demons, Miroku, and Sango, came walking over, having followed at a more sedate pace.

"Ggaaahhh—acckck…Ya—ack—Yami! Save me!!"

Yami shook his head slowly, a small smile on his face.

"It is what you get, Sora, for pushing Ranma in the stream. You knew what would happen."

"I didn't think she would—aacckkk—kill me!"

All of them just laughed while Ranma got Sora in a headlock and proceeded to strangle him that way. Miroku glanced at the two of them, Ranma in particular, and shot a questioning look to Yami.

"A curse, you say? Is it permanent?"

"Oh, she can change back into a boy with just a little hot water, but, as for the curse as a whole, I suppose it is permanent."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Sango lifted en eyebrow, shooting Miroku a bemused expression. The monk looked back, the picture of innocence. She just shook her head, then noticed Teena and Kitsaki sniffing at the air, smelling something the rest of them couldn't. Sango and Miroku were put instantly on alert, knowing how good the demons' senses were.

"Is it the Soulless?"

Teena shook her head, silver hair flashing, and Kitsaki spoke, voice low.

"No, a human; female. She's alone."

Miroku's dark eyes narrowed and he scanned the stunningly beautiful tree line. A small figure was approaching, green and white clothing standing out among the pale pink and mauve. Sango started forward, reaching for the boomerang slung over her shoulder, but stopped at Kitsaki's sudden cry, mirrored by Van's, who had the best vision.

"It's Kagome!"

They all ran forward then, Ranma dropping Sora to follow after them. Sora would have liked to go as well, but he was currently in a crumpled heap on the ground, blue in the face and trying not to curl up into fetal position. 

Jeez, sometimes the girl Ranma was more dangerous than the boy one!

While Sora was attempting to regain his breath, everyone else was going to the aid of the girl limping towards town, her green skirt in tatters. She started to fall just as they got near her, mahogany eyes glazed with exhaustion. She fell into Sango's arms, her black hair a cascade of silk that covered her face. Miroku hovered protectingly over the two women, the three demons not too far away.

Yami watched this with concern, feeling their protection of the girl in what looked to be a modern-day Japanese school uniform. She couldn't have been very much older than Sora or much younger than Ranma, but her appearance spoke otherwise. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises and cuts, her uniform skirt shredded along the edge and holes in her once-white shirt. There was an empty quiver over her shoulder, but she carried no bow.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. "What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's gone."

They all looked to the forest again and saw Sesshoumaru stepping slowly out of the forest, blood staining nearly every part of his body.

"They walked into a trap. He was taken by the Soulless."

In Sango's arms, Kagome nodded ever-so-slightly, then lost consciousness, the last of her strength drained. Yami felt it in his own soul, the weariness from her, and Sesshoumaru as well. They had fought long and hard, and the strain was even showing on Sesshoumaru, whose movements were slower, still in control but less graceful. He came up to them, standing a few feet away, his red-tinged hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"What happened?" Yami asked, meeting the demon's fierce gaze with his own. "Did you see it?"

A single shake of the head, a hand with darkened claws hanging limply at his side. It wasn't blood on his fingers, but something resembling black soot, icy cold and slowly stealing the warmth from his hand. Sesshoumaru ignored it, answering Yami instead. Yami and the others needed to be informed as quickly as possible.

The Soulless were coming.

"The creatures had taken the fox and the cat simply to bait the girl and…my brother. I only came after they had taken him. Kagome was trying to escape, many of the Soulless coming after her."

"You fought them off?"

"Yes."

Yami lowered his head. Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon, of that there was no doubt, but he was obviously tired. Whatever kind of Soulless on this world were dangerous in deed, and coming, if what he sensed was real.

"How many are left?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, his one hand coming up to move tangled white strands out of his face.

"Enough to rid this town of all life."

Yami nodded and Ranma, standing in the back, looked around almost desperately. 

"Is there any water near here? That's **not **in the stream?!"

Red/violet eyes shifting over to the trees, where dark shadows were gathering, flashes of black and blood red fur causing the spirit's muscles to tense.

"I'm afraid there isn't time, Ranma. Be ready."

They came all at once, dark-tinged fur glinting in the sun. There were two kinds, identical in basic shape, but the similarities ended there. They were like hunched wolves, standing on two legs but completely balanced, two long, twisting tails at the base of their spines. The black ones had red armor over their arms and upper legs, a contorted samurai mask in the place of a face. Long blades ran from the ends of its wrists and a smaller version of the Soulless crest adorned its chest.

The red fur was shaggier on the other ones, no armor this time but odd ribbons of glistening black silk running from their elbows and bent-back knees. Without a mask to hide it, they bared yellowed fangs, four glaring eyes of slanted green taking in the group of people surrounding their original targets. They crouched low to the ground, jagged claws ripping up the dirt. The crests were pressed onto their long snouts, sunken into the fur.

Yami shifted back a step, pulling a card from the decks at his waist. Ranma growled under her breath and the band of silver around her neck began to glow, ice blue and emerald green flashing. Sango held Kagome, protecting her with her own body, while Miroku positioned himself in front of them. Van, Teena, and Kitsaki fanned out, trying to surround an enemy that greatly outnumbered them. Sesshoumaru merely stayed where he was and his right hand went to the sword at his side.

And that was all the time they had to prepare. The Soulless charged forward, the black ones sweeping low with their blades while the red ones jumped high, ebon ribbons coming down in a rain of sharpen spikes, the cloth somehow made into solid, painful reality. The group scattered, save for Sango and Miroku, who held their ground with determined, set expressions.

Yami found himself next to Teena as the fight began, the fox demon keeping the black Soulless from getting near enough to attack him. She was amazingly agile, not very powerful in her punches and kicks, but she had skill and always seemed to know where the enemy would strike next. She dodged backwards from the first black one, the blade skimming no more than an inch from her face, but she retaliated with a thrown item, a spiked shurikun on a tight wire. The star-shaped projectile spun through the air, catching the Soulless in the exposed area above its crest. A line of dark blue was ripped into view, and Yami knew she had injured it.

But there were far too many for her to deal with on her own, black ones pressing in from all sides while the reds came down from above. Thinking quickly, Yami tossed a card into the air, while he sent another into the ground.

"Harpy Lady! Bear Trap!"

Steel spikes shot up from the earth, while a winged female warrior emerged in the sky, screeching a challenge. Though not destroyed, the nearest of the Soulless on the ground were forced back, while the Harpy Lady tore into those above, driving them back as well. Teena looked to Yami with some surprise, sharp teeth flashing in a grin.

"I didn't know you were a sorcerer!"

"…er, well…"

While the two of them had things fairly under control, Kitsaki, Van, and Ranma were dealing with their own problems. None of them having a long range ability, they were forced to take the Soulless on close up, when both sides could do the most damage. Van, though young, could take a lot of hits, his stamina alone serving him well. He also knew at least two or three different styles of martial arts, working with Ranma in perfect tandem, even though he was a little put off by the other's female form.

Ranma sped low along the ground, gathering a small ball of lightning in her hands. She didn't have time to make a powerful blast, so she went instead with a wide-spread sweep that would at least weaken many at once. Coming to a stop right at the advancing line of enemies, she put her feet forward to brace herself and, leaning so far back she almost fell, threw her hands forward, palms out. 

A net of blue electricity skimmed above the dirt, crashing into anything in its way. Many of the Soulless unable to dodge were disabled falling to the ground. Unfortunately, several of the reds had been able to jump and were now coming down on top of her. Stuck in this unbalanced position, she wasn't able to avoid the black ribbons that caught her wrists and torso, dragging her upwards as the reds came down. She was held in the air for a moment, then was hurtled downward with crushing force. Unable to get free in time, she braced herself for the impact with the hard ground.

Instead, Van was there to take most of the force, catching the smaller, lighter Ranma with one arm while shooting off a blast of blue energy, not towards the reds themselves, but the ribbons holding Ranma. She was freed as the bonds were cut and collapsed into Van's arms. They didn't have to stay in this awkward position too long—thankfully—as the blacks had come in to pick up the slack. Ranma vaulted upwards, flipping to the left as Van easily lunged to the right.

Kitsaki was guarding Sango and Kagome with Miroku, the two of them in a desperate battle. It seemed that Kagome was their intended target and they were hell-bent on getting her. Miroku was without his greatest weapon, as it would endanger his friends to use the Wind Tunnel here, so he had to fend off the enemy using only his staff and any distraction Kitsaki might provide. She was as fast as Teena, but her method of battle was a bit different. As two Soulless came at her at once, her palms came together, the black swirls on the backs of her hands shimmering in the sun. The patterns actually shifted and the air around the enemy convulsed, sending them twisting in the other direction.

If any of the Soulless managed to escape her spell, Miroku was able to drive them off, striking quickly before they had a chance to counter.

But it was Sesshoumaru who was in the most dire straits, more Soulless coming after him than even Kagome. It was as if they could sense the danger from him, the whispered hint of special power that drifted from the demon and the sword that he was currently holding. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary, well-kept and of good quality, but, beyond that, there didn't seem to be anything for the Soulless to be afraid of.

However, he was assaulted in the greatest numbers, almost buried in the swarm of red and black fur that came his way. He leapt out and away from them, sword coming down in two quick strikes. Since everyone else was busy, they didn't see the Soulless take the hits, bursting into black smoke at the first touch of the weapon. And as the blade was used, it gained a curious purple glow, small ripples of energy running up and down the katana.

In the few seconds it took the smoke to clear, Sesshoumaru had reached into the haze and tossed four huddled shapes several yards away, a safe distance from the fight.

Sora was the only one to witness this and take note of the three humans now running in pure fear back to the town, having no idea what had just happened to them. Stunned, the Keybearer just stood there for a moment, but, as Sesshoumaru took a blow to his side, a serrated ribbon ripping a gash in his clothes, he rushed forward, Keyblade appearing in his hand. He slashed at what he knew to be a RedLupine, while simultaneously dodging the attack of a BlackRogue. They were two kinds of the same Soulless, each individual connected to another. That's why, when Sesshoumaru had attacked two, it had been four humans that had emerged.

It was just the nature of these Soulless, but it was the other half of the equation that had Sora's mind racing.

_He didn't destroy them. He _saved _them._

Sora loosed an Aerial Sweep, Z-Pilot Key cutting through the Soulless above him, but leaving him open to an attack from below. A gleaming blade cut into the flesh of his side, a small flash of blood flowing out at the quickness of the strike. Sora readjusted his position and unleashed a Strike Raid, knocking his attacker into the other Soulless approaching behind it. He caught his Keyblade coming back and tossed it again, giving himself time to land and prepare a spell.

"Graviga!"

The Keyblade Master was secretly relieved when the crushing ball of darkness came down from above, proving his hunch to be correct. His original summons hadn't worked when he'd come to this string of worlds, but he had guessed that is normal spells would still be effective. After all, they were a part of _him_ and, wherever he was capable of being, they should be capable of working.

It was a good thing, too, as it looked like he would need all his magic. So far, they hadn't been able to destroy any of the Soulless, only injure them, the injured ones falling back to let their healthy counterparts take their place. The single person having any luck was Sesshoumaru, and he was already weakened.

_That's why he asked me if I could save the ones who had already lost their souls. Because, if I couldn't, then _he _could._

"Sesshoumaru!!"

The white-haired demon leaped back, tossing another pair of humans out of the way as he did so. That made eight now that he had saved, but the strain was showing in the tightness around his yellow eyes and the way he breathed, slowly and carefully, so as not to waste a single shred of energy.

"What is it?" he asked, sword held at the ready as four BlackRouges advanced towards them.

"You just need more strength, right? Healing?"

A quick nod, the only concession to weakness. If it had been any other besides this human boy, Sesshoumaru would not have graced that question with an answer. As it was, he had no choice but to respond to Sora, the unwanted knowledge within him that their fate lay with this boy and the strange weapon he carried.

It very nearly sickened him to depend on a human, but then, wasn't he the one so desperate to find Rin?

Sora cast up an advanced Aeroga spell around them both, Sora concentrated, his old Curaga coming back to him. But, he sensed that Sesshoumaru needed a little something more and focused on putting a little of his soul in it as well. There came the sound of bells and green light washed over the demon, a refreshing coolness spreading throughout his entire body. It came so suddenly and from such an unexpected source, that he could not help the look of surprise that flitted across his alluring and inhuman features.

"There," Sora said, breathing a little harder. "That should be enough."

Sesshoumaru nodded, finding the strength now to finish this completely. He stood straighter and gathered himself, then leapt high into the air, out of Sora's shield and above the battlefield. The action stilled, as all looked up to the white-haired demon and the sword he held. The shinning blade pulsed with power and energy, every ripple like the beat of a heart.

The demon's sharp teeth clenched and, after a timeless pause, he brought the Tenseiga down in a swirl of life-giving power, some small part of his mind laughing at the irony of it. 

A huge wave of purple and white energy swept through the battlefield, dragging dust and dirt in its wake. After a moment, the light debris settled, revealing at least a hundred humans, either out cold or semi-conscious, as well as three demons, three human warriors, and two very stunned visitors from other worlds. It would have been funny, if not for two things.

One, both Sora and Sesshoumaru spotted, just within the forest, a figure watching them, clothed in red and silver, wild white hair swirling around to hide a face. Only the cat-like yellow eyes were visible, smoldering in anger, before the figure disappeared. It was there one moment and, at the next, was gone.

The other problem was a little more subtle, barely discernable in the relief after the fight. Sora knew, somehow, that all was not quite right, that they were missing something. What, he didn't know, but it still bothered him. He had learned to trust his feelings and the hunches he got occasionally, so he knew he couldn't ignore this.

But was the cause? Why did he get the feeling that an important clue had slipped right under their noses? Judging from the way that Sesshoumaru looked at the ground, his face still as stone, the demon knew it, too. And probably Yami as well, since the spirit was currently glancing around worriedly, as if expecting another attack.

Sora shrugged his shoulders after a moment, deciding to let it go. He was sure that whatever it was would present itself in due time, and probably when they all least expected it. That was how it usually was, anyway, and the teen stretched and walked over to his friends, Sesshoumaru surprising him by following. Then, everyone actually sticking together, they all headed back inside the town, to rest and get aid for the people recently saved.

No one, of course, noticed the way Kagome's hand kept clutching at her shirt in the center of her chest, fingers convulsively tightening as if from pain.

******

…so tired…couldn't stop watching movie…over two hours long…almost one in the morning…gah, I'm so stupid…but movie so _good_…cute guy, too…must sleep…

_Er…ahem, Hugo here to tell you that Rem-chan has passed out at the computer and will not be able to finish these author's notes. Ryu and I will take care of it, which shouldn't be too hard, considering it's pretty easy to tell what's going to happen next._

Get on with it!

Shut up, Ryu. Next time is the boss fight, which will include some surprises and a special kind of summon. Those events will probably take up the whole chapter, with maybe some inner emotions from Sesshoumaru.

Heh, they call him Fluffy…

…be nice, Ryu. Anyway, Rem-chan will be back next time and hopefully alert enough to avoid getting herself in this situation again. Thank you for your tolerance.

…You'll need it later on.

Ryu!


	31. Ties That Bind Us

****

AN: Still sleepy over here people, but completely ready to get on with the boss fight. I in no way regret watching _Spirited Away_. It **was **one of the best Anime I have ever seen, and I am so glad we got it on DVD. If I can finish this in enough time, I'll probably watch it again (even if it is over two hours long). It's just _so _worth it and I whole-heartedly recommend it to any and everyone.

Going over the last chapter I noticed several typos and inaccuracies that I should have been able to catch, so forgive me for the inconvenience. Ryu and Hugo are giving me enough hell for it already (and my mom, too, since I was falling asleep on the drive over to school the next morning and during Yu Yu Hakusho in the afternoon, which kinda sucked). 

But, no matter what, I still enjoy this more than anything.

Okay, on with the chapter, which has a boss fight and not much else. As if anything else needs to be said. There are some 'moments' that I just _had _to put, mainly because I just love stuff like that.

Chapter XXIV: Ties That Bind Us

Sesshoumaru leaned against the back wall of their borrowed house, his eyes closed and not moving a muscle. Kagome lay peacefully on Sango's mat, she and Miroku watching over the younger girl with anxious and concerned expressions. Ranma, Teena, and Van were all outside, guarding the town should any other Soulless attack. Yami and Kitsaki were talking quietly in the next room, trying to decide their best course of action.

And Sora…he sat on the floor, back against the wall, right next to Sesshoumaru. The demon made no notice of him, but that in itself was strange. Miroku kept glancing over at them, a speculative look in his dark eyes. Normally, Sesshoumaru would not even come a step into the town, but he had followed Sora like…well, like a loyal dog, not letting the Keybearer out of his sight. The villagers had given the pair wide berth, in awe at a boy obviously under the protection of a powerful demon. It was almost disturbing, but it would basically be committing suicide to question Sesshoumaru about it. So the monk just curbed his curiosity, concentrating instead on his dear friend, still unconscious but seeming to be otherwise okay.

Everything was too quiet, and they all knew it, especially the two positioned in the back of the house. They had been the only ones to spot that figure at the edge of the forest, watching them with such fury, eyes beyond human. Sora suspected and Sesshoumaru knew who it had been, and both wondered what it meant for them.

_It had to have been the Inuyasha they keep talking about,_ Sora thought, playing with the blue material of one loose glove. _But why didn't he attack? What was he waiting for? We were all weakened, even Sesshoumaru, so he would have had a good chance._

The Keybearer knew that it was only a matter of time before they had to face Inuyasha, but doubts whispered through his mind. Something about this still seemed off, as if a sheen had been pulled over their eyes to hide the truth. Sora glanced up at the impassive face of the demon next to him, seeing the same doubts in the absolute stillness of his expression.

As if sensing his scrutiny, yellow eyes opened marginally and met the sapphire gaze of the teen, who did not look away.

An unspoken agreement shimmered between them, a knowledge they both knew. It was strange, really, how much they thought alike. They were polar opposites in mannerisms, Sora open and, more often than not, optimistic; although, recently…It had been getting harder to keep his congenial attitude. Something was drawing on him, sapping his strength; not physically, but in a way too vague to name.

It always got worse whenever he had _those _dreams. And those dreams could be predicted now, forecasted by knowing where and how he would sleep. If it was peacefully, surrounded by friends, then the dreams wouldn't come. But, if it was sudden, in a harsh manner or when he was all alone, the darkest part of his rest was open game. He shuddered to think of it and what they had all already agreed.

All of them could take no chances tonight. They would be positioned in pairs all around the town; Sango and Ranma, Miroku and Van, Kitsaki and Yami, while Teena remained inside to protect Kagome. Sora and Sesshoumaru, being the strongest, would take up a position just outside of town, in a small clearing. Each in a pair would take turns sleeping and keeping guard, vigilant all throughout the night. Then, the next morning, when Kagome would hopefully be awake, they would all head into the forest, basically looking for trouble.

It was a good plan, really, but, knowing he would be without his friends, Sora was beginning to fear a little. He knew dreams couldn't hurt him, but it was the _truth _in them that reached inside and yanked out the light and courage he strove so hard to keep.

_I guess there's nothing I can do…until tonight. But, man, why does all this stuff always happen to me?_

Sora smiled, a broken thing that Sesshoumaru noticed instantly.

_You know why, you dope. Now try to get a hold of yourself. You've got a lot of work ahead of you._

With that, Sora sighed and leaned his head against the wall, not seeing the way the demon's eyes watched him with an odd mixture of indifference, haughtier, and the smallest, barely discernable amount of concern.

******

Sesshoumaru briefly wondered how all this had come about. His world had been an orderly one, predictable but not without excitement. He had chosen his path, followed it, and followed it well, but the arrival of the Soulless had changed so much that he did not want to change. By some bizarre twist of fate, he was _protecting _humans, an action for which he had scorned his brother and was nauseated by to an astounding degree. He had no love for mortals…

…concern, perhaps, but no more than that and for no more than two of the creatures.

One, of course, was Rin, who he had last seen falling beneath the claws of a blood red Soulless, mahogany eyes seeking his, full of pleading and a vulnerable trust. He had tried to save her, but, at that time, he hadn't known the power the Tenseiga had against the enemy. If he had…she would not have been lost, would not have disappeared with his failure being the last thing she would ever see. 

It rankled at him, in more ways than one. His _care, _so foreign that it still baffled him, and his _need _to make it right again, if only to prove that he could.

The second human…

Sesshoumaru glanced down, to the base of the tree whose branches he was in, where Sora was currently curled, trying to get some sleep. The demon had stated that he would take the first watch and hadn't given the boy a chance to say otherwise. They were maybe fifty yards from the town, stationed around a young Sakura tree that had taken root away from the others, a landmark on this flat, grassy area. It was a good spot, everything around easily visible and the canopy a good place to watch from, seeing but not seen.

There were several minutes of silence, a soft breeze a caress on the demon's skin, the stars above awash with brightness on a blanket of indigo. It was a beautiful night, calm and peaceful; just the kind that set Sesshoumaru's senses on edge, that made him wary.

Suddenly, there came a sound in the night, a soft moan tinged with the slightest hint of fear. Surprised, Sesshoumaru glanced down again and saw Sora shift in his sleep, movements restless and the muscles of his face twitching from the dream the boy was currently caught in. Normally, the demon would have just taken note of this and went on watching for signs of the enemy, but something deep within him made him jump down from the tree, landing on silent feet next to Sora.

The boy did not wake. As a matter of fact, his dream seemed to become more intense, a small, barely audible whimper escaping his lips. It surprised Sesshoumaru, who had, up until then, a grudging respect for the boy's strength. Strangely curious and wondering whether or not this would affect Sora's ability to fight, the demon knelt down, reaching with his right hand to turn the boy over a bit, so he could see his face more clearly.

On instinct, Sesshoumaru snarled as he touched the boy's skin and felt the _cold_, which should not have been there. A dream was one thing, but a chill that had no cause? There was something wrong here and Sesshoumaru moved a little closer, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

With surprising quickness, Sora shifted again, arms coming up to lock around the demon's middle. Sesshoumaru froze, not sure if he should wake the still-asleep boy or rip his arms off. Slowly, Sesshoumaru leaned back into the tree, moving into a sitting position, and Sora followed, falling forward slightly to that he was curled against the demon, both of them against the tree for support. The wind changed direction and the mass of fur on his shoulder was lifted, by some extreme coincidence, onto both of them, a kind of impromptu blanket.

Even though he was fighting off a savage growl, Sesshoumaru did not miss the way the boy's body instantly warmed, how he stopped moving so restlessly and with such fear on his face. It seemed that coming in contact with another person kept away the dreams, whatever they were. Perhaps, if there were no dreams, Sora would be more capable for the battles ahead, free of whatever darkness was coming to claim him, at least for the moment.

His mind made up, Sesshoumaru went back to watching the clearing, yellow eyes missing nothing, while a clawed hand held a human boy safely to him, chasing the shadows away.

******

Teena was nervous, which she was used to, but, all by herself save for an unconscious Kagome, there was no outlet for her anxious energy. So she paced, back and forth, back and forth, across the room, silver ears and tail flicking in consternation. She would have much rather gone with Yami, but they had all come to the decision that she would be the best one to guard Kagome. There was a creeping suspicion in her mind that Yami had _not _wanted her to go with him, though she couldn't fathom why.

Maybe she was coming on a bit too strong? Or maybe he had someone else? Maybe she would ask him in the morning, forthright person that she was. She'd learned that hesitation and avoiding the problem wasted years of your life, so she took everything head-on, knowing it was best.

A sudden sound behind her and she stopped, a smile forming on her face. She turned around in surprise and relief.

"Kagome! You're awake! Everyone will be so—"

Teena was cut off as an arrow wrapped in darkness plunged into her shoulder, the overwhelming force of it knocking her back. The tip actually went all the way through and the fox demon was pinned to the opposite wall, dark blood beginning to run onto her clothing. Black and midnight blue energy ran up and down her form, dragging pain in its wake. Just before passing out, sea green eyes looked with shock and hurt to the ebon-haired girl clothed in a tattered uniform, a bow of black crystal clutched in her hands.

Kagome merely looked back at her, no feeling whatsoever in her earth-colored eyes.

******

It was nearing the time for Sora's watch when Sesshoumaru spotted the human girl, Kagome, coming out of the town, running steadily, a black bow slung over her shoulder. His yellow eyes followed her, no expression on his face, until she disappeared into the darkened forest, pink blossoms swirling away as she passed. After a moment, Sesshoumaru stood, lifting Sora with him. He shook the boy slightly, standing him on the ground as sapphire eyes began to flutter.

Sora was vaguely aware of a strange, powerful warmth, the sensation having chased away a dream that he no longer remembered. His eyes opened all the way and he met the fierce gaze of Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be holding him on his feet until he awoke completely. Snapping to alertness with surprise, Sora instinctively jerked back, wondering what was going on. The demon let him go, watching calmly until he regained his senses.

_A warmth…I was dreaming and then something came near, something strong…I thought it was part of the dream…I went for it…does that mean, did I…?_

A blush spread across his cheeks and Sora looked to the ground, wondering if it was possible to die of embarrassment. Here he was, sixteen years old, and he was cuddling a demon like some kind of little kid with a death wish!

"I…I'm sorry about that, I wasn't really aware…"

"Kagome has gone into the forest."

Sora's head jerked up, surprise and worry washing away everything else.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the forest, "A few moments ago, Kagome emerged from the town and ran into the forest. She carried a bow with her, all black and seeming to be made of dark light, coalesced into solid form."

Sora's teeth clenched. "I _knew _something wasn't right! We have to go after her."

The demon nodded in agreement and turned to start into the forest. Sora did as well, but he paused, casting a glance back at the town.

"But what about the others?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "The older fox was with Kagome. If something hasn't already been done, then there is no reason to go back. We must catch the human now, before she returns to Inuyasha."

Sora wasn't sure about this, but he agreed with the demon in that they couldn't let Kagome get away. Something about this stank, even after some of the plot had been revealed. A darkness waited in the forest, masked by the beauty of spring. They had to go after it, before everything was lost.

"Alright, let's go."

Sesshoumaru nodded once and made as if to start, but stopped, glancing at Sora askance.

"You will not be able to keep up with me."

The Keybearer stuttered, offended and surprised at the same time. Was the demon actually thinking about someone other than himself?

_And I'm not **that **slow…_

With an almost resigned air—mixed with no small amount disgust—Sesshoumaru bent over a little. 

__

If anyone ever learns of this I will be forced to kill them-slowly-and whoever told them in the first place…

A few moments later, a mystified Sora was clinging desperately to the back of the white-haired demon as he sped forward, moving with inhuman speed and grace into the welcoming darkness of the forest and the cold that was beginning to spread with terrible speed.

******

Yami could smell the blood before he entered the house, a sinking feeling in his heart as his suspicion was confirmed. At his post, he had felt a sudden disquiet, an absolute knowledge that something was not right. Kitsaki walked behind him, letting him go into the house first, even though she, with her advanced senses, already knew what they would see.

"Teena!"

Calm demeanor falling away, Yami ran forward to where an unconscious fox demon was hanging on the wall, pinned by an arrow that still pulsed with darkness. He grabbed the shaft of mixed wood and black crystal, wincing as the energy shot into his palm but holding firm. Heaving back with all his strength, Yami was able to pull the arrow from her, blood coming forth to stain his and her clothing. 

He caught the demon as she fell, his light body barely able to take the weight. Lowering her carefully to the floor, he reached for a card, knowing he was able to do something. Glancing at it to make sure it was the right one, he held it just above the wound on her shoulder.

"Red Medicine!"

Bright red mists wafted down, liquid and gas at the same time, swirling around the bleeding area. Yami kept at it, knowing that it would take time for the dark energies to be drive out. He looked to Kitsaki, who stood just inside the door.

"I'll have to stay here. You need to get the others and find Kagome, who I suspect is responsible for this. If she is…"

Kitsaki nodded, turning around.

"I know. We'll do our best, I promise."

Then, the demon was gone and Yami concentrated again on his magic, willing Teena to be healed and trying not to think what would happened to his friends when he wasn't there to protect them. It was silly, really, but he worried about Sora and Ranma now, finding that he held them closer to his heart than he thought was possible after losing Yugi as he had. When he had gone to Saffron City, he had made a promise to himself, a promise he had never told Ranma about.

_I won't let anyone else depend on me. I can't fail them like I failed Yugi, like I failed our world._

"I can be such a fool sometimes," Yami whispered and poured more of his magic into the healing of Teena, willing his friends to be safe.

******

Sesshoumaru had to have been able to smell Kagome. It was the only explanation for the unwavering way in which he moved, following an unseen path with utter confidence and control. Sora was impressed, albeit through his slight motion sickness. The demon really _was _too fast for him and the Keybearer couldn't help but blush at his earlier indignation. He was good, sure, but he was still human and occasionally limited by human abilities. 

_I gotta remember that I can't do everything._

"She is up ahead and there are others with her."

Sora leaned forward a bit, careful not to upset Sesshoumaru's balance and peered into the dark ahead of them, soft light from the crescent moon filtering through the branches to provide a very dim illumination.

"Can you tell who?"

They were rapidly approaching a small meadow in the forest, cleared by some long-forgotten fire and now filled with short, emerald grass and the ancient, fallen forms of immense trees. The light was brighter there and Sora was able to spot Kagome, atop one of the largest logs, utterly still and seeming to be waiting for something.

A nasty cold began to gather in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes. Two, and countless shadows waiting in the dark."

"Great. Just great."

There was no more time for words as they came into the clearing, Sesshoumaru jumping up onto the same log as Kagome but looking past her, to the form laying back on the log, looking up at the stars with a pleasant expression on his face.

He resembled Sesshoumaru, but only to a certain degree. His eyes and hair were the same color, but he was younger, with a face suited to more expression and without any distinguishing markings. Only the short, white dog's ears stood out and the fangs visible in the small smile on his face. One clawed hand toyed idly with the hilt of the battered sword at his waist, while the other supported his head. He wore mainly loose, red clothing, but great slashes had been opened up on the sleeves, legs, and midsection, giving enticing glimpses of a lean, well-muscled form.

There were spiked rings of silver around his wrists and ankles, as well as his neck, looking really tight but apparently not inhibiting his breathing. A Soulless crest was pressed into his chest, the loose red cloth actually lifting around it, the symbol itself going all the way to his skin.

The only thing that didn't quite fit was the strange beaded necklace he had, smoking slightly as if the dark energy within him was trying to expel it.

Inuyasha sat up as Sesshoumaru jumped into view, one brow lifting as the other white-haired demon let Sora down from his back.

"Well, that's a surprise. Didn't think you would lower yourself to that level, Sesshoumaru."

The elder demon said nothing, and Sora shifted his weight a bit, searching inside and making sure he could draw the Keyblade as soon as it was needed. Inuyasha glanced his way and smiled wolfishly, red light flickering in the depths of his eyes.

"Then again, I guess the Keybearer doesn't count as the same kind of scum as the rest of them." 

Sora tensed, not liking this already. Since Inuyasha already knew about him, he let the Keyblade appear in his hand with a flash of soft light, sliding into his battle stance. Beside him, Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga, though he made no preparation in the aim of attacking. Instead, he merely watched his brother, eyes flat and completely without emotion.

Inuyasha shook his head, a condescending smile on his face.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. Or maybe you've gone a bit further this time." The half-demon walked forward, Kagome jumping down out of his way and out of sight. He took no notice of her. "If I'm remembering correctly, you were holding the little boy in his sleep, watching over him like some kind of simpering pet. I wonder if all the stress has finally gotten to you. I _know _it's gotten to me."

And Inuyasha smiled again, red filling the whites of his eyes. Sora was not prepared for what came next, the blinding speed with which their enemy drew his sword, the battered looking blade changing shape in a haze of dark light. It became longer, thicker, a curve coming to the now-huge sword and a thatch of black and silver fur at the top of the hilt. The teen raised his Keyblade to Deflect and managed to keep from being sliced in half, but the sheer force of it knocked him back, shoes skidding on the rotting wood beneath him. 

Sesshoumaru had taken a different tact, jumping to the side and slicing diagonally with the Tenseiga. Inuyasha blocked his attack, a truly demonic smile on his face, and drew his claws across the symbol oh his chest. Then, before Sesshoumaru could move, those claws released four slashes of black light, cutting with cold. The elder demon twisted aside as the beams sliced deep into his armor, the chill brushing his skin. Inuyasha might have gone deeper, but Sora loosed a Strike Raid, the Keyblade grinding into their enemy's back.

He shoved Sesshoumaru away with an upward heave of the Tetsusaiga and spun around. Sora hesitated as the Z-Pilot Key came back to him, pretty sure Inuyasha could dodge it if he tried again. So, he just lunged forward, surprising him with his Vortex ability. Taking this chance, Sora unleashed a special combo, knowing that he had to do as much damage as possible before the half-demon could recover.

Because…if they let him, Inuyasha could kill them all.

"Ars Arcanum!"

Gold-tinged slashes were pounded onto him, Sora pouring as much of his strength as he could into the attack. He finished it with an extra Bash at the end, then leapt back, breathing a little more quickly. Sesshoumaru lunged past him, taking advantage of this chance as well. However, he didn't use the Tenseiga, a whip of bright yellow light that extended from his two free fingers. The whip swept forward, crashing into Inuyasha's side and sending the half-demon over the edge of the log and into darkness.

Sora waited a moment, then walked carefully over to Sesshoumaru, his muscles tense.

"Is it over?"

"No."

Laughter rang through the stillness, young and mocking and full of something terrible. The wood beneath their feet erupted upwards, a huge blade coming through to slash at them. Sora wasn't hit by the sword itself, but the black energy around it caught him in its blast. Rips appeared all over his clothing and half a dozen small, deep cuts began to bleed profusely. Sesshoumaru, having been closer to the blade, took one huge hit just above his hip, that section of his armor blasted away.

The elder demon staggered, red darkening the white of his clothes. Inuyasha spun through the air, unnatural suppleness to his limbs, and landed on the next log over.

"You better up your performance, Keybearer, or you might lose your little pet."

Sesshoumaru snarled with anger, red starting to seep into his eyes, and Sora's fist clenched around the hilt of his Keyblade. Inuyasha looked battered after that attack, his clothes ripped and his own wounds bleeding. They had done damage, but Inuyasha didn't even seem to feel it. The half-demon only smiled, easily hefting the dark Tetsusaiga with one hand.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather not drag this out."

Power rumbled through the clearing and black haze swirled around everything. Sesshoumaru lifted the Tenseiga again and Sora readied the Keyblade. But, the both of them knew, it would not be enough.

"So let's just end it now so I can watch you die. Or, better yet, you can join me, here in the dark."

Great black winds shot with yellow and silver tore through the air around them, Sora losing sight of Sesshoumaru in the darkness. He struggled to stay on his feet, but there came a sudden sound, piercing the abyss, a strange whistling that sounded terrible familiar. His head jerked up and his sapphire eyes widened at the sight of literally hundreds of dark-tinged arrows raining down from the sky, two figures barely visible through the wall of black.

_Kagome and…someone else, someone in red and white but almost identical; same hair, same eyes, same face._

Sora's head titled even more up in surprise and, by an extreme amount of luck, he tripped backwards and into the gaping hole that Inuyasha had created in the log. With a yelp, Sora hit the bottom and, on pure instinct, Dodge Rolled under the wood. The impacts resounded above him, so many of them, and dozens of silver and black tips, serrated and razor sharp, broke through the top of the log. Sora stared up at them, dull shines like dimmed stars.

He simply crouched there, stunned, then jerked, realizing that Sesshoumaru was still out there. Eyes wide and fearful, Sora High Jumped out of the log, flipping upright and almost tripping over the myriad of arrows sticking out of the wood. The haze cleared gradually, Inuyasha still in his original position, Kagome and her look alike no where to be seen.

But Sora was hardly paying attention to this, as he had spotted his ally at the far end of the log, pinned to the wood by four arrows in his shoulders and at least six or seven through his arms and legs. The demon was snarling, pupils slits of black in red, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. Sora could not see the Tenseiga anywhere.

"You still hide behind humans," Sesshoumaru spat, coughing up blood. "They fight your battles for you."

Inuyasha laughed, throwing his head back, his white hair rippling in the moonlight.

"What makes you think I care?" he asked and looked to Sora. "Since my brother is currently occupied, I suppose I should take care of you, Keybearer. I have special orders concerning you."

Sora felt his blood run cold. Inuyasha smirked and, all at once, disappeared. The teen looked around frantically, but the only warning he got was Sesshoumaru's desperate cry.

"Sora!! Behind you!"

Cool, gleaming claws closed around his neck, strands of white hair blown forward from behind him by the wind. Sora's hands around the Keyblade twitched, but he knew he wasn't fast enough to stop Inuyasha.

"I won't spoil the surprise for you," Inuyasha said mockingly, claws tightening. "But I _so _wish I could be there to see it."

Some distance away, standing calmly in a tree next to Kikyo, Kagome watched all this with an impassive face. Beneath her shirt, a sky blue light was covered by a semi-transparent Soulless crest, having been put there over two days ago. She wasn't really aware anymore, extra precautions having been taken with her since she was technically in two parts.

Kikyo had been taken first, some time ago, and, when that had happened, the battle been lost.

Now, she cared not that Inuyasha was about to seal the fate of the only hope for her world, because she no longer knew she even had world. It would all be over soon and everything would be consumed in the dark.

_…but…I wish…the boy…he shouldn't suffer…_

A small turn of the head, Kagome distantly wondering where that rebellious voice was coming from. Perhaps some small part of her heart, still alive even after the darkness had come. A tiny weakness, hardly worth her notice.

…but it was just what a certain someone was hoping for.

A miniscule figure leapt onto Kagome's neck and, with every bit of strength that he had, bit down into the flesh.

_Hey!! Cut that out!_

A hand came up and slapped Myoga away, but he had completed his mission.

_Stupid flea…wait…what's going on?! Is that…Inuyasha?! What's he doing?!! He's going to kill that boy!!!_

The body on the branch jerked and, even though the face did not change expression, a voice called out.

"SIT BOY!!"

With a yelp of surprise, Inuyasha hit the wood, dropping Sora in the process. Seeing this as his last chance, the teen went for his only longshot. Inside of his vest, a black stone, which he had named Shadowed North, shimmered into dark light and shot into the Keyblade. Sora prepared to use it, holding his weapon high, but something odd happened.

Already within him, his first summon, Hallowed West, came to life, demanding to be called. Too caught up in this to back out, Sora did as it requested and the two, West and North, roared to life.

"Courage…Owaru…Amaru!"

Sora swung his Keyblade in two slow, wide arcs above him, the slashes in the air changing from white to black. A typhoon of both colors, shot with blue lightning, swirled around him. He flipped the hilt in his hand, changing his upward swing of the weapon to an underhanded stroke and pointed the Keyblade to the sky.

Two immense dragons, one white, one black, flew into view, roaring a challenge that reverberated through the forest with incredible power. They wove forward, up and down and around each other, perfectly synchronized, as if…as if they had worked together before. As one, the raged towards Inuyasha, who was still struggling to get up. The half-demon's yellow eyes widened as he saw the literal storm coming his way.

There came a muted explosion, thunder ringing with unbelievable force and the entire end of the log Inuyasha had been standing on was blasted into splinters. The demon himself was blown into a tree at the far end of the clearing, actually becoming embedded in the wood. He gagged, coughed up blood, and passed out, the crest on his chest breaking apart and dissolving into the air.

The two dragons pulled back, graceful in their movements and gazed at each other a moment, seeing something each had lost. Then, they looked to Sora, sitting exhausted on the log and nodded, thanking him in their own way. That done, they dissolved into specks of black and white light, drifting back into the Keyblade. 

Sora simply sat there for a moment, drawing in a long, shuddering breath, then forced himself to his feet. He limped over to where Sesshoumaru was, still pinned to the log. The arrows were lodged pretty good, but their black energy had disappeared.

"Are you alright?" 

Sesshoumaru just looked at him and Sora found that he had the energy to blush.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid question."

Before he started trying to dislodge his friend, the Keybearer looked around once more, trying to find any sign of Kagome or her seeming twin. There was, of course, none.

******

Man, that took a while. I almost split it up into two chapters, but, as I am not going to be able to post anything Friday or Monday, I didn't want to leave you all with _that _bad of a cliffhanger. It was tempting, but I decided to be nice. I'll save the _really _bad stuff for the third book.

A little note about the summon; Owaru and Amaru are, obviously, from the same Anime, _Sohryuden: The Legend of the Dragon Kings_. I will, once again, recommended this one; if you can find it that is. I'll give some background on these guys later, if you're willing to wait.

Next time has the sealing of the world, a new Key Chain and Clow Card are presented, and…there will be a dream sequence, so be prepared for plot developments! Or hints, at least. Don't know if I'll get to the new world or not, but we'll just see what happens. This chapter will go up next _Tuesday _since, like I said, I've got the next two weekdays off.


	32. Dreams of Home

****

AN: Well, today's Sunday, the third day of my vacation. I'm starting on this chapter about the usual time (around six to six thirty) and will probably finish at the usual time (around eleven thirty to midnight). It might take a little longer, as I am, once again, watching a movie while I type. This time, it's the only _Star Trek _video in my possession, _The Trouble with Tribbles_. (*Ryu yells angrily at the TV, "But the Enterprise isn't moving in the window!! If the space station is moving, then the stupid ship can't be stationary!!!"*)

…ah, I love nights like this.

Blabbing aside, this chapter wraps up the Inuyasha world. I won't be getting to the new one until next time. There's too much I want to say right now and too much that will happen when the trio goes to the next world. So, on with the finishing touches; that is, as long as I can pay attention. (*Hugo joins Ryu in his ranting with, "That Klingon is so cheap! Any moron can tell he's up to something!!"*)

Chapter XXV: Dreams of Home

Sora examined the arrows sticking out of Sesshoumaru's limbs, streams of blood welling up around the wood and crystal shafts and running down onto the log to which he was pinned. Knowing that he couldn't use his Cure spell or he would heal the arrows to the demon's flesh, the Keybearer crouched on his knees and wrapped his hands around the first shaft.

"This is gonna hurt," Sora said apologetically, not wanting his friend to hurt anymore. 

Sesshoumaru just looked at him again, unmoving. With a slightly embarrassed look, Sora took a tighter hold on the arrow and, after a brief pause, heaved back with all his might. The tip was ripped out, accompanied by a small burst of dark blood. The demon did not flinch and, wanting this over with as quickly as possible, Sora moved on to the next one. The night was still around them, a cool breeze brushing their weary limbs, drying the blood in the area so that the thousands of pink blossoms were becoming a darker shade.

"It's really late," Sora commented, trying to distract them both from the horrors of battle with conversation. "I wonder where everyone else is."

Shifting freed shoulders experimentally, Sesshoumaru's yellow eyes scanned the dark-tined forest around them, narrowing at what he saw. Something was moving in the shadows, watching them. He had known they were there from the first, having told Sora it was so.

_"Yes. Two, and countless shadows waiting in the dark."_

"Sora," he said quietly, not at all fazed as the teen pulled the ninth and next to last arrow from his leg. "Stop and turn around, slowly, but don't draw your weapon until they are upon us."

Sora's movements stilled, his senses instantly put on alert. Now that he was looking for it, he could feel the tremendous amount of Soulless just inside the forest, watching them in their moment of weakness. His muscles grew tense and, as Sesshoumaru instructed, he let go of the last arrow and, inch by inch, turned on his heels to face the dark. He could see them, green eyes visible and occasional flashes of razor sharp teeth and blades. They felt wild, a feral energy that Sora could pick up even from this distance.

Wary and fully aware that the two of them didn't have the strength to fight so many, Sora let a glimmer of light warm his palm, the Keyblade just within appearing.

The torrent of enemies began all at once, RedLupines jumping atop the logs first, followed closely by the BlackRogues and even a small contingent of the Shades that Sora had first encountered in front of the Mirror Temple all that time ago. While one part of his mind was occupied with the coming desperate fight, Sora wondered why those kinds were showing up now, when they hadn't appeared in all the worlds before this.

Maybe things were getting worse.

Sora threw a Strike Raid at the first three of them, the narrow surface of the log keeping them from attacking all at once, at least for now. But, as he caught the Z-Pilot Key and sent it spinning back, he knew there was no way the two of them could take so many. They may have beaten Inuyasha, but this may very well be the end of them. Not only were they both injured, but Sora had no idea where the Tenseiga had fallen.

"This is bad," Sora said in a low voice as Sesshoumaru pulled the last arrow out himself and limped to the Keybearer's side.

"Yes," came the calm, even answer. "We will not survive."

"Probably not," Sora conceded and lunged forward, Keyblade cutting through a BlackRogue with a sliver and blue flash.

They came from all sides, above and below, the Shades flowing through the wood as shadows themselves, nearly invisible until they were just about to attack. Sora and Sesshoumaru leapt onto different logs, Sora going to the right while the demon went to the left. But, and they both knew this, they would not be able to dodge for long. Even as he unleashed a combo, Sora felt a steel-like ribbon cut yet another gash through his clothes, the back of his white vest staining red as blood began to run freely. He winced, but continued fighting, planning to take as many of them as possible down with him.

_But…it can't end like this. There's so much left to do…_

Sesshoumaru actually stumbled, muscles trembling from weariness and the wounds that covered him. He snarled, his eyes filled with red, and slashed all the nearest Soulless to ribbons with a whip of yellow light. He would have gone on, but his enraged gaze fell on the Shades and he remembered the creature that had come out of the darkness that had consumed Rin. The whip instantly disappeared and Sesshoumaru pulled back, seeking around him for the Tenseiga.

_I cannot destroy them. If I do, she will never be free._

Sora saw this hesitation and retreated as well, the both of them jumping down to press against the wall of the forest. The Soulless came after them, moving slower now, as if they knew it would be easy to finish them off. Then, strangely, every one of them paused, as if listening to something only they could hear. Puzzled, Sora listened as well, using more than his ears.

An odd, cold whisper touched his senses, so soft that he could barely make out a few words.

_--kill one…ra is needed…the soul. Take it…be careful…slowly…_

Then, with far more power and—if it were possible—conviction than before, they came at them again. But, this time, the wolf-like Soulless enveloped Sesshoumaru, the demon disappearing beneath the wave of enemies. Sora, on the other hand, faced only the Shades. They cut him off from his friend, half a dozen leaping at his arms and clawing at his right hand, causing him to drop the Keyblade. The sheer weight of them made him stumble, then fall, his back and head hitting painfully on the ground. He struggled, trying to throw them off, but more and more kept coming, until he was stretched spread-eagle on the dirt.

Sora's teeth clenched as he tried to at least free his arms, his right hand reaching for his fallen weapon, but it was all in vain. Short, black claws clutched at his clothing, his skin, holding him in place while they robbed his body of all warmth. A final one stepped slowly over, watching him with narrowed, glowing green eyes. Sora's heart threatened to rise into his throat, but he fought to control his rising panic.

_I will not give in._

But, when the Shade jumped onto him and sank its small, needle-sharp hands deep, deep into his chest, he had to fight off a scream. Because, as the arctic chill spread out from the darkness that welled up in that spot, he began to…_forget._ Brilliant sapphire eyes looked up into the trees, glazing over from something that went beyond pain.

_I can't…what is it…? That…thing, on the blossoms…it makes them pretty…what is it…?_

The Soulless jerked, than began to pull back as a soft, white and green light, highlighted by the gentlest blue, started to filter through the black of the pit on Sora's chest. The Keybearer had ceased struggling, eyes dulled, and his breathing began to get slower and slower. His heart, however, sped up, beating out a frantic pace as its partner was taken from it.

_Those lights, in the sky…I know them…somehow…but they're far away…so far…_

There was a distant…silence as the Soulless' arms came more into few, actual rays of that multicolored light brightening the forest around them. The illumination danced through the trunks and falling blossoms, a small, barely audible sound piercing the terrible silence. It was _so _familiar, a part of him no longer remembered.

_…waves, breaking slowly on the shore…seagulls, calling mournfully…the wind brushing through bunches of leaves…and laughing…the laughter of his…of his…_

…of his what?

"NO, **SORA!!**"

A red blur erupted into view, black braid whipping with his movement. Ranma grabbed the Soulless on Sora's chest and heaved it away, spinning in a tornado kick to drive the others away. Kitsaki joined him, hands held out directly in front of her, the black swirls rippling with power as an air-distorting shield came up around the three of them. Van leapt directly in front of the barrier, arms moving too quickly to see as he unleashed a rain of small, blue/white beams of energy, forcing the Soulless even farther back.

At the same time, Sango and Miroku were rushing to the aid of Sesshoumaru, the monk clutching the Tenseiga in his free hand, having found it some ways into the forest, were it had fallen after Sesshoumaru had wisely thrown it clear of the battle. Miroku knew that Rin had become one of the Shades, so he had no problem dealing with all the _other_ kinds. As Sango pulled the weakened demon clear, he loosed the rosary from around his wrist and opened his hand to the myriad of enemies. A violent, unstoppable vortex roared to life, pulling anything and everything into a dark, perfect circle on his palm.

Ranma, kneeling at Sora's side, had no idea what to do. A beautiful, heartbreaking light was pulsing on his friend's chest, flickering with power and a kind of sadness that was somehow human and not human all at once. The martial artist cast around frantically for something, anything, to help his friend. Wide, fearful eyes fell on the Z-Pilot Key, no more than a foot away from the suffering Keybearer. Not really aware of what he was doing, Ranma grabbed the weapon.

_Sora's been using this to let the souls of worlds go…he said something about opening the door…maybe…maybe, it can **lock **them inside, too._

Hoping with all of his heart that this could save his friend, Ranma held the Keyblade like a dagger and plunged it into the middle of the darkness and light. Sora's half-closed eyes shot open, a great, shuddering breath rushing into his empty lungs. Somehow knowing what to do, Ranma tuned the weapon just so and there was the gentle, almost relieved sound of a closing lock.

The light disappeared and Sora fell back, his eyes closing again, but this time, it was in an exhausted sleep, all his strength gone.

Outside of the barrier, the tide of the battle turned as Miroku's Wind Tunnel effectively eliminated more than half of the Soulless forces. An angry, focused Sesshoumaru took care of the rest, using his returned Tenseiga on the few wolf-types left and the Shades cowering just outside of Van's reach. He was truly a demon now, fighting through his weariness to save all that he could, if only because he hadn't been able to before.

But none of the humans that emerged from his blade were Rin and, secretly, deep within himself, he began to despair.

Dawn was beginning to filter through the branches when all the enemies were finally gone, pale light illuminating the trembling, dirtied figure standing alone among the logs, still-gleaming sword held loosely in his single hand. Sesshoumaru was breathing hard and it was a struggle to stay on his feet. Too much of a struggle. He looked back to the humans and the demons that followed his lead.

"Someone must retrieve my brother," he said softly and turned his gaze to Sora, held safely between Ranma and Kitsaki. Those weary eyes closed. "It is too late to save him from his dreams now. But, when he wakes, give him this."

And, after a blood-stained hand slipped the Tenseiga back into its sheath, Sesshoumaru pulled a slender card from inside of his armor, where he had been keeping it safe. The card was dominated by a picture of an elegant woman, surrounded by a sloping cascade of small, slender leaves. Beneath the picture were the words 'The Wood'.

Then, Sesshoumaru fell, his white hair swirling as his body hit the ground.

******

_The sound of waves. He knew it so well, but he had almost forgotten it. It had been so long since he had seen the ocean, felt and smelled that heavy, salty breeze. Sometimes it would be too hot or humid; sometimes, violent storms would rip through the system of islands, threatening to destroy all they had worked for._

But still…it was **home**.

Sora walked down the empty beach, his bare feet sinking into the warm, white sand. It was strange. He looked down at himself, seeing his sixteen year-old body, but he was wearing the faded shorts and somewhat dirty white shirt he used to run around in when he was a kid. Reaching up, he found that his hair was seriously spiky again, no longer so heavy and drooping all in his face.

He didn't understand.

"What's going on?" he asked as he continued to walk, seeing no one and nothing besides what he remembered. The docks, the trees, the waterfall that nobody could ever find the source of. This was home…and yet, it wasn't.

Sora sat down in the sand at the edge of the water, letting the waves caress his ankles as they came back and forth in their perpetual motion. It was comforting, in a way, so familiar even if his friends were absent. They were what had made this place his home. He missed them; missed them in a way that was too poignant to bear.

But he had too, because there was noting else he could do.

"Is it really hard?"

"Yes," Sora answered without looking to see who had asked the question. "It's been going on for so long. I don't know how I've been able to stand it all this time."

"Your other friends have been helping you."

Sora let himself fall back, arms above his head as he stared into a sky that had sunlight, but no sun to cast it. The waves came a little higher, wetting his calves.

"Yeah, they have. Donald and Goofy, Yami and Ranma; I owe them so much. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"…I wish I had people like that to help me."

His breathing slowing a bit, Sora felt someone move closer. He couldn't quite see who it was out of the corner of his eye, but he caught a flash of dark clothing; blue and black and, strangely, a great deal of faded white.

The water was running over his shorts now.

"You're alone?"

"Yes and no. Where I work and live, there are others, but I have no friends. Not like you have."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, it is."

It was still sunny, still bright, still just the way he remembered. Sora was becoming more relaxed by the minute, if a little unsettled. He still had no idea who he was talking to, but it was ceasing to matter. It was just too peaceful here, so comfortable that he just couldn't be suspicious. Besides, whoever this person was, they seemed to be familiar with the islands, too.

His legs were completely submerged and the waves were pushing up against his stomach and chest.

"But what are you doing here? You said you worked."

"I'm pretty high up on the food chain, if you get my drift, so I can take a little time to myself every now and then. Since this place is so nice, it is where I always go."

"You've been here before?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I grew up here."

Sora was surprised. "I grew up here, too, but I thought I knew everybody. How cum I never saw you around?"

"…I didn't express myself very much. There were others that just seemed to shine brighter than I did, doing bigger and better stuff than me. So, the real me was easy to miss."

Sora sighed, a great lassitude settling over his entire body. Seagulls danced through the air, the rustling of the trees accompanying their high calls in a gentle, welcome show of natural music and harmony. The water was so warm and he was so grateful for it, even as the waves brushed his chin. His eyelids were actually drooping a bit and he wondered idly whether or not it was possible to fall asleep while he was still dreaming.

Because this **was **a dream…wasn't it?

"I know how that feels," Sora murmured, trying to stay awake since this person was talking to him. He may have been extremely comfortable, but that was no excuse to be rude. "I mean, I had…I have_ a friend who tends to overdo it a bit. I know he means well, but he does get on your nerves after a while…I miss him, though. It's been a really long time since I've been able to see my home."_

"Then I guess it's good that you're here now, but…is it still your home? I mean, **I **barely even remember you anymore and I was closer to you than anyone."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked in quiet, quiet voice.

There was an answer, but the waves washed over his head, so all Sora was aware of was a small smile on a pale, pale face, dark hair falling forward to hide the eyes from view.

******

"Hey, I think he's coming to."

"Really? It's about time. He's been out of it for three days now."

"Well, what do you expect after a battle like that? I feel really bad that me and Yami weren't there to help him."

Sora struggled to open his eyes, while at the same time trying to keep them closed. He desperately wanted to know who he had been talking to, who had smiled at him so knowingly. But, the dream was already gone and he resigned himself to it, coming fully awake and trying not to cringe when he saw all the people leaning over him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Jeez, guys. I'm not dying, so you don't have to smother me."

They all kept looking at him, but one out of the group made a face and, even though there were gasps from everyone else, he grabbed Sora by the collar and lifted him out from under the soft cover.

"Sora, you jerk! Don't pull that stunt on us! You're hurt and you know it, so quit it!!"

Sora smiled and tucked his legs under him, finding that we was still pretty sore and weak, too, since the only reason he was sitting was because Ranma was holding him up. He patted his friend's arm.

"Yeah, okay, I'm still hurt. So…is there anything to eat?"

There were laughs all around then and they all got down to business, the harsh tension finally fading. Sora, when he was able to, hobbled around the borrowed house, trying to get himself back together, as well as make sure his friends had it together, too. Kitsaki and Van were relatively unhurt, while Teena was going around with a bandaged shoulder and trying to get 'sympathy' from Yami. The poor spirit, not sure what to do, simply took care of her, helping with whatever she asked. Ranma found this very funny and began whispering to Van in a loud voice that they would have to stay longer in this world so that the two of them could _really _get around to 'helping' each other. Kitsaki, watching this, would always smile and shake her head, wondering how she had ended up with such immature friends.

But Miroku and Sango were strangely absent. While eating a surprisingly delicious rice ball that Kitsaki had made for him, Sora asked them about it.

"Hey, where are the others? I haven't seen them since before I passed out, back there in the forest. What happened to them?"

Everyone found something else to look at, causing the Keybearer's eyes to narrow.

"Okay, what happened?"

Yami sighed. "Sango and Miroku are in another house, taking care of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and talking with Myoga."

"Who?"

"He is a…flea. He just showed up after you and Sesshoumaru passed out, saying that he had been away on a long journey." Yami paused and his red/violet eyes narrowed. "I had the feeling that he was hiding something, but there was nothing I could do at the time. If you want, we can take you to see them."

Sora nodded and his two friends helped him up, each slinging an arm over their shoulders. Together, they went out into the bright sunlight, heading a little ways down the street and ignoring the stares from the townspeople. This other house wasn't much different, but Sora supposed that in such a rural and agricultural world such as this, fancy trappings and appearance variety took a second seat to efficiency and cost-effectiveness.

_Man, just listen to me_, Sora thought as they went into the dim interior, _I'm a real pro when it comes to figuring out worlds._

I wonder what Riku and Kairi would think?

"Sora, you're awake!" Miroku exclaimed as the trio came inside, "We've been worried."

"Sorry about that," Sora said with a small smile, but it faded as he looked past the monk, to the two figures laying upon the floor.

They looked very similar, especially due to the clothing that they were both wearing. In the fight, everyone's clothes had been shredded, but, the afternoon before, Yami had had the piece of mind to seal a copy of his, Sora's, and Ranma's outfits inside of his Copycat card. So, getting them back to presentable condition hadn't been too hard, but the demon and half-demon hadn't been so lucky. 

The two of them had to be satisfied with loose kimonos and voluminous pants, black in Sesshoumaru's case and a faded blue in Inuyasha's. The former still had some cuts on his face and hands, but he seemed to be resting peacefully. The latter, however, was in not so good condition; because, after all, he was the one still missing his soul. The trio could feel it, the emptiness and Sora, having come so close to the same thing, could sense what was just inside that void.

_Inuyasha didn't remember._

"I think I get it, at least a little," Sora said quietly and everybody looked at him with surprise. "With the Heartless, you couldn't feel. You _knew _what it was like to have a heart, to be in the light; that was why you tried to take the light other people had. But with this…you don't remember anything. You can feel, but you don't know what you're feeling."

Sora motioned for Yami and Ranma to put him down and they did, albeit reluctantly. He breathed deeply, willing himself to recall how it had been. They had to know this, to have more of an idea of what they were fighting against. It was the only way they were ever going to find out what was really going on and stop whatever was causing this.

_…a pale face, smiling at him…_

"I didn't remember what color was," he murmured and their eyes widened. "I knew that I _liked _it, that it could influence my feelings, but I didn't know how. It was like…like saying something in a language you don't know. You can memorize the words, say them perfectly, but you have no idea what you're talking about."

He smiled a shaky smile and ran a hand through his wild hair, "It was really terrible, even if I wasn't too sure what 'terrible' was anymore. How did you guys get me back, anyway? I wasn't paying a lot of attention after the first few seconds."

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously, not meeting Sora's questioning gaze. "Um, I…used the Keyblade."

"WHAT?!!"

"Hey, I didn't know what I was doing!!" The martial artist yelled as he started pacing around the room. "All I knew was that you were hurt and your soul was practically falling out of you! I remembered that there was some kind of lock on the souls of the worlds, so I thought if I could somehow lock your soul, then it would be safe."

Sora's hand rose to his chest and, causing a blush to spread across Sango's face, he unzipped his shirt and looked down at his slightly tanned skin. Right in the center, his starburst-shaped scar being more off to the side, there was a new scar, older-looking and barely visible. It was a perfect circle of lighter skin, no bigger than his palm. He simply stared at it a moment, then zipped his shirt back up, muttering to himself.

"At least this one is almost gone already." He sighed, then looked up to Ranma, his smile coming back, even though a part of him was deeply unsettled. "I don't know how you were able to use the Keyblade, but I'm grateful. I don't think I would have been able to hold on much longer."

Ranma returned his smile and Yami nodded sagely, secretly pleased as well. Despite everything, all that had happened, all that was still to come, right now, in this moment, he was happy. His friends were pretty much okay, the world had been freed of Soulless—at least for the time being—and a special connection was growing ever stronger between the three of them. It had seemed impossible at first, but Yami could now see that everything might not be in vain.

As a matter of fact, a little hidden part of him wanted to find Yugi more than ever, if only because he wanted to show his aibou the friends that he had made all on his own.

Sora was about to get up, but paused as, all at once, a beautiful, exotic music started up, right here in this room. It was kind of like a violin again, but different, higher and clearer, with a thrumming, echoing quality that seemed familiar but was incredibly hard to place.

Surprisingly, Ranma paused, too, hearing the same thing. It was strange because, before, no one but Sora had been able to hear the music. But now, the martial artist was looking around, trying to find the source of a sound that seemed very close. It was a sound that he knew, too, having heard it once, a long time ago. It was a Chinese fiddle, very easy to place no matter what the circumstances.

The music intensified, growing fuller and richer, and right above the sleeping Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, a crystal appeared, no bigger than a lantern. It pulsed with sky blue light, clear and bright and tinged with the barest traces of silver. At the center of the crystal, outlined in white, was an elegant Keyhole, shinning down on all of them.

Sora called the Z-Pilot Key into his hand and pointed it to the crystal, a thread of light connecting the two. There came a small click and, different from the times before, the sides of the crystal dissolved, letting all the light out at once, washing over everything and everyone, the brightest shades of blue enveloping all. After a moment, the light faded away, the still shinning Keyhole the last thing to go. It burst, little specks of light falling onto the two sleeping below it. The specks just sort of settled on Inuyasha, but those that landed on Sesshoumaru were absorbed, causing temporary patches of illumination on his pale skin and dark clothes.

The trio wondered about this, but where distracted as a miniscule form jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Well done, my boy," the tiny person said, Sora guessing him to be Myoga. "I knew you were the one. Now, all you need to do is get Kagome back and everything should be back to the way it was."

"We'll try," Sora stuttered. "But…it may take a while. We don't even know where to look."

"Hmm…that is a problem." Myoga jumped off Sora and hopped over to Sesshoumaru, pointing to the lump in the blanket next to him. "There's nothing we can do about that, but Lord Sesshoumaru made something yesterday morning, when he was conscious. He said that it may help you." 

Sora reached under the cover and pulled a small object into view. It was a small portion of silken white hair attached to a tiny, yellow and black ring. Red thread tied it to the metal, a tight braid of that thread running from the top of the ring. Looking at it, Myoga crossed his arms.

"I don't know why, but he called it the Tenseiga key chain."

Looking down at his sleeping friend, Sora smiled again.

"I'll have to thank him when he wakes up."

"You'll probably be here long enough," Ranma commented nonchalantly. "After all, we're not leaving until you've fully recovered."

Sora made a face as his friends carried him back out into the sunlight, the three of them content with each other's presence and knowing that, somehow, they would get through what was to come…together.

_"…I wish I had people like that to help me."_

******

"That was interesting," the creature said to itself as it left the dream and reentered its own. "Refreshing, too. I must do that more often."

The advanced version of the basic Shade, a tall, gaunt Finder, came up behind it, reluctant to report even though the Finder had no idea what reluctance was.

"Master…the two halves had been retrieved, but the world focus was lost."

The creature raised an eyebrow.

"The Keybearer?"

"…yes."

A pale hand was waved in disinterest.

"That world no longer matters. Progress was made and the representative captured. Is ReBirth nearly ready to be put underway?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now leave me."

The Finder did and glided out, grateful to be free of its master and not really knowing why. Once it was out of sight, the creature forgot about it and continued with its own dream, which hadn't stopped even when it had come in contact with the Keybearer.

_"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder…"_

******

And so ends chapter twenty-five of book number two. And not a moment too soon. My muses and I will soon need to deal with the increasing population of Tribbles in my room, which somehow filtered in after the movie. Oh well, I suppose that's what I get for having an overactive imagination (*"No, Ryu, you can't use a blowtorch!! They're too cute to die that way!!!"*).

Next chapter has a NEW WORLD, which is second to last. Yes, there will only be two more Anime worlds for Sora and co. to visit, then it's finally on to the third book and a bunch of answers that are most assuredly long-awaited.

I won't say what Anime is coming up, but it's a darker one, with more blood and some serious conflicts, mainly due to a problem at the very beginning that none of the trio will see coming. I won't say much more than that, except, maybe, that everyone in the English version of this Anime had British accents. Unfortunately, I've got a big Latin Club thing Tuesday night, so I won't be able to write anything. Expect the next chapter of this on Thursday.

Fare thee well 'til then! ^_^


	33. Dead of Night

****

AN: I've had the privilege to learn lately that at least a few people are guessing correctly as to who the master of the Soulless. I'm glad, since I actually wanted some people to figure it out. I wouldn't have put those hints in if that wasn't my intention. Of course, all the details will come out in the third book, which gets closer every chapter. My muses get more excited everyday and it's beginning to be a hassle trying to keep Ryu under control (*"She's lying," Ryu says angrily, "It's HUGO who's the troublemaker!" Hugo just looks at him while making dancing fireballs with the True Fire Rune in his hand.)

Well, whatever. On with the new world, and some serious trouble for our heroes. There will be some last bits in the Inuyasha world first, and some Zoid travel, but not that much, since I'm anxious to get this chapter underway, not to mention this world. 

Not only that, but I finally made it to Hollow Bastion in Expert Mode, so I am anxious to do that, too.

Chapter XXVI: Dead of Night

Unlike their arrival here, it wasn't so sunny when Sora, Ranma, and Yami set out to depart from this world. As a matter of fact, it looked like it was about to rain, but not that badly. A solid curtain of clouds hung low above them, a uniform gray instead of the deep purple/black of a serious storm. The people in the village didn't seem to mind it, so Sora and the others paid it no mind as they got their stuff together and prepared to leave. All of their friends opted to accompany them to the Rest point, save for Van and Teena, since they would stay behind to keep on eye on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

The young fox girl had been somewhat disappointed.

"I'll _miss _you Yami," she said plaintively to the spirit as he waited at the door for Sora and Ranma. "There was _so _much more I wanted to learn about you."

Yami swallowed, trying to think of a way to ward her off without insulting her. "…um, I feel the same way, but--"

Her sea-colored eyes lit up and she clamped her arms around him in a steel grip. "Oh, how I wish you could stay!! Maybe…maybe we can do something before you leave. Your friends are still busy, so we might have time!!"

Yami would have turned and ran, if not for something he noticed, hidden beneath that excitement: honest emotion, something he could not ignore. This realization must have shown on his face, as Teena let him go and smiled slightly with sharpened teeth.

"You have someone else, don't you?"

_"No, Yami! Don't follow us!!"_

He shook his head slowly, allowing something of himself to show, as it was somehow easier now. "I've lost my world and everyone I ever cared for with it. My heart will not move on, not so long as that is so and there is a way for me to put everything back the way to the it was. I am sorry, but I do appreciate your care."

She looked at him a moment, tilting her head and a single ear flicking as she thought. Then, with a grin, she hugged him again and let him go.

"I knew you were the type to say that. I'm glad I met you."

"I as well."

"Hey, you ready to go, Yami?" Ranma asked, walking up. Sora followed behind him and the young Keyblade Master looked from the spirit to the demon and back again, a speculative gleam in his eye. After a moment, he grinned, but said nothing. Together, the three of them went out into the muggy sunlight, the first few drops of rain starting to fall.

Waiting for them outside were Sango, Miroku, and Kitsaki, sad to see them go but smiling all the same. Sango walked beside Sora and Ranma, while Kitsaki and Miroku hung back, positioning Yami between them.

"Yes?" he asked, "What is it?"

"We have something for you," Miroku said and reached inside his robes, pulling out a string of beads similar to the ones around his wrist, only a darker, more crystalline shade of blue.

Kitsaki gestured to the heavy bracelets around Yami's own wrists, and the Power Gems he had gotten from Washu all that time ago. "I noticed you were already using something to amplify your magic, so we thought it wouldn't hurt to help you out a bit more."

"She and I prepared these a few days ago, but we wanted to wait until the right time to give them to you," Miroku finished, then added with a sly grin, "But also…it took Kitsaki three days to figure out a way to actually make them _work_."

She gave him a dirty look, but only instructed Yami, "Please, hold your wrists out together, as close as you can."

He did so and she placed the string over his bracelets, five individual beads to a wrist. Then, she placed her palms over them and said something under her breath, too low for Yami to hear. The black swirls on her hands shifted and he felt a curious warmth spread throughout his hands. When Kitsaki moved away, the beads were embedded in the gold, a perfect ring surrounding the larger Gem. 

Yami nodded deeply, feeling the strength and renewal of his own magic already increasing. "I am indebted to you."

They both smiled and shook their heads. 

"It's our thanks to you. Not only for helping to save our world, but for saving Teena. The energy from that dark arrow was like poison. If you hadn't healed her, it is very likely she would not have survived."

The rain was a fine, somewhat heavy mist by the time they reached the Rest Point, but the haze did nothing to dissuade their friend's fascination with the glowing, neon blue ring. Miroku edged up to it and poked it experimentally with his staff.

"Is this really how you came to this world?" he asked, but jumped back in surprise as he poked a little to hard and lost his staff into a flash of white/blue light. "What the devil?!!"

Ranma laughed and reached into the light, retrieving Miroku's staff easily. "Here you go, monk boy."

Miroku gave him a dirty look and snatched his staff back. Sora and Yami just shared a long suffering look, which shifted to identical evil grins. A moment later, a surprised Ranma was careening into the Rest Point, yelling all the way.

"You jerks!! You'll pay for thi--"

They watched him disappear, smiling. Then, Yami bid one last farewell to their friends and jumped inside as well. Sora was about to follow, but he caught sight of something amid the trees, the blossoms hiding most of the figure from view. But Sora could still see a flash of black clothing and silken strands of pure white hair. He met yellow, cat-like eyes and nodded once.

Sesshoumaru returned his gesture and disappeared into the forest, where his heart and soul were always meant to rest.

******

"Where to next, Sora?" Ranma asked, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Will I have time to sleep before we get there?"

Yami hung his arms over the back of Ranma's seat, giving him a superior look. "You slept plenty while Sora was recovering. Besides, I am not responsible for the state you wake up in should you nod off in this Zoid."

Ranma craned his neck up, glaring. "Is that a threat?"

Sighing heavily, Sora brought the starmap up on the main screen and pointed out their next destination. "This one is actually pretty close, so maybe an hour at the most. So, if the two of you can behave for that long, this should be a pretty peaceful ride."

Peaceful…right.

"Sora, there's two more on our port side!!"

The currently engaged Keybearer turned Zoid pilot wrenched the controls around, avoiding yet another barrage from the shark-like machines that free-floated in the Space Between, devilishly fast and dozens strong.

"Give me a minute!"

As the Zoid lurched, Ranma and Yami hit the side panels, the martial artist yelling out angrily, "We'll be dead in a minute!"

Sora clenched his teeth, knowing this was a bad situation. He managed to take out maybe half of the original force, but, when the numbers had been overwhelming, not all of them had been able to attack at once. Now, the remaining fifteen were only purple blurs, eluding his eyes and almost eluding the sensors. They weren't very powerful, but continuous attacks were leaving some serious damage.

_Wait…_

Suddenly remembering, Sora pulled the Zoid back, giving him distance from the circling, razor-toothed machines. He scanned his monitors quickly, found the command sequence, and held the steering handles all the more tightly, knowing this next attack would take his physical strength as well as the Zoid's.

"Strike…"

A golden glow ran up and down the front legs of the Shadow Fox, the claws on its paws the sight of the brightest light.

"Laser…"

Sora launched the Zoid forward, leaning his weight into the controls and, if it were even possible, he felt the Fox respond, increasing its own power in response to his help. Watching the line of enemies with a sharp, sapphire gaze, he lined up as many as he could and angled his attack with that line. Then, when he was sure, he pulled back, upwards, and forward, half on instinct and half on what the Shadow Fox seemed to know was right.

"Claw!"

Had anyone been able to see from a distance, it would have been a massive golden streak in the Space Between, ripping through enemies as if they were nothing. Up close, it was an even brighter light, blinding Ranma and Yami, the unsuspecting spectators to this. Still open-mouthed, they hit the backs of the seats in front of them as Sora halted the movement and spun the Shadow Fox around, more than ready to finish off the rest of the sharks.

He couldn't quite help the grin that was plastered all over his face as the golden glow filled the cockpit and the darkness once more.

******

"It's a good thing the Rest Point heals, or I'd be covered in bruises for a month," Ranma complained as they emerged on the new world. "Think you might have overdone it a bit there, Sora? There was nothing left of those guys."

Sora laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Um, maybe a little, but at least we made it, right? I only wish we'd actually be able to _see _the world."

"It's to be expected occasionally," Yami commented as he looked around the dim, dusty room with the dirty windows. "At some point or another, we would come to a world during the night. With the sun creating such shadow, it's understandable that we couldn't see any of the planet."

"But now we have nothing to go on," Ranma pointed out, kicking one of the many cardboard boxes scattered around in the dark. "I mean, will we be able to fit in here? And what if the people aren't even human?"

Sora tried to see outside the window, picking at the caked-on dirt disdainfully. All he managed to see was…rain. A lot of rain, and, while he was wondering, a great crash of thunder loosed practically on top of them, actually shaking the flimsy walls of room. The trio stood stock still as more dust drifted down from above and lightning flashed in a blue-tinged crack that couldn't have been more than a mile away.

"So…" Sora smiled at the both of them, making them back up in suspicion. "Who wants to go outside and check?"

Yami and Ranma glanced at each other, a dare hovering between them. Sora hid his smile; he'd known it would work. Get the both of them against each other and _he _wouldn't have to do anything. He may have been the Keyblade Master, but rain wasn't really his thing. And storms…well, the last big storm he'd been in had led to the destruction of his world, so he wasn't too fond of them either.

In the end, Yami volunteered to go, as the rain was only getting harder the longer they waited around doing nothing. Also, Ranma had made a certain comment…

"I want to see if your hair will actually stay up after being in a downpour. Can't defy physics forever."

As he shoved open the heavy door, Yami muttered under his breath. "Somehow, I doubt he's well versed in the subject."

There was no wind, for which the spirit wasn't sure if he was thankful or not. Hard, heavy, and _cold _sheets of rain came down directly on top of him, soaking him to the bone within seconds. Behind him, Sora shouted a few words of encouragement that couldn't be heart over the sounds of the storm and heaved the door wisely shut. Yami sighed, wondering how he had ever ended up with those clowns.

He remembered, of course, and that brought a smile to his face.

Holding his short cape tight around him, Yami picked his way carefully through the storm, eyes narrowed to find anything in the dark. All he saw at first were brick walls, hemming them in from all sides. Trash cans, standing or on their sides like some kind of fallen, beaten animals, were as numerous as the rats running over his feet. Yami glowered a moment, then moved on. This was an alley, situated back from a little-used road lighted by damaged and flickering neon signs. 

A city, but one that might or might not be prosperous. As he well knew, every city had sections that inhabitants didn't like to think about and ignored in their daily lives. Only those without privilege, or not caring about their surroundings, dwelled in these areas, biding their time and awaiting their chance. As to what the chance was…that was left up to the person.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he spotted a few of those people now, a woman in a dirty white dress that barely covered her, leading several men, who looked incredibly eager in spite of the rain. The spirit got the feeling that it didn't matter to them, but it was the woman that drew his attention. She moved…strangely, in the way she carried herself and the way the rain didn't seem to touch her. It bothered him and, seeking out slightly, his magic was repelled by a force that was…dark. Dark in a way the Soulless weren't.

The woman seemed to sense his scrutiny and looked at him with bright red eyes that had no feeling besides satisfaction and a strange otherworldliness that had nothing to do with the mission he was on.

Deeply disturbed, Yami ran back to the alley.

"I think we should use the Copycat card," he said as soon as he got inside, shaking his hair and clothing to free them of as much water as possible. "There's something odd about this place. One of the people I saw…It would be best if we do our utmost to blend in and not attract attention."

"Okay, whatever you say," Sora rubbed his arms nervously. A few moments ago, just before Yami had come in, he'd had this strange feeling. Something terrible and awesome had passed them by, watching but not quite noticing. It had gone in Yami's direction; so, when the spirit had returned, he had been incredibly relieved.

"Then let's just get it over with," Ranma said and glanced at the window again. "But…when I go out in that rain, the clothes will still fit me, right?"

Yami smiled reassuringly, pulling Joey's card from his waist. "Of course. I know my magic."

He held the card high and, as lightning flashed once more, the Gem and the beads on his bracelets flashed and, all at once, he remembered one important fact.

_Magic from different worlds…I can never know if they'll work…at all or if they can operate…together…_

"No!"

A great burst of white, far brighter and more powerful than before, erupted from the card as thunder flashed once more. The white leapt through the windows, searching for a focus to copy from. It must have been very, very near, as it reappeared almost immediately, now in three streamers of royal blue, blazing gold, and a mix of white, green, and gentle sapphire. Each of the trio was enveloped in their respective light and, for a moment, all was illumination. Then, the light faded and they were left with the results.

Yami supposed it wasn't that bad in his case, even though he had used far too much power for such a simple spell. Black leather pants and jacket over a black sweater. Black gloves more suited to Ranma were tight around his hands, studded with spiked metal and running under the jacket up to his elbow. High, cuffed boots more suited to Ansem (though Yami couldn't have known this) clearly outlined the defined muscles of his legs. Gold zippers adorned the jacket, in some areas mainly for show, but Yami didn't mind.

"You look like a punk rocker," Ranma pointed out with a laugh, but Yami gestured to his own clothes. The martial artist looked down and Yami himself felt like laughing at the look of horror that replaced the grin. "I'm not Catholic!!"

A pale gray shirt, loose with long sleeves, a line of white running around his collar and down the front. His pants were the same color--they were slacks really--and shoes of light brown that looked like they could weather anything. Instead of his customary gloves, he had simple white ones with a slightly darker cross on the backs of his hands. The golden pendent around his neck was the only one left, and, instead of a sun in the middle, it was another cross, flanked by short wings.

Yami shook his head, hiding his smile. "Well, I suppose there was nothing for me to worry about. What do you think, Sora? Sora?"

"Yami…" Their friend was leaning against the wall, his head pressed onto the wood and stone. One hand held him there, while the other closed into a fist, then released. Close…release. "I think something's wrong…"

Concerned and filled with sudden foreboding, Yami and Ranma went to their friend. "What is it, Sora?"

"I don't know," he murmured, barely audible above the rain and thunder. "I just feel…strange. Everything…everything's too clear; I can see…hear…it's too much…"

Sora turned to them and Ranma backed up a step.

"What happened?!!"

Yami's own fist clenched as, once again, he felt his magic repelled by something that was not quite right, dark and cold, but, this time, coming from his friend. The spirit's eyes squeezed shut and his shoulders shook.

_What have I done?!!_

Sora's eyes were red. And his skin was pale, his nervous and miniscule smile showing for just a moment sharp, gleaming teeth. His clothing had not changed, save for his vest. Before, where there had been white, there was black, and where there had been black, there was white. Sora himself looked slightly dazed, one hand coming up to rub his temple. Yami noted this with despair and tried not to think about those urban legends and horror stories Joey and the others had been so fond of telling.

_It couldn't be…they don't exist…_

Ranma, hanging back because he _knew _what had happened, was about to say something, but, very nearby, a deep, resonating gunshot rang out, causing all of them to jerk their heads up. Sora actually winced, the sound far too loud for his liking. The trio looked at each other and, despite what had happened, all came to the same decision. As one, they made for the door and emerged into a scene taking place in the very alley ahead of them.

The woman Yami had seen earlier was falling, parts of her body fading into dust that disappeared instantly in the rain. After a few mere seconds she was gone, several scraps of clothing a testament to her demise. Standing on opposite side of the alley, silver gun still raised, was a man in blood red, wide-brimmed hat keeping the rain from touching his face. A side effect of this was that they could see nothing of his features, save for round, yellow glasses like wide, emotionless eyes staring out at them.

Those murky pools shifted to them, then, ever so slowly, to Sora, who met his gaze with bright red eyes still somewhat glazed after his forced transformation. The man in red made the obvious assumption. He moved fluidly in the downpour, the droplets seeming to flow away from him as he did so. Yami was weary of this, all of it, and the world they had just entered. This place, this alley, this man, the very night that enveloped everything and left it at the mercy of the storm, rang warning bells in his mind.

_…it cannot be…vampires do not exist…_

Sora was not prepared when a flash of perfect silver exploded from the barrel of the gun, the sight trained on his chest, right towards his starburst-shaped scar and the heart that beat a strange, interrupted rhythm beneath it.

_…but silver to the head or heart can kill them…_

******

Wow, what a way to finish it, huh? If you aren't a fan of this Anime, then you probably don't know what it is yet, but it'll become clear next time. If you are a fan, I'm saying now that I'll only be using four of the major characters (jury is still out on whether or not Walter is a 'major' character, though I'm tempted to think so), mainly because I want to keep things simple.

But, after what's happened to Sora, how can **anything **be simple?

This chapter struck me as a bit short, but I guess that's because I had less time to work on it. Things will be more involved in the coming segment, with battles (mostly concerning the 'man' in red and the Soulless), domestic problems (namely, a vamped Keyblade Master), and some serious stuff going down in with the master of the Soulless (that ReBirth thing that keeps getting mentioned).

Hmm, I better start early tomorrow. Bye for now! ^_^


	34. Motions of Life

****

AN: I have the One Ring! I do!! Well, actually, I got it off a Frodo bookmark (it was on the fancy hanging part that's supposed to stick out of the book). But still…it's the One Fake Ring! (*Ryu makes a face, "She won't shut up about it." Hugo just looks pained and says something about incinerating the 'Precious'.*)

…As that has nothing to do with this fic, I'd better cut it out (it's fun though, so I'll probably keep doing it).

This chapter is going to be a long one and I'll probably be up till one or two in the morning; it's a good thing tomorrow's Friday. I'm saying now that this Anime is _Hellsing_, one of my current favs. I can't really communicate this through writing, but all the characters (save for the 'man' in red) have British accents; this **is **taking place in England, after all.

But enough talking. There's a lot to do and so little time to do it in! _

Chapter XXVII: Motions of Life

Sora was not ready for it, nor was Yami, but Ranma had been keen on the man the moment she'd caught sight of him. So, _before _the gun had gone off, the red-haired girl was lunging forward, knowing what was coming from the way the man moved and the glint of the silver barrel in the heavy rain. With all the speed she possessed, she slammed her shoulder into Sora's side, flinging the both of them out of the way.

Together, they careened into a pile of stained trash cans, rats running away from the impact sight. That only left Yami facing the man in red, his wrists and palms still burning from that last spell. He was basically defenseless until he sorted out his different magic loops. But that didn't keep him from standing his ground, maneuvering his smaller, lighter form between the gun and his friends. 

"We've done nothing," Yami said in a low, low voice, his red/violet eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He had to give Sora and Ranma time to recover. "You have no reason to attack us."

A voice came out of the shadows covering the other's face, low as well but almost mocking, a wealth of experience and muted superiority. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Hah! Like we'll give you the chance!" Ranma leapt high into the air, twisting with almost inhuman grace into a tighter stance than before. She had seen the skill of the man in the very way he had moved, wasting no motion whatsoever. Red flames of energy rose from her arms, flickering and dancing in the rain, and she flipped once, coming down with even greater force. "Eat this!" 

The man watched for a moment, then dodged in a swirl of red cloth. Ranma seemed to have expected this though, and arced a kick sideways, her whole body now enveloped in flame-like energy. The man blocked, but Ranma shifted her weight, placing it all on his exposed arm. With a downward burst of chi, she was standing on the man and she leaned forward, one gloved hand coming down on top of his head. Her palm pressed into his hat and, strangely, he jerked under her touch. Ranma looked again to the crosses on her gloves and remembered the way the man had moved, the rain pushing away from him. Bright blue eyes widened with revelation, but, before she could even blink, the man was gone from beneath her.

Instead, there was a rustle of cloth from above and a terrible pressure rammed into her shoulder, tossing her down and sideways. As she skidded into the brick wall, the man landed with easy grace where she had been, gun still in hand. He turned to her and, in a flash of lightning, Ranma was able to see at last the features of the man's face. Pale skin and a wide, smiling mouth. The yellow glasses were low on his aquiline nose and, just behind them, the martial artist was able to catch sight of intense red eyes, the exact same color as Sora's.

_I knew it…_

Teeth clenching, Ranma got to her feet again, increasing her power. It would take everything she had to finish a vampire. The creature saw her readiness and smiled wider, fangs flashing in the dark, but, before they could go at it again a flash of blue and black came from behind, Sora having finally gotten over his dizzy spell. He Dodge Rolled around the other vampire and positioned himself in front of Ranma, his own fangs showing.

Sora shook his head slightly, silver droplets flying from his dark hair. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but this guy had already tried to kill him. Not only that, but he had the strangest sense of unease, as if he were being threatened by the very existence of this other. If he let his imagination go a little far, it was almost like this other one was stronger, a challenger even. The Keybearer shook his head again, this time to clear it, and the figure in red smiled at him, gun hand moving fractionally.

Knowing it was now or never, Sora opened his own palm, willing the Keyblade to appear. With a flash of white, red, and yellow it did, the Tenseiga Key Chain dangling from the end. This one was a bit different than the others, the cutting end a true blade now, all of gleaming, near-white steal. Six strange streams of silken white hair ran from the end of the blade, the 'key' part, but each one flowed and moved as if it were alive, leaving pieces of white energy in the air. The hilt was that of a katana's, flanked by spiked strips of armor, much the same as had run over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. A black and yellow hand guard was situated between the blade and hilt, engraved with intricate diamond patterns.

Shifting into his battle stance, Sora faced the other, letting his strike coil inside of him. He was ready this time when the gunshot came, though he just barely saw the movement in time. Lunging to the left, he loosed a Strike Raid, surprising his enemy. The weapon actually connected with the red-clothed figure, rebounding back in a swirl of blue and white energy. Sora caught it and prepared to heave it back, but the other was suddenly in front of him, apparently not having moved at all. The barrel of the gun was a cool pressure against his forehead and the Keybearer reacted on instinct, red eyes narrowing.

He swung his weapon in an arc, yelling out:

"Stop!!"

The other vampire was not prepared for this in the least. All his movements stopped, sharp teeth clenching in surprise and hand tight around the grip of his gun. Taking advantage of this, Sora retaliated with a combo, his slashes diagonal streaks of white in the air. Blood actually began to fly, but his Keyblade was more of a sword now, so he wasn't surprised. What Sora didn't know, however, was the _true _effect the Tenseiga Key was having on the vampire, who found himself surprised for the first time in many, many years.

Wherever this strange weapon touched, he felt weaker, newer, as if his ancient flesh was being reborn. In a sense, it exposed that area, making it alive again and susceptible to the child's attacks. 

He had to end this…_now_…

In a sudden burst of dark-lighted power, Sora's spell was shattered, the older vampire disappearing before their eyes. A haze of darkness settled in the air around them, the shower of rain disappearing, felt but no longer seen. Ranma and Yami were rendered totally blind, but Sora could just make out shapes, red-tined silhouettes of the other vampire, moving rhythmically in the abyss. His crimson eyes flicked around nervously, trying to tell which one was his real enemy. They were all identical and, for a moment, he began to think he wouldn't be able to find him, but he refused to let it end this way.

_His heart, or his soul…I should be able to **sense **at least one of them._

Sora calmed himself, actually closing his eyes and breathing deeply, though something told him he really didn't need to breathe anymore. Forcing a lassitude to his chaotic mind, he felt the ripple of a soul nearby, hazy, yet there. Sora attempted to pin it down, to 'see' where the attack would come from.

Attempted is the word.

Crimson eyes shot open as he realized two things; where the enemy was and that he had already launched his attack. Already knowing it was too late, Sora tried to dodge, but felt a horrible, grinding pain slam into his shoulder, mere inches away from his heart. Shocked from the burning agony of it, Sora fell to his knees, the sudden weakness and force of the bullet both playing a part. He rolled twice and came to a stop, on his side and facing the dark form of his enemy. He didn't drop the Keyblade, though he longed to cover the gaping hole in his shoulder, that, for all intents and purposes, should have killed him.

It may not have pierced his heart, but his left lung was punctured, blood flowing freely.

"You did quite well, key child," the older vampire said as he walked calmly over, the black haze fading to reveal the still falling rain. "But this is the end."

A silver barrel was raised at him again, point-blank, the end a cool weight on his forehead once more.

"Don't you dare!!" Ranma almost screamed, launching herself between them and shoving the gun away. She crouched in a ready stance, fire rising from her arms like smoke. "I won't let you near Sora!!"

Yami jumped between them as well, no knowing what he could do but willing to try just the same. The vampire looked at the three of them; Ranma, soaking wet with blue eyes flashing and golden pendant glowing strangely on her chest. Yami, who felt far older than he looked and containing a great deal of power. And the vampire child, attempting to get up even though he was wounded and obviously new to his state. He became intrigued and decided that, for the moment, they would live.

He turned his attention to Ranma first and the martial artist tensed. The vampire smiled, "I would not think a Catholic would protect a vampire so vehemently as you."

Ranma almost face-faulted, but regain her composure quickly enough to yell, "I'm **not **Catholic!! I didn't choose to wear this stuff!!"

There was a moment of silence and Yami thought quickly. If they could somehow convince this creature that they were no threat, then they just might make it out of this alive. With Sora injured and his own magic unreliable, that left only Ranma, who would probably take the vampire on alone in a valiant and utterly useless gesture. The spirit motioned to Ranma.

"Stop it. We cannot afford to fight like this."

"But Yami--!"

He shook his head, small drops of water running off his lightning-shaped bangs. "No buts, Ranma. See if you can help Sora, but take off your gloves and pendant first."

Though she didn't look too happy about it, Ranma nodded. She kneeled, sticking the items into one of her pockets. The choker was around her neck, but it hadn't changed at all, so she gave it little mind. She was more concerned for Sora, who refused to let go of the Keyblade despite the constant stream of blood from his shoulder. Ranma shook her head from the foolishness of it.

Meanwhile, Yami was facing off with the other vampire, their similar eyes locked.

"It is _my _fault Sora is the way he is," Yami stated and held up his wrists, displaying the different jewels embedded in the bracelets under his sleeves. "I used a spell to blend in on this world. It copies from the nearest suitable source, but never to extent of changing the body. These gems are from different worlds with different styles of magic." He let his arms drop and looked away, fists clenching. "I was a fool. I had not thought about the compatibility and a massive surge took place during the copy process. Sora got the brunt of it and, as a result, he has become a vampire."

Yami stepped up closer, not at all intimidated by their blatant difference in height. He simply craned his neck upward, an unfearing light in his fierce eyes.

"Sora has done _nothing_, so_ leave him be._"

The older vampire laughed, once and Yami felt a cold, living wind brush over his flesh. He didn't move, but the hairs rose on the back on his neck.

"Is _that _it now? But other worlds?"

"If you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't intend to tell you." Ranma flinched as she heard this, but Yami refused to give the creature the upper hand. In reality, he was far older than the vampire, though the other had a true body while the spirit's was merely a fabrication made for convenience. "My magic will stabilize in time and, since the Soulless do not seem to be present on this world, we shall leave as soon as I can return Sora to normal."

A smile again, that same one that unsettled Yami more and more each time he saw it. "But I did not say there were no Soulless on this world, did I?"

Yami's expression hardened, but, not too far away, through the finally thinning rain, there came the high, broken sounds of many screams. Instantly, the vampire was gone, a streak of red cloth disappearing around the corner the only sign to his location. The spirit made to follow, but stopped and went back to his friends. 

Sora was sitting up and trying to stand, even though he was still bleeding profusely. Ranma was attempting to hold him down, although it was obvious she was getting fed up.

"Look, Sora!! This is the worst injury you've suffered so far, so you're NOT getting up, **understand**?!!

"But…but Ranma," Sora croaked, blood running from his mouth as he tried to talk with only one lung. "It…it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Yami had suspected something of this nature. Though Sora was by no means battle-ready, the crimson stream from his chest was slowly, little by little. By the next night he might be back on his feet, but the spirit didn't like to think about what it would take to get there.

_I wonder…if Sora is…capable…of drinking…_

His thoughts were interrupted by yet another scream, higher this time and almost wild. Death cries, or something worse. Yami shared a look with Ranma and, as one, they glanced at Sora. The Keybearer, suspecting something, narrowed his red eyes, even though the slightest movement drained him. But, before he could even try anything else, Yami was kneeling next to him, hands on his arms to keep him down.

"You're _staying_, Sora. Your injuries are too severe." 

Sora made to protest, but stopped and weakly waved a hand. "Alright, alright. You two go, but be careful or you'll be in big trouble once I get my hands on you."

The two of them nodded and disappeared around the corner, leaving Sora to heal as quickly as he could. The Keybearer felt a curious wrenching within him as his friends disappeared from his sight. But…he was glad, just the same.

The sounds of their hearts beating had been getting too much to bear. The rhythmic pumping of the blood in their veins had called out to him in a way he couldn't understand, causing the fangs in his mouth to sharpen and his senses to increase almost to the point where the very sound and sight of the rain were too much. So, more relieved than he thought possible, he leaned against the wall, Tenseiga Key safely beside him.

So concentrated was he on his recovery and wondering what exactly had happened to him, he almost missed the gleam of dark scarlet between two of the fallen trash cans.

******

It was chaos. So many people running, screaming, the center of it a huge, gleaming creature, snake-like with short, shredded demon's wings extending from just behind its sharp, triangle-shaped head. Wide, almond-shaped eyes of bright green glared benevolently down upon the feeling people, double tongues flicking out of its mouth. It was longer than a bus but no thicker than a telephone pole, giving it tremendous speed to go along with its power. On the center of its head, glowing dimly, was a Soulless crest in black and blue.

As Yami and Ranma ran towards it, the creature coiled and struck, a man who wasn't quite fast enough caught in its attack. Foot long fangs flashed, then the Soulless pulled back, the man disappearing into a pit of darkness. The light of a soul shone for one second, then was absorbed into the appearing creature. The two of them tried to get a good look at it, but they were distracted as the snake suddenly reared back, a horrible throaty roar, all beneath a continuing, skin-crawling hiss.

The cause of it was a flash of red and a shine of silver, six bullets pounding into the Soulless. The vampire landed directly in front of it, slipping another clip into his weapon. There were now six holes in the creature, but, even though they were the same as the wound Sora suffered, they were somewhat insignificant on this massive creature. It just got angrier and murky black smoke began to filter through its scales.

"Yami, make sure the people get out of here," Ranma whispered fiercely, wishing she had some hot water now that the rain was gone. "I'll see what I can do with this thing." 

Yami nodded, trusting his friend and left Ranma in the middle of the road, not too far behind the vampire that looked as calm as ever. The martial artist ran up to him, even though she was loath to work with such a creature. As she came to his side he looked back at her and a small smile returned to his face. Ranma grimaced at this but focused on the Soulless, the choker around her neck beginning to glow.

The vampire noticed this and became even more intrigued than before.

Ranma ran forward, strings of lightning ringing her arms. With a cry, she leapt up and over the snake's head, twisting in midair so that she plunged electrified fists into the soft flesh of its neck. The Soulless reared and one of the bony wings caught Ranma in the face. She flipped end over end, managing to come down on her feet but with a visible mark on her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed, but the vampire picked up the slack, rocketing by with another barrage of bullets. 

The snake convulsed in pain, but the smoke running off it increased, flowing out of the open wounds like blood. Ranma ignored this and dashed forward again, this time with green/blue water swirling around her wrists. She skidded to a halt right in front of it, bringing her hands together and heaving upwards, so that a geyser of water erupted under the Soulless, the power of the torrent actually sending the creature into the air. But, of course, Ranma was forced to make a hasty retreat as it came back down, making a huge crater in the ground as it hit. A massive tremor ran through the ground and she was nearly knocked off her feet.

Out of the rubble the snake rose again, eyes brighter than before and the crest pulsing on its head. Ranma backed up a step, wary. The vampire held back as well, sensing the seething darkness so different from his own. The Soulless coiled its impressive body, the wings flexing their shredded flesh. Its mouth opened fractionally, the two tongues flicking out. Ranma swallowed, gathering her strength and focusing, knowing she was not going to like what was coming.

She was right.

The Soulless shot forward so quickly that she couldn't even see it, its mouth gaping wide and nearly a hundred forked tongues flew out, dripping with some dark green liquid. Ranma was able to dodge the first six, blast away the next with a thin yellow beam, but that left more than enough to wrap around her body, a tight constriction that promised to cease her breathing. But it was more than that, for the liquid immediately began to seep into her skin and wherever it touched that whole area became numb and useless.

Needless to say, this was a bad situation.

Not one to give in so easily, Ranma clenched her teeth, then screamed in defiance, ripples of fire--both her own chi and the power from the Senshi--enveloped her completely. The tongues instantly withdrew and she fell to the ground. She stayed there, her limbs rendered useless by the poison. She managed to drag herself into a sitting position, wanting to stare her end in the face.

_…maybe…maybe I'll get to see Akane…_

"Foolish girl. To give up so easily." 

Ranma's head jerked up as the vampire came to stand in front of her, gun still in hand. He sounded calm, but his limbs trembled ever-so-slightly, as if he, too, had been affected by that poison. Yet he stood firm, the snake uncoiling slightly as the tongues retreated into its mouth. It watched them with benevolent eyes, head moving back and forth in excitement. The vampire shifted, a dark power gathering around him, even though Ranma was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to move.

_Is he…protecting me? Him? A vampire?_

The Soulless struck once more, whip-like and aimed right for Ranma's protector, he did not move a muscle. The snake was within a fraction of hitting him when, all at once, it stopped and swung around, facing a figure that limped around the corner, left hand clutching the Tenseiga Keyblade, the other tight over a still-bleeding shoulder. Ranma felt her heart constrict, but Sora smiled, white fangs gleaming.

"I just found this," Sora said, voice weak but clearly audible. "I don't know why, but I decided to call it Scarlet South."

He raised the Keyblade high, red energy gathering around the shinning blade.

"Courage…Tsuzuku!"

Sora flipped the hilt in his hand, so that the blade pointed downwards, and plunged it into the ground, a bit of bright red fire forming. He then heaved backwards, pulling something into the sky as flames erupted all around him. A long, coiling dragon, all red with lighter red hair framing its face and back, was lifted into view, following the tip of the Keyblade. The dragon roared, yellow/red eyes flashing and spun its graceful coils, facing the Soulless that was everything it wasn't. 

Tsuzuku shook his head disdainfully, then opened his mouth wide, a stream of brilliant fire streaking towards the snake. The Soulless didn't even have time to react as the inferno came down on top of it, its body consumed instantly. The flames lingered for a moment, then dissipated, a few ashes drifting off on the moist wind. Tsuzuku turned, descending slightly so that his long, scaled muzzle came a few mere inches from touching Sora's chest. The Keybearer smiled with obvious pain.

"Yeah, it **does **hurt a lot when I move."

Then he dropped the Keyblade, drained, and Tsuzuku caught him with his muzzle, lowering the exhausted young vampire gently to the ground before he dissolved into many flickering specks of red light. Sora was still conscious, but the blood loss was doing strange things to his head. The heartbeats of his friends were like jackhammers in his head, demanding his utmost attention. He tried to ignore it, but, as Yami and Ranma ran to help him (Ranma having recovered from poison that only lasted as long as the snake was alive), he began to think he might do something he would regret, even if he had no idea what that something was.

"Control it. I know you can."

Sora looked up in surprise, seeing that older vampire standing above him. He had lost his yellow shades, so that the Keybearer could see clearly the red eyes that were beyond human; the eyes he now unknowingly had. Sora swallowed convulsively, not wanting to talk as that caused the blood to run more quickly from his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have survived the bullet, but he had and that fact scared him more than anything.

"Alright," he whispered and attempted to stand. He could not. The other vampire looked at him a moment, contemplating, then reached down and lifted the Keybearer into his arms.

"Your weapon."

Sora, not wanting to argue with someone who felt more powerful than he--although he still didn't know _how _he was so sure of this--concentrated on the Keyblade, holding out one hand. It appeared there with a flash of light, then disappeared with another, going inside to rest within him. The other vampire nodded once in approval and looked to his friends.

"You will follow me."

"Who made you boss?" Ranma muttered, but followed, Yami coming along behind, his thoughts turned inward to the problem of his magic and how he could possibly fix it. Sora had almost gotten killed because of him and he intended never to make such a stupid mistake again. More powerful or no, his friends came first.

The vampire began to walk, careful of the younger one in his arms. This key child was relatively weak as a vampire, no doubt due to the 'spell' the ancient one spoke of, but it was the weapon and how he wielded it that interested him so. It merited his attention and no doubt his participation in ridding this place of the unwanted, _empty _darkness that had come.

"Who are you?" the key child whispered, attempting to keep his injuries from worsening.

There was a pause.

"Alucard."

Sora smiled in a vain attempt to ignore the still-burning pain.

"Well then, Alucard, I have something I need to ask you…what's a vampire?"

******

The pale creature laughed out loud. He may not be able to watch the Keybearer all the time, but these few sessions were certainly enjoyable. Unfortunately, there was work to be done, although that work might be enjoyable as well. Things were finally getting properly underway; the required amount of souls had been collected and ReBirth could now begin.

With a wave of a pale hand, accompanied by the rustle of faded white cloth, it broke the connection with the Keyblade Master, somehow feeling sorry to see him go. There was usually so little amusement in this place.

"That may change soon," it said lightly, hands behind its head as a small smile spread across its face. "After all, I won't be so alone once this is done."

It walked through gleaming black halls, a miniscule splash with every step. The air, if one could call it that, was very heavy and still, mists drifting above so that the ceiling--if there was any--was hidden from view. It liked this place, though, when the Place had been only emptiness, the atmosphere had not been so pleasant. Knowing that there was nothing here but more everywhere else had been truly terrible, a kind of endless torture to one that had once been in the light.

But now…things were much more improved.

It approached its destination, a huge, echoing space with only one massive cell in the center, where the only free souls in this 'world' currently dwelled. Several Finders waited for it, uneasy as they always were. It had gotten used to this; as long as they continued to obey it, their feelings meant little. And, if they became useless, the hearts were easy to remove and the Soulless easy to replace.

A beautiful setup really, if it could be so bold as to say so.

"All is prepared," the nearest Finder said. "You have only to chose."

"Good. I will begin immediately." It went to the wall of the cell, waving a pale hand so that a section of it fell away.

There were gasps from inside, which only made it smile. It was glad to know that they were paying attention. The process would become easier if each one of them knew some of what was going to happen when their turn came. Taking a step inside, it surveyed the occupants. There were eleven, but three of them had already gone through at least some of the conditioning, all on their own worlds. Those three could wait, while another two it would save for last. It looked to the remaining six, rubbing its chin thoughtfully.

The two nearest to it tensed, ready to fight. It had expected this, especially from the red and green ones. Their worlds had already been partially 'saved' by the Keybearer, so it supposed they would be best to go first.

"Any volunteers?" it asked congenially, offering a hand. "Or, why don't I make the choice for you?"

The hand gestured in a 'come hither' motion and one of the souls, the deep, forest green one, was dragged forward, the crest on his chest being pulled on an invisible string. He fought, of course, but it was in vain. This soul could do nothing against it and was pulled to its side, standing at attention even though his entire being struggled against the darkness. It shook its head, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, you don't need to try so hard, Tenchi. I can tell you right now it won't do you any good."

It started to turn, but the other soul, the red one, lunged forward, trying to stop him. With a laugh, it threw the tall man back, not even moving. Then, a smile still on its face, it left the cell and closed the door behind it, Tenchi unwillingly following at its side, his mahogany eyes narrowed with his struggle.

"Don't listen well, do you?" It asked and clenched its fist, the pale hand level with the crest on Tenchi's chest. The Jurian Prince gasped from the pain and, much to his horror, he forgot his mother's name. "There now. You won't try that again, will you?"

Tenchi's gaze communicated his defiance, even as an unwanted tremor traveled through his body. It merely laughed again and a circle of ice blue appeared beneath their feet, streams of black light rippling upwards. There was a moment of complete darkness, then they appeared in a new room, the teleport completed. It may have enjoyed walking down the halls of its home, but some parts of the place were just too far away to reach in a reasonable amount of time.

And it was reasonable, if nothing else.

The walls of this room were a perfect circle, no entrance or exit save for the Transport Ring. Numerous designs were engraved on every surface, curing shapes that could barely be seen, all leading up to a raised promontory. It was mixture between a table and a podium, an orb of blue/black glass hanging down from the ceiling directly above it. Transparent blue tubes run to and from the orb, disappearing into the mists that clung to the ceiling.

Tenchi saw this and that tremor came again, but not for himself. He thought of Ayeka and Sasami, Washu and his Grandpa, Mihoshi and most of all Ryoko, who he didn't even know was alive or not. He feared for them and what might happen when he wasn't there.

"You'll make this too easy if you keep thinking that," it said lightly and gestured to the center of the room. Against his will, Tenchi walked over and sat on it, hands folded neatly in his lap. He glared at it, refusing, even in this place, to let it have the satisfaction of seeing him break.

"I'm not going to give in," he said in a low voice, all he could manage at this point.

It smiled and raised a pale hand, white cloth swirling around its body. A joyful, childish laugh joined the darkness in the room, the orb on the ceiling beginning to glow. Black chains that looked like they were made of glass emerged from the slick surface of the promontory, catching Tenchi by surprise and pulling him down on the flat surface. The creature walked over, hands continuing to move as the symbol on Tenchi's chest grew tighter, tendrils of horrible cold reaching inside.

Before a moment had even passed, he forgot his father's name as well, and the color of the kimono his grandmother had always worn.

"That's the beauty of it," the creature said and pressed its palm onto the crest, a satisfied grin appearing at the answering, anguished cry.

"I don't need you to."

******

Yes, well…what you have just read is what the tidbits I used to put have become. There will be more memories in later installments, but I doubt there are many who still haven't figured out what this thing was remembering. If not, then you probably haven't played that part in the game. And, if that's the case, shame on you for reading this fic, as it had many spoilers for the end of the game.

Oh, a little note here: Alucard's name is spelled on the credits like this 'Arucard'. But, once again, I'm going by how it 'sounds', so Alucard is what it will be. Strange thing to point out, but I'm in a nitpicking mood. 

More stuff next chapter concerning vampires and what vampires do on this world. There will be more Hellsing characters and the first half of the boss battle, since I want to spread this one out a bit. Also, some important plot points and more insights as to what the Soulless--as well as their master--are trying to accomplish.

But this chapter won't be up 'til Tuesday, although I should point out that next week is a big testing week for our school. So I might have to put my writing on hold a bit, so I have time to study as well as sleep (can't be falling asleep in the middle of a test that decides whether or not I'll go up a grade, you know).

Well, whatever comes, I hope to see you all later! ^_^

PS Anyone been watching Trigun lately? Because, if you have, you'll know where I got my penname from! Namely, from the one and only Rem Saverem, who I admire very much.


	35. Dreams of Sorrow

**AN: **I am sick and I don't mean mentally.  I don't know what I have, but it's driving me slightly crazy and I'm not really sure if I can finish this chapter in time.  I would feel bad if I didn't have this ready on Tuesday, since I said I would.  I kinda have this policy of always keeping my word, even if means my own discomfort.

            Stupid conscience, but I can't do anything about it.

            So, let's get going.  This chapter Sora and co. meet up with the other members of the Hellsing cast and the boss of this world.  There will be some new insights on the major underlying plot; that is, if I can stay coherent long enough to get to them.  But there is a surprise this chapter that I did not mention last time, as you have no doubt noticed: a dream!  At the last minute I decided to have the boss all in one chapter, so be prepared for that next time.

            Oh yeah, before I forget; there were actually some sentences of explanation I forgot to put in last time, so hopefully I can clear up any confusion this chapter.  Also, my writing has been getting a little top-heavy lately, which I usually try to avoid.  Enhancement words like 'mere' aren't often used in everyday talking, so most of the time I don't use them.  Hmm, I must be more vigilant.

Chapter XXVIII: Dreams of Sorrow 

            They had walked down maybe four blocks when the large, armored cars started going past them on the road, police vehicles not far behind.  The clean up crew, by the look of things, though Yami and Ranma knew there wasn't much to clean up, not after the way Sora had finished that Soulless.  That had been the third dragon summon their friend had found and Yami was mildly interested as to how there could be so many souls so like each other.  Perhaps they had come from the same world?

            But his curiosity could wait.  Alucard slowed his pace, careful of the boy in his arms.  Yami was slightly surprised by this; the older vampire didn't strike him as the kind to be gentle.  He was glad, though, as Sora did not look good at all.  New and drying blood coated most of him, his red eyes dulling from pain and, if the spirit was not mistaken, hunger as well.  Though he didn't like to think of it, Sora would need to replace all that lost blood.

            "But why didn't he use that spell of his?" Ranma whispered to him, coming to a stop some feet away from the also halted vampire. "Doesn't Sora know a way to heal with magic?"

            "Yes, he does, but I'm not surprised that he hasn't used it." Yami replied, a dark light in his eyes as a car, older in design and much sleeker than the others began to roll gradually towards them. "To heal is to repair living cells.  You and I both know he is no longer alive."

            Ranma looked surprised for a moment, then gulped, wringing her hands together in a surprisingly nervous and concerned gesture. "I guess you're right.  But how is he supposed to recover from that?"

            "We shall discover that soon enough."

            The expensive car came to a stop at the curb next to Alucard and one tinted window rolled down, revealing a severe-looking woman, young but with a hard face framed by straight, pale blond hair that waved ever-so-slightly at the ends.  Icy blue eyes took in the older and younger vampires, Alucard with a calm, tiny smile on his face; Sora, trying to get a good look at her without actually moving his head. 

            "Target vampire has been silenced." Alucard said without emotion, though the dazed Keybearer suspected he wasn't capable of much, anyway. "The Soulless in the area have been eliminated.  Level Five power release completed."

            The woman raised a slender eyebrow, peering over elegant glasses to focus intense eyes on Sora, who didn't really have the strength to squirm. "Level Five?  What reason did you have?"

            Alucard's smile got wider. "This one.  The key child proved to be quite an opponent."

            "Sorry for the trouble," Sora muttered and tried not to cough up the warm liquid filling his lung.

            Yami and Ranma came up next to Alucard, the spirit matching gazes with the woman.  Her eyes stayed on his for a moment, then switched to the drenched martial artist, who simply glared back with her arms crossed over her chest, mainly to hide the pendant and gloves she had slipped back on.

            "They say there are from another world," Alucard quite calmly stated, as if he was discussing the weather and not the impossible existence of the three of them. "I suspect they want to stop the Soulless."

            The woman's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, a disapproving frown turning down the corners of her mouth.  She said nothing more and rolled up the window, the car continuing forward with the smooth purr of the engine.  The four of them watched it go, the smile remaining on Alucard's face.  After a moment, Alucard continued walking again, Sora still held safely in his arms.  At this point, it didn't really matter to Sora where they were going, as he was drifting on a blood red sea, his senses either dulled or intensified depending on his current state of mind.

            "Your body is shutting down until you can replace the blood," Alucard said in that same calm voice, disregarding the guarded looks from Ranma and Yami.

            "How am I supposed to do that?" Sora managed to croak out, actually feeling his already sluggish heart slow to a crawl.

            Alucard only smiled in response and the Keybearer lost himself on that crimson sea, the last things swimming hazily in front of his eyes the worried and shadowed faces of his friends, who were apparently more aware of what was coming than he was.  This world was so strange.  He hadn't been able to tell if that woman had been pleased, angry, or surprised with his presence.  He had no idea what was wrong with him, or how Yami was supposed to make it better.  There was a heaviness to his limbs, an incredible coiled power in his weakened muscles, weariness and strength warring with each other.

            And the hunger was becoming so overpowering that he wanted to scream from the pain of it.

******

            Sir Integra Winifred Hellsing was not pleased.  The vampire child was currently being tended to by Alucard himself, an unusual event in and of itself, but now was not the time for indulgence.  Not only had the undead population in this area gotten more bold, but the other creatures, what Alucard called the Soulless, grew more numerous every day and night that passed.  So far, the Hellsing Organization had been able to keep up with the number of threats, but it was only a matter of time before things got out of their control.

            But adding to this were the arrival of these three children, though the small one with the strange hair had not felt like a child.  No, he was older than he looked, not a vampire but something altogether different, ancient and powerful.  She was waiting for him to come to her office now, and probably that red-haired girl as well, even though her presence had not been requested.  The two of them had a great deal to answer for while their…friend recovered from the wound he'd gotten from Alucard himself.

            There was a sharp knock on her office door and Integra looked up from the paperwork littered on her desk, pushing her glasses up with one gloved hand.

            "Come in."

            Walter opened the door, locking older eyes with her own for a moment, then moved aside to let the pair inside.  The shorter one was first, as she had expected, but the tall, black-haired boy behind him caught her by surprise.  It did not show on her face, of course, but she added this to her list of suspicions and accusations.  The two of them came to a stop in front of her desk, standing since there were no other chairs in the room besides the one she was sitting in.  Integra placed her elbows on her desk, forming a loose triangle with her hands, and waited.

            The seemingly older one spoke, his unnaturally deep and rich voice all control and hidden power. "I believe introductions are in order.  My name is Yami and this is my companion, Ranma.  We have already been told of you, Sir Integra."

            She nodded once and let her eyes drift to Ranma.  The martial artist stiffened, obviously not wanting to explain, but Yami shot him a glance that clearly said he had no choice in the matter.

            "I'm cursed," he said gruffly, challenging eyes centered. "Cold water turns me into a girl, while hot water changes me back to the way I should be.  You butler was nice enough to show me to the showers."

            She gave no response, though her silence communicated her skepticism.  Ranma scowled, but let Yami handle most of the talking.

            "We are from other worlds," the spirit stated evenly. "We have come here to help you fight the Soulless, but there was an accident when we arrived.  Our friend Sora was forced into becoming in a vampire, but I will be able to return him to normal once I have my magic under control."

            Integra leaned back in her chair, elbows coming to rest on the cushioned arms. "Why should I believe you are more capable of defeating the Soulless than we are?"

            Deciding that the best way to win this would be in a show of strength, Yami said, "Because we have the Keyblade."

            Her eyes narrowed again and her mouth flattened into a hard line.  Yami, not letting her intimidate him, went on. "Whether or not you decide to trust us, Sora is still the Keybearer.  He can release the souls of worlds, which protects them, at least partially, from the Soulless."

            "Partially?"

            His jaw clenched, not wanting to talk of the one terrible weakness in their plans but knowing he had to. "In every world there is a person with a soul very similar to the world's itself.  That person is vital to that world, whether it be through power or kindness, protection or unity.  If such a person has already gone missing here, than the battle is half lost."

            Integra's icy gaze turned inward and a scowl much like Ranma's twisted on her lips.  Yami and Ranma did not miss this, though, surprisingly, it was the martial artist who chose to address it.

            "That's already happened, hasn't it?"

            A heated near-glare shifted his way, but he was long used to threats of any kind.  He simply waited, fighter's mind and eyes trained to catch any change.  She seemed aware of his game, though, and smiled a cold smile that did not reach her eyes.

            "You could say that, but I do not refer to her as vital," Integra leaned forward again, hands on her desk now so that she could look at both of them squarely. "There was another vampire working for the Hellsing Organization, Seras Victoria.  Her most recent activities have been heavily documented by the authorities and the press."

            Yami did not like the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he should have been able to easily control it.  This was madness!  For once, he would have liked to come to a world where they still had a chance, where maybe they could save everyone.  But, he could not forget what Sora had told him all that time ago, when they had began this on that first world.

            _"They knew we were coming."_

"So far, not even Alucard has been able to find her.  Only the bodies and Soulless she has left behind." Integra finished, scanning the expressions of the two strangers.  In spite of what they had said, she did not trust them and, if their friend had not become such an interest to Alucard, she would prefer to have nothing to do with them.  But Yami's posture caught her attention, as well as the faint, golden glow from the reversed pyramid around his neck.

            For an infinite moment, her controlled demeanor slipped and a long-forgotten as well as unwanted curiosity emerged.  The pyramid looked Egyptian, the style ancient but the item itself in perfect condition.  The boy himself had the oddest feeling about him, old and young at the same time.  Like a vampire, yes, but older even than Alucard and shrouded in a darkness unlike any she had ever seen.  Where the Ranma boy was the near epitome of light and life, this one symbolized a millennia-old shadow that lurked some place outside of reality.

            This stark contrast between the two brought the last child to mind.  If Yami was darkness and Ranma was light, then what could the so-called Keybearer, Sora, be?

******

            Sora knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.  He wasn't sure how he knew, but it was clear in his otherwise befuddled mind just the same.  Laying on white sheets that were steadily turning red in a low, narrow bed, Sora watched Alucard pull up his sleeve, the older vampire's mind made up a long time ago.  The small hospital packages of blood would not do to heal such a massive wound, especially one made from a silver bullet and on a vampire so young.  He had removed his hat, so that loose, spiky ebon hair framed his face and hung down in front of his intense red eyes; eyes that remained trained on the young Keyblade Master.  

            "You will have to drink," Alucard said simply, giving Sora no time to argue as he lifted him once more, hand behind Sora's neck to position him close to the wide gash he had opened up on his own arm. "You will not survive if you don't."

            The Keybearer could not understand the urging that took him over, nor the eagerness, but he remembered it from before, when he had been lost in darkness.  This time it was very different, but he could never forget what it had been like.  Even as his body forced his mouth onto the wound, sharp teeth coming down, a terrible ache began in the region of his altered heart, going deeper than the physical feeling. 

            _"Falling…falling…into darkness…"_

With a gasp of recalled cold and terrible emptiness, Sora pulled back before he had gotten more than a swallow.  Alucard let him, although the older vampire kept a firm grip upon his shoulders.  The Keybearer just sat there for several moments, a slight tremor running through his body, his mind in turmoil from both the past and the present.

            _Was I…was that…his blood…?  But I can't…it's not right…_

            Sora shuddered, trying to understand, but he couldn't overlook the fact that Alucard had offered to him.  This was different, somehow, than just taking it.  Maybe some part of his altered mind and instincts were controlling him, but he could not find it within himself to be totally repulsed by what his body was demanding that he do.  In truth, it was his memory that shrank back in fear from something too close to those terrible times, so brief and yet so painful.

            _Because I wanted it so badly.  That was always the worst part…knowing what it would cost someone else but wanting to take it anyway…the blood, the heart, it's almost the same…_

            "I can't," he whispered in a broken voice, trying to break free even though every cell within him fought to take what he needed so desperately. "Not again."

            Alucard showed no reaction to his words, only tightened his hold and forced the boy's head forward into his powerful, ancient blood.  Sora, even as his memories and common sense strained against each other, did as he was instructed and sank fangs in again.  He let his mind slip away so that he would not be completely aware of the soothing warmth that spread through him with every greedy swallow, the sheer validity of the crimson liquid filling him as nothing else ever had.

            Except, of course, for two things.  First, a darkness absolute, carrying him away to a place without life.  Then, a light brighter than the sun as Kairi and the hearts of his friends called him back.  Those times were hard to forget and sometimes hard to remember, but, as he was swallowed by that night-red sea, he couldn't help but recall them.

            Alucard jerked his arm free of the other vampire, lowering Sora back onto the bed.  They were connected now and, already, he could sense some of what was passing through the key child's mind, a slow, controlled chaos that was a mixture of the past and present.  There was more to this boy than could be easily seen and, perhaps against his better judgement, Alucard intended to discover what Sora kept so carefully hidden.

            "Every heart must return to darkness…" Sora murmured with a broken smile. "Maybe that jerk was right."

            And his consciousness faded into a dark, death-like sleep that would last the rest of the night and all of the next day, holding him in its cold grip until the sun slipped beyond the horizon.

******

            _Guilt.  That was the big thing.  He knew it was irrational for him to feel guilty, but he did, jus the same.  Sora sighed, wondering why he always thought about this so much, especially when he was alone.  He looked around wearily, more tired than he could recall ever being.  At least this place was nice and he remembered it, too; a small meadow with a single hollow log in the center, positioned on bright green grass.  There were a few trees off in the distance, small birds flitting among their branches._

_            He lowered himself to the grass, leaning back against the dry wood.  He couldn't help the guilt sometimes.  It was always there, in the back of his mind, reminding him of all the things he could have done better.  Stupid thoughts, really, since it was all in the past._

_            But maybe…if only he had tried a little harder to grab Riku's hand…maybe he might have been able to keep his friend in the light.  Or at least…follow him into the darkness._

_            If he had just been a little quicker…gotten to Kairi just a few seconds earlier…then the door might have stayed closed and they could have gone on to find Riku…together._

_            And he…he could have refused…refused to go with Donald and Goofy.  Then, maybe everything would have been changed.  Riku would not have been so…so angry, he would not have given himself so willingly to the darkness.  _

_            Sora had never forgiven himself for that.  For letting Riku think that he didn't care, that he had forgotten him.  In Sora's mind, it was **his own fault**, not Riku's,__that the other boy was trapped in Kingdom Hearts, that Ansem had been able to steal his heart away._

_            He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his knees and not noticing the light fade from the sky, a curtain of black replacing the bright blue.  It was so hard, sometimes, remembering his friends, because that always led back to how it had been before, what it had been like to have a home.  He wanted so badly to feel the tropical sun on his skin, to listen to the music of the waves._

_            New worlds were fascinating, but he'd had **enough.  And the terrible thing was…it would never be the same again.  If, by some impossible chance, he was able to return, those carefree days were gone forever.  He would never be able to fish without thinking what it had been like to be a fish himself.  He could never sail a boat without remembering how he had faced Riku on that ship and let him walk away, forever into darkness.  He could never watch the sun set on a shinning sea without reliving that last wonderful moment alone with Kairi.**_

_            "Sora…don't ever change."_

_            A cold wind was blowing through the meadow, the blades of grass seeming to whither before it, changing from a cheery green to muted brown.  The log behind him became gray with age and the birds disappeared, leaving an eerie, empty silence in their wake._

_            Sora placed his chin on top of his knees, arms tight around himself.  Over and over again, it went through his mind, the heartbreaking truth that echoed throughout the shell that he had become.  He **had to accept it, for it was all that remained inside of him.**_

_            He was lost and alone and without a place to go home to, no matter how long and hard he searched.  There was nothing for him and no one to help him; only a shuddering, all-consuming cold that grew and became him every moment of every day._

_            Dead leaves from the now bare trees scratched against his skin, catching on his clothing and hair.  Darkness filled the sky, seeping closer and closer as this tiny, insignificant place was absorbed into the void._

_            "Why isn't anyone here?" he whispered and, as the cold at last found purchase within him, a sob escaped him, his grief welling up after years of repression. "Why am I alone?"_

_            He couldn't stop the tears from coming and, on some level, he didn't want to.  It was so easy to just sit here and cry, even if most of the meadow had disappeared into the emptiness.  It didn't matter to him anymore; what reason did he have to care?  Why should he be concerned with other worlds when he didn't have one of his own?  After all this time, after all he had done, why should others be saved when he was left in the dark?_

_            Despair, quiet and strong and as endless as the night, took hold of him and great, wracking sobs shook his entire body with the force of his emotion.  It was too much, coming all at once, but he did nothing to hold it back.  This was **his**, the only combination of things left to him without the influence of the Keyblade, of responsibility, even of his friends._

_            This was his guilt, his hopelessness, his grief, his sorrow, and he would have it because…because it was all that remained of who he was, who he had been, before that fateful night and all that had happened afterwards._

_            The only spot left on the meadow was where he was sitting, though his sight was too blurred by tears for him to notice.  All he was aware of really was his own soul-deep pain and the strong, pale arms that held him from behind, supporting him even as the rest of the forgotten place was lost in the darkness, leaving him more alone than before, save for whoever lent him their strength._

_            And though the arms were terribly cold, Sora was comforted._

******

            Sora could not quite shake off his heavy sense of melancholy as he struggled into wakefulness, a soreness prevailing throughout his body.  Well, soreness and a strange, intoxicating power that seemed to just seep out of every pore, radiating from his very bones.  Even with his mind consumed by dark thoughts, he could not miss how effortless the movement of sitting up was, how every feature of the bare room with green walls seemed to leap out at him.  

            He was in the same bed from last night, but somehow the sheets had been changed and, just a little more impossibly, his clothes were clean again.  Feeling a little awestruck, Sora shrugged off his vest and unzipped his shirt, looking down at an immaculate chest that showed no sign of injury, save for the single tight scar over his heart.  The one from his soul was already gone, but he was more concerned with how a life-threatening wound had disappeared, apparently over night.

            _He said I had to drink to survive, didn't he?  Maybe the blood has something to do with it._

Letting out a small sigh and running a gloved hand through tousled hair, Sora looked around the small room.  He smiled a little as he did so.  Ranma was asleep on the tiny coffee table, sprawled all over it with his arms and legs hanging over the sides.  He was snoring and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.  Yami was seated in the desk chair, arms and legs crossed but his eyes closed, seeming to be asleep, even though Sora was pretty sure the spirit didn't need to sleep much.  Maybe they had had a long night.  Or day; he wasn't too sure what time it was, but he _felt _the sun disappearing from the sky.

            "I'd better let them sleep." He said quietly to himself and slipped out the door, inwardly marveling at just how easy it was to move, how this power filled him with such natural grace. "Weird."

            The dim-lighted hall was empty, but Sora cold see perfectly, ever crack and feature on the walls as evident as if they had been bathed in a spotlight.  It was disturbing, to say the least, but so had been breathing through gills.  He may not have liked it very much, but there was pretty much nothing he could do.  With another small sigh he continued down the hall, passing other doors like his own; heavy and of bolted steel, designed to keep people out.

            Or to keep something in.

            Sora shuddered slightly at that thought, remembering how impossible it had been to control the hunger raging inside him.  Had it not been or Alucard…he really didn't want to think about that and felt yet another pang of thanks and relief for the older vampire.  Even if _he _had been the one to shoot him in the first place.

            After a few minutes, the Keybearer found a steep, narrow staircase leading up and, for lack of a better thing to do, went up them, wondering what he would find.  It took no effort for him to open the reinforced door and emerge into a clean, expensive –looking home, the floors of polished obsidian with tasteful, dark green walls.  Peeking over the top of a dividing half-wall, Sora was able to spot a couple of butlers and/or male servants standing at the sides of a door across the impressive room.  He smiled nervously at them and felt himself blush when they bowed.

            "Alucard tells me you don't know what vampires are."

            Sora jumped at the sound of that woman's voice coming almost directly above him.  Walking out into the room, he looked up to the small gallery at top of the next level stairs, the woman from the night before looking down at him with icy eyes.  Sora gulped.

            "I-I'm afraid not." He smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "My friend Donald had me dress up as one once, but all he said was put the costume on to look scary.  He never told me what it was."

            The woman just continued to look at him with those cold eyes and Sora just stood there, wondering what he was supposed to do.  It wasn't his fault he was like this, so why should she be so angry when she looked at him? At least, he was pretty sure she was angry; with this woman, it was very hard to tell.  After that dream last night, Sora wasn't feeling very tolerant (and/or sane), so he let a little more of his exasperation show than was strictly necessary.

            "Jeez, is it something I said?" he yelled, waving his arms around and walking in a circle, not noticing the surprised look that actually broke the woman's cool mask. "It's not like I've **killed **anyone!  And I don't intend to!!  I just want to stop those stupid Soulless so I can go **HOME**!!!"

            There was a great deal of silence when he finished, the servants looking mortified and the woman actually staring at him with something more steely indifference.  As a matter of fact, she looked a little shocked.  Things remained eerily still in until a low, deep laugh sounded behind Sora, prompting him to spin around as Alucard just seemed to emerge from the wall.  The Keybearer jerked in surprise, but the rational part of his mind mused that, by this time, he shouldn't be surprised by anything.

            "It's the truth," he said more calmly, since, for some reason, he did not want to upset the older vampire.  It was like it was ingrained into his brain now.  

            Alucard only smiled at him, which didn't help things at all, then turned his attention to the woman who really was angry now.  Her cold blue eyes were centered on him, waiting for him to speak.

            "I can find the police girl now." He said simply, his expression the same as always. "If the key child assists me."

            A gloved hand was placed on Sora's shoulder and the Keybearer wondered idly how in the hell he was supposed to do that.

            _Why does this crazy stuff always happen to me?_

******

Passive chapter, no?  But that was one of the more angst-heavy dreams; I'm a little worried about it, actually.  I can never be sure if I did it right, or even if the scene is any good.  Well, whatever.  I got my point across (or so I hope).  There will definitely be more next time, but _when _next time is presents a little problem.  Like I mentioned last time, this is major testing week (stupid TAKS test), so I have to study and get more sleep.

            Which means, unfortunately, there won't be any more chapters of 'Court of Souls' 'til next week.  I know, big shock, but stuff like this was bound to happen eventually.  And when school lets out the end of May, I'll only be able to post on Saturday's anyway (but it'll be more than one chapter and, besides, I never know when I might get the Internet at home).  There will hopefully be a new chapter of 'Of Many Hearts' either Wednesday or Thursday, depending how long it takes me.

            So, when the next part rolls around (like, Monday of next week), there **will **be a boss battle, more communication between Sora and Alucard, a new Key Chain, some stuff with Ranma and Yami, and more of what's happening down in the world of the Soulless.

            And I'm actually feeling a little better (*Hugo smiles as he gives Rem-chan a massage.  Ryu just looks at them with disgust and mutters something about sentimental fools.  Rem-chan throws a box of cold relief pills at him.*)

            Until we meet again! ~_~


	36. The Way of Things

****

AN: Woo, finally back. It's been a while, longer than I originally intended, but I suppose we should all get used to it. Soon, you won't hear from me until the end of every week. And, because final school projects and tests are catching up on me, I'm switching to a two-day format. Expect a new chapter of something every two days. The 'chapter everyday' thing was fun as well as rewarding, but mentally and physically exhausting as well.

I think I'll only do it when starting out a new fic. It worked rather well for this one. ^_^

Sorry this one is coming up like four days after I said I would. I won't make any excuses, but, actually, I think waiting a bit longer will be good for the quality of my stories. I'll be able to write longer chapters with more detail and 'stuff' than before. Heh, what a way to pass off my laziness, huh? Well, anyway, I'm hoping you all will understand.

So, this chapter, once you get to read it, concerns Seras Victoria in a heap big boss battle, and some 'quality time' with Integra and Yami. I think I'll save the closure--the Key Chain, the Keyhole, fond good-byes, Sakura cards, and the like--for the chapter after this one, since I think I'll stick to five chapters a world now.

Isn't that worth waiting for? (*Rem-chan makes the HOPEFUL FACE and gets down to writing.*)

Chapter XXIX: The Way of Things

"I…I don't really know how I can help you," Sora said nervously as he and Alucard stood together in one of the courtyards of the Hellsing compound. No one interrupted their (or rather, Sora's) talk, but the military-like personnel that occasionally passed them would always pause to stare.

It bothered Sora, but Alucard didn't even seem to notice them. Perhaps they were beneath his notice, or he had been a…vampire for so long that it no longer mattered to him. The Keybearer wished that he could be that way.

Alucard only smiled at his question, his typical response to almost everything. Sora wasn't sure if he should feel discouraged or not, so he simply took a deep breath he didn't need and continued on.

"But I suppose I'll still have to try," Sora glanced up at the full, glowing moon in a star filled sky. His red eyes widened a bit at this. After all that was happening, shouldn't the stars be disappearing? Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? "Hmm…that's strange."

Alucard's gaze shifted his way, though the older vampire did not move a muscle. Sora somehow sensed the unasked question and continued, gesturing for emphasis.

"This kind of…thing has happened before." Sora's eyes went to the ground and his rubbed the back of his head nervously. "When I was younger, the Keyblade came to me and I fought an enemy similar to the Soulless. But worlds were being destroyed faster than I could save them, so, every night, more stars would be gone from the sky. But here…"

Sora took a few steps forward, his neck craned upwards, the pale skin of his throat perfectly outlined and sloping gracefully from his shoulders. Alucard almost chuckled under his breath. Even without the spirit's spell, it would not have surprised him if Sora had been taken by one of the other undead before he even got a few blocks into the city. The boy was a rare catch, the kind of human whose very goodness and inner light drew the damned like a moths to a flame, not to mention a healthy amount of physical allure in that young, honed body. And he was special in another lucrative way as well, probably due to the Keyblade he spoke of.

_But why does the weapon seem so familiar…?_

"…it shouldn't be like this," Sora went on, not noticing Alucard's careful scrutiny. "I _know _other worlds have been lost, and yet…I can't sense them from here. It's like being on the surface of an ocean; you're absolutely certain there's something beneath the waters, but you just can't **see** it. I can't help wondering what this means; not just about the worlds one by one, but _all _of them in relation to one another. If I can't see the stars, does that mean they're too far away or that they're in a place that can't be seen no matter where I am?"

Sora sighed and lowered his head, massaging the back of his neck. "I guess I can't do much more than wonder about it, though. We have to find this Victoria girl, after all. But, I don't even know what she looks like or who she is. In the worlds before this, the persons were needed to find were pretty distinct."

"She appears to be in her mid twenties, with short, ragged blond hair." Alucard stated without inflection. "As a vampire, she refuses to drink blood, despite the fact that she consented to the change. She could be family, if she so wished."

"Family?" Sora asked, unable to help himself. "Are you related to her?"

Alucard's smile was not helpful in clarifying whether or not he appreciated the question. "In human terms, no, but it was I who converted her and, should she choose to drink my blood, she would be family to me, connected for however much of eternity she chose to endure."

"Oh," Sora responded, unable to think of anything better to say. There was silence for a moment, then he realized the other implication of this information. "Hey, _I _drank your blood. What does that mean for me?"

"It means only what you choose," Alucard replied and moved forward, heading towards the small patch of trees at the back of the compound. "There is always a choice."

Puzzled, Sora followed after him, unaware of the fluid way his black vest swirled around him, the way the light of the moon shone on his dark hair. He didn't even catch the couple of female staff at the compound stop to gaze at him half wistfully, half fearfully, secretly disappointed that he was a vampire. It was so natural to him; the power, the grace, the welcome simplicity of the night. One thing could be said of being a vampire, which could also be said of being a Heartless, since the two were so similar.

Life, or existence rather, was a much more understandable and black and white experience.

"Jeez, listen to me," Sora muttered as he joined Alucard just within the trees. He looked around curiously. He hadn't been in a forest like this before; a jungle maybe, and some oversized reeds and bushes (Wonderland was still the strangest world he had ever been to), but nothing like this quiet, enclosed space accented by the gentle rustlings and callings of nocturnal animals. The trees were different from what he had seen in Sesshoumaru's world; they even smelled differently and cast different kinds of shadows. It soothed him more than he would have guessed and he sighed again, leaning against a cool, smooth trunk. "This is nice."

"Indeed," Alucard agreed in a low voice Sora was barely able to hear. "It will be simpler here."

Sora raised an eyebrow, suddenly unsure again. "What will?"

"I said that the police girl is almost family. Because of this, I should be able to locate her regardless of circumstances." A dangerous smile was what graced those harsh, handsome features. "But the Soulless have altered her in a way I have yet to understand. I require another of my blood to strengthen the bond to the point where she can be found. You will aid in this respect."

"O-Okay," Sora said nervously and tried not to remember what the other vampire's blood had tasted like, or the intoxicating power of it. "What do I need to do?"

Alucard locked gazes with him, his eyes glowing blood red in the dark, his smile flashing sharpened teeth.

"I'll show you."

And a curtain of darkness enveloped them both, the rest of the night falling away. All Sora became aware of was the purity of the abyss, the red silhouette that marked the presence of his father, his brother--whatever Alucard had become--the distant pounding of the blood in his veins, and the sister he could just barely see, lost in a swirl of black punctured with many glowing green eyes. 

******

Yami heard the woman coming. Her footsteps rang loudly through the foyer, the sound itself seeming to echo off the dusty chairs and table and the single dying plant in the corner. This was a room he had found in the back of the mansion, unused and apparently forgotten. It suited him very well and gave him the space he needed to think. And there were many things to think about.

"Yes?" He greeted her without turning his face from the faded glass in front of him. "I didn't think Sora and Alucard were back yet."

"They're not," Integra said coldly as she walked to his side, looking out into the moonlit night. "But I needed to speak with you."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm surprised that a busy woman like you can find the time to talk with an outsider like me." 

Eyes narrowing slightly at this, Integra folded her arms, her voice low and carrying throughout the room. "You know very well why I have come. The Keyblade."

"Yes, I knew you would." Yami said softly, wondering if he really wanted to confirm what he was beginning to suspect. "When I spoke of it, you reacted, but…am I right in assuming that you don't really know what it is?"

"Yes, you are," she admitted, not liking the disadvantage this creature had her at. Yami was hardly human, of that she was sure, but he had an air of command and experience she could not ignore. "But the Keyblade is familiar to me, though I have no idea why. I may have come across its concept in my studies before, but that doesn't seem likely."

Yami smiled and turned to her, fierce red/violet eyes kind and cunning at the same time. "Don't worry. The others I have questioned where unable to place their hazy memories of it, either."

Her cold gaze fell on him, unwavering, and demanded that he explain.

The spirit's gaze remained on the moon above, which he knew so well, although it had been called Thoth in his time and temples had risen to praise the god of scribes and learning. But those times were lived and lost millennia ago and remembering them now would avail him nothing. 

"Sora told us when we met him how the Keyblade is used, or mainly how it is used. There is the true form, the Kingdom Key, but he uses attached Key Chains to change the nature of the weapon." Yami paused, his mind running over once again the question that had lingered at the back of his mind ever since Sora had revealed some of his story. "He received many of his Key Chains from those he met on other worlds, but I was struck by an odd gap in his reasoning. How could these different peoples with absolutely no contact with worlds other than their own have the knowledge and means to create an item for so specific a weapon? I have yet to question Sora about it and I will not; not until I have more information."

Yami turned to her, one hand on his hip while the other hung loosely at his side. "I have questioned persons who have recently created Key Chains for him, but none of them were able to accurately describe how they were able to do so. It was like once the task was done, they lost whatever power they had utilized in the first place. And I have the suspicion that, had Sora not come, these people would never be able to produce such a work."

Integra returned his gaze, saying nothing, but knowing--somehow--that what he said was true, not only for those other worlds and peoples he spoke of, but her and this world as well.

"Somehow, the Keyblade has touched all worlds, not just the ones Sora has visited, which leads me to wonder: what is the Keyblade? Sora wasn't very forthcoming when he explained his relationship with it, so I am very much in the dark. I would prefer to ask him myself, or discover the knowledge on my own," Yami paused then, a small smile flitting across his face as some thought ran through his mind. "But it is his to give and his alone. Until then, I will only ponder this enigma and continue to question, trying to find my own answer."

Integra was impressed, at least to a certain degree. She would not show it, of course, but, at the very least, she would help him with his little problem. Bringing a gloved hand to her chin, she thought intently for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea why the Keyblade sounded familiar," she said quietly after a time. "But I don't think it's impossible that there may be a connection. Look at the Soulless; from what you have told me, they attack any kind of world, regardless of the kinds of people. If souls are the same throughout all worlds, so too must be the Keyblade's nature towards the worlds themselves. That must mean there is some similar feature to the…hmm, shall we say fabric of a world? This feature of the world or soul, whatever it may be, is what leads to the innate knowledge of the Keyblade and, perhaps, its bearer. Alucard did not appear very surprised with any of you."

"No, he didn't, did he?" Yami responded with a smile; a real one this time that surprised Integra as much as it did himself. "Perhaps we should locate Ranma. Knowing him, he is no doubt in some kind of trouble. And I thank you, for your help. Some time soon I know it will be of great importance."

"I can only hope you'll be able to use it well," Integra replied as the two of them went out the door, leaving the clouds of dust disturbed in their wake. She made a note in her mind to have this room cleaned and put back into proper use. "Will you share it with your companions?"

"In time, I think I will," Yami said lightly, another smile that was very near to a grin. "If I can keep them awake long enough to get my point across. Those two can be very difficult sometimes, especially Ranma."

A laugh almost escaped Integra as they went through the door.

******

Ranma didn't want to admit that he was lost, but he was. This mansion was _way _too big. Why couldn't people just be happy with a small, simple house that was good for a family and not for corporate excess? Grumbling, Ranma rounded another corner and grimaced when he saw the same painting for the third time. It was a pretty ugly painting, too, all black and blue with a distant smudge that might or might not have been a ship being tossed on the waves. The painter had certainly known what they were doing, but that didn't make the picture itself any more appealing to Ranma.

"Yes, it is a nice piece, isn't it?"

The martial artist spun around, surprised and a little impressed that he hadn't been able to detect Walter's approach. The middle-aged butler was almost directly behind him, looking as neatly groomed and proper as ever. Ranma wasn't fooled, though. There was a fighter behind that well-kept exterior. He wondered idly what had made the butler take up his current occupation.

"Not really," Ranma replied, his hands behind his head. "But I suppose it **is **pretty good. Does your boss collect paintings?"

"Not really," Walter echoed with a smile, dark eyes peering over the top of his glasses. His short ponytail hung over one shoulder, his near to black hair just as clean as the rest of him. "Do you require assistance?"

Ranma almost grimaced again, but managed to stop himself. He had been getting better at that lately, keeping his emotions and reactions inside. Before his world had been destroyed he had almost no control over himself, at least concerning how he showed what he felt inside. If he was angry or sad or happy, everyone knew it and reacted. Akane had been the one to get the brunt of it, though. Never was he able to hold his tongue around that girl, revealing more of himself to her than he did to anyone. But…

…without her, it was becoming very difficult to know his own heart.

"Er…yeah," Ranma admitted grudgingly. "I got lost."

Walter chuckled and gestured for the martial artist to follow. "That is understandable. Every time we get a new staff member I find myself coming upon them in their wanderings more often than not, so you are not alone."

"That's good to hear," Ranma said neutrally, his expression bland. "By the way, have you seen my friend Sora? I know Yami's somewhere else in this place, but I thought I spotted Sora heading outside."

"He is currently with Alucard in the rear courtyard." Walter answered, his voice as level as Ranma's. "They are attempting to locate Ms Victoria."

"Oh," Ranma murmured as they emerged in the main hallway, the huge front doors gleaming immaculately at the other end of the room. "I hope Sora is okay. He tries so hard sometimes that he forgets to worry about himself."

"But you do?"

A blush spread across Ranma's face at that seemingly innocent question. He shot a glare Walter's way, blue/gray eyes flashing. "He's the Keybearer! Of course I worry about him! How would we save the worlds if something happened to him?"

"Is that it?"

That brought Ranma up short and he stopped walking, eyes focused on something that couldn't be seen. After a lengthy pause, a small smile, one he didn't seem to know he was making, tugged at the corners of his mouth. "…no, it isn't. Sora…he's my friend, too. I thought he was pretty obnoxious and maybe a little weak at first, but I know I was wrong. I trust him, which is really kinda surprising. I never trusted people very easily."

Walter's piercing gaze rested on him, searching for something Ranma couldn't name. "You are not bothered by the fact that he is currently a vampire?"

"Why would I be?" Ranma asked, annoyed and surprised at the same time. "Vampire or not, he's still Sora. The way he moves, the way he talks, the way he fights and uses the Keyblade. It's still him and that's all that matters to me."

A miniscule smile appeared on Walter's composed face, but any response he had was cut off as two things happened at once, followed almost immediately by a third. Yami and Integra walked down the stairs from the second level veranda, both of them relaxed and looking, if it were at all possible, friendly towards each other. Yami was rubbing lightly on his wrist, where the backwash of several particular spells was just wearing off. Apparently, he had gotten his magic under control and Ranma made a mental note to ask him later how he had done that.

At the same time, Sora and Alucard came around the corner of a small hallway near the rear left of the main room, Alucard looking slightly pleased, though, with him, it was somewhat difficult to tell. Sora, on the other hand, was looking a little dazed, his red eyes still flickering with dark, inner light. The motions of his body were strange as well, smoother and all the more unnatural, as if the vampiric part of his nature and psyche were becoming more dominant. It worried Ranma a little, especially if there might be some aftereffect of this, but, if Yami was back to his normal operating standard, they should be able to return their friend to his old self in no time.

"Hey, Sora--" Ranma started, but the Keybearer met his gaze with a meaningful look and the martial artist stilled his words. Sora said nothing, but gestured behind him with one hand so that the Tenseiga Key appeared with a soft clunk, already tinged with a faint white glow. Then, impossibly, Sora's voice drifted through him mind, the sound that wasn't like a yell from across a football field.

_She knew we were coming, too…she's **outside the door**…_

Then, the third event occurred. The main doors were blasted open by an unseen power, crashing into the walls with almost explosive force. The two butlers were thrown to the ground, easy prey for the myriads of Soulless pouring through the open doors. About a quarter of them were the Shades from before, but the rest were a new kind, heads like snake's with shredded demon's wings at the rear of their skulls. Their bodies were shrouded in dark gray mist, the Soulless crest an almost indistinct patch of blue and black mist in the relative front of the creatures. A thin, whip-like tail emerged from the other end of the smoke, making a monster that was about six feet long, but there was no guessing as to how much was coiled within the mist. Somehow, they floated in the air, their shredded, useless-looking wings beating slightly.

Thin slits of bright green glared at them all as dozens of the Soulless fell upon the defenseless men, their hissing screams blocking out the frightened cries of the butlers.

Sora was charging forward even before the doors hit the wall, knowing without knowing where the enemy would strike. He could hear them, smell them, see the way they would move almost without focusing. It was almost too much for his mind to comprehend, but he was going just the same, Keyblade moving in a roundabout swing and Scan flashing information before his eyes.

"They're Nites! Don't let them get their coils or smoke around you!" He yelled as he spun in a perfect circle, driving away the Soulless near one of the men. All the Nites in front were caught in the Keyblade's path, gashes ripped through flesh and smoke. Positioning himself over the fallen man, Sora slashed diagonally, back and forth, the trails of silken hair marking the path of the blade in the air. The smoke of disintegrated Soulless gathered in increasing amounts around him, but, as he didn't need to breathe, it hardly mattered to him.

Ranma and Yami leapt into the fray, Yami pulling a card from his waist and Ranma gaining wisps of burning energy around his arms and legs. Yami skidded to a halt in front of the Nites, waiting for them to turn in the air and lunge at him with gaping mouths, six inch long fangs gleaming dully. Grinning, Yami tossed the card in front of him, Gems and beads glowing brightly on his wrists. A Gem would begin the pulse of light, which was finished by a flash from the beads, the items moving in perfect tandem, one right after the other, like the chambers of a heart. The card halted magically maybe a foot in front of him and spun with surprising speed, tiny streaks of yellow lightning shooting out from it.

"Let's see just how powerful I have become," he said in a low, dangerous voice and concentrated his own magic and that which had been given to him. "Raigeki!"

The tiny bolts erupted into a single huge shaft of broken, golden light, ramming into every Soulless within ten feet and blasting a hole in the opposite wall. Yami felt a considerable part of his borrowed magic drain, but that which he himself supplied was not taxed in any way. His grin still flashing, Yami put a little spin on his magic, holding a palm a few inches away from the back of the card, which still continued to spin. Little threads of electricity connected his hand to Raigeki and, when he was sure the connection was secure, he twisted around, dragging a bolt of lightning in his wake, attached to the card. He swung it like a whip into the enemies behind him and, though they weren't as utterly destroyed as before, it would do for now.

Yami ran to the aid of the other butler, his makeshift weapon twirling around him, and didn't notice the wisps of smoke--all that was left of the Nites destroyed--flow into his mouth as he breathed.

Ranma, seeing that the others had focused on the people in need, went straight into the thick of the Soulless, leaving streaks of fire in the air. Like Yami, he had been honing his skills, learning by experience how to deal with the Soulless most effectively. His concern for Sora had helped to spur this on, but so had his continuing, secret search for Akane. He _had _to be able to fight the Soulless; he _had _to find a way to beat them or he might never get her back.

With a cry, Ranma loosed a tornado kick, pivoting on one foot to regain his balance and unleash punches too fast to see, pounding into the enemies surrounding him. He felt his attacks connect, but, several times, he hit only smoke and felt a wretched chill spread up his arm. Noting this, Ranma pulled back and waited for one of the Nites to come to him, not wanting to waste a single attack. On of the snake creatures launched itself at him and he ducked under its gaping mouth, aiming at its scaly throat with a quick uppercut.

The Soulless twisted in midair, avoiding the brunt of the blow, but Ranma's firelight caught the side of its face, ripping the flesh away. Smoke poured out of the hole, drenching his upper body with dry cold. Ranma coughed and pulled back instinctively, but not before releasing a ball of energy at the Soulless, blasting it into nothing. Or rather, blasting it into more wisps of freezing smoke that clogged his lungs and clouded his vision.

The martial artist wasn't prepared for the Shades that leapt at his back, digging into him with short, needle-sharp claws. Ranma's teeth clenched and he rolled forward, dragging three of the things off him. He turned his roll into a crouch and swept a kick along the floor, digging his heel into the slick surface and forcing the rest of the Shades out of their shadow state. He backhanded one, then shifted his weight to the other side to punch the other with the same hand.

Both the Shades burst into nothing at the same time.

The real difference, though, came when Alucard moved through the waves of enemies. They couldn't quite make out what he was doing, but, everywhere he passed, the Soulless would fall, sliding into pieces or just splitting into shreds of what they used to be. Sora could feel some of the power he was using, the ancient and deadly precision and strength that drew him, the same kind of power singing in his blood. It welled up inside him and he fought all the more fiercely, Keyblade a white and silver blur in the air. He moved away from the butler, unconscious but otherwise okay, using Vortex to move in a graceful pattern while still slashing around him with compounding combos.

Smoke was thick throughout the room now, obscuring almost everything. However, Sora could still hear quite well and, even as he loosed a Firaga spell into the enemies in front of him, he listened in on his friends, trying to judge where they were in this fog. What he heard was not encouraging and he stopped his attacks as he realized what it was.

Somewhere several feet to his left and right, two heartbeats were slowing, the sounds of battle fading into the sounds of slaughter.

Eyes widening with realization, Sora's gaze flickered through the fog and he sniffed the air tentatively. Instantly, his lungs protested, spasming against the poison he breathed. He knew instantly that he had to get rid of this smoke, but he had no idea how. He cleaved his way through four more Shades, slashes straight up and down, but his mind was frantically searching for a way to save, or even find, his friends.

_Create a wind, key child. It is simple enough._

For a moment, Sora's mouth went slack with shock, but he recovered quickly, knowing that it was Alucard who spoke to him with his mind. But he didn't think it was as simple as he said. Just the same, he had to try; Yami and Ranma's hearts, as well as the other's in the room, were becoming fainter by the moment. Sora did one final sweep with the Keyblade, then let his eyes fall shut, searching inside himself for this creation ability the older vampire spoke of.

All Sora found was a shifting mass of power, old and new at the same time and waiting for him, calling from his blood and his hunger and an eternity that was closer than he would have liked it to be. Just the same, it was there and, with it, Sora grasped the particles around him, swirling them with his mind. A breeze began to drift through the room, but grew steadily more violent, a miniature hurricane spiraling up from around the Keybearer and forcing the smoke to the edges of the room.

Out of the smoke came Ranma and Yami, the spirit hunched forward, coughing, while Ranma was kneeling on the ground, somewhere between gasping and choking. Because he wasn't alive in the literal sense, Yami had fared a little better, but he was more alive than Sora and the poison had had ample time to work its way into him. Ranma was clinging to consciousness as best he could, but he was fighting a losing battle. The butlers were already out cold, but Integra and Walter had made it to the veranda and above the line of smoke.

But, other than that, there was nothing. The two of them had been able to finish many of the Soulless before succumbing to the smoke, while Sora and Alucard had dealt with the bulk of them. Now, with the fog gone, things were eerily still and quiet, save for the whistling of Sora's wind, which he let slowly die away. 

"Th-thanks, S-Sora," Ranma managed to choke out, still trying to catch his breath. "Is…is that it?"

It wasn't Sora who answered, nor was it Alucard or even Yami or Integra. Instead, the response came from the young woman standing just inside the door, red eyes taking in the scene as the remaining wisps of smoke drifted to her and were absorbed into her pale skin.

"Of course not. Did you really think I would make it this easy?"

She looked to be in her twenties, as Alucard had said, with short, spiky blond hair that was very near golden, and had the eyes of a vampire. Her shirt and shorts had once been blue and orderly, but now shreds of near-transparent black silk, or what appeared to be silk, ran from her gloves and calves, billowing around her collar and accenting the black slash marks on her bare skin. A Soulless crest was directly on her flesh, the front of the collar and upper part of her shirt ripped away to reveal the mark.

Seras smiled at them, sharp fangs exposed as she stepped forward, see-through silk shifting around her like water.

"We almost had you on the last world, Keybearer," she said to Sora, all but ignoring the others. "I don't intend to make the same mistake Inuyasha did."

Sora shifted into a more balanced stance, Keyblade held directly in front of him. His red eyes met hers, catching for a moment Ranma and Yami's movements to flank her.

"You know Inuyasha?"

"Unfortunately," she said with a grimace, looking so human the Sora almost suspected that this wasn't the enemy they were supposed to be fighting. "He was the rude one. I'm glad you've gotten rid of him, since now I can have the pleasure of taking you to our master myself."

Even as he gathered his strength to spring, Sora couldn't help the chill of recognition that traveled through him, originating from the unhealed scar on his chest.

_Pale arms, comforting him…_

"Master?"

She laughed, moving closer to him so that the silks began to brush his skin. "Yes, we have a master. It is that master who wishes to see you, so I really have no other choice but to take you to him. But…"

With a blur of black and blue, she was directly in front of him, a hand tight around his throat. He had thought he was fast, but he was nothing compared to Seras; he hadn't even seen her tense to start the attack!

"…your soul gets to go first."

A gunshot rang loudly in the room and the arm attached to the hand was blasted away, the hand instantly dissolving into dust. Annoyed, Seras glanced over at Alucard, who still had his silver pistol trained on her. She smirked and smoke flowed out of the stump, solidifying into a replacement limb, complete with glove and floating silks.

"That's not going to do you any good," she said with a sneer, her once-gentle features twisting. "It'll take more than guns to stop me."

"Well, try this!" Ranma yelled as he brought cupped palms forward, a blast of flaming energy erupting her way. Seras looked surprised for all of a second, then lifted her new hand, the silk coming up and forming an almost transparent shield in front of her. The blast was staved off, though she was driven slightly back by the force of it.

Ranma dashed forward and jumped high, passing over the top of the barrier and coming down with both feet. Seras simply countered with another sheen of silk, this one a whip that wrapped around Ranma's ankles and flung him into the opposite wall with incredible force. Sora took this opportunity as well and swung horizontally with the Tenseiga Key, hoping beyond hope that it would have the same effect on her as it had on Alucard.

He knew now what had been happening, since he was now a vampire himself. Alucard was, essentially, dead, and the Tenseiga Key was like an embodiment of life. Most of a vampire's strength came from their undead state, which was reversed by the power of this Keyblade. So, if he were able to get inside of Seras' defenses, he could do some serious damage by making portions of her alive again. And, if he could weaken her enough, they could destroy the crest that held her in the darkness.

But it was getting inside her defenses that was the problem. Even as he attacked, another barrier of fragile-looking cloth deflected his blow, he wrist actually bending back. That same barrier jumped forward, knocking him backwards and off balance. He teetered, almost hitting the floor, but regained his footing and prepared to attack again. 

"Fire!"

A ball of intense flame shot from the tip of his Keyblade, but it had less of an effect that his attack had, actually bouncing back off the barriers to come slamming towards him. Sora dived out of the way, Seras' laughter following him.

"You're kidding, right? Is this all you have to offer me?" She asked with a tolerant smile, like one a mother would have for a foolish, well-meaning child. "Maybe I should show you how it's done."

With that, her blood-colored gaze scanned the room, settling on Yami and Alucard, still positioned in front of her. Before she could do anything, Alucard loosed another rain of bullets, each of them tearing a gaping hole in her, but each wound instantly filled with smoke and repaired. With a smirk, she sped forward with unbelievable speed, going right past the two of them, having moved between them before Sora could even blink. Yami's face was covered by a sheath of silk, dragging him backwards, while Alucard was caught in the throat, his hat blown off by the air disturbed in her passing. He was able to rip away the black cloth, but Yami wasn't fast enough and was dragged towards her, nearly falling over backwards.

She took hold of the back of Yami's shirt, eagerness on her face as her mouth opened in anticipation, fangs dripping. Sora, horrified, reacted before he even knew what he was doing.

"Strike Raid!"

The Keyblade spun towards her with great speed, white spirals left in its wake. Yami jerked away far enough and with enough strength that Seras took the full force of the attack, a silken barrier only half covering her. Her cry of rage and pain cut the air and Alucard fired again, blasting away the limb that held Yami. The spirit stumbled forward and pulled a card from his waist. He tossed it in the air, but not before Sora had time to recognize which one it was

_Alucard! Close your eyes!_

"Dark Piercing Light!"

White radiance enveloped the room and, even with his sensitive eyes tightly shut, Sora couldn't help wincing at the brightness. Ranma wasn't so hindered, however, and went back on the offensive, ducking around and under Seras' barriers as they and she convulsed in pain from the harsh light. He led with a left punch, using the momentum from that to power his right, then plunged his knee into her stomach. Gathering fire-like energy into his entire arm, he finished with an elbow to the back of her neck, causing her to hit the floor, the black surface cracking where she hit.

Ranma was going to send a blast of his chi into the crest, but, faster than they would have thought possible, she recovered, a trickle of blood running from her smirking mouth and the jagged spike of her hair, but she hardly seemed to notice this. A sheen of silk covered her hand, hardening into long, curving claws, which she raked upwards into the unsuspecting martial artist. Droplets of crimson flew threw the air and Ranma staggered back, his lighter clothing ripped clean to his skin, the golden pendant around his neck staining red.

Alucard and Sora moved in to cover him, Alucard's black hair swirling freely about his head now that his hat was gone. Sora couldn't quite see what it was that Alucard blasted her way, but it writhed and moved like a living thing, all black with streaks of red. She took it full in the chest, blood splattering in all directions. Sora, even as he came in behind the attack with a combo of his own, couldn't ignore how the smell of the blood excited him, how he wanted to leap upon the wounded--never mind who they were--and take that which he hungered for.

Seras smiled at him as she regained her stance, the barriers coming up again, although the new wounds were not healed as the other had been. She was gazing at Sora with amused speculation, a kind of satisfaction in her eyes.

"Alucard hasn't been very forthcoming about vampires, has he?" she asked, surprising him. His attacks stopped, almost against his will. "You know, I can show you what it _really _means to be a vampire."

Both Yami and Ranma tried to run to his aid, but the transparent silk seemed to multiply in breadth and length, surrounding both her and Sora. Alucard's focus shifted upwards, to where the shields ended, not so high that they were touching the ceiling. Within the barrier, Seras stepped closer to Sora, who, for some reason, found that he could no longer think very clearly.

"Do you think lacking a soul changes who I am?" she asked, clearing not expecting an answer. "It doesn't, you know. I am still a vampire and, because I have let the emptiness take me, I find that it is a lot more fun."

Her gloved hands slid over his shoulders, going lower as they caressed his back. She leaned against him, which was very easy and comfortable, since they were almost the same height. Her cheek rested against his, whispering in his ear, so quiet that no human could hear.

"You're already almost there. I can make it easier for you; easier than Inuyasha would have done. Just say the word and I'll personally take you to my master."

One of her hands pressed directly against the scar on his chest, the black silks wrapping themselves tighter and tighter around them. Sora knew he should have been concerned about this, but a black magic spell was being cast upon him and his body was no longer his own.

It was only the loud, impossibly deep sound of gunshots that broke his trance and the torrent of blood from Seras as two silver bullets embedded themselves in her shoulders. Sora jerked away from her, the world coming back into sharp focus. He had no idea what she had just done, but he was eternally grateful for Alucard, who was landing gracefully opposite of him, having leapt the top of the barriers.

Seras was snarling savagely from the pain and, knowing this was the best chance he had, Sora pulled back, pouring his strength into the Keyblade.

"Strike Raid!"

Once more, the weapon spun towards her, blue light pulsing around it. But she spotted it moments before it would have hit and managed to erect a barrier, titling it so that the blade was deflected up and over the other walls, clattering into the ground far beyond his reach. Stunned, Sora wasn't able to dodge the coming silk bands, these ones hard as glass and just as sharp, cutting through his skin and clothing. Alucard was caught in the same situation, the red of his coat becoming darker and darker.

Outside the barrier, Yami's red/violet eyes fell onto the Keyblade, no more than three feet away form him. Ranma was position opposite of him, trying to find a way inside on the other side of the transparent walls. Urgency coursing through him, Yami's mind went back to what Ranma had told him, about how he had used the Keyblade to save Sora's soul when it had almost been taken.

_"I really didn't know what I was doing. I just **knew **that I had to save him, even if it meant trying to use the Keyblade. I wasn't thinking; I just grabbed it and did what he did, putting my heart into it without even trying. I suppose that's what did it; my desperation and my…well, my **need **to save my friend."_

"Please, let this work…" Yami whispered fiercely as he stooped low and grabbed the Keyblade, the weapon surprisingly warm in his hand. His eyes widened even as he ran closer to the barrier, pulling a special card from his waist. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he felt a kind of latent consciousness within the weapon and the thoughts of that consciousness somehow came to him, aided by his desperation to save his friend and his own kind of magic.

_It was **letting **him use it…_

"Alright then," Yami murmured and slid to a halt, pulling his arm back almost to his shoulder as he had seen Sora do, only he raised his other hand, a card clutched carefully in his fingers. "…Gaia the Fierce Knight!!"

He flung the Keyblade towards Seras, imitating the Strike Raid Sora used so often, but unleashed a monster at the same time. So, directly beside the spinning weapon traveled a tall, armored figure atop a deep purple horse, a huge, deadly javelin clutched in each hand. The jagged spikes on the armor of both the knight and the horse gleamed with their own light, the yellow mane of the horse flying as they galloped parallel to the Keyblade. The tips of the javelins reached the barrier just before the weapon, effectively shattering them to allow it to pass through, slamming directly into the black and blue Soulless crest embedded in Seras' skin.

A high, inhuman shriek escaped from her throat, but it only lasted a moment and she slumped where she stood, the crest dissovling into nothing, soft, dawn-red remnants visible for just a moment through the cracks, all that was left of the stolen soul. Then, it was gone and Yami sank to his knees, relief and exhaustion on his features. He met Sora's red eyes from across the room.

_Thanks, Yami…_

The spirit smiled and gave his friend a thumbs up.

_You're welcome, but let's **never **do that again._

And Sora laughed out loud. 

******

I do believe that was the longest chapter I've written so far. I guess giving myself two day does make for better parts. I'm glad I'm making that the norm. I know that means more waiting, but at least it's something **worth **waiting for, right?

Anywho, like I said in the above author's notes, closure comes next time. This world will be wrapped up, more than likely there will be some Zoid traveling so I won't have to do it later, and we'll finally get back to the world of the Soulless and ReBirth, which has many implications.

It's after one (again), so I think I'd better get some sleep, although I should be able to make up for the depravation in my World History and Latin classes, since it's pretty easy to sleep in those. ^_^


	37. Almost Taken

****

AN: Well, hello everybody. This is Thursday, the first of my two-day work period, but…I might not get very much done. Why? Well…I'm nearly finished with Hollow Bastion in Expert mode and, if I push it, I just might be able to finish the whole game before I go to bed.

So, I might do the bulk of this on Friday and have everything up some time in the afternoon Saturday. Although, I don't know why I'm telling you all this since, by the time you read this, all this would have already occurred. Hmm, we all must wonder about my strange habits.

Anyway, we leave the _Hellsing_ world this chapter, but not before the Keyhole is released, or before Sora gets a new Key Chain. After a few other surprises, the trio will head to the next world and you all will get to see what's happening with the Soulless and those they have captured.

There's no where near as much action as last chapter, but that hardly matters, does it?

Chapter XXX: Almost Taken

It was some time after one in the morning when Yami gathered his friends in that unused room, the dust still thick everywhere but the heavy velvet curtains open wide to let the bright moonlight stream in, highlighting Sora, Ranma, and Integra as they entered. The spirit had stated that there was something special about this room, something magical; however, the magic, whatever it was, didn't keep the dirt and cobwebs away. Ranma coughed a bit as clouds of dust rose around him, while Integra remained impassive and Sora, being a vampire, didn't even notice. Yami stood at the window, his back to the light, so that only his red/violet eyes were visible in the curtain of shadow that bathed his face.

"Okay, Sora," he said, pulling the Copycat card from his waist. "I've got my magic under control, so I should be able to change you back to normal."

"Should?" Sora asked nervously, backing up a step. His red eyes were wary. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

Yami looked away, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Ranma sighed and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You just gotta trust him. Remember, we're all part of this spell, so if something goes wrong with you, it goes wrong with me and him. I guess we'll go together, whatever happens."

Sora, slightly surprised but pleased by this, smiled at him and, amazingly enough, Yami and Ranma were not bothered at all by the sight of his fangs. Integra watched this intercourse with interested eyes. The child was a vampire, through and through, yet he still acted so human and his friends continued to treat him as one. He was like Seras, before she was taken by the Soulless; innocent in spite of what had happened, in spite of what being a vampire meant. Seras herself was currently in one of the lower level holding rooms, healing but in a sleep deeper than death. From what Yami had told her, Seras would not be waking up any time soon; not without her soul.

But that of course raised an inevitable question; how much of a soul did the undead have?

"This should be interesting," came a deep voice from behind her as Alucard emerged from the shadows on the wall, his hat removed so that his midnight hair gleamed in the lunar silver streaming through the window. Integra's eyes flicked his way, then back to the trio as Yami raised the card above his head.

"Here we go…" the spirit murmured and let the magic from within and without him flow through the card, a tri-colored light flowing around his wrist and hand. The Gems and beads beat out a tiny rhythm; first one, then the other pulsed with the light, almost like a heart.

A streamer of each separate color shot from the card and wrapped around one of them; Ranma, a brilliant blue; Yami, a deep gold; and Sora, a mixture of white-tinged green and sapphire. Integra's eyes closed against the brightness, while Alucard looked on, piercing the light to glimpse the forms within, surrounded by many sparkling threads of crystalline illumination. Like the electrons on an atom, the threads wound their way around each of the trio. The only major difference in this was that the tiny strings were falling away as they spun, disappearing into a white light that prevailed over everything.

Then, before even a minute had passed, the now-pure white light faded away, leaving the three of them standing where they had been before, a little unsteady but otherwise alright.

Ranma grinned as he took in his normal clothes, more glad than he could say to see the familiar red cloth and metal-lined gloves. He tossed his razor-thin braid over his shoulder, flexing muscular arms in long, loose sleeves. Glancing over at him, Yami couldn't help but smile, adjusting the short, dark cape that hung from his shoulders, the pale skin of his mostly bare arms gleaming in the moonlight.

But it was Sora that Integra and Alucard focused on. Said Keyblade Master was sighing in relief, pure sapphire eyes gazing at them, slightly tired but otherwise fine. His only changed article of clothing was back to normal, his vest now more white than black. He breathed deeply, welcoming the regular flow of his lungs and heart. A smile spread across his face, perfect white teeth gleaming as his expression shifted to a silly grin.

"I guess it worked just fine," he said, moving his arms experimentally. His motions were back to normal, but there was a lingering…strangeness in his limbs, gentle fire still surging quietly in his blood. His bright blue eyes locked with the blood red of Alucard's and the vampire smiled widely. Even when he wasn't vampiric himself, Sora could still hear his thoughts within his head.

_This is most unexpected, key child. Though you are no longer a vampire, my blood remains within you. I trust you will use it well._

"Well, I suppose that takes care of everything," Sora stated almost a little too loudly, laughing nervously. Ranma looked at him askance and shook his head.

"Honestly, can you get any lamer, Sora?" the martial artist groused. "You suck at lying."

Yami chuckled and Sora rubbed the back of his head, smiling beneath his soft brown spikes. Integra opened her mouth to speak, but the three of them abruptly stopped moving, surprised and alert looks dawning on their faces. A beautiful, haunting music had begun to play in this room, echoing around them and off the wall with soft, mournful notes occasionally punctured by deeper or higher sounds, complementing the rest. It was a piano, the melody timeless with life and death wound through the stanzas.

But the only people able to hear it seemed to be the three of them.

As one, the trio turned to the window and to the precise spot where the shine of the moon hit the dirtied glass, a ring of pale silver and faint, faded gold. Within that ring formed an elegant, finely shaped Keyhole, the nearly transparent walls of the prism surrounding it, half in and half out the window. A white light shone around the Keyhole, making the pure black of the prism and Keyhole itself very easy to spot. After a moment, Sora's eyes widened, then narrowed as he remembered something.

_But the remnants of Seras' soul were a kind of red…why don't the colors match…?_

On instinct, Sora called the Tenseiga Key into his hand, the weapon appearing with the so-familiar flash of light and soft clunk. Turning his back on the ebon Keyhole, he pointed the weapon at Alucard, the silken hairs of the 'key' part flowing as the blade moved. Before anyone could react, two other lights glimmered into existence. One was a soft white/blue, originating from the tip of the Keyblade. The other was pure obsidian, an impossible black shine that pulsed on Alucard's chest.

"So _you're _the one closest to this world," Sora said, his voice full of awe as he dismissed the Keyblade and both lights vanished. "I knew something was different this time. I mean, Seras had been taken, but not off this world. There _had _to be someone else…"

Yami looked to Integra, sensing her unasked questions. "Every world we have gone to, there has been more than one person lost. Always, we have faced one in battle, destroying that which bound them, but their souls were already gone from the world. The other disappeared and we have yet to find where they have gone, though we suspect they are wherever the missing souls are, more than likely in the stronghold of our enemy."

"That would explain it…" Integra murmured, her cold eyes turned inwards. Alucard smiled at them, seemingly not bothered by any of this.

"I have had many confrontations with the police girl and the Soulless before this," the vampire said, something that was almost amusement on his face. "During the first, I underestimated them. I was…injured."

Yami and Ranma both jerked at the same time, remembering. They had been injured, too, when they had lost their worlds. Their souls had been wounded and, although most of the damage had been repaired by the infant Pokemon in Saffron City, it wasn't until just recently that the power of their souls had started to return. If Alucard had been hurt badly enough and caught off guard…

"They almost took you, didn't they?" Ranma asked, garnering the annoyed looks of all present. He ignored them and continued. "But they failed and they've been trying to get you ever since."

"Yes," Alucard confirmed with no emotion in his voice. "…I have not been able to use my full power since that time."

_And in Sora's mind there came a sudden image; a fog of deep black and red, ebon smoke gathering around a hunched, ragged figure. Blood flowed from the long muzzle, bones showing through the tight, withered fur. Tight collars of tarnished iron cut into the animal's flesh, four eyes gazing at Sora with dark, hidden power._

"If I were at full strength," Alucard continued, looking directly at the Keybearer. "Finding the police girl and stopping her would have been no problem."

Sora didn't answer right away, having to find is voice, and drag his mind away from the feral animal and the effect it had on the ancient blood still coursing through his veins. Then, not saying anything, he turned and pointed the Keyblade at the black prism, a thread of blue/white light traveling from the blade to the Keyhole. With a gentle clicking sound, the sides of the crystal folded open to unleash a torrent of the deepest midnight, a darkness absolute engulfing all.

When it fell away, Sora waved his hand and the Keyblade disappeared, going to rest within his soul, where the light shone brightest. He took a deep breath, listening with appreciative ears as the music died away, but he paused for more than just enjoying the other-worldly notes, the like of which he had never experienced before. He, as well as Ranma and Yami, let their senses expand and, for the first time, knew the feeling of a world that had _truly _been saved.

There was a peace over everything, a certain knowledge that all was right, that all was as it should be. In the worlds before this, this feeling had been only half-formed, the protection of the world far less than it should have been. But here…here it was _whole_, this place safe, to the extent where the Soulless could no longer enter; the Keyhole had been unlocked with the representing soul still intact and, thusly, there was an unbreakable barrier protecting all that was.

"We'd better leave before we're locked in," Sora said, his voice somewhere between humorous and sad. He looked to Alucard, a smile on his face and in his brilliant sapphire eyes. "I'm glad…I'm glad you were able to hold on. I don't think they'll come back, but…if they do…you'll keep fighting, right?"

Alucard smiled at him and, astonishingly, it was a _real_ one, coming from that midnight soul of his. "Of course, key child. Just return the police girl to me."

A jerk of surprise, then a nod of understanding. "I will."

_He wants his 'family' back…just like me…_

******

Yami gazed at the painting for a moment, wondering why, out of all the other examples of fine or better art in this compound, Integra chose to have this particular on in her office. It was of an older man, short blonde hair just beginning to fade, looking out into the distance, posture straight and strong while the man's countenance spoke of a wisdom beyond years and experiences that might have been best left forgotten. The spirit looked closer, trying to discern what the man might have been thinking when he posed for this picture.

He looked deep into the man's pigment eyes, the color exactly the same as Integra's.

_Her family must have been hunting these vampires for quite some time_, Yami thought to himself, pondering as he always did concerning the bigger picture. _I wonder what started it all?_

The door of the office swung open, Integra herself walking in with the same brisk, unhurried step she always seemed to use. She appeared to be a little tired this time and he stood closer to the wall, letting her pass. Surprisingly, she nodded a small thanks and went to her desk, settling in the large chair for what looked like was going to be the rest of the night.

"Do any of your staff ever assist you in running the Hellsing Organization?" Yami asked lightly, going to stand in front of the desk.

Integra looked up at him, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "No."

The spirit raised a brow, clearly expecting more. She chose not to give it and Yami smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"You can't do everything, you know." He said, resting one hand on his hip. "Even when I was Pharaoh in Egypt, I had advisers and governors to aid me in watching over the Black Land and the thousands of people that depended on me."

Integra's expression of near shock was the most animated he had seen since arriving on this world, so he pressed on, knowing that--somehow--she would benefit from him telling her of his past. Either that, or he was finally discovering the fun in gloating.

"It was a pyramid, if disregard the pun. I, at the top, had the greatest responsibility, but without those below me, whether they be the Viziers or the High Priests or the lowliest of peasants, I would have fallen from my lofty position." Yami's gaze grew kind, the gentle expression changing him in a way that would have shocked his friends, had they been here to see it. He placed his hands on her desk, leaning forward. Because he was so short, their faces were level, barely a foot apart. "I know how tempting it can be to do for others what you think they can't do themselves. It **is **possible, but only for a time. After that, it is very easy to crumble beneath the weight of the world on your shoulders. But…"

His slender, unblemished fingers grazed her cheek, the pulled back before she could protest.

"It becomes very lonely. I took my world upon my shoulders and lost all that I held dear. When I finally returned to the light of life, the home that I had known had been lost to the inexorable toll of time. I was left without any purpose in life or anyone with which to share my second chance. Except, of course, the boy who had given me that chance in the first place."

Yami took a step back, his arms resting at his sides, and waited for her to make the next move. After a moment, she regained her composure, that same cold mask falling back into place, but not before he caught the flicker of thanks that flashed in her eyes.

"So you are not human then," she remarked as she searched through some manila folders on her desk. "I suspected as much. Have you told Alucard that you lived in Egypt?"

"No. Should I?"

A small, secret smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Only if you want to. I asked you to see me before you left because I wanted to know if you recognized this item. I do not think it originates in this world."

She pulled a slender card from one of the folders, the intricate designs instantly familiar to Yami. Taking the offered card, the spirit examined the picture, surrounded by the same pattern as all the others they had found before. The center figure, however, was a little different. Instead of an elaborate or exceedingly beautiful humanoid, there was only a cloaked form, any human features completely obscured by the dark cloth and hood. Beneath the picture were the words 'The Shadow'.

"Yes, I know this," he answered, placing the card in one on of the sheaths at his waist. "Actually, they belong to a girl who lost her world. These cards were apparently scattered as she escaped and she asked us to search for them while we traveled from place to place. So far, we've found one on each world."

Yami rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a challenging light in his eyes. "I suppose that's another thing I must ponder. How is it that we just happen to go to the worlds where the cards landed? It has happened too often for it to be a coincidence."

When Integra looked at him without expression, Yami couldn't help but laugh, his deep voice ringing with actual mirth. It was a beautiful sound really, and Integra couldn't quite keep from smiling herself.

"I'll stay with one question at a time, then," he stated. "Thank you for finding and giving this to me. At the very least, it will make on little girl happy."

Yami was out the door when her response came, soft and mostly to herself.

"I do believe others are happy now, too."

******

Sora, Ranma, and Yami stood at the front doors, waiting for Alucard to return from wherever he had gone. Integra had already given the formal good-byes to Yami, or so Sora and Ranma thought. All that left was the elder vampire himself and, nearly an hour later, he had yet to show. The martial artist was becoming impatient, while Yami chose to sit in one of the finely embroidered chairs and doze, although he really didn't need to. Sora was enjoying himself very much, happily munching away at a sandwich Walter had generously given him.

Great power may have come with being a vampire, but the strength was not an equal replacement of the simple human pleasures of life.

"But remember, key child, should you ever change your mind…," Alucard emerged from the shadows on the wall next to the door, seemingly passing through the wall itself. "I will still be on this world. You could be family, if you wished."

Knowing now more of what that entailed, Sora smiled even as he shook his head. "I've got a place to go home to, but I am honored by the offer. If things had been a little different for me before…perhaps certain…things would not have been so bad."

Alucard returned his smile and handed the Keybearer a small item. It was a design about as big as the teen's palm, all made of what appeared to be deep red wire. A five-point outline of a star rested within the center of two circles, one larger than the other, tiny letters and symbols running between the outermost rims. It was surprisingly heavy, the wire gleaming black as Sora hefted it in his hand, the black chain dangling from the end.

"It's the Stigmata Key Chain," Alucard said, smile widening. "It might help you, although it is almost the exact opposite from the weapon you are using now."

Sora left the Key Chain join the Keyblade within him, the item disappearing in many specks of red and black light. "It's alright. Diversity is always an advantage."

Alucard nodded once, a chuckle escaping him, and faded into the shadows once more, the darkness matching that of his soul, save for one thing. The black within him had not felt 'evil' or cold or any of the things Sora acquainted with darkness. No, it had only been a timeless sort of wisdom and humor, weariness warring with purpose and ambition, as well as the expected touch of cruelty and care for those under his protection.

The vampire wasn't like any of the enemies the Keybearer had faced, but he wasn't quite like his allies, either. A very different kind of darkness rested within him, capable of destruction as well as salvation; whichever Alucard chose to grant. Sora wondered about this, even as he, Ranma, and Yami headed back out into the city, their goal the Rest Point some distance away.

A new dawn broke over the city as they did so, soft red and pink touching the sky while the barest touch of golden rays streaked through the fading indigo. Sora's musings left with the dawn, the teen choosing to appreciate the coming of the sun, something he might just have given up had Yami not been able to return him to his proper form.

It was too bad, though, that he did not continue to wonder, for he had _almost _discovered a single, important truth, a fact of life prevalent in all worlds that would affect him more than anything ever had before. It would change his life, his future, and the lives and futures of all that knew him, especially a friend who he thought was still trapped behind a lost door.

******

They had all tried to fight it, but nothing had worked. Even the two with the wings hadn't been able to even get a hold of the pale figure who came for them, one by one. Tenchi had been but the first in a long procession of stolen friends, each one eventually following after the other. The only thing that had differed with each one had been the time it had taken for the pale thing to do whatever it was doing. Not that Yugi and Akane truly wished to know what it was.

Now, the two of them were left alone in the massive cell, sitting next to each other. After all that had happened, any inhibitions they might have had had faded away, so Yugi leaned against Akane, eyes falling shut even as he fought to stay awake. Somehow, he knew it would be worse if he was asleep when the pale thing came again. Even though resisting wouldn't do him any good, he still wanted to face their captor as best he could. Akane was thinking along the same lines, though fear was beating at her.

She had the terrible feeling that what was to come would change her in a way too terrible to name.

A short time ago, someone besides the pale thing had walked past the cell, to small to be one of the black monsters and too different of a shape to be the creature itself. Peering through the darkness, the two of them had thought it might be a child of some kind, not too much younger than themselves. Fourteen maybe, with a soft pink light shimmering under the sheen of black provided by the Soulless crest.

Akane had tried calling out to the child, but the moving light hadn't even paused, continuing to wander listlessly around and out of sight. Deep within her, Akane knew some of what had happened to that child would soon be happening to her and Yugi and she wished more than anything for the strength or means to escape from this place.

But it was truly hopeless, for, even as she wished these things, a section of the cell wall spread outward, an archway appearing to let the pale creature inside. It glanced their way, a smile on its face.

"Looks like we're almost done," it said in a conversational tone. "You know, I almost regret I got this going so soon. It has been _so _enjoyable so far, but I really do need to finish with all of you before the Keybearer gets here."

Akane just glared at it, eyes burning and muscles tensing even though she knew fighting was useless. This thing had complete control over them, though she had no idea how it had accomplished this; the crest tightening over his chest probably had something to do with it. Yugi placed a calming hand on hers, not wanting to let it take her first. He would rather she had a few more moments of freedom from whatever was in store for them and scooted a bit forward so that he was more in the creature's line of sight.

"Oh, how sweet," the pale thing said with a mocking smile. "But really kinda useless, since I'm doing both of you at the same time. Although…"

And, before either of them could blink, it was right in front of them, midnight blue eyes gazing down with satisfaction and excitement.

"…I have to take a few precautions to take so that those you are connected to don't know what's going on. That'd spoil the surprise, after all."

Two pillars of pure obsidian shot out of the ground, black chains emerging from them to pin Akane and Yugi to the dull, gleaming surfaces. Akane tried to duck around them and actually succeeded at first, but the pale creature simply raised a hand, disabling her ability to move. Yugi wasn't nearly as fast as she was and was immediately held fast to his pillar, the glass-like restrictions biting into his flesh, mainly around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

Both of them, feeling despair close in, thought of those they had left behind, the last people of their worlds they had seen and the most important ones in their lives.

_Yami…I'm sorry…I let you down again…_

…I never got to say it…oh, Ranma…

The creature shook its head, that same grin still on its face. "Jeez, what's with all of you people? You're all making this _so _easy, I practically have to think of new ways to do this just to take up a decent amount of time. Oh well, I suppose since I'm gonna have to do this twice with you two, the first time here and the other in the actual ReBirth facility, I can squeeze in a little educational value."

Walking up to the pillars, it raised both hands and ran slender fingers up their necks, starting at the center of the collarbone and traveling towards their chin. A tiny spot of their respective soul lights glimmered beneath the tips of its fingers.

"I bet you're both wondering what a soul is by now, right? I mean, what could I possibly be doing that makes it so easy for me to control you? C'mon, I know you've thought about it at least a little bit."

Neither of them answered as its hands went higher, the spot of light growing brighter and slowly pulsing in increasing distress. Something was being taken from them, pulled from inside by whatever dark power this pale thing was using.

"Well, I won't tell you everything, since you'll know soon enough, but I _will _say this; the soul connects certain things together. Without a soul, certain things cannot be done. Certain things like, say…speaking."

Unable to resist the pull of it fingers, their mouths were forced open, a soft ball of colored light emerging, one gentle lilac, the other pale gold. The creature cupped the orbs in his palms, smiling at the horrified faces of the two captives. It was almost funny, the amount of hurt and shock in their expressions.

And it was _nothing _compared with what was to come. They _were_, after all, the special ones.

"I don't just mean using your physical voice; this includes speaking with your heart as well. Should you try to reach out to your loved ones, they will not hear you, no matter how loudly you scream."

He leaned closer to them, idly tossing both lights up and down in one hand, smirking at the raw desperation in their eyes as they followed the path of their stolen voices; the voices of their hearts.

"And, believe me, you **will **scream."

******

Ooohh, I may have to change the rating of this to PG-13 when I get to the third book. If you think it's bad now, wait 'til you find out what's really been happening to them. But at the same time, a lot of questions as to what the soul is (in this story, anyway) will be answered as well, including the one that I'm sure has now entered your mind; namely, what does the soul have to do with speaking?

Well, I may know, but you're going to have to wait until I'm ready to explain it in full. The third book is even closer now, with only one more world to go.

And which world will it be? Well, there are absolutely no clues this chapter, but I will give you one personally. I mentioned this Anime in one of my other author's notes. It hasn't shown up anyway in the fic itself, but it should be somewhere in there. It's a fairly recent one and one of the very best in my opinion.

Only bad thing is you're gonna have to wait until next Friday, since I'll be doing new chapters of my other stuff first. Long time, I know, but I'll try to make the chapter the best I can.

Later! ^_^


	38. Between Two Worlds

****

AN: Looks like we're finally getting down to the last world. It's been a long time coming, no? And unfortunately, I may have to stop just as I have begun. Now, before you start freaking out on me, let me explain. My mother and I will be moving soon and I'll have to start packing sometime (like, next week). The packing includes this computer and most of my stuff.

Don't worry; I intend to get at least _this _chapter out and finish 'When All Other Lights go Out' before I'm temporarily disabled. But that time is coming and it is very possible that this will be my last installment of CoS before the end of May. Then again, it might not be; I just have to see what happens. I hate the uncertainty, but there's nothing I can do.

Oh well, on with the chapter. New world, new sights, and new revelations. This last world might be a little hard to identify, especially if you haven't seen the movie. I will, of course, tell all in the bottom author's notes. This is one of my favorite Amines of all time, so I hope I can do it justice in the short amount of time that I have left.

Chapter XXXI: Between Two Worlds

Just outside of the next mirror, Sora brought the Shadow Fox to halt, giving the gattling gun time to cool after those multiple skirmishes and his brain to cope with what he was seeing. Like so many times before, the rippling image of the new world was spread out before them, the mirror massive and the picture itself larger than the Shadow Fox. But Sora was used to this by now; it wasn't how the picture looked that got to him, that made his mind whirl with all the implications; it was only _what _it looked like that caused this stillness within him.

"It's the same," Sora said with complete conviction. There was no way he could miss it this time. The oceans, the landmasses, the swirl of white clouds covering the jewel o f a planet. He had seen it enough by now. "They're all the same, except for Knives' world, Gunsmoke. And didn't he say that the planet was settled by people from another? As a matter of fact, I could've sworn he mentioned a place similar to this."

Sapphire eyes narrowing, the Keybearer glanced over his shoulder at his friends, who were looking decidedly unsettled. "You've noticed this before, haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Ranma asked as nonchalantly as he could while Yami just sighed and shook his head. There was no getting around this now, and they had both known Sora would not be ignorant of it forever. He was smart and, besides, he deserved to know.

"Yes, it's true," the spirit answered instead, ignoring the affronted expression on Ranma's face. "As far as we can tell, most of the worlds attacked have been surprisingly similar. Not just the ones we have visited with you, but others, whose inhabitants we were able to speak with in Saffron City. Overall, the worlds were the same, save for a few key differences."

Sora leaned back in his chair, letting the grooved controls of the Zoid go for a moment, confident that he had taken care of the enemies in the area. There sure had been enough of them to encompass this whole section of the Space Between. He relished the time to relax, even if he was discussing some dangerous subjects as well. This was a long time coming and he got the feeling that, very soon, he would be involved in other talks that he would rather not be. But that was later and this was now and he was ready for some actual answers.

"What differences?"

"When it came right down to it…," Yami replied, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. Ranma looked serious as well, a telltale sign to the importance of this issue and how long his friends had been worrying about it. "…it was the people of each world that truly made each one stand apart. You see, Ranma and I come from worlds both called Earth. On each of our Earths, there exist the same lands, the same countries, the same kinds of plants and animals. The sakura trees we saw before were the same kind that grew on our worlds and in the country that we lived. The culture surrounding those trees, the people's attitude toward them, was the same. There was no way we could ignore it, not when we had learned so much prior to that."

Ranma gulped a little, still awed and somewhat disturbed by the whole concept. "Both me and Yami lived in a division of Tokyo, except Yami's was a place called Domino city, which doesn't exist in my Japan. The thing is, it was built by a person who was never born on my world."

"Just as there never were cursed springs or chi-using martial artists on my world," Yami continued, concepts and possibilities flickering with light speed through his eyes. "It's as if our worlds are only separated by those who live on them, changing the face of each Earth. If certain events or persons not existed or occurred, Ranma and myself might not even be here, talking with you."

"But why multiple worlds in the first place?" Sora asked, almost to the air. "I mean, I've never seen anything like it. All the worlds I ever went to were very different from each other. Er…these have been different, too, but…in some way, they were very alike. I don't get it."

"Maybe it has to do with the soul."

Both Yami and Sora looked to Ranma with surprise, the martial artist's head lowered in thought. He glanced up and made a face at their shocked expressions.

"Jeez, is it so hard to accept?" He grumbled, "Just look at all that's been going on. It all started with the Soulless and whatever they're after, so it has to do with the soul itself. Remember all those crystals around each of those Keyholes, Sora? Even though they were different colors, they still had the same shape. And they all made some kind of music, right? So there must be a connection."

"You might be right…" Sora conceded. "Something having to do with the nature or power of a soul. But, even after all this, I still don't know what exactly a soul is. Before all of this happened, I thought my Keyblade was associated only with hearts. And as far as I know, the other Keyblades only affect the heart as well."

There was a silence in the cockpit and Sora realized that he had let something slip. He froze where he sat, waiting for them to say something, anything. But they did not. It struck him for maybe the first time how little they knew of each other. Any information had come on a need to know basis; Ranma's curse, the nature of Yami's magic--which led to an explanation of his history--and how ever little Sora had told them about himself. Friends and allies though they were, there were some things each of them kept hidden from each other.

Letting out a shuddery sigh, Sora took the controls again and, still not answering, led the Shadow Fox into the mirror.

******

"Are we jinxed or something!" Ranma shouted as they emerged from the Rest Point, puffs of air visible as he spoke. The silence in the cockpit was momentarily forgotten in light of this new development. Ranma could appreciate when things were simple like this. "What is it with this crazy weather?!"

Sora couldn't blame him for being upset. There was white everywhere, a strange phenomenon that the young Keybearer had never seen. Flakes of white drifted through the air, a cold wind brushing them about. The pristine, gleaming expanse rose and fell around them, white-covered buildings barely discernable. Shivering, Sora pulled his vest tighter around him, rubbing almost frantically at his bare arms.

"What is this stuff?!"

Ranma and Yami both stared at him, the tense moment on the Zoid now completely forgotten in this moment. Ranma walked over to him, holding his feet high and out of the drifts. He went right up to Sora, staring him in the eye, tilting his head to get a better look.

"You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?" the martial artist asked, ignoring the offended and somewhat confused look on Sora's face. "You don't know what snow is?"

"Well, no." Sora answered, "I grew up on a tropical island, you know."

Ranma just shook his head in a sad sort of way, his arms level in front of him with his hands up his sleeves. This position produced an interesting look, but Sora was becoming too cold to care. Yami was faring a little better than him, but not by much. The sky above was overcast, though they could tell from the amount of light that it was late afternoon, the sun falling lower and lower behind the clouds. The wind was picking up two, howling over the low hills.

"Man!" Sora exclaimed and summoned his new Keyblade, if only for the purposes of casting a spell. He got a rather big shock.

This new incarnation was very different from his other weapons; it reminded him somewhat of the Oblivion, if only in rudimentary look at feel. The blade was slim, a deep blood red that gleamed eerily even in the muted sunlight, two thin, knife-like bars parallel to each other. Sharp, slender demon wings extended from the junction of blade and hilt, the only remnants of the handles usually surrounding the grip for his hands. The hilt itself seemed to be wrapped in dark leather, the color too deep to truly be discerned, though Sora thought he could just see some kind of image engraved all around it.

An ornate sun, with thin, needle-sharp rays extending on one side, served as the 'key' part of the weapon, the sun itself only an out line, threads of wire connecting it to the blade. However, when Sora looked closely, he was able to spot many more wires, almost too small to see, with jagged edges tipped in black. Finally, the Stigmata Key Chain hung from the end, looking just as ominous as the rest of the weapon.

"Wow," Sora said through chattering teeth. "Alucard really outdid himself."

"And you wanted that because…?" Ranma asked sarcastically, trying to spot any other landmarks in the darkening light.

"For this." the Keybearer replied calmly and pointed the weapon directly at Ranma.

"Hey!"

"Firaga!" Sora yelled, enjoying for just a moment the look on Ranma's face, then finished the little addition to the spell he had perfected over the last two years, when a campfire had sometimes not been a good idea. So, he had found a way to manipulate his standard fire spell, changing it to something that couldn't be seen but was just as warm. "Glow!"

Instead of a deadly stream of fire, a soft orb of orange and deep red soft of hovered over to Ranma, paused right in front of him, then expanded to cover his whole body, disappearing as it did so. Instantly, Ranma dropped his arms, flexing his hands in front of him with amazement.

"Hey…I'm not cold anymore? What'd you do, Sora?"

"Well, it's a little something I learned over the years," he replied as he used the same spell on Yami and himself, sighing from relief as the biting chill left his flesh and blood began to flow freely once more. "I may not know much about snow, but I do know cold."

Ranma grinned and Yami smiled and, together, they started up one of the inclines, toward what they hoped was civilization. For some reason, none of them looked back, to where yet another structure was located, though far closer than the rest. The faded red of this building was visible through the snow, as was the huge clock tower atop it. It had a curiously carnival feel to it, like some amusement park forgotten long ago. But, had they bothered to look closer, had they even seen it in the first place, the trio might have noticed that it was not simply a clock tower. It was a train station as well, serving a rail line that could not be seen.

But it was already too late for them and a cold, moaning wind came in behind them, seeming to urge them deeper into this world.

******

It was nearly nightfall when the entered the odd town, the time seeming to pass quicker and quicker. Although, the hardly noticed this as well, being far too distracted by the sight of the town. The only way to describe it would be a hodgepodge of architectural design, borrowing ideas from anything and everything. Here there was a traditional open-air restaurant that looked like it had just come out of old Tokyo, while over there was a window café more often seen in Italy. And, next to those two, was an odd mix of both, tables and chairs set behind false windows and walls with bright star patterns on everything.

The only thing that seemed to unify all the myriad of buildings was the fact that they were all eating establishments, making Yami wonder how the economy was stable, causing Sora to worry that everyone here was fat and that they'd stand out, and prompting Ranma's stomach to growl. In response, the martial artist sniffed the air, in search of something to ease the ache in his belly.

After a moment, a satisfied smile spread across his face. "Hey, guys, I think one of these places is open."

Before they could stop him, Ranma was running forward, plowing through the snow towards one of the few buildings that was completely enclosed. Only the door was opened a crack, allowing whatever Ranma was smelling to waft through. The martial artist yanked open the door, his mouth already watering, with Sora in hot pursuit. Yami, however, felt something strange ripple on the edge of his senses, some foreign, powerful magic brushing his own.

Disturbed, Yami held back and, after a moment, realized the wisdom of his actions.

Inside the restaurant, Sora was busy trying to restrain a suddenly ravenous Ranma. "Come on, Sora! Can't I just have a little bit?!"

"NO!"

Lain out before them, on what appeared to be the main serving counter of this place, were huge platters overflowing with food. Much of it Sora didn't recognize, but that didn't stop Ranma at all. The Keybearer was actually having to latch himself onto his friend's shoulders and drag the older boy down to the ground. Unfortunately, Ranma was stronger than him physically, so, little by little, the martial artist was making his way forward towards the steaming food.

"Damnit Ranma, if you don't cut this out or we're going to get--"

There came an odd warping sound, like a warble being sucked into something, and, suddenly, Sora wasn't holding onto Ranma anymore.

"…into trouble?"

Instead of his tall, muscular friend, Sora had a small goat kidd with night black hair and bright, gray/blue eyes cradled in his arms. Mouth hanging open, the Keybearer stared down at the animal he held, not sure what he should think. The goat simply looked back at him, calm as you please.

"…Ranma? What happened to you?"

"He insulted the guest of this restaurant by trying to eat their food right in front of them. What did you think would happen to him after being so rude?"

That low, almost husky female voice came from directly behind him and, slowly, Sora tuned around, coming face to face with the biggest…face he had ever seen. An elderly woman with a massive head and a lot of nearly white hair gathered atop it stared him in straight in the eye, brown boring into sapphire blue. Sora swallowed and backed up a step, making sure to avoid treading on the hem of the woman's navy blue dress. It was had to resist looking away, since it was very easy to do so. The woman was barely half as tall as he was.

"Wha-what customers?" Sora managed to stutter, struggling to keep a hold of Ranma as the kidd had started trying to nibble on the hem of his vest. "We…we didn't see anyone." 

The woman pointed with one wrinkled hand, heavy with jeweled rings, and pointed to a gathering of shadow-like apparitions, standing or sitting at the numerous tables. They were staring at the three of them with glowing eyes, but in non did Sora sense evil. Only a mild annoyance and some humor, though he didn't see what was so funny.

"Oh…" Sora murmured. "Uh, I'm sorry about my friend. He just gets a little…irrational."

The woman scowled at him and, somehow, levitated up to grab his chin to make him look at her directly. The puff of her dress pushed against Ranma and the goat let out a squeal of protest which Sora was too busy to heed.

"That's no excuse," the woman said in a hard voice. "The two of you shouldn't even be here. Humans like you only ruin business."

A nasty smile came to her face and Sora felt his blood run cold.

"You should both be punished," absurdly, Sora just noticed that woman sounded somewhat congested, which meant a cold might be part of her problem, little good that it did them. "Should I turn you into a goat as well, hmm? Or maybe a piglet. That has always been one of my favorites."

The woman was raising her hand when a deep, commanding voice, full of authority. "You will do no such thing. My servants may be troublesome at times, but I still require their services."

Everyone in the room, including the shadows, turned to the door and all those who had mouths dropped them open, including the scary woman. Standing just inside the restaurant was Yami, but he was dressed in completely different clothing. Sleeveless did his shirt remain, but it was all black and dominated by the ornate symbol of an eye all orange red. It was the same shape as the eye on the Millenium Puzzle, which still hung from his neck and was now accompanied by a wide, golden collar that gleamed even as he stood still. Solid gold bracers were at his biceps and wrists, a simple gold coronet with that same eye resting on his head; beneath his hair, of course. His pants were loose and white with a strip of black cloth hanging down in front and back with a belt of--big surprise--gold wire to hold it in place.

With slow, fluid movements, he went up to them and, with a wave of his hand, Ranma returned to normal, looking very confused and somewhat ruffled. It took him a moment to realize that he was essentially hugging Sora and, after he did, let out a yelp and jumped away. In the meantime, Yami had gone up to the woman and met her angry gaze, the both of them actually pretty level with each other. 

Though calm on the outside, Yami was very carefully weighing his options. He'd been lucky with the spell on Ranma. It had been like a trap, sprung on any unsuspecting fool who tried to take without permission; a trap had meant he had a Duel Monsters card to counter with, the Harpy's Feather Duster. Having hidden the card in his wrist bracelet, he had made it look like he had done the magic without a focus of any kind, just like this woman here. But it would be a dangerous game, keeping up this ruse for as long as it took them to finish on this world.

However…there was little else the Yami enjoyed as much as a game.

"I pray you will pardon me," he said with just a touch of haughtier, inclining his head slightly. "I do not wish any problems during my vacation."

The woman looked surprised, though her eyes remained riveted on the gold that covered him. Secretly, he was glad that the eternal magic that held his spirit included holding his Egyptian clothing as well. A Pharaoh was far more impressive than just a simple mage. "Vacation? Where are you from?"

"I am a spirit of the Black Land," Yami replied, letting a touch of ego show in his timeless voice. "Or ancient Egypt, if you prefer. I wish to relieve myself of the tediousness of my duties for a few days and I was told this was the place to come. I hope it won't be inconvenient if I pay in gold."

"It is, it is," the woman said almost seductively. It struck Yami, though, that she probably had no idea what kind of spirit he was, which was just as well. Better to have to pay up than have too many questions. "But you'll want to stay at a high class place. May I suggest my bathhouse? I assure you your time there will be enjoyable."

Yami smiled at her, tilting his head and flashing perfect teeth. His body shifted with his movement, the cloth whispering over his skin. "I'm sure it will…as long as I can take my servants with me."

The woman almost scowled, but managed to catch herself in time and set her mouth in a strained smile. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. Now, if you will follow me, I will show you to my bathhouse. I am Yubaba, by the way."

Nodding sagely, Yami followed her, "And I am called Yami." 

He had a half smirk on his face as he motioned for Ranma and Sora to follow. They did so, though Ranma looked pretty pissed off and leaned close to Sora so they could whisper as they walked.

"What was that all about?" he asked as they once again went out into the snow, although both Yami and Yubaba didn't seem to touch the ground. "And what happened? I can't seem to remember what happened after I came in here."

Glancing at him askance, Sora sighed. "I'd think it'd be best if you don't know."

******

Yes, that chapter was a bit short, but, in the end, I didn't want to have too much of the world because, from the time starting this and time finishing this, I confirmed that packing will begin next week without a doubt and I will only have time for one of my fics. That one will be 'When All Other Lights go Out', since it is almost finished. But that, in turn, means there will be no more CoS _or _'Of Many Hearts' until after the end of May.

I'm more sorry than I can say, but, know this, _I **will **finish this fic_. I won't just stop here and never come back; I am **not** that kind of person. But, I still feel bad that so many of you have to wait. I can only hope that you'll all still be here when I can finally get back to this fic and back to this world, which I love so much: _Spirited Away_, which has to be the very best movie-length Anime ever released.

About three weeks from now new chapters of this will be out and they'll include daily life at the bathhouse, hidden problems in this world, and what exactly the Soulless are doing there. And, eventually, there will be the appearance of a noted _Spirited Away _star, Haku!

Until we meet again…


	39. Inner Activities

****

AN: Hel-_lo_ everybody! I'm finally back! Me, Rem-chan!!! Moving is done (mostly), I'm in one piece (though my bruises are considerable), and I can now get back to my writing (kind of). I've been renting and buying a lot of movies lately (or rather, my mom has), so I've had a lot of stuff to distract me. But, just the same, here I am and my muses are to (though they enjoyed their vacation very much).

Of course, Ryu is rather upset, but that's life (I got the newest volume of _his _Anime, so I'm focused on him right now).

Babbling aside, it's time to get down to business. This chapter doesn't have much in the way of action, but it wasn't intended to. If I hadn't been 'interrupted', things would have been flowing quite smoothly. Alas, it was not to be and this is the only chapter for this weekend. But, when next Saturday, I plan to have a new chapter of this _and _'Of Many Hearts' and will keep doing that until OHM is finished. Then, there will be two chapters (or more, if I'm on a roll) of this until it is done.

Whoo, wouldn't that be nice? On with the chapter! (which is mainly just talk and more introduction, but that's fun too, right?)

Chapter XXXII: Inner Activities

"Hey you! It's time to get up!"

Ranma scowled, pushing his face further into the pillows and refusing to let the welcoming arms of the night jar him awake. But, when he heard the threatening slosh of water in a bucket, he reluctantly sat up, pushing the blanket off him and shooting a glare at the brown-haired woman threateningly waving a wooden receptacle his way. She was smiling, though, and Ranma couldn't help but crack one of his own, though it may have been something of a grimace.

"I heard ya, Lin. No need to start fighting dirty."

The human-seeming woman smiled as she plopped the bucket down and backed out, sliding the door shut behind her as she did so.

"Yeah, I know. It's just too much fun. Anyway, I heard that other guy, Sora, wanted to talk to you, so head down to the boiler room when you can."

"I'll be sure to." Ranma yelled after her, somewhat disgruntled. But, that had been the norm for the last four days or so, ever since their 'master' had started staying here.

When Ranma had first seen the bathhouse, his first impression had been immediate and heartfelt; tacky. And perhaps a bit over-decorated as well; mainly red with gold and green trimmings, eight floors that they could see, shrouded in white, with a stone chimney in back to serve the massive boiler housed in the seemingly endless floors beneath the visible levels. Ice-stilled fountains decorated the front lawns, mainly at the entrance end of the bright red bridge, withered flower hedges spreading to surround most of the first floor compound, promising a delightful bloom for spring but mostly depressing at present. Inside, the baths took precedence, a huge cut square in the center of the building extending many floors and visible from most of those floors, the warm, multi-scented steam filling most of the building. The interior was even more gaudy than the exterior, intricate paintings and engravings on every bit of spare space, red and gold still dominating, the coloring almost baked into the wood. The rooms for the guests were flashy and luxuriant, at least according to Yami, while the rooms for the staff were a bit more 'under priced'. Crowed and somewhat bare, the mass of workers seemed resigned to it and, even with the conditions, they still did their jobs and did them well, enjoying themselves from time to time.

However, a lingering sense of oppression remained, the source of which seemed to be the bathhouse itself, not just the woman running it. Sometimes, it was almost like the atmosphere and necessity of the place drove these people on, not the need of money or means.

Getting up, Ranma glanced at the bucket of water scornfully and inwardly swore, once again, that he would make Yami pay. A cover story was one thing, but this was downright torture and the martial artist did not intend to let it slide.

"Entertainment my butt…" Ranma almost spat, grabbing his pants and shirt, secretly glad that he had this small, cramped room to himself. "I'm _so _going to wring his neck."

Slipping his shirt over his head, Ranma caught the soft sound of watchers outside his door, the wood parted ever-so-slightly. The teen held back a sigh, wondering why, if these people disapproved of humans so much, that almost the entire population of female workers on this floor would, at one time or another, sneak in to stare at him, usually when he was dressing. Fortunately for him, he was wise to their antics and always had a pair of shorts and a tank shirt on when he slept (wearing them under his clothes, though a little hot at times, was ultimately a good idea). Still, it made him wonder; for all their talk, did they really dislike human's all that much? And, if they didn't, why?

"Oh, what do I care?" Ranma asked himself aloud, deciding it was much simpler to just complain and not worry about the larger issues. Yami and Sora could fuss over things like that; that is, if they weren't enjoying themselves too much. Another brittle grin broke out on his face as he walked over to the bucket, shirt and pants still in hand. "On second thought, I'll wring _both _their necks; Sora didn't have to laugh so hard."

Picking up the bucket, Ranma went to the other door, sliding it open to look out into the timeless night, the last threads of sunlight rapidly disappearing on a distant horizon. From this angle the opposite side of the river, with its gold-lighted city, could not be seen; instead, an endless ocean spread out into infinity, gleaming beneath the stars and rising moon, surreal and whole at the same time. Ranma couldn't help the shiver as he saw it, the feeling of uneasiness that came from the deepest part of him, as it always did when his eyes rested on this sight. He also couldn't help but ponder what lay beyond that ocean, how far it traveled. Some dark corner of his consciousness urged him to go and see, to lose himself in the unceasing landscape of a world unlike any other, part of and separate of the reality he knew.

He leaned against the wooden railing, pausing for a moment, as he had the last four nights. This place was definitely different from all the other worlds they had visited, though the difference was difficult to place. It was familiar somehow, like a dream long forgotten, or a childhood memory pushed to the back of his mind as adulthood rapidly approached. To think that the Soulless would come _here_…

"Or are going to come," Ranma said aloud, holding the bucket high and pouring it over his head. "We could just be wasting our time; what's the point of doing this if there aren't any enemies to fight?"

A female Ranma shivered as she put the bucket back down. It was stupid really, to come out here in the winter air to do this, but she didn't like the thought of people watching her change; only her…family was really allowed that. Though Ryoga, Moose, and Shampoo, as well as Sora and Yami, were not family, the feel of them was still the same. Although, that lot could be _very _annoying at times. That thought brought her back around to the list of grievances she was tallying and the planned revenge for a certain Egyptian spirit and snickering Keybearer once all of this was over and done with. Being humiliated of a day was certainly not one of Ranma's favorite things.

And besides, thinking about that kept her from being consumed by the need and call of this world and that endless, endless sea, so near to the secret part of all of them.

Still on the tiny balcony that would have been more suited to some potted plants, Ranma pulled her shirt over her head, though not before shaking the chilly water from her hair. Then, she stepped into her pants, stuffing the jeweled choker into one pocket. She knew without having to be warned that the witch, Yubaba, would be able to detect any kind of magic, or magical item, that they used. A 'servant' like herself was not supposed to have such advanced powers; Sora was a little safer in this regard, since his magic was internal and only apparent when in use. The Keyblade was another story entirely and one the witch had no knowledge of. Good thing; better to keep her guessing at the true power of the 'bodyguard'.

"Why do **I **always get stuck with the embarrassing stuff?" Ranma muttered, walking back into her 'room' (closet would have been a more accurate description, but she would take what she could get. Better here than in a room full of females). "I can't believe how stupid this is."

Gathering up her blanket and mostly soft futon, she stuffed them unceremoniously into a wall cabinet while sliding the exit/entrance door open with a free hand. Though she wasn't looking that way, she heard the scampering of many feet as the observers beat a hasty retreat, leaving only Lin waiting for her.

"One of these days, you'll have to tell me how you do that," a grin flashed Ranma's way, friendly, as it always was. Out of all the people here, Lin seemed to be the only one Ranma could trust. It was something about the way she talked and moved, her easy smile and how she just seemed to _know _how difficult this was. It was like she had seen or been through it before, though Ranma couldn't figure out how that was even possible. From the way she figured things, Lin had been working here a long, long time. Though the reason why was yet another thing that drifted through her mind at odd intervals; having nothing to do was slowly driving the young martial artist crazy.

"I don't think I want to tell you," Ranma responded, wringing a last bit of water out of her braid. "Now what were you saying before? Sora want's to talk with me?"

"Yeah, but what for, I don't know." Lin smiled at her, gesturing with a hand while the other smoothed a wrinkle in the pink 'uniform' of her department. It was really just as pair of adjustable pants and shirt with a white strip of cloth to tie harness-style over her torso to keep it from drooping. Unusual, but effective. "Come on, I'll walk with you. I need to take Kamaji his dinner anyway." 

Ranma couldn't help the face she made, prompting Lin to laugh. It wasn't that she disliked the boiler man or anything, it was just that he was so odd! Ranma should have been used to things/creatures/people like him after all she'd been through, but still…having six extendable arms and two small, almost useless legs was not the norm where she came from, weird place though Nerima was. Although, the way Kamaji smiled through his miniature haystack of a moustache and dark glasses, was comforting in its own way. Ranma supposed that it only took some getting used to and then she would be able to disregard those competent, three-fingered hands as they went about their task of mixing the herbal ingredients for the bath while the owner of those hands kept a vigilant eye on the blazing, profit making fires of the boiler.

Sora, though, didn't seem to mind it at all; after going through so much, possibly more than Ranma herself, why should it be surprising?

"Fine by me," Ranma responded and, together, they went out the room, heading down the bare hallway towards one of the many, many flights of stairs; the primitive elevators were reserved for the main 'consumer' part of the bathhouse. "But I wonder what Sora wants…maybe he heard something from Ya--er, our Master."

As they neared the kitchens, the dank back halls of the building thankfully empty, Lin glanced sideways at him, a bemused smile on her face. Ranma gulped a little, knowing that she was almost as bad at lying as Sora was.

"Whatever you say," was her only response, though Ranma knew there would be more to it than that. Lin, like Kamaji, could see almost right through them and, although the pair of bathhouse workers couldn't be sure who exactly the lot of them were, they could still tell they weren't some master and servants coming to stay in the off-season. "We'd better hurry, before everyone else is up; you don't want to be seen, do you?"

Ranma made a face at her, garnering a laugh in response as Lin pushed one of the kitchen's back doors open, grabbing the tray set, ready to go, on a counter nearby. One of the many routines, well-practiced and so natural after all this time, though handing Ranma a wide wooden trencher with also wide handle was a bit different from usual. Ranma smiled a little at the contents, looking for all the world like brightly colored candy stars, almost too many to count. Lin herself held the tray, heavy with bowls of rice and large, fried shrimp, Kamaji's usual fair. Now, if only she could get him to leave out his bowl from the day before…

Together, they descended through what could best be called the maintenance corridors, the backs and interiors of walls passing swiftly by. Even though she'd been here before, Ranma couldn't help but be fascinated all over again. This was such a massive place, full of so many hidden nooks and crannies, hidden passages and inner workings that would take almost a lifetime to explore and learn and commit to memory. That Lin had the passageways down pat nearly confirmed Ranma's assumption that the woman had been here a _long _time, though by force or by choice she didn't know.

Maybe the people working here owed something to Yubaba? Or maybe…maybe there was a way the witch kept them from leaving…but how was that possible. Didn't people have a choice, always, no matter what? How could you take choice away?

"I've been thinking to much, lately…" Ranma said under her breath, blue eyes unusually dark. Too many questions had been filling her recently, doubts and musings that she definitely _not _used to and didn't want in the least. Things had been so much simpler before all of this had happened; though his life at the Tendo Dojo had been anything but normal, it had still been where she _belonged._ Ranma had not felt this out of place in a long, long time and the sensation was not enjoyable in the least.

_Without my world…without Akane…I don't really know **me **anymore…_

"Ranma, did you say something?"

Ranma's head snapped up, her shadowed thoughts pushed rapidly aside; she couldn't afford this melancholy attitude right now, or ever, really. Uncertainty was something not meant to be in a martial artist's life; only action and decision and faith in oneself. Almost all the things she now lacked.

"No, nothing really."

Lin nodded, though her eyes remained on Ranma even as they passed through the deepest central workings of the bathhouse. Around and above them, extending through every single floor through the very middle, was a huge, square space, filled with gears and pulleys and pipes; the main system that included the water for the baths and the mechanisms for the elevators high above. It was almost ironic, really; a witch like Yubaba, relying on so much technology (though it wasn't anywhere near the standards Ranma was used to, it was abundant and complex enough to garner her grudging respect). How long had this bathhouse been here? Had Yubaba always been the one running it? If so, why then?

As she was not paying much attention, Ranma walked right into the wall next to the boiler room door, her face smashing into the wood but her reflexes catching up in time to keep the contents of the trencher from scattering all over the floor. She simply remained in that position for a moment, Lin watching her with speculative eyes. Ranma sighed into the old, somewhat swollen and brittle boards.

_Been thinking way, **way **too much lately. What would they all say, if they could see me now? I guess I'm a little worried…_

"Are you alright, Ranma?"

_…if this keeps going on…_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a sec."

_…I don't think I'll be me anymore._

Ranma peeled herself off the wall, shaking her head slightly but barely even dazed. She'd taken worse than this hundreds of times before; maybe she just wanted to feel a little of that again. She was beginning to forget and it did not suit her at all. Smiling a little, she waved a hand nonchalantly at Lin.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure Kamaji is eagerly waiting for his food, so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Lin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she bent down and went through the small door to the boiler room. Ranma grimaced a bit as she followed her; really, the woman was far too perceptive. The last thing Ranma needed was someone _telling _her what her problems were.

_Although, I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to…maybe Sora…_

"Hey, Ranma, how's it going?"

The young Keybearer was bounding towards them, seemingly full of energy even though it was, technically, night. He had adjusted rather quickly to the odd schedule of the bathhouse; nothing happened until the sun had set, in its own speedy, unnatural way. Strange as it was, everyone was used to it here and now, after very little effort at all, so was Sora. Ranma thought about being annoyed again, then winced as she realized she was, once again, thinking.

_I've got to quit thinking…maybe if I walk into a few more walls…_

Sora tilted his head at the sight of this (female) friend, noticing the kind of speculative/suffering look on her face. He had never seen Ranma looking so…confused before and found that he was slightly concerned. After all, Ranma had been so easy-going at first, not at all concerned with the bigger picture of things. While it was good that she(he) was really getting down to business, this consternation did not suit her at all. Sora was just as aware as she as new and possibly dangerous things were on the way, those things being the reason he wanted to talk to her.

Before Ranma could protest, Sora went up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and taking the trencher with the other. Surprised, dark blue eyes met the pure sapphire of his own, teeth flashing in a goofy grin.

"Don't lose yourself in it, Ranma." Sora patted his friend's shoulder before turning, stepping back across the wooden planks before the myriad of shelves, the low table with tattered cushions, and the high stand where Kamaji lay, busy at his task. "It's kind of hard to get out."

There came a soft sound of surprise from behind him, but Sora did not stop walking, though a smile lit his features. Kamaji and Lin had watched this intercourse with interest, the boiler man smiling as well, though it was difficult to spot through the faded brown mass on his face and the round tinted glasses that hid his eyes from view. Lin simply shook her head, her light earthen hair, tied at the bottom, swinging gracefully long her back as she handed Kamaji his tray. He paused in his work to take it, one of his hands banging a hammer against the stone pedestal he lay on.

"Lunch time!"

Sora looked down with a smile at the many small, fuzzy black balls that had been carrying the gleaming rocks of coal into the round feed of the boiler. They looked for all the world like little puffs of soot, which was what they were, quite literally; Kamaji had told Sora that they were created by a spell cast on the soot dusting the boiler and equipment. Feeding the fires were their main purpose, but the Keybearer couldn't help grinning whenever he saw them; their large eyes, so incongruous on their tiny bodies, were undoubtedly cute and communicated their feelings--if non-living product could have feelings--quite well.

"I bet you guys are hungry," Sora said in a playful tone, throwing a handful of the multi-colored stars to the now-bouncing balls of soot. He laughed, feeling a lightness inside that had been somewhat difficult to produce as of late. It was surprising, really, the affect the little things could have on a person; especially a person such as him. "Okay, okay, here's the rest."

He turned the trencher over, dumping the rest of the stars down to the waiting, thread-like arms of the soot creatures. They had four limbs, very much the same, though two were used for walking while the other two were used to carrying. There was a violent little scuffle for a moment as they each grabbed their fair share, but it was quickly resolved and they retreated to their 'mouse holes' beneath the many drawers set in the walls. Sora shook his head slightly, that smile still on his face, and turned to hand the trencher to Lin.

"Thanks for getting Ranma. I owe you one, Lin."

She waved a hand at him, versatile voice reassuring. "Don't mention it. I'm always willing to pay a visit to one of our 'celebrities'."

Ranma gave her a dirty look as she went passed, thusly getting one last laugh from the woman as she went out, sliding the door shut behind her. Kamaji got down to business with his fired shrimp, apparently leaving Sora and Ranma to their own devices. Sora motioned for Ranma to sit with him at the somewhat battered table and the red-haired girl did so, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it, Sora? I hope it isn't another joke of yours," deep blue eyes narrowed. "You know I only have to change if I go out into the bathhouse, so what's with calling me down here?"

Sora sighed, looking tired again. Ranma was a little sorry she'd brought this about; Sora always appeared so much better when he was happy, or carefree; it was as if that was how he was meant to be, not just in little snatches, but all the time. Sore bore responsibility well, but it felt like it would be better if he didn't _have _to, though that really was impossible at this point.

He was the only Keybearer here, the only one capable of fighting the _true _fight, though Ranma would be damned if she left her friend go it alone. Somehow, along the way, that had come to matter more than her own problems; lost though she might have been, she was still willing to stand by Sora, all the way and for however long it took.

"It's just a feeling, really," Sora said with a shaky smile, leaning back with his hands to brace him on either side. "I just _know _the Soulless are coming, soon, but it just seems so odd; why are we having to wait so long? What are they waiting for? There's something here they want, something their trying to accomplish, but I can't be totally sure what."

Ranma tilted her head, resting her chin on one braced hand. "But you have an idea?"

"Yeah, but I need Yami to make sure of it." Sora laughed softly, eyes lit with amusement. "I think he's got it tougher than we do. Can you imagine, being pampered all day both those people, then spending most of the evening with Yubaba?"

"It must be torture…" Ranma said, surreptitiously rolling her eyes. "So, what's your idea and what does it have to do with this 'feeling'?"

"Something's coming," Sora replied in a low voice, quiet yet forceful. "Something, or someone, who belongs but has been missing for some time now. They know some important things that _we _need to be aware of, though, at this point, I have no idea what they might be. But, very soon, this little piece we have is going to be shattered."

"You think the Soulless will show up soon?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora responded, though his brow furrowed in concentration. "But it'll be different this time. Things are…off in this place. This world isn't like the others, both in the way it looks and the way it _is_. When we fight here, we have to be very, very careful, not only of how we fight, but **who **we fight."

Ranma rubbed the back of her head, dark eyes wary. "Man, I just know this isn't going to be pretty. But what do you need Yami to figure out?"

"I told you someone's coming who was missing before, right? Well, Yubaba might just know who it is, so we can have some kind of a heads-up."

"You mean…he's going to have to ask her?"

"Yeah. He'll have to find some way to get the information we need and as soon as possible. We don't have much time left."

Ranma let out a sigh that was almost a laugh, allowing herself to fall back and stretch out on the warm wood, a smile and a frown fighting for dominance on her face. "…I wonder how he's doing so far."

"…me too."

And Kamaji glanced back at them, his own smile hidden from their view.

******

So, how _is _Yami doing? Well, you'll have to wait 'til next week to find out! I know there was much talking and character focusing this chapter, but I feel that it was needed at this point. Things are nearing the end (of this book, anyway) and the beginning (of the next book, of course), so I must find a way of closing certain chapters of our hero's adventures. My choice of a final world seems to be aiding in this respect (making me **very **happy, once again, that I have _Spirited Away_).

Anyway, the next chapter is a 'Dreams of…' installment, so expect more on Sora's part, although that will come _after _some fun and games with Yami and Yubaba. And, in the very end, that 'noted star' shall make an appearance! Everything (including a new chapter of 'Of Many Hearts') comes up next Saturday, so I hope to see you there!

Until then! (and boy, does it feel good to be back, even if it's like five in the morning. Pulling all-nighters is hard on the brain…if I even have a brain, anyway…O_o).


	40. Dreams of Defeat

****

AN: I suppose I must hang my head for making everybody wait _two _whole weeks before a new chapter of this came out. I will do my utmost never to get caught in a situation like that again: waiting 'til the last minute to do something, then, when I start doing it, get caught in something like those damn lightning storms that keep from writing anything in the first place. So, I'm turning over a new leaf and actually starting (or continuing; I'd already done a bit) on Monday of this week and spending my time getting a chapter ready for Saturday (can't do OMH yet, as I'm still looking for something).

Oh, the inaccuracy with Mousse's name has been corrected (I actually remembered to do something!) and thanks very much for the heads up!

It's refreshing almost to actually work and work well, so I'm happy I got the conviction to do this (*Though smiling, Rem-chan glances nervously over her shoulder at her newest, most powerful muse, Mirriem, while Hugo and Ryu smirk in the background*). We have some Yami to begin with, then a main course of Sora and his dreams, and finally a yummy desert of…well, it's a surprise. But beware; the Soulless of this world will appear!

P.S. The Radish Spirit rocks!! Oh, and some notes about Yubaba's baby; his, er, 'nature' was never explained and I only read his name in a manga version of the movie, so I just made the background on the first thing up and am hoping that I remembered his name right.

Chapter XXXIII: Dreams of Defeat

The food was too rich; far, far too rich, and he really didn't need to eat it, but Yami was almost fearful of upsetting the cooks(who reminded him greatly of frogs) and the women(?) who served him. He simply smiled and accepted whatever he foolishly ordered ("Why couldn't I have paid more attention to what Yugi and his friends ate!?") and ate it slowly and carefully, wary of what he might find. Still, portions of it were to his liking and the baths…Yubaba had been right in that sense at least. The spirit was fastidious by nature and welcomed such thorough, comforting relaxation with the added bonus of cleanliness and a pleasant aroma.

Was he even a little guilty as he leaned back against the lip of the tub, smiling up at the rising steam and inhaling the scent of herbal perfection? Maybe a little, as Sora and Ranma could not experience this, but, other than that…nope, not at all.

Smiling to himself--though a certain martial artist would have dubbed it a smirk--Yami let himself slid a little forward, the last of his hair finally loosening and drifting free in the water. No doubt his friends would like to see this effect; when wet his locks would reach almost to the middle of his back, long streamers of gold tucked carefully behind his ears while a portion of black was framed by violet, the lighter color dominating near the bottom. He probably made quite a sight, more than likely the cause of the increased number of staff making excuses to walk by the alcove he was currently occupying.

A lucky pair of women, although he knew, at this point, they were not human, were there to serve him, one holding his towel while the other occasionally massaged his flawless, finely muscled back and shoulders. If he turned around, he wouldn't have been surprised to see her drooling on those occasions, since that seemed to be what every other female was doing. Yami supposed it was rare for a person even remotely like him to visit the bathhouse, but he couldn't help but wonder what their regular customers _did _look like; as this was the off-season, there didn't seem to be any other guests at all.

Well, there _was _one. Yami had passed the large, white, corpulent Radish spirit in the halls several times, always avoiding looking at the odd…appendages that hung over his(its?) chest. The spirit had seen many a sight in his long years, but that…well, there was a limit to what a person--even an almost-dead person--could take.

Yami sighed softly and sat up straighter, nearly his entire torso above the water. He would have to put an end to his fun soon. Sora had spoken to him of some rather disturbing things the night before, when the spirit and his 'bodyguard' had gone for a stroll around the surrounding buildings, not at all bothered by the cold and still-falling snow. Yami had been sensing something amiss as well and had needed Sora only to confirm it. However, their hands were figuratively tied until _something _happened, though they all dreaded what that something was.

There were so many people here; how were they supposed to protect them all?

"The truth is…we can't." Yami said very softly to himself as he waved a hand to the woman with his towel. "I am all done for today. Thank you for your service."

"No, thank _you_, sir. By the way, Yubaba has asked that you please join her for dinner again this evening."

_Oh, wonderful…well, I needed to see her anyway…_

"Of course; it is always a pleasure."

With a rather fake smile, Yami stepped up and out of the tub, deftly wrapping a soft, cream-colored towel around his waist as he did so. Shaking his head slightly to free his hair of water, he accepted the robe handed to him, smiling a bit absently at the staring woman who gave it. In an almost practiced air he walked calmly out of the alcove of his bath, gaze satisfied and seeming not to notice every bit of his surroundings. Observation without giving himself away was an art learned long ago and he utilized it well, noting, once again, the singular lack of guests besides himself and the way everyone seemed to stare at him like he was a roast on a platter.

He figured it went a little beyond physical attraction; after all, he _was _paying in gold and tips were almost begged for daily. Yami was almost amused by this, though he would have liked to know why they needed the money so much. Weren't they paid? What reason did they have to save money? It could just be greed, but he couldn't help thinking that it was somehow more than that.

Making his way back to his eighth-floor room via the fancy red and gold elevator, Yami's thoughts shifted back to the world itself and how strange it was, even to him. He knew his friends had noticed it as well, even Ranma; things hidden within things, behind them and through them. Like a dream, almost, but a waking one, so very real until that final, time-slowing moment when you realized everything you knew was an illusion. Many a time, the spirit found himself standing on his balcony, staring out at the still, clear-as-glass ocean, the azure and sapphire waters, brilliant and nearly transparent, drawing him in as nothing else had before.

At first, he'd thought it was just that he had never really seen such water before--though he had seen what would one day be called the Mediterranean sea many times when he had been Pharaoh--but, he had to finally admit it was more than that. The waters were barely a couple feet deep in some places, only five or so in others, still unfrozen though the cold was enough to create at least a top layer of ice. And the brown and beige train that ran through the ocean itself was never impeded by the occasional drifts of snow, or the water covering the straight tracks.

Yami usually heard the train as it passed far beneath the bridge to the bathhouse and, when he was near, went to a window and watched it as it went to sea, gazing at it until it finally disappearing into the horizon. What puzzled him was that it never came back from these trips, yet each day a train would go under the bridge and out again, just as it had the morning before. And that was the other thing. The train only appeared during the day; Yami had yet to hear its whistle at night, though he knew that the trip must be long enough to continue far into the midnight hours. It just seemed that the train couldn't be in the city when it was at its most active, but that led to another unanswered question; if it wasn't here in the busy times, what passengers did it carry, if not them?

Yami paused in his musings as he entered his room, carefully sliding the door shut behind him. It was nice enough place, austere enough to suit him; he'd had the privilege of picking his own room, choosing one of about medium size with graceful, pastel-colored pictures on the cream-shaded walls, elegant, long-necked birds, mostly, as well as twining branches of a white-flowered tree. Shelves adorned with incense burners and various items of clothing and decorations lined two walls, the others an open corner of all window, looking out onto a balcony that was more like a veranda, wrapping around and extending beyond his room on the outside to other rooms presumably near.

With an easy flick of his shoulders and hand Yami tossed the robe to one of the shelves, knowing someone would come in to pick it up once he left, and pulled open a cabinet set in the solid wall. He slung his black, white, and royal purple garments over one arm, thoughts still somewhere very far away. He knew he should have been far more unsure in this place; the variables were many and quite complex, but he couldn't help feeling confident, especially with his friends close by. Yubaba may be a somewhat dangerous and unpredictable person and a witch to boot and their as yet unseen enemies were somewhere close at hand, but still…Yami wasn't quite sure when the had worked Sora and Ranma into his mind, but they were now an integral part of his reasoning and his heart.

Yami laughed softly, letting the towel fall and pulling on his clothes, the last of his skin's dampness fading. "How odd, but true…I'm glad."

He spent the rest of his time returning his hair to its former state, a not that difficult task when he had magic at his disposal. Ranma would be disappointed to learn that he did not use plaster to keep his spikes up, but that was Ranma for you. Perhaps, if there was ever time, he would spend a day or two just relaxing with his friends; it didn't matter how, just that they did. There had been a time when such an outing would have been trivial and a general waste of resources in his opinion, but Yugi and his friends had changed his perception almost totally and Sora was finishing the job they had started.

Yes, if there ever was time, he would use it for the things that mattered.

Speaking of such things…Yami sighed and straightened his garments, the dark cloak flowing around him like silk, though that kind of fabric had been rarer than a month of winter in Egypt. Linen would suffice and getting regular renewals of that Glow spell of Sora's allowed Yami to go about in clothing his status required. Although, the ruse was somewhat tiring. With a set expression that was somewhat fierce, Yami went back out into the hall, head held high while he went about his way, going to the last upwards elevator with the ease of long practice. He'd used it enough times to know precisely how to get there and ignore all others while doing so.

No one impeded him as he entered the elevator, alone, and emerged on the final floor, looking around in the dimly lit corridor and towards the double doors at the far right end. He'd never gone down the right and had no desire to, choosing instead to ignore his innate curiosity. The doors were large and red ("How…surprising…"), gold lining, hinges, knockers, and handles, with huge, intricate vases hugging the walls on both sides. Yami didn't much care for the knockers; they were shaped liked deformed heads with large noses and eyes, realistic enough that the spirit was sure they could talk, which, luckily for him, they had not. He paused outside the doors and, after a moment, they swung inward on their own, granting him passage into the many labyrinthine halls within.

More gaudy decorations and adornments greeted him in what he was sure was a mocking way, but the rational part of his mind pushed that aside. Random though his thoughts may have been lately, with no direction for him to follow and only waiting for an enemy that just would not come, he had a mission today. He kept that firmly in his sights, so to speak, as he walked past a wall of mirrors, his almost brooding reflection following him until he turned down the last corridor, pausing just a moment at one large door that hung slightly open. 

After a somewhat uncomfortable encounter, Yami had learned that this particular room, with its oversized furniture, brightly colored decorations, and assortment of toys belonged to Yubaba's son, Boh, who, at the age of six, was about seven and a half feet tall. Though, from the almost impressions he'd gotten from the staff and Yubaba herself, Boh actually used to be taller than that. All Yami could surmise was that, as the boy got older, he got smaller and, eventually, he would reach normal size once his 'growing' stages were over.

But then, if Boh was about ten feet tall at his birth, how had Yubaba…?

Beginning to walk once more, Yami made a face and filed that question away, never to be openly asked. He came at last to the witch's private dining area, which was more homey than he would have guessed, judging from her mannerisms. The mahogany door opened more him as he reached them and he stepped inside, the barest hint of a smile cracking his expression as Yubaba greeted him, wearing her customary blue dress, though perhaps she had a bit more makeup on.

"How good to see you again," Yubaba said sweetly, while Yami mentally rolled his eyes and wondered if she ever got tired of her act. "I pray your day has been pleasant?"

"How can it be anything but?" Yami asked congenially, stepping inside and allowing the door to close behind him with a soft sound that was almost like a death-toll to him. "Your establishment and services were as excellent as usual."

"I have only but the best."

Yami supposed that was mostly true, even if the décor was a bit tacky. Quickly and unnoticed, he scanned the room, noting the familiar features, the fireplace at one end, the corner kitchen area with all brass cookery, the small round table and its low chairs (which suited him just fine, since he wasn't much taller than Yubaba), and the also mahogany woodwork of the walls and vaulted ceiling. Unlike all the others, this room seemed to break off from the fancy air of the rest; he could be at least mildly comfortable here, making the late evening visits that much easier.

Once again, a stray question drifted across his perception; why, out of the mass of others, did she choose to make this one different?

Yubaba saw that Yami was seated, then took up the opposite chair, taking a napkin from the already-laid table and spreading it one her lap. Quaint, to be sure, but with a new twist, as she got the napkin to move by simply pointing a finger at it. Also, the gesture was a bit incongruous in that this place was clearly an off-shoot of Japan and the habit was one more suited to Europe and the like (Bakura had, at one time, seen it fit to explain the intricacies of higher table manners to his less-knowledgeable friends). Although, it did fit to the juxtaposed nature of this world and its many sides, with no discernable face or core.

If only he knew the true implications of this.

With more skill than he had shown previously, now that he had a good deal more practice, Yami used his chopsticks to begin to almost delicately pick through his meal. Popping into his mouth a couple of the few vegetables he could actually stand--what he guessed to be bamboo shoots and some kind of tiny mushroom--he rested his eyes on his 'hostess'. It was time to begin their game, though only Yami was aware of it and relished it, despite its seriousness.

"I have been wondering," he began idly after finishing his vegetables and before reaching for more. "Was it difficult to reach this kind of peak performance? I mean, there must have been a great deal of work you put into this establishment ahead of time."

Yubaba looked surprised for a moment, then smiled almost saucily, clearly seeing this as praise and a sign of future heavy payment. "Oh, yes. I was responsible for all the features in the bathhouse and I still continue to handpick my staff from the very best."

"Truly a worthy effort," Yami responded, leaning a little forward. "Surely only good has come of it?"

Yubaba's expression soured a little, her large eyes narrowing. "Oh, there have been times when my subordinates have not been as…successful as I wanted." She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was down-playing her own ability, but Yami just smiled for her, nodding his head in an understanding way.

"No place is free of such ruffians," the spirit promoted while a satisfied almost-smirk danced in his mind. "You probably have many stories to tell of such failures and you no doubt impressive methods of ridding your business of them."

Yubaba almost laughed, obviously enjoying such attention. "Oh, I wouldn't put it quite like _that_, but there are some that I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

__

Ah, that means I win this game…and so quickly, too…

"Then please do; I have plenty of time."

******

"There weren't too many of the staff that left recently," Yami explained to Sora and Ranma much later, as the sun was rising in the soft rose and tender blues of dawn. "Actually, the last couple were about four years ago."

His friends--and Kamaji, who lay, seemingly asleep, atop his shelf--listened with rapt attention, though Ranma looked considerably uncomfortable. As an excuse to 'disappear' for a while, Yami had requested the martial artist's presence, and, partnered with the red-haired girl in a matching red Chinese dress adorned with gold dragons, the two had slipped down to the boiler room. Ranma, still in the dress, did not miss an opportunity to glare at the spirit, her look promising a slow and painful death. Despite this, their main focus was still this new information, which Yami was somewhat excited about.

"It was most difficult to get her to speak of these last two," Yami continued, seated on one side of Kamaji's low table. "That's what alerted me; something about them was different from all the others and, after a time, I was able to get at least some basic information."

"Basic?" Sora asked with a lifted brow. "She wouldn't fork over the details?"

Yami shook his head, clearly irked by the small failure. "All I know is that two of the staff, a boy and the girl, left at about the same time and were tied very close together, though the boy had been here much longer than the girl. I am fairly certain he is not human, though the girl most undoubtedly is and was, perhaps, about two or three years younger, physically, than the boy, making her about ten. Apparently, there was friction between her and Yubaba and I suspect she was an intruder, just as we were, but without the aid of magic or--" Yami paused and smiled slightly, causing Ranma to glare at him again "--the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh."

Sora, on the other hand, looked worried. "Man, it must have been pretty bad for her then; I mean, having to work here? I'm glad she got out. So, if the person I'm sensing is coming _back_, then it most likely won't be her."

With a nod of agreement, Yami went on. "Yes, I came to the same conclusion; it has to be the boy then, who is perhaps Ranma's age at this point, though, given his inhuman nature, that might not be true."

"But what does he have to do with this?" Ranma asked, slumped on the small table, her cheek resting against the wood. "You said this place was missing something, but is it this guy himself or something he has? And how can we be sure?"

"We can't, but at least we know a little more than we did," Yami responded, looking, for the first time, a little haggard. "There's only so much we can do before this boy comes back; for, uncertain as everything is at this time, we can be sure that he will return. Just the feeling of it and this world and all that has not happened is a testimony to this fact."

"But how long will we have to wait?!" Ranma exploded, addressing what seemed, to her, to be the most obvious and urgent problem. And it was. "While we're sitting around here and doing nothing, more worlds are falling to the Soulless, worlds that are mostly likely losing both the important people there _and _the Key Holes."

Sora and Yami didn't answer. They had thought about that as well and found themselves in the same position; they were in this world now and, until they completed their task here, where it seemed all the more vital, there was nothing else that they could do. They didn't like it, but there seemed to be no choice.

"You know," came a gravelly, friendly voice as Kamaji rolled over, eyeing the three of them with a smile nearly hidden by his moustache. "It sounds to me like you're describing Haku and Chihiro."

The trio looked at him with matching stunned expressions and he continued, a smile still on his face. Inwardly, however, he was grimly confirming some of his suspicions about the state his world was in. "If it's that important, then I don't mind telling you that Haku has been coming back here every couple of months recently. As a matter of fact, he should be coming in the next few days."

They continued to stare until, finally, Yami managed to gather himself and find his voice. "I…I thank you, Kamaji. That was indeed helpful. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Kamaji shook his head, settling back down while a dark shadow clouded his thoughts. "No, I'm fine, but, whatever it is that you're doing…be careful."

The trio looked surprised at this, but Sora answered with a smile. "We will. Well then, Yami," the Keybearer looked to his friend, both of their fatigue showing. "I guess that means we can call it a night, or day, or whatever."

"Yes, I suppose so," the spirit glanced to Ranma, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Care to escort me back to my room?"

She scowled at them in response, getting to her feet and stomping out of the boiler room in a very unladylike manner. Yami only allowed his smile to spread and Sora snickered, unrolling a futon for himself by the table. He gathered some of the cushions to serve as pillows, pausing to lay a hand on the spirit's shoulder.

"I owe you, Yami," he said softly, eyes tired yet bright. "It must not have been much fun, trying to wring that information out of her."

"It wasn't as bad as you might think," Yami replied, though one corner of his mind was mentally kicking himself for not thinking to ask Kamaji or Lin in the first place. Sometimes it was so easy to overlook the obvious. "Besides, you know I'm there for you, Sora."

The Keybearer's eyes widened at this, the smallest touch of shock flickering through them, though the teen realized he should not have been surprised. How could they not be this close, after all they had gone through? How could they not depend on each other when there was really no one else who understood or was even there? And how could he not do the same?

"Yeah, I know," Sora said softly as Yami went out the door, sliding it shut behind him. Once he was gone, Sora glanced once to Kamaji, who seemed to have fallen asleep for real this time, then to the thin windows high above, letting in murky rays of sunshine, a sliver of blue just visible. With an almost inaudible sigh, Sora settled down to sleep, marveling at they way his friends made everything so much easier. Sure, they still had no idea where their true enemy dwelled, or what they wanted, or how they were supposed to stop them, nor did they know if they could return the kidnapped souls. But the solutions to all those problems were not impossible, not as long as he had Yami and Ranma to help him.

Although, for some reason, there was a nagging sense of wrongness in the back of his mind, made more prominent by the feel of that world and the sea that he dared not look at for very long. If he did, that sense of want threatened to overwhelm him, as well as the indescribable need for something he was somehow missing.

As to what that something was, he had no idea, but, with it gone, he felt more alone than then was humanly possible.

******

_"Please, help!"_

They didn't have any faces and were dressed in brightly colored clothes, gaudy, wide-skirted dress and double-breasted suits, a masquerade missing the masks. They danced to a music that couldn't be heard, in and out and around in ever-changing patterns, a drunken swirl of false happiness and uncaring ignorance.

"Please, help me!!"

The fabricated waltz twined around him, he at its center, bound above their heads to a pillar of pure obsidian, black chains, glinting like glass, cutting into his skin as they seemed to curl tighter and tighter, cold crawling far and deep. He struggled with all his fading strength, more and more desperate as every eternal second passed, the dance growing faster and faster as they paid him no heed.

"Can't you hear me?!!"

His arms were pulled painfully back, wrapping around while one leg was raised, knee bent, a failed effort to climb higher to somehow outrun the reaching chains. He attempted to thrash, one leg already bound flat and tight, and the other now locked in its position. There was a constriction creeping up his throat, beginning to press into his windpipe to cut of his faltering cries.

"…please, help…"

"It's not that they can't here you," came a somehow familiar voice from behind him. "It's that they just don't care."

Sora knew it was futile to try and turn around, or to even respond, as he could now only draw the barest of breaths, just enough to keep him conscious, though such a state was not so appealing at this point. It hurt in a way that wasn't pain, in a part of him that was so very empty and aching, silent screams racking his mind when he wasn't looking. For all of it to fade, to just fall away, was a dream so treasured and so terribly impossible.

"No kidding," came the response as the speaker moved a little closer, faded white cloth fluttering as the dancers twirled furiously just below them. "How can it? I mean, you **know **there's really no one out there that can understand you, that can really grasp your problem. And if you even just told them, there's still no guarantee that they would care or even want to help you." 

Sora tried to block out the voice, but there was no way he could deny the truth of what was being said. There was no one else like him in all the worlds, know one who knew his pain or could comprehend all that had happened to him. Sure, his friends were there, but they didn't know; they **couldn't **know. That part of himself, his pain, his fear, his emptiness, was too shameful to share with anyone else. He had known this before and now knew it again, said so plainly by a person he could not see; he was alone, with no one and nothing to help him.

The darkness was so near, so **close**, and it had been for a long, long time. How could he continue, with only himself and the very hollowness of his being? And why should he? Surely there was someone else, anyone else, who could do it, who could take this burden from him. After all, hadn't he done enough? If he was already so alone, why did they all need to continue to depend on him when it was so clear that he was broken inside and not nearly the hero they thought him to be?

"Jeez, you're just now realizing that? I thought it was pretty obvious; what good are you to them, or even to yourself? When it comes right down to it, you shouldn't be fighting at all. What's the point when you've already lost?"

Tears burned in his eyes and, as he was bound tighter and the dancers whirled all the more frantically, slid down his cheeks, flickering with inner light. Did he care that this light, **his **light, was seeping away, lost in his despair and his loneliness?

No; he did not care at all.

"Ah, now that's the spirit," the voice said in a cheery tone as the person floated in front of him. Sora could not discern the other's features through his blurred vision, but a hand wrapped in midnight blue, old white drifting around it, brushed against his cheek, gathering his tears on extended fingers. Then, with hazy clarity, Sora saw this person lick the drops from its hand, the gleeful grin just barely discernable. "How good you taste and how very long I've waited. If you are alone, Sora, with all this light in you, how do you think **I **feel? I've had to go through so much and there has been no one for me since day one. The only difference now between you and me is that I have a chance; my opportunity is there, right in front of me, while you're still clinging to a meaningless existence."

All at once, the masquerade dropped from view, the images distorting and falling away in bright, soundless color. In its wake was only darkness, touched by the faint, weakening glow of his still-falling tears. Palms slammed into the pillar on either side of Sora's head and he shut his eyes tight as the other leaned close, their faces mere inches apart.

More then anything, he didn't want to see. He had once before, long ago, and, though forgotten, he knew that to realize just what it was that he faced would cost more than he was willing to give.

"It's too late for that," came the soft response, a whisper against his ear. "Far, far too late."

And one hand plunged into his chest, searching and seeking deep inside to the shining core that fed light into his tears. Sora, for all his fear, did not resist. Maybe, if he let this happen, his pain would end and he could rest at last, alone in the darkness but without the agony of his memories and all that he couldn't have.

"Don't worry," the other murmured as its hand found purchase and **pulled**. "When you get there, I'll take very good care of you."

******

It was around midday when the vast drifts of snow were torn and thrown asunder, winds ripping through while the deepened gray clouds stayed solid high above, the occasional flurry floating down to try and repair the damage. Even so, the path was plowed through the snow as a dozen figures, plus one, wove in and out amongst each other, dull flashes of steel and glittering ice marking the advancement steadily towards the cluster of buildings.

The twelve were identical, shinobi all in white on arms and legs to hold the billowy clothing down and a black and blue crest pressed onto every chest. Glowing green eyes, slanted and perpetually narrow, glared out of the slitted mask, streamers of pristine white cloth following them as they moved. Short blades and jagged stars were their main weapons, while their opponent, the thirteenth one, used a lance of finely-shaped ice, clear as glass even in the murky light.

This one also wore white, though only some; a cloak of pearl, complete with raised hood, swirled from his shoulders, a tunic and pants of pale blue, shot with distant silver, hanging loosely underneath. Gloves and shoes of white were accompanied by the lightest of gray wrappings around the wrists and ankles, that same wrapping over the bottom his face. The only other feature was the occasional glimpse of jade gray hair, a light, earthen green so very rare, even in this place, straight and long and tucked back inside the hood.

He was not as fast as the shinobi, but his defenses were greater; several of the gleaming shurikuns whirled his way from several directions, but he spun his lance around, catching and deflecting each projectile. In response, two jumped at him, one from the front, one from the side, a blade coming from above and a blade coming from below. He jabbed the butt of his lance to his side, ducking under the length of it to emerge on the other side and swing it around to bring the pointed tip to the higher opponent while the other lay stunned. With a final spin he eliminated them both, then dodged to the side, hearing more than seeing the next attack from behind, a razor sharp blade slicing neatly through his clothing but thankfully missing his skin.

Unfortunately, the last four of the creatures came at him while he tried to regain his stance, more blades whistling towards him while the stars did the same. He moved with fluid, inhuman grace, trying to evade, but freezing steel dug deep into his side, the gash gaping wide as the blade was withdrawn, while shurikuns burying themselves all down one leg. Teeth clenching, he crouched, ignoring the pain for the moment, the thrust upward with his lance, effectively impaling one and, as it burst in a cloud of white and black, twisted sideways to catch another, this one meeting the same fate.

Sensing the disturbance of the frozen water behind him, he rolled forward, crimson staining the snow, but managing to avoid the five or so blades plunged into the ground where he had been. Instead, he caught himself with one hand and struck back, eliminating another enemy and lunging to his feet at the same time, trying to finish this fight before he lost too much blood to continue. Two more swept towards him, weaving in and out, and he wasn't able to find an opening before they sped past him, twin blades cutting identical scarlet lines on the sides of his face.

At this, his hood was shredded, thrown back to reveal young, young features, long, straight-edged hair flung free to drift almost to his waist, flying blood nearly blinding perfect jade eyes. A boy that could have been no more than sixteen or seventeen hastily wiped his eyes, dodging as quickly as he could though not quite avoiding the slashes and receiving a cut on each arm for his slowness. But, in retaliation, the ice lance, which was of his own making, shot out horizontally to catch both attackers, the blunt end breaking the neck of one while the sharp cleanly sliced the other's head from its shoulders.

Once done, he slid back into a balanced stance, watching the remaining five as they formed a loose circle around him. His wounds were cold to the point where they burned in his skin, his blood dripping in a constant stream to the disturbed snow underfoot. He knew that, should they all come at him at once, he wouldn't stand a chance, and they probably knew that as well. His only chance would be…

With a smile, he stood straighter and pointed his lance to the sky, although the stream of water began at his hand, traveling with unbelievable speed up the shaft and, as it reached the needle-fine point, he spun it around in a complete circle, water going in all directions. At a murmured spell, the water solidified into jagged spikes of clouded ice, raining down destruction upon the remaining shinobi, who all exploded into nothing with that final blast.

Then, lapsing into unconsciousness, Haku fell and lay bleeding on the snow, pain etched on his features as crimson soaked more and more deeply into the white around him.

******

And that's it 'til next week! Pretty evil, I know, but that's just how I want the chapter to end. Things look pretty bad for everybody (well, mostly just Sora and Haku), but there will be _many _developments the last two chapters of this world. Then, at last, we begin the third book, at the beginning of which is a really big event that will take quite some time.

What is it? Well, I'll keep that to myself, but, for this 'something', I'll take suggestions on which Animes I should use (besides the ones I've already established in Saffron City). It's big, with lots of characters in, of course, a huge battle, and, if I've seen at least one or two episodes of any Anime you would like to see, I'll probably use it. No guarantees, though; I just want to use a wide variety and, knowing me, it's more than likely I'll forget some.

(*"Undoubtedly," Ryu mutters, making a face and even Hugo and Mirriem look a little embarrassed.*)

Oh, shut up, the lot of you. Anyway, next time is the meeting of Haku and our heroes (as if I would have Haku DIE), some very scary plot developments, and the beginning of the boss battle! Also, probably the new summon. But, will I actually have this new chapter ready by next Saturday? Well…prayer might work and more than likely threats, too, though I will do my best to have it ready.

Until then!

P.S. I got the new Harry Potter book! Go me!! XD


	41. The Spirit World

****

AN: I LIVE!! I suspect you all have been worried about me these last few weeks (that, or extremely angry), but nothing happened to me or my computer (although poor, hard-working Hugo has quit being my muse, so I'm looking for a replacement). I just had two consecutive road trips the last two weekends. The first one I knew about beforehand; I just forgot to tell all of you about it. The second one was unexpected but an opportunity I could not turn away from. So, I can only apologize for my absence and assure you that, if something _had _really happened to me, I would have found some way of informing you all.

Of course, I don't regret going on the road trips. Why? Well, on that first one, I finally acquired the Kingdom Hearts™ Official Soundtrack!!!! Ooh, so happy am I.

Anyway, I have now returned with one chapter to my name (still recovering here, but I'll be back to normal soon). I'm still taking all suggestions from reviewers into account for the 'something' that happens after the first couple of chapters of the third book, but, since I have been causing a lot of trouble recently, I'll also be putting more reviewers in this event, mostly in the form of…well, I'll keep it a secret for now.

On to the chapter, which holds revelations and some battles, as well as a summon, but the boss battle does not come 'til next time.

P.S. About Haku's name: watch the movie in Japanese with English subtitles. You actually get more information that way.

Chapter XXXIV: The Spirit World

"Is he going to make it, Kamaji?"

"Oh, I think he'll be just fine; whatever you did, Sora, has made all the difference. Tell me, where did you learn such a spell?"

"Err, well, a friend taught it to me a long time ago; Yami is better than me at most other magic. I know only battle-related spells…hey, I think he's coming around. Ranma! Bring the water over here."

"Don't tell me what to do! And I already got it."

The one whose true name was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi groaned as light asaulted his eyes and pain lanced through his skull, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. And, for that at least, he would bear it and try to assess his situation, which was notably improved. His sore limbs were covered by a wonderfully soft and warm blanket, the soothing coolness of a soaked cloth rubbing gently against his forehead while carefully avoiding the bandaged gashes on each temple. Blinking several times, Haku realized with some surprise that he was in the familiar boiler room of Yubaba's bathhouse, but with four faces, three of them _un_-familiar, gazing down at him.

"What's going on?" he asked weakly yet audibly, focusing on the only one he knew, Kamaji. "Where did you find me?"

The boiler man smiled, his moustache lifting with his expression, and withdrew the clawed hand holding the cloth. "Well, looks to me like you'll make a full recovery. Sora here was able to heal the most severe of your wounds and the rest will only take a little time. Your safe now, Haku."

Haku closed his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths, then struggled into a sitting position. After orienting himself and shaking his waist-length hair free of the blankets, he looked around again, clear jade eyes taking in the strangers; the boy younger than him with bright sapphire eyes, the boy his physical age with an uncompromising gray stare, and the last one, undoubtedly older than him and with the strangest appearance of all. He met each of their gazes in turn, then went back to Kamaji.

"Who are these people?"

Sora's eyes widened, but a smile lit his face and he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm Sora, this is Ranma, and he's Yami. We've heard a lot about you, Haku."

Haku cracked a half smile, wincing a little as he moved but much relieved that he was just a little sore instead comatose and bleeding out in the snow. He raised an eyebrow, questioning. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing. Did you find me?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, leaning back on his hands with a somewhat tired grin. "You were in pretty bad shape, but the real problem was getting you in here without Yubaba knowing. Luckily for us, Yami had a card perfect for it; a Monster Switch or something like that. It made you and Ranma switch places, so you were transported straight to the boiler room while he went out into the snow."

"And I really appreciated that. A little warning might have been nice, Yami." The disgruntled martial artist muttered, then waved a hand in disinterest. "But don't worry about it. If you're the guy we need, then I guess getting a cold surprise doesn't matter that much."

Haku's other eyebrow went up. "Hmm, I don't understand all of what you are saying, but if you managed to keep my arrival secret from Yubaba, I am grateful. I'm afraid she and I are not on very good terms."

"Not as much as you might think, though it's still better this way," Kamaji put in, taking a swig from the kettle on the shelf. "What happened, Haku? I was under the impression that you could handle almost anything now."

The river spirit (or god, according to some) gave a half-hearted laugh, tenderly touching his temple, "Perhaps I was as well, until those creatures arrived. They came with the snow and brought with them an emptiness the like of which I have never seen. They were not spirit or human, god or animal, just a shell with maybe a small flicker of emotion. I could tell, because every time I was injured, they seemed to be more pleased and excited than before."

"Well, that tears it," Ranma said with a sigh and something of a dangerous glint in his eye. "The Soulless are on this world."

Kamaji and Haku both stared at him and Sora made a face while Yami sighed heavily. Ranma just stared back blankly until Yami got to his feet, kicking him in the process.

"Hey!"

The spirit made no sign as to having heard him. "Soulless are those without souls, though, for all we know, they still retain their hearts, so they can produce emotion. They are our enemy and the enemy of all worlds. As you have no doubt guessed, Kamaji, the three of us are not from this world and these two are certainly not my servants. We came here to combat those without souls, which have spread from world to world with frightening quickness. We were unsure if they had come to this one as well, but now it is a certainty, though I wish it were not."

Sora nodded a subdued agreement, a heaviness in his chest that had been there since he had awoken some time around midday, a burning cold in him and tears staining his face. "We'll have to find the source of the Soulless on this world and put a stop to them, as well as make sure no one has disappeared. That's actually the most important thing. Tell us, Haku, has any one you know gone missing recently?"

Haku looked surprised for a moment, the light in his clear gaze fading, then looked to the floor, his bangs sliding forward to hide his eyes from view. Fists clenching in his lap, he forced out his answer and the trio's hearts sank even more, a cumbersome and familiar shadow settling itself over them. "It's…it's Chihiro. We visited each other, after I left the bathhouse. She couldn't come here, but I could travel to the human world to see her; her home is very close, you see, to the door. But, six months ago, human time, she went missing. Her parents and the human authorities put out frantic search, but they weren't able to find a trace of her and…neither was I. It was like she simply vanished off the face of the planet."

Kamaji's mouth was hanging open in shock and, from behind them, there came a horrified gasp, followed by a crash. They spun around and spotted Lin just inside the sliding door, Kamaji's dinner splattered all over the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lin asked in a shocked whisper, hastily stepping over the food to kneel beside Haku. "We would have helped you."

"I couldn't." Haku murmured, clutching the blankets tightly in his fists, his eyes still hidden behind a curtain of hair. "I didn't want you two to worry or put yourselves at risk. And I…I didn't want to tell you that I had lost her."

There was silence for a while, before Haku finally took a deep breath and continued. "These Soulless that you speak of did not appear until some time after I lost track of Chihiro, but as to why I have no idea."

"We don't have much of one either," Sora conceded. "From what we've seen on other worlds, the disappearance comes either during or after the Soulless invasion. Why this world would be different…I just don't know."

Ranma gave him a strange look and glanced around expectantly at everyone else. When he got no response, he shook his head and heaved a great sigh, glaring mightily. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't felt how strange this world is. I mean, you have looked out at that ocean, haven't you?"

"Of course," Yami replied. "I'm drawn to it almost constantly."

"Then there's your answer," Ranma said with the air of one much put-upon. "The world itself is the cause. We may not know why, but it _is _special. Also, Haku, you said the human world, right? And something about a door?"

Haku nodded, a little confused, but answered. "Yes. This is the spirit world and, if you were to go through the door in the train station across the river, you would enter the human world."

"Which means this isn't just one world," Ranma embellished, gesturing for emphasis, "It's _two._"

Yami's eyes widened and, after a second's pause, Sora slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course! That's why the Soulless aren't here; they've been in the human's world and they only just appeared now because Haku drew them here."

"But how are these two worlds connected?" Yami asked out loud, eyes narrowed now with concentration. "I mean, the Shadow Realm was connected to my world, but it survived when my home was lost. The fact that I continue to employ my magic is proof of its survival."

"I think that's already been answered," Sora replied. "Haku, how easy is it to travel between the human and spirit worlds?"

"Too easy, actually," came the somber response. "Why do you think Yubaba has all those traps set up? Chihiro was one of the few humans lucky enough to make it back from this place."

After a moment's thought, Yami spoke again. "To connect the Shadow Realm with the real world took a great deal of magic, so they must have been more apart than I realized. For all I know, the Shadow Realm has a Keyhole all its own, while here the situation is just the opposite; two worlds with one Keyhole and one all important person, who, unfortunately for us, has already been taken. Also, for a human or significant other to travel to the Shadow Realm was nearly impossible without the right kind of tool, namely a Millenium Item such as my Puzzle, so there was nothing to lead the Soulless there."

"Does this mean we'll have to head for the human half of this place?" Ranma asked, not very pleased with the idea. "I mean, it sounds to me like we'll have to search a whole planet to find the Keyhole or the source of these Soulless."

Sora shook his head with conviction, his heavy spikes waving about his focused sapphire eyes. "No, all the problems and answers lie here, on this side, of that I'm sure. Chihiro may have come from the human world, but, Haku, am I right in saying that she made all the difference in _this _place?"

The river spirit, as well as Kamaji and Lin, nodded in agreement. Lin smiled as she took a seat beside them, her duties completely forgotten. "Have you got it right there, kid. She was nothing but trouble; letting monsters into the bathhouse and rescuing Haku, not to mention taking Yubaba's son to her sister, Zeniba. Yup, she was a real pain and believe me when I say that there's not a person in this bathhouse that doesn't miss her, and that includes Yubaba."

"Without her, we are in a very precarious position." Yami said darkly, standing to pace around the room, his arms crossed in front of him. "But still, we must know _where _our enemies are before we can make a move. If only there was some kind of direction or guide we could follow."

"I might be able to help you there," Haku said with a smile and reached within his clothing, withdrawing a perfect sphere of glass, tinted with the lightest pink and red, gleaming in the flickering firelight of the boilers. "I found this a few weeks ago. Even though she sleeps most of the time, whenever I found myself cornered, this stone would glow and point the way to freedom. Then, once I was safe, her light would vanish and she would sleep once more. I can't use her abilities to the fullest extent, but perhaps one of you can."

Yami and Ranma looked at each other, then to Sora, who was staring fixedly at the stone. After a moment, he seemed to jerk himself back into reality and turned his attention to Haku. "Did you give this a name?"

"Yes. I call her my Gentle Guide. Always, always, I sensed no malice, only a pure, kind heart within. Have you seen something such as this before?"

With a nod, Sora took the summon from Haku and, all at once, it began to glow, a clear glass red very unlike the bright, flashy crimson that marked Lupin or the blood shine of Tsuzuku. This, as Haku had said, was a very kind and gentle being, willing to help but not to go so far as harm another, even an enemy such as the Soulless. Sora smiled and the stone flashed brightly, bursting into tiny sparks of light that drifted into his chest and disappeared. Haku, Kamaji, and Lin stared at him with some surprise and Haku was about to comment when, from high above them, there came the sounds of screams.

Familiar and very unwanted screams.

"Now it looks like the party's finally started, huh?" Ranma asked to the air, the barest flicker of flame-colored light already dancing over his skin.

******

The bathhouse was in chaos as they emerged from the boiler room, the staff fighting to get away from the main entrance as Soulless, shinobi in white and storm gray, poured through the doors. Sora, Ranma, Yami, and Haku fought through the crowds, making their way to the front and the very amazing sight of Yubaba fighting valiantly against the hordes of enemies. With narrowed eyes and gnashing teeth, she shot off what looked like orbs of yellow and orange light, the energy emerging from her hands and slamming into the Soulless with devastating effects. If the creatures weren't destroyed outright, they were at least injured, but the sheer number of opponents was steadily forcing Yubaba up against the first sectioned wall of the baths, panting with her mass of white hair disheveled and drooping.

"Need any help?" Yami asked, running to her side. The witch looked at him with total surprise, instantly taking in his altered clothes, since he had changed his outfit back to normal. With a smile, he threw a card in front of them, a flash of brilliant purple and gold marking the appearance of a monster.

"Panther Warrior!"

A dark-furred cat clad in gold and purple armor, toting a large, curved sword, emerged from the light, it's roar echoing through the building as it slashed down on the Soulless. The other rushed to join them, Yubaba taking in this sight with increasing surprise until her large eyes finally fell on Haku, his cloak removed, his hair streaming out behind him, and his lance clutched tightly in one hand.

"YOU!"

"Let's save the reunions for later, okay?" Sora said hurriedly, throwing out his arm so that the Stigmata Key appeared in his grasp with a burst of black and scarlet light. "We have more important things to worry about right now."

Yubaba was obviously not happy with this, but she gave one harsh nod and all of them turned their attention back to the battle at hand. Yami moved to a position slightly behind Yubaba, the witch covering him with her attacks as he concentrated his magic on the Panther Warrior while hastily searching for a way to counter the dozens upon dozens of Soulless swarming their way. What made it all the more difficult was the dance-like way in which the creatures moved, weaving in and out in perfect tandem, so quickly that it was hard to distinguish one from the other.

Meanwhile, Sora, Ranma, and Haku leapt into the fray, Sora sending his Keyblade ahead of him in a light-tinged Strike Raid, Ranma and Haku following behind it. A pair of shinobi, what Sora identified as Midwinters, came in from either side, blades slashing down as shurikuns whirled to intercept them. Ranma dodged the short swords and threw his weight to the side, avoiding the throwing stars while sweeping a roundhouse kick into the Soulless that had thrown him. Its fellow halted in its tracks and tried to aim a backward attack, but Ranma twisted in the air, his elbow coming round to crush the creature's windpipe.

On the opposite side, Haku simply impaled the two, the force of their own movement driving them down the shaft of his spear. The bodies bursting into smoke, he shared a satisfied glance with Ranma, but both their line's of vision were filled with the sudden blur of a certain Keyblade Master as Sora lunged past them, catching his weapon as it returned to him and cutting a diagonal pattern on the three Soulless replacing their fallen comrades. These did not disappear as easily, but the teen pulled back, Keyblade blazing red.

"Fire!"

As those three fell, the trio of warriors dashed ahead once more, joining the weakening Panther Warrior at the front lines of the battle. Ranma jumped up and over the monster, spinning in the air so that his feet came down on the Soulless directly in front, on either side of its head and, with an almost dance-like twist of his hips, broke its neck, a stream of fire light traveling down his body and into it, just for good measure. Then, as it fell, he flipped off it, traveling even more into the thick of the enemies and repeating the same action, jumping clear to his next victim.

Sora and Haku, however, were having a tougher time of it. Even as he cut one of the Midwinters to ribbons with the head of his spear, another plowed itself into the river spirit's legs, causing Haku to topple over and receive a blade in his right shoulder. Malevolent green eyes glaring down, the Soulless started to twist its sword and Haku cried out in pain, but Sora was there in an instant, Stigmata Key a glare of red and black as it cut through the Soulless, it's movement creating a whine in the air. Much to Sora's surprise, the tiny, razor wires that made up the inner structure of the weapon expanded and flared around it, glinted in the air as they caught his target and the other Midwinters nearby, neatly slicing them into pieces. Then, they snapped back into place with a metallic ring, a whole section of enemies around the Keyblade Master dissolving into nothing.

Despite this shock, Sora spun where he stood as the Soulless quickly regrouped, one hand swinging down to help Haku back to his feet. Ranma, caught at last, careened over their heads, streams and droplets of blood falling in his wake. He twisted in the air like a cat and came down on his feet, but was clutching one heavily bleeding arm and pulling several shurikuns free of his skin. Not only that, but he seemed to be shaking from an intense chill, no doubt originating from the black, icy soot that marked where he had touched the Soulless. Strong as his flame light was, it couldn't stand against this for very long and, a few feet away, the Panther Warrior finally went down, once last defiant roar ripping the air as the Midwinters overwhelmed it.

Sora clenched his teeth and was about to rush forward once again when Yami's voice cut the air, deep and powerful and commanding their attention. "Sora! Stall them just a little but longer!! I have a magic card that can finish this, once and for all!!!"

"Alright!" Sora yelled back, tensing his muscles in preparation, then loosing a gold-streaked Ars Arcanum, tearing through the enemies with blinding speed. "But you'd better do it fast!"

As Haku and Ranma followed Sora's lead, Yami gave a nod and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on the card he now held in his hand. With the others keeping the Soulless at bay, Yubaba was able to watch with poorly hid fascination as the inverted pyramid around Yami's neck began to glow, the deep gold light nearly identical to the shine of his soul. Then, all at once, his eyes snapped open and he threw the card high, a pulsing mixture of purple and black mists, shot with dark green and crystal red, swirling around it. A muted explosion claimed everyone's attention, the Soulless actually slowing to a halt, a battered and bleeding group of three warriors stopping as well to stare up at the point of intense magic. Yami, hand spread and teeth clenched, kept his eyes on the card for a moment, then turned his fierce gaze to the masses of enemies, settling, finally, on the one nearest to him.

"**Chain Destruction!!**"

From the shifting miasma came a gleaming golden chain, pulled along behind a razor sharp spike, that plunged through that first Soulless, driving it back but otherwise leaving it unscathed. The rest of them, however, were not so fortunate. The chain split into many, plunging into each and every Midwinter, each one bursting into smoke as a spike tore through it. Their shrill calls rent the air and the clink of many chains provided an almost melodic counterpoint, but, after a moment, it was done, only that first Soulless still standing while the remains of its fellows drifted to the floor and disappeared.

Almost nonchalantly, Yubaba sent a ball of yellow magic into it, eliminating the last Soulless from within the bathhouse. Then, huffing and pointing her hair back into order, she turned to the four of them, Sora, Haku, and Ranma limping over while the Keyblade Master hastily readied a healing spell. Yubaba didn't look too pleased and she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as cheers erupted from above them, their eyes turning ceiling-ward to take in the site of the staff--along with a seemingly smiling radish spirit--as they hallooed their gratitude from the floors open to the baths. Apparently, once they had made it out of harm's way, the lot of them had found decent spots from which to watch the battle.

"Just like how it used to be," Haku said, a gentle, relieved smile on his face as he brushed some stray strands of gray/green hair out of his jade eyes with a slender, long-fingered hand. Yubaba looked at him askance and a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile cracked her angry expression.

_Yes, just how it is **supposed **to be._

******

"So you're sure you'll be able to find where those things are coming from if you use this summon?"

Sora was quick to nod and answer, since, even now, he did not want to upset the witch. "Yes, but I don't know how quickly she'll go, so we might need transportation of some kind."

"Just leave that up to me, Sora," Yami said as he emerged from the bathhouse, his boots crunching in the snow. It was the evening after the battle and, after a good rest and some very good food, the trio and Haku were setting out to find where the Soulless were entering this spirit world, and possibly the Keyhole as well. Yubaba would stay at the bathhouse to protect the inhabitants against a possible second attack, but she would remain in touch with them, although they had no idea how and she chose not to divulge any information. After some very careful discussions, they had explained to the witch their purpose on this world and, though pretty unhappy at having been deceived, Yubaba was willing to help them, and Haku, by default.

It was strange, but, after the initial shock of seeing him, she didn't seem hostile towards the river spirit at all.

"Oh yeah?" Ranma asked with a raised brow, red-clothed arms crossed over his chest. "How so?"

Yami shook his head in a pitying sort of way. "Come now, Ranma, how long have we been fighting alongside one another? Surely you'd know I would use a monster of mine."

"Of course; what do you take me for?" Ranma retorted, then quickly added upon seeing the Pharaoh's smirk. "Don't answer that. But, anyway, I haven't seen any monster of yours that we can--"

Before he could finish, Yami had held another card high, the flash of light more of a deep honey this time, a strange, throaty call marking the monster's appearance.

"Curse of Dragon!"

A dragon unlike any they had ever seen emerged from the card, almost twisted in shape with a huge head and gaping mouth, a large horn protruding from the tip of its blunt and bulging snout. Its body was almost insect-like, the same honey color, touched with green, as the burst of light. A tail, long and serrated, curled under it and it stretched spiked, fleshy wings.

With an easy jump, Yami alighted on its back, smiling down at his friends and chuckling to himself at their expressions. "Don't worry. Curse of Dragon may look fearsome, but you'll be safe when he carries you."

Ranma made a face, but followed his lead, jumping up to straddle the dragon behind him. Sora smiled looked to Haku, but the river spirit shook his head, a peculiar expression on his face.

"You needn't worry about me, Sora. I already have a dragon of my own."

Then, much to their surprise, Haku's body shimmered and expanded, a long, sinewy shape emerging from his slender form. A dragon much like the ones Sora summoned curled into the sky, mostly white coils gleaming in the setting sun, silken, turquoise hair waving all down its back and framing the wolf-like snout. He wasn't as large as Owaru or Tsuzuku, but Haku was just as graceful, his slim yet dangerous claws tucked neatly against his body and his whiskers streaming along beside him. Those jade eyes, though, remained unchanged, and they seemed to smile as Haku hovered above them, waiting.

"You know," Sora commented lightly as he called the Keyblade to his hand. "I'm really not all that surprised."

A small smile still gracing his young features, Sora held his weapon before him, calling upon the Gentle Guide that Haku had so graciously given him.

"Give me strength…Melfina!"

His eyes falling closed, Sora spun in a slow, lazy circle, a pillar of soft red light rising around him, flakes of snow lifted into the air with his movement. As he spun, a figure materialized in the pillar above him, a woman with dark, shoulder length hair, clad in a bodysuit with curving patterns, spinning just as he was. Then, as the light grew brighter and became filled with streams of white, the pillar burst, red butterfly wings forming on the woman's back and gentle, earth-colored eyes opened.

Sora came to a stop, his own eyes opening, and turned his gaze to the woman, Melfina, who floated patiently above him, waiting. He simply looked at her a moment, enthralled, then got a hold of himself and smiled, calling out.

"I need your help. Could you please find where Soulless are coming from?"

Melfina tilted her head, her expression somewhat sad, then nodded and began to fly, drifting up, then down to below the bridge in front of the bathhouse. Sora quickly jumped up behind Ranma, while Haku set off as well, the lot of them following after Melfina as she followed the train tracks out into the ocean. Yubaba watched them go, then headed back inside the bathhouse, apparently not noticing the somewhat chubby mouse clinging to the end of the Curse of Dragon's tail.

******

"It still seems so strange," Sora commented distantly to Ranma as their ride continued on into the night, Melfina's soft red light still clear ahead of them. The Keyblade Master, however, was gazing out at the ocean, dotted with stars and unusually dark, since there was no moon to speak of. "We still don't know what it really is out there. I can see islands and landmasses, but it's just so unreal. In all the worlds that I've visited, I've never experienced a place like this. It's just too…too beyond the kind of reality that we know."

_Of course it would be. It is here that reality ends._

With no small amount of surprise, Sora and Ranma looked to Haku, who seemed to smile though dragons should not have been capable of such. Telepathy, though, seemed fairly easy for him.

_This is the spirit world, but have you thought of what that entails? I myself may be one definition of a spirit, but that same meaning also includes the core of a person._

"You mean a soul?" Sora asked, trying to stay focused though he shivered from the cool breeze constantly flowing over them.

_Yes. This is more than just a place for spirits to rest; it is a place for humans to rest as well. Humans who have lived their lives and come here to find solace before that final journey._

"…I don't understand."

A gentle, knowing laugh, so young and yet knowing so much. _It's alright. It is best that humans don't know the full extent of this and, besides, even I don't know all there is to know. Believe or not, I'm still fairly young. But, you've heard the train, right? Seen it pass beneath the bridge?_

"Yeah, but…but doesn't it only go one way?"

_Yes. That train is more important than many realize; it carries spirits, souls, and shadows to the place they are called to. If you were to get on that train without a purpose, without a goal, you would ride it forever and into eternity, for that is what this ocean is. Eternity, time, dreams, illusion, reality, hope, and a little despair. Everything that does not exist in the 'real' world, that _cannot _exist, resides here. To wander into it is to lose yourself forever, your identity and, quite possibly, your soul. That is why Yubaba does her best to keep humans out, or confine them to the bathhouse. In this place, everything can be lost to forever and that never-ending train ride that continues through it._

Sora's head was bowed by the time Haku finished, his hair falling forward to hide his shadowed expression. "No wonder its so different this time. The Soulless have the advantage here in that they can't be lost to this world, while we can. If they were to draw us out into that ocean…"

"Not gonna happen," Ranma said resolutely, sitting straight and tall in front of Sora. "We've come this far and, eternity or not, we're not going to let them win. It's just that simple."

Though surprise for a moment, a truly grateful smile spread across Sora's features and his clear blue eyes gleamed, a hope in them that had not been present very often as of late.

"Thanks, Ranma."

"Don't mention it."

And they descended to the devastated home and gardens below that belonged to Zeniba, the estranged twin sister of Yubaba. The once neat squares of green were torn and ruined, a sludge of muddied snow, the building sporting broken windows and an equally broken door that still swung silently on its hinges, the creeping of it the only sound to be heard in this secluded spot of Swamp Bottom. There was very little light and the breeze seemed to get colder and colder as they landed and the dragons returned to normal, be it a card or human form. There were puddles of brackish water and debris from the house scattered here and there, as well as the prone, ominous form of the old lantern that used to greet the guests, hopping on its single hand.

But of Zeniba, or her helper No Face, there was no sign at all. Only shadows and a midnight black mirror, slashed with a streak of darkest blue, that did not reflect the miniscule light.

******

And that's all for me. Next chapter has the boss battle (which I think might surprise some people) a Clow Card, and the closure for this world. There are only two more chapters in this book, the very last one going back to Kairi (about time, no?), then to the dark world where the master of the Soulless resides. Many dark secrets very soon, but not before some fun in Saffron City at the start of the third book.

Next weekend I'll be back with BOTH of those chapters, since I think I owe all of you for being so patient with me. Then, after that, we finally start the last leg of this fanfiction and the _real _problem will finally come to light.

Sounds exciting, huh? Until then!


	42. Decisions Made

****

AN: Yes, I know I said I would have these two chapters last weekend, but, as some of you no doubt noticed, FF.net was down like the whole day, or at least all the times I tried to get on. But, and I assure you of this, I had these two ready to go when I said I would and I would have posted them had I been able.

Surprising, yes? Must be because I tracked down a new muse, one Chibi Shido, a miniature version of the star of _Night Walker_ (good Anime, especially if you like vampires). He's maybe a foot and a half tall, has long violet hair, and green eyes (most of the time).

(*The scene is of a dejected Ryu Soma holding a small boy in his lap while Mirriem and Rem-chan snicker behind his back. The little boy smiles with cute little fangs.*)

But enough about that (since it has nothing to do with this fanfiction). This is the last chapter of the _Spirited Away _world and, by default, the last chapter focusing on Sora and co. for the second book. The boss battle (which I doubt people are suspecting) is all this time and, afterwards, some dark secrets come to light. Then, in the thirty-sixth chapter, the biggest events are set in motion. Originally, I didn't intend for that last chapter to be in the second book (it was supposed to be in the beginning of the third), but I thought of a cliffhanger that I just couldn't do without.

On with the chapter and, because someone wanted to know, the road trips I took a couple weeks ago were to a town called San Marcos and a one slightly closer that I can't remember the name of (pretty bad, no?). Oh yeah, and I assumed some things about No Face, just like I assumed things about Boh; I hope no one minds.

Chapter XXXV: Decisions Made

"This is…terrible." Haku said so softly he could barely be heard, taking in the destruction of Zeniba's home. "What could do such a thing?"

"I think we know the answer to that," Sora said darkly, pausing where he stood as Melfina drifted over to him, a sad expression on her gentle face. After a moment, she dissolved into many specks of clear red light and was gone, leaving no illumination save the stars. "And they're probably still around here somewhere."

"But they ain't coming out," Ranma confirmed for them, no doubt making a face into the darkness. How like him; Sora had to smile. "So I guess we'll have to look for them. It's a good thing for us there isn't much of this place to cover."

"Me and Yami will check out the house and the grounds," Sora instructed, already moving forward and assuming Yami was following, judging from the light footsteps behind him. "Ranma, why don't you and Haku see what's in the scrub around here? All these low trees and bushes are great for cover, even if they don't have any leaves because of the cold."

"Whatever," Ranma said lightly as he and Haku went off in another direction.

The door of the house was splintered all along its hinges and at the lock midway, apparently ripped off the frame. The shadows were even deeper within, a few indistinct shapes of furniture the only things they could make out and the darkest hollow of a fireplace along one wall. Bits of broken glass littered the floor beside patches of old snow, both flickering faintly as the starlight hit them. Sora moved slowly and cautiously, Keyblade drawn and shoes crunching on the glass and debris. Yami came behind, the card 'Dark Piercing Light' already in hand but still hesitant, seeking with his senses for any trace of the Soulless, just as Sora was doing.

There was none, only the soft, soft sound of someone breathing slowly and deliberately, conserving what little strength they had left. Sora reached behind him and stalled Yami with his hand, turning the spirit in the direction of the sound. Yami confirmed his knowledge of it with another touch and began to raise the card, but Sora quickly shook his head, the rustle of his hair notifying Yami. One hand motioned to the fireplace and Sora lifted the Keyblade and whispered:

"Fire."

Instantly, the half-eaten logs erupted into crackling red and orange flames, the intensity of it fading after the first moments and warm, glowing light filled the wrecked cottage. The damage looked even worse in the light; chairs, dishes, rotted food stuffs, and once brightly-colored cloth littered the floor, the large table smashed in all along the center and collapsing in on itself. What drew their attention, however, was a dark shape laying just behind the table, an indistinct, shadowed form like a ripple of darkness on the ground.

Muscles tensing, Sora rushed around the table, Keyblade coming down in a slash, but pulled back abruptly by what he saw or, moreover, what he sensed. True, the creature was all black and nearly transparent, but, at what appeared to be the top, there was a large mask of some kind, all white with light purple markings around its all black, oval eyes. It was what was breathing so softly that is exhaustion was obvious, its thin, wraith-like arms curled around itself.

"What is that?" Sora asked with no small amount of confusion. "I know it isn't a Soulless, but then…what?"

"I don't know," Yami answered, kneeling beside it. "But it looks like its hurt."

Coming down beside him, Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Think a healing spell would work?"

Yami closed his eyes in thought, feeling the heart lingering somewhere inside that shadow body, so trusting and malleable. "We won't know until you try."

Hesitating only a moment, Sora nodded and raised his Keyblade once more. "Curaga!"

Crystalline bells washed bright green light down onto the creature, but, unlike the other times Sora had used this spell, he could actually see the ripples of magic as they traveled through the shadowy creature, repairing and restoring. Although they hadn't seen any actual injuries, Curaga had a profound effect, the creature quickly getting to its feet(?) and backing away, its small hands coming up to block its large face. It didn't really make any kind of sound, but its fear was obvious.

Sora quickly dismissed his Keyblade and spread his arms wide in a gesture of peace, a smile on his face as he took one small, slow step forward. "Hey, its okay, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to help."

It peeked through its fingers at Sora, trembling but appearing to listen. The teen took this as a good sign and went a little bit closer. "Yeah, you don't have to worry. We need to know what happened here, so we can stop it from happening again. Do you know who did this?"

Those black, oval eyes widened and it cowered even more and, even though Sora was still slightly put-off by its appearance, he rushed to its side, tentatively placing a hand on its near-translucent form. The shadowy skin was cool to the touch and shifting, like water or very fine silk. It didn't feel wrong, not at all; actually, he felt some kind of innocence within that shadow, a heart easily influenced but worth protecting.

But Sora got more than just a few base impressions. Through his contact stormed a wave of images, scattered memories that the creature beamed to him in its fear and distress. A woman, identical to Yubaba yet not her, protecting him against countless shadows and shinobi in pale clothing. It was all very clear at first, the view from the top of the creature's impressive height, as the shadow himself, called No Face, was fighting the Soulless alongside her, but, after a time, the images became blurred, the fear written within them greater. Memories faded into darkness and cold and emptiness as the creatures fought their way inside him and tried to take his soul.

But that wasn't quite what was inside him.

Sora wasn't sure what exactly did define this creature called No Face, but it certainly wasn't something the Soulless could take. All he was able to discern, as he pulled back from him, was that Yubaba's look-alike was gone, lost to the darkness and that No Face had been saved only because he didn't have what they were looking for. And they were still here, waiting just outside the door.

"Thank you," Sora whispered to No Face as he helped him to his feet. Now, as easily as that, No Face knew him, trusted him, for that was the nature of a shadow of the soul; he was influenced by many things, but would always come out knowing the truth.

"What is it, Sora?" Yami asked, glancing at No Face, not suspicious, but curious as well as concerned. He could certainly tell from Sora's expression that the shadow was no threat, but also that they were in very big trouble.

And he was ver right.

Sora looked out the shattered windows to the untouched night, the whine of empty branches the only sound besides the crackling of the fireplace. The stars seemed dimmer than before, wisps of clouds beginning to gather, a cold that was not temperature seeping into everything, even the bright yellow and orange flames. He could catch no sign of Ranma or Haku.

"We need to find the others. Now."

******

"Is it me or is it too quiet out here?"

Haku glanced around the darkened, skeletal swamp for what felt like the millionth time, seeing only shadows and the dim flicker of disappearing starlight. Water slick branches, coated here and there with ice or snow, rattled in the chilling wind, water rippling around them with the smallest of sounds, the brown mush--a mixture of snow and mud--thick at their base. All was still as death and just as cold, that all too appropriate analogy causing a chill to shiver up both their spines.

"Yes," the river spirit responded, tossing some stray strands of hair over his shoulder. "There _is _something here, I know it, but I just can't--"

Haku suddenly cut off and Ranma looked quickly in his direction, trying to spot his shadow amongst all the others. He could find nothing and a fear that had once been foreign to the martial artist rose within him. Forcing himself to be calm, Ranma searched with more than his eyes, seeking the deeper darkness that just had to be there.

He found it, a rippling mirror of black and midnight blue right where Haku had been standing.

"Haku!!"

******

"Ranma!!" Haku cried as a cold unlike any claimed him in a flash of darkness. He felt his body drawn into some swirling vortex, a grip of unbreakable steel on his shoulders as something, some_one_, pulled him into the abyss. Though he fought with all his heart and soul, he could not resist what drew him into the void, or throw off the arms that grasped him around his neck and chest.

"What is this?!!" He yelled, twisting in the darkness against whatever it was that held him in place, that wore the faded white over tight bands of midnight blue and black. "Let go of me!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," a voice, light and easy, said quietly into his ear. "You see, I require just a little more time and you would be the perfect person to get it for me."

Haku grew still, coiling his power inside him. Whoever this was, what it was, he would not let it take him so easily. He would _fight_, and continue fighting, until it killed him or he killed it. Chihiro was still out there somewhere, in need of him, and he would not stop until he found her and brought her home.

"I can actually arrange part of that for you, Kohaku," the voice continued, apparently reading his mind as it moved Haku easily in its arms, turning the spirit so that he faced his captor. They were embraced in a twisted sort of way, the creature with darkness in its eyes gazing down at him almost lovingly as the abyss convulsed around them. "I already have her and, once this is over, I'll have you as well. It's a win/win situation, since you'll end up with your little girlfriend, although in not so prime a dating spot."

Haku didn't respond to these words; he couldn't, not with what he saw before him. As a matter of fact, the shock was quickly overriding his rationality, to the point where he could only gape and stare at what held him in its arctic grip like an old friend.

"**You**…but…but _how_…?"

A smile of mirth and an apologetic shrug of the shoulders. "Yeah, I know, but that's just how things are. You don't really need to worry, though. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

Then, before Haku could do anything, the creature plunged a gloved hand into his chest, ripping a sea green light into view. Screams were torn from his throat, his body jerking instinctively as he tried to free himself from the agony washing over him while his soul was pulled from his body. The creature smiled all the more widely, twisting his fist within the spirit so that the core of him thrashed with pain. Then, it at last released him, floating back in the void so that Haku could hover there, jade eyes glazed and breathing slowing to a crawl. A frigid wind picked up around him, heavy mists forming out of nowhere to absorb his body, hiding it momentarily from view.

In the creature's hand rested a beautiful crystal, made of two conjoined diamonds, one smaller than the other, shining brightly with that sea green light, water seeming to ripple just beneath the glass-like surface. It smiled down at the gleaming soul, darkness flowing from its arm and closing around it, an actual mirror with a gracefully curving, silver frame drawing it inside. After a moment, the crystal disappeared into the black glass, the light fading until only a shadowed image moved just beyond seeing; a reflection with nothing to cast it.

"All right, Kohaku," it said, apparently addressing the swirling mists before it. "I just need you to provide a distraction for the Keyblade Master. I don't really care what you do, as long as you buy me some more time. I'm almost done, so it shouldn't be much longer."

_Fine, but I get the feeling you don't expect me to come back from this. _

A pure white dragon emerged from the mists; white scales, white hair, white eyes. There was nothing to mar the bone color of Haku's body, save for the black and blue crest pressed into the top of his muzzle, white hair drifting down over it. His form was longer and more wraithlike than before, jagged spikes coating his back, his claws like long, gleaming knives of polished ivory. Stretching experimentally, Haku glanced behind him to the otherworldly mirror that still rippled, outside the stillness of the abyss.

"Err, afraid so," the creature answered with a helpless shrug of its shoulders. "But then, I'll definitely be finished before he gets here."

_Oh, all right then, _Haku grumbled as he went back through the mirror. _You just better keep Chihiro safe._

Another smile beneath laughing midnight eyes as it faded into black, white cloth fluttering and a small mirror still held delicately in its hands.

"Oh, you can be sure of that."

******

Sora and Yami heard Ranma's cry, dashing out of the house with No Face not that far behind, though it was pretty obvious that he was still afraid. Nonetheless, he trailed after them, their own bravery seeming to be absorbed into him, giving him strength. They emerged back into the night, running towards the sound of Ranma's voice, but, just as quickly as his yells had pierced the air, they faded away, replaced by the violent thrashing of the bare underbrush. After that, Ranma's cries rose once more, but toned to battle, firelight flashing as a battle began, and ended, in the span of a few seconds.

"Let's hurry!" Sora yelled back to Yami. "Use that card of yours!!"

Yami nodded with instant understanding and, as they came to the area where the sodden trunks and brown, withered reeds moved with most action, Ranma actually visible as he fell to some coiling, bone white creature, he tossed a card high into the air, his voice cutting into the night.

"Dark Piercing Light!"

Suddenly, the grave-like marshes were awash with a brilliance that faded to a glow like that of a moon, illuminating the clearing of disturbed, muddied ice waters ripped into existence by winds and rapid movement. Sora and Yami only had a few moments to take in this new devastation before Ranma was slammed into the icy mud directly in front of them, water and sleet flying up to mix with the blood that ran from the massive claw marks that coated him. Ranma struggled to get up, light still flickering valiantly around his arms, but he had been taken by surprise, their former friend scoring direct hits all over his body. All he managed was an almost sitting up position, striving to look up at his companions.

"It's…it's Haku," he said through gritted teeth as blood began to flow from his mouth. "They…they got him."

Ranma gave one last desperate effort to rise, defiance on his livid face, but the strain proved to be too much and he collapsed, unconscious body splattered anew with mud and water and blood. Sora would have instantly bent to help him and had already called the Keyblade to his hand, preparing a spell, but a great blast of water, riddled with spikes of ice, slammed into both him and Yami, knocking them back into the line of trees that still stood. They hit the soggy wood with muffled cracking sounds, sliding down the trunks to splash into the frigid muck and dying reeds. Above them, the darkened clouds coalesced with surprising speed, the first few flakes of snow beginning to drift down.

_How simple. Is this all the fight you have to offer me?_

The dragon that was Haku flew with graceful curves to hover over them, bone white scales gleaming in the light of Yami's spell. Sora struggled to his feet while Yami did the same, Stigmata Key clutched tightly in his hand.

"Haku…? Is that really you?"

_Of course; wasn't Ranma's statement enough to convince you?_

"But…I thought we were friends," Sora said with a desperate cast to his expression, but the now more mature and even cynical part of his mind told him it was all but useless. As a matter of fact, that same part of himself had noticed No Face dragging the limp Ranma clear of the battlefield, going slowly but steadily. "I thought you wanted to fight the Soulless, not become one."

If dragons were capable of shrugging, Sora was sure Haku would have done so, judging from his almost nonchalant tone of voice. _Change of plans, Sora. And quite frankly, I do not care what we were before this. All that matters to me right now is stopping you._

Sora looked to the ground, teeth and fists clenching, while sapphire eyes marked the disappearance of No Face and Ranma back into the house. Taking a deep breath, Sora's head snapped up, Keyblade already moving with a flash of black and red. His heart protested, a cry unheard as he leapt into a High Jump, but his mind ignored his heart, knowing that, even if he had fought alongside Haku only a few hours before, the river spirit was now his enemy and had to be treated accordingly. If he tried hard enough, both of them might survive, although, given what had already happened to Ranma, that was not very likely. It hurt to admit this, but he had to, just the same.

_It feels so wrong…_

The Keyblade spun upwards in a Strike Raid, Sora twisting in the air to dodge a rain of rock-hard hail that poured from Haku's gaping mouth.

"Fine then! Stop me, if you can!!"

_Gladly._

Sora came back to earth with a heavy splash, Dodge Rolling clear of another rain of ice despite the mess beneath him. He caught his Keyblade as it came back to him, the Strike having missed its mark, so he chose a different tactic, coming out of the roll on his feet and spinning to meet Haku's next attack head-on. A blast of water slammed into his chest, but Sora managed to hold his ground, trying to keep the liquid from his eyes as Haku swooped closer, putting more pressure on the helpless teen.

This only lasted a moment, however and, as the spirit came within a few yards, Sora High Jumped up as far as he could go. He actually vaulted off the thick, dense stream of water so that he could flip into place, Keyblade coming down and aimed towards the crest he had spotted on Haku's muzzle. The dragon was too fast for him, however, and rolled out of the way, a clawed limb coming out to skim inches away from Sora's chest. Not to be outdone, Sora retaliated with a spell while he was still in the air, angling the shot to where he assumed Haku would dodge to.

"Fire!"

The bright red stream caught Haku as he tried to go higher, causing a roar of pain and a splatter of blood from the blackened scales. It seemed his weakness was fire, but, judging from the savage snarl and the new, intense swirling of icy water that surged up from below, it would not be that easy to score another hit. Sora had to leap backwards as the water slammed into the ground right where he had been, sending logs and mud flying into the air from the force of the impact.

The snowfall was constant now, a curtain of white that did not hamper the battle but still added to the unreality of it.

Sora countered with another Strike Raid, connecting this time as Yami, who had been holding back for the right opportunity, threw a magic card to him from the opposite side of the clearing, voice rising in the night.

"Life Force Sword!"

A hazy, almost indistinct broadsword of massive size came down from above, running Haku through and stabbing into the earth, effectively holding the dragon in place so that the Strike Raid made a direct hit. Haku struggled mightily, looking for all the world like a snake trapped beneath a garden hoe, but Sora pressed on, sending the Stigmata Key back as soon as it touched his palm. A third attack soon followed, Yami's eyes closing with concentration and sweat forming on his already dirtied skin as he fought to keep the magic in place at least long enough for Sora to finish his attack. He was able to, but just barely.

"Judgement!"

The discus of bright blue light ground into Haku with incredibly concentrated power, blood flying, but the river spirit would not be done in so easily. With another reverberating roar, he swung his tail in an arc low to the ground, ramming into an unsuspecting Yami so that he was flung into one of the larger trees, his head snapping back at the impact. As he slowly slid to the cold muck, stunned, the sword faded from view, a red gash marking where it had been but gone just the same. Haku tore away from the spot, surging at Sora so that the Keybearer was forced to lunge sideways, not quite avoiding the claws that tore open his side.

Sora hit the sludge with a muted splash, a tiny rain of his own blood falling to cover him along with a dusting of white, but not before he launched another Firaga at Haku, catching the dragon's hind legs. Another roar marked the hit, as did the blackened scales that drifted down like ash as Haku took to the sky.

A recovered Yami took this chance and released his Curse of Dragon once more, the insect-like creature slamming into Haku. The other dragon bellowed his rage, turning to rip through the monster with ivory claws. Knowing that his dragon did not stand a chance, Yami pulled out two more cards, tossing one towards his monster and the other high into the air.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

The knight atop the purple horse, each clad in matching armor, appeared once more, but, this time, Yami had summoned him for a slightly different purpose, made evident by the next card that he activated.

"Polymerization!"

A vortex absorbed both monsters, actually dragging Curse of Dragon free of Haku's claws and, from the reality-distorting maelstrom, came a new monster, the knight now atop the dragon, charging at Haku with increased strength.

"Gaia the Dragon Champion!" 

As his monster grappled with the white dragon, Yami's eyes sought his friend, panting some distance away as he got shakily to his feet and tried to gather his strength. A muttered spell and a flash of green light restored him somewhat, but Haku had done too much damage to be healed so quickly. Even so, their gazes met and they both nodded at the same time, Yami placing his hands around his Puzzle as he focused his magic, actually directing his monster as it swerved away from a torrent of water and a slash of gleaming claws.

Sora skimmed beneath the battling figures, ignoring his growing aches and expertly dodging spikes of ice and the whip of a serrated tail. He skidded to a stop directly below them, waiting for his chance and finding it when Gaia plunged a lance into Haku's side, dragging the tip down his skin and causing a rain of almost delicate-looking white scales. Haku's responding roar was more high-pitched, becoming nearly a scream, but he recovered quickly, twisting back on his coils so that his lower half slammed into Curse of Dragon, sending both dragon and rider careening down into the earth.

Haku did not expect the Keyblade that cut directly into his neck, Sora having jumped onto his body and ran up along his back, miraculously keeping his balance, although forced to Glide from curve to curve occasionally. In response to this threat, Haku bucked and twisted with intense energy, forcing Sora to grab one of his back spikes in an attempt to stay on top. This proved to be a mistake, as the spikes were as sharp as his claws, and his left hand was lain open, the cut burning as blood poured from his palm.

Thusly, Sora was flung to the ground, mud and dirtied snow coating him as he slid and rolled to a messy stop. Yami rushed to cover him, the Dragon Champion claiming Haku's attention once more as both lances were thrown with amazing accuracy, cutting through the white dragon on either side. Both Yami and Sora, even as they attempted to move clear, were splattered with blood, further befouling their clothing.

"It might take a little more to win this one," Sora growled under his breath, wounded hand tucked against his chest even as he prepared to cast Curaga once again. "I think I should summon one of _my _dragons."

"Yes, that would--" Yami started to say, but both of them were blown back as a rain of jagged ice spikes scattered in all directions, some large, some small, but all of them deadly.

The Dragon Champion caught the brunt of the attack, bursting into nothing. Sora and Yami weren't that much better off, both of them blacking out for a second from the intense pain and unbelievable cold, then snapping back to reality to find themselves pinned to the skeletal trees, spikes through their clothing _and _limbs.

Sora's breath rushed out through his gritted teeth, muscles spasming around the spikes embedded in his shoulder, side, and hand, that last one causing even more blood to flow from the ragged gash while the Keyblade hit the ground with a watery thunk. Yami was in a likewise state, stuck to the wood by spikes through both arms. Haku, completely aware of their helplessness, flew slowly closer until his muzzle hovered only a few feet away from their battered and bleeding forms, slowly being coated with white.

_Well, what a sight this is,_ he commented lightly as his tongue licked up the wash of steaming blood and melting snow from the reopened gash on Sora's side. _You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is the end, at least for Yami._

Sora's eyes widened and he instinctively jerked, causing more pain to flash through him and bile to rise in his throat as he tried to speak. "What? Why only him? Why are you sparing me?"

_It's simple, _Haku stated in a calm voice, though his no-longer-pristine body was shedding just as much blood as theirs were. His head drew back, mouth gaping wide to expose razor sharp teeth, aimed directly towards the helpless Egyptian spirit. _There is someone waiting for you, there in the dark. You will go to them, on that world that isn't a world, in a place that isn't a place. Yami accompanying you is a useless gesture that I will prevent…now._

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain, while Sora heaved against the spikes, ignoring the agony, but it turned out that neither of them should have bothered. When his fangs were mere inches away from Yami's flesh, some incredible force grabbed the dragon by his tail, flinging Haku backwards into the twisted trees at the far end of the clearing. Then, before he could recover, a child six years of age and over seven feet tall, clad in a bright red Chinese shirt and pants, ran over to Yami and Sora, tearing out the spikes with that same impossible strength.

"Hurry!" Boh yelled, helping both of them to their feet as they nearly collapsed from the pain and loss of blood. "Stop him while he's down!"

Yami was the first to comply, arms shaking from the wounds on both arms, but still managing to draw one last card and summon every bit of his magic, pouring everything he had into this final monster. He held the card high, unfocused eyes narrowing so that he could see Haku, rising out of the devastated mess of wood, mud, and fouled snow.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A dragon true to its name rose out of an ebon flash of magic, traditional in shape but with a thin body of many sharp segments and a roar more like an eagle's cry. This monster lifted off the ground and sped towards Haku with unbelievable speed, moving with impressive power even as Yami fell to his knees, utterly spent. The Red Eyes sank its claws into white scales, holding Haku in place even as the river spirit twisted and thrashed, attempting to rend with claws and teeth of its own. He failed, at least for a moment, the Red Eyes keeping his hold and pinning Haku to the ground.

Sora knew this was his best opportunity and probably his last, but he found he just could not summon the strength to even walk to the dueling dragons, much less run or Glide. Boh noticed this right away and, thinking for a moment, grabbed the weakened Keybearer around the middle.

"Sorry 'bout this," the boy said as he lifted a surprised Sora off the ground. "But this is the only way!"

Then, almost before he knew what was happening, Sora was sailing through the white-filled air, directly towards Haku and Yami's Red Eyes. Even with the shock of being thrown, the Keyblade Master was still able to regain some control of himself and angle his descent so that, when he reached them seconds later, the Stigmata Key was aimed directly for the crest atop Haku's head.

Almost in slow motion, the sharp tip of the black and red Keyblade plunged into the crest, cracks spreading out from the impact point and, as Sora ripped the weapon free and careened into the blood and ice-soaked ground, those cracks burst open, pieces of the crest flinging off to drift away into the arctic night.

******

"But how did you get here, Boh?" A weak but alive Sora asked the massive child a short time later, as they sat before the fireplace in Zeniba's wrecked but repairable home. He had healed everyone as best he could, which had made him quite drained magically. A hefty amount of wounds remained, however, and they would need some time to rest before moving on. That hardly mattered to him right now, though, as darker thoughts were claiming him, having mainly to do with what Haku had mentioned and all that those few sentences entailed. "I'm sure we would have noticed a stowaway like you."

The boy smiled as he added a few more logs to the fire, No Face and Ranma moving to give him room. "I was with you the whole trip. My aunt made it so that I can turn into a mouse whenever I want to, so I got on your dragon when you weren't looking."

"Well, we are certainly thankful that you did." Yami said with genuine feeling, still very weak after the battle but thankful they were alive. _All _of them, including a now human Haku that lay a short distance away, in the light of the fire but chilled in a way that could not be warmed; not until they found his soul. And, just like Sora, Yami was consumed with the darker, more serious side of this problem and the places they would soon have to go to solve it. "But, did your mother know you were coming?"

Boh nodded, though he looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, but that's only 'cause she and me can talk with our minds, so I could call her if you needed help."

"Then she's probably on her way right now," Ranma surmised, getting another nod in response. He was in a fairly surly mood, especially because he had been unable to help the others in the fight with Haku. Quickly and in hushed voices, he had been informed of what Haku had said, so he knew of the approaching danger, but he thought it more important that they worry about themselves right at this moment and focus on regaining their strength. "Well, I suppose that's all right and good, but what about they Key--"

It seemed the world had the answer to his question even before he asked it, for, just as Ranma was about to say it, a sound drifting into the room, music slightly different than the kinds they had heard before. This time, it was only a child's voice, a small girl, singing a simple, wordless tune that communicated her innocent joy and peace quite easily. Almost on instinct, the three that heard it turned their gazes to the fireplace, burning bright with flames of…pink?

Much to their surprise, the flames had changed to a bright, happy pink, quite incongruous with this world and all that they had seen in it. Even so, a prism with folded sides appeared inside the fire, a bright pink Keyhole resting within the small crystal itself. Even though he was a bit put off by this break from the status quo, Sora summoned the Keyblade to his hand, pointing the tip and smiling a little as the thread of blue and white light connected the two, soon followed by the soft click of a closing lock. From there, the sides of the crystal folded open, washing them all in the many shades of pink, bright and pale and soft as the dawn. Then, once it had gone, Sora dismissed the weapon from his hand, still sitting cross-legged in front of the fire.

"Well then, unless anyone has anything else to contribute, I think that's all for us in this world," Sora said wearily, wanting more than anything to sleep, even with the threat of terrible dreams looming over him, though he doubted they could get any more terrible than that last one. Which he still refused to really think about; after…after his own shining light had been pulled from his body, that other, the one who took it…it, whatever it was, had taken him in its arms and comforted him, even as the light faded away.

_"I'll take care of you, I promise."_

He started to slump where he sat, but Boh's voice drew him back into reality.

"Um, I have something to give you," the boy said, clumsily searching the pockets of his pants with much difficulty. In the end, it was No Face that reached in and withdrew a still somehow immaculate card, longer and more intricate than Yami's. This one pictured a small, blue skinned woman, or perhaps a girl, given her petite stature, with long, light blue hair, holding a perfectly round mirror in her hands. Understandably, it read 'The Mirror' below the image.

Sora took it from No Face nodding his thanks to him but unable to keep the shadowed look from claiming his expression. "…heh, must be a sign. After what Haku said, we know there's a place out there, with our true enemy waiting for us."

"Waiting for _you_," Ranma pointed out, though he inwardly winced at doing so. Even though they had to face this, he really didn't want his friend to go through more pain. Yami had told him what he had found in Sora's mind, the pain and the guilt and the memories he kept locked inside. Ranma had been rather shocked to find out what a Heartless was as well. "Whoever it is that's doing this, their goal, or at least one of them, is you."

"I know," Sora said quietly, looking to the floor. "I just…I just wish I knew _why_. Even after all this time, we still don't know what their ultimate purpose is. How can we stop them if we don't even know? How do we fight what we don't understand?"

"The only way that we know how," Yami answered simply, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "With all our hearts and souls. The future is uncertain, to be sure, but we cannot let that uncertainty interfere with our purpose. There are many, many people counting on us and I for one will not let them down, especially not after coming this far. We _will _find this place, wherever it might be, and confront the one that is causing all this pain."

"It might take a lot of work and we might just die along the way, but that's a risk I'm willing to take," Ranma put in, giving Sora a daring smile across from him while dominating No Face in their third bout of Thumb War. "It's time we stop this little vacation of ours and really get to work. I mean, it was nice and all, helping these people, but the real problem is elsewhere and we need to tackle it, the sooner the better. The only problem we had before now was that we didn't know what the heck to look for. Now we do and it's up to us to take down the mastermind responsible for the loss of so many worlds. Not to mention that we'll probably find all the stolen souls somewhere in this 'non-world.'"

"Could it really be that simple?" Sora asked quietly, almost to himself, as he continued to gaze down at the card in his hand. "I can't help getting the feeling that there's more to it than that; that there's something, something very important, that we're missing. There's a deeper part of this that I feel connected to somehow, though I have no idea why."

Yami slowly shook his head, his hand still on Sora's shoulder. "That might be so, but we really don't have any choice but to go forward at this point. I believe the end of our quest is rapidly approaching and we must be ready for it, regardless. But…you also have to remember one thing, Sora; no matter what this connection might be, we're still here with you and there is no way that Ranma and I will leave you to stave off the darkness alone."

"You got that right," Ranma commented even as he comforted a defeated, discouraged No Face. "It doesn't matter what happens now, to any of us; we'll stick together, like friends are supposed to, even into the darkness I'm sure we'll be heading for soon."

"So, you'll be leaving this world soon?" Boh asked, obviously a little disappointed.

"Oh, not right away," Yami answered him. "We'll need quite a bit of rest before we're battle-ready again, but then we will have to head back."

"It'll be nice to see Saffron City again," Ranma continued idly, smiling a bit to himself as he let No Face when the last match. "For some reason, I like it there. Heh, it might be all the unfamiliar faces."

"And then…," Sora said softly, at last looking up at his friends, the light returned to his eyes as the hope and faith that they so willingly gave to him chased away the darkness inside. It was a difficult battle within him, one with no sure winner, but, as long as they were there with him, as they promised they would be, he could continue, on into the void itself and to the lair of the creature he knew was waiting for him. He knew it subconsciously maybe, but was still completely aware and certain.

_"How good you taste and how very long I've waited."_

"…then it will be on to our final confrontation, with whoever or whatever is causing this." Sora said as his voice grew in strength, hiding the weariness inside with a light that still shone brightly…for now.

"After Saffron City, we will have our last battle with the Soulless, probably in the depths of darkness itself…do you think we'll be ready?"

There was a pause and Sora found his answer in the expressions of his friends, as well as within his own heart.

"Yeah, stupid question."

******

Gah, that took longer than chapter thirty-six (yes, I wrote that one first for some reason). As a result, I am really tired, so, as you no doubt noticed, there are probably many typos in the chapter above. I can't find the energy to fix them right now (and I think my butt just fell asleep), but rest assured I'll get around to it sometime.

(*"Gee, I bet that makes them feel a lot better," Ryu says sarcastically, then yelps in surprise as a now yellow-eyed Chibi Shido sinks tiny fangs into his arm. "Hey, let go of me, you midget!"*)

Err, I suppose it's a good thing I have two chapters, so the next one might make up for this one or vise versa. I don't know, I'm just feeling really apathetic right now; must have something to do with it being 4:01 in the morning. So, quickly go from here to the next chapter, which is very different from this one, as well as the last in this book.

Later…or whatever…

(*Passes out at desk while Ryu and Chibi Shido continue to fight in the background.*)


	43. Anywhere But There

****

AN: Hey, now, it's the last chapter. This one's gonna be pretty long and go a lot of places (concerning Kairi, anyway), but that's just how things are. I'm back into the game and, if I can avoid distractions (like _Gungrave _and _Neo Ranga_), I should be good for the rest of the summer. Ryu and Chibi Shido keep me on my toes (Mirriem's off repairing the universe or something like that) and I have a definite plan for quite a few chapters after this.

It feels…good.

Anyway, there will be nothing of Sora and co. in this chapter besides some passing talk. Mainly, I get back to Kairi (been a long time, yes?) and her developing role in this. Sure, it may not be as big a part as some other peoples' have been (coughRikucough), but she's still important. Then, the focus turns to the enemy and some deeper part of its purpose, as well as that cliffhanger I thought up.

**READ THIS!! **This one is a different brand of chapter than my last few, so let's get started. It should be noted that the events happening to Kairi occurred about four weeks prior to the last chapter, which marked the two months Sora's been on his adventure. I know there are days I failed to talk about or show, but that's only because nothing happened during that time (which was mainly healing, resting, or Zoid traveling). Then, the events that occur with the enemy take place in the current time, so I hope everybody has **READ THIS!!** If you didn't, you'll be confused; that's the only thing that gets me sometimes. I'll be asked questions that were already answered or explained in my author's notes; then again, I'm sometimes also guilty of not reading the author's notes, so I shouldn't complain so much. ^_^

Chapter XXXVI: Anywhere But There

At last, after a near three-hour battle, Kairi's forehead smacked into the sand, the few remaining wisps of her attention fading into a deep, dark abyss that didn't smell too good and was definitely bottomless. It wasn't that she didn't care about Tidus' blitzball strategies or Donald's magic theories or Goofy's stories of when he was young. It was just…five hours of nothing but talk scattered around the paopu tree was not the best thing for her right now. It had been almost a month since she had seen Sora and his friends had taken up residence on Destiny Islands and her mind just kept asking…how much longer? Would she ever see Sora again? Would these somehow endless days of perfect weather and shining sea ever come to an end?

She felt, from the bottom of her heart, that _soon_ something would change, but she just had no idea what or how. It was waiting and waiting, just outside her reach.

"Hey, you guys, I think Kairi passed out." That was Selphie, no doubt leaning over to look down at Kairi, how had previously been sitting cross-legged next to her. "Although, it's not very likely. The sun's going down and the heat wasn't so bad even during lunch."

Sighing and sending up a puff of sand, Kairi answered her unasked question in as normal a voice as she could muster while she pushed herself back into a sitting position. "I'm alright Selphie, you don't need to worry. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Goofy looked at her worriedly, not at all convinced. That was the thing about Goofy; if there was a real problem, be it a fault somewhere in his shield or his armor, or if it was an emotional thing, he would catch it. He was just smart like that and his large, expressive eyes remained on Kairi, a little sad and full of concern. She brushed off her skin and clothing and nodded to him, a tired smile gracing her lips to show him that he was completely right. Goofy looked like he wanted to say something, but held back, knowing Kairi would talk about it when she was ready to.

She was grateful.

"It **is **getting a bit late," Kairi said, looking up into the darkening sky, then over to her right, taking in the so beautiful sunset, streaks of orange, red, and deepened gold streaking out from the gleaming, crimson horizon. Only a sliver of sun was left above the water. "Maybe we should head back home."

"Alright, but only as long as Donald doesn't stay at my house again." Tidus said with a sour look on his face. "My dad thought I was killing the chickens when he found all the feathers. You know, we can't keep these two secret for very much longer."

Donald glared at the teen and opened his beak to unleash a scathing retort, but Wakka took up that line of thought before another Donald/Tidus war could begin. "Maybe, but why are they here? Sora shoulda come through too, ya?"

Kairi looked down at the sand again, a shadow creeping into her eyes, and Selphie elbowed Wakka in the side, shooting a warning glance to Tidus at the same time. Goofy, on the other hand, got up from his position and flopped down on the sand next to her, one hand going to her shoulder. She glanced over at him, a small, thankful smile on her face, but it was immediately replaced by surprised expression, accompanied by a gasp.

"Look, out on the tide!"

Consequently, everyone looked and beheld a rare, shocking sight; a boat was coming in on the evening tide, small with only one sail and enough space for only one person. Even though boats were very common around here, it was not one of the islander's boats and that in itself prompted the group to leap to their feet and race to the pier. They were there waiting for the man as he skillfully directed his skiff to an open portion, tossing them a line expectantly. Wakka and Tidus caught it, pulling the boat up against the wood and securing it while the man lowered his sail and slung a battered pack over his shoulder, jumping up to join them.

Kairi took a step forward, a friendly smile on her face as she extended her hand. "Welcome to Destiny Islands. My name is Kairi."

He smiled back, an incredibly gentle and almost joyful look in those hazel eyes. His voice was deep and experienced, his face sun-weathered and framed by blond hair bleached almost white by the sun. The man had to be in his forties, but something about him was older than that, yet young at the same time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kairi," he said, taking her hand in a firm grip and shaking enthusiastically. "You can call me Deadon."

******

"So what did you want to talk with us about?" Kairi asked the sailor named Deadon later that night, after Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had gone home. Even though she, Donald, and Goofy were alone with this stranger, she did not feel in any way threatened. There was just something about him that was so soothing; almost familiar, but she had never met this man before. "And do you really want to sleep here tonight? I mean, that shack isn't exactly warm or waterproof."

"I don't mind," Deadon answered. "I'm used to rough conditions. Besides, the real reason I came to these islands was Sora."

The three of them jerked where they stood, Donald nearly careening over into the small pool beneath the waterfall as he went a little weak in the knees. Kairi wasn't sure how much longer she could stand either, and had to fight the urge to grab this man by the collar of his and demand that he tell her everything he knew. However, she wasn't that violent (most of the time), so instead she only asked, in a voice that was not quite steady:

"Sora? You know him?"

Deadon nodded and her eyes got wider, while Goofy simply gaped in surprise and Donald eyed this mysterious man with increasing suspicion. "Yes. I served on a ship when he was a passenger, but I'm sure what you really want to know is how you can find him."

Donald stomped up to Deadon, glaring up at him with angry eyes. "How do you know we're looking for him? How did you know to come here? And, most of all, how did you get here from another world?!"

Even though the enraged magician was practically yelling in his face--'practically' because Donald was much shorter--Deadon only smiled and raised his hands defensively.

"I'm sure if I told you I wouldn't be believed." Deadon said with utter kindness in his voice and, responding to this, Kairi gently pushed Donald out of the way and entreated the man with her eyes. "…but I am here to help you go to him."

"But how will ya do that?" Goofy asked, already having complete faith in this man. He knew Deadon somehow as well, perhaps even more than Kairi, but, like her, he had no idea why. It was like a memory he had forgotten a long, long time ago…

"You should know, Kairi," Deadon answered, looking down at the girl with a distant, ageless look in his eyes. "The mirror is still there and now, at last, you should be ready to go through."

Kairi stared at him, a hand clenched over her heart, feeling a warmth there that, unbeknownst to her, had been growing and growing since the sun had set into the blood-colored sea. There was that connection within her that had strained to nearly the breaking point when she had seen Sora disappear into the darkness of the mirror, still reaching for her. But now…it had returned over the weeks without her noticing, a reemerging glow inside that, now that she was aware of it, burned like a star.

Awareness flashed into her eyes and tears glistened, but did not fall.

"…how did you know, even when I didn't?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me, but the best window of opportunity is now. And…" he glanced at Donald and Goofy, who had held their same expressions. "…it's time for you two to head home. There are a lot of people waiting for you there."

Donald glared some more, but Goofy only nodded, accepting it. Kairi took a deep breath, wondering if she was ready for this, if she had it within herself to help Sora, or even find him. If she was meant to go to him, why hadn't she been able to do so before now? Could she fight this time and make the difference, like she should have done before? Could she take his hand instead of having him take hers?

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up into the laughing eyes of Deadon, who still did not stop his smile. "Don't ever doubt yourself, Kairi. Your heart is your greatest strength and connected to that heart is him. Just leave the mirror up to me and you can find your way from there."

"Hold on!" Donald shouted, obviously not liking this, even though he too felt that strange connection to this man. "Just how are you able to do all this? And why are you doing it at all? I know it's nice to go on faith and all, but still, you aren't a normal person if you're capable of all this. Only Keybearers or creatures like the Heartless have ever been able to travel between worlds."

"True enough," Deadon answered, his smile changing to a grin as he led Kairi to the pier. After all, she needed to run home and pack the things she would need. "And, if I had never met Mickey, I would never be able to do the things I do."

"You know the King?!!"

"Yes, for a quite some time. But, you know, he doesn't like it much when people call him King."

******

Deadon placed a hand above the very center of the mirror, following the swirl of midnight blue with his palm. "Okay, Donald, Goofy, you two first. You should come out right in the castle."

Goofy nodded, as did Donald, albeit grudgingly. There wasn't any change in the mirror, not like when Sora had used it, but that hardly mattered. If the King trusted this man enough to divulge so much information and grant him this kind of power, then they had no choice but to trust him as well. That thought made Deadon smile inside; it was almost ironic, but the three of them, along with so many others, save Mickey, could never know the truth about him.

It would shatter their world.

"You take care, 'kay Kairi?" Goofy said, grabbing the girl in a big hug. She started to shyly pat him on the back in return, then came to a decision and returned the hug whole-heartedly.

"You don't have to worry about me, Goofy. I'll take care of myself."

Donald glanced their way, reluctant to make such a show, but Kairi caught his look and smiled warmly at him, causing the magician to blush slightly and step purposefully towards the mirror. Goofy joined him and they both paused just before the night black, rippling surface. The last time they'd tried this it hadn't gone so well and, understandably, they were worried.

"I guess all you have to go on now is…faith." Deadon said, understanding on his face and in his eyes. Donald looked at him and nodded once, curtly, a kind of armistice hovering between them. Deadon smiled for him as he went through, followed by a still-waving Goofy. One moment, they were there, the next, they were gone, a ripple of darkness marking their passage.

******

A swirling vortex of pure black, unchanging and bitter cold, yet the two friends felt the swift passage of air. They were moving so rapidly through the void, flashes of distant points, like tiny stars, rocketing by so fast they could barely catch them. This was an endless tunnel, stretching on and on and on and on…

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, a stream of gold and silver light, originating from one of the many specks of illumination, took hold of them and dragged them into the shining core. Now it was a tunnel of pure light, only this one definitely had an end.

Sunlight suddenly assaulted their eyes and they collapsed onto perfectly manicured grass, white walls protecting blue-topped spires all around them. The two of them knew this place very well, considering this was where Donald had first run to tell Goofy of the King's disappearance. Speaking of King Mickey…

"It looks like he made it on time," the dark-furred mouse said as he dismissed a still-glowing, gold and silver Keyblade. He smiled at them, placing his hands on his hips. "What's with the faces? Surprised to see me?"

"**You're Majesty!!**"

"You know, I don't know how many times I have told you two that you can just call me Mickey."

******

Once they had gone, Kairi gulped and smiled nervously at Deadon. This really was happening, she really was going to Sora! She knew the consequences of going right now; she hadn't told anyone of her plans and she had made the others swear not to tell as well. The Mayor, her adoptive father in this place, had no idea she was leaving. She had thought about going to Sora's mother, to maybe finally divulge the story to someone else. Even Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie didn't know the whole story; all she had ever said was that Sora was gone, fulfilling some destiny that was beyond their understanding and that there was no telling when he would come back.

Now that she was going to find him…it was almost too much to take in. She'd been waiting and waiting and waiting, but she had never thought of what would happen when she finally had the chance to take action. It was almost too big for her to take in, but she would, because somewhere out there, amidst those shining stars, or perhaps lost in that darkness, Sora was waiting for her, in need of her help.

She wasn't sure how she was aware of this, but she believed it with all her heart and soul.

"That's the spirit," Deadon said, stepping away from the mirror once more, looking a little tired but not that bad off. "And you look like you could take on anything."

Kairi blushed. "You…really think so?"

"Of course."

She had chosen the most durable of her outfits, a knee-length red skirt the same color as he hair with slits up the sides, exposing most of her legs, but it wasn't that bad, since shorts were connected to it underneath. A white tank top with a smaller, thinner top of deep red, stitched with white, underneath it hung comfortably over her more mature upper body, accompanied by a string of pearl silver Thalassa shells around her neck. What might have been a little out of place in her 'native' outfit were her white boots and gloves. The boots were open over a part of the top of her foot and above her ankle, making it so that the durable cloth only ran up the sides of her calves for a small ways before shifting to a regular pair of boots with cuffs half-way up her legs. The gloves were the same red as he skirt, fingerless and with thin cuffs on her wrists. A deep blue belt with pouches on either side hung easily on her hips, matching the backpack of the same color she had slung over her shoulder.

She had no weapons, but at least she had stocked up on food, medical supplies, an extra outfit, a very thin sleeping bag, and all the money she had saved up, though Kairi wasn't sure how much good it would do her. Tossing her shoulder-length hair over her shoulder and causing the shells around her neck to jingle with a silvery sound, Kairi looked at the mirror, then turned to Deadon.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Deadon nodded and, much to her surprise, embraced her in much the same way as Goofy had. She was so surprised that she didn't have time to react before he released her and moved away, allowing her clear passage to the mirror. She couldn't help staring at him a few moments more, amazed anew at how familiar he seemed and how he appeared to know how innately close to her he was.

"Good luck, Kairi."

Getting a hold of herself, she smiled and walked forward, but not before she looked back over her shoulder and asked the burning question that had filled her mind ever since she had seen his boat drifting in on the tide.

"Who are you, really?"

He only shook his head, that same, laughing look in his eyes. "I can't really tell you, Kairi; just know that I'm here to help. I always take care of my own."

Kairi wanted to tell him that she trusted him; she wanted to thank him, but she had continued to walk forward and into the dark portal, his weathered face disappearing in a ripple of darkness and a blast of incredible cold. She was taken into a void unlike any other, lost in an irresistible sense of overwhelming chill and motion, a speed unlike any she had ever known and certainly too much for her to handle. Hers was an even faster journey than Donald and Goofy's had been; she couldn't even see the tiny stars as they leapt by, as she had a much farther way to go and no one waiting to catch her.

She let herself go into the darkness, but she did not see emptiness before her. There was only Sora's smiling face and a light that could not be extinguished.

******

It seemed like a thousand years had passed when Kairi at last regained some sense of self, some sense of reality, evident in the hard concrete beneath her and the odd, animal smell of something cuddling against her. The only strange thing was that it felt…wet, and round and alive, breathing in time with her. Deciding that she had to find out what exactly was going on, Kairi opened her eyes, looking straight into bright black pools above a small, cute mouth on a blue-furred face. She stared with open shock as the spherical, blue and white mouse-like creature with the thin black tail, ending in a bright blue ball, jumped to its small feet and waved its tiny arms.

"Marill!"

Kairi blinked twice, then lifted herself into a sitting position while she made sure her clothes and pack where all still there. The little thing hopped onto her lap, looking up at her happily and wriggling its large round ears and repeating the cry of 'Marill, Marill!' over and over. She smiled nervously down at it, then glanced around at the alley she seemed to have taken residence in. There were a few trashcans a little distance away, but nothing much else until it opened out into a street.

She had no idea where she was, but she was certain Sora was here, somewhere. Kairi started to get to her feet, but the creature in her lap made an affronted sound and she was forced to take it in her arms.

"Well, um, I don't really know what you are, exactly," she said to it truthfully and it gave her a condescending look in return. At least, it appeared condescending to her. "Alright, since you keep insisting, I'll just call you Marill, alright?"

It, or he rather, since she got the distinct impression it was a boy, nodded enthusiastically and jumped up onto her shoulder. Then, from there, onto her head and yelled back into the alley:

"Rill, Marill-rill!!!"

Out of the shadows further down the path came three more strange animals, each of them coming up to Kairi and gathering around her feet. One was mainly black with light orange fur underneath and what appeared to be flames rising in jagged spikes from its curved head and back haunches. It was about the size of a dog and shaped like one, but with shorter legs, more low-slung with a more gracefully-formed head. It gave cries of 'Quilava' as it nuzzled happily against her boot. Right next to it was an even stranger creature, all green and walking on two tiny, delicate legs with what looked liked long green leaves over-laying its body. Tiny leaves served as shoulders for the slender, lighter green arms that ended in large red and blue roses, respectively. It was almost like a person, with a rounded head topped by a covering of darker green with three spikes going off in different directions, which did not detract from its pretty appearance at all. A 'she' to the Quilava's 'he', it smiled up at her and said, in a soft, soft voice:

"Roselia…?"

Following it was more a dog than the Quilava, looking for all the world like a wolf cub with light gray fur over most of its body, darker gray on its muzzle and paws. It was easy to spot the rows and rows of teeth, but his--another boy this time--large, pointed ears were laid back in a sign of submission, and his lows calls of 'Poochyena' equally gentle. Lastly, a stream-lined bird with beige and white feathers, save for the pinkish streak of longer feathers running from its--or hers, rather--short, sharp beak and over her head, swooped down from above and landed on her shoulder, as if she had the right to be there. She settled her long wings and flicked her pink and yellow tail, stating, quite clearly.

"Pidgeotto."

"O….kay," Kairi said, trying not to move too much less she upset all the…animals? She didn't know why, but they seemed to be more than animals to her. She felt a consciousness in them and a definite liking for herself. "I'm guess you all want to come with me?"

They each gave their affirmative in their own way, saying, once more, what she assumed to be their names.

"Alright, I suppose that's fine with me, but you'll have to give me space to walk."

They stopped what they were doing, glancing at each, and, looking almost embarrassed, stepped away so she had room to move. Marill jumped off her head and into her arms, while Pidgeotto simply remained on her shoulder, seeming to have decided that it was her place now. She smiled nervously, but Kairi couldn't honestly say she disliked all of this sudden company. For one, she had expected to be completely alone as soon as she stepped through that mirror, but now it looked like she had quite a few traveling companions.

Kairi couldn't help laughing softly as she emerged out onto the brightly-lit street, taking a few steps onto the sidewalk. The laughing stopped when she, and the five creatures, by default, walked right into a young man with straight black hair that reached his waist and razor thin scars on his bare arms. He was tan all over and wore a black vest, gaping open to reveal a bare, muscled chest. Loose pants, also of black, hung low on his hips and had many rips and tears, while a battered-looking backpack was slung over one shoulder and a belt with five red and white spheres was around his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kairi said quickly, then had to calm the Quilava and Poochyena at her feet that had apparently taken the young man's collision with her as a threat and were now growling lower versions of their names. "No, no, it's alright! It was my fault."

Quilava looked up at her and instantly grew calmer, the fire that had flared brighter on its body going back down to what she assumed was the normal level. The Poochyena also quit growling, though a pair of fangs still shone on his lower jaw. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked to the young man, who was obviously surprised, but more at her actions instead of the creatures draped over her. It no doubt had something to do with the creature he had cradled in _his _arms, which looked incredibly like a teddy bear with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Wow, you got them to calm down right away," the boy, who was actually older than Kairi, maybe eighteen or nineteen, said with an impressed look on his face. "I heard Quilava and Poochyena were really hot-blooded and could even give Charizards a run for their money when it came to tempers. How long have you had them?"

With a gulp, Kairi gave him the only answer she could. "Err…about five minutes."

"What?!"

"Well, its just that I just got into town and this Marill sort of jumped into my lap, then called all his friends and now they're following me around and I don't know what to do and I just want to find my friend as quickly as possible but I can't leave them behind so what should I do?" Kairi asked in one big long breath, causing the boy to leap back. Marill and Pidgeotto, however, appeared unfazed and remained where they were.

"Alright, let me see if I got this right," he said with an upraised eyebrow. "You just got here about five minutes ago and, out of nowhere, this Marill comes along and clings to you like you're the last trainer on the planet. Then, it calls these others and they act the same way. After that, you walk out here and bump into me because you need to find someone you know very quickly. Lastly, you'd like me to help you out. Is that pretty much it?"

"Yes," Kairi said with a relieved nod. "But, tell me, what's a trainer?"

He just stared at her for several moments, as did the various creatures. "You mean you don't know? You've got Pokemon practically falling over themselves to be near you and you don't even know?"

"I'm afraid so," Kairi answered truthfully with an apologetic tilt of her head. "So these are Pokemon, huh? So, if they're following me around does that make me a Pokemon trainer?"

"Well, sort of." The young man allowed. "But I think it's safe for me to assume that you're not from this world."

Kairi jerked back instinctively, the Pokemon at her feet moving to block her off from him as they saw her sudden fear.

"How…how did you know?"

The bear in his arms growled down at Quilava, Poochyena, and Roselia, but he calmed it with a few whispered words and smiled at her reassuringly. "It's alright. People from other worlds have been coming here for months now. Whenever a world is lost, they always end up on this one, though, for the most part, they land somewhere in or near Saffron City. Why you ended up around here is beyond me, but its no surprise that you're not native to this world. As long as those Soulless are around, there'll be more people just like you. It makes me sad, but, even as a Pokemon trainer, there isn't much I can do."

Kairi absorbed all this as carefully as she could, taking in with increasing fear conditions almost exactly like those of Traverse Town, only this time it was an enemy called the Soulless, no doubt the same kind of creature Donald and Goofy mentioned to her. So, even though Sora, wherever he happened to be, was probably fighting them, they were still a huge problem. It sounded like he needed all the help he could get, but she knew very little about this world or how to live in it.

"But I'm sorry I surprised you," he finished, looking at her with worried, light gray eyes that gave incredible life to his tanned face. "My name is Cloud, by the way. Cloud 123."

Kairi stared at him again, except this time it was for two reasons; one, he had the exact same name as the blond-haired fighter Sora had met back during his first quest and two, he seemed to have numbers as a last name.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oops," he said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head with a free hand. "Sorry about that, too. You see, the first three numbers of my Pokemon Trainer's ID are one, two, and three and, before I left home, my friends started calling me that. It sort of stuck as my nickname and now I often end up introducing myself like that without thinking. Anyway, who did you say you were looking for? If they're from the same world as you, they might be in Saffron City, although there's a little prob--"

"His name is Sora."

Cloud stopped speaking, his mouth hanging open as, once more, shocked eyes went to her. "Sora? As in, the Keyblade Master Sora?!"

She nodded, not that surprised that Sora would be known, especially if he was helping people. "Yes, has he been here recently?"

"Well, yeah. He's kinda using this world as his base of operations, or something close to that. I saw him was when I was back in Saffron City. Him and two other refugees from destroyed worlds were going off to save planets in more danger than this one."

Kairi sighed with relief, cuddling the Marill in her arms without realizing it. The Pokemon smiled wider than ever and the other four looked at him with envy. "I…I'm just so glad. We grew up together and I just have to find him, see him again. Tell me, how can I get to this Saffron City?"

Cloud seemed to have gotten over his surprise and was now thinking very quickly. He knew he'd have to go back to Saffron City at some point, but he hadn't thought it would be with the friend of the Keybearer, who appeared to be a potential Pokemon Master. It took a special kind of person to be a trainer and an understanding of Pokemon that was mutual between the trainer themselves and their partners. This girl had that and more.

These Pokemon she had picked up were not native to this area, especially the Roselia and the Poochyena, which only came from Hoenn, a whole continent away from here. The nearest thing he could figure was that each and every one of them had been abandoned by their trainers, left to fend for themselves in this city. He hated those kind of people and tended to get rather violent when he found the culprits, but the Pokemon they abandoned were usually scarred emotionally and never trusting of humans after that. To think they had actually sought this girl out and protected her right from the get-go said a whole lot for her as a person.

They trusted her and, since there was no way anyone could fool a Pokemon, Cloud would too and help her in any way that he could.

"Alright, girlie, here's the problem," Cloud said, beginning to pace. "We are currently in Blackthorn City, located in the Johto region, which is quite a long way from Saffron City, which is in the Kanto region. And it's kinda hard to travel between regions; walking, we'd have to go through either Indigo Plateau or that weird road from New Bark Town. I wouldn't want to try either, since you'll be starting out as a trainer and super tough Pokemon, as well as other trainers, hang out along both ways, not to mention you need Gym badges from both regions to go through the easy path in Indigo Plateau."

Kairi stood there, listening to him, and trying to understand at least half of what he was saying. "…um, excuse me, but what do you mean I'll be starting out as a trainer?"

Cloud stopped his pacing to smile at her, idly stroking the Pokemon in his arms. "It's not gonna be easy getting from here to Saffron City. Some of the Routes are treacherous and, even this far from the main problem areas, Soulless occasionally pop up. I've been able to train some of my Pokemon to fight them, but I wouldn't underestimate those monsters in any way. They nearly got my Teddiursa, so I won't be so careless when it comes to the Soulless ever again. If you want to protect yourself, you'll start training your friends there as well, or you'll be easy prey and you'll never see Sora again."

Glancing down at the Marill in her arms, Kairi smiled, albeit a little sadly. For some reason, she was already attached to these creatures. "I see what you mean. But…I don't even know the first thing about Pokemon or this world, much less how to become a Pokemon trainer."

With a dashing smile, Cloud struck a gallant pose, Teddiursa moving from his arms to his head. "Don't you worry a bit about that. I can get you registered and with a Pokedex in no time at all, but you might want to keep your friends in Poke Balls, since having them out all the time might cause some problems."

"Poke Balls?"

"Yeah, these things," and he patted the red and white spheres at his waist. "Then, we can make our way to Goldenrod City."

"Why there?"

Taking Teddiursa off his head, Cloud motioned for Kairi to start following as he made his way towards the inner part of the city, where he could find a decent PokeMart. The Pokemon all trailed after them, causing a bit of a ruckus with the other pedestrians, but Kairi and Cloud didn't seem to notice. "There's this train in Goldenrod which runs between that City and Saffron City. We can ride that to get to Saffron City in a jiffy, but we'll have to go through several other towns and cities, the main ones being Mahogany Town and Ecruteak City, as well as quite a few Routes. Even going as fast as possible, it will take over a month to get there."

"A month!?" Kairi yelled, almost dropping Marill. "Sora might be gone by the time we make it to the city!"

Cloud winced, but kept walking. "I said he's using it as his base of operations, didn't I, girlie? So, even if he's gone when we get there, he'll eventually come back. What we need to worry about is getting train tickets. They're usually kind of expensive, more so now since the Soulless cluster around Saffron City and the refugees from other worlds."

"Um, I have money."

"I don't know about that, girlie. If you're from another world your currency might not be good here and…and…" Cloud broke off, glancing down at the many thin tablets of pure gold in Kairi's hands. "…the currency on your world is gold?"

"Yes. Is it valuable here? And by the way, my name is Kairi."

Cloud almost fell over, but managed only to shake his head in an exasperated manner. "You know, Kairi, it's a good thing you bumped into a very honest trainer or you might have been in big trouble. Well, come on, we can get the tickets _and _all the things you'll need as a Pokemon Trainer. Heck, we might even be able to get Pokegears for the both of us!"

"Get a what?"

"Err, it's this thing we can use as a map, radio, and phone."

"What's a phone…?"

"…"

******

"I told you Haku wouldn't be able to stop them. That was almost a waste of power."

"Hey, don't be so hard on him. He knew that from the start. Haku was only meant to buy a little more time. And he did, didn't he?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Don't get so defensive."

The dark-tinged creature that had formally been uncertain of his gender laughed softly, midnight eyes dancing. After they had joined him, he had asked his companions to choose a gender for him. "You two fight so often it's almost like you're married. Anything happen when I wasn't looking?"

"No! That's just disgusting!" The girl clad in Chinese style clothing of pale violet and crimson yelled, making a face. "As if I would be married to _him_."

"Thanks a bunch." The small boy, draped in black and gold, said with a roll of his large eyes. "I feel so appreciated now."

"You'll have to work that out before the honeymoon." The creature commented with a grin, the expression growing wider at their blushes, then motioned for the two of them to follow him out the arched, black doorway and into the even blacker hall, their footsteps marked by small splashes. "Here, there's something I want to show you."

The three of them made their way through the dark corridors, Soulless of the Finder variety moving to let them pass. This shadowed place was much larger now, no ceiling in the place visible through the mist that hovered above everything and all of it looking like an actual building now, just with no other color but the crystalline black that shone with midnight light. No furniture, though; only windows, and doors, and mirrors, so many mirrors.

They went to the place where there were the most mirrors, coating the many walls of the huge octagonal room that echoed with their footsteps and distant, whispered words. These mirrors were slick with moisture from the mists, darkened droplets sliding down the surfaces like silent tears. The boy and the girl gaped with thoroughly impressed expressions around the expansive room and the many mirrors, each of a different shape and design, each a different size with a different frame, and each of which contained shadowed images that were not reflections. When they listened, they could clearly hear what those images whispered into the darkness, memories and actions and feelings and Voice, all that was sealed inside and brimming with power that leaked into the abyss.

_"…by the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…"_

"…you don't prove anything by showing off a bunch of special powers…"

"…with groaning wings the sound of a beginning starts…"

"…we shouldn't be fighting at all…"

"…I'm gonna use it to become a full demon…"

"…Trunks, Bulma, this is for you. And yes, even you, Kakarott…"

"Whoa," the boy said, turning in a complete circle to take in the panorama as the trapped reflections continued to whisper, lost in the shadows. "You finally finished!"

"I guess it was worth it to take Haku," the girl admitted grudgingly. "He's here too, isn't he?"

"Yes," their companion answered with a satisfied smile. "_All_ of them are here, save one or two that I can claim whenever I wish, although the best time would be when the Keybearer is here to witness it. With him, everything shall be as it should."

The boy glanced at him askance, a grin lighting his innocence features. "So, where are we?"

He laughed, shaking an admonishing finger at him. "Now, now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"But still…" the girl said in an almost hushed voice, her pride finally letting her awe through. "This is _it_, what you've been working towards all this time."

"Yes," the dark creature said, that familiar smile on his face as he spread his arms wide, head tilting back as midnight eyes closed with contentment. Darkness flowed around him, through him, from him, a chilling void of incredible power rising up from within him to reach and grasp for the very core of all things. Faded white cloth fluttered around a slender body wrapped in black and midnight blue, jagged hair lifting in a cold, whispering wind that caused the mists to flow in endless, eerie patterns. And the images in the mirrors continued to move restlessly within their bonds, giving themselves to the darkness that he was.

**_"This is my Court of Souls."_**

End Book II

******

Whoo, that was long. And I mean the book, not the chapter. Book II ended up being one chapter longer than I expected (remember, I said before I started it would 35 chapters), but, as shown above, I thought of a really good way of ending it, so I switched around some chapters. But, you know, even at this time I'm not sure how long the third book will be. It's currently at twenty chapters and an epilogue, but it might be a little more or a little less; we'll just have to wait and see.

(*Ryu and Chibi Shido are seen fighting over the number of chapters. Chibi Shido gains the upper hand when he starts biting.*)

Anyway, big surprise with Kairi, huh? I know there are a lot of people out there who don't like Pokemon, but I don't care. I wanted this, so you'll have to deal with it. Also, I should mention that the Hoenn continent, as well as Roselia and Poochyena are from the Ruby and Sapphire versions of the game, which I actually don't have, but I bought the guide (just in case, you know?). So, when Kairi reappears, expect a competent Pokemon Trainer as well! Oh, and if you remember the early chapters concerning Riku and King Mickey, a few things I mentioned here might not make sense. Just hold your questions; everything **will **be explained, if you wait long enough.

Now, a few things I need to tell everybody; like I said, I will be using reviewers in the first chapters of book three, but I've currently faced a dilemma. I can't figure out if you're a boy or a girl! I could check author bios, but not all of you post your gender and, of course, a portion of you are anonymous. So, even though it's slightly against the rules, when you review, could you please put your gender? It would really help me out and prevent embarrassing moments. Also, I've learned that our school will be going back to regular scheduling when the new year stars, so that we'll have all our classes on one day, longer than the school day last year. So, I'll have even less time to write than I did before, which is bad because it looks like the third book will be going into the school year. This means all also have to postpone my sequel to _When All Other Lights Go Out_, but be sure that I'll do all I said I'm gonna do no matter how long it takes.

Okay, okay, enough ranting. Expect the first chapter of Book Three and a new chapter of _Of Many Hearts_ next weekend (about time, right?). Things will pick up, the beginning of some big action that, hopefully, everyone will enjoy.

I'll see ya there! ^_^


	44. Saffron City Again

**AN: **At last!  The time has finally come for the third book to begin.  Although the confrontation with the real enemy is still several chapters away, this one marks the beginning of the largest and most complex battle to date, which has me falling back on the same format I used for the _Gundam Wing _chapters.  I'll be doing my best to make this even better, with the appearance of new and old faces (expect more Anime than you can shake a stick at!), some interesting alliances, no small amount of action, some actual humor, and even more dark secrets!

            (*Rem-chan and Chibi Shido are jumping up and down with excitement, while Ryu lingers in the background, trying to hide his smile.  But why shouldn't he smile?  These chapters will have something for everybody.*)

            Though the really intense stuff doesn't (start to) happen until next time, this chapter has all the set up.  Also, you, the reviewers, will start appearing in the second chapter, so be prepared.  I wanted to state now that if you are unhappy or anything with how I portray you, than I'm sorry, but I'll try and do my best.

            Anyway, let's get going!  Booyah! .

**Book III: Outside the Mirror**

"What we see depends mainly on what we look for."

~ John Lubbock

Chapter I: Saffron City Again 

            Amazingly enough, the Shadow Fox was still in very good shape when Sora, Ranma, and Yami emerged once more in Saffron City.  Though the battles in the Space Between were just as ferocious as always, Sora's piloting skills had developed to the point where any enemy Zoids didn't stand a chance.  Which was just as well; they had more important things to worry about at the moment.  Recent events were clamoring for superiority over future problems, their minds whirling with the many entries on their multiple 'to do' lists.

            Was it really any surprise that Sora almost crashed the Fox into the front of Bit's warehouse upon their arrival?

            "Jeez, what's the deal, Sora?" Ranma asked as he stretched before removing the straps that held him to his seat. "Asleep at the wheel or what?"

            "Well, I don't know…" Sora stared with a grin, glancing over his shoulder as he opened the cockpit and got to his feet. "Who was it that fell asleep in the bath?  If it hadn't been for that one foreman of Yubaba's, you might have drowned."

            Ranma made a face at him while Yami chuckled under his breath, but Sora missed any other reactions because he happened to glance at the warehouse right next door, which had previously been empty.  Also, it had previously had a roof; now, instead of a ceiling, something faintly resembling a Gundam over a hundred and sixty feet tall was kneeling in the open space, the white, blue, and gold of its body glinting in the early morning sun.  Unlike the machines the trio had seen before, this was much more streamlined, almost life-like, the plating of its body flowing together like ancient armor redesigned for a new-age world.  Short, elegant wings, appearing to be almost organic instead of that glass-polished white metal, framed the side of its head and folded forward to hide the 'facial' features from view.

            While the three of them gaped in shock, Ranma and Yami having followed Sora's stunned gaze, a boy no more than seventeen emerged from the warehouse below, ascending a ladder to a spot on the center of the machine's (or was it creature's?  It was very difficult to tell) chest.  As he neared his destination, the blue and white metal folded gracefully open, revealing a more-than-human-sized orb of gold in the shape of a reversed teardrop that was framed by almost Egyptian-style wings engraved in more of that dark gold metal.  And, much to their increasing surprise, the boy placed his hands upon it, his light, gray-green hair lifting in a sudden breeze and his clear blue eyes shifting to a shocking misty red as he was absorbed into it with a ripple of gold light.

            "Pretty impressive, huh?" yelled a voice from below them, the trio glancing down as Bit walked out of the service door of his warehouse. "Ayato always does maintenance on that thing in the morning, though I don't see why.  I almost feel outdone."

            Struggling to maintain their composure, the trio jumped out of the cockpit, Sora having had the foresight to kneel the Shadow Fox close to the ground.  Bit smiled as he walked over, stifling a laugh at the expressions still plastered on their faces.

            "Who was that?" Sora finally managed to ask, pointing to the still-exposed orb. "And _what is that?"_

            "Well, his name is Ayato Kamina and that's what he pilots, the RahXephon." Bit looked a little sheepish as he continued, scratching the back of his head and releasing some of his wild blond hair from the bandana. "I'm not really sure what the RahXephon actually is, though.  It's not a machine, but it's not quite alive, either.  Although, it does seem to have a mind of its own; it'll occasionally move even when Ayato isn't around.  Near as I can figure, Mr. Kamina and the RahXephon are connected somehow, but probably not like me and Liger are."

            "You seem to know a lot about this Ayato," Yami pointed out, jumping back up onto the Shadow Fox to dig their belongings out of the cockpit.

            "Us being neighbors and all, we talk a lot." Bit said with a non-committal shrug of his shoulder. "If Soulless aren't attacking, there isn't much for us to do besides visit and go to work."

            "You're working?"

            With a grimace, Bit nodded, hitting a button near the large door so that Sora could pilot the Fox inside and into its storage slot. "Yeah.  Keeping Zoids doesn't put food on the table, you know.  Me and Ayato part time over at this flower shop."

            Sora, exiting the warehouse with his pack slung over his shoulder, rose an inquiring brow. "Flower shop?  I wouldn't peg you for a florist, Bit."

            "Yeah, well, you should see the other four guys working there." The Zoid pilot scratched his chin, obviously thinking. "I would have never thought people like them would open a flower shop when they arrived, but it's gotten so popular that they expanded to a greenhouse, so they hire extra help."

            "What makes them so popular?" Ranma asked, nodding to Sora as he was handed his own belongings. "They good or something?"

            "Oh, definitely, but not necessarily with the flowers." Bit responded with a wink. "Why don't you check the place out a little after lunch time?  Me and Ayato have our shift then, so everybody will be there.  But be careful, things have been picking up around here lately; we don't know what's up, but either Soulless appear in really increased numbers or we get more refugees than before.  Then again, we haven't gotten any new arrivals the last couple of days, so maybe things are finally calming down."

            "I wish you were right," Sora said as he turned to leave, waving with an almost tired smile on his face. "But it might just be the opposite.  Well, see ya later, Bit!"

            "Yeah, later!" Bit called after them, but he had not missed Sora's expression, or the underlying worry in his words.  His smile fading, he looked into the shadowed interior of his warehouse, bright turquoise eyes immediately finding Liger Zero, who, unlike before, raised his streamlined head to return his gaze.

            "Looks like you woke up at the right time, Liger.  They finally know about that place we saw, so you'll probably be seeing action again."

            There was a responding growl from Liger as he shifted where he stood.  Bit seemed to understand what the motions meant and tried to smile reassuringly, though it was difficult.  Also, an overly friendly Ekans was once again winding its way up Liger's leg, the mainly purple snake with its yellow belly and neck markings having an almost unnatural affection for the Zoid.  It was almost enough to make Bit smile, but not quite.  Too much lay on the horizon for him to be in a cheerful mood.

            "Maybe, maybe not.  There's no way we can tell yet, but, once they go, either _everyone _comes back or not at all."

******

            Even just walking down the street, it was easy to tell how much more active Saffron City had become.  More shops were open and active, each displaying a distinctive style that was definitely not of this world, considering how mismatched everything looked, which was heightened by the increased number of Pokemon wandering around.  As the trio approached Jim and Clef's place Sora took note of the store now occupying the previously empty space next door, although he was pretty sure it wasn't really a store.  More of a clinic, actually, judging from the clean, orderly front and the lobby he could just spot through the slightly frosted windows.  But, oddly enough, only an elegant pair of letters on the front door, 'B.J.', served as a sign.

            "That's weird," Sora commented to himself, then followed his friends inside the magic/junk shop. "Hey, Jim, you around?!"

            "Yeah, whatta ya want?" Jim said grumpily as he pushed aside the curtain to the back room. "Oh, it's you guys.  I haven't seen ya in a while.  How are things going?"

            Sora caught the apprehensive touch to his voice and expression and, knowing it was best, Sora went only with the truth.  Though he decided not to question how annoyed Jim also seemed. "Good and bad.  We've managed to save several worlds, but it looks like we've finally tracked down some trace of our real enemy.  As soon as we regroup here, we're going to go looking for them."

            Jim grimaced, coming out to stand in front of them with Gilium floating next to his shoulder. "I thought that might be the case.  It's been pretty crazy recently, so I knew _something _had to be happening soon."

            "So we've heard," Ranma replied. "Is Clef around or what?"

            Shaking his head, Jim motioned to the area where the black spiral ladder was…or rather, where it used to be.  For some reason, it had disappeared completely once more. "Nah, he's been gone since last night; that ladder and all trace of his room disappears whenever he's not here.  Last time I saw him he was heading for Goemon's Inn at the center of town."

            But, besides the lack of a ladder, there was also a shock of orange-y, strawberry blond hair huddled in the corner near it and was accompanied by the distant, not so quiet sound of someone bawling like a baby.  Perhaps this was the cause of Jim's annoyance?

            "The Inn?" Yami questioned, "Whatever for?"

            "Oh, you guys wouldn't know since you've been gone," Jim crossed his arms, nodding to himself, while a vein became more prominent on his forehead as the crying in the corner got even louder. "Well, after word got out that you three would be staying there between worlds, more and more people started staying there, too.  And not just for a night, but for all the time they'd be here, which, all things considered, might be a long time if the Soulless can't be stopped."

            Sora inwardly winced, not needing another reminder, but continued to listen, genuinely interested as Jim kept on talking.  Yami and Ranma, however, were glancing oddly at what they guessed was a teenage girl, who was now pounding on the floor with her fists as tears practically gushed from her eyes.

            "So, anyway, Goemon ran out of space like a week after the last time you guys left, so there have been additions and buildings added." Jim grinned then.  At this point, the trio knew he was blatantly ignoring the girl flooding a corner of his shop. "But the actual space the Inn takes up hasn't changed at all!"

            "What?" Ranma asked skeptically, now seemingly unaffected by the noise and some weird smell that they could all now detect. "How?"

            "Clef is a mage," Yami reasoned, rubbing his temple and wondering where that odd smell was coming from.  He had also decided to ignore the crying. "And I'm sure others like him have arrived in the city since we were last here.  Am I right in saying that magic users made this possible?"

            "Oh yeah, though Clef has been the main person doing all the work," Jim finished, his cool mask finally breaking as he sniffed the air.  One fist clenched tightly as he looked over his shoulder to the closed maroon curtain behind him. "You definitely have to check it out, it's amazing."

            "Well, we're heading there right after this.  I had just wanted to show Clef my new summons." Sora responded with a shrug.  He was possibly more confused than Ranma and Yami, especially since, from where he was standing, he couldn't see the blond-haired girl. "We want to rest a bit after our trip, then maybe go see this flower shop Bit told us about, though we can't fool around too long.  There's a lot of things we need to get done."

            "Must be harsh." Jim commented with a shaky smile, getting a weird look as both the crying and the smell got even worse. "But I'm glad you're the guys to do it.  From the first moment I saw all of you, I knew you could save our worlds."

            Sora placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile of his own, though some part of himself, deep down inside, grew strangely sad and he had no idea why.  Not only that, but Jim looked about ready to bolt, though to the corner or behind the curtain…Sora really wasn't sure. "That means a lot to me, Jim, so thanks."

            A brighter smile was his answer, but quite suddenly, Jim made his decision and spun around, dashing back behind the curtain.  After a moment, his angry yells reached them.

            "I've had enough of this, Hyatt!!  I know Clef keeps you around because of this, but quit dying in MY part of the shop!!!"

            Sora, Ranma, and Yami looked nervously at each other, not sure what they should think.  Eventually, Jim returned, apparently relieved and with someone in tow, a girl about their age with wavy blue hair and soft brown eyes.  She looked a little pale, however, and, as she spotted them, she wiped a small trail of blood from her mouth.

            "Sorry about that you guys," Jim said apologetically, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I didn't introduce our new roommates.  This is Hyatt and over there in the corner is Excel."

            "How do you do?" Hyatt asked in a soft voice, not seemingly bothered how they went from nodding at her to back to staring at the weeping Excel.

            "Err, fine," Sora responded. "But…what's wrong with her?"

            Hyatt looked to the floor, unable to answer.  Jim glanced at her worriedly, then sighed before answering. "One of their people didn't make it off their world.  An Il Patio or something like that."

            At that, Excel started bawling louder than ever.

            "But don't worry too much about her," Jim said quickly. "She's been like that since she moved in and shows no sign of stopping, so I consider it normal.  Actually, she calms down whenever it's time to eat, but I guess she just really misses this guy.  Anyway, you said flower shop, right?  Do you mean that Koneko one?"

            "Kitten?" Ranma questioned skeptically. "Well, Bit just said a flower shop, but we heard it was run by guys and…they wouldn't really call it that, would they?"

            "Well, maybe not, but you should just see it for yourself." Jim said, winking much like Bit had done. "But go to the Inn first.  The _Council should be there around this time.  I guess they like to have morning tea or something."_

            "Council?"

            Jim grinned widely as they stopped just within the door, increasing sunlight casting his now more cheerful face in shadow.  Hyatt had moved to the corner, trying to comfort the distraught Excel, though both stopped what they were doing to wave at the trio. "There are more people out there than just you three fighting to free the worlds, you know.  Oh, and one more thing; if the ground starts shaking like crazy, get out of the area as quickly as possible.  You don't want to get caught right in the spot where Big O comes out."

            With that confusing statement to think over, the trio left the shop, leaving a rather heartened Jim behind them.

            "Well, Gilium, shall we get back to opening up?"

            "If you think so Jim, but shouldn't we have told them everything?"

            A sigh, "…If Bit didn't, then we won't.  That's all there is to it.  Once the you-know-what hits the fan, they'll have to…"

            There came a crash from the back room and, looking ready to kill, Jim dashed behind the curtain.

            "NABESHIN!!  I told you to stay away from the coffeepot!!!!"*

******

            The Ishikawa Inn certainly didn't look any different; still in its ancient style, peaceful and calm, nestled amongst the bright and dark trees with a breeze teasing through, carrying the scent of moisture with it.  A small pond must have been added since there last stay here, though they couldn't see anything just standing at the front.  No one seemed to be around, but it was still early morning, the sun just barely completing its rise from the east.  The peaceful scene was most misleading, or so it seemed to them; the danger was growing, and yet all was so calm, so quiet.  So completely without trial or fear, and no enemies or problems in sight.

            Yes, so wonderful; it hurt to think of what might happen to this place should they fail.

            As they walked towards the entrance, the high, ringing sound of metal on metal reached their ears, the source incredibly close.  Curious, the trio shifted their course more southwest, around the side of the main building to the back area, where Ranma had previously fought with Kenshin, only the trees and bushes now had a small, glistening pond for company.  Speaking of the rurouni…Kenshin and someone else, someone who also had gleaming red hair, only cut short, and strange, violet eyes, were currently locked in combat, both men wielding slender katanas that flashed in the faint sun.  The only difference between the weapons was that, while Kenshin's was reversed, the other's supported the sharp edge on the outside.

            "Who could that be?" Sora asked quietly, he and the others holding back at a safe distance as the combatants expertly wove their way through the trees.  The two were distorted reflections of each other, Kenshin's clothing traditional in style and light in coloring, while the other wore black leather pants and a sleeveless shirt of the same shade, black-gloved hands holding his sword easily.  They differed in height as well, Kenshin being shorter than the other man, but their expressions, so focused, were almost identical, down to the narrowed lilac eyes.

            But 'almost' was the key word.

            "I don't know," Ranma answered truthfully, arms crossed over his chest as his soft blue/gray gaze followed their every move. "But that guy isn't capable of beating Kenshin."

            "How can you be sure?" Yami questioned, but Ranma's response was cut off as the Kenshin made his final strike, disappearing entirely for a few infinite moments, only to appear at his opponent's right side, sword already connecting in a blow Yami and Sora could not see.  Ranma had caught it, but just barely.

            The taller man was thrown back from the force of it, tumbling to the ground but not losing his hold on his own sword.  Kenshin slid out of his finishing stance, re-sheathing his weapon and walking over to his fallen opponent.  Said man, who the trio swore couldn't be older than twenty, was struggling to rise, apparently not fatally injured be definitely down for the count.  With his eyes returning to their gentle cast and a small smile gracing his face, Kenshin offered his hand to him.  The man looked up at him a moment, his own violet eyes staying mostly the same, as if he had no kind mask to hide behind.  After a somewhat lengthy pause, he took Kenshin's slender hand with his own and got shakily to his feet.

            "You've gotten better," Kenshin said to him as he put away his sword as well. "But there's still more you can learn."

            "I know," came the cool response, while the almost icy gaze flickered away once, then back. "But…"

            "…is it worth it?" Kenshin finished for him and, his smile unchanged, placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I believe you already know that answer."

            The man opened his mouth to say more, but spotted the trio watching them and quickly closed it, a neutral facade claiming his face and hiding all other emotion from view.  Looking somewhat confused, Kenshin followed his gaze, the bewildered expression fading as he recognized Ranma and the others.

            "Ah, I see you have returned." He commented with a bright smile, walking over to them as the other man followed reluctantly behind, curious in spite of himself. "But I fear it might not be under the best of circumstances."

            "Too true," Sora said, drawing the focus to himself. "I'm afraid Yami and I didn't introduce ourselves the last time we were here, although that doesn't seem to be the case with Ranma…"

            Ranma put on a patented looked of ignorance at his comrades meaningful looks, rising a laugh from Kenshin and a lifted brow from his taller counterpart.

            "You needn't worry yourselves over that," Kenshin responded. "You three are of the sort that need no introduction."

            "Sora, Ranma, and Yami," the other man said in his nearly emotionless voice, resting his piercing gaze on them each in turn.  He was so much like Kenshin, but only like the swordsman was when locked in battle.  Like Kenshin would be if he…if he what?  It had something to do with the fact that they both had such skill with the sword, even though their worlds differed in times.  What was it that drove the two of them to be swordsman?  Whatever it was, it was what made the difference--and similarity--between them. "The Keyblade Master and those helping him."

            "That's right," Sora confirmed, smiling brightly to counter the ennui. "And you are?"

            Kenshin picked up the slack, gesturing with a grin, seeming to enjoy the other's company despite the outward differences between them.  Perhaps they were more alike within? "This is Aya Fujimiya.  He and his companions arrived shortly after your first departure."

            "Oh really?" Ranma asked, assessing Aya. "If you hadn't said differently, I would've thought he was your brother, Kenshin."

            "Oh no, not at all." Kenshin said quickly, looking a bit flustered. "Though I suppose it is easy to mistake me for his older brother."

            Sora gave him a strange look. "What?  I could've sworn the two of you were less than a year or so apart in age, if not exactly the same."

            "Kenshin is twenty-nine," Aya said tonelessly. "I'm twenty."

            That prompted more stares, which were mainly directed at Kenshin.

            "Wow, Kenshin, and here I thought you were twenty-one at the oldest." Ranma commented with a smirk, Sora still staring, fish-eyed, and Yami inwardly musing if Kenshin's inhuman skill as a swordsman was somehow connected with this. "But anyway, you wouldn't happen to know about some kinda Council, would you?"

            Kenshin's brows rose while Aya glanced at him askance, than back to Ranma.  After a moment, Kenshin got a hold of himself, scratching the back of his head nervously. "So you've picked up that nickname too, did you?  Well, we're not really a council, but we do have meetings and such…"

            "We are those who organize the fighting in Saffron City," Aya continued for him when Kenshin trailed off. "Those who still chose to fight in spite of everything.  We meet here at the Inn."

            Sora and Ranma looked slightly surprised, while Yami just nodded his understanding. "Do not all of you take up residence here?" the spirit asked lightly. "It would certainly be more convenient."

            "Perhaps," Aya allowed, taking an instant liking to the short, oddly-haired one despite his best efforts not to.

            "Aya and his companions prefer to remain near their shop." Kenshin added with a smile, disregarding the sudden glare from Aya.

            "Shop…?" Sora asked and realization lit his face. "Are you talking about the flower shop?!"

            "He's one of _those guys?" Ranma now had Sora's previous fish-eyed expression, while Yami merely looked mildly surprised. "_Him_?  Jeez, what ARE the worlds coming to?"_

            "Yes, it is inter--" Kenshin stopped abruptly, finally noticing the 'you-will-die' glare from Aya and, although it had been proven who was the better swordsman, the older man bit his tongue and immediately changed the subject.  Yami, since he was paying attention, did not miss this voluntary backing down and wondered if, maybe, it was part of the mask Kenshin hid behind. "Well, shall we take you to meet the rest of our so-called council?  We've actually been looking forward to your return."

            "Really?" Sora asked, having recovered somewhat, as they followed Kenshin and Aya to the patio and backdoors of the Inn. "Why?"

            "Shouldn't you know?" Aya looked over at him, those piercing eyes burning into his. "You _are the one with the Keyblade, aren't you?"_

            "Well, yeah, but…" Sora started to say, but stopped himself.  Isn't this how it was supposed to be?  He was the one with the power to save the worlds; it was his responsibility and his duty to do so and it was expected of them to count on him.  And yet…for a moment he had thought--or perhaps wished?--that it was for another reason, any at all.  Was it wrong of him to maybe…not want this responsibility any more?  Was it wrong to wish that he didn't know these people only because they required him?  It was an old, elusive train of thought that hovered surreptitiously in the back of his mind, sneaking out at the most inopportune moments.

            Namely, if he had not received the Keyblade, what would he be to any of them?  If, by some insanely impossible chance, he had still met these people, would they still care if he wasn't of any use?  Not only that, but, even as he helped them, he himself continued to suffer from wounds they could not see, from a pain that went as deep as his soul.  Deeper, even, to a place that was empty and aching…

_"Jeez, you're just now realizing that?  I thought it was pretty obvious; what good are you to them, or even to yourself?"_

Was it fair?  No…no, it wasn't.

"Hey, Sora!  What are ya doing?"

Sora's head jerked up, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized he had been staring blankly at his shoes while Kenshin and Aya had already led his friends inside.  Ranma, who had been the one who yelled at him, was sticking his head out the open door while Yami waited just before it, both of them glancing back at him.

"Wondering if I can still tie shoelaces after having buckles for so long," Sora supplied with a grin, hiding the hurt much like Kenshin did.  He bounded up the few stairs and past Yami, heading with Ranma into the darker, flame-lit recesses of the Inn.

Yami, however, hung back, a shadow falling across his expression and his fierce eyes narrowing, the color deepening to a dark crimson.  He had known something was really wrong ever since they had left the last world, and before.  It came from deep inside, triggered somehow by the dreams the spirit knew his friend was having.  Although unaware of what exactly it was Sora saw when he slept, Yami was certain it was no ordinary nightmare.  It threatened them, their mission, and Sora most of all.

"But what can we do?" Yami whispered in a low voice.  He didn't like admitting he didn't know how to help his friend, but it was something he had to face and find the solution to and quickly, or else they might not be able to save Sora at all. "Is there anyone who can know or understand the turmoil that consumes him?"

Though the realization tore at his heart, Yami knew he had no answer to that question.

******

            "Hey, is that Saffron City?!" A girl's voice yelled to her right, expecting an answer from the person some distance away in the soft, early-morning sky.

            "Yeah!" Came the response, a boy this time and a bit lower in altitude than her, though the both of them had to be at least a mile up. "We've made good time, considering the train broke down!!"

            "I know!!" 

            The two, who went by the names Kairi and Cloud, directed the Pokemon they rode to fly a little lower, Kairi's well-sized Pidgeot matching Cloud's Dragonair in grace and speed.  Kairi had her arms wrapped around the neck of the Pokemon who was now larger than she was, the long crest of yellow and pinkish feathers brushing against her face.  The Dragon-type Dragonair was a far cry from that, long and sinewy beneath Cloud, longer than he was tall twice over was a rich blue body with a white belly, clear sapphire orbs on its throat and the tip of its tail.  It's slim white wings extended from its graceful head, whereas Pidgeot was more the picture of a giant bird with beige and light brown feathers.

            As one, they swooped towards the ground, the two trainers they carried long-used to the stream of air pressing against their faces as they increased in speed, the ground rushing up at them.  It was almost a thrill, that infinite moment when you just _knew _you wouldn't pull up in time, when you would crash into the ground at such a velocity that your body would be liquefied and all trace of you reduced to a pulpy mush.

            But Kairi and Cloud knew better and, more importantly, trusted their Pokemon.

            That trust was rewarded as both strained their wings wide, cutting their speed to skim low along the ground, swerving around trees and bushes as they grew ever closer to Saffron City.  Finally, some hundred yards away, they had grown slow enough to come safely to a stop, Pidgeot landing gracefully on her taloned feet while Dragonair hovered a few inches off the ground before coming to a rest on his elegant coils.  Both trainers dismounted, each reaching for a red and white sphere at their waist, though Kairi paused a moment more to open the small pouch on the side of her belt.

            "Good job, Pidgeot," Kairi said with a kind smile, wind-tossed hair drifting about her shoulders in a slight breeze. "I think that's the longest you've ever flown me, so I think it's time for you to get some much needed rest."

            Pidgeot gave a high trill and tossed her long feathers, but conceded Kairi's point and allowed herself to be drawn back inside her Poke Ball.  Dragonair did the same, Cloud walking over to Kairi as he ran a hand through his now-tangled mass of black hair.

            "I guess we'll walk it from here," he said, gesturing over his should to the city. "But Saffron City is one of the largest and it might take a while to find Sora."

            "I know," Kairi responded as she began heading towards the city, a calm, determined expression on her face. "But we've come this far and I won't let anything keep me from finding him."

            Cloud grinned, his hands behind his head as he followed her.  The Teddiursa he had previously carried at all times was strangely absent. "Yeah, I can believe that.  It's gotten to where I believe you can do anything."

            A smile crept its way onto Kairi's face and she opened her mouth to comment, but her attention was drawn to a tall man standing not too far away, black trenchcoat swirling around him as the breeze tugged lightly at the loose spikes of his mahogany hair.  Eyes an inhuman, crystal amethyst gazed distantly out into the morning sky, the mainly white, lupine Pokemon at his side doing the same.  Kairi, after all that she had learned, recognized it as the Dark-type Absol, unique with its spread, clawed paws, the larger tuft of white around its neck, the curve of fur above its dark face and the deep, gray/blue scythe of hair and tissue that extended from the side of its head.  It's tail was much the same, straight on top with a pyramid-like rise on the underside, but Kairi noticed most its (or his, since she somehow knew, even from this distance, that it was a boy) piercing red eyes, inhuman like the man he accompanied.

            Not letting this dissuade her in the least, Kairi jogged up to the man, a curious Cloud in tow.

            "Hi there!" She said brightly, succeeding in startling him as he jumped where he stood and turned to face her.  The Absol, however, was unaffected and calmly placed himself between the man and her.  Kairi smiled down at the Pokemon, which immediately went from hostile to tilting its head in curiosity. "I'm Kairi and that's Cloud.  What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

            The man was rather flustered with her bright and unabashed greeting, stuttering a bit before answering.  He really had the most innocent face, but Kairi got the feeling that the kind, almost childish expression hid amazing depth. "I…I was just enjoy the morning air.  And I'm Asato Tsuzuki."

            "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tsuzuki," Kairi responded and gestured to Absol. "Is he your Pokemon?"

            "Just call me Tsuzuki, if you don't mind," he said with a blush. "And I guess he is.  He just started following me around when I arrived on this world."

            Kairi's expression grew faintly sad, though her smile remained to cheer a man she now knew was going through a great deal.  And he seemed to be missing something as well… "Oh, I see.  I'm from another world, too.  I'm looking for a friend of mine who should be in this city somewhere."

            "Really?" Tsuzuki asked, expression thoughtful. "I could help you with that.  I've been on this world almost longer than anyone, except maybe that Master Mage."

            "That would be great." Kairi said, eyes gentle and Tsuzuki matched her for her expression, the two of them very much alike in more ways than one. "So, shall we go or do you need to absorb more of the morning?"

            "No, I'm fine, but…" Tsuzuki got what could best be described as a 'puppy dog' look, making Kairi get the irrational urge to reach up and pat him on the head. "Do you think we could get some breakfast first?"

            "Breakfast doesn't sound like a bad idea," Cloud commented as he joined them in the resumed walk towards Saffron City. "That is, as long as Kairi is paying."

            Kairi lifted an eyebrow. "So that's how it is, huh?  Well, I suppose I'll be nice just this once."

            "Kairi, you're always nice, end of discussion."

            Her laughter at that statement danced through the air, a sweet sound that made Cloud, Tsuzuki, and the Absol walking beside inwardly sigh at hearing it.  Kairi, in the meantime, let her sapphire gaze settle on the city, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought of how close Sora must be.  She could almost feel the connection stretching between them, a warm, pulsing thread made of their feelings for each other.  The only thing that bothered her is that she felt a heavy _emptiness _at his end of the string, an odd cold almost dampening the warmth.  It worried her, yet made her all the more determined at the same time.  She would find Sora, no matter what, and help him, as she just _knew he needed her._

            _Don't worry, Sora.  I'm coming._

******

            Ooh, will Kairi save the day?  Or will she be too late?  Or is there more to what is wrong with Sora than everybody suspects?  And just what happened during her travels from Blackthorn City to here?  You must wait for the answers to these questions, but hopefully not too awfully long.  This chapter was, like I said, mainly talk and set-up, with more talk next time but perhaps just a little bit of action.

            So, we got some new Anime this time, didn't we?  _RahXephon, Excel Saga, Black Jack (that one was hard to spot, though), _Weiss Kreuz, Big O, _and __Yami no Matsuei all appeared this time, with more to come next chapter!  I'm trying to introduce stuff slowly before we get into the serious fighting because, once the battles roll around and I start putting in reviewers, things are gonna get really hectic!_

            *Who is Nabeshin?  Well, if you watched _Excel Saga you would know, but I'm not going to explain him if you haven't watched it (if that's the case, you're probably still sane…unlike me).  And about the coffee pot…I just don't know where that came from._

            …but I'm sorry to say that I've been hit with a very bad case of nausea.  I'm not sure where it came from, but I might throw up soon (and it would be a relief…), so, in a turn of events that will have a lot of you screaming, I can't finish my _Of Many Hearts_ chapter in time for this weekend's posting.  I had one well on its way, but I just can't finish it.  I'm sorry, so next weekend there will be two chapters of OMH for everybody (but none of this one, I'm afraid).

            I hope you can forgive me, but I think now I'll take something, crawl into bed, and try to keep the room from spinning.  Thank you for your understanding.


	45. Approaching Thunder

****

AN: Hey, long time no see! I finished _Of Many Hearts_, so I can now devote all my time to this fic! Hopefully, most of you (if not all) read that one and now know some VERY, _VERY _important things about Sora and Riku and stuff in general. If not, then well…you'll just be out on a loop. I don't want to have to think of a new way to re-explain and introduce all the things that I did in that last chapter of OMH, but I suppose I'll think of something to put in the later chapters.

(*Crosses arms, obviously thinking hard, and totally oblivious to a furious Ryu trying to dislodge a miniature, widely grinning vampire from his shoulders. After all this time elsewhere, the muses are rather bored.*)

But, like I said, that's later. Right now, it's back to the big stuff going down in Saffron City, with new, unexpected things at last starting to happen this chapter! What, exactly? Who, when, how? Read on and know. There will be more Anime characters appearing, some growing problems at last brought to light, and the reappearance of old friends! No serious butt-kicking yet, but the tension definitely builds!

Can you tell I'm excited?

Chapter II: Approaching Thunder

"It seems you have found some new friends, Mr. Tsuzuki. How wonderful."

At that cultured, oddly-accented voice, Kairi's little group came to an abrupt stop, all eyes turning towards a nearby alley. There, they spotted a tall, platinum-haired man stepping slowly into the misty sunshine, the gathering clouds obscuring the rising sun so that silver flashed only momentarily. He wore a long white trenchcoat over a white suit, slender, thin-rimmed glasses perched on his aquiline nose.They could discern one steely, gray eye, but the other, on the right, was hidden behind gleaming strands.

Kairi didn't know why, but she felt a chill shiver across her skin. This man…there was a twisted air about him, a feeling that something just wasn't right. And the way Tsuzuki had stiffened and taken a step back did not encourage her at all.

"Out enjoying the morning air again?" The man questioned in what might have been a friendly tone, though everyone present could tell it was a far cry from that. He took a few more steps forward, completely ignoring Kairi and Cloud so that he came to stand only a foot away from Tsuzuki. The brown-haired man clenched his teeth, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. "Or perhaps…thinking about a certain little boy? I know you must have tried so hard to save him…"

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki growled in a low voice, violet eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Absol maneuvered himself between them, the white-furred Pokemon snarling with sharp, gleaming teeth.

"I'm sure you know," came the cool, superior response and one pale, long-fingered hand came up to brush against Tsuzuki's cheek. "Now, you and I are the only ones left, Mr. Tsuzuki…"

"Oh really?" Cloud said loudly, moving to take up a position next to Absol, thusly shoving the pale hand away. "It seems there's four of us and only one of you, so how about you not give Tsuzuki any trouble? We wouldn't want things to get violent."

A small, haughty smile spread across the pale face and, from somewhere far away, Kairi sensed a growing flicker of dark, wrong-feeling power. It wasn't like the Heartless or the darkness Ansem had harnessed, but she didn't like it, just the same. Slowly, her hand traveled to one of the pouches at her waist; her only power here was her Pokemon and, though she worried for them whenever in battle, she knew what they were capable of. However, she had barely gotten her fingers around one Poke Ball before that one steely eye shifted her way and, as she watched, the silver strands shifted and she caught a glimpse of the _other _eye.

It was larger and wider, the pupil slitted like a cat's and the color a bright, eerie glass blue. Kairi's own muscles tensed and her fingers closed tightly around the Poke Ball.

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone save the man in white jumped where they stood, spinning around towards that new voice. _This_ man was quite a contrast; he wore a black coat of a different, more traditional cut than Tsuzuki's with a red, string bow-tie and casual black suit. But clothing wasn't what defined him. Instead, it was the odd, stitched scar running from his forehead, under his left eye and down to disappear into his collar that grabbed Kairi's attention. What's more, the skin on the right side of the scar was paler than the skin on the left and a thatch of white hair hung over the right and spread along the back, at odds with the rest of his midnight black strands.

"Dr. Black Jack." The white-clad man said in a neutral voice, that twisted power falling away.

"Dr. Muraki." Black Jack responded.

They simply stood there for a minute or so, steel/blue eyes locked with deep, reddish mahogany until, after what felt like an eternity, Muraki simply turned around and walked away. Tsuzuki visibly relaxed, turning with a warm smile to Black Jack. Cloud and Kairi shared a slightly confused, speculative look.

"What are you doing out at this time of morning, Black Jack?" Tsuzuki asked, expression warm and back to the 'puppy' mode it had been in before. Although, Kairi got the feeling that it was only one half of Tsuzuki's personality; the dark, angry look in his eyes when Muraki had been confronting him summed-up the other half, though she got the feeling that he never wanted to look at anyone that way.

He could be serious, deadly even, but much preferred a kind face and a gentle smile. To a surprising extent, he reminded her of Sora.

"The surgeon at the Pokemon Center was taken by the Soulless a few days ago," Black Jack said as he began walking deeper into town, obviously expecting them to follow. "There are Pokemon with injuries serious enough to require surgery and, with the train service currently down, they can't be moved to Goldenrod City. Nurse Joy has asked me to assist them."

"But, um…" Cloud put in, gaze skyward as he thought. "You don't look like a Pokemon doctor to me."

"I am not." Black Jack said without looking over his shoulder. "Any surgery I engage in will be supervised and directed by Nurse Joy. As she put it, I have the skill required for such operations while she has the Pokemon anatomical knowledge."

Kairi listened with some interest, though one part of her mind was still dwelling on what had occurred between Tsuzuki, Muraki, and Black Jack. It was obvious that Tsuzuki and Muraki came from the same world; his statement that they were the only ones left probably stemmed from them being the only survivors of their world. But where did Black Jack come in?

_Do I really want to know? _Kairi asked herself silently. _I mean, as long as he got rid of Muraki it shouldn't mater, right?_

Truthfully, Kairi _wanted_ to know. Ever since she had come to this world, she had found herself more and more drawn towards the lives and hearts of others. The Pokemon she had trained, the trainers she had battled, the refugees she had met; all of them were important to her. It was strange and, at the same time, good. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a deeper purpose in all this, an emotion and a light that she couldn't deny and didn't want to.

It felt as though she was meant to know them and help them, even as she searched for Sora.

With all the dangers lurking close, with the darkness hovering near, Kairi was almost, _almost_…happy. She loved her home and her heart would always find rest at Destiny Islands, but there was a reason she had agreed to build that raft with Sora and Riku and journey to other worlds. Was it wrong to still try to fulfil that dream, at least to some extent? Maybe, one day, when all of this was over, they really could set out together like they had planned, a little older and a little wiser, but with the dream mainly unchanged.

_But first…_Kairi reminded herself as a Pokemon Center came into view. _I have to find Sora. Right now, nothing else matters more. Then, together, we can get Riku back._

"Hey, good morning, Tsuzuki!" Someone suddenly yelled from high above and, glancing up in surprise, Kairi just caught a glimpse of a girl younger than her in a plain blue dress speed around the side of a building atop a…broom? Also, not too far behind her was a Pokemon, a rapidly-flapping Butterfree, its black-rimmed butterfly wings flashing soft white in contrast to its oval-shaped, dark blue body.

"Good morning to you too, Kiki!" Tsuzuki shouted after her, waving even though she probably couldn't see him.

"Who was that?!" Cloud exclaimed, mouth hanging open. "And was she using a mop?"

"A broom," Black Jack corrected in a neutral voice. "Kiki is a witch. She does a delivery service for the Game Shop on the other end of town."

"Game Shop?" Cloud wondered as they went through the doors of the Pokemon Center. "I don't remember one being in Saffron City."

"It only opened just recently. Now, if you'll excuse me," Black Jack nodded a polite good-bye and disappeared into the crowd of trainers and Pokemon, more than likely heading for the service doors.

"Well, that guy certainly is original. I wonder what's up with those scars of his?" Cloud asked, arms crossed over his chest. "He's certainly different from all the doctors I've seen."

"I think it has to do with an accident when he was younger." Tsuzuki offered, hands spread and expression apologetic. "From what I've been able to tell, a friend of his was able to save his life, but he ended up looking that way. I think that's why he became a doctor, but I can't be sure. Black Jack usually keeps to himself, rarely leaving the clinic he's set up."

"It sounds like he has pretty good reasons," Cloud allowed. "But what the heck was that with that Muraki person? Is he really a doctor too?"

"Yes, but don't let that fool you," Tsuzuki replied and Kairi easily caught the heat in his voice, the anger in his eyes. Whatever it was that connected the two of them was not pleasant and obviously caused Tsuzuki a good deal of pain. However, there was something else that Kairi was sure concerned the two of them.

"Tsuzuki…," she began, keeping her voice gentle. The last thing she wanted to do was make him hurt more. "Muraki mentioned a little boy…who was he talking about?"

Tsuzuki jerked and looked at her, surprise and vulnerability in his eyes, then looked away, hair falling forward to hide that amethyst gaze from view.

"Hisoka…he was my partner, back on my world. He…didn't make it."

His voice trembled and, unable to help herself, Kairi took his hand in hers, causing his gaze to lock with hers once more. She smiled for him, comforting, if only because he was hurting and in need of it. The Absol at his side rubbed against his pant leg, obviously wishing to comfort him as well.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you."

"…no, it's alright. I just…," Tsuzuki shook his head, running a hand through his hair and glancing around the Pokemon Center. Most of the hurt was gone from his face, but Kairi knew he had it hidden in his heart, locked away for however long it took for him to reclaim what had been stolen from him. It was so much like it had been with the Heartless; worlds fell, loved ones were taken, and those left behind could do nothing but grieve.

Maybe that was why Kairi wanted to at least help them, since she couldn't save their worlds as Sora could. She might not be capable of the grandest accomplishments, she could at least make a difference to the few people that she met. And any speck of light, no matter how small, mattered.

"Anyway, who did you say you were looking for?" Tsuzuki asked. "The Pokemon Center is a hub for most people, but there are a lot of other places to check."

"Well, he shouldn't be that hard to find--" Kairi began, but a trainer on her way out caught her eye.

Looking no more than fourteen, she had waist-length, teal-colored hair done in a loose ponytail with a curl of bangs over one side of her face. She wore form-fitting, moss green cargo pants and a long-sleeved, v-necked shirt of faded sky blue. Cupped in one palm was a small, dragon's head badge all of black, at odds with the many silver bracelets around each wrist.

Unable to help herself, Kairi called out, "Hey, that's the Rising Badge from Blackthorn City, isn't it?"

The girl stopped and looked at Kairi, surprised. "Yeah, it is. Did you manage to beat Clair too?"

Kairi walked over to her, offering her hand. An interest Cloud and Tsuzuki followed after, though Cloud seemed to know what was about to happen, at least if his smile of anticipation was an indication. "Just barely. My name is Kairi."

"People call me Ko-chan," the girl responded, amber eyes bright. "So…would you like to battle?"

"I think you might have read my mind," Kairi replied, tossing dark red strands over her shoulder. Mission though she might have had, she hadn't fought wild Pokemon and Soulless for nothing. And besides…she had recently discovered a challenging streak in her nearly a mile wide. She had always wondered where her determination and almost-unfailing conviction had come from and was somewhat pleased to at least find part of the answer. "Shall we go outside?"

"Of course."

A few moments later, Kairi and Ko-chan were facing each other in an empty lot not to far down the street. A crowd of trainers from the Center surrounded them, as well as Cloud, Tsuzuki, as well as a black-haired boy dressed simply in jeans and a white t-shirt. For some reason, he carried some item longer than he was tall wrapped in cloth, propped up against his shoulder.

"Is a two on two battle okay with you?" Ko-chan asked, a Poke Ball already in her hand.

"That sounds just fine," Kairi answered, throwing her own Poke Ball high. "Let's go, Roselia!"

"I choose you, Mr. Mime!"

The small, light green Roselia faced what looked like a three and a half foot mime or clown with a red and white body, large, four-fingered hands, and black protrusions on his head that resembled a jester's hat. Kairi raised a brow; Mr. Mime had an advantage over Roselia, in that she was part poison and thusly weak against Mr. Mime's physic-type attacks. She would have to be careful and disable the other Pokemon before he got a chance to use them.

Abruptly, Kairi yelled out. "Roselia, Bullet Seed!"

With one quick nod, Roselia was moving forward, her tiny legs blurring as she sped towards Mr. Mime with surprising speed. The red and blue roses she had for hands were level in front of her, many tiny, oval seeds shooting out of them at Mr. Mime.

Ko-chan, having been waiting for that, gave a half smile. "Mr. Mime, Light Screen!"

In one smooth motion, a square of soft golden light appeared between Mr. Mime and the incoming seeds, causing the projectiles to bounce off in all directions. Kairi responded with another command, knowing the Bullet Seed was a successive attack and that Mr. Mime could only put up Light Screen in one direction.

"Roselia, up and over!"

Roselia smiled as well and jumped high into the sky, somersaulting to come down behind the other Pokemon, another barrage of seeds flying. Mr. Mime was just able to dodge to the side, stumbling but quickly regaining his footing.

"Mr. Mime, use Flash!"

Kairi's eyes widened, but she knew enough to cover them before a glaring yellow/white light erupted in the battle area, the Flash attack blinding anyone who wasn't able to block it. When she could look again, Kairi saw Roselia frantically rubbing her eyes with her hand roses, trying to clear her vision. Mr. Mime was already moving forward in an attack.

"Take Down, Mr. Mime!"

"Roselia, Petal Dance!"

The attacks met at the same time. The crushing force of Mr. Mime's pile driver-like Take Down was thrown off as Roselia began to spin, arms swinging out gracefully as the roses released a flurry of blue and red petals. A swirl of petals and bright green energy rushed in a vortex around and above Roselia while Mr. Mime hit the ground to her left, the power of his attack working against him.

Ko-chan, however, didn't seem worried in the least and Kairi could understand why. Once the Petal Dance attack was initiated, it couldn't be stopped until the Pokemon became confused. Then, said Pokemon was exposed to any and all attacks. But, hopefully, the attack would cause enough damage to Mr. Mime that he wouldn't be able to attack once Roselia finished the Dance.

Too bad Ko-chan was wise to this. "Mr. Mime, use Psywave to break the attack!"

Mr. Mime spread his arms wide and waves of distorted blue energy spread in horizontal arcs towards the green, red, and blue vortex that contained Roselia. Waves met waves and Roselia was thrown outwards, the energy breaking from her and fading into the increasingly heavy air. She hit the ground and rolled several times, coming to a skidding stop. After a moment, she tried to stand, but Kairi knew she was down for the count.

The red-haired girl went to her Pokemon, taking Roselia in her arms. She smiled down at the grass type and Roselia gave her a tired smile in return. "It's okay, you did your best. I'll take you to the Center as soon as this is over."

Roselia nodded as she went back into her Poke Ball, Ko-chan doing the same for Mr. Mime after embracing him in a big hug.

"That was really good, Kairi," Ko-chan said as she took another Poke Ball from the belt at her waist. "But, tell me, was Roselia holding a Bitter Berry?"

"She sure was," Kairi responded, throwing a new Poke Ball into the air. "If you had let her finish the attack, she could have cured her confusion and we could've won that round, just we will this one! Go, Quilava!"

"That's what you think! Let's show her, Skarmory!"

The low-slung Quilava looked up into the sky, watching with wary eyes the large, steel-feathered bird that flashed even in the muted sunlight. Kairi fought to keep a smile from her face; as a steel-type, Skarmory was weak against Quilava's fire attacks. Ko-chan no doubt knew this and would rely more heavily on Skarmory's flying attacks, or so Kairi guessed. Her fellow trainer was no slouch, so she had to be careful.

"Skarmory, start with a Sand Attack!"

With several heavy flaps of metal wings, Skarmory kicked up a whirlwind of dirt and debris, blocking both herself and Quilava from view. Kairi had a way around this, though, and pitched her voice to be heard through the winds.

"Quilava, turn up the heat!"

A responding cry came from within the dust cloud and two blazes of fire flamed into view, the tufts of bright red and orange on Quilava's head and haunches bright enough to be seen. The light from the flames glinted off steel wings above him and to the right.

"Fire Wheel, above you!"

The two bursts of fire grew even brighter and leapt high, Quilava launching himself into an aerial spin that became wreathed in flames. Ko-chan gasped and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Skarmory, use Whirlwind, hurry!"

The ring of fire was blown back by even more violent winds, Quilava breaking free of the attack and easily landing on his feet, eyes once more glaring skyward as the dust dispersed.

"Gust attack, Skarmory!"

"Quilava, use Extreme Speed to beat her to it. Combine with Fire Blast!"

As Skarmory's wings began to blur with her attack, Quilava was already incredibly close, moving with unbelievable speed and jumping high into the air. But, even before Quilava's paws left the ground, he had already unleashed a blaze of fire in the shape of a person, roaring ahead of him as he shot towards Skarmory. The shocked bird/steel-type broke off her attack, but didn't have the time to dodge or fly higher.

"Now, Quilava! Body Slam through the fire!"

Quilava gave a great, high cry and threw his weight forward, his black fur trimmed in fire as he slammed into Skarmory. As they connected sparks flew, followed soon by a great explosion, smoke and fire obscuring the view. After a few tense moments, Skarmory fell from the cloud, hitting the ground surprisingly lightly. She had to be light, the metal, hollow feathers letting her fly. Soon after, Quilava fell as well, but landed gracefully on his paws, looking none the worse for wear.

Running over and rubbing the fire-type affectionately under the chin, Kairi smiled at Ko-chan. "I think that counts as a tie, no?"

"Looks like it to me," the other girl responded, taking Skarmory into her arms before returning the Pokemon to her Poke Ball. "You're really good, Kairi. I wouldn't be surprised if you qualified to compete in the League."

"Thanks, but I don't really think so," Kairi replied with a gentle smile, recalling Quilava to his Poke Ball. "You see, I'm not from this world and I really need to find someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ko-chan cried, looking abashed. "I shouldn't have challenged you if there are more important things you need to do!"

Kairi shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. We need to keep our skills sharp or we won't be any match for…the…"

All at once, a terrible coldness settled over her, the world swimming before her eyes. She felt her legs go out from under her and couldn't find the strength to catch herself. Luckily for her, someone took hold of her shoulders with two slender, surprisingly strong arms and, fighting to keep from retching, Kairi looked up into worried, soft brown eyes. It was the black haired boy that had been watching, who'd had reflexes quick enough to rush forward and catch her, even though he had been almost twenty feet away.

"What is it, Miss? What's wrong?"

"Something…," Kairi gasped out, feeling darkness press in from all sides. It may not have been affecting her heart, or even been directly influencing her, but she knew it was terribly wrong "Something's…coming." 

******

"So, Kenshin, how long has this 'Council' been in business?" Ranma innocently asked the swordsman as they made their way through the silent, flame-lit halls of the Ishikawa Inn. "I mean, I know that you've been here a while, but when did you organize a group of people?"

"Err, well, a little bit after the first time you left, but it wasn't really me," Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head nervously with an embarrassed smile on his face. Yami just caught the small roll of Aya's eyes. "They just seem to require my presence."

"Why?" Sora asked innocently and Ranma gave him a 'what-are-you-blind?' look.

"Oh come on, Sora, can't you tell? Or have you been so spaced out lately that you can't notice the obvious?"

"Err, well…" Sora mumbled nervously, scratching the back of his head and looking away. The fact that he was hiding something was so obvious that everyone walking beside him was able to see it.

Sympathy flashed through Kenshin's eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was halted by the arrival of one Fujiko Mine, a tray of various beverages in her arms. She stopped short as she spotted them, a smile breaking out on her face and getting wider as she noticed Sora, Ranma, and Yami.

"Oh, you're all back! You know, it isn't fair coming through the back door. How are we supposed to say hello?"

"Sorry about that," Sora responded with a bright grin, the shadows in his eyes momentarily hidden, though a small grimace flickered across his expression before he could mask it. Ranma and Yami hadn't forgotten the request Fujiko had made of Sora and the circumstances around their finding of Lupin.

Would Sora be able to tell her the truth about him? And, if so, could she accept what had become of him?

"Anyway, we're here to see the Council."

Kenshin winced and Aya's frown deepened slightly, while Fujiko rolled her eyes and motioned with her elbow to a larger door at the end of the hall.

"Well, it isn't everybody, but most of them are talking in there. I was just bringing them their orders."

"Then, would it be too much trouble to get some stuff for us, too?" Sora asked timidly, continuing at Fujiko's smile. "Well, we're all pretty hungry, so we'll take the usual, but do you have any fruit flavored teas? I don't much like that green tea."

"We've got some orange, so I think that might do," Fujiko responded. "Though, our selection sure has grown since Goemon has hired more people. Kenshin even cooks from time to time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ranma asked to the air and Yami looked like he was about to comment, but the large door slid open and their attention was immediately grabbed by the person who had opened it.

"Hey, it's you three! I was wondering when you would get here!!"

"WASHU?!!" The three of them yelled, struck dumb. Ranma pointed at her dramatically, mouthing moving for several moments before sound came out. "But how can you be here?!"

"Your world couldn't have been destroyed, could it?" Yami questioned in a deadly serious voice. "If that is so, then things are very bad indeed."

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Washu said, one hand behind her pink-haired head while she grinned widely. "I just found a way to travel from world to world and I wanted to inform you of some of the things I've discovered. I heard that you were making Saffron City a base, so I decided to settle down and wait for you."

"Oh," was all Sora could think of to say.

"So that is the famous Keyblade Master and his friends. He looks…tasty."

Before the trio could respond to that…odd comment, another person emerged behind Washu. This one was a young, almost beautiful young man, tall and slender and wearing mainly black. It was almost like a skin-tight jump suit, but cut to fit his body with flowing sleeves and a vest-like portion over his chest that glinted with buckles and rings of metal. His black hair of varying lengths whispered over his shoulders and in front of his shocking red eyes.

Washu glanced up at his over her shoulder, one brow raised. "And how many times have I heard that, Koryu? You're lucky Kokuyo is patrolling the other side of the city today."

"Mmm, I think he would agree with me," Koryu responded, licking his lips as he ran a very appraising eye over a now-squirming Sora, then moving on to a glaring Ranma and a neutral-faced Yami. "Oh yeah, he would agree all the way."

"Good morning, Koryu!" Kenshin said in a cheerful voice, seemingly unaffected by any of this, though his hand was still resting on his sword. Behind him, Aya was giving Koryu a glare to rival Ranma's. "I see you're having a good day. Mind if we join the meeting?"

Koryu smiled, apparently very happy to have them join in. He and Washu moved aside to give them free passage through the door. "Sure, why not? This makes only six of us who are here, so we can…talk with the Keybearer and his companions until everyone else arrives."

"Sounds good!" Kenshin responded brightly, stepping into the large room with the rest of them following closely after.

There were only two others in the room, one of them another young man in a white tunic and loose pants sitting beside one long, low table, sipping some tea. He had basically the same build as Koryu, but wasn't quite as tall and had strange, wild pinkish red hair. His forest green eyes were gentle and without malice, though Sora had a feeling that a fierce and deadly fighter lurked somewhere behind that kind smile.

"This is Kurama," Kenshin said, gesturing to the boy, then motioned to the girl at the far end of the table. "And that is Anna Kyoyama."

This girl looked a little older than Washu, which made her maybe thirteen years old; a loose, red bandanna covered part of her head, though her shoulder-length, fawn-colored hair was still fairly free. She wore a simple, sleeveless black dress with a double string of mainly blue beads hanging from her neck, but her amber eyes seemed to be naturally narrowed and uncompromising. Unmistakably, she was incredibly mature for her age, but there had to be a reason beyond that as to why should she would be considered part of this 'Council'.

Did Sora really want to ask? Perhaps, but he knew the answers would not be pleasant and, by this time, he wanted to know as little as possible of the sufferings of others. He just…didn't think he could really help them anymore. In the end, it was best that he just seal the worlds and move on, because the only good that came from him was that. It was his only purpose and, beyond it, he had no right to know them or the lives they led. And, he was beginning to feel that he didn't want to, not anymore.

How tragic that seemed…tragic, but so true that it felt almost normal. Besides, was there anyone who wanted to know _his _suffering?

_…I'll take care of you…_

"Hey, but where's Clef?" Ranma asked as they all sat around the table. "We heard he was here."

"He's in another part of the Inn right now," Fujiko informed him as she set the drinks down. "A group of our other guests have this strange stone that he's really interested in."

"It might be that he believes it to be another summon gem," Yami commented, glancing askance at Sora and frowning at the dark look he saw. "What do you think, Sora?"

"…um, what?" Sora blinked, jerking out of his trance.

"Man, Sora," Ranma grumbled, nudging him with his elbow. "What's with you lately? Koryu could've jumped your bones and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Oh, I think he would," Koryu responded from the opposite end of the table, but yelped as Washu smacked the back of his head.

"Is there something the matter?" Kurama asked, genuinely concerned, while Kenshin's eyes asked the same question.

"No, it's nothing," Sora said sheepishly, looking down at the table. "I guess I just need some more sleep or something."

"Sure you do," Anna put in, arms crossed and a frown on her face. "You have so much darkness lingering over you that I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from the weight of it."

Sora just looked at her with wide eyes, while one part of his mind realized _this _must have been at least part of the reason she was here. Yami's own eyes narrowed and Ranma glanced worriedly at Sora, but, before anyone could speak, another girl came bursting into the room, breathing hard and with an almost scared expression on her face. The trio immediately recognized her as Sakura, though now she was wearing a simple pair of pants and a shirt in yellows and pinks.

"Anna!" Sakura cried, though the other girl was already on her feat. "Come quick; it's Yoh!"

Though Sora, Ranma, and Yami had no idea who Yoh was, they could guess this person was very important, as everyone in the room jumped to their feet and rushed after the two girls. Knowing something was up, the trio did the same, running through the shadowed halls to a different wing of the Inn. If they had taken the time to notice, they would have realized how much larger and more complex the whole building had become, even though it didn't take up any more space. However, they did not have the time and instead made their way into a smaller room with only a futon, a stool, and a small shelf of various cloths and jars.

A boy about Anna's age was currently occupying the futon, black, orange-highlighted and sweat-slicked hair fanned out over the soaked pillow. He was unconscious but breathing hard, thrashing beneath the blanket and hands clutching frantically at anything. It wasn't hard to tell that he was in a great deal of pain.

Anna went immediately to his side, taking one of his hands in hers, even though he must have been holding it so hard it hurt. Even so, she took a nearby cloth and dipped it in some murky, scented liquid, rubbing it over Yoh's agony-lined face. Her expression hadn't changed, but there was a gentleness in her movements that was almost surprising.

"That is Yoh Asakura," Kenshin supplied for the trio, expression somber. "He is Anna's fiancé." 

"But what's wrong with him?" Sora asked in a whisper, unable to keep from wondering what could cause a person such pain.

"Yoh is a shaman," Kurama answered, looking as subdued as Kenshin. "He is a link between the physical and spiritual worlds. He lets spirits possess his body so that they may interact with those still living. However…"

Kurama looked to the ground, worry and some kind of self-preparation flickering in his eyes. "When the Soulless attacked Yoh's world, he fought them by allowing a samurai spirit to possess his body. From what Anna told us, they fought long and hard, destroying many Soulless, but, in the end, the numbers were just too great. The Soulless got hold of Yoh, but it wasn't his own soul they took at first. Because the samurai was dominant within him, it was that soul that they ripped free of his body. Since the two of them were connected as they were, Yoh's own spirit was nearly torn in half and he has been in a coma since he and Anna arrived in Saffron City."

Looking up again, Kurama nodded to Koryu, who nodded in return and slipped out the door. Then, Kurama met Sora's eyes squarely, terrible knowledge communicated through that gaze.

"For some reason, even though he is unconscious, Yoh is still able to sense whenever the Soulless are getting ready to attack. And judging from his reaction…"

They all looked once more to Yoh, who heaved where he lay, mouth yawning open in a silent scream before collapsing back down. Anna grasped his hand all the more tightly and continued to wipe the sweat from his face.

"…there may be no stopping them this time."

******

Good place to end the chapter, no? Well, as you can quite obviously guess, the battle starts next chapter, with more action, more Anime, more cameos, and more angst. There will be a goodly amount of surprises as well, and some difficulties for all our characters, not just Sora. Oh, and there might just be a new Key Chain, as well (since I didn't have one for the _Spirited Away _world), as well as a new summon somewhere down the line.

It's a little tough trying to remember all that I wanted to put in this section, but I'll manage somehow. Just now that I'm going all out on this one, since this is, technically, the last Anime world. After this, Sora and co. head into real darkness and, if you'll excuse the pun, the heart of all these problems.

That's still a while off, though, so let's stick to this battle, shall we? Things start to heat up next time, so I'll be sure to see ya there! ^_^


	46. The Faces That I Know

****

AN: Hey, I'm back! And I bet you're glad that I am, right? Busy as I might be, it's good to be here and getting down to the juicy stuff (finally), even if I wasn't able to post on Monday. Although, now my sort-of announcement is a day late; yesterday, September 8, I turned seventeen. So let's see if I can go four months again before remembering to change my age on my profile. Last year, I had turned sixteen and had, for some reason, put fifteen as my age. My terrible memory struck again; four months later, someone reminded me that I had had a birthday in September and, feeling really stupid, I changed my profile.

Heh, that's just how I am, I suppose. Eccentrics aside, the battle begins this chapter, though not until like the last few sentences or so. I guess that makes what I just said a bit misleading, since there really isn't much action for you to take in, but, technically, the fight _does _start. At least in a manner of speaking. This is still mostly a filler chapter, but I'll be splitting into many directions soon, so I need a lot of set-up.

Though, why am I discussing this? Hmm, I'm not really sure, but oh well, here goes the chapter, which, I guarantee, will have some surprises. ^_^

Chapter III: The Faces That I Know

"Then what can we do?" Sora said in a low voice after Kurama finished speaking. A few moments passed and Sora realized that they expected him to be the one to answer. Just barely reining in his heavy sigh, Sora spoke again. "Protecting the populace should be our first priority, but if I can find the Keyhole of this world quickly we won't have to worry about the bulk of the Soulless invading."

"Keyhole?" Kenshin asked, tilting his head slightly.

"The 'Keyhole' of a world holds its soul inside," Yami provided for him. "The soul of a world, once released, can prevent the Soulless from entering. Hopefully, if the representative of this world hasn't already been taken, we can protect it from invasion indefinitely."

"A representative…," Kenshin murmured, a dark look in his eyes. "Washu spoke of that to us and, once we became aware of it, we each recognized such occurrences on our worlds."

"There is already a native of this planet looking for the representative," Kurama supplied. "He should be returning within the day, but we can't stay here and wait for him."

"Koryu has already gone to alert the others, but we have to be going soon as well," Washu said, fishing in her jacket for something. "Sora, can you find this Keyhole on your own?"

"Yes and I have a feeling it's somewhere in this city, but that's still a lot of ground to cover. If the Soulless get in my way I might not be able to find it quick enough."

"I've got that taken care of," Washu smiled as she pulled out some kind of small device, rapidly depressing buttons on its smooth surface. "There is a group I know that can kick some major butt _and _move exceptionally fast. I'll contact them now, so they'll be here before the Soulless arrive."

"That's great," Sora said with a sad, ready smile. They were going to send people to help him…how far were they willing to go?

"I'm leaving," Aya said suddenly, turning around in the doorway, though he did look with something near to sympathy at Anna and Yoh. "I need to return to the flower shop before the Soulless arrive."

"Yami, Ranma, would you please go with him?" Kenshin asked suddenly, garnering the stares of almost everyone in the room, save for the aforementioned shamans. "The Koneko is in an area of the city with fewer fighters, so your help would be greatly appreciated."

Ranma blinked in confusion, but Yami's eyes narrowed. _So that is how it is, is it? You can see it as well, Kenshin, the darkness that hovers close. Even Ranma can see it, at least to a degree, but you want to help Sora on your own. I understand, but you'd better bring him back or you will have **me **to answer to._

Kenshin met his gaze, violet on almost-violet, and, with the barest of nods, agreed to the 'terms'. "I will accompany Sora as well, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You'd better make sure of that," Ranma said, glancing at Kenshin askance with his arms crossed. "We'll be counting on you this time."

"I'm flattered to have all this attention," Sora commented, waving his hands defensively with an embarrassed smile on his face. "But I don't think—"

Growling, Ranma jumped him and caught Sora in a fierce headlock, squeezing as he yelled angrily at the younger boy. "Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap! You'll do as we say, Sora, or you'll be really sorry!"

Blue in the face, Sora managed a miniscule nod and, smiling with satisfaction, Ranma let him go. The Keybearer hit the ground hard and, in spite of the situation, there were brief smiles all around.

"Well, then," Kenshin said softly, looking back over his shoulder at the still-suffering Yoh and Anna, who had not left his side or even looked up. "We must hurry. Ranma and Yami will go with Aya, Kurama and Washu will remain in the Inn to protect it as well as serve as the nerve center of our defense, and Sora and I will go in search of the Keyhole. Washu, have the extra help meet us four streets down from Sliph Co., on League street; that's where we'll be starting from. But first…Sakura, do you know where Clef is now?"

Forest green eyes bright, Sakura nodded. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

With that, Kenshin grabbed the still-gasping Sora by the shirt and dragged the swirly-eyed boy behind him as he followed Sakura out the door. Aya moved aside to let them pass, then gave Ranma and Yami a look before slipping out the door himself.

"Looks like things are going to get real hectic real soon," Ranma said in an undertone.

"Looks like it," Yami allowed. "I only hope Sora will be alright."

"…yeah, me too."

Together, they raced after Aya, while Kurama and Washu watched with shadowed eyes. Kurama crossed his arms and a frown spread across his face.

"Sliph Co., the Pokemon Center, the Poke Mart, and this Inn are sure to be the main targets. You and I alone can keep the Inn safe for a time, but we will need everyone in Saffron City if we are to survive this."

"In the end," Washu put in, her grin gone and her cheerful expression nowhere to be seen, "it's all up to Sora. If he can't find the Keyhole before their numbers go beyond our capability to contain, this world will be lost at last. And he will never make his way to our real enemy."

"So you've already spoken with Bit?" Kurama asked as the two of them silently made their way out into the hall, leaving Anna and Yoh alone at last, little good though it might have done for Yoh.

"Yes," the millennia-old scientist answered. "And the way is indeed ingrained into Liger Zero's internal memory and James' companion, Gilium, was able to access it without problem. The Zoid is willing and, if we survive this, he's ready to take them there. However…"

"The Keyblade Master has changed, hasn't he?" Kurama asked, pausing near the front door to tighten his tunic and slip on thin, durable shoes. For a moment, his eyes flashed and yellow was seen amid the green. "It will take more than he has to defeat the Soulless."

"True," Washu allowed with a somber face. "But all we can do is trust in him, or, more importantly, Kenshin."

And how right she was.

******

"Hey, Sakura, I have something for you."

Though she didn't pause in her jogging, Sakura moved to let a recovered Sora run beside her. With a smile, Sora reached into his vest and withdrew seven elegant cards from an inner pocket. Even with such a fierce battle ahead of them, Sakura's face lit up and a brilliant smile that seemed to brighten the wooden halls far more than the many candles spread across her face. Despite the heaviness within him, Sora's own face split with a smile very near to the one he used to have all the time.

She really was so much like Kairi.

Kenshin hung back, deciding to only watch what happened and let it happen as it would, no matter what his opinions might be. Or even if he was certain if this would either hinder or help Sora. Sometimes it was difficult to do things such as this, but he had already made up his mind to help the boy, even if he did not want to be helped.

"Oh, Sora, thank you!" Sakura cried happily, looking down at the Mirror, Illusion, and all the other cards Sora had managed to collect. With enough force to almost knock them into the wall, Sakura grabbed Sora in a strong hug, the startled boy unable to do anything except gape in shock. "Thank you so much! These were the only ones I wasn't able to find; thank you, thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome," Sora stuttered, a little put-off by her happy vehemence. Why were these cards so important to her? "If…if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to find these so badly? Are they powerful or something?"

Sakura let him go, breathing deeply but not ceasing to smile. Sora had to admit to himself that he was glad this was so. "Yes…but it's more than that. I was…I was the only one who was able to escape my world and these Sakura cards…They're all I have left of my friends and the times we shared."

She looked so sad as she said those words that Sora couldn't help the hand that went to her shoulder, the two of them slowing to a stop so that the brilliant sapphire of his eyes could look comfortingly into the deep emerald of hers.

"Then I'm glad I could do that for you," Sora said seriously, then grinned widely as his hands went behind his head. How happy his old friends would have been to see that smile; it was unchanged from when he had been a little boy, free of darkness or pain of any kind. The truth was, he just couldn't help smiling like that for this girl. Why…? "You're the kind of person who deserves to be happy."

"Sora…that means a lot to me."

…he knew the answer why.

Sakura just gazed at him happily for a moment, then her eyes widened and, becoming slightly excited, she reached into a pants' pocket. "Here, I was making this for when you got back. I think you might be able to use it."

Slightly bemused, Sora took the small, amazingly light item from her. Looking down at his palm, his bemused expression changed to one of real surprise, as well as no small amount of pleased acceptance. Sakura gave him a sly grin, winking with one bright eye.

"I call it the Windy Key Chain."

A three-dimensional heart was the beginning shape, feeling and looking like porcelain in gentle shades of yellow with just a hint of white. From the right side curve of the heart rose a single, cherubic wing that sloped down along the side of the shape, the material gradually shifting from glass-like to real, golden soft feathers that fluttered slightly even as he held it. The delicate chain extending from the top looked a great deal like glass, but felt more like sable to his fingers and gleamed a sandy dandelion.

"I…I don't know why exactly I made it," Sakura supplied, looking a little embarrassed. "But I just knew you could use it somehow."

"I can, and…thank you." Sora said softly, sapphire eyes kinder than they had been in a long time. Sakura noticed this of course, a blush spreading across her face, and, for a few moments, all they did was smile at each other.

Kenshin, hanging back as this developed, didn't know if he should be glad or more worried than before.

_You're both looking for something, but I do not think you can find it in each other, not in the way you want. Of this I am certain._

******

"Wow, this place looks pretty nice," Ranma commented to Yami's slight surprise as they exited Aya's car in front of the Koneko flower shop and greenhouse. "But where's everybody else?"

"The shop is usually open by this time," Aya answered neutrally. "Except when it rains."

And it did indeed look as though it would soon be raining. The clouds were beginning to solidify into an imposing sheen of pure gray, not all that dark yet but would be soon enough. Thusly, the bright white and orange tones of the shop were muted and subdued seeming, while the pristine emerald glass of the connected greenhouse was fogged and slick with the growing moisture. Several dark shapes could be seen within the greenhouse, though not all of them were plants. One of those non-botanical shadows stopped its movement, stared hard through the glass, then made its way to the outer door.

A boy of maybe eighteen emerged, wiping his hands on a dirty white cloth and looking not at all uncomfortable, even though he wore only ripped, dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands hanging over his surprisingly handsome face. The only thing really distracting about him was the long scar running across his upper chest, which Ranma and Yami couldn't entirely be sure had come from a blade.

"Oh, hey Aya," the young man greeted, somewhat surprised. "I didn't think you would be back so quickly."

"We have a problem," Aya said without preamble, walking past the boy to enter the greenhouse. "The Soulless will be invading very soon."

"What?!" The boy exclaimed, dropping the cloth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aya answered as he disappeared into the cool cover of the many large shrubs and young trees within the greenhouse. "You'd better get ready."

"Will do," the boy answered with narrowed eyes and lips set into a grim line, then spotted Ranma and Yami, who had remained outside. Looking surprised, he asked, "Who are you people?"

"I am Yami and this is my companion, Ranma," the spirit responded, walking closer with the martial artist close behind. "We have come to help."

"Your names sound familiar…," the boy murmured and his head snapped up, realization spreading across his face. "Hey, you guys are the ones traveling with the Keyblade Master, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Ranma commented sarcastically, beginning to get slightly fed-up with all this attention. They had more important things to do! "We're here to help, so what can we do?"

"A plan would be good, as well as meeting everyone else," the boy supplied, motioning for them to follow him into the greenhouse. "And my name's Gideon Lombardi, by the way, but you can just call me Griff."

"Nice nickname," Ranma put in with a grin and would have gone on, had not a green streak flashed into his path. The martial artist pulled back with a start, already moving into a fighting stance, but Griff moved between him and the now-visible bright green blur.

"Scyther!" Griff admonished, a long-suffering look on his face. "Quit harassing anyone who comes in here!"

The bug Pokemon jerked its slender head in annoyance, its scythe-covered hands flashing in the dull light while its short wings kept its sturdy, clawed feet hovering a few inches above the ground. This Scyther looked a bit more battered than the average Pokemon, however, and numerous scars could be seen all over its body. The blades on its arms, however, were without blemish and no-doubt hair sharp. That Pokemon was a fighter, through and through, but Griff didn't seem to be intimidated by him at all.

"Don't give me that," Griff said in a commanding tone of voice. "Let the others know what's happening, all right? I doubt you didn't overhear our conversation."

Scyther gave Yami and Ranma one more long, suspicious look, then zipped into the foliage, bright green body blending in flawlessly with only a rustle of leaves to mark where he had gone. Griff half-smiled, obviously pleased beneath his 'displeased' expression, then turned back to the waiting pair.

"Sorry about that, but Scyther is kinda protective."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Protective of what?"

"Well…," Griff glanced away, a hand behind his head, but immediately spotted the connecting door to the flower shop and abruptly made his way to it. "We'd better hurry. Aya's probably already with everybody else, so let's not get left behind."

Though Ranma was still curious, he and Yami once more followed someone else's lead, entering the well-lit hallway of the Koneko. They passed the door into the main flower shop area, filled with many pots of countless flower kinds as well as refrigerators lining the walls where the more delicate blossoms resided. Yami thought he spotted a Bellossom moving through the flowers, its own petal-skirt and flower-topped head almost hidden in the leafy cover, but they went by too quickly for him to be sure. After a few moments, they came to a downward spiral staircase, narrow, but not to the extent where their descent would be hindered.

They entered into what could best be described as a 'lounge/living room', the decor all of beige and forest green with a few touches of deep scarlet. The wallpaper was dark green, the L-shaped couch and chairs a thick, pastel almost-tan with a crimson coffee table with a side table supporting a flat-screened computer. The whole room could support a dozen people comfortably and twenty without breaching capacity. 

Currently, there were about twelve people milling about, including Aya; the nearest others included the co-owners Yohji Kudou, Ken Hidaka, Omi Tsukiyono, who ranged in ages from seventeen to twenty-one, Omi being the youngest and Yohji the eldest, a year older than Aya himself. Seeing them, Ranma could understand why the shop got such good business; that is, if all the customers were girls. Each of the boys, Aya among them, was a literal 'chic-magnet', to coin an American phrase. Yohji, who Ranma could easily tell was a womanizer, with his short, wavy, honey-colored hair and laid-back, always-willing air. Dark-haired Ken, who the martial artist could tell was in prime physical condition, probably a sports player of some kind, though Ranma got the feeling that it was more than that. Omi was more the innocent type, with slightly wild hair but gentle, navy blue eyes, though he had the same aura of a merciless fighter that Ranma picked up from the rest of the Koneko group.

_Kami help me,_ Ranma said silently as he rolled his eyes heaven-ward. _No wonder this place gets such business. Put in Bit, Ayato, and this Griff guy and they could practically run a—_

"**Yug'**?!!"

Startled, both Ranma and Yami looked to the male voice that had called out with such shock, joy, and unbridled hope from the far side of the room, just out of sight from where they were standing. With a haste most unbecoming to a Pharaoh, especially one of his age, Yami practically leapt down the rest of the stairs. Showing great dexterity in deftly avoiding the curve of the stairs, he came to a stop at the base, staring with wide, red/violet eyes. Hurrying after him, Ranma looked to where the spirit's shocked gaze was resting and, though the martial artist did not recognize these people, he did indeed recognize the intense, soul-deep pain that flashed through those normally fierce, composed eyes.

"…_Joey_?"

"Yeah, it's me, Yugi!" The tall blonde with the long, wild hair said, chocolate brown eyes wide with happiness, at odds with Yami's. "We're all here!"

"It's so good to see you!" A girl with short, deep fawn hair said, running up and embracing Yami in a deep, relieved hug. "We thought…we thought you hadn't made it!"

"I can't believe we ended up on the same world, man!" Said yet another boy, this one taller than the other, though his hair was much shorter. "We were so worried; I mean, none of us could get to the Kame Game shop in time and then we found your Grandpa but not you and we just…I so glad you made it!"

Yami didn't say anything, but he took a step back, actually looking scared, really scared, and Ranma's eyes widened. It was the first time he had seen such a look of fear on Yami's face and the first time he had honestly felt the soul of another. He did not like what he felt, not in the least; the millennia-old spirit was shaking within, on the verge of bolting. All it would take was one little trigger on that oh-so-vulnerable devastation and he would lose the Yami that he knew now.

That trigger came in the form of the last two in the room, another tall number in a long white coat lined with dark blue and straps around his biceps. He had the hardest sapphire eyes Ranma had ever seen; unforgiving, unyielding, and totally self-serving, though not without intelligence and a competitive streak a mile wide. The other was much shorter and had bizarre white hair to go with his earth brown eyes, which, by the look of them, were normally gentle. However, this boy was currently glaring with an intensity to rival his counterpart's, his white hair wild around his face. A two-dimensional, golden ring with a flat pyramid suspended within it hung from his neck, the center of the pyramid adorned with an eye similar to the one on Yami's Millenium Puzzle.

"You fools really are blind, aren't you?" The white-haired boy said with a sneer and disgust in his voice. "That is not your little Yugi."

"What are ya talking about, Bakura?" the blonde said with no small amount of vehemence and dislike for the white-haired one. He then looked to Yami, who was no longer the confident, experience person that Ranma remembered; instead, a frightened, broken boy who didn't seem much older than he was cowering against the stairs. "I mean, it _is _you, Yugi…isn't it?"

"…no…," Yami whispered, his eyes falling to the floor. "No, I…I'm not…"

"So you lost him," the tall one in the coat said coldly, arms crossed over his chest. "After all that garbage about protecting your friends and never letting them down, you let those monsters take Yugi."

Yami drew in a quick breath and, impossibly, Ranma saw him choke back a sob. "…yes. Yugi's…he's gone."

Ranma's eyes widened and, inside, he sensed a blackness so cold and terrible that he found himself trembling, even though such an abyss was not inside his own soul. At least, not yet.

_Oh, Yami…please don't…_

There was a moment of intense silence, during no one moved; they hardly even seemed to breathe, but it passed and Bakura, or at least whatever it was possessing Bakura's body at the time, broke out laughing. It wasn't an amused laugh, either, though there was some morbid humor in it somewhere; instead, it was cold and ironic, all the more painful in that it wasn't mocking. 

"So," he said with that dark chuckle, darker eyes brimming in what could only be called disappointment. "What I could do you could not."

"…what?"

"Do you think I would honestly let those creatures take the vessel I worked so hard to obtain?" Bakura waved a harsh hand in front of him, becoming angry now though he himself probably didn't know why. "I lost almost all of my power escaping the hell our world became, preserving this body and that weakling Ryou, but you couldn't even protect the one whose life you had put above yours? How pathetic you have become, Pharaoh."

Yami didn't answer. In truth, he couldn't; it had been such a tenuous thing, this hiding from his guilt. All this time, though all the battles and hardship, the helping and rescue of others, his own pain had been aching within him, a soul-deep and heart-rending lost that still throbbed with every moment he went without his companion. He had failed Yugi, failed the one person that meant more to him than anyone. How many times in the night had he awoken to the burning agony within himself, the severed bond where his light had once dwelled. He would recall those last few moments, his arms inside the chilling mirror, his fingers just brushing those of his aibou. Then, they were torn away and everything that mattered to him, all that kept him living in this world, was stolen so heartlessly away.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, but he should have been able to prevent it. If that degenerate Yami Bakura could protect his own light, even when he thought of the boy only as a pathetic vessel for his use, why couldn't he save the one who had saved him? Yugi had done so much for him, rescued him from an unending darkness within the Millenium Puzzle, stayed by his side throughout all his battles, helping and being helped in turn, even going so far as to risk his own life to help him. He mattered so much to Yami; his whole other half, a truer and purer soul than his, a light like a blazing dawn after a long, cold night.

And yet…Yami had let them take Yugi from him right before his eyes; with all his strength, they had still taken him and here he was, thinking he could make a difference in this fight.

In spite of everything, all that he had accomplished, there was no denying that he was all hollow inside. There was nothing, he had nothing, and nothing to look forward to. That his other friends had survived sharpened the pain instead of dulling it; how could he look them in the face and admit that he was worthless to them and had been unable to care for the one they held most dear? Maybe that was why he had decided to help Sora all that time ago; the Keybearer didn't know of his past mistakes, wasn't aware of how useless he was and unworthy of any praise. There were many a time when he had wanted to grab Sora and yell it plainly that he wasn't the one who should be helping him in such a noble quest. What right had he to participate when it was only regret that dwelled in his heart and soul, festering there? What right had he to smile, to laugh, to trust in others and be trusted in turn, when he couldn't keep the one dearest to him safe at his side? So terrible was this knowledge in him and true, a bleeding wound upon his heart and a blazing brand upon his soul.

_Oh Sora…why did I ever think I could be your friend?_

******

"Hey, Miss, are you alright?"

Kairi attempted to drag herself up out of the lethargy that had overtaken her limbs. The darkness was still pressing in from all sides, but it seemed her own natural defenses were at last countering it. Or maybe the boy with the soft brown eyes and short black hair had something to do with it; there was a light in him the like of which she rarely saw, though she wasn't exactly sure how she was 'seeing' it. Tsuzuki and Cloud hovered nearby, as did Ko-chan and several other trainers. Blinking a couple times, Kairi forced herself into a sitting position, though it was fairly easy as the boy was still supporting her. Blushing slightly as she realized this, she got quickly to her knees, placing a hand on his to signal that she was indeed alright. With some embarrassment and a little surprise she noted that his hand was quite pleasantly warm.

"I-I'm fine, but thank you, um…" she paused, looking to him expectantly.

He blinked himself, confused for a moment, then smiled in his own embarrassed way, a hand going behind his head. "Oh, sorry. I'm Ushio, but what was that all about? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, but…," here she stopped and looked to the sky, seeing darker clouds than before and feeling the rising humidity, though the temperature remained basically the same. "There is a great darkness coming. I haven't felt something this powerful in a long time…I think it might be the Soulless."

"They've been attacking frequently," Tsuzuki said, kneeling next to her along with Cloud. "But a few days ago the attacks stopped completely. Then the train went down, as though it had been sabotaged."

"Oh yeah, we've noticed that, too," Ko-chan put in, arms crossed and obviously thinking. "The Pokemon have been real agitated since this morning. That's why I was trying to get out of town, but it looks like I'll be here for the big battle after all."

"Which means we need to get ready and fast," Cloud finished and looked to Ko-chan and the rest of the trainers. "Can you guys handle it?"

"Of course!"

Out of the group came a young woman, somewhere in the range of twenty-one, clad in a mixture of modern and traditional Japanese clothing. Her straight-edged pants were of loose black nylon, while her also nylon, sleeveless top was exposed in an open kimono that hung low on her waist, elegant in storm blue with a dusting of white sakura petals. Long black gloves covered most of her arms, a metal ring on her biceps holding each on up while another metal ring went on her middle finger to hold them there. She had old-style sandals with dark blue socks and dark red prayer beads hung in double rows around her neck. Stunning, pure white hair cut short was parted just above her left ear and spiked dramatically to the right, nearly covering one golden eye.

"If you think the trainers of Saffron City would back down from a fight, then you're in some serious need of counseling," the woman said with confidence, then smiled warmly. "Besides, we're all in this city for a reason, so we need to protect that, right?"

"Hey, I know you…," Ko-chan mumbled, then stared in awe. "You're the famous League trainer Mugendai, aren't you?"

Cloud sputtered, finally moving his worried gaze from Kairi to the newcomer and, after staring hard for a few moments himself, tried frantically to hide behind a bewildered Tsuzuki. This, of course, caught Mugendai's attention and she leaned around the tall man to get a better look. Cloud, knowing he was caught, hesitantly came out, looking at the ground as though he wished he could sink into it.

"Why, I'll be damned…," Mugendai said happily and embraced Cloud, who sputtered some more and blushed furiously. "Cloud 123! I haven't seen you since I last went back to Azalea Town to visit. It's nice to see you, but I thought you weren't coming back to Saffron City, especially with all the Soulless. So what's the deal?"

"I didn't come back because I knew you would be here!" Cloud exploded, then seemed to realize that he was yelling and took a few calming breaths. "I came so I could help her find the Keyblade Master." And he pointed directly at Kairi, successfully initiating the 'deer in headlights' look on her face.

It got _real _quiet then, though Kairi was the center of attention now. finally, sighing resignedly, she got to her feet and was mildly pleased that Ushio was the one to help her. He really was so nice… "Yes, I need to find the Keybearer, Sora. He and I are from the same world and I came here to help him. So, um…are any of you willing to help me?"

"You bet," Mugendai said before anyone else and was immediately seconded by dozens of voices, both trainers and refugees alike. Ushio clasped the long, cloth-wrapped item he held and Kairi felt a hum of immense power from it. "I mean, it's more than just the fact that you're here for the Keyblade Master. Heck, it's more than us helping you; we're in it for this world and everyone on it. That we can help you too is just an added bonus."

"No wonder she's one of the highest-ranking League trainers," Kairi said softly under her breath, remembering some of the things she had heard as well. Breathing deeply, Kairi looked out into the crowd of people and opened her mouth to issue forth the 'call to arms', if one could call it that.

However, there came a great crack of ground-shaking thunder above them and a swirling vortex, a pit of pure darkness tore itself across the sky. All eyes turned upwards as a rain of black poured down upon the city, each cascading drop transforming into a Soulless, of all kinds and sizes and ferocity. They fell upon the city, but, in response, the city rose up to meet it. Kairi, looking up into it with unfearing eyes, reached for a Poke Ball at her waist and tossed it high.

"**Let's go!!**"

******

Hah, I'm so evil! Not only do I post this a day late, but it's another terrible cliffhanger! And, beyond that, I'll be doing that splitting thing I mentioned above; Sora, Ranma, Yami, and Kairi will all be separated for a good deal of this fight, so you only get to know what's happening to them one at a time! For the next chapter it'll be mainly Ranma, with Yami mixed in and more Animes making cameo appearances. And, as you've no doubt been seeing, more reviewers will be coming in as well.

The fight REALLY starts next time, with someone getting it right in the face right off the bat! Sounds good, ne?

(* "She's entering her 'violence' period," an annoyed Ryu states in a bored tone while steadfastly shaking his leg to free himself of Chibi Shido. Also, there are several stains on his uniform from the birthday cake earlier. "When that happens, we all need to watch out."*)

…and so what if I'm getting a little blood-hungry? I just need to rent some _Devil Man _movies and then I'll be fine…or watch _Hellsing _again…or play _Devil May Cry_…or even _Gungrave_…well, whatever I need, I'll be sure to get the next chapter on Monday, ON TIME for once. I'm sure that'll make a lot of people happy, including myself.

Until then! ^_^


	47. Divergence

****

AN: Hey, I've returned at last! It may have—unfortunately—taken me a week to post this because of that virus problem at my school, but at least it's up, right? Sometimes that unexpected stuff just catches up on you and there's nothing you can do about it. Still, it gave me an extra week to work on this chapter, so, hopefully, this was worth the wait. I've added a few things and switched a few events around to make this section a little more fulfilling and I hope I did it right.

Basically, this chapter is where the action is, emotional and otherwise. Like I said last time, this is mostly about Ranma (starting with a little Yami, though) and how he is dealing with things, as well as more Anime and reviewer cameos. Starting with this chapter is the long, _long _battle for Saffron City, which, by the look of things is somewhere in the realm of twelve segments long (including chapters one, two, and three). Everybody will be split for a while, but I'm working towards a climax that will, if all goes according to plan, leave you all gasping.

That's what I hope, anyway…so let's begin, eh? ^_^

Oh, and I'm using a lot of Soulless from past chapters, so you might have to check back to get their full descriptions.

Chapter IV: Divergence

The terrible tension in the room finally snapped when there came the almost thunderous sound of flesh meeting flesh as Ranma punched Bakura with such force that the white-haired teen slammed into the taller young man behind him. Though both were shocked for several seconds, they immediately shoved clear of each other and glared at Ranma, Bakura holding his jaw in an almost affronted manner. Ranma, however, looked completely unrepentant; in fact, he was practically seething with rage, as well as…something else.

_Stupid guilt…it always hurts so much…_

"Don't you dare talk to Yami like that!" He yelled vehemently, fists clenching and unclenching as he fought to keep them at his sides and not beat someone to a bloody pulp. "He did his best and is _still _doing his best to make a difference in this fight. You have no right to say or even **think** that he's pathetic, ya got that?!!"

_Not about him…not him…but…_

Bakura half-smirked, half-scowled, but it was Yami who moved first, the spirit taking a shaky step forward. There was determination on his face, as well as no small amount of pain and what Ranma could only define as helplessness tinged with shame. Yami opened his mouth to speak, raising a trembling hand, but Ranma felt something twist in the region of his heart and his anger flared brighter. Unable to help himself, Ranma spun completely around and grabbed Yami by his collar, lifting the smaller teen up to face level.

_…but, if you were talking about me…_

"Not a word, Yami, not a _word_." Ranma growled in a low, low voice, eyes narrowed to steely pacific blue, strands of midnight falling forward to further accent the shadows flitting across his face. "If you dare say that he's right, I will pound you into the ground. You may have lost Yugi and your world, but at least you **tried**. You did what you could whenever you could; you were there for him and even if you lost in the end, you can honestly say that you didn't give up without a fight. You were there to face the darkness alongside him."

_…and I…_

Their faces were no more than an inch apart and Ranma was certain that Yami could see beyond the rage that was boiling in his eyes. Could see past that wall of anger that he _always _hid behind and just tell how very much it hurt to say this. The pain that tore through him was terrible and real as he held his friend above the ground and articulated the truth that he himself had given up so very much to learn.

_…I wasn't there…_

"You had a chance to save him," Ranma practically whispered, his anger shifting to something less basic and closer to where his own wound pulsed, fresh and new as the day it had been made. "And the rest of your friends made it, too. You have them here for you, a little piece of your world. You have _something _left for you to hold on to. Even with all the mistakes that you made, there's still some reason for you to go on fighting."

_…I wasn't there for any of them…and Akane…_

"…Ranma…" Yami whispered back, red/violet eyes wide and glistening. This was the most vulnerable Ranma had ever seen the spirit, but the martial artist still knew he was right. Yami knew it too, but knowing and accepting were two different things. Ranma could understand this, just as he understood his own heart. Accepting was far from his soul and had been for a long, long time.

_…they took her when my back was turned…_

"Don't you _ever_, **_ever_** think that you shouldn't be here, doing what you are now. You've been given so many opportunities to put things right again and ignoring them would be the only real mistake you can make." With that, Ranma harshly tossed Yami back onto the floor and stormed up the stairs, almost at a dead sprint. If Yami hadn't been so tuned on him, he might not have caught the last murmured sentence before the long black braid disappeared into the floor above.

"…don't think that when it's me that's done everything wrong."

_…and she knew, right before…she knew I couldn't save her._

******

Ranma didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get as far away from the flower shop—from Yami—as he possibly could. Without thinking, he leapt effortlessly onto the overhang above the front of the shop as he exited the building, jumping from window ledge to window ledge. Glancing around quickly, he spotted a fire escape on the next building and angled his leaps until he landed on the thin black rods of metal. From there, he went straight up, grabbing one edge of iron to flip himself up to the next level, graceful and precise with tiny, glimmering drops falling in his wake.

When he finally realized he was crying he was already several blocks away from the shop, having jumped from roof to roof in his blind, pain-washed haste. Shock shooting through him, Ranma stumbled, then collapsed where he stood, falling against a rusted air conditioner and sliding to the layer of gravel that had been crunching beneath his shoes. With an almost comical amount of disbelief, Ranma raised a hand to his face, then drew it back to stare at the liquid glistening on his fingertips.

"H-heh…Wh-Who'd thought it?" The small spatter of laughter escaping him wrought with something very near to self loathing, Ranma smiled and looked up into the cloud-thick sky. It was all a uniform deep gray and the air was much cooler than it had been when he and Yami had emerged from Aya's car. The cold was fitting and he felt it seep through his clothing and settle over his skin. This warranted another smile and he actually felt a sob rise up in his throat.

"What would you think, Akane?" Ranma asked to the chill. "What would you say if you could see me now?"

Lowering his head, Ranma placed his hands over his eyes, his last lingering strip of pride trying to hide the tears that no one was here to see anyway. Yami was so stupid; when the spirit had shared with him the tale of his loss, Ranma had been jealous. He had actually been able to _try _to do something and, even though his most powerful magic hadn't worked on the Soulless, it had been **something**. While his family had been falling victim to those monsters Ranma had been off fighting another meaningless duel with Ryoga. He'd been satisfying his own ego, completely ignorant that all that was truly precious to him was being lost to a darkness he _had _been capable of fighting.

"I was such an **idiot**!"

_"Kawaii-kunai!!"_

"Ranma no baka!!"

The tight fist that pounded the gravel caused a crack to spread across the concrete beneath it, but Ranma couldn't have cared less. "If I hadn't been so stupid and selfish I would have been there for them, for her!! If I could…if I could've just been there to help…if I had just shown that I…"

_"Why would I _ever _want to get married to a violent girl like you?!"_

"Well, why would **I **ever want to get married to a pervert like **you**?!!!"

"Quit calling me a pervert!!!"

"…why couldn't I just…show that I…cared…?" Ranma placed a hand over his chest, directly in the center where, what felt like years ago, a deep blue light had pulsed, exposed and in incredible pain. Remembering it forced him to recall that _other _fact, the one thing that he hadn't told anyone, not even Yami.

When he had been losing his world, after Akane had disappeared into that black pit and he was thrown up into the void, he had seen something far, far off into the distance. _Another _point of blue light, identical to his own and flickering with the same kind of distress. Because of the vast space between himself and the other light, he hadn't been able to really see what it was. The only thing that had stood out, besides the amazing pure blue, were the wisps of gentle, stardust light of pale violet, hovering almost guardian-like around the blue.

From what he had experienced with Sora, Ranma now knew what that other light had been: the Keyhole of his world, which had _matched his own soul_, as well as…someone else's, if only in a certain way. It was like another entity was intricately tied to him that allowed him, and the Keyhole, by default, to exist.

It didn't take any leap of faith for him to realize that it was Akane who held him in the world. And, without her, the world had fallen, because, even though he, as the representative, survived, without Akane he had no will to survive. When he could not go on, the Keyhole was all but useless, unlocked and lacking in the most vital part; the connection between the real, physical world and the soul within.

For so long Ranma had thought of telling Sora and Yami; he knew the truth, why one special person on each world was needed before the world could fall. The soul was beyond reality as they knew it, ephemeral and bridging the gap to an unknown plane that few must know about. So, one special person was born who was identical to the world soul and made a second bridge to it, completing the path to what was real and what was unreal.

"My world…my friends…everything…,"Ranma wasn't one to break down. Ever since he was young tears were drilled in as a sign of weakness and, even now, he didn't want more to prove to himself that he was hardly the person he used to be. Instead, he leapt to his feet and spinning around, pounded a fist into the steel behind him. The clang was deep and full and the metal bent inward from the force of it, and some deep, dark part of himself was satisfied The rest just burned all the more and he unleashed his fury and hurt in the only why he knew how. The streets around him must have rang with the sound of his fists upon the steel and his cries of pure rage. "Everything was lost and it was _all my fault…_I should've been stronger, I should've known what was coming, **I should've told her when I had the chance!!**"

Everything felt so meaningless now. All the time he had spent focusing on himself transformed into a burning torment and violence that went on and on and on; trying to get rid of his curse, proving over and over again how much better he was than everyone else, even his own weakness when it came to cats. It was worthless in the light of all that he had lost. He would welcome an unending curse, cripple himself until martial arts was an impossibility, drive himself insane with a thousand felines, just to have his world—to have Akane—returned to him.

Scraps of debris were actually flying around him, jagged strips of metal causing small streams of blood to fly as well, but Ranma was beyond noticing. He pounded that hapless hunk of machinery over and over and over, the roof actually shaking beneath his feet with every blow. Flickers of orange chi, tinged with crimson, danced from his hands to the steel, the metal itself becoming a super-heated, bright yellow/red. Losing control, he threw back his head and screamed into the sky, normally cool eyes wide with anguish and an unfulfilled need for terrible vengeance. 

"Why couldn't you take me, too?!!! Why her, instead of **ME**?!!!! **Give her back, you hear me?!! GIVE HER BACK!!!!!**"

"You know, yelling isn't going to help."

His jerk of surprise encompassing his whole body, Ranma spun around, nearly losing his balance but immediately noticing the figure leaning up against the nearby safety wall and staring down at the street below. It was a young woman, no more than nineteen, clad in a stylish motor-biking outfit; a slick, sleeveless red jacket with a long-sleeved shirt of white beneath. She had large, workman-grade, brick red gloves and form-fitting, black leather pants, as well as a loose white scarf draped around her neck. Pilot goggles rested on her mass of spiky, pale pink hair, well above the yellow eyes that gazed almost lazily at Ranma. So caught was he by her eyes that the martial artist almost didn't notice the blue bass guitar leaning against the wall next to her.

"You can try something else, maybe, but…" the girl smirked and rested her elbows on the wall, her chin on her palms. "…they _can_ hear you."

"What?" Ranma stuttered, stumbling to his feet and fighting off the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. Never had _anyone _seen him break down like that and he was…ashamed. He hastily straightened his clothing, looking more abashed than angry now, before speaking again. "How do you know?"

"They listen," she supplied, rolling her eyes skyward. "Especially when you're not expecting it. That way, they know how to get you. After that, _then _you start yelling and all they do is laugh."

Ranma looked to the ground, his shame growing. He may have been a failure, but what right did he have to parade it in front of other people? If this girl hadn't been watching him, he undoubtedly would still be languishing in his own hurt, instead of shuffling his feet embarrassingly while he shoved his pain back deep into his own heart. Also, considerably more would be in shambles, instead of just a metallic stump that had once been an air conditioner. Better to suppress it until this was done and then let his screams of agony rip into some unsuspecting sky.

He didn't doubt that it would be soon, but, at least for now, he would continue to pretend that everything was okay and be just as ignorant-seeming as always. Maybe, later, he and Yami could spend a wonderful afternoon blaming themselves for all the wrongs done to their worlds and prove each other absolutely right. Sora might even join in, considering how he'd been acting lately.

_…sounds like fun…at least I won't have to hide it from them anymore…_

Wiping the tears from his face with an arm and taking several deep breaths, Ranma went to stand next to her, placing his hands on the wall and also looking towards the darkening sky. "…who are you?"

"Haruko. You?"

"…Ranma."

"So who were ya bawling like a baby for?"

Ranma nearly choked on his own tongue, but mentally berated himself; with the way he'd been yelling and considering how close she must have been, of course she would have noticed what exactly he'd been breaking down about. It just got to him that someone had finally seen what he considered the 'weak' part of himself; had seen just how strong that 'weakness' was and the hold it had on him. In truth, he was surprised he'd been able to use his soul so effectively all this time; it felt as thought it was in so many pieces, broken still no matter what he did or how he tried to rationalize what had happened.

Never having been very good at rationalizing, the martial artist was hard put to cover up the sorrow and regret that ate at him like a living thing.

"Someone important from my world," Ranma answered in a neutral tone that did not invite more conversation. Haruko, however, didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that, but _who _was she?"

Giving the older girl an uncompromising glare, Ranma took his own sweet time in responding, wanting to let her know that she had no way of persuading him. "Akane Tendo, not that it's any of your business."

"Ah…," Haruko said and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Taku told me that you would be special too, somehow, just before they got to all of him…"

Raising a brow, Ranma just had to ask, "Taku…?"

Haruko's expression actually became a little sad and she stood straight again, reaching for the guitar next to her. "…Naota, actually. His head was perfect for communication in the Depths, so I sent him, but…they got him before he could tell me everything."

Sensing now something incredibly important, Ranma leaned in closer and she, in turned, leaned in as well. "…depths? What do you mean? And, his…head?"

"Yeah," she whispered in a conspiratorial tone as she motioned him closer, bringing her guitar up to her chest as though using it to protect her. Ranma didn't seem to catch how her grip shifted on the neck of the instrument, almost like…like one would hold a baseball bat. "His head was the only one that worked, even there, but, maybe…"

And, with blinding speed, even to him, she grabbed the front of his shirt and, with even more surprising strength, tossed him into the air. Ranma was so shocked that he didn't even try to right himself or change the direction of his descent as he came back down. And there was no way he could avoid her as she jumped up after him.

"…maybe your head will work, too!!"

The world erupted into blazing, pain-induced white and Ranma swore he saw a few stars dance across his vision. Sure, he'd been in countless fights and been on the receiving end of many powerful techniques, but nothing came close to being as uniquely agonizing as a blue bass guitar to his forehead, making a thrill of deep notes as it was swung by some lunatic girl with pink hair. His brain was just registering this horrendous hurt when there came a flash of pure gold and he smacked back into the ground, gravel crunching but, thankfully, with no bones to accompany.

When he could see straight again and not clench his teeth every time he moved an inch, Ranma crawled to his feet, glaring at the girl with anger and pain. Yes…much pain.

"**What was that for?!!!**"

Despite the fury pouring off him, Haruko walked right up to Ranma and, all but ignoring him, poked the spot on his face where, unbeknownst to him, a small gold circle was pulsing faintly. He winced and jerked his head back, rapidly patting his hair down to childishly try to hide the spot from her; he couldn't help it! That really hurt!

"Wow, it really did work!" Haruko said with a grin like a kid's on Christmas morning. "And here I just wanted to knock some sense into you!"

Ranma was just pulling back a fist to knock some sense into her when, quite suddenly, two figures leapt onto the rooftop from below. Well, to be more accurate, one figure managed the leap while carrying the other—who was actually taller—in his arms. The shorter let the tall, dark-haired man with the hazel eyes down, the mid-twenties individual straightening his white shirt and brushing off his black slacks almost disdainfully. A young man looking no more than seventeen had been the one carrying him; he was clad mostly in blue, with brown shoes and gloves and a red t-shirt underneath the cobalt-colored vest/jacket. His deep black hair swept in graceful spikes back from his forehead and his face was surprisingly gentle. Also, a more traditional acoustic guitar was strapped to his back.

"We're you causing trouble again, Haruko-san?" The older one asked with a lifted brow. "I'm not paying for the hospital bills again."

`"Nah, not this time," Haruko said with a satisfied smile. "His head actually worked!!"

"You're kidding me…" the man commented with some disbelief and, also ignoring Ranma's death glare, walked up to the teen and brushed the black strands of hair aside. Ranma began to suspect that there must indeed have been something on his forehead to prompt the man to stare at him so. "Wow, you're right. Who's this kid?"

"Ranma Saotomei," Haruko answered and Ranma gaped at her in surprise.

"Hey, how did you know who I was?"

"Who doesn't?" Haruko asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "By the way, this is--"

"I think I can introduce myself," the man interrupted with a huff and offered his hand to Ranma. "Dee Laytner."

Though still somewhat upset, Ranma gave a congenial enough shake, then glanced expectantly at the boy who appeared about his age. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry," he replied, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Just call me Jiro."

"Did you guys get the call from Washu, too?" Haruko asked, still examining Ranma's head carefully, though staying out of his striking range.

"Yes, but we haven't seen any Soulless yet," Jiro responded, his dark eyes scanning the equally dark sky. "But it's obvious they'll be here soon."

"You three are going to fight the Soulless alone?" Ranma asked with a small amount of skepticism. Sure, that Jiro had jumped onto the roof, but who knew from what height and, even though Haruko could swing a mean guitar, what good would an instrument do against a creature of darkness?

Haruko glanced back over her shoulder at him, body tilting back in an almost languishing manner. "Isn't that what _you _and your friends been doing?"

"Well yeah, but--"

"And there are lots of other people out there fighting 'alone'," Dee commented sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, there are so many 'alone' ones that we've got nearly an army on our hands."

"We might not have a Keyblade like your friend, but that doesn't mean we're not going to fight," Jiro said in a gentler tone than his companions. "It's our worlds that we're fighting to restore and we will, no matter what it takes."

"Even though you don't know what it really is that you're fighting?" Ranma asked skeptically, not one to take help when it was so obviously offered to him. "I mean, we see the Soulless, but we don't know where they come from or what they want."

"**You **might not know, but that doesn't mean we don't," Haruko said with a condescending grin. "What do you think I sent Taku to look for?"

"You mean you know where the Soulless are coming from?"

"Sure do," the pink-haired girl responded, walking back up to Ranma as, high above, the sky solidified into a pitch blacker than the deepest night. "And we'll show you as soon as this is over, but first…"

And, as the heavens tore open to pour a rain of darkness down upon them, Haruko grabbed Ranma by his collar and plunged a hand into the glowing spot on his forehead. A startled, justifiably pain-laced yelp of shock came from a stunned Ranma as Haruko reached deep inside to whatever place she had just opened up. Around them, Soulless of all kinds formed from the streams of black that had hit the roof and Dee and Jiro turned to face them, an odd, multi-colored light suddenly engulfing Jiro. Ranma wanted to see what exactly it was that was going on, but he was GREATLY distracted by the hand that had suddenly found purchase in his head.

"Ah, there we go!" Haruko yelled with a satisfied smile on her face and yanked back, pulling a large _something _out of Ranma's skull. "I knew there'd be a good one."

"Owowowowowowow!!!" Ranma yelled almost girlishly, hands clamped on each temple while it felt like his skull we being split open. "_What are you doing?!!_"

"Oh, quit whining," Haruko grumbled and YANKED back to rip yet another guitar into view. "There, you see now? It's all over and you can finally fight with the real you."

Ranma blinked several times and idly wondered how he had ended up flat on his back, staring into a black sky while pain blocked out all concern for the Soulless he just _knew _had to be surrounding them. He stared dully at Haruko and the second instrument she now held; an electronic guitar, shaped similarly to hers, but all gold with short, slim spikes rising out of one curve near the neck and strings that looked like spun glass.

"Hey…" Ranma mumbled, getting to his feet and slowly crawling back into reality. "That looks like…"

And he glanced down at his chest, were the pendant the Sailor Senshi had given him, the gold one that had yet to show any particular powers, was supposed to be hanging. There was a singular lack of it now and it couldn't quite click with Ranma as to what exactly had just happened. 

"I'm a little out of practice," Haruko said apologetically. "I needed something to model it after, but I don't think you have time to gripe over it. We've got some work to do."

With that, she tossed Ranma the golden guitar and leapt to the left, just in time to dodge an onslaught of Soulless that the martial artist recognized as the Wraiths from the Sailor Senshi world. Ranma jumped to his feet, but not before he briefly mused at the concept of incredible coincidence and landed in a balanced stance. Or as balanced of a stance as he could have while holding an electric guitar.

"I can't fight with this!" Ranma yelled as he easily dodged an attack, doing more of glaring, annoyed, at the instrument then paying attention to what was happening.

"Just swing it!" Haruko yelled in response and, to demonstrate, swung like a batter with her blue guitar into the gut of a RedLupine, sending the demon/Soulless careening over the edge of the safety wall and beyond, but not before Ranma spotted parts of its body beginning to disintegrate. "If you don't try nothing will happen!!"

"Well, **FINE** then!"

Too much had been happening lately for Ranma to think rationally. His two best friends and only companions since his world was destroyed were both failing emotionally, he himself wasn't too far behind, and the only planet they had found as a safe heaven was being threatened by the greatest force of their enemy that he had seen thus far. He was in no mood to compromise or hold back, so, if she wanted him to swing, he would swing.

And knowing this felt…good.

"**Eat this!!!**"

_It's funny…since I didn't have a choice to fight before…coming to a decision makes it somehow…better._

A glaring arc of golden light marked the path the guitar took in the air, the Wraith unable to utter a sound as the stream came down in a vertical line, blue crystal and black smoke bursting out as the Soulless was wiped from existence. Ranma, his guitar in his hands, stared with wide eyes for several moments.

"Jeez…just what the hell is this thing?"

"We don't really know," Jiro's voice said from behind him as two more Soulless, each a Model One and Two Highwire, went careening over his head. "But each person's is unique and most powerful only in their hands. Unless, of course, two people happen to be a lot alike."

"But still, how can she--" Ranma turned to ask him, but stopped short when he saw what it was that was standing behind him. "…Jiro?"

"Yes, it is me," the dual-colored, humanoid robot said with a shaky smile. One half of his body was red, the other blue, divided directly down the center of his form, and the left side with several transparent parts that gave clear glimpses of the circuitry within. His eyes were oval shaped and solid yellow, matching the various lines tracing the contours of his vaguely curved body. "I am also called Kikaider…I hope you…don't mind."

Though he hadn't always been so keen on such things, Ranma could easily catch the almost scared undertone of Jiro's voice. He must have gotten a lot of grief on his world for what he was and, even when he couldn't see much emotion in those solid eyes, the pain of the soul was plain to him. That Jiro wasn't living in the literal sense of the world didn't matter.

"Of course I don't mind," Ranma responded in a gentler tone than he thought he was capable of making and blushed, turning quickly away, but not before he caught a glimpse of Jiro's relieved smile in return.

_So…a soul isn't just something for organic things…then what does it do for us, if not keeping us 'alive'…?_

He didn't have much more time to think about it as several dozen Soulless of the Nite variety swooped down from above, their mist-shrouded bodies leaving wisps of gaseous streams in the air. The six-foot long creatures gave high, screeching cries and Ranma rolled under their striking coils, careful to hold his breath as he passed through their falling mist. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice and instead focused his chi on his hands, the bright orange light flowing from him into his guitar. Shifting so that he held it like a katana, he grinned and let a point of brilliant gold, tinged with the true blue of his soul, appear on the center of the instrument.

"You don't stand a chance this time."

Putting on an incredible burst of speed, Ranma rushed forward, guitar sweeping to the left and right as he jumped above the whip-like tail all of black that swiped at his legs. Then, sliding to a halt, he threw his weight to the side to bring the blazing light around to the back. Pivoting on one foot, Ranma traveled in a circle of shifting levels, the stream of gold moving from almost to the ground to high above his head, any Soulless within striking range destroyed instantly. And it didn't bother Ranma at all that he wasn't using just his fists to fight; as he saw it, the guitar wasn't really a 'weapon'. It felt right, doing this, as if a part of himself was finally seeing the light of day and rejoiced in that fact.

Besides, it seemed that an instrument was indeed a very handy tool against the darkness.

"Hey, watch your back!"

So caught up had he been in his newly acquired strength, Ranma had failed to notice the shinobi-like Midwinter sneaking up behind him. One Dee Laytner had his back, however, and, quite suddenly, a sizable hole appeared in the Soulless' head, an incredibly loud boom sounding around them as it dissolved into nothing. Shocked, the teen stared at Dee, who merely smiled and glanced around for more enemies, reloading his .357 Magnum with the ease of long practice. The man's hazel eyes drifted back to Ranma when he realized that the Soulless in their immediate vicinity had been destroyed and grinned.

"You can focus your soul through just about anything and I happen to prefer this."

"Heads up you two!" Haruko called from the other end of the roof, both her and Jiro standing atop the now somewhat crumbling safety wall. "Our ride's coming!"

"Our what now?" Ranma asked, extremely confused, but Dee just sighed and grabbed Ranma's arm, dragging him along to join the other two.

"You're going to _love _this," Haruko said with an elated smile on her face and motioned farther down the street. They were maybe four stories up, so they had a very good view. Masses of Soulless covered the streets, but, among them, were dozens upon dozens of combatants, mainly Pokemon trainers of all ages but with refugees mixed in as well.

However, the main focus for his attention was a **massive **Pokemon heading their way, plowing through the Soulless and nearly running over several allies. And it was a Pokemon that, for all intents and purposes, shouldn't have been able to do that.

"That…," Ranma tried to choke out as it got closer and closer, finding that it was very difficult to talk. "That…is the _biggest _Gyarados I have ever seen!!"

"Isn't it?" Haruko responded with a happy smile. "It can get us to where we need to go quicker than almost anything else."

Ranma pointed dramatically at the gigantic, Chinese-dragon like creature all of blue and white and jagged scales, his eyes as big as dinner plates. The creature was so big that its head was just a little more than level with the roof they were standing on! "WE'RE GOING TO RIDE **THAT?!!**"

"Yup, so be ready to jump," Haruko patted him on the back reassuringly and crouched down in preparation. Jiro lifted Dee once more into his arms and, swallowing hard, Ranma also crouched down, beginning to sweat profusely as he slid his guitar over his shoulder by the white strap attached to its back.

_Oh, Kami, help me…_

"HELLO UP THERE!!" Bellowed a very loud, childish voice and, impossibly, Ranma spotted a _person _standing atop the Gyarados' head, holding onto the huge facial spikes and smiling widely. It was a girl of twelve, with wild, bright blue hair in disheveled spikes and piercing crimson eyes very much like those of her Pokemon's. She wore a black and green wetsuit, white tennis shoes, and a gray t-shirt that read 'DemonSurfer' in jagged, bright yellow letters. "YA GUYS READY OR WHAT?!!!"

"YEAH!" Haruko yelled in response and leapt from her position as the Pokemon passed right by the front of their building, its coils sliding easily and quickly over the asphalt, constantly performing a Surf attack so that there was water to travel on. Then, like lemmings mindlessly following each other to their deaths over a cliff, Jiro, Dee, and a very frightened Ranma jumped after her, one right after another landing more or less behind the DemonSurfer, each hanging on for dear life.

Although…Haruko was grinning madly, Dee pretty much matched her, and even Jiro seemed to be laughing aloud, even though they were riding atop an unnaturally large Pokemon, plowing through hordes of their greatest enemy, and more than likely going even deeper into the thick of things.

And Ranma…well, he found that he was kind of enjoying it as well.

_Akane…this time, I **will **do all that I can for everyone that I can…I promise…_

******

Man, that chapter was painful…(*cringes*); no, not for the reason you're thinking. I sprained a hand playing _Dynasty Warriors 3 _and typing sure puts a strain those 'ol muscles (ahh, but it was so wonderful…I killed over 500 enemy warriors in the first stage…it was awesome…go Zhao Yun…who was me…but go Guan Yu too, who was my friend…ahh, we kicked ass…). But anyway, as you saw, it was mainly Ranma this chapter and, next time, it will be mainly Yami, but, eventually, I'll be have mixed chapters with differing characters and what's happening with them, so be ready for that. As you no-doubt noticed, things are getting pretty hectic, but I'll do my best to present all that's happening in the most coherent way possible.

Oh, a note about Haruko and the guitar thing; if you don't watch FCLC then you probably have no idea what the hell is going on. Well, the only advice I can give you is to watch the show (it's only six episodes long!); and besides, I gave my best guess as to what it was anyway. Also, I wanted to restate something; thus far, I have only used reviewers in my story who told their genders. If you did, you'll show up at some point, although if you recently changed your name or something, I might miss you, so please forgive me.

Now, to answer a few questions (and thanks to Koorino Megumi for inadvertently showing me this format):

Mugendai: Yes, I do indeed watch _Saiyuki _and I just happen to like Sanzo's clothes, so that's what you got. But, I just have to say, I LOVE _Saiyuki _as a show. And, if I love it, it should appear sometime in this fic…

Muka: Yes to one of your questions, no to the other, but I'll withhold the details to add to suspense. ^_^

Mashida: Thanks very much for the plushie; I like very much my vamp Sora and, somehow, I have to have him again somewhere…but I must ask: if you have a Shi-chan and a Da-chan, where's the Ma-chan?

To everyone asking when Sora, Kairi, and/or Riku will meet up: Who says they will? Heh, just kidding, but I'm keeping my mouth shut about Sora and Kairi. To expect Riku, just look for a certain line that Sora will say; however, it won't come for a while.

And thanks all for the birthday wishes! It means a lot to me!! I'll be back Wednesday of next week (got a ridiculous amount of Chemistry homework and a Latin Club meeting, so no time this weekend or Monday), but we shall see Yami and more BATTLE!

(*Assumes guise of Zhao Yun and charges into enemy horde, bodyguards Ryu Soma—in armor with a bow—and Chibi Shido—also in armor but with a rather large pike—yelling a battle cry, "Kill everything!!!".*)

Booyah! .O


	48. Others Before Me

****

AN: Hey, I'm back again and on time for once; the computers didn't go down, I made myself work a bit every night to finish this, and lightning didn't strike my house. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep this up, which will be good for all concerned. I've been getting a pretty hefty amount of homework, but I should be alright to work on my stuff. I'll occasionally be a day or two late but I'll try to keep that as the maximum for delays. If it's anything else I'll be sure to tell you.

Anyway, this chapter we return to Yami. What I had planned was maybe one chapter to each character alone, then a bunch that contain two or more. That _should _work out fine, so we'll just see what happens. Yami has a lot to face this time, although I think this one might be the short chapter (because of the stuff I added, the last one was actually longer than usual). More emotional conflicts this time, with cameos of both Anime characters and reviewers as well. Not _too _much though, as I wanted more to offer later.

Although, I must state again that, if you want me to put you in this fic, you must tell me your gender. Those that have already done so (and I did take your names down before; if you changed your name—or want to use a different name—please tell me) will appear eventually.

So, let's start with Yami, shall we? It sure is going to be a bumpy ride…

Chapter V: Others Before Me

Somehow, Ranma leaving made it worse for Yami, the darkness closing in as the spirit heard the front door slam shut with a deep, hollow sound. The martial artist's words rang in his head over and over again, accusing, demanding, and true. Yes, he had been able to at least try to save his world. Yes, his friends had survived and made it to relative safety. Yes, he had done his utmost to protect Yugi. And yes, he had many a chance now to at least try and make up for his mistakes, if in saving other worlds or going to return Yugi himself.

And yet…he could not, simply because he didn't want to fail again. Or rather, he was afraid he would fail again and feared such an occurrence more than anything in the world.

Finding quite suddenly that he could not stand, Yami collapsed to his knees, weak hands coming out to brace himself just in time. Unable to bear the sight of his friends, he let his head fall forward, the lightning spikes of his hear hiding his eyes from view. Never had he been so miserable; never had he been filled with the absolute knowledge that he was no longer what he once was and certainly did not deserve to be. Nothing compared; not the betrayal of his most trusted sorcerer, not the realization of his fate as a spirit, locked forever within an item of power, not even when Yugi had first learned of the everlasting punishment he dealt in the name of so-called justice. 

Though that did indeed come close. Yami had never told Sora or even Ranma what it truly was that his most powerful magic accomplished. The Millennium Puzzle held dominion over the soul, far more than the other Millennium Items. Whenever he so willed it, Yami could plunge the soul into eternal darkness, infect the mind with irreversible madness, more often both at once. He was the holy bringer of terrible justice, the one who, instead of preventing the evil-doings of others, made them pay dearly for their crimes.

He was vengeance, not protection, and he hid this fact from all those close to him, Yugi more than anyone. Even so, he had at last learned of it one day and then had been the very first time Yami had thought to separate his tainted self from the purity of his aibou to save the boy from the darkness he knew himself to be. Yami was darkness, designated such with his true name lost long ago, and served the purposes of it; he did not try to heal or forgive. It was not in his nature to give second chances. There was only the crime before his eyes and the punishment that would irrevocably follow.

Yugi was the one who forgave. Yugi would allow the second chance for redemption, would attempt to show the guilty the error of their ways. He pitied those lost in their own ambitions and would ease the pain of their greed. Yugi was light; the light to Yami's darkness, and all the good that he knew in his life. His companion, his teacher, his hikari, his friend, his everything; Yugi was all this and more. His savior, even, the one who had pulled him out of the deep, dark abyss and into the light of day.

Without Yugi, Yami could hardly find the will to go on. He felt dirty, his soul stained with the blood of those he had punished. Guilty though they might have been to him, that did not excuse the acts that he had committed. As necessary of an evil as Yami might be considered, there was no way he could pretend that what he had done was 'good'. It was needed, yes, but it felt wrong just the same.

_How different am I from our enemies? _Yami question silently, eyes squeezed shut as his hands balled into fists. _I may not steal a soul, but I defile it and steal away any chance it might have of returning to the light. They think of me as a hero now, as someone meant to save them, but all I am is an executioner, mindlessly destroying the lives I deem unfit to live._

…what good am I, Yugi, without you here to show me what is right and what is wrong?

"…um, Yami?"

Joey had carefully approached the spirit as he had drowned in his self-loathing and was now leaning over no more than a couple feet away, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Are ya okay, Yami?"

"Don't bother, puppy," Seto Kaiba said, no doubt with a disapproving scowl on his face. Yami could catch the swirl of his coat as he stepped closer, dark, buckled boots moving into his line of vision. "He's no good to us right now."

The grinding of teeth could actually be heard as Joey avoided responding to Kaiba's 'puppy' statement, though he did so with great difficulty, as well as the rest of his oh-so knowing advice. Instead, he kneeled next to Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Yami jerked himself free, stumbling back a step and meeting Joey's concerned gaze for only an instant before letting his wide, glistening eyes fall to the floor once more.

Joey's worried look grew more pronounced and he glanced at Tea for assistance. The brunette came over as well, the owners of the shop as well as their part-time help watching the drama unfold with silent, focused looks. Though Yami's friends may not have known it, the rest of them were fully aware of the spirit's relationship with the Keyblade Master and his greater role in all of this. Yami had been chosen from the very beginning to play a bigger part in the war against the Soulless and his failure weighed heavily on them all.

And they, not one excluded, felt for him; they saw within Yami a great soul in terrible, undeserving pain.

"Do you think…," Griff whispered, sympathy etched on his face, and glanced at Omi. "…do you think he'll be all right?"

"I don't know," the teen answered truthfully, frowning sadly as Yami jerked clear of even Tea's consoling hand. "I think it's worse for him than it was for us. I mean, on top of trying to return his world to normal, he has to fight for all of us, too."

"But what I don't get is why he was picked by the Keybearer in the first place," Ken murmured, watching as Yami stumbled to his feet and backed up against the stairs in an almost childish retreat from his friends. "It doesn't seem right for him to take on that kind of responsibility when he's already had it so tough."

"That doesn't matter," Aya said in a low voice, turning his back and striding to a flat-screened computer in the corner. "Whether or not he is capable of handling it, he's the one that has to. Until he realizes that, he really will be of no use to anyone."

"That's cold, Aya," Yohji commented quietly with a humorless smile, joining his fellow at the terminal. "But true."

Meanwhile, Yami felt himself becoming more and more desperate. He didn't want to be here, facing at last his utter failure and the naked truth of what he was without Yugi. There was no way he could speak to his friends, no way he could possibly stay with them again after his inability to protect the one they held most dear. Not only that, but the darkness that he was demanded that he stay away from them and the light they held.

His nature was such that, without his other half, he had no place in the world of the living. In truth, if there was no light to accompany his deep, echoing shadows, then he was meant to be locked within the Millenium Puzzle until such a light came. Yes, his original destiny was to save his world, to protect it from an evil that spanned millennia, but not alone. Never alone, and, if he was, then the path ahead of him was closed and destiny discarded.

When the Soulless had taken Yugi, they had dealt him the most fatal blow possible; they had taken away his future, his purpose, and his place in the world.

And that indeed was a terrible thing. When he had arrived in Saffron City and he and Ranma had exchanged the tales of their loss, there had been something the spirit had chosen not to tell his companion. That being that, just before he had lost consciousness and the darkness swallowed all, he had seen, far, far off into the distance, a blazing golden light, matching the pained, pulsing shine of his soul. And around that point of brilliance had hovered wisps of a paler yellow, the color of fine sand in the morning sun or the gentle dandelion of a song bird's down.

Even with the world fading into chaos, Yami had known that to be Yugi's light, guarding and calming the vehement flare of the Keyhole mimicking his own soul. Important as this information was, Yami had never been able to find it within himself to tell his friends. He just couldn't bear to admit that, even though he was the representative of his world, his home had been destroyed while he himself had survived. That, coupled with the fact that he had failed to keep with him his guardian light, coiled inside him like a twisting, burning serpent that gnawed on his innards and constricted his heart until he thought he would die from the pain of it.

Sometimes…sometimes he wished that he would.

"Come on, Yami!" Joey finally yelled, almost frantic as Tea and Tristan hovered closely around, just as, if not more, unsure of what to do. Yami had always been the one to take command, always ready and calm, the leader in the most difficult of times. That the one they most often depended on was wilting before their eyes shook their confidence deeply and made them wonder whether or not they would truly have their world return to them. "Pull it together! I know you can!"

"What did I tell you, idiot?" Kaiba growled with a deep frown, arms crossed and back rigidly straight as he gazed down upon the suffering spirit. "Don't bother. He's made his decision and there seems to be no shaking him from it."

_…my decision?_

"That's not good enough!!" Yami Bakura suddenly yelled and, copying Ranma's earlier action, grabbed his fellow spirit by the collar and lifted him to his feet. Deep brown eyes glared into the stunned, pain-washed violet, the red of Yami's eyes seeming to have subsided as his sorrow grew. "How dare you give up, you fool?! How _dare _you?!! After all this, how far we have come, how far YOU have come, you truly wish to abandon this fight simply because you made a mistake?!!!"

Somehow, this broke through the haze of misery Yami had become lost in and, anger rising, the spirit grabbed Bakura's wrists, not quite able to free himself but proving that he wasn't all capitulation. His world had been devastated and NO ONE was going to make light of it!

"It wasn't just some 'simple' mistake!!" Yami yelled in return, eyes flashing as, unbeknownst to him, slow, barely discernable tears began to fall. It had been centuries since he had wept and he was not able to recognize the phenomenon. "It was the **worst mistake of my entire existence!! You know, you have ALWAYS known, that I am _nothing _without him!!!**"

"AND DOES THAT MATTER?!!!" Yami Bakura bellowed in fury, practically shaking the other spirit. "**Whether or not you are worth existing, you have an obligation to continue!!!**"

Gathering his strength, Yami tore Bakura's hands from him and shoved the taller boy away, almost stumbling but managing to stand straight and face him.

"**_WHY?!!_**"

"…because he would want you to."

Shock quickly spread on Yami's face as he heard this _other _version of Bakura's voice. Wide, unbelieving eyes beheld a gentler cast to the white-haired boy's face and a kind smile that spoke of great pain with the pure will to bear it.

"Ryou?"

_…you really did make it…he took care of you…_

"Yes," the light to Yami Bakura's darkness said softly, weakness evident in the very lines of his body but still continuing to speak despite the strain. "Please don't…don't punish yourself. We all tried our best and we all still lost something. Malik and his sister…they didn't make it and Mokuba…"

_…we may have tried, but I…I was supposed to be the one most deeply connected to our world…if there was a person to succeed, shouldn't it have been me…?_

"**I **did all that was in _my _power to protect him," Kaiba said in a dark, terrible tone of voice, the true source of his scowl and the shadows in his eyes at last revealed. Agony twisted in him, wounds just as, if not more than, terrible than Yami's; in truth, more, as the only power he had known was entirely useless against their enemies. "You think you're the only one suffering? Think again, you selfish bastard, and remember that it was our world, too."

_…I know that, I do, it's just…that still doesn't change what I am. I'm so much like them that, sometimes, I think…_

"I was able to bring Serenity with me," Joey murmured from Yami's left, the blonde looking down and away as his hands clenched into fists. "But she…she was hurt…she's still at the hospital; they can't wake her up…"

_…I think that I might have been spared because I was already the kind of creature that they are…_

"Our friends, our parents, everyone," Tristan said in a low voice, gaze also lowered. "Besides Serenity, Yugi's Grandpa, and you, the six of us are the only ones left out of our entire world."

_…but I shouldn't be here. I failed Yugi, I failed our world…I should have fallen into darkness with them. It was the least I could have done…_

"You're not alone, Yami," Ryou whispered gently, fighting to keep his eyes opened. Whatever ordeals he and his darkness had been through, the exhaustion still evident. "And we…we don't blame you for anything. Yugi…Yugi wouldn't want you to suffer, no matter what, but…but there's a way you can go to him. We found a way…"

_…is there…? Can I join him…?_

It looked as though Ryou wanted to say more, but he was at last overcome and the teen slumped forward, Joey rushing to catch him just in time. There was a short pause, then the white-haired head rose once more, the fierce, unforgiving cast having returned to those deep, earth-colored eyes.

_…that would be…better than this…_

"Don't make me do that again," Yami Bakura growled, pushing Joey away and brushing off his clothing. "It's difficult repairing the damage done to Ryou's soul without having him exhaust himself in meaningless gestures. Find your own answer, you pathetic Pharaoh, or get out of our way. We're still going to fight, whether or not our 'great leader' is capable of fighting as well."

_…even if I would have to face Ranma and Sora from the opposite side, it would still be…better._

Yami's angered flared once more, but his mind was caught by something else. "What did he mean, you 'found a way'?"

"No one's told you?" Omi commented from the other side of the room, looking abashed at having given himself away as an eavesdropper but still needing to speak. "Bit Cloud, the man who owns the Zoids, went through the core of the Soulless homeland, if we can even call it that. That was the reason his main one, Liger Zero, was in such bad shape when they arrived; the Zoid, special as it was, could barely handle that environment."

"But with Clef and that kid scientist, Washu, helping him, Bit was able to return Liger to normal," Griff finished for him, walking over with a long weapon in his hands, resembling two swords conjoined as the hilt with a staff extension in-between. "They were planning to have Sora, Ranma, and you use Liger to reach the core of the Soulless."

"Why Yami?" Joey asked innocently and received five separate stares, one from each employee of the Koneko flower shop. "What?"

"Don't you _know_?" Yohji exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically. "Yami, along with that guy who decked Bakura, have been helping the Keyblade Master since he arrived!"

"_You?_" Kaiba said with no small amount of disbelief with a hardy helping of sarcasm. "I can't fathom why the lauded Keybearer would bother with someone as--"

The rest of his statement/slash insult was cut off, however, as their came a large bang from above and someone, having already rushed through the front door, leapt down the spiral stairs to come to an unsteady landing in front of them. Well, two people actually; one a man in maybe his mid-twenties, tall and somewhat skinny in a simple dark blue suit with a yellow undershirt and rounded shoes. He decent amount of hair was a dark forest green, going well with his dark eyes that just barely varied in color, one a solid brown while the other held the smallest reddish tent. Holding a gun in one hand, he used the other to steady the second person, glancing back up even as he did so to check that they weren't being followed.

His companion was a fifteen year-old girl, short with flaming red hair in one thick braid that reached her knees and eyes of sun-washed green. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but the dark blue jeans were embroidered with a moss green pattern of twining vines and the faded lilac shirt had a sequined pattern of flowers on her shoulders. Quite noticeably, a belt laden with six red/white Poke Balls hung low on her waist.

"What's the deal, Spike, Ivanna?" Yohji asked, already on his feet with sunglasses in hands. "It isn't already time, is it?"

"In case you couldn't tell from the noise outside, yeah, it is," the man responded sarcastically. "You need to get out there now."

"Is it bad?" Ken asked, slipping two large gloves on and rapidly making his way to the stairs, followed by everyone else in the room, save Yami.

"Worse," Ivanna answered, moving aside to let the others past as she hastily input a message on her Pokegear. She had to let Washu and Clef know how many were fighting. "There seems to be no end to them this time."

"It doesn't matter," Yami heard Bakura say as the bulk of them disappeared into the floor above. "We still fight."

It was all so sudden that Yami was left nearly alone in the basement room, tears beginning to dry on his face as he tried to realize what had happened. Only the two most recent occupants remained and they both seemed somewhat surprised as they realized Yami had yet to leave.

"Hey, are you going or what?" Ivanna asked, turning to the stairs. "In case you want to know, I'm Ivanna Sedai and this is--"

"Spike Spiegel," the man interrupted and was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"I told you to quit interrupting me!!"

With that, they were gone as well, leaving Yami behind with a question still unanswered. For a moment, all he could do was stand there, uncertain and somehow empty. No angered remained, no sorrow, no regret or terrible pain. Just…emptiness, and a cold void that was more familiar than he wanted it to be. In the end, he found himself walking up the stairs as well, his steps heavy and his gaze lowered, one hand reaching half-heartedly for the cards at his waist.

It just seemed so…pointless.

******

And I think I'll stop there. I know there wasn't any action in this chapter, but that just felt like a good time to end it. Just as I thought, this one was shorter than the others, but I suppose that's alright. I still got in everything I wanted to. It's getting rather late, so I better say all that I need to say and get to bed. Also, there are probably more typos in this than usual, but I'll correct them sometime (hopefully when I'm more awake…).

Bryan Amethyst: I know I already said this, but thanks once again for the fanart. If any of you reading this haven't seen his rendition of my Keyblades, do so now. THEY'RE GREAT!

Fire Knight180: Yes, it is true, but, luckily, I was contacted and the copy there removed. If it wasn't or has somehow returned, then heads will roll…

Cynthia Chen: I'll give a full list of the Animes used in Saffron City a few chapters from now, when I have a great deal more to work with. 

Koorino Megumi: You really thought it was funny? That actually means a lot to me; generally, I think I suck at humor, so it's nice to get a little positive feedback (though I'm still of the personal opinion that I stink at it).

I suppose that's all for now. Next time things return to Sora _and _Kairi, though they don't see each other (…yet…). Sora gets some new stuff and some new allies, Kairi has to say good-bye to some friends of her own, and the action deficit will be taken care of. However, that chapter will probably be up next Wednesday or Thursday, as I'm taking a trip this weekend that will more than likely exhaust me (it's actually not a vacation trip like the ones I took over the summer; more of a JROTC thing. We're going to go tour the U.S.S Lexington Museum, then maybe head to the beach…^_^). So, basically, I'll be unavailable Saturday and more than likely sleeping all day Sunday. Then there's homework and all that blah…

Anyway, I WILL be back next week and we WILL see more emotion, trails, unexpected complications, battle, and definitely more Anime and reviewers!

Sounds like fun, huh? ^_~


	49. Race Against Time

****

AN: Whee! Next chapter! Now we return to Sora and Kairi and what they are up to in their areas of Saffron City. It should be noted that the events in this take place at different times; Sora's scenes happen before the 'black rain', while Kairi's happen directly after. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing and I'll try to make sure of that. And, of course, I've got more Anime characters (which include some of my top favorites), as well as reviewers (and, as I said before, if you gave me the requested information, you _will _appear at some time).

However, as you all have no-doubt noticed, this chapter is VERY late. Truth be told, it was mainly my fault, putting it off and putting it off until, finally, homework, other responsibilities, and my own procrastination pushed it back to Tuesday of this week. And it was all my fault. So, feel free to verbally beat me to death, as I deserve it. And my muses aren't talking to me, so I'm getting it from all ends.

I don't know how much more often this will happen, but you can bet your mothers' shoes that it will be my fault every time. *sigh*, but I can be such an irresponsible person sometimes. I hope all of you can at least tolerate me.

Oh, and one more thing. As many of you have probably seen, screenshots and information for _Kingdom Hearts 2 _have finally been released! And, as happy (crazily overjoyed) as this makes me, I must state that this fic has absolutely **nothing **to do with the sequel or any information contained therein. The same goes for my _other _sequel, _To Light A Candle_, once I start posting it (and for those of you waiting for it, yes, I have already started typing it up!)

Anyway, on with the chapter and some definite development for us all!

Chapter VI: Race Against Time

"Um, excuse me, but I think we should be making our way to Clef before the main force of the Soulless arrive."

Sora and Sakura both blinked at the same time, their smiles fading into almost identical looks of innocent confusion. Searching around, their gazes fell on a slightly embarrassed Kenshin, who had been patiently waiting on them while they had their 'moment'. Their expressions quickly shifted to also-identical sheepish grins and Sora rubbed the back of his head while Sakura found a sudden interest in the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sora apologized and hastily concentrated on the Windy Key Chain in his hand. With a tiny flash of soft yellow light and the iridescent fall of what looked like tiny down feathers, the graceful item disappeared, going to wait inside the Keyblade until it was needed. "You're right; we do need to hurry."

"Yeah, let's get going," Sakura agreed with a nervous smile and, casting one last glance back at Sora, she continued jogging down the gleaming wood floor of the long hallway. She seemed to have memorized the interior of the Ishikawa Inn, as she chose doors and took turns without hesitation. "He should be talking with Naoe right now."

"Naoe?" Sora questioned from slightly behind her. "Who's he?"

"Nobutsuna Naoe," Kenshin answered for her from behind them both. "He has been staying here at the Inn for about three weeks. Though he has not spoken much about himself, I believe he was the only one to survive from his world."

"That seems to be the case a lot, doesn't it?" Sora murmured, a shadow flitting across his face. "There's always someone left behind to mourn."

"Not necessarily," Kenshin replied and ran up along Sora's side to place a hand on his shoulder. "Just one survivor means there's one more to join us in this fight. You must remember, Sora, none of us are alone and none of us have to fight alone."

"I'd like to believe that," Sora said with a smile, though his heart wasn't as agreeing as his expression. For so long it seemed that just the reverse had been true, at least in his case. His world may not have been lost, but he was left to mourn, just the same, the worst of it being that he didn't really know anymore what it was that he was mourning.

"Okay, this is the place," Sakura announced, dragging Sora up from his dark inner thoughts as she skidded to a halt in front of one of the doors. "Here's hoping he hasn't left yet."

"And just who are you hoping hasn't left yet?" A deceptively young voice questioned lightly as, just as Sakura was reaching for the edge of the entrance, the door slid open to reveal the object of their search, immaculate as ever in his white robes. Clef arched an elegant brow, fathomless eyes noting them with an ease and understanding that belied his youthful appearance. "I take it you are here about the pending Soulless attack?"

"How…how did you know?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Sorry to say, my dear, but Koryu beat you here," Clef responded with a gentle smile. "That brash young man can be quite focused when he wishes to be."

"Darn," Sakura muttered, looking slightly abashed. "And I thought I had him beat this time."

"Perhaps you will prevail in the next race for information," the mage chuckled, then turned his attention to Sora, his face growing serious once more. "And you, Keyblade Master, are here for the summon I have obtained, correct?"

"Um, yeah," Sora said nervously, trying to keep from looking away. It was just that Clef's eyes seemed to see deep, deep into his soul, where his guilt and pain were coiling and growing. "…if you don't mind me asking, where did you get this new summon?"

"I brought it with me from my world," a new voice announced, deep and even with an experience that spoke of many, many years. Sora found himself thinking of Yami, though the man that emerged from behind Clef was almost a polar opposite to the Egyptian spirit. He had to be over six foot, with short, well-combed hair that was a darkish mixture of wheat and honey blond. His eyes were a hazel gray, hardly any green with tint of that same wheat color. Although, even with his tailored suit, this man had a power within him that was a little…off.

It wasn't that it felt wrong; no, it was just a different brand of power than what Sora was used to. Actually, he could hardly even describe it, as he had never experienced anything like it before. It felt muted, un-alive in a sense, yet still active and strong. Somewhat like a vampire's power would be; undead and continuing to live in this world.

"You would be Naoe, right?" Sora asked nervous and timidly extended his hand. "I'm Sora."

The imposing Naoe actually cracked a smile and took Sora's hand in a firm grip. "I thought that was the case. You wish to use my Sapphire East, do you?"

"Sapphire East?" Sora question, ending the handshake and glancing at Clef. "Is that what it's really called?"

"Yes indeed," Clef replied and handed him a gleaming, deep blue oval of what appeared to be glass or crystal, gleaming in the candlelight. "And it does have some connection the Hallowed West I gave to you when we first met."

"It's a bit more than that," Sora commented as he concentrated on the stone, much in the same manner as he had with the Windy Key Chain. It flashed and disappeared as well, though the shine of light was of the deepest blue. "Since the last time I talked to you I found two more summons that had both color and direction in their names. Not to mention the fact that they both tuned out to be dragons. From the way things are looking, I wouldn't be surprised to find a blue dragon come out of this one."

Clef tilted his head, beginning to make his way quickly down the hall while still appearing thoughtful. "The same properties, you say? Then it is safe to assume these four are from the same world, perhaps even of the same brood. With so many individuals coming together within you, I'm surprised they haven't started speaking to you yet."

"Speak? To me?" Sora questioned, surprised, but, after a moment, his expression became thoughtful as well. "Hmm, I think the Scarlet South dragon, Tsuzuku, once spoke to me, but I was…injured, so I can't really remember what he said."

Clef's eyebrow's rose. "So these summons have communicated their names to you?"

"Sort of," Sora replied, making a hasty turn in order to keep up with the rapidly walking mage. It was amazing how fast he could move and not look like he was trying at all! "I just seem to sense their names when I summon them; there's Tsuzuku, Owaru, and Amaru so far, but I won't know about the Sapphire East until I summon him."

"We shall have to see once the need arises," Clef commented and came to a stop, Sora growing surprised once more as he found himself at the front entrance of the Inn. "Perhaps after this battle is done we shall have a session with your summons and see just how much any of them can speak, including these related dragons."

"They might just have some helpful information," Sora finished with an understanding nod, then glanced out the opened door, past the porch to the empty park beyond. Then, from there, to the darkening sky, that was growing nearer and nearer to black. At the edge of his perception he could just sense the Keyhole of this world's soul, flickering faintly, but in a distressed way, as if it knew of the danger that was coming. "But we have to take care of this first. I need to find the Keyhole as quickly as possible; I know it's in this city somewhere, but with the harmonies of so many other alternate world souls, are hardly know where to begin."

The group of Kenshin, Sakura, Clef, and Naoe all looked at Sora, differing in expressions of surprise, concentration, and interest.

"Um, what do you mean by harmonies?" Sakura asked with slight confusion. "Do you mean like music?"

"No, I…," Sora started, but stopped as he realized that really was how he was thinking of how he perceived the souls of others. He wasn't exactly sure when it had started, but, when he sent his senses outwards, he heard, albeit distantly, the sound of many types of music. All instruments, all voices, and all melodies that could possibly be imagined, still not quiet within his full range but there just the same. Sora didn't know what it was exactly, or how he could hear it, but the only way he could describe it was the harmony of the soul. "…yeah, it's sort of like music. Each soul is slightly different, but one person will match the world's soul. I'm pretty sure of that, but I hope I don't get the two confused when I'm looking for the Keyhole."

_…I wonder…what does my soul sound like?_

…why can't I hear it?

"Well, we better hurry, just the same," Kenshin stated and Clef nodded in agreement.

"Naoe, Sakura, I will need you two to cover the South District and the road to Vermilion City. You'll have backup, but not right away, so you had better hurry before the battle begins," Clef advised in a stern, even tone, then turned to Kenshin and Sora. "Kenshin, stay with Sora as long as you see fit; there are others coming to guard him, but it is still your decision to make."

"I believe I shall stay at the Keybearer's side for the time being; I feel there is much I can do to help," Kenshin responded with a smile and turned gentle violet eyes to Sora. Though Sora was wary of allowing _anyone _help him, he found himself actually want to accept aid from the rurouni.

If only he could trust someone enough to share his pain with them.

"Then I leave him to you," Clef replied before walking off to the west, Sakura and Naoe not far behind. "Good luck to you!"

"Take care, Sora!" Sakura yelled, waving as her mahogany hair swept around her smiling face. "I expect you to tell me how good the Windy Key Chain works, alright?!"

"I'll be sure to tell you once all of this is over!" Sora yelled in return, finding that he was smiling as well, _real _this time instead of a mask to hide the pain. It felt good, no matter its source. Once she was out of sight, Sora lowered his hand and turned to Kenshin. "I have a faint impression where the Keyhole might be, so we should just go to that area of the city and search there."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kenshin replied and, together, they began running deeper into the city, seemingly oblivious the eight flashes of red and yellow and flitted through the surrounding trees, following their every move.

At least, Sora did anyway; Kenshin noted their presence and hid a smile.

_So they made it here quickly after all._

******

"Hurry, Mightyena! Use Shadow Ball!!" Kairi yelled to her lupine, dark-type Pokemon, the wolf/dog evolution of Poochyena plowing forward and releasing a pulsing orb of purple and mauve into a wave of incoming Soulless. "Now, finish them off, TAKE DOWN!!"

Mightyena gave something close to a roar and lowered his head, thundering ahead with great force, wisps of black swirling along behind him. Though his previous attack had been of the Dark-type and he himself was of the shadowed type, his abilities were still highly effective against the Soulless, hence the now-cleared path he had taken. Perhaps it had something to do with him fighting with all his heart? Or, rather, his soul?

"I'll think about that later…," Kairi mumbled as Mightyena bounded back to her side, deftly avoiding the whipping tentacles of two machine-like Soulless. With the ease and quickness of long practice, Kairi pulled another Poke Ball from her waist pouches, while at the same time continuing to give commands to Mightyena. "Set up Protect and use Howl before it fades; I'm counting on you!"

Mightyena nodded and his dark eyes glowed, a dome of yellow light rising from him to cover Kairi and himself, as well as Cloud, Tsuzuki, and Ushio, who were all fighting alongside her. Finding that they were suddenly separated from their enemies, they all looked to Kairi, who smiled for them and tossed her Poke Ball high.

"Go, Gardevoir!"

The white and green Pokemon appeared immediately, looking for all the world like some small, dainty fairy without wings, a white, dress-like swish swirling under her fragile-seeming green arms. There was a thick curl of green hair sweeping back above her rose red eyes and a triangle of that same rose serving as a bodice on her 'dress'. Still, the Pokemon was hardly a foot and a half tall, looking almost insignificant to the mass of Soulless swarming all around them.

Even so, Kairi continued to smile and, as Mightyena let out a blood-curdling howl, she called out to the tiny Physic-type, "Gardevoir, use Shock Wave combined with Physic; take them down all at once!!"

Gardevoir tipped her dainty head and raised her arms, a brilliant white light gathering above her head. At the same time, Mightyena's Protect Barrier fell, the machines and plant creatures with roots for arms rushing in, bright green eyes flashing. Ushio and Tsuzuki were up to the challenge, however and Ushio at last raised the long item he held, the cloth covering falling away to reveal a worn, simple-looking spear with a rugged, deadly sharp tip with a ragged red ribbon tied beneath it. Ushio shifted it into a balanced position with a skill that spoke, not of months, but years of experience.

Kairi could only wonder how long he had fought using that spear, especially when she saw it begin to vibrate in his hand, an odd humming filling the air. As she watched, Ushio's teeth clenched, his muscles tightening visibly while his eyes squeezed shut. Something powerful seemed to tense and ready, and, all at once, broke free, Ushio's eyes snapping open to reveal an altered color, unnatural violet with slitted pupils. At the same time, his hair suddenly grew to amazing lengths, long, straight strands reaching to his knees. The shocking transformation complete, Ushio gave a deep battle cry, something very near to a roar, previously absent fangs flashing, and charged into the oncoming enemies, his spear already sweeping downward to devastate their ranks.

There was no way Kairi could not be amazed.

"Ushio calls it the Beast Spear," Tsuzuki explained as he moved past Kairi to cover their backs. "It transforms him whenever he uses it."

"I can see that…," Kairi murmured, still watching the battling Ushio with something close to awe. However, he attention was caught by Tsuzuki as he initiated his attack, pulling several small sheets of rectangular paper from his coat. "What are you doing?"

"Seal magic," Tsuzuki answered lightly and tossed the seals, each decorated with some kind of elegant writing, into the wave of Soulless that approached from behind, these very much like tanned young women with scraps of blood red cloth covering their bodies and wild red hair swirling around their heads. "I banish thy bonds and free thy spirits!"

Tsuzuki's seals connected with the crests of each of their chests, the black and blue marks shattering like glass and the Soulless fading from existence, leaving only the crystalline form of the soul to drift free and away. Tsuzuki repeated this maneuver over and over again, never slowing or stopping or stumbling, refusing to allow the volume of enemies to throw him off in the least. Deep, shining brown hair lifting in the wind and backwash of intense magic, dark violet eyes growing darker and flashing with an inner, other-worldly glow, Tsuzuki hardly looked human anymore.

But that hardly mattered to Kairi; all she saw was a powerful friend and ally, someone worth helping and protecting, be it by, for, or alongside. And this, of course, made it easier for her own heart to continue on.

Mind snapping back to her own side of the fight, Kairi turned her attention to her Pokemon, issuing commands to the wolf/dog still at her side. "Mightyena, get out there and run through them using Double Team; use Quick Attack whenever you can. I need you to distract them so they don't interrupt Gardevoir's attack. Now go!!"

Mightyena barked once and dashed forward, disappearing into the shadows and chaos. Though Kairi worried for him, she trusted him as well and just knew in her heart that he would be alright. So, she was free to turn her eyes skyward, to where Gardevoir was still gathering power for her assault, the orb of pure white energy, tinged with yellow and purple, now three times as large as she was.

Kairi opened her mouth to give the final command, but, as she did so, a great, dark shadow shot into the area above her, a Soulless much greater in size than she had seen thus far emerging from a great mass of clouds far to their right. It had to be the length of Destiny Islands, but no thicker than the average log, its slender snake's head supporting huge, ragged demon's wings at the junction of skull and neck. A Soulless crest was pressed into its face and it opened its mouth wide, revealing a multitude of tongues that curled and twined in all directions.

Including upward.

"No, GARDEVOIR!!!" Kairi cried, realizing the massive monster's intent. She had no time to send out Pidgeot and the Soulless itself was blocking the path of her voice to her Pokemon. Her hands going to her mouth, Kairi also found herself looking away to keep from seeing what would happen next.

But it was a good thing she did not, for Cloud and Mugendai had immediately jumped into action. Straight black and spiked white hair whipping out behind them, the older Pokemon Trainers were already atop Cloud's Dragonair, Mugendai's rare, imposing Aerodactyl right alongside. It was the dinosaur-like, steel gray lizard with the massive jaws that took the lead, large, leathery wings beating powerfully. Mugendai pointed to the gigantic Soulless that dwarfed them all and commanded to her Pokemon:

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power!!"

A great keening tore the chaotic air and the Aerodactyl gave one last, mighty downstroke of his wings before folding them into a dive, plummeting downwards with incredible speed. Alongside and behind him formed large, jagged rocks, meteors torn from the concrete and ground below and coming to fall beside him. The Soulless twisted itself to face Aerodactyl, substantial bulk not slowing it down in the least. Still, that did not stop more boulders from rising up beneath it in a tsunami of torn earth, the rocks from above and Aerodactyl himself forming a deadly, stone-firm vise.

All the seething force collided into one point and debris was showered everywhere, dust and dirt and gravel raining down upon fighter and enemy alike. Kairi caught site of Aerodactyl being thrown off to the side by his own force, ramming into the wall of a nearby building and sliding to the ground, the Dragonair carrying Cloud and Mugendai almost doing the same. Even so, Kairi once more searched the sky for Gardevoir, catching sight of the Physic-type in just about the same place as she had been, still holding the rippling mass of energy and waiting for the call.

Many Soulless still swarming around and Tsuzuki and Ushio beleaguered by many enemies, Kairi gave her that call, her clear, unfearing voice rising above the sound of battle.

"GO FOR IT GARDEVOIR!!!"

The tiny Pokemon's eyes snapped wide and flashed to pure white, her small arms sweeping down to unleash an orb that burst into waves upon waves of shining energy. Like a slow-moving tidal wave, the yellow, white, and purple rush of light tore through every Soulless in the area, each bursting into black smoke as they were run through by the attack. Every trainer and Pokemon was forced to duck and cover their eyes, though no harm came to them. Instead, it was only their darkness-filled enemies that suffered the devastation, as it was meant to be.

After what felt like hours, the light finally faded, an exhausted Gardevoir falling slowly to the ground, twisting and curling, rose-colored eyes slipping closed. Kairi, seeing this, ran forward, skidding to a halt just in time to catch her faithful Pokemon in her arms.

"You did _so good_, Gardevoir," Kairi whispered, holding the small, trembling form close. It was a good thing the Pokemon Center was right next door, as all her Pokemon needed restoration now, including the Mightyena that limped to her side. Kairi knelt down, wrapping one arm around the Dark-type's neck and rubbing her face in his soft, gray and black fur. "You both did so good."

She was about to stand and make her way inside along with all the other trainers, but a throaty, hissing cry of rage and pain drew them all, many pairs of eyes returning to the sky. The original snake Soulless had remained and was now joined by two others, the three bulging and coiling even as the crowd watched. After only a few moments the three monsters became one, a gargantuan creature that was at least three times as long and thick as the original one. Three long-necked heads rose out of a junction framed by four ragged demon's wings, three blade-tipped tails whipping around so quickly that they became black blurs in the air. It was no longer a snake, really, as thin, muscular haunches ending in wicked talons supported the tails, while the front legs were just one massive scythe each. A Soulless crest of midnight blue and black rested upon its large, barreled chest, wisps of smoke and deepened purple energy rising from it as the crest itself pulsed with power.

Six pairs of glowing green eyes glared hatred down upon them all and, a garbled roar both keen and hiss rending mercilessly their hope of victory, a darkness untold raged outwards.

******

Whoo, that was intense, if I do say so myself. Not too many new Animes or reviewers appeared this chapter, but they will soon enough. I hope this chapter was at least partially worth the wait; I tried to give plot points and advancement along with a hearty amount of excitement. Though, like I said, I hope this was worth all the trouble I've been putting you through.

Then again, a cliffhanger is not a very good way to try and get your forgiveness, is it? -__-

So, I suppose it's a good thing that next chapter we continue right on with Kairi and how in god's name she's going to get out of this one, but, believe me, there _is _a way. The battle against impossible odds commences next time and, along with that, Ranma faces his greatest fear! There will be even more action and, hopefully, it will be out next Monday…no, wait, we have Monday off…okay, the even more intense action will appear next Tuesday, in the form of a chapter titled 'The Big Guns'!

Sounds exciting, doesn't?

Oh, and to the few questions I have:

To everyone asking about Brian Amethyst's art: the last time I checked, the Keyblade pictures were at   


I'm not quite sure if FF.net will actually allow the links above, so, if something (like the 'www') are missing, try to fill it in yourself.

Digitaldreamer: Oooh, I knew I was forgetting something. I actually read your new chapter, but it seems I have forgotten to review it! I'm so sorry! I'll do that as soon as I have time (which will probably be this weekend, since this website I started is taking up a log of my free time) to make up for my lapse. But thanks for reading this fic! And don't feel that your writing can't be just as good. I see a lot of potential when I read your stuff, so keep trying and I know you'll be there someday!

Cynthia Chen: Okay, here's a list of the newer characters that have appeared in Saffron City and their shows: Tsuzuki and Dr. Muraki--Yami no Matsuei, Dr. Black Jack--Black Jack, Excel and Hyatt--Excel Saga, Aya, Omi, Yohji, and Ken--Weiss Kreuz, Koryu--Wish (but it's a manga), Anna and Yoh--Shaman King, Ushio--Ushio and Tora, Kurama--Yu Yu Hakusho, Ayato--RahXephon, Naoe--Mirage of Blaze, Dee--FAKE, Haruko--FCLC, Jiro--Kikaider, Kiki--Kiki's Delivery Service, Big O--Big O (well, duh…), and Spike--Cowboy Bebop. 

I hope that helps. ^_^

I guess that's all for now, so I'll see ya next week!

Ja ne!


	50. The Big Guns

****

AN: Hello and welcome to the new chapter! I have it on time (OH MY GOD!), so I hope everybody's happy! Lord knows I am (^_^). I've been getting rather good inspiration lately (coughBindtoTheecough), among other things, so I was really 'into it' this time. Not to mention just odd, interesting things have been happening lately: Monarch butterflies all over school, finally getting my mom to play _Dynasty Warriors 3, _probably getting a GBA at last (won't know 'til Monday, though), super hero costume day at school and seeing a Chicken and Dumplings Man, and so on and so forth.

And my muses are speaking to me again! Whoot!

Anyway, like I promised, we see what happens to Kairi this time and what's going on with Ranma. I know we haven't seen too much with Sora, but there _is _a reason. This whole fic has been centered on him and now I want to at least partially focus on all the _other _main characters. Don't fret, though, as Sora will still have his large, angst-y piece. I've got the rest of this fic planned all the way down to the epilogue, so if I can just get down to the nitty gritty task of writing, it'll be clear sailing from here!

And now, on with the story!

Chapter VII: The Big Guns

For several seconds, all Kairi could do was gape in sheer disbelief, her companions doing mostly the same. None of them had _ever _seen a Soulless so large, although Tsuzuki didn't seem quite as shocked as the rest of them. Had he ever fought something of such scale? If so, how had he managed to come out alive and in once piece? Not that it mattered right now, though. The gargantuan, writhing Soulless unleashed a mixture of a throaty hiss and a screeching roar, the sound of it reverberating through the air and echoing in their bones.

"Holy…crap…," Cloud said aloud, eyes going up and up and up, while at the same time he took an instinctual step back. "How the…how the hell are we--"

Kairi had a pretty good guess what the rest of his shocked sentence was, but became unable to dwell on it as the Soulless launched forward, four torn, leathery wings whirring in the air, shreds of flesh floating down like pseudo-feathers. Three heads, a multitude of tongues flashing out before them, swept low along the ground and Kairi saw with increased horror two other trainers thrown aside, hitting the nearby wall with such force that the concrete cracked at the impact point.

"We have to get out of here!" Kairi yelled to everyone around her, quickly calling Mightyena and Gardevoir back into their Poke Balls. "NOW!!"

"No, we're not through yet!" A voice behind her called as another trainer dashed past Kairi, a black and coal gray Heavy Ball clutched in his hand. "Not by a long shot!!"

"Mathais, what are you _doing_?!!" Mugendai yelled from Kairi's left, attempting to run after the young man who appeared to be her friend. However, Cloud held her back, straining to pull her towards the relative safety of the Pokemon Center. "It's too dangerous!!!"

"**I have to try!!**" The thirteen year-old boy called Mathais yelled in return, a slim ponytail of honey blond hair whipping out behind him as he ran towards the Soulless.

Kairi felt her blood grow cold. The boy was small, even for his age, clad in ripped jean shorts and red tennis shoes, with an overly large, slate gray t-shirt with a scarlet silhouette of the firebird Moltres spreading over his chest and onto his back. Still, his navy gray eyes narrowed and determined, he skidded to a halt directly in front of the Soulless, resolutely holding his ground even as poison-dripping tongues ripped through the ground around him. Instead of flinching, he tossed his Heavy Ball high

"GO, STEELIX!!"

From the Heavy Ball emerged one of the largest and fiercest Pokemon on record, its solid, nearly impenetrable steel skin glinting in the muted light. The evolution of Onix reared to its impressive height on rugged metal coils, though even at its highest was only half the size of the monster before it. Even so, the mixed Steel and Rock-type was as determined as his trainer, flat mouth with uneven teeth gaping wide to releasing his own roar, deeper and more…artificial, like iron grinding against iron.

Mathais pointed to the Soulless, his young face defiant. "Use Slam, Steelix!!"

The massive Pokemon roared once more and lunged at the combined creature, its metal sections causing a horrible screeching sound as they dragged against the concrete. Kairi had to cover her ears for fear of losing her hearing, but Mathais appeared totally unfazed, watching his Pokemon with fearless eyes. Said Steel-type rammed into the Soulless with incredible force, causing the two of them to crash into the nearest building, brick and mortar crumbling under their weight. The Soulless screeched in pain and rage, its three tails whipping around to gouge long furrows into the Pokemon's supposedly impenetrable body. Steelix cried out in his grating voice, arching back and attempting to strike with his own tail.

Mathais' teeth and fists clenched, his own heart obviously aching at the sight of his Pokemon's injuries, but both he and Steelix knew there was more they could try. "Steelix, use Rage combined with Sandstorm!!!"

With another unyielding cry, Steelix did so, a great typhoon of sand and gravel erupting around them as the Pokemon's eyes blazed red. The piercing particles pounded down on them, causing harm to both Pokemon and Soulless, but, as Steelix's Rage grew and grew, a new power grew in him, burning, violent strength that needed only a suitable outlet in order to be used. And Mathais was all too willing to provide it.

"NOW STEELIX, USE ROLLOUT!!!"

"What? No!!!" Kairi cried, realizing what was about to happen. Rollout was a Rock-type attack that was much like its name suggested; the user formed some kind of ball or ring and spun into its opponent, but with a Pokemon of Steelix's size, his power amplified by Rage…it would be too much. "Don't do it!!!!"

But it was far, far too late. Maneuvering with amazing speed, Steelix took hold of the tip of his own tail, throwing his substantial weight into a forward motioned that had his coiled body moving much like a gigantic, steel wheel. As he was only a few yards distant from the recovering Soulless, the two immediately ground together like a chainsaw to wood, the building behind them beginning to crumble inward and downward on top of them. And, after a few tense moments, where all the world seemed to still and calm, the building _did_, five stories toppling down onto the battling pair, the Soulless roaring madly while shredded wings and bladed arms attempted to cut a path through the debris, Steelix choosing instead to continue his attack, even as he was caught under a pile of metal and mortar.

Mathais, being so near, could only stare up in shock and, at last, fear, as the same fate began descending down upon _him_, rubble falling with such speed that there seemed no way for him to dodge clear. For the second time in a few short minutes, Kairi's hands went to her mouth, horror in her eyes, but, once again, the dread in her heart was proven wrong.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a blur of black swept Mathais into his arms, leaping clear just before a ton of former structure crashed into the cracked ground. The dark streak landed near Kairi, revealing itself to be a tall, pale man dressed all in black clothing, save for the yellow lining of the cloak that billowed around him as he gently lowered a shaken Mathais to the ground. Kairi had never seen such grace coat a human being, nor such pale, ivory skin. As he stood, she couldn't quite keep the awe from her eyes, marveling at his tall, slender shape and the waving, earthen hair that flowed out from his large, wide-brimmed hat. Inhuman, hazel yes, a mixture of worn green and faded yellow, shifted her way, then to the pile of rubble that shifted like a living thing, one or both occupants trying to free themselves.

After a moment, ragged wings ripped free, the Soulless rearing clear of the destruction with a renewed, frenzied cry, its tails slamming into the remaining buildings while all three heads thrashed in supreme anger. The many sets of glowing green eyes found the source of its pain, the unconscious figure of the Steelix that lay unmoving amid the debris. Mathais' eyes widened as he beheld this and he hastily grabbed the Heavy Ball tied at his waist.

"Steelix, return!!"

The beam of red light re-absorbed the Pokemon into his Ball, just before a rain of venomous tongues plunged into the ground where he had been. Screeching in anger and affront, the Soulless swung around to face them, taking in the sight of their small group, only Kairi, Ushio, Cloud, and Tsuzuki, as Mugendai had quickly grabbed Mathais to carry him to the hopeful safety of the Center. Although, she returned just as quickly, rushing to stand between Kairi's group and the tall man who had come to the boy's aid with such perfect timing.

"I thought your district was the next block over, D," Mugendai mumbled under her breath as she watched the Soulless with avid eyes, one hand creeping toward the Poke Balls at her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you know the answer to that," the man replied simply and cast another glance to Kairi, who stared unerringly back, completely free of fear or intimidation. "Who is this girl?"

"A friend of the Keyblade Master's," Kairi answered for her, expression unchanged. "And as soon as we're done with this I'm going to go looking for him."

Though it may have been her imagination, Kairi thought she saw the man whose name was apparently D crack a smile, but he leapt forward too quickly for her to really be sure. Instead, her attention was now focused on the way he moved towards their enemy with that same inhuman grace, his speed something beyond human as well. A long, thin sword of curving, gleaming steel sung in his hand as it swept through the air, poetry in motion. D, twisting clear of a tail swung to slice him in half, brought his weapon in a arch to cleanly slice the second tail in half, the dark appendage falling to writhe pathetically on the ground.

Kairi's eyes widened once more at this feet; that tail had been as nearly as thick as D was tall! Shocked though she was at this, Kairi knew the battle wasn't over yet and, even as she worried for her Pokemon, she wished there was something more that she could do. Especially when the third tail found its mark, D flying in the other direction until his back met the opposite structure. Kairi expected to hear bones snapping, but, instead, D peeled himself off the wall, sword tightening in his grip as his eyes narrowed, the only changed thing on his stoic face.

"That fool," muttered a deep, annoyed voice that was suddenly behind Kairi. "Why does he always think he can fight alone?"

With a start, Kairi jumped and spun around, bringing yet another unfamiliar face into view. However, this one was far less human than D's, the skin a pale turquoise, though the green was more prominent. There were what appeared to be patches of deeper, bluegreen rock adhered to the skin in several places, light purple strands of hair falling to somewhat obscure the deadly serious eyes. Those eyes shifted to Kairi's shocked face and they gave an almost surreptitious roll at her expression.

"Come on, Amelia, let's give him a hand," the deep voice shot back to whoever it was that was behind _him_ and, with a swirl of beige cloth, the man—or whatever he was—dashed forward to aid D, a young girl in similar clothing attempting to follow.

"But Mr. Zelgadis--!"

"Just come _on_, Amelia!!"

The girl, wide, deep blue eyes worried and not a little scared, gulped and did as he said, shaking beneath her loose, silken hair of deep, purplish-black. Just the same, it seemed she would not let this Zelgadis fight alone, as she ran along after him, her small cape billowing out behind her. It seemed Cloud, Ushio, Mugendai, and Tsuzuki wouldn't either, as all of them began running forward as well. Cloud and Mugendai released their Poke Balls at the same time, the impressive Normal-type Ursaring—the evolved form of Teddiursa—emerging from Cloud's, while Mugendai stood strong behind the imposing form of her Metagross, the Steel/Psychic-type one of the most powerful and dangerous Pokemon there was.

Looking at the six foot bear and the flat, walking boulder with thick, bent legs of stone and steel, Kairi couldn't help but feel a little out-done.

As D made another pass at the Soulless, immaculate sword coming down to cut a gash nearly seven feet long, Mugendai began running forward as well, calling out her first command as she neatly dodged poisoned tongues on sandaled feet. "Metagross, use Iron Defense, then Confusion!!"

"Ursaring, get close using Faint Attack!!" Cloud also yelled, keeping his voice clear and strong even as a gigantic, bladed arm smashed directly into the ground in front of him, causing the young trainer to be blown back. Cloud hit the ground and rolled, coming to a skidding halt not too far off to Kairi's right, while at the same time his Pokemon faded from view, only to reappear clinging to the Soulless' back, long claws digging deep. After a second, Cloud tried to rise, but only found that one arm was now broken and the other bleeding profusely.

"…damn," Cloud muttered, his voice shaking slightly as he managed to stagger to his feet, one arm holding the other. Kairi immediately ran over to him, pulling bandages from the pouches at her waist, but the girl, Amelia, came up as well.

"Can you help him?" Kairi asked in a whispered rush, checking over the smaller girl's shoulder to the battlefield and seeing only danger and the pulsing, neon blue wave of Metagross' Confusion attack. "He can't stay here like this."

"Don't worry," Amelia answered with a smile and placed her hand over Cloud's shattered bone. He winced and attempted to pull away, but Kairi held him in place, already trusting this girl. And that trust was seemingly rewarded. "Recovery!"

A soft white light flickered under Amelia's hand, a warmth spreading from it into Cloud's body. Holding the light there for several seconds, Amelia finally pulled away, sighing and looking a little more drained than before. Cloud's arm was no longer a mixture of black and red lumps, though that area of skin was still discolored and somewhat painful.

"Erm…I think it's still broken," Cloud mumbled, grimacing as Kairi quickly encased both his arms in bandages, the more injured one gaining a splint as well.

Amelia's face grew bright red and she looked as though she wanted to hit him, but refrained, as he was hurt. "Hey, I can't do everything!! If Miss Lina were here--"

Cutting abruptly off, Amelia looked away and it didn't take any leap of faith for Kairi to guess who Lina was or what she had done for Amelia, and probably Zelgadis as well. However, Kairi had no time to question her about it, as a dark shadow descended upon them, one massive tail swung wildly on the not so unlikely chance that it would find and crush the life out of them. Both Kairi and Cloud gaped up in shock, while Amelia, after a second of terrified gawking, cupped her hands in front of her almost wildly, screeching out:

"BURST FLARE!!"

A small beam of white left her palms, but, upon connecting with the tail, erupted into a sphere of energy that blasted the limb free from the rest of the Soulless. Black blood and charred skin rained down on three very surprised individuals, though Amelia looked more disgusted than surprised. Upon receiving a blob of unidentified black goo directly on top of her head, she shrieked and began running in tight circles, trying to free her head of the mush.

"Ewewewewew!!! Get it off!!"

"Amelia, what are you _doing_?!" Zelgadis yelled, running over despite an increasingly pronounced limp. Taking in the somewhat amusing panorama, he lifted a hand and, after a quickly muttered spell, a small torrent of water rushed up from under Amelia, effectively ridding her of the muck but leaving one very drenched girl in its wake. "Quit fooling around!! Just a little more and we might be able to beat this thing."

And it appeared so. As Kairi looked again, D, riding atop a blindingly fast Metagross, cut the final tail free from the Soulless, quickly swinging his sword behind him to deflect the strike of a massive scythe. Although, Kairi was certain that the weight of the blade alone would have been enough to cut the man and Pokemon in half, D somehow had the strength to counter it. At the same time, Ushio and Tsuzuki dueled with two of the heads, Tsuzuki using his seals to clear the way for Ushio, who hacked through the magic-frozen muscles and steadily working his way towards the left head.

With a final, angry roar, Ushio swept the Beast Spear in a violent, horizontal stroke with such force that Ushio himself twisted in a full circle, limbs whipping around as he attempted to catch his balance. He managed to right himself, but the massive, severed head was falling directly down on top of him. However, his fate as a smear on the concrete was prevented by a quick-thinking Tsuzuki, who vaulted up and grabbed him, the two jumping high and clear.

Meanwhile, Cloud's Ursaring had done one Faint Attack after another, repeatedly disappearing again and again as he made his way to his final goal; the right head, behind which he was now clinging with bloodied claws. D and Metagross serving as distractions, Ursaring was able to dig his hind claws in and reach all the way forward, both front paws ripping downwards to gouge out two pairs of glowing green eyes.

The scream that erupted from the Soulless was unlike any they had ever heard before, more terrifying and insane even though only two heads remained. A massive wave of rippling black energy poured from the unbroken crest on its chest, the power throwing all of them clear. The concrete began to crack and lift into the air, smoke rising from the fissures and joining the darkness that seethed in the sky. Kairi felt her stomach begin to heave and the strength in her muscles began to give. The Soulless heaved itself forward, scythes digging through the ground as it dragged itself toward them and, something very much like a gag escaping it, those multitude of tongues shot out at them, black-tinged now with yellowish green saliva flying off into all directions.

Tsuzuki got hit first, one of the appendages wrapping around his neck and chest, the poison more like acid now, eating through his clothes and skin. Seeing this, Ushio ran forward to help him, but was cut off as more of the tongues caught him as well, binding his arms and legs so that the Beast Spear fell from his grasp. D cut through dozens of the tongues before he was overwhelmed, a horde of them wrapping around his body and pinning him tight, though, still, no worry or fear or even pain shown on his pale face. Cloud was able to call back his Ursaring in time, but he, too, was snagged by the Soulless, the constrictions around his legs lifting him high into the air, others tightening around his upper half, putting dangerous pressure on his already weakened limbs.

"Damnit," Zelgadis spat under his breath, unsure of what to do. "If only we could take out that thing in one blow…"

"If Miss Lina were here…," Amelia began, but Zelgadis cut her off.

"But she _isn't_, Amelia! Not her, not Gourry, not _anyone_," he snapped, then pulled back, seemingly horrified at his actions. His fists clenched and unaccustomed helplessness etched itself on his features. "All we have is that…that _scroll_."

"…scroll?" Kairi asked quickly, latching onto the tone of his voice. "What do you mean?"

Zelgadis looked as though he didn't want to answer her, but, as their time was short and passing quickly, he hurried to explain. "There is a spell Lina knew, one that she always used. For some reason, when the Soulless took her and destroyed our world, a scroll with the words of that spell written on it was left behind. We don't know why, or how, but, so far, no one but us have been able to read it. I know we're not capable of using it, but if we can just _find _someone who could, then maybe…"

The lilac-haired man cut off with a savage shake of his head and ran forward, launching a spell from his hands even as he jumped clear of the thrashing tongues. Amelia gave him one heartfelt glance, then reached into a bag at her waist, pulling into view a small cylinder, from which she removed a small, rolled-up scroll.

Looking Kairi in the eyes, she handed the paper to the other girl. "I think…I think you should try. Miss Lina…she put her heart into protecting our world and I…I'm certain she put her heart in this, too. Maybe…maybe you could read it…since they say you know the Keyblade Master."

With that, Amelia ran to the Soulless as well, though it was a battered and bleeding Zelgadis that careened into her arms, the two of them collapsing to the concrete. The only ones left standing now were Mugendai and her Metagross, though the both of them were injured and rapidly tiring. Kairi looked from the battlefield to the paper in her hand and back again, wondering what to do.

_I have to…_

With careful fingers, she opened the parchment, sapphire eyes easily picking out the few lines of elegant script.

_…try._

Zelgadis coughed and spat blood into his hand, the other heavy with the weight of his sword. He was alternating between spells and physical attacks now, little good that it was doing. At the very least, a bleeding Tsuzuki was dragging the now-normal and unconscious Ushio away, the Beast Spear clutched in his unburdened hand. D was covering their escape, his movements as precise and deadly as always, though not quite as fast; there were missing patches on his clothing from where the acid had eaten through, though the skin beneath seemed relatively unharmed. Mugendai was riding atop her Metagross, Cloud hanging with all his remaining strength to her back and his Ursaring relatively safe, propped up against the farthest wall and hovering just outside of consciousness.

"This…," he was almost aghast to find himself stumbling over the words. Amelia's hands upon his bleeding side and shoulders were a welcome, welcome thing. "…this could be bad…"

Looking up at the enraged, darkness-torn creature that crawled and dragged itself towards them, Amelia had to agree.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows_…"

Both Zel and Amelia's eyes widened at the sound of that young, unwavering voice and, as one, their heads spun around, taking in the sight of Kairi holding glowing hands before her as she spoke the words she had read written upon the scroll. Her eyes were closed, so she must not have seen the orbs of bright red, tinged with white, shining at her wrists and a spot at the bottom center of her throat, directly above her chest. As Zelgadis and Amelia watched, those orbs, without losing their light, coalesced into spherical gems set in silver, attached to the collar of Kairi's shirts and the cuffs of her gloves.

"…_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_…"

"We…need to get out of here!!" Zel yelled suddenly and, with renewed strength, grabbed Amelia around the middle and made a mad dash for the Pokemon Center, frantically waving and shouting at the others as he did so. "COME ON, MOVE IT!!"

"…_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand_…"

"What, why?!" Tsuzuki yelled back at him, confusion on his face. "What's she doing?!"

"**You'll know in a minute, now MOVE!!**" Zelgadis screamed back at him, somehow finding the strength to snag Cloud's Ursaring by the nape of the neck and drag him along as well.

"…_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…_"

As one, the group of trainers, Pokemon, and refugees, save D, who had leapt to the roof of the Center, dashed inside, closing the door firmly behind them. However, the lot of them, once past the doors, spun right back around to watch what was about to happen, Amelia and Zel pulling sunglasses seemingly from nowhere.

"…_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess_…"

Kairi felt it growing, raging, coiling, waiting and waiting and waiting, a burning heat in her hands and in her heart, before her eyes and deep inside. Flashes of strength and memory, a daring smile and a glimmer of flame-colored hair. Somewhere far away someone sad and strong and lost nodded to Kairi and, all at once, she knew what to do.

Her eyes snapped open and Kairi pulled her blazing hands back, muscles tensing and, against all odds, a smile on her face. That smile shifting to a grin, Kairi held her hands back as far as they would go, then swung them forward and spread wide the space between her palms, where the greatest light and powered dwelled.

And she looked quite happy doing it.

"**_DRAGON…..SLAVE!!!_**"

From that space between her palms came an unimaginable red light, a great, solid beam of energy and magic that thundered forward in an unstoppable wave, ringed with orange fire and glowing white. Kairi felt herself being blown back by the force of it rushing from her hands, but she held her ground, boots digging into the concrete and arms holding fast. The Soulless didn't even have time to dodge as the beam ripped into it, exploding into a dome of blazing light and power, consuming the monster and all that surrounded it.

For what felt like an eternity, all was red and white and magic, a hot wind backlashing upon Kairi, but it eventually fell away to reveal a smoking crater where the Soulless had been.

"…wow…," was all Kairi could find to say.

******

Hmm, I _was _going to have Ranma this chapter, but I thought that was a good place to leave off. If I _had _finished up this section with what I'd originally planned, you all would be gnashing your teeth at yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. So, this time, I decided to spare you and just have a nice, big, perhaps messy ending to Kairi's, erm, little problem.

A few more Anime characters showed up this time, so I guess I'll fill you in on them: D—Vampire Hunter D and Amelia and Zelgadis—Slayers (Slayers Try, if you want to get technical, since that's the only full season I've seen. Any others it's just been little snippets of).

I've only got one question I need to answer this time, as it keeps getting asked: when will Kairi and Sora meet up again?

Well……….I'm not telling!! And, besides, who said they would?

(*Gets smacked by Ryu, who yells, "Quit torturing your readers!! You know how it feels after reading that new chapter of _Bind to Thee_!"*)

…oh yeah…*sniffle*

Oh, and when will Riku and Sora meet up? I've answered this somewhere before, but it won't be for a while and, if you look again at the end of _Of Many Hearts_, you will see a certain line you need to look out for. And that's the last time I'm answering that, as I'm sick of people not reading my author's notes.

Anyway, _next _time will be what's happening to Ranma, as well as what Yami's going to do about it. Does that mean something is going to happen to Ranma that he can't handle on his own? Does it mean that Yami will have to find a way through his own pain so that he can help his friend? Does it mean there will be more battles, more cameos, and more of me procrastinating but still managing to get the next chapter up on time?

Hell yes! ^_^

See ya all next Monday!


	51. Darkness Mine

****

AN: Eheh, I'm back. I know it's been a while, but I finally found the gumption and drive to return. And, man, it feels good. However, I have to admit to myself that keeping to a schedule aided me in my breakdown, so I can no longer guarantee a set time for each new chapter of this (or of anything, for that matter). Still, like I've said many times before, I **WILL **finish this fic, even if it kills me!! Why?

Well, because all of us, all of you with me included, _want _to reach the end of this story. From what I've gleaned in your reviews, you want to know what happens in the end and, despite all the setbacks and delays and frustrations, I want to _write _the end, because, knowing what I know, it's an event worth waiting for.

So, let's keep going, 'kay? Everything I said way back when was going to happen _will _indeed happen, although I will address this pet peeve I have concerning Ranma. In the Anime, Ranma is sort-of the idiotic jerk that Akane keeps calling him, or at least some of the idiot part. What's not widely known (or so it seems to me) is that, in the manga, while Ranma isn't a genius, he's not a fool or a "know-nothing jock" (to quote _Anime Insider_, who have the same feelings I do). That being said, I'm writing Ranma how _I _think he should be written, but, then again, I've been doing that all along with all the characters, so, in the end, it's no big deal.

Right?

Oh, and if there's anyone who cares, I'll taking down the VACATION notice on Thursday, since I like to give FF.net a day to recognize the new chapter (as removing the last chapter—which VACATION might still be recognized as—can possibly remove the story in its entirety).

Chapter VIII: Darkness Mine

"Are we there yet?!!"

"What?!!!"

"I SAID, ARE WE THERE YET?!!!!"

"**ALMOST!!!!**" Haruko yelled in response to Ranma's question, pointing ahead of them to what Ranma knew to be the massive, two-story mall that contained the Poke Mart. "**THE FOUR OF US ARE STATIONED THERE!!!**"

"**THEN WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME WITH YOU?!!**"

"**BECAUSE WE COULD!!!**"

Ranma shut his mouth at that odd response, deciding he didn't want to delve any deeper than that. This Haruko was a strange one all right, but he couldn't really say it had to do with her alone. He was at least partially to blame, as it had been his head she had pulled a guitar out of. And the golden, spiked instrument strapped to his back was all the evidence he needed to prove it to himself or anyone who asked. Infuriating as it might have been, he had to admit that Haruko, along with Jiro and Dee had shaken him loose. From what, he didn't know, but it had happened just the same.

_Although, at least this makes me a little ahead of Yami and Sora_, Ranma thought with a grin as he clung in desperation to one of Gyarados' spikes. _Heh, and they're supposed to be the smart ones._

Ranma wasn't a total idiot; he knew Yami and Sora thought he missed a lot of the things they didn't, but that just wasn't true. This entire time, he had been just as aware as mostly everything they were. Sure, he hadn't really been able to sense a soul like they did, but now all of that was changing. Although, when it came to _hearing_ one…well, beyond a world's soul, only Sora could do that.

Just the same, Ranma had always been aware of his own self-value and what needed to be done. And there was some pretty heavy stuff he'd seen and thought about so far. Stuff that he was fairly certain neither Yami or Sora had considered yet. Then again, they might have just been avoiding the issue, already knowing the dark, somewhat grisly truth, but there wasn't any way the martial artist could be sure besides coming right out and asking them.

The question being, of course, what was _really _left behind when a soul is taken? Ranma always thought of the creatures that Yami had seen in Sora's mind, the shadowed, painful memories of the war against the…what were they called again…? Oh yes, the _Heartless_…

"WE'RE HERE!!" Haruko screamed over the incredible din that had somehow erupted while Ranma had been contemplating. "EVERYBODY OFF!!!"

The Gyarados came to a sliding halt, swinging its coils around to slow its movements in spite of the water running beneath its scales. Ranma was almost thrown clear, but Haruko's warning had come just in time, prompting him to cling for dear life to one of the massive spikes behind the dragon-esque head. They were in the middle of the massive parking lot, some hundred yards from the entrance of the mall. It was packed with Soulless and combatants, though their stopping area was fairly clear. Ranma supposed that any enemies had been crushed by the wave of water or beneath the thick coils, while any alley would have had the sense to scramble out of the way.

Haruko, Jiro, and Dee leapt from the Pokemon's lowered head, DemonSurfer tossing out another Poke Ball above them.

"Go, Milotic!"

The elegant, also-massive Pokemon that flashed into existence made Ranma wonder how in Kami's name this kid was raising her Pokemon, to produce individuals so large. The Milotic was a water type that resembled a legendary sea serpent, pearl white with most of the tail covered with a stained-glass pattern in sections of pale pink and blue, lined with black, and ending in a fan extension of the same color. The graceful head with tiny, rounded snout had slanted eyes of a gentler red, thin, eyebrow-like sweeps curling behind its head. Lastly, from above each eye to about a quarter down its body, were sleeves of paler pink, flowing through the air as the beautiful creature whispered over the inch-deep water beneath its body.

However, graceful and pretty as it was, the Flail attack that it launched into sent Soulless and various automobiles flying, the coils like steel as asphalt cracking where each strike fell. Realizing that he was in a rather dangerous position, Ranma leapt down from his perch, landing near his companions.

"So what, head for the mall?" Ranma asked, ignoring the water soaking into his shoes and the various huge splashes currently drenching him.

"Yeah," Dee answered. "That's where most of the Soulless will be. But we've got some good fighters in there already, so they shouldn't have gained a strong foothold just yet."

"Then we should hurry, shouldn't we?" Ranma asked with a grin and turned to sprint off towards the. But he stopped, staring at the packed battlefield and the two open areas around DemonSurfer's Gyarados and Milotic. And _those _sections, now a ways off to the left, were rapidly resembling no-man's land, right down to the craters. "Hmm, we might have a problem getting there, though."

"Do you require assistance?"

At the sound of that deep, masculine voice, Ranma spun around, a startled expression on his face. The words came from directly behind him, but he hadn't felt a presence approach! Well, now that he focused a bit, he could feel the distant power of a soul, but otherwise, _nothing_. Stunned, Ranma stared up into duel-colored eyes, one black, one white. The man wore all black, suit-like but with a pattern of armor over his shoulder and on one hip, a red-lined cape flowing out behind him. His hair, though short, had several thin bangs hanging over his face, accenting his darkly handsome face.

But what _really _drew Ranma's attention were the huge demon's wings extending from his shoulders, sleek and strong.

While Ranma prided himself on his self-control, he found that he couldn't stop gaping. During this time of stupefaction, a woman walked up behind the man, the picture of grace. In contrast to her companion, her clothes were all of white, flowing tunic and leggings with embroidered arms and string tabs down the middle. Golden hair danced in fluid waves in the simple tail against the back of her neck, the glistening strands parted to keep her sky-colored eyes in view.

Also in contrast to the man, the feathered wings gracing her shoulders were white, each individual feather clear, shining like glass even in the muted light.

"You don't have to be so intimidating, Kokuyo," the woman said with a gentle smile, amazingly calm and kind even in this situation. The man simply blinked in response, looking elsewhere while she approached Ranma and his companions.

"Ah, Hisui," Haruko said in a knowing tone of voice. "I thought you might be here. And yeah, we could use a hand. Jiro and Dee can make it just fine, but my ride was busted in the last fight and I don't think crybaby here can go as quick."

"HEY!" Ranma yelled, breaking out of his trance. "Who are you calling a crybaby?!!"

"You, silly," Haruko responded and Dee sighed, turning to Jiro.

"Well, let's get moving. Standing here isn't accomplishing anything," that said, Dee nodded to the red/blue android and Jiro lifted the larger human into his arms, the weight nothing to him. With one last nod to them all, the pair rushed off into the fray with a blur of blue and red and black, the unlikely duo long used to this sort of thing. Idly, Ranma wondered if Dee had worked with such a partner before; someone quiet, strong, reliable, and yet so gentle when you looked at them. For, in spite of his mechanical nature, Jiro was incredibly human. And incredibly like Sora, at least in some areas.

_I wonder how he and Yami are doing…_

"Okay, I see them running through that, since Jiro is so fast, but how are we supposed to go?" Ranma asked, pushing his somewhat urgent thoughts aside. He had a pretty good guess as to what they were going to do, but he didn't like to think about it.

There was much the martial artist was willing to do, but flying was not one of them.

"Be gentle, all right?" Hisui asked of Kokuyo, her smile secret and warm. She had a firm grip—or as firm as an angel seemed to need—around Haruko's middle, while the pink-haired girl readied her guitar in a double-handed hold. "You know that some can't withstand your speed."

"Yes, I know," Kokuyo responded neutrally and, before he could prevent it, the devil had a hold of him, massive black wings beating with that all-important downstroke that lifted them into the air. Ranma yelped in surprise, starting to flail, but it availed him nothing. The hands at his middle were like steel, the wings behind him making a rush of wind with every stroke. Although, for the Kokuyo's size, they were not beating with the speed and strength Ranma would have thought was needed; it was the same with Hisui, prompting him to think it concerned their natures. Just how much did an angel or a devil need to flap their wings?

But, random ponderings aside, Ranma's attention was squared to the mall now growing steadily closer, for two reasons. One, that _was _where they were going, after all and two, he wasn't about to look down. Still, the structure itself was enough of a draw, Soulless crawling over the walls in various places, getting blasted down by streams of water or fire from platoons of Pokemon and, in one instance, stream-lined spells from a young girl atop a broom. Flanking her, somewhat higher in the air, was an old-style red biplane, piloted by a…pig?

Ranma was blinking over this revelation with the center of gravity suddenly changed and he found himself plummeting down head first. Though the rational part of his mind knew Kokuyo was coming in for a landing, but that didn't stop his mouth from releasing an almost girlish scream. Then again, his mind briefly noted, he _was _a girl right now, since the water Milotic and Gyarados had been tossing around had been cold. It was almost humorous that, even with evidence pressing against the front of his shirt, he was still mentally referring to himself as a boy.

Was that because he didn't see his female side as so ineffective in comparison to his male half?

Whatever the reason, it was wiped from his mind as the extensive black wings flared out behind him, causing a somewhat powerful backlash to occur, and his—or hers, rather—red-haired head to collide with Kokuyo's chest. Then, a second jostling, as black booted feet hit the cement and grass courtyard outside the front doors. Cursing loudly and rapidly in both Japanese and Chinese, Ranma freed herself from Kokuyo's grasp, fully intending to turn around and give him what-for. However, Kokuyo roughly pushed her aside, Ranma hitting the carpet of green as the Soulless, a Model One Highwire with steel tentacles flying, launched itself at them both.

A strange black symbol flashed into existence on Kokuyo's forehead, a metallic glow surrounding it and his body as well. The air around him contorted and the Soulless, being caught in that air, was bent at different angles, pieces of it jutting out or back in the wrong directions. Ranma stared with some small horror at this before the creature burst into nothing, smoke and violet specks of light dancing in the air before fading away.

Kokuyo met his eyes and, seeing a calmness there that she was very familiar with, the martial artist smiled and jumped to her feet.

"Thanks," she said in a light tone and leapt again, this time spinning a kick into a Wraith that he been descending from the crisscrossing, decorative beams over the courtyard. The crystal Soulless shrieked, not quite done, but Ranma overwhelmed it with a blast of brighter violet light, testing the various Senshi powers that she felt coursing through her with more strength that ever.

The violet shine coalesced into a ribbon of some kind, one end secured in Ranma's hand so that she could whip the illumination around the battlefield. Vigilant combatants dodged or jumped clear, leaving only the Soulless to take the brunt of the fearsome attack. With a grace that encompassed both his forms, Ranma swept the ribbon around, arm moving above her head and down along her body. Anyone watching would have thought the motions worthy of a dancer, but Ranma didn't care.

Dancing or no, she excelled at it and that was all that mattered. Just as it was with her task to find Akane; she might have failed the first time, but she _would not give up_. She would keep going, in spite of her own guilt or pain. If someone were to judge her as unworthy of regaining her fiancé, then there were stupid! She would, because she **could**! She would keep trying, keep searching, never to stop, because she was Ranma and she was better than everyone else!! Well, perhaps not everyone, but there was no one else she knew that Akane would allow to rescue her.

And _that_ was all that mattered, too.

Ranma let the light fade away, looking around at the cleared courtyard with an increased measure of satisfaction. Kokuyo, as well as Hisui and Haruko, watched with varying measures of surprise and, if she was guessing right, respect.

Grinning, Ranma turned to run into the mall and continue her rampage, but was stopped as the glass doors were blown outwards, shards flying in all directions. Ranma raised her hands to block any injury, so she missed the orange/brown creature that was thrown into the parking lot. But when she lowered them, she caught sight of something that made her blood run cold.

Forcing its way through the ruined doorways, heaving against the stone walls, mortar cracking and hitting the ground, was a cat. True, it was all black, obsidian scales visible through stringy strands of ebon hair. True, the face was a contorted mass of glowing yellow eyes, a stunted, thick tail nine feet in length thrashing out behind, the stocky legs tipped with wide, almost bird-like talons. Long, curling ears twisted over its face, hiding a few pairs of eyes, but not quite reaching the gaped mouth lined with teeth and accented by massive fangs. A Soulless crest was branded across its back, a rise of black/violet energy causing a contortion in the air above it.

All in all, not very cat-like, but Ranma _knew_. And, because she knew this, she instantly began to back up, a terrible trembling taking hold of her body. Her breathing grew quicker, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that she was sure the monster could hear it. Mouth dry, throat tight around a lump that was threatening to become a sob, Ranma fought to turn around, to run. It was shameful, pathetic, weak, but she could not stop herself. The fear was so great that it shoved all other thought away, leaving only stark terror in her eyes.

The Soulless, however, seemed to sense this, finding the sudden weakness of heart and soul, and turned the dozens upon dozens of pure yellow eyes toward her. Ranma froze instantly, dark blue gaze captured with dread and deepest fear. Her movements stilled and, all the others caught off-guard, the creature was unhindered as it thundered towards her with incredible speed, considering that it was as large as a bus.

Ranma would have done nothing, would have fallen beneath those claws, torn to shreds or divested of her soul, if an orange/brown steak had not claimed her first. Smaller, broader claws at the end of slender, muscled arms closed around her form, bent-back legs covered in a somewhat torn pair of dark tan cargo pants pumping with immense strength to get them clear. Ranma, stunned, craned her neck upward to see just who or what her captor and rescuer was, then felt an even deeper horror wash over her heart.

_Another _cat, smaller and also of a different form, the snout shaped like a raptor or rex from the Jurassic age, long, thin ears extending out behind the heavy-browed face. And it wasn't fur-covered arms that clung to him; rather, the dark, muted mix of orange and brown was the shade of actual skin, warm and dry. And the pants that it wore denoted _some _kind of rational mind behind the fearsome appearance, but that meant **nothing **to Ranma.

It was a **cat** and it _had _her! **It _HAD_ her!!**

When those inhuman purple eyes, slitted and glaring, looked down at Ranma, she could not hold back her scream. The panicked terror erupted from her body, from her mind, from her _soul_.

All at once, the world snapped to black.

******

It was almost literally a world of chaos that Yami emerged into when he left the flower shop, one card already held loosely in hand. Everywhere there were shadows and darkness, the colorful flashes of battling Pokemon, the high, confident calls of their trainers, bursts of energy from refugees who could use such, the gleam of steel and bullets. His beyond human senses were bombarded with the backwash of literally hundreds of spells and spiritual power, magical abilities alongside or combined with a soul's strength.

Just ahead of him was a pair of young men, working in perfect unison, one wielding some kind of staff with a crescent blade, extendable along a length of substantial chain; the other utilized a kind of energy attack, Yami distantly aware of the pounding of a soul's force. They were being hounded by a quartet of ChuKas, the Pikachu-like monsters far larger than Yami remembered. Five feet tall on average, they now supported increased muscle mass and thin spines all down their backs, cackling bolts of electricity jumping from sharp spike to sharp spike. And, despite their increased girth, they were faster than before, almost no more than yellow flashes in the air.

However, the pair of combatants faced them with a skill that would have been envied in any other place save Saffron City, where inhuman capabilities were becoming the norm. As two Soulless leapt at them from both sides, the other two sweeping in low, the red-haired individual swung his staff in a large, horizontal arc, cutting off the air strike as the second man quickly crouched and placed both hands on the ground. He sent out a wave of golden light that ruptured the concrete and sent the Soulless flying; Yami actually had to duck to avoid a collision with one of the ChuKas and, the movement catching their attention, both men looked his way.

"Yo, kid, shouldn't you be inside, where it's safe?" The tanned one in the blue vest asked with a raised brow, idly swing his staff behind him and eliminating the Soulless that had recovered and leapt at him again. "This is not place for kids."

Yami, expression unreadable, glanced to his right as the three remaining ChuKas, suspecting a weakened target—Yami didn't like to admit to himself that they were correct in their assumption—went for him instead. However, his last semblance of pride and the old royal affront rising for a brief moment, he calmly lifted a card from his belt and held it straight, picture forward and between two fingers, toward the Soulless.

With a great flare of light and a searing wind, the Tremendous Flame card erupted into life, incinerating the three ChuKas within a few seconds. Yami quickly cut off the power however, both because there were several other people nearby and…

…and it had taken more strength than it should have to activate that card. His own weakened soul was affecting his magic, not to mention his already broken heart was weighing heavily upon his body.

_…perhaps…I should go somewhere safe….it would be best if I didn't get in the way…_

It was a bitter thought, really, but Yami was almost willing to follow it through.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Came Bakura's voice as the white-haired spirit jogged up, a javelin of some kind—formed completely of writhing blue flames—clutched in his hands. "Not bad for a weakling."

Yami almost had the strength of mind to glare, but not quite. Seeing this, Bakura scowled and motioned to the young men still standing opposite of them. "Do you have things covered here?"

"We'll be fine," the red-haired man replied, glancing around at the chaos, just barely contained by the other combatants. The man was forced to duck as a smaller Shade went flying over his head, twirling his weapon behind him to neatly slice the Soulless in half. "We can hold them off, at least for a little while."

"Good," Bakura replied, hefting his javelin onto a shoulder. "Then do me a favor and keep an eye on the Pharaoh here. I do not want his idiot friend or the Keybearer causing me problems because I let their companion get killed, worthless as he is."

With that, the spirit did an about-face and sprinted off down the street, swinging his weapon before him to create an arc of blazing flame that cut through all enemies within range. Yami, watching him go, was taken aback. Was Bakura…worried about him? Despite what his fellow spirit had said, was he really trying to make sure he was safe?

_But why…?_

"Damn, he got us again. Stupid bastard," the same red-haired man muttered, walking over to Yami as there was a slight lull in the fighting around them. "Fine; what's your name, kid?"

"I am not a child," Yami replied in a tired voice, wondering if perhaps Bakura was instead trying to torture him. The tanned individual in the blue vest and somewhat puffy tan pants certainly had a foul mouth. "My name is Yami."

In a surprising gesture, the man clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Sure, whatever. The names Sha Gojyo."

Yami's expression quirked at the odd name, but he realized he should her been used to such things by this time. Also, he faintly recalled a language that used such pronunciation…it had come from a great empire to the east of the Black Land, though Egypt had never been very much involved with the hardly known country.

The other man walked over, a kind smile on his face, his single visible, forest green eye—the other was somewhat hidden by a monocle and the fall of soft brown hair—filled with understanding. He wore a shirt of green and a pair of pants in a shade of beige, but a curious sash near pale violet crossed over his chest and around one shoulder. Still, harmless-looking as he was, the spiritual attack he had unleashed on the Soulless was not something to be underestimated.

"'I'm Cho Hakkai," he said lightly, surreptitiously glancing around to make sure they were still covered. The man called Spike Spiegel and Griff nodded to him from several yards away, the two warriors keeping the enemy at bay while they talked. With the combination of Spike's duel firearms and Griff's voulge-like weapon, even the upgraded ChuKa's were dropping quickly and frequently. "So, you know the Keybearer?"

"Yes," Yami said, and left it at that. His abrupt answer had the opposite effect that he was hoping for and Hakkai pushed the question, albeit gently.

"Did you have a problem with him?" The brown-haired man asked gently, then smiled and rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm prying, but we do need to know, right? He _does _have all our hopes resting on him, after all."

"Sora is a good person," Yami replied quietly, but with a conviction that actually surprised him. Even though he couldn't believe in himself, he could still believe in others? But, then again, Sora was _worth _believing in; that was something Yami had known from the very first. "You can trust him."

"Then what's your beef, kid?" Gojyo asked in an exasperated voice, glancing towards his left as he sidestepped a shower of sparks. By the sound of things, someone's Raichu facing off against the Soulless. "By the look on your face, you got a problem."

Yami was slightly taken aback, though it did not show on his face. Was he truly that easy to perceive? He knew that hadn't always been the case, but recently…he had been changing. Changing in ways that he had never expected, parts of his heart and soul growing with every new experience that he had. Or rather, that he shared.

Ranma and Sora had made all the difference. Their presence had allowed him to hold on for this long. Being near them had made it possible for him to fight, to smile, to laugh, to trust in his life again. After all that had happened, Yami found himself more open, more willing to speak his mind. He had found an interest in others, a willingness to serve. While he had always fought for the side of good, the people he had aided had always been the nameless masses, visible from a distance but without faces in his mind.

This war had altered that perception; he realized just _who _it was that he fought for, friend or alley, innocent or guilty. There were lives to save, worlds to preserve, people that he now _knew_. Here they were, right before him, speaking, acting, feeling. Yugi had been aware of them, of that Yami was sure, but, despite the boy's gentle prodding, Yami himself had never quite found the way.

And yet…he could. He **did**. But was he worthy to? Did he have a right? With the darkness that he carried, did he deserve to know whom it was that he fought for? What communion did darkness have with light?

"It is my own soul," Yami said softly, a hand at his chest. Gojyo and Hakkai stared with some surprise at his admittance, and Hakkai took a step closer, worry on his face. "I…I was cast into shadow so long ago, and the Soulless stole my Light. All I am now…all I am is darkness; my purpose for fighting is gone. How can I be so foolish as to think I can stand beside the Keybearer, when I can't even keep the most cherished part of my heart and soul safe?"

Yami lowered his head, the sounds of battle fading away as his bangs fell to hide his eyes from view. Some few yards away, several of the Soulless stopped their actions, claws and various attacking appendages stilling as their otherworldly senses seeking a failing soul.

"I…I shouldn't…be here…"

And Yami's hand crept tightened over his heart, feeling both it and his soul, a golden light beginning to flicker and fade away. His physical heart began to beat more slowly and he distantly questioned something; of the two, it was his soul that was dying, so why was his heart affected as well? Were they that intricately linked? If the soul disappeared, was the heart no longer living?

He would discover this soon enough, wouldn't he?

Seeing this and somehow knowing, both Hakkai and Gojyo lurched forward, the intent to stop him plain on their faces. Sure, they may have only known him for the span of five minutes, but how could anyone let another person willing give up their soul to the darkness? How could they let him do something so foolish when his own light was so plain, shining through the shadows in his eyes?

However, Yami's chest had already gained a faint golden gold, the fragile beams of light uncertain around his fingers. Beneath them was a sheen of red, crystalline and touched with the deepest violet and crimson. As his perception faded away, the spirit wondered why the loss of his soul would draw his heart out, especially when it had never occurred before.

But that didn't really matter now, did it?

_…I'm sorry…Sora, Ran—_

…Ranma? 

…**Ranma!**

Quite suddenly, a pain that wasn't his assaulted Yami's exposed soul, a fear unlike any he had ever known causing him to grasp with all his strength to his heart and soul. He forced them back in with the desperation of a dying man, a feeling far more important than his own despair taking hold of him. While there were so many things wrong with him and a very simple way to correct them, Yami had suddenly received a need so urgent and close that he could not ignore it, could not turn away.

For it was Ranma's fear that pounded through him, the martial artist's terror beyond that of any average person. It was basic, instinctual, cruel; a horror that branded the deepest part of his heart, that might appear comical to others but was instead something darkly serious, a shadowed stain that forever had him in its grasp.

Ranma was hurting, so badly and with such force, that Yami would not, _could _not, allow it to continue.

Lurching to his feet, belatedly realizing he had fallen to his knees, the spirit turned a fearsome red/violet gaze in the direction of the main shopping mall, knowing even from this distance where it was that he needed to go. Their souls were linked, tied by trials and time and friendship, a bond unbroken despite his own sorrow. Yami would honor that bond; feeling that pain, hearing in his mind the cries of a child, scared and alone, he could do no other.

Because now he knew, really _knew_, what was most important to him.

******  
Hmm, it's somewhat nasty of me to leave off on a cliffhanger after I've finally gotten back, huh? Well, that's how it's supposed to be and I'm happy with it. When the next chapter rolls around (I don't know when, since I'm not keeping to a schedule any more, but there _will _be one), Ranma and Yami's story continues, the identity of the 'cat' will be told, and the representative _and _the 'boss' of this world will be revealed!

And I'm happy that this is so. A lot of good thins have been happening lately: I got _Dynasty Warriors 4_, I at last bought _Suikoden III_ (they FINALLY had a used copy! Whoot!), the _Saint-Germain Novels_ are being re-released (I got the first one, _Hotel Transylvania_), and I'm continuing with this fic!! Now, if only I got a little less homework…ah well, life is still good!

Oh, and a few new Animes were featured this chapter! Gojyo and Hakkai are from _Saiyuki_, Kokuyo and Hisui from _Wish_ (remember, the manga?). There's one more, but I'm not telling this time, lest I ruin the surprise. However, if you're a fan of the Anime, you'll know! Oh, and the 'pig'…a virtual cookie goes to who can guess where he's from!

And sorry that this chapter was so late. I intended to post it Monday, remembered that it was Martin Luther King day and I didn't have access to a computer, then forgot my disks yesterday. Blame my absentmindedness.

That said, I suppose I shall be going now, so ja ne!


	52. When It Rains

****

AN: Konichiwa! I am currently engaging in one of my most common pastimes: waiting for _The Last Samurai _to come out on DVD. I just realized that the only movie we have that at takes place in Japan to some extent is _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III_. And that's pretty sad (the movie's good, though. Turtle power!!); we don't even have a copy of _Shogun_! Injustices, injustices…at least I have the _Fruits Basket _soundtrack to listen to! Hooray for Pioneer!

Anyway, we FINALLY get back to Sora, Kenshin, and whatever it was that was following them in the park. But also, we'll see the boss for this world and the representative as well, setting-up for some really big events to come! Naturally, I've known what I was going to do in Saffron City for a long time, but I wasn't able to write it. Heck, I've known exactly how this fic will end for months, I just haven't written it yet. But, before all that, more on what Yami is going to do about Ranma! As a matter of fact, their big scene is this chapter, hence the length. I thought, since I'm taking so long with this fic, I'd try to make the chapters longer, just to make up.

Still, I'm so glad we're all still here, so…thanks, everybody, for sticking with me and it making so that I have over 750 reviews! Whoot!

Oh yes, and I've re-edited the last chapter and fixed the typos. Or as many of them as I could find, anyway. ^_~

P.S. I've chosen to jump around a bit with the scenes this chapter, if only for the purpose of suspense and a lack of transitional inspiration on my part. Having a hard time switching from one scene to another, you know?

Chapter IX: When It Rains…

"I'm coming, Ranma, I'm coming…," Yami repeated over and over under his breath, clinging with all his strength to the smooth, flame-wreathed neck of the Rapidash he was riding. It had been a gamble, mounting this stallion Fire-type, the horse-like Pokèmon so fast he could very well be thrown off by the velocity. Still, it was the fastest creature on four legs, so he had decided to risk it, his friend's safety more important to him than his own. "Please hold on…"

"Yo, everyone!! Outta the way!!!" the girl named Ivanna Sedai yelled around to the people on the street, atop her second Rapidash. Though she didn't look it, she breed pure bloods of the Pokèmon type, on top of being a trainer. Though surprised at Yami's sudden conviction, she had agreed to help. "Come on, MOVE IT!!!"

Fighters obliged, but the Soulless were hardly agreeable to their cause. To clear them, Hakkai and Gojyo sped along beside their steeds, their jeep serving and shooting over the pavement with beyond normal speed. If his need hadn't been so urgent, Yami would have wondered why he heard a high, animal screech coming from the contraption, but he didn't have the time to care. All the two of them needed to do was blast away the Soulless with either an energy attack or a scythe on a chain.

They **had **to go with all haste; Ranma needed him NOW and, as much doubt as Yami had towards himself, he could not let his friend suffer. For he knew Ranma was suffering, though from what he could not know.

But he suspected.

"Just where are we heading?!!" Ivanna yelled over the din, expertly guiding her mount as they leapt a water pipe that had been thrust up out of the pavement by some great force. The streets were looking far more the worse for wear, and it was getting rare to see a pane of glass left unbroken.

"The Saffron City Mall!!!" Yami yelled back to her, leaping the obstruction with just as much skill. As young as he had been, he had ridden royal stallions through the treacherous deserts and mountains of the Black Land, in hunting or in competition, companions or Pharaoh Hounds at his side. True, the 'horse' he rode now was pure white—a mark of a thorough bred—with a flaming mane and hooves and a slim horn upon its brow. "We are needed!!!"

Though it looked like Ivanna wanted to ask for a further explanation, she did not, as a large contingent of Soulless were clustered in the street ahead of them. The dark green jeep screeched to a stop and Hakkai and Gojyo leapt out, the car disappearing in a flash of violet and magenta light as they did so. Yami just barely caught a streak of white before the small dragon was gone from the battlefield, leaving the pair to face the enemy before them.

"Go!! We'll take care of these losers!!! Gojyo yelled, swinging his weapon in a wide, horizontal arc, smiling around the cigarette in his mouth.

"But you can't handle all these on your own!!" Ivanna yelled in argument, tossing a Pokè Ball into the air. Yami's eyes widened a bit when he saw what type of Ball it was; a Moon Ball?

The small yellow sphere, traced in pink, seemed almost innocent as it twirled in the air, releasing a Pokèmon. Three feet tall and very…pink, the lightly-colored Clefable flapped spiked fairy wings of a slightly darker pink and rose above the mass of Soulless, seeming to dance in the air as she avoided several attacks. Yami had only seen the rare fairy-type Pokèmon in books before, but he knew already that the gentle, smiling face beneath its small curl and large, black-tipped ears hid tremendous power. Power that made him instantly pull his Rapidash back several feet.

His suspicions were confirmed when Ivanna called out the attack.

"Clefable, use Metronome!"

_Great Ra! _

The Pokèmon nodded once, twirled clear of a reaching claw, and began waving two fingers of each of its small hands. Back and forth, back and forth, while its entire body gained a thin, glowing blue outline. The air around them began to vibrate heavily, heat and a static energy rising in visible waves. Even the Soulless seemed to sense something coming and they began to disperse, though it was already far, far too late.

Yami, having a great deal more sense, was already three blocks down when he heard the explosion. Most of the time, Metronome allowed a Pokèmon to use a random attack of another type, but, on occasion, the energy would simply burst out. Burst out in a very, very big way.

Even from where he and his mount were, huddled behind a wall, Yami still felt the rush of hot air, the smoke burning his eyes and nose. A tremor rumbled through the ground and Yami could hear dozens of windows break back along the streets. He felt a bit of worry for the others, but anyone who had operated in Saffron City for any amount of time knew that, when a trainer yelled out 'Metronome', it was time to move far, far away.

However, with the equivalent of a demilitarized zone between him and the others, Yami was now on his own.

"We have no choice but to keep moving," Yami looked down at the flame-wreathed head beneath him, trying to remember what Ivanna had called the stallion. "Will you help me, Taji?"

Craning his neck, the Rapidash gave him a look, then snorted once, nodding his head. Yami gave an inward sigh; if a Pokèmon judged you as someone not worth helping, then they would leave you in the dust. But, if you really were a good person at heart, the more experienced adults like Taji would be happy to give their aid.

_Does that mean that I'm actually worth helping?_

The thought came unbidden to Yami's mind and he savagely thrust it aside. He had more important concerns than his own darkness; the urgency he felt in regards to Ranma had only grown, a vase clamping down over his heart with ever-increasing strength.

"Let's go," Yami said under his breath and they turned back out onto the street.

At the speed they erupted into, the surroundings were only a blur in Yami's eyes, though he could hear the sounds of battle. Having given Taji his head, the Rapidash expertly picked his way through the battlefield, swerving and dodging and often letting loose a stream of fire from his entire body. Those times, Yami was somewhat amazed that he wasn't burned to a crisp, but the Pokèmon's ability to protect his rider from his own flame was welcome enough indeed.

Still, protected as he was, Yami still squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see. It was difficult enough, the clangs of steel and claws, cries human, Pokèmon, and otherwise loud and raucous around him. Roars and screams, muted explosions and even the sound of bullets smashing against walls and across concrete.

It had been so many years since he had seen war; he had had to defend his home, yes, but against the armies of other countries and sorcerers from within. The Soulless were different from those foes of old and to lose to them would be a defeat unreversible. Thus far, only in one instance had a person divested of their soul been able to return to normal and those few had been the people Sesshoumaru had saved using his life-giving sword. But he was just one demon and there was no telling how many hundreds of worlds had been lost.

_The three of us…what are we compared to that? We've saved a few worlds, but how many more were lost at the same time? How are we…how are we supposed to stop this?_

Yami remembered being told that a way to the source of the Soulless had been found, yet, looking at all of this, what was waiting for them on that world? How were they supposed to stop whatever creature was behind all this?

_Can we? Can we really?_

_Can I?_

Feeling despair in his heart, Yami closed his eyes, letting the inner pain wash over him. More than just what he was, everything felt so futile. They were trying so hard, but there was so, so little to show for it. Only more pain and more battle and, one day, the loss of each other.

_Damn you, you idiot, I'll be lost for sure if you don't hurry your sorry butt up._

**RANMA?!!**

******

Sora and Kenshin were perhaps halfway to the street, in the far northwestern, secluded corner of the park, a much larger body of water just visible through the trees, when Sora noticed the horrid state of the sky above. He skidded to a stop, staring in shock at the near-solid ceiling of black, rolling and writhing like thunder clouds. While aware of the worsening state of this world, to actually see the distress that he distantly felt with his soul was mind-numbing.

Especially since it wasn't so distant any more. Now that he concentrated, pushing aside his own misgivings, his senses became more acute, a pounding darkness pushing against his chest. He was almost shocked at how easily he had ignored it before and berated himself for focusing on his own pain. It wasn't right to be so selfish when others were so much more in need than he. Perhaps, later, he could worry about himself, but not now.

Was the small vein of indignation and resentment that rose within him at that thought wrong? Did he have any worldly reason to feel so disheartened because his own pain was ignored or, more often, unnoticed?

_Not now, Sora_, he coached mentally, instead turning all his attention to the sky above and the foreign feeling within, gauging how long it would be before things truly descended into chaos. Distantly, he felt the ache of the world's soul, the distress and the discordant notes that clanged through his perception. But, along with the world's core, he felt so many other souls, heard their song and harmony, finding a kind of tonal pattern in spite of the dissonant differences.

Almost idly, he wondered just when it was that he had started hearing music in all souls and just not those of worlds. Not so idly, Sora wondered what this meant.

"Sora?" Kenshin questioned carefully, all too aware of the far-off expression in the teen's eyes. "Do you sense something important?"  
"Nothing we didn't already know," Sora replied darkly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "We don't have much time before…"

Perhaps it wasn't fair that he didn't even get to finish his sentence, the sky overhead heaving in both a physical and literal sense as a storm of black rained down from above before the words even passed his lips. Around them, ebony crashed into grass and trees, staining the tranquil grounds with shadows that bled over everything. From these shadows formed creatures that Sora knew and recognized, Soulless from every world he had visited emerging and turning eerie emerald eyes their way.

"…before that happened," Sora finished flatly, backing up a step to give himself room. Beside him, Kenshin slid into a balanced stance, hand going to the hilt at his side. "Finding the world's Keyhole might be a little harder than I thought."

"Indeed," was Kenshin's only reply, his violet eyes narrowing with a deadly seriousness that was almost surprising on the normally gentle man. Watching him, Sora suppressed a shiver, wondering if he would ever have that kind of intensity when he was older.

After that, there was no more time for wondering, an overly large RedLupine launching itself at him, four black ribbons flashing down from four different sides. At the last second, Sora Dodge Rolled clear, expertly twisting to his feet behind the creature, Keyblade flashing in his hand. Though somewhat shocked at the feather weight that appeared, Sora did not have the time to ponder it. Instead, he danced back and forth, avoiding the ribbons with a skill that surprised him.

When had he regained such focus? Because, truly, he didn't _feel _capable of this any more…

Still, Sora exploded into a flurry of combos, parrying one moment, lurching to the right, feeling a ribbon graze his side, leaving a trail of cold, then sweeping upwards with his weapon. The Soulless, much to his surprise, was sliced neatly in half, the gleaming Keyblade leaving an arc of white in the air.

This immediate danger averted, Sora could now stare at the Windy Key, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The blade itself was long, almost as long as the Ultima blade had been, but barely half as wide, without the cross-netting of gold. Instead, the pale yellow blade, round and straight, had equally pale yellow ropes of amber twining around it in a crisscrossing manner, all the way to the tip. The 'key' part was intricately designed, a ribbon-like rise of golden glass arcing over one side like the hilt of a fencing foil; however, from the crest of his ribbon rose a line of three small, upraised wings, arranged in a declining pattern so that the last was nearly flat against the ribbon.

The hilt supported more glass ribbon, thicker now as it curled in a heart shape over the grip, which was itself a departure from the rest of the weapon. Sora's hand was secure around a hilt that felt, even through his gloves, like velvet, the amber color so dark it was almost gold. At the conjunction of the blade and hilt was a bright yellow star within a ring of faded gold, with long, slender lengths of real ribbon, a pure white color, tied just below it. Though these ribbons were almost longer than the whole Keyblade itself, Sora was amazed to see them flutter and dance in an unseen wind.

And, of course, the Windy Key Chain hung from the end, drifting on a chain of threaded gold.

Surprise flitting through him, Sora almost didn't block the next attack, this time from a new kind of Soulless; thin and tall, it had four arms, originating from a single pair that bisected at the elbow. Thick antennae curled behind a triangular head, but there was no tail extending past the slim, bent-back legs balanced on long talons. The eyes were narrow and glowing green, and the Soulless crest seemed to be hovering behind a black haze, position apparently behind the dark skin of the creature's chest.

_A Finder_…Sora's mind registered as Scan activated and he knew this one would require more to defeat. Gulping once, he shot forward with as much speed as he could muster, Keyblade sweeping up from the side. In the times before this, the Soulless had always tried to attack, rather than avoid or defend. The Finder, however, jerked clear, it's movements containing a deadly grace. The lithe black body twisted around, a pair of hands reaching with eight long, gleaming claws.

Seeing the danger just in time, Sora Dodge Rolled under the attack, trying to get behind the Soulless, but the other pair of hands was waiting for him. He was forced to continue the Roll beyond its normal range and heard the claws digging into the ground where he had just been. He tumbled to his feet and brought the Keyblade up, but a shiver in the air told him to duck his head and lurch to the side, just avoiding the claws of another Finder that had come up behind him. Finally getting to his feet, Sora faced the pair, sapphire eyes quickly scanning the battlefield anew to discover a distressing truth.

Of the enemies swarming over the park, at least half of them were Finders.

But, among them, was a streak of red that held a flashing blade, actually moving fasterthan the Soulless themselves. Sora didn't have long to watch, as the two Finders closed in, even more following after them. Forced into an attack stance, Sora scanned with wary eyes. Five…no, six, but only three could attack him at once due to their size. He backed up a step, Keyblade tight in his hand, waiting, waiting…

When the first three shot at him, Sora reacted on instinct, ducking down and lashing out with his boot, knocking one back far enough away to give him a few seconds. Then, it was rolling backward to his feet and bringing up the Keyblade to block just in time. There was a musical chime as blade met claw and Sora was almost thrown back by the force of the attack. However, he dug his boots in, straining against the double pair of hands and knocking them away as he was attacked from the side, the second Finder shooting around to slash at him.

Sora, taking advantage of the creature's superior height, ducked under the blow and loosed an uppercut, a streak of bright yellow suddenly ripped onto the black skin. And, along with that, a rush of wind came out of nowhere, blowing back the Soulless into its brethren. Sora had a moment to be surprised, but hit the dirt as there came a savage blow to his back. Cursing inwardly, he rolled the side, avoiding a second raking of those claws, but jumped up onto all fours and lashed out a leg, tripping the monster while leaping to his feet at the same time.

He spared one downward slash to finish it, realized he needed at least two, and was smashed into the ground again by the one he had kicked away in the first place. This time, Sora heard the tearing sound as the back of his vest was ripped to ribbons and clenched his teeth as he felt the blood begin to run down his back. Forcing himself to move, Sora was on his feet again, moving his Keyblade in a wide arc to drive the nearest Finders away. Luckily, the wind produced was magnified, effectively knocking them up and over the ones behind them. Plus, the two he had injured were torn to shreds, the pieces whipping around in the violent breeze before fading into black smoke.

But six more were there to replace them and, even as Sora blocked and parried two of them, another was reaching with lightning quick claws to his exposed side. He just managed to pull back in time to avoid it, the movement thrusting the other two towards his attacker and allowing him to unleash a combo upon all three of them. After four strikes, one burst into nothing, the other falling back with several glowing slashes visible on its black skin, but the last was unharmed, safe behind the shields of its fellows.

Eyes narrowing, Sora straightened his stance, leveling the Keyblade out horizontally before him and prepared to unleash a Sonic Blade, but four pairs of icy claws closed in around his neck, yanking him up off the ground while digging into his defenseless flesh.

"Sora!!"

"Ken…shin?" Sora gasped out, trying in vain to strike the monster that held him, but the arms were too long, making the body out of his strike range. All he could do was kick at the Soulless beneath him, trying to drive them away while twisting in the cold grip, losing air with every struggle.

"Ryuu Shou Sen!!"

Out of nowhere, that red streak rocketed past just out of the corner of Sora's eye, the flash of steel and a curious violet glow blocking most of Kenshin from view. Still, the hands loosed their hold rather quickly, Sora tumbling to the ground but mainly landing on his feet. Spinning around even while choking on the oxygen that re-entered his lungs, Sora just caught the tail end of whatever attack Kenshin had been using, the rurouni descending from the air and releasing the grip he'd had on one end of his sword. The Soulless was falling back, a crescent of violet light blazing at its neck.

However, the creature didn't disappear; instead, it slammed into the ground, lying supine while the glow began to spread over its whole body. The light itself seemed to compel the other Soulless to back away, leaving the comrade there and circling around to attack Sora and Kenshin from behind.

Looking to his friend, Sora didn't even attempt to hide the awe in his voice. "What did you do?"

His breathing slightly irregular, Kenshin gave a weary smile as he answered. "I used my soul, Sora. Every fighter within Saffron City who lost their world can do so; it is simply a matter of will. It is rather draining, but, if enough of such will remains within this creature, he should return to normal eventually."

"That's…amazing," Sora answered truthfully, feeling a twinge of something close to regret. "I never thought of trying to…heal."

Violet eyes narrowing, Kenshin turned slowly around to face the regrouped monsters, a wall of them awaiting the warriors' next actions. "That option might not be available for very much longer."

"Doesn't look like it," Sora mumbled, wondering a bit at the sadness in Kenshin's voice but realizing that, in a few seconds, it wouldn't matter much. The number of Soulless within the park had only grown and, as he listened to the distant tones of many souls, Sora knew the battle was not going well in the rest of the city. If only he could seal the Keyhole…

_But, even if I know where it is, I can't get through this. I can't…_

Beside him, Kenshin slipped into a slightly crouched stance, one hand holding his scabbard steady at his waist while the other hovered over the hilt of the re-sheathed blade. Watching him, Sora felt a renewed sense of respect and awe at the warrior, as well as a little shame. Kenshin's eyes were without doubt or fear, just determination, even though Sora could plainly see the crimson stains on his clothing, smell the blood as it flowed.

Just as he could smell his own, feel it running down over his skin. The sensation awakened something in him, but it wasn't fear. No, it was…

_Damn, when did I…when did I get so **hungry**?_

Deep within his chest, Sora's heart gave a lurch, skipping a beat, then stopping altogether. Around them, expanding out several feet, formed a cloud of iridescent black smoke, swirling and writhing like a living thing. Kenshin, shocked, turned to stare at Sora, watching in stunned silence as a wave of red energy pulsed out from the teen's body, vibrating through the air to disturb the smoke, changing it. All at once, they were on a raised clearing, a forest of thick, ominous trees surrounding them while a moon of deepest crimson beamed down its sanguine light.

Sora's heart began to beat again, but with an odd, interrupted rhythm that pumped sluggish, heavy blood through his veins, the liquid burning inside him.

A breeze of icy cold rose up from the ground, twisting around Sora, tugging at his hair and clothing. As it passed, the color of his vest shifted from white to black, his skin paling to an almost deathly shade. The distortion traveled over his suddenly serene face, over his closed eyes, ruffling his hair until it disappeared into the fabricated night.

Then, like that, the image-inducing smoke was gone, reality now firmly back in place. However, a changed Sora faced the horde of Soulless, lightly-colored Keyblade almost out of place as he held it firmly in his hand. After a moment of stillness, Sora's eyes snapped open and he smiled with sharpened teeth.

_This is most unexpected, key child. Though you are no longer a vampire, my blood remains within you. I trust you will use it well._

"Red…Moon…," was all he said, blood-colored eyes flaring as he erupted into a flash of motion, becoming a streak of yellow and black surrounded by a whirling tsunami of crimson energy.

Kenshin was forced to leap back and cover his eyes as the searing energy backlashed on him, even that residual rush enough to almost knock him off his feet. Still, he squinted and focused, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend, or at least the flash of ebon and gold that marked his place among that scarlet haze. He could just make the teen out, dark vest swirling around him as he danced over the ground and through the air with inhuman speed, Keyblade no more than a blur as he moved. The weapon itself was now coated with red light, the murky glow cutting with ease through Soulless after Soulless, wielded one-handed as Sora used the other hand to rip and tear, yanking arms and heads completely away from bodies.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in truth only a few seconds, every Soulless within the clearing was gone, multiple clouds of dark smoke wisping away into the air. Sora was standing alone among these masses, staring with gleeful red eyes at the lack of enemies. Then, causing another thrill of shock to travel up Kenshin's spine, Sora raised a hand that dripped with his own blood to his mouth, lapping up the liquid even as he continued to grin, the expression almost sadistic.

"SORA!!"

Blinking once and jerking with surprise, Sora stopped what he was doing to stare at the red-haired warrior. "…Kenshin?"

All at once, a black, red-veined wind rushed up his body, taking the altered color of his clothing and skin with it. Sora blinked again and the sapphire hue of his eyes was restored, but they instantly closed again, the teen falling to the ground from sheer exhaustion. Rushing forward, Kenshin caught him just before he hit the dirt, lowering him as Sora coughed feebly.

"I think I need…," Sora began, wheezing out the words. "…to work on that one."

"Where did you…gain such a…technique?" Kenshin had to ask, more worry than amazement in his voice; what Sora had been doing…such acts would be difficult to control, especially for one so young. If Sora could not learn to rein himself in, something truly terrible could happen. However, that his body could take such a strain and return from it, was something to be praised. Perhaps there were other things he could learn…

"A vampire named Alucard," Sora answered, sounding strained. He was having a difficult time breathing, as if he had just run a mile, and his heart still felt interrupted somehow. "But I don't know if I'll be thanking him just yet. At least we're…safe…"

Sora's eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a hard line, his hand tightening around the Keyblade he still held. Following the line of his gaze, Kenshin saw what he had sensed to be there: renewed enemies, born anew from the rain of darkness that still continued. Just as many Finders, if not more, simply standing there watching them with those eerie eyes.

"It's like they want us to know we're dead meat," Sora growled, his anger pushing away any despair. However, as much as he would have liked to stand and fight, he found that he didn't have the strength to. "Kenshin, you'd better make a break for it."

"I think not," was Kenshin's calm reply as he rose to his feet, hand once more going to the sheath at his waist. "I am here to protect you and I will, no matter the cost."

_Why? I…I should know why, but I'm not so sure…_

Before Sora could ask his deep, needed question for an equally needed answer, the Soulless moved in one massive black wave, their claws tearing up dirt and trees as they passed. There seemed to be more with every second that passed, the darkness still falling from a sky that seemed to be formed of it, a storm so deep that it swallowed all hope, all chance for them to win.

Alone, Kenshin rushed with god-like speed towards the charging enemies, that same determined and undaunted expression on his set face and his narrowed, violet eyes.

_Why? Why die for me, when I know I can't…that I can't fight this battle as you would fight it for me? I can't…_

******  
"It seems we have arrived," Yami muttered under his breath as Taji came to an abrupt halt as they turned a corner. "But this is not what I would have expected."

Unlike all the other areas of the city, the road leading to the mall and the mall itself were deserted, not a soul or Soulless in sight. The asphalt was pockmarked, craters and burning piles of debris a testament to battle, but, of actual combatants, there was a curious lack. He could make out the main building through the smoke, some parts burning with a few walls now in crumbling heaps, but still mainly intact.

_Alright, Ranma, what is going on?_

Again, the voice of his friend whispered through his mind, sounding annoyed. Yami still had no rational explanation as to why he could hear Ranma in his thoughts, but he was grateful for it. With Ranma there, reminding him that he was needed, it was easier to fight off his despair. If someone needed him, if someone actually wanted his help, even knowing what he was and how he had failed, Yami could keep on fighting, keep on trying.

For how long, he didn't know, but this was enough.

_What does it look like? There **is **a war going on right now._

Yami nearly growled under his breath. _But where are **you**?_

Wait for it. I should be passing by right about…now.

Quite suddenly, two massive figures, each about as large as a bus, rolled into view from behind a pile of rubble, the pair locked into a deadly embrace. One was obviously a Soulless, all black with a visible crest upon its back, but the other…the other was a mass of flame-colored energy, moving and churning in bright hues, but still mainly coalesced into the shape of…a cat? It had to be a cat, about the same size as the Soulless and blazing like a star, like an orange sun. Wisps of energy were floating off it as it rolled and tumbled, sparks flying up at each swipe of its three foot claws.

And, visible within the molten light, was a point of brilliant blue, tipped in white and yellow, right where the cat's heart would have been. At the center of that radiance was a small, slender form, legs tucked up against his chest with his arms around his knees. The male Ranma, without injury, but locked within that ball of incandescence, seemingly unconscious.

"Ranma…?" Yami breathed, watching with stunned eyes as the two gigantic felines, one light, one dark, broke free of each other to face off several yards apart. Their claws dug deep furrows into the asphalt as they landed, Ranma's causing the ground to smoke and spark. "But how…?"

_I have no idea. _Ranma admitted with a surprising trace of fear. _I don't know how this happened, but this cat had a hold of me and I just…snapped. Usually, when I get that close to a cat, I use the Nekoken. You've seen it before; when I act like a cat myself, but this time…_

"By the gods…," Yami whispered as the two flew at each other once more, tearing and clawing with great force. With every strike the Soulless made, a whirl of icy wind would rip around the battlefield, but Ranma matched it with his own attacks, a rush of heat following his every move. Yami could see the air sizzle around him, watch as concrete and metal cooked beneath his paws. They seemed to be evenly matched in strength, but the light of what had to be Ranma's soul was slowly but surely overpowering the black monster. "This is…amazing, Ranma."

_No, it isn't! _Came the frantic reply and, this time, Yami was absolutely certain of his friend's fear. _I can't stop myself!! Didn't you wonder why this place is so empty? I was attacking the Soulless **and **our allies!!! When I finish this guy, I could come after _you_!!!_

Even as he said it, Ranma's cat form lunged forward, sinking at least a meter's worth of blazing fang deep into the creature's neck. An unnatural, yowling scream pierced the air, causing Yami to wince as he ears rang from the inhuman sound. Ranma began to worry the flesh that he held like a dog, shaking his head back and forth until the entire back part of the Soulless' neck was torn free, black blood flying in all directions. Some hit the ground to bleed into the asphalt, but any that touched Ranma was instantly burned away, so great was the heat of his body.

At once, the Soulless exploded into a haze of smoke, the remains simply fading away, even from within Ranma's mouth. After all traces had gone, the glowing, tigerish head scanned the area with shining eyes of purest white, at last settling on Yami and Taji. An equally light-filled tongue shot out to lick feline lips before Ranma lowered himself into a crouch, like a hunter stalking its prey.

**_Yami, RUN!!_**

"No…," Yami whispered softly, almost to himself. "I can't…I won't…"

_Damnit Yami, I wanted your help, but not if it got you killed!! Just get away while you can!!!_

"NO!!" Yami yelled in defiance of Ranma's words; in defiance of his heart. "I'm not running!! You are my **friend **and there is_ no way I'm leaving you here_!!!!"

Ranma's body began to stalk forward one slow step at a time, each paw burning a hole in the ground upon which it stepped. The claws themselves were creating molten trails in the asphalt; the heat was so great that even Taji, a fire-type Pokèmon, would not be able to stand it.

Cursing under his breath, Yami racked his brain for a solution. His red/violet eyes turned to the sky, seeing a path. "If I can get above him, I might be able to reach the real Ranma and still avoid those claws. But Taji cannot jump that high…"

"I'm your man for that. It's my fault this is happening."

Startled, Yami looked down at his side as a boy, about sixteen or so, walked calmly up, watching with unhappy, sunset red eyes. He wore no shirt, only a pair of ragged cargo pants that were torn near the bottom. His hair was a curious orange color, in wild disarray but not hiding the blood running down one temple. This boy had obviously just been fighting, but what did he mean by saying this was his fault?

However, if he was offering his help…, "Can you truly get me up above him?"

"Yeah," the boy replied with a self-depreciating grin, the expression full of hurt. "I'm the one that made him like this; I just picked him up and then…"

"But you don't look like a cat to me," Yami pointed out, while watching the ever-approaching Ranma with a wary eye.

The boy gave one gruff laugh, though the spirit had not meant any humor in his remark. "Just give me a minute. The name's Kyo Sohma, by the way."

Then, before Yami could respond, Kyo removed a small bracelet of black and white beads from around his wrist. Yami hadn't even noticed it at first, but its importance was revealed as, right before his eyes, Kyo's form began to contort, a film of smoke running over his body. The transformation lasted no more than a few seconds, but, when it was done, a creature very much like the monsters from his cards stood before his eyes. A lithe shape, light, earth-colored skin, a bluntly reptilian face with exposed teeth beneath glaring purple eyes. Those slitted pupils locked onto Yami, the long, thin ears flicking once.

Before he knew what was happening, Yami was in the air, clutched tightly in the wide, claw-tipped paws of what was still Kyo Sohma. Gathering his wits, Yami turned his gaze toward the ground, finding it very, very far away.

"Are you sure you'll live through this?" A coarse, deep-throated voice, edged in something not even remotely natural, asked him. It was still Kyo's voice, but almost unrecognizable. "He might burn you alive before you can reach him."

"Maybe," Yami said as they reached the apex of Kyo's jump. "But that is a chance I am willing to take."

_Always, always…for my friends…_

"If you're sure then…," Kyo rumbled softly and sent Yami plummeting towards the ground, towards the glowing cat creature. Ranma didn't even notice him, distracted as he was by Taji, so Yami was unhindered as he met his friend's back, his arms coming forwards to protect his face from the first searing blast. The force of Kyo's throw thrust him completely inside the energy, the glow washing over his body in a rush.

The pain…

_Yami, Yami, what are you **doing?!!!** No, stop, **STOP!!!!**_

The pain…unlike anything…anything…

_Please, please stop, Yami!!! No, no, you're going to **DIE…NO, NO, NO, YAMI!!!**_

Something was burning…he could smell it…so strong…burning and burning and burning…the pain…it was everywhere. It felt like his whole world was consumed in fire. But…he was almost there. He could feel the different light, feel his friend. If only…if only it didn't hurt so much…if he could just reach a little further…

_Damnit, Yami!! You can't do this to me!!! NOT FOR ME, DON'T DIE LIKE THIS!!!** DON'T DIE FOR ME!!!**_

…please…don't…

At last, Yami reached those few remaining inches, felt his friend's shoulder beneath his hand and concentrated his fading awareness into his Millenium Puzzle. A golden glow far different from the light surrounding him burst into being, washing away the flame. The gold met a blazing blue, the two dancing around them in a dual rainbow, clearing away all traces of the hunter's form.

Every ounce of him spent, Yami hit the ground, mind wondering distantly if it really was a puddle of his own blood that he had landed in. The fire was gone, but in its place was a deep, deep cold; the cold of shadows, of winter's arms.

Yami had never liked cold; the first time he had known it in Japan, he had retreated into Yugi's consciousness and refused to come out until they were back someplace warm. But here…here there was no place to retreat to. Everything pulsed in agony with each of his labored breaths, a weight _so heavy _upon his chest. And now, without the fire, icy fingers were crawling through his body, stealing his strength, sucking away at his life.

"Someone…someone help!! Please, SOMEBODY…anybody…**HELP!!!**"

_Ranma…he's safe now…_

So cold…

_I'm glad…because…_

Like ice, like an arctic blanket over his false body…

_…because my friends are most important to me…more than what I am…more than my own failures…as long as they need to be protected, I can…_

Terrible, weakening, chilling, down even to his bones…

_…I can keep fighting, no matter what. Because they mean the most to me…I will always fight for them…always…_

…for as long as I live…

So very, very cold…

******

What happened next Sora would not have expected or predicted, not in a million years. Kenshin rushed forward to certain death, but something actually beat him to it. A rush of eight streaks of red and yellow, moving faster than even Kenshin. The first line of Soulless was obliterated by a sudden stream of fire, any left standing quickly dealt with by several beams of blue/white energy. Another line came to take their place, but a small missile had already been shot, a crater's worth of dirt and debris instantly flying up into the air. And, once again, a barrage of those beams followed after, effectively eliminating any enemies that had been missed.

In the time it took to gawk at this happenings, a wide-eyed Kenshin was now back at his side, deposited from the arms of one of their eight rescuers. Staring, Sora got a very good assessment of them, though he still didn't know what to think.

They were all dressed the same, their uniforms full body in brilliant red, with high black boots and three pairs of large yellow ovals running down their chests. A long, flowing scarf of that same yellow completed each of their outfits, the fabric fluttering and hovering in the wind. However, as identical as their clothing was, each person was vastly different in appearance. The one who had set Kenshin down had to be over seven feet tall, with deeply tanned skin and lacking in hair, though a single thin white line of what appeared to be tribal paint ran down on either side of his face. The rest were about normal size, save one, who was small, short, and decidedly round, with slick black hair and a small, curling up moustache beneath his large nose. Another was fairly thin, also bald, but with a naturally grinning face.

Even as he watched, three of them leapt back towards the fray, one launching into the air as streams of fire erupted from the bottoms of his boots. His hair was long, spiking impossibly back and giving him an aquiline appearance, accenting his prominent nose. Following after him were the other two, one with dark chocolate skin and curiously light hair, the other with pale skin and short hair that was a definite silver. His eyes were the most drawing, however, being a solid, pale blue.

The last two jogged to Sora's side, one the only female, watching him with worried eyes of an engaging green beneath a short, gleaming mass of blond hair. The other was a boy, looking not much older than Sora himself, some of his brown hair curving over his face to partially hide his mahogany eyes.

"Are you two alright?" The girl asked, extending a hand. "Sorry we're late, but a group of them got between us."

Surprisingly, Kenshin answered, sounding relieved. "We are fine, 003. Your assistance is welcome, that it is." 

"That's what we're here for," the girl said with a smile, then caught sight of Sora's fish-faced expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced, have we? I'm 003."

"I'm 009," the boy put in, quickly pointing to each of his comrades, the other three having joined the first in battle. "That's 002."

The rocket-powered man swooped high above the battlefield, firing down with a small silver gun. From the barrel came one of those blue/white streams of light, but, this time, it was a rapid burst rather than a constant stream, allowing him to strafe the mass of enemies.

"He's 004."

Going down on one knee, the silver-haired man actually snapped the top half of his leg away from the bottom half, revealing a second rocket hidden within the confines of his calf. His appendage working as a launcher, the small missile shot towards the Soulless 002 was already attacking, doubling the damage with a second substantial crater.

"He's 005."

The huge man who had carried Kenshin had grabbed a hold of one of the Finders and began swinging around the creature, using it as a bludgeon against its fellows. While it did not destroy the Soulless, it knocked them into the line of the other's attacks. When his immediate area was clear, he simply started to squeeze, increasing the pressure again and again and again until the Finder was nothing more than smoke upon the wind.

"That's 006 and 007."

The source of the blazing fire from before was revealed to be the small round man's mouth, thick, concentrated stream of it incinerating all the Soulless in his path. But of the other one, there was no sign…at least, not until one of the Finders turned on its brothers; situated right in the middle of the greatest mass, this Soulless jumped high and clear, launching what looked like a small silver explosive right where it had been. At the height of its jumped, the creature touched a certain spot on its stomach with a claw and, accompanied by a strange popping sound, the skinny, bald-headed one emerged from the dark form. 002 swooped into catch him, the two of them zooming clear of the explosion.

"And he's 008."

About twelve Finders remained of the initial overwhelming numbers, mainly concentrated near the front. The last fighter, narrowing dark eyes, waited for them, ducking under the first blow much as Sora had done. However, unlike Sora, he fired upwards with his beam weapon, a stream of blue shooting directly through the creature. He followed up with a devastating kick aimed inside the hole he had created. His foot became lodged just inside the black skin, but that seemed to be what he wanted. Erupting into a furious corkscrew, the Soulless was ripped to ribbons, 008 using the remaining force of his motion to flip up and over another Finder. From there, both booted feet came down on the wedge-shaped head, smashing it into the thin shoulders. Still continuing his attack, he calmly pressed a small button on the side of his sleek weapon and this time, when he fired on the nearest Soulless, a great orb of red and orange blasted away the monster.

But that left ten more and, with the others out of range and the monsters already moving, they were almost upon where Sora and the others waited. 009, however, was up to the challenge

"Acceleration Mode!"

And, much to Sora's shock, the boy simply disappeared. For several seconds, nothing happened; then, most unexpectedly, all ten Soulless exploded where they stood, one right after another in rapid succession, blue/white light flashing out from within them. A second more passed and 009 phased into view, coming to a skidded stop, as if he had been running very, very quickly. Yet, Sora hadn't seen him move at all!

"I think we might be safe, at least for a little while," 003 breathed and smiled down at a still-gaping Sora. "I'm glad we made it in time."

Kenshin, noticing Sora's expression as well, gave a small smile of his own. "These are the 00 Cyborgs, Sora. And, while I myself have no inkling as to what a 'cyborg' is, I am very grateful of their help."

"Ditto on that," Sora said as he let out a long, deep sigh. Maybe…maybe now he could relax for just a moment…

But fate and darkness would not give him time to rest, not even for a moment. The Finders did not reform and more did not come to take their place; instead, something far darker grew from the abyss around them. Sora heard it before he saw it, an astounding _silence_, made all the more wrong amid the symphony of other souls he was still aware of. The Soulless themselves were empty, but _this_…more than just emptiness, it was that terrible silence, deeper than the darkest pit, wreathed in pain and anger and **power**. Power far different from what they had fought against thus far.

It wasn't power of the soul or the heart; it wasn't physical, not even metaphysical…but what could it be?

"He's a Psychic type Pokèmon," a voice behind them said and, all persons shocked at having been caught off-guard, those that could spun around to face whoever it was that approached. Sora, still unable to stand, used his hands to twist around, staring up at an oddly familiar face.

He had to be about nineteen, tall, with tanned skin and spiky black hair that bent downwards over his face and upwards at the base of his neck. His clothing was of blue and black coloring, the military pants a deep navy while a simple dark, sleeveless shirt covered a honed chest and shoulders, the collar tight and high, nearly reaching his jawline. A short, also sleeveless jacket of dark green denim went over the shirt, though the bottom had to be at least five inches above the waistband of his pants. Bandannas of red were around each arm at bicep and wrist, fingerless black gloves over each hand.

At his waist was a belt heavy with six Pokèballs, each a purple and gray color. But over one hip, clasped to the belt, was an old, worn baseball cap of red and white. Not only that, but a Pokèmon that Sora now recognized sat atop his shoulder, watching the darkened sky with unfearing eyes.

Sora would have liked to follow the Pikachu's gaze, but he was momentarily overwhelmed by the new perception assaulting his senses. While he had just been submitted to a terrible bout of silence, he could now hear a harmony of brilliant notes that sung in time, in perfect harmony, with this world's soul. It was the music of a hundred voices, a chorus of pure human and even animal sound, rather than an instrument's tones.

This person, whoever he was, represented this world and all its people.

_How good to see you again, Ash._

Torn free of his awed thoughts, Sora finally turned his eyes to the sky once more, catching sight of what generated the total lack of music, the emptiness of the soul.

"I'd like to say I'm happy, Mewtwo," Ash replied with a grin that held no humor. "But then, I'd be a liar."

The creature, which was about five feet tall, threw back his vaguely feline head and laughed, the malignant sound reverberating through their minds and down into their souls. He straightened again, letting his slender arms hang loosely at its side, the hands and their three fingers—each finger tipped by a small sphere—flexing ever-so-slightly. His broad, paw-like feet were over a dozen yards above the ground, the also slender legs relaxed beneath their substantial haunches. His lower half was large to accommodate the substantial muscles, dwarfing the already small chest. However, the shape was still strong, the tail long and thick. Overall, his body was a very light mixture of white and gray, the tail and a portion of his lower stomach a dark purple.

His eyes were that same shade of deep violet, standing out even more than his thin neck, or the pipeline of flesh that ran from the back of his head to between his shoulders, or the L-shaped ears on either side of his skull. He was strange, of a different shape than any creature Sora had ever seen, Heartless, Soulless or otherwise. But he was still dangerous, still deadly. While Sora didn't know what was meant by him being a 'Psychic type', he still got the terrible impression that this was the worst development thus far.

When those inhuman eyes turned Sora's way, his suspicions were confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt; as it was, he felt a current of fear rise up from the deepest part of his soul, in spite of all his frantic efforts to stop it.

_I have come for you, Keyblade Master._

******

And so I finally stop. It's about 2:30 in the morning, but since I'm on Spring Break, who cares? I'm glad I finally got a chapter out for this again, so I think I'll stick to this; if it starts to look like I won't have a chapter out for a while, I'll just make it longer. Makes up for it, you know?

I'd like to answer questions or something, but I forgot to save a copy of everyone's reviews last Saturday, so no beans there. Maybe next time, ne? Speaking of next time, a battle is just barely avoided, plans are laid, fates are questioned or denied. And, of course, the burning question is asked: how can you fight an opponent who knows what you're thinking?

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: A Subtle Hand!

And, to the Animes that appeared this chapter: Kyo was from _Fruits Basket _(WATCH IT OR BURN IN HE--!! *is cut off as Ryu smacks with a book*) and the cyborgs were from _Cyborg 009 _(good stuff, that one; go retro!!). Also, I'd advise anyone who doesn't know what Mewtwo actually looks like to find a picture of him, because he is really, really hard to describe. And I would watch the movies with him as well…but, then again, I own them, mainly because I think Mewtwo totally ROCKS!!! Mew and Celebi rock, too, but not as much as Mewtwo does!! Hence him being one of the last, most badass bosses in this fic.

Anyway, I think I'll get some sleep now, so thank you and good night! ^_^


	53. A Subtle Hand

****

AN: Er, hi? Yeah, long time, I know. I just…well, I guess I could blame the damn TAKS tests (math, science, and history) we had to take this past week (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills); I needed to put every bit of effort I had into that, since, if I didn't pass, I wouldn't graduate. And I'm trying to take the SAT in June as well, so things are getting hectic. Still, I _am not stopping with this fic!! _**Never, never!!!** I love it too much, you know? And plus…I would never do that to you guys. Like I've said time and again, when I start something, I'll finish it, no matter what it takes.

So here I am again, with another long chapter that I hope everyone can enjoy. This is the big build-up before the major battle in Saffron City and, after the battle, will come the aftermath (either one chapter or two). Following that will be the final 'arc' of this fic, the descent into the Depths, in which will be climatic boss fight after climatic boss fight and a final truth I _know _some of you have already guessed. This story is still a planned sixty-four chapters (wait, no…I'm combing this one and the one that would have come after it, so sixty-three), so you know we're getting to the end.

Should we be happy or sad?

Anyway, a few more sporadic scene changes this time, since it seems they were such a success. And my subconscious has revealed where it was that I first saw this technique! So many thanks to Shinji Ikari, who is very good at driving me nuts with his chapters.

P.S. I have seen the light. And its name is _Wolf's Rain_. Expect to see it soon. (*Rem-chan, drawling in a drunken fangirl stupor, "Ooooh, Kiba, let me brush your BEAUTIFUL hair…"*)

Chapter X: A Subtle Hand

Every nerve in his body screaming at him to do _something_, Sora fought to stand, but his limbs were still unresponsive after the Red Moon. And, even if he had been capable of fighting, he wondered if he would even be a match for this Mewtwo. He felt so…off. More than just the darkness, or the silence; a force of an entirely different kind was pushing against Sora's consciousness. An oppressive blanket that seemed to be smothering him, all around with no way to escape it.

_There is no escape; not for you, Keyblade Master._

Eyes widening, Sora could only stare up into the deep purple eyes of the Pokèmon. Had Mewtwo known what he was thinking?

A small smirk appeared on Mewtwo's face, though his eyes narrowed. Around Sora, the others grew tense, though Ash remained stock still, seeming to gauge his opponent. The 00 Cyborgs were inching into different positions, as if to form an attack pattern, and 009 crouched ever-so-slightly, preparing himself for a run. But Sora still got the impression that Mewtwo was aware of all this, as if he knew of every attempt they were about to make, every thought in their minds. The teen knew a little of the background information concerning the powerful 'Psychic' type of Pokèmon, but he had never come into contact with one. This lack made it so that he had no idea what to expect from Mewtwo and certainly no way to prepare for it.

Being totally in the dark made him leery, cautious, as well as…was he afraid? Yes, he _was_. And Sora couldn't help the gut-clenching sensation he had that told him he had every reason to be.

_How very astute, Keybearer._ Mewtwo's voice commented almost mockingly in his mind. All at once, Sora became acutely aware of the source of that unnatural power, a shiver running up his spine and a knot of dread lodging itself cruelly in his throat. The feeling was made all the more terrible by his helplessness, his body completely drained and the Keyblade held limply in his hand. Mewtwo _could _read thoughts and the Pokèmon's expression, however foreign it was on his strange features, communicated this clearly.

_Very good that you realize it so soon._ Mewtwo complimented wryly, and gazed down at him with deadly, night-colored eyes. _Let us finish this quickly, shall we?_

Before Sora could even blink, Mewtwo was suddenly gone, a pattern of incandescent bars of light flickering for a moment in the spot where he had been. Another second had yet to pass when heavy, three-fingered hands were on either side of his head, Sora offering no resistance as a sudden, beyond-physical pounding slammed into his mind, ripping and tearing as it went. A single agonized cry escaped his throat before he could stop it, unable to cope with an attack unlike any he had ever faced; enemies had targeted his body, his heart, his soul, but never his mind. He had no defenses, no way of countering such an offense that came with that kind of speed, precision, power, and ruthlessness.

There were others around him, however, who rose to his aid.

As soon as Mewtwo had disappeared from view, 009 had as well, activating his unmatchable speed. But there was a hindrance still, as Mewtwo, when Teleporting, was not moving at any speed at all. In one instant, he was in one place, in the next, he was in another, his actual movement equal—and sometimes greater—to that of the speed of light. Thus, Sora was treated to an instant eternity of thought-shattering pain before Mewtwo was gone again, 009's fist pounding into the dirt where he had been. Stunned and reeling, his vision now blurry, Sora fell back against the dirt, not having realized the force of Mewtwo's mental assault had actually levitated him off the ground. Now thoroughly unable to move, not even turn his head, Sora could only watch and listen with distant perception to the battle he now knew was taking place.

Across his hazy vision a blaze of fire swirled, no more than six feet away from him, and he heard again the tingling sound Mewtwo made as his body dissolved into light. He knew that the Pokèmon instantly appeared somewhere else and the phasing rush of the lasers from the Cyborgs' weapons sizzled through the air. But Mewtwo Teleported again and again as each attack came, his mocking laughter eventually reaching their minds, cold and amused.

_Why do any of you even try? I know how you will move, I know what you will try; I know what you **think**! There is nothing you can do that I will not see through; there is no way for you to protect your precious Keyblade Master!! **My **master ordered me to capture him and I will-not-be-deterred!!_

Once again, that indescribable power assaulted Sora's mind, the crushing force much stronger than before. It began at the bottom of his skull, a terrible burning erupting from the base of his neck and traveling up and over to encompass his entire skull. From their, the fire washed down upon his whole body, red bursting against his vision and—for some reason he could _almost, almost _fathom—his heart spasming in his chest.

_Why…? Why not my soul…?_

Because it is what he requires most of all, Keybearer.

Too lost amid his pain to care who it was that was speaking or why, Sora could only ask his questions, his body fading away as a purplish light engulfed his limbs and all the world bled into crimson.

_I don't understand…_

Of course not. You were never aware of it to begin with. You, who all these souls depend upon to save them from their fate, could not even fathom the crime that you were committing.

What…?

"KUZU RYUU SEN!!!"

Quite suddenly, Sora was back on the ground, his perception of his own existence firmly back in place. It took several seconds for him to recover and realize that he was staring straight up again, on his back rather than on his side. Because of his, he could see Mewtwo hovering some thirty feet in the air, the last lingering light of Teleportation fading away. Once the illumination was gone, the nine long, narrow welts on his body could be seen; one on each shoulder, one on each hip, one on either side of his waist, one up his stomach, one at the center of his chest, and a last one, smaller than the others, traveling back over the crown of his head.

Understandably, Sora was incredibly confused; what had just happened?

He didn't have long to ponder this, however, as change once more came upon him without a moment's notice.

"**Lugia, Safeguard!!! Celebi_, get us out of here!!!_**"

The world faded again, but, this time, into a hazy curtain of soft, almost iridescent green, flowing around and into things as they gradually disappeared. Sora thought he saw some kind of great white creature, with oddly-shaped wings and a long, curving neck, but, with the state he was in, he couldn't really be sure.

And really, as unfocused and hurting as his mind was, to the point were he didn't even _care _what was going on, only a single thought was rushing over and over again through his brain.

_Crime…?_

******

"Kairi, the best place to look for the Keybearer would be the Ishikawa Inn, in the east district," Ushio told the red-haired girl as the two of them clung to the back of her Tauros, attempting to reach the other side of town with all speed. 

Having switched out her main team for her reserve Pokèmon, Kairi was now completely battle ready again, though she felt strangely tired after that spell. Glancing at the gems now adorning her wrists, the she pondered for a moment just what else she was capable of now. In that short, infinite moment before she had released the Dragon Slave, she had sensed something…_someone_, on the other end of that magic flow. A person, a girl, older than her with fire in her heart and a deep sadness as well. Kairi knew this girl was trapped somewhere, lost in the darkness, yet, whoever she had been, she had given her spell to her. And, the possibility for more, should she require it.

__

Thank you, Kairi whispered silently, hoping her gratitude was heard. She would need all the strength she could muster, looking around at the carnage that engulfed the city. Luckily, Tauros was a high-level Pokèmon, had been when she had caught him, and he barreled through throngs of Soulless like it was nobody's business. Now, if she could only find Sora…it seemed like they would soon, both Ushio and herself restored after a quick rest and a meal at the Center, Ushio seeming to shrug off his wounds with the greatest of ease.

Unable to stop her smile, in spite of the darkness that continued to rage, Kairi just had to express her feelings aloud. "You know, I think we might just—"

__

// "Someone…someone help!! Please, SOMEBODY…anybody…HELP!!!" //

All at once, Kairi nearly pitched off Tauros' back, a sudden, unexplainable urgency pounding through her. She wasn't sure how she knew, but someone needed her help…_now_. Ignoring Ushio's worried questions and the stunned curiosity in her own heart, Kairi acted purely on instinct, steering her Pokèmon around in the other direction, from where she was **certain **someone was calling her. The rational part of her mind told her that it couldn't be so, that she was finally losing her grip on reality, but the core of her heart was absolutely sure, demanding that she take action as another's pain became more clear, true and soul-wrenching.

Seated behind her, Ushio leaned around to the side, seeking her eyes, and saw the determination there, the conviction of unequaled strength. Though he was curious, as well as concerned for her safety, he did not attempt to stop her, knowing it would be impossible. And, besides, such strength and drive he could understand and admire, if nothing else.

Really, this girl was amazing; the Keybearer was certainly a lucky guy.

It seemed as though no time at all had passed before he recognized the looming shape of the Saffron City Mall, the three stories rising up out of the smoke and dust clouds. Fires smoldered here and there, but no blaze was enough to fully encompass the massive structure; what really bothered Ushio was the total lack of anything moving besides the wind. There should have at least been Soulless about, or victorious fighters clustered in exhausted groups. Yet, only the gray/white hazed moved with the breeze while the black clouds shifted and rolled above.

"There…," Kairi whispered suddenly and, slightly startled, Ushio followed her focused gaze and did indeed see two distant figures, one huddled over the other.

At once, Tauros was charging forward, driven by Kairi's steady hand. Ushio was forced to cling to the broad back almost desperately, nearly dropping the Beast Spear. Still, he could understand her urgency, especially as they got near enough to clearly make out the pair situated at the edge of the parking lot. But, actually seeing the one laying unmoving on the asphalt, Ushio had the horrible feeling that they were far too late.

That didn't stop Kairi, however, even though the same unwanted sensation rose inside her. She commanded Tauros to a halt a few feet away, vaulting from his back with a grace and ability she hadn't had a few months ago. Landing easily on her feet, she rushed to the two boys, fighting the urge to cover her mouth with a hand.

She had never seen such hideous injuries on a living being. She could barely make out an unmarked section of skin on the small body, blood spread like a crimson pool all around him. Tatters of ruined clothes spread on the asphalt in a wide pattern, curled, blackened hair clinging in dark, gnarled lumps to the boy's skull. His face was ravaged, a contorted mask straight out of a nightmare, yet Kairi could still perceive the rise and fall of his chest, the erratic clenching of eyes fused shut by burns.

Tearing her gaze away, Kairi stared in pure horror at the second boy, his clothing ruined as well, with only a few scraps of red clinging to his shoulders and just enough of his black leggings left to preserve his modesty. Thick black hair tangled around his head, a long, loose braid traveling down his back, while his muscular arms braced against the pavement as he kneeled, one fisted over the neck of what looked like a golden guitar. Despite his ragged appearance, his skin bore no marks, no sign of battle save for a weary heaviness in his limbs.

But his eyes…

They drew her, the pure devastation that stormed in the blue/gray depths full of anguished pain. He was weeping, tears trailing down his cheeks in a constant stream and, seeing her, his scared, hurt, and heart-broken voice beseeched with pleading, desperate tones.

"Please…help him."

What happened next Kairi could later never really explain, at least not until she understood it better. All she knew then was that she was needed, that a life was fading, and her heart had reacted on instinct. She was on her knees in an instant, kneeling directly next to the boy in spite of the scarlet pool. Her royal blue eyes half closed and focused on something beyond the horizon, she spread her hands, palms down and hovering perhaps a foot above the boy's chest.

From somewhere deep inside and so very far away, a whisper of magic danced through Kairi's heart and mind, that flame-shrouded presence approaching once more with the skills that she required. The gems on her wrists emitted a hazy, misty glow, the white iridescent flickers coalescing into a cloud of energy beneath each palm. This was another spell Kairi knew she was being given, yet the knowledge that accompanied it told her that it would not be enough, not with wounds of this severity.

So she added to it, calling upon a strength she hadn't known existed in the very depths of her heart. It felt familiar almost, like something she had been aware of a long, long time ago, but had forgotten. The effort it took to call upon it was momentous, her body unused to the strain, but the power gave her a heightened awareness, telling her in no uncertain terms that, if she did not at least _try_, the boy would die. So, whatever this was, whatever it took, she would still give it her all.

There was just no way that she could not.

"Recovery…," Kairi murmured under her breath, opening her eyes a fraction, distantly realizing that she had closed them at some point during her inner search. "…amplify."

The light grew to immense proportions, Ushio gasping in surprise while the black-haired boy did not move, watching in silent, painfully hopeful awe. Kairi's hands were warm, almost to the point of burning, yet she held fast, allowing the brightness to grow and grow, increased beyond all rational possibility by that ancient thing inside, so new and wonderful. Gazing through the light, Kairi thought that she could see different shades of it, clearer or crystalline white, even hints of black and glossy coal far off into the distance. It seemed as though the whole world was in shifting shades of the two extremes, all things encompassed by the light and dark, or the light and dark encompassed by all things.

Though it lasted only a moment, it felt as though she was seeing all of existence through a veil torn away, the scene almost beyond comprehension, the absolute reality of it almost too much for her mind to bear…

Then it was over and the light abruptly diminished, drawn at an incredible speed into the body of the wounded boy, his form now rendered invisible by the shining flare. A moment more, and the light in its entirety was gone, leaving one completely naked but completely _healed _boy in its wake. He was unconscious, his breathing slightly uneven and his skin incredibly pale, yet without a blemish upon him.

It was the raven-haired boy who broke the silence after a good minute, raising tear-stained eyes to an astonished Kairi. He smiled a small, wounded, happy smile so full of gratitude and relief that it almost hurt to see it.

"T-thanks…," he said with a voice that trembled with all the things that he could not say and, all at once, his eyes slid closed, his shoulder hitting the asphalt with a dull thump.

Rushing to his side, Ushio quickly checked the boy over. "I…I think he's fine, but totally exhausted, physically _and _emotionally. Speaking of that…"

Ushio turned on his heals, watching Kairi with anxious eyes. "Are _you _alright?"

"I just…need a little rest," Kairi answered after a lengthy pause, staring down at her hands with a stunned expression. She was indeed tired, but not physically; was it possible to say that one's heart was exhausted? Well, whatever it was, Kairi knew that she could not let herself rest quite yet. Glancing down, she noticed for the first time that the boy wore nothing and felt a blush rush to her cheeks. "Um, Tauros can only carry two people and still fight…"

"Well, what about him?"

Blinking in surprise, Kairi followed Ushio's pointing hand and was almost prepared as a handsome Rapidash, the stallion in the prime of his life, came barreling up, appearing to be deeply concerned. He came to a graceful halt about five feet away and, the burning flames of his mane diminished, Kairi could make out the figure seated atop him, one of her slender brows raising at this new boy's interesting orange hair.

"Kyo!!" Ushio yelled with some surprise, rushing up to what appeared to be a friend of his. "I thought you were still in Lavender Town!"

"I just came back yesterday," the boy, Kyo, answered in a low tone, gazing at the two unconscious forms on the ground, then to Kairi. "Did you…save them?"

She wasn't sure why there was such guilty need in his voice, as if he _had _to know, but she nodded for him. "Yes. Do you know what happened?"

"I can tell you on the way," Kyo supplied, walking past her and lifting the smaller boy as if he weighed nothing. He carried him to the Rapidash, and gently slung him over the broad, slender back. To his credit, the Rapidash himself increased the intensity of his flames, the fire causing the small boy no harm but effectively hiding his exposed body from view. "They both need to go to the hospital."

Ushio glanced back at Kairi, seeking her confirmation, and, when she nodded, he hefted the Beast Spear. "Well, if the two of you will be carrying them, I'll run along beside you, keeping the Soulless at away."

Since Kyo knew Ushio, Kairi guessed the boy's sudden transformation into a long-haired, purpled-eyed creature was of no surprise. Once done, the changed Ushio placed the other injured party onto Tauros, offering Kairi a hand to help her up. In spite of the situation, she grinned, easily vaulting up onto her Pokèmon, sapphire eyes set and determined.

It felt…good, to know that she could help and fight and be _useful_. It had always been something she had resented, not being there for Sora and Riku when they had needed her. Besides that one time, there had been no instance within her memory where she had been as an equal to them, in whichever war.

__

And besides, that time…, Kairi thought to herself, remembering as she and the others set off down the streets once more, Ushio a black streak that constantly loped along at their side. 

…I didn't even do everything that I could have.

******  
"…Sora? Are you awake now?"

He was, as the lancing pain in his head told him in gleeful daggers that danced around just behind his eyes. Groaning, Sora rolled over, burying his face in the thick blanket around him. The memories of what felt like weeks ago came rushing back, as did the faint echo of pain to pale the aches he knew now. Even though he was aware he would have to get up and soon, the teen was far too comfortable to give up his place just yet.

And, really, didn't he deserve a little rest?

Well, it was denied him, someone unceremoniously ripping the heavenly blanket away and…was that a draft? In a heartbeat, Sora was on his feet, the soft, narrow pillow his head had happily been settled on now strategically placed to hide his more private areas from view.

"Ah, see, I knew you were awake," Washu said brightly, grinning at him and his discomfort.

Glancing around, Sora saw that he was in his and his friend's room at the Ishikawa Inn and that, thanks be to the stars, Washu was the only other person here besides himself. "Um…Washu…where are my clothes?"

Washu's grin got wider, though it was tinged with seriousness. "You couldn't have noticed at the time, but Mewtwo's psychic energy was strong enough that a portion of it bled over into real-space, shredding your clothes."

"Oh," Sora replied, understanding only half of what was said, then grew silent. The ancient scientist cocked a brow after a moment, looking amused.

"You don't have any spares, do you?"

"Er…no. If Yami were here, he could use this card of his to make replacements, but…"

"Ah, well…I'll see what I can do," Washu responded and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Kenshin! Sora's nearly your size, right?"

Kenshin's voice traveled through the rice paper door, getting louder steadily, as if he were running down the corridor. "Yes, I believe so. Why do you need to know, Washu-dono?"

By the time he reached the end of his sentence, Kenshin had slid open the door, the red-haired swordsman's violet eyes widening as he caught sight of Sora. Quickly stepping in and slamming the door shut behind him, he looked to Washu. "No extras?"

"Afraid not. Got anything?"

Glancing at Sora and his entirely red face, Kenshin smiled. "I have a few things that might work, that I do. Please wait a moment."

With that, he was gone again, leaving a bewildered Sora standing in the far corner of the room, pillow still firmly in place. Realizing that he couldn't just stay like this, Sora calculated the distance, compared it with his speed, and came up with some rough estimates. Once done, he decided to risk it and lunged, shooting back up with the blanket draped over him.

Feeling reasonably secure, he looked to Washu again, trying to ignore her smirk. "So…what happened?"

"It took us a while to figure that out," the scientist began, plopping down on a cushion that had been beside the bed. Almost guilty, Sora realized that she, and probably several others as well, had been watching over him. "It's been nearly five hours since our encounter with Mewtwo. The Soulless stopped pouring from the sky almost immediately after we arrived at the Inn."

"Er, how did we get back here without him catching us?" Sora had to ask, knowing he was interrupting but blundering forward anyway. After all, **she **had been the one to rip the blanket off his naked body.

Not seeming to mind, Washu answered. "We owe Ash for that one. He was waiting, keeping his mind carefully blank—he trained himself to do that, you know—until someone distracted Mewtwo sufficiently enough. Then, he was able to release two of our allies from their Pokè Balls. Lugia blocked us from Mewtwo's attacks while Celebi Teleported us back to the Inn. Ash keeps some of the strongest Pokèmon, Legendary Pokèmon, with him, taking them where they're needed and keeping them safe at the same time. Master Balls are the only kind of Pokè Balls that have been able to repel a Soulless claw."

"Okay, but who was able to distract Mewtwo?" Sora questioned, remembering the terrible truth of the Psychic Pokèmon's greatest ability. "I mean, couldn't he read everyone's thoughts?"

"Yes, and memories as well. The only case where he has been completely blocked are entities of an entirely non-organic nature," Washu explained, gesturing for emphasis. "Unfortunately, the only person of that nature in Saffron City, an android called Kikaider, was elsewhere during our battle. However, this _is _another loophole: someone acting purely on instinct, reacting without conscious thought."

"Hey…," Sora murmured, suddenly remembering, though it was rather difficult. "I think…was it Kenshin that did it?"

Washu smiled. "Yeah; we really owe that guy, you know. His swordsmanship is of such a high caliber that his subconscious responded to the threat towards to you before his conscious mind did. So, when he executed that attack, Mewtwo had no idea what was coming. Of course, Kenshin realized what he was doing a second before he connected, so Mewtwo wasable to avoid most of the damage the Kuzu Ryuu Sen might have caused by Teleporting away."

"But still…that means Mewtwo _does _have a weakness, small as it is," Sora surmised, not sure if he should be happy or not. "Do we…uh, have a plan?"

"We were waiting for you to recover," Washu told him with a gentle light in her eyes, free of sarcasm. "Celebi was able to repair most of the damage Mewtwo had done. She's a smart one, a Psychic and Grass type that usually doesn't even exist in this time period. Although, with the Soulless affecting the fabric of this world's reality, her time traveling abilities have been disabled."

"Time…traveling?"

Washu waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Never mind that right now. Anyway, we were going to consult our top strategist as soon as you woke up, so, once Kenshin gets back with something to make you decent, we can head over to Mitsuo's meeting place."

Sora cocked a brow. "So…this Mitsuo is able to form plans that you and Clef can't?"

"Mitsuo?" Washu said with some surprise, staring at him. "No, not him; it's the person Mitsuo allows us to speak to that is the real thinker. He's very intelligent, almost on a level to compare with me; that is, if he had been born in a more technologically advanced world. Still, when it comes to things like this, he's the best there is."

By the end of her explanation, Sora very much wanted to at least know the name of this man, but Kenshin chose that moment to reenter the room, a bundle of clothes in his hands. Resigning himself to wait until he actually met this strategist, Sora went about getting himself dressed, needing constant coaching from Kenshin. Part of his ineptitude came from the fact that Sora had never worn such clothes in his life, but, more so than his ignorance, his worry distracted his thoughts, pulling his mind away from the here and now to a dark future he couldn't help but ponder.

_So…so, we might be able to do this…we might…_

…right?

******  
"Um, Kenshin…?"

"Yes, Sora-dono?"

Though somewhat puzzled over the word following his name, Sora continued with his question, awkward as it was. "…er, why don't you ever wear this instead of your usual…um, gi?"

"I just prefer this color, that I do," Kenshin replied a little stiffly and Sora decided not to press the matter.

Currently, the rurouni, Washu, and himself were walking swiftly down the halls of the Inn, supposedly to a meeting with the top strategist among the fighters of Saffron City. As important as the imminent discussion was going to be, Sora couldn't help but compare the gi and…what was it called? Ah yes, and hakama that Kenshin had loaned to him to the attire the red-haired man usually wore. The hakama was a slightly darker gray than Kenshin's and the gi was a deep navy blue, the loose sleeves almost completely hiding the black cloth gauntlets over his wrists. Sora had thought that a bit much to ask of Kenshin, but the swordsman had only smiled and said it would help Sora later. Though a nice enough gesture, Sora still wasn't sure about the black socks and light sandals he had also had to borrow. While he didn't have any problem moving around in these clothes—truthfully, the looseness was rather comfortable—he just felt…strange.

_It's because I'm used to at least having one thing always stay the same_, Sora admitted to himself, a small, tired smile emerging without his notice. _When did I start to dislike change so much?_

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked him, seeing the far-off look in Sora's eyes. The concern in his voice was evident and Sora stuttered out an answer, inwardly surprised at his…was that exasperation? Yes, it was, and towards the ever-present anxiety over his person.

_Why do all of you have to care so much?_

"No, I'm fine," Sora said with what he hoped was a bright smile, a hand behind his head. "I guess I'm just a little tired. But I won't have much time to rest, will I?"

"You might get lucky," Washu put in, glancing at him. "From the reports we're getting, all the remaining Soulless within the city are barricading the Sliph Co. building; a wall of pure darkness by the look of things. We've all reached the assumption that that is where Mewtwo is waiting for us."

"So we're just going to walk into a trap?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Washu replied with a grin. "I guess it's all up to Sai."

Though wanting to ask her just who this 'Sai' person was, they had reached their destination, Kenshin taking the lead and sliding open the door. Incredibly curious and disturbingly wary at the same time, Sora followed him in, surprised at the size of the room beyond. Well, more like slack-jawed with astonishment; the chamber—there really was no other word to describe it—had to be at least fifty yards in length and width, each wall lined with flickering monitors, countless different kinds of consoles below. A massive, perfectly round table dominated the center of the room, the core of it a horizontal grid that arched slightly with the shape of the table. If Sora had known what a 'War Room' was and the kinds that existed in some places—say, like the United States of America—he would have said this matched exactly to such a room.

However, as Sora did not know of such a place, he could only gape in blank shock, trying to take it all in.

"Oh, you're here," someone said brightly, one person—one out of the dozens that moved busily about the room—came up to them. "We're ready to start as soon as the Keybearer is."

Hearing himself mentioned, Sora turned his eyes away from the sight and focused instead on this new person. He appeared about Sora's age, though of a slighter build, with deep, fawn-colored eyes and feathery, honey blond hair, wearing only a simple white shirt and black slacks. Still, as nondescript as he appeared, Sora got the strange sensation from him, or rather, he heard the strangest sound from his soul. While the basic harmony was there, it seemed to resonate with echoes of countless others, like memories or impressions upon his being.

"This is Mitsuo Shiozu," Washu said as she began to walk further into the room. "His abilities allow his to talk and interact with Sai."

"Oh, so we're starting?"

Sora nearly jumped out of his hakama, startled by the sudden presence behind him. He spun around, then was forced to look up into the dark blue eyes of the tall, dark-haired young man who had just entered the room. This individual wore the same as Mitsuo, yet had an air of confidence and suaveness that the smaller boy did not, accented by his smooth, lazy smile and the loose tassels of gleaming midnight hair that hovered over part of his face.

Oddly disjointed from his 'cool' appearance was the strange box-like item he held in his hands. It appeared to be made of wood, with a grid pattern on the surface, though the pattern was marred by what looked like a combination of water and bloodstains. Blinking twice, Sora realized he recognized the item.

_Is that a…Go board?_

"Where were you sitting again, Mitsuo?" This new boy asked, walking past Sora after a nodded greeting.

"Over here, Hasunuma," Mitsuo replied, going to his seat while Hasunuma followed behind. "With the Keyblade Master here we can—"

Mitsuo _had _intended to begin his explanation of the meeting, other individuals within the room making their way to the table, but Hasunuma, having already set his burden down, interrupted him, suddenly enveloping the smaller boy in a firm embrace.

"H-Hasu! Not here!"

"But I can't help it," Hasunuma said with a sly grin and, much to Sora's surprise, gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek. "You can be so impressive."

"Don't mind them," Kenshin said with a smile as Sora stared, watching the scene unfold as Mitsuo blushed and tried to escape the hug. "I believe Mitsuo and Hasunuma were very fortunate to escape their world together, that I do."

"Yeah, it's nice and all," said someone Sora recognized, Bit walking over with a grin on his face, though seriousness shown in his eyes. "But the Soulless aren't slowing down to give them time to bond."

"You're just jealous," Hasunuma shouted to them in a friendly tone, still smiling as he buried his face in Mitsuo's hair. Though his expression was happy enough, his dark sapphire eyes look to them over the crown of feathery locks, filled with seriousness and a kind of indomitable purpose. "You've been pushing Mitsuo hard and he deserves a little happiness."

_Well, that certainly sounds familiar._

"It's alright, Hasu," Mitsuo told him in a low, secretly happy voice. "We don't have much time."

"Then let's get started," said another new voice, this one with an air of experienced authority. "Keybearer, if you would please sit here."

Somewhat surprised by how quickly the people took their places, Sora had to be led to his chair, in the western curve of the circle with Washu and Kenshin seated on either side. He didn't mind, as he was more focused on the person who had spoken. While he had seen several persons of various unusual appearances, this man's face was on the higher tier of the list. Appearing to be about twenty-four, he maintained a youngish build and features, just as Kenshin did. He wore only a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar, fairly tight black pants and what looked like to Sora—as he leaned a bit to get a closer look—slender, quasi-military boots, accompanying his gloves.

His hair…well, most of it was a deep reddish brown, a slightly curling portion partially covering his brick red right eye. Another portion of it, however, was a stark silver, originating from just above his left eye, a few thin spikes rising into the air while the rest curved around and under his left ear, nearly reaching his shoulders to match the majority of darker-colored strands. At odds with his right eye was the left, this one narrower in shape and a pale blue, a section of the skin around it an odd gray. On his left cheek were two scars slanting up towards his temple, a single one perpendicular to the first pair. It was almost like Kenshin's scar, but with one extra cut.

"That's Ryu Soma," Washu whispered to him as the last of the 'Council' took their seats. "He usually leads these meetings."

"Oh," was all Sora could think of to say before Ryu began to speak, his voice carrying through the room, though Sora got the feeling that he was mainly speaking to him.

"We all already know that Mewtwo has captured the Sliph Co. complex and is more than likely preparing for our attack." Ryu pressed a few buttons on a small panel in front of his seat and the grid in the middle of the table lit from within, projecting a hologram into the air above it. Having already seen something like this before, Sora wasn't very much surprised by the technology, but the hologram itself had his full attention. "This is the most recent picture the 00 Cyborgs have been able to secure for us."

There really was no building to be seen, only a mass of convulsing darkness in the shape of a building. The picture was really a few moments of film, just enough to catch movement in the blackness; the wall was comprised of both pure darkness and Soulless themselves, shafts of deep indigo lightning flashing just beneath the surface. It looked almost like veins, giving the barricade the appearance of a living thing, seeming to breathe as the Soulless heaved and shifted. As the view panned up, the top of the thirty-story building could be seen, though it was altered, the walls seeming to expand to create a flat area at least double the width of the building itself.

"So that shall be the battlefield," Kenshin murmured and, thanks to the silence, Ryu heard him easily.

"More than likely," the other scarred man agreed, shutting off the hologram and once more addressing the group. "But it won't be as simple as just flying up there. While we may be able to reach Mewtwo, defeating him is another matter. That being understood, we've decided to ask for Sai's help once more."

"He hasn't been helping before?" Sora whispered to Washu, a little startled.

"Fujiwara-no-Sai was the only survivor of his world," the scientist said in a tone that was almost sad. "He survived because he was, essentially, a ghost, existing within the consciousness of another. However, after their world was attacked, his companion placed Sai's soul back into the vessel he inhabited before they met, the Go board that Hasunuma brought. It was discovered shortly after that a Soulless cannot remove a soul from an inanimate object; too bad Sai is the only person who can have this safety, eh?"

"However, from what we have come to understand, Sai was very close to his companion, that he was," Kenshin spoke up, voice low and even, though his eyes glinted with the same sadness that had been in Washu's words. "The loss has made it difficult for Sai to continue on, so we are reluctant to request his aid. If this were not so dire a situation, we would not."

During their conversation, Mitsuo had stood, placing his hands on either side of the Go board, his eyes sliding shut as he appeared to fall into deep concentration. Though there was outwardly no sign, Sora heard a rising music, a single, ancient-sounding flute that emanated from the previously silent board. 

"Mitsuo, like Anna, is a spirit medium," Washu explained as a chill suddenly went up Sora's back, the origin of this eerie feeling unknown. "But he's a slightly different breed. His specialty is possession, usually whether he likes it or not; with Anna being one who calls spirits rather than letting them speak through her, Mitsuo is the better choice for this kind of work."

Genuinely interested, Sora was about to ask her to explain further, but Mitsuo's eyes slowly opened, momentarily shocking the teen. Where had once been the color of fine cognac was now a dark purple, infinitely deep with the experience of hundreds of years and an intelligence that Sora could only guess at. This new presence, who _had _to be Sai, said nothing for several moments, those dark eyes moving from face to face among the gathered people.

"Mitsuo's probably filling him in on all that's been happening," Washu whispered conspiratorially to Sora, keeping her voice low out of what appeared to be respect. "You might not guess it, but Sai is actually a Go player who's been inhabiting that board and various human vessels for centuries."

Sora knew of the game Go, though was somewhat surprised to find it here; after all, it was so popular on the islands east of his home. But then, he had seen fish and plants from his world existing on others, so was it so far a stretch for the game to be present elsewhere? Still, if his skill was centered around the game…

"I can see the disbelief on your face," Washu said with a grin, causing Sora to blush slightly. "A lot of people thought the same thing, hearing of Sai for the first time. But Kenshin, myself, and every person in this room trust him completely when it comes to battle. Sai is a _strategist_, in whichever form he chooses to apply it. He knows what is at his disposal, what he is facing, and what must be accomplished. That is all it takes."

And, apparently, she was right, as Sai suddenly spoke, his voice still Mitsuo's, but with an underlying tone that was someone else entirely. "How many are available to fly to the platform atop the building?"

"Every flying Pokèmon in the city is at our disposal," Ash said from across Sora, the teen noticing this world's highest ranked Master for the first time. "But I doubt the majority of them can take the enemies we'll be facing. The only two suited to this situation are Lugia and Celebi."

"There are various androids and cyborgs who can fly on their own power," Ryu spoke up, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. "The only one available at this moment, however, is 002. There are larger mechas that are battle-ready, but I doubt they're suited to the kind of close combat we'll be involved in. Only the RahXephon is versatile enough for something this chancy."

Sai listened with hard eyes, making Sora wonder just how deep the pain was. "We require persons capable of flight on their own."

"I have a spell that can bestow flight," Clef said from his place next to Ryu, looking quite the contrast. "Will that do?"

With the barest hint of smile that hid volumes, Sai nodded, then continued. "How many among us are capable of using large-scale offensive spells? It cannot be you, as I require you for another task."

"You can leave that to the three of us," said a boy Sora didn't know, this individual a little younger than himself, with light blond hair bordering on platinum with bangs dipped in black. Hs clothes were obscured by a large, earth-brown cloak, the color several shades off from his tanned skin. On either side of him sat a man and a woman, older than him, the black-haired man tall and imposing, a patch over one eye. The woman, whose eyes were a striking sky blue, wore glistening silver armor, matching the hair arranged in a neat braid atop her head. "With the Runes we carry, we can keep most of the Soulless busy."

"Who are they?" Sora asked Kenshin in a whisper, somewhat awed by the power he could sense from them and the odd music from their souls. While each was in individual instrument—a drum, a horn, and a violin—each melody was tinged with a natural sound: the crackling of fire, the sizzle of lightning, and the flow of water.

"The boy is Hugo, the man Geddoe, and the woman Chris," Kenshin replied, respect in his voice. "Together they are one of the driving forces behind our resistance, that they are. They each bear what they call True Runes, items of immense magic power."

Sai nodded to the three before turning his attention back to the group. "Is there anyone among us who can duplicate themselves, or at least create the illusion of multiple identical persons?"

"I'm your man," answered someone who actually wasn't at the table. Craning his neck, Sora could see the boy sitting atop one of the consoles, grinning beneath his crown of spiky blond hair and fierce blue eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto can do that, no sweat."

Sai smiled that small, weary smile again, seeming to see something familiar in Naruto's young energy. "Someone mush pair with Naruto; Washu, can you block Mewtwo's psychic perception for a short time?"

"Sure, but only if he doesn't find and destroy my machines."

"Hopefully, this will end quickly enough that that will not be a problem," Sai responded and looked to Clef again. "At the same time, you must blanket the Naruto's appearance with a second illusion."

Clef contemplated this a moment, then glanced at Sora. "I believe I understand what you are planning."

Sai acknowledged this with a nod. Then, those unnatural eyes fell onto Sora, causing a second chill to run up his spine. "Lastly…Keybearer, can another use your Keyblade, at least for a short period of time?"

Inwardly startled, it took Sora several moments to answer. "Y-yes, but it depends on the person; Yami and Ranma were able to use it, but if anyone else can…I'm not really sure."

"Are there any among that inhabitants of Saffron City that you suspect might be capable of this? Any at all?"

Sora bit his lip, not liking where this was going. Well…part of him was disturbed, while the other…was it really so wrong, this hope that he wouldn't have to fight?

_I'm just so…tired of it all._

Coming to a decision, the teen finally spoke. "I think…" He paused and, reluctantly, turned to the red-haired swordsman next to him. "I think _you _might be able to, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked startled for a moment, violet eyes widening, but Sai continued before any objections or questions could be voiced.

"That is most opportune," Sai seemed to fall into a revere again, gazing down at the Go board beside him. One of Mitsuo's slender hands rested on the grid lines, tracing the old engraved ink with slow, careful movements. Watching him, Sora saw in reality the definition of 'subtle', his intelligence and strategist's mind flowing with the knowing, deliberate patterns that his fingers so carefully ran over the board. The rest of the Council watched him with trust and determination, their will and strength and overall shared purpose shining through. Different people of different worlds, united by a threat that, while it had wounded them all in some way, they were still willing and ready to fight.

Sora, sitting among them, felt so painfully the stigma of an outsider.

_When did I lose that? When…?_

Taking a deep breath and raising his unnatural eyes from the board, Sai spoke once more, every person rapt with attention, save one, whose mind was partially distracted by wondering just what right he had to listen.

"This is my plan…"

******  
And so we ready ourselves for the climatic battle next chapter and—

(*ducks and dodges various rotten vegetables from the reviewers, ignoring their screams of cliffhangers and bloody murder*)

Ehem, as I was saying, it all comes to a head next time, the battle encompassing as many characters as I can get in there, probably one of the more innovative action scenes I've come up with, and an explanation of all those weird requests Sai just made. A war is fought, plans come to fruition, a Keybearer doubts his value, and a chance reunion is missed.

All this and more on the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: True Worth!

You know, I kinda like doing that for the preview…perhaps I shall continue to for the rest of the fic. Anyway, more characters this chapter, so here we go: Mitsuo and Hasunuma are from the manga, _Eerie Queerie_ (good stuff, that one. Go yaoi!), Sai is from _Hikaru no Go_, Ryu Soma is from _Argento Soma_ (which you should already know if you've been reading my author's notes. Expect to see Shido—full sized—soon as well.), Hugo, Chris, and Geddoe are actually from the video game, _Suikoden III_, but, since I just picked up the first volume of the SIII manga last weekend, I am now counting it as an Anime as well. And finally, Naruto if from _Naruto _(well, duh…). I'll be having as many Anime in this as I can, since, once we get out of Saffron City, there won't be more than maybe one last new one.

And also…thanks for sticking with me, guys. I see over eight hundred reviews and a publish date that was over a year ago. I almost can't believe it, really; I've never done one thing for so long, or loved it so much. I am truly sorry it has been taking longer for my chapters to get finished, but, once I'm through with my junior year, things should speed up again (I'm not taking a math or science course next year, so that eliminates A LOT of what's been taking up my time). During the summer, I can only update on the weekends, but, as I look over my outline, I see that I can combine several more chapters, considering the length each chapter is becoming. So, we're actually getting closer to the end at an exponential rate.

…I can't wait, really. ^_^

Until next time…JA NE!!

P.S. Hmm…looking back, it seems I got all our boys naked, or close to it, anyway (*evil smirk*). Must be all the yaoi fics I'm writing on the side…speaking of which, since it was asked: I have posted my one completed story/chapter called _A World Without You_; it's in the Pokèmon section on another site, while others are getting close to finished. They're on www.adultfanfiction.net under the name Flight of Darkness, although I should warn you that the site hasn't been working very much these past few weeks. If it goes down, I'll move to www.mediaminer.org, although I'll try to keep the same name.


	54. True Worth

**AN: **Wow, it's been like a month, huh? Err, sorry about that. First it was the tests, then the movies (_Troy_ was good. And Orlando got a bow again! And _Onimusha 3 _distracted me, until that second boss fight with that Kami-damned two-headed dog thing. Curse it, curse it I say!!), then more tests (the SAT was kinda tough, but mainly time consuming. And boring. And time consuming. What a way to spend a perfectly good Saturday. ). But I'm here now, so let's keep going, eh?

Oh, but…when I said that there were supposed to be only sixty-three chapters, that actually wasn't so. I had miscounted; there are going to be sixty-sixty chapters in this fiction, including the epilogue. Err, sorry to mislead you, but I was thinking of an older version of my outline, rather than my new one. But, I'm fairly certain this _will _be the final estimate!

Fairly…

Anyway, I'm sure we're all more interested in what happens this time, which is really quite a lot. This has got to be the largest-scale battle I've written to date. And will probably remain so; while I might right more complex battles in future chapters, I don't think any will involve as many characters doing as many things.

So, this promises to be something, ne? Onward!!

P.S. I never understood why they didn't just use 'wand' for the transformation devices the Sailor Senshi used in the American version. Did they really have to pick 'stick'? I mean, 'wand' can be phallic enough in a girl's show, but 'stick' rhymes with 'di—

(Gets smacked)

Ryu: Shut up, fool!

Chibi-Shido: What's she talking about?

Ryu: I'll tell you when you're taller than me.

Chibi-Shido: But I'm a chibi! I can't get any taller!!

Ryu: Exactly.

P.P.S. We just got the box set of the LotR Trilogy (they're not the extended versions, but oh well…) and this chapter was heavily influenced by the battles of Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields. That should give you a VERY good idea of what's coming…

Chapter XI: Truth Worth

Sora had to admit…it _was _a good plan. He just wished he knew what the rest of it was. Taking into account Mewtwo's mind-reading abilities, each combatant (and/or legion) could only know their own individual part in the overall strategy, to minimize the chance that the Psychic Pokémon would be able to discover it. At close range, no manner of Washu's technology could completely block Mewtwo, so he _could _force each specific part out of each specific fighter, but—hopefully—they would be able to thwart him before he got the chance.

_Hopefully…_

"Are you alright, Sora?"

Blinking once, the Keybearer returned his thoughts to the present, glancing at the red-haired swordsman beside him, distantly wondering as to why Kenshin had dropped the suffix again. His usage of it seemed rather sporadic, as if he only had the heart for it at certain times. Plus, to Sora's Keyblade enhanced understanding of languages, it wasn't quite the same dialect as most of what the other people were using, or what Kenshin himself was using most of the time. Must have been a more archaic form. "Hmm…? Oh, I'm fine. Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit worried."

"Is that all?" Kenshin wisely questioned, his violet eyes narrowing slightly as Sora's gaze turned off into the distance. "If you're having any doubts…"

"It's not like I can't be here," Sora rationalized, smiling a smile he didn't really feel. "Plus…it wouldn't be right, not when everyone else is fighting."

Kenshin didn't answer, as there wasn't much he could say. Plus, they were nearing their destination, the smooth flight of the Tropius still…well, smooth. And, in spite of everything, Sora had to admit that he was honestly astonished that this was so. The Grass/Flying type Tropius looked like a smaller (while still large enough to carry himself and Kenshin) version of a dinosaur Sora saw a picture of once. A Bracciousaurus, or something; although, that extinct animal hadn't had two pairs of long, leaf/wings that didn't look at all like something that could allow the Pokémon to fly. Even so, it did, Sora sitting just behind its long neck and Kenshin behind him. The Tropius' trainer, a girl who called herself Link-no-Miko, was utilizing another of her Pokémon, the Ghost type Haunter, the purple specter without a body and drift-away hands using his other-worldly abilities to hold the tanned, pink-haired girl beside them as they flew.

Miko, specializing in dual-Flying types, had been chosen to aid Sora and Kenshin—as well as a few others—in getting where they needed to go. The stages of the plan depended on Mewtwo misjudging their abilities and their actions, though this was a tenuous hope at best. As Ash had warned them, the Psychic type Pokémon was more intelligent than most humans, very experienced, and, controlled as he was by the Soulless, extremely ruthless.

There was no doubt in Sora's mind that this wasn't just a regular fight between himself and an enemy anymore: this was war. And, gazing down at the scene below him, the fact proved itself ever more true.

After some kind of catastrophe within the city several years ago, the streets had been rebuilt along a very…interesting pattern around the Sliph Company building, one of the few structures to survive. Sliph Co., its avenues of business greatly changed, had used it substantial funds to drive the construction of the University of Saffron City, branching out from the old office tower. The arches of four U-shaped roads closed in around the main building, the east and west directly next to it while the north road was separated by a single building, the south by two. The main avenue ran perpendicular to the Sliph Co. Tower, between it and the two south dorm houses. Small roads and paths traveled between these and the some ten other buildings, these being spread five to each side on the east and west. The one that was the main draw for students and tourists, though, was the curving pathway that passed between the north amphitheater and the main building.

Over two hundred yards in length, each side of the paved stone walkway was lined with twenty-foot statues of legendary Pokémon, each lit by a colored light the shade of whatever type the creature might be. All other parts of the campus were illuminated by tall, curving streetlamps that bathed the landscape in a peculiar amber/orange glow that had the barest hint of muted yellow within. Miko had told Sora that it was a pretty common color, usually used in backstreets and warehouse districts. Why they had chosen that was beyond her—as she was from Cinnabar Island—and, thinking about it, Sora was fairly certain it was beyond him as well.

Whatever the reason, the lighting served to shift the scene towards a decidedly eerie feeling, accented greatly by the rain. Yes, the rain. After Mewtwo's departure in the park, the darkness had left the sky, only to reveal rolling thunderclouds that could be very nearly likened to darkness. Luckily for Sora, the majority of the storm had passed while he had slept, but, as he and all the others had left the Inn to begin this desperate battle, a steady, albeit fairly light, rain had been going strong. And was still going strong, shifting back and forth between misty waves and glistening curtain. With the amber lights, it looked as though gold-lined fire was dancing and reflecting in the air, peeking out from the rolling blackness that had come with night.

Sora didn't really know what time it was now, but he could hazard a guess that the dead of night was nearing, which did not help his state of mind at all. It was difficult enough picturing this plan in the well-lit confines of the Inn, but here…it was becoming rather natural to accept the growing hopelessness. Could they do this? Could they really?

Even with his—limited—knowledge of Sai's plan, and warriors of Kenshin's caliber to help him, Sora could not quell the whisper of fear that festered in the depths of his heart, as it had been for what felt like a long, long time. Not with Soulless teeming through those arched streets, or the darkness pulsing over the Sliph Co. building in endless waves, the great rise of the highest tier, spread and awaiting their arrival. He knew Mewtwo waited there, but they could not reach the top by Pokémon, the airspace fraught with flying Soulless, some he had seen and others he had not. The greatest danger came from the ragged-winged serpents, and a new monster that, especially in the rain, was incredibly difficult to see. Small and fey, no larger than Kenshin, Sora could make out the metallic flash of insect-like wings and glimpses of almond-shaped, demon green eyes.

And below, for a good hundred yards out from the building, choking the streets, was the main force of Soulless, again all kinds he had seen before and all kinds he had not. The majority of them, however, were Finders, as well as an advanced form of the creatures that stood nearly fifteen feet tall, complimented now by swept back spikes that sprung from their spines. The Soulless seemed to emerge from the structure itself, flowing out through the darkness in much the same way that blood seeped from a wound.

But it was what he felt among all that blackness that tugged at Sora's being, pulled him forward even as he despaired. Somewhere amid those grounds, in any one of the buildings or pathways, was this world's Keyhole. Faint and hidden, weakened for its own safety, it lay nestled somewhere in the darkness, calling and calling to him. It was as if the world itself cried for his aid, begged him to overcome his hurt to chase away the evil.

So…Sora would. He would, even as he ached inside and hid it with the ease of long practice. He would, because what was his own pain compared to the suffering of so many others?

* * *

When Ranma at last awoke, still feeling to the marrow of his bones his exhaustion, it was to some decidedly beautiful music. And it wasn't the kind of music he would have normally automatically labeled as beautiful; it wasn't on a piano or a harp or violins or anything of the like. Listening closely with his eyes closed, he thought he could make out an…electric guitar? And a bass guitar, accompanied by drums, and an electric keyboard, with someone on vocals. It wasn't too loud or intrusive, instead being melodic and smooth, soothing almost, although Ranma would not have believed that those kind of instruments could have been implemented in such a way. 

And he almost couldn't believe that he was going so deeply into it. When had he, the heir to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, become such a scholar of music? Or at least cared enough to listen?

Thinking about it, he _did _know the answer.

_And if I admit it, Yami will never…_

_…**Yami**_**.**

Eyes snapping open, Ranma tried to leap to his feet, instead getting his legs tangled up in the sheet that covered him. Having time enough to yelp in surprise, he tumbled to the floor, falling over the edge of the bed. By the time he hit the thankfully carpeted floor, he had already guessed himself to be in a hospital and dressed in…

"Well…at least it isn't a hospital gown," Ranma muttered to himself, taking a few seconds to stare at his outfit.

The shirt was sleeveless, though it covered all his shoulders, and the upraised collar was fairly high. It was form-fitting, contouring just so the muscles on his chest, but the _color_…orange? With a large, inverted white triangle down from his neck? A little strange, yes, and it matched the semi-tight pants with the restrained flare at the bottom. A white belt with a red jewel was set as the clasp was around his waist and, poking at it and pulling at his shirt, Ranma surmised that he was actually in an almost tailored jumpsuit, though one could hardly tell by looking. Accompanying the basics, for some reason the martial artist could not fathom, were wide, also-white bands around each wrist, these also with red, oval jewels set on either side. And, next to the foot of the bed, was a pair of white boots, the mid-calf footwear obviously meant to be worn under the flared pants.

Taking a moment more to shake his head, Ranma decided beggars couldn't be choosers and snatched up the shoes. He got quickly to his feet and ran out into the shiny-floored hallway, taking note of the bright overhead lights, glaring in defiance of the dark, rain-washed scene just beyond the large, rectangular windows. Nearly pressing his face against the glass, he could just make out the lights of the city and a dark, rolling mass that stretched towards the sky, fanning out at its apex. Quickly judging his location from the surrounding buildings, Ranma could guess that that was—or, at least, had been—the Sliph Co. Tower, but as to what it was now…

His body took that moment to protest once more, a sudden wave of aches reaching his mind as the cost of his hurried, single-minded movement caught up with him. Though uninjured, a weariness unlike any he had ever known washed over him in ongoing, muffled torrents, not enough to knock him off his feet, but enough to slow his pace to a careful walk as he made his way towards the music. While that might not have necessarily been where Yami was, it did mean that there were people that he could ask—or beat out of—the location of his friend.

Because, much to his anguished dread, he could not _feel_ Yami's presence. Whether it was because of his own state or the spirit's, Ranma knew that something continued to be wrong, even after that girl had produced that miraculous act of healing.

It normally wasn't in him to thank a person, but, if he could, Ranma would show this girl, if he could find her, the depth of gratitude and…yes, joy at what she had done.

Resolve filling him, Ranma rounded a corner, the hallway expanding out into a large sitting area, various couches, chairs, and tables set about the room, with a massive TV screen set into the far wall. A lounge, by the looks of it, for patients or visitors. However, the screen was black, the music instead coming from the four musicians in the center of the room, furniture having been pushed aside to give them space, the multiple cords from their instruments running into sockets next to the screen.

Ranma immediately took note of their clothing: like his, it was orange. As a matter of fact, the outfits of the three men were identical in his save for size; the single woman wore a dress, though its design and color were still the same. Next, he realized a rather prominent fact: they were blue. Not the sad kind of blue, but literally blue; their skin was the most appealing shade of solid cerulean, though their hair was not blue. The tallest, slender man had a black, modest afro, the shortest, stocky male a substantial, shoulder-length mass of brown. The remaining man and woman appeared to be siblings, both of a decent height with bright yellow hair that waved ever-so-slightly, the woman's framing her face with the rest in a raised ponytail that reached her waist.

The third fact Ranma discerned was that they all had headbands of white with red jewels set in the center, plain tassels waving from the knots behind their heads. Quick as a flash, Ranma felt his forehead, confirming to his great relief that he, thank goodness, did not support a similar adornment. Just his recent, now customary braid, tightened and reaching his waist.

While he was busy reclaiming his pride, the musicians stopped, their somewhat sparse audience turning in unison to stare at him. Immediately, Ranma felt the eyes and met them, trying to think of the best way to ask of Yami's fate that did not involve yelling in desperation and throttling innocent bystanders. Thankfully, one of the blue people spoke up first, seeming to know what it was that he wanted.

"Oh good, you're awake," the woman said immediately, placing her white bass guitar aside and walking quickly towards him. Her companions followed, discarding their own instruments, though the blond man recovered what Ranma recognized as his own golden guitar. "Your friend has been asking for you."

"Really?!" Ranma blurted, both surprised and disturbed. If Yami was awake and fairly unharmed, why couldn't he feel him…? "Can you show me…?"

"Of course," the woman said with a smile and turned down one of the many corridors that seemed to convene at this room.

As they walked at a brisk pace—or as brisk as Ranma could muster, much to his chagrin—the four took it upon themselves to quickly explain his circumstances.

"I hope you don't mind the clothes we gave you," the blond man said as he handed Ranma his guitar. "But, since you also seemed to be a musician—"

"Well, I'm not _really _a musician," Ranma interrupted, semi-apologetic. "I just got this recently. I don't really know how to play."

The man raised a brow. "Is that so? We'll have to show you then, when this battle is won. My name is Arpegius. This is my sister, Stella."

The woman smiled and Arpegius gestured to the other two, first the tall man and then the shorter one.

"These are my friends Octave and Baryl."

Ranma gave them a nod, then turned to Arpegius again. "When the battle is won? What do you mean?"

"Oh, he wouldn't know," Octave said, glancing at his companions, then to Ranma. "You've been unconscious for about ten hours. During that time, The Council had convened and came up with a battle plan to combat Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo…?" Ranma started to ask, then remembered that particular article that Yami had shown him what felt like lifetimes ago. "What, THAT Mewtwo?!!"

Baryl nodded, picking up the story. "He has been taken by the Soulless. I'm sure you saw that darkness he built from the window. The Keybearer and all able fighters in Saffron City have gone to face him."

"SORA'S GONE TO—!" Ranma bellowed, then fell into a fit of coughing, his lungs not quite ready for such vehemence yet. Arpegius pounded him on the back, waiting until he settled on just wheezing before he helped him stand up straight again. "Sora's gone? Alone?"

"Not alone," Stella said, trying to soothe the intense concern on Ranma's face, concern which he didn't seem to realize he was showing. "Every person able to fight has gone."

"You don't understand," Ranma said quietly as they came to a stop outside a closed door. "Sora _is _alone, inside his own heart. I know that sounds weird, but he's been closing himself off…the months that I've been around him, he's gotten more and more distant. I don't know what's wrong, but I have _got _to be there for him."

The four of them were silent, contemplating this and the determination they saw in his eyes. However…

"Oh, ow…," Ranma grumbled as his 'manly stance' crumbled beneath a new ping across his body, one hand rising to his chest as there grew a distant ache. "If I can, that is…"

Scowling, Ranma shoved open the door, entering a room nearly identical to his own, though this one did not have windows and the occupant of the bed still lay unmoving. Yami, actually clad in an off-white hospital gown, slept peacefully, propped up against the pillows. A chair was set up next to the bed, though it was empty.

"So he's asleep?" Ranma murmured, approaching his slumbering friend, just a hint of questioning in his voice. Now near to him, he could indeed feel the welcome presence of his friend, warm and gritty, smooth and hot, just as sand could be. And he could just hear the sound of his soul, a tight, quickly melodic harp of ages past. While Ranma couldn't hear other people's souls, he could indeed hear his friend, however faint it was. "So, I couldn't feel him before because he's so tired. But…"

Ranma turned to the others, eyes hardening ever-so-slightly. "Didn't you say he was calling for me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stella said, seeming to be just as confused as Ranma. "We meant the girl."

"Girl?"

"Yes, Kairi had been waiting here for you."

Ranma was slightly taken aback, tilting his head as a whisper of recognition came from…somewhere. He knew he had heard that name before, but from where? He knew for a certainty that Sora had never spoken it, so who…?

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?"

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance," Kenshin said politely as he and Sora dismounted Miko's Tropius. "You need go no further."

Miko looked over at the rise of the amphitheater, some fifty yards distant. "Hmm, I'd like to, but I guess it's better to stick to the plan, whatever it is. Good luck, Kenshin, and you as well, Keyblade Master."

With that, she mounted her own Pokémon and disappeared into the rain-dampened sky, lost almost immediately among the flickers of false fire that shimmered through the darkness. Shuddering inwardly, Sora shook his head, trying to dislodge the majority of rain from his hair. Luckily for him, the fabric of his borrowed clothing repelled the water slightly, droplets running off his long sleeves and down the creases in his hakama. The Keyblade remained safely stored, Sora using all his latent strength to repress the tell-tale aura of its presence, attempting to keep the Soulless from recognizing it before their attack began.

_But wait…_, a part of Sora's mind murmured, going away from this place even as he and Kenshin began running forward, water splashing up around their feet. _That…doesn't seem right. These are Soulless; before this, only the _Heartless _were able to feel the Keyblade. Shouldn't only one be able to? So why…?_

"Ah, you have arrived," said a voice from the darkness as the pair of them reached a large overhang, the square space the deserted front of a café. Three figures emerged from the darkness, one he recognized having spoken. "At the strike of the hour is when we begin."

"So soon?" Kenshin asked, glancing with intent eyes to the diminutive form of Miyamoto Usagi. Sora had been introduced to the…rabbit earlier, having found him to be extremely reliable, if a little…short. Just under Sora's height, the white rabbit wore basically the same clothing as Kenshin, though of different colors and with a pair of swords—one short, one long—at his waist. The interesting thing, though, was how Usagi had tied a band around the base of his long ears, making it so that they flowed from the crown of his head and back, like a ponytail.

"Ten minutes is almost too long a time as it is," another person spoke up, this time a tall woman in her early thirties. "The south forces are already moving."

Sora had to pause for a moment, slightly intimidated by the tall, slender woman. He had seen plenty of young girls before—_now what would Riku say if he heard that?_—but women in their prime…not since the Princesses of Heart and even they weren't quite as matured as she. With waving, mahogany hair that reached her mid-back and gray, silver-shot eyes very different from any Sora had seen, she made a most impressive, beautiful picture. She wore simple clothes that gave her an almost ranger appearance, a long tunic and side-slitted skirt of forest green and darkened red, with high, thick-cuffed and moderately heeled boots of leather underneath. A small portion of her hair was braided, hanging on the side of her determined face. A large, buckled belt, also of leather, was slung diagonally over her chest and from it hung six purple and yellow Ultra Balls, the specialized Poké Balls a sure indicator of her high position as one of the newly appointed Elite Four.

"Then we best get ready," Kenshin replied, nodding to her. "We are grateful for your presence, Hikari-dono."

The woman shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh come, I _want_ to be here. And call me Hikari-chan, please."

"'Little'? I find that hard to believe, Alana," the last of the three spoke up, staring off into the night with almost predatory eyes and thusly missing the slight glare from the woman. This was another person Sora did not know, younger than Alana, in his mid to early-twenties, but just as slender, though with muscles contoured by his tight black pants and the black vest/jacket. A portion of his stomach and chest was showing, so the cross-shaped mark just beneath his collarbone was clearly visible. His white hair was cropped short with a small tail sticking out from the base of his skull and his eyes were a hard hazel, not quite green but not quite yellow either.

Looking at him, an odd shift in his image seemed to occur, the edges of his body blurring for a moment so that another form, underneath the human shape, was visible. Sora couldn't quite make it out, but it looked like some kind of large dog, gray and fierce.

"Sora, this is Tsume," Kenshin said quietly as he gestured to the man, who did not move as his name was mentioned. "He is the last member of our team."

"Okay," Sora replied uneasily, somehow more intimidated by this man than he was by Alana. "When do we start?"

"Now," Usagi said suddenly and, quicker than Sora could follow, his sword was flashing through the air, cutting down the first of the hundreds of Soulless that had at last located them.

With a start, Sora realized that directly in front of them was a near wall of the creatures, moving ever silent through the darkness, the rain seeming to fall off them so that no pseudo-flame touched their black skins. They may have made no sound themselves, but the click and scrape of their claws, meshed with the almost gentle patter of the rain, seemed to thunder in his ears, each metallic drag of deadly tip almost cutting through the depths of his fear and hopelessness. There were _so many_…

But he was not alone. Even as his heart believed it, reality roared in defiance.

"_LET'S GO!!!!"_

From around and above and everywhere, there came an explosion of activity the likes of which Sora had never experienced before, at least not on this scale. What he had taken for as shadows and alcoves along the wall erupted outwards, revealing themselves to be combatants hidden in windows and on balconies, a rain of elemental attacks rushing in a torrent from all directions. Electric bolts, lances of ice, tongues of flame, and scythes of wind twisted in and through and beyond each other, becoming one mighty attack that tore through the ground like so much gravel, concrete and asphalt flying into the air as each individual assault met its mark in one torrential strike.

And behind it, before the dust had even been driven back into the ground by the rain, came another, this time a secondary and very altered rain, this one of bullets. For a moment, Sora could just make out Ryu, a _massive _rifle propped against his slender shoulder, firing at the head of a line of refugees, each and all capable of using a firearm. Just behind him, positioned on a low wall, were the machines he recognized as mechas of many kinds, much smaller than the RahXephon and Zoids, all varying in shape and design. However, size not withstanding, missiles of every type were barreling forward, swirling in the air to leave momentary smoke trails in their wake.

It was as these rocketed past them that Kenshin gave the sign to move and their group was charging forward, no time left to think as they jumped and dodged through the twisted rubble the street had become. Sora knew he could not quite draw the Keyblade at this point, having instead to put his trust in those around him, who had proven themselves most reliable of all at so many other instances. Or so he had been told.

Shoes pounding across the pavement, trying not to watch the flashes of color and steel and what seemed to be a gray-furred animal that raged in glistening fang, Sora shot forward, towards battle and destiny.

_Here I go…_

* * *

"You know what, never mind," Ranma said immediately after he had asked his question, feeling instead an urgency he could not name. Kami-sama, he wished he knew where Sora was. "Can you just tell me where she went?"

There were two reasons behind this. One, he could thank her, and two, he might be able to persuade her to perform the same kind of healing act on him as she had on Yami. That way, he could go out there, find his wayward friend, and make sure he was alright. Okay, he could also ask for a second healing of Yami, making them both battle ready. That is, if he could just _find_ her.

"I'm sorry, but she had said she would be leaving sometime tonight, after she asked one last time for you. I had thought we might be able to catch her before she went," Stella said with a shake of her head, hands spread, dashing all of Ranma's feeble hopes. "But she might still be in the ground level lobby."

That was all he needed to hear. With one last, deeply felt look to his friend, Ranma turned and ran out the door, ignoring the pain and the calls from the others. For more than the few reasons he could name, he _had _to see this girl. There was something beyond just his basic need, a nagging at the back of his mind.

WHERE had he heard her name before?

Reaching the elevator, he pounded on the button in desperation, somewhat glad to see that he had left the musicians behind. While he grudgingly appreciated their concern, he knew they would stop him. Not try, but actually stop him, as he had not felt this weak in a long, long time…not since the Soulless had first attacked his world. That said, at the very least, that his soul was weakened and that he, by default, was pretty much useless in battle. But…

…but he _needed _to be out there, especially when he knew that Sora was fighting. He **had **to do _something_, even it was just distracting the enemy, rather than fighting. Just sitting somewhere, waiting for it to be over and willing his friend to be alright, was something he could—not—do.

Rushing out of the re-opened door of the elevator, Ranma suddenly remembered Akane. How many times had he asked her to do just that? How often had it been that she had had to wait on the sidelines while he fought some enemy? Thinking of it, he felt a pang of guilt; he _hated _feeling this way and if she…had she always felt the same? If that was the case…

Nearly tripping over his own feet on the slick floor, Ranma still managed to make a weighty decision: when this battle was over, he would make certain never to ask that of her again. Even if there was danger, he would still let her fight alongside him. This helplessness was something he could not allow anyone to feel.

Especially himself; although, at the moment, there seemed no way he could avoid it. Rounding another corner, he found himself emerging into the large, main front lobby, people and Pokémon scattered here and there, but he had eyes only for one person. He spotted her at the far end of the room, just heading out the door with two other boys alongside. They were vaguely familiar to him, the orange-haired one sending a strange shudder up his spine, but Ranma instead concentrated on putting on a last burst of speed to reach the door.

"KAIRI!!"

* * *

"Did someone just call my name?" Kairi asked as she stepped out into the rain, turning slightly back towards the hospital. However, as she, Kyo, and Ushio had just been told, due to the battle status of the city, the protective metal doors were going to be dropped. And, just as she turned, she managed one glimpse of a black-haired boy in orange clothing before there was a thick sheet of steel over the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that was?"

"We can always come back later," Ushio reassured her, though his eyes sought through the dark. It wasn't much fun standing in the rain, barely shielded by the overhang, and they had places to be. Or at least, he hoped they did. Having been in the hospital all this time, they did not know of the plan that was being implemented, short of second-hand information from Arpegius and Stella. "Hey, I think that's him!"

Tucking away the thought of the black-haired boy for later, Kairi turned again, this time searching through the dark as Ushio had. Even so, she almost didn't see the man until he was almost right next to them, although, as to how he did that, she wasn't too sure.

"I'm glad all of you are willing to help, Ushio, Kyo, Madam," the man said, nodding to Ushio and Kyo and, much to her surprise, bowing slightly to Kairi. "We are needed with the west forces."

"Whatever needs to be done to help, we'll do it," Kairi said with confidence, which was partially to mask her examination of the man. Fairly tall, he had the most interesting hair; if she wasn't mistaken, it was a light lilac in color, slightly wavy with the bottom tied off, so that a smaller, thinner tail extended down almost to his knees. His skin was amazingly pale, almost glowing in the darkness, and his eyes were a deep, full shade of turquoise. Whatever clothing he wore was hidden by a large, flowing cloak, the hem and shoulder drape slick with rain. "I'm Kairi."

"And I am Tatsuhiko Shido," he bowed again, managing a gentlemanly smile for her, then turned, motioning for them to follow as he began a light, easy run that seemed almost absurdly fast. Apparently, he expected them to be capable of following.

Which they were, as, a few moments later, Kyo in his monster-esque form and Ushio in his Beast Spear form were loping alongside him, Kairi bringing up the rear mounted on her Tauros. The rain barely fazed any of them, Kairi having had the piece of mind to borrow a cloak, offered by a very friendly—if strange—girl named Hana. It was what was to come that worried Kairi, as well as drove her to new depths of determination and resolve.

Once again, she realized how good it felt to be fighting here. While the _reason _for this battle was terrible and dark, her ability to actually fight was something new and welcome. That she could help and _make a difference_…that mattered so very much. Now, if only she could find Sora, everything would be alright. True, the Soulless still had to be stopped, darker reaches than this confronted, but, if they were together, she felt like there was nothing they could not do.

It felt _right_…

"In coming!!" Ushio yelled suddenly and they all dodged on instinct, removed from the immediate vicinity as an explosion erupted just where they had been running. The thing was, Kairi didn't see any fire, just felt an immense force and, oddly enough, the flash of slightly tanned skin.

"Sorry!" Someone yelled in the distance, but they didn't have the time to ponder who it was before Soulless were suddenly pouring from the street ahead, several similar craters behind them.

Kairi, guessing that the bomb-thrower—or whatever—had been trying to hold them back, knew that these Soulless were near to breaking through this line of defense and that, indeed, the four of them had been needed. With that understood, of course…there was no hesitation in them.

Tossing a Poké Ball high, Kairi found a smile on her face.

* * *

Sora Dodge Rolled clear of yet another attack, feeling a swirl of wind at his back as Kenshin struck the place where he had been, slicing through the limbs of a Soulless that had been reaching for his neck. Twisting and skidding to a near halt, he was on his feet again, running with all strength as he threw his hand out before him. With its customary flash and fall of perfect light, the Keyblade appeared, the need for secrecy rather moot at this point. However, the Windy Key was only visible for a moment before he switched Keychains, the LightHawk appearance emerging before even the light of the weapon's draw vanished into the night.

There was a special reason for his switches, which he dared not even to think of, for fear of giving it away.

Naturally, the Soulless were immediately zeroing in on him, no longer attacking the other forces en masse. To counter, Alana, who had, up to this point, ran alongside him, loosed an Ultra Ball from her belt, the metallic sphere flashing as it flew through the air.

"Go, Arod!!"

_Arod? _Sora found the time to question in his mind, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to the Pokémon that appeared. To him—who had taken the time to review as many Pokémon species as he could—it looked like a Houndoom. With black skin and slightly curling horns for ears, the wolf/dog combination of a Dark and Fire type was imposing to behold, a natural collar of bone white at his neck clasped with a skull. His paws were clawed with rings of bone around his ankles, his back lined with ridges of that same tarnished white and, to top it off, his long, thin tail ended in a demon's spike.

Sora could discern no more than that, as Arod shot past him while Alana shouted orders in a language very different from what everyone else had been using. Of course, Sora could understand the beautiful, lilting words, though he suspected the others could not.

"Arod, clear a path!!"

And he did, black-lined flame erupting from his mouth in a massive stream, curling and bursting within itself and on its edges. All weaker Soulless were eliminated, leaving only several Finders and their advanced forms, which Sora now knew to call Constructs. Though fear whispered through him at the sight of them—up close, they were even fouler to behold, their skin scaled in dagger-like plates—he steeled himself, charging forward.

It was a Finder that first leapt at him, but he cut the creature off, twisting into a Vortex and slicing along its midsection. Not much damage was done, but Sora trusted in his Keyblade and the abilities he had discovered in the few interim hours they had had before this battle. After seeing the razor wires produced by the Stigmata Key and the winds that followed every strike of the Windy Key, it could be surmised that, _maybe_, the other Keyblades were capable of such secondary abilities as well.

When a sweeping arc of blue/green energy flew from the light beam tip of the Keyblade to knock the Finder into a wall, Sora knew himself to be right. The other aspects of his Keys had always been there; it had been he himself that had failed to call them, to realize them. His own inability, his own _weakness_. At the back of his mind, he had to ask himself just why was it that now, of all times, he could do these things.

For a moment, Sakura's smiling face entered his mind and, along with it, the feeling of accomplishment, that he had made _someone _happy. That he had succeeded, on however small a scale.

_Maybe I needed to feel like I was worth something again…_

"Sora, look out!!"

Sora's introspection cost him, as a Construct came out of nowhere—literally—phasing out of the darkness with a great rake of its claws. Kenshin's cry saved him from being decapitated, but, instead, four bloody tracks were traced diagonally across his chest. Red flicked from the wounds, the cuts in his navy gi very neat and thin, but Sora fought against the sudden pain, instead using the force to slide and kneel low, raising the Keyblade in a double-handed uppercut.

He felt it connect, but it was like hitting a wall. Whatever those scales were made of, it had to be as hard as steel, if not harder. Gritting his teeth, he shifted so that the prongs of the Key dug inward, the arc of light flashing against the black and remaining there, shining through the rain. The Construct, however, stood fast and, even as scales began to flick off in all directions, it reached around the Keyblade, its claws seeking Sora.

It was then that Usagi rushed to his side, sword flashing down at an angle, slashing perpendicular to the rise of scales. The armor pierced, the rest of the Construct's arm was detached fairly easily, the cut just above the elbow. Seeing a way, Sora twisted his wrist, ignoring the pain, and struck in a sweeping motion, more scales flying everywhere. Its chest exposed, the creature reared back with an unnatural, piercing scream, its remaining arm coming forward. Usagi was ready for it, however, and spun with inhuman speed, his katana swinging around with increased strength to inflict a mortal wound.

Or so they had hoped. As the gaping cut was made in its torso, black smoke, thick and choking, poured from the gap, washing over Sora and Usagi so that all they could do was cough and try to stagger clear of the fog. Blinded, Sora could not stop the second Finder, and was knocked to the ground by the force of the blow that tore his shoulder open. He was spared further hurt, however, as the beast that Tsume had become sprinted towards them, leaping up with a savage growl to tear into the throat of the Soulless.

Close enough now, Sora could actually see what he was; a large, lithe wolf, lean and hard-muscled, with dark gray fur, though a cross-shaped marred his chest, just as it had in his human form. The bipedal body Sora now guessed to be an illusion and _this _Tsume's true form, though he could certainly understand why he would want to hide it. Although, _how _he was hiding it was slightly beyond the teen.

Great strength was in Tsume, as the Finder was done with quickly enough, but the Construct still remained…but only briefly. Kenshin came up behind it, in the one space clear of smoke, and plunged his sword in from the other side, violet light flashing along his blade. The darkness-encrusted body dissolved, a lighter form found within, but they had not the time to dawdle. Alana joined them, Arod at her side, and, for the moment, their way was clear. To their right and back, just out of sight through the smoke that lingered, they could hear the sounds of continued battle, see flashes of bullets and light through the haze.

But it was beyond the amphitheater that was their goal, the wide, statue-lined path still thronged with Soulless of all kinds, no more than fifty yards distant. They were surging forward in a wave, rushing to fill the gap that had been created. But, more than that, the skies could be counted thicker than the street, the ragged-winged Wyrms and the small, pixie-like Dins in numbers so large that rain did not fall to the street below them.

Sora, Kenshin, and all the rest knew there were too many…which was why they had made a plan in the first place.

"_NOW!!!!!_"

* * *

"…What? NO!!" Ranma exclaimed in disbelief as the security door came between him and his goal, the martial artist almost slamming into the steel after he had jerked open the door. "What is this?!!"

"The whole city is on alert," Arpegius said almost sadly as he jogged up behind him, his expression both reprimanding and apologetic at once. "Once those doors are shut, you can't leave until the battle is over."

"But…," Ranma began, but stopped, his face contorting as his anger boiled over. "So, I'm just supposed to _wait _here and HOPE that everything turns out alright?! How can you expect me to do that?!!!"

"Your anger is not without reason," Stella said as she approached, Octave and Baryl close behind. "But think for a moment: how do you think _we _feel?"

"How you…," Ranma repeated, slightly mystified. "Can't you…fight?"

"If we could take on the Soulless, wouldn't we be out there already?" Baryl commented, annoyed, his well-muscled arms crossed. "But we don't have the capability to fight the Soulless. We owe someone else for our survival when our world was destroyed."

There was sadness in them then, profound and deeply felt, and Ranma felt guilt rise in his heart. He _was _injured after all, yet they were perfectly healthy, yet, as musicians, they did not have the skills that he did. They could not fight and live, even if they wanted to. It was selfish of him, to expect them to curry favor towards his goals, as important as they were. And besides, how many others were already helping Sora, willingly and powerfully? Lowering his head, Ranma looked away.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Stella told him as she placed her slender hand under his chin, gently meeting his eyes. "There are other things we can do; not all battles are fought with just fists or weapons."

"But here? What can there be?" Ranma asked, incredulous, as they slowly made their way back to the lounge they had so recently vacated. It was completely empty now, the hospital patients having returned to their rooms, but the four instruments remained.

"Well, normally we play here to lift people's spirits," Octave explained, going to his keyboard. "And I mean that literally; you've heard the music, haven't you?"

Shocked, Ranma stared at him, then the others, wondering if they meant what he thought they did. "…the music of the soul? Yes, I have, but how could you…?"

"Some people have a talent for using their soul in battle, others for hearing, and some…for healing it," Stella explained and lifted her white bass guitar. "We choose to heal, since we cannot fight. We can teach you, if you like."

Ranma looked down at his golden guitar, wondering if he was capable of such a thing. But it wasn't like he was going anywhere and, honestly, he had to do _something_, lest he lose his mind and, in a way, his honor. He **would not **sit idle while Sora fought, even if the only thing to do was learn how to play an instrument.

_Maybe I can help Yami, if I can heal souls…_

"All right then," Ranma agreed, hefting his instrument, albeit a little awkwardly. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Arpegius smiled, reaching forward to adjust Ranma's haphazard grip. "Well, first you have to learn to at least _hold _it right…"

* * *

"Tauros, Flareon, FLAMETHROWER!!!"

Both of Kairi's Pokémon heard her call even through the sounds of battle, each unleashing a stream of flame into the mass of Soulless that had surrounded Luffy. The black-haired boy jumped clear, grabbing his straw hat so that it did not fall into the inferno that erupted below him. The flames lingering only a few moments, though, both Pokémon forced to move as more enemies came from behind, several somehow getting past Shido and his blood-formed sword.

Even so, the bull and the small fox creature dodged expertly, making their way back to Kairi so that she could loose another Poké Ball, the fourth one she had had to call. One of her other Pokémon was already injured and Tauros not far behind, but the Normal type continued on, tossing his horned head in defiance.

"Azuuu!! Cried the blue, oval-shaped Pokémon that appeared, looking much like the Marill it had evolved from, but with longer ears and a bubble pattern of white upon its skin.

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump!!"

Immediately, the street's water level, already ankle-high due to the rain, rose another foot, great pillars of clearer blue shooting up from beneath to send at least a dozen Soulless high into the air. At once, Ushio and Shido positioned themselves below them, ready and waiting for the landing. Luffy, however, beat them to it, jumping high with inhuman ability. Just as the next move he pulled was inhuman, his right arm snapping back several yards beyond its normal length, stretching like rubber, then pistoning back up to punch the enemies into oblivion.

Kairi knew now the explosion that had greeted their first entry into this area had been caused by Luffy, his fists slamming into the asphalt as he chased after Soulless that had gotten past their line of defense. Kairi didn't know what event had made him a…rubber person, but his abilities certainly made him a valued member of this defense.

The only problem was the numbers! She had never seen so many Soulless, or even Heartless. They just seemed an endless rush, on and on, their source from that huge building—what Shido had told her was the Sliph Co. Tower—and forever replenishing the ranks they decimated. True, they were making headway little by little, but it would take hours at this rate! And already the cost was high. She had seen fighters fall, taken by the Soulless before they could reach them.

Which was why they had needed Kairi and the others in the first place, but Kairi knew they could only do so much.

"Damn!" Kyo's now-monstrous voiced growled in frustration, his lithe form landing next to Kairi. There were claw marks gouged into his side and he was favoring what looked like a broken front limb. "This is getting us nowhere."

Commanding her Pokémon to keep guard, Kairi went to his side and placed her hands over his wound. "Recovery!"

When the white light faded Kyo nodded to her, then stared at the sudden stupefied look on her face.

"I am so _stupid_…," Kairi muttered, then gave Kyo a meaningful look. "Keep them away from me for a little while, okay? You three, help Kyo!"

Her Pokémon immediately joined Kyo as he, in spite of his curiosity, charged back out, fire and water protecting his flank as he grappled with a huge, spike-backed Soulless with four arms. Satisfied, Kairi extended her hands out in front of her, Ushio happening to glance back to see what she was doing.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…buried in the stream of time is where your power grows…_"

"Uh…," Ushio gulped, then grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt, yelling out to Shido as he did so. "Get out of the way!!"

"_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand…before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…_

Most of the combatants, taking their hint from Ushio, scrambled and slipped over the rain-wetted ground to be clear of Kairi's path. The Soulless surged after them, but the combined assaults of Kyo and Kairi's Pokémon kept them at bay just long enough for Kairi to complete her spell. At the last moment they leapt clear, of course, leaving only the Soulless to take the brunt of her attack.

"_Let the foes who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess…**DRAGON**…**SLAVE**!!!!!_"

Once the great dome of crimson magic dissipated, a pleasantly clear—albeit rubble-strewn—street greeted them, the mass of Soulless gone. True, a second force was rapidly approaching, but a great deal of ground had been cleared, the combatants allowed to fill in and claim space that would have taken another half hour to clear.

"That was quite a spell," Shido said to Kairi as he ran at her left, while Ushio was at her right. "Would it be possible for you to produce a few more?"

Kairi smiled, knowing that she still had some time before her energy gave way. "At least a few."

* * *

To Sora, it looked like the sky was suddenly aflame, bursts of fire appearing out of nowhere. The Soulless kindled and sparked, then ruptured with tongues of orange and red, the shapes of a golden-spiked dragons seeming to travel among them. Below, lightning lanced and lunged, great, horizontal pillars grinding across the concrete to incinerate the Soulless between them and the Sliph Co. Tower. To the rear, the fighters that had been injured suddenly found themselves restored, gentle blue waves of light traveling among them, originating from a rainfall that was not of this world, but somewhere else entirely.

Glancing behind and above, Sora caught sight of the people he had expected to see, Hugo atop Miko's Tropius, the pink-haired girl not far behind, this time riding a Dragonair. To his right, nearer the ground, was a second flying pair, this time Geddoe seated between the gleaming white wings of Lugia, next to him Ash, telepathically borne aloft by Celebi. He could just see the lights glinting off Chris' armor, the silver-haired woman standing at the corner of one of the nearer building's roofs, right hand raised as a blue light shone from her palm. It was the same with the other two, their right hands blazing with different-colored lights as their forces were restored and the enemies driven back.

This was the opening they had been needed to make, and Sora's team took this opportunity, ignoring the few stragglers as they made their way to the arching pathway. Astoundingly, the statues had survived, still lit by many lamps that now gave the rain a prism gleam, flashing in reds and blues and many colors besides. They halted just a step from the cobbled path, however, knowing that they would then be near enough for Mewtwo to accurately sense their minds. If the proper precautions hadn't been completed…

"Hey, over here!" someone to their right yelled, gold flashing for a moment as a group of stray Shades were knocked back. Through the flash came a blue blur, moving so quickly that Sora couldn't quite make out just what it was until it skidded to a halt near them, flashing a thumbs-up with a white-gloved hand.

"We're all done here," the small blue creature said with a grin, green eyes twinkling with mirth and challenge. He—because the blue thing sounded like a teen not much older than Sora—was odd in appearance, short with blue fur and triangular spines coming out of the back of his head and along his spine. He wore only his gloves and red shoes that sported a red stripe and buckles on one side.

"Thank you, Sonic," Kenshin said with a slight bow of his head, which he also extended to the second figure that emerged. "And you as well, Wizardmon."

"As long as the generators are not found or destroyed, the most Mewtwo will be able to do is sense emotions," the warlock-seeming Digimon quickly explained to their group. Sora had met Wizardmon only a few hours ago, yet still he was astounded by the short creature's appearance, his leggings and cloak festooned with archaic symbols, his wizard's hat much the same. His green eyes were surprisingly clear and very human, though his straw-colored hair was plastered to his cowled face due to the rain that dripped past the rim of his hat. "Good luck to you all."

"And to you," Kenshin said and the pair disappeared into the dark, Sonic grabbing hold of Wizardmon's hand so that they both dissolved into a blur. Sora was somewhat mystified and, seeing his expression, Kenshin smiled. "Sonic and Wizardmon were the individuals best suited to placing Washu's machines beforehand, that they were. Sonic for his speed, Wizardmon for his ability to hide their presence."

"So can we keep going now?" Tsume asked almost nonchalantly, his human shape visible again as he looked out onto the path. "We have company."

And so they did. Two Soulless had remained as sentinels for this path, though they were different than the others. Each as big as a bus, they had the vague shape of cats, but with many eyes and hanging jaws, jagged teeth clearly visible. The darkness of the building swirled behind them, no more Soulless emerging yet, but the promise of them was there, if they did not move quickly enough. But those creatures, Darkwyrs, stood between them and their goal.

"Well then…," Alana began with a daring smile and let fly two more Ultra Balls. "Shadowfax, Gwaihir, GO!!"

First to appear was a Rapidash, but of a kind Sora had never seen before. The stallion was pure white, including the dancing flames; nothing marred the pristine hide, so flawless in color that he seemed to glow in the dark. Only the Pokémon's eyes stood out, crimson pools that flickered like gems. The second Pokémon was wholly different, humanoid in shape, but with long, smoothly feathered legs, his entire body in shades of red and dark yellow. Its hands were better described as talons, with thick black claws and tough, deep gray skin. A Blaziken, his red-beaked face fierce as any falcon's, long, spiked feathers of beige-tinged white falling over his chest and flowing out behind his head.

From what he had seen so far, Sora could surmise that Alana was a trainer who specialized in Fire type Pokémon, a foundation among the other Elite Four that challengers had to deal with. Sora almost wanted to see her in a regular battle, but, thinking about it, _this _battle was quite enough.

Once again, Alana delivered her commands in that language no one else seemed to be speaking, fluid and elegant. "Shadowfax, use Agility to distract them! Gwaihir, support him with Slash!!"

Hardly a second passed before both Pokémon were moving, their discipline with their trainer of the highest efficiency. Shadowfax's hooves struck sparks as he galloped across the path, head lowered so that it appeared as though he would attempt to impale one of the Soulless on his gleaming horn. The Darkwyr, in response, rose one of its massive paws, claws curled and ready, but, at the last moment, Shadowfax checked his pace and dodged around, dragging his horn all along its right flank. Then, Gwaihir was coming in behind him, talons raking along the opposite flank, the Darkwyr torn between double threats.

Meanwhile, the second Soulless had lurched forward, barreling towards them as a mighty, freezing wind preceded it. Unfortunately, this blasted the now pouring rain into their faces, momentarily blinding Sora's group. Sora instinctively raised his Keyblade to deflect the attack, but it wasn't enough. Though only thing that saved him was the rain itself, which made visibility difficult for the Soulless as well. Sora only caught the very leading edge of its swipe, the claws tearing through the left side of his gi and into his already injured shoulder.

The force of it knocked him to the ground, the deepened gashes digging painfully into the asphalt, but Sora was not the one that suffered the worst injury. Alana had been in the direct path of the Soulless, but Usagi had leapt in at the last moment, shoving her away so that he was the one to face the deadly claws. Because of his small stature, the rabbit/samurai was flung through the air, the Darkwyr shifting its swipe into an uppercut. Its mouth gaped open, ready to receive its prey, but Tsume came charging up, sinking fangs deep into the exposed throat of the creature.

A screeching roar piercing the air, the Darkwyr reared back, Tsume steadfastly clinging on so that he was swung back and forth, the Soulless fighting to free itself of the avenging wolf. Usagi careened back towards the earth, Kenshin jumping high to catch him. Deeply concerned, Sora struggled back to his feet, right hand going to the wounds on his shoulder.

"Is he…?" Sora shouted through the rain, running up. Usagi was not moving and his white fur and clothing were soaked with crimson, the stain continuing to spread.

"He is still breathing," Kenshin told him, violet eyes flicking to the creature still distracted by Tsume. "We must get him away from here, but any movement at all will worsen his injuries."

"I do what I can," Sora said immediately and raised his Keyblade. "Heal!"

The Curaga spell did its work well, green light shining through the rain, but Usagi was still unconscious afterwards, although breathing deeply and normally. Sora frowned, hating the fact that he had no restoratives and that he _had _to conserve his magic. He looked to Kenshin. "We still have to get him away from here."

"Very well," Kenshin agreed and, though you couldn't tell just by looking at him, he concentrated and tapped into the telepathic link Washu and Clef had constructed. It had been needed so that, when certain parts of the plan had been completed, it could be known by the others. It was _hoped _that Mewtwo would not be able to detect it.

If he did…then all would be for naught.

Almost immediately, a shape formed out the shadows around them, seeming to come from nowhere. Luckily, it was a shadow they knew, the 'field medic' especially skilled in getting in and out of sticky situations. Kenshin quickly handed Usagi over to the slender, black-haired and black-clad young man, paying little mind to the ebon-feathered wings that graced his shoulders.

"That was very prompt, Dark," Kenshin told the boy, who only grinned.

"It's an art," Dark replied, and then was gone, like a thief in the night.

Which was good, as there was a sudden howl, Tsume at last thrown. The gray-furred wolf twisted in the air like a cat, though was still grazed by the claws as he landed and dashed clear. His right hind leg supported one long gash, dripping blood, but he didn't seem to notice, instead spinning back around to growl fury and challenge at the monster that was once again barreling towards them.

Kenshin and Sora leapt apart, dodging around to either side of the creature while Tsume masterfully ducked and sprinted between its legs. As he passed Sora swept the Keyblade along behind him, feeling it dig deep into dark flesh. But it was towards Kenshin that the monster sprung, curling and flipping much like a cat would to bring both forepaws down on the rurouni. Kenshin was fast enough to dodge the paws, but the great jaws swept down after, icy air blasting out from its lungs.

The pressure was too great and Kenshin was forced to the ground, Tsume and Sora blocked from helping by the creature's bulk. Alana, who had been furiously directing her Pokémon in their own battle with a Darkwyr, saw what was happening out of the corner of her eye and, almost on instinct, loosed another Ultra Ball.

"Asfaloth, use Heat Wave, then finish him with Iron Tail!!!"

Sora almost didn't see the Pokémon before a great distortion appeared in the air before it, blurring the faded golden form, the air superheated almost immediately. The distortion swept through space, rain actually evaporating as it passed, and enveloped the Soulless, centering on the main body so that Kenshin, on the ground below it, was free of the attack. As the Darkwyr screeched and writhed in the sudden intense sauna, the lightly-colored Pokémon revealed itself, the Ninetales lowering its fox-like head so that the nine flowing tails suddenly came to bear in a spin. The fur then gained a metallic sheen, glinting like true gold.

Slender legs tucked, Asfaloth brought the tails to bear, slamming into the Soulless with such force that the massive creature was actually knocked away, claws screaming against the concrete. Sora saw his chance and rushed forward, switching weapons again so that it was the Silver Bullet Key he quickly shifted into the correct grip. Aligning his position just right, the tip of the Keyblade was centered right on the Darkwyr's face as it spun back around, the creature no more than five feet away. Managing a grin, Sora pulled the trigger on the hilt of the Keyblade.

To Alana, it sounded like a shotgun had gone off and Kenshin saw a flash of glaring silver light. Then, the Soulless was gone, reduced to just so much smoke on the dampened wind. This was a good thing, as a sudden scream pierced the air again, but it did not originate from the second Darkwyr. It was Alana's Rapidash, Shadowfax at last caught by the monster's claws. Gwaihir was there in an instant, a cry like an eagle's flying from his throat as he ripped and tore with his talons; but red now marred the white of Shadowfax's coat.

"Return!" Alana quickly yelled at once, Ultra Ball in her hand as Shadowfax was recalled and, her silver/gray eyes burning, she called out a second command. "Gwaihir, Sky Uppercut!!!!"

The Blaziken complied, a starburst of white energy suddenly swirling around one clenched fist. He moved too fast for the Soulless, shooting across the ground with grace and speed to halt just under its chin, uncaring of the danger. True to the attack's name, Gwaihir unleashed a devastating uppercut, shining white trailing in the air as he moved. It did not finish the Soulless, but Kenshin was already in the air above it, brining down his sword with even more speed than the Blaziken had used for his attack.

"Ryuu Tsui Sen!!!"

A few second's later, the Soulless had gone the way of its fellow, Sora's team regrouping, though now minus one member. Of Alana's Pokémon, Asfaloth was in the best shape, the trainer forced to recall Gwaihir after seeing the feathered arm broken after that last attack.

"That about does it here," Tsume said without preamble, appearing human once more. "It's up from this point on, right?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, glancing back at the chaos that still reigned behind them, though in a lesser degree. Fire and lighting still flashed through the rain and darkness, and spikes of ice could now be seen shooting up from the earth, but there were far less enemies than there had been at the start. Next, he looked to the sky, now entirely clear. "We should be able to make it."

Alana cocked a brow. "Are you _sure _you can run up that, wolf boy? It **is **a sheer wall."

"I'll be fine," Tsume growled. "What about you?"

"I've got it covered," she replied and tossed one of her last two Ultra Balls into the air. "Ready to fly, Hasufel?"

A roar was the reply she received, the mythic, dragon form of a Charizard emerging into the night. He was a large creature, even as Charizards go, all fiery orange in color, great wings spread as he came in for a landing, looking as though he had just soared off the page of some medieval fairy tale. At once, Alana jumped onto his massive shoulders, the Charizard loosing a stream of fire as it began to flap. Taking the hint, Tsume ran forward at a dead sprint, suddenly jumping to the right, his body distorting into its other shape as he did so. He leapt high, vaulting off one of the statues and practically shooting towards the building, going farther and faster than physically possible.

Sora and Kenshin were next, though they instead reached inside their clothing for small white gems, clasping them in their palms. A warmth emerged from the stones, hazy silver hovering around their fists as the items dissolved in their hands. Then, trusting the skill of Clef, they jumped, willing themselves to fly. It was not much different than the flight ability Peter had given Sora all that time ago, but at least Sora could be certain that this would actually _work_; it was someone else's effort, after all, not his own.

Pushing that self-doubting thought aside, Sora concentrated on his flight, watching Kenshin out the corner of his eye. True, they had practiced, but Sora was the one with more experience in this area. Although, every time the swordsman jumped, it _looked_ as though he were flying, as no person should have been capable of such leaps. But, then again, Sora had come across so many amazing people on this journey, seen so many things he would have thought impossible become commonplace. It gave him hope, almost.

_Maybe…maybe we **can **do this…_

And that was when the laughter began, deep and resonating and terribly familiar, echoing on and on through their minds.

_Do you really think it will be this simple, fools?_

* * *

"Did…did you hear that?" Kairi asked Ushio as they once again ran forward into an area where Soulless had recently been, now perfectly clear due to Kairi's spells. However, that was the last one she could manage, sweat soaking through her clothes to join the rain that was already dripping from her hair and cloak.

"Yeah…," Ushio replied, glaring with dark eyes to the Sliph Co. Tower, now no more than thirty yards away. No Soulless remained between them and the building, although now it was just her, Ushio, and Shido, the others having broken up into teams to take separate streets.

However…it seemed like that might have been a bad idea.

"That was telepathy," Shido stated darkly, clasping his glowing red sword more tightly while his turquoise eyes flashed yellow. "Mewtwo is up to something."

Almost as soon as he said it, a great rippling washed over the Tower, the darkness thrashing and rising as if something great and terrible was trying to free itself from underneath. Waves of black and purple energy thrust outwards from the surface, parting the rain and twisting the air. A coldness came over everything, chilling Kairi to the bone, while violet lightning began to lance from the top of the Tower and down, lashing against the sides of the building.

Nearly a minute passed of this storm of darkness, and then, from all sides of the building, every open surface, the Soulless came, droves upon droves of them, flying, falling, running, all shapes and sizes, but each with glowing green eyes. The previous numbers were _nothing _compared to this, other buildings, the Tower, and the sky itself blocked from view as the monsters poured outward, unceasing.

There was no time to react. They were just _there_, the unstoppable torrent so great that Kairi and the others didn't have time to run, though Shido and Ushio attempted to swing their weapons, valiantly fighting as teeth and claws and darkness washed over them all.

* * *

_Oh no…_

Ranma's guitar clattered to the floor, his novice playing halted as a terrible feeling exploded in his chest, chasing all thoughts away as a dread colder than the arctic night tore at his heart.

"Sora…," Ranma whispered at first, almost unable to comprehend the fury and power of what he was feeling, then jumped to his feet, navy eyes wide with fear. "SORA!!!"

* * *

"Hey now!!" Washu yelled, leaping back as her computer sparked and sizzled, smoke rising from the near-transparent screen. "Something has overloaded the magic link! We've lost contact with Sora and the others!!"

She was shocked and horrified, but she quickly cut off her shouts, turning to check Clef, almost afraid that she had disrupted his concentration. But no, the mage's face was still composed, highlighted by blue as he continued his spell, as unmovable as stone. Relieved, and yet still shaken, she went quickly to the window, sliding the screen away to check the scene beyond.

Soulless still moved and charged some distance away, the Inn under siege, as it had been for the past hour. However, Kurama and Astro—who had arrived at the last minute from Cerulean City—were keeping the monsters at bay, the small boy robot an easy partner with the now-silver haired fox demon. But it was what was beyond the park that concerned her, her eyes searching through the continuing storm for the building that could just be seen from this window.

What she saw did not encourage her.

"Oh my god…," she whispered and, for all her genius, could think of nothing else to do.

* * *

They were everywhere. EVERYWHERE!!! Not an inch of the sky was clear of them, claws raking at Sora from all sides as Soulless flooded out from the Tower, their numbers beyond count. He couldn't see Kenshin anymore, nor anyone else, though he could hear the roars from Hasufel, just see the flash of Kenshin's sword. Valiantly, he slashed wildly with his Keyblade, driving back a few, yet it was far too small an effort in so great a force. Already, his legs were caught in their grasp, claws digging and tearing at his skin and clothing, although…

…although, it was as though they were just trying to _hold _him there, keeping him from attacking or escaping. And, remembering what Mewtwo had said before, Sora's heart clenched in fear.

_I can no longer hear your thoughts, Keybearer, but I know your fear. I can understand it, but there really is no need. He'll take good care of you._

"No…**NO!!**" Sora screamed into the night and darkness, struggling with all his strength. "I won't let you take me!!!!"

As if hearing his call, flame suddenly hurricaned around him, incinerating the Soulless in one fell swoop. A path was tunneled by the fire, great dragons all of burning fang and claw ripping through the amassed creatures. More thankful than he could say, Sora corkscrewed around, shooting out along those paths will all speed, just able to see Hugo in the distance, flashing a thumbs-up sign with his left hand.

Sora was maybe halfway back when, abruptly, Hugo's face twisted, shock and pain replacing the encouraging smile. Just behind him, one tiny Din raised its fairy-like head, jumping out and back, away from the Runebearer, a glowing, flame-colored gem—like two conjoined diamonds—clasped in its claws.

_It…it snuck up on him!! How did it know to do that?!!! **How?!!!!**_

_Again, I know your fear, Keybearer, and your confusion. You are fool, for certain. Didn't you at least guess that my master is always near, directing his minions even in battle? It is not a mindless rabble you face, but the skills of one you should know quite well!!!_

Beyond the mass of Soulless, Hugo's expression was shifting to one of immeasurable pain, his body beginning to haze and disappear, blackness falling over him. But in his hand the True Fire Rune gave one last great flare of amber and crimson light, as though unwilling to let the darkness in. Fire burst into being around Hugo himself, chasing away the dark, and, in one final, mighty effort, the boy gave a single, defiant cry, fisted hand raised to the heavens.

Then, all the world was flame.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a great heat replaced the cold, Kairi's whole body ringed in by what looked like scarlet and orange flames, licking against her skin but, amazingly, doing no harm. The Soulless, however…they were consumed by it, screeching death cries almost drowning out the roar of the fire. It seemed to go on into eternity, this inferno, but it eventually faded away, Kairi's hot skin cooled by the return of the rain. She was almost shocked to note that her hair had actually been dried almost completely by the heat, but now again was becoming soaked.

But she hardly cared about that, as the way was clear again, though only for a moment. The Tower continued to convulse, pulsing and shifting like a living thing, but Soulless that emerged this time were far fewer in number. As matter of fact, only one stepped out onto the street before her…but only one was needed.

It had to be at least three stories tall, shaped like an ogre, with huge shoulders supporting thick, massive arms, its legs as big around as tree trunks. Armor clanked in various places on its body, just as black as its mottled skin, and the jagged helmet that encased its head hid its face from view, save for its small, eerie green eyes. In one table-sized fist, it clenched a huge chain mace, the ball covered with wicked spikes. Every step it took shook the earth, water pinging off its armor while what little light there was sank into its dull black gleam.

Kairi didn't dare call on any of her injured Pokémon, knowing that they would not be able to handle this, deciding instead on the last one, unused thus far. She was almost afraid to, but, if they didn't stop this monster, it was the end for sure.

"Go, Raichu!!"

The fairly small, yellow-furred evolution of Pikachu was already moving when she emerged, the feisty female not caring of the size of her opponent. Swept back ears twitching, Raichu flicked her thin, lightningbolt-tipped tail back and forth, waiting for Kairi's command. Shido beat her to it, however, rocketing past and leaping into the air, blood-colored sword rising with him. Fanged teeth clenching, Shido plunged his sword down from the apex of his jump, double-edged tip aimed directly for the eye slit in the helmet. Astoundingly, he seemed to connect, the blade plunging in all the way to the hilt. But Kairi knew, she _knew_, it could not be that easy.

As a matter of fact, it was far, far from that.

Whipping black tendrils ripped themselves free from the giant's very body, reaching and reaching out beyond Shido so that they could snap back, enveloping him in a deadly embrace that smoked and shifted with black and green energy. The vampire was allowed one shocked yell, one last swing of his sword arm, before his body collapsed into darkness, a yellow and turquoise crystal visible for a moment, before it, too, was lost in the abyss.

"NO!!!" Ushio screamed, his voice nearly a roar, and he rushed forward as well, Beast Spear in his hands and humming with power.

The giant turned to him, but Ushio was already sprinting past him, cutting a swath along its side, just beneath a plate of armor. Tendrils rushed out after him, but Ushio expertly dodged and sliced, not letting Shido's sacrifice mean nothing as he distracted the monster. Kairi did not as well, her clear, unwavering voice ringing out, even as her heart gave a cry of despair.

"Raichu, **use Thunder, now!!!!**"

"Raaaiiii!!!" The small creature cried, shooting forward on all fours, then, stopping just out of the giant's reach, skidding to halt, water splashing around her. Rearing back, she raised her mahogany-colored eyes to the sky, lightning flashing above and down, surrounding her as the elements responded to the sudden surge of electricity. "CCHHUUUUU!!!!"

If the lightning before had been thick, this next one was monstrous, as wide around as a redwood tree, so brilliant a blue in color that Kairi almost couldn't look at it. The ground heaved beneath her feet, nearly taking her legs out from under her, and the boom was enough to send her hair flying back. The Thunder attack lasted several seconds, light and sound filling the air so that nothing else could be discerned, the giant's body lost in the brilliance.

At last, Raichu's cry drifted away, the small Pokémon breathing hard, her energy spent, yet a wide grin on her face. Kairi almost smiled as well, but, as a chain mace came crashing down from above, it was all the girl could do to desperately call back her Pokémon, just managing it before the mace tore through the ground where she had been.

The Soulless remained. Its armor had been charred away, save for a few tattered pieces here and there, as well as the helmet, but otherwise…it was unharmed.

"You…YOU MONSTER!!" Ushio cried, long black hair swirling behind him as he plunged his spear into the creature's neck, the head sinking in almost completely.

The giant was unfazed, reaching behind it with one massive hand while the tendrils whipped out once more, faster than the Soulless' own clunky movements. Ushio managed to jump clear, ripping down and out with his weapon, leaving a great gash in his wake. While the tendrils seem to come from the body, and the body itself seemed to be pretty impenetrable, the giant was not wholly invincible, so _maybe_…maybe they could beat it!

But Kairi was out of ways to fight. And, while Ushio tried to circle around, that massive mace was arcing her way, making her realization painfully clear.

* * *

"What _are _those things…?" Alana whispered as her battered yet still intact Pokémon flapped closer to Sora and Kenshin, staring with shocked eyes to the massive creatures that were wreaking havoc below. The skies may have been cleared by Hugo's last desperate attack, but _new _menaces had come forth, impeding them almost more than the previous throngs had.

And what had just happened was tearing at Sora's heart, a great despair growing and growing. More than just losing a friend, but losing _hope _as well. Geddoe and Chris were still valiantly fighting, but those Trolls just kept coming!! And, in spite of the efforts of the two Runebearers, it was almost impossible to destroy one!!! It had taken several attacks from both of them to just get rid of one, but over two dozen were pounding across the ground, razing everything before them. And still more were emerging one by one, with no sign of an end to them all.

"I don't think Tsume is coming," was what Alana said next, causing Sora's chest to ache with yet another unwanted grief and icy stab of guilt. "He would have shown himself by now."

Her voice held not inflection, but there were tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Kenshin and Sora. "You two go on ahead, okay? They need all the help they can get down there. Our last member should be somewhere up top."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked, while Sora looked away, fist clenching around the hilt of his Keyblade.

"I'm sure," Alana replied and whispered a command to Hasufel, at the same time letting her last Ultra Ball fly. "All right Bill, now it's your turn!"

What looked like a low-slung cow or bull, mainly light red in color but with a gray snout and…and gray-rocked volcanoes on his back fell down to the ground, landing among the giants. The Camerupt—for that's what Bill was—glared with his droopy eyes, smoke beginning to billow from the volcanoes on his back. Hasufel landed right next to him, Alana glaring at the Soulless that surrounded her, unfearing.

"Okay, Bill," she said with a savage grin. "Show them your Eruption, combined with Fissure!"

Bill reared, then brought his hooves down on the ground with rock-crushing force, chunks of concrete actually flipping up. Huge cracks shot out from the impact point and, from between them, molten light flared, great bursts of heat and lava suddenly exploding from between the fissures. Fire followed in the wake of the lava, smoke and ash suddenly choking the air. And it went on and on, spreading out further and further, until Sora could no longer see what was happening below, distorted now by smoke and rain.

"We have a place to be," Kenshin said almost quietly, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"…yeah," Sora replied and, looking at them both, grinned a small, heartbroken smile. "But first…"

The healing spell washed over them both, ridding them of most of their injuries, though a weariness was gnawing at him, from both his body and his spirit. Things seemed so hopeless…but what else could be done?

Nodding to Kenshin, feigning a determination he did not feel, Sora started to ascend. The sight was almost surreal as he looked up into the falling rain, the droplets flowing over his torn clothing and exposed skin, though so much heat was in the air now that the water was no longer cool. The liquid warmth was soothing, almost. And unfair, as well. Why give such comfort, when it might never be felt again?

"Not fair…," Sora whispered as they neared the top, angry and hurt and full of sorrow all at once.

"Sora? Is something wrong?"

_Yes…_

"No," Sora lied, hating himself for wishing he wasn't here. That he and Kenshin weren't rising above the lip of the tower. That they weren't seeing that familiar, gray and purple-furred form. That Mewtwo wasn't watching them with keen, dark eyes, thin arms crossed and a smirk on his inhuman face.

_At last, we meet again, Keybearer._

* * *

"Look out!!" Someone yelled as Kairi was grabbed by the shoulders and thrust aside, the other person falling with her. That voice sounded familiar…

"…Amelia?" Kairi breathed, almost unable to believe it as she looked up at the dark-haired girl.

"Yeah," Amelia replied, jumping to her feet and helping Kairi up, the both of them turning back again towards the battle. "Hopefully, Mr. Zelgadis and Mr. Kusanagi can stop that thing."

Recognizing one name but not the other, Kairi caught sight of the other young man, older than her yet still in his early twenties. His skin had an odd orange tint and Kairi could almost swear that his hair was green, matching his also odd, dual eyebrows. Large, moss green blades, veined with an even darker emerald shade, were sticking out of the skin on the outside of each of arm, looking as though two wide daggers had been thrust through his limbs from the inside.

But he wielded these blades with amazing efficiency, he and Zel working in perfect unison with Ushio. They were unrelenting, Kusanagi leaping down from above, rolling in midair to slash all down one thick arm, scoring hits with both blades. Ushio came in from underneath just as he shot past, impaling the monster in the stomach, twisting the spearhead back and forth for the maximum amount of damage. Black whips crashed down around him, but Zel cut through the mass with his sword, Ushio flipping clear as the violet-haired warrior unleashed a wicked combo along the giant's chest and flank.

It tried to counter them both with its mace, but Kusanagi was suddenly perched on its shoulders, slashing and slashing with such speed that his arms blurred. In response, it heaved back, throwing him off, but Ushio used its movement against it, jumping up to ram into its wide stomach, roaring as he used his considerable strength to knock the creature to the ground. The earth quaked again as it hit and Zel, sensing the end was near, leapt up above it, his hands cupped in front of him.

"BURST FLARE!!"

The monster was enveloped in a sphere of white light and, without its armor to protect it—coupled with all the other injuries it had sustained—it was at last done for. Zel landed amidst the smoking remains, breathing hard, as he and Kusanagi had been fighting their way here.

"That wasn't so hard…," Kusanagi commented, but grew still, all of them feeling a new rumble through the massacred ground.

Turning, they all saw a second one appear, stepping forth from the darkness just as the first one had. Ushio, nearest to it, was too shocked at first to react when it attacked, moving even faster than its counterpart had. He saw it coming at the last moment, but not in enough time to completely dodge.

The rain was so thick now that Kairi didn't see what happened when the mace hit, but, once it was gone, she _did _see Ushio go flying through the air and ram into an opposite wall. He fell and did not move, blood pouring from the ruptured skin of his hip and back, stark white bone visible through the black and crimson mess.

_Ushio!!_

Something inside of Kairi snapped. She was walking forward before she knew what she was doing, ignoring the warning cries from Amelia and the others. Her hands were raised in front of her, moving gradually up, black lightning lancing up her limbs as a new kind of spell came from that place so far away.

"_Lord of dreams that terrify…sword of cold and darkness…free yourself from the heaven's bonds…_"

Amelia, who had been running forward to stop her, suddenly halted, hearing the drastic change in Kairi's voice, and the words she knew very well. "I…I don't believe it…"

"_Become one with my power, one with my body…and let us walk the path of destruction together…_"

Kairi could not remember ever being so angry and, in a way, it fueled the spell that was growing and growing inside her. Truthfully, she was glad of it, as, with every word, there was an immense pull on her being, the energy of her body stolen away by some great force, while at the same time an unstoppable presence was forming between her hands. After this, she _knew _she would not be able to summon any other attack spells, but really…she almost didn't care.

"_Power that can smash even the souls of the gods…_," here Kairi paused and clasped her hands around a long, incredibly cool hilt that had suddenly shivered into existence. "**RAGNA BLADE!!!!**"

She broke into a run, a massive sword of pure darkness held tightly in her grip. Kairi would have thought she would have been disturbed by it, but that was not so. Unlike the Soulless and the Heartless, this wasn't an _empty _darkness; no, it was a living presence, great and terrible, flowing through and out from her, ready and almost as angry as she was. Whatever this stemmed from, whatever being or plane, it was a furious entity, trapped somewhere where it could not reach the enemy, save through her. And Kairi was quite happy to oblige it.

The giant saw her coming, and swung its mace towards her, but Kairi was already jumping high, the long, pulsing edge of her dark weapon coming down with all the fury of a god. The Soulless as sliced completely in half, the two pieces falling off to the side before they, too, dissolved into smoke.

Kairi landed some feet away, the sword gone now as her arms fell limp, gasping for breath as her vision almost clouded over. That had been almost too much, her protesting body told her, but it had felt good, however meaningless.

Because, right after it, another emerged.

"Why?!!" Kairi screamed, all rage and helplessness. "WHY?!!"

Unable to find the strength to move, at least not yet, she only glared in defiance and anger at the monster as it approached, already raising its hand. Tendrils of darkness shot towards her, twisting in and around each other, and Kairi still did not move, feeling tears on her face.

_Sora, I…_

Then Zel and Kusanagi were there, one slashing as best he could while the other smiled down at Kairi, protecting her with his body.

"You still have to find him, don't you?" Zel asked her quietly, even as the darkness took him. "Then go."

Before she could respond, both of them were consumed, spring green and blue/gray crystals absorbed into inky blackness. The giant backed off, seeming to think it had gotten all three of them, and Kairi felt slender arms clasp around her, pulling her clear. They were behind a nearby pile of rubble, one large slab of concrete shielding them above, before Kairi registered what had happened, covering her eyes with her hands as she was gently placed on the ground.

_No…**no**…_

"Kairi," a wavering voice told her, Amelia just managing to hold back her anguished sobs. Kairi looked up, seeing the tears flowing down the smaller girl's face. "We…we need to heal them."

Blankly, Kairi looked around the small alcove, noting that Ushio had been brought over as well. The wounds were terrible, but he was still breathing and, as she watched, his eyes began to flicker open. Then, she moved her gaze, taking in the sight of two more people. Both boys were about her age, both with lightly-colored hair, though one's was a dark blond, the other's a faded fawn gold. The true blonde was wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit, a bandana with a leaf symbol around his head, but the legs of the jumpsuit were torn and stained, huge cuts visible through the fabric. It was a wonder he could walk at all. The other boy, clad in a simple shirt and pants that had at one time been white, appeared uninjured. However, he was breathing slow and deep, eyes underlined with dark circles, the boy obviously at the last of his strength.

"I…I am sorry," the second boy said in an incredibly soft voice, his large eyes terribly sad. "We saw what was happening, but we couldn't get here fast enough."

"It's…," it wasn't alright, but Kairi shook her head. What Zel had said…she couldn't give up now, no matter how it hurt, or how much grief tore at her heart. "It can't be helped, but…thank you."

The boy nodded, seeming to understand. "My name is Tsukasa and we—"

"We need to keep going," the other boy put in, looking almost desperate. "We can't stay here."

"I know, Naruto, I know," Tsukasa replied, with just as much frustration and helplessness as his companion.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, struggling to push away her own intense grief as she started to heal Ushio.

"Well…," Naruto began, then looked around as if he suspected someone of listening in. "I hope we aren't heard, but we're part of this plan, you see, and, if we don't get where we need to be _soon_, the Keybearer's not going to make it."

Shock shooting through her, Kairi slowly turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

* * *

_I do not know what device you employed to block my powers, _Mewtwo stated as Sora and Kenshin landed some twenty yards away from him. _But it will not avail you. This **is** the end._

Neither of them answered, choosing instead to begin to circle around him, sword and Keyblade drawn. The wind was picking up, blasting around them as the rain continued to fall in unceasing torrents, puddling here and there in indents on the dark surface beneath them. Sora wasn't entirely sure what the floor was made of, looking for all the world like black glass with deep purple highlights, but he barely spared it a glance.

This was it, after all. The final battle.

Kenshin began it, leaping into the air to perform that descending attack, but Mewtwo Teleported out of the way, reappearing behind the swordsman as he landed. Sora rushed forward to cover him, pulling back for a Strike Raid, but Mewtwo's gaze snapped to him and Sora suddenly found himself flying in the opposite direction, a burst of mental energy knocking him clear. Fighting for his balance, Sora just managed to land on his feet, launching forward once more.

In the meantime, Kenshin had spun around, jumping up after the floating Pokémon, but Mewtwo spun into a kick, the attack powered by both psychic energy and his own impressive haunches. As he turned, Sora was just able to see it, the Soulless crest centered in the middle of Mewtwo's back. Its location was what made this so difficult, as it was nearly impossible to sneak up on the Pokémon.

Knowing despair would do him no good, Sora continued in his dash, trying not to wince as Kenshin hit the ground, sliding along the rain-damped surface before he could roll to his feet. They both attacked him at the same time, Sora from the right and Kenshin from the front, but Mewtwo merely lifted his arms, palms upraised and open. A moment passed and a second psychic attack slammed into both of them, visible now as bright purple energy. It hadn't come from his hands; it had simply _appeared_, giving them no time to dodge.

Once more, Sora was on the ground, head cracking painfully against the slick surface while he almost lost his hold on the Keyblade. Before he knew what was happening, Mewtwo was hovering over him, purple eyes gazing down with both mirth and malice.

_Why do you even try, Keyblade Master? You have no chance of winning._

Sora tightened his grip on his Keyblade, once more readying for an attack, but a great force came down upon him, this time a huge, weighted distortion, laced with violet streaks of electricity that snapped and burned. It felt like some kind of Gravity spell, crushing him with such force that Sora couldn't breathe, his muscles spasming as his vision began to cloud over from lack of air.

Kenshin, having recovered, shot forward with all the speed he could muster, using Mewtwo's distraction to attempt an attack. It was almost enough, Mewtwo realizing what was coming just a few moments before the attack hit. Eyes narrowing, the Pokémon sent another energy ball flying his way, but, this time, Kenshin was prepared.

"Ryuu Kan Sen…Tsumuji!!!"

While leaping forward, Kenshin rolled in midair, avoiding the attack and continuing on his rocketed path. Mewtwo was so surprised that he did not Teleport away, taking the full brunt of the attack along his midsection. He was knocked down and away, Kenshin landing next to Sora as the teen gasped and wheezed, grabbing Kenshin's offered hand to scramble back to his feet. Together, they looked to where Mewtwo had landed, but he was no longer there.

_Clever…very clever, but you will not be allowed another opportunity._

A second wave hit them both, the strongest by far, almost as though a massive wall was ramming into their backs. Sora gasped from the sudden pain, his ears ringing from the blow his head had just received. Stunned, he tumbled forward, Kenshin almost falling as well, though, unlike Sora, he managed to keep his balance. Shaking his head and blinking rapidly, Sora got to his hands and knees before he had to pause again, staring through rain-dampened hair to the Pokémon once more about twenty yards away.

Even with a large welt running up from his stomach onto his chest, Mewtwo still looked very smug. After a moment, one brow raised and he glanced to his right, Teleporting away as a rain of black lightning struck where he had been standing. A moment later he was back, tossing a sphere of energy high up to his right, watching with amused eyes as a dark figure spun out of the way, black demon's wings flapping powerfully.

The shadowed shape landed next to Sora and Kenshin, revealing himself to be a teen Sora's age, with wild, faded coal hair and piercing black eyes. He wore no shirt, the slender, demonic wings springing from his shoulders free of any hindrances, though he had slim uniform pants and plain black shoes. Sora had met been introduced to Kaname Kusakabe only a little before the battle and had been slightly intimidated by the 'Darklore', as he was labeled. But, now, Sora was _very _glad to see him.

Without preamble, Kaname was moving again, shooting into the air with Mewtwo following directly afterwards. Since both of them were capable of flight, Sora and Kenshin did so as well, the three of them launching an attack on Mewtwo at the same time. Kaname went into a dive, clawed hands snapping forward in a slash, but he was deflected by a glass like, violet-laced shield, the force of his own attack blasting back upon him. While Kaname flipped end over end in the air, Kenshin was sweeping up from beneath, corkscrewing to add power to his attack. He was stopped, not by a shield, but by Mewtwo's tail, the blunt end catching him in the shoulder and chest with such force that Sora actually heard a bone snap. In response, Sora actually increased his speed, spinning up from the other direction, but, instead of attack, he loosed a spell, putting in as much strength as he dared.

"Deep Freeze!"

Once again, Mewtwo was caught off-guard, but a shield came up to protect him in time. However, the spell swooped over the rain as well and a rush of ice came down upon the Pokémon, one he could not deflect. Hits were scored all along his chest and shoulders, cuts and gashes ground by the razor-edged shards. Fury boiling within those inhuman eyes, Mewtwo shot forward, arms crossed in front of him. Sora, sensing an attack, tried to dodge down below it, but Mewtwo just shifted his angle as his arms lashed out, loosing two arcs of violet energy down on the teen.

The first struck him on the right, the pressure so great that Sora was actually flipped in the air, the second slamming into his left arm as he rolled over. Immediately, the scent of blood and burnt flesh reached him, but Sora had no time to contemplate this, as he saw a second pair of arcs speeding towards him. Teeth clenching, Sora just barely twisted out of the way, while, above him, Kaname had regrouped for a second attack, black lightning flashing around his arms and out, whipping through the air towards Mewtwo. Again a shield was erected, but Kaname strained against the force, eyes narrowing as he held his arms rigid, refusing to allow Mewtwo to deflect his attack a second time.

They strained this way for a second or two, giving Kenshin the time to swoop in close, sword flying in a furious combo. Diagonal slashes began it, Mewtwo raising an energy-encrusted arm to block, so Kenshin shifted, spinning around to attack, yet was forced to block himself, an arc of light crashing down upon him. Mewtwo had both arms spread, blocking Kaname with one, launching attacks at Kenshin with the other and, Sora, seeing an opportunity, pulled back, doubling over to feign injury.

Hoping his friends could hold out, he sought inside him for the summon Naoe had given him, hoping this new dragon incarnation was as powerful—if not more so—than the others.

"Give me strength…," Sora whispered, bright blue light beginning to envelope his form. "…Hajime!"

A cloud billowed out of the luminescence, misty and thick, hiding Sora from view. At its center, a white core formed, rippling like translucent water, and, within it, the Keyblade could be seen, spinning with such speed that a circle was formed, the edges perfectly defined. Behind it hovered Sora and, when he knew the moment was right, his hand shot out to grasp the hilt of the Keyblade. At the same time, a great shape, at first ghostly and indistinct, flowed from behind and through his body, twisting and curling on its long, gleaming coils.

This was the biggest dragon by far, stretching on and on, scales a brilliant sapphire that glinted with their own light, his eyes a mixture of fiery red and golden yellow. The massive claws that tipped his curled paws were longer than Sora's arm, his wrists encircled by flowing hair just a shade lighter than the scales, the same hair framing his long snout and running all along his spiked back.

The cost of this summon was high, a sudden weariness washing over Sora, but he felt it was worth it, as the dragon surged through the air, wind and rain rushing out before it. Gravity itself seemed to bend at Hajime's will, ballooning forward in visible waves, pulsing with cerulean light. And so quickly did the dragon travel that Mewtwo was not allowed even the second he needed to Teleport, distracted as he had been by Kaname and Kenshin.

For a terrible moment, Sora feared that his friends would be caught in the fury of Hajime's attack, but it was not so, the great force dwindling down to a needlepoint, lancing into Mewtwo with immeasurable force. As soon as it touched the Pokémon, Hajime was rocketing after it, the dragon's ghostly body slamming into Mewtwo, a massive explosion following the impact so that the sky was filled with flashes of white and blue, both Pokémon and dragon disappearing from view.

What felt like a hundred years later, soft speckles of blue light drifted back to Sora, fluttering quietly into his chest, Kenshin and Kaname flying closer as they searched the storm-wrought sky for a sign of their enemy. There was none, once again, but no countering attack came, so they continued to search, wondering just how much damage had been done.

"There," Kaname said suddenly and pointed down, diving towards the slick black surface below.

Sora and Kenshin followed, seeing what he had; Mewtwo, form bloodied and blackened, lying prone at one end of the Tower roof. That was good, as Sora knew he didn't have the strength to use another summon. Hajime's great power had cost a great deal of magical energy.

Still, Sora landed with something close to relief in his heart, but, sadly, it did not last for long. As they watched, a multi-colored light washed over Mewtwo's body, blocking it from view for a few short seconds. When it disappeared, Mewtwo was easily rising to his feet, all markings gone from his body, as if the injuries had never existed.

With a sinking heart, Sora recognized one of the support attacks Ash had told him of: Recover.

_Judging from the looks on your faces and the despair in your minds, you were not expecting that. _Mewtwo said in a condescending tone, brilliant violet energy beginning to lance around him. _Which is fair; you have surprised **me **a few times, which is a refreshing experience. However…_

He flickered out of sight, reappearing directly in front of them a moment later. _No matter the tricks you try, you will not defeat me._

Before they could even blink, he grabbed Kaname by the throat, whipping the Darklore around and ramming him into Kenshin, who had leapt forward to try and counter the attack. The two of them went flying, while Sora attempted to dodge a kick, failing as it landed in his stomach, the air leaving him in a great whoosh. Vision blurring, Sora started to reel back, but Mewtwo grabbed him by the front of his torn gi, forgoing psychic attacks for a simpler jackknife, Sora's black slamming into the ground with bone-crushing force. Agony surged across his spine and hips, the world disappearing in a haze of black for several seconds.

The next thing he knew, Kaname and Kenshin were between him and Mewtwo, Kaname's whole body pulsing with black while Kenshin's sword moved in a constant blur. Mewtwo was forced back by the ferocity of their attacks, skimming above the ground while the pair of them charged after him. Suddenly, Kaname launched into the air, twisting his body around so that his left shoulder rammed into Mewtwo, his right hand thrusting forward so that his claws raked up and down the Pokémon's chest. Kenshin, coming in from the opposite side, spun once, adding strength to his blow, and struck up from the ground, creating a pincher maneuver in tandem with Kaname.

They were _almost _successful, ruptures appearing on Mewtwo's skin from the waves of black energy, while Kaname's claws gouged deep marks all down the Pokémon's neck. Kenshin landed a blow across one massive haunch, the crack of bone now from the enemy. But a second later he was gone again and, in his place, was a small sphere of black and violet light. It lingered for a moment, then burst in a massive explosion, catching both of Sora's companions in its fury.

Fear cutting through him, Sora was on his feet, gasping at the pain in his back, but running forward as he saw both Kaname and Kenshin hit the ground, both with burns spread all across their chests and arms. Desperate, Sora quickly pointed his Keyblade at them both. A wave of green washed over them, rapidly followed by another, and they were able to stagger to their feet, blood still staining their clothing, but nowhere near as bad as it had been.

However, some fifteen feet away, the multi-colored light was once again fading from Mewtwo's body, his injuries gone as if they never had been…mostly. Much fainter marks remained and, however minute they were, it _was _as sign that he _was _growing weaker.

_I sense your hope, Keybearer, _came the mocking words, violet light once more beginning to rage around him, spreading out along the ground so that it licked against Sora's legs. _I suppose that means I must stop this foolishness, doesn't it?_

The next attack was directed solely at Kaname, the Darklore's whole body suddenly awash with a distorted violet light. He tried to lunge clear of it, and almost made it, but his right wing was caught as the energy collapsed inwards, the pinion suddenly twisting and bending in ways it was not meant go. The teen made no sound, only falling to his knees as the energy released him, blood raining down upon him as the torn flesh fell limp against his back. He coughed, and spat blood into his hand, revealing that the very passing of the energy had done internal damage as well.

Horrified, Sora quickly raised his Keyblade, aware he only had one or two more healing spells left, but tried to anyway, deeply afraid. Mewtwo caught him before he could do it, however, that same light closing in around his body. Stunned, Sora's mind snapped back to base instinct, instantly aware he did not have the speed needed to dodge. Instead, he quickly shifted the focus of his spell.

"Wind!"

The sphere of white formed just in time, the violet energy held at bay. But it continued to press and press, the sphere growing smaller and smaller until the attack was mere inches away from Sora's skin. Several feet away, Kenshin was sprinting towards Mewtwo, crouched low with his sword at his side. The Pokémon saw him coming, of course, and, without letting up on Sora, pulled back his fist, brilliant purple energy gathering there. It flickered a bit, and Mewtwo narrowed his eyes, the light taking a moment to coalesce into tighter form. Still, Kenshin was about five feet away when Mewtwo jabbed his hand forward, a massive column of energy roaring towards the rurouni, far, far too wide for him to dodge.

Instead, Kenshin began spinning his sword in front of him, straining against the energy with violet light of his own. He held this position for the entire duration of the attack, but not all of the energy was parted, thin, dagger-like wisps passing between his sword blade to cut and tear at his skin and clothing, blood beginning to pool beneath the swordsman. Mewtwo, fury burning in his gaze, gave a mighty heave, the light becoming so bright that it dimmed the lightning that flashed above. Kenshin was at last overcome, disappearing for a moment in the blast.

However, instead of being incinerated, he lurched to the side, only one half of his body caught in the storm of power. He fell to his knees, left arm limp and useless, hakama black with blood.

Watching this, Sora began to struggle, fighting against the power pressing in all around him. Inch by inch, he was able to raise his Keyblade and, just as Mewtwo was turning back towards him to refocus his slightly weakened attack, Sora loosed the last thing left to him.

"**Ars Arcanum!!!**"

The brief moment of invincibility freeing him from the press of psychic energy, Sora launched himself forward, body blazing gold while he spun and slashed with furious, desperate speed. Due it its very nature, Mewtwo could not block the attack, instead forced to counter each energy-charged strike with one of his own. Sparks of purple and gold flew in all directions, Sora timing each compounded slash with all the desperation of a dying man, feeling his magic drain with every second.

At last, he reached the apex of the skill, skidding forward, then halting, his aura blasting against Mewtwo's as he jumped slightly into the air, flipping around to bring the Keyblade down in a mighty strike, gold flaring against his vision. "**FINIS!!!**"

Mewtwo was sent to the ground from the force of his attack, Sora falling past him and crashing into the slick surface, so much of his strength spent that he could not catch himself. Rolling a few feet away, he slid to a halt, water splashing up onto his clothing. Weary down to the marrow of his bones, Sora rose to his hands and knees, wary sapphire eyes watching Mewtwo as the Pokémon staggered to his feet, body covered in open wounds. Burning purple eyes met his own, that rainbow light flickering around Mewtwo as he attempted to Recover. The worst of the gashes were reduced, but some remained, though in lessened form.

This was still better than Sora could accomplish, no healing spells left in him. The Pokémon seemed to realize this and his glare became all the more malevolent and triumphant. He said nothing, but, as he stood and once again gathered his energy—however lessened—he _did _laugh, long and hateful.

Despairing, Sora rose as well, his friends doing the same, Keyblade raised and courage failing.

_We're…we're not going to make it…_

* * *

"So what do you need?" Kairi asked with resolve, one hand over Ushio as she continued to heal him, using the other to clear the tears from her cheeks. Her strength was failing, she knew that much, some gashes remaining as the wispy white light faded from beneath her fingers. All of her Pokémon were injured and she knew she couldn't summon another Ragna Blade; it was all she could do to just perform healing spells. Still…there had to be more she could do. That she was _capable _of doing. And, after hearing Naruto's story, this conviction was multiplied tenfold.

It took Naruto a few moments to answer, wincing until Amelia performed a similar healing on his battered legs. "I _have _to get to the top of the Tower **now**. Nothing else matters. We couldn't get through the way we had planned to, so we thought we'd try the back door."

"I can carry him, but all my energy was spent when we tried the other way," Tsukasa spoke up, rising from his makeshift bed of Amelia's cloak, pale but breathing regularly. He was still incredibly exhausted, but otherwise uninjured. Wings adorning either side of his head shimmered into view, faint, transparent pinions also appearing for a moment on his shoulders. "This is the only path we can take now."

"But what about that?" Amelia whispered, gesturing around the edge of their shelter to the monstrosity that still guarded the way. "Another one always takes its place…"

"I'll go," Kairi said at once, such gravity in her voice that they all stared. "I'll just distract it, instead of trying to destroy it."

"But, Kairi…," Ushio protested as he struggled to sit up, speaking even through the massive amount of pain he was still in. Her and Amelia's healing spells had stemmed the tide of blood from his hip and back, but he had yet to regain the full use of his right arm and leg.

Though she knew in her heart where this would lead, she only shook her head, smiling for them. "I'm going…_alone_. I'll distract it long enough so that Tsukasa and Naruto can slip by. All you need is a few seconds, right?"

"Yes…," Tsukasa admitted slowly, aware that only the ogre stood in their way, the skies cleared after that last eruption of flame. He sorely wished the other Runebearers were near enough to aid them, but they were on the other side of the building now, dealing with the main force. This back door had only one protector and they, decimated as they were, _had _to find a way through. "But, you'll be…"

"I know," Kairi said gently, beginning to rise to her feet. Carefully, she removed her belt, handing it and the Poké Balls within the pouches to Ushio. "Take care of them."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he cut the words off, seeing and understanding the emotion in her eyes. If Naruto didn't make it to the top of the skyscraper…Sora would surely die. Aware now as she was of the plan, Kairi had to do this. She _had _to…

"Come on," she whispered as she edged nearer to the crumbling wall. "As soon as I run, you break for the other side. It should turn towards me, so you can slip past."

"If this is what you wish," Tsukasa breathed sadly, while Ushio suddenly grabbed her hand after managing to stumble towards her, forcing Kairi to look into his eyes.

"I'll tell him," the black-haired boy stated with all the strength of his heart. "I'll tell him it was you. I'll tell him you were here, looking for him."

Kairi was surprised for a moment by the will behind his voice, but, as she glanced around the small, dark, dirty space, she realized something. She had changed these people in some way, as she in turn had been changed by them and all the others she had fought alongside. In her search for Sora, she had found something else as well, a trust of deepest purity, a fellowship of heart and soul that transcended the barriers of world and race.

They way they looked to her…it was the way people had looked to Sora, that time so long ago that she had spent with him.

Smiling again, Kairi nodded. "Thank you…all of you."

As one, they nodded as well, tears already beginning to flow down Amelia's face once more. Seeing this, Kairi almost lost her own control, but found again her strength, even in this darkest hour. So, if tears of her own were shed, they carried with them, not weakness, but all that was good and right in the worlds.

Far too quickly for any of them, she was sprinting around the corner, the massive creature looming close, spiked chain mace heavy in its blunt, scarred hand. Its tiny, glowing eyes immediately sought Kairi through the rain and darkness, roped muscles clenching as one gigantic foot pressed into the concrete, turning towards her. The arm raised in a swing, slow and fast at the same time, Kairi unflinching as she barreled forward, seeking inside for whatever light was left to her. It was there, of course, that old strength she had used to heal that boy and that she still could not explain, weakened now but willing for one last run.

White beginning to coalesce in arcs and swirls around her, Kairi faced the abyss and found not in her a trace of regret. She knew who she was fighting for.

_For you, Sora…_

* * *

Coughing, Sora struggled to rise after yet another attack, limbs weak and trembling as his face throbbed from energy-enhanced backhand he had received. Some several feet away, Kenshin and Kaname attempted to do the same, with about the same amount of success after their own offensives. Mewtwo, on the other hand, smirked, even though he was injured as well, the majority of his reserves spent so that he could not attempt another Recover, not without sacrificing attacking energy. But he was still in better shape than they, having only bruises and moderate slashes on his gray and purple fur.

Sora, on the other hand, was becoming lightheaded, swaying dangerously as he stood once more, Keyblade limp in his hand. His magic was utterly depleted, both skills and spells beyond his capability to produce. Kaname was dragging his right wing, the extended pinion reduced to bloody tatters while the bone bent at an odd angle near his shoulder. Kenshin had his right hand clasped over his left arm, the broken limb swaying unnaturally, while he blinked through the blood and rain on his face. The sky above was wrought with darkness and lightning, the storm gaining in such intensity that Sora thought he might be blown from the Tower, careening downwards in a quick, merciful death.

He was so grateful that Mewtwo could not clearly read his thoughts. Not because this battle would have been over long ago, but that the Pokémon could not know the depths of the despair that clung to his heart.

But Kenshin seemed to know, those violet eyes seeking his through the pain and darkness.

_One more time…_, they seemed to say, to urge, to beg. _Just one more…_

_Okay…okay…_, Sora allowed even as darkness closed in on his vision, pain both real and unreal seeping deep inside. He was so tired…

Fist clenching with as much strength as he could muster, he lurched into a run, circling around Mewtwo from the left as his sapphire eyes watched, filled with the determination of one who had lost all hope. Mewtwo easily caught his movement through the rain, turning to meet him as Sora launched himself inward, beginning a strike from the left. Mewtwo raised an arm to block, his other hand pulling back with deep purple energy gathering in his fist. Sora's move was feinted, however, and he instead swung in from above, knocking the blocking limb down and away while his knee came up into Mewtwo's stomach.

But, once again, Sora forgot to reckon with the tail and the thick appendage slammed into the side of his head, the world exploding into bright bursts of light against his vision. Thrown aside, Sora hit the solidified darkness hard, sliding for several feet on its smooth surface. However, Mewtwo did not come after him, instead distracted by renewed attacks from both Kaname and Kenshin, Kaname fighting with his same grim-faced strength, even as his skin paled from pain and loss of blood. Kenshin's hair had come loose at some point, flying wildly around his head as he dodged and attacked and was blocked over and over again. The rurouni was slower now, unable to perform the majority of his specialized techniques due to his broken arm and shoulder, as well as who knew how many other injuries he was refusing to acknowledge.

Sora, just trying to breathe without trembling, could see their struggle and fought to rise once more, his limbs like jelly but his heart beyond stopping. He _could not stop_…if he did, how much more would it hurt? If he stopped, what other torment would await him? Mewtwo had made no secret of the fate planned for the Keybearer: he was to be taken, alive and coherent, into the darkest void, where the greatest anguish no doubt awaited him.

Better then, to die here, than suffer whatever else might be in store.

_When did I turn into such a coward?_

Despair in his heart, Sora switched Keyblades once more, now the dark-laced Stigmata to match his thoughts, and charged again, letting fall his hope.

* * *

Washu looked to Clef, almost frightened worry in her eyes as he breathed deep, exhausted breaths, his shaking hands still before him, positioned over the blue/white crystal placed upon the oaken pedestal. It was taking _so long_…after they had lost contact with Naruto, there had been no way of reestablishing the magic link, no way to regain communication. Even if he _had _made it to the battle site, they had no way of confirming it! Clef could not waver in his concentration, not even for a moment, so there was no way he could repair the damage to their telepathic link with the rest of their fighters.

And Clef could not continue this for very much longer, the sweat pouring down his pale face as the crystal flickered, dimmed, and regained in brightness, the dangerous spell already risky enough without this added strain. It had been such a gamble, this plan of Sai's…but what choice had they had? There had been no other way…her machines only partially blocked Mewtwo's abilities, so, even if he could not know precise thought, the base emotion and drive behind it was still clear to him.

That in itself was a big enough liability, but the spell itself was more so. In the beginning it had been difficult enough for Clef to hold the illusion, to copy and null the effects of such an unknown and uncontrollable weapon as the Keyblade, even if only in short bursts as Sora switched from form to form. Now, after all this time…it could fail at any moment and all their fighting and planning and sacrifices would be for naught.

If only they knew where Naruto was, if only they knew what was happening atop the Sliph Co. Tower, if only there was someone else to help Clef, if only…

"IF ONLY WE HAD MORE TIME!!" Washu yelled in frustration and denial, her small fist pounding against the wall of the Ishikawa Inn as Clef's far-seeing eyes began to dim, his strength failing.

_If only…_

* * *

Miles away, Yami's eyes flickered open, red/violet depths beholding the ceiling for a brief moment before his Millenium Puzzle flashed, the danger spoken to him even as he leapt from where he lay. His skin was painfully tight, his muscles weak and aching, but that was of no concern to him. Instead, he forced himself into a run, rushing towards where he knew Ranma was, where he felt him to be.

It had been Ranma who had allowed him to wake. He wasn't sure how, really, but as deep as he was in the darkness of his sleep, Yami had heard music. Unsure and tentative at first, the sound of some kind of guitar had reached him, as well as a blue light that shone through the blackness. Strange as it was, Yami had _known _it was his friend, somehow reaching him in a way the martial artist had never traveled before.

Yami wondered if Ranma had even been aware he had been doing it.

It was not very far to this friend, Ranma sitting amongst four similarly-dressed others, though their skin was blue. Not that Yami cared overmuch, as it was Ranma that he needed now, for he could not do this alone.

Ranma seemed to sense him coming, as his eyes shifted immediately to him, widening with shock and…yes, joy. There was guilt, of course, and helplessness, but over all a happiness that could not be contained. So, naturally, he expressed it the only way he knew how, discarding the golden guitar he had been determinedly plucking at, and leapt to his feet.

"Yami, you…you BASTARD!! Don't tell me you were faking it this whole time!!!"

"If it is any consolation, I was literally dead to the world, as this body is not alive as you know it. But there are other things that we must concentrate on at this moment," Yami said at once, going to his side and grabbing Ranma's hands, placing them on his Millenium Puzzle "I need your help. I do not have the strength to do this alone."

"Do what?" Ranma asked quietly as Stella and the others drew near, though not so near that light was blocked from Yami's face. Not that it could have been, as a deep, resonating glow of purest gold was emanating from his Puzzle, soft and powerful.

"Offer what little help we can," Yami answered and smiled through his weariness, already taxed after using so little. Although…once his strength was regained, he did not doubt his power. He had died again, after all, and had been reborn. People did not come out of that unchanged. "Will you help me?"

"That's kinda a stupid question," Ranma commented with a grin and a brilliant blue emerged beneath his hands, piercing as the dawn. He had changed as well, after that outpouring of his soul through the deepest fear of his heart. People didn't come out of something like that unchanged, either. "I'm your friend, aren't I?

"Of course."

And together, they forged the path…

* * *

The first blow Kairi was able to dodge, though her feet went out from under her due to the quake that followed, debris hitting her back as a small explosion lifted up from under the massive head of the mace. She managed to tuck her legs under her and roll, but not so far that she could escape. Feeling a great presence above her, Kairi leapt to her feet, but did not run. Instead, she turned to face the hand that was reaching for her, sapphire eyes proud and defiant.

She could just see, already beyond the reach of the giant, the white-winged form of Tsukasa, ascending—it seemed—to the heavens, Naruto's hands firmly clasped in his own.

"That's it then, isn't it?" Kairi said almost happily, a smile on her face, and somehow perceiving through its darkness-washed mentally, the giant turned, small eyes seeking the shapes in the sky.

A bellow of rage soon followed, the pebbles on the ground shaking in its vehemence, and faster than all the times before, it spun back around, mace swinging towards her with all the speed of death and anger. Kairi knew she couldn't dodge it, so she simply waited, the light around her shining as if a star in the night.

Maybe that's what led them to her, for, a moment later, the giant was reeling back, struck full on by a gleaming blade, wielded by a slender man in a black robe of some kind, the yin/yang symbol on his back. Though a massive cut was opened up on its arm, the spiked ball of the mace flying off into the distance with its severed chain trailing out behind it, the Soulless recovered, thick arms swinging in maddened rage. Though Kairi could not see his face, the man smirked, red eyes filled with deadly mirth as his short black hair rose in a sudden hot wind, at odds with the continued rain.

Just as the sudden eruption of fire was at odds, a great inferno suddenly enveloping the giant in its fury, white hot, yet glowing in all the truest colors of flame. For several moments the man just watched the creature burn, thrashing and raging, until he raised his sword horizontal before him, running his fingers along the blade. A luminescence emerged where he touched, flame-colored to match the blaze. He was muttering something under his breath, low enough so that even Kairi couldn't hear, but, in a way, she almost didn't want to.

All at once, the man was running forward, sword starting low but then swinging powerfully up. What happened next Kairi really couldn't catch, as it was way too fast for her eyes to see. The next thing she knew, the giant was nothing but black smoke, the fire gone as well into the rain.

And, right after it, came another, the black-clad man unmoving as it emerged. As a matter of fact, he only laughed, looking over his shoulder to someone behind Kairi.

"Well? You _are _good for something, right?"

The answer was a few mutters Kairi couldn't make out as a young man walked up next to her, smiling down at Kairi before glaring at the slightly older man. On closer inspection, this newcomer was nearer her age, but it was hard to tell with all that blue, samurai-esque armor he was wearing, a mask covering the bottom of his face but his blue eyes visible. Although, a few wisps of blue hair fell forward slightly to obscure them.

Feeling a sudden rumbling in the earth, Kairi again looked towards the giant and the other man, who still had not moved. She shouldn't have looked away, as the new boy suddenly pulled a large, compound bow into view, cocking a golden arrow in the string. Energy began to gather at the tip of the arrow, growing brighter and brighter as the boy pulled back. At its release, a saber thin flash erupted from the bow, moving faster than any normal arrow, streams of white and gold energy flowing out behind it.

"Arrow Shock Wave!!!"

It struck the giant full on in the chest and, right after, the Soulless was consumed in a sudden flame, wiped away just as the first had been.

"What…," Kairi found herself saying, rightly overwhelmed. Just sitting there on the mutilated concrete, soaked to the bone and utterly confused, she must have looked fairly comical. "What just happened?"

"What, no 'thank you', little girl?" The black-haired man asked with a smirk, walking over and gazing down at her with an expression that had not changed at all. "I didn't come all this way from Pewter City to be asked stupid questions, anyway."

"You can at least give her your name," another voice spoke up, a third person walking clear of a pile of debris. She appeared to be girl about Kairi's age, though her dark blond hair was done in strange tails on either side of her head. She wore a black dress that reached all the way down to the ground, and dark red, square spectacles rested neatly on the bridge of her nose. Coming over, she offered a hand at the same time the armored boy did, both of them smiling at her, the boy's mask having slid aside into his armor. "My name is Robin."

"I'm Rowan," the blue-haired boy said, momentarily slinging his bow onto his back. "You're not badly hurt, are you?"

"I'll live. And my name is Kairi," the red-haired girl responded after only a brief pause, finding the pair's manner to be most accommodating and comforting. The man, however… "So who is he?"

Robin smiled again, though this time it held a hint of secret mirth. "He is Demon Eyes Kyo."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyo is fine," the man growled, glaring at them, then looked up and up and up, to where the top of the tower faded into the storm.

Kairi followed his gaze, unsettled by what she saw: if it was raining hard here, it had to be a tempest up top, violet lightning flashing in the darkness high above.

"There's nothing else to do," Kyo said after a while, the menace gone from his voice so that only a stony endurance remained. He looked over at Kairi, something deep and fathomless in his blood-colored gaze. "We'll take care of any others that come out; they've been getting weaker and weaker. Other than that, you'll just have to pray for that Keybearer up there."

Kairi knew he was right, even if he himself wasn't aware of _how _right he was. She couldn't reach the top in time, nor could she even know what was happening. She had done her part, fought to the limits of her endurance, so now there was nothing left…nothing but faith, and the hope she would not discard. Aware of this, she clasped her hands in front of her, not even aware that still she glowed, faint and wondrous. Once again, as a star.

_Sora…_

* * *

_Sora…_

It was so strange…why was he thinking of Kairi at a time like this? Why was it that he could see her face, hear her voice when he hadn't been able to recall so much of his home for so long a time? He certainly couldn't afford to be distracted now, however comforting it was.

Sora had been sent to the ground by yet another of Mewtwo's blows, his ribs crunching beneath the savage kick so that each of his labored breaths was agony, what felt like splinters digging through his chest at every fraction of movement. They just couldn't get behind him; the Soulless crest was large enough to target, yes, centered as it was between his shoulders, but none of them could get close enough quickly enough!

Sora was once more forcing himself to his feet, his gasps wrenched through terrible pain, but Kaname rammed into him, the Darklore having been hit by an energy ball of substantial size. The purple-laced orb ground into them both, though Kaname took the brunt of it. Sora, realizing this, tried to twist around their positions, knowing he was not as hurt as the other, but Kaname, somehow, met his gaze and shook his head, just before his eyes rolled back, his blood-stained body falling limp.

_…no…_

The energy dissipated, as Mewtwo was no longer concentrating on it, instead smirking at Kenshin as he lifted the rurouni aloft with mental strength, violet energy churning and swirling around the red-haired man. Kenshin made no sound, eyes shut and teeth clenched, reverse blade sword in a white-knuckled grip. There was no telling the amount of pain he was in.

_…no…I have to…_

Somehow finding the strength, the hurt so great now that he almost wasn't feeling it as pain, Sora pulled himself out from under Kaname, trying not to think of whether or not the teen was really unconscious, instead running blindly forward. He somehow got the feeling that this really was it, because he knew he couldn't get up any more.

He had nothing left.

_You are such a fool, Keybearer. Such a hopeless fool._

Sora raised his head, Keyblade swinging up in his laden arms, and met those menacing purple eyes.

_I don't care._

He yanked back his hold for one final attack, but stumbled, staring with pure shock _beyond _Mewtwo, towards the opposite end of the platform. Naturally, Mewtwo turned as well, Kenshin tumbling down as his concentration was turned elsewhere. As one, they watched as a fair-skinned, fair-haired boy, his head crowned with white wings, rose into view, clasping another person's hands in his own.

"Naruto…," Sora breathed and shifted the hold he had on his Keyblade.

_Please, let me have the magic!_

"ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER!!!"

* * *

"There!!" Yami exclaimed suddenly and a great wash of light, both gold and blue, swirled into being, flashing out in all directions with streamers of brilliance.

"What the _hell_?!!" Ranma yelled in surprise, suddenly realizing he could hear the thoughts of hundreds, if not _thousands_, of other people. "What are we DOING?!!!"

"You'll see," Yami said in both annoyance and triumph, though he trembled with weariness. Yet, weak as his body was, the light filled it, became it, flowing around him so that it looked as though pure white robes drifted from his shoulders, golden bracelets on his arms while a golden circlet rested on his brow, adorned with the Eye of Horus.

Ranma, seeing this, was amazed…though not as much as he would have been before he had known Yami. It…well, it almost made him smile.

_Nice look there, Pharaoh…_

And, around them and through them and beyond them, the light continued, stretching all across Saffron City.

* * *

"Hey, the link is back up!!!" Washu bellowed suddenly, leaping to her feet. She scrambled for her computer, staring down at the screen in shock and hope. "**And Naruto's at the top!!!**"

"Good…," Clef whispered through his exhaustion, his hands somehow steadying once more, eyes falling shut as he gave the last of his strength.

This was, after all, the crucial moment.

* * *

_Please, let me have the magic!_

Kairi heard him clearly, knew it was Sora, and did the only thing she could think of. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but, at this point, it didn't matter.

The luminescence around her suddenly tripled in brilliance, blazing forth like the sun but soft as the moon, wispy and beautiful as flowing starcore, endless and true.

* * *

In the next instant, there were hundreds of Soras all over the tower top, moving and shifting, shouting and jeering, each so perfect a likeness that Sora thought he was staring into a thousand mirrors, right down to the duplicated Keyblades, all of different types. Mewtwo as well was overwhelmed, spinning around to stare in fury and confusion at the sudden onslaught of far too many Keybearers than should be allowed.

This was his chance.

Sora sprinted through the mass, ignoring his injuries, ignoring his doubt, pushing away all thoughts save for reaching Mewtwo. The clones seemed to be aware of what he was trying and jumped and ran around him, clearing a path while at the same time hiding him from view. Switching Keyblades again, Sora held the Windy Key horizontal at his side, tucking himself low just before the final line of copies, mere feet away from Mewtwo.

The Pokémon, sensing something, turned towards Sora, saw what he was doing just before he attacked. However, Sora had never been able to get this close without detection before, so it was **now** that _would_ make the difference.

"Sonic Blade!!"

Because he saw him coming, Mewtwo just managed to twist clear in time, though he was blown off-balance by the force of the attack. Sora himself was surprised, as he had been certain his magic had been completely drained. And yet…a strength had come from somewhere, pure and warm and so familiar it almost hurt to feel it.

_Kairi…_

_You have sealed your doom, Keybearer!!_

Sora was already twisting around for a second strike, turning to meet the enraged Mewtwo, but that second was filled with more than just their own movements. Kenshin was suddenly there, **behind**Mewtwo, and Mewtwo _did not see him coming_. Though he **did **see something else…

_What…what trickery is this?!!!_

Sora only smirked and hefted Kenshin's reverse blade sword in his hand. Behind Mewtwo, Kenshin paused a fraction of a second to bend into a battoujutsu stance, then flashed forward in a move Sora had never seen before, so fast that it wasn't even visible in the few moments that it was executed. The Kingdom Key was tight in Kenshin's grip, and blazing a brilliant gold and silver, trailing a shining, star-washed comet's tail in the air as Kenshin moved with beyond human speed.

The next second and an eternity later, Mewtwo was falling forward, the Soulless crest on his back shattered into many tiny, gold and silver-lit pieces.

Sora, on his knees some feet away, felt a great triumph, hope, and relief come to his heart, but, as he watched Kenshin slowly, painfully rise from his finishing stance, Keyblade still in hand, an unwanted thought surfaced in him, dark and secret and hurting.

_They all fight so hard and with such strength…with the Keyblade, Kenshin was fast enough, powerful enough…more than **I **was…_

_ …what do they need me for?_

* * *

Hmm, more than just the battles were inspired by Tolkien; I kept using more poetic and, in a way, heavy-handed sentence structure. I guess reading _The Silmarillion _and _The Fellowship of the Ring _at the same time I'm writing will have that effect, huh? But anyway…

Whoo, that was LONG. It is now the longest chapter I've ever done (forty-five pages of fighting!), but, boy, was it fun! The biggest battle scene I've ever done, too; although, not because of the length of the fight sequences, but because of what it took to win. Speaking of which, there will be a full explanation of all parts of the plan next chapter, as well as a time of rest, the learning of some new techniques, some _serious _discussions, and a terrible misunderstanding!

All this and more in the next (MUCH shorter) chapter of _Court of Souls_: Dreams of Self!

And as to the Animes that appeared this time…first off, Stella and the gang were from this music video/Anime hybrid called _Interstella 5555_ and I cannot really express in words how beautiful and wonderful this production is. Each sequence of music by Daft Punk, animation by Leiji Matsumoto (you know, the _Galaxy Express 999 _guy), it is a whole story told completely without words, only music and art. It's a little hard to find, but, by the Valar, FIND IT. You cannot know how absolutely astounding and perfect this movie is until you've seen it. I saw the beginning first on Toonami, then, by total accident, I found the complete movie at my local video/music store and, frankly, my life has been so much better since. Just…just please, see this movie. Look in the performing arts section of your local store, wade through all of eBay, I don't care; just see it. I promise you, you won't regret it.

But, anyway…Usagi – the older manga _Usagi_, Tsume – _Wolf's Rain_, Shido – _Night Walker _(you'd better know this already), Luffy – _One Piece_, Sonic – _SonicX_, Wizardmon (in case your powers of observation suck) – _Digimon_, Dark – _D.N.Angel_, Astro – the newer _Astro Boy_, Kusanagi – _Blue Seed_, Tsukasa and Kaname – _Juvenile Orion_, the other Kyo – _Samurai Deeper Kyo_, Rowan – _Ronin Warriors_, and Robin – _Witch Hunter Robin_. Whoo, that's fourteen (if you include Wizardmon) in one chapter! And still more next time, just for fun. The extra one was the mentioned Hana, who was from _Fruits Basket_.

And, of course, Hajime was the last of the four brothers in _Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings_.

In any case, I think it need to leave you now, as I have been doing this for several hours straight, with only Misao (one of our cats) and a large glass of Diet Coke to keep me company. True, I've been working on this non-stop for the past week, but this is the longest session I've had by far.

That being said, I really have to pee. 

Ja ne!

P.P.P.S. (Lots of Ps, no? This is continued from the top…) Think a moment upon the nature of Anime: inevitably, no matter the show—no matter where it is, when it is, or who it is—they all speak Japanese. And, in its origins, KH was all in Japanese as well (except for maybe in the Tarzan world, when Jane specifically said English). So let's believe that everyone's speaking Japanese, 'kay? While this does not necessarily stick with certain continuity problems, we'll just have to disregard certain laws of nature and reality for this one thing. And, in case you didn't get it from the nicknames of the Pokémon, the language Alana was giving her commands in was Elvish (Sindarin, if you prefer). Arod, Shadowfax, Bill, etc., those are all names of various horses and/or ponies (except for Gwaihir, who was, in fact, an eagle) from the LotR trilogy. Hey, who said Tolkien never existed on the Pokémon world?

P.P.P.P.S. (OMG!! STOP THE Ps!!!) To **Koorino Megumi**: Sora said there was Go on his world, right? So, it seems that he _is _like Hikaru in a way…just another destiny that could have been plopped on poor Sora's shoulders. Lucky for him, things are going in a different direction, ne?

P.P.P.P.P.S. (dies from the Ps) I listened to the _Love Hina _beginning song while writing some of this. I kid you not. Although, for the majority of the Mewtwo fight scenes, I kept playing the second season opening for _Saiyuki _over and over…but also "It's Gonna Rain" from _Rurouni Kenshin _and "Ao no Requiem" from _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ and "1000 Words" from FFX-2 and…umm, let's just say a good friend of mine burned me some CDs with Anime and video game songs…(HOORAY FOR KARI, WHO I SOMETIMES CALL KAIRI BY MISTAKE!!!!)


	55. Dreams of Self

**

* * *

AN: **Wa-hey!! Returned again! Been about…two weeks. Wow, compared to the other lengths of time, that's pretty short!! Nice, eh? And, if I work really hard, I might just be able to make it even shorter next time. I had to keep going, really, for more than one reason. For one, I've got a lot more time (WHOO!), two, I got the inspiration (from somewhere…), and three, after the response to the last one, I just HAD to keep going. 

But not necessarily because I'm nice. You see, the battle may be over, but the emotional and 'just by chance' torture begins **NOW**!! Haha, a couple reviewers actually jinxed themselves!! Hmm, let's see…**Shinji Ikari**, about that 'missed slightly' thing…ooh, you're not gonna like what's coming, that's for sure. Oh yes, and the Ryuu Kan Sen Tsumuji that I was trying to describe (maybe I didn't word it right) was the move he pulled during the fight with Chou where he avoided the back attack from Chou's sword by rolling in the air and looking badass (checked the spelling by reading the subtitles). And the items deal stems from the fact that, in all the Anime I have seen, there are no items of any kind that heal wounds or restore magic by themselves (there are the Pokémon restoratives used in-game, but, since those are designed for non-human lifeforms, they wouldn't really work right.), which means that they, essentially, do not exist in these realms. Which is rather unfortunate, no? Also, I don't mind if you debate my writing with other reviewers on the review board; I think it's cool.

However, on with what I was talking about…**Aj-sama **said something that he/she (sorry, can't tell!) might regret, in that it was SO ironic. **link no miko** said something that, while not necessarily ironic, is so extremely…uh, there's no way I can say this without giving it away. Just know that you said SOMETHING incredibly prevalent to the fic.

Oh yes, and to **Cor-chan**: since you love Mew so much, I guess I have to say this. Remember the last chapter of Book II? Remember how, while the three 'unidentified persons' were looking at the Court of Souls, I had quotes from various Anime characters (the obvious ones being Vegeta and Inuyasha)? These characters were the ones already taken by the mastermind behind this all and imprisoned in that darkness. One of the quotes was as follows: _you don't prove anything by showing off a bunch of special powers_. Well…remember the first movie, when Meowth was repeating what Mew was saying to Mewtwo?

…yup, that's right. Mew is already gone. I love her (I've always thought of Mew as female) too, but wouldn't you think that, if she was still around, Mewtwo would not have been taken?

So, uh, I'll start the chapter now and prepare myself for much screaming and gnashing of teeth by the time we reach the bottom. Onward!!

Chapter XII: Dreams of Self

_A dream. Again. Different, yes, but one of those that Sora **knew **to expect, could feel to depths of who and what he was. Ranma and Yami hadn't been with him as he had…err, 'gone to sleep'. It had only been himself, and, although Kenshin probably suspected something, he could not know what needed to be done to stop the onset of one of these dreams. So, Sora was hurting and alone, going into the dark while no one else knew the despair that twisted in him._

_ Wasn't that always the case? Someone else's pain always came before his own, so why would they even have a reason to know of his suffering? Or to care? The self-sacrifice always fell on his own shoulders. He was the one weighted with the bulk of the world, or worlds, in most cases. It was his duty, his responsibility. Mickey and Riku…they couldn't help him. They were locked away, probably forever. So…there was only him._

_ It wasn't fair._

_ It never was._

_ Why did he have to do this?_

_ Why couldn't the Keyblade choose another master? Couldn't it tell that he was failing? Couldn't _they_? Why was everyone so blind? Why was he always hiding it? Why did he have to suffer like this?_

_ **Why did it have to hurt so much?**_

_ "Don't think I don't know!!" Sora screamed, blazing sapphire eyes flashing around this dark place, a deserted street that he did not recognize but nonetheless knew was not real. "Don't think I don't know you're watching!!! Whoever your are, **why do you care what darkness is in me?!!**"_

_ There came no answer, the old-style buildings silent and brooding. They were of many different styles, none no more than two stories tall, yet all old in some way. In repair, in design: this was a place of things forgotten. The street was blacker than black, not a crack to mar its inky perfection. Sora, angry as he was, remained glad he didn't have to step on that street, choosing not to move from his position on the long, fractured sidewalk. Tufts of limp grass sprung up from the fissures in the cement, chunks of the pathway actually missing so that gravel could be seen underneath. It was probably in worse repair than the buildings around him._

_ "…like you would answer me," Sora murmured some seconds later, gaze lowering as his anger left him as quickly as it had come. He felt drained, exhausted; how long had this been going on? Was it just the two years since Kingdom Hearts had been closed? It felt like centuries more, lifetimes beyond his short, short years. He felt an old man already, body abused and aching, his heart _so weary_…whenever he actually felt his heart, that is. "You never really faced me, in all the times that I've dreamed of you. I suppose you're not surprised about that, about how I know. I'm not so far gone that I can't tell the similarities. You've always been here, watching me."_

"Are you angry?"

_"I…I think I was," Sora said in response, beginning to walk down the sidewalk, not really knowing where he was going. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but he recognized it. It sounded so familiar, like someone he had known for his whole life. "But I can't really feel it anymore. I can't feel much of anything, actually, besides how tired I am."_

"…sorry."

_Sora laughed, looking up into a sky without light, a solid ceiling of pure black, no stars to be seen. "What are you sorry for?"_

"I can't do anything about it."

_"Hey, I'm used to it by now," Sora replied, running a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his hand seemed to be wrapped in blue/black leather, faded white flowing over it. "I just wonder if it will ever stop."_

"If there was a way…would you go for it?"

_"I guess it depends…," Sora began, then stopped, halting in his movements so he could narrow his dark eyes at the path before him. It looked more worn than ever, the cement seeming to wear away right in front of his eyes, falling into dust like so much refuse. Now _that _made him angry. Why wasn't anyone taking care of it? Why wasn't anyone watching over this worn path, as vital as it was? Didn't they know that, without the path, they had to walk along the black street, facing whatever horrors awaited them down its dark, abysmal reaches? Why couldn't anyone care enough to do more than just walk on top of it…why couldn't they care enough to repair it?_

_ "…no," Sora began again, greater strength in his words. "No, I **would** go for it. I've done nothing for so long…if there was a way, I would do it! I'm tired of this, with no one who understands. I'm tired of no one knowing how much it hurts to keep going. They don't need me, anyway…"_

"Are you certain of that? I'm sure there are those who would say differently."

_"Probably," Sora allowed, eyes softening for a moment, a cool wind whispering into existence, rustling the cloth that flowed around his body. His smile was sad, broken. As much as his heart seemed to be fading, the pain of those closest to him still hurt more than his own. "Yami and Ranma…they'd try to stop me. If Donald and Goofy were here, it'd be the same for them. And I _know _Kairi would…"_

_ Sore trailed off, a hand raising to his chest to rub over his heart, a distant ache echoing there. Even after all this time, it had never really healed._

_ "I know Kairi would stop me, if she thought it was wrong," Sora whispered, feeling in him a longing so poignant that he thought he might die of it. "I wish she was here. I wish I could talk to her again, _see _her again. I think…I think I've forgotten the sound of her voice, what her smile looks like. I can barely even remember her face…"_

"Then you'd better hurry then, shouldn't you?"

_"Why?" Sora asked, genuinely confused. His eyes snapped up, his gaze refocusing on the landscape around him. The path hadn't changed, nor had the buildings, and the sky was just as empty as it had been before, but the street…_

"Because it's coming."

_The street was no longer flat and lifeless. Instead, it heaved back and forth like some monstrous sea, slapping up against the sidewalk so that dribbles of black liquid flowed down into the cracks between the concrete. With every heave it grew closer and closer and, already, Sora could feel droplets splashing against his face. Shocked and afraid, he stumbled back, but fell against a wall before he got very far. Glancing over his shoulder, Sora saw that the line of buildings behind him was solid, and the many doors were blocked by black screens, or by strangely pristine barricades of brick._

_ There was very little space between the streets and the buildings, the sidewalk encompassing the majority of it._

_ Fear pumping through him, Sora took off at a dead sprint, eyes following the line of buildings at his left, searching frantically for some escape route. On his right, the darkness was raging, tossing and turning so that it seemed almost alive, or as though something was thrashing beneath it, trying to gain freedom. The wind was no longer so cool and soft now, becoming instead a swirling, arctic typhoon that clawed and tore at him, the longer swaths of faded white whipping around him. It touched no more than his face, however, as the rest of his skin was protected by the tight wraps that almost seemed to burn with their own heat._

_ However, protected as he was, Sora could not quell the terror that was growing in him, his steps beginning to falter as he realized that there was no end in sight to this street, no way to escape the darkness._

_ "…and it'll never end, will it?" Sora whispered as he came to a slow stop, dread tearing at him. "It'll just go on and on, with no one caring and the darkness closing in. It will never end…_

"Never say never, as the saying goes. Who decided that there could be no end? There is _always_ a way, if you chose to look for it."

_This time, Sora could actually hear the voice coming from somewhere and, astonished, he turned to his left, beholding a sight that had not been there a second ago. There was a gap between two buildings, no more than six feet wide, blocked by a thin, waist-high black fence, green, green grass coating the ground beyond. At the far side, about twelve feet away, was another wall, an unblocked door tucked away in its right corner._

_ A sliver of hope rising within, Sora deftly vaulted over the fence, hitting the ground running. Behind him, the street roared into motion, actually dragging the buildings and sidewalks with it as it bent the very reality of the scene. Darkness and chaos thundering after him, Sora didn't dare to look back, instead putting all his strength into reaching that door._

_ He made it with a few seconds to spare, a wave of deepest black cresting above him, only to discover that, while unblocked, the door had no knob, instead remaining a flat, stained surface._

_ Hands running over it for several seconds, Sora at last let his arms fall, disbelief and despair coursing through him as he gave a small, heartbroken sob. Turning cautiously around, Sora leaned his back against the door, watching as the darkness crept at him with sudden slowness, as if savoring his last few moments of purest fear._

_ "Why…?" Sora questioned, all agony and sorrow. "Why won't anyone help me?"_

"Don't be silly. There will always be someone there for you."

_All at once, the door behind him swung inward as it was opened from the other side, Sora tumbling backwards into a well-lighted room. Hitting the hardwood floor, Sora had just enough time to gape up in shock as the door was slammed shut against the furious abyss. A person stood with his hand upon the door, a satisfied grin on his face._

_ It was himself. And, for once, Sora did not shiver at the sight of his own image._

"That was kinda close," _his doppelganger said, turning towards Sora as he straightened the short black vest he wore. The image looked exactly like Sora had at the start of all this, his clothes identical right down to the overly large yellow shoes. _"The gap was always there, you know; you just had to see it."

_"But how could I?" Sora asked as he climbed to his feet, taking a moment to stare around him. The room was simple, with wood floors and wood walls, the door he had just entered on one side of the room, a second door on the other. There was nothing else to offset the emptiness, save for the myriad of mirrors that coated every free space on the walls, all of different shapes, sizes, and colors, some of the glass tinted in rainbow shades. "Because of what you said?"_

"Guess so," _his other replied, shrugging his shoulders. _"I mean, you know _of _people who would go through anything for you, but it seems you have to actually hear it."

_"…that's true," Sora murmured, his hand once more unconsciously going to rest over his heart. "I **need **to hear it, so badly…"_

"Well…**I'm **here for you," _the other Sora said, smiling at him. _"Always have been, you know."

_"It doesn't seem that way lately," Sora replied, smiling his own smile, though his hid an ocean of hurt. "It doesn't seem like I can trust myself with anything anymore."_

"Sometimes, you're all you have," _a gloved hand was placed on Sora's shoulder, bright blue eyes looking deeply into his. _"Maybe you should, you know, resolve to trust yourself again."

_"Maybe…," Sora allowed, then sighed, his shoulders sagging with the weight of all things. "Is there any way for me to wake up now? I know I'm dreaming, but there are things I need to do."_

"Like finish that 'training'?" _the other asked, raising a brow. _"Try and live through it, okay? Kenshin is a pretty nice guy, but not so lenient when it comes to teaching, it seems."

_"I'm being as strict as I can with him, too, you know," Sora responded with a laugh, shaking his head. "I may not be as good a swordsman, but I know a _lot _more about magic. But there's more than just the training. I have to find out what happened to Ranma and Yami and…and see if Kairi is really here. I mean, I felt her…I just **know **she has to be nearby."_

"Well, if you're that vehement, just use that door," _his reflection replied, gesturing to the door opposite the first. This one actually had a knob, and was not made of wood; instead, it gleamed like iridescent glass, its colors a shifting mix of white, green, and blue. _"But…don't expect too much, okay?"

_Pausing with his hand upon the knob, Sora glanced back over his shoulder, eyes questioning. "What do you mean?"_

"It's just that…," _there was a pause and his keen, crystal blue eyes seemed to gleam, piercing and fathomless. _"You know how much you've changed in the time that has passed; others might have been changed, too. The feelings that you have are altered now from what they were…and her feelings might not be what they were, either."

_"…I can't believe that," Sora said with such conviction that he surprised himself, his hand beginning to drop from his chest. If there was one thing he would always believe in, it was this. "I trust Kairi with all my heart."_

_ The other Sora looked at him sadly, the ethereal nature gone from his eyes. Instead, his gaze was all weariness and sorrow, like a tired older brother far more experienced than he. _"I can't begrudge you that, but…look again at those close to you and make absolutely certain that what you believe is in fact the truth. I know the last thing you need right now is to doubt your loved ones, but it would be the worst tragedy of all for one of them to fail you again."

_Sora already had the door open, endless white before him, the light so bright that it made him squint. However, he paused again, his hand once more fisted tightly over his aching heart, where doubt lingered now alongside all those things that wounded him._

_ "Yeah, it would be."_

_

* * *

_

"Sora, can you stand?"

"…I think so," Sora mumbled, blinking rapidly against the sudden infusion of dappled sunlight. Kenshin's face took up most of the space above him, the rurouni bending over him with a concerned expression in his violet eyes.

"Forgive me," Kenshin said in a truly apologetic tone, helping Sora to his feet with an offered hand. "I may have put too much strength into that last attack. I did not mean to hit you."

"Nah, I wasn't paying enough attention," Sora replied easily, shaking his head to clear it of the lingering dizziness and the all too distinct memories of his dream. "But that was the best attempt so far. A few more tries and you should have the Ars Arcanum down pat."

"Thank you again for teaching me the technique," Kenshin said for maybe the hundredth time, though his smile said more than words could. "And you are gaining more speed with every attempt of your own."

Sora rolled his eyes, his grin good-natured. Even though it was the afternoon after the battle, he and Kenshin were fully healed, Sora more than up to several Cure spells after about twelve hours of sleep. "I _still _don't think I'll be able to pull that move of yours. It was just…too fast, too precise. I'd **never **seen anything like it before. Heck, I could barely see it at all!"

"But you _did _see it," Kenshin countered, violet eyes gleaming as he backed up a few steps, holding his reverse blade sword vertical before him in a stance Sora was beginning to know by heart. "I believe you _are _capable of using the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki."

"I'd like to think so, too," Sora allowed, lowering into his own stance. He was currently using the Tenseiga Key, seeing as it was the form closest to that of a real sword. Plus, he couldn't actually hurt Kenshin with the life-giving Keychain and Kenshin's own weapon could be survived, since he did not wield the cutting edge. Although, Sora had had to heal a few times already, as that blunt blade DID hurt quite a bit. "I guess it's my turn then, isn't it?"

Kenshin nodded, as they had been switching back and forth between who was teaching who. "Remember Sora, you cannot hesitate."

Sora gave a single nod, then lowered into a version of the battoujutsu stance that Kenshin used so often. Because of the nature of the Keyblade, he and Kenshin had had to work out several alterations to the sword technique, which had taken the majority of the morning. Sora had no sheath and, added with the greater weight of his weapon, wielding it normally would not allow a buildup of the speed needed. So, as a compromise, Sora had decided to use magic to enhance his movements, arcs of blue and silver light coalescing along the blade of his weapon.

Kenshin would be the one to move first, Sora knew, initiating the Kuzu Ryuu Sen and launching towards the Keybearer. As Kenshin had explained, the Amakakeru was a sword draw of incredible speed, which would intercept the swordsman's attack before it could connect. Or, at least, that was how it was _supposed _to be. Beyond the stance and the basics, Kenshin had unveiled nothing more concerning just _how _the technique was mastered. Sora knew there was **something **deeper in it, but he really thought he was giving it his all.

Or was he? Every time, Kenshin had reminded him not to hesitate; did that mean that Sora still was? Could something still be holding him back from really using all the speed and magic that he had?

_Shouldn't I already know that?_

There was no more time for introspection, however, as Kenshin was moving, his entire body blurring but _not _disappearing, as Sora's eyes had been forced to grow accustomed to following such speed. Instead, his limbs snapped into motion, Sora hurtling out of his stance as his Keyblade blazed sapphire and radiant sliver. He could feel the power of both his weapon and his magic, the world falling away as the light pulsed through him, giving him acceleration that he normally could not attain. It should have been enough, it _should _have been, but, as Sora still had yet to discover, he needed more than magic to be faster than Kenshin.

Next thing he knew, Sora was on the ground again, managing to remain conscious this time, though with some considerably sore spots on his body and a distinct ringing in his head. Kenshin, in a display of skill Sora was becoming used to seeing, had restrained the majority of his strength in that attack, so the teen had escaped with only mildly severe bruises. He could probably go a few more rounds before he had to heal again.

"But there's still something about this that I can't figure out!" Sora exclaimed in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he got to his feet once again. "Magic and technique wise, I think I've got it, but somehow I know there's something I'm missing!"

Sora's brows were furrowed, a frown on his face, but Kenshin only smiled, deep understanding in the depths of his eyes. "That you recognized that fact means that you can indeed master this skill. However, you alone must be the one to discover its key."

"Yeah, well…," Sora murmured in a non-committal voice, unable to believe it himself. "Ready for another shot?"

Kenshin nodded, assuming the same stance he had for the Kuzu Ryuu Sen. While no stance was necessarily for Sora's technique, this was the one Kenshin had chosen, opting to adapt a portion of the ability to his own style. Sora wisely backed up a step when Kenshin began to glow; while the growth of the violet/white light was gradual instead of immediate, Sora knew the swordsman was putting into it all his tenuously controlled magic. The method was similar to how he drew on his soul to fight, only this energy was not as mutable as his inner essence and tended to grow wild when not applied properly.

_But Kenshin doesn't seem to have any problems in that department_, Sora mused to himself, a little awed at the speed at which Kenshin was mastering his own energies. While his other methods of fighting did not involve magic in any way, the discipline inherent to those skills could still serve amazingly well in this situation. _And I think he just might get it this time._

It turned out Sora was right, as Kenshin was suddenly moving, pure white flashing for a moment before his body was outlined in gleaming violet, a sheen of invulnerability encasing his slender limbs. His attacks were different from Sora's, though, probably due to their different weapons. Because of the weight of the prongs at the end of the Keyblade, Sora's Ars Arcanum usually went in a swinging motion, the end of the Keyblade reaching the apex of a strike, then swooping back like, well, a swing. Kenshin's sword, however, being mainly the same weight all along the blade, went in an altered pattern.

The number of strikes was ten, Kenshin flipping first to bring the edge to bear, then spinning low on the ground for one attack, another emerging as he twisted back up. Astonishingly, the motion added to his speed, the rurouni actually doing a backflip, sword suddenly switching hands for an underhanded uppercut from the left. Then, as he landed, both hands took hold of the hilt for a lightning quick double slash, back and forth at chest level, then another two-hit combo, this time diagonally with only his right hand. Then, his aura blazing, Kenshin was in a battoujutsu stance, streaking forward as white and violet streamed out behind him. He moved forward as though attacking an enemy, then, at the moment when he would have been completely past his target, pivoted back around, bringing in the last and final downstroke in an arc of brilliant light.

As the impressive magic aura dissipated, Sora was left standing there speechless, though a part of him told him that he should be clapping or something. In the end, it was Kenshin who walked up to him, panting from the exertion.

"That was…different," the rurouni breathed, a smile on his tired face. Not used to being drained in such a way, he was certainly feeling the effects. "I did not even chose the method of attack. My magic seemed to seek its own course."

"…and what a course," Sora muttered, kind of reluctant now to continue with his end of the training. After all, what could he do to compare with what he had just seen? "Uh…well, we should…"

He trailed off, wondering how to put it, while Kenshin simply waited for him to continue, that small, knowing smile on his face. Luckily, Sora was spared more torment as a girl he did not know came bounding up, looking slightly flustered. Another girl was right behind her, looking a great deal more calm. The first one was about nineteen, tall and athletic-looking, with long, wavy red hair with a brilliance that could almost rival Kenshin's and…what was with her eyes? The looked…almost like gold, only darker. She wore the light, moss green kimono that was the female uniform at the Inn, and had her hair in some kind of high ponytail. The other girl seemed to be only six years old, small and adorable with short, curly black hair and icy blue eyes; not only that, but she wore a mini version of the uniform.

"Ah, there you two are!" The older girl exclaimed as she stopped between then, breathing hard and clutching her sides. The little kid came to a calm and easy stop, saying nothing. "We've been looking for you all over the Inn! Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming out back to train?"

"Oh, forgive us, Kitsune-dono," Kenshin said immediately, bowing slightly. "Are we needed?"

"For the last time, call me Akai!" The red-haired girl said in an exasperated tone, then answered his question. "Clef finally regained consciousness, and Washu and Kurama are already meeting with him. They are going to discuss what needs to be done now, so they want you to be there. Oh, and dinner is in an hour and a half."

"Dinner?" Sora had to ask, as, up to this point, it hadn't been a group affair.

Akai smiled, winking at him. "We've got a new cook who goes by the name of Starhealer and I hear she's fabulous! And a demon if you skip out, so be there if you value your health."

"A-Ah, okay…," Sora replied, scared for a moment as Akai's smile turned into a somewhat malicious grin. In the meantime, the little girl had gone up to Kenshin and was now standing at his feet, staring up at him with wide, precious eyes.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked with a smile. The girl, seeming to take this as encouragement, grabbed hold of Kenshin's hakama and began leading him off towards the Inn. "Well, it seems that I am going inside, that it does."

"Oh yes, she was sent by a messenger in the front hall. Seems we got some information that needs to be passed on to higher members of the Council; namely, you guys," Akai explained as Kenshin was led up the stairs of the back porch and into the door. "I'm sure Washu and the others won't mind if you're a little late!"

"Many thanks!" Kenshin called out as the door slid shut behind him.

Sora, in spite of himself, had to grin. "Doesn't beat around the bush, does she?"

"Not at all," Akai replied with a laugh. "But that's Digi for you!"

"…erm, what?"

"The only name she'd give was 'Digitaldreamer'," Akai answered as she turned, now the one to lead as Sora followed after. "And that is about all we've gotten out of her since then. It still amazes me as to how she got the position of part-time hostess, but that's Goemon for you."

Sora, understandably mystified, said nothing as he entered the lantern-lit halls of the Inn, resigning himself to just not knowing what was going on around here. After the battle, the Inn had been turned upside down, new tenants and workers flooding either in or out, some wounded, some volunteering, and some missing in action. People had been admitted, moved around, or kicked out to live in the trees if they weren't either bed-ridden or capable of contributing in some way. Sora himself was spared this madness, his room let untouched, the only thing he'd had to deal being the acquirement of yet _another _set of replacement clothes.

This time, it had been a boy's uniform for a nearby highschool, plain enough in dark, navy blue, and long-sleeved with a white undershirt and a high collar fastened by gold buttons. At this point, Sora didn't care much about how he looked, but Akai was glancing at him in a rather lurid fashion that was not encouraging in the least.

Holding in a sigh, Sora put a little more speed in his step.

_

* * *

_ "About a third of the defenders within Saffron City can be counted as casualties," Kurama was saying as Sora listened in, attempting to keep his face fairly neutral. After Akai had dropped him off here with an encouraging smile, Sora had had to steel himself for the report he knew was coming, after seeing the destruction paramount during the battle against Mewtwo. "The majority of those who survived are injured, some in severe condition. The Pokémon Center is working in tandem with the three major hospitals within the city to administer to them all." 

"And just how many do we have here?" Washu asked, not looking up from her computer as she typed at a pace that seemed inhuman. She'd been like that since Sora had come in and she showed no signs of stopping.

"About ninety-five," Kenshin answered as he entered, his meeting at the front seeming to have been quick. He took a seat next to Sora, pulling a cushion out of a nearby closet. "I just received a list of the healers and staff who should be arriving here to help, as well as who is remaining at other locations."

"That's good," Clef replied, his face softening by otherwise no motion moving the gleaming folds of his robe. The mage was still incredibly drained, even the evening after the battle. He was able to do no more than plan and organize from his silver chair, which had been brought over to the Inn for his use. "Our main focus now, besides sealing the Keyhole, should be to keep track of our numbers. Are we still trying to identify all those who were lost?"

"I'm in the middle of it," Washu spoke up, her furiously flying fingers continuing without pause. "There's a huge gap in time that I have no record of, due to that link blowout that Mewtwo caused. Secondhand reports are all I have to work with, which means this'll take almost three times as long to finish."

"At the very least, we know we can soon breathe a little easier, once the Keyhole is sealed," Kurama then looked to Sora, a smile on his gentle face. Sora tried not to look away, wondering again deep in his heart why he was here. True, he could do this for them, but, beyond that… "As soon as we are through here, will you be ready to return to the Sliph Co. Tower?"

"Of course," Sora responded, trying to grin. "After all of this, it should be a synch."

"Glad to hear it," Kurama responded, though both he and Kenshin saw something beyond Sora's closed expression. However, both chose not to comment on it, though they knew something dark would come of it eventually. They had both had their own experiences to draw on for proof of that. "Only a small portal remains that the Soulless are coming through and we have assigned guards to keep them under control. Reinforcements from New Bark Town arrived this morning and, although they were a little late, they are still being put to good use."

"Then I'll go as soon as I can," Sora said promptly, then faltered, a shadow creeping into his eyes. "But…I would really like to find Ranma and Yami. I haven't seen them since yesterday morning and…I'm worried."

Surprisingly, Washu stopped in her typing, twinkling eyes meeting Sora's. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…I never did tell you who restored the link. From what my readings show, the spiritual energy of _both _your friends poured into the fried telepathic lines, restoring them. I don't know how they could know what was wrong, but, without them, we wouldn't have been able to go through with the plan."

For several seconds, Sora just stared at her, shocked, but his face smoothed into a relieved smile, a light that had been sadly absent of late filtering back into his eyes. It was strange to Sora, how much lightness suddenly came to his chest. They were okay…that meant so much to him, more than he would have thought. Kenshin and Kaname—who was now resting comfortably somewhere in the Inn, his wing under the constant care of a friend of his named Tsukasa—had been invaluable allies, placed highly in Sora's mind and heart. But, in a way…he wished Ranma and Yami had been with him in that desperate fight. Yami with his calm, precise rhythm, providing a focus in battle; Ranma with his wild, unstilted raging, a driving force that Sora was hard-pressed to match.

He had _missed _them, and the way they supported him, as if they knew what was failing inside.

"Speaking of that, Washu-dono," Kenshin said suddenly, switching back to his more polite method of speaking once again. "I would very much like to know what the rest of the plan _was_, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Washu replied, cracking the knuckles on each of her hands before she resumed typing, her words raised over the noise. "Starting off with what you already know: you and Sora switched weapons before the battle even started, Clef using his magic to create the illusion that things weren't any different. But, because the Keyblade is something that can't be duplicated, he needed a focus to channel the fake image through, hence all the Keychain switching: each time Sora attempted to use one on Kenshin's sword, the magic of the item would flare, then fall back, since it wasn't a Keyblade. However, using that initial flare, Clef could 'grasp' the image of the Keyblade and hold it around the sword. At the same time, he held the illusion of Kenshin's reverse blade around the Keyblade, channeling through Kenshin's own soul energy, which was already so deeply connected with his sword that it fed the…hmm, let's say, 'concept' of the weapon into the Keyblade."

"I had to keep remembering that while we fought," Sora commented as he leaned against his braced arms, recalling faintly the intense anxiety he had felt, knowing that, if he waited too long to change Keychains, the flare of magic would wear off, losing the illusion. "And that, when Naruto appeared, I had to distract Mewtwo with my Sonic Blade attack, which would actually force him to turn in my direction and focus on me, since I would be moving so quickly."

"With Mewtwo's attention elsewhere, I had the time I needed to use the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, which I could complete before Mewtwo had a chance to change his focus," Kenshin added, violet eyes keen. "The extra condition of the Keyblade was accomplished by the fact that I had the weapon the entire time."

"But I had no idea that Naruto was going to…to make copies of myself," Sora said, a little nervously. Even if they had just been clones, seeing himself still caused a strange shiver to travel up his spine.

Which, in turn, brought forth memories of his dream and his total acceptance of an identical image of his old self. So…did that mean that it was how he appeared _now _that bothered him so much? Was it the changes in him that chilled his body and brought forth a darkness that was becoming familiar?

_…do I want to know? Do I really…?_

"The copies were needed, as, if the full force of the Keyblade was to come to bear, Clef had to release the illusion _before _the attack was initiated. Mewtwo would have been able to sense the difference and counter it," Washu continued, glancing at him askance. "Naruto, besides just giving you time to close in, provided diversions for his attention, Clef expanding the spell to cover _all _the clones for that short period of time. However, if it had been attempted any later, he might not have had the strength to accomplish such a feat. That was why Sai said we needed fighters capable of destroying Soulless on a large scale, which would help you reach Mewtwo more quickly and avoid battles which would tax Clef. Although, none of us had known that Mewtwo would have been able to call upon such a number of Soulless."

"There _had _been a contingency plan," Kurama pointed out, looking almost angry. "Ayato, Roger, and Domon had all been waiting near their respective machines, ready for the call to action if the amount of enemies reached the scale where they could actually fight. If small groups of Soulless attacked, their machines might cause more damage to us rather than the enemy. Well, the RahXephon has a flexibility that Big O and the Burning Gundam do not, but we could not risk it."

"Then why weren't they there when the second wave appeared?" Sora had to ask, a dagger's point of guilt lancing through his heart as he recalled the fearless, defiant look on Hugo's face as he had fallen into darkness, surrounded by shadow and flame.

"They were ambushed," Kenshin told him, obviously having heard news that Sora had not. "What Mewtwo said was true, that another's will was working against us. Whoever or whatever this entity is sent out Soulless scouts beforehand, searching out those fighters who were strangely absent from the battle. While the three of them were not taken, they still could not reach their machines."

"And Naruto and Tsukasa were ambushed as well," Washu stated, a scowl on her face. "They had to take the long way 'round to finally find a way through the Tower's defenses. It was a close thing."

Sighing, Sora knew she was right. It had come right down to the wire, all the pieces of the plan falling into place at the last minute. They had won, but the price had been high, many people having at last been lost to their enemy after they had survived the destruction of their own worlds. And, even while Sora would seal this Keyhole and make safe this world, who knew how many others would fall before he at last found their true enemy? The enemy that worked constantly against them…

"…that at least explains some things," Sora murmured to himself, at first not realizing he had spoken aloud. When things grew quiet and he saw several pairs of eyes turn his way, he blinked, then continued, trying to explain. "You see, I've been wondering: a lot of my summons are very powerful, powerful enough to where you'd think they could have at least gotten off their respective worlds. The dragons, and another one by the name of Goku…they all have the power to totally trash the Soulless, at least in short bursts. I had no idea how they could have lost, but now…"

Kenshin looked to the floor, his eyes burning violet fire. "We know now that the Soulless are capable of subversive tactics, perhaps even going so far as to creep in the night, attacking individuals when they least expect it. Not only that, but, because they lack their own soul, the Soulless cannot be sensed by most fighters."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, tilting his head. He himself had never had a problem sensing the presence of a Heartless or a Soulless, so this problem was a new and unwanted threat.

"Perhaps Ranma might have explained the concept of chi, or ki, to you," Kenshin began, gesturing to his own chest. "The descriptions and applications of it vary from world to world, but it is always a direct correlation to the spirit, or soul. In my case, it can be called my 'swordsman's spirit', which is why I can now wield the purest form of my soul's power. However, I am hampered in battle by the fact that, because the majority of my style depends on sensing the emotions of my opponent's swordsman's spirit, I am literally blind to the Soulless' movements once they go beyond my physical sight."

"So, if a fighter senses danger by feeling this 'chi', they can't tell when the Soulless are coming," Sora surmised, frowning as sadness crept into his eyes once again. "I guess someone could compensate by sensing darkness rather than chi, but it took me a while to master that and I was using the Keyblade the whole time."

"Not only that, but, if chi is used improperly against the Soulless, they can actually feed off it," Kurama put in, arms crossed and emerald eyes narrowed. "Chi in common attacks is the product of a soul siphoning off its energy to produce the force. In that way, if a Soulless latches onto the attack, they can drain a soul of its strength, especially if the soul is in the process of giving its energy to the attack. The way we use our souls now is by focusing them through objects—which, as Sai's case proves, cannot be breached—or attacking with our actual soul, rather than just its energy."

Sora felt his gut twist, the ramifications of this starting to become painfully clear. "So, even if someone is an amazing fighter, because they're feeding the energy of their soul into these attacks, they're literally doing the Soulless' work for them?"

"I'm afraid so," Kurama said with an even mix of fury and sadness, his eyes flickering yellow. "And the bigger the attack, the more vulnerable the energy of the soul. I, and my companion Hiei, learned this the hard way. Another of our friends threw everything he had at them, but, because it was his spiritual energy rather than his spirit itself, they simply fed upon him until he was weak enough for them to overcome. It was only after we arrived here that we learned of the proper way to fight them."

There was silence for a time, until, at last, Sora spoke again. "…I have to stop this. It has to end. I can't just go to worlds and help them one by one. We have to get to the heart of this problem and stop whoever is directing them all!"

Everyone stared at him a moment, though Sora suspected it was because of more than his quiet vehemence. In the end, Washu was the one to break the second silence. "Hasn't anyone told you? We found a way to the world of the Soulless."

Sora nearly choked on his own tongue, Kenshin having to pound him on the back before he could speak again. "What?! When?"

"It was Bit," Clef spoke up, voice faint but even. "When he escaped his world aboard his Zoid, Liger Zero, they passed through this place that, while not really a world, contained a mass of activity Soulless in origin. They could not remain, as they were discovered, but they did escape to this city. However, Liger Zero was heavily damaged and only recently have we been able to wake him. That mechanical companion of James's helped Liger in restoring his memory banks, which contained the route to this place. Based on Bit's description of it, we have decided to call it the Obsidian Depths."

_And that makes me want to see it all the more…_, Sora thought bitterly to himself, a great dread beginning to crush his chest as he realized what might be to come. Fear, sharp and chilling, slithered through him, his stomach turning as his throat grew dry. "So…with Liger's help, we can get there any time?"

"Yes," Washu answered, through her eyes contained a gravity that Sora had never seen before. "We already sent someone scouting inside, via one of my transports. His name was Naota and we chose him because of a strange phenomenon within his skull. Seems the boy didn't have a brain, literally, but the gap in space was really an extremely malleable tunnel through which we could keep a constant communications line. However, once he made it to a certain point within the fortress, we lost contact with him. Even so, his information can still help you for part of the way."

"Then I guess we leave as soon as possible, tomorrow if we can. The sooner we put an end to this, the better," Sora stated in a lighthearted tone that all parties could tell was forced. He got to his feet, smiling for them even as his gut clenched and his hands trembled. "Well, I think I'd better head for the Tower now. I'm sure I can find someone in the Inn to give me a ride. I'll be back before you know it."

Kenshin looked like he wanted to protest, but did not, knowing that Sora now needed something that the swordsman could not give. Instead, he turned to Washu, beginning to read off a list he pulled out of his gi while Sora went to place his cushion back in the closet. "There are a number of new healers within the city, some refugees who have just arrived and others volunteers coming from different cities."

"Well, the bullet train will hopefully be back up soon, so we can get even more help," Washu commented, nodding a goodbye to Sora as he pulled open the door. "So, anyone particularly good?"

"Some," Kenshin began, then paused as Sora slid the door shut. He didn't speak for a moment or so more, worry in his eyes as he gazed at where Sora had been. At last, he sighed and continued. "But one girl in particular is astonishingly adept at healing. I am told her name is Kairi…"

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me," Sora said politely as he dismounted the larger-than-normal white wolf, smiling as brightly as he could at the fearsome animal. 

The wolf didn't say anything back, until the girl atop the second wolf—the first's brother, it seemed—cleared her throat, dark, keen eyes narrowing.

"You are welcome," the first wolf said at last, his growling voice coming from somewhere deep in his throat.

Sora, not wanting to upset anyone, nodded a very enthusiastic thanks to the girl, already backing up a step towards the main entrance of the Tower. "And thank you as well, San. Your…brothers are amazingly fast."

That seemed to appease the two wolves, as their hackles slowly lowered. San, raising a brow, cracked a very miniscule smile and nodded to him. Then, they were off again, bounding along the street and around the corner. Sora allowed himself a moment of contemplation, as he had just seen two very large wolves, carrying a girl who acted like a wolf, running down a city avenue, while, no more than twenty yards away, a giant robot piloted by a boy he knew—Ayato, considering it was the RahXephon—was clearing away the rubble. Not only that, but he was wearing a highschool uniform, what appeared to be a miniaturized Gundam was waiting for him at the door, and he was friends with a former Pharaoh—whatever that was—and a macho martial artist that turned into a girl.

Sora would have laughed, if he wasn't so afraid. Every step he took seemed to draw him closer and closer to that darkness he so desperately wanted to escape.

"Ah, you must be Sora!" The mini-Gundam said, walking over with a…smile? Yes, the Gundam was smiling, blinking deep blue eyes up at him. And it barely reached above his waist. "Washu contacted me and told me to be ready to receive you."

"Er, thanks, Mr. …," Sora trailed off, knowing the voice was male but, other than that, not knowing what to think. Yes, he had seen robots since his arrival here that were, for all intents and purposes, human, but not…a mini-Gundam.

"Call me Captain," the small mecha replied and turned, allowing Sora to go ahead of him into the building. "I am keeping guard at the front entrance. All other doors have been sealed, to keep any Soulless that make it past our defenses from escaping."

"How many people are at this portal?" Sora asked as they made their way quickly through the front lobby to one of the many elevators.

"Three," Captain replied and, when Sora stared at him, continued. "They are extremely skilled, but, if you are still concerned, I can take you to the portal. Besides, you still need to search for the Keyhole, correct?"

"Yeah, but, based on what I've seen so far, it's probably near to where the portal is," Sora mused while Captain suddenly hovered up into the air to press the button for the correct floor. It was kind of funny, but there wasn't in him any laughter to restrain. "The Soulless would be going for it, even if they couldn't sense it very well."

Now, though, it was coming through to Sora loud and clear, sounding identical to the music of Ash and Pikachu's souls. Not instruments, per se, but voices, many and varied, either human or otherwise. Their harmony was intense and simple, yet joyous, a coming together of all beings into one glorious whole.

Sora was almost jealous of it.

The floor they reached was one of the higher numbers, Captain explaining that it had been refurbished as a scaled down gallery for a famous photographer named Todd. It looked more like empty space to Sora, spanning almost the entire width of the building with only a few moveable walls at the far end. Nearer, though, was a cleared space, scratches on the floor indicating that, at one time, walls had been placed there was well. Now, the way was clear, two individuals fighting against maybe ten or so Soulless, emerging from the glinting, black/blue surface etched into the nearer building wall. Sora knew that mirror, had seen it so many times before, and knew it could not be closed until the world was sealed.

However, the combatants seemed to have it entirely under control. Both teenage boys were clothed in black, though the orange-haired one had older style clothing, wearing only what looked like an ankle-length gi, the bottom edges torn. Slung over his back was an absolutely massive sheath, but the equally massive katana was being wielded easily in his hands, destroying Soulless after Soulless with every single, mighty stroke. The other boy wore a uniform similar to Sora's, only pure black. His hair was black as well, loose and spiking slightly, and his sword was different from his companion's. It seemed almost medieval in style, double-edged with an intricate hilt. Also, Sora thought he saw great white wings grace his shoulders from time to time, but they always flickered out of sight before he could focus on them.

But…hadn't Captain said there were three people?

Sora got his answer when, from the portal, a gangly, particularly large Construct slithered its way out, claws reaching even as it emerged. The two jumped back, but not to retreat. Sora wasn't quite sure where she came from, but the uniformed boy suddenly had a tiny little girl standing on his head. At least, it looked like a little girl. She wore a blue and white maid's outfit and had white a pair of white cat's ears sticking out of her bright green hair and a white cat's tail poking out from under her dress.

_What the…?_

Sora would have liked to voice his confused exclamation, but the uniformed boy suddenly braced himself, plunging his sword into the ground. A second later, the reason why was revealed, brilliant beams of yellow light erupting from the tiny girl's eyes as she gave a deafening screech. There was a rather loud explosion and dust and mortar went everywhere, as did the majority of the Soulless. As a matter of fact, when the air cleared, none remained.

"Well, it seems we'll be taking a short break," the orange-haired boy said sarcastically, then glanced over, spotting Sora. He looked startled for a moment, then directed his words to his companion. "Hey, Kamui, ask the Keybearer why he's here."

"I'm here to seal the Keyhole," Sora answered before the other boy could speak, slightly annoyed. "If that's all right with you, that is."

If the orange-haired one was surprised before, he certainly was now. "You…can see me?"

"Yes…is there any reason I shouldn't be able to?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper," Kamui answered in a deadpan voice, watching the portal with keen, fathomless brown eyes. "Only spirits and those with certain spiritual abilities are capable of seeing him. However, since you are the Keyblade Master and have a weapon which can seal souls, it seems a given that you would be able to see him."

There was a moment of silence then, everyone a little off-set by Kamui's grave voice. Although, it wasn't _that _grave, as that little girl was still standing on his head. He seemed to notice this and, without moving, said, "Dejiko…off."

The girl huffed angrily, but spotted Sora and, quick as a flash, took up a position atop his head. Again, silence reigned and Sora, resigned, focused on searching for the Keyhole. He didn't have to look very far, as the music was coming from somewhere in this room. Eyes falling shut, Sora began walking in the direction where it came through the loudest, stopping at last when he felt a wall before him. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with…a picture.

It was of some forest location, containing both Pokémon and people. There were four, three boys and girl. The tallest of the boys was tanned and dark-haired, seeming to squint into the camera. The other boy had a camera bag slung over his shoulder, revealing himself to be the photographer, Todd, although he didn't look a day over fourteen. The girl had bright, orange/red hair and clear blue eyes, a Togepi clutched in her arms. The last boy…it was Ash, Pikachu on his head, but he looked to be only ten or eleven years old, his young face smiling and without all the cares he carried now.

_Was I like that once?_

The Keyblade shimmered into Sora's hand, the yellow and white Windy form still lighter than air. Taking a step back, he pointed the end towards the picture, a small prism emerging from the plain, glossy colors. It was small, no more than a foot long, but shining with its own inner light, a bright yellow to rival the sun. Angling his arm, Sora aimed directly for the Keyhole at its center, a small beam of blue, white, and green light flowing from the weapon to it.

A moment more passed and then, like all the worlds before, the crystal folded open, all the shades of yellow and gold pouring forth in a single, endless wave and a crescendo of sound almost too beautiful to describe. Then, it was gone and, behind him, Sora knew the portal had ceased to be.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sora murmured, while, at the same time, a door opposite the elevator opened, someone having been drawn by the sudden infusion of light. The short, dark-skinned young woman with astonishingly silver hair stared at them for a moment, her midnight brown eyes widening as she caught sight of the Keyblade. Shocked, she motioned frantically to Captain, Sora oblivious as he began to calmly persuade Dejiko to remove herself from his head.

Going to stand in the next room with the girl, Captain tilted his head as he questioned her. "What is it, Miss Mare?"

"That _is _the Keyblade Master, right?" Mare just had to ask, too shocked by her dumb luck to process this very quickly.

"Why yes, he is," Captain replied in his usual fashion, wondering why the girl looked as though she might pass out.

"Oh…my…god," she breathed, then closed her eyes, frantic to get the word across.

_He's here! The Keybearer is here, Ranma!_

Snapping back very quickly, the girl bounded past the confused Gundam, yelling. "Mr. Sora, there's a girl named Kairi who's been looking all over for you—!"

But the room contained only Ichigo and Kamui, Dejiko currently being held in Kamui's arms. The 'ding' of the elevator was just beginning to fade. True, in the far left corner of the room was the door to the emergency stairs, but…Mare nearly fell over, clutching her head.

"But this is the forty-seventh floor!!!"

* * *

Today was becoming dreadfully long. The sun was just about to set, but the brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges couldn't be seen very well, as the clouds were closing in once more. By Sora's estimation, it was going to rain…_again_. If he disliked storms before, he deeply hated them now. And, as he had just discovered, he had made a critical error when he had left the Inn. While he had indeed confirmed Ranma and Yami's safety, he hadn't even asked as to where they were. So, here he was, wandering the streets of Saffron City with night closing in and rain on the way. 

Needless to say, his head was bowed, his hands jammed into his pockets as he slowly, gloomily made his way in the general direction of the Inn. Logic dictated that, if he didn't go looking for _them_, they would come looking for _him_. So, if he stayed in the most likely place, they would eventually come to him. Plus, because of his change of clothes and his stored Keyblade, no one that passed him seemed to recognize him.

That was one good thing at least. Right now, he didn't want to talk very much, at least not with most people. His heart ached for his friends, but he had sabotaged himself in regards to finding them.

_I feel so clich_, Sora thought bitterly as the streetlights flickered on around him, the air beginning to thicken with moisture. Even though Ash had told him that right now was the season for rain, he wondered if the weather was somehow reacting to his mood. _I'm lonely, but I don't even put any effort into finding my friends. I want someone to help me, but I don't even tell anyone just what's wrong with me._

"…but then," Sora said aloud as he turned a corner. "_I _don't even know what's wrong with me."

He had to stop then, leaning against a wall, just outside the circle of glowing amber around a streetlight. Shoulders slumping, he placed a hand over his eyes, a sarcastic smile twisting on his face as he felt a sob rising in his throat. He supposed now was as good a time as any, seeing as no one he knew was around. But…he wished they were. He wished someone was here to tell him that it was alright, that it was okay to cry. He wished there was someone who could soothe his pain and tell him that there was still some light in the world.

He wanted…

"Hey, Kairi!!"

Sora's heart stopped. Several seconds passed before he could move, his hand seeming to drop in slow motion. Someone—the person who had spoken—jogged past him, entering the ring of light. Sora suddenly realized he was standing outside the Pokémon Center, or what was left of it. The front left corner had been blasted into oblivion, so he had a generous view of the lobby. People were currently setting up sheets of water-resistant material over the hole, preparing for the coming rain. Tables and chairs, which appeared to have been in use during most of the day, were being taken inside, volunteers moving briskly and contentedly. But, among them, laughing and smiling and turning to the person who had spoken was…

…she looked different, yet was exactly the same. Older, more mature and so beautiful. Her clothing was different, a skirt and top of red and off-white, her gleaming hair long and loose, and her smile bright as the sapphire depths of her eyes. Sora almost collapsed where he stood and would have ended up on the ground if he hadn't had a hand on the wall. Something close to joy and yet beyond it lit his face, a relief so profound it almost hurt shooting through him so that even the soft rumble of thunder above only resembled the triumphant pounding of his heart.

It was _Kairi_…she was changed, but still, she was **here**.

_"You know how much you've changed in the time that has passed; others might have been changed, too."_

Even with every muscle screaming at him to run forward and embrace her, the doubt that had been placed in his heart held him still, forced him to linger in the shadows and wait just a little bit longer. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her, he only…he wasn't ready. He had changed so much after all; was he really prepared to face her?

So, instead of doing what his love demanded that he do, Sora waited, lingering in the shadows while the boy who had called her name stopped in front of Kairi. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but every movement and expression was perfectly clear.

* * *

"Ushio…," Kairi breathed, her bright gaze inspecting every inch of him. "You're perfectly fine!" 

"Of course," Ushio said as he returned her smile, looking a bit tired but, otherwise, absolutely healthy. "It's amazing, really. After you and Amelia treated me as best you could, I was taken to the Crescendolls."

"The who?" Kairi asked, grinning as she raised a brow. "Sounds like a musical group."

"They are," Ushio replied with a laugh. "But very different from your normal band. They aren't able to fight, but, with their music, they can heal souls. Literally. I was pretty weak after that battle, but Stella and the rest of the group fixed me right up! But, enough about that…I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Kairi asked, tilting her head, then placed her hands behind her back, leaning forward conspiratorially and whispered in an almost scheming tone of voice, just holding in her laughter. True, there were still a lot of injured fighters and the city had been damaged, but they had won, which, of course, meant that Sora was safe as well. What was wrong with being ridiculously happy about that? "And just what would this surprise be?"

In true conspirator fashion, Ushio leaned in as well, a very big smile on his face. "Well, while I was there, I talked to this guy named Ranma and, it turns out, he's been traveling with the Keybearer all this time!"

The humor left Kairi's face, her eyes widening with a hope that had been a long time coming and the faith that had always existed. "You mean…?"

Ushio nodded, standing straight again. "Yes, we know exactly where he is. Plus, Ranma seemed to have this communication link of some kind with most of the fighters in Saffron City, so he knew where the Keybearer was going to be. Right now, he should still be at the Sliph Co. Tower, sealing the Keyhole. The defenders there were notified to make sure he didn't leave, so he should be there waiting for you right now!"

Kairi had to stare at him a few moments more, almost unable to believe her ears. However, this stupefaction passed and, in a fit of pure happiness, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing and smiling. "Thank you, Ushio! Thank you…I haven't seen him in so long. I…I've missed him so much…"

Ushio was surprised when Kairi buried her face in his neck, her shoulders quivering, but, when warm tears began to fall onto his skin, he only smiled. Understanding now, he embraced her as well, smiling a small, happy smile that at least one person would be reunited with a loved one. He had been all alone when he had escaped his world and knew what it meant to be apart from those closest to the heart.

"This was the very least I could do," Ushio said softly, his own eyes glistening a little. "The Keybearer is so lucky to have someone like you, who cares so much that you'll travel worlds just to find him. After what you did for us, for this _world_, and for him, I had to do everything I could to make sure that you saw each other again. Nothing else mattered."

"Not even your own very serious injuries?" Kairi asked, voice still wavering but humor there again. She raised her head, tears of joy glistening in the streetlight. After a moment, she let him go, looking slightly embarrassed but, really, far too happy to care. "So, I better get going then, shouldn't I?"

Ushio started to answer, but thunder rumbled above again, this time louder and closer. The first few raindrops splattered around them, one catching him on the end of his nose. Laughing, he wiped it off and turned towards the street. "Yeah, we'd better hurry. I'll take you straight there."

Kairi nodded, jogging after him and reaching for a Poké Ball at her waist. They had just gone past the streetlight when something made her stop, steps ceasing as she turned to look behind her. A feeling in her heart had told her to wait, but no one was there, the shadows empty beyond the ring of light. Besides them, there were no other people in sight, except for a boy in a school uniform who was just turning around a distant corner. For a moment, Kairi had the irrational urge to run after him, but he was going at a dead sprint and, besides, Sora was waiting for her.

So, she did not follow.

* * *

It was raining steadily when Sora at last came to a stumbling, exhausted stop, falling to his knees amidst rubble left uncleared for the night. This was not like the storm of yesterday, pounding against him with such strength that it might very well have torn his skin from his bones. No, this rain came in hazy, misty sheets, each droplet glinting in the faint moonlight that now and then glimmered through the thin, still-shifting clouds. Other than him, no one was near, the torn street deserted so that he could twist to lean against the ruins of a wall, silver light making clear the anguish on his face. 

He didn't want to believe it, he _couldn't _believe it, but…

_"…her feelings might not be what they were…"_

Was it true? Could…could it really be? But then why was she here, if not for him? Surely she had come looking for him…what other explanation was there? Although…she had been carrying Poké Balls at her waist and had known all those people she had been helping…just how long had she been on this world? Long enough to grow considerably experienced and if that was so…why hadn't she come to see him? Why hadn't she…?

…was it true?

_"…don't expect too much, okay?"_

Was it because of him? Because he had been gone so long? He had made a promise…a promise to go home, but had he? Had he done what he had said he would?

…no, _he hadn't_. And he'd had the opportunity. At the mirror, so long ago…if he had just tried a little harder, reached a littler further…he would not have left her alone for a second time.

Was it…was it his fault? That she…that she didn't…that she hadn't come looking for him? Kairi was the kind of person to go and help where she was needed, so that meant that she might not have even cared that he was here. No, of course she would; if anything, she was his…his friend.

But he…he didn't see her that way…at least, he hadn't…

Was there…someone else for her now? It had seemed so…he couldn't doubt that look on her face, that happiness that tore at the depths of who he was…

…then it _was_ true, wasn't it?

_"…look again at those close to you and make absolutely certain that what you believe is in fact the truth."_

Then…what was there now? What was he fighting for? To go home? But home was…was with his friends, with those he _loved_. But Riku wasn't waiting for him on Destiny Islands. Riku was _gone _and he was never coming back. And Kairi wasn't waiting for him…hadn't been for a long time, as it appeared to him. Was there anyone who would care when this was done? Would it matter to anyone at all that he could go home should he defeat this darkness?

…anyone?

Sora didn't even need to ask the question. Of course there wasn't anyone. Perhaps there never had been. He was a tool, a means to an end; his only importance to those around them was linked to the Keyblade. Any care that grew out of this stemmed from his usefulness and that alone, rather than a concern for him as a person. Oh, love and friendship might grow from this, become real and true, but that did not change the fact that it was never for more than what he could accomplish for other people.

It was all true, every single last, pathetic fact.

_"…it would be the worst tragedy of all for one of them to fail you again."_

"…yes…yes, a _tragedy_," Sora choked out, doubling over as he wrapped his arms around himself. "A sad, sad story to end all sad stories…"

He wasn't angry. In a way, he wasn't disappointed or surprised, either. He was just…could someone be this empty and still live? Could someone feel this kind of pain, this terrible, endless sorrow, and still continue moving forward? Was it possible to survive this and still somehow be whole again in the end?

Were there ever any answers that did not wound him as everything else had wounded him?

"No…no…," Sora whispered to himself over and over again, slumping back against the rain-slickened rubble and covering his face with his hands. It was as though the whole world was weeping, drowning him in its tears as his chest heaved with every painful sob, ripped free from the depths of his being. His own tears seemed never-ending, hot and heartbroken. "…no…"

_"Well…**I'm **here for you."_

From somewhere far away, cold, cold arms wrapped around Sora's trembling form, cool strands of hair caressing his hands. The rain was not hindered in any way, yet still fingers were splayed across his back, a gentle, familiar voice whispering indistinct, soothing words into his ear, feeling for all the world like a brush of winter's wind.

_"Always have been, you know."_

Sora knew that, if he removed his hands and opened his eyes, no one would be there, but still…he was comforted.

* * *

Ryu Soma (=smirking=): Wisely, Rem-chan is no longer here. As soon as she finished the last section of this chapter, she left for places unknown. When she will be back, I do not know. Maybe in a week or two. Or at least until she won't be lynched on sight. However, she left this short message: "**Aj-sama**, do you see why your statement about Kairi and Sora was sadly ironic?". 

Chibi-Shido (=cowering behind a bookcase, in the event that the reviewers vent their frustration and fury on him=): Next time will be the reuniting of friends, the gathering of strength, a departure without good-byes, and the entrance into the realm of the Soulless!

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Through a Glass Darkly!

Ryu: And so the countdown begins…ten chapters to go, ladies and gentlemen. Please forgive Rem-chan and her stupid torture, as she could not resist this furthering of angst. However, if you think Sora will be the only one…

Chibi-Shido: Um, I don't think you should give it away yet, Ryu. She might get mad…

Ryu (=snorting=): Like I care. We're nearing the end, so expect a chapter every two weeks or so until the middle of august, when school starts again. Rem-chan needs one weekend after posting to check her e-mails and reviews before she can get the new chapter up. Thank you for your understanding.

Chibi-Shido (=slowly and carefully backing away=): Uhh…good-bye now!

(=Both make a hasty exit, Ryu attempting to look dignified, though still grumbling under his breath about the stupid '=' they have to use since FF.net no longer shows the little star things=)

P.S. If quotes were being used in this fic like they are being used in _To Light a Candle, _this would have been the one for this chapter: "When we are in love we often doubt that which we most believe" – La Rochefoucauld

P.P.S(=Rem-chan comes running back wearing Denadorite armor=) One last note, as an addendum to the above reference. **Shinji Ikari: **Thanks for defending me. And, of course I'm not changing it, so pfft (=makes inappropriate face=) to anyone who thinks I dance to anything other than the beat of my own drum.


	56. Through a Glass Darkly

**AN: **Hello! As promised, back two weeks later!! It is a nice way to spend my time, especially since we're getting closer to the end of it all! I'm fairly certain you all still want to have me publicly lynched for the last chapter, though, so I'll try not to act _too _perky, 'kay? Show mercy. ;)

Ah, but I seem to have forgotten something last chapter: I didn't name the Animes! Well, here is what I declined to put before my hasty exit: San and co. – _Princess Mononoke_, Captain – _SD Gundam_, Kamui – _X/1999_, Ichigo – _Bleach_ (manga, recent purchase!), and Dejiko – the various _Dejiko _comics and shows. And, with that, I have featured every Anime I own (and many more that I don't) in this fic. Save one, the strange cartoon/Anime hybrid _Mega Man _series, which seems to have been a joint effort between US and Japanese companies. I have all of both seasons (yay for box sets!), but I didn't put it mainly because I couldn't find a place for it. But Mega still rocks! Although, my mom owns about six volumes of the _Gravitation_ manga, and I didn't put it in the fic, either. Would have liked to…but the cameo chapters are pretty much over (save for a certain few…). Time now for character analysis, angst, and completion!

But, anyway! Changes abound in this chapter: power wise, costume wise (I love it!), relationship wise, and, of course, plot wise. You already got a pretty good idea from the preview last time, but I'm trying for at least a semi-exciting filler chapter. So here we go!!

P.S. I NOW HAVE THE ENTIRE RUROUNI KENSHIN SERIES ON DVD!!! THIS INCLUDES ALL REGULAR EPISODES AND ALL OVAS!!! NOW, TO COLLECT THE MANGA UNTIL MY SENIOR YEAR OF COLLEGE!!!!** BOOYAH!!!! **Sure, the translations aren't too hot, but I'm in it for the art, anyway.

P.P.S. I had to go all the way to San Antonio to get the last three volumes of _Tales of the Meiji_, but the trip was great! I went in the Alamo, visited Ripley's Haunted Adventure (it rocks more than I can ever tell you in mere words), laughed at my mom as we got lost on the Loop, took pictures and more pictures, and rode the boat ride at the Riverwalk (and slid around in my own sweat, it was so hot). Plus, on the way there, we stopped in the small town of Fredericksberg and I saw the most thought-grabbing location. It was a small gap between two buildings, walled at the back with a door lacking a handle in the right corner. Yup, the alley-like thing from Sora's dream was inspired by a real place! I even took pictures of it; oh, for a scanner!

Chapter XIII: Through a Glass Darkly

Sora was chilled to the bone when he at last awoke after what felt like an eternity of darkness, weary, hazy eyes dragging open as he winced at the aches pinging across his body. He was inside, he knew that much, the rain pattering on the roof above while small animals scurried beneath the worn wooden floor. Distantly, a constant drip could be heard and a cool breeze played over his already freezing limbs. Light filtered through the clouded windows directly in front of him, rain-darkened but distinct enough to be labeled as afternoon sunlight.

Forcing himself into a sitting position, Sora took note of his location, which appeared to be an abandoned building, double doors centered between the windows in front of him and hanging at an odd angle. An old, sagging counter was behind him, limp and bedraggled pieces of lobby furniture strewn about the moderately sized room. A door was behind and to the left of the counter, partially open and leading off into places unknown. The floor might have been carpeted at one point, but it had been long-since ripped off, leaving only white-streaked planks beneath his sore body.

"…where?" He murmured uncertainly to himself, mind still unfocused, and got to his feet. Stumbling to the window, he leaned heavily against the sill, wiping an already dirty blue sleeve against the stained glass. Though still obscured, he could just make out the not-so distant rise of Saffron City to the south, impressive buildings made ghost-like in the misty rain. "But how…?"

Slowly, in jumps and starts, it came back to him, his wild retreat through the streets and out of the city. All of it was shadowed and difficult to remember, though he was fairly certain he had taken a few tumbles along the way, hence the large rips and stains in his uniform. Not that it had mattered to him at the time; all that had been important was getting as far away as he could, away from everything. From Kairi, from his friends, from the responsibility and horrible truth that would not let him go, no matter how far or how fast he ran.

Even as he searched it all came rushing back on its own, descending on his chest so that the suffocating weight could begin to kill him all over again, crushing and crushing until there was nothing of him left. His hands clenched into fists as they braced against cracked and crumbling wood, his body sagging until his forehead came to rest against the glass. It was terribly cold, but his body hardly noticed it.

He wasn't so frantic now as he was then. He was calm, in a way. He knew he would need to look for more clothes, _again_, and that, if he didn't eat something soon, he would get seriously sick. And a bathroom wouldn't hurt much, either, for both a toilet and a shower. This place wasn't in _too _bad of a shape, coated with dust but, perhaps, hiding some things he could use. So, slowly getting his breathing under control, Sora moved away from the window, turning his back on the clouded light to go through the darkened doorway.

It was fairly dim in the hallway, so he slid his hand along the wall, searching for a light switch. He found several, actually, and tripped them, flinching a bit as the majority of the lights above him flickered once, then snapped off. A few managed to remain on, however, giving him just enough light to work with. There were various other doorways along either side of the hall, and, at the end of the corridor, a staircase ascended into shadows.

Taking careful steps forward, afraid that the floor might cave in, Sora searched the rooms, finding mainly empty spaces with stained floors and windows. The owners had moved out a long time ago, but, the farther the rooms went back, the cleaner—however marginally—it became. What appeared to be a guest room, the door directly under the stairs, still sported a bed and wardrobe, a bathroom door hanging off its hinges in one corner.

"I guess…this will do…," Sora said softly, trying to distract himself with simple thoughts, denying the rolling abyss just behind his careful expression.

With determined efficiency, he searched the wardrobe, finding several items he could use, and that pleased him to at least some extent. One particular find was a large, very dark gray coat, hooded and long. Others included a few garments that made him blink, wondering at the irony of it all. They just added to his feeling of being within some giant game, playing out a part that seemed predetermined. All the responsibility and turmoil, the sorrow and suffering. He was doing it all over again, not so much a carbon copy of his first battle, but…hadn't he said it wasn't fair before? Hadn't he already realized that this was too much to put on one person's shoulders? Did he _really _have to come to grips with this again?

A deep, weary sigh rushing from his lungs, Sora let the garments fall from his hands, his own tattered jacket among them, as he collapsed atop the old, over-stuffed mattress. He was cold, and the thread-bare blankets of the bed beneath him did not help much, but he could not find the heart do to more. He was just…so tired. Spirit and endurance stretched thin, the most appealing thought at this moment to Sora was to simply lay here forever and do nothing. To just rest a little bit longer, just a little bit…

_I'll go back, I will…_

He knew he would. No matter how it hurt, how his limbs ached while his soul sought some sort of long-denied solace. He _had _to; he had his honor, didn't he? And his duty to those he cared for. Even if…there was no one for him, he had a little more to give for others. If that was all he was good for…

_I will…as soon as I…rest a bit…_

Heavily, he rose again from the bed, head hanging low as he removed his undershirt, goosebumps raising on his chilled skin. Enduring the shudder, Sora got to his feet, inwardly astonished that he could still stand. Exhaustion beat at him like a thousand enemies, quietly raging until he was certain his very determination had atrophied into nothingness. As if in a dream, he stumbled to the bathroom door, haphazardly shoving it the rest of the way open and ignoring it as it hit the floor, rusted hinges giving one last muffled, protesting shriek.

The dust cloud that took flight hindered him little, a few coughs escaping before he was able to brace himself on the faded porcelain of the sink. The mirror was not as stained as the windows, but the distortions were enough that he could view his reflection without a disturbing thrill traveling through him. Instead of himself, it was almost like some kind of hazy shadow of who he used to be, somber blue eyes watching in spent resignation.

_…just a little._

After a few uncertain sputters, the facet loosed clean, if cold, water. Sora simply let it run over his hands for a while, distantly noting the scars the crisscrossed over his palms. Blisters from the Keyblade, cuts and nicks from roughing it far from civilization, and the huge, fresh scar on his left hand, which Haku had given him. Haku…like Hugo, another friend and ally lost along the way. Did he have the luxury of giving up, when they had suffered to help _him_? Or at least to save their own worlds, when it was obvious they could only do so much?

Well…_he_ could only do so much, couldn't he? There was only a little more, after all…

"…but then what?" Sora had to ask, though there would never be someone to answer. "If I win, what do I get out of it? Everyone else will be saved, but what about me…?"

A part of him screamed in accusatory exclamations, _selfish_ whispering through his mind over and over again. But was it really selfish to at least _care _about what happened to himself in the end? No one else seemed to…

_But Kairi…_

There was always the chance that what he had seen wasn't what he had thought it to be. Heck, that was probably the case. It was more than likely that he had taken everything the wrong way and that the happiness was due to _him _in some way. That she was looking for him right now, worried and hopeful, seeking him as he wished to be sought. That was probably so, but…

"…but I still thought…," Sora began, unable to finish. Instead, he determinedly scrubbed at his hands, running his palms up and down his arms and cupping water to pour over his head. It was almost too cold, but he continued on through the shivers, the chill seeming to force him into a greater awareness. In a way, the cold numbed the hot, inner pain, allowing him to think and act without falling into that hurtful abyss that so disabled him.

Though not as much as he would have thought. That last thing had been the final blow upon him, the last wound on his already scarred heart. With it came that final decision, the ending resolution: no more. He couldn't take anymore. It was as simple as that.

He just couldn't do it any longer.

It was funny. As soon as Sora realized that fact, everything seemed so much easier. What he had to do was clear before him, the decision firm in his mind. He would return, and face whatever darkness awaited him. Face it, and make a choice that, no matter the outcome, he would not regret. Why?

Because his resolution now was to finish it and to do whatever it took to bring about that end.

There were still things to be done before he could complete this task, some obligations that he wasn't so certain he could fulfil. He would try and, whether he succeeded or failed, they too would be ended and left behind. After all that he had seen and felt, Sora knew he couldn't look back at anything anymore. His loss had proved to him that anything held dear for too long was only that much more painful when it was taken away. All that was left to him was his purpose, and his ability to _choose _the path to now take.

Trembling, Sora braced himself on the sink once more, shaking his head to fling stray droplets from his hair. Looking in the mirror, it wasn't quite himself that he saw anymore. He wasn't sure who it was, but that person was now who he had to trust, all the way to the end of this. Raising a hand, Sora traced the small trail of tears on the glass, wiping away the dirt and dust with his dampened fingers.

How strange…the cleaner the glass become, the more shadowed the image appeared. Except for that one corner…

Slightly confused, Sora turned around, searching the patchily tiled floor for what was glinting in the reflection. Bending low, he found it, hand clasping around the small item in one corner of the bathroom. Moving back to the sink, he let the water run over it, wiping away the dust and grime with his fingers. Once done, he held it up to his face, the muted sunlight from the small bathroom window shining on the smooth surface.

It was the Ultima Keychain. However, it was…different.

"Is it…because of me?" Sora softly wondered, inspecting the altered item with awe and a touch of disquiet.

The heart shape had become shaper and slimmer, almost to the point where it was an arrowhead rather than a heart. The majority of the surface was a glinting, iridescent silver and the small vine traveling over it had changed from gold to a strange, translucent glass that was tinged with black, much like the mirror before him. The chain was made of the same kind of material, the only addition to the Keychain being a tiny inscription on the back, the letters ornate and almost too small to be seen by the naked eye. Holding it right up to his gaze and angling it just so with the light, Sora could just make out what it said, mumbling it aloud as he read.

"For now we see as through a glass darkly…"

Now that made him pause. Sora was absolutely certain he had heard that somewhere before, but, all of a sudden, he couldn't quite place it. A person's name and face drifted into his mind, but the recollections were gone just as quickly, as if they had never been. This disturbed him to some extent, but Sora pushed it aside, willing the Keychain away to the Keyblade within him. For a moment, he considered naming it something else, as it had obviously changed, but Ultima still suited it quite well and, besides, there were still a few things he needed to do.

If he could do them, that is.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sora gave one last look to the image of a stranger in the mirror, then turned away. Reemerging into the room, he was somewhat pleased to note that, outside, the rain had stopped. The clothing he had chosen was spread out on the bed and all he had to do was change, then head back to the city. However, the last several hours had taken their toll, as had the struggling steps of his heart and spirit.

Almost in slow motion, he fell onto the bed again, descending into a exhausted sleep far too deep for dreams.

* * *

"…I'm gonna kill him," Ranma muttered under his breath, indeed looking very murderous. "As soon as we find Sora, I'm gonna KILL him…"

"Calm down, Ranma," Yami said calmly as he rifled through their traveling packs. "I can still sense him, however distantly. Physically, I believe he is perfectly fine."

Ranma rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeping bag at the same time with a deft twist of his wrist. "Oh, come on, Yami. We both know that isn't what we're both worrying about. And _I _don't feel him at all, even when I should."

Yami knew his friend was right, but very little could be done. All of Saffron City had been looking for Sora over the last three days and _still_…no sign of him. Kairi was becoming severely discouraged, though she did not show it. Currently, she was sleeping the morning away in the room next to theirs, another long night of searching and waiting behind her. Really, it was a good thing that the girl was getting some sleep, as she had spent hardly any time at all in bed.

No one was really sure why Sora had disappeared. Everything had seemed fine…but, as Yami and Ranma knew, it _hadn't _been fine for a long, long time. Just as they had been battling their own demons all this while, so too had Sora. But neither of them could know to just what extent his darkness had grown. They had only glimpsed it once, in that single time when Yami had used his powers to delve into Sora's mind.

At least now Ranma knew where he had heard Kairi's name before: Yami had said it, during his retelling of what he had found in their friend's memories.

"…I just wish I could have been there for him," Ranma murmured after a time, when they were nearly finished packing. "Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad now if I had."

"But what could you have done?" Yami questioned, seeing the clenching of the black-haired boy's fists. "In the condition you had been in, it is more than likely that you would have been severely injured, or worse. If he had our pain as well as his own to deal with, just what do you think that would do to him?"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Ranma replied quickly, setting his pack next to the door, then sitting down so he could lean against the wall. Currently, he wore nothing but his boxers and an undershirt, far too confident in his appearance and his friend to be bothered by it. Jim had left about twenty minutes ago to make a quick run to his shop, with the purpose of procuring a new set of clothes more durable than the jumpsuit that Arpegius had given him. Ranma had kept the outfit, however, and it was currently folded safely away in his duffel bag. "I just don't like it, is all. I'm still gonna kill him, though. We all know something is up: why can't he just let us in to help?"

"Like you and I let him in to aid us?" Yami countered with a raised brow, going to sit next to him. Unlike Ranma, he was fully clothed, every part of his outfit magically restored to how it had been before, except for the color. Where there had previously been black leather, all now was white. The red lining of his short cape had changed to navy blue and the buckles, rings, and arm bracelets had changed to glass. Extremely tough, magical glass, of course, that glinted in faint, pearlescent tones. It had taken a while to explain to Ranma that, in ancient Egypt, glass had been far more precious than gold. There were also wide silver rings on each finger and on the upper lobes of his ears. Only the Millenium Puzzle remained unchanged and the now empty card sheaths at his hips.

Instead of answering his question, Ranma instead noticed the absence of Yami's main fighting tools and chose to comment on that rather than delve into his own past denials. "Hey Yami, what happened to your cards?"

Yami glanced at him askance, a hint of humor and something else in his fierce eyes. "They were incinerated."

"…incinerated? By wha—?" Ranma started to ask, then stopped short, sharp, painful memories immediately resurfacing. When he had been trapped in that energy form, Yami had…he had…, "Oh man, I am _so sorry_…what are ya gonna do now?"

There was deep regret in his eyes and in his voice, so Yami smiled his gentlest smile, shaking his head. "After what happened, you have no need to worry. I am…somewhat changed now and my abilities allow for an altering of my powers. Besides, the cards were merely focus points, the monsters still safely contained within the Shadow Realm. All I need to do is make my own focuses."

With that, Yami shifted his weight to his knees, leaning forward as he clasped his Puzzle between his hands. A few seconds passed before it began to glow, full golden light filling the space between his palms and the surface of the Millenium Item. The Eye of Horus at its front began to flash in a rainbow of iridescent colors, a portion of the air before it distorting with the same myriad of shades. Just through the haze Ranma could make out pile after pile of some dark something form, continuing on until five piles had been created.

Yami sighed and the light faded, revealing five stacks of cards, the exact same amount as he had had before. However, they were different, all black with golden hieroglyphics instead of the kanji characters Ranma had noticed in previous battles. The backs were decorated with the same eye as the Millenium Puzzle, while the faces of all the cards had grown far more ornate, the basic layout the same but now elegant and archaic. Even the pictures were altered, Ranma spotting a much slimmer, more ancient and powerfully beautiful Celtic Guardian.

Wondering at this, he had to ask, "Yami, did the monsters change, too?"

"…I guess they did," Yami answered with some small surprise, though a part of his mind recalled those days long ago, when the magic was new. "But they were malleable to begin with. At least this takes care of my problem. And Jim is about to take care of yours."

"Do what?" Ranma blurted, surprised. "Don't tell me you can hear his soul…"

"No," Yami replied with a grin. "I just hear him coming. Can't you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…," Ranma began hotly, but, now that he was paying attention, could indeed hear the light, quick steps of the boy. "…curse you."

Yami only smiled.

"Hey, sorry I took so long!" Jim exclaimed as he burst into the room, looking quite out of breath. "But I just got word that someone found Sora!"

"Really? Where?" Ranma demanded, while at the same time taking the bundle from the blond-haired boy. "I know he couldn't have been in Saffron City. Everybody was combing the streets!"

"He was at the old Pokémon Daycare just north of here," Jim quickly replied, still trying to catch his breath. "No one had been living at that place for years, so we didn't look there. A trainer just happened to see him while they were flying overhead, on their way to Cerulean City."

"Well, is someone bringing him?" Ranma demanded, dressing as quickly as possible without even looking at what he was throwing on. "Or do I have to go and drag his sorry butt back here?"

"Ash picked him up. The two of them should be landing out back any minute now," Jim answered excitedly, but lost some of his pep as he stared at Ranma. Snickering a little, he pointed to him. "You've got that on backwards."

"What?" Ranma raised a brow, then looked down, seeing the back of a blood red vest/jacket. "Oh…okay, let's see…"

A minute later, he had it facing the right way, though he had had to take the whole thing off again. It was sleeveless, adding a greater of freedom of movement to his attacks, with black tabs down the front much like a mandarin shirt would have. It was long, though, the tabs ending just above his waist, but the tails—which were two in number because of the slit in the back of the garment—reached down to his knees. A glinting black dragon traveled all up his right side, while an equally metallic, golden phoenix curled up over his left. His gaze went to his pants, colored the same deep crimson as the top, and covered with intricate black and gold embroidery usually seen on Chinese royalty. About the only thing that didn't have the fancy stitching was his pair of regular black shoes, same as the ones he'd had before.

"You've got a gold and black tiger on the back," Jim said with a smile, obviously proud of his choice. He didn't seem to notice Ranma's slight flinch at the word 'tiger'. "And if you look at the arm guards…"

Taking the cue, Ranma did so, thinking to himself that they were unlike any arm guards he had ever worn. They didn't really have fingers, just a long slit at the end, with a smaller one on the side for his thumb, the whole thing reaching from his hands to where they were tied securely right above each bicep. The color was black, the also imperial designs metallic red on the left and metallic gold on the right. The threading was small and elegantly jagged, but, amidst the flame and cloud-like swirls, he could make out the occasional…turtle?

"Ah, the guardians of the north, west, east, and south," Yami commented upon inspecting them closely. "Yugi told me the legend once."

"You can probably keep your hair long and still look fine," Jim commented, not at all bothered by his 'fashion person' status. Besides, he had chosen that clothing for a particular reason. "But you could let it loose…"

"NO," Ranma said at once. "The last thing we need is that."

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll tell ya some other time," Ranma stated, ending the conversation. "Now, where was Sora gonna be?"

"I think he's already here," Yami said suddenly, gaze growing distant as he turned to stare at one of the back walls. "Can't you hear him?"

Ranma could, not liking the sound of it at all. It sounded like Sora alright; while he heard a harp in Yami's soul, Sora's had no instrument save the sounds of nature. Always, always, there was the music of the sea, gentle waves and the rustling of wide, tropic leaves. Occasionally, he could make out the distant cry of gulls and, very, very rarely, the laughter of children. But now…everything was so faint, muffled even. It was almost as if he was listening to it through an impenetrable wall, cold and lifeless.

"Man, oh man…," Ranma muttered as he and Yami immediately took off out of the room and down the hall. "Just what shape is he _in_?"

"Something happened," Yami murmured, eyes narrowed.

"I could figure that out for myself," Ranma shot back, not so much annoyed with his friend as he was with his lack of information. "But we need to know WHAT."

"Indeed," was Yami's only reply as they emerged into the muted sunlight, a sheen of gray clouds obscuring the sun. It hadn't rained in over 48 hours, giving hope for, perhaps, a clear day.

Before them, Lugia was just coming in to land, gleaming white wings pumping powerfully as his paws touched down on the thick spread of grass behind the Inn. Astride him first was Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, and, behind them, was Sora.

"We all seem to have a clothes thing going here," was Ranma's first comment, trying humor in an effort to push away his disquiet. He didn't like the sound of this, to paraphrase a popular line.

"Indeed."

"Can't you think of something else to say?"

"…verily."

"Nevermind."

"I hear you've been looking for me," Sora said with an odd smile as he came up to them, calm as you please. At their blank stares, he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Ranma raised a brow and surveyed his friend. He'd lost the long vest of white, having now instead a large, hooded coat of very near black, long-beaded string tabs securing the hood while a silver zipper traveled all the way down to his feet. The coat was open, so Ranma and Yami could see the fairly large, deep azure leggings, tucked into slightly rounded, heavy-soled, also blue shoes, though the shoes supported curved streaks of yellow. Accompanying this design were solid yellow straps that crisscrossed haphazardly over his ankle to secure the pants, though the fabric was loose enough that it billowed over, creating a moderate, rounded flare at the bottom.

His shirt was the same pronounced red, but now carried a hidden iridescence. It was probably still without sleeves so that it could work with the coat, though now there was a sharp, upraised collar over a thin V-neck, with no zipper to speak of. A second strap of dark yellow was around his throat, while what looked like dozens of differently sized ones were around his hands, leaving his fingers free but covering the front and back of his palms and probably all of his wrists as well. He had only one belt instead of many, this one wide and not so much a belt as some kind of tight sash, thick and seamless, very dark gray—almost the exact same shade as the coat—with a stripe of yellow at the center of its five inch width.

Upon closer inspection, Ranma could see an odd, stitched design on the left side of his shirt, traveling over both shirt front and a ways onto his side. Colored a nearly invisible rich scarlet, it looked like the hollow silhouette of a heart, split at the bottom and edged in the merest trace of black. And, to go along with it, was a second design on the front of his right thigh, this time the empty silhouette of the conjoined diamond shape of a soul, also split at the bottom, and in glinting bluegreen thread, edged in dark sapphire.

"Explanation, please," Ranma said after at time of just staring at each other, Sora smiling blandly. "Where were you?"

"At this abandoned complex I found outside of town," Sora started, seeming to mentally tick things off as he crossed his arms. "It was still in pretty good condition; I was surprised that no one was living there."

"What we need is a reason why," Yami put in before Sora could continue, taking a step towards his friend. "We were concerned when you could not be found."

At that, Sora's face fell slightly and his weariness could be seen, not so much a physical tiredness as it was a mental kind. "I figured you would. I'm sorry I didn't come back, but…there were things I needed to think about."

"Such as?" Ranma questioned, but, after a warning look from Yami, he rolled his eyes and turned back towards the Inn. "Fine, keep your secrets. You hungry? If you are, I'll get you something; Starhealer still hasn't forgiven you for missing all her meals, so it isn't safe for you to go in the kitchen."

"Ah, I forgot about that…," Sora commented with a small smile as he followed after, but looked sideways as he did so, finding Yami's sharp, searching gaze. Sighing, he spoke in soft tones to his friend. "Yami…did anyone come here looking for me?"

"You mean besides Ranma and I?" Yami questioned, then pushed aside his sarcasm. "Sora, a girl named Kairi is here to see you."

The shifting in Sora's expression was small and difficult to catch, but Yami just managed to see it. A flash of brief, intense pain and a kind of sorrow the spirit had never seen before: broken and weary, yet continuing for a reason he could not fathom. Like a worn wanderer on the last stretch of dirty road before a final, restful destination. Yami could understand the sentiment, but not on someone like Sora. With him, it just didn't feel right.

"About her…," Sora began, then glanced around, as if he suspected that someone was watching. "…where is she right now?"

"She's sleeping in the room next to ours," Yami replied, fierce eyes narrowed. "She was out all yesterday and last night, looking for you. Do you want me to wake her?"

"No!!" Sora yelled, causing Yami to start and Ranma to walk into a wall. Both of them immediately took up positions in front of him, Ranma with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had caught everything they had been saying behind his back. "I…I mean…look you guys, I…"

Sora paused there and looked away, then back, his eyes closing. When he spoke again, his voice was even, but he would not open his eyes. "I don't want to see her, okay? How soon…how soon can we leave?"

There was a full minute of silence, during which the two simply stared at Sora, the three of them standing in the middle of a deserted hallway, the candles flickering within the lanterns around them. The lights gave the corridor a muted, uncertain glow, soft and yet indistinct at the same time, like a dream. The hardwood floors had been freshly swept and polished, the Inn-provided slippers they wore making no sound when they stepped. Somewhere off in the rooms someone was playing a slow, elegant tune, lilting and flute-like, yet too exotic to be an average instrument.

Once the full minute was past, both friends moved at once, though, surprisingly, Yami reached Sora first, the sharp sound of slap echoing through the hallway. Ranma, about a second behind him, snorted, knowing Sora should consider himself lucky, as he would have punched him rather than slapped him and Sora would be on the floor rather than holding a hand to his face, staring at them with shocked eyes.

"Just what are you thinking, man?" the martial artist asked, re-crossing his arms. "She's been looking for you for _months_. And you obviously know her. Heck, you were EXPECTING her to be here. And now you say you **don't **want to see her?"

"Sora, please tell us the truth," Yami went on, a little more civilly then Ranma. "She told us that you grew up together, that you saved her from the enemies you fought previously. She traveled from your world to this one, searching for you. Why won't you go to her?"

Sora sighed again, his hand shifting to cover his eyes and his coat rustling as he moved. "…I want to believe you. I want to believe that if I go, everything will be fine. I want, _more than anything_, for things to not have to be this way. But…even if I'm wrong, that doesn't change the fact that I…that I doubted her…"

Lowering his hand, glistening sapphire eyes beseeched them, what looked like his heart, exposed and wounded, in their depths. "Please, do this for me…let her sleep, okay? I…I don't want her to see me like this. If there is another way for her to be h-happy, then I don't want to jeopardize it. Please…that's all I'm asking…"

Ranma immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Yami stopped him, speaking first. "Very well, Sora. But what about you has become so repugnant that someone so close to your heart should not be allowed to view it?"

"You and your tough questions, Yami…," Sora commented softly with a broken smile, going to lean against the wall. Above him, the crane-printed lantern shifted and moved with its inner light, bathing him in dancing shadows. "I don't really know, Yami. I feel like…I've lost something. Something _so important_…but I can't really feel it or know it. I…I want to fix it, but I don't know how! I don't know what's wrong you guys, and it just…it won't stop…I-I _can't_ stop it…"

He laughed softly to himself, disguising a sob that both of them still heard. He wasn't crying, really; he couldn't bear to do that in front of them, but his eyes glistened, deep shadows within that had nothing to do with the wavering flamelight. "I can't let her see me like this…when I can't even b-believe in her anymore…"

"Sora…," Ranma murmured softly, unused to seeing this. Half of him was awkward and uncomfortable, but the other half…he supposed he really was changed from how he had been before, so blind. He suspected that his old self would have blanched at this, heading for the hills before even entertaining the thought.

_ Well, screw how I used to be…_

When Sora was certain he was about to collapse to his knees, strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, a little uncertainly but there nonetheless. Ranma's voice was in his ear, sounding just as uncertain but not without his trademark strength, softened by something Sora couldn't quite place. "Fine, if that's how you want it, Sora. I can…I can kinda understand how it feels. I was giving up on Akane there for a little while, and on myself. I…I hated myself for being so useless, for not being able to do _anything_…I didn't know what was wrong. I'm still mostly in the dark, but that doesn't change how I _know _I'll see her again, no matter what."

Ranma's voice was wavering, his arms containing the slightest tremor, causing Sora to wonder who was supporting whom. But, in the end, they didn't have to worry, as Yami's arms were around them both. It was almost funny, considering he was shorter than the two of them; however, he _was _the oldest of the trio, nineteen and who knew how many thousands of years. That experience was in his timeless voice, covering them both. He had his own uncertainties and pain, yes, but strength was his as well. Strength he had always carried, strength his friends had given him, strength Yugi had nurtured in his heart.

"Only a few days ago I could not think of Yugi without pain," Yami said softly to them both, deep voice low and calm. "Even now it is somewhat difficult to say his name, knowing I lost him to the enemy. But…a part of my heart always knew; Yugi would not have wanted me to suffer. Even as they took him, all he thought of was my own safety. To wallow in my own pain will not return him to me. All I can resolve to do is to continue to search, now matter how uncertain I am about myself."

"I guess that makes us quite the trio then, huh?" Ranma muttered, the tremors of his laughter traveling through them all. "We just need to finish this last thing, don't we? Then we can all go home."

"Yeah…," Sora breathed as they released him, taking both their offered hands so he could stand straight once more. "…home."

They parted, Ranma glancing around guiltily, as though he thought someone had seen his 'momentary insanity'. Yami had to laugh softly at this and a small smile even cracked on Sora's face, though it was tinged with his lingering weariness. He knew, and now his friends did as well, that he only had a little more strength in him. Once it was spent, that was all he had to give.

Then, all this would be done, for good or for ill.

"Well, I guess…," Sora started, having to clear his throat. "I think we should all say our good-byes…if you have to, or…or want to."

"What was that?" Ranma asked, leaning in his direction with his hand cupped to his ear. "I can't quite make you out, Sora. Maybe you should quit stutterOW! Yami, what'd ya hit me for?"

"Jim offered to take our things to Bit's warehouse," Yami informed Sora while ignoring the whining Ranma. "We leave at noon, which is in about an hour. We will…meet you there."

The trio stood there, doing nothing, none of them quite ready for this. For some reason, it actually hit at this moment: this was the end. There would be no more fighting after this battle, either in victory or in defeat. All or nothing, win or lose. They would give it everything they had, yes, but that didn't change the fact that, after this, nothing would be the same.

In the end, it was Sora who moved first, a part of him long resigned to the end. It was as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time, and a ceasing to all things that brought hardship and pain. After all, he had had enough.

Nodding once to his friends, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Yami stood at the door of the Koneko Flower Shop and Nursery, breathing deeply and wondering if he was ready for this after all. He knew they were here, as the Shop had taken some damage, painfully evident by the large hole in the front right wall. They, more than likely, had offered to help with the repairs, so here would be the best place to look for them. They hadn't come seeking him, so the spirit could only guess that they had kept their distance for his own comfort, all the while confused and worried over his behavior.

Still uncertain, Yami took a few steps to the right, peering around the edge of the damage. As he suspected, there they were: Joey and Tristan wielding brooms and their own strength, clearing debris from one side of the shop. Ken and Aya were helping, carrying out the trash while Omi reworked the wiring in the refrigerators along the wall, Yohji lounging on the counter and 'overseeing'. Tea was repotting and reshelfing slightly bedraggled plants alongside what appeared to be the normal Ryou, the boy pale and moving more deliberately than usual, but healthy overall. Yami suspected the boy Griff was in the greenhouse, probably with Ayato, though he knew Bit was waiting for them at the warehouse. That only left…

"Leaving?"

Startled, Yami stood straight again, spinning around to face the always intimidating Seto Kaiba. Although, at the moment, he wasn't _so _intimidating, a large sack of potting soil in his arms, minus his coat and his dark blue sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Unable to contain it, Yami's face broke out into a small smile. "Tending the daises, Kaiba?"

Kaiba simply scowled, his face hardly changing from its usual expression, but he tossed the sack against the wall so that he could glower down at Yami with the full force of his glare. "It won't do you any good to say good-bye."

Genuinely surprised, the spirit crossed his arms, meeting Kaiba stare for fearsome stare. "And why is that?"

"Because you're coming back, fool."

_Now _Yami was surprised. He had **never **heard Kaiba say such things before…**_ever_**. "Kaiba…"

"Don't mistake this for sentiment," Kaiba stated at once, actually looking away and off into the clouded sky. "If you and the Keybearer do what you're supposed to do, the worlds should be restored. Everything that has been lost should be returned to how it was. If you have a home to return to, there is no reason to say good-bye."

Yami was no longer glaring now, his shoulders slack with shock as he watched Kaiba clench and unclench his fists. "Kaiba…why are you saying this to me?"

"It's simple," Kaiba began and, his gaze snapping back, he grabbed Yami by the collar and lifted the smaller duelist up against the shop wall. "I want my world back_. I want my little brother back_. You, the idiot martial artist, and the Keyblade Master are the only people who can accomplish that now. If you fail, I lose _everything, _for **good**."

Kaiba's eyes squeezed shut and a strange nuance twisted his expression, almost as if he was having difficulty saying this. "I don't care if you die, but you had better succeed. I am…trusting you. Here."

With that, Kaiba dropped Yami to the ground and removed a small sheath from its place on his thigh, held there by two straps of dark leather. He tossed it at Yami, grabbed the sack, swung open the front door, and stormed inside, slamming it shut behind him. Yami might have been mistaken, but the worlds 'I'm going to be sick…' drifted out behind him. Astonishment lighting his features, Yami climbed to his feet, absentmindedly wiping off his still-pristine clothing (they were magic, after all). Then, he looked to the sheath, realizing that it contained Kaiba's deck.

"Kaiba…," Yami murmured, unable to form the words. Thankfully, reverently, he kneeled to strap it around his own leg, not caring how the dark material stood out against his light clothing. Then, he went once more to the hole in the wall, looking in again to watch as Tea and Ryou gave careful thanks to the furiously frowning Kaiba as they accepted the potting soil. At the counter, Yohji made some snide comment, earning a shriek from Tea, a blush from Ryou, and a flying pot from Kaiba. Ducking and laughing, Yohji made a quick exit out the back door, while Ken and Omi shook their heads and Aya said nothing. Joey and Tristan were still laughing, Joey on the floor, though Kaiba was slowly directing his glare their way.

_No good-byes…_

So strange, so strange…he didn't feel like he was failing them anymore. That he was failing Yugi, or in his obligation to restore his world. Somehow, along the way, he had been given another chance. It had grown during all the days that he had fought against the darkness that hovered over them all, becoming ever stronger as he grew closer and closer to his newfound companions. He had finally realized it as he had embraced those that he cared so deeply for, in a way that he had only thought Yugi was capable of before. Impossible had seemed the formation of such in light in a being like himself, and yet it was there, allowing him to face the darkness that he was and the darkness to come.

He wondered if Sora and Ranma felt this as well.

"…I'll be back soon," Yami whispered, a lightness in his heart that hadn't been there for the longest time. His hand went to the decks at his waist, which he would be returning to Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou as soon as this was over. Yes, they were a little 'changed', but he was certain they wouldn't mind. And, of course, he would return Kaiba's, though he doubted the teen would ever accept any thanks he had to offer. A true, deeply felt smile emerging from the bottom of his heart, his glistening eyes fell shut as he turned and walked away.

"…soon, Yugi and I will come home."

* * *

"Hey guys," Ranma greeted with a smile as he walked into the large studio room the Crescendolls inhabited at the hospital, the space specially arranged for them. "I'm here for my guitar."

"So, you found Sora?" Arpegius asked as he retrieved the golden instrument from its place on the wall, the others coming over.

"More like he found us," Ranma commented, slinging the guitar over his shoulder. Once done, he fidgeted where he stood, rubbing the back of his head and wondering where to start. "I, uh, wanted to thank you guys…"

"There's no need," Stella said at once, placing a slender blue hand on his arm. "What you're doing benefits us all."

"It's not about that," Ranma said lowly, trying to find the words. "About what you told me before, the other ways to fight. I…hadn't really thought about things like that before, so I'm grateful you opened my eyes. And another thing…"

He paused, feeling stupid, but completely aware that he _had _to say this. When he had first arrived in Saffron City, he had thought he would never say good-bye to anyone again. Not that he wasn't going to fight or place himself in danger, but that he would never be able to let someone so close to his heart again. Losing Akane had changed him. He had realized a lot of things he had never even fathomed before: things about himself, things about others, things about what it meant to care.

He wasn't the same Ranma Saotomei anymore and he suspected that he never would be again. From the very beginning, he had changed, becoming more than he had been as he had fought to retain his world. In his first battle against the Soulless, he hadn't even fought like the majority of all the other survivors had. Ranma wasn't quite sure what had made him unknowingly use his soul that very first time, but he suspected that Akane had been the reason for it. Something about who the both of them were allowed him to fight in ways the others couldn't. Perhaps, because Akane still lived in some other place he could not find, the Soulless couldn't feed off him like they did the others when they used chi, though he could never be sure.

Still…he was somehow completely certain he owed her for being here, even as he needed so desperately to bring her and the others home. He would, because…well, because he loved her. Though he would never admit it, to ANYONE, she was his whole world. Her safety came before his own, her life before his own, and in protecting her he gave all of himself. Perhaps that was why he had actually been able to destroy the Soulless in spite of several obvious facts.

So, he would not fail this time. Yeah, he was changed, but that would make all the difference. He was going to get her back and no one was going to stand in his way. He _was _going to save her.

It was that simple.

"…we'll be leaving real soon," Ranma continued, greater strength in his voice. "…but I'm not gonna say good-bye. Just my thanks and that I would like to continue my lessons as soon as I get back."

There was a pause, then Baryl and Arpegius grinned, Octave giving him a thumbs-up while Stella smiled. The blond-haired woman gave his arm a small squeeze. "It would be an honor to play with you some time."

Ranma's brows shot up. "_What?!_"

"She means play as a band," Baryl said, smirking, while the other two men grinned in amused tolerance.

"Oh, uh, yeah…," Ranma stuttered, trying to recover as Stella simply smiled, eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'll…um, be going now…"

With that, Ranma made a hasty exit, slamming the door shut behind him as quickly as possible and taking off down the hall. However, once he was a decent distance away, he stopped, glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then laughed so hard he thought he would fall over, one hand grasping his side while the other pounded on the wall.

Somehow, during his long, strange journey, Ranma Saotomei had learned to laugh at himself.

* * *

Sora wasn't quite sure where this courage was coming from, but he utilized it anyway, slowly, carefully sliding open the door to the dimly lit room. The windows supported thick, wooden blinds, the only illumination being a single, sakura tree-patterned lantern next to the door. A closet was in one wall, a shelf with a small, elegant bamboo display opposite it. There was a low desk next to the shelf, papers, a belt laden with pouches, and a thalassa shell necklace strewn haphazardly across its surface.

Kairi lay sleeping on the futon in the middle of the room, a portion of the thick, dark blue covering shoved off so that he could see her yukata-covered form, the rest of her clothes more than likely neatly folded away in the closet. He knew the pale green, robe-like garment was on loan from the Inn, but, as with anything she wore, she looked wonderful in it. Her long red hair was loose and gleaming, spread over the pillow as she lay on her side, her hands tucked up against her chest.

His coat discarded outside the door, Sora's socks made no noise as he stepped quietly across the mats, coming to sit beside her. For a moment or two, he simply watched her as she slept, breathing slow and even, dark eyelashes laying neatly against her tanned cheek. In the end, he couldn't stop his fingers from brushing lightly against her face, tucking a few stray red strands behind her ear. His other hand placed a small, maroon-colored bag next to her, the cloth confines heavy with several items.

"Hey Kairi…," Sora whispered to her, a smile full of sadness on his face. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry that I can't even believe in you anymore. I wish…I wish that things hadn't turned out this way. I wish I could have seen you and not doubted you for a moment. But Kairi…"

He had to stop, his voice catching in his throat as he leaned slightly over her, wanting more than anything to take her in his arms. But, of course, he could not. A part of him knew with absolute certainty that he couldn't, for far more reasons than he could count, the most important being that he would wake her and she would see him. See the person that he had become, unable to know his own heart or to trust in the hearts of others. A person who had suffered so much and continued to suffer, unable to allow others to aid him, or to even understand.

It wasn't just a matter of them not knowing anymore: he wouldn't _let _them know. He couldn't…not when it meant it would start this all over again. Yami and Ranma already knew what was coming. They were aware of what this might cost and had already known the heavy prices that had burdened them thus far. They knew, and that's what made it possible for him to let them follow.

They knew it was the end, just as he did, and were willing to accept whatever the end brought. There would be no returning to the same after this, because that would just lead to more sorrow, more loss, and more pain, continuing on forever and ever as long as he remained thus.

That was something he just could not do, even if his decision led to an end for other things besides this war…

A trembling hand cupping her cheek, Sora smiled for her, wishing and not wishing that she could see. The firelight dancing across her features somehow made her more beautiful than ever, bringing forth memories of her smile and laughter in the sunlight, the sound of the sea following them as they ran across the sand and surf. It was such a wonderful feeling, soothing and painful all at once. How much he wanted those days again and how deeply he knew he could never have them.

"Kairi, I'm not the same person anymore. I…I don't deserve whatever l-love you have for me. Until I know what it is that I've lost, I can't…I can't stay with you…so, I need you to be happy…"

Holding his breath still in his chest, he kneeled forward, his lips brushing against her warm cheek for the briefest of moments. She stirred ever-so-slightly, then settled into a deeper, somehow more peaceful sleep, a contented smile on her face. His heart breaking, Sora leaned back, slowly, resignedly getting to his feet.

"…without me."

He paused at the door, the words hanging still in his mind, ready to be released into the smooth, warm air. But, in the end, he couldn't do it, instead tearing his eyes away and disappearing into the dark hallway, one thing left unsaid.

* * *

When Sora emerged in the hall, he nearly knocked someone over, in such a rush to leave the room that he didn't see anyone coming around the corner. In the end, Kenshin's strong arm kept him from tumbling to the floor, the swordsman looking genuinely surprised at Sora's presence.

"Sora…?" Kenshin questioned at first, looking from the surprised boy to the closed door behind him. "Did you visit Kairi?"

"Yes," Sora answered, not so surprised that Kenshin knew after what Ranma and Yami had said. "But I didn't wake her up. Kenshin…please don't let her know that I was here."

"But why?" The rurouni asked at once, watching Sora with keen eyes. "I would have thought…"

"Yeah, I know," Sora said before he could finish, weary shoulders drooping. "Just, do it as a favor for me."

"If that is what you wish," Kenshin agreed uncertainly, seeing something else in the lines of Sora's body and in the depths of his eyes. "But is that what you truly think is best?"

"Of course not," came the low answer. "But it is all I can do at this point. I'm sure you can see it Kenshin, this…darkness that I have. It's not something that I want her to see. And as long as I have it, I don't deserve to be with her."

"Are you so sure of that?" Kenshin questioned, a hard-won knowledge in his eyes. When Sora looked away, he continued. "You can never know what she will accept until you have shown it to her."

Sora sighed, at last meeting his gaze. "I don't have the courage to do that, Kenshin. I know I don't, though I wish I did…"

At those words, Kenshin looked terribly sad, as if he had seen this all some place before. "Then what will you do?"

"Whatever I can," Sora replied, his smile tired and willing all at once. "Can you…take care of her?"

"Of course," Kenshin said at once, though his gaze turned questioning as a sardonic twist came to Sora's lips. "What is it?"

"You know, someone asked me to do the exact same thing a long time ago," Sora told him, although it was almost as if he was speaking only to himself. "He asked me, but, unlike you…I didn't answer."

Sora laughed softly, quiet and without humor, then looked to Kenshin again, gratitude now amidst his exhaustion. "Thank you, Kenshin. I'm glad…she'll be safe. As long as she's happy, I think it's possible for me to do this."

Sora nodded once more to Kenshin, walking past him and disappearing down the hall. The swordsman turned to watch him go, murmuring to himself, though Sora might have heard. "It has always been possible for you, Sora, if only you could believe it…"

* * *

Exactly one hour later, the trio met outside the doors of Bit's warehouse, not really needing to go inside, as the Zoid Liger Zero was already standing in the middle of the street, waiting for them. As they each approached, all from different directions, it would turn its head, looking back and forth between them as though it were alive. Which, as they had seen thus far, was pretty true for most Zoids. So, if it—or he, rather—was indeed sentient, he must of thought it pretty funny as they scrambled for the warehouse, slipping and sprinting through the pouring rain.

Yet again, nature had thrown them a curveball, soaking them one last time before they left. Sora, however, seemed the best suited to the weather, his coat completely zipped up and the rim of the hood hanging down to cover most of his face. Also, Yami's clothing seemed to actually repel the water, so that he didn't seem _too _wet. The only soaked person was Ranma, who wasn't looking too happy about it.

"BOTH of you will pay at some point," he proclaimed as they gathered in the shadow of Liger Zero's form, ignoring the Zoid as he attempted to look down between his paws. "Where the hell is Bit?"

"Right here!" The pilot called as he suddenly emerged from the side door, jogging over to them clad in a long, billowing, bright yellow pancho. "I just got your stuff inside. Are you sure you wanna go now? Once the rain stops I'm sure a lot of people will come to give you an awesome send off."

"There's no need," Yami said with a smile, shaking his head. "I believe it is better this way."

"If that's what ya want…," Bit allowed, obviously mystified but understanding of their wishes. "Anyway, you don't need to use the starmap. Heck, you'll barely need to pilot, Sora. Liger knows the way."

"Thank you for everything, Bit," the Keybearer said truthfully, more grateful than he could say. Without Bit and his Zoids, none of this would have been possible. "I don't know how we can repay you…"

"Just win, that's all," Bit replied at once, a grin on his face. "And bring Liger back in one piece, of course. It won't be easy; there's stuff in that place that I don't care to remember, but Clef and Washu helped me soup up Liger's defenses. He'll get you in and he'll get you out."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to do but leave," Sora said, almost to himself. "Ready, guys?"

"Of course," Ranma answered at once, going back out into the rain as if it were nothing. Liger promptly lowered his head, the cockpit opening just enough to let them in without allowing the rain to get on the instruments. "Yami, you'd better get up here quick or I'll take your seat."

Shaking his head and smiling at his friend's foolishness, Yami followed after, easily vaulting up and inside, slithering through the opening like a cat and, somehow, getting ahead of Ranma.

"Hey!"

A smile of his own somehow finding its way onto his face, Sora turned to follow, accepting Bit's last handshake.

"We believe in you, Sora."

"I know," Sora replied, jumping up and grabbing onto the lip of the cockpit. Having a large, loose coat made it somewhat difficult to get inside, but he managed it like an old pro, taking his accustomed seat at the front of the row. The controls were mainly the same as the other Zoids', save for a few altered screens. "Here we go then…"

"Hey, Sora! Check that out!"

Surprised, Sora craned his neck to look at Ranma, then followed his pointing hand. Right above them, the clouds were thinning the merest fraction so that, little by little, a hint of sunlight was emerging through the rain. As they watched, a single shaft of pure gold broke through the haze, sweeping across one section of the sky so that the rain was awash with a prism of color. Gleaming and beautiful in arched, graceful waves, the phenomenon was not limited to a single great shape, but was instead many, dancing over that one brilliant ray of light. They hovered there, almost directly above their heads, shimmering and indistinct, yet glowing with all the colors that they were named for.

"Wow…," Ranma muttered, completely dumbfounded. "Those are some rainbows…"

"It is made all the more amazing considering it is still dark all around them," Yami commented, shooting a telling look to Sora. "If we weren't directly beneath them, we would see them through shadow."

"For now we see as through a glass darkly'…," Sora whispered, though both Ranma and Yami heard him. Shaking his head to clear it, Sora twisted around to look back at them, actually smiling without a trace of weariness.

He had made his choice, after all.

"I think that's a pretty good send-off, don't you?"

"Indeed."

"And again we hear Yami's catchphrase. And yeah, I think so too."

Laughing softly to himself, Sora activated the Liger's Black Box, watching with ready eyes as the mirror opened before them, blacker than black and actually seeming to absorb the light from the myriad of colors around them. Steeling himself with all the resolve that months and months of hardship have given him, Sora urged Liger forward, at last somehow able to say, while the abyss closed in around them, that thing left unsaid.

"Good-bye, Kairi…"

* * *

Okay, okay, I said we were going to the Soulless world today, but I thought that was a good place to cut off. This chapter was pretty short, yeah, but it dealt with all the things that needed to be dealt with, along with a few extra items. This way, I am completely free for what is to happen next chapter, which includes the REAL entrance to the world of the Soulless, wandering through the maze, the finding of clues, and revelations via voices from the far past!

All this and more in the next chilling (I've been playing _Silent Hill 3_) chapter of _Court of Souls_: The Sound of Silence! Nine chapters to go!

Anyway, to some reviews:

**starhealer **and **link no miko**: Erm, that was kinda fluff, wasn't it? (hides, then comes running back) And Miko, you said something prevalent AGAIN in your recent review. Good gravy, I can't wait 'til the end and you know what the hell I'm talking about.

**lookingatglass**: Hmm, about the yaoi thing with Yugi and Yami…we'll, considering I'm sticking to cannon, there would be no yaoi. However…I've never said that there _isn't _any, have I? Feel free to take my descriptions as you will. XD

**Shinji Ikari**: I can only afford Denadorite, you know, using that cheap pause trick at the casino. ;-)

**CTHKSI**: Erm, the street and sidewalk thing, combined with his accusations at people for not taking care of them, was actually an extended metaphor concerning Sora's state of mind. You know, the sidewalk representing one thing while the street represented something else…maybe I shouldn't apply my college English to the fic? Forgive me for being obscure!

**Digitaldreamer**: You're welcome. And _I _need to review fics more (at this moment, I'm hoping Koorino Megumi won't kill me, as I, err, forgot to review her fic…) and beat down my terrible memory!

I guess that's all for now, so adieu my friends, until we meet again!!

P.P.P.S. Random blurb: Takeru Kobayashi won the hot dog eating contest at Nathan's for, like, the fourth year in a row. Fifty-three and a half hot dogs in twelve minutes, breaking his previous record! Whoo!

P.P.P.P.S. (Oops, starting this again…) I have now seen the musical _Cats_, at least on video. It also is cooler than I can put into mere words (Munkustrap **RRRROOOOOCCCCCKKKKSSSSS!!!!** And Rum Tum Tugger has an as…err, _tail _to die for). And, alas, a parody for it has emerged in my whacked-out brain…


	57. The Sound of Silence

**AN: **Okay, yeah, it's late, but what can I say? It was all Squall's fault! Curse FFVIII and my newfound love of it! I have done a complete turnaround and realized that I _adore _the Junction system. And all the refine abilities that my GFs learned. And, since I didn't play the card game, I could refine some really good items from the cards that I got…mmm, 100 Megalixers from the Bahamat card…the glory of it all…

However, as I'm sure everyone will be pleased to know, I am now dropping all other writing projects until _Court of Souls _is finished! Yes, we're so near the end now that I _must _press forward, at any cost! Although, I'll make certain each chapter is good and ready to be posted and avoid the calamity that occurred with the final chapter of _When All Other Lights Go Out_. Honestly, I could have _sworn _that I went over that chapter at least three times, but it was still full of mistakes! Terrible mistakes!! Ugh, **that **will never happen again, I can assure you.

Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, I got a hold of the one Saint-Germain novel I hadn't read via our library's spiffy inter-library loan (the copy I got came from Texarkana). Wh00t! Also, I bought the first two printed volumes of _megatokyo_. That being said, I must now suggest that EVERY ANIME AND GAME FAN ON THIS SAD LITTLE PLANET read _megatokyo _(come on, you can read it for free at the website!), for it is of the greatest L33Tness. Do it _now_.

But, anyway, enough talk!! I'm sure everyone wants to keep going with this, so…ONWARD!!

P.S. Something odd happened to me lately. You see, while in San Antonio, I was lucky enough to find a copy of the KH2 and KH:CoM-heavy issue of GMR at an Electronics Boutique store. I bought it, got an Edge discount card, finished reading the magazine five minutes after getting into the car, and thought nothing more of it. I checked my mailbox today to find—egads!—this month's issue of GMR (full of wonderful, creamy E3 information). Seems I got a subscription just for buying one volume! Who knew?

Chapter XIV: The Sound of Silence

It was somewhat disconcerting that they didn't encounter any enemy Zoids on the way to the Obsidian Depths, but what reason would their foes have to expect their coming? Then again, they had been expected in a place before; plus, Mewtwo's release from the darkness would not have gone unnoticed, especially if some conscious form of their enemy had dwelled within the Soulless during the battle in Saffron City. If that was case, the lack of an offensive force said that they were being _allowed_ into the depth of Soulless space, deeper and deeper into the abyss.

In a way, that was worse than having to fight a grueling battle before reaching their destination. Instead of combat, they were forced into an uneasy silence, watching the stars beyond the corridor grow fewer and fewer. Wherever this place existed, be it in reality or a kind of non-space, the Soulless had done more damage in its immediate vicinity. Bit's world might have been among what was appearing to be hundreds and hundreds of planets. The destruction was so widespread…would there ever be any way to restore it all?

"Jeez…," Ranma muttered under his breath as he gazed out the cockpit window. "I hope we can actually _fix _all that."

As one, Yami and Sora looked at Ranma, then at each other, the two of them realizing they had all been thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time. After a moment, Yami leaned back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "We can only know that once we have confronted the being who caused this all. If they indeed created the Soulless, they will also know how to unmake them."

"We can only hope…," Sora murmured, eyes riveted on the dark pathway before him. "…In the last battle I fought, the worlds were returned, but I don't know if the people were. But everything I expected to happen I heard from others and that information was based off legends and history…it all concerned the Heartless. When it comes to the Soulless…I just don't know what to expect. Everyone might be saved, or we might just get rid of the mastermind, while the Soulless remain."

"Perhaps we will find something similar to Kingdom Hearts in that place," Yami said, expecting Sora's gasp and the wide, confused blue eyes that turned to stare at him. When they had met, Sora had spoken of the Heart of All Worlds, but had never given its name. "We know, Sora. I…please forgive me, but I looked into your mind some time ago and learned of the battle you fought. We know…what happened to you."

Sora's expression closed down and he faced forward again, his voice neutral. "Do you?"

"Don't be mad at him, Sora," Ranma spoke up, reaching forward to place a hand on the Keybearer's shoulder. "He was only worried about you. You can't blame us for being concerned."

After a moment, the tension left him and Sora sighed. "Yeah, I know. And it's not that I didn't want you to know, I just…there are a lot of things I regret. Riku and Kairi…I could have spared them so much pain."

"Could you?" Yami asked, his own search for answers filling the words as much as Sora's. "Could any of us? What other darkness would have come about if we had prevented the first? If you had done one thing differently, what then do you think would have happened?"

Sora had to pause at that, remembering the times that he most wished to change. That day, on Destiny Islands, when Riku had offered his hand…many times Sora wished he had been able to reach just a little further, but now…if he had taken it, what would have happened? Would Riku's descent into darkness have been prevented, or would have Sora been pulled into the abyss as well, the Keyblade left without a master to choose? And, more recently, if he had taken Kairi's hand through the mirror, would she have been pulled along in this journey with him, thrust into far more danger than the she had been previously?

Thinking of the past in this light, Sora was almost glad things had gone as they had. This way, fewer would suffer, or be put in harm's way: he knew he would not have been able to stop Ranma and Yami from coming, but he had spared those that he could. That was why he had left his summon stones with Kairi; those souls had aided him well and he was not about to repay them by taking them into the darkness they had so narrowly escaped. He knew she would take care of them, no matter what, just as she had taken care of him.

_Taken…is that how it is to be? Can I only think of her in past tense now?_

"It's always questions with you two, isn't it?" Ranma said, exasperated. They didn't have to look to know he was leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head. "We're here now, and that's all that matters. We can't think about what we've done. What's important is what we're _going _to do, and how we'll do it."

Yami had to grin and Sora half-smiled despite it all. Yami nudged Ranma's head with the tip of his boot, causing the martial artist to crane his neck back to look at him. "It seems that you are now more often right than we are, Ranma."

"Ain't it the truth?"

The silence that followed this conversation was far more comfortable, each of the trio contained within their own thoughts while still attentive to the space around them and the time that passed. Sora found himself surprisingly calm, far more in control than he would have thought only a few days ago. It was strange…the closer he got to their destination, the greater his composure became. It was almost as if this was where he was meant to go all along, and that everything else had simply been misdirection that led to pain and turmoil.

Whatever was waiting for him, he _had _to go to it. He could very nearly hear it calling him, a gentle, almost pleading tug on his heart that confused him even as it drew him. The call had been there all along, strangely enough, full of pain due to the distance that had been between him and this abyss. That might have been what had ached in his chest all this time, though he had to ask…

…just what was it?

"There it is, you guys," Sora whispered as the first sign of their destination appeared before them, a speck of glinting back amid the pure abyss space had become. Around them, not a single star could be seen, either destroyed or too far away to be viewed by the naked eye. "Get ready."

They were, none of them making a sound as the mirror grew closer and closer, though they all saw the differences. While the portals before had been about three times larger than the Zoid itself, _this _one was massive, towering above them even before they got close. It had to be as tall as the Sliph co. Tower, maybe even higher by a few yards, and probably just as wide as it was tall. The surface was mainly like the other mirrors, but its edges had an artificial nature to them. The closer they got, the more clear it became.

About a hundred yards away, Sora could clearly see what it was: a frame four times as thick as their Zoid, colored a deep, glinting marine blue, intricate designs swirling and twisting over its surface. It arched as it neared the top, creating a shape that was almost more door-like than it was mirror-like. Except…there wasn't actually any 'door' part to it, the way between the frame clear of obstructions save for the same rippling, reflective surface. So, it _had _to be a mirror rather than a door, unless…

What if it was a door that always remained open, in which case there would be no need for a barrier?

_I don't…want to think about this anymore._

And it was true. Sora really didn't want to ponder the deeper things, or the reasons why. What he had to do now didn't require any great thought on his part. Just action, which he could do. Action didn't make him feel, or suffer. It didn't make others suffer and, if he did this right, they would not attempt to help him, save for Ranma and Yami. He could accept their aid, at least, after all this time. They cared, in a way.

They had their own people to save, after all.

* * *

Kairi knew he had been here. She _knew_. She could feel the afterimage of his presence within her heart, like a tiny light amidst an all too prevalent darkness. As soon as she had awoken, her hand had gone to her cheek, her fingers brushing over a single spot that tingled with something that was distinctly _him_, distinctly Sora. She could almost smell his scent, musky and warm with a hint of the fresh, saltwater air.

Sora had come to see her…yet he had not woken her. Whatever he might have said, whatever he might have done, she did not know, as he had obviously deemed it not fit for her to see or hear.

_Why?_

"…why, Sora?" Kairi whispered as she sat up, glancing around her temporary room in confusion. "Why did you…?"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, a deep dread tugging at her heart. Had something happened to him? Of _course _something had! The Sora she had known would not have come and gone without her knowing. The Sora she had known would not have had something to hide, at least not from her. The Sora she had known would have placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and slowly shaken her awake, a smile to greet her as her eyes gradually opened.

Did that mean that he was no longer the Sora of her memories? She…couldn't accept that. She **wouldn't **accept that. Sora, no matter how changed, was still _Sora _and that was all that was important to her.

She _had _to see him. And, suddenly suspecting, she leapt up, running out into the hall and, nearly sliding over the smooth floor, to the door right next to her own. She had it open in a heartbeat, but, as she had known, no one was there, three futons rolled up and tucked neatly against one wall, no other sign present to suggest that anyone had ever stayed in the room.

"Oh, Sora…," Kairi whispered and, her eyes closing, she leaned heavily on the door frame, sadness tugging at her. "You didn't have to leave without saying good-bye."

"He thought it best not to wake you."

Recognizing that voice, Kairi turned to Kenshin, one hand fisted over her heart. "I know he came to see me. Did he at least give you a reason _why_?"

Kenshin didn't reply at first, choosing instead to lead Kairi back to her room and the small tray he had placed there before going to her. It bore a small bowl of rice, a whole smoked fish, and what looked like some kind of curry in a second bowl. Luckily enough, a normal glass of orange juice accompanied the rest of the items, the Inn staff alerted to the fact that she didn't much care for tea of any kind. Trying to be calm, she seated herself behind the tray, watching Kenshin with questioning, almost demanding eyes the entire time.

Kairi was almost surprised at how calm she was, but danger and uncertainly lurked in all directions around her, brushing against her skin even as she sat there. Sora was still alright…for now. She could almost feel him, _there _with her in a way that was real and yet, not. For now, she still knew a connection with him, like a thread spun from her heart, even though her sense of him was becoming colder and colder, stretching off into emptiness.

It was almost like that had been slowly occurring, growing in severity, for a long, long time now. Realizing this, Kairi answered her own question before Kenshin could speak. "Something's wrong with him…something he doesn't want me to see. He had to think it might hurt me, or he would have…"

"I believe Sora has gone beyond our reach," Kenshin told her quietly, not looking very happy with what he had to say. The rurouni, in light of the destruction of his clothes a few days ago, was forced to wear a black gi and navy blue hakama Goemon had lent him and the darker clothing accented the shadows in his lavender eyes. "It is something in his heart that has changed. He has come to a decision, though I know not what, and nothing I could have said would have turned him from the path he has chosen."

"You could have hit him in the head and locked him in a closet," Kairi commented, trying to find some humor in this. If she didn't laugh, she would cry and she needed all the strength she could muster at this point. "Those Zoids that you mentioned…there's only one that can reach that place, isn't there?"

Kenshin nodded, aware that he could not lie to her or attempt to make the situation appear differently than it was. He had sensed a great will and faith in Kairi and trusted that part of her to keep the girl whole and safe in what might be to come. There was very little he could do now, besides trust and hope. "I was told that only the Liger Zero knows the way to the Obsidian Depths. Washu had a vessel that could travel there as well, but a scout had already taken it to that place. He…did not return."

"…it's just as well," Kairi murmured, a sad, sad smile on her face as her eyes glistened. "I wouldn't want to take my Pokémon into a place like that, but, without them, I can't fight. And I tire after only a few powerful spells. Sora can't win if he has to protect someone at the same time."

Looking at her lowered, deep blue gaze, Kenshin wanted to say something to comfort her, but what could be said that would not discredit that all too prevalent truth? In the end, it was Kairi who heaved the oh-so heavy sigh and shifted her eyes to him again, keeping her willing, sorrow-laced smile in place. It hurt her, knowing she could do nothing, but Kenshin could still see her heart there, glowing and strong. It hurt her, but she would continue on, because she had to. Because she could.

Because, even though Sora had left her without saying good-bye, she still believed in him. Believed, and something so very much more.

Kairi caught the understanding on his face and her smile grew somehow lighter, if only a little. "…Sora gave me this strength, by being someone I could trust in, with all my heart. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"Many of us would not be who we are if not for the people we love," Kenshin agreed softly, gesturing to the tray and the still-steaming food. "Please, eat something, or Starhealer will become upset.

Kairi laughed softly at this, placing her hands on the floor so she could move into a more comfortable position. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. I certainly don't want to…what's this?"

Tilting her head, Kairi lifted a sizable maroon bag made of some soft, velvety cloth, the top tied shut with thin yellow rope. Curious, she undid the knot, letting the contents spill out into her lap. She was very surprised to see several stones, each big enough to fit comfortably in her palm. Curious, she picked one up, the glistening orange orb seeming to call to her. Holding it up to her face, she spotted four red stars within the fiery color, brows furrowing as she tried to discover whether they were painted on the surface or formed within.

Her scrutiny must have triggered something, as, all at once, brilliant orange light, tinged with red and blue, swirled clear of the orb, a tornado of illumination wiping away the room. Only Kenshin and herself were left, now amidst a very changed world.

Getting to her feet, Kairi stared around with wide eyes, a hand shading her face from the bright, cheerful sunlight. "What's…going on?"

"Ah, you must be Kairi…"

* * *

It was…gigantic. Expansive almost beyond reality, a sea of shifting, rippling black spread out in all directions, continuing on into eternity. The fortress dominated the area three hundred yards distant, ascending higher than Hollow Bastion and, while not as tall as the Sliph Co. Tower, its mere presence caused it to loom all the more ominously, bearing down on them in dark, terrible oppression as they approached. Spiked, haphazard tiers and towers spread out from the main, sloping trunk of the structure, becoming almost a giant, gnarled black tree rather than a building. A truly massive Soulless crest dominated its entire lower front, continuing on up until the first of the towers began. Its colors were of varying shades of coal and black, the only way to discern it the strange flashing of non-existent light against its smooth, watery surface.

However, it wasn't the structure itself that cemented the icy malevolence of the scene, even though it contributed to it to a great extent. Instead, it was the utter _silence _that drove home the dark despair that lingered like a miasma all around them, real and oppressive but invisible to their searching, wary eyes. The normal sounds of the Zoid operating and evening _moving _seemed to have disappeared, the black liquid rippling and splashing around them without so much as a whisper, the darkness that accompanied the quiet sucking away the now-miniscule light within the cockpit.

Only their own breathing reminded them of their existence, the feel of their clothing against their skin telling them that they weren't floating out there in that darkness, alone and with nothing to touch. Everything was close, yet distant at the same time, creating a sensory depravation that threatened to overwhelm them, the silence so great and thundering that even the beat of their own hearts started to fade as they wandered so foolishly into it.

Depths…gleaming in obsidian tones, empty in a way that reality could not be. That no world could be, making it clear to them that they had passed into a place unlike any other, where nothing was real except for the silence.

"…don't let it in," a voice suddenly said, a _familiar _voice, clear and strong and so needed that they all jumped in their seats, the Liger Zero veering off to the left before Sora could bring his hands under control.

"…Washu?" Sora murmured, more astonished than he could say. "But I thought the Liger couldn't pick up communication signals here…"

"It can't," Washu's voice said from among them and, stunned, both Sora and Yami looked to Ranma, who seemed to be the source of the disembodied words of their friend back in Saffron City. To his credit, the martial artist was surprisingly calm. Probably, by this point, nothing surprised him much anymore. "I don't know if Ranma told you or not, but Haruko used her guitar to create an inter-dimensional tunnel inside his skull. Turns out his brain was really suited to the task and, now, we can send signals through the space where it used to be."

"_Used _to be?!" Ranma demanded, sounding very angry indeed, calm having flown out the window.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure you'll get it back after a while," Washu replied, not appearing very concerned and Ranma silently fumed, while Yami tried not to chuckle and Sora just looked confused. "Anyway, I can guide you through the first wing of this place, but, after that, you're on your own. Can you handle it?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Sora murmured in response, half of his attention on piloting the Liger. They were closer now, an actual door visible just beneath the massive crest, arched and twisted, seeming to melt off to one side. It was disturbing to see, but Sora could spot no other entrances. "It's the twisted door, right?"

"Yes, you should have no problem opening it," Washu replied, no doubt nodding her head as she talked through whatever machine was connected to Ranma's head. "Tell me when you're inside; I'll direct you from there."

"Sure," Sora responded, his voice fading as his heartbeat sped up a little, an odd tightness in his chest. He had grown very familiar with this feeling as of late and attempted to swallow around the thick knot of fear in his throat. His limbs felt incredibly fragile, and he was certain that, if the slightest sound besides their own words were to pierce the silence, he would jump out of his skin, wide, truly frightened blue eyes searching around in the dark for what was not there, outside his own mind. Even just imagining it added to the feeling and he fought in vain to push it away, choosing instead to think of other things.

But no matter how he thought of them, the other noises he tried to recall and place above the quiet, it always came back, heard in all its lack of sound. Everything he tried to remember that did not contain fear somehow became contaminated by it, so that, if he remembered it a second time, the fear only grew, doubled in an endless cycle while he worked in futile patterns to rid himself of it.

Sora noticed that his hands were shaking and, unable to stop it, a dark, hurtful thought rose in his mind.

_I…I'm really scared…I've never, **never **been this scared before…_

Bringing the Zoid to a stop some fifty yards from the door, Sora closed his eyes, willing this darkness to chase away what he saw before him, hoping with a child's hope that, when he opened them again, less of that fear would be there. But it was a vain hope—it always had been, hadn't it? Wishing this wasn't so—and he looked out upon their destination and knew greater fear than before.

There was no way to escape it. Especially when he didn't even know what it was that he was fearing. There were enemies to face, yes, battles that would be long and hard and harrowing. Pain would be felt, no doubt terrible pain, and possibly more loss than he had borne thus far. But all of that wasn't what scared him so.

It was what he could _not _see, what he could _not _expect or even know that twisted in him, that caused his gut to clench and his chest to skitter and grow frail. Sora was certain he was going to be sick.

A moment or two had to pass before he realized he had put the Liger into stand-by mode, the Zoid already having lowered its head so that they could leave the cockpit. Ranma and Yami were waiting for him to release the lock and, feeling terribly ashamed, Sora did so, remembering just in time to check the sensors so they had _some _idea of what kind of environment they were going into. They could survive in it, he knew that much, but he couldn't quite tell them that the area supported _life_. All signs pointed otherwise.

"Man..," Ranma whispered, the first to emerge from the Zoid and step down onto the rippling water. It wasn't deep; as a matter of fact, it couldn't be more than an inch high, some smooth, even surface beneath it that supported them completely. However, it gave the illusion that they were walking upon water and that, at any moment, they would be dragged down into the depths. "I would have thought it would be cold here, or something…but I don't feel anything."

_Anything but fear_…, Sora's mind whispered to him from some dark place deep inside, but he hastily, desperately pushed it away, trying to listen as Washu spoke up, having heard Ranma's words. "The place you're currently in does not adhere to any of the laws of physics, theoretical or otherwise. The reason you don't feel any colder is that there actually isn't any temperature at all in the Depths. I know that sounds impossible, but that was the information I was able to gather. Only your own body temperature is 'real' in this place, which isn't even a vacuum. In the plainest words, I can only describe the Depths as existence before life. It's _there_, but it isn't real."

"Impossible, for a certainty," Yami put in, glancing around them at a blackness deeper than anything he had ever seen before in all his long, long years. Deeper even than the darkness of death. Instead, this was 'unlife', just as Washu had said: something that was _here_, without having lived or died at all. He looked up to the crest above them, realizing he could see its glinting surface even though no light whatsoever existed in this place. It was astonishing and disturbing that they could see at all: no suns, moons, or stars, not even the Zoid's lights now that it had shut down and produced the invisible shield that would protect it while they ventured within the fortress. "Washu, why is it that we can see the outline of this building, when there isn't any light to see by? I myself can discern more in the dark than the average human, but I need at least a modicum of illumination."

There was a pause, during which they could imagine Washu leaning back in her seat, arms crossed and head tilted back in thought. "My best explanation is a little metaphysical, but it is the only thing I can assume based on this data. You make your own, from your soul or your heart, and it shines through your own eyes, giving light. Out here, it provides you with some aid, but inside you might have to come up with some other means. If too much of your light shines through, it can be absorbed by the building itself."

"We'll make sure to remember that then," Ranma said at once, then glanced at Sora. To Ranma's eyes, it looked as though Sora was about to do some serious freaking out and, inwardly, he was deeply troubled. True, Ranma himself was scared, possibly more than he ever had been, but something deeper was going on with his friend, something that bothered and worried him. Every second that passed Sora seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them, making Ranma resolve that, no matter what, he _would not _leave Sora alone again. Raising his voice a tad, he directed his next words to the distant-appearing Keybearer. "Hey, Sora! Do ya have any spells that might work? Yami's magic might be a little much."

Sora actually jumped where he stood, eyes snapping to Ranma before he resumed a more normal expression. "Well, I could try that Fire spell I used out in the snow. I think I could sustain it indefinitely without using up too much magic."

"There's no time like the present to try it."

Aware that this was so, and wanting to have _some _means of lighting the recesses that were no doubt waiting for them, Sora summoned the Keyblade to his hand. Although, he had to stop a moment to examine it, a little off-put by the Ultima's new appearance. It was the same length and the inner blade was mainly unchanged, but it was thinner, no hollow line at its center. Instead, it bent slightly inward near its middle, spreading the weight of the weapon so that, while heavy with clear, black-tinted glass, it was still lighter than before.

The netting over the blade was gone, replaced by the aforementioned, surprisingly delicate-seeming glass, formed into the shape of folded wings, crisscrossing over one another over the length of the Keyblade. The 'key' part had changed to a sharp, eight-pointed star, the spikes in the northeast/west and southeast/west directions shorter than the other four. This design was a mixture of the pure silver of the blade and the black of the glass, sharper, upraised wings of razor thin silver rising to frame it on either side. A small length of sturdier metal ran down into the hilt of the weapon, intricate black designs that included the same wing and star motif traveling along it and onto the hilt itself. Accenting this were outer handles that were no longer as a split heart; instead, it was the as though the shape of a soul had been split, the conjoined diamond shape formed around the engraved hilt.

The altered Ultima Keychain dangled from the end, connected to the Keyblade by a chain of obsidian-colored links.

"Jeez, Sora, where did ya get that thing?" Ranma had to ask, completely aware that he was staring. Sora certainly hadn't mentioned obtaining a new Keychain and, looking at it, he was slightly disturbed.

"…I found it," Sora replied after a time, both his friends looking at him with skeptical eyes. However, if he noticed this at all, he chose not to address it. "I had actually gotten this Keyblade before the whole mess with the Soulless started. But, the first time I went through one of the mirrors, all the Keychains I had collected so far were…lost. I was barely able to hold onto one, but I thought it had fallen somewhere further away. Turns out it had been in Saffron City this whole time."

"Has it always had this appearance?" Yami shrewdly asked, hearing the words that Sora hadn't said. Sora's eyes flickered once and, considering their situation, Yami spoke again before his friend could answer. "You do not have to tell us, Sora. This place is terrible enough without having uneasiness amongst ourselves as well."

"…terrible," Sora murmured and cast a thankful glance Yami's way. "That's one way of putting it. We…we'd better go in, before we go crazy out here."

"I'm all for that," Ranma stated and, though his friends knew it wasn't really bravado that powered his steps, they let him take the lead.

The twisted door wasn't very large, no more than that of the hospital back in the city, but its shape made Ranma pause a moment, wondering just _how _to open it. In the end, he went for the simple approach and spun into a high kick, caving in the door with surprising ease. As a matter of fact, too much ease, as Ranma went careening in as his foot met very little resistance, the door falling into ashen darkness as soon as he touched it.

"GAH!" The martial artist protested as he slid along the smooth floor, black water that wasn't real splashing up against his face and perplexing him for a moment. His hand moved to wipe it away, but there was nothing really there to wipe. "Kami-sama, this place is messed up."

"Indeed," Yami said softly as he and Sora took stock of this first room. "Nothing is right here."

It was fairly expansive, great round columns supporting the far wall while black, metal braziers were spread evenly across the floor, flickering with bone-white light. No shadows were cast, however, as everything was already shadow incarnate. Only the water below rippled with any kind of reflection, offering them distorted and twisted images of themselves, so eerily severe that Sora had to immediately look away. A second twisted door was centered among the far columns, this time seeming to melt inward from the top rather than leaning heavily to the side.

With a shudder, Sora realized that most of this room seemed to be in a state of perpetual decay, each of the braziers tilted or sagging in odd directions, the flames slithering down so that they crept out from gaping holes lower on the slag metal surfaces.

"Ugh," Ranma muttered, supreme distaste on his face as he got to his feet, navy gray eyes flicking over the scene like it meant nothing to him. And, although it might have actually affected him very deeply, he would not let it show. Sora envied him, in a way. "We'd better keep moving. Think you can work a spell, Sora?"

"I'll try," the Keybearer said and lifted the Ultima Key. "Glow!"

The Fire spell altered as soon as it emerged from the tip of the weapon, becoming a soft orb of red and orange light that hovered a half a foot away from the Keyblade. However…its light fell upon the surroundings and the white flames took on the deeper reddish glow of the spell, now coloring everything that could be seen. Because of this, the water below became a wide, shuddering pool of crimson, shifting around their feet like so much blood. The sagging walls and columns were turned to sanguine flesh, the braziers with wide holes like gaping mouths that spewed flaming tongues the color of gore.

"Oh hell, Sora, try another one!" Ranma said at once, eyes wide with disgust and horror. Yami himself was silently reeling, staring around him at a room that had suddenly become something out of a nightmare, twisting anything they did into a picture perverted and horrible.

Sora was moving to cast again even before Ranma spoke, racking his brain for a solution. If he filtered the Glow alteration through a different spell…it might work. Almost desperate, he tried again. "Glow!"

This time, the soft orb was a crystal cerulean tinged with white, the inner colors of a Blizzaga. Immediately, the horrific scene was gone, replaced now by shades of sky and ice, flowing in silent lamentation. Instead of oceans of blood, what they saw now were rivers of tears, the flames and walls flowing and dying in waves of white and blue. The fire itself was the most interesting shade, a blue so familiar that both Ranma and Yami had to stare at it a minute before they realized what it was.

By some trick of fate, the flames were now the color of Sora's eyes. Bothered by this and rightly so, they chose not to point this out, instead following their shaken friend to the next door, seemingly unaware of the hundreds upon hundreds of glowing green eyes that watched them from beneath the surface of the sea of sorrow under their feet.

* * *

As they passed through the door (opened by another, yet more careful kick from Ranma) Washu's voice emerged once again, almost a succor in this place of altered states. "Judging from what I heard, you guys have gone past the front courtyard, right?"

"Courtyard?" Ranma had to ask, moving deliberately and carefully as they slowly walked into the next room. "Didn't look like that to me."

"Well, did you look up?"

"No."

"Then there's your problem. If you had bothered to look, you would have seen the lack of a roof. Hence, a courtyard."

"Well, gee, I was more interested in what the stupid 'courtyard' was doing with any light we tried to make."

"Washu," Yami stated, a little sternly, though the interplay was as soothing as any light could have been in this place. "The room we have entered is rounded, leading off into a hallway of some kind."

This was the simplest of descriptions, but Yami could not bear to say more. Yes, the room was rounded, the black walls adorned with what might have been portraits at one time. Now, each picture was bent and twisted as if some being of great strength had taken hold of each one and mutilated it beyond all recognition. While the former room had been of decay, this one was of destruction. Pieces of the floor were marred with jutting spikes of metal, jagged and harsh, such spikes cutting through the walls. Most disturbing of all, however, was the ceiling, which wasn't one solid barrier.

Instead, it was many of the long, serrated spikes twined together, portraits and chunks of furniture visible, impaled among them. The hallway before them curved off into darkness, its walls much as those around them.

"Just keep going," Washu told them, her voice wonderfully away from the frozen devastation before them. "There will be a doorway at the end of the hall."

They did as she said, careful to stay away from the wall and the metal that would no doubt draw blood if they touched it. After only a few yards they found the door she spoke of; or rather, _doors_. There wasn't more than one portal, no; instead, it was as though many doors, all of different size and shape, had been smashed and welded together, haphazard, twisted pieces of them jutting off from the single set of hinges and swinging back and forth unceasingly under their heavy, unbalanced weight.

"Damn," Ranma muttered, quickly inching past the doors on one of their outward swings. "This place really _is _messed up. Who could have thought to make this?"

Sora recalled with a touch of ice upon his chest the arms that would comfort him, so cold yet so understanding that he almost wished there were here now. Swallowing heavily, he did not voice his thoughts, following hurriedly after Ranma and not seeing the speculative, worriedly searching gaze that Yami directed his way.

_Sora…Sora…my friend, please **tell us**…before it is too late._

"Well, _this _isn't much improved," Ranma spoke up once they were clear of the door, annoyance and a growing anger on his face. They had not found any trace of the Soulless so far and the scenes of reality-bending corruption were wearing thin on his patience. If he had to blast through walls to get to the source of all this depravation, he would and gladly.

Yami could understand his sentiments. This place was much larger than the last, proving itself to be a branching point of some kind. What might have been a fountain was at the very center of the space, but it was of an odd, inverted design, water flowing out from its middle onto the very floor around them. Peering closely at it, they could see that it was, in fact, a fountain that had been upturned, the liquid the only thing keeping it aloft in the air as the darkness poured out from it onto the floor. Similarly, signposts and stairs hung from odd angles out of the ceiling, dripping more of the black water down like some kind of bleak rain, hesitant and uncertain.

These were not their concern, however; the jagged holes in the walls around them were, revealing themselves to be portals with the mirror-like qualities they had seen so many times before. Placed at seemingly random intervals, the trio knew that their goal lay beyond them, but they would have to search every one to be certain of where it led and they _were not _splitting up to make it go any faster.

"The majority of those take you through a sequence of rooms before leading back to this root point," Washu spoke up, causing all three of them to jump. "Only three lead to definite separate areas. They should be the three at the farthest end of the room, beneath what will look like a café sinking into the ceiling."

Craning their necks, they did indeed spot inverted tables and chairs above, tucked away at the opposite side of the large square room. Walking quickly to their destination and trying to ignore the unnatural sound their steps made, they eyed the rippling portals, which, after seeing everything else, greatly resembled giant maws ready to swallow them whole.

"Well…there's not use being slow about it," Ranma said first, shuddering once, then slapped his own face as if to wake himself. They knew he was scared, too, but he was not the kind of person to submit to it. Never had been, never would be. "I say the middle one."

With that, he took a wide step through, the mirror rippling around him before his form was lost from view. Yami looked to Sora once, then went after their friend, having to step a little higher, as the portals did not touch the floor. Once he was gone, Sora made the mistake of glancing around the room again, and was struck once more by the icy dread that was clinging to every inch of him. Without his friends beside him, this place seemed all the more ready to devour him whole and, not willing to face this, Sora hurried after them, nearly leaping through the mirror.

A few seconds after they had gone, the mirror to the left of that portal began to slide along the wall, dragging blackness in its wake as it touched and merged with its fellow to become another portal, now to a different place.

* * *

"Hey…we already went through here!" Ranma was in the process of exclaiming as Sora emerged into what, by all appearances, was the courtyard they had first entered. "What's going on, Washu?"

Sadly enough, there was no answer.

"Something's wrong," Yami said after a time, fearsome eyes flicking around the tear-stained scene once more, a part of him almost pathetically grateful that the sanguine shade had not appeared once more in this room. Glancing askance at Sora and his uplifted hand—which cupped the sphere of the Glow spell—he knew his friend would not let that happen again. However, the mere _memory _bothered the spirit, even now, and he began to suspect that that was the intention driving their movements. "We have been deceived."

Ranma scowled, aware that this was so but unwilling to admit it. In the meantime, Sora was taking careful, hesitant steps forward, eyes searching for some difference—_any _difference—that might mark this as a place that was not the same. But, looking up, he spotted the lack of a roof and, if he had bothered to count, the number of flickering braziers would have been the same.

"We should try to go back," he told his companions, returning to their side and running a nervous hand through his hair. "We must have gone through one of those other doors by mistake.

Agreement on their faces, the trio turned to do just that, only to discover that the portal they had just traveled through no longer remained. Instead, only an identical, decaying section of the wall greeted them, horrible and mocking.

"…crap," Ranma muttered after a time, fists tightening. "We don't have any choice but to go forward, do we?"

"That seems to be the case," Yami replied almost dryly, though a hidden fury was beginning to grow in his eyes.

Watching them, Sora felt a little ashamed. He wasn't growing in anger as he realized their situation. He was only becoming more scared.

_When did I become like this? When? Did I even **have **courage at one time?_

Thankfully—or perhaps not—the next room was different…or so it seemed at first. The walls were melting as they had in the courtyard, but, as they examined them, they realized that it was bent portraits and huge spikes of metal that were currently decaying, sagging down into the floor even as they watched. One particularly large frame hit with a wet thunk, muted sucking sounds reaching their ears as it dissolved and liquefied, becoming one with the rippling water beneath them.

"I'm seeing a pattern here," Ranma said with a goodly amount of scorn, jogging off ahead of them and yelling back when he undoubtedly reached the mutilated doors. "Oh yeah, someone is messing with us."

"We'll have to try a different door," Yami pointed out as they emerged once more into the root room, though it, too, was beginning to take on a slightly decayed look. Luckily, it seemed to be going much slower than the hallway, which they could be grateful for. "The left one, then?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ranma said, feeling like he was repeating himself.

By the fifth time they had reentered this room, he was openly shouting, ranting, and raving as Yami conversed quietly with Sora near the fountain. They couldn't risk going through the same set of rooms again, not when the hallway was sagging so low that they had been forced to crawl on their hands and knees to get to the door. And, while those spikes were currently just so much sludge, that didn't mean they couldn't still cut, a fact which was made painfully evident by the various gashes on their bodies. It wasn't severe enough to merit any healing spells, but the injuries were painful reminders that they were in very real danger.

"We'll have to go through one of the others, one we haven't tried yet," Yami told Sora while Ranma attempted to total the fountain in the middle of the room, though with little success. If that black sludge had been real, he would have been utterly coated with it by now. "Can you sense anything beyond any of these portals?"

_He's…he's depending on **me**? When did Yami lose his good sense?_

"…it's too quiet here," Sora said after a few moments of hesitation, not acknowledging the thoughts that would not leave him be. "Even if there _was _a sound, I don't think I would be able to hear it. The silence overpowers it."

It was a strange thing to say, but they both knew it was true. This place…it swallowed everything, yet _held _it, trapped in a timeless state where nothing lived. The longer they stayed, the more they wandered through scenes that became more and more a primordial ooze, the greater this perception became.

They couldn't fight against the very nature of the Depths and that, more than anything, spelled their doom. They needed a guide, or a sign, or anything, that might free them from this never-ending pattern.

"Uh, guys…what's that?"

Ranma's uneasy words reaching them through their hazy thoughts, both Sora and Yami looked to him, then followed his wide gaze to one of the many portals, this one tucked away in a far corner. As a matter of fact, it bent along the corner itself, almost part of the wall if not for its altered surface. Along with…something else.

"It looks like some kind of animal," Yami murmured as he and the others cautiously approached the mirror, peering closely at the small, faintly glowing shape. Whatever it was, he couldn't quite make it out, but the light it produced was of a soft, bluegreen cast, the little thing leaping in place in an endless repeat that made it blink like some kind of signal.

"Looks like a signal to me," Ranma pointed out, not noticing Yami's small smile at how they had been thinking the same thing at the same time. "Think we should try it? Sora?"

Sora didn't answer at once, an odd feeling within him. For once, it wasn't fear. It was…familiarity? Strangely enough, a touch of recognition lit in him, though he knew not why. It wasn't something that he had seen or felt before; rather, it was a sensation that he had always known about or been aware of, but had never experienced before. Like an entity he _should _know, but hadn't met yet.

Because of this, and the fact that they had no other options available to them, he nodded. "It's all we have to go on at this point."

Steeling themselves for whatever this passage brought them, they stepped through one right after another, tense and ready for anything. Or almost anything, as a few sharp intakes of breath were heard as they entered this new place.

It _was _a different room, without a trace of decay, instead in the most pristine condition, if a little convoluted in shape. It was a star-shaped area, walls bending inward to sharp, sharp points, adorned with strange glassy shapes that were actually alcoves of clear, iridescent material that flowed like water. The shapes were oddly beautiful, and back-lit by orbs of white, so much at odds with the black and coal coloring of the rest of the room. The alcoves themselves were fairly narrow, high and arched, tiny black vines bleeding into them from the walls, though not to any great extent.

The center of the room, clear of the inward spikes of the walls, was a sphere about thirty feet in diameter, two wide circles of that same glass set in the floor at the center, both exactly ten feet away from the other. They glowed faintly, just as the alcoves did, though nothing more than that. However, the pair of individuals who seemed to be suspended in the air above those rings drew far more attention than the design of the room.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd spot it," the girl told them in a light, weary voice, kneeling back on her heels, even though her feet were several inches above the floor. "I was having a hard time keeping the image visible."

"At least it worked," the boy put in, not moving from where he leaned against a non-existent wall, arms crossed.

All the trio could do was stare for a moment, trying to take stock of the situation. The girl, having spoken first, drew their attention first; somewhat older than they, she had to be just under twenty, watching them carefully yet happily with dual-colored eyes. One blue, one green, they looked…odd, a moment having to be taken before the reason why was discovered. Her pupils were not shaped the same as all the other people they had seen, instead being dark crescents amid the lighter color of her eyes.

Her hair was far more normal, loose and just past shoulder length, a fairly straight, soft brown with traces of lunar gold contained within. A short, side-slitted skirt of dark maroon went over high, winter stockings of charcoal gray. Her shoes resembled Ranma's with only a slightly higher heel and a sleeker, more feminine shape. Over the skirt she wore a longsleeved, hooded sweater of white, the ends of the slightly baggy sleeves dipped in sky blue. The hood was the same blue, and it flopped into cat ears, apparently designed that way. A simple gold ring around one finger on her left hand and gold hoop earrings completed her ensemble, looking so normal—not including her eyes, of course—that Sora could have seen her walking down the street on a brisk winter's day and thought nothing of it.

Her eyes and expression, though…while light and cheerful, almost carefree, they carried so many years…just how old was she? Far more than she seemed, of that the trio was certain.

The boy, on the other hand…he was Sora's age, though taller than Sora himself and well-muscled without being brawny, having a shape that was more supple and wiry. His sleeveless tunic was forest green, the high collar and armholes edged in black. A huge leather belt was slung across his chest, probably having had a weapon of some kind clasped to it at one point. Several small belts hung across his hips, some tighter than others. His leggings were earth brown and loose enough to allow comfort without hindering his movement. Dark leather boots and metal-enforced knee-pads encased the lower half of his legs, well-worn but hardy still.

The most eye-catching thing about him, though, were the small wings adorning his back. They were so small, in fact, that there was no way they would allow him to fly, looking to span only about two and a half feet when fully spread. Their gleaming, well-kept feathers were straw-colored with traces of darker brown and ash within. Spikes of smooth, pure black hair fell over his face to partially obscure his eyes, though it was short in the back, probably to keep it clear of his wings. It took a moment to discern what color his eyes were, the trio almost not believing that the fierce, piercing yellow color was real, edged as it was in gray and black. Like a falcon's eyes, bright and wary. They knew he wasn't human in their sense of the word, as evident by his clawed hands and the feathers on his arms, which were visible through the wide, oval openings in the long leather sleeves that were strapped to him, separate from the tunic. All this, and his ears were pointed. Even so, his utterly foreign appearance was softened by young features and a silently gentle cast to his expression that, somehow, was not in any way at odds with his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would cease your staring," he told Sora in a no-nonsense tone, not angry so much as weary.

"Who…are you?" The Keybearer had to ask, his voice hushed and surprised.

"Well…my name is Koorino Megumi," the girl answered, and gestured to her fellow. "And this is Mr. Ikari."

"Lacan," the boy supplied, fearsome eyes meeting Sora's. "Call me by my first name, if you want."

"Okay," Ranma put in, looking surprised, skeptical, and cautious all at once. "But _what _are you doing here? HOW can you be here in the first place? You're not…Soulless, are you?"

"Er…well…," Megumi started to say, rubbing the back of her head and looking slightly embarrassed. "…yes, we are. But it's not what you think! We're not dangerous. We were Soulless a long time before this guy captured us."

"How is that possible?" Yami questioned with partially narrowed eyes. "It is our understanding that the Soulless have been created by the person that dwells in this fortress."

"The current incarnations of the Soulless were," Lacan told him, gesturing around them. "But Soulless, and Heartless for that matter, have existed for eons beyond our reckoning."

"Wait…," Sora turned to him, eyes wide and unbelieving. "How do you know about the Heartless?"

"We're Keybearers," Megumi answered for him, Lacan not seeming to be a person who spoke overly much. "Or at least, we were until we were separated from our souls. All we are now is hearts."

"You two…," Ranma peered more closely at them, trying to find some proof of this. "You can look like that but still not have a soul?"

"Because of our exposure to the Keyblades and our own inherent natures as Bearers, what happens when we lose our souls or our hearts is different from what occurs with all other lifeforms," Lacan told him in a voice that would allow no argument. "It is entirely possible to assume that, somewhere, there are Heartless that bear our souls, existing elsewhere in the multiverse."

"But I've lost my heart before…," Sora started to say, then trailed off, eyes flickering away from the people before him.

"It was many years before we were able to manifest like this and I have no idea how our souls are faring at this point," Megumi told him in a softer tone, having caught his expression. "I don't even remember my world, it's been so long. I just know that I was the Keyblade Master of Hearts, a long time ago."

"…what did you say?" Sora whispered as soon as she finished speaking, his eyes slowly traveling back to meet her dual-colored gaze.

"What?" She asked, appearing perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't know," Lacan spoke up, watching the scene unfold with keen and somehow sad eyes, though it was difficult to tell. "He doesn't know there's a difference."

Lacan stood straight within his circle, feet still hovering above the ground, and held a hand out before him. A moment passed and then, with a brief flash of tawny bronze light, a weapon phased into his hand. It was a short, curving swallow with copper-colored blades that flowed in opposite directions, the center grip wrapped in golden leather. What was most drawing about it were the etchings all along the surface of the blades, looking for all the world like long, slender Keyblades, one elegant carving on each smooth edge.

"This is what the Keyblade I used to bear looked like," he told Sora, easily holding what had to be a very heavy weapon with one hand. "From what I've seen, it differs from Bearer to Bearer and time to time. We have met the souls or hearts of other Masters, each carrying the memory of their weapons with them. Sometimes, they would be shaped as actual keys; others, marked with the images of them, as mine is."

"The only unifying thing about all of us was that we were either Keyblade Masters of Hearts, or Keyblade Masters of Souls," Megumi picked up, also holding out a hand. The weapon that appeared in her slender palm with a shimmer of brilliant green and white was much longer than Lacan's, a staff really, one end curling in and thinning out into small, metal, leaf-like shapes, also bearing prong etchings, though one might have mistaken these for veins in the leaves. The overall color was pine green, the metal lighter and shinier, the grip area wrapped in what looked like pale moss vines, neat and textured just right. "Some of the others didn't know, either. I guess I was lucky, and Lacan, too; he's a Keyblade Master of Souls."

"But what does any of this have to do with you being here?" Ranma asked, a tad impatient. They had places they needed to be, and people they needed to be kicking the snot out of. "You said you were 'captured'. What's with that?"

"Well, seeing as we're hearts only, I don't really know how it happened," Megumi began, looking uncomfortable. "One day, I'm out amidst the stars—you travel a lot when you don't have a body—and, the next thing I know, I'm here. Lacan had already been caught; that's when I met him. He's about the only person around here to talk to, besides the other Soulless who are still partially free."

"You mean those who's appearance hasn't changed, but are under this 'Master's' control, correct?" Yami interjected, now more aware than ever that they risked much talking to these two. No doubt their presence here was known by now and, while things had been fairly calm—if maddening—before, they would cease to be very soon.

"Yes," Lacan answered, looking mildly disgusted. As a Keybearer apparently tuned to souls specifically, this action must have infuriated him, though he appeared in enough control of his emotions. "We were brought to this place so that this 'Master' could form a Keyblade out of the memories we held of our own."

"How can he do that?" Yami spoke up, aware that, behind him, Sora had tensed up and paled significantly.

"We have not seen his face, but we are aware that he, too, is without a soul," Lacan explained, being the one more experienced with them. "He is a heart only, and thusly a master of memories. As I understand it, the heart pertains to the keeping of our memories, while the soul defines those memories. That is probably why we, as hearts only, can remember only so much, without a soul to direct us."

Something inside of Sora shuddered with recognition and understanding, but he could not comprehend it, losing the sense as soon as he realized it was there. As this conversation had progressed, a question had been growing in him, a _need _so sharp and demanding that his chest was actually aching with the pain of it. He was afraid to acknowledge it, afraid in a way that he hadn't been before this.

He felt that, if he knew, he would realize just how much of a lie his existence had been up until this point. Before he was even aware it was happening, his soft, uncertain voice was shifting through the silent air, no more than a whisper.

"Can you…can you tell me which Keyblade Master I am?"

Sora didn't doubt them. Their presence here, the frustration and anger and sorrow he saw hidden in their eyes far more than enough to convince them. They talked lightly and calmly enough, but the trio was aware of what they had to be going through, though they could never comprehend it. Without a body, without a soul, without any way to fight or prevent the violation of their memories for the purposes of one whose face they hadn't even seen.

So he did not doubt them, or the lives they had led. He had always suspected that Keyblade Masters had existed before him. If there were legends and tales, _history _to go by, then it was a certainty. And with both hearts _and _souls to guard, it was understandable that there would be one Keyblade attuned to each. After all, he had seen Mickey's Keyblade, hadn't he?

"You?" Megumi asked him, a little surprised, then peered more closely, her eyes taking on a strange cast. Not light, not shadow, just…something. It took them a moment to realize that the crescent pupils were spinning slowly. "I…I can't tell anything. Since I'm a Keyblade Master of Hearts, that means…you're not."

Strange…it wasn't as surprising as Sora would have thought it would be. He wasn't…somehow if felt suiting. He had lost sight of his own heart long ago, felt it fade in the light of pain and sorrow and loneliness. What reason then, did he have for memories when all they led to was hurt, if in what had occurred or the happiness he could no longer feel? "Does that mean that this Keyblade can be used against the Heartless even if it's meant for souls?"

"No," Lacan said at once. "But Keyblades can switch as needed, or so I have been told. You might have received a certain Keyblade at first, but, as per your nature or the nature of the need, it would change. It _is _possible to manually change Keyblades with another, in theory, but it has never been done."

"Why is that?" Ranma asked, half of his attention on Sora. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with his friend, but Sora had an odd, almost eerie half smile on his face and was pale…far too pale. Ranma was almost afraid he would fall over at any moment.

"No Keybearers have ever met before, not without having lost either their heart or soul first," Megumi replied, and nearly jumped where she sat as Sora's head snapped up, sapphire eyes keen and full of something even she could not discern.

"Never?" Sora just about demanded, shock and terrible premonition coursing through him. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah."

"…my best friend was…is a Keybearer, too," Sora quietly told the people around him, eyes lowered and mind somewhere far, far removed from this place. Thusly, he missed the stunned expressions of the two former Keyblade Masters, Megumi and Lacan staring at each other in disbelief before turning their gazes back to Sora, listening intently to what he had to say. "He…he chose darkness in the beginning. That's why…I got his Keyblade instead. I…I had to fight him and, once, he was able to call it back. But it returned to me in the end; I think he was too…he couldn't rid himself of the darkness yet. So I…he was locked in Kingdom Hearts in the end, with the only other Keyblade Master I knew about. The second Keyblade was with them."

Sora's expression was blank…totally without feeling. Whatever pain he felt from these memories he would not show, or _could _not show, so deep and old they were. The silence returned, more ominous now, even in this room filled with wavering light.

"…then that is the reason for all of this," Lacan said softly, expression more open now than before. He looked incredibly tired and very old, beyond the years that were on his face. If he had been sixteen when he had lost his soul…what had happened to him, and to Megumi for that matter, as they had wielded their Keyblades? What kind of lives had they led, what enemies had they fought, what losses had they sustained? It was beyond the scope of this one fight, to a greater purpose that was just beginning to be known… "That is why this has happened now, after lifetimes upon lifetimes. I've never known of Bearers who knew each other before death, let alone were so intricately tied as friends, allies, and enemies. Something has changed in the worlds, and this is only a part of it, if you say that Kingdom Hearts was opened, then reshut. And, if it is as I suspect it might be, the Third Keyblade is no doubt involved as well."

_How much more of what I believed was true must be proven wrong?_

"A third?"

"Yes, there are three," Megumi told Sora at his question, inwardly distressed at the look on his face. Her eyesight went beyond seeing just physical things and what little she could still perceive after her transition to a heart only was enough to merit serious concern. "A Keyblade of Hearts, a Keyblade of Souls, and a Keyblade of—"

"_Megumi_," Lacan said suddenly, eyes looking beyond trio to the mirror they had traveled through. "They're coming."

She immediately ceased speaking and her eyes went to the mirror as well, her pupils beginning to spin much faster. "You're right…and they've switched rooms again."

Blinking once, her eyes returned to normal—or as normal as they had been before—and she gazed empathetically to the trio, most especially to Sora. "The sentinels that guard us just saw through our ruse. We may be held here, but our abilities couldn't be completely suppressed. Lacan was able to layer illusions over the first rooms to get you back to the main junction until you spotted my signal. He dropped the illusion once you were through and placed another, minus our mirror. But they've caught on and are coming for you."

"Back there, eh?" Ranma said with anticipation, much to their surprise. Sora and Yami understood, however; he had had enough of waiting and searching, uncertainty and silence. Even if this brought danger, it was a danger he could fight against and _win_. He turned, waving once to Lacan and Megumi. "Well, it would be rude to keep 'them' waiting, wouldn't it?"

With that, he was gone and, knowing they would go as well, Yami and Sora turned to the captive Keybearers, Yami speaking first. "Is there no way we could free you?"

"What good would it do?" Lacan questioned, waving his free hand in a dismissive manner. "We will be free once this assailant is defeated."

"You take care of yourselves, you hear?" Megumi leaned towards them as far as she could, her palm resting against a barrier they could not see, save for a few shivers of iridescent light. "What's beyond these other passages is dark and terrible. Don't get lost and don't get separated, whatever you do."

"Thank you, for everything you have told us," Yami replied, perhaps a tad too formally, so his tone changed a moment later, his eyes gentler as he gazed upon a pair who, perhaps, shared as many years as he and with the same kind of loneliness. They could not remember their homes…and his was a memory as bright and as distant as the desert sun, filling him and warming him but so far out of reach. All he had was Yugi, and all those close to him, soothing as the waters of the great river he could only faintly recall. Thinking of this, a part of him grew greater in his determination, while at the same time he knew an empathy far more poignant than any he had felt in a thousand years. "You will be free, before this is done. Perhaps you may be able to find your souls one day."

He was gone before they could reply, leaving Sora alone with them. Sora, for his credit, had pushed away his turmoil and loss, completely aware that he couldn't handle any more than he already had. To allow any further upset within his mind would deter him from his goal, lessen his ability to continue, or to even function. These revelations had such a terrible hold on him, changing his perception of the very Keyblade he held in a tight, white-knuckled grip.

_So much, so much…will nothing ever be real or **true** again?_

"…thank you," Sora told them after trying to find the words without success. "A lot of things make a lot more sense now. I…I hope I have your kind of courage when I reach my end."

When he was gone, Lacan dismissed the memory of the weapon he had once wielded, inwardly marveling at how, even now, he felt its weight. Feeling weariness in bones he no longer possessed, he sat upon the empty air, aware of that ever-growing helplessness. "It's a certainty now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Megumi replied with her eyes lowered, her own weapon gone. It was a memory she treasured and thusly did not recall often, to preserve how very much it meant to her. So much had happened since she had lived. "As soon as I saw him, I knew it for sure. He…he doesn't even know. He feels it, but…"

"He will know soon enough," Lacan replied, one hand fisted against the barrier that held him in this dark place. "All of them will know. Do you think…?"

Lacan stopped, not one for speculation. To expect something was to be surprised by it, as the law stated. Megumi knew what he was asking, though, as she felt the question within herself as well. "Yes, I do. They'll make it."

Through the mirror, the sounds of a battle beginning could just be heard, distant and yet so abrasively near. Megumi's eyes grew somehow fuller and more real, even though her body was not.

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

I hope that chapter was scary enough, while having enough elements of everything else and not being _too _slow. You see, I have…err, well, I haven't been sleeping much these past few nights. I made the mistake of watching another Freddy Krueger moving again, after having barely recovered from a marathon where I watched four in a row. Sure, the movie I watched was _Freddy vs. Jason_, but I am now unable to sleep. Although, the movie _was _really great; Freddy knows some mad kung foo skillz. Seriously. He was dropkicking Jason, no joke, and while I was actually _watching _the movie rather than sitting here and being freaked out, it was all funny as hell. Which was awesome, in a way, but now, I can't sleep. It's driving me nuts. Hence, writing this chapter at (checks clock) 4:14 in the morning. Sunrise is sometime at seven; I'll just have to keep on trucking, ne? Or watch all the episodes of _Escaflowne _again…

But, anyway, _this _was the end of the new cameo chapters and, next time, we began the first of a marathon of boss battles and character development, all leading up to the end of this fanfiction. The battle against the first sentinels, the discovery of the fates of those lost in darkness, tales of worlds lost, and the fateful separation!

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Twisted Paths, Part One! Seven chapters to go! And an Epilogue, but eh, that doesn't count.

And now, on to review answers!

**Sailor-Earth13**: My favorite _Rurouni Kenshin _episodes are in three categories: the ones that told me I would love the series (the episodes that featured Udo Jin'e, who I am now a loyal fangirl to), the totally awesome sword technique and fighting ones (which would be the final Shishio fight episode, the one where Kenshin learned the Amakakeru, and Kenshin's fight against Saitoh), and, finally, the funny ones (which would be the one with the artist in the third season and the one when Kenshin unknowingly gives Kaoru a wedding ring). But…when it comes to Kenshin overall, the final OVA _Reflection _will **always **have the closest and dearest place in my heart.

Talking about this now, I can't wait until school starts (and, of course, when I finish this fic) so I can take my _Star Trek_/_Rurouni Kenshin _fic off hiatus status…

**link no miko**: I was recently looking back on some of the reviews you had for _To Light a Candle _and I have this to say…ARE YOU PYSCHIC OR SOMETHING?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! HAVE YOU READ MY OUTLINE?!!! WHAT DEMON SPECIES **ARE **YOU?!! It's almost scary the things you (seem) to be unknowingly pointing out. Really. I look over my should more often now because of you… ;)

**Alana Hikari-chan**: Yeah, I was noticing that we're nearing the August finishing date of _Of Many Hearts_. Eh, I'll try to speed up. I'm concentrating solely on this fic now, so we might get to the end before the 25th of August…although, it would be pretty cool if I posted the last chapter (or rather, the epilogue) of this fic on the same day that I ended OMH. You know what? I shall make that my new goal!

Read this everyone and tremble! The 25th of August shall be the end of this all!!! **Ph34r the coming of the end!! PH34R WITH GR34T PH34R!!!!**

I've been reading _megatokyo_ again. It shows. And, if I can't finish by that date, my next goal will be September 7th, which is right before my birthday (I'd do it on the eighth, but it fell on a Sunday this year, so nothing I can do). And…if anyone cares, I hope to be getting _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories _for my birthday (it all depends on the release date…)! And perhaps _Star Ocean: Until the End of Time _as well. Which would be cool. XD

**shadowwind**: Actually, I heard the quote in the movie _Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust_, but I know it's from something else. Unfortunately, I don't know what! I shall endeavor to discover this truth. And, as a matter of fact, Sora doesn't remember _who _first spoke that quote to him for a specific reason. The darkness within him may be affecting how he recalls his memories, but the instance concerning this 'person' is special and will be explained later. Re-read the beginning chapters of the fic if you want to ponder a bit more. The rest of the answers to your questions you'll just have to wait for and read the specific chapters when they get here. ;D

**Baka No Hanyou**: Well, I am currently considering a collection of sidestories related to CoS and the events contained therein. If I were to write something about how Kurama lost his world, it would be in that collection (if I chose to write it, that is).

I think that's all for this installment of _Naze Nani CoS_, so ja ne all ya L33T doods!

…I told you _megatokyo _was infecting my brain, didn't I?

P.S. **PH34R LARGO AND HIS L33T N3KKID SKILLZ!!!!**

P.P.S. An update: I have edited the above chapter (there _were _typos, after all) and altered descriptions a bit in a few areas. Just thought I'd let you all know!


	58. Twisted Paths, Pt 1

**AN: **Yo! Back again, two weeks later! But, if I had been at school, this would have been posted sooner, as I might have had this chapter done and ready to go at the _beginning _of this week. I'm speeding up the closer we get to the end, which is a good thing, isn't it? Once I'm back at school (starts August 16th, which is this Monday), I'll be able to post as soon as I am done, provided I can get into the library. So hooray for us!

Oh, but I checked my calendar and discovered that my birthday _doesn't _fall on a Sunday. I don't know what made me think it did, but, seeing as that is somehow more suiting, I am aiming at _that _particular date to finish this fic instead of August 25th. Makes everything more fun, no? Be aware though, that I might not finish by that time, no matter what I intend; I don't want to rush myself to meet a deadline. My birthday is more of a vague goal.

Still…it gives one something to look forward to, ne? ;)

Technically, there _are _cameos this chapter, but these characters were already hinted to waaay back when. See, I actually CAN remember things once in a while! Isn't it amazing? And besides, the Anime characters aren't really 'cameos' so much as crossovers. It was the reviewers that were the cameos, really.

Also, I'm thoroughly pleased everyone thought the last chapter was scary enough, but anyone who's played _Silent Hill 3 _will know why. I don't want to ruin the story, but let's just say that you go through certain locations again and again, but they are hardly recognizable as the same, since, each time you enter them, they are worse and more twisted than before. I got thoroughly spooked when, after going up a floor, I realized I had entered one of the same rooms that was on the _previous _floor. Not only that, but when I exited through the opposite door, I came out in the main area of the upper floor. However, I had come out of a door that had previously been locked and, checking it again, I realized that it was _still locked_.

I'm telling you this because there is SOMETHING about the rooms that Sora and co. are going through that you need to realize. I won't say what right now, but, at the end of the story, I will. Have fun guessing! :)

Anyway, the pointless speaking is done! On with the chapter!!

P.S. All chapters from now on will have quotes at the beginning. Why? Because it's spiffy! Or because it sets a scene mood that I'm trying to convey. Besides, unlike the _To Light a Candle_ quotes, all of these are coming from famous people! Gives some good variety, no?

Chapter XV: Twisted Paths, Part One

_"When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on."_

_- Thomas Jefferson_

"Ah, I was wondering when we would finally be allowed the chance to fight them, sister."

"We already knew they were here; one of the prisoners must have hidden their presence. Just the same, brother, this will be good."

Sora had to stare. He _had _to. The pair were obviously Soulless, though the crests were melded to the backs of their right hands and wrists, like gauntlets. Their clothing was…varied. Long, flowing tunics tied and secured by strings and leathers, leggings with high, woodsman-type boots that sported heels and cuffs. The crests were part of actual gauntlets, similar light armor over their knees, the younger boy supporting a half-plate over his chest. Both males had swords somewhere on their person, the boy's particularly huge, slung over his back but lacking in a sheath.

It _couldn't _have a sheath, as the crystalline, darkly azure blade was exaggeratedly serrated, each bent extension perfectly capable of cutting in tandem. The man's weapon was much lighter and slimmer, a thin, double-edged sword made of the same dark materiel. More than their weapons differentiated them, the boy's clothing done in shades of white, lilac, and faint gold, the thin leather armor a rich tan. His deeply fawn-colored hair was short but wild, falling into his soft, cognac-shaded eyes.

The man had much longer hair, a silver with hints of blue, and waving down around his face and along his shoulders. His eyes were yellow, his facial features surprisingly feminine. His clothing leaned more towards dark purple, pale blue, and frosted green, the sections of light leather armor dyed pure black.

The only thing remotely similar about them—besides their gender, though the silver-haired man was questionable—were their wings. Both had pairs of huge white wings, the wing-span extending far past their shoulders. They were currently suspended in the air, hovering in the general area of the fountain, although the wings weren't even flapping.

"So, who might you folks be?" Ranma asked, already in a fighting stance. Amazingly, he was smiling, though, perhaps, it wasn't _so_ amazing. Ranma knew his world was grounded in fighting, that fighting would end this, and that he _could _fight. He had a purpose in all of this, and an indomitable will to see it through. That, and there was a challenging gleam in his eyes that would not be extinguished.

"I am Rosiel," the man informed them and gestured with a long-nailed hand to his companion. "And this is…"

There was a pause, and the two of them exchanged a look, something flickering in the boy's eyes. After a moment, Rosiel smiled, an expression that made the trio shudder inwardly.

"Setsuna, then. I don't mind anymore, sister."

"Thanks," Setsuna replied, not seeming to care that, although he was obviously male, he was being called a girl. Setsuna turned his eyes back to them, his face more serious than his…brother's. "The pair of you are not to pass. The Keybearer, however, may go where he pleases."

"Is that so?" Ranma asked, raising a skeptical brow. "And you think you can stop us from going with him?"

There was a pause and, in less time than it took to blink, Setsuna was no longer there. Sora immediately tensed up, shocked, but, before he could do anything, Ranma was suddenly sailing past him, slamming into the black wall with bone-crushing force. Setsuna landed right next to Sora, causing the Keybearer to leap away, Ultima Keyblade coming up while Yami's hands went to his cards. Neither of them had a chance to attack, however, as a ball of flame-colored light went blazing towards Setsuna, forcing the angel to knock it away with his sword.

"That was pretty nice," Ranma said as he got to his feet, one hand still extended and glowing faintly. He didn't have a mark on him. "If I hadn't blocked with my chi, you might just have sliced me in half. I'll have to be careful about that from now on."

"If you do not agree to leave his side, then you will die here," Rosiel told them in a surprisingly casual voice, making it sound like it was no big deal. A part of Sora that still held strength seethed at this, his hand tightening around the hilt of the Keyblade.

Though Sora himself was certain he did not deserve them, _no one _made light of his friends. They had gone through so much for him, and for those they loved. Here they were, walking without hesitation into the darkness, _trusting _him even when it was foolish to put faith in him at all. Yet they **did**, despite all the evidence of his uselessness, and the ignorance of all the things he should have already known, or at least guessed at. They _believed _inhim, even when he did not in any way believe in himself.

All at once, some of the sorrow was burned away by an anger that had been building up for what felt like years and years. Anger at himself, anger at those he had to fight so blindly against, anger at this whole situation, unfair and painful.

_I…I hate this…_

Setsuna almost didn't spot the Strike Raid in time, the angel just managing to bring his sword up again, catching the lip of the energized ring and sending it careening off in another direction. It spiraled back to Sora and, ready for it, the Keybearer caught his weapon and sent it hurtling back, his whole body poured into the throw. Setsuna could not deflect it this time, the ring hitting his sword full-on and sending the angel flying in the other direction, ramming into a wall much as Ranma had done.

When Sora caught the blade again he was more than ready for another Raid, but Rosiel had caught onto him, the elder man diving down from above with his much thinner, and thusly faster, sword. There was a blue and silver flash and a burning pain lanced across the backs of Sora's palms, the teen almost dropping the Ultima Key as wide, thankfully shallow gashes were opened on the top of his hands. Any deeper and the tendons would have been cut, eliminating the threat from his Keyblade but _not _killing him or endangering his life.

Even now, they needed him alive.

"Red Medicine!" Yami yelled from several yards away, tossing a card at Sora. The card shifted into a wave of hazy red magic, which washed over his injuries, wiping them away. Thankful that he could preserve more of his magic for attacking, Sora took a firmer grip on his weapon and opened his mouth to shout a 'thank you' towards Yami, but had to change plans right away.

"Yami, behind you!"

Setsuna had recovered, corkscrewing through the air to add artificial speed and power to his double-edged sword. Yami, alerted, lurched to the side, a card already in his hand. "Celtic Guardian!"

Ranma had mentioned something about a 'change' that had come to Yami's magic, but Sora was not at all expecting the monster that he saw. While the former Guardian had been brawny, this one was almost willowy, tall and slender yet clothed in much the same kind of armor, save for the threading and designs of reaching vines and twining leaves. The elf warrior's helmet was gone, his blond hair much longer now and the marks on his face curled entirely over his eyes, bending back on themselves. A truly massive sword was strapped to his cloaked back, but in his hands was an also-massive long bow, glowing arrow already pulled taunt.

But it wasn't just one arrow that flew, Yami calling out a command: "Celtic Guardian, use Rain of Thunder!"

Ranma took a brief moment to wonder just when it was that Yami had memorized the attacks of all his altered cards, but both he and Sora had to stare in shock as the Guardian immediately shifted his aim, the arrowhead snapping sky-ward. When he loosed his hold on the shaft, a backlashed wave of blue and white energy shot out behind him, though it was small in comparison to the attack that surged forward. There were so many arrows that they could hardly see the black ceiling through them, the entire mass shooting up before curving back down just short of touching the structures embedded above.

This all happened in the span of a few seconds, the lightning-laced arrows cascaded down around both the charging Setsuna and the stationary Rosiel. Both angels erupted into motion, dodging and spinning and cutting through the arrows with darkness-hewn swords. Though none touched them, the arrows still served their purpose, Ranma and Sora launching forward while their enemies were distracted.

Rosiel parried Sora's first attack, throwing the Keybearer's weight off center and swinging his own thin blade back around to strike. Teeth clenching, Sora moved with the force of the parry, Dodge Rolling around to the side and skidding to his feet. Their blades met as Rosiel spun around, the slightly greater weight of the Ultima Key shoving his sword back. Sora pressed his advantage, trying to break his opponent's defense, but one of Rosiel's wings bent down to his shoulder, the rise of the elbow slamming into Sora's face and knocking him back to the floor.

Opposite them, Ranma hadn't even managed to land one punch, the sheer length and range of Setsuna's huge weapon keeping him at bay. While able to block with energy-encrusted arms, Ranma couldn't get close enough to strike without exposing his chest and neck. Leaping back, Ranma's navy gray eyes narrowed dangerously as he sized up Setsuna, the angel staring him down before moving forward, sword coming in from above. Ranma tensed, then backhanded upwards, knocking the blade away and bringing his knee into his enemy's stomach. The impact of the sword on his arm shuddered through him and he suspected a bruise would form very soon, but Setsuna doubled over, staggering in the air.

Ranma clasped his hands together in preparation for a blow to the back of the head, but Setsuna shifted his grip on his sword to an underhanded one, wielding the massive weapon as if it were nothing. Ranma had to roll clear mid-strike, just avoiding the plunged tip that would have skewered him to the floor. However, he was able to retaliate as he moved, spinning his lower half so that the heel of his foot connected with Setsuna's chin, sending the angel reeling in the other direction.

Both angels regrouped, hovering back to back in the center of the room as Yami helped Sora to his feet, the Keybearer shaking his head a bit from the blow but otherwise unharmed. Rosiel and Setsuna shared a glance, communicating in a way other than words, then moved again, Rosiel zeroing in on Ranma this time, while Setsuna lunged at Sora.

_Damn! _Ranma cursed inwardly, just managing to dodge a much faster sword-strike from Rosiel. _They were able to tell that they had to switch who was fighting who after only a few blows! I don't like ta say it, but they're good…_

Eyes narrowing at this realization, Ranma settled in for a long fight, tensing into a tight stance as Rosiel pulled back for a moment, sword held in a classic fencing posture. That was another thing: they had such a blend of fighting styles, Ranma already recognizing components from several different countries and, if it were at all possible, times.

Yami caught this as well, already completely aware that he would be the most hard pressed during this fight; not because he was without an actual weapon, or protected by chi as Ranma was. But because he was the only serious long-range fighter among them, and the most versatile to boot.

In the end, it would come down to him.

_But…if **I **am aware of this, then surely they…_

Yami's suspicions were proven correct as, in the middle of an attack on Sora, Setsuna feinted to the left, corkscrewed mid-air to the right, and dived towards him, his wings now beating mightily to triple his speed. Yami tried to jump back, but the very edge of the sword caught him, a deep, razor thin gash torn down his chest so that flying splatters of blood could stain his white clothing. Though flinching back from the pain, Yami tossed card out in front of him, hoping he was in time to prevent his person from being sliced in half.

"Mirror Force!"

He was just fast enough, the gleaming, iridescent wall flashing between him and the sword. Setsuna's blade ricocheted off the barrier, white swaths of deflected light slashing back up against him. Long, shallow cuts were torn up along his chest and shoulders, one directly beneath his eye. Rage burned in the angel's gaze then, but Sora sprinted between them, cutting in sideways with a double-handed hold on his Keyblade. Setsuna leapt back, the mighty downstroke of his wings blasting wind in their faces.

Not one to let him get away, Sora High Jumped after him, slashing twice before Setsuna retaliated, a rock-hard blow very near the hilt sending Sora careening from the air. He couldn't catch himself, so he tucked his legs and rolled, the force shuddering through his body. A whistling in the air told him Setsuna had regrouped and dived after him, but Yami's still-existent Celtic Guardian came between them, his broadsword straining against the angel's. Sora knew it wouldn't last for long, so he shot out from behind the Guardian, twisting around to strike while Setsuna's sword was occupied elsewhere.

While he was performing this dangerous gamble, Yami had sprinted off to aid Ranma, hoping his monster would last long enough at Sora's side. As he approached with all speed, the martial artist lurched to the side to avoid an attack, not quite making it as his shoulder was grazed, the topmost layer of skin lost for a good five inches down his arm. Ranma winced, but did no more to acknowledge the wound, instead flinging his arms wide and, in a move Yami had never seen before, his fists blurred with such speed that it appeared as though he had dozens of hands, each one ringed with fire.

Rosiel couldn't parry them all, the angel forced back as several connected with his chest and face, leaving marks on his flawless skin and clothing. However, two seconds into the assault he changed tactics, allowing himself to take the full brunt of Ranma's fists as he did a swift uppercut with his sword, flying up from beneath the teen's defense. Ranma saw it coming just before it connected, so he was able to stagger back, but not before receiving a gash similar to Yami's own in just about the same place. His attack literally cut off, Ranma fought to gain a protective stance as Rosiel lunged with lightning speed.

Once more, Yami hoped he was in time.

"Final Flame!!"

Much like Raigeki, the Final Flame card was a pure attack, rather than a monster. Game wise, it simply lowered an opponent's lifepoints, but here…a massive column of fire shout out from the point where the card was spinning, hovering just in front of Yami's palm. The blazing stream cut between Ranma and Rosiel, the angel's clothing and hair badly singed as he flapped his wings frantically, just making it clear of the attack. That directed Rosiel's wrath towards Yami, however, and the spirit was forced to guard with a second summoning of Mirror Force to keep himself from serious injury.

Rosiel then proved he and Setsuna had _some _kind of connection when he backed off before hitting the barrier, aware that nearly half of his force would be rebounded upon him. Instead, he redirected his motion, shooting up over the lip of the shield and diving down from above. At this, Yami's defense backfired, as Ranma couldn't pass through the barrier. Mind working with furious speed, Yami called another card, his newly reborn magic barely feeling the strain.

If one thing was in their favor, it was that his spiritual reserves were more immense than ever. And, beyond that, he had done more than just replicate his friend's cards: though it had only taken a few moments, he had repeated the process he had performed all those millennia ago. Reshaping, amplifying, purifying, and making _real _the magicks of the world, the energies that flowed through people and plants and the very fabric of existence. This art had been perfected by his father, and his father before him, and his father before him, the history of the Shadow Games continuing on into time, into centuries that even the archeologists on his own world had yet to discover.

True, the representations of such power had been reduced to little more than a simple card game, but the thunderous energies remained, waiting upon the call of those who knew how to wield it.

Before Rosiel was within five feet of him, Yami had released a succession of five cards, each an elemental building upon the Final Flame: Forest, Wasteland, Mountain, Sogen, and Umi, a gleaming swirl of green, earthen brown, misty gray, and brilliant blue spinning into a corona around him. The dome of energy blasted outwards, but it did not knock Rosiel away; instead, it trapped him, the glassy surface clinging to his limbs and wings. Taking this opportunity, Yami loosed the last card, his namesake: the Yami spun in convoluted circles, flickering swathes of black, indigo, and royal purple hurricaning upwards to slam into the angel, the dark elemental blasting around the sword that forcefully rose to block it.

Sora and the Celtic Guardian were not faring so well, the elf thrown to the side by Setsuna's superior strength, Sora having to hastily Deflect the massive blade that curved towards him. It didn't quite work, the speed and weight of the weapon shoving Sora to the side, the tip of his Keyblade forced quickly down. Sora skittered back, trying to free his blade of the weight, but Setsuna slid his sword up the length of the Keyblade, the cutting edge dragging up towards Sora's chest.

Aware that he had only a moment to chose, Sora attempted to loosen his grip on the hilt and let the Keyblade partially fall, then lunge to the left and Dodge Roll around. He was thwarted when Setsuna dragged the tip of his sword down, using the length of both weapons to pin the Keyblade to the ground and instead backhanded Sora across the face with his gauntleted fist. Staggering to the side, Sora could not summon a defense as Setsuna lunged again, but the Guardian dived and put himself between them, effectively taking a huge slash across his chest and shoulder.

However, where this would have originally destroyed one of Yami's monsters, the Guardian retaliated with his own sword, slashing down then left, forcing Setsuna to dodge around the wide, sweeping attacks. The monster wasn't done, though, and he suddenly wielding his weapon one-handed, his left arm snapping up. His sleeve fell back, revealing a strapped-on crossbow cocked with a glowing arrow similar to the ones he had used before. Catching the threat, Setsuna's sword came up to deflect, but Sora was up and attacking again, not giving an inch.

As it was, his body suddenly gained a red and golden glow, the Keyblade Master lifting into the air as his weapon blurred in a flurry of strikes.

"**Ragnarok!**"

Caught off-guard, Setsuna took over half the blows on his body, only one or two glancing off his half-raised weapon. Splatters of blood rained down to ping into the rippling black water below, but the angel remained airborne as the attacks abruptly cut off. Setsuna, suspecting an opening, started to swing an uppercut blow, but he was halted by the net of brilliant red energy that crisscrossed before the Ultima Key, Sora straining his arm back as he willed the magic to gather faster.

Setsuna weighed his options for a moment, then beat his wings twice, attempting to rise above the growing threat. Sora, eyes narrowed against the brightness but still keen, knew what he was trying and simply leaned back as far as he could go, dragging the pulsing magic aftermath of Ragnarok with him. Because of that, the streams of gold and red shot, twisting and twining, directly towards Setsuna, Sora falling back through the air as soon as the energies were released from his grasp.

Not having the balance to land on his feet, he hit on his side, shuddering at the coolness of the unreal liquid, but shoved the sensation aside, scrambling back to his feet as fast as he could go. He spotted Setsuna just slashing free of the storm of red and, aligning himself, he tossed his Keyblade directly upwards in a perfectly timed Strike Raid, feeling some satisfaction as it slammed into the angel, grinding upwards and into the ceiling. Beside him, the Celtic Guardian aimed his crossbow directly upwards as well, loosing smaller, yet just as numerous, arrows towards their foe. At impact they actually _exploded_, streaks of blazing lightning cutting across the unnatural black material and down around them.

Sora almost didn't spot his returning Keyblade due to the brightness, but he managed it, the warmed hilt dragging at his hand with the force of its rebound. At the same time, Sora heard a second explosion from across the room and, half-turning, he spotted Yami, surrounded by a strange dome of shifting colors, standing firm behind what looked like a huge column of spatial darkness. The shadowed blues and violets convulsed around Rosiel so that the elder angel was likewise sent towards the ceiling, the very room shuddering with the impact, small waves of water splashing up against their legs.

Though aware that they _could _press the attack, Sora thought better of it, running towards his friends. At the sound of his footsteps, Yami and Ranma looked towards him, Yami extending a hand to recall all the cards he had activated so far. The Guardian disappeared in haze of glimmering green, the other cards doing so as well, though with different clouds of magic to accompany.

Gradually, the pits of light and darkness faded away, revealing a pair of angels that looked less than terrific. Though Yami and Ranma were both bleeding steadily, and Sora was sure that blow from Setsuna had at least cracked his jaw, the angels had at least a dozen injuries between them. Those that could be seen, anyway.

But…but neither of them seemed nonplussed, Rosiel still wearing that calm, sickly superior smile, Setsuna's face a pale mask devoid of emotion. Neither of them said anything, but a strange, misty distortion began to grow at the vicinity of Rosiel's arms and shoulders. Not energy, per se, but…but more like smoke, coalescing into something tangible but very hard to see. He lowered gradually until his booted feet touched the floor, slithering tendrils of something that was half misty mass and half gleaming tube, sinking into the rippling waters.

However disturbing this was, their attention was ultimately drawn to Setsuna, who had all but doubled over in midair. At first, Sora thought he was more injured than he was letting on, but a hump suddenly formed on his back, directly centered between his wings. It grew and _strained,_ as if something was fighting to break free of his skin and clothing. And, a few moments later, it did, a _third _wing ripping free, this one also white but curiously lined with black. Staring at it, Sora realized those streaks were more like opened veins, shifting and moving over and under the feathers, tainting them in a way. Mouth gaping open in shock, Sora tried to anticipate what was coming next, but Ranma slammed into him before he could chose a method of attack.

"Sora, MOVE!!"

Knocked clear, Yami leaping right beside them, the trio just missed being skewered many times over, the razor-edged tentacles of black that had formed around Rosiel now shooting out of the floor itself. The angel was no longer leaking them into the water, but the haze around him remained, telling them that he continued to control them, hidden as they were beneath the inky liquid. As it was, they were already having to dodge and run once again, the merest hint of a vibration beneath their feet the only sign that something was coming.

The tendrils that appeared this time were nearly doubled in size and number, just one serrated tube enough to gouge through the entirely of Sora's stomach and out the other side. An icy shock of fear coursing through him, Sora poured all his attention into dodging and jumping, completely aware that just one direct hit would be enough to finish him, even if it wasn't him they were actually trying to finish. As he could so painfully see, the greatest mass of the tentacles were curling and convulsing around his friends, Yami's whole right side already bleeding profusely after a slight graze. Ranma was faring better with his greater speed, but it was only a matter of time.

Setsuna and his strange transformation now squeezed from his mind, Sora sprinted clear of the rising forest of death, running as fast as he could towards the sadistically grinning Rosiel. He had to get closer, he had to get _closer_…closer, without giving Rosiel the time to block. Knowing there was one thing he could try, Sora held the Keyblade horizontal in front of him, gathering his magic as quickly as he could.

"**Sonic Blade!!**"

He rocketed across the room in a storm of streaking blue and yellow, black waves cascading around him as his force launched the water out from in front of him, the Keybearer pouring as much speed as he could into the technique. Thusly, Rosiel didn't have time to block as the Ultima Key hit him full on in the chest, though Sora _did _have time to realize this was a once in a lifetime chance. Though he heard his wrist crack painfully as he did so, he twisted his grip and threw his weight awkwardly off to the side, hoping beyond hope that the razor-winged edge of the Keyblade would hit its mark.

It did, the crest on Rosiel's hand shattered into so many jagged, gleaming pieces. Instantly, the black tentacles were gone, his bleeding yet alive friends staggering to a stop, but there was no time for celebration.

A second passed and Sora was suddenly falling, a glancing blow struck across his back and shoulders that sent a chilling wave of numbness all down his body. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red, glaringly violet light and the sweeping forms of a tri set of wings, then hit the floor hard, legs absolutely refusing to respond. His head was swimming from pain and shock, but Sora fought to rise on his hands, bracing himself against the chilling floor and just managing to turn his head in the direction of his friends. It did little good, as his vision was blurry and indistinct, his hearing muffled at best. Wherever it was that Setsuna had hit him, he was down and it looked at though he was going to stay down.

Across the room, Yami and Ranma watched in horror as a glowing streak that was Setsuna flew past Sora, the entire flat of his sword striking the Keybearer across his shoulders and squarely at the base of his neck. They didn't think it was enough to kill him, but Sora dropped like a rock, struggling feebly to stand but completely unable to do so. Ranma started to run to his aid, but Setsuna was suddenly in front of them, wings flaring to halt his motion but the glow intensifying, lavender and magenta light coursing up and down his limbs and into an ever-expanding cloud.

Teeth clenching, Ranma launched himself at their foe, his roundhouse kick missing on both rotations as Setsuna dodged, but Ranma reversed his motion midair, backflipping around to land a double punch. He hit the sides of Setsuna's neck squarely, but the angel lingered under the blows for only a second, twisting his body around and shooting up, sword arcing in from below. Ranma twisted like a cat, the blade missing him by a hair and came in for a light landing, launching back up from a crouch before even a modicum of momentum was lost.

Setsuna was in the process of backing up through the air as Ranma leapt up towards him, but the angel twisted his third wing like a rudder, changing his angle severely so that Ranma actually shot past him. The martial artist wasn't given the opportunity to follow suit, however, as Setsuna's hand shot out, grabbing Ranma's right wrist in an iron-hard hold. Now, Ranma's momentum worked against him, as Setsuna shifted their weight, spun to the left, and, with a wet, muted crack, popped Ranma's shoulder out of place, afterwards flinging the martial artist to the floor.

Yami was already sprinting up behind him, aware that he had to get rid of Setsuna as soon as possible, as the angel-turned-Soulless was _still _gathering power, the room nearly half-filled with his pulsing, unnatural light. It was a gamble, but he had to throw out one of his trump cards _now_, before Setsuna gained any more strength.

_Sorry about this, my friends, but I need you to do this for me…_

"Black Luster Ritual!!" Yami bellowed as he tossed the card into the air, trusting in his friends' strength, as he didn't have the time to find the appropriate sacrifice cards. As it had always been with the Shadow Games, it was the souls and hearts of those who played that fueled the magic and, when all else failed, was the absolute medium to resort to. Thusly, even without the normal focus cards, as long as his friends joined their spirits with his own…

A black, silver lined and gold-etched shield phased into existence midair, round, tarnished bronze pots filled with rising flame flanking it. Great spears of black and flame-colored energy shot from the shield to both the prone Sora and the barely-standing Ranma, the teens actually blinking out of existence as they touched them. Setsuna actually gaped with shocked eyes, but, to the pair, it appeared as though the world had suddenly gained an odd, misty gray haze, as if they were looking in on the events that followed from some other plane of existence. Which was pretty much the case, considering the nature of Ritual cards.

In normal perspective, deep sky blue energy and a mixture of sapphire, white, and frosted green traveled back down the rivers of black, washing over the shield in a constant wave. As they met, a burst of onyx and indigo ruptured the surface of the shield, a dome of same-colored energy eclipsing the pots and the immediate air around them. After only a second, it collapsed in upon itself, thinning and expanding into the shape of a person, flashes of electric blue and lunar gold breaking through the darker energy.

Once the body was fully formed, there was a snap of reversed magic and the Black Luster Solider stood before them, entirely clad in indigo, gold-lined armor, bent-back spikes sweeping off his intricate helmet, a high tail of long, reddish hair running gracefully from the back of his head. He bore a more arcanely beautiful shield, its shape an inverted triangle with a modern, heraldic etching of a dragon's face across its surface. The weapon in his hand was an even mix of a broadsword and a scimitar, a curving double blade with a tilted handguard of gold and a bejeweled hilt and pommel. A face with slightly greenish skin was partially hidden by the lowered visor of the helmet, though keen, intensely dark eyes could be seen just behind the thin golden bars.

The only thing remotely different about the Solider from his previous form were the immense, metallic wings that spread from his shoulders, each portion almost like platted armor, more machine-like rather than living. Still, they moved as real appendages, rising and falling as the Solider launched himself through the air, dragging the darkness of a night sky behind him, traced with eldar's gold.

Setsuna raised his weapon to block, but with the energies of Ranma, Sora, _and _Yami powering him, the Black Luster Solider cut cleanly through the massive sword, though, as per Yami's mental orders, he checked his offensive at the last moment, his target changed. Setsuna attempted to dodge the precise, beyond human strike, but the crest atop his gauntlet was sliced cleanly away, fading from existence as the angel fell back, now-dull eyes falling shut.

* * *

Perhaps it was because Kairi hadn't seen the sun in days and days that the golden light of it was so much brighter to her, filling her with a warmth that had been sadly absent of late. A strong, playful wind was blowing down from the mountains, causing the brilliantly green blades of grass around the small home to dance. The domed area of the house gleamed a healthy white, the more normally-shaped section creaking and enduring the energy of the scene with a reserved, happy stillness. Trees extended beyond them, a forest to one side, clear to the other and descending down the gentle hill, high peaks far behind that, while they made their presence known, did not block the sunlight nor discourage the wind.

While not the island of her childhood, Kairi knew this was indeed a place to _live_, in more than just the literal sense of the word. Peaceful and beautiful, it was a home that anyone would want, away from turmoil and strife. In all things, a place of rest and comfort.

"Ah, you must be Kairi…"

Startled, Kairi turned towards the sound of that even, cheerful voice, beholding a man she did not know. Much taller than she, he wore an orange suit of some kind, a short-sleeved blue shirt underneath, his pitch black hair spiking wildly over his face and at the back of his head. From what she could see of his arms, he was extremely well-muscled and, by the very way he carried himself, a highly experienced fighter. Yet his eyes…black as his hair, his eyes held no darkness. None whatsoever, a purity in them that Kairi hadn't seen in a long, long time. There was wisdom and time in them as well, telling her that this man had been through very much for many years. Yet the innocence was not gone, the lightness that must have given him greater strength than he could ever attain otherwise.

He smiled at her, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nice to meet you! My name is Goku."

"You are…the summon?" Kenshin spoke up, reminding Kairi that the rurouni had somehow been transported here as well. Currently, Kenshin was staring at Goku with an expression she had never seen before, a certain depth of understanding in his eyes that Goku seemed to share, as the same enlightenment was in his gaze as well. Were these two…the same? In some way that they had lived, or, perhaps, in the things they had fought for… "I did not think you were capable of…communication beyond the battlefield."

"Well, normally…no, none of us are," Goku replied, looking slightly apologetic. "But that's because we're souls only. Even when Sora summoned us, it was difficult enough to even remember how to fight."

"Remember…?" Kairi asked, her head tilted as she tried to process this. "Does that mean…without hearts, you can't remember?"

Goku shook his head, his smile a little sad. "I'm afraid so. But, with you here, it's somehow possible for me to see my home again, even without a heart. I thought I would take a chance to try and talk to you while I could."

"So hearts are memories…," Kenshin murmured, past battles flickering through his mind. "That would explain why the Soulless who were still aware of themselves could speak and fight just as they always had."

"As a soul, all I could do was affect the world each time the Keyblade Master summoned me," Goku told them, walking over to a table that had just somehow appeared and taking a seat. "That, and listen."

"Listen?"

At her question, Goku's eyes met Kairi's. "Yeah, listen. That's how I knew about you and as much as I could pick up about what was going on. Being with him all this time makes it so that I know a lot more than a lot of people, but I don't really understand it. Still, I want to tell you as much as I know. The other summons probably want talk with you, too."

Kairi went over to him, Kenshin following so that they both sat across from Goku. "Can they?"

"You made it possible," Goku told her with a smile. "Something about you makes it so we almost have hearts again. I could _remember _again when you picked me up. It's because of you that we're even here, talking like this."

At Kairi's silence, Kenshin had to glance at her, not understanding the depth of awareness and sudden keen understanding that emerged like a growing dawn on her face. Her whisper was incredibly soft, but he caught it just the same.

"…because I'm a Princess of Heart…"

She stopped and looked directly at Goku again, her voice more clear and full. "I'm certain that's the reason. When Sora fought his previous battle, I learned that I was a Princess of Heart. Me, and the other Princesses, were capable of finding something called the Final Keyhole, which sealed away a great darkness. And, working together, the others were able to hold the darkness back when the Keyhole was released. But, other than that, I never knew what I was capable of…"

It bothered and frustrated her, this ignorance she had. In the years that had passed since she had lost Sora and Riku both, she hadn't even _tried _to discover any hidden parts of herself. For all she knew, she might have been capable of finding her friends and _helping _them, rather than just waiting back home and hoping everything would turn out all right. Hope was a good thing, yes, but not when she might have always been capable of **doing **something.

As she knew she was. She had felt it in her at least twice now, when she had healed Yami and had faced that giant that short, short time ago. Deep inside, something both old and new. A power that was _hers _specifically, yet had an experienced sense to it, as though it had been a part of many people over many, many years. She was just another person that it inhabited, but it was in her for a specific reason. For a specific purpose.

So why…? Why so long until she could find it or know it? Why hadn't she been able to pass through the mirror the first time she had seen Sora again, as she had so desperately wanted to? **Why?**

_Maybe…it wasn't the right time…_

Things seemed to be coming together all of a sudden. Sora's reappearance, Donald and Goofy's entry onto her world, the onslaught of the Soulless, the emergence of her power, and that man…the man who had led Sora's comrades home and had allowed her to travel here. A man…a man who's face she could no longer remember, his name mysteriously fading from her memories.

_What is…going on?_

An intense feeling that she **had **to acknowledge suddenly became incredibly prevalent in her mind and in her heart, but Kenshin was speaking again, drawing her thoughts away. She lost the sense, but the fact that it had occurred did not leave her for a moment.

"A Princess of Heart…," the rurouni repeated, violet eyes traveling from Kairi to Goku. "Did you feel any connection with her, beyond her aid to your memories?"

Goku shook his head, then snapped his fingers, looking to Kairi. "Not with me, but…I was just barely aware of it, but there was _something _between you and Sora's friends, Ranma and Yami."

She had suspected as much. She knew she had heard Ranma's voice from very far away and had followed it as if nothing else in the world had mattered more. And, when she had seen Yami, seen his life seeping away, her inner, ancient self had awakened, seeking his fading light. At that point in time, she wasn't aware of what she had felt, or why, but now…

_A…kinship._

"They're the same as me," she whispered, realization lighting the sky-colored depths of her gaze. She glanced back and forth between Goku and Kenshin, full of disbelief and total conviction. "Not quite identical, but still…the same. While I am a Princess of Heart, they're…they're like princes of the soul."

"A Prince of Soul?" Kenshin repeated, skepticism in his voice, but it faded quickly, a different nuance emerging in his violet eyes. "The threads of fate led Sora to those two…it can be successfully argued that there are more powerful fighters than they in Saffron City, yet the two of them were the ones that joined him on his quest. Ranma and Yami can fight the Soulless in a way we cannot, Ranma most especially. Perhaps…it was meant to be."

"Maybe," Goku allowed and leaned back, watching the sun with gentle, thankful eyes. Like a prisoner kept in the darkest dungeons, at last allowed to see the sun. "I don't know much more than the connections I can feel between you all. It's been…a long time since I lost my world. Most of my power is gone."

"Why is that?" Kairi had to ask, seeing the sadness on his face and hearing it in his voice. "You seem…so strong."

He smiled, his dark, full eyes meeting her. "You could say that. But the Soulless…whoever's in charge knew what they were doing. I lost most of my friends in one night."

Aghast, Kairi stared at him. "But…how?"

He smiled sadly again, painful regret showing through. He was very strong, but there were some losses and some failures far too heavy to bear. "We can't sense the Soulless, so we didn't know they were coming. They…attacked during the night. Not in groups, just one by one…Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, my sons…they took their souls while they were sleeping."

"That's…that's not _fair!!_" Kairi exclaimed, leaping to her feet and pounding her fists on the table. She normally didn't act like this, but something like **that**…she couldn't stand for it!! "That's…I've_ never_ heard of something so low. How could…how could **_anyone_**…?!"

She just couldn't comprehend it, the severity of this action driven home by what Mewtwo had revealed during Sora's battle with him. A 'Master' who was always watching, who could cheat and hide and attack when the advantage was most in their favor. Someone who knew their minions could go unnoticed and thusly used them to steal the lives from those who weren't even **aware **of what was happening. PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T EVEN **FIGHT BACK**!!!

_To do that…to do it to people who didn't even know what was happening. Who couldn't even **see **what was coming. Just…like that, without **ANY CHANCE AT ALL**!!_

Kairi's jaw was tightly clenched, her hands and arms shaking as she fought to control herself, eyes burning and throat working against a myriad of nearly uncontrollable emotions. Her eyes met Goku's, wide and glistening and nearly uncomprehending of something so heinous. He met her gaze, the sadness there all the proof she needed that someone _could _commit such an atrocity and **_had_**, probably far more times than this one instance.

She seriously wondered if this sickening mixture of rage and sadness would ever really subside.

"How…how did you survive?" Kenshin asked softly, watching Goku with eyes full of empathy and a similar sorrow. Watching him, Kairi realized he must have faced a situation much like Goku's. Friends and family stolen in darkness, more than likely re-emerging as enemies that he _could not _fight, for fear of losing them forever. A hopeless situation, with no way out. No way to stop the destruction without harming those most near and dear to his heart.

"A few of us were left," Goku continued, eyes seeing a memory that was truly dark and terrible, far worse than even the horrifying facts already revealed. Kairi wondered if the man had ever felt such loss, or known it to cut so, so deeply. "We had been awake, or in other areas of the planet. Mr. Buu, Uub, Piccolo, and myself were the only ones left who could stand up to them. Beyond just our captured friends, the number of Soulless seemed endless. No matter how many we destroyed, there were always more to take their place. We had no means of closing the portals they used. In the end, all we could do was gather however many people that were left as we could and escape. The only way to do that was use a large enough attack so that there would be a huge gap in their numbers while still pushing back our friends. So, I decided to use the Spirit Bomb."

An icy tendril of dread arose in Kairi as she heard the name and watched the expression on Goku's face shift oh-so slightly, becoming something startlingly more poignant and soul-rendingly painful than any she had ever seen before. She knew it had to do with whatever happened next, knew it with all her heart and soul.

_Oh no…_

"The Spirit Bomb uses the spirit energy of every living thing on a planet, or even further. Up until that point, I had never expanded my reach so far, but I knew I needed to stop them for as long as possible. So…I asked for the help of every creature within our entire galaxy. More than just destroying the Soulless on my planet, I thought that maybe I could rid as many of them from as many worlds as possible. We knew it was a gamble, even if it was the only hope we had left. But…"

He paused then, head lowering as his eyes—eyes that should have been cheerful and happy, strong and bright—grew so heartbreakingly shadowed, full of soul-tearing pain and sorrow.

_It…it **can't be**…!_

"But 'spirit' is the same as soul, at least when it comes to what the Soulless feed on. When I asked them to lend me their strength, they opened wide the doors to their souls. Because of the darkness that had grown and had been spreading all that time, every single living being in my galaxy exposed themselves to the abyss and was lost. The galaxy itself fell into nothingness, but I survived, my soul locked in that stone."

_…**no**…**NO!!**_

He met her tear-filled, horrified eyes, overflowing with shock and broken disbelief, aware of her hand starting to rise, to comfort, to heal, to do _something_, **_anything_**to take away the devastating anguish she saw hidden just behind his broken smile. A burden far too much for someone to bear, no matter how strong they were. A guilt so great that it shouldn't be borne, that it _couldn't _be carried at all, not by someone like him. Someone who had only tried to help and protect and, because of it, had caused the deaths of millions upon millions upon millions.

_…oh, please no…**please**…_

"Thank you for letting me see my home again," Goku told her softly, gentle eyes and voice comforting her even when it was he that needed to be comforted so very badly. Around them, the scene was bleeding away into darkness, flowing away like watercolor. "I can't help you learn what's wrong with Sora, but the other's might."

Aware that he was leaving them, Kairi leapt to her feet, her hand reaching for him, but it was burdened by another stone. This time, it was a beautiful, brilliant blue, glistening cerulean liquid contained within. As she stared at it, the glimmering light grew, steams of iridescent water flowing out in a sudden typhoon to engulf her, once more transporting her to another place. The water shifted to a gentle shower, a second scene whispering into existence as the rain fell.

_Like…like tears…_

* * *

"So…now what?" Ranma asked some time later, rotating his re-located shoulder and not even flinching at the ache that lingered. He was healed enough to fight again, so no worries there. He cocked a grin at Yami, the slightly weary spirit smiling back. "That was a pretty easy run, thanks to you, Yami, but we still don't know which mirror to go through."

"That's true…," Yami allowed, checking over Rosiel and Setsuna one last time, the freed angels tucked into a corner of the room. There was nothing more they could do for them here, besides hope that they would be safe for the time being. He felt the lowest level of scum for just leaving them, though they had no other choice. "However…Lacan had been holding an illusion over this room before, correct? Then perhaps Washu's original advice is still accurate."

"Those three then?" Sora questioned as he turned towards the fore of the room, three portals still in place and beckoning in their dark, twisted way. "But which one?"

None of them had an answer for that, the trio instead watching the mirrors with wary eyes. That battle had cost them, they knew, but they were still capable of putting up more than a decent fight. They owed Yami's increased magical capabilities for that, as, even after using those devastating cards and techniques during battle and healing all of them afterward, he barely seemed to be feeling it. Ranma had just shrugged off at least a few serious injuries and Sora himself didn't feel very drained at all, his body restored by Yami and the Ultima Keyblade seeming to have a greater magic-enhancing effect than before.

The battles they had fought and the strength they had gained had prepared them for this fight, though to what extent they still did not know.

"Eh, whichever one feels right," Ranma answered for them both, leading the way, but stopped as a strange sound reached his ears. "Guys…did ya hear that?"

"We did," Yami replied, ears cocked to catch any other noise. "It sounded like…metal of some kind."

"Metal hitting metal…," Sora murmured and took a step forward, only to be halted by the another soft 'clink'. "Okay, that sounds real close."

"Hold on, lemme try something…," Ranma told them and, after a pause, jumped as high as he could in the air. A little too high, actually, and he came back down cursing and holding his head after colliding a particularly prominent chair embedded within the ceiling. However, his experiment proved successful, for, as soon as he moved, the sound grew more frantic, an erratic jangle that continued until he came in for a landing. Grumbling a bit, Ranma rubbed the top of his skull, then glanced at his friends. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was the sound of chains…"

"…chains…," Sora whispered, dread in his voice. A chill traveling up his spine, Sora looked down at himself and, as he watched, a darkly shining chain of black glass shimmered into existence, one end going into his chest, right over his heart. The other end…his gaze shifting, Sora followed the line of shadowed links until they traveled into the middle-most portal ahead of them. "…on our hearts…Guys, cut them!! **NOW**, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!"

But, even before he had spoken, the time for action had passed. The chain that connected to Yami's chest was yanked forward first, the spirit unable to stop himself as he was thrown to the floor and dragged into the left portal.

"Yami!!" Ranma bellowed, charging after his friend, but his own chain was pulled taunt, the martial artist fighting against the pull with all his strength, little good though it did him; he was still drawn inexorably into the right mirror. "NO, _NO!!!!_"

"Ranma, Yami!!!" Sora yelled, eyes wide with disbelief and horror. He stood there, frantic and uncertain. Two portals, two _choices!!!_ For a brief, soul-rending moment, Sora was presented the question of just which of his companions mattered more to him. Who to run to, when it might mean doom for the other.

By grace of whatever wretched creature was behind this separation, Sora was spared this terrible choice, instead feeling a strangely gentle, insistent tug on his own chain. It was barely enough for him to perceive, a soft jingling whispering through the air. However, it was far worse than being pulled against his will. Instead, this thing was demanding that he walk to whatever fate awaited him on his own free will. Sora got the feeling that the chain would continue to lightly mock him with its soft-handed question until he finally gave in. In a way, because it _knew _he would give up and do what was asked of him.

Because of this, Sora could not feel anger, only a deep, soul-tearing helplessness, a void of pure despair gaping wider within him.

Not saying a word, Sora wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Of all the things that could have happened…to take his friends from him and to make it his _choice _to go into the darkness without them was the one thing, the _one thing_ he knew would end it for him. He couldn't do this alone. Not alone…

_Then I guess…I guess I wasn't really alone before, was I? Not that it…does me any good to know that now. Still, I'm…_

How could someone know just the right way to hurt him so very much? How?

_…glad. Glad that I had them with me until the end…_

Head lowered, Sora began the slow, heavy walk forward, watching as link after link was absorbed into his own chest. What emptiness could there be in him to be able to contain such darkness? It was a question that had lingered on the shadowed edges of his memories for a long time and now was brought so conveniently forward just when there was no one there to help him brave the fateful truth.

_Because it **is** the end, isn't it?_

How could someone know to do this to him?

Sora hardly felt it when he passed through the portal, but something told him that he _had _to look up and, like a good little boy, he did, eyes blank as he beheld a high, many-vaulted room, the arched walls towering around him and above, into darkness. Like a ballroom at the summit of a tower, tapering to a point high over his head, expanding down and around to leave him to step across the massive space. Everything was of the same black material as the chain on his chest, save for the mirrors.

He doubted he had ever seen so many of them in all the years that he had lived. They covered every open space on the walls, save for the vaguely wave-shaped support columns embedded in the walls themselves. Varying in shape and size, the frames of the mirrors differed in colors as well, not one of them exactly the same, though various shades were very close. Gazing at them with dull sapphire eyes, Sora thought he could see faint, shadowy shapes moving within. Though he knew, absolutely _knew _what this would do to him, he stopped for a moment, then altered his direction, going to the nearest mirror.

It wasn't much larger than his head, the frame a shining silver and curving gracefully into a faintly oval shape. The closer he got the clearer the image became, though no color ever grew in those obsidian depths. Instead, in shades of darkest black and gray, Sora could make out the figure of a young man, running and walking to places that were not there, talking and laughing to emptiness. By all appearances, this person, this _soul_, was currently trapped in an illusion of some kind, endlessly repeating any number of farces, unaware of his confinement.

It was Haku. Sora could tell in the times when he seemed to grow closer relative to the surface of the mirror, when his face was near enough to recognize; also, he occasionally shifted to the shape of a dragon, soaring across skies that did not exist, experiencing a freedom that was nothing but a lie. And his voice…he could just barely hear Haku's voice, speaking words that he had already heard once before…

_"You needn't worry about me, Sora…"_

Sora wanted to believe that Haku was actually speaking him, that he was aware that Sora was near, but everything that he had come to learn and perceive told him otherwise. Haku didn't know; he was only reliving past memories and experiences. None of those held here were aware, not even those at the far end of the room, contained within full-body mirrors with frames that glinted in different colors, shifting like flickering stars.

Even before he reached them, Sora knew who he would see, they too caught in the endless repetition of events they could not change. There was Ryoko, fiercely smiling face full of mirth as she laughed at some person who was not there; next to her was the king Endymion, seated on empty air and running a hand through a child's hair, though his fingers touched nothing but the blackness that held him. Beside and above them were even more, Inuyasha and Seras and Mewtwo and so many others that he did not recognize. A figure with a young man's face, yet covered completely in some kind of robotic armor; a girl with straight, long hair and the gentlest eyes he had ever seen; a boy who appeared to be singing, face secretly happy as he performed before a crowd that had long since been be lost to this abyss.

Sora knew they were all either truly important souls, or even very representatives of their worlds, certain of it even before he spotted the man in the long, strangely-made coat who was so obviously Knives' twin. They shared the same face, though this man, Vash, was smiling a smile to take on the world, hidden sadness and severity coloring it even through the darkness.

Reaching out, Sora felt the rippling surface of the mirrors beneath his hand, flowing under his fingers with the softest of currents. Yet, as malleable as it seemed, he could push no further, find no deeper way within. And there was no keyhole, no door of any kind. They were kept here in another way, a method obviously perfected so that no Keyblade could free them.

As if this person had known he would come in the end and see this and be bound, helpless and without hope.

"…what is all of this?" Sora whispered to the silence, aware that the core of him was aching around the chain in his chest. The links seemed to have grown heavier the more he despaired, but he could not stop it. This whole situation had been setup to do this to him, to _make _him an obedient prisoner, aware of all the horrible wrongs and completely unable to do anything about them. He had fought and fought these past weeks to keep his enemies from capturing him, from taking him into this darkness, but, in the end, his capture had never really been the intent.

Every drive that he had felt, the duty and the obligation and the _need _to help, had not been in the pursuit of someone or something; it had been a summons to it. During his journey he had always been meant to come here and _know_, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had never been free.

"…who are you? _Who are you?_" Sora whispered as he fell to his knees, trembling arms wrapping around himself.

"Don't you know?"

That voice, that familiar voice…

_Someone…_

"I don't know you," Sora responded in a barely-heard voice to a person who was not there, not looking up from the rippling floor. "I don't…"

"I'm waiting for you."

_Someone, please…_

"I don't want to go," the Keybearer pleaded like a child, aware that the insistent tug on his chain had returned, urging him to the one mirror that bore no image.

"But you have to. There's one more fight between you and I, for your enjoyment. I hope you like it."

_…please, help me…_

Sora violently shook his head, hunching forward and clasping his hands over his ears. "No! Don't make me go!!"

"There's nothing I can do to stop it at this point."

_Help me! Please…Ranma, Yami…help-p…**please**…_

Sora didn't remember moving, but he was suddenly there before the mirror, a single flash of dark light hovering at the edge of his perception between the few seconds that had passed. He shook his head once more, slowly this time and with tears glistening in his eyes. He wasn't afraid now; it was beyond being afraid, to something far more basic and inescapable. "No, **_stop_**!!"

_…Kairi…_

"It will never stop, Sora."

Sora was entirely aware when he lost the fight, and only the black iridescence of the mirror answered his silent screams as he was torn helplessly passed it.

_…**KAIRI!!!!**_

* * *

Unlike the rain-drenched streets of Saffron City, the plains of the Safari Zone were quietly baking in the late July sun, made all the more unbearable by the residual humidity of the storm clouds that continually passed overhead. While never enough to provide much precipitation to this region, places like Celadon City, Vermilion City, and, of course, Saffron City, were hit with those wild, unpredictable summer rains. Which meant that the days here were made all the more intolerable, to both humans and Pokémon alike. The wiser folk took cover wherever possible when the afternoon descended in suffocating waves of almost palpable heat.

One could suppose that Seta Soujiro was not wise, but he had a purpose in this place. He had left Saffron City some weeks ago at Clef and that newly-arrived scientist's—Washu, if he remembered her name correctly—request, investigating some strange readings those machine's of Washu's had detected upon her arrival on this world. It had been a trivial thing at the time, the far graver event of Mewtwo's capture taking top priority.

However, Soujiro had volunteered for this task immediately, needing very much to leave the city. Not so much to aid Washu as to give himself room to think and just breathe, with no one near.

"…chime?"

Well, almost no one. The Pokémon was fairly small, no longer than his arm, and shaped like a wind chime from his own world, though its body was all one solid form. Colored in patches of faint blue and white, only its rounded, bright yellow eyes and tiny, almost imperceptible smile proved that it was indeed alive, although the fact that it hovered quite freely through the air and followed him everywhere were also good indicators. A trainer he had met in passing had called it a Chimecho.

Though it was only a small thing, Soujiro was distantly glad for its—or her, if his impressions were correct—company. While alone before, never had Soujiro felt so torn from life as he did now. Like so many others, he had been able to do nothing as his world had fallen into darkness; one swordsman could only kill so many, some of which still bore human faces. Faces he knew, had even fought against…Saitoh Hajime had been the one to finally stop Soujiro in the end, though the former Tenken could have easily bested him had he not been fighting for what felt like days upon days upon days…

…he was aware now that it had taken nine and a half months for his home to at last succumb to the enemy assault. Had he really been constantly battling against the Soulless for that long a time? It felt like so much more…

Shaking his head slowly, Soujiro wiped the sweat from his brow with one hand and refocused on his task. Regardless of his…his weakness and his own inability to speak to or even face Himura, he would at least accomplish _this_, if nothing else.

His estimate of his own value had dropped rather low as of late.

"…here," Soujiro said softly, no iota of his thoughts or feelings showing on his still-calm face, though he wasn't smiling. He hadn't really smiled since awakening in the Ishikawa Inn, body battered and soul nearly torn in two, slowly being consumed by a darkness he had just barely been able to stop. Oh, that old smile had returned once more, the one he had always hidden behind, but, before all this had happened, he had found it in himself to show at least a small portion of his heart. A heart that was, now, sadly broken. "It is strongest here."

Crouching on one knee, Soujiro checked again the small black box Washu had given him to use. Of a size to fit comfortably in his palm, it was a combination of a window-like screen with a small collection of buttons centered beneath it. Having been shown how to use the scanner, Soujiro easily worked the device, narrowing the range of its sensors and taking one step at a time, trying to find the source of the readings. Chimecho hovered above him, sometimes darting off, but always returning to bump against the back of his head, as if to remind him that someone was there.

It was almost enough to make him smile, though the expression never appeared.

"Wait…," Soujiro murmured, taking one step back. It was strongest here, the indicator line suddenly spiking so high that it was almost too great for the scanner to estimate. And it was still rising bit by bit, reaching the top of the screen at a steady pace. Concentrating on the area around him, Soujiro suddenly realized that the earth was vibrating almost imperceptibly beneath his feet, the grains of sun-dried dirt shifting across each other.

"Chimecho," Soujiro called to the Psychic type, trying to remember what that trainer had said about her attacks. "…I want you to be ready to Teleport. Can you do that?"

"Chime!" She replied immediately, that same small, happy smile on her face. Faintly, Soujiro wondered if she always smiled, regardless of what she was feeling.

Pushing that thought aside, he lowered his hand and carefully wiped the dirt away. As soon as the top layer of almost burning grit and soil was gone, his fingertips touched something cold…too cold. Eyes narrowing, Soujiro kept his calm state of mind as he stared down at the darkly gleaming layer of black glass beneath him. Slowly getting to his feet, he walked exactly ten steps in another direction, then bent once more to brush his hand over the ground.

Again, that ominous material greeted him.

Standing, Soujiro gazed around the wide stretch of the Safari Zone again, trying to see what he had not seen before. That one particular spot seemed to be the focus point, loosing energy even when all else was dormant, so that could only mean…

"The heat waves…," Soujiro whispered, sharp realization shooting through him. If one wasn't looking for it, the nearly invisible flickers of black and deepest blue within the wavering rise of heated air would be missed. By all appearances, that had been _intentional_, whoever had set up this thing aware that the physical traces of darkness could be hidden. Only that center area had been active, but on so small a degree that it would not be noticed and, if it was, would be pushed aside in light of greater threats elsewhere.

He had to get back to Saffron City…_now_.

However, events that had nothing to do with his investigation or even his presence had already been set in motion.

**_KAIRI!!!!_**

Abruptly, Soujiro's head snapped up, his eyes scanning the vista for a sign of who had spoken…but no one was there but himself and Chimecho. Yet he could have _sworn _he had heard a boy's voice call out someone's name, the mere impression of its sound echoing through his mind and heart and soul. Full of turmoil and fear and anguish, powered in equal parts by desperation and absolute helplessness, so severe that it could quite easily drive a person to the brink and beyond.

He had only heard such a scream one time before in his life.

Soujiro was able to yell out one desperate command to Chimecho before the plain he was standing on erupted in a mile-high geyser of pure, iridescent black, the devastation thundering across the Safari Zone in one unending wave. The initial eruption radius was a good two miles wide, but it doubled and tripled at an explosive rate, consuming the nearby Fuchsia City only twenty minutes after it had appeared. Trees and buildings fell to inky, rippling darkness in constant streams, their vague outlines within the corona of obsidian and black sapphire visible for a moment before crumbling into dust. The shapes of people and Pokémon suffered a similar fate, faint, misty stars of many different colors flickering within their darkness-washed bodies before they, too, fell into nothing, consumed by the void that grew and grew and grew…

…and it showed no signs of stopping; not here, nor on the thousands and thousands—perhaps millions—of other worlds where the same black, gaping wound had appeared after the agonized voice of a boy had been heard, screaming someone's name.

* * *

Yeah…stopping there. Some weird story flow in that last part, but uncertainly and sudden turns are the point of these Twisted Paths chapters (hence the name). There were a few revelations this time that might generate more questions (cough, cough, you know who you are), but that's how it is. Next time it's all Yami and Kairi (you don't get to know what happened to Sora until Twisted Paths, Part Four…Mwa, ha, ha…), as well as just WHAT they hell is happening with the worlds at large. Expect more tales of homes lost, more steps taken to discover the truth of what is _really _going on, and the first confrontation with one most loved!

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Twisted Paths, Part Two! Six chapters to go!

And, if you would care to know, Rosiel and his 'sister' Setsuna are from the movie (not manga) _Angel Sanctuary_.

Onto the reviews!

**Shinji Ikari**: Upon checking my outline (again) I discovered that you are right, although you only became that way recently. You see, I combined two of my chapters again, as I realized one would end up being really short, the other really long, and both sort of non-flowy story wise. So, now there are only 65 chapters in this fanfiction! And I am CERTAIN that is the final estimate!!

Oh, and you know, I thought of making your Keyblade two put together at first, but it always came out dorky when I tried to describe it. But hey, I thought the etched image thing was cool and a way for people to have Keyblades even when some worlds might not have had anything like an actual key.

And, since the rest of your observations were rhetorical and I _know _you don't want to know anything before it happens, I'll just stick with saying that the end is going to be fun. ;-)

**OmnicromXR**: Err…I can't really use things like Yami's name or certain cards because I haven't seen episodes or read manga that actually go up that far. And, if there's one thing I WILL NOT do, it is write about things I know nothing about. However, you might like what I've come up with to compensate…

**Sailor-Earth13**: I have a Kenshin wall scroll, a Kenshin T-shirt, three Kenshin action figures (Hiko, Aoshi, and Kenshin as the Battousai, wh00t!), and an Inuyasha plushie (which has nothing to do with Kenshin, but I still love my Inu-chan…huggles!). You're lucky that you can go to a convention, though! We don't have ANYTHING like that in my small town, or near it, for that matter. But I shall go someday! And cosplay as Jin'e if I can…

And you _could _be right, but I'm not telling! :P

**Silvia Viridian**: Are you saying I'm Morgoth?

(=stuffs dragon death babies back in closet=)

Whatever gave you that idea? And a funny thing, you mentioning 'familiar worlds', heh, heh, heh…(=evil smile, with death babies added for effect=)

Okay, I think that's all, but first…(=takes deep breath=)

BY THE VALAR, QUIT ASKING ABOUT RIKU! HE'LL SHOW UP WHEN I WANT HIM TO SHOW UP, AT A PREVIOUSLY SPECIFIED TIME THAT I WILL NOT REVEAL NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG, GROVEL, OR BLOVIATE. SO ACCEPT IT OR SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET MY CAT MISAO SENT TO THEM IN THE MAIL.

And, seeing how she's a kitty psychopath, it will not be pretty (I have scars crossing over scars on my arms). Ranting aside, suspense is my constant bedfellow, so, even if you paid me (under twenty dollars; I might do it for thirty) I'm not gonna tell diddly squat in regards to everyone's favorite silver-haired smartass…err, Keybearer.

(=breathes for a moment, then smoothes back hair and smiles. The nearby TV screen shatters into a million pieces, spitting out a wet girl in a dress with black hair hanging over her face=)

Now that that's over with, I will continue on to writing the next chapter! Hope to see you there…if I haven't scared everyone away, that is…


	59. Twisted Paths, Pt 2

AN: Konichiwa, no da!!!!! Long time no see, ne?!!!! Yes, I know it's terrible, but I am back at last!!! For how long, god only knows, but something is better than nothing!!! Better than pancakes!!! Or perhaps not; I just had my first batch of pancakes in a good several months and, err…it finally caught up with me, at like 7:35 at night. Perhaps I shall be up all night, working on subsequent chapters as well!!! It would be nice, no? I am feeling rather bouncy at the moment (listening to a "Catch You Catch Me" Remix from _Card Captor Sakura_) and the cat's in the bag!!! Seriously. My cat Misao is currently sleeping in the open duffel bag I have on the floor…oh, the pun, how it kills me!!

Insanely high blood sugar and cat puns notwithstanding, this chapter is here…AT LAST!!!!

Still, it seems that the finishing date for this keeps getting pushed back and pushed back. What is this now, _Halo 2_? _NeverWinter Nights_? _FFXII_? Hah, I wish, but seriously, thanks everyone for waiting patiently (or not…) and rest assured that his fic **WILL **be completed, no matter how long it takes. But, to give you all at least a little relief, I have started a live journal to keep a daily (or just about daily; I won't be able to enter anything on Sunday or on holidays) tab of just how far I've gotten on whatever chapter. This goes for planning as well, and whatever else might be going on. If you care to be at least a little informed as to how much longer a chapter's gonna take, look up remsama at Of course, if you just want to hassle me, then expect terrible retribution…and have a nice day! :-)

P.S. This chapter is rather graphic violence wise. That happens when a main character isn't alive in the normal sense of the word. I've been graphic before without giving warnings, but I thought I should this time, just to be safe.

Chapter XVI: Twisted Paths, Part Two

"Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see the shadow."

- Helen Keller

This new place Kairi stood impossibly in was all of water, endless blue stretching all around her while a dappled sun shone down in streaking rays from above. Beyond these simple, beautiful traits, nothing else colored the scene, making it seem as though they were immersed within the softly turquoise and navy depths of the sea. While Kairi _had _seen such a sight before, she was aware it wasn't a _real _ocean, feeling air enter her lungs as she slowly breathed, her vision unhindered as she gazed around in wonder and searching anxiety. Kenshin looked surprisingly calm, even though his previous experiences with the sea had not been very pleasant.

"I'm Umi Ryuzaki," the slender, blue-haired and blue-eyed girl floating in front of them said half brightly and half briskly. She wore a school uniform of some kind, blue skirt and top over thigh-high black stockings, her gleaming hair long and straight and loose, reaching almost to her knees. And, even though she was smiling, there was a definite undertone of sadness in her expression and in her voice, lacing everything she said or did. "…I guess that was all the strength Goku had left."

"How does he…how does he keep smiling?" Kairi whispered as she gazed with broken eyes to Umi, still barely able to comprehend the scope of what she had just learned.

"I honestly don't know," Umi replied, looking away as she appeared to fight against some unnamed emotion. "I don't know how any of us can smile anymore. I mean…when you think about it, _really _think about it, just how much has been lost already? There's Saffron City, yeah…but that's just one world, out of how many? Is there any way to count?"

Kairi didn't have an answer, a fisted hand resting against her chest, directly above her heart. Just how many…she couldn't know. No one could. It wasn't something many people thought about, or _wanted _to think about, but the truth was…there were untold losses already, so very many more than they could prevent or save. Just…so many…

"…but just one life is still something worth saving, that it is," Kenshin spoke up softly, a very old cast to his eyes. It seemed as though he had felt or seen such things before, in ways and amounts they could not possibly know. "Even if all else is dying, one life is still a difference."

At that Umi smiled and nodded once, a softness in her previously too-keen gaze. "Yeah, that's always something. At the very least, one can always save one other. But, when it comes to the Soulless, we might be a little luckier than that."

Kairi's attention was immediately focused, the red-haired girl floating a few feet forward through the rippling, non-existent waters. Hope clenched tightly at her chest, hesitant but real. "Are you saying…is there a way this can be fixed?"

"Maybe," Umi replied, looking away for a moment, then facing Kairi again. "But maybe not. I can only tell you so much; I haven't been a soul as long as Goku has, but I'm not that far behind him, either. I…I can still guess at things, even if it…isn't worth much…"

"Any help is better than no help at all," Kenshin gently reminded her, a small smile on his face. "One hint, one life, it's all the same."

Kairi glanced at him askance, a smile of her own emerging. Kenshin always seemed to have an answer; although, by the looks of things, this knowledge had come at a heavy price. Suffering and trial was plain in him, though one had to know what to look for. Still…the more she listened to him, the more she was able to tell about him, even though they hadn't know each other very long. Oddly enough, the longer she was with him, the more he seemed to know what to say to _her _in particular, even if he wasn't talking directly to her.

_How strange…_

"Then I'll tell you what I can," Umi responded and closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration growing on her face.

A moment later, they learned what she was focusing so intently on, as, in the water around them, a blackness emerged, but it was no normal darkness. Instead, it was the endlessness of space itself, made clear and closer than Kairi had ever seen, the perspective very much altered from within a Gummi ship. This was realspace, powdered by true, deeply colored nebulas and gas clouds, spirals and arcs of stars and their dusted tails trailing through indigo darkness. Great clusters of white-shining suns marked the cores of galaxies, so brilliant—even at her relative distance from them—that she couldn't look at the light rays directly. Deep, iridescent layers of maroon and darkest emerald reached across the galactic canvas, shading the blackness into something far more unearthly and beautiful. And yet…and yet there were fewer stars than she would have thought, patches of arcing light missing amidst elliptical planes. A glorious universe, slowly descending into nothing piece by precious piece.

Kairi knew what it meant, even without Umi having to explain.

"This is only a representation of what's happening," the blue-haired girl told them softly. As she spoke, they seemed to move through space, portions of it rippling like the water they were still immersed in as they passed. Their motion was much faster than Kairi would have thought, however, and, before she could even blink once, a delicate gold and dusted sapphire spiral galaxy slowly rotating amongst them. At its center was a small burst of the purest light Kairi had ever seen, so beautiful that she almost couldn't bear to look at it.

But, even as she slowly gained the courage to gaze at the hollowed glow, it started to flicker, each second dimming like a stellar tear that fell into nothing and despair. The uncertain light was reflected in Umi's downcast eyes, her slender hands reaching forward to cup the tiny sphere, though she did not touch it.

"They're not being destroyed," she said quietly, her hair moving and rippling with the still-shifting waters that caused the starscape to gain the whispered motion of unreality. "The light goes out and the soul is lost, but it's not gone; it's _taken _somewhere."

"Taken?" Kenshin questioned, though his violet eyes strayed to the vista that surrounded them. Kairi supposed he had never seen such a thing before and probably never would again, no matter what came. "How can that be?"

"I don't really know how they do it," Umi replied, hands still hovering protectively around the core of the galaxy. "But it involves the fact that the soul of a world is locked away. It doesn't make any sense that the soul is imprisoned naturally, when its mere existence would keep the Soulless at bay, at least for a little while."

"From what Sora has told us, each world that the Soulless have been attacking has had a locked soul," Kenshin spoke up in a low, serious voice, eyes narrowed in thought. "Does that mean that there are some worlds where the soul is already free?"

Umi smiled and nodded, pointing towards another section of the galaxy. There, the stars blazed brighter, white, gold, and fire orange underlying all the colors of the rainbow, glinting in metallic and dusty sheens. "Yes, but that all depends on the representative of that world. If their soul isn't free, then the world's will not be. Our world's soul was already unlocked, or at least that's what Clef said. Hikaru had come so far in her life and in knowing who she was that the world was freed. But, when the Soulless took her, the world soul was locked away again and they simply…took it. Or at least that strange crystal thing that contained it."

What Goku had revealed just a few minutes ago rang loud and painful in Kairi's mind again, her heart aching as she remembered. "…how did it happen?"

"We were infiltrated, if we can even call it that. Fuu…I don't know how it happened to her, but darkness was planted in her soul. It was so deep, we couldn't detect it…even she didn't know. And the more people we lost, despite how much we fought, the more power it gained. When it had the strength, it overwhelmed her. She…she became a Soulless right before our eyes. She went for Hikaru first…we weren't able to stop her. After that, the Soulless went for the world itself…I don't know really know how I survived."

From what she had seen so far, Kairi had guess Umi to be one not so easily given to crying. And she didn't, though her eyes glistened and her voice trembled, hands now tightly fisted at her sides. Kairi couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible that would have been, a singular experience on par with what had happened to Goku. While Umi had not been the direct cause of the loss of uncountable lives, she had stood by as a dear friend had been consumed by darkness, unable to do anything.

Although…perhaps Kairi did know a hint of that feeling, in the times she had been able to do nothing as those most precious to her were stolen away.

"I suspect that such a tactic has been utilized on many worlds," Kenshin murmured, almost to himself. "Even in Saffron City."

"What?" Kairi asked as she turned slightly towards him, eyes beseeching his as he glanced up at her. "When?"

"Not very long ago, though after Sora came," Kenshin began, gaze growing distant as he remembered. "I thought I was the only survivor of my world, so I was shocked when I saw Soujiro in the city. He is a…friend from my home and I hadn't seen him in quite some time. I was happy that he had escaped, but I could sense that something was…different. Not very long after it became apparent that darkness had been seeded within him. He had the strength of will to overcome it, though just barely."

"It's as if someone…as if they _know_," Kairi whispered as he finished, hair falling over her face as she looked down at the shifting stars. "Like they know someone can give in to darkness, whether it comes from the heart or soul. I mean…it's the same situation like it was before: losing homes and friends and families, all of it just getting worse and worse. People start to lose hope, to give up, and it grows in them, no matter what they do."

Kenshin nodded, already partially aware of this and becoming more certain with every moment that passed. "Soujiro was able to defeat it in the end, though I am sad to say that it was not I who helped him. Still, it proves that our enemy is acutely aware of the pain a soul or heart can go through."

_They know, they know, but how…?_

"It…it feels…familiar," Kairi said in soft tones, as if she feared being overheard. "Like something being repeated by someone who's experienced it. But what does this mean? What does it have to do with world souls that are being taken?"

"…I'm sorry I can't give you any more information than that," Umi told her regretfully, slowly drifting back as the vista of space faded from around them. "But every little bit helps, right? At least…at least you're a little closer. Hopefully, Lupin will be of more help than I was."

"Don't say that!" Kairi called after her, though Umi was already almost completely disappeared from view. "You helped me!! That's what matters!!!"

_…why am I saying this?_

Why? Because sometimes…sometimes we have to know that we are worth something, even if we've failed. Just like…I failed.

Kairi would have liked to tell these things to Umi, but they were already in another place, far different from where they had been before.

* * *

As soon as Yami passed through the mirror, the great pull on his chain was gone, the links themselves disappearing as he skidded to a stop. Immediately, he was on his feet again, but, even before he could move, the mirror he had come through was gone, leaving him stranded in a featureless, black cube of a room, no more than twenty feet across or wide. Opposite where he had entered was the _frame _of a mirror, bright silver and shaped like a Soulless crest, but it lacked the rippling portal that he needed so badly.

"Sora, Ranma…," Yami murmured under his breath, feeling in him a pain so sharp. A hand went to his chest, sensing the lingering weight of the chain there and the absolute knowledge that it still existed, even though he could not see it. "But how…?"

_A chain on my heart…but where did it lead?_

Fierce eyes scanning the room, Yami tried to discern some feature other than the shapeless black walls, mind distantly wondering how he knew they were walls, and not an endless emptiness. Washu had told them the light of their souls made them capable of seeing in this place, but just _what _were they seeing? Yami got the feeling that there was much more to it than that, a singular fact tracing back to the true and still unknown nature of this place.

Just what was it about a soul that let it see into the dark?

"I have to get out of here," Yami told himself, his voice sounding terribly small, though the room was hardly large enough to swallow up the sound he made. "I have to get back to them."

"…but why, Yami? Weren't you looking for me?"

_…no…_

Directly after that echoing, achingly familiar voice registered in Yami's mind, night-darkened sand blasted out from the walls themselves, torrents of grainy earth swirling around and above and under him, though not a speck touched his skin. He was lifted up off the black floor, the walls and ceiling lost to his view as the sand wiped them away, then fell in sheets of purplish gray. They settled, leaving before him an endless stretch of flat, featureless desert, the sky above only a single layer of deep gray, the unmoving clouds dusted with black and purple. Here was silence as well, save for Yami's harsh breathing and the uninterrupted pounding of his heart.

_…no…no…_

"…Yugi?"

"Hi, Yami," the small boy told him in a light voice that he knew so well, one hand raised in greeting.

It was Yugi, _Yugi_, but…

_…no…no…**no**…_

He was clad in a long, pleated kilt much like one Yami had worn in ages past, though the cloth was black. It matched the gauzy cloak clasped around his shoulders by a golden serpent, which twined up around his neck. Wide golden bracelets similar to Yami's were around his wrists and biceps, though the metal was veined with black. Just as the Millenium Puzzle resting against his bare chest was veined with black, the tiny, jagged lines pulsing with dark power. They ran over the entirety of its surface, meeting at the spot where the Eye of Horus had rested, though now it was covered with a small, all-black crest that Yami all too easily recognized.

_…**NO**._

"Why such a surprised look?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head and a smile that tore at Yami's heart. "I was sure you'd expect _something _like this in the end. Really, Yami, are you losing your edge?"

Yami started to stumble back a step, though Yugi was already at least fifteen feet away from him. In truth, the spirit's mind was hardly working at all, though some deep, dark part of himself whispered the fact that he _should _have known. _He should have **known**…he **had **known, in some way that he could not admit to._ Yugi had been taken, just as so many others from so many other worlds had been taken. And they had almost all reappeared, Soulless now and controlled by a master they could not see. It was a pattern, an inevitability, something that he could not deny nor hope would not occur. He should have known…and he had, but…he had never been able to make himself believe it was true.

No, not Yugi…never Yugi…

_I…I have to free him…_

_…but **how?** Sora has the Keyblade!!_

In spite of the situation, Yami felt a rush of shame, a shame of many things. For thinking so desperately for a way to harm the one closest to his heart, even though it was to ultimately save him. For wanting Sora here, _not _because his friend was alone and in danger, but because he only needed his power. For being here at all, when he should have been able to protect his world, or at least hold to him those that mattered most.

_At least…now I know. The chain on my heart…it led to him. My greatest care…and my greatest weakness…_

"Yugi," Yami began carefully, muscles tensing as he braced himself against the not-too steady sand. His voice shook, though he fought to control it. Just how many people had they freed from Soulless control? But…but, it had always been Sora and, without him…what could he do? _What could he do?_ Was he…was he really that useless? Just as he had begun to believe? "I know you don't want to be here. I've come to free you, Yugi."

Yugi just shook his head, the Puzzle around his neck beginning to glow faintly. "You shouldn't say anything, Yami. You know it won't do any good. Haven't the battles so far taught you that there's nothing you can do? And I can't let you stop what's coming."

_Oh, **Yugi**…_

It felt to Yami as though someone was slowly thrusting a dagger into his chest, but he pushed the sensation away with all his strength. He could not lose his resolve, he could not fail now, he _could not let this destroy him_. He would save Yugi, he would free them both from this place, he would find Sora and Ranma…he _would_. He **had **to. He knew this tactic, could easily guess it from all that had happened before. They had been told on several worlds of loved ones turned against those closest to them; worlds had fallen because of this, because it was so vary hard to raise arms against those one cared about.

However…there was no other way. Even…even if it hurt, even if he almost could not bear to have Yugi smile at him that way, as if nothing at all were different. Even if it was _his own fault _that Yugi was here, for failing him so completely. His weakness had caused this, so he would not allow that same weakness to prevent him from righting this terrible wrong. He had changed since that night. He had learned of ways to combat the darkness, and gained strength through his friends and those that they had aided.

A deep, heartbreaking resolve in him, Yami pulled a card from the decks at his hips, taking slow, careful steps back over the silken sands. The barest hint of wind began to tug at his hair and clothing, but he ignored it, all his impressive focus on Yugi and Yugi alone.

"You're right, Yugi," Yami said quietly, no hint of anger or force in his voice, only a soft resignation and a weariness he could not suppress. He was…afraid, and tired, and uncertain, but there was no other way. No other way, even if he was doomed to fail again. Again…_no, not again. I will never fail again…never. He means too much to me. I will not give up now!! **I will not!!!**_ "The time for talk is over."

"We always understand each other, don't we?" Yugi pointed out with a smile, his eyes closing with mirth. "I'm glad, Yami."

They both moved at the same time, the spirit tossing a card high while Yugi's hands hovered over his Puzzle, the golden light growing brilliant and piercing. Two monsters appeared in the same moment, though they were radically different. The sleekly sharp Gamma the Magnet Warrior, slimmer now in deeper crimson with an inverted 'S' on its chest and curved, mechanical wings extending out behind it. Opposite it was a short, blue-armored and robed humanoid warrior, his severely spiked helmet shadowing his face, a huge, jagged sword clutched in one hand. The Silent Warrior, if Yami recognized it correctly, though he had not seen such a monster in quite some time.

The irony of it could almost be laughed at, if one's heart had turned to stone. Instead, Yami fought to seal his feelings away, calling out to his monster. "Gamma, attack!!"

A high, electronic whine pierced the silence as the robotic form moved with dizzying speed, jumping through the air at flashed intervals towards the Silent Warrior. But Yugi was ready for it, his Puzzle still glowing brightly. The Silent solider gained an aura of black and azure, rolling wisps of energy flowing out as it seemed to lean forward, right before it disappeared completely. Gamma immediately stopped and pulled back, Yami realizing that he had been outclassed seconds before Gamma exploded into miniscule pieces, the Silent Warrior reappearing as it crouched low with the aftereffects of its deadly attack.

"Come _on_, Yami," Yugi said with a grin, dismissing the Warrior with a wave of his small hand. "We're playing for keeps this time. No more build-ups, no more hoping 'this much is enough'. If we're going to fight, I want it to be for real."

_Yugi would say that, if it was me he faced…he would…_

Yami's eyes slid shut, a tiny voice in his heart wailing out its sorrow, but he made no sound. Instead, the rise and fall of his chest slowed, stopped…then came again, the spirit utilizing only the functions of his body that he needed to speak and move; the less alive he was, the harder it would be for him to die. Then, his now pure red gaze locked with Yugi's innocent violet orbs, Yami's voice steady and low.

"Very well, Yugi…let's Duel."

The pause was perhaps a second in length, stretching on forever and ever until a dichotomy of inverted magics blasted against each other. Dark and light, veined or silhouetted in brilliant gold. The Gazelle King of Beasts in all its leonine fury leapt and lunged as Yami directed it with the very motions of his hands, supple fingers tugging and weaving iridescent tendrils of flashing energy that had once been a card. Opposite him, each reversed flash of Yugi's Puzzle released the darkly glowing shape of a card, the shadow-shaded forms of monsters the spirit easily recognized phasing through the space between them.

Attacks moving in only instants of time, Yami didn't have the piece of mind to focus on the utter silence between the two of them. Instead, all his concentration was on the card after card that he released and drew back, arms and hands dancing a deadly waltz with Yugi as the two of them ran and leapt across the battlefield. The rules of the game were absent, replaced now by a wizardry to rival ancient times, the almost identical pair unleashing wave after wave of spiritual and non-spirit power, amplified by darkness and light.

Strange now, how it was Yami who utilized the brightness of his own soul, and Yugi who now lay enshrouded in darkness.

"Summoned Skull!" Yami cried out across the shifting sands, great grasping arms of lightning lancing down from above as the horned, skeletal demon appeared, cat-like yowl accompanying it as its raspy, navy blue wings kicked up clouds of dust. But Yami was all too aware that even this higher level monster would not be enough. So, with it, he tossed another card, a fleshy screen of red—centered with the eerie face of a woman—snapping in front of the Skull before both monsters seemed to disappear completely. "Wall of Illusion!!"

Vulnerable now on the field were two higher levels of Silent Warriors, and a companion monster in red armor called a Silent Magician, but Yugi, instantly seeing through Yami's strategy, countered immediately, a vortex of pure darkness suddenly appearing in the cloud-choked sky above. "Dark Hole!"

Yami's eyes widened, but only for a moment, the former Pharaoh's mind working in wire quick patterns. Before the Dark Hole that would drag all their monsters into the abyss fully formed, another card was leaving his hand, magical energies pulsing in a foggy violet beam from it to the yawning pit in the sky above. "Magic Jammer!!"

But Yugi's voice rose to counter, licking flames of golden energy enveloping his small body as he, too, struck back, the skill in the form of orange-laced lightning. "Raigeki Break!!"

Yami was shocked to hear the name of such a rare magic card, but Yugi had had more than enough time to gather to him monsters and spells of great power. Aware that he had not the luxury of being surprised, Yami once again rose in opposition, a deep part of him feeling the intense strain at loosing such a string of spells and counter spells. As it was, his Magic Jammer was gone and, in front of him, both the Summoned Skull and the Wall of Illusion—as well as Yugi's own creatures—were beginning to rise off the battle-strewn sands, drawn inexorably towards the swirling black pit that marred the sky above. Shaking his head to force his thoughts to clear and his magic to focus, Yami loosed another card, pouring into it as much energy as he dared.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!!"

Up from the sands came a twisting, raging hurricane of azure and turquoise, brilliant yellow the inner shade of a star branching out from its center. Defying the laws of all the normal world, it lanced into the very core of the Dark Hole, the blackness bending inwards upon itself until it collapsed within its own boundaries. Then, it was gone, taking the Typhoon with it.

But Yami had made the mistake of pausing to watch the two meeting in the metaphysical storm and thusly could not avoid the devastating spell that rocketed his way, both his monsters too far out to protect him now that he had made himself vulnerable.

"Blasting the Ruins!!"

To Yami, it felt as though a stone column had slammed into his body, the spirit flying back and grinding into the dirt as he saw age-worn stone out of the corner of his gaze, right before his eyes squeezed shut from the pain. A magic card…one that attacked the opponent's life points directly. However…in this all too deadly game, it was his own life that was under attack, made terribly evident by the sudden blazing fire in his chest, each labored breath the most acute agony.

The high, ringing whine of the Summoned Skull's attack warned him that the battle continued on even as he lay there gasping from the pain, so Yami forced himself to his feet. Choking as he attempted to breathe again, Yami looked up just in time to see his Wall of Illusion take a full attack from the dual Silent Warriors, the Magician closing in on his Skull. However, the demon's attack had to be higher than the magic user's, as the Skull struck back with its own considerable power, reducing one of the Silent monsters into nothing.

Which…which matched the other two, as Yugi suddenly tossed another card among the pair of Warriors, both sword-wielders sucked within its golden, black-lined recesses.

_A ritual card…_

"Commencement Dance!!" Yugi called into the darkness as his Puzzle gained a far more piercing light, not so golden now as it was a blue and green that shifted as the depths of the ocean. It gathered, coiling and pulsing, then leapt out onto the growing sea-colored energies of the Ritual, bursting into a monster's form. "Performance of Sword!!"

Again, Yami was surprised, though certainly not for the same reason: the Performance of Sword—seen as a lithe dancer in Arabian garb wielding scythe-like swords strapped to each arm—was one of the weakest of Ritual cards. So why…?

"Sword of Deep-Seated!!"

This time, the magic card latched onto the newly made monster, the dual blades gaining serrated edges and the deep indigo and maroon glow of the amplifying magic. Still…that didn't make it stronger than Yami's own monster…

…or did it?

_Just who is making the rules now? And…what rules could there be…?_

Yami realized the truth right before his monster was sliced neatly in half, the Summoned Skull managing a last, keening cry before it burst into nothing; magic at the cost of Yami's own naivete. In this battle, established rules and limits had no place. This was a Shadow Game of the highest order, played for more than victory or recognition; souls and lives and worlds and _hope _were at stake, and all that Yami had ever loved. Thusly, limits were things of the past, the battle now to be decided by just how much of themselves each of the combatants poured into their monsters and their spells. Whoever's will was stronger, whoever's magic could withstand punishing blow after punishing blow, whoever could find it within himself to bring the other down by placing everything on the line.

And Yugi was no longer holding back, as , even as his monster drew back from its attack, another spell was roaring the spirit's way.

"Raigeki!!"

Burning agony erupted along his limbs, tearing claws of electricity shooting down from above to rend at his flesh. Distantly, he could smell something burning and, unbidden, came the memory of a pain that went even beyond this, a fiery hell that had nearly consumed his life. Yami fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the scalding throe and the memory of a death so close that the icy fingers of oblivion traced mocking patterns up his spine. Then, the torturous spell was gone and he lay hunched on the sand, gasping and shaking as his charred skin ached in equal amounts of flame and numbness.

"N-numinous Healer…," Yami managed to choke out, faint pink and white light washing over him in a soft, glorious wave, wiping the pain away. However, he felt a poignant tug on his magic, little though he may have wanted to. Trying to ignore the sensation and failing, he struggled back to his feet, hardened and wary eyes watching Yugi anew, the boy's expression unchanged.

_Smiling, still smiling…Yugi, where have you gone?_

No…_no_. He **could not **think of it. To do so would cost him this fight, this one last chance to save the one so dear to him. This was not the Yugi he knew, no matter how unchanged his mannerisms were, no matter that his smile was_ exactly the same_. Even if every aching fiber of his sorrowed heart told him, begged for him to admit that this _was _Yugi and he _was _meaning for all this pain and turmoil, it **was not true**. It could not be, not if Yami wanted to somehow come away with at least the sleeping form of his Light. Yugi had been changed by whatever depraved lunatic directed this mad dance from within these shadowed, desolate halls and Yami had to change him back. This _was not Yugi…it **was not**_.

Just a doll that was so like him in every way that Yami almost could not bear to see him, wanting so badly to have him returned.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!!" Yami shouted, almost in defiance, as he loosed another card, willing his fevered need and determination into the differently-shadowed magics. This time, as the metallic dragon appeared, deepest crimson glinted along its plated form, larger now with a more intricate, detailed form, artistic as it was archaic and powerful. Changed and ready, its screeching roar rose above the icy desert wind that had gathered, echoing all the living darkness that inhabited Yami himself.

As soon as its form emerged from the twisting energy of its card, the Red Eyes was moving with nearly insect-like speed and precision, almost too-large form leaping and curling through the chilly air. The Performance of Sword arced up to meet the dragon, redish lavender hair swirling out behind it, long and full and flowing with every graceful, deadly motion. Teeth clenching, Yami poured more of his power into his monster, watching the physical evidence of his actions in the pulsing, pitch black smoke the sizzled free of his Dragon's skin. Across the sands, Yugi did the same, the boy smiling softly as his Puzzle continued to beat its dagger light of gold in the pronounced rhythm of a heart, unwavering.

The two met high above, swirling coronas of black and aqua, gold-laced light straining against each other, pure white lightning erupting form the point where the barriers touched. Instantly, Yami felt the a great pressure upon his body and within it, pushing and pushing until he thought the very fabric of his existence would bend and break. Shocked and almost faltering, Yami fought back against the terrible sensation, his magic flaring in visible white and gold waves that radiated off his body.

His eyes burned from the intensity of it, yet the energies of his spirit blocked and muted the pain, making it possible for him to think. The more he fought, the more of what his monsters were feeling was communicated to him. If this continued…just how far would it go? If he lost a card, would he be lost as well?

_…He would_.

"Yugi…," Yami breathed in a deep, intense voice, his falcon-eyed stare reaching across the sands to try and connect with the boy who watched the proceedings with that familiar smile on his face. "Yugi…don't throw your life away. Don't do this!"

"So you've figured it out?" Yugi responded with a pleased grin, not seeming at all fazed by the strain as their monsters strove against each other, unfaltering. He extended a hand, taking in the shadow-laced vista of dune and cloud. "The room you entered was the 'real' world, or, at least, as real as this place is, where nothing ends. Where we are _now _is a place I'm sure you know. You're the one that said it, after all."

_"…let's Duel…"_

"A…Shadow Game?" Yami realized in a fractured voice, the oldest part of his dark spirit telling him it had always been so.

A Shadow Game…the prices higher now than they had ever been, lives and souls and worlds and the existence of all hanging in the balance. Now, more so than any other time, his defeat would mean an absolute end; he would fall into a darkness that was not power, but emptiness, the infinite, silent conclusion of all things. Ranma and Sora would wait for him, count on him, trust in him, but he would not come. His heart and immortal soul would be banished to this limitless place, with a Yugi who was not the boy he knew to guard and keep him, helpless and bound.

He could not lose. _He could not._

"Can you pay the penalty?" Yugi asked him with such lightness that he felt the danger all the more, down to the marrow of his bones.

Nor could he let Yugi lose as well. They both had to survive this, in whichever way it could be survived. But, to reach the end of the Game, Yami had to make it. He had to wipe away his last ounce of hesitation, the part of him that could not bear Yugi's pain, knowing that destroying the cards would harm him. Knowing that it could kill him. Knowing that the blood and despair would be upon Yami's hands and shoulders, tearing his vulnerable heart into irreparable pieces.

There was no other choice.

"Invisible Wire!" Yami suddenly called, not answering Yugi's question as a card spun in a diagonal vortex just above his outstretched palm.

It gained a glaring aura of bronze and, as its rotations gained speed, tiny lines of that same brilliant light loosed from it in a twirling thatch. It shot up and over the Red Eyes, splitting into countless miniscule lines that lashed out and back and under, collapsing in onto the Performance of Sword and slicing it into so many paper-thin shreds. Opposite him, Yugi jerked, as if some force was moving against his body, yet no sign of it appeared, the darkness-washed forces still so strong that it protected him from any physical harm. As it was, he only shook his head, his smile sad and enduring.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Yami…and the more you try, the more you miss. The more you care about me, the more attention you sacrifice that should go towards protecting yourself."

Yami had a second to contemplate that before an indescribable agony plunged through his midsection, a column of blood and body gushing out from his stomach. There was a second's pause as Yami's eyes widened, a thin curl of blood flying from his mouth, and he looked down, trembling hands hovering over the gaping hole in his gut. There was a hump of…something, the red mass of his innards pushed outwards as a creature shoved through him, ripping itself free.

Once loose, it hovered in the air in front of him, long, skeletal snake body curling and dripping crimson, the three massive, razor-sharp spikes that served as its head draped with the remnants of his clothing and flesh.

_A…a Drill Bug…weak, but, when you a-aren't looking for it…_

His world was dimming rapidly, the pain washing over him in merciless, unbearable torrents as he bled his useless lifeblood over the thickening sands. He had to…had to act, b-before he…he…

The card he lifted was bloodstained, the decks at his hips unprotected, but the magic still activated, though the light was wavering to match his weakening state. As it was, he could barely croak out the name of the card, his vision blurry and his heart thumping sluggishly in his chest, the pain so great that his mind had cut off his connection to his body.

"Fa…Fairy's G-Gift…"

He was already falling as the slender, green-skinned monster appeared, indigo, iridescent butterfly wings shimmering through the darkness. She actually seemed to react to his state, star-strewn gaze widening as her mouth opened in a silent gasp. His chest hit the sand, the muted, acutely agonizing sensation screaming up his body from his stomach and out; though it was then dulled all the more, wiped away as the small, shaking hands of the Fairy loosed a soft white glow, the illumination enveloping his body. Healing, restoring, repairing, though it had almost been far, far too late.

So close, so close…the shameful, trembling fear born in him was terrible and icy cold, so great and wrong…The wounds may have been gone, but the dull, numb horror was creeping into Yami's spirit, despite his best efforts to stop it. Yugi was beating him down again and again…could he even stand up to his Light? Was there a way? He knew what he had to do, he knew he had to try, but…

_I wish…they were here._

"Lunar Queen Elizaim!!" Yugi called, not missing a beat, a tanned, aqua-winged angel with crimson hair and a pale gold dress phasing into view from amidst a swirl of black and golden stars.

A weak monster, Yami knew, and moved to counter, unleashing another creature even as he mentally directed his Red Eyes to attack. At the same time, he pushed the fear away, though he quaked inside and could not stop it. "Vermilion Sparrow!"

The yellow-robed fire mage erupted clear of the card in a explosion of iridescent sparks, short, flaming hair swirling up in the hot wind. Also not a particularly powerful card, but Yami had learned not to match strength with superior strength, at least not yet in this fight. If he could just do enough, then he would always have something just in case…

_…I'm doing it again, aren't I? Just enough, just enough…I'm holding back, and it's killing me._

I wish they were here. I wish…

Eyes narrowing and heart breaking, Yami tore away the floodgates, a corona of gold and white rippling up his body and pouring outward in rhythmic waves. Across from him, Yugi smiled again, much wider now, as if he _knew_…which he did. Their monsters gained the same aura, power and magic and darkness and light crackling and snapping and ceasing the silence that was the world. Both combatants lifted both palms, cards blazing between their fingers, spell upon spell unleashed in the span of only a few second's time.

_…I wish I wasn't alone._

"Empress Judge!" Yugi cried first, the autumn elf queen soaring towards the Red Eyes in unison with the Lunar Queen, combined auras blasting into one.

Unfazed, Yami countered, a magic card snapping the fabric of the air aside so that the archaic symbols could cut across the sands to intercept the attacking monsters. "Spellbinding Circle!"

It connected, both creatures halted in their tracks as the intricate rings constricted around them, and Yami moved to continue the assault, a card already tossed clear of his hand. Yugi had anticipated him, however, and, rather than attack or counter with magic, the boy loosed _another _ritual.

"Cosmo Queen's Pray!!"

A lance of intensified fear lanced up Yami's spine, an all too acute awareness of what was coming permeating his feverishly working mind. Cosmo Queen…one of the strongest monsters in the game! And, with the ritual started in this Duel without rules, there was no stopping it. Even as a sphere of indigo darkness consumed Yugi's two monsters, Yami was already rallying a defense, reaching down to the deck on his thigh for a defense card he knew was there.

"Judge Man!!"

Kaiba's card, having not been with Yami when he had altered the others, remained the same, but it was still strong enough, blazing blue and gold in the shadowed landscape. It joined the Vermilion Sparrow, the mage raising a wall of fire to guard for as long as possible, though Yami knew it was useless. _Now _it was a question of power to power, of magical strength to magical strength, inner resolve to the lingering, ever-growing pain of the heart.

Something…he had to think of something! Even his most powerful ritual, the Dark Magic Ritual, could not stand up to the Cosmo Queen, not as it was. And Yugi was faster than him now, faster in calling the monsters and in initiating the magical attacks. Faster, sharper, far more ruthless; the only card Yami had to play—the sad, sad verbal irony—was his ability to predict what Yugi would do next, as he had always been able to do before.

But that was before. Before all of this. Before empty darkness and pain, before despair and betrayal, before the hard, hard truth and the loneliness that ate at him like a living thing.

"You're going to die, Yami."

With a start, Yami looked up, nearly dropping the cards he held, and stared at Yugi's smiling face, at the gently superior expression, like an adult looking down on a foolish child. Black light was bleeding up his arms, gold flickering in the backs of his innocent violet eyes. Before him, the spatial sphere of dark-shaded colors pulsed and smoked, loosing wave upon wave of powerful energy just by _existing_, no attacks or defenses initiated. And only the Vermilion Sparrow and Kaiba's Judgeman stood between him and his second death…

_…wait…_

"No, Yugi, I will not die! Not before I take you home!! _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!!!"

The strain was great, but Yami braced himself with all his indomitable will, standing tall as the card in his hand glared a brilliance to rival the brightest star, blue-tinged lightning ripping free of the tiny rectangle. Both the fire mage and the Judgeman disappeared as Yami's magic was directed elsewhere, but it was a sacrifice well meant, the legendary dragon illuminating the battlefield with its presence and power, even as the black sphere began to crack, releasing the terrible monster within.

But Yami was not done yet.

"Polymerization!!"

The vortex spell cut a swirling, distorted hole in the air, encompassing both the Blue Eyes _and _the Red Eyes, a combination which Yami knew had never before been attempted in all the long, long history of the Game. Black and white light tore free of the anomaly in the sky, dancing across the sand and clouds and leaving sparkling trails in their wake. A high, keening cry that was both deep and sharp cut the stormy silence, reverberating throughout his body. The blazing effervescence coiled and leapt, twining around itself over and over again, the dichotomy blurring and joining, becoming something more and near incomprehensible.

As it was, Yami felt astonishment rise within him as, all at once, the black/white coupling snapped to _red_. In a half a second's time, all the illusionary world was bathed in the color of blood, flame and scarlet starbursts coalescing at the center of the crimson storm. A great, arching shape was made of the sanguine shine, sinewy body an image of Medieval lore, slender and supple and scaled in row after row of glowing, gem-like curves in deepest ruby. Its haunches were larger than its forepaws, though each foot carried five claws the color of onyx, its widely spread demon's wings stretched with black skin, its spine ridged with jet-shaded, bent-back spikes. Its head was framed with brisling horns, the snout at the end of the long, elegant neck almost bird-like but bearing rows of gleaming black fangs.

But its eyes…dark as its claws, and yet darker still, full and brilliant. Full…full of _stars_, the tiny, flickering points clearly visible even from this distance. A crimson dragon, with a gaze of true midnight…

"Night Eyes…Red Dragon…," Yami murmured to himself, feeling its card form in his hand. A monster never seen before, never created…_here_, his own power fueling it and the end that _must be found_. He felt its birth within him, the newly-created knowledge forming in his mind. "Attack now!! Use Hell's Wrath!!"

From the Night Eyes there came another high cry, a mix of eagle and lion's roar, and a myriad of whiplashing tendrils of scarlet energy spread from it outwards, twining and reaching. And the offense could not have been unleashed a moment sooner, as the black sphere suddenly burst, releasing a much larger than normal woman with deep violet skin, clothed in black with an impressive headdress all rimmed in gold. She had black eyes as well, but they were empty, emotionless pits on her darkly beautiful face. Her hands, slender and long-nailed were raised as she appeared, a nothingness that matched her eyes gathering there. Behind her, Yugi's grin grew wider, black bleeding into the whites of his eyes as gold and onyx shot up behind him, writhing like a trapped animal.

He's more powerful than I am…if he puts all of that energy into his monster, I don't stand a chance, even with the Night Eyes…

The solution presented itself in Yami's mind immediately, though his heart clenched, aware of what it would cost. In the end, it all came down to that ever-reoccurring questions: could he really hurt Yugi? Could he _really_? He had to know, he had to decide…but there was no answer that he could give. Only action, without the consent of his heart.

"Tremendous Fire!!!"

Yugi was indeed shocked when a fifteen foot-wide column of flame barreled his way, swerving around the glowing monsters to wash over him. At the other end of the battlefield, Yami held the sparking spell card secure between two fingers, a hand around his shaking wrist as the unending torrent of blazing orange and red streamed from the tiny rectangle outward. His eyes were nearly squeezed shut against the intense heat, but he could clearly see it when Yugi jumped back, attempting to escape the spell, though it hit him just the same, the boy's small form lost for a few crucial seconds.

It was all Yami needed.

Tearing his fingers free of the overpowering magic, he tossed the card away, the column cutting off abruptly, and, as the last of the Night Eyes' strength gathered into a brilliant starburst of deepest crimson, pulled another spell. He _would not _leave anything up to chance, or allow Yugi another opportunity to counter. In front of him, the scarlet dragon responded to the influx of magic and determination with a roar more resounding than the others, rearing back with wings spread and black lightning streaking in all directions. The starburst dwindled to a needle point like the heart of a sun, so brilliant it couldn't be looked at directly. It was enough…it **had to be**. Even so, as the Night Eyes swallowed the tiny infinity point and arched its head back, he raised his second spell card, teeth clenching tightly as iridescent blue swept up his arms, tendrils swirling off into the air.

Across from him, the Tremendous Fire at last died away, revealing a Yugi with portions of his clothing burned away, dark marks now on his pale skin. However, he had not stopped smiling, his expression something very close to happiness as the combined assault was launched towards him and his monster.

"Disappear!!" Yami cried, the rippling waves of blue tearing from of his body to arc over his dragon, just as the Night Eyes keened once more, fanged mouth yawning wide to loose a spiraling, flame and lightning wreathed orb of blood-colored light.

The rainbow of black and red and blue stormed into the Cosmo Queen, the she-monster collapsing back into nothingness, the combination of spell and attack enough to strip her of her power and form. Yugi seemed to feel it as well, as he reeled back as if struck, hitting the sand as darkness splashed off him like water, the concentration of energy obviously broken. To Yami, this was the time to act, to finish this, but both of them knew he would hesitate, no matter how determined he had become.

So, regardless of Yami's needs or wishes, the counterattack still came, though it was not what he had expected.

* * *

"Chime! Chime!!"

Soujiro was not one to slowly stagger into wakefulness. As soon as he was sure it was Chimecho's voice, he was crouching on tensed muscles, though the world around him spun for several uncertain seconds. That had been a very, very close call and traces of an icy chill under his skin attested to the fact that, if the Psychic Pokémon had been only a second slower, neither of them would be here.

'Here' being the middle of a crowded Saffron City street, a circle of people around him, including what looked to be a paramedic crew, if his very limited knowledge of them could be trusted. They were all staring at him with varying degrees of shock, though it was difficult to tell with the sun obscured as it was. In a startling contrast to the Safari Zone, the sky above Saffron City was blanketed by a thick, dark curtain of rolling purple clouds, a testament to a coming storm. Even now they weren't freed of the rain, though the season for it was almost over.

However, the weather was of no concern whatsoever to him and Soujiro leapt to his feet, one quick glance above his shoulder telling him that Chimecho was unharmed. Then, paying no heed to the shouts of surprise and concern from the gathered people, Soujiro sprinted clear of the crowd, frantically trying to get his bearings. This was an area of the city that he did not recognize, which boded ill for his mission. He had to get to the Ishikawa Inn as soon as possible, each second precious as that distant, all-consuming darkness grew ever closer. He could feel it in his bones, the approaching destruction, though if it was due to his brush with the abyss or his own nature, Soujiro could not know.

"Chimecho, do you have the strength for another Teleport?" Soujiro asked the tiny Pokémon as he barreled down the sidewalk, a rumble of resonant thunder booming directly above.

Sadly, the little creature lowered her head, shaking it back and forth even while she floated next to him. "…cho."

"That is alright," Soujiro told her kindly, seeing that a Teleport of many miles had been almost too much for her. Still, this made things a great deal more difficult.

_…wait._

Quite suddenly, Soujiro felt the strangest chill travel down his spine, one had he grown used to experiencing as of late. After he had arrived in Saffron City he had almost fallen to a hidden darkness within his own soul, but had overcome it in the end, though just barely. Ever since, Soujiro had been capable of detecting the Soulless in a way others could not. His control of it was tenuous, but it was something just the same.

Coming to any easy stop on an empty stretch of street, two-story brick buildings and black fencing closing in around the asphalt on either side, Soujiro slowly turned around. Twenty-four glowing green eyes greeted him, twelve dark shapes as large as he was gradually rising from the street itself to surround him. They were like the basic Shades, though much bigger, their antennae long and snake-like, many, many in number and whipping out behind them. Glowing, neon veins of green ran in razor thin tendrils up from their seven-clawed hands, similar cracks of light branching off from the almond-shaped eyes.

Watching them with a calm gaze, Soujiro's hand went to the borrowed sword at his side, slowly lowering into a balanced stance. These were a kind of Soulless he had never seen before, though he knew their appearance had been triggered by that explosion of darkness. But then, why were they only attacking him? Just around either corner of this street were far more people, many of which would prove much easier to defeat than he. So why…?

_Because I'm trying to warn them._

Soujiro's eyes narrowed dangerously, body tensing as he realized he was being very carefully watched…by someone. A presence that directed these monsters, delaying him and giving that entity time to accomplish what appeared to be the very destruction of this world. Finding the world's soul no longer appeared to be of priority; instead, just to have the world overrun with darkness was enough. Which could mean one of many things, but Soujiro got the feeling this thing, whatever it was, had come so far in its plans that taking worlds wasn't needed anymore.

His hand tightening around the hilt of his sword, the urgency within him grew, Soujiro acutely aware that he had to reach the Inn _now_.

"Seviper, use Rock Smash!!"

Quite suddenly, a long, black and yellow streak shout out from behind him, a thin tail tipped with a wide, black and red fin smashing into the street. Chucks of asphalt went flying, several pieces slamming into the Soulless, but mainly breaking the ring around Soujiro so that two people he did not recognize could run up beside him.

"Finish the ones in the front with Sludge Bomb, Seviper!" The tall young woman called out, tossing a long tail of bright, bright red hair behind her. She held herself with confidence and a bit of bravado, but her cadet blue eyes gleamed with an experience that belied her years, though she couldn't have been older than twenty-six. Her outfit was all of white, a short skirt and low-necked top under a long, flowing trenchcoat, accented by knee-length, high-heeled boots. The only other color was a small blue 'R' on the upper right of her shirt.

Her male companion wore much the same, though military pants replaced the skirt and he had buckled leather shoes rather than boots. His hair was a blue almost the same color as the woman's eyes, parted on the middle and spiking down on either side of his face. The strands almost reached his shoulders, partially obscuring his intelligent green eyes. His coat was closed, but the large, metal cuffs were also blue 'R's.

Meanwhile, the Seviper had launched itself at the Soulless directly in front of them, a ball of purple and brown sludge flying from its fanged mouth. It hit one of the advanced Shades square in the chest and sizzled like acid, but the Soulless simply thrashed back and forth, freeing itself of the attack and not looking much the worse for wear. Another Pokémon was there in an instant, however, an off-white blaze ripping into the creature with four sets of claws. It flew back into two of the others, the white shape using its momentum to vault up and back, flipping in midair to land on all fours directly in front of Soujiro.

"They're Enders alright," the feline Pokémon said in a velvety smooth voice, deep and husky, as it turned to watch him from keen, dark red eyes. About as big as a jaguar, his—for that voice was definitely male—fur gleamed like silk, the large, rounded ears on his head edged in black. Three long whiskers adorned either side of his face, a red orb centered in the middle of his forehead, and there was a lengthy tail with a slightly curled end that was currently lashing slowly back and forth. Lastly, as he spoke, Soujiro could see a full set of deadly teeth, joining the four paws tipped in needle sharp claws.

"Looks like we made it back just in time," the blue-haired man said in a nonchalant voice as the Enders, as they had called them, regrouped, now forming a wider circle around them. He glanced over his shoulder to Soujiro, a half-grin on his face. "The name's James. Need a little help, kid?"

Despite the situation, Soujiro felt a small touch of indignation rise at being called a child, but he supposed he couldn't fault them for mistaking his age. A lot of people did. And, besides, there were other things to be concerned over at the moment. "Seta Soujiro. And I have to reach the Ishikawa Inn as soon as possible."

"You picked a hell of a place to start from," the Pokémon spoke up as he crouched on the ground, claws making harsh sounds against the hard street surface. Soujiro had to pause for a moment, wondering just how a Pokémon was able to speak so distinctly, when all the others he had heard hadn't been capable of articulating any words past their own names. "The Inn is nearly across town."

At that, Soujiro felt a harsh stab of desperation, but the woman spoke up immediately after, kicking the Pokémon hard in the rump. "Persian! That last thing we need is you flapping your big mouth. You said your name was Soujiro, right? I'm Jessie. And if you need to get to the Inn, Team Rocket will get you there."

"Team…Rocket?" Soujiro had to ask, his eyes wide as he stared at them.

"Yeah, the _elite _Team Rocket: our world's own three person superhero team," James said with a smile and, though his voice was partially joking, there was a deep pride in him. He turned back to the enemies that surrounded them, reaching within his coat to draw out a blue and white Poké Ball. "Don't worry; whatever it is that you need to do, we'll help you do it."

Soujiro had the inclination to say at least one of several things, the most prominent being that he didn't need any help. But, since the destruction of his world, he had learned many times over that his strength just wasn't enough anymore. It hurt, in a myriad of ways, but he shoved it aside. Even at this distance, he could feel the darkness growing, consuming and erasing everything in its wake. They only had so much time and, though he had no idea how they were going to stop it, he had to at least _try_.

_Try…even though I have failed before_.

"Let's go, Growlie!" James yelled as he released the Poké Ball, the monster appearing with the usual flash of red light.

To Soujiro, who had at least some limited knowledge of Pokémon, the huge tiger-wolf mix was an Arcanine, the evolved form of the Growlithes that the police force used. Taller at the shoulder than the swordsman himself, it was thick bodied and thick muscled, standing proudly on four wide paws, each of its legs wreathed in fire orange fur that sported sparse, thick black stripes. Long swathes of off-white hair spiked back from its stout muzzle and pointed ears, similar lengths of fur over its chest and edging its legs. Its tail was all one mass of shifting white, flowing out behind it.

All in all, a very impressive and imposing figure, especially when James called out his commands, grabbing Soujiro by the arm and dashing off down the street.

"Growlie, use Flamethrower to get us out of here!"

The Arcanine gave a cry that was equal parts roar and howl, and a thick column of blazing fire poured from its fanged mouth, coursing over the few Soulless that did not dodge in time. And, though Soujiro could still see dark shapes moving within the inferno—just how strong _were _these things called Enders?—he, Jessie, James, and Persian, as well as their Pokémon, were already moving.

And, though the darkness grew ever closer to this last haven for those who had failed, Soujiro felt a lightness in him that had been absent for a time uncountable, if only because there was a little hope at last.

* * *

"Change of Heart!!"

To Yami, it felt as though a hand had plunged into his chest, monstrous fingers taking hold of his false heart and ripping it free. His head snapped back, the pain too much for any sound, though the Night Eyes voiced what he could not, its cry this time deep and despairing, its low resonance shuddering through him. Yami hit the sand as the form of his dragon seemed to squeeze down into nothing, traveling through some unseen, miniscule tunnel to Yugi's side of the battlefield, reemerging there with a subsonic boom.

The Night Eyes didn't _look _any different, but the gaping pit that Yami felt within told him otherwise. And, already, a second Hell's Wrath was gathering, black and red surging even as Yami struggled to his feet, a shaking hand clutching his throbbing chest.

It took him a moment or two to realize that Yugi was laughing. Lighthearted, joyful, that young, young laugh that had always made him smile, thinking of the days of his youth that he could barely recall but that he could live again in Yugi.

A part of Yami was dying already, even as he quickly took hold of the one card that was his contingency plan. The more he fought, the more he was remembering…the more he could prepare for Yugi, counter even as he was countered himself. It was something to applaud…and weep over, as well.

"Dragon Capture Jar!!"

A massive urn with the pattern of a snarling dragon's face upon its front snapped abruptly into view. Yami was surprised at how huge it was, but, for his intent, the size was a good thing. Body and mind tensing in concentration, Yami flung his arms wide, the huge Jar rocketing forward. It was almost comical, that oversized artifact flying at nearly the speed of sound. Yami might have even chuckled, if there hadn't come a sudden, far greater strain on his magic. _More _than just his magic, spikes of ice and fire ripping through him as what felt like his very being was torn into so many infinitesimal shreds, scattered on the darkest winds. And, as the Night Eyes was blasted into nothing, he could understand why.

My own monster…Yugi tricked me into destroying my own monster, so I…

As he watched Yami hit the sand once more, Yugi shook his head in a condescending way, smiling as he would to a whimpering dog. "Honestly, Yami, couldn't you see that coming? And now you've left yourself vulnerable, when you could have finished me."

Groaning from pain that was both physical and not, Yami struggled to his feet just in time to see Yugi materialize a card from the darkness around him, the boy holding it high.

"Soul Hunter!!"

Before the monster had even fully materialized it was hurtling towards Yami, the darkly-dressed jester atop the off-white dragon raising a gleaming scythe high. A weak monster, hardly used, but in this context…it's name grabbed at Yami immediately, the spirit having no time to do anything other than lurch to the side, just avoiding the first downsweep of the curved blade. But the Soul Hunter was spinning around before Yami could even regain his balance, a terrible, all-consuming pain digging deep as the scythe was plunged into his back.

All at once, the world was impossibly bright. Gold streamers leapt out in all directions, burning and dying, so familiar that Yami could almost taste the memory.

My…my light…

The light was that which had grown over the months that had passed, the brightness within that he had formed himself after Yugi had been stolen away. No being could exist as only darkness, Yami no different than all the others. He had _needed _Yugi to continue to exist, soul light or no. Yami was aware he would have faded away in that endless void after the destruction of his world, had it not been for Ranma. The martial artist had carried with him something that the spirit had desperately needed, with all the collapsing strength of his existence.

Hope. And, from that hope and the hope that had grown with Sora's arrival and their time spent together after, light. _His _light, his own, without Yugi's influence or gentle care.

His light, which was now being stolen away.

****

NO!!

"Dark Magician!!!"

The purple-robed and armored magic user appeared almost before he had even finished speaking, black, violet, and turquoise brilliance flaring in all directions. Yami's sight may have been altered by the amount of non-real pain he was in, but there was a livid rage on the Magician's darkly handsome face, the monster becoming something more than just a magic construct. Something more whole, if the anger he perceived amounted to anything at all. One could almost guess that the Dark Magician was determined to protect his master, if he was even cognizant of the fact that he _had _a master.

Indeed, Yami could feel something deep inside that bound him to his most treasured card, power singing along the fated lines as a blast of dark magic tore the Soul Hunter to shreds. His light did not return, however, and, in the blackest corner of his mind, Yami felt a hint of great, icy fear…

Deeply connected, to the point where the Dark Magician is alive and fighting for me because he **wants **to…

As if he had a heart.

A heart…and soul…

Yugi was laughing.

…connected to mine.

"I was waiting, Yami!! I knew, I _knew_, you would call him!! And now, this is the end!!!"

Yugi had been connected to Yami all this time as well, darkness-washed as the boy had become. He had been able to 'call' Yami here, at least, the chain buried like molten ice within his chest. But, to take, to claim, to destroy, required more than just the stagnant bond they still shared. More…a bridge between them both, amplified by the stolen light. A tactic so subtle…

"Construct of Mask!!"

As the Dark Magician fell to a ritual perverted, it all clicked in Yami's mind. The shifting, even tides…Yugi would injure him, Yami would recover, made just a little stronger by determination and desperation. Fall back, charge forward, each time Yami losing just a modicum more of his hard-won control over his true spirit, what could only be the amalgamation of his heart and soul. Just a little more…Yugi had played him, just as easily as any of the many practice games they had shared. He had known how Yami would act, and had bided his time and power, making certain that Yami would call his trump card when his heart and soul was most given to his magic.

He was vulnerable then, as they both knew.

I…I should have seen it…I should have…

But realizing the agonizing truth was of no consequence now. The darkly bright ritual card Yugi held aloft was steadily siphoning off Yami's magic via the Dark Magician. His entire existence was rending and shredding, decanted down into less and less and less and less, a brightness and darkness that was _his _swirling around Yugi and his black magicks, taking a definite, very changed shape. An eternity of only a few seconds passed and the Dark Magician was on his knees in front of him, his form fading in and out of few, Yami's vision amplifying the effect as black began to close in, taking his life away.

Yugi was still laughing. And, over his almost giddy face, an evenly divided mask of black and gold formed, the brighter side characterized by an almost insane smile, the darker by a yawning frown of sorrow and helplessness. The Mask of Shine and Dark, used now for a purpose it was never meant for.

"Yami, Yami, Yami…," Yugi breathed in a condescending sigh, his voice unmuffled by the Mask that now hid his eyes and deadly, familiar expression. "That was so easy, it's almost sad. How could you have let yourself be manipulated like that? I'm almost ashamed for having done it."

Almost…

"Yugi…," Yami managed to groan, just barely keeping himself standing, one hand fisted over his chest as golden light leaked out of the gaping wound through his back and chest. "Yugi…"

The boy only shook his head, a hand raising with palm out, brazen gold light and onyx flashes coalescing around it. He did not say anymore, as they both knew Yami had nothing to say in return. It was an understanding both profound and utterly painful, the hard, sharp truth, which Yami had been fighting since this had begun.

He had no chance. Still…

A blazing column of dichotomized energy roared towards him from Yugi's hand, terrible, twisting, triumphant, its utter silence coursing through his shattered self like little else could.

…still, he just couldn't give up. It was the last thing his pride, his honor, his fear, would not let him do.

It felt like he was already dead.

…aren't I?

The Dark Magician tried to defend Yami, a wall of hazy magic rising between them and doom, but it was a brave, hopeless gesture, the monster blasted away without a moment's hesitation. In a like manner that was oh so useless, Yami attempted to survive the storm with a barrier of his own raw magic, but…it meant nothing. He was hit with the column full force, his whole world torn away in an eruption of light and dark that no longer lived.

Yugi…Yugi…

His cards were ripped away from him, a raging tornado of gold and black paper riding along the blast, each individual piece becoming soaked in that empty darkness, the tiny pictures on their surfaces fading away. Yugi knew to take them from him, to pervert their forms as he had been perverted, stealing and corrupting yet more that the spirit held dear. One of his few, precious lifelines, lost now as so much else had been lost. But that was not the worst of it.

At Yami's chest, his Millenium Puzzle made a sound of shattering stone, high and sharp and mournful, and the many bent, lonely pieces tore free of one another, streaming out and away from him in hazy, golden streaks. Across the sands, Yugi's Puzzle did the same, a new Soulless crest now burning into his bare chest, while the boy laughed all the more.

Everything faded out of existence for a moment that could have been forever; then, Yami knew again that he still lived, though perhaps for not much longer. Just as the Dark Magician's had been, Yami's body was fading from view, little bursts of pale golden light lifting from his limbs as his soul bled out of every part of him. He was on his knees once more, a distant part of his mind telling him that he could no longer feel the sand beneath him, nor the harsh wind that tugged at his hair and damaged clothing.

It's…so numb…

No feeling…he couldn't feel anything at all…there wasn't a heart beating in his chest, or blood pumping in his veins, or tears streaming down his face…just an illusion, lost at last.

I…I can't give up…

He knew he was trying to convince himself, but, in a moment or two, there would not be a person left to convince. It was over…**over**…there was no one and nothing left, no one…

Yami was somehow aware that, beneath the mask, Yugi was smiling contentedly, a kind of high, unreachable joy in his expression. He just _knew_…

I can't…g-go on…

A second column of black and gold was gathering, reaching, starting, a final blow for death and completion, the loss that had been chasing him in his nightmares since this had begun. As if Yami needed more to finish him…it was so obvious he had nothing left…

Sora…Ranma…I…I'm…

Oh, the shame, the shame, it burned, it wept, it howled in all his misery, degradation unlike any he had ever known sundering at last the mature, detached mind, leaving only the despairing heart that called and pleaded, broken and alone.

Perhaps, that was what made the difference…a part of Yami's mind and utter being felt it, far away and old and new, indescribable.

I'm…not done…

…I am not done…

I AM NOT DONE!!!

The world shifted, changed, grew and snapped and was remade, Yami's light blazing above and around where it had drifted, brilliant as all the stars in the sky, rocketing back to him as his existence stormed together in a great, reality-defying last stand.

There were small, barely discernable weights in his hands once more.

"What…is this?" Yami whispered in a shocked, exhausted voice, believing and yet not as he stared at the pair of gold and black cards that nearly fell from trembling fingers that were no longer ceasing to exist.

They were colored the same as his others, black with ancient, golden lettering, but the images that gleamed with their own light…the first was of Ranma, crouched in a balanced fighting stance with his fists held bent and level, ready for anything. He was grinning in the wild, happy way he did whenever gearing for a fight, his long braided hair and Chinese clothing blown back in an unseen wind. The background was of what looked like a Tokyo city street, the doors of a small dojo behind him; Yami didn't need any information other than that to know it was his home. There was no writing on the card save for his name at the top and a small, quoted line at the very bottom, elegant and clear.

_"Heir to the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and the first person I trusted after losing all faith in myself. The fact that he was still so very alive inside gave me hope…hope that I could still live, even when I had lost all light. For that, and so much more, he will always remain in my heart."_

It took a moment for Yami to realize that those were _his _thoughts concerning his friend, an innermost truth that he had always been aware of but had never actually **told **Ranma before. He'd never given any hint that the teen had held him together, actually being someone he could depend on and believe in to be there, even when burdened with his own pain. Ranma had been through so much, losing as well someone irreplaceable, yet he had still fought with a smile, his gruff, inelegant manner hiding a heart so truthful and pure that it almost couldn't be real. He said and did the things he did because it wasn't in him to be false, choosing instead to say what was on his mind as soon as he thought of it.

Just as Sora had been true, back before he began to so fiercely guard and hide whatever it was that ate at his heart and soul. His image on the card reflected this, the view from behind with Sora's head half-turned back, so that one gentle, deep blue eye could be seen, full of so many emotions, almost more than Yami could count; sorrow, pain, regret, hope, and strength, as well as…something else. A hint of laughter, of lightness, lingering on into shadow; an echo of who he used to be. An unseen wind also moved within the picture, causing his long, dark gray coat to swirl around his form, pseudo-gloved hands hidden in the wide sleeves. The hood was up, only a few spikes of hair visible as they bent down to partially cover his midnight gaze. His background was of a beach at night, a small adjoining island visible, connected to the main stretch of land by a short dock. A leafy, strangely bent tree was the most prominent feature of the island, yellow, star-shaped fruits visible in the silver-hued moonlight that glistened off white sands and dark waves.

Just as it was with Ranma's card, only a short caption accompanied the image, even more brief than the martial artist's had been:

_"Sora, Keyblade Master…I trust him more than anyone, even when I know he does not trust himself. After seeing the darkness that haunts him, I resolved to be there for him, no matter what came."_

And it was true. Sora was one that he could not keep from helping. Something about him, his nature, his smile, his will to keep going no matter how much the fight tore at him. Even now, when it was so obvious he was failing, Sora was _still _continuing on into the abyss. That he could, that he _would_, touched Yami in a way so few other people had; the world he had known had been so full of darkness. From the sorcerers that had betrayed him, to the despicable individuals to whom he had dealt hard justice after hard justice, it had seemed to Yami that there was so little light remaining. He had had to become darkness itself to be able to at least prevent some of the wrongs that he saw in so many places, and yet it was never enough. There were always more, always those who would take the easy road paved with the suffering of others.

That was why Yami had needed a light to his darkness, a pure heart to release him from the prison of his memories and his duty. It was why he had Yugi, to keep him sane and whole in all the times that he had to punish those with his own power of darkness. Sometimes, he would think of those he had driven mad, or left disfigured, or even killed with his own hands, and begin to lose himself in the abyss of what he had become. Yes, their own wicked deeds had decided their fates for them, but it was Yami, _Yami _who dealt the merciless justice. Yet Yugi would always be there, pulling him back and still _caring _about him even as his hands were stained with blood.

Yugi, who now stood before him, Yami _knowing _that there was anger and confusion behind that mask, Yugi more than ready to resume his deadly attacks. Yugi, who he had come through this hell for. Yugi, who he had lost to a darkness very near to that which powered his own beyond-human abilities.

_The last thing…I needed to know. Yugi, you've been telling me…telling me that my love for you defeated me before we even began. But…_

Groaning from the hurt and weakness and the newfound, piercing strength, Yami dragged himself to his feet, the pair of cards clasped tightly in his hand. His friends had gotten him this far, had been there for him just as Yugi had, going through pain themselves; continuing to suffer while he lingered here, unable to recapture the one who had been stolen from him. Yami trusted his faith in them to carry him just a little bit further; Ranma, with his will and energy brighter than the sun; Sora, smiling still with a moonlit reflection of who he used to be.

_But my love is not only yours. You showed me that, by giving me people to care about. By giving me the light, you made it possible for me to open my heart to others._

"I'm taking you home, Yugi," Yami whispered, voice broken but eyes no longer full of doubt and anguish. Instead, determination shone true in the red and violet depths, powered still by his loving heart and undying soul. He was weak, he knew…yet so strong, so strong…he almost couldn't believe. "I'm taking you home, where you belong."

_Even if my care for you keeps me from defeating you, my care for others will carry me to the end of this. They're here for me, just as you are Yugi. Just as I am…for you._

Yugi made no sound, any change on his face hidden by the spell he had placed upon himself; so, all Yami saw was the small hand that rose once more. Tiny, nine-point stars of gold, veined with branching spirals of black, coalesced around his hand, the energies of his vanished soul forming into a solid presence. Behind him, great shadows grew, all black silhouettes with slivers of piercing gold for eyes. He recognized so many of them, the metallic shape of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, paired with the larger, somewhat more elegant form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, a pair of robed and armored magic users between them, so obviously the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. There were other, more powerful monsters Yugi could now call upon, but both he and Yami were aware of what memories were tied to these four, the people that they represented.

_Just like you, to prove me right._

"I can't let you do that, Yami," Yugi responded in that achingly familiar voice, sounding as though he were simply admonishing the spirit for some light mistake that mattered nothing. The echoes of that voice pounded through Yami's heart, but he remained standing, willing himself to survive, no matter how very much it hurt. Willing, because he already had. "I'm needed here."

_Yes, here…waiting for me. Waiting at the end, to tell me that I have done right. That it's all okay, because you're here for me to take home._

"But what about me?" Yami asked in a voice that was almost not his own. It came from a person deep inside him, the child ruler that he used to be, a young man thrust into a position far too early and one he could no longer remember clearly. The part of him that needed others, and always would. "And you? Don't you want…to go home?"

_Home…home, where everything is. Where the truth is. Where I know you still are, wherever they have taken you. The heart that you gave me is telling me this. I will do what I say, Yugi…_

Yugi must have smiled, his customary expression full of light and knowledge and, of all things, acceptance; he _had _to have smiled, for it was in his voice. "Of course. But I can't leave him. I hope you understand that, Yami. Just like you can't leave Sora, I can't leave him, either. It will be alright, in the end…I promise."

_…I promise._

With those words, Yugi lowered his cupped palm to gather the energies, stars flickering down into his hand and gathering into a much tighter sphere that lit the smoky sands beneath them, dulling the lightning that continued to pierce the stormy sky. He paused a moment, still no-doubt watching Yami with those heart-filled eyes hidden behind light and darkness, then leapt back, flinging the sphere into the rolling sands. An explosion of black and gold erupted in a whirlwind of motion as soon as it hit, the ground swept out from under him before he could move. He knew a second of icy fear, seeing again the absolute abyss that first consumed him as he had lost his world.

Familiar, aching, terrible, a wound, a scar, but healing, _healing_…

_Yugi…Yugi! Don't you know, don't you know? You've healed me, like you always have…helped me by _making me see _just what it is that I have._

But things populated this blackness, the gold-outlined forms of his lost monsters charging towards him, ascending down from above with Yugi just behind them, his regretful, heartbroken smile still in place, Yami feeling it down to his very bones.

_You knew it would hurt me more, to be aware that you still **knew me**, even as you attempted to take my soul and my life. But there's more. I can tell now, I can _see_…just what is it that you are fighting for, Yugi? What is it that makes you smile that way?_

I promise, I promise…

As if you know…

As if someone told you…

…someone like Sora.

Gathering what little immense strength was left in him, Yami tossed the first of the pair of cards before him, having to immediately shut his eyes as a blaze of red and orange to pale the sun flashed like starfire, snapping and flickering with white and blue at its core. At that center, Yami, squinting his eyes and shadowing them with a hand to see, could discern the spinning shape of Ranma's card, each rotation loosing more tendrils of energy to swirl into the corona that just kept expanding and expanding, consuming the darkness.

At the same time, Yami felt an incredible drain on his spirit, his magic suddenly stretched wire thin as his very essence and the feelings of his heart and soul were released to power the image he held of his friend. For it was Ranma that appeared from the core of brilliance, or, at the very least, his perception of him. He looked the same, of course, though his form was giving off sparking wisps of super-heated yellow and red, his entire body filled with illumination and flame. With a laugh that sounded just like the real thing, only immense and echoing, the card-made being shot upwards like a blazing arrow, a shockwave of white and crimson arcing out behind him with a burst of soul-song, each joyful twang of the electric guitar resounding with what made Ranma who he was.

The monsters were wiped away in mere seconds, shadow fading into light, their darkness-washed cards dissolving into nothingness. And Ranma did not stop there, arms spread wide to loose gleaming tails of iridescent fire as his spun and dived, moving with a comet's speed to zero in on Yugi, the boy watching with wide, shocked eyes as the pulsar that Ranma had become rocketed towards him. There was nothing Yugi could do as they collided, Ranma pulling back a fisted hand in preparation for a punch of epic proportions.

Yami suspected that if anything could puncture Yugi's defenses, it would be this.

A crystalline, glaringly bright pyramid of light phased into existence around his hand, spinning in three dimensions as a white energy so bright it was lined with blue flared across his already gleaming skin. Once level with his shoulder, Ranma stopped his movement and grinned, arching his torso back to put everything he had into the strike, rings of golden soul light—so obviously Yami's own, powering him—spinning around the black-haired teen in unending patterns.

"TRIANGULUM AUSTRALE!!!"

Before he even finished speaking, the pyramid collapsed in upon itself, dragging the brightness in its wake until a tiny point of black, outlined with all the brilliance of a star, hovered in the center of his fist. A fist which, less than a second later, slammed into Yugi with all the inverted force of a black hole, mighty tunnels of brilliant blue and molten gold rending through and around and beyond all things, the Mask of Shine and Dark blasted into a million pieces of reflecting metallic shards as a result.

Then, even as Yugi fell back from the force of it, Ranma stopped, turned half-way, and smiled at Yami, navy colored eyes closing in mirth and satisfied happiness. Then, he dissolved into flickering, pale blue stars that slowly disappeared, his card lingering for a moment before it, too, blinked out of existence.

_I…I have to act…_

Yugi was still reeling back, overwhelmed by even the second-hand blow he had felt through the collapsing card, but he would recover soon and create another one, as no harm had been done to him physically.

_…now. But how can I…? There's one thing left…that I cannot do._

I can't do anything more than this!

**I can't!**

Why did it have to come this far and find failure? He could defeat Yugi at this moment and this moment alone, but he could not break the hold the Soulless master had upon him. Only Sora…and all Yami had was a card! A card could not duplicate the powers of a Keyblade, no matter how he may have wished it!!

Yugi was still falling, but there were glimmers of power growing once more, a sign that time was almost spent, that soon he would no longer have any chance of winning and would instead be the one to fade into this vast emptiness, only his utter despair for company.

Why this far? Why this far? WHY?!!!!

"…no, _Yugi_…"

"Pull it together! I know you can!"

A feeling, so faint…

"You're not alone, Yami."

Familiar, real, separate, and old…older, by far, than him, something that transcended years and time itself…

_"Damnit, Yami!! You can't do this to me!!!"_

Connections, feelings, fate, hope, dreams…intertwining, growing and weaving, a cycle that had not changed and was never the same. He knew it, knew it so well…it was old…

"Because you're coming back, fool."

A part of him, having always existed, waiting and quiet. Needed, yet silent, waiting and waiting…yet _here_. Everything he needed, **right here**.

A part of him…his soul, his bonded fate…

_"I feel like…I've lost something."_

"Sora…"

But it was just a card…just a card…

…just…

…but it couldn't _just _be…

"I need your help. I do not have the strength to do this alone."

It never had been. Power of the heart, of the **soul**, with him always…all of them were here, right now, bathing him in their strength. He was not alone, he was not helpless…

…he never had been.

_"I mean, we're partners now, right?"_

Never…

_"Yeah, partners…"_

Somehow knowing, Yami looked down at the remaining card in his hand, seeing again that small, suffering smile and the sapphire gaze that he trusted and cared so deeply for. He knew Sora would not hurt Yugi; what was needed now was something else. With the last of his physical and magical strength, Yami held the card for a moment, then sent it spinning towards Yugi, hoping with all his heart and soul that this was enough.

_I promise…it **will **be put to rights in the end…_

Unlike Ranma's emergence, Sora's was gentle and quiet, a crescent of pale silver arcing around the card as it slowly spun, gathering tiny strings of lunar gold stars. They spiraled down into the card in a deliberate pattern, a whirlpool of brightness blossoming inward from two different directions, looking for all the world like a wormhole with two flared ends, the center the concentration of the greatest energies, overshadowed by the arching silver. It gathered and shifted gradually, taking the shape of a person; a person that he knew, loose coat moving with the passing of the stars, sapphire eyes an amalgamation of the sky-colored whorls of light. After only a few seconds of immersion within the shell of magic and illumination, he was released as three separate pairs of slender wings unfolded from the newly-made oval, rising over his form before fading from sight.

The sound of Sora's soul was different, though…the life-song of the sea was still there, but something else was added, perhaps a nuance that had not been capable of being known, not when Sora's soul had been so lost in darkness. Strange as it as, Yami thought he could discern a woman's voice, singing a heart-tugging melody in words he could not understand…

_…donna tokidatte…tada hitoride…unmei wasurete…_

Was it…was it the language that Yugi and his friends had always spoken? The same language that Ranma and Kenshin used…? It…_sounded _like it, but, for a reason he could not fathom, the meaning of the words were beyond Yami's understanding…

….almost as though he wasn't _supposed _to understand. At least, not yet. However, Yami had no more time to concentrate on the full incarnation of Sora's soul-song, as the Keybearer himself was at last made real from the light of the card, moving forward through the darkness.

Just as Ranma had been, Sora's body was filled with a hidden, shifting brilliance, now in shades of white, blue, and the barest hint of green that bordered on frosted gold, the energies shifting within him like the rising, flowing forms of gleaming nebulas. As he moved towards Yugi he also left a trail in the darkness, this time dusty clouds of silver lined with flickers of blue, the stardust dispersing to color the abyss. Raising a hand before him, what appeared to be the silvery, uncertain light of the moon formed in his palm, abruptly snapping into the shape of a Keyblade, vaguely resembling the first Kingdom form he and Ranma had seen all that time ago.

"…n-no…," Yugi managed to choke out, trying to move through the numbness Ranma's attack had created. However, he could do nothing to stop him as Sora pointed the Keyblade at the crest on Yugi's chest, a thin string of purest white connecting the two. "No! NO! Yami…you still have to help him!!! **You have to!!!**"

Then, the crest was gone, scattered pieces drifting away into darkness like so much dust. Yugi's eyes dulled and he fell limp, beginning to descend into darkness just as Sora's gleaming form ceased to be, the card following suit right after Yami saw the soft, comforting smile Sora sent his way. He was shocked for a moment, mind wondering if some part of his friends had somehow been connected to those cards, but he had no more time to ponder, as the world was snapping back into place around him, Yugi threatening to be lost amongst it.

Though he knew not what powered him, Yami shot through the abyss, injuries and weakness pushed away as far too trivial as he took his dear one into his arms, embracing him with all the strength of his heart. Around them, the labyrinthine pieces of his Millenium Puzzle became whole once more. For a second, it was as though they were to be crushed by the item, but the parts of the puzzle simply phased through them, leaving Yami and the unconscious Yugi huddled together on the floor of the simple room he had originally entered. Both versions of the Millenium Puzzle, light and dark, clattered down next them, both as they had always been, just as the cards scattered all around the room were returned to their normal forms once more.

Yami smiled, a relief so profound he thought he would die of it shooting through him, but all his other pains returned tenfold, the spirit groaning as he collapsed back, Yugi sliding free of his weak arms to lay next to him, looking for all the world as though he were only asleep. Just managing to turn on his side without succumbing to the pain of his shattered limbs and gaping wounds—when had all of these returned? He almost couldn't remember how or why—Yami smiled as he gazed at Yugi, their long, terrible journey at last at an end.

_"Yami…you still have to help him!!!_"

"What did you mean, Yugi?" Yami whispered in a soul-weary voice, his once-fierce eyes dulling from pain and an exhaustion that no mortal could bear. "Were you…talking of Sora? Or….were you…"

_…could it really be?_

…was it possible?

If it was, that would mean…

A great and terrible premonition told Yami that he had to go to Sora…_now_. Even if it meant his own death, or a second loss of Yugi, he **_had to go_**. Sora…Sora was all alone…and, at last, Yami could know in his heart what was wrong. In his heart, in his heart…he had always felt it, suspected it, realized it in all the times that Sora would smile and weep within, viewed so clearly in his eyes. The knowledge was so clear, so true, so deadly and dangerous and tragic that Yami felt his chest contract to a needle point too terrible to bring physical pain. Only a chill, arctic as the merciless depths of space, ravaging the unprotected soul and its endlessly bleeding wounds.

A wound, long unhealed, seen secondhand what felt like eons ago and nearly discarded in light of other things…now to cost Yami one of his dearest friends and the savoir of all the worlds.

_He's alone! I have to…to move…I h-hav…t…t-o…_

"No…no…," Yami groaned, trying to lift himself up on his arms and failing, falling back and feeling another numbing agony course through his battered body. His eyes squeezed shut, a single pair of tears fighting their way free. "No…**HE'S ALONE**!!!"

_…this was meant to happen all along…_

It may have been his fading consciousness imaging demons that were not real, but Yami was certain he could hear someone laughing as his world dissolved into a blackness deeper than death.

* * *

Yesss….that's all for now! Things were resolved, but so many more were not! And I'm certain that an ungodly amount of questions have now arisen. I understand, of course, and at least one I will answer now: what the hell did the 'Ranma Card' use as an attack? Since most of you won't know, the more common name of the Triangulum Australe is the Southern Triangle, a constellation which can be seen in the southern hemisphere in the late spring and summer months. And about Sora's soul-song…well, I'm sure the majority of you can figure it out, especially a certain few individuals…

But anyway, Yami's fight may be over, but the war is hardly won! Next time we see more of Kairi and the stories of the summons, further chaos in Saffron City and worlds overall, and the second confrontation with one most loved!

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Twisted Paths, Part Three! Five chapters to go!

But…reviews!

**Shinji Ikari: **Whoops, missed the 'Soujiro' and 'Saitoh' thing completely. I've just used 'Saitoh' so far in the RK fics I've done; I'd gotten used to it! I MUST FIX…at some point. And I swear, the typos are driving me nuts; I check over my chapters, of course, but I still miss them! Even now, I'm going back over previously edited chapters and finding them…sheesh. And that line concerning Haku was actually a typo, too; I forgot to put in a word!

And though the rest of your questions were mainly rhetorical, the 'fate' thing made me grin, if only because of what I've come up with for it. We'll have to wait for _Reign of Dreams _to get into it, but **still**…I just have to grin. It's just so simple!! SO VERY SIMPLE!!!

Sorry about the caps lock, but I can't help myself at this moment. You know how I love those 'so freakin' obvious they're always missed' explanations. ;-)

**Karimon: **Die? Oh, I don't know, _maybe_…then again, _maybe _not. You'll just have to wait and see! CUE EVIL LAUGH!!

**Koorino Megumi: **Ah, my dear, fear not. This is me we're talking about!

…wait, that _is _something to fear, isn't it? CUE ANOTHER EVIL LAUGH!!

**Juujin Bunshen:** That is very nice of you to offer, but I already have a beta reader, in a manner of speaking. Her name is Cole'sLover and she's…my mom! Yes, really, my mom reads and edits my fics. Currently, she and I are going through the revision of this fanfiction, although it was a little tough to get her to sign on at first ("Hey mom, could you edit _Court of Souls _for me?" "Sure, how long is it?" "Well…it's gonna be 65 chapters." "**WHAT?!!!**").

But still, thanks for asking! And I happen to like that song a lot; another good one that I've heard recently is Kelly Clarkson's "Break Away". If fits my fics so well!

**link no miko: **Yes, what _is _the deal with Kenshin? Just _why _was he pulled in along with Kairi, when it is her powers that are making these little sessions possible at all? WHY?

…yes, this _is _a form of torture. :-)

**Ranko Urameshi: **Sadako (or Samara, whatever…)? I don't know what you're talking about…_I _didn't watch the tape. I DIDN'T WATCH IT, I SWEAR!!! _REALLY!!!!_

…heh, just kidding. I loved _The Ring _(only seen the American version), _especially _that spinning chair. I ADORE the spinning chair!!!!! Although, I have to ask: if you watched the tape, then moved to a place where there were no TVs at all (like Ethiopia), would you still die?

Anyway, thank you all for staying with this fic, in spite of my terribly procrastinating self. And thank you VERY MUCH for OVER ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS!!! I **would **give a special mention to whoever it was that was the thousandth, but, for some strange reason, one statistics area says I have a certain amount of reviews, while the other has a different number. So, I can't be very sure, but who cares? **I LOVE YOU ALL**. **AND NOW, FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, MY HONEYCOMB DANCE OF ENDLESS GRATITUDE!!!**

(and the lights suddenly go out, leaving only the sounds of spastic, crazy movement to be heard)

Ryu: This part has been edited to preserve the sanity of our readers, as well as myself and the midget.

Chibi Shido (cowering in a corner): I'm a vampire, stupid! I CAN SEE IN THE DARK!!


	60. Twisted Paths, Pt 3

**AN:** Nice, ready-made document for chapter? Check. Muses playing Scrabble in the background? Check. _Kingdom Hearts _Official Soundtrack? Check. Venti Peppermint Mocha from Starbucks? Check. Total lack of homework projects? Glorious, wonderful check.

Nice, ready-made document for chapter? Check. Muses playing Scrabble in the background? Check. Official Soundtrack? Check. Venti Peppermint Mocha from Starbucks? Check. Total lack of homework projects? Glorious, wonderful check. 

Yes, I AM ready to write this chapter! SA SA!! I have returned once again, rising out of the abyss that is school and lack of sleep! Returned, and made all the better for more KH stories read! I had a wonderful time rediscovering the mysterious and awe-inspiring creature that is good KH fandom recently. Plus, I had a particularly marvelous time reacquainting myself with Koorino Megumi's _Reverse Side of Darkness_.

So yeah, I'm ready to get the freak on, and PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC!! Hmm, perhaps a little too much caffeine? Hah, don't care! XD

I am endeavoring to improve upon the battle sequences this time, as well as chapter flow overall. I know that was suffering in the last chapter, but that is what revision is for! And the _last _part of this fic seems to be doing just fine, as, even now, I am writing bits and pieces of it as it comes to me. Things are looking UP for this story! So, onward we go, to DESTINY. And I recommend the Peppermint Mocha; it is **DELICIOUS**.

P.S. Since writing the last chapter, I remembered my default method of breaking up cumbersome scenes during a fight without cutting to a different character or location: song lyrics. With Yami's fight, I could have switched back and forth between his and Kairi's and Soujiro's sections, but I wanted an _urgency _to be in Yami's duel against Yugi. I didn't get it, though, and, thinking about it now, I see how I could have. And I've done it before: the last three chapters of _When All Other Lights Go Out _all had song lyrics, adding a franticness to the first two, and a finality to the last one (but then, that song was _Simple and Clean _and we all know what reaction that produces in us).

P.S. Since writing the last chapter, I remembered my default method of breaking up cumbersome scenes during a fight without cutting to a different character or location: song lyrics. With Yami's fight, I could have switched back and forth between his and Kairi's and Soujiro's sections, but I wanted an to be in Yami's duel against Yugi. I didn't get it, though, and, thinking about it now, I see how I could have. And I've done it before: the last three chapters of all had song lyrics, adding a franticness to the first two, and a finality to the last one (but then, that song was and we all know what reaction that produces in us). 

So, to avoid a similar happening in **this **chapter, I _will _be using song lyrics and, when I get Twisted Paths, Pt. 2 revised, it will be in that one, too (although, a bit…differently). Looking at my outline, I see places for lyrics in every remaining chapter up to the end of the fic. Which would certainly set the 'end' tone for the story, though there are maybe one or two places where it isn't totally necessary, so I probably won't use them then. However, keep in mind that this battle is actually shorter, but I'm going to make it up by with sheer intensity. Sounds nice, eh?

Anyway, the lyrics are from Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit". Enjoy! Oh yeah, and the graphic-ness returns, though perhaps not as bad.

Chapter XVII: Twisted Paths, Part Three

"I would not fear nor wish my fate, but boldly say each night, tomorrow let my sun his beams display, or in clouds hide them; I have lived today."

- Abraham Crowley

Kairi had never been in a bar before, but she could certainly tell one when she saw it. There was the obligatory long counter with high stools, the small round tables that expanded out from there, the small stage with the pole in the middle, the usage of which Kairi knew about but chose not to address. However, the overall look was a classy one, the tables a smoothly polished black with finely made, upholstered chairs in dark wood. Dimly gleaming glass shelves showcased elegant and neatly organized bottles that held smooth liquids of various shades, all the labels fine and expensive-looking. The scent of exquisite perfumes and tobacco wafted subtly through the air, and a tinkle of jazz music whispered out from somewhere beyond the stage.

The only off thing about the whole scene was the total lack of people. Even with the chairs set out, the glasses ready and half-full on the tables, a discarded towel on the counter, not a soul existed to utilize these facilities, which told Kairi all the she needed to know. Just as Umi's sea had been, this world was a fabricated one, made whole simply because they needed a place in which to talk. This Lupin, whoever he was, must have preferred this setting, his soul most comfortable amid the stylish décor and dimmed lights.

"Care for a drink?"

Kairi hadn't seen him approach; the slender, garishly clad man simply appeared out of nowhere, crossed arms braced against the counter as he smiled at her. He was thin, she saw, his clothing a mix of clashing pink and red and blue, but he wore his outfit with an experienced air, belying his nonchalant face. The alert dark eyes watching her were more revealing, his quick wit and lingering humor clearly visible there.

"You are…Lupin?"

Kenshin's question reminded Kairi that he was there, her gaze drifting to him for a moment. How out of place he looked! His clothing clashed more than Lupin's in these surroundings, though the low light had a way of hiding the harsher aspects of his countenance, namely the scar on his cheek and the sharp shadows in his eyes. Rather, his entire air was softened, his hair and eyes a deeper crimson and lavender that spoke more of a gentleness and understanding, strength immeasurable that Kairi recognized from…somewhere.

Once again, she had the nagging sense that she should have _realized _something by now, though she had no idea what.

"Yeah, Lupin III, Master Thief," he admitted without remorse, his grin wide and charming. "Here to help, for once. They Keybearer helped me, so I don't mind at all doin' the same."

"He helped you?" Kairi asked, nervously taking a seat on one of the smooth stools. "You mean, by using whichever of those…gems were yours?"

"Nah, by giving Fujiko something to believe in, especially after I was so powerless to stop what happened to our world. I tell ya, it's tough fighting the Soulless when you basically have no special powers whatsoever and have no idea what to do."

That brought Kairi up short, Kenshin giving Lupin a more piercing look than before. The effect would have been more dramatic if Lupin hadn't placed two small shot glasses in front of them as he had said it, motioning for them to drink. It was most distracting, especially when he had just revealed that the battle on his own world had been utterly futile.

_Do I even want to address that? I have no idea how much it must have hurt…so I won't. _

I can't…

"…Fujiko?" Kairi questioned instead, absentmindedly picking up the glass. The liquid was clear and somewhat fizzy, the contents turning out to be a close relative of the soda pop recently introduced on the island chain of her home. She had to inwardly admit that she was relieved at this. "Someone important to you?"

"You could say that," Lupin replied, his grin widening as Kenshin choked on the drink he'd politely taken a sip of. "Scotch too much for ya?"

Kenshin shook his head, eyes watering at the taste of an alcohol that definitely _wasn't _sake and instead asked a question in what was almost a normal voice. "When you say something to believe in, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's more than just simple hope."

_How can hope be 'simple'?_ Kairi wondered to herself, but instead focused on Lupin's words, only half aware when the background music became more pronounced, the style and sound of it changing completely.

Lupin leaned back against the sturdy glass shelves, hands now in his pockets and his eyes on the floor. His expression remained lighthearted, however, and Kairi supposed that it was always so, no matter the situation. Was it just his personality, or his way of hiding things?

"Hope gives you a goal, something to strive for, but a belief partnered with that hope is that much stronger. You can hope for something easily enough, but believe in it too? That's tougher. Faith takes courage, because you often have to trust in something without any facts to back it up."

He smiled, a soft superiority in his gaze as he glanced at them. "You're hopeful when something happens to _give _you hope, right? A victory, a new power, whatever. But a belief, given or not, is something you maintain all by yourself, even without anything to prove that it's possible. Fujiko had hope that I would come back, and Sora amplified that hope by being the kinda guy who would actually bring me to her. But the real change was when she finally dared to believe that it might really happen, even when no trace of me had been found yet."

Someone was singing in the background now, a gentle, ephemeral voice dancing delicately through the air. The melancholy tune tugged at the heartstrings, even if they were barely aware of it.

"_I don't know what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way to talk to me…"_

"So, it is not just having hope that matters, but the inner strength to have faith in that hope," Kenshin surmised, nodding slightly with understanding. "But…what does this have to do with Sora's state at this moment, if I may ask?"

Kenshin asked the question, but Kairi had already been pondering it within her mind, wondering now to the sadness she had felt very nearly permeating the air of her room when she had awakened. Sora hadn't even needed to be in her presence for her to know what sorrow was in him.

"_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby,_

_I pray for reply,_

_I'm ready."_

_Sora…do you still believe in what you are doing? I know you're hopeful that it will end; you always were hopeful, smiling that stupid smile…but do you still have faith in what you're trying to do?_

"It doesn't just have to do with Sora," Lupin replied, refilling Kairi's glass from a tap set in the counter. "It goes right down to the heart and soul."

_It keeps coming back to this, the source of all this turmoil… _

"Quiet days calm me,

Oh, serenity…"

"Hope and belief are different, just like the heart and soul are different, but both need each other. The heart is like belief; your heart can feel without knowing why. The soul is like hope; it can strive for something because of what it experiences. But whatever the heart and soul has, the other can't have."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked with some concern. This was the first she had heard about the correlation between the heart and soul and, though Sora might have already learned some of this information, she had to do her utmost to gather as many facts as she could.

"Someone please tell me,

Ohhmm, what is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day."

Lupin tapped his chin, obviously trying to find the words. "I don't know everything, but what I do know is that a heart can't hope and a soul can't believe. It has to do with how each perceives the world by itself, when the other isn't around. I mean, I'm a soul only and I can _hope _because I can still see and understand the world. But I can't believe in anything, because faith comes from emotion. Love is a good example: if you love a weak man, you still believe in him, even if he is against an entire army."

He smiled at them and, in the barest hint of begrudged change, the expression held the smallest tinge of unknowing sorrow. "I can hope that we'll win this fight, because Sora is a strong person and has all he needs to win; that I can tell easily enough. But I can't believe in him, because I can't feel friendship or pride or concern. I want to, but…it's kinda impossible when I'm half of who I used to be."

"I don't know what words I can say,

The wind has a way to talk to me…"

_Sora still fights because he knows he has the Keyblade. He has the tools, as well as allies and a plan and a goal. But to actually believe that he will win…_

"I know Sora still feels, but…," Kairi's expression was deeply shadowed, Kenshin placing a concerned hand on her shoulder as her fists clenched at the fabric of her skirt. "But he's fading. He's lost his faith; in this fight, in himself…it's leaving him. I _know _it is."

Kenshin's violet eyes narrowed, a deadly seriousness on his face. "If that is so, it means that Sora's heart is more vulnerable than his soul. If any part of him is in danger, it is his heart."

"Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby,

I pray for reply,

I'm ready."

"That's more reason than ever for me to find him," Kairi murmured with utter conviction. "Even though I know I'll be a detriment in a fight, I can't leave him alone. I know he wanted me to stay here, to not…see him. And I can understand, if it's true that he can't believe in anything. For all I know, he left because he couldn't even believe in me anymore. Only something that terrible could…could…"

_…could force him away from me._

"It is one thing to nurture hope," Kenshin told her in a quiet voice, years hidden in the subtle tone of his words. "But to give him back his faith is something I do not think anyone but Sora himself can do. I tried, though I half-guessed it was going to fail. Kairi…has Sora always depended on others? Either their belief in him, or his care for them?"

Immediately, Kairi felt a resounding 'No!' rise up in her throat, but it crumbled before she could speak it. The truth was…Sora _had _always been dependant on others. His friendship with her and Riku, with Donald and Goofy, had driven him in the battle against the Heartless. There had been other things, of course, greater things, but it always came back to the _belief _that, if he did not fight the darkness, those he loved would suffer. His faith in himself, that he could not and would not lose, had originated from the care he felt towards them.

Kairi knew she had been much the same, though no longer. In the years after her separation from Sora, she had had to find a trust in _herself_, rather than just in him. Yes, she had believed he would come home, had never faltered in that, but she had also gained a trust in her own self; that she would hold together, that she would be strong, that she could bear and heal her own wounds. In the time that she had waited, Kairi had learned to have hope and faith _within_, rather than just without.

But in Sora's case…

"He's lost faith in a lot of things," Kairi whispered, a pain so deep cutting into her heart. "But most of all, he's lost faith in _himself_. And I don't think…I don't think he realizes that if he's ever going to defeat the darkness, he **has **to heal his own wounds."

It was all so terribly, terribly clear. Sora had _always _done everything for everyone else. Kairi almost couldn't remember a time when her friend have ever acted selfishly, ever done something entirely for his own benefit. Naturally, selfishness was an unwanted thing, but to not concern yourself over your own well being at all…_that _was wrong. Self-sacrifice was not a constant option! There **were **times when it was okay to lick your own wounds, to care that you were in pain, to want to sit in a corner and cry. You _could _be weak and unhappy; you _could _say 'this is enough, I have to rest'; you _could _pause amidst a great quest and realize that you **were **worth something deep inside.

Sora…did he even believe that he was _himself_? Did he even think of himself as a flesh and blood person, rather than a Keyblade Master alone? Did he know that others saw him as **more** than the Keybearer?

_No…no, he doesn't!!_

"That's what's wrong!" Kairi shouted, jumping to her feet. "And whatever happened to his heart has made it worse! Something has taken his belief away and now he can't even know what's happening to himself inside."

"Then I guess that means you better get going, eh?" Lupin asked with a wide, knowing smile and gestured behind her. "Melfina, mind leading the way?"

"Of course."

And before Kairi could even turn to see who had spoken, the world shifted and was changed once again.

* * *

He knew. The very moment Ranma was through the mirror, he knew. Even after all the time he had spent away from her, amongst strangers who were now friends, he knew her. He suspected he would always know her, no matter what state he found her in. For she _was _different, as he could tell right away.

Something had changed in Akane, which Ranma needed no confirmation to be sure of. He really would be an idiot if he expected her to be as she had been, though a part of him had hoped…

_That doesn't do me any good now._

Still straining against the icy chain that dragged him forward inch by hard-fought inch, he raised his navy gray eyes to meet Akane's, the short-haired girl holding tight with one hand to the opposite end of the black links. There was defiance in the gaze he met, a burning challenge full of pride and superiority. That was new. Akane had never been consumed by ego. She had known her own strength and limitations and never embellished or downplayed them, in all the time he had known her.

So, it _was _Akane, and yet it was not. Ranma guessed this was how she would be, with her soul stolen away.

Some part of him had always known and, from the first, had wailed out its sorrow in a voice he refused to hear. After all, wasn't he the strong one? The one others depended on, or at least knew would not falter? He was the 'wild horse', a fighter unhindered by sentiments even as he tripped and stumbled into and out of them. Ruled by his heart, and yet not, because he had never admitted to it.

Though that had changed, in some ways just as Akane had changed. With her gone, it was as if his own soul had been ripped from him, and torn asunder, leaving only his vulnerable heart, more exposed now than it ever had been.

"Ranma…," Akane said in a voice he could easily recognize, the tone the one she used in the mornings. The tone that said she didn't want to deal with him, but would, because she had to. She stood before him as unflinchingly as ever, clad in a long Chinese tunic all of soft purple silk, the tabs and hems in glinting black, her well-muscled legs bare with only slim black shoes similar to his on her feet. A lotus pin held back one side of her bangs, black, lotus-pattern armguards protecting her wrists. "It took you long enough."

Was it pain he was feeling? How could he know? He'd never really been sure of his feelings when it came to Akane…a part of him proclaimed that he loved her, but what was love? Was it thinking of her almost every moment of every day? Was it constantly wondering if she was still alive, if she was still whole? Was it the agony he felt within, aching always with the profound stigmata of failing to save her?

Was it love that made him hesitate, even as she dismissed the chain from sight with a flick of her wrist, the chiming sound of it cold and hollow, when he was certain it was supposed to be warm and full?

This was his chance, he knew. There was a Soulless crest upon her body, centered on her torso just between her chest and stomach, no longer than two palm lengths and the width of his fist. If he could destroy it somehow—Ranma ignored the whispering, uncertain voice that told him he didn't have the capabilities to do that—then Akane would at least be safe, if not whole. If he could disable her, then he would be free to make his way through this place, find Sora and Yami, and take care of the being or entity that was responsible for all of this.

And yet he hesitated, aware that, no more than half a year ago, he would not have.

_Have I really changed that much?_

…Ranma knew the answer. And, right now, he wasn't sure that that was a good thing. Why did it have to be that, in _knowing _that he might care so much for her, it made it so much harder to save her? If he hadn't realized the complex love that seemed to play games with his heart, this would be so much easier; rather than something he _needed _to do, bringing her home would have just been something he _had _to do. A job, a task, not a trial that made him doubt himself in far too many ways.

_Was trying to know my own heart really such a good idea?_

He **wished **he knew that answer.

"I was busy," Ranma replied in a nonchalant voice that surprised him. With the turmoil rolling through his mind, it was a wonder that he could speak so casually, or at all. A blessing, yes, but something he wasn't sure he could keep up for very long. "You could have come looking for me, you know."

Funny…he hadn't noticed the change in his speech before now. After teaming up with Sora and Yami, Ranma hadn't been aware of the gradual disappearance of the slang and colloquialisms that had previously flavored his words. Another change…a small one, with a greater impact than he would have ever expected.

"I could have," she allowed, arms crossed and an unfamiliar, condescending grin on her face. That was kinda funny, too, in a painful way that Ranma was having a hard time swallowing; Akane how she would have been, had she not the kindness he had ignored but always…enjoyed. "But I knew you'd show up eventually. It was only a matter of time."

_Yeah…I know._

"I'm surprised," Ranma stated in a conversational voice, using the words as a distraction, his eyes flicking around the featureless black cube of a room. There was nothing here…but the _possibility _of it was a great, echoing presence, hovering over him like a malevolent shadow. One tiny change, one infinitesimal trigger, and it would all come crashing down. "I didn't think you'd take orders from anyone."

She smiled at that, a softness coming over her features that told him that _no_, the kindness had **not **disappeared. The only real difference was that she didn't seem to know it was there. "I don't. I do this because I want to. I _want _to protect him and, because of that, I'm not going to let you leave this place with your soul intact."

It was then that the seal upon the room's malignance was released.

Ranma didn't even have time to despair as there came a sudden, engulfing thunder, a great roar so loud and all-consuming that his hands flew to his ears, his whole body reverberating with the sound. And, unlike a clash of thunder or a fiery explosion, the rushing bellow continued without pause, as, from all around him, from the walls themselves, untold waves of sickly green water surged with unbelievable power.

The first torrent hit Ranma with several metric tons of pressure, enough to liquefy a normal human body. However, Ranma was anything but normal and, the split second before his life would have been utterly crushed out of him, a wispy film of flame-colored chi enveloped his body, protecting it from the icy, merciless waves. Unfortunately, the 'icy' part came through loud and clear and, even as Ranma slammed against the much-changed wall, she was aware of the change within and without herself.

_Damn!! _

Immediately after she registered her agitation, Ranma felt a peculiar, familiar weight at her throat, a tiny gleam of rainbow colors suddenly illuminating the sluggish, murky water.

_Then again, maybe not. _

Foresight wasn't one of Ranma's strong points, but, this time, it had come through for her, the Sailor Senshi's gift to her glowing ever more brightly as she righted herself and took stock of her situation. Apparently, whatever Akane had done had drastically changed the previously nondescript room. Instead of a rather small, cubic space, all was immersed in dirty green waters, harsh, jutting rocks visible in all directions. It most resembled an undersea cave, Ranma currently floating in a fairly large space, fifty by fifty yards at most. There were jagged gaps in the walls and ceiling, indicating narrow or wide passageways to places unknown. Ranma may not have been able to see, but she got the feeling that the place she was in now was immense, and twisting, the dark, icy depths nigh impossible to traverse without getting lost.

Now, having _swum _across the Sea of Japan to China—and back again—Ranma knew she had it in her to easily maneuver, with at least a decent amount of speed. However, precision wise…she had never fought like this before and, while the choker at her neck allowed her to breathe as it had in space, there wasn't any way for Ranma to make it easier to fight. This was going to be tough for her…which was what Akane had no doubt intended.

Cautiously, Ranma felt for the golden guitar still strapped to her back, a little relieved to discover that, in spite of her rather forceful collision with the harsh wall, it was undamaged. As a matter of fact, it was emanating a golden glow separate from the chi around her body and the choker around her neck. Added up, she was shining pretty brightly amidst the slithering dark, a fact which she was both pleased and irked over. True, the light made it easier for her to see, and kept things like water pressure from killing her, but it also made it easy for Akane to find her, as well as who knew what else.

Was all this inner light, now exposed, a liability, or an asset?

_Heh…that's the same as asking myself if my heart is a danger, or not. Does loving someone make you weak in battle?_

Ranma would have liked to ask Yami about that, as she got the feeling that he was more 'experienced' dealing with such things as one's bond with others, but now wasn't the time to be going off on a tangent. Indeed, Ranma felt something dark and empty tingling at the edge of her senses, somewhere out in the depths. Cautiously, she leveled herself out in the water, kicking with a moderate amount of strength to propel herself slowly forward. She chose the tunnel directly in front of her first, wanting to keep it simple. She had to be careful, as getting lost would make things a little more than difficult.

At least her perception of the cold had dwindled to a chilly brush of motion over her skin, more like a touch of faint winter's wind than actual water. As a matter of fact, though it _had _triggered her curse, the liquid didn't really feel like actual water. But then, she had never been this far—or how far this felt—below the surface. Everything was slow and gradual, oppressive to an astounding degree, at least if she let it be. Ranma figured that if she allowed her own light to dwindle in any way, the waters would crush her in more than just a physical manner. It had to do with this place again, and how everything was stagnant and dying, when it should have been living.

_…now where did that thought come from?_

Ranma certainly would have liked to know, as a sudden strange feeling, both old and new, came over her. However, circumstances conspired against her, as Ranma suddenly realized she needed to move…_now_. Banishing all thought, she gave a mighty kick and pumped both arms, managing the equivalent of a backflip, now more a reverse somersault in the water. Thusly, she just avoided the column of glowing, red/violet energy that came from directly below her. Using an invisible burst of her own chi, she quickly backed up into the cavern as Akane ascended from a tunnel below, spiraling with almost inhuman speed.

As it was, Ranma had to dodge once again as Akane made an abrupt ninety degree turn in the water, shooting towards him with her hands cupped in front of her. Another blast flying her way, Ranma spun once as she lurched to the side, gathering an orb of electricity in her hands. She _hoped _the different nature of the Senshi's abilities would be free of certain laws of nature, as a lightning attack under water didn't sound like a very good idea most of the time.

Luckily for her, she wasn't fried to a crisp, and she countered Akane's attack from the side, the brilliant blue and white sphere flaring through the dim waters. Akane, seeing it clearly, simply knocked it aside with a darkness-encrusted fist, already forming a second violet aura around her arm as she swung it back around.

Knowing now that long-range attacks wouldn't work—at least at this point—Ranma decided not to give Akane the chance to attack again. She kicked off the wall at her back, shooting forward through the water; once she was near enough, she rolled out of her horizontal position, using the downward motion to loose a kick from above, aimed directly at Akane's collarbone.

She was blocked, the contact with Akane's arm sending a sharp, biting cold up her leg and into her stomach. Just managing not to cringe, Ranma violently shoved the sensation to the back of her mind. Without interrupting her initial motion, Ranma shifted her weight to the left, shoving off Akane's arm with her left foot and kicking back towards the black-haired girl's temple with her right heel. Normally, Ranma was faster than Akane, and could have easily rendered her unconscious; however, with Ranma slowed by the unnatural sea and Akane energized by who knew who much darkness, this was no longer so.

A rock-hard grip, arctic as the deepest winter, latched onto her ankle, Akane actually swinging Ranma around like a doll and sending her careening towards the opposite wall. Ranma managed to slow herself down with a few quick kicks before she met the harsh rock face-first, but it was a meaningless accomplishment. Akane's knee slammed into the small of her back, causing Ranma to smash into the wall anyway, the impact sending a wave of pain over her body.

Expecting a follow up, Ranma rolled to the side, ignoring the sudden stiffness traveling up her spine. At the very least, she had avoided the punch that now pounded into the wall, cracks spreading outward from the impact point. Aware that there were would be a few seconds before Akane extracted herself from the stone, Ranma raised a fully spread palm, a two foot wide sphere of bright yellowish gold—a thin ring of brighter yellow spinning around it—rocketing towards Akane. It actually connected this time, the distance between them not allowing for any extra seconds to dodge.

However, Akane didn't need to dodge. She simply lunged through the attack, reversing their positions as Ranma suddenly found that she did not have the time to escape the punch aimed directly for her chest. Eyes widening, Ranma acted without thinking, one hand shooting behind her as she re-angled herself. She deflected Akane's blow with the broad back of her guitar, bracing her feet against the wall as the great pressure came and went, the martial artist almost unable to complete the maneuver.

Luckily, she managed to send Akane off course, Ranma quickly snapping back her guitar arm for an attack. How had Sora done it again? He had used magic, yeah, but wasn't chi a little like magic? It seemed so to Ranma and, really, she had to try everything she had at her disposal, as _nothing _seemed to be affecting Akane, causing a hint of intense doubt to whisper through her. She ignored it, though she wasn't sure just how long she would be able to.

"Strike Raid!!!"

_That _certainly got Akane's attention, the girl so surprised that she wasn't able to dodge, the brightly shining guitar slamming directly into her chest. Which wasn't what Ranma had been aiming for, as the crest was lower on her body, but she didn't have time to gripe about it. Akane was thrown back, ramming into the wall behind her with a considerable amount of force. After a few seconds of light-laced spinning, the guitar ricocheted back to Ranma, the red-haired girl easily catching it with one hand.

Immediately, Ranma began pumping her legs in the water, going with as much speed as she could muster to disable Akane before the girl managed to recover. The martial artist wasn't quite fast enough, however, as Akane kicked herself clear of the now-indented wall, both her arms snapping outward to unleash waves of black on either side. The wide distortion traveled through the already dark waters with amazing speed, rippling and pounding, the walls of the cavern shaking with the strength of it.

It hit Ranma like a gale-force wind, the martial artist unable to stop herself as she went tumbling backwards. She expected to hit a wall and receive a considerable amount of damage; however, luck had other plans, as she flew into one of the jagged gaps in the cavern's face. Immediately, everything grew a lot brighter, as her light was no longer being spread thin over a very large distance. Rather, now she could see the very texture of the too-close walls, and discern however many details that she could, going at the speed she was now.

It wasn't a pretty sight. There were…things embedded in the walls, like stone and yet…not. There were fish, large and small, some Ranma recognized as dolphins and sharks, and others still that he had never seen before. Parts of them stuck out of the rock, the bodies half-eaten corpses with stone flesh hanging off the bones. And it may have been just a trick of her light glancing off the dark, but those rotted forms seemed to be moving, a tail flickering here, one wide, empty mouth gaping soundlessly over there. As if, even as they continued to die, they were trying to escape; or, in a morbid thought that Ranma could not shake off, they were already dead, and trying to reach her, to pull her in so that she could join them.

_I…I can't let it get to me. I'm already having enough trouble as it is. _

What a hard admission that was! Ranma knew this fight had been pretty one-sided so far, but still…it was a difficult thing to admit, even to herself as she descended deeper and deeper into the labyrinthine tunnels. Ranma had known that it wasn't going to be an easy thing to stop Akane, but she hadn't thought she would not actually be able to do it.

_…No! I can do this, I **can!**_

Eyes narrowing, Ranma spun her guitar onto her back, then lashed her arms out, digging her chi-encrusted palms into the walls on either side of her. She ignored the chilling, slimly sensation of touching of those cold, cold corpses, just as she ignored certain thoughts that would not leave her be.

_I can…can't I?_

She had slowed herself down to a moderate speed when the back of her head smacked into a low overhang and, wincing and cursing, Ranma tumbled out into a smaller cavern, more a junction between at least a dozen different tunnels. Still rubbing the back of her skull, Ranma glanced around the woefully enclosed space, aware that this was possibly a worse place to fight in than before. At least in the previous cavern she'd had the option of either short or long range attacks; here, close combat was pretty much the only thing available.

Surely, Akane had meant for this as well.

"You don't seem to be doing very good, Ranma."

Trying not to show her surprise, Ranma slowly turned herself around, kicking backwards as she glanced up. There was Akane, floating ten feet up, nearer to the indented ceiling, her arms crossed and speaking normally, as though they weren't totally surrounded by water.

_Well, if she can do it…_

"I'll try to meet your expectations," she replied in what she hoped was a sarcastic tone, but Akane's smirking expression did not change.

"I'm sure," she responded with a single bitter laugh. "But then, have you ever?"

Ranma was proud of her control over her expression; she just wished she had such control over her thoughts.

_That's a low blow Akane, but…true, I guess…_

That was a hard admission, too. Her failures when it came to Akane always returned to this: Ranma had never been sure of how she felt, _if _she felt, and what she was supposed to do about it. Even now, there was a nagging, hurtful voice in the back of her mind that whispered doubts and accusations unceasingly. That maybe…she hadn't been able to save Akane before because she hadn't really cared…that she wasn't able to defeat her now, because some deep, dark part of her own heart really didn't want to.

_That's not the case…is it?_

"Well, if you say you're going to give it your all…," Akane began, her smile growing wider as a cloud of black started to gather at her back. "…then I guess I should, too."

This time, Ranma didn't even see her _move_. One moment, she was floating a good distance away, the next, a fist had connected squarely with her cheek. Bright lights exploded in front of her eyes, Ranma actually disoriented for several seconds before she could attempt a counterattack. Her knee came up to pound into Akane's stomach, but she hit nothing but water, the other girl already gone. Indeed, before Ranma could even begin searching for her, an arm came around her neck in a steely grip, the icy darkness bleeding down Akane's skin to brush against her own. Soul-deep chills whispered through Ranma, and she fought them off, just as she tried to remove Akane's headlock.

But…she couldn't.

_I…I can't do anything…_

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…," Akane murmured in her ear, sounding as though she was just able to hold back her laughter. Her grip grew tighter, too tight…she was trying to break her neck! "You can't win. You never could. Your first mistake was to let the darkness take our world, and me…"

_Akane! But I…!!_

No, she wasn't trying to break her neck. Rather…Akane's other hand was snaking around to the front of Ranma's chest, tendrils of hazy black swirling around her curled fingers. The cold was becoming almost too much and, as Akane's words bit deep, Ranma's light began to falter, to dim.

"Your second mistake was to actually survive and travel to other worlds; it was a mistake for you to join with the Keybearer and think that there was a possibility that you could fix everything that happened."

Desperation clawing at her lungs and heart, Ranma abruptly ceased all movement, and went limp, causing Akane's grip to loosen for a fraction of a second as she compensated for the change in weight. Taking the brief opportunity, Ranma tensed again and kicked backward with both feet, vaulting away from Akane. Swimming hard to put distance between them, Ranma spun back around when she was about ten feet away, breathing heavily as she locked gazes with the other girl still across the cavern.

Akane's expression still had not changed and the darkness continued to grow, writhing like a living—or perhaps dying—thing, tinged with an eerie violet light.

"Your third mistake was to come here and face me. In fact, it's the last mistake you'll ever make, which you should be happy about. You've made so many, after all."

_But I…didn't mean to. I've always tried my hardest. I've never done anything without…putting all my heart into it…_

Ranma just wished she knew the reasons **why**. Why did she need to fight so hard? Why was it that Akane's hateful, painful words cut so deep into her, like jagged, icy knives? Why was her light fading, even as she tried to muster the strength to fight back, to keeping _trying_?

_Why can't I…save her?_

Akane began to slowly drift forward, black waves trailing out behind her as she moved. Her expression had turned coy, and soothing, though her eyes were as empty as ever; emotion was there on the surface, but any deeper than that…it was as though she had no idea _what_ she was feeling, though Ranma could not know what that might mean. "You're fading, Ranma…I can sense it, each tiny part of you breaking off and crumbling to dust. Do you want me to take the pain away? I can, you know…"

This time, Ranma brought up her hands to block before she saw Akane disappear, little good that it did. A tremendous kick slammed into her stomach, all the air leaving Ranma's lungs as she flew back into a wall, bouncing off as she heard several bones crack along with the stone. For what felt like a long time, she couldn't move, disorientation and a sudden, shameful weakness stealing her chance to attack, or run.

_But I can't run…I have to stay and fight…I have to… _

…but can I? I don't…know anymore…

Ranma was just shaking off the cloudiness in her mind when Akane's fist took the front of her shirt in a hard grip, dragging Ranma towards her so that their faces were only a few inches apart. The cold was becoming utterly unbearable now, all of Ranma's light reduced to a thin, gauzy film over her body, her choker and guitar now nothing but dead weights at her neck and back. Apparently, if her own inner strength failed, she couldn't rely on the strength others had given her.

"Just say the word, Ranma," Akane told her in that wrongly-sweet voice, a hollowed-out gaze staring unblinkingly into her own. "One little word, and all your failures will be forgiven. He takes all kinds, you know. We can all live here together, in the dark…"

The dark. So many things had been dark as of late: the Soulless, the gaps in space where worlds used to be, the shadows in Sora's eyes…the fear in Ranma's own heart.

_I'm…afraid?_

She **was**, more so than she had ever been. _That _was what was cutting into her, draining her of strength and light and life, of any hope at all. An all-consuming, gluttonous fear that ate at her heart and soul with reckless abandon. A fear that led to sorrow, and failure, and darkness. The fear she had always run from, lying to herself over and over by stating that it wasn't there, that she was free of it when she was not. Fear of loss, of loneliness, of false love and meaningless friendship; fear of her own heart, and all the things that she could not understand.

Fear of the dark. It had been in the dark that she had first experienced the self-crushing force of purest terror, all that time ago…

_"This'll make you stronger, boy…"_

_I don't…want it… _

…it hurts…

…hurts, so much…

…please, **NO!!**

It came all at once, a tremendous, inhuman rush of blazing molten power, the sheen of light around her flaring brighter and beyond. A great heat came with it, the sickly waters suddenly rolling and boiling, enough to sear her skin before an aura of white and fiery orange snapped into place. Ranma was restored to his proper form, but that fact was lost to him as the _other _presence surmounted itself, as another form was lain over his own.

Unlike the time before, in Saffron City, the flame-like body was not huge, instead more of his own size and bipedal, just as he was. Thick, muscled arms and legs of gold and orange light covered his, white-clawed hands and paws coating his own hands and feet. Even his head was likewise sheathed, a more animalistic, glowing face over his own, so that it was hard to tell when which of the brightly shining two ended and the other began. A pair of feline ears and a tail completed the change, though they were wispy and indistinct, however bright they still were. It was as if Ranma was only halfway there, as if there was another hurdle to cross.

He knew what it was. Knew it as a debilitating, sickening horror that stormed and raged within, tearing asunder all his heart and soul.

**_NOOOO!!!!_**

Somewhere far away and deep inside, Ranma began to scream.

* * *

"So…Soujiro, was it? Just why do you need to get to the Inn so quickly? You seem pretty desperate."

Soujiro glanced at James, their little group currently huddling in an alley for as quick a rest as they could dare to take. Soujiro himself was not very tired physically, but he could feel the strain upon his soul. Even after all this time, he was not yet entirely recovered, the too-near darkness taxing his inner strength. He still had enough in him to make it to the Inn…at least, he hoped he did. As it was, the hand gripping the hilt of his borrowed sword was beginning to ache…

Soujiro pushed away the rise of inner shame at his weakness and instead answered James' question, reaching inside his loose vest to produce the small scanner Washu had given him. "I was recently in the Safari Zone, investigating some odd occurrences that had been detected from here in the city. Nothing presented itself right away, but less than two hours ago the entire Safari Zone erupted into a column of pure darkness. It appeared to be…a door. I have to report this to Clef and Washu as soon as possible. If the Keyblade Master is here—"

"No luck there, kid," the Persian spoke up, pausing in the act of cleaning himself, his paw in the air. "He left two days ago for the Soulless world. Washu lost contact with him shortly after he arrived, so we have no idea what's going on."

A crushing helplessness hit Soujiro like a swordblow, one that he could not dodge and was terrible to behold. However, he ignored the feeling as best he could, grilling the trio of 'superheroes'. "Why did he leave?"

Jessie quirked a brow at him, but answered promptly. "I guess with you being gone, you wouldn't know. From what we heard after our arrival, Sora managed to defeat Mewtwo, then released this world's soul afterwards. Since the threat to Saffron City was done, and the location of the source of the Soulless was known, he and his friends went to take care of things there."

"Released…the soul?"

"Ah, you wouldn't know about that either," James spoke up, and ticked the facts off on his fingers. "The Keyblade that the Bearer carries can unlock the soul of a world, or so we've been told. Afterwards, it's assumed that the soul itself protects the world, along with whichever resident of that world is most in tune with it. The pair together should be enough to ward off any darkness, at least for a little while."

"Then I need to find this person as soon as possible," Soujiro said immediately, heading for the exit of the alley. "A greater darkness than any I have ever seen is coming. It will reach this city within the hour."

"Then it's off to the Inn we go," Persian said with a sharp-toothed grin, brushing past Soujiro on silent, deadly paws. "That's where Ash and Pikachu were the last time we checked."

Soujiro didn't need to ask this time, having heard of the legendary Master and his companion many times before. Thinking of it, the swordsman was not surprised they were the ones needed at the moment. However, now was not the time to be occupied by idle thoughts. Instead, he broke into a light run, Chimecho floating around his head and Persian loping at his side as Jessie and James hurried to follow them down the deserted sidewalk.

Where had all the people gone…?

"James! Hey, James!!"

Behind him, Soujiro heard James and Jessie stumbled to stop and, annoyed, he turned as well, seeing something rather…surprising. What appeared to be a _suit of armor _was jogging towards them from across the street, clanking all the way. And it wasn't the kind of armor he was used to seeing, this set much more Western in style, with wide heavy shoulders and full boots and gauntlets. The long-tasseled helmet had a sharp-toothed, frowning expression and eyes that seemed to glow, though Soujiro couldn't be entirely sure.

"Al!" James said at once, running to the armor with a grin on his face. "When did you and Ed get back?"

"Probably at the same time you did," the armor, Al, replied at once, in what sounded like a child's or young teen's voice, much to Soujiro's unabashed surprise. The helmet turned towards Soujiro and, if Al had had a face to express it with, stared at him with some confusion. "Who's he?"

"Soujiro," the young swordsman replied curtly, already turning back to leave. "And, if you'll excuse me, I have to reach the Inn as soon as possible."

With that, he began running once again, though _another _voice stopped him; however, this time, it came from directly above.

"Well, if that's where you want to go, this way isn't the best. You'd know that if you were paying attention."

Actually startled, Soujiro jumped back just in time to avoid being run through by a long, gold and black spear, the intricate spearhead plunging into the concrete before him. Only…it wasn't concrete. Instead, a pit of black was run through, an unnatural screech rending the air. Tendrils of black shot out across the ground, plunging under curbs and building walls, but not before Soujiro caught sight of the baleful green eyes glaring out at him from within the pitch.

_They were so close…why didn't I feel them?!_

But it only took Soujiro a moment or two to realize that he _had_; the difference now was that he was becoming so used to a darkness so near that even their actual presence was something he could disregard. He may have removed from himself the taint of their touch after he had escaped from his world, but what they had tried to do remained with him, even as he fought it.

_…I can't think of that. I must warn them…while I still can._

"Me and Al have been telling people to get inside their homes," the blond-haired teen who could only be Ed explained to the others, his words bringing Soujiro back to the present. "We have no idea why, but pools of Soulless have begun popping up everywhere, sucking people down, just like wonder boy here almost was."

A part of Soujiro bristled at that, but he had no time to be angry with the short, red and black-clad stranger with the intense, honey gold eyes. It _was_ his spear that had almost killed—and yes, saved—Soujiro, held easily in one white-gloved hand. Soujiro did notice, however, that the tails of his red coat were torn in several places, and long, claw-made gashes ran down his right leg. Oddly enough, there was no blood…only the steely shine of metal, causing a chill to shiver through Soujiro.

"If you want to get to the Inn, go now, while we've got them under control here," Ed said, suddenly turning to face Soujiro. "They almost had you, yet you were fast enough to dodge _me_. So what's your problem?"

_My problem is that I am a danger to everyone around me. It is why I went away…_

"Do you really need to know that?" Was Soujiro's spoken reply, his thoughts held carefully within. His small smile was a bright as ever, and only those that knew him would have been able to discern its falseness. "I don't think it's any of your concern."

"I think it is," Ed replied with some heat in his voice, his golden eyes narrowing. "Especially since you're the one who seems to know the most about what's going on."

Al took a step forward, hands raised in a calming manner, though, when done by a suit of armor, it wasn't very calming at all. "Hey, come on Ed, I'm sure he's just trying to help…"

"He's alright, Ed," James said at once, face more seriously mature than Soujiro had seen it thus far. "For right now, just let him go."

Soujiro glanced at James out of the corner of his eye, wondering just how much the blue-haired man had discerned. Only Himura had been able to tell before…well, only Himura and Okita, though, thinking of the alternate version of the swordsman who had existed on his own world was hard, even after months had passed. What a sad thing, to remember his savior with only guilt in his heart.

It was enough to make the darkness grow, even as Soujiro resisted it.

"Fine," Ed said at last, frowning in Soujiro's direction but nodding at James. "You guys keep going. We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you," James replied at once, a softness in his voice that had not been there before. Soujiro had to wonder what had made the pair friends before all of this, but there was no time for such a luxury. This was made clear by James' abrupt change in attitude, turning away from Ed and jogging back towards Soujiro. Apparently, he did not notice the rippling, shadowy pools that Ed and Al stood and faced. "Let's keep going, Soujiro!"

The swordsman nodded and began to run once more as well, sword clutched tightly in one fist, the other hard over his chest. He would not let the darkness win…he would not! No matter what it cost him…for, even with the approaching doom still miles away, he could feel a great vise deep within, squeezing his life away.

There was so little hope, at least to Soujiro's eyes. Yes, this world seemed to have much to protect it, and the Keyblade Master was facing the source of all this destruction…but something within told him it would not be easy. No, it would be a task of great difficulty, with costs higher than any could fathom and an uncertainty as shifting as the tides of the ocean. The darkness within himself told him that this was so, and a great deal more. He _wanted _to believe in the Keybearer, in the strong souls that defended this city, but…

…but why did it feel like it wasn't enough? The boy, Sora…he could not do this alone. Even though Soujiro had only heard of him before, listened to the recollections of those who had met him, he had the deeply felt impression that Sora _was _alone, despite those who followed him. Sora and…someone else, who, even now, extended black-laced hands to drag Soujiro into the abyss he had barely escaped.

The one who watched, the one who destroyed, who tore worlds and lives asunder in pursuit of a goal that no other could know, no matter how darkness-washed they had become.

So just this _couldn't _be enough, not now, not ever…

"Oh yeah, James!!"

They had to be nearly fifty yards away by now, yet Al's yell still reached them, as did the sounds of battle, the clashing of steel against claws, and the whine of material magic. Still, James turned back, turned to look where Soujiro could not, consumed as he was by despair.

_By the time we reach the Inn, those two will be lost…_

"What is it?!"

_…lost…_

"Tell Kairi hi for me!!"

Something inside of Soujiro clicked into place.

_…Kairi?_

_

* * *

_

(Memories consume like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again…)

Ranma knew he had never been this afraid before in his entire life. Facing his fear of cats was one thing, facing the creatures themselves much the same…but the _feel _of them was permeating his entire body, each rise of flame-colored energy like the whisper of claws over his skin. He could **hear **them, an unnatural yowling in his mind that was echoed by his own inner voice, the fabricated animal inside now more dangerous than it had ever been before. He of all people knew the price of power, but this was almost too high, even for him…it was taking his very identity away.

The mere memory of what had happened to him had always been enough to chase away his rational thoughts, to make him retreat into his own mind to escape the fear that shamed and consumed him. To actually _feel _himself **become **what he had always shrank from, to be totally aware of it when he had always hidden in blissful ignorance, was almost too much. The brilliant form sheathing his own, the glinting chi claws that extended from his hands, the overlaying, effervescent blue that shone from his own eyes, even the tightly laid-back ears that were not real…the cat form was eating him alive, even as he gained a power never before reached.

Ranma realized he was shaking, unable to move.

_But…I have to…save her… _

_(You all assume, I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again…)_

"Are you having a little trouble there, Ranma?" Akane asked with a smirk, one brow raised as she watched him stare at his glowing hands with stark terror in his eyes. He half expected her to laugh, as the deadly mirth was indeed in those dark, empty orbs watching him. Even his monumental jump in strength had not fazed her in the least. "And here I thought you would have been happy to at least have a chance of defeating me."

_I…I have a…chance?_

Ranma had always wondered at this, since he had never been able to understand: was love stronger than fear? Could he overcome the demons screaming in his mind, ignore the feel of their teeth and claws tearing through his skin, and the recollection of a small child standing alone in a dark pit of those monsters, blood pooling beneath him? People had always thought it was so funny, his idiot father attempting a fool's 'ultimate' training technique.

But no part of it had been funny for him. He had been just a little boy…and there had been so many…they always laughed and he always blithely complained, pretending it was as of little consequence as they all made it out to be. However, not once had he ever laughed inside, the deepest part of him shivering in fear at an experience he could not escape, even now.

And yet…could love make it possible for him to face this? Could it really?

(I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused…)

Ranma didn't have any more time to question himself, as the darkly shining Akane plunged her heel into his stomach. The force of the blow sent the martial artist rocketing towards the wall and further, the strength of her attack so great the he actually went _through _the wall. He could not keep from crying out as sharp spikes plunged into his back, what felt like tremendous gashes torn up and down his arms and legs. Around him, there was a muffled thunder, huge chunks of broken rock crumbling and crashing down in a slow-motion avalanche.

Ranma knew he was tough, but death would come just as swiftly for him if he was crushed by several tons of stone. It would almost be a blessing, freeing him from the sheer, unbearable torture of his cursed power; at the very least, he wouldn't hear them anymore, the unearthly screeching of a thousand inhuman voices in his mind to be silenced by oblivion.

But, even as he wished it, Ranma knew it was something that he could not do. He was afraid, deeply afraid, the terrified child within nearly hysterical with horror and despair. Yet…there was a reason for it, right? A reason for all this insanity, a purpose for his consumed identity…

So…he could give in…couldn't he? It wouldn't be cowardly or wrong…right?

_Just who is it that I'm asking? There's no one here but me… _

(I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream…)

That was sort of funny, too…Ranma had always considered himself alone. Really, he couldn't remember the last time he had called someone a 'friend', at least before the Soulless took his world and life away. Even the people he had known and lived with, fought and played with…had he ever told one of them that he was their friend? Even once? And had he ever told Sora, or Yami? He couldn't remember…and yet, he **felt **friendship, or he thought he did.

Why did he have to be so uncertain? Did he love Akane, or didn't he? Did he care for his friends, or not? How could he use these supposedly strong convictions of the heart if he wasn't even sure if he had them? He had a reason to give in to the insanity that lingered near, but did he believe in it? Did he believe in his own heart?

_I…don't know…_

And he did not have time to continually question himself, seeking answers that might not come.

Using every once of self-control he could muster, Ranma pulled back a shining hand, unreal claws coming forward in a flash of gold and orange light. The strike started from his hand and spread outwards at an impossible speed, the streaks of brilliance slicing through the rocks in the water around him. Only a slow shower of pebbles lightly bounced off his body, the rest of the wall falling harmlessly away from him.

Now, if only the cost wasn't so high, the power of the madness inside his soul doubling, tripling, causing his eyes to burn and an animalistic groan to escape from his throat.

He didn't want to give in…**he didn't want to**…but…

…didn't he have to?

(I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean…)

"Impressive, Ranma," Akane told him in a sneering voice, her smile possibly more painful than what was raging through his rationality. Her arms were crossed, the Soulless girl floating towards him without any apparent effort at all. "And here I thought you were nothing but a scared little boy; it seems you're a scared little boy _and _an idiot that doesn't know when to quit. Wait…didn't I know that already?"

And then she laughed, long and hateful, her head thrown back as he shook and shivered and sucked in shaky breaths of imaginary air. She wasn't even trying to finish him quickly. He may have had the power now, but Akane—like Ranma—knew he wouldn't be able to control it. He couldn't even control his own fear, much less the force that created it. So, she could take his soul, or perhaps his life, at a leisurely pace, enjoying his pain and turmoil from a very convenient front row seat.

At this realization, sickening shame burned darkly in him, rivaling the fear. How had he come to this? Was he so desperate and confused that he had let himself fall prey to his own demons while frantically searching for a way to win back the person he suspected—suspected but couldn't **know**—he loved? Was he so hopeless as to throw his sanity away for something that might fail? Was he so pathetic that he couldn't even understand the feelings behind why he was even considering this?

…yes. A thousand times yes, proclaimed over and over again in his mind by a despairing voice he did not know, but sounded just like his own.

(I don't know how I got this way

I know its not alright…)

Suddenly, Akane was **there**, directly in front of him, one cold, cold hand raising to lift his chin, apparently not feeling the searing heat of the energy that coated him. Was it because he himself was not acknowledging it, not utilizing it, instead running from it as a coward runs from a battle? He knew…he knew…and it hurt all the more.

Their eyes met, hers filled with a detached, sneering kindness, his more afraid than he had ever shown to anyone. What a change it was…and that hurt, too.

"Oh, Ranma…," she breathed, smiling at him, though something told him that she wasn't even seeing _him_. As if she didn't really see anything anymore…, "Poor, poor little boy. You really didn't have any hope of beating me, did you? All this time, deluding yourself into thinking there was a way to stop what is coming…do your little friends think the same thing, too? Such a sad thing, for all of you to be so wrong…"

All at once, Ranma was moving again, the sound of bones crunching reaching his ears as Akane's elbow came down upon his collar. He hit the rocks he had just recently avoided, agony coursing through him as the jagged edges tore into his stomach and chest, red spurting in the dark water. A choked gasp of pain escaped him, his hands flying to his gut to cover the wound, a part of him distantly noting that he'd been lucky. The water's way of slowing things down had saved him from being disemboweled, though the damage was substantial just the same.

Ranma knew his time to come to a decision was winding down and down…could he even make the choice? Could he even be sure of anything at all?

(So I'm breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Tonight…)

_But what if I can't come back?_

Always, always…it had been Akane who had saved him when he had lost himself in the throe of the Nekoken. She had always brought him back, made him calm when all he had wanted to do was rage and retreat. Yet it was she that he faced now, that he had to stop at any cost…no, save, _save! _The screaming was poisoning his mind, his thoughts…this wasn't to destroy her! It was to bring her home!!

But…could he remember that, if he let the fear take him away? Would he ever remember anything, ever again?

Groaning, Ranma righted himself, somewhat glad for the icy liquid that kept him from needing to support himself on legs that would have given out long ago. He could just float here, trying to think through the pain…and trying to ignore the sense that Akane was watching him, that knowing smirk still on her much changed face.

Had she always been aware of how weak he really was? Was that the real reason why she laughed at his helplessness? At this point, he couldn't find it in himself to doubt that…

…so what was this for? His heart was failing him because he just could not know it, and his soul was only tormenting him with memories of a pain that haunted him in his nightmares.

So what…could he do?

_(Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again…)_

_I can't stop…I can't!!_

Even if there was nothing he could do, he couldn't just give up, could he?!! That would be more cowardly than running from his own darkness, than being unable to raise a hand against Akane, even when he knew he had to. Ranma may have been filled with only confusion, unable to understand what it was that people meant when they said 'true love' or 'true friendship', but something was telling him that falling into despair was just not an option.

A voice inside, different from the one that wailed in terror yet exactly the same, was telling him that to fail his friends was something he just could…not…do. Whether or not it was for friendship or love didn't matter, only that he had to fight the sorrow with everything he had. Later…later he could try to figure out what it was that made him unwilling to falter, why he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Sora or Yami or any of them again. It could have been love that made him want to see Akane smile her real smile, or it could have been something else.

Right now…it just didn't matter. Only that he won…however he chose to make it possible.

_I hope I don't…regret this later…being stuck like this…would be…pretty damn…inconvenient… _

The unnatural screaming turned into a bestial roar the likes of which no human had ever heard before, thundering though his ears until he thought blood was seeping down the sides of his head. It was certainly loud enough to cause his eardrums to rupture, just as the burning had to be searing his skin away, the sheer intensity of the energy coating him growing and growing and growing…

(I hurt much more, than any time before

I have no options left again…)

In the darkness of the perverted sea, his body shone like the depths of the sun, a great flare making it nearly impossible to see him within. It subsided quickly, however, leaving only a tiny point of brilliance that was himself, all golden flame and the radiant, beyond fire blue that sparked and danced in the center of his chest. The cat's form overlaying his own had grown in distinction, the pointed ears now clearly discernable on his head, a pair of bent-back legs shimmering and shining over his own, and a long, white-striped tail lashing out behind him. His arms were still as arms, though the claws flashed in a pearlescent, yellow-wreathed auburn.

And the eyes that watched Akane with both human and animalistic intent blazed the blue of star core, matching the shine of his soul on his chest.

"Hmm…gave into it, eh?" Akane surmised with a snort, letting her arms fall to her sides. Darkness gathered there, snaking up her limbs like a living thing to bleed into the whites of her eyes. "Fine. We'll finish this the hard way, then."

Across from her, Ranma tensed, his mouth opened slightly as he breathed in heavily, revealing that even his teeth carried a sheen of light, fangs now apparent as he awaited her attack.

_I…I'm s-still here-e…_

She was rocketing towards him, a great corona of darkness spreading out behind her, changing the green waters into an abyss deeper than the core of a dying star. In response, Ranma's aura flared that much brighter, actually evaporating the liquid around him, leaving a gap of super-heated air before the remaining depths rushed back to fill it in.

(I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused…)

Ranma watched the heated, deadly battle from some place far, far away. Sure, he could _feel _it when Akane connected with a kick or a punch, but in a muffled way that was most disturbing. His drifting mind told him that he **should **be feeling pain, but he was not. At least, not him. That other him, his other self that fought and tore and roared in a voice that was not human…that was the him that was feeling it. Well, his other self felt it, and ignored it completely.

As he floated there, outside his own mind, Ranma saw Akane catch him with a fierce uppercut, fisted hand plunging beneath his ribs. To counter, he bent double over her arm, clawed hands coming forward to rip and tear, one latching onto Akane's hip and jerking forward, taking a good chunk of her with it. She screamed, surprising Ranma even as his distorted thoughts told him he should have been screaming with her.

He…he didn't want her to get hurt…right? He didn't want to take advantage of her momentary distraction by digging both heels into her stomach to vault away…but he _was_, performing those actions directly in front of his eyes. The way that he spun around in the water, backhanding her in the face, following through with a savage kick to her ribs…his whole being balked at that, a part of him he couldn't quite hear anymore crying out in inner agony and despair.

_I…I let this…happen… _

(I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream…)

Ranma could never intentionally hurt Akane. He knew that. He had _always _known that, or at least…he thought he had. Wasn't that what he was doing now? That other self was tainting the sea with red, either his or hers. Akane was doing her part, grabbing hold of his hair and slamming his head into the wall, a distant agony lancing across his skull before he managed to kick her away. However, his tail shot out before she drifted very far, latching around her throat. He spun violently around, taking her with him as he threw his weight in another direction; she was sent hurtling towards the floor, a great cloud of dust rising up when she hit.

He was _hurting her_…and he didn't want to!! HE DIDN'T!!! But he couldn't stop himself…his body wasn't his own anymore, the insanity he had always feared shearing him away until he could only watch and mourn, hardly aware of his own mind.

And he'd let it happen. He'd _wanted _it…had been foolish enough to think that giving into his blood-soaked demons would save the one he loved…

_…do I love her?_

Thoughts listless and uncertain, he detachedly observed as Akane rose out of the dust, darkness swirling around her form. Her knee met the bottom of his chin, Ranma flung back as blood spurted from his mouth. She wasn't finished, though, as she spun into a roundhouse kick, his cheekbone crunching beneath her heel. His body was flung end over end to the other side of the cavern, trailing scarlet in the water, but, even as his form ached and screamed, his other self cupped his hands together, a burst of golden fire, tinged with blue, engulfing Akane's form.

(I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean…)

_Could _he love her, doing what he was doing now? Was this loving her, the two of them doing their utmost to cease the life of the other? No…no, it couldn't be. Even if he didn't know what love was, he at least knew that this was wrong. Would Yami approve of this? Would Sora smile, and tell him he was doing a good job? Would they both continue to laugh with him, care for him as he cared for them?

_So…I guess…we **are **friends…_

Ranma was somewhat shocked to realize that maybe _wanting _to be with them was friendship. Wanting their approval and company and smiles and jokes and problems…wanting to see it, share it, be it in all the times that they were together. **That**…that could be friendship. But how could he be sure?

_Maybe…maybe you just can't be sure…about friendship…_

That would certainly make a lot of things easier. But, if they were friends, how could he face them after harming Akane this way? How could they look at him, at the arm she had just broken, at the great, bone-revealing gashes he had torn open across her body in response? Would they say that he loved her, after committing an atrocity like this?

_I don't…think so… _

_(I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright…)_

Could he take it back? Could he take the scars and screams back? Was it possible to forgive the way that they were fighting now, desperate and wild and utterly mad, his other self howling in bestial anger and bloodlust, Akane smiling through the blood on her face? The darkness and the light were raging against one another, filling the dead ocean with brilliant shadows. The very energy of their beings, both alive and non-existent, was changing the world bit by bit, rending it into so many infinitesimal pieces.

Or maybe it was just Ranma's heart that fractured and split, weeping tears of bitter anguish as he drifted on an icy, silent tide, unable to stop what was happening. He wasn't even himself anymore, only a lingering consciousness left to die as his tormented self killed the one he loved with all that he was.

_If she's everything I am…then the other me…couldn't kill her…right? He doesn't want her to die, either… _

**This **could be love, in knowing that no part of him could ever desire Akane's life. Maybe love was being utterly aware that he could never harm her, even as he did. Maybe it was knowing that he could stop this, if only he tried hard enough.

If only he tried…

_I don't want her to die. I don't… _

(So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight…)

Ranma became abruptly, painfully aware of himself once more, the agony of the injuries he had suffered ripping through him and nearly sending his consciousness into blissful, heavenly black. But he could not lose it now…_he could not_. He realized that he had the front of Akane's torn tunic in his clawed hand, though his other arm hung uselessly at his side. So no, he hadn't been about to finish her that way.

Instead, the very energy of his being was pulsing and growing, unstable and terrible. The brightness was almost too much for him, the one who had created it, to stare at, much less anyone else. He had been gathering it, amplifying it, changing it into utter absolution…he'd been about to kill them both, self-destructing in a blast that would have, under normal circumstances, taken most of downtown Tokyo with it.

But he was here now, and he knew what to do.

Fighting off the madness with all the power of his heart and soul, Ranma tossed her away from him, using the substantial amount of chi built up in his arm to blast himself in the other direction. He went through one of the gaps in the cavern's wall, Ranma having intentionally flung himself down one of the tunnels, going as far as he could go. At this point, he could diminish the explosion, make it weaker…

…but he could not stop it.

_I don't want her to die. _

_I don't want them to stop smiling at me._

_I don't want to be confused anymore._

_I don't want to lie and say…that I don't know that I…_

_…love her…_

_(I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault…)_

The whole world shook as a beyond-real light tore the fabricated reality away, the waters sizzling into nothing, the rocks melting before they faded into black. The plain, cubic room was restored, golden fire and blue streaks of purest energy running up and down its walls, seeking more to destroy, to tear and leave as ashes. Yet its power had been cut in half twice over before its release, so the light died down after a time, taking its thundering with it to restore the normal, unliving silence of this altered place.

For the moment, anyway. A second—or perhaps an eternity—later there was a dull thud, an unmoving body hitting the black floor, the soft blue and golden light that covered it flickering a few moments more, then fading away.

_Guys…I'm sorry…I didn't want to…lose this way…_

One bloodied hand came forward, feebly attempting to lift its so heavy body from the cold, cold floor.

_But I couldn't…kill her, you know? I just…couldn't do that…you understand, right? _

A pair of navy gray eyes were attempting to open, to see the still form of a girl as she lay on the floor not too far away. She was right there…right there, and still alive…**right there**…

_I'll…catch up…I-I just need…to rest…just…a l-little…_

But the hand could not lift its broken body, and the eyes did not get to see the one most loved.

_I…I'm…s-sorry… _

(I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends…)

* * *

HAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, **DID YOU?!!!!** I bet everyone was expecting Ranma to actually win, like Yami did (he may have stopped Akane, but did he destroy her crest? Noooooo….), but, alas, that was not to be so. I thought about for a long time, but, in the end, I figured it _had _to be this way, for reasons that will become apparent…later. And besides, did you really want him to win when he was like that? What purpose would that have served?

Also, a note on Lupin: I know he doesn't _appear _to be a person with as much insight as I have written, but the loss of a world can change a person. Not only that, but he was never stupid, seeing as a continued career as a thief on all parts of the globe takes a keen mind and strong personality, as well as a healthy amount of intuition and observation skills.

Oh yeah, and Ed and Al are from the _fabulous _Anime, _Full Metal Alchemist_, which I have recently started watching. XD

Anyway, next time we return to Sora…FINALLY. There will, of course, be the conclusion of Kairi's time with the summons, decisions on what to do next, Soujiro's continued trek to the Inn, more cameos—isn't that nice?—and a revelation we've been waiting sixty chapters to see.

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Twisted Paths, Part Four! Four chapters to go!

Reviews!

**Sylvia Viridian: **You know, I thought about doing a 'purple eyes', but, when you look, both dragons have eye colors in one syllable and body colors in one syllable. The structure makes it roll more fetchingly off the tongue and thusly, 'purple' doesn't sound as spiffy as the original, hence using 'night' and 'red', instead of something else. Just thought it would be an interesting thing for you to know.

**Fallen Angel of Oblivion: **Actually, I've toyed with a few Digimon ideas before (all crossovers, yeah, but those are what I do best!), but I haven't been able to do them because of my terrible memory (that, and having huge KH stories to write). I mean, I can't remember everybody's name, or all the Digimon names, much less the attacks that they use! So…know any good sites with info?

**Karimon: **Yes, it was the Japanese version of "Simple and Clean", "Hikari".

**link no miko: **Erm, I was referring to Kairi when I said 'the red-haired girl floated forward…'; hmm, perhaps I should have used 'Princess of Heart' as a proper noun instead? And CLAMP goooooooooood. XD

**solan: **Err, Riku? Where? I haven't seen him anywhere in CoS since Chapter Three of Book II, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. Do you mean his sidestory? Cause, it's like, over there…(points to 'Of Many Hearts' on profile)

**koolkame: **I'd been waiting _years _to give Jessie, James, and Meowth makeovers in a fanfic, and this at last gave me the opportunity! Same with Ash and co., too, since they have so much potential.

Anywho, Rem is done now, so PEACE OUT, Y'ALL!!!

P.P.S. Kaoru and Misao (you know, my cat and my mom's) are actually on my bed together and SLEEPING PEACEFULLY! They tend to fight a lot, so this is rather shocking. And cute as hell. XD

P.P.S. Would you believe I managed to format a CD-R so that it's compatible with all drives? While I might not be able to put stuff _on _the disk from any drive (namely, burn it), I _can _copy any information previously added and place it on my computer at home. Thusly, I was finally able to take home a copy of the Deep Dive movie.

And, just as I had always known, my crappy computer was too damn slow to run it. Them's the breaks, eh? Perhaps if I could find a mpeg version of it…but where the heck might that be?


	61. Twisted Paths, Pt 4

**AN:** …yes, I'm back. After a long, long time. However, the reason for it is actually a GREAT, WONDERFUL reason. Why? Because…this fic is actually finished! You see, since writing the previous chapter, this insane phenomenon occurred. I started writing the chapters _backwards_. Thusly, I finished the last chapter before this one, then the epilogue, then the second-to-last chapter, then the third-to-last chapter, and, finally, this one! So, _Court of Souls _is, in truth, completed, with only posting needed for each chapter.

Isn't that nice? XD

However, I am still a sadistic little author. That being said, the chapters will be posted every week. Seven or so days after this one is posted, the next one will be up, unless that day I can't get to a computer. Then, it will be the next day. Still, there will still be at least a week of interim time per chapter, simply because I love making everyone crazy. )

Means of terrible torture aside, there _won't _be lyrics this chapter, as, made clear by the quote, the focus here again is silence, in all its forms and applications. This is Sora's fight, but, also, it is a final turn on the circle before we're thrown completely away from the standard that things have taken so far. In a way, this chapter is the last step before the end truly begins, the last portion of story where there is any chance of turning back.

But we don't really want to turn back, now do we?

P.S. This chapter is kinda short compared to the others. But it's the content that counts, ne?

P.P.S. This chapter, and the fact that CoS is, in effect, completed, is dedicated to Koorino Megumi. Happy early birthday, girl!

Chapter XVIII: Twisted Paths, Part Four

"Silence is the ultimate weapon of power."

...Charles DeGaulle

"Who…are you?"

"I'm Melfina," the beautiful, black-haired girl told Kairi with a smile. She floated between the two of them, one hand firmly around both her and Kenshin's wrists. They were surrounded entirely by darkness, save for the soft, glowing red light that seemed to emanate from her very body. "I'm very happy to meet you, Lady Kairi."

"You don't have to…call me that…," Kairi replied, somewhat mystified.

"You are a Princess of Heart, yes?" Melfina asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "I think it's appropriate."

"…how did you know?" Kairi had to question, feeling just a hint of unease. However, Melfina's smile was bright and pure and, frankly, she was the only thing keeping them from falling into the blackness that completely engulfed them.

"I heard you, when you talked with Goku. I've been the one leading you from summon to summon, though I thought it best to wait to show myself for a little while," she replied easily, pausing a moment to slightly adjust their trajectory, the butterfly wings all of red light adorning her shoulders beating softly. "I don't have much to offer besides this service. I'm the weakest of the summons; there are only a few lingering traces of me left."

Instantly, Kairi felt a profound sadness within, but how many things so far had been unfair? How many had been wrong and hurtful? How many had made her wish that she could _do something_, rather than just watch and learn and hope? She fought to control her emotions, knowing that, at the moment, all she **could **do was learn more and try with all her strength to help Sora. So far, she hadn't learned _how _to do that, but she intended to. Because of her determination and resolve, she could control herself, at least for a little while.

"…thank you," Kairi said softly, the wind created by their motion ruffling her hair. "This won't…hurt you, will it?"

"No, I'll be fine," Melfina assured her with a smile, a light suddenly appearing ahead of her. "If there's one thing I'll always be able to do, it will be to guide others. I'm glad I could help; Sora has worked so hard and he needs you so much."

Kairi had to blush at that. She knew it was true, but still…to hear it from someone caused the heat to rise to her face. The remaining vestiges of childhood, she supposed, though not long to stay. She knew that much about herself, at least. She smiled, feeling a faint, profound warmth in her heart, despite the despair that hovered so close. It was such a simple thing…

Kairi hadn't realized it, but she had needed a reminder of just how much she loved Sora.

"I know, and…thank you."

"You are most welcome," Melfina replied and, with a simple, gentle flash of red light, they were no longer surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Kairi had been properly awed and amazed by locations before. She'd had her breath taken away by sights and sounds and all sensations the like of which she had never experienced on her world. Yet this place…even if it was just an illusion of a world and home lost, it was still…

"Oh wow…," she whispered in an astonished voice as her sapphire eyes took in the scene that had shimmered into existence. At her side, Kenshin looked properly flabbergasted as well, though there was recognition in his eyes as well.

"It is…a mix," he murmured, almost to himself. "Ancient Chinese, as well as Japanese…"

The great sloping roof of an immense palace glinted in scarlet and azure tiles, ornate, golden lions roaring to the heavens from every slanted corner. Columns wreathed in the writhing, graceful shapes of dragons curled claws over the blood-colored stone and wood, supporting the front awning with their fine, calligraphy-painted silk lanterns. A mighty door adorned with a golden mountain stood proudly at the top of a great collection of stone steps, the railings on either side bearing more lion statues at intervals. On either side of what had to be the mile-wide structure were tall, many-leveled towers, the roofs more like golden crowns that blazed light-formed fire in the brilliant sunlight. They too, boasted the statues and steps, the beautiful adornments of dragons and foreign unicorns graced with writing that Kairi could not read.

The courtyard, while mostly a long stretch of pristine stone and the elegant, tiger and dragon mosaics it bore, had one other defining feature. That being the small, lavishly furnished pagoda that Kairi and Kenshin were currently standing in, shielded from the brightly beaming day with fine, red-cushioned golden seats waiting to be used, as someone was kind enough to point out.

"Please, have a seat."

Starting, Kairi spun around, confusion on her face as she stared at the four normal-seeming people walking up the short steps. They were all male, ranging from her own age to possibly twenty-five. Their hairstyles varied as much as their ages, the younger teen's a plain, scruffy brown, the next oldest having a strange mass of black spikes. The third eldest appeared to have red hair, of all things, short and neat and reaching almost to his shoulders. The oldest had black hair, but, where the other's was spiky, his was slicked back and neat, looking very suave indeed.

Kenshin could easily tell the richly made and embroidered robes they wore were Chinese, the main colors varying from black to white to red to blue, one color for each person. They were all built along the same lines, and had vaguely the same facial features, leading to the easily made guess that they were all family, if not direct brothers. Supporting this was the fact that they all had blue eyes, if only in varying shades of the color, from very light to so dark a blue they were nearly black.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that," the youngest, dressed in black, said with a smile, a hand going behind his head in a gesture that was very familiar to Kairi. "I'm Amaru."

"Name's Owaru," the second youngest said, his white, gold-threaded clothing bright even in this shaded area.

"My name is Tsuzuku," the third said, bowing slightly to Kairi with a very charming air, ripples of red silk flowing around him as he moved. She was rather surprised to find that she blushed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Kairi."

"And I am Hajime," the last said, the man's voice and posture regal and commanding, aided by the fine, sapphire blue robes he wore. "I'm sorry, but we don't have much time for talk."

Kairi was a little surprised at this, though some part deep inside of her should have realized that, even as she traveled to illusionary worlds, the advance of the Soulless would not have stopped. "Why?"

"Darkness is coming," Owaru said with some gravity, the humor that had previously flavored his expression momentarily disappearing. "And we can't fight it. All we can do is help you get to where Sora is."

"You…you can do that?" Kairi asked in rushed whisper, not daring to believe.

"Yes," Hajime replied, meeting her eyes.

"But why didn't you offer to do that from the first?"

If Hajime was offended by the slight heat in her voice, he did not show it. "We did not have the strength then. As it stands, all of us will have to work together to reach him. However, before you came, even that was not possible."

"Why is it different now?" She asked. While learning what she had from the other summons had been invaluable, she would have traded it all to simply reach Sora sooner. But, if there had been a reason…

"It was you," Amaru spoke up, smiling gently at her. "Because you're a Princess of Heart. We are souls alone, and just your presence gives us strength. You've been with us long enough to make a difference."

"…oh," was all Kairi could think of to say, though it was Kenshin who stepped forward next, a deeply inquiring look on his face.

"Excuse me for asking, but why am I here? I do not think it can be for the same reason as Kairi-dono."

Kairi quirked a brow at the sudden change of dialect, but Owaru's smirk and the answer that followed it instantly grabbed her attention. "Well…you're nearly right. She's a Princess of Heart. You…are almost one."

"…oro?"

Next to his brother, Tsuzuku smiled a charming smile, flashing perfect teeth. "Let's just say that, if you had been born a girl, you probably would have been a Princess of Heart."

Kenshin's violet eyes got wide at that, the red-haired swordsman unable to do anything but gape, mouth hanging slightly open. Tsuzuku and Owaru continued to smirk, Amaru looked profoundly embarrassed, and Hajime sighed, a long-suffering look on his face. Kairi was a bit amazed at this, at how the brothers could act so…normal, despite their current circumstances. The situation was dire, she knew, the fate of all the worlds that remained hanging in the balance, but to still be able to joke and laugh, both outwardly and inwardly…that was a wonderful thing. Precious, even, especially in a place where smiles were hard to come by.

She thought of Sora again, and how much she wanted to see him smile once more.

"Enough of this," Hajime told his brothers with a stern, though kind, voice. His love for his family could easily be seen, provided one knew where to look. He turned to Kairi again, all business once more. "We can create a tunnel to the Soulless world, where Sora is. I don't know what waits for you on the other side; we are only able to feel Sora, and the ones with him. Nothing more than that. However, there's something…wrong with him."

Despite her best efforts not to, Kairi grew cold inside, her hands clenching at her sides. "…wrong?"

"Even now, we can't tell precisely what it is," Hajime replied, his expression hard, a frown tugging at his mouth. "For the longest time, he felt weakened to us. Incomplete. He still had power enough to use the Keyblade, but something inside of him was always wavering. Only recently has it grown drastically worse, hence our communication with you."

"He helped us, brought us back together when we had lost each after our world was destroyed. We had been split up by the Soulless, cast away from each other so that they could take our home. It was…terrible, but Sora found us," Amaru said empathetically, gaze lowered with helplessness lingering there. "And we haven't even been able to thank him, much less help him in return in any way besides fighting. As much as he needs aid in battle, he needs certain other kinds of help, too. He's a wonderful person, Lady Kairi, and he deserves whatever relief we can give him."

I know that…I've always known…

…always…

Face settling in an expression of resolute determination, Kairi let her fists relax, meeting the eyes of each of the brothers in turn. "No matter what's wrong with him, I still have to go with him. I'm ready; as soon as you can send me, do it."

Hajime nodded, the others doing so as well. "Of course, Lady Kairi. But it will take a few moments. Darkness is becoming terribly close to our location and breaking free of it will take some doing."

"At the very least, we have an anchor for this end of the tunnel," Owaru put in, smirking at Kenshin again and garnering a hard stare from the swordsman. "Because his heart's power is so close to Kairi's, he makes it so that we can create a stable pathway. Plus, because he was one of the ones who matched his world, the power of his soul makes it easy to target the Keybearer. All in all, a done deal."

Kenshin took a moment to get over his slight offense and finally smiled, simply shaking his head and glancing with gentle eyes to Kairi. "I am glad I could be of more help to you, Kairi-dono. Sora asked me to take care of you and, though sending you into that danger isn't what either of us truthfully wants, I know it is still the right thing, that I do."

"Well then…," Kairi began, taking a deep breath and slowly, carefully let it out again. This was the last moment of peace before the storm, before everything would change and be remade, or destroyed. There was no going back from this, no further time for preparation, no moment to consider just how massive this undertaking was going to be. If she had any doubts, they had to be resolved _now_, and only now, at the threshold of destiny. She knew the battle for Saffron City was over, and this marked the beginning of the war for the existence of all the worlds. After she took this last step, and plunged over the edge of the cliff, no part of her life would ever be what it had been ever again; indeed, she might die in the few moments that followed.

But all she had to do to make that plunge was remember Sora's smiling face and the sorrow that had lingered in the air after he had left her for a second time.

"…let's go."

* * *

All Soujiro felt was a rush of air before he instinctively ducked to the side, sword switching from one hand to the other to slice through the Soulless diving at his left side. He was only half successful, his sheer momentum and force knocking the creature of darkness away. It wasn't destroyed, he knew, as these 'Enders' didn't seem capable of sustaining any kind of substantial injury. In the last hour he and the others had been fighting to reach the Ishikawa Inn, not one of the Soulless had gone down for good. Most wounds were shrugged off, the largest repaired by a swirling darkness that had wisped clear of their bodies.

And their numbers had only grown.

"Soujiro, this way!"

Shaking sweat-soaked hair clear of his face, Soujiro turned towards Jessie's shout, spotting the red-haired woman darting down a small side alley. Once again, they had been barreling down a deserted street, though they were far enough from where they had met Ed and Al that Soujiro knew it wasn't because of warnings to stay inside. A part of him wanted to think, to hope, that the area had been evacuated, that others capable of faster travel or communication than they had gone to warn those at the Inn. But no part of him could believe that this was so; from the very chill in the air and the shadows that shifted and whispered within him, he knew that darkness was taking this city. The silent kind of void that took a person unawares, preventing the people from preparing for the sheer destruction that was rapidly approaching.

But I can't...let that happen.

And, though hope was in short supply, Soujiro knew that he could not. If there was even one small chance...he would try. He had already failed once, been too **weak** to prevent the loss of his home, and he desired, _needed_, more than anything to keep that from happening again. He wasn't sure if he could, but wasn't it the trying that mattered?

Not if I die in the process...

Sensing the great emptiness around him, Soujiro tensed his muscles, then put on a burst of inhuman speed, just clearing the stretch of asphalt where a column of darkness, five feet wide and growing, erupted upwards. It flared great and darkly, then fell back, bleeding Enders in its wake. Just a hint of what was to come, but enough to drive Soujiro to turn his eyes away and keep going, senses on a hair trigger for any other signs of the enemy.

"Nice moves there, kid," a sultry voice said at his side and Soujiro spared a glance downwards, where Persian loped easily along. Soujiro knew his own speed, especially in comparison with humans, but this Pokémon was something else. All this way, Persian had kept perfectly even with him, ivory claws and teeth slashing outwards like miniature lightning bolts, covering him as he dipped and dived, the pair interwoven in a deadly dance.

"Why, thank you," Soujiro said with only a hint of sarcasm, though a shrill trill from above quickly turned his attention elsewhere.

A portion of the space over his head was convulsing into another shape, the rise of the brick buildings actually bending outward as a gaping hole in existence shuddered into reality. From it poured another wave of Enders, long antennae whipping out behind them as muscled legs sent them vaulting back and forth between the walls and down towards him. The curtain was thick, and inescapable, black on black rushing like a malevolent storm. Soujiro felt a moment of fear, of remembrance, the recollection of a time drifting and drifting, alone in an abyss far colder than the blackest heart, but a second trill, brighter and all the more clear, broke though the shadowed onslaught.

Chimecho flashed like a star, brilliant blue and yellow streaking out from the crown of its head, a dome of pearlescent light swishing down on either side of them. A Light Screen, if Soujiro was remembering the description correctly, but one that would not hold. It was a temporary barrier at best, and they were trapped between the walls and the pseudo current of Soulless, pouring down over either side of the shield. Chimecho was already straining, small eyes shut tight, the little creature slowly pushed down, an inch at a time, by the intense, otherworldly pressure.

"Damn," Persian muttered under his breath and crouched low, an odd, bone white shine shimmering over his claws. After a tense moment of tightened haunches and lashing tail, he shot directly upwards, cresting just beside Chimecho. "Fury Swipes!"

Even to Soujiro, Persian's next movements were almost insanely fast, his front paws slashing in rapid succession, with such speed that the deadly crescents were nothing but silver blurs in the air. The Enders weren't destroyed, but the power behind his attacks knocked them clear, the dark creatures flying down the way they had come. Thusly, a tiny section at the very top of Chimecho's screen was clear, however briefly.

"Jump!"

Soujiro did not need to be told twice, and he did so, grabbing the still exhausted Chimecho with one hand as he rocketed past. Together, he and Persian went up and over, both landing lightly on a fire escape set into the nearby wall. The barrier gone, the Soulless collapsed down and, after a moment, would have surely swarmed back upwards, had not other powers come into play.

Truthfully, what happened in the next few seconds went far too quickly for even Soujiro to follow. And it wasn't just the speed; there was...something about the wave of light and color and sound and shadows that overcame the Enders that defied explanation. One moment, the swordsman thought he could make out brilliant green and golden scales, flames licking at the lips of reptilian jaws; the next, a mass of hair and teeth and fury, curled horns set above livid, golden amber eyes. Then, like that, the mixed, confusing images were gone, as were the Enders, leaving only a strange smell, much like fine Chinese incense, in the air.

"Do come down, gentlemen. The Soulless will return momentarily; even this cannot hold them for very long."

Somewhat unsettled, Soujiro peaked over the edge of the fire escape to stare at the lithe, elegant man standing in the alley bellow, pale, long-nailed hands resting at the end of the arms crossed easily over his chest. The robes he wore were of beautiful Chinese silk, the patterns an intricate mass of gold and silver on black and indigo, each stitch and fold practically breathing elegance and mystery. His face was as pale as his hands, framed by straight wisps of black, black hair, which brushed over his dual colored eyes; one was a rich, dark purple; the other, a strange, alluring gold.

Soujiro thought it was understandable that he was staring, but, when an annoyed voice grumbled in his ear right before he was lifted right off the metal, he was slightly offended.

"Come on, we can't stay out here!"

The next thing he knew, Soujiro was actually being carried through the air, the sound of great wings pumping engulfing the space around him. He—and Persian, to judge by the yowling—were toted clear of the stairs, hovered a moment three stories above the ground, then plummeted down in what had to be the most intense half-seconds of his life. Then, he was safely on the ground again, a boy no older than him coming in for a light, easy landing. And, once again, Soujiro had to stare.

The boy was dressed in a slightly toned-down version of the man's outfit, all dark blue with silver trim; his hair was black and wild, long spikes curving down over his rich brown eyes. His eyes, while young, were full of experience and responsibility, almost as though he had had much to bear at a very young age. Though familiar, this wasn't what had Soujiro's attention. Rather, it was the large, pristine set of white wings currently folded over his shoulders that held his gaze. After a moment, the boy noticed and his frown deepened.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Come on, Van, don't get mad," said a much gentler voice behind Soujiro, a second teen near his age walking to the one he had called Van. "You know most worlds don't have people like us."

The 'us' made much sense. This boy, though just as slight of build, had much longer, slightly wavy black hair and paler skin. His eyes were something of a mix between a soft blue and a lilac like Himura's, though was not entirely of either shade. And, rather than a pair of white wings, his were black, matching his black outfit with the golden trim.

"Hey, thanks, Count D!"

Turning his head, Soujiro saw Jessie and James come running back into view, having obviously gone to get this 'Count' to aid them. They looked relieved, though still wary, telling Soujiro that Count D's warning had not been a light one.

"No thanks are needed, I assure you," the Count replied affably. "But I take it you need a little more than that?"

"Yeah," Jessie said with a smile, and gestured at Soujiro, who, thankfully, was rapidly regaining his composure. "He needs to get to the Inn and we figured Van and Chihaya could lend a hand. Er...that is..."

Van, the slightly shorter one, turned a neutral eye Soujiro's way, but the other—the gentler one, it seemed—smiled brightly. "We'd love to help!"

"It is growing closer," the Count said in a low tone of voice, eyes set on Soujiro. The swordsman didn't know this man, had not seen him before today, but an odd shiver went up his spine just the same. In the next moment, it was gone, and Count D had turned his gaze elsewhere, to the winged teens. "Would you mind? It _is _rather urgent."

"It'll be much faster," Van allowed, and turned towards Soujiro. "If you don't mind flying, that is."

"Fly?"

Before Soujiro quite grasped what this trip was going to entail, Chihaya had a firm grip around his waist, obsidian wings beating powerfully to rapidly lift him into the air. Van rose beside them, producing a long, Western-style sword seemingly out of nowhere and watching the storm-darkened horizon with wary eyes. Shocked eyes gazing down at the ground, Soujiro saw Jessie and James waving at him, an exhausted and feebly smiling Chimecho in the red-haired woman's arms. Persian's voice reached him just as they rose beyond the roof the nearest building, putting them out of sight.

"Take care, Soujiro, and good luck!"

* * *

It was so plain…that surprised Sora, however distantly. Just a black cube of a room, small in dimension with no defining features whatsoever. Only a second portal, opposite the one he had entered through, stood out. It was simple as well in its crest shape and the silver frame to the rippling of the mirror. That way lay his next destination, but Sora could not find it within himself to move any further.

By the stars…was there anything left in him that wasn't hurting?

"…what do you want?" Sora murmured, weary and lost. He simply stood there in the middle of the room, arms limp at his sides as he watched the chain at his chest slowly phase in and out of existence. "What else is there?"

There came no words as answers…only steps, light and slow, on the rippling floor that glistened darkly. Becoming still inside, Sora looked up, meeting blank blue eyes beneath a crown of modest black spikes, the boy at least two or three years younger than he. He was dressed simply in faded blue cargo shorts and an oversized white sweater, his sneakers splashing modestly in the shadowed waters. An average boy, if not for the crest pressed into his chest, and the strange, all-white electric guitar held in one hand.

Hadn't Washu told them they had sent a scout into the Depths first? A boy named Naota…

I guess…that's what happened to him…

"Are you here to stop me?" Sora asked, feeling foolish and helpless all at once. Could he still fight? Didn't he…have to?

Surprisingly, Naota didn't answer. Instead, he only stopped about ten feet away from him, shifted the hold he had on his guitar to that of a player at the bat, and crouched low. As soon as he completed his slow, gradual movements, a great flash of white and cold swept out from where his feet were planted on the floor. Sora was blasted full in the face by what he quickly realized was snow, the icy particles sending arctic chills all through his already weary body.

When the great white cloud finally dissipated, a much-changed room was revealed. Rather then being without features, the size had doubled, a grand staircase arching around either side of a massive, many-featured fountain at the center of the space. A second level balcony curved overhead, a massive, intricate chandelier broad and strong enough to stand on dominating the middle of the ceiling. Columns were positioned around the edges of the circular space, cracked and crumbling vases lining the walls in what might have been decoration at one time. Now, all was covered in dead, featureless white, layers of ice and frost coating every surface, sharp, thick particles crunching beneath his feet. Even the waters of the fountain were incased in ice, jagged arches that gleamed dully in the dim light telling him that the place had frozen very quickly, halting the motion mid-fall.

Sora wasn't sure why, but it felt so familiar…

Have I…been here before?

He was spared having to experience the unnerving déjà vu any longer when Naota suddenly moved, the boy shooting forward across the ice. His tennis shoes pounded on the slick surface without slipping, no sign upon his skin or in his eyes to indicate that he was in any way affected by the cold. In fact, his face had not changed at all, his gaze flat and empty, almost as though he wasn't even seeing Sora standing in front of him. He was like the room; cold, and utterly still, at least inside.

His outside was quite skillfully swinging that guitar his way, Sora forced to call up the Ultima Keyblade to parry the surprisingly strong attack. One arch of the instrument met the broad side of his weapon with crushing force, Sora actually sliding back across the floor as they met. Shock filtered into his eyes at this, Sora almost unable to believe that a boy so much smaller than him could generate so much strength. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, though, as he had to have learned by now to never expect anything from anyone controlled by their enemy. Especially not when he had been expressly told by said enemy to 'enjoy' the fight.

Holding the deadlock for only a moment, Sora shoved down on Naota's weapon, forcing the guitar away, and twisted the Keyblade back around to attack his now unprotected side. It was a meaningless effort, however, as Naota spun around, using Sora's own motion to add to his speed, and met the Keyblade a second time. Only, this time, he was the one to push back, flipping his guitar upwards to send Sora's Keyblade flying back over his head. Sora managed to keep a hold on the hilt of his weapon, but was unable to dodge as Naota slammed the broad end of the guitar into his stomach.

Sora's breath left him in a rush, the teen doubling over and stumbling back, Keyblade held defensively in front of him. It was a good thing he did, as Naota continued relentlessly, several strikes ramming against the Keyblade before Sora was able to straighten again and retaliate, cutting two diagonal lines in the air in the hopes of driving the boy back. It worked, but only in part. Naota did indeed jump back several feet, but only to give him space to drag a deep gouge in the floor.

From it sprung slanting columns of needle-sharp ice, the spikes shooting forward as Naota went back, and speeding directly towards Sora. Eyes wide, the Keybearer leveled his weapon to counter, flame-colored magic licking the edge of the blade.

"Fire!"

Rather than melting the wall of ice heading his way, Sora's spell blasted it into a thousand tiny pieces, which might have been worse than before. Every part of him that wasn't covered by clothing burned intensely from the hundreds of sharp impacts, though it was mainly on his face and those parts where the cloth was thinner. What was more trying, though, was the sudden lack of visibility, the fire's light reflecting off the myriad of shards and making it basically impossible to see anything. Sora could only hope that Naota faced the same difficulties as he did, though the next few seconds dashed that hope into nothing.

From the very center of the flaring reflections he came, bursting through the icy particles without evening seeming to feel them. Sora, unable to spot him coming until Naota was nearly upon him, took nearly the entire blow upon his collar and chest. His stomach and ribs were spared by his hastily lifted Keyblade, but the force was enough to knock the air from his lungs, Sora tumbling back onto the ice, the portions beneath him cracking and crumbling. Naota was relentless and continued his assault, Sora forced to roll hastily to the side as the white guitar slammed into the ground directly where he had been a second before. Great plumes of ice were torn from the ground, jagged columns lancing up in a perfect circle around the attack radius.

He can kill me with a single blow…

Unbidden, fear clutched at Sora's chest, further stealing his breath away, but he fought it with all that he had left, scrambling to his feet and rushing to counterattack. Surely his enemy wanted him to survive this? Surely he was just meant to be hurt, not…destroyed, right? But then, why wasn't Naota saying anything? Why weren't there any jeering taunts from the voice that beckoned him, drawing him deeper into the darkness? Was this really…how it was supposed to end?

No, NO! There has to be more than this!

Sora wasn't sure why this was so. Maybe it was pride, or perhaps desperation…he didn't want to die here in this frozen place, all alone. That was why he launched himself at Naota with such ferocity, anger burning in him at that blank face, at the silent voice that would not speak to him.

"**Sonic Blade!**"

Light and snow shot around Sora as his speed doubled, a mixture of gold and blue flaring around his Keyblade as he barreled towards his opponent. Astonishingly, Naota simply stepped out of the way, actually moving faster than Sora, but the Keybearer only clenched his teeth, pouring more of his magic into the skill. Digging in his heels, he spun around, Keyblade flashing brighter in response to his growing intensity. Once again, Naota evaded him, but the distance between weapon and target had dwindled, spurning Sora to try hard, to do _more_.

I can't let myself…be beaten…

Rave upon Rave built up until Sora felt the last attack come crashing down, his form blurring and hazing out of sight as he fought to keep from skidding when his speed began to grow beyond his own control. He knew, he **knew**, he had Naota this time, the distance between them closing in less time than it took to breathe. However, Naota did not move to dodge, instead raising his own weapon, the white surface suddenly growing dark as black seeped across it. Already propelled by his initial force and all the power he had built up, Sora could do no other but charge him, gambling on who would be able to deflect the other's power.

Naota lunged forward at the last second, hands tight around the neck of the guitar as he swung the wide end in a huge arc to the right, slamming directly into Sora's already injured collarbone. There was a loud, wet snap and pain lanced through his body, Sora's grip wavering on his Keyblade during the last crucial moments. Naota, having struck before Sora's attack had connected, benefited from this, receiving no more than a glancing blow along his left arm before he ducked out of the way. Sora, in the meantime, stumbled forward a few more steps, his balance upset, and the aura of magic around him snapped off in a shower of hazy sparks, the Keybearer nearly falling to one knee before catching himself.

Without magic restoratives, he didn't dare heal himself yet, though the pain was washing across his chest and shoulders in aching waves. He would still be able to fight without too much of a handicap, but the continual hurt would distract him, make him slower and less observant than he already was. If only Naota wasn't so fast! Sora had prided himself on his speed before, even though fighters with years of training like Ranma had been able to top him; however, when it came to using a weapon, he had been able to hold his own against all the enemies so far, except…

_Except those who were older than me, with more experience…Kenshin, King Darien, Sesshoumaru…but Naota shouldn't be! He's just…_

Sora was forced to leap back before he could finish his thought, Naota on the offensive once again, this time leaping high into the air before coming crashing down. Sora had backed out as hastily as possible, but the boy chased after him, guitar low at his side and tennis shoes sure and quick upon the ice.

_…a kid? But, wasn't I…? _

Sora reversed his motion suddenly, twirling forward in a Vortex to intercept Naota. It worked, Sora slipping beneath Naota's defense for a quick, two-handed strike. Sora just missed the crest on his chest…or so he thought; a thin layer of deep, pulsing black flashed between his Keyblade and its target at the last second, deflecting the blow. Eyes widening, Sora took a risk, switching his weight at the last second and swinging sideways, cutting towards Naota's arm. The same thing occurred, though the other boy was jerked in that direction by the force of the attack and, though Sora was surprised to see it, his clothing gained tiny tear.

_So he's protected…but not by much_, Sora inwardly realized, though it cost him his chance to do further harm.

Naota, switching his grip to an underhanded one, swept his guitar in a downward arc, catching Sora on the side of his head. Because they were so close, there wasn't much power behind it, though it still hurt as Sora was thrown to the side. Fighting the dizziness washing over him, Sora Dodge Rolled to his feet, Ultima Keyblade glowing brightly as he activated another spell. Risky as it was, he wasn't going to last long against Naota unless he had some protection of his own.

"Wind!"

When they met the next time, it was face to face, Sora straining against the much smaller boy. Sora knew the look in his eyes was darkening, the previous listlessness replaced by an anger he couldn't quite explain. Why wouldn't Naota _say _anything? What was this battle _for_, what did it **mean**? Yet Naota's eyes betrayed nothing, the cobalt orbs just as empty as they were at the start of the duel. It was difficult to look into them for any extended period of time, so Sora broke the stalemate, shoving forward so that his Aeroga spell could clash against the boy's own barrier.

Instantly, black and white sparks flew, the two opposing magics reacting violently as they met. The heat within the wind spell doubled, the floor beneath Sora's feet suddenly feeling quite a bit less steady. However, it was having the desired effect just the same: the portion of the shield near his stomach was fluctuating, the black barrier fizzling in and out of existence the more he pushed. Seeing this as his best chance, Sora increased the pressure, locking his elbows just before ducking down and flipping the end of his Keyblade up. The butt of his weapon broke through the black shield, landing below Naota's rib cage and effectively knocking the wind out of the other boy. Knowing Naota would be stunned for a brief amount of time, Sora bodily lifted him off the ground, flipping Naota over and sending him crashing to the ground. Quickly switching his hold once again, Sora brought down the tip of his Keyblade as fast as he could, hoping to pierce the crest before Naota could recover his feet.

This maneuver was thwarted as the sole of a tennis shoe connected squarely with Sora's right knee. Though the boy was small and his skinny legs didn't hold much strength, it was enough to send Sora tumbling right down on top of him, a nasty jolt lancing up his leg. For an instant, Sora found himself face to face with Naota, staring deep into eyes that had no more life than a stone statue. A second passed and he was rolling off the boy, twisting to his feet just in time to block an attack. Naota had recovered just as quickly and, aside from what looked like burns on his clothing and a perhaps some damage to his chest, none the worse for wear.

Sora's eyes narrowed, the Keybearer testing his leg carefully and managing not to wince. It wasn't as bad as his collarbone, which was thankfully numbing over despite its lack of healing. A few more hits like that, though, and a Cure spell would be his only option. For the moment, though, he would stick to straight physical attacks, and only try another skill if it was absolutely necessary. Which, unfortunately, was looking more likely all the time, despite the unsuccessful turnout with the Sonic Blade.

Sora didn't like the thought that he had few options and little chance to win. He didn't want it to end…not like this…

A sudden hail of rock-hard chunks of ice broke though his already fragmented thoughts, Sora forced to react to avoid fatal injury. As it was, the Aero spell was just enough to disintegrate the large slabs unleashed by Naota as he sent them flying up from the floor with his guitar, but that just made it so that there were many _small _pieces colliding with his body. Lacerations were made all up and down his right side, Sora wincing and recoiling from the scent of blood that choked him as two long, thin cuts appeared on his right cheek, extending diagonally from the bottom of his eye to just under the curve of his jaw.

He thought of Kenshin again, of his scars and his speed. Kenshin had been so much faster than him…how had Sora countered that? Ignoring the burning of the many small wounds and the tiny splatters of blood that colored the ice beneath his feet, Sora forced himself to concentrate. He had to make it so that Naota couldn't use his speed, while keeping himself from being put at a disadvantage as well…

Eyes narrowing, Sora leapt high into the air, executing a High Jump and spinning once to bring his Keyblade to bear. A backwash of magic flaring out behind him in the form of more red and orange sparks, he unleashed another Firaga spell. This time, however, he manipulated the magic lines as best he could, inwardly sorry that he and Donald had parted ways before he could master this kind of technique.

Rather than a single massive fireball, a thin wave of dancing flames rushed out from the tip of his weapon and to the floor. It connected and dug deep, a trench of steam and boiling water rushing out before the fire burst in all directions, enveloping the floor. Naota jumped just in time to avoid being fried, but Sora's goal was still met. When the fire flashed out of existence, where there had been an icy floor was now a six-inch deep pool of water, encompassing nearly all the room. It would freeze over again soon, Sora knew, due to the lowness of the temperature overall, but this might give him enough time to cause some critical damage.

Landing with a large, heavy splash, Sora shot forward, legs pumping through the water with continual, lesser splashes. Because Naota was so much smaller than he was, the boy would have a more difficult time moving his light mass through the liquid; Sora, on the other hand, could use his weight to plow through and thusly attack before Naota could counter. Putting his theory to the test, Sora lunged to the side just before he reached the boy, narrowly avoiding the fast counterstrike Naota had prepared after he had landed from his jump.

Though it was a close call, Sora _had _dodged it and, pushing himself just a little more, Sora switched his Keyblade to his left hand, swinging out from the side. He felt it connect, Naota pitching forward as darkness hissed around his form, smoking and cracking just the tiniest bit. Naota was on his feet a few seconds later, but Sora was coming at him again, the two boys face-to-face before Sora swerved again, this time on the right. Naota seemed to expect this and turned to attack him, but, rather than cutting off Sora with a blow to his midsection, their weapons met, their speed now made equal by Sora's spell. The only thing that bothered the Keyblade Master was...

His expression. It's not changing, even though I…

Afraid of the trembling in his chest, Sora shoved hard, knocking Naota back. Twirling his Keyblade back once to gain the needed force, Sora loosed a two-handed uppercut, meeting the crest directly. Or so he thought. Rather than fight to keep his footing, Naota had let himself fall limp and landed squarely in the water, the Keyblade passing harmlessly above him. Sora was completely vulnerable as he rushed to bring his Keyblade back down, failing as a guitar swung up at him, water spraying everywhere. Besides being drenched once again, Sora caught the broad side square in the face, spinning back and to the side as blood from the cuts on his right cheek splattered across his skin, creating a mask of red over the right side of his face.

Ears ringing and the world blurring before him, Sora wasn't able to block the next attacks either, a series of five quick, brutal blows to his chest and shoulders. One connected with his already broken collarbone and a cry was wrenched from Sora's throat as it dug deeper into his inner muscles. He could surmise that, under his clothes, an ugly indent the color of raw meat pulsed in shades of red and blue upon his skin. Toppling back into the water, Sora realized that he _had _to heal now, blood dripping steadily down his face and his left arm beginning to tingle and throb painfully.

Forcing himself to roll to his feet, Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade, willing his magic to gather as quickly as possible.

"**Hea—**"

It was the terrible, mind-numbing cold that stopped him first, rather than the blow that followed. As intense as his Firaga spell had been, Naota seemed to be totally in tune with this room, bending its physics to his will. Sora lost all sensation in his lower legs as the floor abruptly snapped back into a sheen of cloudy ice, an arctic wind sweeping violently through the room. Instantly, all of Sora's skin turned an unnatural, deadly shade of blue, his breath freezing in his lungs as he lost all sense of self and concentration. Never before in his life had he felt _anything _like this, weakness washing through him as cold more terrible than the depths of darkness took hold of him, reaching down into his very bones.

How easy it was for Sora to realize how terrified he was, lost and alone and trapped in a silence deeper than death.

In the next instant, a massive ball of darkness slammed down upon him from above, the shockwave shattering the ice all around him. He was freed from the icy prison, but the cost was high. Sora wasn't sure how many of the ice shards hit him, but his whole body was a sickening mix of ice and fire, cutting and burning and tearing all at once, his mind blacking out for several seconds. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the wreckage that had been the floor, breathing hard and trying to determine if the wetness beneath him really was his own blood. It took nearly five minutes for him to get his thoughts back in order, during which Naota was eerily silent.

He…he won't…let me heal…

It was a trial just to get onto his hands and knees, Sora coughing violently and spitting blood into his palm. He was still mainly in one piece, though the pain was making him dizzy. Though everything ached and his muscles trembled with weakness, he didn't dare try that spell again. That had been the most violent attack from Naota thus far, forgoing any kind of physical assault in lieu of a pure offensive formed by darkness. And if he'd been capable of that all along…

"Why?" Sora choked out, struggling to his feet and blinking back the tears that resulted from the pain. "_Why? _What do you **want?**"

There was no answer. Just that damnable silence, Naota's eyes unchanging, as dead and flat as they had ever been. Though despair and helplessness were beating at Sora from all sides, the Keybearer couldn't help the new influx of rage joining his previous anger, sapphire eyes burning terribly as he griped the hilt of his weapon. It wasn't…it wasn't right!

Why won't he talk to me? Aren't I…worth it?

Nearly blinded by his anger, Sora shot forward, expertly leaping from jagged precipice to jagged precipice. Naota shot forward to meet him, their weapons clashing with a sound that was a mix of dissonant roar and harshly chiming Keyblade. Twisting back around after that first strike, Sora just managed to duck under a swing from Naota, sliding down a slight ledge and slipping under his guard. A swift, upward strike followed, actually connecting and sending Naota flying backward in a ripple of scattered darkness. Sora may have just been imagining it, but he seemed to have gotten faster. If he had to guess, his fury was making him forget about little things like his physical limitations. It was benefiting him, at least, making it almost easy for him to chase after the shaken Naota and slash savagely at him before he could even regain his feet.

But is it…right? Why am I getting so angry?

Sora actually got in four or five hits before Naota recovered, only a guitar to the stomach ceasing Sora's assault. Another rush of blood forcing its way past his lips, Sora leapt back, tattered clothing fluttering around him as his glinting sapphire eyes locked onto Naota with predatory intensity. To his astonishment, he couldn't spot Naota anywhere, but the boy revealed his presence a second later. Only the whistling in the air warned Sora and, as it was, he received a glancing blow to his temple, the skin splitting from the strength of the swing. Another sharp pain was added to the countless others, not to mention a fresh mask of blood on that side of his face, but Sora almost didn't care. He had recovered and was chasing after Naota in an instant, Keyblade pulverizing any too-large ice slabs that got in his way. Sora knew how horrible he must have looked, covered in blood and with an ugly hatred in his eyes, especially in comparison to Naota's cool, unfeeling mask.

I'm not supposed to act like this…I'm not, right? I shouldn't get angry…it's not his fault he has to fight me…I just…

…I just want to know **why**…

They were covering more ground now, shooting back and forth across the entirety of the floor, but to Sora, it felt as confining as a cage, his body covered in sweat despite the coldness of the room. Dodging quickly around the columns near the wall, he cut off one of Naota's attacks, striking from below to throw the boy's arm back. He attempted to get a hit inside, aiming for Naota's ribs, but Naota let his weight drop again, hitting the floor and rolling to the side. Determined not to let him get away again, Sora lunged after him, but drew back in shock as Naota jumped to his feet, spun around, and _ran up the column_. Never mind that it broke all the rules of nature that Sora had become accustomed to following. The next thing he knew, Naota was staring dispassionately down from the upper floor, guitar still in hand and completely uncaring of the flickering trails of black and red running down his body.

Sora felt his teeth clench in a nasty snarl.

…why do I have to fight? Why does it matter to me…?

One High Jump later, he was coming down towards Naota into an imitation of one of Kenshin's attacks, though nowhere near as fast. Instead, he opted for greater strength, the weight of the Ultima Keyblade adding power to his attack. Naota dodged to the side, but Sora simply switched to his right hand only, the tip of the Keyblade catching Naota across the jaw, creating nearly identical cuts to the ones Sora had on his own face. Landing heavily, Sora pressed on, clumsily kicking out with one foot and almost laughing as Naota foolishly focused on that, rather than the aura of magic flashing into existence around the Keybearer. The red and emerald and gold seemed to match his mood, chaotic, wild, and unpredictable.

"RAGNAROK!"

Why is it so important that I know? Is it because I've…forgotten? Did I even know in the first place?

What is it…?

Naota, fast as he was, could only dodge the first two attacks, the next several landing directly on his body as the aura intensified, darkening the air around them to a deep crimson. The boy was reeling back as Sora rose into the air, taking the flailing body with him, unmindful of the growing aura of darkness around him. All that mattered to Sora was that he was finally landing blows, finally doing some damage, and maybe…just maybe…getting some answers. One of his hands snapped back, yanking on the fire-bright strings of magic that twined around the tip of his Keyblade, pulling back for as long as he dared before he unleashed the coiled skill upon his opponent.

Naota simply raised his head a fraction, his expression as still as the surface of an abyss.

Why do the reasons I'm fighting for matter so much to me? Is it…because I don't believe in them anymore?

Is that it?

Is it…?

It was fortunate that only the right-hand end of the balcony was caught in the whirlwind of magic following the Ragnarok. Sora had forced so much power into the skill that he lost all control of the individual, burning threads, resulting in a rain of ice and debris that did not cease for a good five minutes. He knew he was losing control, but what else could he do? What else was there? Sora didn't need to think about it anymore to realize he couldn't remember what he was fighting for. He just…couldn't. And, without a reason, Sora could only blindly lash out into the darkness, wounded, alone, and vulnerable. That was why, no matter how fast he became, or how much power he fed into his attacks, Naota would still find openings, would still best him in every way.

However, the realization that he no longer seemed to have a purpose, a reason for all this pain, became more important than this one battle.

Out of the haze of snow and magic Naota leapt, darkness warping the air around him as he shot through the air. Sora, blinded by the destruction of his own doing, could neither block nor dodge. Before, he had always been able to, in at least some small way, deflect or lessen the power of Naota's attacks. Now, however, with his mind in turmoil and his heart deeply, irreparably shaken by what he had just learned, Sora took the full force of the blow. The thing was…Naota hadn't been aiming for any vital parts, seemingly intent on only _hurting _Sora, rather than finishing him.

"There's one more fight between you and I, for your enjoyment. I hope you like it."

Did he want me to realize that I…?

The sound was one that Sora would never forget. It was almost like the sound large fish made as they hit the deck of a ship, falling from a net to split flesh and meat and bone upon the wooden surface. The entire flat side of the guitar hit his left arm, creating a wealth of damage that stretched from just below his shoulder to just past his elbow. The pain was beyond excruciating, bone splintering and cracking as his skin was scoured or gouged away, the fabric of his clothing burning against the raw, bleeding wounds. Sora could not stop his scream, the sound echoing harshly through the frozen room.

That I can't do this anymore…

Tears forcing themselves free of his eyes, his breath shuddering and stopping at intervals, Sora desperately searched for an escape route, using every ounce of his willpower to keep from dropping his Keyblade and grabbing his arm. He knew it would not stop the agony, though every part of him was desperate for it to end. He knew Naota was hidden in the gradually setting mist, every whisking shadow now a thinly-veiled threat. Expression desperate, his face half-caked in blood and a steady crimson stream raining down from his arm, Sora spotted the hanging chandelier/platform positioned over the center of the room. From here, it was an easy thing to jump to it and, throwing caution to the wind, Sora did so, his body screaming at him as helplessness clawed at his chest with arctic fingers.

****

I can't!

Naota was following after him before his feet even touched the platform. The boy didn't give Sora a second to recover, launching himself at him with darkness storming around his small body, glass-like eyes reflecting Sora's fear right back at him. The Keybearer countered as best he could, half of his mind going numb as it blocked out the extreme amount of pain he was in, refusing to acknowledge that he was exhausted, terribly injured, and without any discernable reason for experiencing these atrocities against him. He could only keep fighting, dodging and parrying and attacking as best he could, hoping, praying, **_begging _**for some kind of release, or some light from above to shine down and tell him that this was all worthwhile.

But there was nothing. Just the cold, the quiet, and the dark…

…why? **Why? **All I ever wanted was…

…was…

…what?

I can't…remember…

The platform rocked back and forth from the violence of their clash, both combatants forced to break the pattern of their deadly dance as it swung in a wide, jerking circles. Sora was hard-pressed to keep his footing, a choked gasp escaping him each time his mangled arm slammed into his side. He hastily launched a weak spell at Naota, hoping to throw the other boy off, but he just dodged around the small ball of fire, purposefully landing at the far corner opposite of Sora. A catapult effect was produced, Sora launched into the air and directly over Naota's head. He wasn't thrown off the platform, however, the Keybearer just managing to toss a Strike Raid towards Naota, freeing his one hand to grab a hold of the frozen chain anchored to that corner just in time.

Naota, hampered by the rocking he himself had produced, couldn't block the Strike Raid, taking it full on the chest, a sharp, grating sound cracking the air. The crest had not been destroyed, but the area around it was torn and singed, heavily damaged by the magic of the Keyblade. Sora, aware that he had neither the strength nor the ability to continue with subsequent Raids, vaulted off the chain with both feet, right fist out to catch his returning weapon. Naota, thrown to the far corner by his attack, was in precisely the location to receive Sora's descending attack, the Keybearer's legs tucked under him and his Keyblade coming down.

Sora was prepared to throw off the counterattack, aware by this time that even a direct blow from a Strike Raid would not be enough to stun Naota for any lengthy period of time. However, the boy surprised him, the guitar snapping back, a stream of darkness arcing out behind it, _but_, rather than launch it at Sora as he came down, Naota did something quite different. He aimed higher, over Sora's head, to the point above where the four corner chains converged onto a single ring connected by a single chain to the ceiling. With one mighty swing, a lance-like column of black was rocketing towards that ring, shattering the frigid metal into so many useless pieces. Right when Sora's feet hit the platform floor on either side of Naota, the whole surface shot down like a rock, ice and snow and debris flying up all around them.

No…!

It was just as the chandelier/balcony hit the floor that Naota struck, darkness and a dirty crimson light snapping around his guitar as he shot around the jagged remnants. Sora, totally unbalanced and in the midst of trying to avoid being skewered by the shattering spikes of ice, had no way to defend himself, especially not one-handed. The two-inch wide edge of the guitar hit him full in the chest, a dissonant twang joining the cacophonous sound of the balcony breaking apart. The world went black for several seconds, a blood-laced cough ripping itself free of his throat as he flew back, his side slamming into the ice ten feet away. He rolled several times, at last coming to a stop as his back rammed into one of the columns, cracks spreading up along its length from the impact.

It took what felt like forever for Sora to stumble to his feet after that, the inky residue of darkness leaking off his form as stood. His arm had gone beyond pain now, a relentless ache so great that he wanted to rip the whole appendage off just to rid himself off it. Added to it now as the splintery feeling in his chest, telling him that he had lost quite a few ribs to that last attack. As it was, he was having a difficult time keeping a firm grip on the Ultima Keyblade, and the cold of the room was far more unbearable than it had been before. An arctic chill was sweeping through his body, a sharp counterpoint to the burning of his injuries but enough to cause a pronounced trembling in his limbs.

I…I can't…and I haven't been able to remember for…for a long time…

The chances of victory were slipping slowly and steadily away. Sora knew this, though it was becoming harder and harder to muster up the strength to try and prove otherwise. His left arm was almost worse than broken, and obviously useless. He barely had enough magic left to attempt another Ars Arcanum, as healing himself felt like a moot point by now. Naota was hurt, yes, but, unlike Sora, he didn't seem to feel it at all. He was just…standing there, near the front of the fountain, as if nothing at all was wrong. And he would keep on standing there, fighting blindly and relentlessly, like some kind of machine.

It all felt so useless…was it even _possible _to win? Was this fight worth wining? What…what reason did he have? If he won, it would just continue, and though the opponent would be different, the battle itself would not change. He would still face a foe who sought to destroy him, to kill him, and he…he, ever the hero, ever the good boy, would try to save them and would gain only pain for his trials. What was left then, to fight for? What reason did he have to face this agony and darkness? What…

So then…what do I **really **want? What's left?

What am I expecting if I win? What do I hope will be there for me if I go through that door? What could be worth doing all of this?

Sora's gaze grew distant for a moment, his breathing deepening despite the fire that ripped through his chest.

I…

I want…

I want to go home.

Even when it should not have, the realization of that fact hit Sora with more strength than any of Naota's attacks, reaching the part of him that hid deep inside, so numb from pain that, before this moment, no other sensation could be felt besides the endless cold. He wanted to go home…so much that tears sprung into his eyes, desire and _need _coursing through him even as he struggled to his feet, burning needles digging deep with every labored breath. Left arm swinging limply, Sora fought to focus on his opponent again, not quite seeing Naota waiting for him so calmly at the fore of the frozen fountain; instead, a warm, sunlit surf hovered at the edge of his vision, hazy and indistinct, but _there_.

_…please…let me go…_

Why was it all so unclear? Why was it so hard to see, to _remember_? Gone, all gone…soon to be gone forever. If he didn't do something, if he didn't get _away _from this place, from this hopeless fight, he would lose everything. _Everything_. He…he couldn't let that happen. Nothing mattered more now than going home, than being free of this. His injuries, his duty, his loyalties…they were all falling away. They didn't matter, not so much as this.

Hadn't he done enough? Didn't he deserve to go home now? What more did they all want? **How much more could he do before they were all satisfied?**

Sora didn't care if it was cowardly. He didn't care if it wasn't _right _to want to finish this only so that he could go home. There were others to care about the fate of the worlds. All he wanted now was to finally care a little bit about himself, without anyone telling him what he should and should not do. This was _his _decision, _his _wish, _his _absolute need for something he couldn't even call his own anymore.

_…if you don't…_

Eyes that were strangely blank rose from the frosted floor, without any shine to brighten the now flat, sapphire depths. His will was returned now, for reasons inverted perhaps, but still…he had the strength he needed. A way to follow, after so long a time wandering in darkness and despair. He was finally fighting for himself and himself alone, just so that he could go home.

To go home, he needed to live through this, to _survive_. He _had _to, he **_had _**to…

Somehow knowing, his body bent into a barely-mastered stance, the Keyblade held by his right hand alone shifting to a position along and above his left hip. He had no sheath to grasp, so there was no need to heal his arm; instead, he focused all the energy and magic he had into his weapon, the technique coalescing in his mind and before his eyes. Though faint at first, hazy silver over a shroud of brilliant blue grew around his Keyblade, becoming an artificial sheath that shimmered and sparked, power growing within it. Tendrils of magic spiraled in razor thin wisps, arcing out from the core and over his body, bathing his battered form in rejuvenating light. Because of this healing glow, feeling returned to his shattered limb, crushed fingers twitching and moving once more, a grip slowly forming around the light directly beneath the hilt of the Keyblade.

On the other side of the room, Naota watched the growing threat with expressionless eyes, the boy hefting his white guitar once more. Black and red smoke phased into existence around it, clouds of it brushing off it like haze over a dirty fire. His form gained an outline of glowing onyx and crimson, flaring bright, then low, bleeding into the whites of his eyes. On his chest the wraithlike crest shifted to those colors as well, energy throbbing out from it like the beating of a heart.

Sora felt his power as surely as he felt his own, gradually clearing eyes gazing back at him, no words needed between them. This entire time, Naota had not spoken, not a word even as Sora had raged; it had been the one thing to send him over the edge, a nameless, faceless enemy that did not care who or what he was. A thing that just demanded his defeat, the total shattering of his will, but giving no reason as to _why_.

Making it so that it seemed as though Sora didn't even matter at all. Making him think it was true…

_Because it is… _

…it is…

…but still…I want…

Sora's body tensed, his eyes sharp and alert now, waiting and coiling as his hand clasped the hilt of his Keyblade in a white-knuckled grip. Across from him, Naota did the same, the two of them staring each other down as tiny wisps of frost and snow swirled free of the frozen room around them.

_…I want to go…home._

Digging his shoes into the torn ice, Sora took a second to breathe deep, readying himself for what was to come. Kenshin had said the strain was terrible, made worse by the fact that Sora had never trained for such exertion. But…this was the only way. So, eyes narrowed, Sora began to move, the world collapsing into one point, one target ringed by light and dark, one section of space that mattered more than anything, for everything depended upon it.

_I WANT TO GO HOME!_

Anyone watching would have only seen a star of brilliant blue and silver, shining like the core of galaxies, blaze across the snow, flinging it in all directions. Opposite the star was a darkly swirling hole of black and red, grasping arms of crimson lightning slithering through the onyx surface. It, too, moved with all the speed of a descending meteor, the air parting before it. The two met at the exact same moment, that single second of time stretching on and on so that ages could have passed without either combatant knowing. Nothing more existed outside of their dance, the precise energies and motions driving them beyond all understanding of any other than they.

To Sora, the world was gone; this darkest place, the frozen room that stole all feeling, the shell of a person who had bravely entered and not returned. What he saw was something else, a memory, a wish. A desire, so deep and true that he would never share it with anyone. He could almost feel that warm, salty air on his skin, hear the rustling of the trees, see the sun as it reflected joyous beams of radiance on the dancing surf. He could almost see Kairi, though her face was distorted, as if he could no longer remember why he wanted to be with her so badly.

He had known at one time, he was certain of that, but…he'd lost it, his reason why, somewhere along the way.

_Does that mean…I'm fighting without a reason? But I…I want…_

In slow, deliberate motion he saw Naota approaching, each second the length of days so that no movement escaped his perception. Sora moved no faster, yet something told him that their speed had achieved such heights that it was the world around them that was slow, dragging at their forms so that their minds could not know at just what speed they were moving. So, in truth, he had only a split second to go beyond this indecision. If he didn't, he would be wiped away by the merciless typhoon of red and black.

_…but I want this to end. For…for that to happen, I have to… _

Sora was completely aware when he reached the point where he had always been stopped before, Kenshin's gentle attacks connecting before he could summon the strength to break the barrier that hindered him. Even now, Sora didn't really know what it was the kept him from achieving the pinnacle of the skill, but achievement didn't matter any more. Nothing did…

…save one thing.

_If this is ever to end, I must end it myself. I must…get through this. I-I have to… _

All other cares and meanings and thoughts and emotions besides **this one thing** fell away, Sora's consciousness rising above his darkness to make one realization, dragging himself clear to this truth of truths. He knew he would lose it later, his memory of it fading as so many other things were fading, but he carried it **now**, when it mattered most of all.

_I have to…live._

Though he could not see it, Sora took one extra step.

_Live…so that I can see…home? No…_

Once again, if anyone had been present to witness this, they would have seen an eruption of magic power of legendary proportions, the illusionary scenery of the room cascading into nothing, splinters of ice and snow gone without a second's time to pass. From the energist sheath came the Keyblade, swathed in brilliant white light, flickering rivers of blue within, the cocoon of light expanding its length so that it was longer than Sora was tall. However, the Bearer felt no extra weight, his hand seeming to clasp only the hazy, dew-soaked form of a cloud.

In a single, mighty slash that started from his hip and ended above his shoulder, Sora shattered the corona that encased Naota, the starlit blade cutting deep. All the dark energies were wiped away, overpowered by the strength of the attack, the crest of Naota's chest sliced neatly in two, light washing over the pieces before they were gone, brightened into nothing. The simple black cube of a room returning, the boy fell back, his now pure white guitar clattering across the floor to slide into a wall.

With the illusion went the blazing light of the Keyblade, wisps rising off the weapon until the Ultima Keyblade remained. Sora had the strength to stand there for a moment, then fell to his knees, his spirit at the brink of exhaustion rather than his body. For a reason he could not fathom, the technique had restored his mangled form.

It wasn't quite the Amakakeru that Kenshin had taught him. The basics of the attack were there, but it was still…something else. Something born of Sora's own inner self, as well as the Keyblade's very nature. It wasn't fair to call it the same thing, not when so many different elements came into play when Sora utilized it.

Mind drifting, Sora remembered a story from his home, the recollection vague, but just enough remaining for him to grasp the name. The sword the knight had wielded on the side of good…

"…Einlanzer…," Sora murmured, a flicker of old happiness in his tired eyes. Kairi had told him the story…or had it been Riku? Both? It was difficult to remember, but, at this point, he didn't care any more. Instead, he smiled, the expression a sad replacement for the one he had worn only a few months ago. This had been happening for so long…yet why was it now that made it so drastic? Had he just had enough? Or was it something…more? "A sword that banishes darkness…"

He thought he might laugh, but Sora suspected he would never laugh again. There were so many things he wanted to do, the most important being a return to the place he loved. Yet…it felt so distant now, like a place he had only heard of, but had never been. What could be more terrible than this? Than being completely aware that you had a home, but never remembering what it was?

"That's easy. Knowing it exists, but being unable to tell if it was real or not. What good are memories if you can't even understand them?"

Now, at last, Sora could tell where the voice was coming from, echoing out of the simple mirror portal opposite the one he had entered through. His chain had returned, yet only long enough so that it could crumble into nothing, specks of it falling away to disappear from sight. Almost as though…it wasn't needed anymore. And, truly, it was not. Sora knew he was going; there was no stopping it now. In a way, he didn't want it to.

_An end, an end…and maybe a home…any place where I can rest… _

_…I'm just so tired…_

_…a place…without all of this…a place where I can at last remember…_

_…an end…_

_…and home…with someone who…understands…_

_…what I want for an end…_

Sora approached the mirror, but, unlike all the other portals he had seen on so many worlds, this on actually held a true reflection, not wavering or uncertain. A reflection that smiled back at him with that same tired, accepting expression. While a dull, uncomprehending shock coursed through him, Sora's mind just unable to understand, his reflection reached out with a hand, the clothing on the limb rippling with change as it sought, found, and pulled him through.

"I know, I know…," the face in the mirror whispered softly, Sora falling into the inky blackness to join it. "An end…for now we see as through a glass darkly…"

_…but… _

_…but then…_

_…but then we…_

And Sora, he…

_…but then we shall see…_

…he re…mem…bered…

_….we shall see clearly…_

…he remembered a time long ago, lost in a darkness just…like…this…

_…we shall see clearly, face…_

…reaching and reaching for something, a hand that was Kairi's pulling him back into the light…

_…to face. _

Pulling him back, even as something slipped through his fingers and was gone.

"I'm glad, Sora, so glad…we're finally together again."

* * *

It felt…good, to know that she could help and fight and be useful. It had always been something she had resented, not being there for Sora and Riku when they had needed her. Besides that one time, there had been no instance within her memory where she had been as an equal to them, in whichever war.

And besides, that time…_, Kairi thought to herself, remembering as she and the others set off down the streets once more, Ushio a black streak that constantly loped along at their side. _…I didn't even do everything that I could have. I was always afraid…

I was always afraid that a part of him had remained in that darkness beyond my reach. Even though I brought him back, I was scared…scared of the fact that I just knew I hadn't reached his heart. But I never saw any change…

…never…

* * *

So now you know. You can expect what is coming, this beginning of the end. Sora is shown the truth behind the Soulless, a home is offered, temptations are taken into hand, and those that love him must rise to his aid, lest Sora be lost forever.

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Face to Face. Only three chapters remain.

Animes this chapter: Count D – _Petshop of Horrors_, Van – _Escaflowne_, Chihaya – _Earthian_. And about Kenshin and the Princess of Heart thing…so sue me. It was too cute and, strangely enough, suiting an opportunity to pass up. If you don't like it, tough bananas! Also, as to what Van and Chihaya were wearing; I didn't have time to go into it, but they're employees at Count D's shop, hence the 'uniforms' to match his. Why did he hire them? 'Cause cute boys with wings attract customers. ;-)

Reviews!

**SyltherinWicca: **Er, I'm watching FMA on Cartoon Network, so I've only seen, like…twenty episodes. I plan to see 'em all, though! Still, my inexperience led to a characterization error, which I will state below…

**Aori Tsuki: **I would love to chat! If I had time, that is, and a computer that is actually connected to the Internet (or if I knew HOW to chat, for the love of Hyne). And concerning KHII: well, anything that happens in that has absolutely nothing to do with this. CoS, and it's sequel, are now routed firmly in the AU scheme of things, pertaining to the original KH alone. However, lord knows there will be even more to write about for KHII, so I might end up doing another gigantic sequel fic for that, though I know it'll probably kill me. And I would love to do Roy, but I have to save room for other characters to have cameos, too!

**Soul-Shard-Wielder: **You will see why it was a 'loss' for Ranma next chapter and why he _really _needed to get rid of the crest.

**koolkame: **Actually, the Anime cameos officially stop with this chapter. When I revise CoS, I'll add more (and perhaps another world or two), but they are now officially completed. I'll have a full count of all Animes in the author's notes after the epilogue.

**Natasha-Li: **His hair…grows. His hair tie is actually kinda special and, without it, it…grows. And that's all I'm gonna say.

**Shinji Ikari: **Since I now find to explain it would interrupt story flow, just know this: the Soulless took Relena by mistake because her soul was very close to matching that of the world's. Namely, she had an extreme amount of influence; however, Quatre had just a bit more, so he was the Representative, while she was not. Watch _Gundam Wing _sometime and you'll get it.

And of course I'm not putting the lyrics at the _end _of Yugi and Yami's battle, silly! I'll be putting them where they're needed: in the beginning! I said I would do it a bit 'differently', did I not? And I've chosen a piece that reflects the emotions and franticness of the situation, so don't worry.

Also, after this chapter, there _are _three more chapters…then the epilogue. When speaking of the fic as a whole, I always include the epilogue as a chapter itself, making it 65 even…I think. However, in the countdown, I exclude the epilogue from the chapter count. And, in the revision I've been working on, I eliminated the prologue completely, merging it with the first chapter.

But wait…wouldn't that make it 64, then? But since they're already in the same chapter space on the site, they count as one and still equal 65…so yeah, 65. ;;

**link no miko: **I have no idea why there are two of the same paragraph; it just came out like that when I loaded it! And you're right: Al calling Ed by his actual name is wrong. He _always _calls him 'brother'! ARRGGGHH! Rem made a characterization mistake! **ARRGGHHH!**

(runs off screaming)

**The Chad: **A lot of people have been asking me about the rest of Ranma's crew and, well…they're not there. They might be somewhere else, but they're not there. In the end, the reason was character development. Think of it this way: Yami always protected his friends, most especially Yugi. More importantly, he _knew _he was protecting Yugi and that he cared very deeply for him. Thusly, when he failed, having his friends know about it, and having him have to face them, made more of an impact than it would have for Ranma, who, as you saw last chapter, was not sure at all about his feelings. If his own family had been there, he would have denied such a thing as love, rather than seek deep inside and find it as he faced Akane alone. So, while Ryoga and the others might be wandering on another world, they're not in Saffron City, if only for the sole reason that I needed things to be a certain way to have events happen a certain way.


	62. Face to Face

**AN:** Whoo, back again! And on time! But that's understandable, isn't it? With me having everything done and all…teehee! It feels good! Despite the fact that I had to give my cats a flea bath yesterday (the HORROR. The HORROR). But I survived that battlefield intact and thankfully flea-less! HAZAAAH!

No lyrics this chapter either, mainly because the silence is still 'in effect', as it were. Expect that to change soon, but, for now, there are many things left unresolved and a quiet that needs to be broken.

But let's keep the author's notes short, shall we? Heaven's knows this chapter has been a long time coming. Just enjoy it, and prepare for what's next come next Monday!

P.S. SEE MILLENIUM ACTRESS. **IT IS WORTH IT. **

P.P.S The below name was used with Koorino Megumi's full permission. Thank you.

Chapter XIX: Face to Face

"Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake."

…Thoreau

"…for now we see as through a glass darkly," the creature born of darkness said in a voice that was both Sora's and yet not his own, a face that mirrored his perfectly lifting in a small smile. "But then we shall see clearly face to face. You've heard it before, haven't you?"

For what felt like forever, Sora could not move, nor speak, his mind rejecting what he saw with all his strength while his heart slowed, then stopped in his chest. He was certain he wasn't even breathing, but he hardly cared. What was before him…_it _was the reason he could not look at an image of himself. _It _was why, all this time, Sora could not stand another that shared his face, even if that other was only his reflection.

This _was _his reflection, made into something more and…wrong. Great and terrible, yet so familiar it hurt, the whole reality of its existence twisting its place inside him. It had always been there, feeling and watching, alive and real, beyond his own self yet _so very close_. This was _him_, torn away and made into a reality that somehow wasn't real at all.

_But…but how? _

"Don't you know?" The specter asked, smile still on his face. So much the same…that was his expression, his skeptical voice, his lighthearted question. His…his…his…_his…HIS…**HIS**…_ "…but mine too, you know. Always mine as well. Won't you give it back to me?"

Unable to comprehend this, unwilling to down to the depths of his soul, Sora leapt away from it, Ultima Keyblade swinging into his hand with an arc and flash of smoky light. Yet the tip of the blade trembled, his hands threatening to drop the weapon at any moment. Sora's heart had started again, the cacophonous din of it pounding through his head and throbbing across his limbs. The very act of breathing, of moving, of _living _at all hurt and ached, Sora certain he would fall to the floor and writhe in the agony of his body's reflection of his consciousness' torment.

"…_how_?" Sora begged, breath shaking and shuddering as he spoke, eyes wide and full of fatalistic fear and denial. He couldn't accept this…it couldn't be real! **It wasn't possible!** "…what are you? _What are you?_"

"I'm you," came the simple reply, his other self walking forward, the faded white cloth that flowed around him rustling in hushed whispers. The black, blue-tinted leather that encased all of his body save his face creaked softly, running against the coarse cloth of the bone-colored fabric swathes that shifted yet did not seem to touch him. As they moved, Sora glimpsed a Soulless crest on his chest, though it glinted and gleamed like glass and would disappear somehow, one moment there, the next, not. His hair was identical to how Sora's used to be, though strands and streaks of black ran through it, creating the darker color of rain-soaked earth. However, what drew him more than anything, that made all the rest of the world fade away so that nothing else was real, was his eyes. The same color—the same color, the same shape, the same expression, **_the same!_**—yet not, darker still to the shade of midnight, the shade of nightmares and endlessness.

Sora realized with a shudder and a further twist of the dagger-like terror in him that he himself had borne eyes like that, had shown them to those he cared about in the times when he had let his own pain surface.

_…is he my pain?_

"I am _you_. How often do I have to say it?" A step was taken towards Sora, happy, almost lazy eyes twinkling in all their terrible darkness, a joyfulness there that was both beautiful and wrong. Like him, like him, like him, _like him_…how many times did that thought have to go through his head? _How many times?_ "Yet not you, in a way. We're the same, but we need each other. I'm you, but I can't _be _you. Not like this, not in anyway that is real. If you want something a little more simple, I am your reflection. I am your **heart**."

He laughed, a hand going behind his head as the sound skittered through Sora's consciousness, shattering and distorting his memories, perverting all recollections he had of happiness. He laughed like that, after all. He laughed like that and moved like that…Sora couldn't watch it, his eyes tearing themselves away and looking instead to the endless abyss that had so frightened him before. Now, it was nothing but a blank, empty canvass that had no hold over him, for nothing in this world was left to him to be real. This…just…couldn't…_be_.

_He can't be…he **can't**…_

"It took Akane and Yugi forever to come up with a name for me. I can't make my own, since you already took ours. They only thing I _can _be is a what I am: a reflection, one part of a whole."

_A reflection…seen through a dark glass…real yet not real…never perceived except when face to face… _

_…a heart…_

"They called me Aros."

"…this was all your doing, wasn't it? Everything…_everything_…" Sora couldn't fight. He knew that now. He _couldn't_. Not against…

"_My _doing?" Aros replied, his name whispering indistinctly through Sora's head, demanding to be known. Sora heard it, but could not understand, even as the proof stood plainly before him. "Is was just as much your doing as it was my own."

"_NO_." Sora said at once, hand tightening with renewed strength around the hilt of his Keyblade. It was the only thing left that was real anymore, everything else he had ever known or trusted falling and fading into an ashen wasteland that had betrayed him as so many other things had. He was still whole, he had to be…there was no way what he said was true. He was still **whole**…

Liar.

…wasn't he?

"_NO, _you're **lying**."

"Oh?" Aros replied, taking another step forward, seemingly unconcerned of the weapon clutched in the Keybearer's rock-hard grip. That didn't stop it from shaking, however, nor did the reassurance of it reach Sora's eyes. He had the means to fight back, to silence Aros for however brief a time, but both parties knew he would not. "You were the one that left me, here in the dark. What else _could _I do?"

"I…I don't…understand," Sora whispered, voice shaking as he retreated from Aros' advance, steps causing small ripples in the black sea that stretched out all around them. Their voices were the only things that disturbed the silence beyond death; but, because they shared the same sound, it was as though Sora was talking to himself, one person instead of two, alone amidst this darkness beyond darkness. Alone… "I don't…know you…"

**_Liar._**

Aros watched him for a moment, head tilting one way, then another, nightmare eyes speculative and searching. If he was a creature of darkness…how could his eyes be so alive? Terrible and deep, full of shadow and fear, but _living_…a gaze that was both tortured and warm. "No…you don't. Not anymore. But that's your fault, you know. You did this to me. It was your crime, and you don't even know it."

"_You, who all these souls depend upon to save them from their fate, could not even fathom the crime that you were committing."_

With a shudder and the touch of an icy hand upon his chest, Sora recalled Mewtwo's words what felt like a lifetime ago, something dark and uncertain rising within him. Did that mean that he…that he really _had _done something? Something he no longer remembered? Something he didn't…_want _to remember? But, if that was so…if this, this Aros was here because of him…didn't that mean…?

_No…_**_no, I didn't do this! I DIDN'T! _ **

_LIAR._

_"Quit lying,"_ Aros growled, angry now. He took several more steps forward, causing Sora to stumble back, nearly falling to the liquid-coated ground as he tried to escape the inky hellfire that now gleamed in his doppelganger's gaze._ "Quit lying! Don't you DARE lie to me!"_

Before Sora could prepare himself, Aros was suddenly launching towards him, a twisted, navy-blue, black-glinting weapon flashing with reversed light into his hands. The Keyblade Master had a second to recognize it, a dark incarnation of the Kingdom Key, prongs shaped like a clawed, gnarled hand and a hilt that twisted down into an inverted heart shape, the Keychain at the end a shriveled star, pierced by needle spikes.

_"We were brought to this place so that this 'Master' could form a Keyblade out of the memories we held of our own."_

When it hit him, it did not cut, instead passing through his skin to slice against what felt like the very essence of himself, arctic cold erupting in its wake. With an anguished cry, Sora jerked clear, lunging to the side and hitting the water hard. Though splashes of darkness rose around him, something beneath was just as solid as ever and he scrambled for purchase, just managing to Dodge Roll to his feet before the dagger sharp end of the Abyss Keyblade screeched against the surface where he had been. Breathing deep and heavy, Sora spun around to face him, Ultima Keyblade coming up just in time to block the third attack.

The two diametrically opposed weapons met in a flash of black and silver sparks, the pair of shadowed blades straining against one another. Looking at them, Sora could not help but perceived the similarities in their darker colors, even if one was further into the void than the other. Black, lined with blue; silver, lined with black. The beautiful forms of stars and hearts, twisted now by despair and darkness. Power reformed, ground in the desperate need for an end, _any _end. Different shapes, but Keyblades that matched in a deeper way, just as their bearers matched, for all that he would not accept it.

Somehow knowing, Sora looked up into Aros' eyes to see the creature smiling through his fury, complete awareness of Sora's own doubt and pain evident there.

"You know, you _see_, but you **won't admit to it**," Aros whispered in a voice of ice, spiked hair lifting as wisps of iridescent black began to coalesce and swirl around him. "That's what makes me _SO ANGRY!_"

With a force that astonished Sora, Aros heaved forward, an eruption of black and midnight blue energy leaping up along the edge of his Keyblade to slam into Sora's own, flinging the weapon out of Sora's grip. It careened off into the darkness, leaving Sora defenseless as Aros charged him once more, blade sweeping forward in a devastating uppercut that caught Sora directly in his chest. Once again, no flesh was harmed, but excruciating pain blossomed there nonetheless, a cold unlike any he had ever known filling him down to his very bones.

The Keyblade wasn't real in the normal sense of the word, so it could not bring physical harm, but its true nature made it all the more devastating. It was a memory, wild and uncontrolled, terribly silent and cold in that it was no longer alive. It just _was_.

Ramming into the ground yards away, Sora slid to a wet, messy stop, gasping and choking as he tried to force his frozen lungs to work, his hazy eyes to focus. The realization of what he was up against was plain in his mind, but his concentration was already wavering, the pain and shock of both the wounds to body and soul growing with every second that passed. If the Keyblade no longer lived, whatever Aros was no longer lived, either, instead simply existing in this dark, dark place, forever alive without a life to live.

"See?" A voice suddenly whispered in Sora's ear and an almost gentle hand turned him over onto his back, eyes that were his looking at him in deep sadness. The anger was gone now, replaced by the distant look of one who was not truly in this world. "_See_? You can tell what I've been reduced to. You say that all of this has been my doing? What else _could _I have done? There was nothing left for me, there was nothing _here_. I _had _to make something, or I would have just faded away. If I hadn't, _you _would have faded as well."

"No…no…," Sora mumbled, dragging himself away as he pushed up with his feet and elbows, shimming across the black ground. He felt something cool and smooth bump into his hand and, with such relief it was almost painful, he grasped the hilt of his Keyblade once more. It wasn't enough in this place of hurt and wavering truth, but it was all he had. "I can't believe that. I _can't_."

_…but it's true…_

Blackened sapphire eyes narrowing, Aros stood straight once more, barely giving Sora any time to struggle to his feet before he was speaking again, voice harsh and terrible. "_Why? Why can't you believe this? **It's right in front of you! I'M right in front of you!**_"

Sora tired to deflect the mighty swing from the other's Keyblade, but the force of it sent him flying once more, though the Keybearer fought to regain his balance mid-air. He just managed it, skidding down into a crouch as his free palm slid across the icy black waters to steady himself. It did very little good, however, as Sora's body had lost all its strength, his shoulders shaking unceasingly as he coughed and shuddered, the darkness and his own despair twisting his stomach and the empty pit inside of him that grew and grew and grew…

_"I've always been here, Sora…"_

How desperately he wished not to be alone.

* * *

By this time, in another place, enough darkness had seeped into Akane's body to completely remove her wounds, though the manipulation of flesh and sinew could hardly be called healing. In the small, featureless black room, her eyes opened abruptly, the Soulless girl taking stock of her situation before easily pushing herself up and standing, brushing off flecks of dried blood on her clothing. Testing the link she bore with her 'Master', she quickly realized he was otherwise occupied and not in need of her services at present.

Her 'duty' taken care of, her empty eyes rested on the still, broken form on the floor not too far away, her heart wailing out a sorrow that was neither understood nor heard. No Soulless could understand the emotions of the heart; without a soul, no being could ever really _understand _anything of the world that lived.

Nonchalantly, she raised a hand, two fingers out as tendrils of smoky black slithered down her arm. A haze gathered before her fingertips, growing to be about a foot long and wide before snapping into a sharper, truer form. A mirror hovered a few inches away from her hand, shaped like a Soulless crest, the frame and the spiked lines that crisscrossed over it a glinting, pale silver. With a casual flick of her wrist, Akane sent the mirror spinning towards Ranma's body, the darkly flickering item coming to a sharp, unnatural halt over him, reflecting side down.

True, he was dead, but one did not take chances in a place such as this.

The glass shone in that unlighted way, swirling wisps of black drifting down around the prone form, whispering over his blood-stained limbs and clothing. From the center of his back came a tiny light, wounded and weak and the color of the deepest sky, the true blue of expansive self. It was pathetic now, barely a tiny, flickering candlelight when it should have been a blazing star. The life was leaving it, she knew, the body already gone with the very essence of being soon to follow.

Again, there was an all-consuming despair and regret from within, discarded easily without any thought.

Darkness pulled the light free of the cold, shredded flesh, the clear, faint crystal enveloped in a black embrace. A part of Akane noted that the conjoined diamond shape bore a feature no other had before, this being a tiny pair of soft violet wings, folded neatly on either side of the larger top shape. It was curious, but of no consequence. Once her Master was finished with the Keybearer, he would have all the time in all the worlds to investigate this oddity.

As the winged light disappeared into the mirror's midnight depths, she turned her hollowed eyes to the wall opposite of her, another wave of her hand removing the unreal barricade. The room's twin was revealed, its features no different from the first's. Only the pair of occupants differed, these being instead two more prone forms on the floor.

"Hmph," Akane muttered to herself, taking a few graceful steps forward. "So Yugi lost…"

She felt some measure of annoyance, as well as curiosity, over the lack of a crest on the small boy's chest. Apparently, Yami had had some means of removing the binding mark, though Akane was fairly certain that only the Keybearer or her Master were capable of that. But, again, it was something Aros could see into later. Besides, Yami, though as alive as a creature as him could be defined, was unconscious and weakened, in no state to aid either of his friends. And Yugi could very easily be put under her Master's power once more, so, all things considered, the plan had been completed successfully.

A dark smile emerging on her face, she raised a hand once again, calling the mirror from the other room and positioning it over Yami's body. She watched with a kind of distant satisfaction as his soul was pulled from him just as Ranma's had been, though the metallic golden crystal was slightly brighter, some life left in it yet. And, in an almost disturbing surprise, Yami's soul had folded wings as well, though a soft, sandy yellow in color.

Something nagged at the back of Akane's mind as she watched the crystal fade into the darkness of the mirror. It remained, incessant and annoying, as she sent the mirror spinning through the air to rest atop an ornate black pedestal that had risen out the floor. The room was changing, slowly and steadily, columns of glass rising to the ceiling as a thick black line of carpet spread from one end of the room to the other, the floor on either side shifting to a gleaming onyx. The pedestal was the centerpiece opposite the archaic door, sloping, ornately jagged spikes of black stone that faintly resembled thorn-covered vines rising around the mirror. Akane then used the remaining unreal material of the room to form a velvety black couch beneath Yugi and a seat of her own.

As for the rest of Yami and Ranma…there was no need, as, divested of their souls, the bodies had fallen into so much ashen darkness.

* * *

_I…I am still…alive…_

Yami was faintly aware of existence, but only in the most roundabout of terms. He felt oddly disjointed, as if waking from a long, troubled sleep. Or perhaps he was still slumbering, locked in some relentless nightmare from which there really was no waking. He forced his eyes to open, some distant part of him wondering if he even still had eyes, and gazed at…emptiness. Darkness never-ending, a silence so utterly dead that it stole his voice away. He knew this, for, as he tried to speak, to call out into the abyss, no sound came from his lips.

_Oh no…_

He was able to move his head—or what felt like his head—the spirit looking down at an undamaged body; even his white clothing was restored, though this was but a trifle in light of darker things. At his back was a mirror in the shape of the Soulless crest, the spiked markings black upon empty black, the surface glass-like but without a reflection. With an inward, icy shudder, Yami registered that half of his body was actually _in _the mirror itself, the wrists above his head sunken into glass along with a portion of his midsection and lower legs.

Mostly disturbing of all, however, was the ghostly, almost invisible crest over his own chest, a faint, flickering golden light visible just behind it.

_This is…very bad…_

For a moment or two, Yami stared in disbelief and a measure of horror, his strained heart unwilling to accept this change. He had won! He had saved Yugi! What had happened! He had fallen unconscious…had that been it? Even though he had rescued Yugi, because no one had been there to save _him_, he had been caught? Was he here now, alone in the dark, because…because the others had failed? Failed **him**?

_No…it can't be…_

It was hard not to despair. He had come so far, done so much…had it all been for nothing? He tugged half-heartedly, trying to free his hands, the effort futile and pitiful. He couldn't even _feel _his fingers, let alone move them. His entire body was numb, all sensation distant at best, if even there at all. He could hear nothing, feel nothing, see nothing, his voice and the sounds of his body stolen away by the mirror that bore no reflection. Even the light at his chest was woefully dim, the darkness that sealed it growing stronger by the moment. It was depravation at is most horrific, black absolution spanning out before him in a ceaseless vista of pure nothingness. Yami was swallowed whole by the void, no part of him alive to feel it and his screams echoing in silence.

_Am I really…alone?_

The question, the very thought of it, must have triggered some kind of alternate perception, as, slowly and haltingly, another became visible to his sight, directly across from him and no more than fifteen feet away. A mirror exactly like his own, its occupant held just as he was, a feeble blue light locked tight behind an identical black crest. Just like him…

…only Ranma's head lolled on his chest, hair hanging forward and body limp. Yami's chest tightened painfully as he gazed questioningly at his friend, something inside of him twisting and rending, a newfound, utter agony tearing at what was left of his heart. Ranma's face was pale, his closed eyes dark and sunken; indeed, he seemed withered and frail, his lips nearly blue. And his chest…it didn't rise or fall, no part of his body even twitching in sleep.

_But…he…he can't be…_

No, it wasn't possible…if Yami had won, surely Ranma would have, too? Ranma was stronger than him as a fighter, more confident, more true to himself…wasn't he?

_…he just can't…_

But Ranma wasn't moving, his eyes weren't opening! Surely, even in this desolate darkness, Ranma could wake, could move, could just _open his eyes! _

Wake up, Ranma! Wake up…wake up…don't be…

It just couldn't be…Ranma would open his eyes any second now. He would look around, shudder just as Yami had done, and meet the spirit's eyes, shoving away his own fear to smile with the same bravado as he always did. Then, they would find a way out of this place, and go save Sora. He would…he _had to_…

_Ranma…don't do this to me…please, open your eyes…_

But he wasn't…moving…he wasn't moving, no matter how Yami stared at him with devastated eyes, praying and begging in his mind for it to just **not be true**…

Ranma wasn't moving…

_…gods, no…_

He wasn't…

_…NO! Ranma, you can't be…you can't be dead! YOU CAN'T BE! I won't…I can't…don't go. Don't leave me here…all alone…Ranma…_

…moving. His eyes weren't opening.

_Ranma…Ranma…**no**…_

Devastated tears, all that was left of a broken man's wounded heart, fell into the abyss like the glittering shards of stars. A scream of denial and soul-tearing loss would have accompanied them, had not all been enshrouded in that everlasting silence that held no light.

**_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Kairi! Get down!"

Kairi only had enough time to register the fact that she was back in her room at the Inn before Kenshin was slamming into her. She hit the wall and slid down to the floor, feeling rather than seeing the torrent of shadow that barreled right through where she had been. Shocked and instantly on alert, she spun her body around to face out from the wall, eyes widening as she saw Kenshin caught in the grip of a massive black creature, the four-armed Soulless clawing at the swordsman from all sides.

Her hand immediately went to her waist, seeking her Poké Balls, but, even before her fingers brushed empty space, she spotted her laden belt laying on the small table on the other side of the room, a few feet and an eternity away. And, even though she reached within for the magic she had been given, there was only a silent darkness waiting at the other end.

Something had happened, and it had not been for the better. However, she _would not _let the shadows have Kenshin, nor anyone else, as long as she had the will to fight. Power be damned; she would still **try**. Without a single thought towards her own safety, she lurched to her feet and launched herself at the massive Soulless, making do with just fists and pure determination.

That, and something else as well. Before she knew what was happening, a vivid, moon-colored light had flashed around her body, giving it a distinct, gleaming outline. Her fist connected with the creature's side and a screeching roar of pain came in response, darkness sizzling out of existence in the face of her light. Kairi was so astonished by this that she simply stood there for several seconds, watching with stunned eyes as piece after piece of the deadly creature simply vanished in puffs of smoke. This surprised revelation backfired, as she was too distracted to feel the second creature coming, another Soulless ripping through what was left of the door to charge her, claws already reaching.

Kenshin once again came to her rescue, his own kind of light now shimmering over his form and down into the shining blade of his sword. Wisps of lavender and deep violet smoke were wafting off his sword, the cloudy illumination slicing cleanly through Soulless after Soulless, the souls of the tormented creatures had been consuming streaking away to freedom, as well as…something else. Tiny, ruddy crystalline forms of a different shape that Kairi could now see, whereas she had not been able to before. To her, they looked like…like hearts.

But how? Are those…what's left of them?

"Do you see them, Lady Kairi?" Kenshin asked in a low voice as he momentarily retreated to her side, watching the temporarily free doorway with shadowed suspicion.

"Yes," Kairi answered, wetting her dry lips. "I think…I think entering those summons awakened something in me…and probably in you. I was never able to see them in anything other than Heartless before. And those were the hearts being consumed by the creatures, not…their own."

"Then something has indeed changed in us, to see the lingering traces of what they once were," Kenshin responded, then turned his head towards Kairi, his eyes searching. "Do you still have the gems?"

"Sure, they're right…there…," Kairi started to say, but grew silent as she stared at the floor, and the discarded velvet bag that had formerly been full. Instead, it was just a scrap of cloth laying nondescriptly on the ground, no gems in sight. "Where…did they go?"

"I do now know," Kenshin answered in a low voice, drawing Kairi's attention back to him. "But I do not think we have the time to search for them, that I do not."

Turning back towards the door, Kairi could understand. A wall of black was pressed up against the frame, the curtain of onyx pierced by dozens upon dozens of glowing green eyes. She was only able to think one thought before they burst into the room, washing over it like blood from a split carcass.

Sora…

* * *

"It's not fair at all, really…," Aros murmured as he calmly watched Sora lurch to his feet, the Keybearer pale and shaking, though his skin would never be able to approach the deadly whiteness of the other's. "You couldn't even tell for the longest time. If I hadn't called out, you probably would have gone on for years before realizing that you'd given me up."

Sora didn't say anything, but wide, scared eyes met a cool, happily detached gaze, the inverted reflections watching each other with very different mannerisms. Aros smiled at this, his head tilting ever-so-slightly to the side.

"Oh yes, I called to you. All of this, everything, has been my summons. The people I knew you would want to help, the worlds I knew you would feel obligated to save. It was frighteningly simple, really, but then, I am _you_, after all. Who would know you better?"

Sora was standing again, however unsteadily. A part of him was pathetically grateful that Aros hadn't stepped any closer, though nothing now could banish his fear. Everything sounded so true, _felt _so real…he couldn't stand it. His stomach was heaving, threatening to relieve him of the meal he had eaten what felt like eons ago. His eyes were burning, his chest aching from breathing so hard and long, his throat constricting around something he could not name. Yet he held on. He kept listening. He couldn't _not _listen, those light, familiarly spoken words reaching deep inside to a place cold and lonely.

"Ranma and Yami…they were integral, you know. You might have guessed it, or at least known it subconsciously, but they are what I like to call Princes of Soul. Like the Princesses of Heart, there's just this special something about them that gives them extra power. It took me a while to figure it out, especially since they were with you and not here for me to experiment upon. But then, it was under my nose the entire time."

Aros grinned, an expression Sora had seen hundreds of times before. One of his hands was on his hip, the other casually clasping the hilt of his shadowed Keyblade. "Would you believe it was their ties with others? You'd think with me being a heart and all, I would have noticed it. But no…this was something different. Those two…they depended entirely on another to define their world. There's love, of course, but it was that added _need _within them that made all the difference. You know what a soul is for, right?"

Glancing over at Sora, Aros' brows raised in disbelief, the heart stepping closer. Sora forced himself to stay where he was, even as the air seemed to grow ever colder as his…his heart neared him.

"A soul tells us what's **real**," Aros said in a low, meaningful voice, darkened gaze reaching deep into Sora's own. "A heart feels for us, remembers for us, but a soul…without it, everything is but a dream. A soul binds and connects the heart to the world in which it lives. A soul tells us what is warm, what is cold, what is alive, what is dead, the difference between rain and sunshine, the reasons why we love and why we hate. A heart can always feel, but without a soul, it can never know why it feels at all. Even memories become insubstantial; after all, if you have nothing to define those memories, to tell you what they are, then what can they be but illusions?"

A memory of his own came unbidden to Sora, the one time his soul was almost stolen from him rushing back to the fore of his mind. When it had been seeping from him, he'd thought he'd been forgetting things…that was what he had assumed it to be when he had recovered later. But now…now he could recall looking up at the sakura blossoms and wondering why he liked them so much. He thought he'd forgotten what they were, but that wasn't the case. Rather, he had remembered his love for them, but, as his soul had left him, he had lost all understanding as to _why _he loved them. He'd lost his understanding of color and shape and beauty, all the things he needed to know in order to feel anything at all in his heart. A heart which he now knew he had lost…

So then…is it all true…?

Is he…right?

Am I…? Am I really…

…to blame?

"You can't possibly know how difficult it is to have such powerful memories and no understanding of them," Aros groaned in irritation, much like a child would when faced with chores or homework. He shrugged his shoulders in an exasperated way, his keen, disturbing eyes never leaving Sora's face. "Would you believe the whole first two months I was actually stuck in one of our memories? I'm sure you know the one…Kairi unconscious on the floor in the Grand Hall, a Black Keyblade in your hand, a stupid smile on your face…that's the memory that started all this. All that damnable emotion just took hold of me, incapacitating me for what felt like forever. It might have been you that caused it, but it certainly held me back a while."

He stopped then and laughed, throwing his head back. "O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams!"

Aros continued to laugh for some time, as if he knew some great, life-changing secret that Sora did not, but, after gasping and chuckling just as Sora would after a joke, went on, "Things might have come to this point much sooner if not for that memory. But enough of old annoyances. I believe we have some business to finish, you and me…"

Aros reached out a hand, the backs of his fingers grazing lightly over Sora's cheek, trailing ice in their wake. Sora dared not move, though his knuckles were white as they gripped the hilt of his Keyblade. He knew he had to attack, to attempt to silence his enemy, but he could not. Aros was…was his **_heart_**. He felt it, knew it, was it down to the depths of his tattered self. How could he stop him? How could he…destroy him? How?

What am I…supposed to do?

Not only that, but Aros had the answers to the questions that had been plaguing him all this time, ever since he had woken up in Saffron City months ago.

"I'll have to thank your two friends later, when we're done here," Aros murmured to him, their faces now no more than an inch apart. "By being Princes of Soul and bound to the two I had stolen, they would have been called here even if you yourself had ignored my summons. Not only that, but because of their bonds, they would never be able to truly conquer the foes that I prepared for them, no matter the power they gained. Yami surprised me in the end with his cleverness in regards to his magic, but the outcome was still the same. And Ranma's battle went exactly according to plan."

"…what are you…talking about…?" Sora whispered to him, his body growing very still. What he was saying, what he was implying…

"Ah, you wouldn't know, would you?" Aros said with a deadly smile, a kind of glee in his expression. "Even though you call them your friends, you can't even tell when they're in mortal danger. What did you think they were doing while you've been having all your fun? Sitting pretty in some room somewhere? Really, Sora, I have a little more imagination than that."

"His name is Yugi…"

"I'm looking for Akane…"

"You…you couldn't have…" Sora could not help his breathless words, the utter disbelief on his face. It was just so terrible…and, if Aros was his heart, then it was…it was…

"Of course I did. I'm you, after all, and I know how cruel and painful it truly is when you have to fight one that you love."

****

It was his fault.

"It _is _your fault, Sora," Aros whispered in a voice suddenly altered, now laced with seduction and mirth and ugliness, catching in Sora's mind and digging deep. "It's your fault that I was left here to my own devices. It's your fault so many worlds have disappeared. It's your fault so many lives had been ruined and destroyed. It's your fault Yugi and Akane were waiting for your two friends. It's your fault Yami's now my plaything. It's your fault Ranma's dead."

The Ultima Keyblade clattered to the ground, the black water below now an endless sheet of obsidian ice. Sora followed it, thudding to his knees as his arms hung limply at his sides. His head bowed forward, the longer spikes of his hair loose around his face. Blank, dead blue eyes stared down at the onyx floor, flat and dulled and as devoid of emotion as his face. There was only the barest hint of the greatest devastation ever known, lingering at the edges of an emptied self.

At this, Aros simply smiled, a condescending concern and understanding there, like a master to a broken, subjugated dog. He whispered softly, once again speaking words that hid a knowledge that he held and would not share.

"With a chill despondency, like one awaking, all nerveless, from an ugly dream, he yielded himself…and was led away."

Kneeling in front of him, Aros placed his own Keyblade upon the floor and gently took the lifeless Keybearer into his embrace. One hand lovingly stroking Sora's hair, Aros spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice, his own darkness quietly reaching out and whispering over the unresponsive body.

"But don't worry…I'm still here for you, Sora. I'll always be here for you. I'll protect you from all the people who will blame you for the terrible things you've done. I'll protect you from your weakness and guilt. I'll keep you from making those mistakes over and over again. I'll keep you from feeling all the pain you deserve. I'll keep you safe…"

In a tiny motion barely perceived, Sora leaned deeper into Aros' embrace, eyes slowly falling shut as his body began to tremble ever-so-faintly. Aros' smile grew wider, become gaunt and terrible and full of dreadful shadow.

"I'll keep you safe…here in the dark…"

* * *

Lonely…lonely…

…it's so damn lonely here…

And what…what the hell…happened…?

What happened to all the lights?

It's too dark…can't see anything…

It's too lonely here. Can't find my way out. I know it's here somewhere; why can't I find it? It used to be so bright…I could see everything. Everyone was here. We were all laughing, smiling…eating. Sleeping. Traveling. Fighting. Living…

Am I still…alive? I don't feel like I'm alive…I don't feel anything. Don't see anything. It's just…dark. Lonely. And quiet. Damn quiet. It shouldn't be quiet. **I **shouldn't be quiet. I should be out there, with them. I can't stop everything now. I've come too far. I've come too far!

But…

…but where's the way out? If only it wasn't so dark…

Can…can I get out? Is there a way? No one is here. They can't help me. Do I even need them to help me?

Yeah…yeah, I do. Didn't used to, but now…I don't think I can do anything without them. They made it all so bright; I could see then, see…everything. Hear it, too. The most beautiful music I'd ever heard…and I don't even like music. I…I wanna hear it again. See it. I know I can…if only I can just find my way back. There has to be a way. There **has **to be.

If only…

If they…

I'm right here.

"Can you…"

Right here.

"Can you guys…"

I'm not gonna die so easy.

"Can you guys please…"

I can't die. Not here.

"…please find me."

I can't die here.

* * *

It was the slightest of vibrations. Miniscule, weak, barely perceptible, but there. It caught Akane's attention, her eyes slowly opening and resting on the darkly gleaming pedestal. The mirror looked no different, every binding piece intact, but the surface…there was something there. The glass should have reflected nothing, its depths dark and fathomless, but something was _there_. A shape, a mirage, an illusion, the barest hint of color and form to accompany the tiny vibration that hummed softly beneath the surface of things.

Eyes narrowing, Akane rose gracefully to her feet, walking silently to the raised dais and placing one hand upon the surface of the mirror. Yes…yes, something moved and shifted, quietly resisting the darkness that chained it there. Was it Yami…? No, he was securely bound, locked away by his own anguish and despair. He would allow himself to be consumed by the emptiness within himself at his failure and loneliness, no assistance needed to force his broken soul from his body. But if the faint hum of sound wasn't from him, then who…?

Brows furrowing in concentration, Akane's fingers pressed slightly into the pliant glass, faint ripples traveling around her hand. She tested the black water for a moment, then suddenly drew back, surprise lighting her face. The shape had grown more defined, and, faint as it still was, she could discern the graceful, delicately glowing lines of a soul. Blue and violet, distantly bright, soft, folded wings over a crystal surface…Ranma's soul.

She stared at it in shock, an unheard cry of absolute joy echoing soundlessly through her imprisoned heart, while, as she stood there, the tiny wings twitched. The feathered tips shivered, the slim bone arches seeming to strain against unseen bonds. Though faint and hazy, Akane could easily see that the wings were fighting to open, to break free of the darkness that imprisoned them.

"…no," she stated, the angry, righteous voice within her ignored as she placed a hand on the mirror once more.

Even in death, Ranma fought, but without the aid of his friends, the effort remained utterly futile.

* * *

"MR. HIMURAAAAAAAA!"

Right when Kairi was certain it was the end of them, despite all that they had accomplished thus far, a scream came out of nowhere. It grew steadily louder, as if coming closer and closer at an alarming rate, and, right before it happened, Kairi's gaze snapped up. There was the impossibly loud sound of rending wood and, falling down nearly on top of them, a teenage boy not much older than her came crashing through the ceiling. Right after him dived two more boys, though each of them had wings—one set black, the other white—folded tightly against their backs.

"Soujiro…?" Kairi heard Kenshin exclaim in surprise and, glancing over, she saw that he did indeed look very surprised. However, he was…happy, as well; pleased even, like a brother watching a sibling at last return home.

The boy did not respond at first, only watched the shadows that had been driven back by his entrance with dark, wary eyes. Then, he smiled a small, empty smile, friendly in appearance but hiding a great deal. Even though Kairi had yet to see Sora face to face, she suspected that he had that very same expression. "It seems I was too late to warn you. The Soulless are pouring through a gigantic doorway that was hidden in the Safari Zone and, without the Keybearer, I don't think we can stop it."

"Then all we can do is help you, Kairi-dono," Kenshin said softly as he turned his violet gaze to the red-haired girl, meeting her resolute eyes squarely.

"So you are Kairi."

A little surprised, Kairi looked to Soujiro again, a question in her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"No," he replied simply, but continued, backing up towards them while pulling a long sword similar to Kenshin's from a sheath at his waist. "But there is someone who needs you. Just before the darkness began overwhelming this world, I heard a voice call your name."

_Sora…_

There was no more time for words after that. The Soulless resumed their attack, black claws and glowing green eyes coming down from all sides. Kenshin and Soujiro shot forward first, moving with such precision and speed that their first attacks had connected before Kairi had even realized they were moving. The first wave of Soulless fell back and, though they were not destroyed, great gashes had opened up on their bodies, the monsters forced to hold back until the darkness had repaired their wounds. In the meantime, the second wave moved forward, the two swordsmen charging towards them once again. To Kairi, it looked as though Kenshin and Soujiro had fought together before, as each seemed to know the other's motions by heart, defending and flanking and supporting with unequalled ease. Astonishingly, Soujiro seemed faster than Kenshin, but the boy appeared tired, as if he had been fighting for some time before this. Kenshin, while just a little slower, had the advantage of a fresh body, as well as whatever power had been awakened as he had traveled with her through the worlds of the summons.

However, the Soulless did have one distinct advantage: numbers. Even though Kenshin could now destroy and release the monsters, there were just _too many_. More and more were forcing their way into the small room, the walls themselves groaning inwards as untold numbers shoved against them from all sides. Only the ceiling was now clear, bright, bright sunlight streaming through the ragged hold. It seemed that, while rain season was still in full swing, the sun had chosen to shine for one last time…

"Miss Kairi, you need to get out of here," a gentle voice said in her ear, Kairi turning her head to meet dark, blue/violet eyes just hidden behind wavy black bangs. One of the winged boys, his pinions a deep obsidian. "If you don't mind…"

"But what about…?" She had to ask, one hand clutched at her chest as she watched Kenshin, Soujiro, and the last boy—who bore white wings and wielded a broadsword—being forced back, inch by inch. "I can help…"

The black-haired boy only shook his head. "Soujiro said someone needed you, right? And you seem to know that for a certainty. That means we can't let anything happen to you. So please, come with me."

"O-okay…," she allowed, her heart constricting painfully. "Let's…go…"

Kairi would have continued speaking, had not the ache in her chest suddenly intensified, growing to such heights that she collapsed to her knees, both hands clutching wildly at her shirt. This pain went beyond her own regret and sadness, transcending her own heart to include another's. Fear, guilt, horror, despair, agony, anguish…they tore through her entire being, tears springing to her eyes and pouring down her face as someone dear to her faced a truth unimaginable.

"SORA!" Kairi cried out, struggling to get to her feet. She hadn't noticed that she had fallen into the circle of light from outside, but now, she gazed up into the single clear patch of sky, effervescent blue warring against the oncoming darkness. "**SORA!**"

Both her hands shot out, reaching and reaching above her head, trembling fingers seeking with desperation and the deepest throes of love. In response, eight multi-colored lights—all in shades of red and blue and orange and white and black—shot out from her hands, piercing the sky. They twirled through and around one another, spinning every faster and faster, a brilliant, iridescent white light forming at the edges of the great circle they were forming. The sound of many winds, roaring like a storm, rushed down into the room, debris and papers flying in all directions.

The Soulless were forced back by the growing aura of intense light and power, which was a good thing, as Kenshin suddenly fell on his butt, the most peculiar feeling rushing through him. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, a band of pure white light had shot down from above, anchoring itself securely in his chest. The spinning lights, meanwhile, coalesced into a gleaming white portal, at the center of which was a single spot of absolute darkness. It was a complete reversal of the famous phrase, instead being the dark at the end of a light-strewn tunnel.

_"Lady Kairi," _it was Hajime's voice, echoing clearly through the air even though the dragon was nowhere to be seen. _"Hurry, while the portal is stable. We cannot hold back the Soulless for long." _

Without hesitation, Kairi grabbed the black-winged boy's hand. _"Can you fly me up there?"_

"Of course," he said at once and clasped her tightly under her arms, the first mighty downstroke of his wings adding to the typhoon that continued to storm through the room.

"Soujiro, they're regrouping!" The other winged boy yelled, leaping around the helpless Kenshin to face the black creatures that had resumed their charge. The first few were disintegrated by the intensity of the light, but their fellows were forcing their way through the scattered remains, using the temporary corpses—if they could even be called that—to bypass the first glowing barrier.

"Go, while you can!" Soujiro yelled back to Kairi just before he joined the boy, their swords flashing brilliantly. Kenshin, though he couldn't move, managed to raise his own blade, the distinctive light of his soul spreading outward from the reversed sword, forming a gleaming shield between the Soulless and where Kairi was just lifting into the air.

Watching them, Kairi knew that they would not last for very long. The Soulless would break through their defenses, overwhelm them, and finish what had begun the moment darkness had encroached upon this world. No matter how hard they fought, they would not be able to stop it. Even if Kairi remained to use the power she possessed as a Princess of Heart, it would, in the end, only stall them for a short time. She, too, would fall, and all the battles they had fought thus far would have been for nothing.

So there was only one thing that she _could _do. She could only go to Sora and help him as she knew he needed to be helped. The pain in her heart was not imagined, the strain upon their bond was not feigned. For some time now it had felt wrong…altered. Where there had formerly been a weightless glow, there was now a heavy emptiness, as if someone had reached into Sora and torn his heart away. She couldn't even feel anything of _him _anymore, just the agony that would not leave him be.

Knowing this, she was able to turn her back upon her newfound friends, fully aware that, in a few moments, they would be gone.

_Please…please, anyone who's listening…_

"Here we go!" The black-winged boy yelled through the winds, his pinions beating faster and faster as they rose into the air. His legs kicked back and forth, straining to keep them level, though Kairi was hardly jostled.

_…let this turn out alright…_

Twisting just so, the boy shot out through the hole in the ceiling, the tips of his wings crashing through a few planks that stuck out beyond the broken edges. He winced, but no more than that, rising powerfully into the air with Kairi in tow. Below, there came a kind of silent scream of anger, the Soulless pressing forward more savagely than ever, only Kenshin's shield keeping them at bay. Soujiro and the second boy had already disappeared among the blackness, though the shine of their weapons could occasionally be seen.

_…let it be okay in the end._

The next thing she knew, the boy holding her had heaved back, then forward, arms swinging up to toss her towards the portal. She met the outer surface and, inexplicably, stopped, hovering there for the briefest of moments. Somehow knowing, she reached her hand forward, loosing the tiniest amount of her power into the star-like whiteness.

_"Good luck, Lady Kairi." _Many voices whispered to her, not just the summons but all the hearts and souls that had been left to drift after the destruction of countless worlds. _"Help him." _

…I will.

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Yami…?"

_"Yami…are you okay?"_

"…no," the spirit whispered into the abyss, nothing but darkness stretching endlessly around him. The light from his soul had diminished to such an extent that he could no longer discern it, save for a tiny, wavering pinpoint of faded gold at the very center of his chest. Beyond that miniscule circle of illumination, there was nothing but shadow.

However, that didn't mean he could not still see Ranma's body, hanging lifelessly from the crest across from him. The image was burned deep into his heart, clear as knife light in his mind even though the onyx curtain that sucked the life from him hid the corpse of his friend. Yami knew he was losing his last fragile hold on his sanity, but truthfully…he didn't care. He just wanted this to end, to stop feeling this unbearable pain, and maybe finally get some rest.

_Maybe I'll see them again…_

_"…don't be an idiot, Yami. Like anybody would ever want that."_

"But I can't…go on," Yami whispered in response to the haunting, painful voice that drifted out from the emptiness, tormenting him and keeping him from letting go of everything. He wished it would just leave him alone…

_"Damnit Yami, being stuck here is not a fun thing. What happened to the determination we all had? Are a few licks really going to get us down?" _

Yami might have laughed, if his heart hadn't been constricting so painfully within him. That voice spoke as if it knew them, daring to question the bonds he and his friends shared. It should have angered him, infuriated him…but it did not. Yami felt little of anything anymore, save an empty despair that was slowly, steadily causing him to sink into the crest at his back, translucent shores of black gradually inching towards the last remnants of his light.

_Just a little longer now, just a little longer…_

_"What the hell are you going on about?" _

_…then it will all be over…_

He may have just been imagining it, but Yami could almost feel a brush of burning wind, faint as a feather touch, slide against his skin for a moment before disappearing. The voice came again, a little louder now, though strained, as if the effort of speaking to him was taking its toll.

_"What do you think you're doing, going on like that? What kind of selfish jerk did you turn into while I wasn't looking?" _

"Just leave me alone…," Yami murmured, his entire body shuddering as the icy cold crept a few inches further across his skin. It was less than a foot away from his light now, his arms and legs like lead weights as his heart struggled to beat. It should have horrified him, repelled him, made him fight with every last ounce of strength that he had…but he knew it was pointless. There was no point in it once everything you had ever fought for was gone. "…please…"

_"**NO! Never! I'll never let you give up! Real warriors don't give up, Yami!**" _

"Stop talking like you know me…," Yami whispered in a voice that could barely be heard, head falling forward as darkness encroached upon his body, tongues of shadow seeping beneath the transparent crest on his chest and slithering around his soul. "Stop talking like Ranma…"

**_LIKE HELL I'LL STOP! _I'M_ RANMA, YOU _IDIOT_, AND IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!_**"

What came next was not imagined. A faintly glowing fist, pure blue with the barest hint of lavender, shot out of the darkness, fingers closing around Yami's light in an iron grip. Yami's deadened eyes snapped open, light rushing back into his gaze as his eyes locked with twin pools of navy gray, glaring angrily down at him as Ranma's fist protected the woefully diminished light of his soul from the darkness that sought to consume it.

"I swear, Yami…," Ranma's ghostly form said angrily. Then, his face softened, his voice losing its fury, instead to be replaced by the gentle words of a friend. "You give up too easily. Neither of us is dead yet and…we can't die. We just can't. I have no idea how or why I know it for sure, but it's impossible for something to die in this place. Even if our bodies are destroyed, our hearts and souls are still here. This place…its where souls are created; you can feel it, right? It doesn't matter that the jerk in charge of the Soulless made all this crap here; it's still the source of them. So…it kinda figures that you can't die. Heck, it shouldn't be too hard to get back to normal, either. 'Create' a body and all that."

"But how…do you know?" Yami asked in a stunned whisper, no longer able to register what he was feeling. There was a kind of awed euphoria wafting through his mind and he was having a difficult time penetrating the glowing haze. At the very least, the darkness was beginning to subside, retreating back whence it came. "How are you doing this?"

Ranma chuckled, and his grip tightened. It didn't hurt, but it was the oddest thing Yami had ever felt. "I said I didn't know, man. Honestly, when did you lose all your smarts? You just need to stop asking questions and commence with the rescuing. I can only do so much, you know; you have to do the rest."

There was a tinkle of broken glass and, astonished, Yami looked down. The crest that had formerly pressed into his chest as crumbling into so much dust, chased away by the faint, royal blue glow of Ranma's hand. The other teen was still clutching something tightly and, through the transparency of his fingers, Yami could just spot the sloping, graceful crystalline form of his soul. It looked…different. Different from the others; it had wings, soft and yellow, both a compliment and a contrast to the metallic gold of the rest.

"I admit, I'm a little…scared," Ranma whispered to him, his ghostly form fading in and out of view. Yami's head snapped back up to stare at him in shock, as he had _never _heard his friend admit to anything near to fear. "I'm not used to changing so much in so short a time. And I'm scared that we might lose more than we already have. I almost lost Akane and it had been my own fault…but even though I'm afraid, I'm not gonna give up. I can't. I can't turn my back on Sora; I know he needs us. I feel it…and you should be able to, if you weren't acting so selfish."

On instinct, Yami glared at him, the promise of retribution flashing in the depths of his red/violet eyes, but then he smiled, a soft, relieved chuckle breaking the utter silence of the void. He hadn't noticed it until now, but he could speak again, had been speaking since Ranma's voice had first called to him through the darkness. "I guess…I'm afraid, too. I'm afraid of the same things, and of what might happen if we cannot defeat our enemies. I'm afraid of what we'll find when we leave this place. But…it's nice to know I'm not alone."

"Isn't it?" Ranma said with a grin and disappeared.

For a moment, despair tried to take hold in Yami's heart once again, but he brushed it aside while barely giving it any notice. This was the place where souls were made…_the Soul of Creation_, a deep part of his subconscious whispered to him. Just as Ranma had said, he _knew_, though this was so was beyond him. He could only accept it and move forward, facing the darkness that struck fear in him but would not drive him back. After all, wasn't true bravery actually facing fear, rather than being without it? Thusly, he could accept that there was a part of him he had never been aware of before, and use it to escape what his enemies thought was an inescapable prison. He could restore Ranma as he himself had been restored and go to Sora, facing whatever evil awaited them. He could keep Yugi safe and go home in the end, somehow returning his world to as it had been before.

_Perhaps the reason I am missing all the answers is because they are so simple._

Just like that, the glass that bound him was shattered, golden light flaring from his chest to chase the darkness away. It grew exponentially, expanding with such speed that it overtook the crest that held Ranma just a few moments after it had appeared. At first, the seeming corpse of his friend remained, but, as Yami spread his arms and let the strength of his soul double, then triple, he could see the life returning to the limp body. A healthy pallor blossomed on the skin, the wild black hair regained its gleaming luster, the chest beneath the fine red silk began to rise and fall once more.

Not only that, but a brilliance that was the shade of the untarnished sky flashed in response to the golden glow of his own soul. It grew to meet the opposing shine, pulsing like a heart and flaring brighter with every beat. The crest that held Ranma burst into so many meaningless pieces, each tiny glass catching a miniscule portion of the unbelievable light and reflecting it back, like a million tiny stars. Just as Yami did, Ranma spread his arms, those familiar, wild-blooded eyes opening and meeting those of his friend's.

"See?" Ranma commented, voice rough with disuse, though no more changed than that. "It's not so hard, eh?"

"Indeed," Yami replied. "It must be very nice to always be so confident."

"As if," Ranma said in a sarcastic voice, even as their power pushed and strained at the boundaries of their prison. The darkness no longer seemed so endless, instead having clear limitations that could easily be broken. "Let's just say I'm too much of an idiot to realize when we're beaten. Can't give up if I'm too pigheaded to notice when it's time to, right?"

Yami stared at him for a moment, fearsome eyes blinking. Then, he laughed again, the sound fuller and more joyful than his previous chuckle. He could hear the sound of glass beginning to crack, sharp and uplifting in the place that was no longer dark and cold. "Of course. How could I have ever thought otherwise?"

Then they laughed together, and broken glass cascaded all around them.

* * *

Akane jerked back in shock as the mirror exploded into countless pieces, overwhelmed by an immense power from within. Great, unfiltered light poured forth from the gap in space the mirror had left and, leaping back, Akane beheld an impossible sight with disbelieving eyes.

Two shining figures, filled with light, stood before her, one all of blazing gold, the other of effervescent blue. Her mind registered who they were, but, to her Soulless eyes, _other _forms were superimposed over their bodies. To the gold one, a great king of ancient times stood with pure white robes billowing around him, gold upon his arms and around his neck, as well as resting upon his brow. More than that, however, were the wings, long, thin pairs resembling a falcon's sprouting from his wrists and elbows, crowning either side of his head and fluttering around his ankles. It was the same for the blue one, though his attire was that of a Chinese emperor, each stitch and fold of silk exquisite and perfect and a differing shade of blue. Wings adorned his body as well, beating softly, and long, unchecked black hair flowed and streamed out behind him.

"Is she…?"

"Yeah. But I can take care of her now."

A shining blue hand rose in her direction and the crest on her chest shattered, Akane's eyes falling shut as her heart let out a relieved, exhausted sigh.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Ranma commented with a shrug, taking a moment to tighten his braid and make sure no part of the clothing Jim had given him was loose or out of place. Finding everything in order, he stepped over to Akane's prone form, stooping low and lifting her in his arms. Eyes searching the darkened room, he spotted a small boy that looked like a gentler version of Yami spread out on a black couch. "He's Yugi, isn't he?"

"Yes," Yami murmured, going to his other half and running a hand through the softer hair. "I'm glad…he's still safe. But we must…leave them here."

"I know…," Ranma replied, carefully laying Akane beside Yugi. "They'll be okay. They have to be."

"They will," Yami said with confidence, then turned his striking gaze elsewhere. Though there was black all around him, he could _feel _where he was needed, his bond with his friend weakened but still strong enough to tell him just how drastic the situation was. "But we have to go…_now_."

Yami's voice was strong and sure, but Ranma was not fooled. The look in his eyes…it mirrored his own. Sighing softly, Ranma rested his hand on Akane's head, something he would have dared to do before. Now, however, it felt as though he was being given a last chance to be with her, only uncertain darkness stretching ever onward before him. "We're so tough, eh, Yami? We don't need to worry about anything…we're so confident, it's almost scary. We don't need to think about how we might lose, or of what might happen if we win…"

Yami slowly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, though his gaze did not leave Yugi for a moment. "What happened to being too pigheaded to give up?"

His tone was only partially humorous, and the rest…

"I'm not giving up, I'm just realizing something," Ranma murmured in return, a smile on his face that was very different from before. Bittersweet, perhaps, or much older than he himself was in years. "I just can't help wondering…what if I'm not here when she wakes up? She may make it back home, but what about me? I keep thinking about Sora…he said he didn't go back home before…what if something stopped him? What if…he couldn't?"

"And what if we can't…?" Yami said softly, finishing Ranma's unspoken thought. A silence stretched between them before he spoke again, an agelessness in his voice that caused Ranma to pause and stare at him with different eyes. "But Ranma, you have to remember: Kairi found Sora. She traveled from her own world to bring him back. Surely they would do the same for us? I know in my heart that we'll find each other if something happens. There is just no way that it can be otherwise."

After he was finished, Ranma took a long, deep breath, then exhaled slowly, backing away from Akane and looking towards one particular section of the featureless black wall. He was smiling again, the expression tinged with his old challenging grin. "I guess…I guess that was the last thing I needed to be sure of, Yami. As long as I can believe we'll still find each other no matter what happens, I can fight any battle. Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help Sora?"

"Indeed," Yami replied with a smile. "Then let us go."

And they went, purest gold and blue flashing around them as they blasted through darkness towards their friend.

* * *

Sora felt…no, he didn't feel anything at all. Every modicum of emotion, of sensation, had left him, only an infinity-wide void of aching nothingness remaining within his hollowed self. Now more than ever before he knew the absence of his heart, of what had made him _himself_, and kept him going throughout all the hardship and turmoil. His mind barely registered the arms that embraced him, gently lifting him to his feet once more.

"I'm making a place, Sora," Aros whispered to him and, though he knew he should have been horrified at this fact, Sora did not flinch away at the sound of his voice. "A place where we won't be hurt anymore."

One arm loosened its hold from around him, a leather-wrapped finger pointing towards a single spot on the icy floor that was not frozen. A glittering, pure black pool rippled and shone with inverted light, a hazy, indistinct reflection emerging on its surface. It looked…like home. Like what Sora had been seeking and bleeding for during all the months that had passed. Everything was the same, every glistening wave, every radiant beam of sunlight, every speck of gleaming white sand. This was something Aros had always had, this memory of what they both had lost; with Sora here, the heart could realize this recollection, make it whole and concrete. With Sora at his side, Aros could create and destroy anything, the shadowed heart and broken soul capable of unspeakable acts when working in tandem.

It didn't seem to matter to Sora that Aros' eyes were becoming wilder by the moment.

"You see? It's all there, _everything_," he said again in an excited tone, slowly leading Sora to the gleaming pool. "Everything we've ever wanted! A home where no one will bother us, where there won't be anymore guilt or pain! And it'll be just us, you and me. We'll never be alone again…"

Aros' face was pleading now, his eyes a mixture of madness and happiness and angry desperation, a torrent of emotions that were not controlled and hardly understood. Yet Sora could find no fault in them. After all…it had been his fault. He could remember now, how he had let his innocent heart slip through his fingers and into darkness. That _had _been a crime, so terrible an atrocity that it had led to the destruction of world upon world, life upon life. Sora could feel the power of captured souls flowing through every inch of this place, though him and Aros both, feeding into the image upon the mirrored pool.

Aros pulled away from him, Sora remaining standing as Aros walked a few steps ahead, then spun slowly back around, the bone white cloth he wore flowing and whispering with his motion. A bright, familiar smile was on Aros' face, the expression absolutely identical to the one Sora had worn throughout his lifetime. It proved once again that they were indeed the same person, the same being, they same consciousness that had destroyed the futures of so many. Sora could no longer deny what he had done, as it was smiling back at him as if nothing at all was wrong in the world.

Was it so wrong then, to do this? Was it so wrong to just…give in? He was so tired, more tired than he would have ever believed…couldn't he just end it now? Sora felt down into the empty depths of himself that he would never be able to face his friends again. Everything they had gone through, the pain and loss and terrible battles, had been because of him. If he had never fought meaningless wars, never lost his heart so foolishly, none of this would have ever happened. He hadn't realized before that his travels with Ranma and Yami had all been nothing but a cruel, senseless joke, but now he knew. He knew so well and fully that it should have sent him to his knees, but it did not. It should have made him wail out his sorrow and regret, hands tight over his face as he wept over the companions he had lied to and the friends he had wounded and defiled. But it did not.

Not matter his anguish, Sora had no tears left to shed.

"Something is bound to come of all this," Aros said softly, the heart seeming to feel and know every thought and almost-emotion that echoed sluggishly in Sora's mind. His words resounded with that other knowledge, that thing that made him better than Sora, more suited to leading them down the only path they could now take. "I cannot believe that such monstrous energy of grief can lead to nothing!"

And it was true. Surely all this pain he had caused, all the guilt that ate away at his soul, could accomplish something? Surely it wouldn't be so terrible to simply lock himself away with his blackened heart and never hurt anyone ever again? It would keep him from making the same mistakes over and over again, and prevent that terrible moment when he would have to look into the eyes of his friends and tell them what he had done.

I just…want to rest. I want to go home.

"No more, no more shall you look on the misery about me, the horror of my own doing." Aros continued to whisper, midnight eyes reflecting the desolation upon Sora's face.

It was all my fault, but this…will fix it…

Slowly, slowly, he offered Sora a hand. "Too long you have known the faces of those whom I should have never seen…"

I'm sorry, everyone…I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore. I won't lie to you, or hurt you. I won't do this to you ever again…

Sora was reaching for him, the tips of his fingers trembling, his expression becoming as desperate and searching as that of his heart. It was so cold here, but nothing mattered to him besides the gleaming pool that held the illusion of home just for them, and them alone.

"…too long been blind to those for whom I was searching!"

I'm sorry, but…this is all that's left. Just…don't forgive me. I don't deserve that. Not now…not ever. All I want…

"Are you ready to go, Sora?" Aros asked him softly, pausing in his quotation of words Sora had never heard before. Two sets of identical fingertips were brushing, pausing on the brink of something irreversible.

…I want it all to end.

"Yes," Sora answered, eyes falling shut as the spark of his soul began to die of despair. "Yes…take me home."

Aros smiled and, this time, Sora smiled as well. They embraced once again and began to fall, emptiness and sorrow and darkness beyond darkness closing in around them, capturing their illusion of what they wanted most of all.

"Then…from this hour, go in darkness!"

* * *

And somewhere far away yet very near, there came the sound of wings, a brightness that was both dark and light reaching through the void for what was held closest to the heart.

"No, **SORA**!"

Then, with a single, mighty beat of crystalline pinions, it was there.

"**DON'T DO IT**!"

* * *

Twin powers unlike any Sora had ever felt—and were so familiar that they caused his lost tears to spring to his eyes—came crashing down between himself and Aros. At the same time, two pairs of hands locked around his arms, yanking him away from his heart with unbelievable strength. The pull was so strong, in fact, that Sora and the two holding him were thrown back several feet, Sora falling atop two other bodies in an unceremonious heap. However, he scrambled to his feet, staring in unprecedented shock at the other pair of entities currently at war with the empty fury that was his other half, the heart roaring in blackest wrath. The element of surprise won out, however, and Aros was forced down into the pool alone, the mirror now holding only the image of deepest darkness.

There was an utter silence that followed this event, the four that had come to his aid unable to speak, neither Sora nor they able to fully comprehend what had just been narrowly avoided.

In the end, it was the silver-haired one to cut the heavy silence with his words, glittering wings both black and white folding neatly upon his back. He wore a coat similar to Sora's, the hood lowered to reveal the long, gleaming hair that reached the middle of his back. With the gloves that covered his hands and the boots upon his feet, he was nearly nondescript, but no clothing or hair change—nor even the advent of flight—could ever make Sora forget those features. Though his heart was gone, though his soul was wounded, and though a blindfold hid the sea-colored eyes from his view, Sora still **_knew_**.

_It can't be…_

"Sora…," said the voice he knew, soft and uncertain and worried, but still, the voice of his memories. "Sora…how long has this been going on? How long…have you not had a heart?"

_Riku… _

_…it's **Riku…**_

_And he knows. He knows…_

"Is that what's wrong, Sora? Is that why you wouldn't…come to see me?"

The world ground to a halt. Time had been slowing before, seconds stretching into eons as Sora had stared at the very changed appearance of a friend he had thought lost forever. Now, however, all was still. His eyes slid with agonizing slowness to the right, to the person that stood beside Riku, to the person who had also defended him, chasing away the emptiness that would have consumed all that had been left of him. This person…this person was…

**_Kairi._**

Sora's mind and awareness snapped painfully back into place. He was certain of everything now: his surroundings, the poor condition of his freezing body after being in such close contact with Aros, and the four people surrounding him. Before him, the friends from his childhood. Behind him, the friends of today, whom he had traveled with for what felt like forever. Within him, the total and merciless need to _get_ _away from them._

Jerking free of Yami and Ranma's grasp, Sora stumbled to his feet, lurching to the side and clumsily putting as much distance between himself and his friends. Ranma and Yami were one thing, and even Riku, but _Kairi_…

_I can't face her, I CAN'T!_

"Sora, what's wrong!" Kairi cried out, running after him. The spirit and the martial artist, though stunned, followed behind her.

Only Riku remained where he was, his changed eyes, sheathed as they were, seeing more clearly the problem than they. Of them all, he was perhaps the most changed, even in comparison to Sora. Because of this, he could see, truly _see_, what had occurred, without a single word needed from Sora. He could feel and know more so than any of them, and could understand the terrible events that had occurred in his absence. Events that had come about when he had been away, unable to help, unaware of what his closest and dearest friends were going through and having to face without him.

With only a second more to think of it, Riku chased after them as well.

Sora did not get very far, as he was terribly weak, his extremities feeling like they were frozen solid, his breath coming out in wisps of white vapor. However, had he been able, he would have run far, far away, never looking back. The one thing, _the one thing_, he could not, would not face, and here it was directly before him, found in the blue eyes that mirrored his own in a way that did not bring pain.

Except, of course, the pain of love.

_No, no, no, no, no, **no**… _

Sora, unable to remain standing, fell once again, his elbow and hip slamming into the unforgiving ice. He paid no attention to his hurts, however, instead clutching his arms around himself to ward off those who would comfort him. He pressed his face into the obsidian floor, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He knew he couldn't look at her; he didn't even **deserve **to, and probably never would again. If there was anything in all his life that he wished was not so, it was this.

_Please…don't look at me…_

"Get away…," he whispered, his voice somehow heard despite being partially muffled. It was hard to speak, but he knew he had to. If there was nothing else that would keep them from touching him… "Please, don't come near me…"

"…Sora?"

The questioning voice, the familiar tones, the soft gentleness that did not blame him…it hurt so much. It hurt to hear her, to know she was right there and completely unaware of what he had done. He had no right to what she was offering him, no place in her heart…he had torn from himself every good and righteous thing she had ever loved. He wasn't the Sora she knew any longer, just an empty shell who pretended to be something he was not.

And yet, her voice…he could not deny her gentle, uncertain tones an explanation for his actions, for why he could never let himself be cared for again.

"I did it," he choked out, the words half sob, half laugh, with something added that he could not name. "Everything that's happened…to the worlds, to the people, _everything_…it's my fault. The o-one behind all this…Aros, he…he's my **h-heart**…"

There was a second silence then, profoundly deep, but Sora did not let it stay. He rushed recklessly on, the words ripping free of him as he shook and trembled and shed forgotten tears that froze as they fell upon the ice beneath him.

"It was years ago, when I…when I used that Keyblade on myself…I left him in the abyss. I left him all alone! Because of that, he…he did this. He perverted this place, where the souls are made…he hurt all those people. He stole the souls of worlds, of their people…he's the one that did it, but I…"

Sora moved ever-so-slightly, his tear-filled eyes finding Ranma and Yami, the pair watching him with wide, astonished eyes and blank faces. Sora's smile was crooked and broken, as shaken as his voice.

"I'm the reason you went through all of that. I'm the reason your homes are gone. It's…it's my fault you had to hurt them. It's all…my…f-fault…"

He tore his gaze away, not seeing the sorrow and pity and gentle concern in his friend's eyes. Instead, all he saw was the blackness beneath him as he clutched his arms more tightly around him, a sob forcing its way out as he fought to finish what he began. If he heard the soft footsteps approaching him, he made no sign of it.

"You should…you should _hate_ me. **It's all been my doing!** Every single evil, vile thing! My weakness, my worthlessness…I'm n-nothing, worth nothing…you should hate me…I'm not you who thought I was! I'm just…a l-liar, an imposter, a _murderer-r_…a **monster**. You should f-forget me, **forget I ever existed**! YOU SHOULD **_KI_**—"

"No."

It was a simple response, quiet and strong, cutting through his frantic thoughts and broken voice. All at once, a warmth that seemed impossible was washing over him, a soft, familiar form falling over his own. Instantly, Sora was thrashing against the arms that wrapped around him, fists flying out as he screamed and twisted, unable to bear it.

"NO, _NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! **DON'T TOUCH ME!**_"

"No."

"BUT HOW!" Sora demanded in a voice that was all turmoil and despair. "HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? _HOW CAN YOU STILL LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M WORTH SOMETHING? **HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME?**_"

"I just do," Kairi replied calmly, taking every wild blow without so much as flinching. She met his eyes squarely, two identical shades of blue sharing identical gleaming tears. "I love you, and I won't leave you here alone. You say this is your fault, but isn't it mine, too? Wasn't I the one who brought you back? Shouldn't I have known that I'd left you heart behind? It isn't fair, Sora, to place all the blame on your shoulders when some of it was my doing, too…"

"But Kairi…," he murmured, unable to believe what he was hearing. Kairi wasn't capable of causing terrible things to happen, she just wasn't…

"No buts, Sora," she interrupted, using the ceasing of his desperate motions to slowly rise to her knees, the arms around his shoulders bringing him with her. "We are all to blame for something. We all make mistakes, we all commit crimes of our own. We're not perfect. We never can be. And blaming and torturing ourselves will not make all the ugly things go away."

"She's right, Sora, and I should know better than anyone."

Looking up, Sora met a wall of dark cloth, the blindfold over Riku's eyes blocking the expression within them from view. However, his voice, and the gentle, familiar-yet-not smile on his face spoke volumes upon volumes. Sora did not know how Riku came to be here, how such drastic changes had taken place within and without him—_Riku has wings…_—but his presence…it was like Kairi's: painful, overwhelming, but not…unwanted.

_…I wanted them to be here… _

…I wanted…

…I wanted to tell them how sorry I was…

…I didn't want…to be forgotten…

…to be alone…

"Sora…," Riku murmured, kneeling beside them. He looked uncertain for a moment, pausing as if to ask for permission, then wrapped his arms around them both, Sora distantly astonished at how much Riku had grown, at the length and strength of his arms, his height and the firmness of his chest.

_…we're…growing up… _

And then, of course, there were his wings, which slowly spread to enclose them in a gleaming cocoon of white, the black feathers on the outer part shielding them from view.

"Sora…I never got to say that I was sorry. I know that, right now, you're thinking the very same things I thought years ago. How can this be possible? How can they still…want me? How can anyone still care? I didn't understand for the longest time, but now…I can see, Sora. I can finally see. My guilt was terrible; it ate away at me every moment of every day. But I didn't realize what a gift it was to feel regret. It meant that I was still _myself_, that I still cared about the people that I had hurt. I hadn't turned into some kind of empty, deformed monster. If I felt guilt, then I could…I could be forgiven."

"So, Sora…," Kairi's voice whispered, reaching him even though it was muffled against his chest, Kairi's cheek resting against him. "Can you forgive me for failing you?"

Riku's grip tightened, his breath shuddering through all of them as he strained against his emotions. "Can you forgive me for not being here for you when you needed me?"

_Can we all…forgive? _

Can I still…love them?

I needed them…

And they needed me…

**We needed each other**.

_Then I'm still…worth something? I'm still… _

…me?

"I'll come back to you…"

"Yes."

_"I promise."_

"Yes, we can forgive…," Sora whispered and it all came pouring out at once.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Sora buried his face into Kairi's hair, breathing deep of the lingering scent of paopu fruit as he laughed and sobbed and shuddered with a relief that could not be put into mere words. Her own barriers utterly destroyed by Sora's unleashed emotions, Kairi returned him laugh for laugh, tear for tear, arms around him pressed as though forever, every part of her trembling uncontrollably as she sought to reassure herself over and over again that she had found him, that she had made it in **_time_**. So involved were they that they didn't even notice that Riku—tough, mature Riku—was in as much of a state as they, the older teen holding them to him as though afraid they would be stolen away, his blindfold doing nothing to stem the glistening tide that seeped out from beneath it. To their minds, they huddled there for what felt like an eternity, a trembling mass of relief and joy and childish fear that this somehow wasn't real, that they weren't really here, together again at last.

But they **_were_**, and, at that moment, nothing else in all the worlds mattered more.

* * *

So, at last, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are together again. But Sora remains separated from his wounded heart and the threat of vanished worlds still looms over all existence. Next time is the final battle, when friends united face one left in darkness, the sounds of their war to echo through the place where life is born.

All this and more in the next chapter of _Court of Souls_: Where All Things Begin. Only two chapters remain…

Strange quotes that Aros used:

"O God, I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams." Hamlet, _Hamlet_, Act II, Scene II

"With a chill despondency, like one awaking, all nerveless, from an ugly dream, he yielded himself…and was led away." Nathaniel Hawthorn, _The Scarlet Letter_

"Something is bound to come of all this. I cannot believe such monstrous energy of grief can lead to nothing!" John Gardner, _Grendel_

"No more, no more shall you look on the misery about me, the horrors of my own doing! Too long you have known the faces of those whom I should have never seen, too long been blind to those for whom I was searching! From this hour, go in darkness!" Sophocles, _Oedipus the King_

Reviews!

**Aligail: **So…it seems you got Riku for your birthday, eh? Not in a ribbon, maybe, but looking cooler than ever. XD

**Anime obsessed fan: **Your comment just reminds me how long I've been working on this thing. Gosh, over three years…thanks for sticking with me so long! And I'm about to enter college, so things are certainly changing for me as well!

**TheWyldeWestWynd:** THERE! THERE'S RIKU! ARE YOU HAPPY? **ARE YOU?**

Teehee, now that I think about it, I'm sorta glad there are people in the world that love Riku so much. Honestly, if I had had to wait so long for Riku to reappear in a story, I'd be going a little nuts, too.

**Silvershadowfire: **In the end, I love having characters pull through, even if they've taken a real beating. True, I've written (or am writing) a few things where this is not so, but, on the whole, I like happy endings.

Hmm…was that giving something away? Heehee, not telling!

**Quatre Winner: **Does the above answer one of your questions? Yay for Riku and Kairi! And as for Hollow Bastion…hmm, you may be onto something there…

I believe that's all for today, so I'll be seeing y'all next week, when things start getting REALLY good!

Peace out!


	63. Where All Things Begin

**AN: **Yo! Back! YAY! Not much to say this time, as I'm sure you don't want to read useless author's notes. However, I have something important I need to say. That being, due to the formatting errors that have been occurring when I upload documents onto I decided to post this chapter (and the ones following it) simultaneously at my livejournal account, the link to which can be found on my bio. If there are any grievous errors that you just can't stand, then please, feel free to read the document at my journal.

I will state now, however, that it is in more than one update box, and that the part on the bottom starts the chapter, though they _are _labeled part one, part two, etc.

Oh, and many thanks to Akai Kitsune for beta-reading this chapter!

Chapter XX: Where All Things Begin

"Memory is not so brilliant as hope, but it is more beautiful, and a thousand times as true."

…Prentice

"It's kinda touching, isn't it?"

"…yeah," Ranma sighed in response to the almost too-casual question as he watched the childhood friends reunite. However, there was something about the voice that didn't quite ring a bell. Brows flicking together, he slowly turned around, aware that Yami had already done so.

"…what the hell are you two supposed to be?"

"They're Heartless," Yami answered him, fearsome eyes narrowed and a hand hovering over the cards at his waist.

"WHAT?"

The darker one, feminine in form with intricate, thorny red markings over her body and the silhouette of a heart on her chest, stepped forward. A four-fingered hand that was slender and clawed rose in a non-threatening greeting, her almond-shaped, solid golden eyes watching Yami serenely from her smoothly inhuman features. Zigzagging antennae flowed gracefully back from the top of her head, arcing down to her knees. The lighter one was much the same in shape, though male and all of white with thornless golden markings and rich red eyes. His more muscular arms were crossed, posture slouched and relaxed yet still managing to appear otherworldly and strange. Both were no more than four feet in height, a wispy touch to their build making them appear ethereal and incredibly lithe, wholly inhuman and yet incredibly familiar.

"We are not a danger," the female said softly, her vastly different tone revealing that the male had been the one who had spoken first. "We are not like other Heartless that you may have seen or fought; we only follow the Keyblade Master of Hearts."

"You mean that guy?" Ranma asked, jerking his thumb towards the group behind him and the silver-haired teen in particular. Though not the most trusting of individuals, Ranma had slid back out of his defensive stance, giving them the benefit of the doubt while still making certain he could move between them and his friend if need be. "Sora called him…Riku. He's another Keyblade Master?"

"Yes."

"How's that possible?"

"Don't you remember, Ranma?" Yami asked, glancing askance at his friend. His hand had not left the cards at his waist, but he was slowly lowering his guard. These two, Heartless though they appeared to be, seemed civilized, if nothing else. "Megumi and Lacan were both former Keybearers, but each of them had borne a different type of weapon; one for the soul, the other for the heart. Megumi told Sora that he wasn't a Keyblade Master of Hearts, so…"

"So he's the Keyblade Master of Souls, while this Riku person represents hearts," Ranma concluded, rubbing the back of his head in a slightly annoyed gesture. At his conclusion, Yami gave him a surprised look, to which Ranma returned a scowl that clearly said 'I _can_ think, thank you very much'. "With everything that happened after we talked with them, I nearly forgot about that."

"It's understandable," Yami conceded, knowing in his heart that it was not an easy thing to die and then return. Much was always lost in the process, and this held true for his friend, even though Ranma hadn't died in the normal sense of the word. He smiled a secret smile at Ranma's glare, letting his friend know he understood, then turned his attention back to the Heartless as they spoke again.

"Anyway, we don't really have time for chitchat," the male said, waving a hand nonchalantly, though his crimson eyes oozed seriousness. "I doubt that heart of Sora's is gonna stay gone long. The only thing that can be done now is follow him and stop him for good."

"And how would you know that that's what we need to do?" Ranma questioned with some heat in his voice. Though he knew it to be truth, accusations of any kind towards Sora still rankled him.

"It's…kind of obvious, Ranma."

Somewhat surprised, Ranma turned, seeing that Sora and his friends had broken apart at last, a trace of euphoria and relief lingering in their features. However, Sora's eyes were slowly regaining their sense and will, an echo of the person Ranma had met at the start of all this beginning to appear. It was faint, though, and Ranma's mouth quirked down into a frown.

"Sora…are you sure you're up to this?"

Sora only smiled a sad, resigned smile, tinged with determination. "I know now it was essentially me behind the Soulless and everything that they did. I can't turn my back on that. I _have _to stop my heart; there's just no other way. Whatever he was planning to do, there's nothing else that needs to be finished except for my defeat. We have to fight, and the winner decides the fate of all the worlds."

"But Sora…," Yami began, trying to find the words. Every part of his heart and conscience told him that it wasn't right, it wasn't fair, there wasn't any way that even **more **responsibility and hardship could be placed on Sora's shoulders. He had already gone through so much…Yami couldn't stand the thought of more. "Why does it…have to be?"

Sora continued to smile, his sadness and slowly returning strength resonating in his words. Torn as he was, he had what he needed to find the resolve and will to continue on; those that loved him, those that he loved, those that he had been searching for. He had the both of them, Ranma and Yami, when he had thought he'd lost them forever. He had Riku, who he had thought was locked within a realm where he could not go. And he had Kairi, who he had thought he had let slip away. True, there was a deep, aching agony within him, the despair and regret and guilt of what had happened and what he himself had done a continuous, festering throe that he could not escape.

But…but, despite the pain, he knew what he had to do. Knew, and was aware that he would do it, no matter what it took.

"I don't know, Yami. I just don't know. But it still is," Sora answered, and looked to the dull, rippling pool nearby, holding only darkness now and an inconceivable emptiness beyond. "I have to go. There's a place in there…a place that he's been waiting in all this time. It's the Soul of Creation…," the name came to him so easily, and no one seemed to need an explanation of it, "…but not. I don't know how to explain it, but that place isn't meant to be there; it isn't natural. He…made it, when he came here."

"But how…did your heart end up here?" Ranma hesitantly asked, aware of how Sora had _given up_ his heart, but nothing more than that.

"Hearts are not easy things to define," the female Heartless spoke up, her golden eyes keen. "Where they go when they are lost varies from person to person, situation to situation. However, because Sora is the Keyblade Master of Souls, it's possible that his heart sought a place where he knew his soul would come eventually."

"I get that, though that doesn't explain…everything else," Ranma continued, shifting uncomfortably and making sure not to look Sora in the face. "I mean…why did he make the Soulless? Why did he…destroy our worlds?"

"He didn't destroy them," Kairi spoke up, spreading her hands for emphasis. "He kept their souls alive. I think…whatever's in that mirror is the reason why."

"He wanted to make a new, singular world…one universe, one place," Sora said softly, distant eyes watching the rippling pool. "Using the Soulless to collect world souls and strong souls in general, he hoped to make an all new place using their power. He wanted something…something other than this empty darkness."

_Just like me. I felt so alone, even though I really wasn't. I just started to fade away, but…he couldn't do that. He was already gone. The only thing he could do was take everything else with him._

So profound was Sora's sadness, echoing endlessly through him, but it was not despair. That sorrow was long gone, perhaps forever. It had left the moment he had found what he had lost.

"Well, we still have to stop him," the white Heartless spoke up, glancing around at all of them. "Funny thing, though; me and Anima can't go with you on this one, Riku."

The silver-haired teen slowly turned to face the two Heartless, one brow quirked above the hem of his blindfold. "Oh, really? Sounds like somebody I know is scared, Animus."

"Hardly," the White Shadow, Animus, huffed, looking thoroughly annoyed. "That…thing was Sora's heart alone. We are souls alone, being Heartless. Now, if that void did that to him, what do you think it will do to us? Sora—even though he's technically a Heartless, too—has the Keyblade of Souls, which thankfully keeps him in one piece unless he consciously wills it otherwise. Unless you want us to go bug-eyed crazy, you'd be smart to make us stay here."

"Just how bad is it supposed to be in there, anyway?" Ranma grouched, shooting a frown to the mirror in the floor. "What are we in for?"

Sora closed his eyes. "I don't know, Ranma, but…I don't want you to come with me. This is my fault…I won't let you be in danger for me."

A loud 'HAH!' immediately smacked Sora in the face, originating from Ranma's general direction, which was followed by the soft, knowing laughter of Yami and, surprisingly enough, Riku.

"Come, Sora, how long have we traveled together?" Yami questioned, a gentle smile on his otherwise fierce face. He was shaking his head in a superior way, his voice tinged with long-held resolve. "You should know by now that we won't listen to anything stupid you say."

"And, believe me, that was stupid," Ranma put in, pounding Sora on the back. "We're going, buddy, and there's no way you're going to stop us."

"You guys…," Sora said in disbelief, but was allowed no other words as Riku came to stand directly in front of him again, a shiver traveling up his spine as he got the feeling Riku's hidden eyes were staring deep into his own.

"Sora, I came all this way to find you. And, while I don't have time to tell you the story now, I've done my best to make up for what I did before," Riku told him resolutely, not giving Sora the chance to protest or say otherwise. It was more than the resolution in his voice that stopped him; it was the pure feeling, the essence of his regret and friendship and care leaking through his serious tones. "I'm not leaving you alone. Not now, not ever again. I've come this far to find you, and like hell I'm not going to be there to help you."

"I…," Sora started to say as his finished, unable to find the words. He looked from Riku to Ranma to Yami and back to Riku again, eyes wide and filled with so many incomprehensible emotions. At last, his gaze rested on Kairi, silently awaiting his attention, as she knew it would eventually come back to her. "Kairi…you, too?"

"Of course, silly," she replied with a bright smile, hands behind her back. "Why do you think I went through all the trouble to get here? Kenshin, and the summons you left me, were nice enough to make it possible. Are you going to make all their efforts meaningless?"

"That's hardly fair, Kairi…," Sora mumbled, realizing that he was caught on all sides. He couldn't help but see that her sky-colored eyes were shining with trust and a devotion that he recognized from long, long ago.

"True. But what are ya gonna do?"

His smile in return was almost free of shadow and sadness.

* * *

It was cold. Quiet. Dark. Endless. Yet, at the same time…it was nothing. It was everything. It was possibilities. It was stagnation. It stretched ever outward nowhere and everywhere at once. The arctic temperature had no form, made real only in their own minds. The silence consumed the sounds of their breathing, the beating of their hearts, though it was the dark that devoured the light of their eyes. Sora could _feel _all that echoed in the crowded place, but was in shadow, making it absolutely nothing at all.

_This _was truly an endless abyss.

_It was here…_, Sora's mind whispered to him as his feet touched down on the clear, gleaming black surface of a platform that encompassed no more than the area of Destiny Islands. _He…he was trapped here. Here, in the cold and the quiet and the dark…_

Even just thinking of it, a deep, shuddering fear rose in Sora, and every part of him balked at a horror that he could just barely comprehend. Something else drew his attention, however, his sapphire eyes rising to meet those that perfectly reflected his own, if only in a blackened mirror. Aros was just as he had been before, slender form encased in countless dark strips of midnight blue leather, long, flowing swathes of faded white cloth floating around his body as he moved. The dark, spikier brown hair lifted in a nonexistent, ice-cold wind, flitting across his pale, pale face.

In this dark place, with that face before him, Sora could remember back when this had all began, and the very first dream. The same shadows, the same chill, the same utter quiet…he remembered it all. He remembered that pain-washed face with the mad, unnatural smile, and the hand that he had reached and reached for.

Aros apparently knew his thoughts, as he grinned, the tilted expression waxing darkness and loathing. "Do you intend to take hold of me this time, Sora? Or will you simply fade into darkness again? You're certainly weak enough for it."

"You say that now," an angry voice at Sora's side shot back, Ranma stepping out of the shadows to stand resolutely at Sora's side. "Let's see how big you talk after we kick your ass."

"Is that so?" The heart sneered, iridescent jets of black whipping behind his already dark form. "You died once to get here, fool. Are you willing to die again?"

"Dead or no, we will still defeat you," said the next voice Sora had been expecting, Yami emerging from the nothingness to take his place at Ranma's side. "We won't fall to your darkness; not now, not ever."

"You have enough of your own darkness, I presume," Aros quipped almost casually, sounding exactly the same as Sora whenever the Bearer teased and joked with his friends. Only, with Aros, there was a deep, murderous intent in all the words he spoke, no matter the way in which he spoke them. "It will consume you, you know, when you have nothing left to protect."

"There will always be something worth protecting," said Riku as he came to Sora's other side, a Kingdom Keyblade in dual black and white held tightly in one hand. His long silver hair gleamed with its own light; indeed, his very body seemed to give off a kind of illumination, not the least of which shimmered free of his wings. Perhaps it was his status as a full Keybearer that made it so, but it was a heartening sight just the same. "No one can ever be left entirely in darkness."

"And I'm sure you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Riku?" The sneer had left Aros' lips, replaced by a deep, bitter fury that could not be disguised by the benign expression on his face. The shadows behind him were taking form, clouds of contorted demons and twisted ghouls squirming through thick, black upon black clouds. "You crawled back up out of the pit you dug for yourself, nevermind that you did existence a favor by stuffing yourself in that hole in the first place. The worlds didn't need another tragic hero to taint them with useless melodrama."

"Useless? No hero is ever useless," Kairi said in a soft voice as she stood between Sora and Riku, watching Aros with sad, sad eyes. "Heroes make it possible to live, to smile. They can't ever be useless."

For a short time, Aros simply watched her with those eyes, livid like darkly burning coals, until at last the faintest of snarls further twisted his face. Pure repugnance flavored his next words, the hateful sentence spat disgustedly in her direction. "Like _you _would know what a hero is. **You **were the one who let this happen to me. **You**, and that useless hero, and my worthless soul. **_All _**of you abandoned me here in the dark, moving on to squander you pathetic lives with petty entertainments, not once thinking of what you left behind. Well, _no more_. You stupidly came here of your own will and I am not about to let you go unrewarded for that."

He slid into a low stance that Sora knew all too well, the Abyss Keyblade shimmering darkly into his hand and beginning to bleed fetid smoke. The wind around him grew more violent, the faded cloths jerking and writhing like dying animals, and the Soulless crest on his chest phased in and out of view with the stilted rhythm of a heart. He was smiling again, unnaturally sharp teeth matching the white, haggard face the bore smoldering blue pits for eyes.

"You're going to suffer every ounce of degradation and torment that I have suffered; every wound, every agony, every violation upon the mind and body; the incomprehensible misery that I have been forced to bear will be your only reality until it leaves you whimpering in a pool of blood and tears, until you would rip out your own eyes so that you would not have to look upon your disfigured, mangled selves. All this you will know thousands and thousands of times over. _I will make **certain **of it_."

And then he was moving.

Riku and Ranma were the first to respond, the silver-haired Bearer's wings flaring as he shot into the air, Ranma dashing along below him. Aros and Ranma met some twenty feet away, the martial artist using his just barely superior speed to duck a horizontal strike from the Abyss Keyblade. Then, he was countering with a punch aimed towards Aros' solar plexus, fist glowing brightly. At the same time, Riku dove from above, a Keyblade that shone in both black and white swinging around from his side.

Aros merely smirked, backflipping away from them both, though the long swaths of cloth stretched out as he moved, almost as if they were caught on something. They snapped tight in the air, hard and immovable as steel bars, and swung in two different directions. One caught Ranma right beneath the ribs, sending the martial artist flying back. Riku kicked his legs out in response, twisting to steer himself in another direction and just barely managing to avoid the wide swath of white. He hadn't thought to contend with Ranma's, though, and it caught his ankle, upsetting us balance and causing him to tumble awkwardly through the air. By that time, Yami and Sora were on the move as well, a card already spinning above their heads towards Aros.

"Dark Magician!"

A spell was already winding its way clear of the Magician's staff as he appeared in a cascade of dark indigo and azure stars, the pulsing sphere of purple and blue roaring towards their enemy. He dodged in time, a smirk still on his pale lips, but that put him directly in line of Sora's attack, the Keybearer slashing with the Ultima weapon as soon as he was within range. Their two weapons clanged together with opposing sounds, chimes both dull and ringing resounding through the utter silence. Sora strained against his heart for a second, then dug his heels into the platform and shoved forward with all his strength, just managing to force Aros back.

From there, he crouched and slashed up, aiming to cut across the Soulless crest on his chest, but the Keyblade was caught in the white cloths. Several lengths wrapped around the blade and jerked upwards, much to Sora's surprise. Momentarily not hearing his experience screaming at him, Sora didn't drop his Keyblade, thusly making it ridiculously simple for Aros' to land a solid kick across his jaw, forgoing the Abyss Keyblade in light of something more amusing to him. Brilliant stars flashed against Sora's vision as he rolled with the force of the blow, taking his Keyblade with him, and he fought to protect himself from the oncoming attack, though he shouldn't have bothered.

Kairi was suddenly between them, arms held straight out before her with her palms upraised. It took about a second to appear, but an intense, yet somehow incredibly soft white light emerged directly center in the air in front of her, pulsing brightness with a distant power both old and new. Immediately, Aros' hand shot up, shielding his eyes as he leapt away from the two of them, visible fury twisting his mouth. The Abyss Keyblade was spinning towards them a moment later, on a direct path towards Kairi's chest. Sora, easily seeing this, tried to get back on his feet, struggling to stand and failing time and again. Kairi's light may have been able to ward off Aros, but it wouldn't stop his weapon.

It was Riku who came to their rescue then, his very different Keyblade swatting Aros' aside, great gusts of wind flowing over and around Sora and Kairi as Riku shot towards their enemy once again. He was forced to swerve to the side before he got to him, however, as a warning call from Sora alerted him to the fact that the Keyblade was twirling back towards him, rebounding towards its owner. Using his legs like rudders again, Riku twisted clear of the blade, but his momentary distraction cost him, as Aros was suddenly _there_, an icy, rock-hard fist pounding into his cheek, accompanied by a fearsome burst of empty darkness.

Cold swept over Riku in merciless waves, his entire body stiffening for several seconds and giving Aros ample time to strike with his Keyblade, a terrible line of intense, arctic pain ripping down his side. He was spared further hurt as Yami and Ranma caught up with Aros, a much wider column of black magic soaring clear of the Dark Magician as Yami held a flashing card high, secured between two of his fingers.

"Book of Secret Arts!"

The cascading spell suddenly grew much brighter in its dark intensity, the vivid, inverted light far too large and far too fast for Aros to dodge. It enveloped Aros just as he was straightening to look up in that direction, his form lost in the pulsing haze of azure and indigo magic, lazed with brilliant silver lightning. The force must have been tremendous, as Aros did not dodge clear of the attack until several seconds into it, performing a perfect Dodgeroll to come to a skidding halt directly below the Magician. He was whirling upwards an instant later, dark Keyblade cutting the Duel Monster into eight clearly defined pieces, which burst into smoke before he even landed. And, while Yami's monster was gone, Aros looked only slightly affected, a few pieces of his hair and clothing singed and frazzled but nothing more than that.

Ranma was grappling with their enemy next, resembling nothing more than an angry, brightly glowing whirlwind that shifted back and forth between the orange energy of his normal attacks and the bright blue of his soul-charged attacks. In tandem, both seemed to work all the more, starbursts of light forming as Ranma kicked and punched and was parried or blocked over and over again. His energy-encrusted limbs allowed him to defend against the slashes from the Abyss Keyblade, but the intense, deadset look in Ranma's eyes were telling signs that the martial artist was giving his all.

Not too far from them, Kairi rushed to Riku's side, her searching gaze finding a terrible, pure black burn etched into the silver-haired teen's ribs and hip, smoke rising steadily from its edges. Sora was right behind her, astonishment on his face as he saw the damage the Abyss Keyblade could do when it was directed to affect the physical body. Kairi was on her knees in an instant, gently glowing hands working to repair the damage, though she looked over her shoulder to Sora as she did so.

"Sora…do you know how he's doing that? His Keyblade, it doesn't…feel right…"

"I can only hazard a guess," Sora told her, half of his attention on his quickly whispered words and the other on the battle going on no more than thirty yards away. "But it's an unnatural weapon, formed from the stolen memories of former Keybearers. It's wrong in every sense of the word."

"Gee…I…could…have…told you…that…," Riku ground out through clenched teeth, lurching to his feet as the last of the damage from his wound disappeared under Kairi's hands. He shook his head as if to clear it, or banish some unnamable cold. "I think it can do a lot more than just a little burn—don't give me that look, you two—so, we should try to do as much damage to _him _as we can before he starts getting serious."

"He's not serious now?" Kairi asked in a quiet voice, seeing quite clearly as Ranma was sent rocketing towards the edge of the platform, only Yami's quick summoning of a Red Eyes Black Dragon saving him from tumbling into the void.

"No," Sora said with deadly seriousness as the three of them turned to meet an oncoming rush, Aros hurtling towards them, his feet never touching the ground. They could easily hear his laughter, the hating joyfulness in his dark, dark eyes vividly clear. "No, not at all."

Sora and Riku shot forward together, Riku soaring high as Sora cut around from the side, sprinting for all he was worth. Aros and Sora met in close quarters once again, Aros parrying Sora's first attack and spinning around to come in from another direction. Sora's training with Kenshin paid off then, as the centrifugal motion had been a favorite of the swordsman's, so Sora now had at least some of an idea how to counter it. Throwing his weight around, Sora turned his shoulder towards Aros' oncoming attack, bracing the side of his Keyblade with his hand to catch the edge of Aros' flashing weapon.

From there, he let his bracing hand fall back and shoved up with a palm at the hilt, returning the kick from earlier by slamming the pommel of the Ultima Keyblade directly under Aros' chin. The heart's head snapped back from the force of the blow, the sudden change in direction knocking the Abyss Keyblade off course and giving Sora room for subsequent blows. Not leaving anything to chance, Sora poured his magic into his weapon, a bright golden glow flaring around his body.

"**Ars Arcanum!**"

Sora cut into Aros with the ease of long practice, the multitude of slashes heavier and faster than ever before. The Keybearer was momentarily blinded by the searing golden light, only able to concentrate upon his taunt muscles and the wealth of magical energy he was pouring into the skill. Thankfully enough, he actually felt the blows land, however little the surface gave; if the sensation was correct, hitting Aros was like hitting a steel wall. Sora gave it all he had, though, piling up subsequent attacks as he neared the pinnacle of the ability.

"…**Fini—!**"

Astonishingly, Sora's finishing backflip was cut off as the gnarled tip of the Abyss Keyblade clipped his side, biting cold and pain rushing through him as he lost his concentration. Unable to complete his motion, he plummeted to the floor, his golden aura snapping off in a cascade of bright, flickering sparks. Riku was there to cover him, diving down with impossible speed to attack, his wings flaring at the last possible second to make him perfectly level with Aros. The silver-haired Bearer gained a distinctive glow as he and Aros clashed blades, Riku jerking back as a sharp, orange/black light snapped into existence around his Keyblade.

"_Flare!_" Riku yelled a moment later, an explosion roaring out of nowhere, all white and tinged with distinctly burnt colors, several shades of the previous orange and black emerging as brightly flickering sparks.

The force of the spell sent Aros hurtling back, though he did not look any the worse for wear. Riku had still accomplished what he had set out to do, however, speeding after Aros as Kairi ran up to Sora, healing white light already pulsing around her hands. On his way to meet their enemy, Riku was joined by Ranma and Yami, the spirit riding atop his dragon as the martial artist clung to one of the front claws. This puzzled Riku for all of a second, the reason behind the odd positioning revealed a moment later.

Ranma was dropped like a bomb, the dual orange/blue light around him flaring brighter than before in a move that very much resembled an explosion. The immediate area around Aros was consumed by the light, though, if Riku squinted, he was just able to see the flickering shape of Ranma moving through the sphere of brilliance, as well as a deep, deep shadow that could only be Sora's heart. They were fighting again, an intimate dance with deadly repercussions for the loser. As Riku watched, Ranma lunged around one of Aros' strikes, the martial artist's fists suddenly blurring with even greater speed, to the point where it looked like he had dozens of arms, all moving simultaneously to attack his opponent.

Aros wasn't able to dodge all of them, more than half of the punches connecting on his face and chest and, though it appeared as though they hardly fazed him, Aros was still forced back by the sheer intensity of Ranma's onslaught. As a result, he leapt directly backwards into Yami's awaiting monster, the looming form of the Red Eyes loosing a screeching roar before spitting a ball of darkly burning flame upon the heart. It must have had some effect, as an enraged shout came from within the sphere of flames, Aros rocketing out of its top to slash viciously at—not the monster—but Yami, standing on the black-scaled shoulder.

The spirit was forced to roll off down the dragon's back, away from the flashing Keyblade, but it was an ungainly thing to do, causing him to hit the platform with some force. Aros then swooped down under the dragon's neck, Yami working furiously to get to his feet and at the same time direct the Red Eyes to intercept the attacks. Claws came swinging down from both sides, the sharp-toothed snout snapping shut inches away, but none of the assaults connected, Aros swerving and diving at precisely the right moments. Thusly, Yami was in a half-crouch when the heart reached him, the tip of the Abyss Keyblade coming in the perfect angle to remove his head from his shoulders.

Luckily for the spirit, Riku rammed into Aros from behind, the silver-haired teen attempting to plunge his Keyblade deep into the heart's back, hoping to disable him, if nothing else. Aros must have heard the beat of his wings at the last moment, though, as the heart lurched to the side, the white cloths around his body catching the Keyblade instead. Aros was still shoved away from Yami, but the white swaths wrapped around the black/white Keyblade like pythons, causing Riku to be dragged along behind Aros. His feet going out from under him, Riku couldn't brace himself or shift his weight as Aros kicked out behind him, catching Riku in the face several times.

Sora and Kairi had caught up with them by this point, a brief flash of intensely soft white light causing Aros to bellow in wrath and drop Riku, the two of them rolling to a stop on the platform some distance away. Riku, skidding to his feet, saw Sora barreling towards them, Kairi keeping a good pace not far behind him, her hands extended and shining brightly. Sora jumped clear over his friend, Keyblade swinging down once more, though this time it was sheathed in the flaring brilliance of a spell. Bright, blindingly yellow streaks of lightning shot up and down the center of Sora's weapon, streaming off at seemingly random intervals to paint the dark canvas with momentary fire.

"Thunder!"

Rather than just a few or a single band of lightning shooting down from the sky, it was many, at least a hundred thick columns cascading around from the emptiness above. Aros was directly beneath him, but a counterspell that looked disturbingly identical to Aeroga—save for the wide, pulsing stripes of black and indigo amidst the white—rushed into being around the heart, protecting him. A veritable wave of blue/black orbs came shooting out of the barrier a second later, dispelling the Thunder attack and zeroing in on Sora. Sora was forced to launch his own Aero barrier, though the orbs were apparently too much for it, as it burst under their pressure. The attacks didn't reach Sora, but the shockwave resulting from the collision of magics sent him flying backwards.

Sora saw a sadistic grin spread across Aros' face as they flew apart, but it was past him, to the far end of the platform, that his gaze zeroed in on. A pulsing, purplish black light was storming around Yami, the spirit's eyes tightly closed, his face tight with obvious concentration. Sora's eyes must have betrayed him, as Aros ceased his chase and turned, darker gaze catching it as Yami tossed a card high into the air.

"Monster Reborn!"

For a single moment, a crest-like symbol with ornate, upraised silver wings could be seen, flanking a brilliant red jewel, but it disappeared quickly to be replaced by a swirling haze of purple smoke. The Dark Magician reappeared with a flash, deeper turquoise eyes flashing dangerously, but Yami wasn't done yet. His red/violet eyes met Ranma's for a moment, understanding flowing between them; even the Dark Magician seemed to understand, hovering next to Ranma as Yami held the next card high.

If any of them noticed Aros hurtling towards them, they showed no sign of concern.

"_Dark Magic Ritual!_"

Archaic, dark golden braziers appeared on the platform, squat and flanked by sharp, undefined wings upraised on either side of the wide openings. Black, black smoke rose from each of them, one writhing tendril wrapping around the Dark Magician, the other flowing over Ranma. The pair of them disappeared into darkness, the smoke taking on a purple tint that flowed back into the braziers, blue/black magic pulsing outwards from the space between them. Reality rippled, distorting for a moment as a monster seemed to step out from nowhere, long, gleaming black hair flowing out behind him, bluish turquoise skin distinct in the darkness. His entire body was encased in a skintight suit, belts and chains around his legs and crisscrossing over his chest, the bi-horned helmet atop his head longer and sharper, curving down behind him. A long, deep blue staff made entirely of onyx crystal was held easily in his hand, the stone atop it matching the deep, blood-colored eyes that glared out from beneath wispy obsidian strands of hair.

Yami showed no surprise at the alteration in the Magician of Black Chaos' appearance, as all his cards had changed, after all. And besides, there were other things demanding his attention.

Because his attention had been focused on his magic, Yami wasn't able to produce the appropriate defense before Aros was upon him. The heart now knew to target the spirit, rather than his monsters, the source of the magic far more dangerous than the spells themselves. The first blow fell across his collarbone and down, a jagged black line torn through his white clothing all down his far left side. It had been frighteningly close to his heart and, while the intended target had been missed, Yami was still thrown to the ground, one hand flying to his wound as his left arm fell limp, burning cold surging through him. When he hit the obsidian platform, there was a small splatter of blood, his vision blurring for a split second.

In the next, the tall, lithe figure of the Chaos Magician was standing above him, staff locked against the Abyss Keyblade, the Duel Monster staring down in cold, controlled fury at the shadowed midnight gaze that laughed in all its hatred. They strained against one another for a moment, two very different breeds of darkness swirling around them, but, while Aros would have been perfectly capable of dispatching the monster on his own, two very determined Keybearers attacked him from behind. Throwing off the Magician's staff, he Dodge Rolled around the monster, a wide, twisted grin on his face as he targeted the wounded Yami.

Red/violet eyes widening at this blatant display of vileness, Yami fought to lurch to the side, perhaps to get onto his hands and knees, anything to get him away. As cowardly as it seemed, he knew what would occur should Aros be allowed a second completed attack. The gnarled prongs of the Abyss Keyblade screeched against the platform where he had been no more than a moment later, Yami gasping from the pain as blood and sweat began to coat his body.

"Having a little trouble?" Aros whispered to him, sounding exactly as Sora would if he were asking the question in concern. His midnight eyes, however, betrayed his dark amusement.

Rage burned in Yami's eyes at that, the spirit clenching his teeth as he fought against the pain, but Aros was driven away a moment later, the combined forces of his Magician and the two Keybearers preserving him for a little longer. Kairi was at his side before he knew it, the red-haired girl smiling down at him as her softly glowing hands worked to repair the damage.

Sora and Riku, though somewhat surprised at the monster—though Sora not as much—flowed and moved alongside him as if they had practiced, the three of them launching a simultaneous offense upon their enemy. Riku struck first, mightily beating wings giving him extra speed and leverage as he moved to engage Aros' Keyblade. The weapons met with another echoing, unnatural sound, Sora moving in just after to plunge inwards with the tip of his Keyblade, aiming for the crest on Aros' chest. Expression unchanged, the heart threw his weight in another direction, loosing his grip on his blade at the same time so that Riku was unbalanced, the silver-haired Bearer forced to withdraw and prepare for another strike. By that time, Aros was swinging around their right, hand snapping back to slash at their unprotected backs, but Chaos blocked him, rapidly spinning staff forcing him to dance away from its blurring, darkly glowing form.

_"…damn, this is cool."_

Both the Keybearers nearly lost their footing at that, astonished sapphire and turquoise turning to stare at a Duel Monster that was suddenly grinning, the expression astonishingly…familiar.

"…Ranma?"

_"Yeah?"_ A voice responded, though the Chaos Magician's lips did not move. Even as he answered them, the Duel Monster—who was apparently much more than that—shot forward again, chasing after Aros, brilliant ruby and indigo light flashing at the tip of his staff. _"What'd you expect?"_

Riku just blinked for a moment, stunned, but Sora laughed, feeling a strange lightness, if only for an instant. In the next, they were moving together again, Riku pausing only to shake his head in a long-suffering way. Sora and his choice in friends; it never really seemed to change, did it? That thought deserved a smile, little time that they had for it.

It was Ranma, cloaked as he was in the form of Yami's monster, that struck first, a darkly burning spell in the deepest shades of many colors gathering at the tip of his staff. Streams of magic and power swirled around him, the clink of many chains and the resonate thrumming of the spell filling the air. Aros raised his Keyblade to block as the attack came, Ranma crashing down upon him, expertly dodging around the whipping swathes of cloth that rapidly moved to deter him. They strained against each other once more, wisps of their respective darknesses reaching and tearing, Ranma's constructed face tightening as pain licked up and down his fabricated body. And, while his own magic was surely cutting into Aros, the heart only continued to smile up at him, pale face livid with amusement and loathing.

This did not last for much longer, though, Riku swooping over Ranma to dive down behind Aros, spinning impossibly around to add greater force to the impending blow from his Keyblade. Glittering black and white feathers twisted around in a miniature tornado of light and dark, slicing through and knocking away the faded cloth that barred the path to Aros' unprotected back. Sora's trajectory was from the side, the teen gripping the hilt double-handed, elbows bent back and intense light flashing around him as he prepared for a Sonic Raid. Far down the platform, Yami was on his feet, paler than he had been before but healed, Kairi at his side; the two of them were already running towards their companions, intent on helping them.

"How touching…"

Somehow, despite the light shining from all of them, the darkness grew deeper than before.

"How very touching…"

An orb of pure obsidian formed around Aros, the cloths that were whipping in all directions suddenly changing course to curl above and around him, like ribs over a black heart. Nonchalantly, as though the battle thus far was a game rather than a contest of life and future, Aros glanced sideways at Sora, the heart's head tilting forward as his grin nearly split his pale face.

"…it's enough to make me vomit."

The explosion, when it came, made no sound. One moment, they were surrounding their enemy, closing in for what had to be the final strikes. The next, they found themselves flying in all directions, a massive blast forcing them away, all the air filled with a terrible, endless silence. It was as a black wave in the air, thick and choking, catching at their skin and clothing to drag them away and into the abyss. Ranma and Yami went careening to the far right, the monster's form torn away from Ranma's body, the martial artist saved from damage himself by the brilliant—yet somehow muted—blue light that snapped around his body. A similar golden aura whisked over Yami's form, the radiant glow barely discernable but enough to protect him from an arctic chill the likes of which he had never felt before. It was lucky that the distance they flew was far, as he had the time needed to yank a card from the deck at his thigh, launching it into the air as the two of them began to descend into nothingness.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Far opposite of them, Riku was already diving down at a breakneck pace, muscles straining as he fought to reach Kairi, the much lighter girl sent much farther than he had been. Skin and eyes smarting from the darkness he could just discern, Riku shoved away the insistent pain, wings folded tight against his body and legs straight out behind him as he dropped. One gloved hand was reaching forward, the teen uncaring of the black/white feathers that were ripped off him due to his velocity. The only thing that mattered was reaching Kairi and, when he did, profound relief flooded his heart, even as his back strained and ached with the effort it took to right himself and ascend once more.

"So, Sora, it seems they all left you."

Only Sora had managed to escape the blast. At the last moment, he had cut off his Sonic Blade attack, funneling the energy he had gathered into a swift downward strike that had buried the tip into the platform. Thusly, he was spared a trip into the abyss…if only for a moment.

Standing straight again, the swathes of faded white falling back to resume their normal hovering positions, Aros turned to face Sora, darker eyes watching him as the teen crouched on the platform, breathing hard and clinging to his Keyblade like a lifeline. Sora returned his glare with one of his own, though the Keybearer could not help the hint of fear that was creeping into him. So far, they hadn't hurt him. _They hadn't hurt him._ And, while they had defended themselves well enough, the injuries they **had **sustained had been terrible, made more so by the fact that it had taken only one or two hits to cause such terrible damage. Just what…what would it take to stop him?

"You're trembling, you know," Aros whispered to him as he came to kneel in front of Sora, the two of them eye-level. "Even without me, you can still know fear. But you have a right to, I suppose. There are so many, many reasons for you to be afraid."

He leaned in closer, Sora unable to do more than lean back a fraction, his body suddenly filing with ice, his limbs as heavy as lead weights. Those eyes…fathomless and deep, a hollow, infinitely echoing pain reaching down into the darkest reaches. So empty…so very, very empty and filled to the brim with all the agony that could be found here, where nothing dwelled.

"You're empty, too," that chilly, familiar voice curled around Sora, creeping down into his bones, icy fingers clasping around the hole where his heart used to be. "But I know how to survive. I learned. I learned, and now, I'll make sure everyone else learns, too. Except for you, Sora. Except for you."

One pale hand reached out to brush against Sora's cheek, a cold deeper than the darkest pit causing his skin to pale and his lips to fade into blue. The other lay gently on the platform beneath them, reaching into its emptiness. Their faces were mere millimeters apart, Sora only able to see the vary embodiment of his reflection, frozen and alone and smiling at him with eyes he had known his entire life.

"There's only one thing that you're meant for."

Only Kairi seemed to know what was to happen before it occurred.

"No, **SORA!**"

Then, in an instant, Sora was falling. The great, gleaming black expanse abruptly vanished from beneath his feet, sending him careening into the abyss. Each of his friends, though their cries echoed through the dark, were much too far to reach him, a hundred yards and an infinite distance between them. Aros had waited for the precise moment when none of them would be able to save him, had forced them apart by simply allowing them to come in close, fooling them into thinking they could win. A small burst of power and now they could only watch as Sora was lost to the utter darkness that existed before life.

"What now, Sora?" Aros' voice called from everywhere at once, harsh, burning waves echoing on and on through Sora's mind as he spoke. High above, the heart's head was thrown back as he laughed, Aros perfectly still in the air as Sora careened into black absolution. "You are nothing but a tattered soul! You cannot fly and no one can save you! **What now?**"

Sora's heart continued to laugh, long and hateful and full of blackest fury, his cruel satisfaction surging down upon him like a thousand knives. Cold upon cold followed after it, shadows winging over Sora's eyes as his friends grew further and further way, mere specks of light on an endless stretch of obsidian horizon. Sharp chills and ragged heat tore around him in a typhoon, gleaming onyx winds spiraling up from a pit below him that had no bottom. He would fall forever into nothingness, no light to lift him free, just as Aros had said.

_But he's wrong…_

Sora's hand tightened around the Ultima Keyblade and, from far away, he heard…words. A song. A beckoning melody. A call that brought forth a remnant of something in the place where he had no heart. Far above, Riku's black/white Keyblade began to shine, shimmers of other colors flickering within.

_I can still…_

It came from his soul, from what he was. _Who _he was. The strength that he had gained. The strength that he had been given. He heard again those that he had met long ago: Leon and Aerith and Cloud and Cid and Yuffie and Beast and Aladdin and Tarzan and Ariel and Jack and Peter and Belle and Jasmine and so many more: he heard again those that he had met so recently: Kenshin and Washu and Clef and Bit and Jim and Alucard and Knives and Haku and Rini and Sesshoumaru and Zechs and countless others. They were all there, resounding forever within him and calling forth the summons, bringing a song and a change and a strength that he should have recognized from the start.

…still…

The light intensified around Riku's Keyblade, the silver-haired Bearer shuddering as something leapt from him to Sora, invisible to their eyes but _there _in a way that defied reality. He could guess what it was, the memories he had worked so hard to reclaim for his friend, now tearing themselves free and leaving the both of them changed by the experience.

Very changed.

**_…still…_**

"…I may not have my own wings." Sora whispered, the hilt beneath his fingers beginning to burn with a searing light. His eyes, which he had closed, opened and looked up at the figures now so far away, meeting without fail the gaze of his wayward heart. "But…"

The light around Riku's Keyblade burst into a rainbow of shades, leaving a very different weapon in his hands, while the glittering torrent poured down upon Sora with an incomprehensible sound that could just be heard. At the same time, coruscating light in pure, pure white flashed with a brilliance that lit every corner of the void, originating from the Keyblade clasped tightly in Sora's hand.

"**But my friends have given me theirs!**"

The streaking illumination flew around him, whorls of radiance dancing over his falling body. They swung clear of him, effervescent tails of sapphire and emerald and gold that twirled clear of the many starlit points. Then, they flashed back, snapping around the Keyblade in a humming crescendo, resonating down into his very bones. The light became near transparent, misty and glowing, and the wings bent across the blade slowly unfolded and floated clear of it, hovering a hair's length away from the surface. The metal of the pinions shifted to flowing reality, individual, crystalline feathers fluttering in a warm wind that chased away the cold. The sword blade itself became a length of purest diamond, a prism of colors reflected within; the hilt was nearly the same, the portion under his hand smooth and warm and soft, what appeared to be white feather down gentle against his palm. Filigrees of crystal arced down on either side of the hilt, the graceful lines simulating many-layered waves. At the far end of the blade was the flattened conjoined diamond shape of a soul in that same crystal, the larger piece carrying a line of intricate, intertwined spikes, much like an ornate crown.

And from the pommel hung the Ultima Keychain, now changed as well; it, too, bore the shape of a soul, behind it three tiny pairs of raised wings, all of it a clear, pristine glass, save for a miniscule inscription in flowing, ornate script across the front. It read:

_"Then shall I know even as also I am known." _

Knowing precisely what to do, Sora threw his weight forward, swung his altered Keyblade beneath him, and planted one foot on the wide base of the hilt, the other on the crown of the key. Then, with one hand on the blade, the other thrown out for balance, his head snapped up, seeing once again those so far away. Under him, the glimmering wings of his Keyblade began to beat.

"Now…," Sora murmured, feeling resolve and strength and light flowing through him. "Now, it really starts."

Aros heard him, but only stared back with those dark, fathomless eyes, so full of the blackest hatred and pain.

(How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core…)

Like a meteor, or a fallen star rising again after its descent, Sora rocketed upwards, trailing brilliance out behind him in a shockwave that seemed to travel for miles. Hardly a second passed before he was there again, shoving down to slow himself by dragging the front of the Keyblade and lifting the back. It was like riding a surfboard, of all things, but in midair, with no judge of distance or speed or force besides what lay in his own perception. However, he knew, he _knew_, the power and the way coursing through him like the unstoppable tides of the ocean. There was no doubt in him now, no uncertainty as to what he needed to do.

As he shifted and shot towards Aros with all the speed of light, his free right hand swung down, clasping tightly around one of the dozens of beating wings. It came clear of the main blade, sharpening, lengthening, its light becoming blindingly vivid as at formed a sizzling energy sword in his hand. Tilting forward and hunching low to propel himself, Sora charged his heart, not looking away as Aros raised his Abyss Keyblade, darkness beyond darkness rising out of his shrouded form like smoke.

This fight was not between them alone, however, and, from above, Riku came diving down like a falcon, his own brand of light and darkness swirling out behind him. Sora was surprised, as his friend's strength seemed to have increased from before, but something in the nature of Riku had changed as well, matching Sora's own alteration. Sora had known that Riku hadn't been the same as he had first seen him, but now Sora himself wasn't the same anymore, either; his Keyblade wasn't the same, nor the Keychain attached to it.

Rather than the Ultima Weapon, it bore the Soul's Court Keychain, the name ringing in truth through Sora's being over and over again.

(Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home…)

Riku knew that now was the time to finish it. Sora had found his wings. Riku already had his own. In that single moment, everything had become almost divinely clear, flashing within his own much-changed gaze. The Keyblade in his hand took its final shape, the dual-bladed, black/white weapon long and elegant, the key heart-shaped with a crown to match Sora's and a hilt with filigrees that were instead tiny, curling wires ending in falling stars, each either a glittering black or glowing pearl. Those same wires swirled and twined delicately over the entirety of the weapon, passing back and forth over the flat, wide blades. The material was all a polished metal that gleamed like a mirror, the fine hilt engraved with whorls of texture to aid his clenched fist. At its end hung a dual-colored Keychain, an archaic black heart centered within a white crown, all of the same glinting, pristine alloy.

Just as Sora knew the true name of his Keyblade, so too did Riku. The Heart's Kingdom had already buried itself deep inside his being, now a part of him for forever more.

_This is…the way we are supposed to be…_

Without hesitating, Riku pumped his wings and arced over to Sora's friends, lowering Kairi onto the waiting back of the massive dragon. He met her questioning, insistent eyes, seeing there the hope and desperation as, behind them, Sora began to rush towards their enemy.

"Things are going to be getting more intense than we'll be capable of containing," he told her in a rushed whisper, speaking to Yami and Ranma as well. "I can see what all of you are: Princes, and a Princess. You can keep this from escaping this place and tearing the outside world apart. We'll handle him, but you _have _to prevent this from spilling over. We're counting on you, okay, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded, and briefly squeezed his hand. "We'll be fine. Just please…take care of him."

"…I will," Riku told her with all the sincerity of his heart. Then, he was winging away, brilliant pinions beating with impossible strength to swoop down upon the ravaged heart of his friend.

("Wake me up"

Wake me up inside

"I can't wake up"

Wake me up inside…)

Aros blocked Riku's first attack, its unnatural, screeching ringing a sharp counterpoint to the resonant chime of the silver-haired Bearer's weapon. The deadlock lasted only a moment, Aros darting to the left and spinning around to slash at Riku's unprotected side. Riku anticipated this and shot upward with a single downstroke, just avoiding the heavily swung attack. However, the end of the inverted Keyblade still hit…something. A hard, dissonant clang echoed harshly through the darkness, a distortion rippling along the nothingness with the waves of sound. Astonishingly, in its wake grew black suns and red stars, lava-veined planets and sickly green meteors cutting jagged lines along the dark, empty canvas.

Sora could guess what was happening, this legendary clash of powers giving birth to much in this place of beginnings, but he had no more time to ponder it. He was there already, energy blade swinging round from the side to cut a swath through the newly made space. Black holes were rent in two as he sliced cleanly through them, brilliant, untarnished stars flashing into reality in the place where they had been. Aros' Keyblade came to parry, shards of galactic ice sparking off as weapon ran along weapon, the smoky heat twirling to form a rainbow curtain of nebulae.

Through this cloud came Riku, wings flaring as he ground to a halt and snapped his arm back, an attack that had once been a Strike Raid whirlwinding forward. A rich, glowing sheath of energy in a kaleidoscope of colors twirled with it, loosing rapidly rotating solar systems at its tail. This Aros was unable to block, preoccupied as he was with Sora.

He took the blow full-on, thrown clear in an explosion of light and sound that birthed a shimmering cloak of galaxies.

("Save me"

Call my name and save me from the dark

"Wake me up")

At the fringes of the battle, the trio of Kairi, Ranma, and Yami could only stare in awe as the war tainted with all aspects of creation danced before them. But the many stars and worlds were shifting with the combatants, crashing and whirling with unnatural speed and power. A gas giant was cleaved in two by the discus of an asteroid belt, both collapsing into a nothingness that soon after collided and reformed with binary stars in prism shades. The ever-expanding storm of metaphysical and multidimensional impossibilities was rapidly approaching them, thundering towards the event horizon that separated this boundless nothingness from the Soul of Creation itself.

Suddenly, Kairi understood with devastating clarity what it was that Riku had asked of her.

"Yami!" She cried, one of her hands finding the spirit's as the other clasped the fighter's. Both Ranma and Yami looked at her with some confusion, but she knew there was little time to explain. "Release your monster! You'll need all your strength."

Yami looked as though he wanted to question her, but the beyond-real gale of things destroyed and remade made it clear that questioning was a luxury currently not available. Instead, he did as he was told, the Dragon shimmering out of existence after only a moment's concentration. At first, it looked as though they would fall, but the soft, moon-like light of Kairi's own essence suddenly returned, much more vivid and gentle than ever before. Like electrons rotating endlessly around an atom, tiny crescent stars shrouded her body, her eyes falling shut as her hair lifted in an invisible wind.

"We have to hold it back…," she whispered to them, her voice gaining an otherworldly lilt from beyond the sky. "We can do it…"

Now without hesitation, Yami nodded, and a greater golden light grew out from within, his Millenium Puzzle a more brilliant point amongst an overall illumination that emanated from every part of him. Ranma was much the same, his royal, truest blue glow coalescing in ever-shifting swathes that whipped back and forth with unceasing energy.

Blazing as one, a wall of their respective inner strength flashed into place, stemming the chaotic tide for at least a little time.

(Bid my blood to run

"I can't wake up"

Before I come undone…)

Sora shifted his weight again, swinging to face the direction where Aros had gone. A tunnel of black storms laced with mile-long lightning was between them, but he could already feel the growth of detestable darkness. Out of the obsidian clouds came Riku's Keyblade, rebounding back towards its Bearer as, behind it, shot Aros, a twisted indigo haze distorting even the white lengths of cloth that continued to flow around him as though they were alive.

He arced to the side, his own Keyblade thrown out towards Sora with a speed that could not be dodged. Sora attempted it anyway, still feeling a horrible, burning cold graze his side, tearing his clothing aside to leave amber-veined cracks in his skin, looking much like a planet soon to burst. The pain had to have been that of a world's, as it came upon him in unending, deeply bitter waves, but he ignored it as best he could. Instead, he trusted Riku to watch his back and propelled himself forward, outstretched light blade trailing a comet's tail of stars in the ever-changing blackness.

Moving with all speed, Sora was able to land a blow directly across Aros' stomach, burning away the faded cloth that protected him and digging into the dark leathers that encased his form. However, as Aros doubled over, he rolled to the side, right hand shooting out to lock around Sora's throat, already squeezing and squeezing.

Sora gagged instinctively, but strangulation wasn't his main concern. Behind him, he could hear the Abyss Keyblade returning, the hiss of dying suns marking its path.

_("Save me"_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…)_

Riku was already moving, aware that Sora could take care of himself. Rather, the dark Keyblade was the problem, and he shot to the side to intercept it. His left hand reached out as he twisted his wings, grasping for the hilt, but, as soon as he touched it, the same kind of searing chill ripped up his arm into his chest, much more so than it had done to Sora. Riku was already sensitive to the workings of the heart and memory and a weapon made up of the most perverted forms of such things reached deep into him, wounding as it went.

He reeled back, head spinning and eyes burning terribly, but not so much so that he could not still counter Aros' moves. With a burst of magic power, he snapped the two halves of his Keyblade apart; a white weapon in one hand, a black weapon in the other. Spinning them in his hands preemptively, he built up the power and then sent them flying, imperfect twins rushing outward in a crisscrossing blaze of pulsars. They slammed into the Abyss Keyblade from both sides, sending it clattering down and off its course, then continued on, whizzing back and forth to jump past Sora and arc back towards Aros.

The heart instantly reacted, dropping Sora and flinging both arms out, palms spread and fingers curled. Orbs of deepest black, lined with midnight blue lightning, burst from his hands, the waves of energy sending Riku's Keyblades back the way they had come. As he did so, Aros raised those familiar eyes to Riku's, a dark, cruel smirk on his pale, pale face.

It was then that the Abyss Keyblade came up from below, mentally manipulated by the one who had made it, and cut cleanly through both of Riku's wings.

Quite suddenly, he was falling.

(Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life…)

"**_Riku!_**"

For a terrible, soul-tearing instant, Sora didn't know what to do. He had just seen a hurt that he did not know how to mend, but doing nothing was beyond his realm of thinking now. In its place, he acted purely on instinct, tumbling down away from Aros and regaining his place on his Keyblade. Then, he reached with his remaining hand—now balancing by his feet alone—and pulled free a second wing, another growing instantly in its place. A moment later, he threw a pair of brilliant white orbs towards his rapidly fading friend, seeing Riku so clearly through the haze of bloodied feathers that had once been his wings.

"HEAL!"

In this changed place, with such an altered self, it was a given that the spell would be different as well. And indeed, it was, the orbs expanding and warping to envelope the entire area around Riku, the white snapping to pure, sunlit green as the sound of massive bells resounded through the twisted galaxies. A moment more, and the sphere simply faded away, revealing a stunned but whole Riku in its place. A relieved smile tugged at Sora's face, but his happiness could only be short-lived, as a solid blow so cold it burned landed directly on his back, the tip of the dark Keyblade digging deep.

Before he could scream, a voice whispered in his ear:

"You can't win, Sora. _You can't win._"

Then the agony took him, the blade plunged deeper as hateful laughter transcended the sounds of the universes.

("Wake me up"

Wake me up inside

"I can't wake up"

Wake me up inside…)

Riku didn't have the time needed to properly recall his Keyblade. He knew this the instant Sora's screams reached him, so he reacted the only way he could. Newly healed wings pumping to triple his speed, he shot towards the divided halves of his best friend, crescent-shaped comets whirling out to trail behind him. The colors of suns and planets flashed at the corner of his vision, immense and incomprehensible light flickering just below the curtain of his blindfold, but he pushed the sensory overload to the farthest reaches of his mind. The battle was paramount in his thoughts, and Riku wasn't one to get distracted during a fight.

Also, he wanted to be totally aware of it when he started fighting dirty.

His tightly clenched fist connected squarely with Aros' jaw, sending the heart's head snapping back from the force of his blow. Shockwaves of light and dark rushed out behind him, several pockets of space collapsing into new black holes, these lined with iridescent blue. Riku's next attack, a hard, swift kick to the stomach, ripped the vortexes in two, the flaring of his wings wiping away the darkness to leave magnetic storms in their wake.

Aros was thrown clear of Sora, dragging his Keyblade free of the other boy's back at the same time. Sora staggered forward, nearly losing his footing on his own weapon, but recovered as fast as he could, a telling look in his sapphire eyes as his gaze met Riku's.

_Thank you_, those eyes said.

_No prob_, Riku's grin replied, just before he swerved around his friend, one hand flung out to catch his weapon as he at last recalled it to his hand, both halves snapping back together with the echoing tingle of chimes.

He was not done yet. Not by a long shot.

_("Save me"_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_"Wake me up")_

The agony was a constant, harsh and nearly unbearable, but Sora bore it, clasping another orb of white that had once been a wing to his own chest. A wave of relief flooded over him, a healing far greater than any he had experience before, and he spun around, reaching for another energy sword. Aros had already recovered from Riku's blows, face livid and eyes burning with a dark, unspeakable fury. His gaze tore into his, the hatred and anger blazing like black suns, clawing deep into Sora's soul.

_"You can't win!"_

Something told Sora that it wasn't bravado. At this point, overconfidence was something none of them carried. So, those words had been spoken in all sincerity, an absolute fact that Aros knew could not be disputed. But what did he know that Sora did not? Was there…something else to be considered, a factor that made it impossible for Sora to prevail against his heart?

_But what…could it be?_

Sora's thoughts were interrupted as a tsunami of black-tinged fire roared towards both him and Riku. A spell, magnified beyond all reasonable capacity, turning the stars and planets in its path to molten chunks of ruddy firmament that oozed across the fabricated vistas of space. The searing heat was already blasting against his skin, recreating the hurts so recently banished. Teeth clenching and eyes smarting, Sora backed up as fast as he could, seeing Riku ascend higher farther to his left. Sora attempted to do the same, but an instinctual warning stayed his motions, gaze flashing upwards as he realized the distraction for what it was.

"Riku! LOOK OUT!"

_(Bid my blood to run_

_"I can't wake up"_

_Before I come undone…)_

Because of Sora's words, Riku knew that Aros was coming, little good it did him. A net of writhing tendrils of fire erupted from the top of the wave, Aros directly behind them, Abyss Keyblade in hand. Movements as fluid as a dancer's, he spun the weapon in his hand, the gnarled end catching the ropes of flame and dragging them along in an intricate web that he drew back like the string of a bow.

Riku recognized the finishing strike of the Ragnarok just before it stormed all around him, blazing amber streamers lashing over every part of his body. The blistering tips of a thousand daggers dug into countless areas of skin, clawing and rending and shredding everything they touched. The scent of blood suddenly filled his nose, as well as a sizzling, acrid sharpness that he realized was what had to be the smell of stars as they ceased to be. The streamers continued without pause, masterfully manipulated by the twirling Abyss Keyblade and the one who wielded it. By the looks of it, Aros intended to conduct the web of agony until Riku was reduced to a few tattered pieces of charred flesh and clothing.

_…as…if…_

Even as his skin was flayed, Riku retaliated, his own spells bursting from his body as he fought against the inhuman agony to raise his Keyblade.

"_Wind!_"

In that way, Aros' spell rebounded upon him, the shimmering, vividly intense bubble of swirling winds and pale white magic that had instantly appeared at his words protecting Riku from the onslaught. Shortly after, Riku's own healing spell washed over him, clearing his body of most of his hurts. It was good that he had done so, as Aros' wrath tripled at this counter, his strategy shifting once again. Now, he opted for blind offense, Abyss Keyblade flashing towards Riku with speed and power and the rupturing of galaxies in his wake.

Eyes narrowing behind their dark sheath, Riku shot forward to meet him.

_("Save me"_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life…)_

Above Sora, Riku and Aros met in a storm of attacks, arcing crescents of light and darkness typhooning around as they slashed and parried, ducked and spun. It was a display of skill and reflexes the likes of which Sora had never seen before, Riku fighting with a strength and ability he had not once displayed in all the times that Sora had battled against him. And Aros' level was far above Sora's own, making the Bearer wonder that, if he had been whole, would he have been capable of such skill as well?

However, now was not the time to be staring in awe. Instead, seeing that Aros was sufficiently distracted, Sora shot up through the dispersing traces of the fire spell, energy blade traveling to nestle against his left hip. A stance now ingrained into his memory became apparent, Sora seeking deep into his magical reserves to generate the power needed. With the others here and at least some of his purpose found once more, it was easier than it had been against Naota. In fact, the brilliant silver, blue, and white light emerged immediately, a massive sheath shooting out and around the glowing, wing-formed sword to prepare for the attack to come.

Aros must have sensed the power gathering, as he turned dark, shocked eyes Sora's way, but Riku caught onto the incoming skill as well, doing his utmost to draw the heart's attention back to him. Knowing he had little time, Sora willed the wings of his Keyblade to beat all the more quickly, the pinions growing in size and shifting in shape, becoming longer and thinner and increasing in number to amplify his velocity. Its effect was felt throughout all the immediate void, great, giant suns all of hallowed fire doubling, then tripling in size as he rocketed past them. Deeply affected, they towered and loomed hundreds of yards in all directions, dimmed only by the glaring light that was his attack.

Nearing his target within only a moment's time, Sora's fist grew rock-hard around the hilt of his blade, beams of silver shooting out from the sheath as it slid free.

"**EINLANZER!**"

_("I've been living a lie there's nothing inside"_

_Bring me to life…)_

From the position and speed of the attack, not to mention the insane amount of power Riku felt wash over the entire area, he was certain Aros would have been cut in half. Truthfully, Riku had never seen Sora—or anyone—move that fast, or with such incredible force. It was almost a miracle that he saw the attack at all, his mind overwhelmed by the blurred typhoon that Sora became in those few second's time. Aros had no opportunity whatsoever to dodge, and was consumed by the light of the Einlanzer, as Sora had called it, disappearing as the blazing silver, blue, and white strike thundered against him.

_Did he…do it?_

Quite suddenly, the pearlescent color became suffused with red, two identical torrents of blood gushing in different directions. One originated from Aros, the heart careening back, the bands around him splitting apart at the stomach and the white cloth torn away. But the other was from Sora, the Keybearer flying back in the opposite direction, an identical slash across his midsection spurting a tremendous stream of red. He began to fall back off his Keyblade, blue eyes wide open but seeing nothing.

_NO!_

"**HEAL!**" Riku cried frantically, Keyblade pointed towards his friend. Amidst the green light that flashed into place, he saw the blood taper off, the massive, gaping wound close. Muscle-weakening relief flooded through him, Riku fighting the sudden feebleness in his limbs as light returned to Sora's eyes, his friend clenching his teeth and attempting to right himself.

However, Riku could not remain happy over this fact for very long. A bone-shattering blow was struck against the back of his neck, the gnarled end of the Abyss Keyblade tearing through his hair and skin. He fell forward in slow motion, splatters of crimson and gleaming strands of silver flying past his head.

Though he fought it, his vision began to blur.

_(Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead…)_

Sora knew that there were certain kinds of physical pain too great to feel. When the Einlanzer tore into both Aros **and **himself, it was that kind of agony that occurred. His mind told him that he should have felt it when he was nearly sliced in half, when everything just started to fall out. Luckily, his body cut itself away from his mind as that occurred, his vision blacking out for a few moments as instinct took over and protected him from the absolute horror of what had happened.

Sora knew that there were certain kinds of physical pain too great to feel. When the Einlanzer tore into both Aros himself, it was that kind of agony that occurred. His mind told him that he should have felt it when he was nearly sliced in half, when everything just started to fall out. Luckily, his body cut itself away from his mind as that occurred, his vision blacking out for a few moments as instinct took over and protected him from the absolute horror of what had happened. 

The next thing he knew, Riku's voice broke through his trance, Sora's mind snapping back into place as the massive hole in his body disappeared. Green light dissipated from around him, Sora rushing to get back atop his Keyblade and figure out what had happened. But…he already knew. He did. He just didn't want to admit to it. He didn't want to acknowledge that _this _was probably why—no, **definitely **why—Aros knew they couldn't win.

_Everything we do…everything we try…it will… _

So far in the battle, they hadn't truly harmed Aros. The clothing that protected him, the darkness that empowered him, these things prevented actual wounds from occurring. He had been forced back, countered, angered, but never actually injured. At least, until now. He had been weakened enough so that Sora could break through his defenses, striking at Aros himself, but it was…it was useless…

_It will hurt me. It will…kill me…_

Though Sora saw Riku suffer an attack from behind, he didn't move. He wanted to believe that it was trust in his friend that stayed his hand, but he knew it was helplessness and fear. Riku might be able to recover from this, and continue fighting strong, but it would mean nothing. All that they did meant nothing.

Nothing…

_I can't do it. **I can't do it. **_

Something inside of him began to break.

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me…)_

Riku fought against the pain with all his strength, wings flinging out in the hopes of slamming against his assailant. Only Aros' laugh greeted him as the heart dodge out of the way, zooming around from the side to hover in front of Riku. That way, the silver-haired teen was able to see the repaired flesh amidst the tatters of Aros' clothing, the great tear caused by Sora's attack gone as it had never been. After what he had seen occur, the two wounds brought about at exactly the same time, Riku could guess, could know, what it meant. Even as he felt sticky warmth flowing down his neck and onto his back, Riku only had eyes for Aros, his sheathed gaze burning as his teeth clenched.

Riku fought against the pain with all his strength, wings flinging out in the hopes of slamming against his assailant. Only Aros' laugh greeted him as the heart dodge out of the way, zooming around from the side to hover in front of Riku. That way, the silver-haired teen was able to see the repaired flesh amidst the tatters of Aros' clothing, the great tear caused by Sora's attack gone as it had never been. After what he had seen occur, the two wounds brought about at exactly the same time, Riku could guess, could , what it meant. Even as he felt sticky warmth flowing down his neck and onto his back, Riku only had eyes for Aros, his sheathed gaze burning as his teeth clenched. 

"So you understand," Aros sneered, Keyblade held lightly at his side. "If you kill me, you kill him. Can you do that? Can you mean to murder him again? Your skill for betrayal might be a little rusty, though, after all this time. Should I help you along?"

At that, Aros slowly turned his head towards Kairi, Ranma, and Yami still hovered, fighting valiantly against the chaotic galactic tides that stormed all around them. A wide, deranged smirk spread slowly over his pale, nonchalant features, and Riku felt purest rage burn within him. Aros glanced at him askance as he raised the Abyss Keyblade, complete awareness of what he was doing to Riku plain on his face and within his laughing, familiar eyes.

"What will you do, Riku? _What will you do?_"

To Riku, it felt like a dagger was being plunged into his heart. Fury, sorrow, helplessness, regret, guilt, hatred, love; all these things tore at him from all sides, forcing him to make a decision, to make a choice. He couldn't do this…he couldn't do it…but he had to…there was nothing else…nothing…

**Nothing…**

_Oh, Sora…I'm sorry…I'm sorry… _

A cry ripping itself free from his throat, Riku launched himself at Aros.

_**I'm sorry…**_

_(I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything…)_

Kairi saw all of this, saw and understood. Aros and Sora were connected, two sides of a mirror. To wound Aros was to wound Sora. To heal Sora was to heal Aros. To win was to lose. To defeat was to be defeated. They were in a corner, had been since the very first. Aros had known what it would mean to fight him and had let them try, laughing his hateful laugh all the while. She knew Aros would use her and the others to force Riku to attack him, resulting in poetic, vengeful end for them all.

Kairi, by being as utterly vulnerable as she was now, would make it so that Riku would _have _to stop Aros, no matter what it took. Riku, by killing Aros, would kill Sora as well. Afterwards, Kairi knew what Riku would do to himself, the guilt and regret far too much for him to bear. Then, Kairi would be left in the dark with the others, unable to escape the vast nothingness that Aros himself had been forced to dwell in because she hadn't come back to save him.

It all fell so neatly into place. Aros had planned this from the beginning, from the very first time had struck out from the nothingness to draw them here. And, for all she knew, he might survive his death, having already gone beyond what it was to be alive, to be _real_. So, they might all die here, and leave him free to bring destruction to all that lived.

However, unlike her friends, she did not think that there was nothing that they could do. She hoped there was a way, had faith that they would find it. She _believed _with all her heart and soul that they could get through this, that they could survive and **go home**. After all that had happened to them, the loss and separation and pain, there was no way that she could accept that this was the end. They had come too far and she knew, she **knew**, that this just _could…not…be…_

She found Sora's gaze, saw the powerlessness, the despair, the last vestiges of hope and strength fading away, and did the only thing she could.

She smiled.

_I believe in you…_

(Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life…)

For Sora, the realization of what he needed to do—what he _could _do—came much more quickly than he had anticipated. It might have been approaching all this time, but it took Kairi to allow him to grasp it, even as the pain from Aros' and his own wounds was causing his vision to blur, his heart to stutter. The healing spells had not stemmed the tide of blood, tiny droplets falling away to sizzle and disappear within stars, or to freeze among craggy labyrinths of ice. Even as Aros battled Riku some distance away, Sora felt every fresh wound, every slash upon Aros' body, and heard throughout all that he was the superior laughter of his heart.

To defeat Aros was to kill himself. Aros would survive; he would survive because Sora was his soul. Everything was always felt by the soul first, because the soul defined reality, made it true and real. Without the soul, the heart couldn't truly feel anything, couldn't **be **anything, since it understood nothing at all. So, because the soul would experience it first, he would be the first to die. But Aros would not die afterwards, not when he was separated from Sora as he was; he might experience the pain of it, but he wouldn't understand what it meant to die and would simply continue to exist, neither dead nor alive. Instead, it would be the others who would fall, and all would have been for nothing.

Sora could see Riku hesitating, see the anguish in his face as he furiously fought to protect Kairi and the others, battled against the onset of chaos and darkness even as he harmed his closest friend. This could only last so much longer, until at last they were all brought down.

_I…I have to…stop this…and I know I can, but…_

But how? His mind ran in garbled circles, uncertainty and ignorance at war with one another, the resolution to complete what he had started battling against the weakness within him. He wasn't a full Keybearer like Riku, not when he was bereft of his heart. And, while he had the power, he did not know how to use it fully, or if he could at all.

The only thing that seemed without doubt in his mind was Kairi's smile.

_But I will…just the same… _

Even though every part of him was burning, Sora still managed to murmur in a calm, clear voice that transcended the pain, "I can't keep…hesitating_…"_

_I can't be uncertain anymore…_

"…can't…keep…hiding…"

_I have to do this…I have to… _

"…have…to…go…"

_The last hurdle..._

"…ha…ve…to…mak…e…him…**_real_**…"

_("Wake me up"_

_Wake me up inside_

_"I can't wake up"_

_Wake me up inside…)_

A fierce strike from Aros' seething Keyblade actually broke through Riku's fearsome defenses, cutting deep into his shoulder and sending a splash of blood out behind him to paint the stars. It appeared to be a foolish mistake, but the distraction was brought about by even more than his inner agony and torment over what he was doing. Something was happening to Sora. He could see it. Feel it. Know it down to the marrow of his bones, to the core of his suddenly resonating wings and the pulsing light of his Keyblade.

The part of him that was now fully the Bearer of Hearts told him in ethereal whispers what it was, this change that was flowing through the void that had become cluttered with the endless mass of fabricated worlds. It was, quite simply, absolution. Finality. The ultimate irrevocability every Keybearer was capable of producing, provided they found their true way. The culmination of…everything.

He was preparing to end it. All of it.

_Sora…_

Riku's sheathed eyes found his friend without fail, seeing in spite of the blindfold the storm of illumination suddenly exploding around Sora's body, spreading further and further and bending reality in its wake. Indeed, rippling waves of power invisible to all others but he were spreading endlessly outward, altering the fabric of existence as they went. The spheres of worlds gained a hundred corners; suns erupted and were frozen, spikes of fire coated in crimson frost; black holes spat out inverted nothingness with sounds that shone in many colors.

**_Sora…_**

It was far, far too much for Riku, seeing and hearing and feeling even as he dropped his own Keyblade to cover his head with his arms. Being now what he was, every aspect of what was about to happen was assaulting his vulnerable consciousness in ever-regenerating tsunamis that filtered through every molecule of his existence. All he could do was cling to the shuddering, tiny speck that was his being in the face of the infinite reality that was the conclusion soon to occur.

**_SORA…_**

"…don't…go…," Riku whispered in a voice that even he did not hear and braced himself, hoping beyond hope that something would remain afterward.

("Save me"

Call my name and save me from the dark

"Wake me up")

As Riku fell, Sora watched Aros turn, those darker midnight eyes widening at what he saw. Sora wished he knew what he looked like, what it was that was happening. But the course was set now, and there was no turning back. He slowly stood atop his Keyblade once more, feeling and seeing the vivid light of the wings gathering beneath his feet, then whispering into his form to coil at his legs and travel upwards. They danced through his body, pooling at his chest in glorious warmth, then pushed out through his shoulders, lingering for a moment as a single pair of wings in colors that, for an instant, were incredibly familiar. Then, in a brief twinge of crystalline pain, each wing snapped into three, making six long, thinner pinions to spread gracefully out behind him, shedding rays of light upon everything around him.

Sora watched as Aros' mouthed the word 'no'.

His Keyblade was suddenly in his right hand, now all a diamond weapon crowned at one end, a prism of infinite colors reflected within. Moving as though he had practiced the motions for his entire life, he trailed the gleaming tip of his weapon in a circle once, then twice, tracing a gleaming double outline in the air before him. Then his other hand came forward, fingers trailing through the center of the circles and causing watery ripples in a shining surface that was suddenly far more palpable. In two opposing diagonal directions he carved a column containing five tiny lines, the pair intersecting at the middle. Were they met the space grew clear of any light, leaving only the blank surface of a mirror that cast no reflection.

Far away, Aros was rocketing towards him with desperate speed, the first hint of true fear in his eyes.

Pulling his hand away—his fingers leaving a trail of tiny, flickering stars—Sora held his Keyblade before him once more, the brilliant tip hovering just a breath away from the surface of the mirror. The next change began in the outline between the circles, what looked like tiny, brilliantly glowing lines of script flowing into existence, as if written by an invisible hand. Next it traveled to the columns, swirling them around so that it was a vortex that twisted down into the mirror, each line shimmering with iridescent light. Finally, lines of that elegant script began to appear on the mirror itself, miniscule and glowing brightest of all.

**_For now we see as through a glass darkly… _**

_(Bid my blood to run_

_"I can't wake up"_

_Before I come undone…)_

Aros had seen all this, seen it and rushed to stop it. Darkness to humble all darkness was storming around and behind him as he moved, blotting out all that was. But the lines continued to appear, unfaltering in their birthing even as Aros directed all his terrible fury to stop them. So, despite the horrid countenance of death speeding towards him, Sora was not afraid.

**_…but then we shall see clearly face to face…_**

In truth, Sora felt only that same profound sadness now, his pain and turmoil gone, with only scars to remind him of what had been. This was the true finality he had been searching for, an end to the anguish that he had not been able to let go of.

**_…now I know in part…_**

"It's over, Aros…," Sora whispered to his other half as the heart reached him at last, Aros coming to a dead stop as he abruptly realized he was already too late.

The last line of script appeared directly before his dark, dark eyes, reflected in their depths.

**_…but then shall I know even as also I am known._**

Sora felt the words instantly, knew them just as he knew the way, and spoke them in a voice that was his own, and someone else entirely that he could not name.

("Save me"

Save me from the nothing I've become…)

"**_GENESIS…_**"

All of existence was utterly still in a moment that could have been forever, or without any time at all. In an infinite second's pause, Sora smiled, closed his eyes, and swung his blade around, dragging it away from the vortex point of the mirror. It was there that the attack was supposed to be unleashed, resonating forever outward from that ultimate center. However, Sora instead moved with infinite slowness to position the tip of his Keyblade directly over the star-shaped scar that marked the place where his heart used to be.

He thought, for a moment, that he heard a song…

"**_…SYMPHONY!_**"

Every sound that had ever been, every word ever spoken, every song ever sung, every melody ever woven, was heard again in an instant of light that was not light, of time that was not time. White that contained all colors ever conceived erupted from every part of the Keyblade, from Sora himself, collapsing upon his own body and ricocheting outwards from that point to encompass the nothingness and all that had been made within it. Aros was caught nearest in its wake, the countless galaxies soon after, then even his friends, but it was Sora and Sora alone who took upon himself the unspeakable power from the Keyblade of Souls. He had heard the music, he had _heard it_, and the forsaken, infinitesimal plea from one abandoned in darkness.

He had remembered what it was to be left all alone.

_"Falling…"_

He had remembered, and, because of that, he reached out a hand.

_"…falling…" _

He reached out a hand and, this time, he found what he was searching for.

(Bring me to life

"I've been living a lie there's nothing inside"

Bring me to life)

* * *

This is it, ladies and gentlemen. This is _it_. There remains but the last hurdle, the final resolution within a torn being, reconciliation left to the choice of a broken heart and a weary soul. Will the offered hand be taken? Will an inner self be remembered, and understood? Will the worlds ever be put to rights again, and those who have suffered be restored what was stolen from them? And, at last, can a wandering Keybearer return to a home most loved?

Answers to all these questions and so much more in the final chapter of _Court of Souls_: Dreams of Waking.

Reviews!

**Digitaldreamer: **Yes, you may hug me, but you might get fleas. Blame the cats, 'kay? As for Ranma and Yami…they're playing Halo 2 online and getting their butts kicked by twelve-year olds. But yeah, you were right in that, yes, that was a Sora/Riku/Kairi moment, so they had it to themselves. Also, your sentence melted my eyes. I am now blind. Thanks a lot. :P

…just kidding. XD

**Ginger Ninja: **Actually, the quotes are important…in a manner of speaking. You might need to wait 'til the sequel to find out why, though…

**Anime obsessed fan: **Some answers you will get in this story, some you will get in the sequel, and some you kinda have to ponder yourself. It will always come back to the 'dream' thing, though.

**link no miko: **…I love your reviews. XD

**mogmatt: **I honestly don't know the stats for the Red Eyes, so feel free to make them up yourself! If you want, or anything, that is. I haven't played the card game in so long…

**Quatre Winner: **I don't mind if you put my story on your website, just remember to state that you have actual permission. People have stolen this fanfiction before, so anybody who sees the story and doesn't know you got my okay might bring down some whoopass on you. Just warning. XD

**Risako: **Here's the story. Originally, I heard that line in the anime movie _Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust_. I liked it so much that I put it in this story. Later, however, I realized that I needed to know where it was from, so I went about looking for it. I remembered that the line had been spoken at a funeral, so I thought it might be in the Bible. Forgetting the fact that my mother's Bible has an index with which I could have looked it up, I went to the pastor at our local church and lo! He found it for me. And explained its deeper meaning, which was a plus. He said that it meant that we go through life knowing and understanding only partially God and his creation, but eventually—and I suppose that means in death or at the end of long toils—we rejoin God and gain the truths that we were unable to understand before.

Now, look at what just happened to Sora, and look again at the inner meaning of the quote. Interesting, ne…?

Oh, and the other Bible quote I've used is in _To Light a Candle_.

I believe that's it, so thanks all and see you again soon!

P.S. You may have noticed that people didn't get as hurt in this chapter as they have been in past chapters. Why? Because their skills have come so far that it's more attacks and counterattacks rather than actual blows. Sure, I could have had everyone getting so messed up that they could barely walk, but, when you think about it, the power of each of their attacks have become so powerful that, if landed directly, it may have immediately equaled an instant KO. I mean, look at Sora's Einlanzer: if Riku hadn't healed them, both Aros and Sora would have been out of it. Also, the reason they could hit Aros in the beginning and yet not do damage was because of the clothing he was wearing: the wraps and cloths were _meant _to be there, ladies and gentlemen, and it took Sora to get rid of them and allow some serious damage to be done. Plus, there was the whole fact that, because of their connection, as long as Sora was in fairly good condition, _Aros _would be in fairly good condition, too, regardless of the attacks that hit him.

But why didn't Sora get hurt when Aros was hurt, or why didn't he stay in good condition, too? Well…Sora was real; Aros was not (hence the whole need to blast the two of them into reality); thusly, Aros condition did not affect Sora, whereas it was so the other way around.


	64. Dreams of Waking

**AN: **Hello! Final chapter here! So let's get right into it, since I doubt you want to ready anymore author's notes! First, the song last time was "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence; heh, I forgot to mention that. The songs in the chapter below are Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" and "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. If you can't figure out the last one, then why the heck are you reading this fanfic? Also, here are the reviews, since there will be no author's notes at the bottom!

**Griff Valdez: **If that problem persists, please e-mail me and tell me which chapters are doing this, and I'll send you the original documents.

**Sailor-Earth13: **The sequel will focus on Sora and Riku at the same time—I feel like they deserve to stay together for at least a little while…as for Kairi; well, I'm not saying nothin' just yet. XD

**mogmatt: **Sorry about the repeating paragraphs, but, no matter how many times I deleted them, FanFiction kept putting them back. Also, Sora might/might not know the Kuzu Ryuu Sen. At the moment, I'm kinda debating…

**Quatre Winner: **I actually have a few things I've drawn—Sora, his and Riku's Keyblades, some Soulless, but lack of decent scanner and pencils have made it difficult to get them online. As for the rest of my stuff…I don't think 3D landscapes are quite the same as drawn characters. ;-)

Many thanks to Koorino Megumi for beta-reading this chapter and the epilogue!

P.S. Once again, this chapter and the epilogue will be posted at my livejournal. Sorry for the errors that may appear.

Chapter XXI: Dreams of Waking

"For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known."

…I Corinthians 13:12, The Holy Bible, King James Version

_What was that? _Sora wondered distantly to himself, his now bare hands—his gloves burned away by the intensity of the brilliance he'd been clasping—going to his ears as he heard the faint voice of…someone. Who had been singing that song? From where? _How_? Just **where **was he? What had happened? He remembered the reality-catalyst light of the Genesis Symphony and an intimate rending that was beyond physical, now to be replaced by…this.

It…looked like home. The beach at Destiny Islands, only at night…and with stars so close that the world should have been reduced to a miniscule hunk of rock slathered in molten lead. Right overhead was the yawning stretch of a spiral galaxy, misty shades of white and maroon wisping around the star-strewn arms, the disk of solar systems slowly spinning in its eternal motion. If his eyes could be believed, the galaxy was close enough to touch…

…and, reaching up, he felt a buzzing warmth beneath his fingers, particles of nebulae moving and flowing as his touch disturbed their pattern.

Eyes wide, Sora stepped back, awed and silenced by the sparkling, impossible vista above, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, the core of multiple universes reflecting in the depths of his eyes. Before, during the battle within the void, the universes had been bent out of place, torn asunder and ripped to shreds, twisted and perverted and unnatural. Here, all was as it should be, feeling absolutely right and true and perfect. And they were everywhere…everywhere, the indigo and azure skyscape thick with the graceful intergalactic shapes and their adornments, ranging from the angel-winged comets to the diamond-webbed ion storms with their iridescent flickers of lightning to the drifting labyrinths of brilliant, many-faceted emerald and ruby ice. There had to be every feature of every universe represented here, all waltzing above in the gradual progress of infinite time.

So much to see and still not comprehend, especially not with what Sora was _hearing_. Just loud enough for him to recognize, he could **swear **there was a voice, a hundred voices, a thousand voices, hundreds of thousands of millions of voices, in more languages than he could ever hope to catalogue, much less understand. Even with the fully-formed Soul's Court Keyblade stored safely within his still-tingling chest, he could not absorb the forever expanding plethora that this had to be. So many, so many…where were they all coming from? What were they trying to say?

And were they all singing?

Save for a miniscule few…yes, they _were_. Voices, instruments, nature itself and the worlds that lived it…a song both cacophonous and harmonious, if only because they were singing different words to the same melody. An identical aria, notes that played upon a sheet so familiar…the song of life, of a soul, of its beginning and its end.

Was _this_, then, the Soul of Creation, how it was meant to be? Or how he perceived it? Or what he had made created within it, as he had attempted to destroy himself to restore reality to one who had lost all sense of existence?

Quite suddenly, Sora realized there was one voice that was not singing. One voice that he could not hear, only _perceive_, for it was his own. It whispered from farther down the beach, drifting off from the sloping rise of the Paopu tree, masked partially by the rippling, effervescent mists of galaxies.

Someone was crying.

It was not the cry of a lover, bereft of their closest partner. It was not the cry of a parent, bent over the still form of their only treasure. It was not the cry of a son or daughter, watching a family fade away. It was not the cry of a kind soul, despairing over a failing home or world. It was not even the cry of helplessness, frustration over an uncontrollable, inescapable situation.

Quite simply, it was the cry of a broken heart. The cry of a child, lost and alone, wandering wounded in the dark.

Sora knew his own tears when he heard them.

The sands tinkled like silver chimes as he stepped lightly over them, the hems of his now-white coat brushing up tiny clouds that rose, swirled, and birthed new, brightly flickering suns of their own. Every move and motion Sora made initiated another change in this starlit world, either disturbing an existing universe, or creating an entirely new one. Little by little, he could at last grasp just what the Soul of Creation was, what it was meant to be.

It was a place where all things began. Worlds were made here; not their hearts, but their _souls_ and, because the soul defined reality itself, the shape of the worlds themselves. He could easily guess that, once a world was born, it would be placed by whatever unnamable process conducted existence in whatever dimensional location it was meant to inhabit. However, the vacating world would obviously leave the Soul of Creation empty for a time, resulting in the 'unreality' he had sensed when they had first entered. His other self…no, his _heart _had blocked the creation of worlds with his presence and had let the emptiness expand and fester, without a growing world to fill it.

The only thing he did not know and could not guess was just what began it all, what tiny spark started the wheel of creation within this soul of souls.

But that was a question for another time. Right now…there were other things that had to be done. That had to be _finished_.

The worn, wooden planks creaked musically beneath his shoes as Sora stepped over them, loosing small showers of glittering rainbow particles. Just beyond the crest of the starfruit-bearing tree he could see a crown of too-dark spikes, a hunched form pressed up against the smooth white trunk. He had to have been weeping for a long, long time, as a small pool of black rippled on the hazy ground all around him, flickering with tiny, insubstantial stars and reflecting the ultimate reality above. Reaching the tree, Sora stepped past the roundly bent base, knowing with all that he was what he would see.

His heart, of course, Aros' face buried in his hands as he shed tiny droplets that shone faintly, the remains of his shattered existence. In each one, Sora could just see miniscule images, hear muffled, faded sounds, each one a memory that Aros just could not understand, not without a soul to show him what was _real_. All this time, the heart had been lost in an endless abyss more terrible than anything, always, always aware of his memories, of the battles and losses and joys and hopes and loves. Aware, but with no way of knowing that what he felt and saw was the truth, if it had any precious substance at all.

Without a soul, Aros didn't even know if he himself existed, if the voice that weakly sobbed out his fragile despair was even heard. Sora almost couldn't imagine what it would be like to never be certain if everything he lived was nothing but an illusion, if the liberating pain and bitter happiness he felt were anything but empty perceptions of an inescapable unreality.

How would it feel, to see everything and everyone and not know if any of it was even there?

"…it's terrible," Aros whispered in a voice that was hurting, deeply and unceasingly. "It's the worst thing…how could I know? How _could_ I? There wasn't any good or evil, no dark or light. Just nothing…nothing, going on and on and on…"

Alone…**really **alone…trapped in his own memories, memories that he couldn't even understand.

"How could I know?" He asked again, though Sora knew he wasn't expecting an answer. There was no answer to give, at least none that would soothe the gulf of sorrow that cleaved through all that he was.

Sora knew this, because they were bound together once more, no longer a heart and soul torn from each other. The Genesis Symphony had seen to that, the back-lashed attack nearly ripping them both free of the mortal coil. For, as tenuous as their existences had been before, they had still been alive. Now, Sora knew they were wavering on the edge. True, this was a place of beginnings, but, for them, the end was what had been begun, and it was up to the both of them to seek absolution.

"…we have to go back," Sora murmured to him after a pause that could have been a few moments, or a hundred years.

"I can't," Aros answered in that tiny, distant voice, his face still hidden by his hands. His tears seeped between his fingers and trailed down his hands, eventually falling and pooling at his feet. "I _can't_."

Sora had no immediate answer, feeling in him a distance from his heart that was both painful and engulfing. Fading they were, but truly one again…that had yet to be. He could feel his line to his heart, could even see it, a faint tether of green and blue and white, no longer the blackened chain of uncomprehending darkness. The way was there, _right there_, but could either of them take it? Sora really didn't know and a part of him was deeply, deeply afraid.

…As Aros no doubt was as well. They were both hurting in this unearthly place, with no one else but themselves to tell them what they were supposed to do now.

With no words to say, Sora slowly sat on the sand next to his heart, feeling the warmth of the starlit grains, the chilly pool of memories a sharp counterpoint. He wondered briefly if Aros could actually hear the songs that he did and, if it was so, did he gain any comfort from them? Sora knew that, if he couldn't actually hear that soft, glorious music, the pain might overwhelm him, dragging what was left of his soul into an abyss that was not darkness; only emptiness. If Aros could hear it, then maybe…

Well…I can't do anything but ask, can I?

But, as with all the times before, Aros felt the question in his mind, transferred along the tattered bond that faintly shone.

"I can't hear anything," he spoke in that desolate voice as he let his hands drop, a pale, tear-stained face looking out into the interstellar vista with broken despair. His face was more familiar than ever before, tainted and scarred by the very same agony and sorrow that Sora carried with him every moment of every day. Wounds they both shared and could not heal, not when they remained thus. "Everything…it's all a silence."

Alone…

"Do you want to?" Sora questioned tentatively after another pause that seemed to last forever, watching as well the ever-changing, preordained creation of worlds. There was nothing he could do besides ask, and watch, and hope, feeling the same throe as his heart. They were so close, so close…and yet so terribly far, separated by so much unhappiness and regret. "I could…help you."

For the first time, Aros turned to look at him, midnight eyes weary and full of grief. All his anger had been burned away, doused by his miserable black tears. "How can you think I actually deserve that? After all that has happened? I might not have known right from wrong, but I still knew _you_. I…I always did and it still…it still didn't stop me. I h-hurt you…"

At that he looked away again, supporting himself with one palm in the rippling pool. "I mocked our memories, denied you any happiness, ran away from any hope there might have been as soon as I realized it was there. I'm…dirty, worthless. When I first gained some sense of self, I stayed here in the emptiness and did nothing but cry, paralyzed with fear."

Sora knew over two years had passed since he had first been separated from his heart, but how long had it been to Aros? What time could be measured in this place, where time did not exist? An eternity, spent alone and wounded, unable to know if there was anyone left who would come, or even care. What else could Aros have done, besides find whatever refuge he could in darkness? There had been nothing else, not when his very soulless existence had stemmed the tides that marked the creation of worlds.

By simply being here, he made it so that there could be nothing else. Because I left him…he suffered in silence, with no one to hear his screams.

"…you had a right to do what you did," Sora murmured, looking up into the sky with eyes that shone as the stars. "I _was _the one that started this…I was…"

Strange…it did not burn as he thought it would. Admitting that he _was _at fault, that he did have limitations and imperfections…it did not hurt. Sora would have thought the agony would have been unbearable; that had been the whole reason behind his utter turmoil before. The wounds he had inflicted upon himself as he had denied and fought the truth before…they had been pain in and of themselves. But, of the bad deeds and mistakes and ignorance…there was no pain. Only a release, as if, finally, Sora could look inside and be free.

When was the last time that I thought about myself? About my own pain, rather than what I was doing for others?

"We've been trying to be perfect for so long…," Aros spoke in that flat, tired voice, lifting a hand wet with tears to stare at it with his too-dark eyes. "…the mere concept of being anything else hurt us like no other thing could. I…I tried to make a perfect world for me, where I wouldn't hurt…but I never could have done it, could I? It wasn't the right thing to do…"

Sora listened with a knowledge that matched tone for tone, just as aware as his heart and feeling a deeper truth because of it. His eyes did not leave the stars, finding a comfort and wholeness there that he had all but forgotten. Had he felt this, all those years ago, staring up into the sky with a child's innocence and wondering what he would find? If so much could exist in the Soul of Creation alone, how much more was left of all the infinite universes? Were there countless multitudes of worlds left to discover, most untouched by the events that had changed all that he was?

Among all this boundless reality, could he, a single person with a burden that could be both great and small, find himself again?

"It wasn't the right thing…," Sora murmured, and, from a distant place, he heard a song more clearly, as if it resonated with his seeking self.

"I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy…"

"But a lot of things aren't right. Sometimes, we can never find what is really 'right'. We just can't. We're not…perfect."

Aros didn't respond for a time, leaving Sora to listen to the song as his heart sought inside for his own answers, finding none. It had to be hard, as the time that had passed since they had last had any kind of union was great and shadow-laced, unbearable and terribly lonely. Finding his way back and trusting what he found would take a feat of something more than strength or faith or courage. It would take both hope and belief, and Aros had only one of those things. To make it through to the end, he would _have _to reach out to Sora, in spite of all the agony inherent in such a thing.

Sora could only hope that he would at least **try**, watching his heart with sorrowful blue eyes as the other stared at the loose, deeply stained hands in his lap.

"Trying hard to reach out

But, when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here…"

"No…I'm anything but that," Aros spoke in low tones, his shadow-veiled eyes closed and aching. "Not anything…so what am I worth? What are _we _worth, if we can't even be everything everyone wants us to be? What _we _want to be? What good is this life if it never comes out how we planned?"

Did that make life worthless? Was failure a be all and end all of purpose? Success and disappointment went hand in hand, just as good and evil, and dark and light. Sora knew he wasn't a paragon of virtue, nor had he ever done everything he had set out to do. Had he found Riku on his own? No, Riku had come to _him_. Had he returned to Kairi when he had first found her? No, she had been the one to seek him out. Had he restored the worlds destroyed by the Soulless? No, and he didn't know how. Had he even opened the Door to Light, whether it was a part of Kingdom Hearts or this place or another reality altogether? No, and he probably never would. Had he gone home? No, and the chance to do so was slipping away.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean…"

And yet…and yet…did that make him worth nothing? Just because he hadn't accomplished what he had set out to do, what he had promised to do, was he less of a person? He was still trying…and that mattered. It _did_. He had fought with all that he was, even as his identity had slipped away. He wanted and wished for the good of worlds, and for _himself_. Such a surprise that was, knowing and admitting to his own desires, his own desperate needs after so long a time putting others before himself.

That he still **cared **about himself said many, many things.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky

Make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And break away…"

"The only important thing is knowing who we are. If we know that, then we can always be sure that, no matter what happens, we're still worth something, at least to ourselves. From there, it goes on to our friends and the people we know and everything else, but we _have to know _just what it is that's inside us."

Aros looked at him then, his gaze no longer sealed from his view. Instead, there lingered only a desperate, lonely question, tears of broken memories hovering near the midnight blue surface, and all the despair that wept in desolation. Sora could actually feel it take hold in himself, the emotion stretching out across the chasm that yawned between them. It was foreign and familiar at once and yet never, a sensation so unique that he could not describe it, not in all the languages he now knew.

He could only be aware that a trembling hand was reaching for him.

"But I…I _can't_. I can't know. I can't hear or see anything. I'm…alone…"

Sora's heart was shaking, the trembling, fragile helplessness and sorrow and need surmounting itself in his body as well, his two existences drifting closer and closer together. The cresting song shifted again, another seeking him out as his soul resonated in other directions, his perception phasing back and forth across an ocean of starlit melodies.

Though, this time, his heart was calling, too.

"When this began I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me…"

"But I can't go back to you either," Aros nearly sobbed, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, as if to keep some unbearable chill at bay. "Look at me, _look at me!_ How can what I am ever be part of you again! Just **_look_**! Darkness, darkness everywhere…and not an ounce of light…"

Aros laughed, harsh and bitterly, turning his whole body away so that all Sora could see of him was his ridged back and trembling shoulders. How harsh it must have been for him, to finally be totally, heart-rendingly sure of what he was, what he had let himself become. It had been a double-edged sword to lure Sora into the emptiness he had created; while purposeful—his ultimate, flawed goal in his grand masquerade of cloudy memories—Sora's presence caused his heart to become more fully aware, the soul leading the way to actualization.

Aros had sabotaged himself in making it so that, no matter what he did, he would at last _see _again, however uncertainly.

"Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own…"

Sora knew not to touch him, so he made his words comforting, soothing, understanding. It was easy, because all of it was true, every last sentiment that was slowly, gradually returning to him. Just as Aros' self-awareness was growing fraction by fraction, Sora's recollection of what it felt like to be _himself_ was returning as well. Bit by bit, memories were falling back into place, indistinct outlines filling with color and sound and light.

Before, he had only been able to know Kairi when they had been face to face, when he'd had some kind of reminder of who she was and what she meant to him. Now…every part of him could recall what it felt like to love her, wholly and completely. Just as he could remember all the love and care he had for those closest to him; Riku and Donald and Goofy and Ranma and Yami and so many more, at last present in his memory once again.

Surely…couldn't Aros know now the love within himself?

"I do…I do…," the darkened heart whispered, knowing Sora's thoughts as surely as he knew his own. He did not move, and the rippling of the pool told Sora that his tears continued to fall. "But I…I don't deserve that anymore…not after all of this…"

His sob was miniscule, shivering and far away.

"Who would…want me?"

"Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own…"

The question was a simple one, asked again and again for lifetimes upon lifetimes. Could one face the darkness within themselves? In searching for who and what they were, could someone accept the ugliness that might lie inside, the wounds and sorrow and guilt? Sora was all too aware that he wasn't having this conversation with another person. Since first stepping onto the gently chiming sands, he had been completely aware that this was a battle of self, one half of his existence at odds with the other. Indeed, if any others had heard their words thus far, they would have heard only a single voice, warring with itself.

So…could he accept the horrors that he had committed? It wasn't another person who had caused the deaths of worlds, the losses of loved ones and everything held dear. It had been…himself. All this time, every terrible action, every atrocity upon innocents an act brought about by his own abandoned, mangled self. What that said was that, in reality, he was capable of such things, if left alone in what had been a dark, empty place. That he could relish the darkness he had fought for so long and turn his back on the light.

Was that something he could accept?

"I…"

_"I will never know _

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel

Anything else until my wounds are healed…"

"I…want you…," Sora whispered, quite literally to himself. "I want you."

He smiled, the first true smile in a long, long while. It felt…good. Whole, somehow, as if it had been missing something all this time. And, as he well knew, it had.

"I want you so bad it almost isn't funny."

Surprising both of them—but mostly himself—Sora laughed after a moment's pause, his mind running that sentence through his head again. "Okay, not _that _way, but I think you know what I mean."

Slowly, slowly, Aros turned to look at him, astonishment in those wounded eyes. "But don't you know what that will mean…? If you can't…if you can't control this darkness inside of me…we'll both disappear."

He looked away, teeth clenching as his hands gripped his arms with crushing force. The dark leathers that encased him creaked softly as he moved, his shadowed hair disturbing a small, spiral ring of interstellar light that had drifted too near. Particles of pure illumination fell around his head, reflecting off the mirror-like tears on his face.

"How can you…want that? You'll die…"

Sora only smiled.

_"I want to heal, I want to feel _

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I've held so long…"

"Maybe," he allowed, leaning back against the Paopu tree, and raising a hand to cup a bright, blue-fired star, its effervescent light flickering around his curled fingers. "But I'll take the risk. It's been so long…"

Weeks, months, years danced before his eyes, the memories blindingly vivid and distinct. All that had happened, from that fateful, stormy night to the tearful reunion less than a few hours ago. How he had changed in the moments that had passed, changed and remained the same. To do this would make those changes permanent, a final alteration from who he had been on those untouched sands. What Aros said was true; the darkness that had grown was more immense than any he had ever seen, made up of the emptiness of despair and hatred and loneliness.

He knew he was the Keyblade Master of Souls…he knew this, but could he take in his own changed heart and live? Could he…?

_I can. I've always known…even through all of this, I've always…believed… _

I believe in myself.

"…it's been so long since I've been myself," Sora said in a sure voice, sitting up straight again. He turned towards Aros, watching with bright, knowing eyes, and extended a strong, steady hand. "I'm your soul, right? I'm the one who makes sure everything's okay. You just be happy and feel everything you're supposed to feel. I'll take care of the rest."

_"I want to heal, I want to feel _

Like I'm close to something real

I want to find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong…"

For a long time, Aros made no move, only stared at the offered hand with incomprehension that was vast and cold. It was up to him whether or not to take it, to truly believe in what his soul was telling him. Everything seemed so terrible…his deeds, this place, the blackness inside. Could it really…be alright? Would he be forgiven? Could he escape this place and…go home?

At the very least…he wouldn't be alone anymore. Even if for only a moment, after which both of them would be consumed by the void he had created within himself, there would still be that single instant of pure absolution. A moment of joy at being found at last. He wanted that so very much…more than anything else…

But could he risk his life for that? Was it worth it? Were these memories of self and hope and home and life really…real?

Looking up at last, he met his soul's eyes, seeing that brave, familiar smile that had been absent for so long. It had been years since he had felt such a thing as courage, because bravery took an understanding of the world and an awareness of it to form. Without his soul, his courage had crumbled into so much ashen dust. Yet his soul was _here_ and his courage…that's what had to be rising in him, making his hand reach out with trembling fingers…

He could hear it. _He could hear it_. There was music again…just one song, one that was closest to him at this very moment, but still…it was **_there_**.

_At last…at last…_

It was so beautiful…

_…I'm not alone…_

"Sora…," Sora told his other self, an identical smile emerging on his pale, pale face. There were still tears in those unnatural midnight eyes, but the nature of them had changed, as the very nature of the Soul of Creation around them was changing as well. "Do your best, okay? And…I'm sorry…"

The words of the song were foreign at first, as if hidden, shifting behind tones of another world. Yet, as one firm grip took another, as two of the same fell into each other's arms, the song became clear again. As if, at last, both the singer and the song had found each other, the heartfelt notes knowing once more the soul-written score.

Feeling…everything, all at once and everywhere, Sora grinned, starlight seeping into every part of him. The galaxies were swirling and turning, a tsunami of pure creation whirlwinding in every direction around them. Bursts of color and fire, all blue and white and red and gold and beaming silver, rose up from within and without and all things, the fabric of everything that had been lost becoming whole and true. The island was gone, but in its place had come the pure depths of space, misty clouds of glittering particles blossoming outward from where both of them stood. They themselves were the source of the stars, of all things born and remade. It was a cauldron of absolute being, the polar opposite of the unreality that had lingered here for far too long. Instead, it was undistilled reality, raw and true and wild, the energies of life rippling and twirling and storming out from the center point that was Sora, both his heart and soul.

"Don't be sorry…," Sora whispered, his voice transcending the very genesis of life as he clasped tightly to him an incandescent creature made of pulsing black light, outlined in blue and indigo. He himself was no longer a flesh and blood being, his own brilliance of blue and white and frosted green blazing with such light that the stars themselves were made envious. "Don't be sorry…it'll be okay…"

_I promise… _

…now…

…let's wake up.

Dark and light met.

Everything was changed.

A single, soft click echoed throughout the fabric of existence.

The light went out.

Everything disappeared.

All was darkness…

…then all was light.

And there came a song.

* * *

"Hey, we're back!"

At Ranma's surprised shout, Yami shot up into a sitting position, then to his feet, astonished that he had lost consciousness. But then, Sora's attack…

"But where's Sora!" He yelled, spinning around and seeing only the strangely blank mirrors of the immense room before the portal that had taken them to Aros and into darkness. "What happened!"

"I don't know…," Kairi murmured, taking Riku's offered hand as she rose unsteadily to her feet. "But he's still…here."

Ranma looked skeptical, fists tight at his sides as he stepped over to them, navy gray eyes searching the room and finding nothing. "But where? I don't see him…_or _hear him."

"And I know he could not have died," Yami stated strongly, voice firm. "Nothing can die here."

"But it can disappear," Animus pointed out, him and Anima seemingly coming out of nowhere, then skittered behind Riku's legs as Ranma glared daggers at him. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger!"

"Then keep your mouth shut," Riku absentmindedly told the Heartless, not questioning his and his counterpart's sudden appearance. Instead he reached up to slip his fingers around his blindfold.

Kairi stared at him, uncertain what was going on. She was calmer than she would have thought she'd be, considering what she had just seen. But in her heart…she believed, she _knew_, that Sora was still somewhere nearby. So close she could almost touch him…yet beyond her reach in a place she could not go to. "Riku…? What are you doing?"

"Trying to see…," he murmured and pulled the cloth away, though his eyes remained closed.

After a moment, during which he took a deep, claming breath, he slowly opened his lids, wincing at something no other could see. Kairi continued to stare as he did so, astonished by what she saw. His eyes…they were the same color, yes, the turquoise of a sunlit sea, but, _behind _it…something flickered like a flame. It flashed and danced, flared and shone all at once, its shading both bright and shadowed. As if, somehow, she was seeing something unreal and incomprehensible reflected in his eyes.

"Sora…," Riku whispered, eyes straining. "He's…"

"Ranma…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"He's…right there…"

"Riku? What do you see?"

"There's…music…"

"Music…? Wait…I think…you're right…"

"…**right there!**"

All at once, the room was filled with light.

Light…and song.

_"When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go…"_

"It's that song!" Yami whispered, astonishment shooting through him as a brilliant star of blue and white and gold flashed into existence high above, its rays of illumination filling the room so that nothing was left in shadow. "But it was different before…"

"Sora was different before," Ranma murmured beside him, watching with awe and wonder and understanding as the clouds of color and incandescent sound flared brighter and brighter, far more glorious than anything he had ever seen before. "But now…he's the way he should be."

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go…"

"Sora…," Kairi breathed, feeling a warmth both unreal and familiar as, high above, the sphere of light unfolded, a great, glowing pair of wings spreading to reveal the one she longed so much to see. Feathers in shades of sapphire and pearl and golden emerald began to drift down from above, each a tiny, everlasting star that chased away the shadow.

"You did it, Sora. You did it," Riku said in a soft, relieved tone, his otherworldly eyes seeing what they could not. Darkness, yes, but light as well, all mingling and glowing and _happy_, whole at last.

"You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said…"

Sora knew what to do. He knew. He felt it in all that he was, in the sparking, light-filled Keyblade he held, its form sheathed in gold and silver once more. It called to him in a song that mirrored his own, in all the music that he could hear resonating throughout the mirrors. They beckoned, they danced, they sang in all the joyous tones of life and love, most notably in the song that was his own, now heard to his previously deaf ears.

Slowly, he lifted the Keyblade high in the air, a point of purest, brilliant gold flaring at its tip, stars of indigo and white swirling around it. He grasped at the fibers of notes and tones, slid his sense of self around the flowing crescendos and arias, guiding them, freeing them, putting back at last what had been taken away. They followed his lead, all rising to the words that crested from his own soul, made there and powered by his heart.

It was so simple…

"Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?"

Quite suddenly, Yami felt something in his arms, a shape, a body, coalescing from the light that rained down from above and moved to fill a glowing, iridescent outline of a person. His heart almost unable to believe, he stared down at his clasping arms, stunned eyes watching as Yugi's small, familiar form became real, held securely to him. His breath caught in his throat, shoulders shaking and eyes glistening as he watched that small chest rise and fall, the boy's eyelids flickering a moment or two before, finally, opening.

"Yami…?"

"Yugi…," Yami whispered, and a smile broke out onto his face, his voice quaking with relief and joy and tears and laughter and all the things at last made possible again. Unable to contain it, he hugged Yugi tightly to him, afraid that he wasn't real and knowing with all his heart that he _was_.

"**_Yugi!_**"

"When we're older you'll understand

What I meant when I said 'No,

I don't think life is quite that simple…'"

"Hey, Ranma…," Akane murmured softly as she, too, emerged into her self once more, held tightly in Ranma's arms. The light fell away from her in tiny rivers of misty gold, leaving only the faint violet shine of her own heart and soul. "What took you?"

He stared, disbelief and hope and love welling up and bursting through, the martial artist uncaring of the tears on his face. This was far too important a time for him to be caring about pride, though he could not help his grin. He was so happy, too happy, more happy than he had ever been. Akane was here. _She was here_.

"Shut up, you stupid girl…," he breathed and hugged her to him, shaking with all the care and devotion he could no longer deny. She smiled at him, and wiped his tears away.

"Pervert…," she replied and pressed her arms around him.

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go…"

"He's…fixing it," Kairi realized as she watched the light of the Keyblade grow brighter and brighter, almost too much to look at, though she did not turn away. All of Sora was pulsing with illumination and higher power, each gem-like feather that fell from his wings streaming with comets' tails towards one of the mirrors that lined the wall.

"Like the boy said, Sora's the way he should be," Anima murmured softly, seemingly unaffected by the cascade of light and music. Save, of course, for the odd pulsing of light in her eyes. "He's the Keyblade Master of Souls. The way was always there. He just needed to find it."

"He found it all right…," Riku told them in that distant voice, far too distracted by what he was seeing to know what he was saying. Indeed, what Sora was doing resonated throughout _him _as well, causing the wings now hidden within him to vibrate with fellowship, the Keyblade in his hand flashing and sparking with its own kind of power.

Seeing this, feeling this, _knowing _this, Riku had to smile.

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go…"

"Ayeka! AYEKA! Look, it's _Tenchi!_"

"Sasami, what are you…? What…? Lord Tenchi…? Is it…really you?"

"Yeah, it's me…sorry to have been gone so long. But I'm back now."

"But…but **how**?"

"Sora did it…"

"The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said…"

Rini could have **sworn **she had heard someone walking down this corridor…but no one was there. Had she imagined it? That was likely, as there were so many things she wished were so and that, in reality, were not. She wouldn't be surprised if she started hallucinating right here, right now.

"Rini."

Yup, had to be hallucinating. There was no way that voice could be real. Just no way. And yet, when she turned…

"MOMMY!"

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?"

"What did you want, Meryle? You know I'm busy—"

"And grumpy as ever, eh, Knives?"

The platinum-haired man stopped short, jaw going slack as he stared with pure shock at the lanky, red-coated figure lounging at the table, Meryle's hands tightly in his own.

"B-brother…"

"You should close your mouth, you know. Might catch flies that way."

And, after a moment more of stunned silence, Knives laughed, long and hard and happily.

"When we're older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple…"

The remaining members of Peacemillion's defense team huddled around the briefing table, pouring over a starmap depicting the most recent Soulless activity. It was tense and quiet, each absorbed in their own thoughts, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stolidly going over options in their minds, while Duo slowly nodded off, Zechs and Relena having their own private discussion.

"You know…that diagram is awful. Who's been working the computer? Duo?"

"Hey!" The pilot exclaimed, then stopped, thought for a moment, and then spun around, all the others already way ahead of him. However, he was the one most likely to point out the obvious.

"**Quatre!**"

_"When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go…"_

"Hello, Little Brother."

"Sesshoumaru…? What the…!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, mind in turmoil, as well as a curious peace, some kind of music echoing soothingly through his head. "What are YOU doing here? What's going on? **Where's Kagome?**"

He remembered the shadows…

"I'm right here."

He turned and met familiar, loving eyes.

"He's putting it back. Sora…he's putting everything back…"

"What's she talking about, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I will explain later, Rin…"

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go…"

Alucard wasn't one to feel emotion, at least beyond satisfaction and his own brand of gothic cheerfulness. And yet, it was with some measure of…completion that he watched and felt Seras fill with life—if it could be called that—again, her red, red eyes slowly opening. True, with him still whole, his world had been safe, but he had still…wanted her back.

"Master…?" She muttered, a hand going to her head. "What happened…?"

Alucard smiled his wide, disturbing smile.

"Our newest family member accomplished what he had set out to do."

"…um, what?"

"Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on…"

They came back together. Haku was aware of that from the first. She was with him, held tightly in his arms. He could see her as they touched down on the snow-covered bridge to the bathhouse, her rich brown eyes open and filled with happiness. She was older, yes, changed, but the innocence he saw, the love, had not altered at all.

"Hi, Haku…," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "It's good to see you again."

"…yes, good," he murmured in response and let out a small, shuddering sigh. "Good…"

From the doorway of the bathhouse, Yubaba _and _Zeniba watched this and felt a lightness in their hearts that had been absent for far too long.

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before…"

Back in Saffron City, the entire metropolis was bathed in glowing light, the darkness retreating and falling away, as if it had never been. The people previously consumed by the shadows were restored, the inhabitants staring with shock and confusion and a dawning understanding laced with joy.

Among them, Kenshin and Soujiro stood side by side, watching the change with open hearts, hope evident on both their faces. True, they normally had more control over their own expressions, but this time was anything but normal.

As they stood there, what appeared to be a swirling curtain of iridescent feathers emerged from the brightness, twirling and dancing around them. Soujiro felt a curious buoyancy inside of him, his body actually beginning to lift off the ground, cradled by warmth. Astonished and uncertain, he looked to Kenshin.

"Mr. Himura…what is happening?"

Kenshin smiled, feeling in him a completion, a return of the world so deeply connected to his soul.

"I believe we're going home, that I do."

"Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on…"

There…there, so close he could almost touch it…Sora reached those last few infinite spaces, sensing the true Court of Souls. It was an amalgamation of all the souls created in this place, ones that had been born and had left, leaving only an echo of themselves behind. A Court of Souls was a memory, an understanding, a collection of tiny thumbprints, each one a testament to what had been born within the eternal stretch of time and space. With it, one could find any world that had ever existed, or…

…or they could recreate all that had been lost.

Sora knew this, knew this as truly as he knew himself and, Keyblade blazing like the core of a sun, he found the way to what had been. From the tip of his weapon came a stream of multicolored light, straight and true and strong, cascades of gilded stars and rainbow whorls of musical notes swirling out behind it. The brilliance rose higher and higher, taking with it all the feelings and memories and understandings of his heart and soul, all that made Sora who and what he was, what he had been and what he could be and all the things in-between.

Far, far above where no life had yet reached, the light pierced a glowing Keyhole without color, for it was all colors at once, a purest white that streamed through everything that lived. A heavy, heavy weight was lifted from this place that was not real and that made the things that were. The vast sky above swung open, unleashing its cosmos' wealth of creation back upon the universes in a single, mighty harmonic convergence that was itself and everything at once.

And thus, as a Door to Light was opened, things were made right again.

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before."

* * *

When at last the light was spent, Sora looked around at what the Soul of Creation had become, one brow rising. It was…a room. A single, white cube of a room, bright but with no source of light to make it so. But then…hadn't he been told that the light of the soul made the illumination to see by? How bright they all must be, then, to make something so glaring and unrepentant.

"Well…," he said in a weary, happy voice as his feet touched down on the floor, his white wings—shifting here and there to different colors, mainly blue and green and gold—folding neatly at his back. He looked to the friends gathered nearby, one hand going behind his head as his eyes closed with mirth. "I guess that's that."

No one spoke for a long time, the group of companions perhaps too thunderstruck by what they had just seen to comment. In the end, it was little Yugi who spoke first, now standing beside Yami and leaning against the spirit for support.

"…you're okay," he murmured, a tender, knowing smile on his face. "You're…how you're supposed to be."

"Yes," Sora answered simply. With his heart firmly in place and his self whole once more, he knew both sides of the tale, truly and completely. "Thank you…for doing what you did."

"No problem," Akane spoke and, a quizzical expression on his face, Ranma turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We knew," she told him, straightening the Chinese clothes she still wore. "In the end, we knew. We figured out what he was."

"When we did," Yugi continued for her, looking up at Yami as if to explain this solely to him. "We…went willingly. We weren't sure what would happen when his soul came here, but we knew they _had _to reach each other. I…I tried to stay myself, but I couldn't quite do it."

"Me neither," Akane said softly and turned away from Ranma. "I'm sorry, Ranma, for hurting you. I…some little part of me always hated you just the smallest bit. The darkness found that, and brought it out. I wouldn't really…do that…"

Seeing her discomfort and the guilt in her eyes, Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder, that new, caring smile on his face, mixed with his grin of old. "Don't worry about it. I know you normally wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Her head immediately snapped back, fire blazing in her eyes. "Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"I'm just glad that things worked out," Yugi murmured, unmindful of the sudden spat that had broken out among the other pair, and met Yami's eyes. "You'll…forgive me?"

Like Ranma, Yami only smiled. "Of course. I know helping others will always be foremost in your heart."

"Sora…," Kairi spoke softly as she approached her dear friend, her words and steps tentative. Not because she was uncertain about him; no, she was just afraid that this somehow wasn't _real_. "Is everything really…okay?"

"It is," he murmured in return, meeting her eyes with a gaze that was, at last, how she remembered. Or almost how she remembered. A new maturity was there, carrying an experience and knowledge that had not been present before. In his hand, the Soul's Court Keyblade gleamed once more, its many wings thrumming softly, even now. "It…really is…"

That was all Kairi needed to hear. Not a second had passed before she was in his arms, holding him to her with all the strength and relief of her heart. Sora dismissed his Keyblade and gently clasped her shoulders, feeling in him as well that conclusive completion, the last benign relief finally coursing through him.

Rubbing his eyes, Riku approached his childhood friends, trying to restrain his ridiculous smile and failing miserably. He _wanted _to act mature and composed, but those things were far from his heart, as what he had wished and fought for was finally real. They had triumphed against darkness and separation and their own inner demons and were, at last, together again. He and Sora were whole, both of them taking their rightful places as Keyblade Masters.

_My rightful place…_, Riku thought silently to himself, happiness and release flowing through him like the warm ripples of the ocean. _Yes…this really is…where I should be._

How good it felt, to find this place again.

"So…," Riku commented with a sly grin, arms crossed as he stood in front of the still-intertwined pair. "Are you gonna stop any time soon, or should we leave the room?"

"Oooooooh!" Animus dutifully crowed, jumping up to perch precariously on Riku's shoulders. "Sora and Kairi sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-gah!"

His song was interrupted by a flying kick from Anima, the two Heartless soaring clear of Riku, and managing to only ruffle his hair a bit. Riku rolled his eyes, smiling as the now-blushing Sora and Kairi at last pulled apart. But then, they didn't look _too _embarrassed; after all, they weren't really kids anymore, if their experiences counted for anything at all. They knew this, felt it throughout all that they were.

"So…what now?" Ranma asked as he and Akane walked over to them, the martial artist glancing around at the featureless white room. "How do we get back?"

"Well, the Liger Zero went back to Bit's world," Sora told them and almost grinned at Ranma's crestfallen look.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll handle it," Riku replied, gesturing with a hand and willing his own black/white Keyblade to appear. "I know how to create a doorway between worlds, and now Sora should, too. I think…I think by being true Keyblade Masters, we gain the ability to do a lot of things we never could before."

"I should think so," Sora commented, half-teasing. "I did just put everything back the way it was, didn't I?"

Riku gave him a look. "Don't go getting a big head over it."

"Oh no, not me!" Sora said with mock horror, then laughed. He felt as though he could joke and laugh and smile forever. The darkness remained, as it always would; as Riku knew, no heart could exist solely as light or solely as dark. But Sora _could _have both and continue to be **himself**, in all his faults and perfections.

He knew he could fail, and he knew he could succeed. He knew not everything would always go as planned, but he also knew that he would try for it anyway. He was aware of what he had done and would never forget it; just as he would never forget the euphoria of putting it all to rights again and finding forgiveness in those who loved him. And yes, there remained trials and journeys still ahead of him. And he would go to them; he would go with a smile on his face and laughter in his heart, his friends beside him, and with an absolute awareness of who he was.

He had found at last his own wounds; found them, accepted them, healed them by being again the self he had lost.

"Ready to go home, Sora?" Kairi asked him as she took his hand in hers, her own light shining brightly through her eyes. He knew what glimmered there, that feeling for him that he also had for her. How easy it could be, to know that you loved and were loved in turn. "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"Yeah…," he breathed and hefted his brilliant Keyblade once more. "Ranma, Yami?"

"We're ready when you are," Yami told him, his hands firmly on Yugi's shoulders, the smaller twin smiling brightly.

"And it's not like you have to _ask_," Ranma commented sarcastically and received a smack from Akane for his trouble. "Hey! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot, idiot."

Rolling his eyes just before covering them once more with his blindfold, Riku went to stand beside Sora. He grinned, the expression challenging and warm, that familiar, familiar sign of the best of friends. "I'm good, Sora. You give the word."

Sora smiled, brightly and happily.

"Alright then…let's go home."

* * *

_"Remember, Sora…your heart is the greatest weapon of all… _

…wield it with that soul you have, the brightest there is."


	65. Epilogue

(To Lacan…for happiness found.)

Epilogue: Dreams of Peace

"To laugh often and much,

To win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children;

To earn the appreciation of honest critics and endure the betrayal of false friends;

To appreciate beauty, to find the best in others;

To leave the world a bit better, whether by a healthy child, a garden patch, or a redeemed social condition;

To know that even one life has breathed easier because you have lived.

This is to have succeeded."

...Ralph Waldo Emerson

"…You've got to be joking."

"I'm afraid not, Kaiba," Yami replied with a decent amount of smug satisfaction, which he felt was justified. It was only a couple of weeks later and, already, the teenage billionaire was back to his old habits, which mainly consisted of challenging Yami to duels that he thought he could win. The keyword being _thought_. "I believe I just took the rest of your lifepoints."

Astonishingly, Kaiba said nothing, just continuing to stare—with all the reserved disbelief he was capable of showing—at the 'monster' that had been holographically recreated from Yami's cards. Yami had to admit he had been a little uncertain as to whether or not that particular card was compatible with the technologies of his world. Apparently, it was, as the glowing avatar in the shape of his dear friend Ranma was hovering triumphantly in front of the wisps of pseudo-smoke that had been Kaiba's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. At Kaiba's words, the figure even grinned in the martial artist's signature way, muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"That was still a very good Duel, Kaiba. I'm grateful for the practice," Yami continued with a smile, to which Kaiba responded with a murderous glare. "Come, Kaiba, shouldn't you know by now? You can't compete with the heart of the cards, especially if it comes from people like them."

Kaiba actually quirked a brow, his severe face loosening, however slightly. "You mean you have one for _him_, too?"

"But of course," Yami replied and looked up at the image of his friend, Yugi looking as well and with just as much affection and tender memories. "They'll never leave me, even if we are worlds apart."

Surprising Yami once again, Kaiba stood still a moment or two, then spun around and began walking away, a few words muttered disgustedly as he did so. "Like I would even _want _to have anything to do with that."

And Yami laughed, his deep, knowing voice dancing happily through the air.

It's good to hear you laugh, Yami.

"…I suppose it is," the spirit replied to his light's inner smile. "I miss them already. That journey took nearly four months; their presence had become a constant in my life. However, I know I am never without them."

Seeming to hear his words, the image of Ranma turned, grinned, and disappeared, blurring the lines between Kaiba's hologram-producing technology and Yami's own magic. The former Pharaoh wasn't much interested in forming theories at the moment, though, and contented himself with putting his dueling deck back into order.

"And besides…," Yami began with a smile, switching places with Yugi as he did so, making the rest of his sentence echo in both their hearts.

…I know they're never without me, either.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ranma?" Akane asked as she walked into the main room of her home, spotting the majority of her family but no black-haired idiot. "Is he gone?"

"I don't think so," Nabiki answered as she lounged over the table, a magazine held carelessly in one hand as she read it. "I saw him go outside about an hour ago. Haven't seen 'em since."

"Are you worried about him?" Kasumi innocently asked, looking back over her shoulder as she dusted the television.

At her politely spoken question, both their own father Soun and Ranma's father Genma looked over at Akane with pointedly interested faces. Before they could say anything, she shot them a glare that promised terrible retribution and did an abrupt about face, making her way into their small garden. Slamming the patio door shut behind her, she breathed in the crisp night air, feeling more at peace. And, really, as annoying as they could be, she was glad to have them back again. To be _home_.

Strangely enough, she thought she could hear music and, brows flicking together in confusion, she stepped out onto the cool grass and turned around, her head tilting back in the starlight.

"…Ranma?"

"Oh, hey Akane," he replied from his vantage point on the roof, lowering the golden guitar he held in his hands. "You need anything?"

"Er, no…," she answered, feeling foolish now that she had found him. He'd obviously gone off to find some time by himself, though she hadn't known he had learned to play. "Were you…practicing?"

"Yeah…sorry if it bothered ya."

"It doesn't bother me!" She exclaimed, then blushed and looked away. "You sound a lot better than I thought you would."

"Gee, thanks," he said with a wry grin. "Nice to know I don't totally suck."

She looked back and made a face at him, then relaxed at what she saw in his eyes. "Why don't you…keep practicing? It might help."

"Sounds good," he replied and his supple hands returned to the glittering strings, the strong, soft music drifting off into the night as she stood and listened to him play.

Akane was silent for a long time, her eyes gradually falling shut as she lost herself in the fine, sharply resonating notes. Then, looking again to Ranma, she asked in a very different voice:

"…do you miss them?"

Ranma did not stop playing, but he spoke just loudly enough for her to hear. "…yeah. But I'm okay with it; ya don't have ta worry about me."

"Who says I'm worried?" She grumbled, but she caught just a hint of a telltale grin on Ranma's face. Her words softened, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. "Fine, think whatever you want. I'm just…glad you're happy."

Ranma had to stop at that, staring down at Akane with some surprise. After a moment, however, he only smiled, the expression both old and new at the same time.

"Happy? I've been happy a long time, Akane. Me and you just didn't notice it."

* * *

"Maybe we should move." 

"…Nah. The tides aren't coming in 'til this evening."

"That's several hours away."

"So?"

"We'll be fried to a crisp just laying here in the sun."

"It'll heal."

"Yeah," Kairi countered as she rolled over and poked Sora in the side. "After you look like a fool for two weeks."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Nevermind," she sighed and smiled as she got into a sitting position, her arms wrapping around her knees. "You're already enough of a fool."

"Ain't it the truth," Sora replied with a grin and stretched, his face tilted just so to catch the brilliant rays of the sun. "It's so nice and warm, I could stay here forever."

"Forever is a long time, Sora," Riku told him as he walked up out of the surf, his now short silver hair plastered to his skull and bare chest slick with wet. The blindfold, astonishingly enough, was still in place. He swung his head back and forth, seawater flying in all directions. "I think now would be a good time to go in for lunch."

"Ooooh, Sora, a dilemma!" Kairi stage whispered melodramatically. "You must choose! Laziness or food?"

Sora gave an exaggerated moan and grimaced, curling into a fetal position. "No! Don't make me sacrifice any of my dearest loves! I would not survive it!"

Kairi and Riku laughed, Sora grinning at them through his fingers. Riku shook his head at the foolishness even as he chuckled, though his sea-colored eyes were twinkling brightly behind their dark sheath. He offered a hand to his friend, the gentle waves brushing against his ankles. "Come on, I'm sure you can be lazy and eat at the same time."

"Yeah, in bed maybe," Sora quipped, but took Riku's hand, one strong grip lifting the other. Then, he himself turned and grasped Kairi's hand in his to do the same. "Still, food sounds good. I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Me neither!" Kairi gasped, looking horrified, and pointed dramatically at the Seaside Shack, which currently contained a picnic table ready for use. "Hurry! To lunch!"

"Race you!" Riku suddenly shouted, breaking into a sprint in nothing but his swim trunks, hair growing wilder as it was combed by the wind. "Try to keep up, you two!"

"HAH!" Sora cried in challenge and took off, though his laughing eyes were aimed back, his hand still firmly around Kairi's as, together, they caught up with their friend. He went no faster than she, keeping constantly at her side, and felt once again the deepest love as her hand squeezed his in return. "Better look out, Riku! We're gonna pass you!"

"You wish!" He shot back with a laugh and gazed up at the sky, feeling a warmth that he almost could not believe. It may have just been his imagination, but the entire world seemed suddenly brighter, fuller, as if no darkness was left anywhere at all. He knew it wasn't true, but it was nice to feel it just the same.

As one, they ran beneath the slanting bars of sunlight, the seawind tugging at their hair and the sounds of the waves and winging seagulls weaving the melody of home and peace.

* * *

"I'm happy for them," spoke the man who could be called Deadon as he watched the trio of reunited, destined friends. Though he remained unseen to their eyes, the breeze still tugged at his sun-bleached hair and worn seaman's clothes. A strangely familiar smile on his face, he looked down at the companion that stood next to him. "They went through so much. I wish…that I could have done more." 

"What you did was enough," the mouse king Mickey replied softly, eyes gentle and full of a knowledge and emotion that almost could not be comprehended. "It was enough…they're whole again and, even now…they still have time."

There was a brief moment of silence then, the pair pausing as the three companions sprinted down the beach and joyous laughter played in their ears as the children ran right through their insubstantial bodies. At least one of them felt the warmth of their presence, the aura of deeply connected beings felt by the newly-instated Keybearer of Hearts.

However, he did not speak of it, only smiled and remained at the side of those he loved.

Watching them go, Deadon's smile grew almost sad, the man's form blurring and shifting as he reached to place a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "They have their time, but what about you, old friend? What time do you have left?"

At first, Mickey did not answer, simply watching as Deadon phased into a different existence, a much more slender man with short, neat dark hair, a modest, well-kept moustache, and slender, supple hands solidifying before him. The rugged attire became a clean, well-cut suit, dark, joyful eyes watching him with all their quiet, deeply felt emotion. His face was still tanned, his features still charming in their brightness and friendship, but the weathered years were gone, replaced by a younger, so much more aged perception.

The king was not surprised, for he knew this man—had known him for lifetimes upon lifetimes, for every incarnation Mickey had ever experienced. Knew him, trusted him, depended on him, cared for him, aware that, very soon, they might never see each other again.

"I have a little time, enough to finish what needs to be done," the king answered, placing his gloved hand over his friend's. "I want them to be as ready as possible. Sora and Riku, and Kairi as well…they are the only ones we can depend on now."

The man who was and was not Deadon nodded his consent, taking Mickey's hand as they turned towards a door that did and did not exist, their forms now bathed in a brilliant white light no others could see. "I know, but I trust them. Even though I wasn't the one who dreamed them, I still believe in them completely. Just like I've always believed in you, Mickey."

Just before both of them faded from one existence into another, Mickey smiled an old, happy smile, the Keyblade Master finding solace in the one person who knew all that there was to know about him.

"You know…you're the only one who ever calls me that anymore, Walt."

****

Court of Souls…End

* * *

…We're done. Done. DONE. True, the chapters were technically finished more than three weeks ago, but the truth is, it hasn't really hit me that this fic is **DONE** until just now. And that is truly something. It's been over three years…and, for all I know, it may be three more years, seeing as yes, there is THE SEQUEL, _Reign of Dreams_, in which lingering mysteries will be solved; new foes will be faced; friends will leave and friends will return; and there will be the loss of something which can never be regained by those that lost it.

All this and so much more, soon to come.

But anyway! Some closure is needed, yes? First off, a little tidbit I've been keeping to myself, but always intended to reveal anyway!

Namely, the funky rooms in the Obsidian Depths. They seemed…familiar, didn't they? Well, here's the TRUTH, which no one seemed to figure out. Look at the first one, with all the columns and the braziers, never mind their dilapidated state. They were kinda like the stuff at Olympus Coliseum, weren't they? And the room with the many doors melted together was reminiscent of the entrance to Wonderland; the room with the stuff on the ceiling was Traverse Town turned upside down. The room where Ranma fought was like Atlantica, just…creepier. And Yami fought in a darker version of the deserts of Agrabah. Lastly—and it being the only one anyone recognized—Sora fought in another version of the Hollow Bastion front hall. These came about, of course, because of Aros' perverted memories; he could recall the places, but not what they meant to him, or how they were really supposed to appear. He made them anyway, and those rooms were the result.

Next, EVERY ANIME USED: Ranma ½, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, Lupin III, Zoids, Outlaw Star, Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings, Magic Knight Rayearth, Card Captor Sakura, Tenchi Muyo, Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Trigun, Digimon (01 and 03, I think), G Gundam, Ultimate Muscle, Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Hellsing, Spirited Away, Slayers: Try, RahXephon, Black Jack, Weiss Kruez, Excel Saga, Yami no Matsuei, Kiki's Delivery Service, Ushio & Tora, Wish, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, FCLC (Furi Kuri/Fooly Cooly), FAKE, Android Kikaider, Cowboy Bebop, Mirage of Blaze, Big O, Vampire Hunter D (with a guy named D in it), Porco Rosso, Fruits Basket, Saiyuki, Cyborg 009, Eerie Queerie, Argento Soma, Hikaru no Go, Suikoden III (kinda sorta…), Naruto, Interstella 5555, Usagi, Wolf's Rain, Night Walker, One Piece, Sonic X, D.N. Angel, Astro Boy, Blue Seed, Juvenile Orion, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Ronin Warriors, Witch Hunter Robin, Princess Mononoke, SD Gundam, X/1999, Bleach, DigiCharat (or however you spell that…), Mega Man (just barely mentioned, but yeah…), Angel Sanctuary, Full Metal Alchemist, Petshop of Horrors (with a guy named D in it), Earthian, and Escaflowne.

Animes intended to be added in the revision: The Cat Returns, Fushigi Yuugi, Peacemaker Kurogane, Demon Ororon, Gokusen, Great Teacher Onizuka, Read or Die, Crying Freeman, Full Metal Panic, and Millennium Actress.

Aaaaannndd…thanks! First, to Koorino Megumi, for listening to me rant about my stories, putting up with extra cliffhangers, and for the strange yet cool feeling of realizing after months of being friends that our fics were first posted on the same day. To Akai, 'cause her fics rock my socks and inspire me to no end, whether its for Kenshin or otherwise; also, for turning me into a Zack fangirl. To Squeak and Star, for also putting up with my rants, and forgiving me when I get them mixed up. To Bugamorph, 'cause she patiently listened to me blab on and on at school, even when she hadn't played Kingdom Hearts yet. To Lacan, for inspiration and a critical eye for detail that I usually lacked. To my mom, for encouraging me every step of the way, regardless of the sleep I lost, the homework I forgot about, and the numerous times I made her cry in public when telling her of how a particular scene or ending was going to go.

And lastly, many, many thanks to every single reviewer that has read and enjoyed this story. While I often write for the sake of writing, to be able to place the ideas and images in my head on a piece of paper (or in an electronic document), the added bonus of knowing that my work is appreciated and shared is enough to bring a smile to my face. So, despite the late nights, the worry, the sprained hands, and the crumbs of various food items all over my keyboard, I know in my heart that I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

Rem-chan, 25th of April, 2005

"Somehow, I can't believe there are many heights that can't be scaled by one who knows the secret of making dreams come true."

…Walt Disney


End file.
